Through Thick and Thin
by september25
Summary: AU OOC NUKE story: Some chps. inc. Violence, explicit sex, strong lang, masturbation, dual masturbation, or phone sex. This story starts as a fun camping trip,then back to college and drama/angst incur.
1. Chapter 1 Pitching Tents

First Chapter: "Pitching tents"

Warning: Strong language, sexual situations (some graphic others not so much),

This story is totally AU.

Disclaimer:This is a work of my own. Characters personalities are very different than the ones portrayed on ATWT. (still have their appearance/body type though)

Constructive criticism posted, (negative and positive) is greatly appreciated.

Noah stopped his black truck outside of his boyfriend's house and waited patiently for the fair haired, brown eyed, tall, athletic body to walk out the door. Noah took a mental inventory of the camping gear in the rear of his truck.

'Got the tent and tent stakes, a lantern, the sleeping bags and pillows, the cooler packed with drinks, groceries, my clothes and toiletries, my bag of surprises... he'll love that, and matches, charcoal, and a small grill. Oh, and the directions are.. yeah, in the glove compartment. Is that it? Am I missing anything? Shit! Paper plates, napkins and plastic forks!'

Noah looked at the front door and wondered, 'Where are you? Come on.'

Noah stared for any movement inside the house of any kind. 'He said his basketball game would be done by 3:00. He wanted to get a few things from the store, shower, and pack. I told him I'd be here at 5:00. So where the hell is he?'

Noah loved to watch him play basketball. His long fingers dribbled the ball and his muscular legs took long strides as he ran to the hoop. He would jump off the floor and seemingly fly towards the net, inevitably dunking the ball. He would face Noah in the stands after making a basket and give him the peace sign with his fingers, all the while grinning.

Noah smiled in his truck, recalling the first couple of times he first saw him on campus before they ever met. Noah would see him from a distance. He was always with his friends from the basketball team.

The first time Noah observed him up close, he just about melted. It had been when Noah had arrived really late to a basketball game that his friend, Wade, had invited him to. Noah searched the seats, but couldn't find Wade so he found a seat near the bottom of the stands. He couldn't help but notice the fair haired man running up and down the court. The score was tied and he had the ball. He passed it to a teammate as they ran up the court. The ball was passed back to him and he took the shot. Unfortunately he was elbowed in the ribs, unbeknownst to the refs, while he shot the ball and missed.

Noah thought for sure he would be downhearted, but he was smiling and shaking hands with the other team at the end of the game.

Noah could hear him saying "Good game." and "We'll get ya next time."

His team shirt was soaked with sweat and his blondish hair clung to his head. He was walking past the stands to the locker room, when he happened to look up and meet Noah's blue eyes. The magnetism was unmistakable. He smiled consciously and nodded at Noah.

Noah felt his heart leap in his chest and grinned back.

One of his teammates jumped up on his back, distracting him from Noah's longing gaze. Noah watched as he laughed and carried his teammate out the gym doors on his back.

That was almost a year ago. They started dating after meeting each other in the gay alliance club in their sophomore year in college.

Noah yawned and looked to the house again. Finally, the door opened and his handsome, athletic bodied, blond headed boyfriend walked the driver's side of the truck.

Noah was resting his arm on the truck's open window. He tried to look angry, but when his boyfriend smiled his white toothed grin, Noah couldn't stay mad at him for long.

Noah licked his upper lip and looked up at the wet headed man in front of him. He asked, trying to sound annoyed, "What the hell took you so long? I've been waiting like.. forever!"

"I had to take a shower! As much as my sweaty body turns you on, it makes me itchy. You're not mad are you?" He smiled and leaned into Noah's open window. He kissed Noah gently on the lips and stared into his eyes.

He said seductively to Noah, "Come on stud, I'll get all sweaty and hot for you tonight. We've never done it in a tent."

Noah laughed, "Okay hot shot, Put your shit in the back and get your ass in the truck. It looks like we might be putting a tent up in the dark."

"You always give me a tent in the dark!" He laughed as he walked to the back of Noah's truck and threw in his gear. He opened the passenger door, took a seat, and slammed the door shut. He turned to Noah and hugged him. He said, "I really missed you at the game. I made a great 3 pointer! We won 53-46. The guys wanted to go out to celebrate, but I told them I had to meet my man for a weekend of fun and games in the wilderness."

Noah giggled and started the truck. He slid his sunglasses from the top of his head down over his eyes and retorted, "Oh the hell you did! Hey Chad, get the directions out of the glove box."

Chad chuckled and said, "Yes I did! Okay, maybe I didn't, but couldn't you just see their faces? They know I'm gay, but I never flaunt it." He took out the directions and read them to Noah as he drove.

Noah glanced at him and smirked. "You NEVER flaunt it? What about when you're in bed with me? The way you scream for it. If your friends from the team saw how you take it up the ass, they'd be astounded."

Chad slugged Noah's arm and said, "You better shut up stud, or this," he pointed to his crotch region, "is off limits for the next few days."

Noah laughed because he knew Chad couldn't resist his body. He snickered, "Really, I bet I could hold out longer than you!"

It was odd that Noah's boyfriend could be two different people. He had become the team's captain and was very strict and demanding, wanting things just so. However, in their relationship he was open minded and was willing to try anything, hence the bag of surprises.

Chad stuck out his lower lip adorably and said, "Hmmm... I'll take that bet!"

Noah quickly glanced at him in wonder and replied, "Do I win the usual?"

Chad opened his mouth and said loudly, "OHHH! Who's to say that you'll win? I have a game plan!"

Noah smiled and claimed, "You always do."

Noah drove until his stomach growled and the gas tank was dangerously low. They still had about 30 miles to go to get to the northern Illinois campground. Noah began to scout out signs for a Mobile or BP gas station.

Chad was sleeping with his head in Noah's lap. It was common for him to be physically and mentally drained after a game.

Noah rested his hand on Chad's shoulder and gently massaged it.

Finally, Noah saw a neon sign ahead that read Gas'.

"Oh great!" Noah whispered. "Some generic gas station that probably has a bunch of hillbillies in shirtless overalls running it with loaded shotguns under the counter." He giggled at the image in his head and pulled up to the pump. He tousled Chad's silky smooth blond hair and said, "Hey hot shot, wake up."

Chad looked up from Noah's lap and smiled. "Are we there?" He asked excitedly and sat up.

"Not yet." Noah replied. "The truck needs gas and I need something to eat. How about you?"

Chad rubbed the sleep from his eyes and said, "I could eat."

Noah smoothed Chad's hair down and said, "Get me a coke and a sandwich 'kay?"

Chad nodded and jumped out of the truck. He sauntered to the building while Noah got out and shook his leg. It had fallen asleep with Chad's head lying on it and now he was starting to feel the prickling feeling running down his leg.

As Noah filled the gas tank, he watched the dollar amount rise over fifty bucks and sighed. He replaced the gas cap and waited. He wondered why his boyfriend hadn't come back out yet.

Noah walked to the building. He pushed the door open making the bell above the door clang. Chad was in full conversation with the clerk at the counter.

It looked as if he had already paid for everything. He held a brown paper bag and didn't seem to care that he was wasting time talking to the clerk.

Noah came up from behind Chad and wrapped his arms around his waist. He placed his chin on his shoulder, close to his neck. "Come on." He whispered in Chad's ear. "We need to hit the road. Our friends are waiting and we still have some driving to do, then we have the tent to set up." He kissed Chad's neck.

Noah glanced at the clerk and smiled. He wasn't anything like a hillbilly. In fact, he was in his late 20's, tall and not bad looking. He had brown eyes and hair, but nothing about him was spectacular or stood out, but he was still cute. Noah looked around. The store seemed clean and it didn't reek like some places did. It was a nice establishment and nothing like how Noah imagined it would be.

Chad said, "Brendan, this is my boyfriend, Noah. Noah, this is Brendan. His parents own the place."

Noah reached out his hand. Brendan held his out as well. They shook hands and smiled at each other politely. Brendan slowly let Noah's hand slip out of his when they were through with the handshake.

Noah blushed and said, "Nice to meet you Brendan." To Chad he said, "We really need to go."

Chad grudgingly agreed, "Okay. Bye Brendan see ya around."

They returned to the truck and headed down the road. Noah took a drink of coke and said after a few minutes. "Alright, spill. What's up?"

Chad feigned a confused look and said, "What do you mean?"

"Come on." Noah stated as he took a quick look at him. "I know when somethings bothering you. You're quiet, what is it?"

Chad shrugged his shoulders and said, "Nothing is bothering me, but you may be offended by what was said in there before you came in."

Noah shook his head and smiled. He said, "Try me."

Chad turned his body to face Noah and took his hand. He said with uneasiness, "That guy, Brendan, saw you outside and asked if we were together. I said yes and he asked.. um if... Shit this is embarrassing!"

Noah's stomach fluttered in a good way. He said, "Spit it out."

Chad chuckled and said, "I thought you liked it when I swallow!"

Noah smiled and moaned, "Mmm I do, but tell me what Brendan said to you."

Chad watched Noah's face as he said, "He asked if he could watch or join us while we.. screwed."

Noah gasped then laughed. "Are you serious? Oh my God! What did you say?!"

Chad laughed and said, "I said I'd have to ask you first."

Noah placed a hand on Chad's thigh and said, "Really? You want to do THAT?!"

Chad smiled and said, "I've never thought about it until now, when I was asked."

Noah nodded and said, "What do you think about it?"

Chad said, "It's kind flattering. What about you? Have you ever thought about it stud?" He raised an eyebrow in question.

"Umm, no not really." Noah replied, "I haven't thought about ever becoming an exhibitionist, but you're right, it kinda turns me on. Wanna pull over up here?" He smiled suggestively at Chad.

Chad gave Noah a dazzling smile and said eagerly, "Yes!"

Noah pulled off onto a side road and turned off his truck. He turned to Chad. Their eyes met, then Noah's eyes broke away. He slowly let his gaze fall to Chad's chest, stomach, abdomen then his crotch. Noah smirked and drew Chad nearer, embracing him. Noah was moving his head in to kiss him.

Pleased, Chad whispered in Noah's ear, "I win, stud. You made the first move. I held out longer than you!"

Noah sat back and looked at him astonished. "No, no this doesn't count. Let's just have a quickie, please?"

A lazy, teasing smile spread across Chad's smooth shaven face. He pushed Noah's shoulder and said, "You make it so difficult to say no to such an enticing invitation, but... no. Let's go get settled at the campground, then we can screw around."

Noah bit his lip and studied Chad's face for seriousness. Chad wiggled his eyebrows at him and licked his lips slowly.

Noah squeezed Chad's thigh and said, "Promise?"

Chad said with all joking aside, "Uh-Huh! You lost the bet and you owe me a bj." and smiled.

Noah started the truck and they were on their way again.

They soon arrived at the campground. They bought a state park sticker and drove to the reserved secluded area where their group would be. Most people from the gay alliance club had gotten there in the morning, but due to Chad's late game they were pretty much the last to arrive, therefore, the last to pick a decent spot to set up camp.

Noah and Chad's single friends, Terry, Josh, and Wade, ran up to Noah's truck and greeted them happily.

Wade said, "It's about time you two showed up. Did you need to make a little side stop?" He winked at Noah.

Terry and Josh laughed. Chad, Noah and their three friend's emptied out the back of the truck on the side of the dirt road near the camp. When they were done, Noah drove away to park the truck in the designated area down the road.

Noah wondered what he would have said to Brendan if he was asked by him to watch or join him and Chad. It intrigued him, but decided there was no way he could feel comfortable with a stranger watching him perform or join in as he and Chad made love. Noah shook his head and laughed. He said aloud, "Crazy." as he walked back to the tent filled site.

Noah returned to the campground and scanned the area. Chad, Terry, Josh and Wade were walking along the side of the clearing, past the tents and near the woods that encircled the area, thus making it secluded.

Noah placed his grocery bag on top of his cooler the guys left behind for him to carry. He picked it up and walked quite a ways before reaching his group of friends.

Wade, Noah's dorm mate had saved the spot next to his tent for Chad and Noah. Josh and Terry were dorm mates and shared a tent on the other side of Wade.

Their sites were at the rear end of the camp near the woods and more private being behind all of the other tents.

Wade said, "We were sort of alone back here until the campers from the other college came. That guy on the other side of you came after we set up our tents.

Chad looked at the tent and said, "Who is it?"

Terry shrugged and said, "Don't know him. He said he's from the college in this area."

Josh joined in and stated, "Yeah, umm.. what college was it?"

Wade laughed at Josh. He said to Noah and Chad, "It was Dekalb College. He's studying communications and Journalism. Josh was too busy checking out this dude's bod."

Josh defended himself, "So? I can look. I'm single.. he was alone. He was hot, wasn't he Terry?"

Terry rolled his eyes, shook his head and giggled, "Josh, you think flies on shit are cute."

Josh laughed and looked at Noah and Chad. He made the cuckoo signal with his finger near his head and stated firmly, "He's gorgeous. Wait until you see him. I think he's going to the big campfire tonight."

They helped Noah and Chad quickly set up their tent and hammered in the stakes. Chad made up the sleeping beds while Noah brought the bags of food into the tent so the raccoons and other night critters wouldn't invade their stash. He left the cooler outside, next to the tent. He saw Wade put some firewood in the small fire pit near their tent.

Dusk was falling and the large campfire in the middle of the clearing had been lit. Guys that brought lawn chairs took them and surrounded the fire. Others took blankets and sat on the ground. Some guys were playing guitar and singing, yet others were getting cozy and making out.

Wade grabbed Noah around the waist and said, "Hey baby, wanna go sing 'Kum Ba Yah' by the campfire with me?"

Noah laughed and pushed Wade away. He said, "Nah, Chad and I might turn in early. He had a game today, remember? They won."

Terry said, "You can't go to bed this early!"

Chad unzipped the tent and came out. He walked over to Noah and said, "Let's go. Does anyone have an extra blanket?"

Josh said, "I do."

The five of them began heading towards the campfire when Josh whispered to Chad, "There he is! Isn't he something. Oh, what was his name?"

Terry whispered, "Something weird. Luigi or some foreign sounding name."

Everyone laughed but silenced themselves when the guy neared them.

Their group stopped and said, "Hi."

He said hi back and started to walk around them. Josh reached out his hand and took his arm.

"Wait, I want to introduce you to our other two friends. They arrived a little while ago."

Josh pointed to Chad then Noah and said, "This is Chad and that's Noah."

The man, who's name escaped Josh and Terry's mind at the moment, held out his hand and smiled shyly at Chad. He said, "Hi Chad." then he looked into Noah's eyes and shook his hand too. He stated, "Hi Noah. Are you all from the same college?"

Chad nodded and said, "Yeah, Oakdale. Sooo... what is your name?"

He said, "Luciano."

Noah blurted without thinking, "What kind of name is that?"

Luciano stared at Noah's face and thought, 'What a rude question!' He snipped, "Italian. I gotta go." and walked towards his tent.

Josh nudged Noah in the ribs and said, "Could you be any more blunt? I think you got on his bad side."

Noah shrugged and said, "Whatever, he doesn't even have an Italian accent. What's up with that?"

The group laughed and spread out the blanket near the fire. Chad spoke to Terry and Noah about his basketball game. Josh and Wade argued about just how cute Luciano was.

Josh said, "He's gorgeous! That light brown hair falling into his big brown eyes."

Wade said, "He's alright, I wouldn't call him gorgeous though."

Josh shook his head and knocked on Wade's head. He yelled, "Hello? Did you see his lips? God! I'd love those wrapped around my dipstick!" He giggled.

Wade said, "YOU are a dipstick! You know who's gorgeous? Jerry O'Connell on the show 'Crossing Jordan'. Now he's gorgeous!"

Josh claimed, "Yeah he is.. but he's unaccessible. Luciano is right here. I sure wouldn't kick him out of MY tent."

Wade laughed and said, "Go for it then."

Terry interrupted Wade and Josh. He asked, "Go for what?"

Wade chuckled and said, "Josh seems to think he's going to get lucky with Luciano."

Josh insisted, "No I didn't say that! I said, I wouldn't kick him out of my tent. Ya know... if he happened to accidentally walk into mine in the middle of the night."

Terry shouted, "Josh! I'm in that tent with you also!"

Josh giggled and joked, "I'm willing to share. What about you?"

Terry smiled and turned away.

Josh faced Chad and Noah, then asked, "Chad, you think he's cute right?"

Chad glanced at Noah and smiled. He grabbed Noah's hand and said, "He was good looking, but not as good looking as Noah."

Noah leaned in and kissed him tenderly on the lips. He replied, "Aww, you're so sweet. What about that guy at the gas station. Am I better looking than him too?"

Chad smiled and ran his fingers through the hair on the side of Noah's head. "Yes, but he was cuter than Luchiago or whatever, don't you think?"

Noah pulled Chad onto his lap and said, "I think you're the cutest." and kissed him. He pushed his tongue into Chad's mouth and engaged his tongue in play. Their three friends were used to being forgotten while Noah and Chad made out and this was not unlike any other time. They talked amongst themselves and snickered when Noah got handsy with Chad.

Everyone around the disappearing flames and smoldering logs were slowly dissipating and entering their tents.

Terry spanked Chad's ass once. Chad was now lying on top of Noah's body with his fingers in Noah's hair, engaged in a deep, heated kiss.

Chad moaned a muffled, "Whaaa?"

Terry said, "We're going. See you guys in the morning."

Noah raised his hand, his lips still on Chad's, and waved.

Noah cupped Chad's face and said, "Want to try out the tent?"

Chad nodded and pulled Noah up. They picked up Josh's blanket and took it with them back to their tent.

Chad and Noah noticed that Luciano had his lantern on in his tent. His form was moving inside. Noah and Chad stood speechless. Luciano had taken off his shirt and pants, and was standing in just his underwear.

Chad giggled aloud, even though they couldn't actually see Luciano in his underwear.

Noah quickly covered his mouth with his hand whispering, "Shhh.."

The lantern immediately went out in Luciano's tent.

Chad stuck his tongue out on Noah's palm and licked it. He turned around and said, "I want you stud."

Noah smiled wickedly and said, "I've got a surprise for you!"

Chad smiled back and said breathlessly, "Ooh, another goodie bag? What is it?"

Noah kissed Chad's neck and whispered, "You're so loud when we have sex that I bought something to make you quiet. I got it especially for here so you can't scream in ecstasy, or beg me to go harder or faster. It goes in your mouth. Guess what it is."

Chad beamed, "Oh a mouth gag! I can't wait to see if it works!"

Noah and Chad went inside the tent. Noah smiled when he noticed that Chad had zipped their sleeping bags together to make one huge one. Chad turned on the lantern briefly so Noah could dig through his things to find the gag.

Noah turned off the lantern. They began to undress each other. Later, they wondered why they had never bothered to buy a mouth gag before. Noah loved the looks on Chad's face. His eyes were so expressive when he couldn't speak or scream in pleasure.

Chad loved biting on the ball and feeling submissive. He trusted Noah, knowing that Noah wouldn't do anything without consulting him first. They fell asleep in each other's arms after Noah removed the toy from Chad's mouth.

Noah woke up in the middle of the night to moaning and groaning. He nudged Chad.

Chad murmured, "Shoot the damn ball Morrison..."

Noah shook him awake and snickered. "Dreaming about basketball?"

Chad nodded and closed his eyes, but they flew back open when he heard grunting coming from the tent next to them.

Chad sat up and cocked his head. He said, "Is that... Is that.. what the hell was his name?"

Noah giggled as he covered his mouth. He whispered, "Luciano it's Italian, remember?"

Chad giggled and nodded, then was silent as the moans from the other tent got louder.

Chad buried his face in his pillow and laughed hard. Noah giggled too and whispered, "Do you need the mouth gag back in?"

Chad faced Noah, still chuckling and said, "Oh my God! This is priceless! Doesn't he know we can hear him beating off?"

Noah went into a fit off giggles and buried his face in his pillow as his body shook with laughter.

Chad heard someone by the flap of their tent window. He slapped Noah's back.

Noah sat up and whispered, "What?"

Chad put his index finger to his mouth and pointed to the flap.

Wade, who was on the other side of their tent, whispered, "Can you guys keep it down? I'm trying to sleep!"

Noah and Chad chuckled. Noah lifted the flap and looked out the screen at Wade. Noah whispered, trying not to laugh, "It's not us! It's that guy, Luciano whacking off!"

As if on cue, they heard a somewhat muffled, "Uhhh.. I'm going to cuuummm Uhhhhh."

Wade snickered and said, "What the fuck? He tells himself when he's going to cum?"

Noah giggled, "No! He tells his fist when he's going to cum so it can get out of the way!"

Chad let one loud HA' and covered his mouth. His eyes widened and he began to giggle again.

Wade said, "'Nite" and walked back to his tent snickering.

Noah grabbed Chad and held him close as he looked into his eyes. He said huskily, "Hey, I have to confess, hearing that guy sort of turns me on. It's like listening to porn."

Chad smiled and narrowed his eyes sexily. He murmured into Noah's ear, "I know me too. Get the gag back out stud."

Noah and Chad dressed in the tent the following morning. They walked outside to a sunny warm day. They walked together into the woods behind their tent and grabbed a few 3 foot long logs to place them around their little fire pit to sit on. Chad started the fire while Noah sought out the bathrooms.

When Noah came back, Chad had the box of donuts out and a bottle of O.J. They each sat on a log and ate outside.

Terry and Josh, who were sharing a tent, wandered over once they realized their friends were awake.

Terry said yawning, "You two!"

Josh laughed, nudged Terry, and said, "I told you to buy earplugs."

Noah smirked and said, "Wasn't us." He pointed his finger at the other tent that was now was silent.

Josh's jaw dropped and his eyes widened. He sputtered, "He.. HE was the one?" Josh teased, "Jesus if I had known, I would've went in and helped him. Terry and I thought it was you two!"

Noah laughed. "He did sound lonely. You should have asked him out when we were going to the campfire."

Josh smirked and said, "No. I'm done with that shit. Where's Wade? Isn't he up yet?"

Chad said, "No. luuuch... whatever his name is."

Josh said, "Luciano."

"Yeah him. He kept Wade awake too." Chad replied. "There's no telling when Wade will get up. He sleeps all day as it is."

Terry said, "Yeah I know, I'm about ready to start calling him Wide instead of Wade."

They all laughed.

Wade walked out of his tent and took a seat on the log next to Terry. Staring at each one of his friends. "So, you think I've put on weight, huh? Maybe 5 pounds but I am not wide assholes."

Terry burst out laughing and wrapped an arm around Wade's waist. He stated, "Wade, I was just kidding! Of course you're not wide... Whoa! My arm hardly fits around your waist anymore!"

Wade knocked him backwards off the log in fun.

They were all laughing when they saw Luciano's tent move and the zipper slide up. They immediately pressed their lips together, trying unsuccessfully not to laugh. Each time one friend would look at another friend's face, they'd have to look away or burst out laughing, which happened more often than not.

Luciano came out of the tent and waved shyly at the group. They all waved back snickering.

Noah wrapped his arm around Chad and kissed him. He whispered, "Thanks for last night, hot shot, and this time I'm not referring to your basketball game."

Chad gasped and smiled at Noah. He whispered back, "Hmm.. you're talking like that this early in the day? I think YOU need the mouth gag."

Noah said lewdly, "Uh-Uh! I have other surprises for tonight." He smiled and kissed Chad on the nose.

Luciano walked with uncertainty toward the group of friends and asked, "Um, I forget some of your names. You're Terry, Josh and Wade?"

Wade answered, "Yup. You forgot Chad and Noah. Noah's the hot one with the short dark hair and the blond bombshell is Chad. He plays college basketball."

Luciano nodded. "The reason I came over is.. to apologize if anyone was awakened last night."

They all blew it off and said no problem, then snickered.

Luciano blushed and said, "I don't want to start a fire, do you mind if I heat up some water on yours for instant coffee? I'll share if anyone wants some."

Noah said go ahead. He rose off the log and brushed his butt off. He went to look in his bags and said, "Dammit!" He came back and kissed Chad. "I'll be right back."

He walked over to Luciano and tapped him on the back.

Luciano jumped and whipped his body around. "Jesus Christ you scared me! What do you want?"

Noah stared at the stud diamond earring in Luciano's right ear. He met Luciano's eyes and said, "I forgot to bring certain things. Like Styrofoam cups, plastic utensils, and paper plates. Is there a store around here? You are from here right?"

Luciano stared into Noah's startling bright blue eyes and replied, "Huh? A store?"

He broke his fixed gaze on Noah and turned around, then blew out the air from his lungs he had been holding.

He replied, "Oh, there's a store about 20 miles from here, but I have more than enough supplies to share with you guys. I buy in bulk, it's cheaper."

Luciano shook his head and wondered, 'Why the hell did I tell him I by in bulk? What a stupid thing to say.'

Noah looked at him strangely and said, "Oh, that probably saves you a lot of money."

Could I have sounded anymore idiotic?' Noah pondered.

Luciano dug through several brown bags and pulled out everything Noah needed.

Noah thanked him and walked away. He was putting the things away when he heard Chad gasp and say in a loud whisper, "Noah.. come here."

Noah walked over to Chad and grabbed him around the waist.

Chad pointed. Noah turned around and stared at the couple kissing at the tent next to theirs.

Luciano had his arms around Brendan's neck running his fingers through his hair.

Brendan had his arms around Luciano's waist, kneading his ass.


	2. Chapter 2 Wanna Go For A Swim?

Luciano and Brendan were too caught up in their heated kiss to take notice of the group of five staring at them with their mouth's agape.

Josh snapped his fingers and said jokingly, "Shit. Guess I better look elsewhere for a date."

Terry laughed and stated, "Aww.. I'll give you a sympathy fuck."

Josh raised his eyebrows at Terry and smiled.

Wade laughed and said, "Yeah Josh, since your so broken up, I'd let YOU give ME a sympathy blow job."

Josh gave Wade the finger and said, "I don't do chubby sex!"

Wade sneered at him and asserted himself, "The only thing chubby on me is my cock you dickhead!"

As they went back and forth with their banter, Noah and Chad were speechless.

Brendan, the same Brendan that had propositioned Chad, was here... with Luciano.

Noah chuckled, "Chad, I think we may have jumped to conclusions last night. Luciano wasn't alone."

Chad answered, "No kidding! I can't believe Brendan asked me... you know what, when he has a boyfriend. What do you make of that?"

Noah said, "Maybe Brendan picked him up last night? Did he tell you that he was coming here?"

Chad shook his head. "No."

Chad and Noah held their breath as Luciano walked over and put a pot of water on the fire to heat up.

Brendan followed Luciano. His face lit up when he saw Noah and Chad. He said excitedly, "Chad! Noah! Wow it's so great to see you two again. Chad, you should have told me you were coming here!"

Chad smiled and said, "So you and Luciano are dating?"

Brendan said, "Yeah, sometimes."

Luciano stood up from the fire and said to Brendan, "You know these two?"

Brendan said, "Yeah, they came into the gas station last night."

Noah smiled, recalling the previous night in the tent and how turned on he was thinking it was just Luciano beating off. Now that he knew it was the two of them together, he felt even more turned on. He stood behind Chad, purposely, to hide his semi hard erection.

Luciano introduced Brendan to the group.

After the coffee had been made, Wade, Josh and Terry said they were going to see if their other acquaintances were around. They left, promising to meet up for lunch later.

Luciano asked Chad and Noah if either of them would like sugar for the coffee.

Noah said, "No thanks."

Chad said, "I would."

Luciano got up and started to walk back to his tent. Noah watched his tight ass sway as he walked away.

Brendan spied Noah checking Luciano out and turned around to watch him walk as well.

Brendan turned back around and chuckled while he said, "He's a great piece off ass. Don't you think Noah?"

Chad looked quizzically at Noah and waited for his reply.

Noah smiled at Chad and said. "I wouldn't know. I have a nice piece right here." Noah placed his arm around Chad's shoulders and kissed him.

"Yeah, he's a nice piece too!" Brendan said about Chad.

They heard Luciano yell out, "Bren where is the sugar?"

Brendan strode over to the tent and said, "I thought I grabbed some. Here let me look."

Luciano walked back over to Noah and Chad. He took a seat on a log and asked Chad, "Are you two dating or..."

Chad answered, "Yes, for almost a year now. You guys?"

"Well like Brendan said, sometimes. We hook up between boyfriends. Currently neither of us is in a relationship so he was my booty call for this trip."

Noah cleared his throat and looked at Luciano's face. He had very nice features, but what stood out were his lips and his eyes.

Brendan walked back over with the sugar packets and gave a few to Chad. He stated, "You must play sports. Your arms are really muscular."

Chad looked up and replied, "Yeah, basketball. I'm the captain."

Brendan sat down next to Luciano.

Luciano stated, "Bren, they've been together a year. Do you believe that?"

Brendan smiled. "A year huh? That's a long time." He exchanged looks between Chad and Noah, then addressed Chad, "Did you tell Noah about what I asked you last night?"

Chad turned red and said, "Of course! We don't hide anything from each other."

Brendan looked Noah in the eye and asked, "What did you say?"

Noah licked his lips and stared at Luciano. "Umm.. I haven't given it much thought. I assumed it was a joke."

Luciano turned and looked at Brendan, then asked, "What did you ask him?"

Brendan turned and whispered in his ear. Luciano moved his head away and looked at Chad, then at Noah.

Luciano whispered back as he shook his head.

Brendan grinned and French kissed his mouth.

Chad and Noah were transfixed on their lip-lock. Brendan, or Bren as Luciano called him, groped and felt Luciano up.

Chad grabbed Noah's hand and squeezed it hard. Noah squeezed back.

Brendan stopped and locked eyes with Chad. He smiled impishly at him. Then stated he and Luciano were going to walk to the lake and test the water to see how cold it was. They stood up and left.

Noah and Chad watched them leave. Chad picked up a long stick and stoked the fire. He glanced at Noah then stared into the fire. Noah leaned over and snuggled up to Chad's neck. He breathed hot air on Chad's neck and jokingly, "I think Brendan likes you."

Chad looked into Noah's smoldering eyes and replied, "I got that vibe too."

Noah stated, "I think it's sort of arousing. He obviously wants you. What about you? Were you aroused?"

Chad smiled and kissed Noah briefly on the mouth. "I guess so. I thought it was hot the way they were kissing and touching each other in front of us."

Noah smiled and said in a low throaty voice, "I know. We've never witnessed any other couple so blatantly sexual in our face like that before."

Chad asked, "What do we do if Brendan asks us again about watching us?"

Noah bit on Chad's earlobe and whispered, "I think I'd rather watch them. Is that wrong?"

Chad chuckled and said, "I don't think so. I feel the same way. It's okay as long as we both feel the same way about it, Right? God, all this talk about them this is giving me a major hard on. Come in the tent with me. There's no one around right now."

Noah took Chad's hand and led him into the tent. He didn't use the gag. Instead he turned on the battery operated radio that Chad brought, besides almost everyone else was taking nature hikes or down by the lake.

Noah came at Chad from behind, biting his back and grasping Chad's hips hard.

Chad groaned loudly, "NOA.. UHHH! Harder, stud! Faster! Noah pounded into him as hard as he could. Chad came forcefully on the sleeping bag. Noah collapsed on top of Chad's back. He was still inside him when he nipped at Chad's shoulder.

Chad yelled, "Shit Noah that hurts! Why do you do that?"

Noah chucked as he said in Chad's ear, "Because you taste so good."

Chad waited patiently for Noah to roll off him, but Noah was busy licking and sucking on his back.

Chad said in a breathy voice, "N..Noah, can you get off now? I'm suffocating."

Noah grinned and commenced tickling the sides of Chad's waist. Chad bucked and cried out while he laughed, "You... bas..tard!" He tried to get on his back or on his knees to throw Noah off.

Noah sat up. While straddling Chad's ass, he pinned him down. He tickled him under his arms and laughed when Chad finally pushed him off.

Chad jumped on top of Noah and bit his nipple hard. Noah moaned and said, "Ohh, don't stop. That feels good!"

Chad smiled and said in a sexy raspy voice, "It wasn't supposed to. You bite me that hard Noah."

"Hey you two," Brendan called out with a smile in his voice. "Quit the biting and come out here."

Noah and Chad blushed and giggled. Noah quickly dressed. Chad cleaned up the mess on the sleeping bag and on his stomach, then threw a shirt and shorts on. They walked out out of the tent hand in hand.

Noah said, "What's up? How's the water?"

Luciano smiled at Chad and said, "It's perfect, but we were wondering if you'd want to go on a hike with us."

Chad looked at Noah. Noah shrugged and said, "Sure."

They found a footpath in the woods behind their tents. Noah and Chad followed behind Brendan and Luciano. They were side by side, holding each other around the waist.

An hour later they were deep within the woods. The path had become narrow and they had to walk in single file. Brendan, Chad, then Luciano.

Noah trailed behind watching Luciano's ass and broad shoulder's.

Brendan stopped and said, "Shhh... look." He pointed off to the side.

Chad whispered, "I don't see anything. Where?"

Brendan stood behind Chad and held onto his shoulder's. He placed his head near Chad's ear and whispered, "Right over there sweetness. See the fawn?"

Luciano looked and saw it right away.

Noah was watching Chad's mouth. He had licked it several times as Brendan massaged his shoulder's.

Noah took a peek at Luciano. He was immersed in watching Chad also with a sly grin on his face.

Chad nodded when he saw the fawn and swallowed hard. Brendan's breath felt moist on his neck. He stepped away and walked to Noah's side. He smiled shyly and whispered, "Sorry, I didn't know he was going to grab me like that."

Noah said, "It's ok." and grabbed him around the waist and kissed him. Noah opened his eyes while deep into the kiss with Chad and observed Brendan holding Luciano up against a tree.

Brendan placed one leg between Luciano's legs. Luciano rubbed up against it and moaned as he tossed his head back. Brendan went for his neck, leaving a purple mark. Luciano groaned loudly, "Ohh..Bren. What you do to me!"

Noah watched Luciano's expressions change. He was gorgeous.. just like Josh said.

Luciano suddenly looked over at Noah and Chad. He caught Noah's eye for a second before turning back to Brendan.

Noah closed his eyes and plunged his tongue into Chad's mouth. Watching Brendan and Luciano make out and fondle each other was affecting his body in ways he had never felt before. He decided to turn away from them and let Chad take a peek.

Noah said, "Trade places with me, you have to check this out." They made a 180.

Chad stopped kissing Noah and just stared. Brendan and Luciano had taken off each others shirts and were going hot and heavy.

Chad said, "If we keep hanging out with them, I'm gonna have a continual hard on."

Noah giggled, "I know, but it's so hot."

Chad said, "Come on, let's head back. We told the guys we'd meet them for lunch."

Noah tuned around and noticed Brendan and Luciano had begun to work on each other's waistbands.

Noah said aloud, "Um. I think we're going to head back for lunch."

Brendan, turned to face them and said, "What, you don't want to watch?"

Noah's mouth dropped wide open.

Chad said, "Ahhh.. Ummm." He quickly faced Noah and grabbed his hand.

Luciano started to laugh. "Look at their faces Bren! Total confusion! I don't think they're into watching." Luciano addressed them and asked, "So Chad, what are you guys into?"

Chad smiled and said, "Kinky sex."

Noah poked him in the ribs and said, "Shhh!"

Brendan chuckled, "Ooh.. we met a bunch of perverts like us!"

Noah pressed his lips together, then said, "We don't, that is we aren't really like you two."

Luciano narrowed his eyes at Noah and said rudely, "Just what does THAT mean?"

Noah cleared his throat and replied, "We're not perverts. We use some restraint in public areas. You two aren't shy to be amorous in front of other people."

Brendan laughed and told Luciano to calm down. He said, "So I guess my proposal is out of the question huh?"

Chad said with uncertainty, "I.. umm.. I guess so."

Noah spoke in Chad's ear. "Don't rule it out yet hot shot."

Chad whispered, "You're sure?"

Noah said, "Mmm-hmm. You?"

Chad replied, "Anything for you stud."

Noah looked at Brendan and spoke up. "We'll think about it ok?"

Brendan grinned, "Ok. We'll see you later. I think we're staying here, right Luciano?"

Luciano grinned up at him and said, "You better finish what you've started, but lets get off this footpath first."

Noah and Chad watched them walk out of sight into the woods. They heard moaning then a sharp grunt and more moaning.

Noah said, "Holy shit Chad! What's going on here? I feel like I'm in a porn movie or something!"

They began walking back to the camp as Chad chuckled and stated, "I know! This has got to be the best camping trip I've ever been on!"

Noah swatted his ass and laughed. "So are we really serious about this Chad, cuz you know I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize our relationship if you're not into what they're suggesting."

Chad bit his lip and said, "You mean watching? Uh-Uh. I don't mind. Who do you think is the top? I'll make a bet with you."

Noah snickered, "Another bet? Um.. I think Brendan. He seems in control of the situation. How were you doing with him standing so close to you?"

Chad said, "Truthfully I was dying. He smells really good, but not as good as you." Chad stopped and turned around to face Noah.

Chad overemphasized the statement, "Whatever happens here... needs to stay here, okay?"

Noah nodded, "Totally! As long as we go home together. They live all the way up here. There's a very slim chance that we'd ever see them again."

They made burgers on Noah's little grill. The rest of their friends came over and grilled their own food.

Terry asked, "We came back to get you. Where were you guys?"

Wade teased, "They were probably looking for wood!"

Noah smiled and said, "Actually we went for a walk and saw a fawn. What did you guys do?" He took a bite of his burger and looked at Josh.

Josh said, while staring at the side of Terry's face, "I wasn't with them, I met some guys that go to school here."

Chad raised his eyebrows and said, "Oh really? Why doesn't that surprise me?"

Wade chuckled and said, "Because he'll sleep with anything with a dick!"

Josh declared, "Shut up you guys! I have standards."

Terry giggled and said, "Just one.. the guy has to be breathing!"

Josh stared at Terry and said, "There's a certain type of guy I'm attracted to."

Wade said, "Oh yeah? What's that, anyone over 18!"

Josh shot Terry and Wade a nasty look and said, "See you fuckers later." he stood up and left angrily.

Chad ran up to him to try and get him to come back.

Noah said, "You guys are harsh. He picks up good looking, intelligent, fun guys... not just anyone. "

Wade chuckled and said, "We're just shitting him. He seems to want to hook up so bad."

Noah blushed and said, "So? What's the problem with that?"

Terry jumped in the conversation and said, "Nothing I guess, but he's too promiscuous."

Noah said, "Well he's still our friend and I don't judge him for how many lovers he's had."

Wade and Terry looked up as Luciano and Brendan came out of the woods without their shirts on.

Wade said, "How old do you think that guy is.. Brendan I mean."

Noah answered, "I don't know, ask him. He's coming over here."

Wade stood up and said addressed Brendan, "You and Luciano went for a walk too?"

Brendan smiled and said, "Yes. Didn't Noah and Chad say the four of us went together? Luciano and I were becoming one with nature, so they came back early."

Brendan winked at Noah, which wasn't lost on Wade and Terry. They stared at Noah until Noah faced them, red with embarrassment.

Luciano walked over and asked if Noah wouldn't mind if they threw a couple of brats on his grill, as long as he had it going.

Noah stared at the light brown haired guy's luscious full lips when he spoke. He stared at his chest hair, then moved his gaze downward, to the trail of hair that plunged down into his tight jean shorts.

Brendan laughed when he noticed Noah's longing look for Luciano. It brought Noah out from under Luciano's hold over him.

Noah sputtered, "Yeah sure, go ahead."

Luciano shook his head and put the brats on the grill as he reflected on Noah's stare, _'Damn! Don't tell me that this rude, outspoken guy has a crush on me! He's attractive, but he's lacking a personality. I wish it was Chad who was looking at me like that, at least he's polite and adorable, but I think Bren is showing an interest in him.'_

Luciano walked up to Chad and Josh.

Josh said, "Bye Chad. Tell Terry I'm not going to sleep in the tent with him tonight. I found somewhere else to sleep or not to sleep, I should say."

Luciano walked up to Chad and faced him. He smiled and said, "Hi Chad. I just wanted to say that if we embarrassed you in the woods today earlier..."

Chad interrupted and said, "Oh no. You guys didn't."

Luciano reached up and gently brushed Chad's cheek with his thumb. He said, "You have some.. something on your cheek." Luciano stared with a sultry look into his eyes and bit his lower lip.

Chad smiled politely and said, "Thanks." and walked back to Noah.

He whispered, "Luciano just hit on me. The way he was looking at me gave me an unmistakable sign."

Noah smiled, "Really? So if they ask you to join them.. will you?"

Chad chuckled and said, "No! Only if you do too! Besides I find Brendan more attractive."

Noah whispered back, "No, I beg to differ. Have you seen Luciano's lips! They're kissable. Umm, just like yours."

Chad laughed. He said in Noah's ear, "It's okay Noah, you don't have to give me a compliment after noticing something you like about another guy."

They turned back to the conversation around the small fire. Wade was asking Brendan how old he was.

"I'm 28. Yeah I know. I work for my parents," He stared at Chad. "but I have my own bachelor pad."

Brendan walked over to Chad and sat down next to him. Chad quickly looked at Noah. Noah smirked and nudged him over to Brendan.

Wade stared at Noah suspiciously and thought, _'What the hell is Noah doing?'_

Terry witnessed the nudge and got up. Wade followed him. Noah quickly got up and caught up with both of them.

Noah asked innocently, "Where are you two going?"

Terry answered. "Seems to me you'd rather hang out with you're 'new' friends." He smiled and started to walk away.

Terry turned his head over his shoulder and said loudly, "I'm going to change and go for a swim. Coming Wade?"

Wade said, "Give me a minute. I want to talk to Noah."

Wade turned to Noah and placed his hands on his hips. He glanced back at Chad, who was now seated between Brendan and Luciano.

Wade glared at Noah and complained, "What's going on with the four of you?"

Noah spoke evenly, "Nothing, why?"

Wade said between clenched teeth, "Don't lie to me Noah. Chad is sandwiched between those two and you all went into the woods together. What happened in there?"

Noah rose his voice and said, "Nothing Wade!"

Wade sighed and touched Noah's shirt. "It's just that you know how I feel about you and I don't mind you dating Chad because he's my friend, but if you and one of those guys get together... I don't know. You always turned down my advances before, what makes them different?"

Noah said, "I do know how you feel about me Wade, but you and I are friends. I don't see us as anything more than that. Brendan and Luciano are cool, we're just hanging around them. Wait for me and Chad, we'll go swimming with you and Terry."

Wade went to change while Noah walked back to the three men sitting together. Brendan had his hand on Chad's thigh and Luciano had his arm wrapped around his waist.

Noah coughed and said, "Ahem. Chad, can I see you for a minute?"

Chad stood up and walked over to Noah standing by their tent.

Brendan and Luciano snuggled up together and kissed, whispered and giggled.

Chad smiled at Noah and said, "I thought this was okay with you?"

Noah smiled and kissed his lips. "It is as long as I'm around. Don't go sneaking around on me."

Chad said, "Never. So what is it?"

"Our other friends are feeling neglected. I told them we'd go swimming with them. Let's get our suits on."

Noah and Chad changed, then walked out of the tent receiving wolf whistles and applause from Brendan and Luciano.

Noah and Chad laughed and grabbed their towels. Noah asked, "Do you guys mind watching the fire pit?"

Brendan said, "We'll put it out if we decide to come down later. Have fun."

Noah, Chad, Terry and Wade walked into the cool lake water. Terry brought a Nerf football to toss around. The four of them passed it around for a while before Noah and Chad decided to swim out further to talk.

Noah stopped and began to tread water. He turned around to look for Chad, but didn't see him.

_'I thought Chad was right behind..._' Noah moaned, "OHHH." as his swimming trunks were ripped down and someone had begun sucking on his cock.

Noah reached down and pulled Chad up. He kissed him deeply in his open mouth and groaned.

Noah whispered, "Sorry hot shot."

Chad cocked his head in question and started to say, "For wha.." when Noah dunked him.

Chad's mouth covered his cock again and sucked him. Soon Chad had to come up for air, then went under again.

Wade and Terry made their way out to Noah. Wade asked, "I thought I saw Chad out here with you. Where.."

Chad resurfaced and smiled at Wade and Terry. He giggled as he said, "Excuse me. I uncovered some hidden treasure." then he went under again.

Wade and Terry laughed and swam away as Noah slipped under the water to muffle his moans as he came in Chad's mouth.

They both surfaced gasping and giggling. Noah looked around and said, "Hey, what did you, Brendan and Luciano talk about while I was talking to Wade?"

Chad smirked and said, "Nothing much. They were just wondering if we decided about the two of them. I think they're thinking we're going to join in."

Noah said, "Oh. Um.. really? They want to watch US too?"

Chad shook his head, "No.. I mean switch partners Noah!"

Noah said, "Oh! Wow. I wouldn't mind making out with either one of them, but having sex? I don't know Chad."

Chad wrapped his arms and legs around Noah's body. Noah held him around the waist keeping his head above the water.

Chad kissed Noah's wet face and whispered in his ear. "We don't have to go all the way. We can tell them we'll do some heavy petting."

Noah's heart pounded. "Okay, but if you want to go further, we need a signal or a word."

Chad said, "If we want to go further why do we need a signal? Shouldn't we just agree now if we would or not?"

Noah nodded and reached into Chad's trunks and squeezed his ass. "Who would you do it with?"

Chad looked into his eyes. "I don't know. I love being with you stud. Although I'd love to watch you with one of them."

Noah raised his eyebrows and said, "Really?" He smirked at Chad.

Chad kissed Noah's chest and shoulder's as Noah moved his hand around to Chad's cock. Chad groaned as Noah jacked him off in the water.

After Chad came, they swam over to Terry and Wade and talked until their stomach's growled.

They all walked back to camp, changed, and made supper. Brendan and Luciano were nowhere to be seen, neither was Josh.

When they finished eating, Wade and Terry decided to play cards in Wade's tent. They borrowed Chad's lantern and headed into the tent.

Noah and Chad took the blanket that Josh left behind and walked to the group campfire. They spread the blanket out and sat down. Noah sat down between Chad's legs and rested his head back onto his chest. Chad kissed his neck and said, "I guess we don't have to worry about Brendan and Luciano tonight. They're gone."

Noah smiled and teased, "You sound disappointed." he rubbed Chad's thigh.

Chad laughed, "Not at all. You can show me what else is in your bag of tricks."

Noah chuckled in Chad's ear. "Mmm.. I have a special' surprise that I'm saving for you."

Chad massaged Noah's shoulders and arms as they chatted and laughed with the men around them.

After a while, Chad said, "Do you want to go play cards with Wade and Terry?"

Noah turned around to face Chad. A smile spread across his face when he saw Brendan and Luciano walk up to them.

Noah said, "Hey guys. We were just going to the tent to play cards. Should we deal you in?"

Brendan crouched down and leaned into Chad. He whispered in his ear. "No, Luciano and I are going swimming since everyone is here at the fire. Do you and Noah want to come with us?" Brendan touched the back of Chad's head, then ran his fingers through Chad's hair.

Chad said, "Noah? What do you think?" then moaned as Brendan gently tugged on his blond hair.

Noah watched Brendan's hand play in Chad's hair.

Noah moved in to kiss Chad's open mouth. He kissed him deeply.

Chad moaned into Noah's mouth as his hand stroked Chad's thigh.

Brendan whispered into Noah's ear, "Put your hand on his crotch Noah. Make him hard."

Noah looked at Brendan, then Luciano who was also watching. Noah looked into Chad's eyes.

Chad looked a little self-conscious. Noah kissed him and murmured on his lips, "Don't worry."

Noah sat back and said, "Brendan, I think we'll just head up and play cards with Wade and Terry."

Luciano begged, "Come on lets just go swimming. Nothing weird, I promise. Brendan?"

Brendan stood up and said, "Sorry, I can't promise that." He laughed, then added, "Come if you want to, if not, we'll see you tomorrow morning." They went hand in hand towards the lake.

Noah and Chad walked to their tent. "Noah? I'm sorry I chickened out, but there were too many people around. I got embarrassed ."

Noah smiled at him and pulled his waist close. "No problem. There WERE a lot of people and I didn't like him telling me what to do to you."

Chad said, "Well, lets go swimming anyway. We can stick with each other. I don't know about the other stuff anymore. It was more exciting to talk about than it is having it right in your face."

Noah said, "You're right. Lets get our suits on and go swimming anyway. We should get everything straightened out and tell them we're not into having someone watch."

Chad stated, "But we could watch, couldn't we?"

Noah snickered and said, "I wouldn't mind that."

Chad ran to the tent yelling to Noah, "Come on, lets get our suits on!"

They both walked down the sandy, rocky beach in the moonlight until they saw two bobbing heads in the water near a floating platform. The light from the moon flickered on the glass-like surface of the water.

Brenden and Luciano waved.

Noah and Chad walked down the pier and dove off the end. They swam to the platform and hung onto the side.

Luciano swam up to Chad and said, "We weren't sure you were going to come, but we're glad to see you."

Chad mumbled, "Yeah, about that. Noah and I don't think we're up to.. umm..."

Noah finished his sentence, "We're kinda private in the bedroom and having sex in front of anyone is too weird for us."

Brendan smiled and said, "That's okay." He faced Luciano and said, "Race ya to the pier and back. GO!" He took off before Luciano knew what was happening.

Luciano muttered, "Oh shit." and started swimming. He soon caught up to Brendan. He touched the pier and swam back to the platform. He held on to it as he breathed hard waiting for Brendan.

Noah stared at Luciano. _He is beautiful! His gasping, heaving chest is turning me on! His hair plastered on his forehead and down the back of his neck. I can hardly breath_.' Noah stared at the glint in Luciano's ear from his diamond earring.

Luciano caught Noah staring at him. In turn, Noah smiled at him.

Luciano couldn't hold his smile in. Noah had a really nice genuine smile, that would have almost made up for his personality, but he was still put off by the comments he made the day before about his name.

Luciano gazed at Chad. Chad was more his type, athletic, personable, and good looking, but Brendan had already told him hands off Chad'.

Brendan's head popped up between Chad and Luciano. He grabbed Luciano and kissed him passionately within three feet of Chad. He licked Luciano's lips and bit on his lower lip, tugging at it with his teeth, then letting go. He turned around and smiled devilishly at Noah and Chad to make sure they were watching, which they were.. intensely.

Brendan faced Luciano again and enclosed his lips over Luciano's. Brendan tilted his head to the side and kissed Luciano deeply.

Chad and Noah just stared, then looked away almost in embarrassment, almost.

Brendan raised Luciano out of the water and kissed his chest and lowered him. He fell forward on top of Luciano and they disappeared under the water.

Chad and Noah's eyes met. Chad swam over to him and said, "Noah, I don't know what the hell to think. This is turning me on, but this is wrong right? We shouldn't be watching this."

Noah wrapped his hands around Chad's neck and kissed him on the tip of his nose. He countered, "Chad we aren't DOING anything. So what if it arouses us. We've never been around guys like this... what do you expect?"

Chad was kissing Noah when Brendan and Luciano popped up near them.

Brendan swam closer to them and said, "You two turn us on."

Chad and Noah broke apart and looked at Brendan. He was staring intently at Chad.

Noah said, "Like we said, we're not into the public stuff, Brendan."

Brendan smiled lustily and whispered, "But you can kiss for us.." Brendan moved closer and softly kissed Noah on the cheek. "can't you?"

Noah felt his heart bursting at the seams when he heard Chad's sharp intake of air. Chad murmured, "Oh Yeah." He pulled Noah to his body and kissed his mouth.

"You two come closer to the platform." Brendan insisted, then smiled.

Noah and Chad swam closer and engaged in a heated urgent kiss while grabbing each other's cocks under the water.

Noah whispered to Chad, "At least they can't see under the water. This is really exciting and exotic."

Chad smiled and nodded. "I know! I don't care if they hear us, as long as they don't see what we're doing. This worked out well." He kissed Noah harder as he jacked him.

Noah moaned, while Chad was more vocal. He yelled, "Ohhh, Noahhhh. Sh...IT! AUHHH!"

Brendan crawled up the ladder of the platform and laid next to Luciano. They watched the two guy's jacking each other in the water. Brendan caressed Luciano's ass as he watched Chad cum.

Brendan whispered to Luciano, "On your knees."

Luciano complied and felt Brendan enter gently then thrust hard. He grunted as Brendan went all the way in.

Luciano and Brendan were watching Noah and Chad. They listened to Noah's moaning.

Chad was jacking him hard as he gnawed on Noah's shoulder's. Noah moaned louder, forgetting where he was for the moment. For all he knew, he was in heaven with Chad. He groaned, but not as loudly as Chad, "Uhh..Mmm.. UHHH.. UHHHH.. UUUH!"

Noah was somewhat embarrassed about cumming in front of someone other than his boyfriend, but it made him cum so much more intensely.

Chad and Noah heard a low groan coming from the platform. They turned and saw Brendan and Luciano on the platform.

Brendan and Luciano were staring at Noah and Chad with raw carnal desire in their eyes. Brendan was behind Luciano thrusting his hips.

Chad couldn't stop watching. He whispered, "What do we do?"

Noah had locked eyes with Luciano and muttered, "Umm.. watch I guess."

Luciano said and grunted, "UH.. come here.. OHH.. UH!"

Warily, Chad and Noah swam even closer to the platform until they were at the side holding on.

Luciano was on his hands and knees, rocking back and forth. He leaned down onto his forearms. He moved his head as low as he could and stared at Chad. He grunted, "Ch.. UH... Chad.. Kiss... OH..Me.. UH!"

Chad looked at Noah. Noah nodded. Chad placed the palms of his hands on the platform and pushed himself halfway out of the water. He kissed Luciano sweetly on the mouth and started to move back down into the water.

Luciano chuckled and said, "Th..UH! FUCK Bren! Not SO hard!" He looked back at Chad in the water and caught his breath. He asked, "That's.. MMMM.. all.. OHH... I get, Chad?"

Chad smiled and shrugged his shoulder's. He stated, "Noah's a better kisser than I am."

Luciano really didn't want to kiss Noah at all, but he didn't want to hurt his feelings either. He began thinking, _'Okay, Noah is attractive, he has a nice smile that makes me smile, he has a nice body. I guess he isn't all that bad, except his disposition. I'll just close my eyes.'_

Luciano said breathlessly said, "O..OHHHH.. OKAY NOA.. AHHH! GOD DAMN BREN! Right... UHHH.. there!"

Brendan warned Luciano, "I.. I'm AHHH going... MMMM... to cum soon!"

Noah pulled himself up so his upper body was holding him up on the platform. 'Why _am I so nervous to kiss Luciano? Why am I holding my breath? Breathe! God he's even better looking up close while he's getting screwed. His eyes have a faraway dreamy look and he's practically panting on my face! Here goes.'_

Noah came close to Luciano's lips. Noah noticed unfortunately, that Luciano had closed his eyes. Noah came close and breathed on his cold, wet lips warming them before licking them with the tip of his tongue. An almost silent sigh escaped Luciano's mouth. He opened his eyes and stared intently into Noah's eyes.

Noah noticed a look of confusion cross Luciano's face then disappear. He stared at Luciano's face. It seemed all aglow in the moonlight and his eyes had an impassioned look in them. Noah was about to kiss him again when suddenly, Luciano's body was being jolted back and forth forcefully as Brendan came. Luciano still held Noah's gaze as he opened his mouth and let a moan escape.

Luciano stared at Noah's face as he came. He came hard... harder than he had ever came before. He let out a louder moan. It echoed across the water before Brendan covered Luciano's mouth with his hand and giggled, "Shhh.. What do I always tell you? Bite your palm or your arm... or put SOMETHING in your big mouth!"

Luciano's muffled moans tore into Noah's insides, mostly below the waist. Without warning, Chad grabbed the back of Noah's shoulders to hang onto him, but in the process scared Noah. He had forgotten about Chad the minute his tongue touched Luke's soft, luscious lips.

Chad whispered, "Damn that's hot watching those two! I could cum again just watching them!"

Noah turned around and chuckled. "Want to?"

Chad stated, "Not here, in the tent."

Noah smiled and kissed Chad.

Luciano groaned, crawled to the edge of the platform, and slid into the water.

Brendan dove off and swam near Luciano. He said to Noah and Chad, "What did you think? Was that way too kinky for you Noah? No wait, you said you weren't perverted like us, but you stayed. So?" Brendan smirked.

Chad said, "It was.." Noah finished, "hot, but I don't think Chad and I could.. you know, perform for you two."

Brendan said, "That's okay. We got off watching you kissing and imagining the underwater sports. Right sweetie?" He looked at Luciano, but Luciano's eyes were transfixed on Noah as he wondered, _'What was that he did to me? He only breathed on my mouth and barely licked my lips... but his breath was so sweet and warm. Why did THAT make me cum? Who the hell has sweet breath? He must have eaten something sweet. Why do I feel this... this hunger to taste his arrogant mouth?'_

Everyone was staring at Luciano, waiting for his answer. He guessed, "Umm, Right?"

Brendan kissed him on the mouth and commented on his faraway look. "You look a million miles away, and you're shivering. Lets go get you dressed and warm you up."

Chad and Noah also began to shiver. They followed the guys and stopped when they saw the delicious view come out of the water.

Noah just stared and sighed at Luciano's ass. It was perfect. His whole body was perfect. Noah shook his head and grabbed Chad's hand. Chad gasped when Brendan turned around and gave them a full frontal view.

"Oh my God Noah!" Chad gushed.

Noah snickered. "Yeah, oh my God is right. That had to hurt!"

Brendan snickered.

Luciano walked up to Noah and stated, "It doesn't if you know what to do with it!" _'God Noah is annoying! How could I have wanted to kiss him.. not more than a minute ago!'_

Noah gulped and stared down at Luke's naked form. He apologized and said in a low voice, "I meant that.. the way he was... when you yelled..."

Luciano yelled, "You're offended? Why are you even here?"

Noah looked puzzled and couldn't tear his eyes away from Luciano's hard looking abdomen. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed something glisten lower, but was afraid to look. "No! I'm not offended. I.. I.. heard you say..."

Luciano grabbed Noah's chin roughly and pulled it up. He said rudely, "If you're talking to me, my face is up here! If you're planning on giving me a blow job your looking in the right direction, but somehow I highly doubt that's what's on your mind!"

Noah pulled his head out of Luciano's grasp. He said with dismay, "I only meant that.. shit.. you told Brendan that it hurt. So I assumed that the size had something to do with it."

Luciano whispered, "Oh." and turned around embarrassed.

Luciano saw Brendan and Chad making out and smiled. _'Bren is SO going to sleep with him. Chad can't keep his eyes off him. I wonder what Noah thinks about that_?' He found his clothes and put them on and sat next to Noah in the grass.

Noah looked out to the still water wondering why Luciano was so cross with him every time they talked.

Luciano glanced back over at Brendan and Chad necking. Brendan could be a little forceful at times, but it looked like Chad didn't mind being crushed up against He whispered to Noah, "Sorry I went crazy before. I thought you were insulting him, or me, or both of us."

Noah nodded and looked away. He said, "I didn't mean to come off that way."

Luciano whispered again to him. "You seem tense about them kissing. You two really HAVEN'T been with other people while you've been together."

Noah shook his head and said softly, "No, I'm perfectly fine with it, but I am tense."

Noah thought, _'Tense about you sitting so close to me and I can't touch you because I don't feel like you want me to.'_

Luciano said, "Do you want me to go over there and stop Bren?"

Noah chuckled and said, "No... Chad and I have an agreement or arrangement."

Luciano's interest was piqued, "Tell me."

Noah faced Luciano and said, "What happens here, stays here and we don't sneak around behind each other's back without permission."

Luciano laughed and replied, "Just like Vegas huh?"

Noah smiled and said, "Kinda."

"So if Brendan or I want to take Chad to the tent for a little fun, he needs to ask you? Isn't that a little too controlling? I mean, he is an adult and he can make his own decisions, right?"

Noah huffed and insisted, "It's something we BOTH agreed on. Yeah, he could go screw whoever he wants anytime he wants, but he doesn't. We're in a relationship .While we're here, we both want to know who's doing what with who."

Luciano looked at Noah's face skeptically and said, "Okay, I want to screw him. Do I go ask him or you?"

Noah's heart fluttered and his face turned red. He said quietly, "I'm not sure. I.. we... I think you ask him, then he and I will talk about it."

"Well I'm telling you now. So go talk to him."

Noah got up and went to Chad. He tapped him on the shoulder and said, "We should go."

Brendan grabbed Noah and said, "I never got a kiss from you. May I?"

Chad walked away when Noah said, "Umm."

Chad sat next to Luciano and said, "Hey."

Luciano said, "Hey back at ya. How's it going?"

Chad nodded and said, "Good!"

Luciano reached out and cupped the side of Chad's face. He drew him near and kissed his lips. He threw his leg over Chad's crossed legs and pushed him back onto the grass, then crawled on top of him. Luciano asked, "Is this alright?"

Chad quickly nodded.

Luciano kissed Chad's neck and jawline, then made his way to his ear. He whispered, "I asked your boyfriend if I could hook up with you."

Chad looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a Mack truck. He stuttered, "Y.. You didn't."

Luciano nodded and said, "Yes I did. He was telling me about your little agreement and I wanted to see what he would say. Of course he said I have to ask you."

Chad asked, "Are you asking.. or what?"

Luciano smiled and said, "Not yet." He leaned over Chad's face.

Noah and Brendan walked over to Chad and Luciano. They sat down in the grass nearby.

Luciano continued his descent on Chad's lips and kissed him. He easily pried open Chad's mouth and entered the moist cavern with his tongue. They kissed for a little while as Brendan watched.

Noah stared at the moon's reflection on the lake.

Luciano and Chad broke apart. They both sat up and smiled at each other.

Luciano said, "That was nice Chad. So, what do you think?"

Noah looked between Luciano and Chad and said, "Think about what?"

Chad said, "Uh, nothing."

Luciano laughed.

Chad asked Noah, "Did you and Luciano kiss?"

Noah blushed and said, "We didn't get a chance to."

Brendan chuckled, "There's no time like the present." He faced Luciano and stated, "He's a good kisser sweetie."

Luciano stood up and said, "Actually, I'm tired. Let's go to bed."

Brendan said, "Okay, Goodnight Chad.. and Noah."

Noah was hoping to get to kiss Luciano. _'Luciano seemed to want to get the hell out of here fast. I guess he doesn't like me.. but why was he staring at me like he was when he came on the platform?'_

Chad scooted over to Noah and layed his head on his shoulder. Noah caressed his goose bumped covered arm and said, "You're cold. Lets go to bed and snuggle under the covers to get you warm."

Chad pulled Noah up and held his hand as they walked back to the tent in their cold wet swim trunks.

Once they were dry and inside the sleeping bag, Noah asked Chad, "Do you want to sleep with Brendan?"

Chad turned his body towards Noah and said, "Do you want to sleep with Luciano?"

Noah kissed Chad on the mouth and muttered, "I asked you first."

Chad snickered and said, "I thought we discussed this already."

Noah said, "I just want to be clear. Would you sleep with Brendan if he asked you?"

Chad swallowed and placed a hand on Noah's chest and rolled his nipple with his thumb. He said. "Yes, but ONLY if it was okay with you. What about you?"

Noah shook his head, "I'm not attracted to Brendan like that and Luciano and I don't seem to get along."

Chad said, "Oh, that's too bad." He kissed Noah's forehead and played with his hair. Noah closed his eyes and sighed in delight.

Chad smiled and said, "Do you like that stud?"

Noah moaned, "Ohhh.. yeah, it feels good." He opened his eyes and said, "I was just thinking Chad, you CAN sleep with Brendan... if you want to."

Chad sat up and said angrily, "That's not the deal we made Noah and you know it. I don't want you holding something like that over my head. Either we do it together or not at all!"

Brendan called out from his tent, "Do it together!" then laughed.

Noah giggled and called back, "Sorry, we'll keep it down."

Brendan said, "No problem. Luciano is snoring like a chainsaw. I'm used to the noise. Good night."

Chad said, "Shit! Do you think he heard you ask me if I wanted to sleep with him? Do you think he heard my answer?"

Brendan called out again, "I did Chad. Now go to sleep!"

Noah giggled. Chad was laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes.

The zipper to their tent suddenly went up. They both sat up in fear.

"It's me, Josh. Can I come in?"

"Yeah." Noah stated.

Josh squeezed between them and laid down on top of the sleeping bag. He had obviously been drinking at the bar down from the beach.

Noah asked, "What happened?"

Josh said with tears in his eyes, "Terry is sleeping with Wade in his tent."

Chad said, "So what. You said you weren't coming back because you met someone. Terry probably thought you'd want to use the tent for one of your hook ups."

Josh shouted, "Well I lied!"

Noah asked, "Why?"

Josh was really crying now. "I wanted to make Terry jealous!"

Noah and Chad exchanged a look.

Chad asked, "Why would you want to do that?"

Josh wept, "Because I really like Terry! I want to be with him!"

Noah said, "Josh, he's a friend. You don't want to use him like that'."

Josh shook his head and said, "No! I want a relationship with him. I really like him. We've spent a lot of time together this summer and we'll have classes together, not to mention we share a dorm room. We're close. I just want to be... closer."

Chad sighed and asked, "Have you told him you want a relationship with him?"

Josh sobbed. "Yes! Just before we got here, literally. I told him in the car. That's why I asked him to share my tent when we were planning this trip. I wanted privacy to talk to him, but he... he said he didn't think it would work because of my past. I haven't been with that many guys!"

Chad looked doubtful and said, "Yeah right."

Josh screamed at him, "Shut up! I saw you two down by the pier tonight. You two are worse than me!"

Noah asked, "What do you mean you saw us?"

"Chad was kissing Brendan then you were kissing him while Chad was kissing that Italian!"

Chad said, "Is that all you saw?"

Josh said, "Then you left. There was nothing left to see... was there?"

They both shook their heads.

Chad asked, "So Terry said he wouldn't be in a relationship with you, and somehow you thought you'd win him over by making him jealous if he thought you were with another guy?"

Josh nodded... then shook his head. "That is the most idiotic thing I have thought in my life. Why in the hell would I think that would work. Now he's going to think I really DID go out and get laid. What do I do? I have been celibate for 4 months because I was waiting for the right time to tell him that I like him more than a friend. I fucked up my chances didn't I?"

Josh began to cry again. Noah and Chad comforted him with hugs.

Josh screamed, "What can I do? I can't NOT see him. He's everywhere I go, where you two go, where Wade goes, where I go to school, at the dorm. You heard Wade and him teasing me this morning... and that was AFTER I confessed my feelings to him. If that's what he really thinks of me... I want to die!"

The zipper on their tent went up again.

Terry peeked his head in and saw Josh weeping. He bit his lip and asked "Josh, will you talk to me in our tent... please?"

Josh answered, "No! Noah and Chad believe me! You don't. What kind of friend are you? I confess my feelings to you and this morning you practically call me a undiscriminating whore in front of everyone!"

Terry stepped in and sat down in front of Josh. He took his hands in his and asked, "You really haven't been with anyone in 4 months?"

Josh said, "Yes Terry, actually 4 ½ months!"

Terry said, "I'm sorry for teasing you this morning. I didn't realize it upset you so much. I wasn't thinking. Can you forgive me Josh?"

Josh nodded and wiped his eyes with the heel of his palm.

Terry told him, "Lets go to our tent and talk this out. I think I should reconsider your offer."

Josh looked shocked, "Why what changed your mind? I may have slept with someone tonight for all you know!"

Terry replied, "Josh, you're a tent away and woke me and Wade up with your crying. We couldn't help but overhear everything you said. I know you didn't sleep with anyone."

Noah gasped and thought, _'Oh no! Wade heard Josh talk about Chad and I making out with Brendan and Luciano at the lake! Shit he's really going to be pissed off!'_

Noah said in Terry's ear. "You're sure Wade heard everything too?"

Terry replied, "Yes. He's pretty furious too. He's packing to leave. He said something about not being able to sleep with all of the deceit and lying going on."

Noah reached over for his boxers and slipped them on under the sleeping bag. He stood up, walked out of the tent, and headed to Wade's tent. He could hear Wade swearing and moving stuff around.

Noah unzipped the tent and poked his head in. He said, "Wade... let me explain. Please?"

Wade threw the bundle of clothes in his arms into a bag. He pushed Noah out of the tent. He said in a threatening voice, "If you come near me or try to stop me, I'll kick your ass!"

Noah sighed and walked back to his tent. He saw Luciano getting out of his tent in his boxers to use the bathroom.

Luciano turned around and stared up and down the length of Noah's body. He thought, _'Damn his body is making me weak in the knees.'_

Noah acknowledged him with a nod and ducked back into his tent. He said, "Terry and Josh. Go make up in your own tent, I have to talk to Chad about something.

Terry and Josh walked out.

Noah faced Chad and said, "Wade IS leaving, he's packing as we speak."

Chad looked worried, "Just because he can't sleep?"

Noah shook his head and slipped into the sleeping bag. He held Chad as he explained that Wade has an ongoing crush on him and wanted to hook up one night after they both had been drinking.

Chad pushed Noah away and said, "You slept with him?!"

Noah pulled him close again and said, "No, but we kissed... a lot. Since then, he's been jealous of any guy who shows me any kind of attention, except you of course. I didn't tell you because it was before you became my boyfriend. I bet he can't figure out why I want to be with Brendan or Luciano when he's available for me."

Chad stated, "Doesn't he realize you and I are together? It's our own decision. Anyway it would be too awkward, we see him everyday at school? We'll never see Brendan or Luciano again. It's WAY different."

"I know, plus he's a friend. Once you go "there" you can't go back. I wouldn't want to lose his friendship."

Chad announced, "I'm going to go over there." He slipped on his briefs and a pair of shorts, then walked over to Wade's tent.

Noah laid back down, waited for Chad to come back, but fell asleep before Chad came back in.


	3. Chapter 3 Switch 'Em Up

Chapter 3 "Switch 'em up"

Warnings: language, sex

Noah woke up at the sound of Brendan and Luciano talking and making breakfast. Noah rolled over and covered Chad's body with his own. He whispered, "Mmm.. good morning." and licked Chad's outer ear while he grabbed Chad's morning hard on.

Chad tried to bat Noah's face away. His eyes were still closed and he yelled, "Let me sleep and leave my dick alone!" He turned over and layed face down on the pillow while he tried to fall back asleep. Noah kissed the nape of his neck and said, "I'm getting up. See you later."

Chad mumbled something unintelligible.

Noah chuckled and found some clothes to put on. He walked out of the tent and as quietly as he could, pulled down the zipper. He took a bottled water out of his cooler and nodded to Brendan and Luciano.

Noah walked over to Terry and Josh noticing the bare empty spot where Wade's tent had been.

Josh and Terry were sitting across from each other. Terry was reading a magazine.

Josh rested his chin on his knees as he watched Terry.

Noah took a seat next to Josh and placed his arm around his shoulder and said, "Hi Josh."

Josh mumbled, "Hi." without taking his eyes off Terry.

Terry looked up and smiled. "Hey Noah. How's it going?" He chuckled and said, "I've never heard Chad turn you down before!"

Noah rolled his eyes and said, "He stayed up to talk to Wade before he left. He's tired."

Terry replied, "I heard Chad and Wade talking. I know it's none of my business, but are you and Chad really going to hook up with those two?"

Noah shook his head and teased, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Josh's body shook with laughter.

Noah smiled and said to Josh, "Lets go take a walk, okay?"

Josh nodded and stood up. They walked to the lake and started down the beach. They walked to the end of the pier and sat on the edge, dangling their feet in the water.

Noah stared at the side of Josh's face and broke the silence. "Did you see more last night than you're letting on, Josh?"

Josh faced Noah and grinned. "Why?"

Noah's face turned red and said, "Just keep it to yourself okay?"

Josh chuckled and said, "Sure, but those other two," He motioned behind himself with his thumb. "are a little 'out there'. You and Chad have a good thing going. I wouldn't want either of you to do something you'll regret."

Noah nodded and patted Josh on the back. He said with emotion, "Thanks Josh. That really means a lot to me and Chad. I know what you're saying. We got caught up in the moment. I mean... fuck! Did you see Brendan and Luciano going at it?"

Josh chuckled, "Hell yes I did.. and I heard you and Chad!"

Noah shook his head and said, "At least you didn't see me and Chad. We're not 'out there'." Noah smiled and said, "Tell me about Terry. Did you and he have a good talk?"

Josh smiled and put his head down. He kicked his feet in the water and softly said, "I talked, he talked, I kissed him and he kissed me back, then I got him to lay down. I wasn't going to do anything. I just wanted to lay next to him, but he sat up and went to his side of the tent."

Noah drew his eyebrows together and asked, "Why did he do that? Did you ask him?"

Josh nodded and said, "He mumbled something about not being easy. Then I told him I didn't think he WAS easy."

"Then what?"

Josh cunningly smiled at Noah. He stated with a strong voice, "He said he was sorry, that my reputation is that of a slut, and that it'll take time to get used to the idea of being in a relationship with me."

Noah put his arm around Josh and said, "Sorry Josh. I thought he'd be more open minded."

Josh looked at Noah and said, "Oh, he was! He let me come over and kiss him goodnight after I told him that I want to be only with him and no one else. I want what you and Chad have now."

Noah smiled and rubbed Josh's back and said, "Good! So he said Yes?"

Josh nodded and said excitedly, "Yes, then he let me fuck him anyway!"

Noah laughed and pushed him into the water. Josh yelled out, "Asshole! It's frickin' freezing in here!" Josh reached up and pulled Noah's legs.

He slipped off the pier into the water too.

Noah dunked Josh under and swam away laughing.

Josh swam underwater and rose up behind Noah. When Noah turned around, Josh splashed him in the face, laughed, and began to swim to shore. Noah caught up to him and pulled him back by the leg.

Josh tried to kick Noah off him and shouted, "Noah you shithead!"

Noah grabbed Josh around the waist, picked him up and threw him awkwardly to the side.

Noah chuckled and yelled, "Loser!" as he waded to shore.

Noah bent over breathing heavily. Josh soon joined him, coughing and spitting out water. His voice sounded thick, "You prick! I wasn't ready for that last one! I nearly drowned!"

Noah laughed and pushed his shoulder, "Thank God you didn't! I wouldn't have given you mouth to mouth... not where your lips have been!"

A few guys walked past and said, "Ooh, lovers quarrel! Kiss and make up!"

Josh watched them walk by, then turned to Noah. "Did you see the abs on that tall guy?"

Noah said, "Josh! What about Terry?"

Josh smiled, "I know, I know. Terry has nice abs too, and lips, eyes and legs! You should see his.. mm-mm" Josh groaned.

Noah grinned and said, "I'm glad you guys are together. I better get back and see if Chad is up yet. I know he wanted to join in on the volleyball game this afternoon."

They walked back to the tents, soaked and dripping wet.

Brendan, Chad and Luciano were gone when Noah and Josh returned. Terry said they had gone into town for some supplies, but he didn't ask what kind of supplies.

Noah hung around Terry and Josh. They took a walk to the the bar on the lake to play pool and eat a late lunch. As they walked back, they decided to watch part of the volleyball game. They cheered for the people that were playing from their college. Unfortunately Chad had missed the game.

They had just started to head back to the camp when Terry and Josh stated they wanted to take a walk in the woods.

Noah took the hint and walked to his tent site alone.

Noah heard the uproarious laughter before he saw the group of three guys.

Someone's giggles made Noah chuckle. As he walked closer, he noticed it was Luciano. He had on a dark blue wife beater and short jean shorts. He looked adorable with his hair blowing slightly in the breeze.

Luciano looked up and saw Noah.

Chad stood up and greeted Noah with a hug and asked, "Where were you? We looked for you before we went into town."

Noah smiled and kissed Chad's smiling lips. "Mmm." Noah smiled. "You must have went out for lunch and had something sweet."

Chad grinned and said, "Guess. I bet you can't. You get 3 tries."

Noah kissed his lips and tasted them with his tongue. "Hmmm.. strawberry ice cream?"

Chad laughed and said, "Nope!"

Noah squinted his eyes and smelled Chad's breath. "Strawberry shortcake?"

Chad said, "One more guess stud, better make it good!"

Noah whispered huskily into Chad's ear, "What do I win."

Chad said smugly, "You have to win first, then I'll tell you."

Noah held Chad's head by the sides and tilted it as his mouth closed over Chad's lips. He licked them, then wedged his tongue between his lips and tasted his sweet, moist mouth. Chad moaned as he felt Noah's tongue searching and probing his mouth. Chad brought his arms from around Noah's waist and placed them around Noah's neck to pull him closer.

Noah smiled and broke his kiss. He looked into Chad's eyes and said in his ear, "You ate strawberry cheese cake!"

Chad pushed his shoulders.

Noah said, "What do I win?"

Chad laughed and teased, "You win... first crack at Brendan!"

Brendan and Luciano yelled, "WHOOO!"

Noah said, under his breath, "Yay, whoo hoo."

Chad giggled and elbowed Noah in the ribs.

Noah whispered, "Chad, when Josh saw us last night... he saw everything. He knows about everything. I don't think it's a good idea anymore. It doesn't seem right to me."

Chad stated that he and Noah were going to take a walk.

Brendan and Luciano waved goodbye and watched the pair walk away.

Noah and Chad walked to the bar where Noah had eaten lunch and played pool with Josh and Terry earlier.

Chad ordered a beer for Noah and a whiskey sour for himself. They took a table at a window with a view of the lake.

Chad asked, "So Josh changed your mind about Brendan and Luciano?"

Noah answered, "No, I changed my mind... I think. If only Josh didn't know what happened. I told him to stay quiet. Do you trust him?"

Chad smiled and said, "Noah, since when do you worry about what other people think? I think my parents and your parents raised us to be very confident, responsible, and outgoing."

Noah nodded and sighed.

Chad rubbed Noah's thigh, took a drink, and said, "Lets see what happens tonight. Who knows, maybe I'll attack you in the tent and we'll have a full night of lovemaking." He grinned at Noah and kissed his cheek. "How does that sound?"

Noah smiled and kissed him back. The bar started to fill up as confirmation spread that a local band would be playing outside at dusk.

Chad and Noah had another drink before they saw Josh and Terry come in.

Chad strolled over to them and led them to the table. Terry went to get drinks while Chad confronted Josh.

Chad asked anxiously, "Josh, you won't say anything about last night will you?"

Josh leaned over and whispered to both Noah and Chad, "I already told Noah that I wouldn't, but I also told him I don't think you should be entertaining the idea of screwing around on each other."

Chad grabbed Noah's hand under the table. Noah whispered, "Like I already said Josh, thanks for your concern and discretion. This conversation never happened okay?"

Terry came back and handed a beer to Josh and sat next to him.

Chad said, "You know I never thought about it before because you weren't dating, but now that I see you next to each other, you two look alike. You look good together."

Josh and Terry fixed their gaze on each other and laughed.

Terry said, "Chad! You're right!"

They had the same dark hair, dark brown eyes, and a smattering of freckles across the nose. They both were lean and had almost the same build, but Josh was a little taller.

Josh chuckled and said, "Oh my God! No wonder I wanted to fuck you all this time... it would be like getting it on with myself."

Terry giggled and covered Josh's hand with his own on the table and said. "Yeah, and we all know how much you love yourself!"

Noah chuckled as he whispered in Chad's ear, "Do you want to go? We could go find a place to sit outside and listen to the band."

Brendan and Luciano walked into the bar and immediately saw the blond headed basketball player. They made their way over to the table and commented on the view of the lake and the colorful sunset.

Luciano went to get drinks and Brendan asked, "Do you four mind two more, or are we interrupting?"

Noah smiled and said, "Not at all, but you'll have to stand. It's pretty crowded."

Brendan smiled and stood behind Noah and Chad. He placed a hand on each of their shoulders and massaged them.

Brendan said to Terry and Josh, "I didn't realize you were a couple. That's cute... you look alike. When I first saw the two of you I thought you were brothers."

Terry said, "Ewww! Related to him? Uh-Uh!"

"Thanks a lot!" Josh laughed. "Although," Josh looked Terry up and down, "I think I'd still do you if you were my brother, you're a keeper."

The table laughed as Luciano brought a waitress over. On her tray was a shot for everyone. They all took one and held it up. Noah stared over his shot glass at Luciano before he threw it back and swallowed it.

They thanked Luciano for the drink. He replied with a lopsided smile, "You're welcome." He glanced at Chad then Noah and looked away.

They chatted until the sun seemed to have sunk into the lake.

Noah stood up and said, "Chad and I are going to listen to some tunes. Anyone want to come?"

Terry and Josh stood up with Chad and decided to tag along.

Noah and Chad walked outside followed by the other two couples.

They walked to the outer edge of the crowd. The band was playing 80's cover songs that most people knew.

People and families from different campsites around the campground were gathered there as well.

Brendan immediately grabbed Chad and started dancing with him.

Luciano grabbed Josh.

Terry was enjoying the music and accepted the request to dance with a guy about his age.

Noah watched as Chad ground his hips against Brendan's hips. Brendan's and Chad's eyes met and they kissed. Chad's hands found Brendan's ass and his hands roamed the whole area.

Noah licked his lips as he watched Chad feel up someone other than himself. He bit his lip and and walked up behind Brandon to sandwich him with Chad.

Noah placed one hand on Brendan's hip and with his other arm, he reached around and pulled Chad's hips closer to Brendan. Noah danced behind Brendan as he felt Chad move his hips to the music.

Terry walked over to them and whispered, "Guys, there are families here. Maybe tone it down a little. We don't want to be asked to leave."

Chad backed away and said, "Noah, go ahead and dance with Brendan, I'll watch."

Josh stopped dancing with Luciano and said to him. "I think Terry and I are going to head back. You guys be safe with my friends. I really care about them."

Luciano said, "Brendan and I care about them too, but don't worry, we're not forcing them to do anything. It's not like that."

Josh stared curiously at Luciano, then walked away holding Terry's hand.

Luciano walked up behind Chad and snaked his arms around his waist. He kissed the side of Chad's neck and turned him around.

He mumbled against Chad's ear, "I was wondering, do you want to hook up later? We DID buy everything at the store in town today."

Chad gazed into Luciano's eyes and said, "Uh.. I still have to ask Noah. I only have his okay for Brendan."

Luciano leaned in and kissed Chad's lips and said, "I really like you Chad. You're so... attractive."

They danced until the song ended. Luciano whispered, "Go talk it over with Noah."

Chad found Noah kissing Brendan with his hands up Brendan's shirt. His chest was hairy too, like Luciano's chest. Noah found it intriguing and soft.

Chad called out, "Noah!" Noah turned around.

Noah walked away from Brendan and met Chad. "What's up hot shot?"

Chad kissed Noah and said, "Luciano wants to hook up with me. I told him you and I agreed it was okay for me to be with Brendan. So, I'm asking what about him? Is that okay?"

Noah bit his lip and said, "I thought you weren't that attracted to him."

Chad replied, "He's not the usual rugged looking type that I'm attracted to, like you or Brendan, but he's cute. So what should I tell him?"

Noah shifted his weight and licked his lips nervously. "What do you want to tell him?"

Chad said loudly, "Noah you tell me! We both have to agree! Yes or No."

Noah grumbled, "Fine I don't care."

"Really Noah? Because if you are having second thoughts, I want to know. I'm NOT doing this alone!"

Noah put on a smile, "It's fine, lets just see where the night takes us first. Nothing may happen."

Chad said, "You know the guys and I went to a store and bought stuff, just in case."

Noah nodded, "That's what I thought. I hope you bought US something good too."

Chad smiled devilishly and said in Noah's ear, "You know I did stud." A large grin spread over Noah's face and he chuckled.

Chad held his hand as they walked over to Brendan and Luciano. They were swaying to the slow ballad the band was playing.

Noah tapped Brendan on the shoulder and said, "We're going to head to the tent."

Brendan said, "Okay. Just wait a sec."

Brendan whispered in Luciano's ear, "I'll stay in our tent. You can stay at theirs. Okay with you?"

Luciano nodded and said, "I want Chad though. There's something about Noah.. I don't know."

Brendan said, "Really? Noah's a great kisser! I'll take him tonight and tomorrow we can switch."

Luciano agreed.

As they trekked back to the tents Luciano said, "So are you two willing to switch tonight? One of you can share a tent with Brendan and the other with me." He looked at Chad with marked intensity.

Chad smiled and squeezed Noah's hand. They stopped in the grass and faced each other. Noah brought up his hand and kissed the top of Chad's hand. He stared into Chad's eyes and smiled.

Noah mouthed silently, "Want to?"

Chad smiled back and nodded.

Noah kissed his lips and said, "Love you. Have fun and don't worry about me."

Chad replied, "I love you too. You don't worry about me either."

Noah and Chad faced Brendan and Luciano and began to walk towards them.

Noah stated, "Yes we're ready, but I want Chad to pick who he wants to be with."

Chad stopped and said, "Noah! You choose. I don't want to pick!"

Noah chuckled.

Brendan and Luciano weren't expecting to have Chad OR Noah choose. They stopped in their tracks and stared at Chad awaiting his answer.

Chad looked back and forth between the two men and said, "Lets get back to the tent first. I need 5 minutes to think." Chad wrapped his arm around Noah's waist.

They watched Brendan and Luciano grab each other's butt and intermittently steal kisses.

Noah asked Chad, "Are you nervous?"

Chad replied, "Not really. Isn't that odd? Are you?"

Noah answered Chad. "A little and I don't think your odd at all, strange maybe," he laughed, "but definitely not odd."

Chad stopped and kissed Noah. He intentionally bit his lower lip and sucked it into his mouth. Noah moaned and pulled him in tight.

Luciano yelled, "Come on you two!"

Noah and Chad didn't hear him. They were too wrapped up in the kiss. They moaned and ran their hands up and down each others back.

Brendan and Luciano decided to go to their tent.

Once they reached their tent they chuckled. Brendan said, "I knew those two wouldn't come. I guess you owe me fifty bucks."

Luciano laughed, "Night's not over yet."

Brendan laughed and pulled Luciano in for a kiss. "You should know not to bet against me! Aw, shit! They actually came!"

Luciano turned around, smiled, and said, "Hi boys."

Chad said, "Hi." and smiled at Brendan.

Chad kissed Noah and ducked into their tent and came out with a pack of condoms. He said to Noah, "There's more in my bag for you two. See you later." He kissed Noah once again and walked over to Brendan.

Brendan's outstretched hand took Chad's and they went inside. The zipper was pulled down and they began to talk.

Luciano said, "I guess that leaves you with me? Shall we?" He pointed to Noah's tent.

Noah unzipped it and let Luciano enter first, then followed him. He closed the tent and turned on the lantern. They both sat on the sleeping bag facing each other nervously.

Noah asked, "Do you want to talk first?"

Luciano nodded. "Yeah sure, what do you want to talk about?"

Noah said, "Are you from around here or did you grow up somewhere else?"

Luciano said, "I grew up in Chicago. My parents still live there. You?"

"Born and raised in Oakdale. I go to college there too." Noah stared at Luciano.

He appeared to be more comfortable around Noah and he looked delicious.

Luciano asked how Noah and Chad met, what they do in a small town for fun, and about his college courses. Noah answered, then asked the same of him.

As Luciano was answering the question about his journalism classes, Noah heard Chad moaning. Noah knew each one of Chad's moans and knew he was getting a blow job.

'Damn! They're getting started already? Go Chad!' Noah's blood ran white hot and his heart thumped. He wished he could see Chad's face right now. He began to sweat thinking dirty thoughts about Chad and Brendan together. He took off his shirt. Luciano followed his lead.

Noah wasn't expecting Luciano to take his shirt off and was pleasantly surprised that he did. Noah stared at his chest and the hair going down, down into his shorts. Noah breathed unevenly and turned away. He asked Luciano if he wanted a snack or something to drink.

"No thanks, Noah." Luciano replied.

Noah's heart melted when Luciano said his name. He licked his lips and blew out a heavy breath of air. Chad's moans were louder now and Noah knew it was only a matter of minutes that he would come in the flavored condom he took with him.

Luciano asked, "Does that bother you?"

Noah said, "What. That Chad's with Brendan? No. Does it bother you?"

Luciano laughed. "Not one bit. Brendan and I aren't really together."

"How long have you known him?"

Luciano looked up to the top of the tent in thought. "Lets see... we met about two years ago at the gas station he works at. He asked me out. I was a senior in high school and in a relationship at the time so I declined. I'd see Brendan every so often when I stopped to get gas or a cup of coffee. The guy I was seeing at the time went away to college after we graduated. It was like two or three months later when I called Brendan and we went out."

Noah's breath was shallow as watched Luciano's lips when he spoke.

Luciano continued, "Brendan and I fooled around for a while until I met someone I wanted to date. He and I quit seeing each other while I had a boyfriend, then when that relationship didn't work out, I'd call Brendan and we would hook up again. It went like that for a few times. I'm between guys right now and Brendan's usually here for me, unless he's dating someone."

Noah said, "Interesting."

Luciano scowled. "Interesting how? That we don't fit into the perfect description of a couple?"

Noah said, "No, it's interesting that you're there for each other when you need to be, but you're not IN a relationship with him. Why aren't you dating each other? I mean, why date anyone else. When you're together, it really looks like you're together."

Luciano looked into Noah's eyes and answered, "He's attractive and we have a good time together, that's all. He's not the type of guy I'd date and there's the age difference." He chuckled. "Brendan sets low personal standards and goals for himself, then constantly fails to achieve them."

Noah laughed, "I think he's nice. Chad really seems to like him. So what's the type of guy you usually date?"

Luciano glanced at Noah then laid his head on Chad's pillow. He said, "Hmm.. Someone I'm attracted to physically, of course. I think the biggest turn on is a guy that knows what he wants and makes his dreams happen. There are a lot of college guys like that, but they're not happy because it's not THEIR dream to become a doctor or whatever. Their parents or some other influence persuaded them into believing it was their dream. Intelligence, motivation in life, honesty, and humor is sexy, to me anyway. What about you?"

Noah smiled almost in a shy way and replied, "I agree, there definitely has to be some sort of attraction physically. You made a great point about someone knowing what he wants and going out to get it. I like a guy who is sure of himself. Chad has a lot of confidence and that is hot, personality plays a big role. Intelligence, and honesty are a must. Oh, and I don't usually date anyone that is more than a foot shorter than me. It's just awkward. Age doesn't really matter to me, and guys with a mullet? No way!!"

Luciano laughed.

Noah chuckled and added, "No axe murderers, drug dealers, GIRLS, or guys with bigger dicks than mine."

Luciano held his stomach and let out a deep burst of heavy laughter. After he calmed down, he stated, "But you'd date someone older..' He giggled, "like 80 years old, and you failed to mention man boobs or a beer belly. So those attributes are a turn on for you? I thought I saw you flirting with an old guy at the bar! Hey! Isn't that Viagra I see in your bag over there?"

Noah giggled uncontrollably and pushed Luciano's shoulder while he was howling with laughter.

Noah gasped for air and said, "You're a shithead!"

Luciano giggled, "You're the one with the low standards!"

Noah smiled when he heard Luciano's contagious laugh. He stared at the enthralling look in Luciano's eyes, the curves on his shapely, voluptuous lips, and his shirtless, hard, muscular chest.

Noah felt his cock getting hard. He smiled and gently touched the hollow area between Luciano's collar bones. Noah dragged his fingertip down his chest, to his stomach and circled his navel.

Luciano gasped when Noah touched him. He breathed through his mouth and sighed, "Ohhhh.." as Noah's finger made it's descent lower.

Luciano murmured, "Uhhh.. Noah. Stop." He thought, 'I can't believe I'm going to say this...'

"Noah don't, I ... I can't. Sorry. The way I feel I..."

Oddly enough, Luciano's half-thoughts made sense to Noah. He nodded and moved away.

Noah bit his lip and said boldly, "Is that why you wouldn't kiss me on the beach last night?"

Luciano commented, "I was tired."

Noah nodded, knowing that he was hiding something. 'I know he's lying! Didn't I just say that honesty was important?'

They both heard Chad's breathing become loud in the neighboring tent.

Luciano giggled when Noah's eyes widened.

Noah covered his mouth and whispered, "Oops! I forgot to warn Brendan! Chad's really loud!"

Luciano and Noah laughed loudly as they heard Chad yell, "UHHHH... OHHHHH...FUUU..CK! UHH.. UHHH!"

Someone, somewhere yelled out, "YEAH! GIVE IT TO HIM!!"

Another bout of laughter filled the air inside of Noah's tent.

Noah layed on his back as their laughter died down. He thought about what Luciano said before... about being tired. Noah said to him, "No you weren't. You weren't tired Luciano."

Luciano was shocked he was called out on his bluff. It also shocked him that his cock twitched when Noah said his name. He stuttered, "I.. I didn't kiss you because... I didn't want to."

Noah's jaw dropped. He whispered, "Why?"

Luciano listed off some of the reasons.

Noah looked hurt and said, "I didn't mean to offend you. I was curious about your name and I asked about it. As for calling you and Brendan perverts, it wasn't my intention to say it in a derogatory way. I'm sorry that I came across as blunt or harsh. What I meant was, Chad and I haven't been exposed to what we've been seeing since we started hanging around you two. It's just different, certainly not perverted."

Luciano nodded and said, "I shouldn't have taken any of it personally, but I AM

sensitive about my name. You wouldn't believe how many people ask me about it or mispronounce it."

Noah replied, "I actually like the name Luciano. I've never heard it before. It sounds exotic."

"Really? No one has ever said that before. Thanks."

Brendan started Ohh-ing and Ahh-ing. Luciano and Noah grinned at each other and tried not to laugh.

Noah was trying to think of something to talk about, but with the moaning it was impossible.

Luciano stared at Noah and snickered. He couldn't think of anything to say either.

Noah gazed at Luciano. He was absolutely gorgeous. 'His eyes are like puppy dog eyes.. so expressive and warm. The look in them when he came last night.. shit! I wish I could make his eyes look so intense and impassioned.'

Luciano giggled when Brendan's muffled moans got louder and said, "That's his getting blown' moan."

Noah smiled and said, "Wanna go to the window of their tent and scare them?"

Luciano laughed. "No. Bren would get back at me somehow!"

Noah snickered, "I have a feeling how he'd get back at you." then asked with seriousness, "So what happens when you see someone you want to have a relationship with. Do you just tell Brendan he's no longer needed?"

Luciano shook his head and said, "Not like that. The last time it happened I told Bren I was interested in someone and until I got to know the guy, we could still hook up. So he knows ahead of time."

Brendan let out a low moan, "Chaaa..ad! Oh God! Uhhhhh..Mmmm.."

Noah looked at Luciano. "One more question."

Luciano smiled and said, "Go ahead."

Noah smiled back and said, "Why were you staring at me so persistently last night when you umm..."

Luciano interrupted, "When I came? I had an extremely, unrestrained, mind-blowing orgasm... that's all."

Noah said in disbelief, "So when you came, that was just about the sex? Because I thought I saw something when our eyes were locked. I guess it was the moonlight playing tricks on me."

Luciano looked down and bit his fingernail. He said, "Yeah probably. So do you want to talk some more?"

Noah shook his head and stared at him. He said resolutely, "It sounds like they're done. You should go."

Luciano looked up and met Noah's narrowed eyes. He stated, "Um Noah, they're not done, Bren wants to fuck him. Can I stay here for the night? Bren thought it would be better than, Wham, bam, thanks man.. now get out of my tent!"

Noah nodded and agreed, "Yeah. I don't care." Noah turned the lantern off. He heard and felt Luciano get into to the sleeping bag. Noah slid in also and faced Luciano. As he was shifting, his hip accidentally pushed up against Luciano's thigh.

Noah heard a sharp intake of breath from him and apologized, "Sorry. I didn't mean to bump you."

"No problem. You caught me off guard, that's all."

The air Noah blew out when he sighed hit Luciano's neck.

The instant heat sent Luciano into a state of semi arousal.

Noah whispered to him, "You smell really good."

Luciano chuckled and whispered back, "Uh Noah.. that's bug spray."

Noah giggled and said, "Well, you can really pull that scent off."

Luciano smiled and replied, "Uh, thanks I guess, goodnight Noah."

Noah layed in the dark wondering if he should make a move. 'No, he told me to stop when I touched his chest and stomach. Was it because he was put off by me? I thought we worked that out. Didn't we? He misconstrued the remarks I made when we met for the first time and I literally just apologized. Well, I always go for what I want and this time should be no different!'

Noah sat up and leaned down over Luciano's face.

Luciano opened his eyes to see Noah's face above him. Before he could speak, Noah was already tracing the cleft on his chin and caressing his jawline. Luciano couldn't speak.

Noah's breath was hot on Luciano's lips he lowered his head and kissed him tenderly on the mouth. Noah moved his head to the side of Luciano's face and whispered. "You have the most gorgeous lips I have ever seen." He kissed his way back to Luciano's lips and licked them. He traced Luciano's outer lip with the tip of his tongue as he felt himself get hard.

He stopped when Luciano moaned, "Noahhh..."

"What?" Noah whispered.

Luciano pulled Noah closer by the waistband of his pants.

Noah fell on top of him and pressed his lips to Luciano's.

They felt the heat and intensity of the kiss. While Noah's fingers were in Luciano's hair their lips stung with the pressure of their lips pressed together.

They could hear the noises from the next tent.

Chad was moaning, grunting , and calling out, "Brendannn! Oh Shit!"

Brendan said, "You're so beautiful Chad. Do you want it like this? Do you love my cock pounding into you?"

Chad answered, "God YES! You feel SO good! UHHH!! HARDER Brendan! UHHH.. Yeah!! OHHhhh!"

Brendan chuckled and said to Chad, "It's even better the second time around sweetness."

Chad groaned loudly, "OOH.. AAHHHHUH..UH! I can't wait! MMMUUHHH!"

Noah's erection throbbed with want when he heard Chad's begging and pleading. He kissed Luciano with urgency and a strong restless desire.

Noah tried to urge Luciano's lips apart with his tongue. When he couldn't, Noah asserted himself and whispered seductively, "Open up."

Luciano smiled and slowly parted his lips.

Noah met Luciano's lips. He worked his tongue into Luciano's mouth to explore the unfamiliar territory. His hip bumped against Luciano's. Noah ground his hard cock into Luciano's erection and groaned, "Ohhuuhhh!"

Luciano didn't want to, but he did. He tried to hold it in, but he couldn't. He winced and bit his lip. He raised his chin and let it out. "Ohh, God Noahhh!"

Noah kissed him deeply as he heard Chad moan one tent over from them.

Noah crushed his lips against Luciano's and breathed deeply. His chest heaved and his body ached when he heard Chad come loudly, very loudly.

Noah let up on the urgent kissing and tenderly kissed Luciano's red, swollen lips.

Noah placed the palm of his hand on Luciano's abdomen and played with the trail of hair there.

Noah whispered, "I like you Luciano and even though I think you wanted to be with Chad tonight, I think you like me too."

Luciano turned his head away from Noah's face and sat up. Noah was forced to get out of the way or be knocked over.

Luciano implored Noah to stop talking. He said, "NONE of this means anything Noah. It's a fuck fest. That's ALL! I'm going to sleep."

Noah was dumbfounded. He said questioned, "I don't know what happened Luciano, What's wrong now?"

Luciano said sorrowfully, "You wouldn't understand Noah."

Noah said agreed, "You're right I don't understand, but I'd like to try."

Luciano said, "I like you and Chad."

Noah smiled and said, "We like you too."

Luciano shook his head and said, "I don't want to come between you two, that's all."

Noah chuckled and stated, "Luciano, Chad and I agreed to do this together. You won't come between the two of us. Our relationship can withstand an agreed upon indiscretion."

Luciano stated, "I still can't do it."

Noah caressed Luciano's arm and said with disappointment, "Really? Are you totally sure?"

Luciano stared into Noah's piercing blue eyes and looked away. He replied, "Yep, I'm sure."

Noah pressed the issue, "Is it me?"

Luciano nodded, "Yes. It has a lot to do with you Noah. I don't want to talk about it."

Noah begged, "Okay, but I want it resolved tomorrow. Please?"

Luciano nodded and said, "Alright. Tomorrow. See you in the morning."

They fell asleep well into the night, after listening to more low moans coming from Brendan and Chad.

It was nearly lunchtime when Josh peeked his head into the tent belonging to Noah and Chad. He yelled, "Wake up you two!" He was shocked and appalled to see Noah and Luciano sit up quickly. Josh glanced at the other tent and shook his head.

He quickly walked back to Terry and pulled him away for a walk.

Noah gazed at Luciano and thought he looked adorable with his hair tousled and his eyes still heavy from sleep. He smiled at him and received one in return. They stood up and walked outside to stretch.

There was hushed whispering coming from Brendan's tent. Chad laughed and there was a loud kissing, smacking sound, then Chad saying, "Oooh!" There was movement and the sounds of low growling.

Noah said to Luciano, "Come on." They walked to the bathrooms first, then headed for the bar. They ordered sandwiches to go and walked back to the pier to eat.

They sat in comfortable silence, staring at the swimmers and Frisbee throwers while enjoying the calmness of the lake.

They both started to speak at the same time. Luciano told Noah to go ahead.

Noah cleared his throat and said, "Were you guys planning on switching partners tonight too?"

Luciano hesitantly said, "Yes, why?"

Noah replied, "Oh, nothing. So you'll be with Chad?"

"That was the plan." Luciano's eyes never left the lake, not even to glance at Noah.

Noah nodded and said quietly, "Oh."

It was silent once again

Noah glanced at Luciano's profile and looked away, then back at him several times. He sighed and said, "Last night you said you had a problem with me. Can you tell me what it is?"

Luciano breathed in, then out heavily. He confessed, "What you and Chad have is great Noah, but I'm very attracted to... I'll just say it would leave a negative impact on your relationship with Chad."

Noah slumped his shoulder's. "Look, Chad can do what he wants. However, I don't think he'd leave me for you. No offense, but I know he likes Brendan. You're not his type."

Luciano laughed.

Noah stared at him and rolled his eyes. Noah stated with sincerity, "Ask Chad if you don't believe me."

That made Luciano laugh harder. He said between gasps, "Noah... you're a dork!"

Noah stood up, chuckled, and said jokingly, "I don't know why you're laughing. Whatever you're problem is, I bet it's hard to pronounce."

Luciano raised his hand and Noah pulled him up.

"Oh Noah! You make me laugh!" Luciano smiled.

When Noah and Luciano returned to their site, Chad and Brendan were sitting at the fire pit cooking hot dogs on sticks over an open flame. Their hair was wet from showering at the restroom/shower room.

Chad handed Brendan his stick and stood up when he saw Noah. He had a broad smile on his face as he traipsed over to Noah and hugged him tightly. He kissed Noah's neck and said in his ear, "Where were you? I missed you."

Noah backed up and smiled. "It didn't sound like it when Luciano and I left. I think you were too preoccupied to miss me. We went to the bar for lunch." Noah chuckled and whispered, "Did you have fun hot shot?"

Chad nodded happily. He murmured in Noah's ear. "You're in for a surprise tonight Noah. He's fun!"

Noah smiled and cupped Chad's chin and kissed him with a feeling of deep longing. He placed his hands on Chad's hips and drew him close as the kiss deepened.

Noah moaned in Chad's ear and said, "I know, I could hear you two. It turned me on so much to hear you cum! I want to talk to you. Lets go for a drive, then maybe we can have dinner in town."

Chad smiled. He wrapped his arms around Noah's neck and hinted, "Are you trying to ask me out on a date?"

Noah laughed and pointed out, "Since when do I have to ask?"

Chad conceded, "You're right, you don't. You can take me anytime."

Luciano watched the exchange between Noah and Chad. He bit his lip and stuck his hands in the pockets of his shorts.

Brendan came up behind him and kissed the side of his neck. He nuzzled it with his nose and told Luciano, "I had a real good time last night. He's a firecracker that one! You're gonna love him!"

Luciano led him toward the woods, away from Noah and Chad. His voice wavered when he replied, "Bren, I didn't do anything last night except some kissing and grinding. We mostly talked."

Brendan stared at Luciano and laughed heartily, "The hell you say!"

Luciano elaborated, "Really! I didn't want to hook up with him."

Brendan looked at him with doubt. "You don't find him attractive?"

Luciano responded, "He is, but there are some things.. I can't explain it right now. Give me time to sort things out. I need to talk to Chad... alone."

Brendan replied, "You can have a go at him tonight."

Luciano nodded and said, "Good."

Noah and Chad told Brendan and Luciano they'd be back after dinner.

They found Terry and Josh lying on the beach talking to another couple and drinking cold beer. Noah explained that they were driving into town to look around and eat.

Chad offered to bring supper back for them. They accepted and told the guys to have fun. They said goodbye and waved.

Noah and Chad ambled to Noah's truck. Before Noah started the truck, he turned to Chad and asked directly, "Okay, we're alone. Tell me about last night."

Chad exclaimed, "It was amazing Noah. I had so much fun! We screwed, talked, screwed then screwed again!" he giggled. "He's really nice. I like him, but I love you!" Chad scooted over and placed his hand on Noah's cheek and kissed his lips. He sat back as Noah started the truck and drove out of the campground entrance and followed the signs to the town 20 miles away.

Chad fixed his gaze on Noah and commented, "Well? Aren't you going to fill me in on your escapades?"

Noah bit his lip and gripped the steering wheel. "We..talked, kissed and talked some more."

Chad smiled and asked, "Then what?"

Noah glanced at Chad and replied, "And... that's all."

Chad seethed then screamed, "You asshole!" Noah winced as Chad shouted in extreme anger. "We were supposed to do this together and you.. you didn't?! I should have never agreed to this stupid shit! Take me to the tent back. NOW!"

Noah pulled over to the side of the road, turned off the truck and faced Chad. He sighed and tried to console Chad. Noah tried to take his hand, but Chad pulled his hand back angrily.

Noah whispered, "Chad, listen to me. Luciano practically confessed to me that he likes you and he doesn't want to come between us. He wanted to be with you last night, not me. He has some issue with me. I wanted to talk about it last night, but he didn't want to."

Chad glanced at Noah with tears in his eyes, then looked down at his hands resting in his lap. He mumbled in a little, low voice, "I'm sorry Noah. If I had known you didn't do anything I wouldn't have..."

Noah grabbed him and hugged him. "It's okay! I'm glad you had a good time. I wanted you to have a great time. Don't apologize to me."

Chad replied, "I'm not going to be with Luciano tonight Noah. I want to be with you."

Noah responded to his statement, "Chad, I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want to, but if you want to be with Luciano tonight, it doesn't bother me. Really. I know you love me."

Chad replied, "I do Noah. I love you, it's not that. I know YOU wanted to hook up with Luciano."

Noah smiled weakly, "Look, lets just forget all of this right now and go to town. There are some antique stores I promised my mom I'd check out for her."

Noah drove into town holding Chad's hand as they chatted.

Brendan and Luciano walked around the campsite. Luciano knew a handful of students camping together and were invited to sit with them. He introduced Brendan around the circle as his friend.

One of Luciano's friends inquired, "Did you hear those guys last night?"

Brendan asked, "The band?"

Luciano replied, "Yeah they were good!"

His friend laughed, "No, No. The two getting it on last night! I have to say that was more entertaining than a damn band.. any day!"

Another friend remarked, "No kidding! If I knew which tent they were in I would've joined in!"

Brendan laughed knowingly. Luciano chimed in giggling.

One of Luciano's friends suggested they all go for a ride around the lake in his family's powerboat. Brendan, Luciano and two of his college friends drove to the dock where the boat was tied up.

Brendan helped unload the cooler and life jackets from the car into the boat. They piled into the boat and sped off.

Josh and Terry saw Brendan and Luciano take off with two guys. They assumed the two swingers were making their way around the campsite asking couples to hook up with them.

Josh insisted, "We have to tell Chad and Noah! This is ridiculous! We're going to be here for a few more days. Brendan and Luciano could infiltrate the whole site by the end of this trip! I'm sure Chad and Noah will want to know. Don't you think, Terry?"

Terry smiled and answered, "I think as friends of theirs, we should mention it, but not make a big deal out of it. They're grown men Josh, they can handle themselves. You know how it is."

Josh furrowed his eyebrows and retorted, "I know how it is? Are we going to do this again because I'm NOT in the mood! I knew you wouldn't be able to get past MY past."

Terry glared at Josh and replied, "I don't think YOU can get past your past! I didn't say a word about it! I was talking about Chad and Noah being able to take the news about their swinging friends!" Terry stood up and headed back to the tent. "I'm taking a nap... alone. See ya later Joshua."

Josh stood up and called out, "Wait Terry! Can I please lay with you?"

Terry turned around and nodded. "I guess so. Just be quiet so I can nap. Okay?"

Josh looked shocked. "You mean.. you're really going to take a nap?"

Terry explained, "Josh, I am tired. Lets slow down this relationship and really get to know each other before we fall into bed, driven by our unyielding, unrestrained need to fuck."

Josh grinned. "We already know everything about each other! We're best friends, that's what makes our relationship so great!"

Terry smiled slyly. He implored, "I know, but really. I'm tired."

"You can take your nap if," Josh pleaded, "you give me permission to molest you when you're sleeping!"

Terry laughed, "Josh? I have a feeling you do that anyway."

Josh batted his eyelashes and licked his upper lip. He flirted, "What can I say, I can't keep my hands from roaming while you sleep."

Terry grabbed Josh's hand and squeezed.

Terry smiled as his eyes flickered down Josh's body. His body aroused feelings inside him he'd felt only once before. When he saw Josh naked, just before he got fucked by him for the first time the other night.

Terry shuddered despite the warm sun on his bare torso. "Josh really, I don't want our relationship to be all about sex. Don't get me wrong, I loved having sex with you. I want the chance to fall in love. Can you understand that?"

Josh nodded and declared, "I do understand, but I want you to know for the past four months, while I was pining for you, I did fall in love with you. I drank you in. I wanted to be with you every waking moment. I'd watch you sleep and wish I could tell you how I felt, but I knew what you thought of me." Josh hung his head feeling ashamed and low. "I can't believe you want to be with me after I talked to you about my conquests this whole past year!"

Terry laughed, "I'm hoping that's all in the past."

Josh stated emphatically, "Absolutely! I'll even let you take your nap alone. I'm going to go for a walk."

Josh kissed Terry tenderly on his mouth.. stimulating their soft lips with a heightened sense arousal.

Terry backed away. He touched his finger to his lips and exhaled. He exclaimed, "WOW! Did you feel that?"

Josh nodded and snickered, "I feel that every time I kiss you, look at you, or touch you."

Terry chuckled and led Josh to the tent. "Just one quickie, then I take my nap."

Josh grinned ear to ear and predicted, "I don't want a quickie, I'm going to take my time on you Terry. I want to savor every inch of your amazing body."

Terry's breath quickened and they ducked into the tent.

Luciano, Brendan, and the two boating friends drank beer and cruised their way around the lake in the powerboat. They stared at the incredibly huge estates on the lake front.

The boat came to a stop in the middle of the lake. The friend who was driving turned around and asked, "Who wants water ski?"

Brendan stood up and said he would.

Luciano laughed, "Dude you don't have swimming trunks on!"

Brendan took off his shorts and said, "Who cares? I'll water ski in my boxers." He dove into the water and put the skis that were tossed to him on his feet. He grabbed the handle at the end of the rope. The boat started and Brendan rose up out of the water. He made it one 1 ½ times around the lake before he wiped out. Brendan climbed back into the boat.

"Your turn Luciano." Brendan teased.

Luciano sneered at Brendan and dove into the water wearing his shorts. He adjusted the skis and put them on, then took his place at the end of the rope.

Noah and Chad walked around the quaint town holding hands. They looked into store windows and entered a few antique stores without finding what Noah's mom wanted him to look for.

They received a look of disgust from an older man, but otherwise people looked the other way or smiled politely at them.

They walked into an air conditioned Italian restaurant. They were seated and ordered the special of the day and two beers. They ordered a pizza to go for Terry and Josh.

Noah reached his hand across the table and took Chad's hand. He smiled, "Not to bring up a sore subject, but I can tell Luciano that you don't want to be with him tonight if you're positive you don't want to do this."

Chad shrugged and shook his head. "Noah, I want you to be with Brendan. If that means that I go with Luciano, then so be it. I want you to have fun too."

Noah teased, "Okay Chad, just don't let him steal your heart."

Chad grinned, "Not a chance Noah!"

Their food came and Chad noticed Noah become somber. "What's the matter?"

Noah stated, "I'm wondering why I'm letting Luciano get to me."

Chad gave Noah a puzzled look and said, "How is he getting to you Noah?"

Noah looked up quickly, "It bothers me that he thinks he could come between us , that you'd fall for him. Why would he think that?"

Chad replied, "I don't know. He's cocky I guess."

Noah raised an eyebrow and beamed, "Yes he is." Noah laughed.

Chad took a bite and regarded Noah closely.

Noah ate in silence thinking about Luciano. 'I need to know why he thinks he could possibly break up Chad and I. Chad has no interest in him other than hooking up. I'm the one who really wanted to hook up with him last night. I would have loved to cause his body to lose control and hear him make all the sounds he made with Brendan.. and then some.'

"What are you thinking about?"

Noah glanced up from his plate and said with honesty. "About him."

Chad nodded and said, "I kinda thought that."

"Sorry, Chad." Noah whispered.

"No matter," Chad replied. "I can't stop thinking about Brendan either or the other night we watched them fuck on the platform. It's crazy Noah. This experience is.. out of this world. How do we go back to normal after we get home?"

Noah chuckled, "I think we were naïve about what we were getting into." He took a drink and smiled at Chad.

Chad asked while laughing, "Are we going to be like them now? Are we going to go home and proposition other couples!"

Noah laughed and teased Chad, "We should ask Terry and Josh!"

Chad threw an ice cube from his water at Noah. It hit him on the chest. Chad giggled as it fell into Noah's lap.

Noah looked at Chad with one narrowed eye and a devilish smile on his face. He secretly took the ice cube out of his lap and stood up. He slid into the booth next to Chad and wrapped his arm around his waist.

Noah whispered in Chad's ear, "Kiss me."

Chad lifted his chin and kissed Noah's delicious mouth.

Noah snuck his tongue into Chad's mouth. Chad moaned, getting lost in Noah's kiss.

Noah stuck the ice cube down the back of Chad's shorts.

Chad shrieked, "You dick!" and jumped up. Noah giggled as Chad tried to dig it out of his boxers.

Chad muttered, "You shithead. You're gonna pay for that."

Noah took his seat across from Chad and snickered, "Gladly, with my mouth on your body."

Noah paid the bill while Chad left a generous tip. They walked out hand in hand with the pizza for Josh and Terry.

They strode past a specialty bakery on the way back to Noah's truck.

Noah stopped and turned around. He faced Chad and said, "I'll be right back." He walked into the store and came out with a bag.

Chad asked excitedly, "What did you get? Let me see!"

Noah smiled and said, "You'll find out soon."

Noah opened the passenger side of his truck. Chad hopped in with the pizza. Noah walked around to the drivers door and got in. He reached into the bag and pulled out a plastic container holding 8 expensive chocolate truffles.

Noah smiled and took one of the delectable looking desserts out of the container. He smiled, driven by lust, and held it to Chad's sensual mouth.

Chad took a modest bite and moaned, "Mmmm. This tastes as good as you, stud."

Noah took a small bite and fed the rest to Chad. Noah licked his fingers and smiled, "You like it?"

Chad nodded and moved to kiss Noah. They shared an intimate, pleasurable kiss, then drove back to the campground.

Brendan and Luciano headed to the showers with towels, clean clothes and shampoo. They undressed and shared the same stall. Brendan turned on the shower and ducked under the water.

Luciano washed up as Brendan stared at his body. He murmured against the back of Luciano's neck, "Bend over."

Luciano turned around and faced Brendan. "Um.. not here! Someone could walk in."

Brendan smirked and said, "Hopefully."

Luciano remarked, "Bren I can't have sex with you anymore. I made a connection. I really want to be with him, tonight."


	4. Chapter 4 Want S'more?

Chapter 4: "Want s'more?"

Warnings: Language, Sex, rated R

Brendan laughed and said, "You can't be serious! A connection?" He reached around Luciano's body and grabbed his soft cock.

Luciano removed Brendan's hand. He turned around and remarked, "Bren, no more. I feel a connection with the guy. This time I don't want to screw around with you while I get to know him."

Brendan cupped Luciano's face and kissed him. "Sweetie, I understand. I wish everything works out for you, but I honestly don't think he'll be interested. He has a boyfriend and he doesn't even live around here. What do you expect to happen?"

Luke shrugged and said, "I have to find out."

After a long session of foreplay and lovemaking, Terry and Josh fell into a deep sleep. They were cuddled up to each other, forehead to forehead, breathing in each others' warm breath.

Josh's arm was wrapped around Terry's waist.

Terry's hand rested on Josh's hip.

Noah and Chad pulled into the parking area at the campground and walked to Josh and Terry's tent. Chad unzipped the tent, thinking it was empty, and gasped. He set the pizza box down and zipped the tent back up. He stood up and faced Noah with a red face.

Noah laughed and asked, "What's your problem? You look like you just witnessed... no way! Did you catch them in flagrante delicto?"

Chad loudly whispered, "SHHH! No! They're sleeping... naked."

Noah covered his mouth and laughed. "Why are you so embarrassed, because you got an eyeful?!"

Chad replied as they walked to their tent. "No! I got two eyefuls!" He giggled and answered, "They are our friends, I feel weird looking at them naked. I have to say though, they were cute all snuggled up together."

Noah smiled and put the package of truffles on top of the ice in the cooler.

He stated, "I'm hot and sweaty. I'm going to take a shower, wanna come?"

Chad suggested, "If we can get freaky afterwards."

Noah chuckled, "Lets hurry then. I don't think Brendan or Luciano are around."

Chad stated, "I bet you I can beat you to the bathroom and showers!"

Noah knew he would lose. He smiled and replied, "I'll take that bet."

They grabbed their belongings and ran to the bathrooms. Chad was used to running up and down ball courts. He easily outran Noah to the showers.

Chad laughed when Noah caught up. "You lose! What's my prize?"

Noah kissed him lovingly and muttered, "A kielbasa sausage."

Chad giggled as he pushed the door open. Noah walked in behind him.

They halted and stared at the half naked men in front of them.

Brendan looked up as he finished putting his underwear on and grinned.

"Hey boys! How's it going?"

Luciano looked up as well and smiled. He was standing in form fitting white boxers that fit his hips and crotch perfectly.

Noah's eyes couldn't be torn from Luciano's almost naked body. Chad was muscular and defined from playing basketball, but Luciano had a natural athletic looking physique.

Luciano noticed Chad and Noah staring. He smiled in satisfaction.

Brendan grinned at the pair. "So Chad and Noah, we went water skiing. Where did you two end up?"

Noah answered, "We did a little antiquing. We spent the whole day in town looking around and ate dinner at some Italian Restaurant. It was pretty good."

Noah and Chad set their belongings on the counter and took off their shirts. They stood side by side after they turned and faced Brendan and Luciano.

Brendan stated, "You must have eaten at Bella's Italiano Ristorante."

Chad yelled with excitement, "That's it! Italiano. It rhymes with Luciano."

Luciano smiled at Chad as he zipped up his tight short jean shorts. He requested, "See you guys outside, guys."

Chad and Noah hesitated and glanced at each other.

Chad stated, "Um, Okay. Right after our shower."

Luke stared at Noah and Chad. As he walked by them he dragged his index finger across Chad's, then Noah's abdomen and headed outside.

Noah's stomach quivered under his touch.

Brendan slowly finished dressing to catch a glimpse of Noah and Chad's bare asses.

He whistled and received two smiles from over Noah and Chad's shoulders.

Brendan chuckled and walked outside to wait for them with Luciano.

Noah and Chad soaped up and rinsed off. They were standing in the cool spray of the shower kissing.

Noah asked, "Ready for your prize?"

"Always Noahhhh."

Noah kissed Chad's neck, chest, and abs.

Noah made his way down to Chad's cock. He sucked it into his mouth as Chad groaned in delight...

Brendan expressed his opinion, "You're sure you want to go through with this? It's so soon. I don't want to see you hurt."

Luciano had his doubts as it was and replied, "I know, and I don't understand either. All I know is that I want him. If he turns me down I'll be fine.. really Bren."

Brendan held the back of Luciano's head and kissed his forehead. He whispered, "Good luck. Remember I have to leave for work tomorrow morning."

Luciano nodded, "I remember. Are you coming back tomorrow night after work?"

"Do you even want me to?" Brendan narrowed one eye at Luciano.

Luciano looked at him and stated, "Yes. You're still my friend."

Brendan replied, "I'll see. Depends on how the night goes."

Noah had to stop. He took a clean rolled up washcloth and put it in Chad's smiling mouth.

"You know Chad, if you would keep it down I wouldn't have to do this."

Chad removed the washcloth and declared, "Why should I keep it down? It feels so fucking good, I can't help it!"

Noah knelt back down in front of Chad.

Chad placed the washcloth in his mouth to muffle his sounds. Minutes later he came in Noah's throat with a jerking motion, then they switched places.

Luciano told Brendan, "First I want to talk to Noah to explain, so you take Chad back to the tent and wait for us. Then I'll talk to Chad. Got it?"

Brendan nodded, "Okay boss. I wonder what he's going to say? I think you're a nut for even thinking you have the slightest bit of a chance."

Luciano replied, "You don't believe in love at first sight?"

"Luciano, think about it. I'm close to 8 years older than you. I think I know something about love. In my experience, true love takes time to grow and flourish."

Luciano agreed, "I know, I've been there before.. or so I thought. This feels different, real and tangible."

Chad licked the tip of Noah's glorious, thick, large dick and looked up for evidence that Noah was enraptured. Noah looked wild-eyed as he met Chad's brown eyes. He grinned and thrust his hips at Chad's face.

"Make me cum in your hot, wet, delicious mouth." Noah said lustfully.

Chad jacked the base of Noah's dick and licked the ridge around the head of it.

"Ahhhhh." Noah moaned deeply.

He put one hand on Chad's head to control how deep and fast he would thrust and one hand against the wall of the shower for balance.

Noah let his head roll back when Chad's tongue flickered out, teasing his balls.

Chad moved his tongue, licking under and all over Noah's balls. He gently took them into his mouth and ran his tongue around each gem. He kept the slow and steady rhythm of his hand on Noah's cock.

Noah's nipples hardened with excitement when Chad drew his dick into his mouth with just the right amount of suction.

"Oh G.. Fu.. Sh.. it!" Noah mumbled when Chad's finger penetrated Noah's tender asshole.

Noah was about to fall over from the amount of stimulation he was receiving all at once.

Chad sucked, jacked and probed Noah all at once. Noah's legs wanted to give out.

Chad slipped two more fingers into Noah.

"Mmuughhh." Noah sucked in his breath quickly and rose up on his tiptoes.

Chad moved his fingers gently and smoothly in and out of Noah. He twisted and turned them as he pushed deeper and upwards.

"Ch..aaad. Ohh, fuck baby. Oh God." Noah slowly lowered himself down on Chad's fingers, forcing them in as deep as they would go. His feet were flat on the floor again, but he wanted Chad's long fingers to fill him further.

Chad sucked his dick harder, knowing Noah was so close. He pumped harder and moved his fingers rapidly, waiting for the sweet and marvelous stream of cum to hit the back of his throat.

Noah opened his mouth and panted. He whimpered in delight when Chad's fourth finger entered his ass.

It was a wondrous feeling. The multitude of attention to Noah's body made his senses whirl all at once. The full feeling of fingers in his ass. Chad's hand pumping him. His mouth sucking his dick. The smell of his body wash, the taste of Chad's cum in his mouth, and the sight of his dick moving in and out of his boyfriend's mouth.

"Ch.. ohmygod! Ch.. Chad." Noah mumbled.

Thoughts invaded his mind. Can't stop, beyond my control, too good, TOO Goddamn good. Luciano, fuckin' irresistible, want his... LipsMouthEyesChestBody.'

Noah held Chad's head and pushed his hips into his face when he started coming. His dick throbbed and pulsed in the back of Chad's mouth.

He came with such intensity he was temporarily blinded. "Oh, Uh, UH, UHMMM!" Noah breathed hard and fast as Chad sucked and swallowed Noah's thick, warm creamy juice. Noah's body jerked and convulsed after his exhausting orgasm.

Brendan rubbed Luciano's shoulder. "Luciano, they're still boyfriend's. They're gonna fuck in the shower. Cover your ears if it bothers you."

Luciano shook his head and said seriously, "It doesn't bother me. I wanna join in."

Brendan got a sparkle in his eye and smiled. "Wow. I'd love to watch that!"

They talked a few more minutes until Noah and Chad walked out.

Brendan grabbed Chad around the waist and asked, "Noah, may I borrow Chad for a while?"

Chad gazed at Noah and winked.

Noah smiled and said to Brendan, "It's up to him."

Noah looked at Chad and stated, "I don't have a problem with it Chad."

Noah smiled inwardly. 'Now I have a chance to talk to Luciano and see why he's so put off by me. I thought he liked me last night, for a while anyway.'

Chad and Brendan walked away.

Luciano leaned against the building watching Brendan and Chad leave.

Noah noticed Luciano acting nervous and anxious... rubbing his hands together, avoiding eye contact, and sighing a lot.

Noah swallowed the lump in his throat and addressed Luciano, "So... you got to water ski, how was that?"

Luciano glanced at Noah then down at his feet. He smiled and said, "It was really fun! I'm not that good but I stayed up for a while, then I wrecked."

Noah smiled at the thought of Luciano up on skis, then falling.

"Anyway," Luciano continued, "I wanted the chance to talk to you alone, then I'd like to have a chat with Chad."

Noah averted his eyes from Luciano's muscular thighs. "Okay. Go ahead, I'm listening."

Luciano slapped his own arm and said, "Lets walk back to your tent. I'm getting bit up by mosquitoes."

Noah nodded and walked next to Luciano.

Luciano stole glances and admitted, "Noah, I like you. I think we're finally starting to click, but I can't be with you like 'that'."

Noah drew his eyebrows together and concluded Luciano was having thoughts about being with Chad like 'that'.

Noah's ego sort of deflated because he did like Luciano and he did want him like 'that'.

Noah knew he sounded like an idiot when he answered, "Oh."

Then Noah thought, 'Maybe, just maybe, it would have been a mistake to fuck him. Thank God we didn't. I could have really gotten into him. Chad's getting into Brendan. They did it at least three times that I know of. Good thing Chad and I don't live around here.'

They kept walking and swatting bugs. Luciano took a breath and said, "Do you remember what we talked about last night? What I told you about Bren."

Noah shook his head and said bluntly, "You said a lot of things about Brendan. What part are you talking about?"

Luciano emphasized, "You know, the part about me. If I was interested in someone, I would still hook up with Bren while I got to know the person I wanted to date. THAT part."

Noah replied with a bundle of nerves in his stomach. 'Is he seriously interested in Chad? That would explain why he would think he could break up our relationship.'

Noah replied, "Yes, what about it?"

Luke stopped and grabbed Noah's arm.

Noah was yanked backwards and faced Luciano. He looked at Luciano expectantly.

Luciano searched Noah's face. He stated genuinely, "I told Bren a little while ago that I couldn't hook up with him anymore, there's someone I... Noah, I..."

Noah interjected, "Lets get to my tent and talk, then you can tell Chad how you feel. I think your confession will be moot, but you can try Luciano." Noah smiled coyly.

"You don't think he's going to care?" Luciano raised his eyebrows looking surprised.

Noah snickered, "Dude, I told you before. You're not his type, but I think he's willing to sleep with you for one night."

Luciano looked puzzled, "Noah? I think I'm confused."

"I'd say!" Noah laughed and opened his tent.

Luciano asked, "Do you mind if I grab one of your bottles of water?"

Noah answered, "No, I don't mind. Get me one too please. It's so hot, I'm gonna put on a different pair of shorts." He dug through his things and undressed after finding some loose fitting thin cotton shorts.

Luciano came in just as Noah had taken off his long jean shorts.

Luke stared at Noah's mid-section and boxers with want in his lustful brown eyes.

Noah didn't notice Luke's fiery eyes. He was busy putting his long legs into the shorts and pulling them up. With a snap of his elastic waistband, he looked up as Luciano's gaze met his blue eyes.

Luciano smiled crookedly and mentioned, "I found these in the cooler also. Is it cool if I have one?"

Noah glanced at the truffles and looked back up to Luciano's face. "Uh yeah, go ahead."

He handed Noah his water.

Noah watched Luciano place his water and the container of truffles on the sleeping bag. Luciano removed his shirt and tossed it aside.

Luciano stared at Noah with uncertainty. "Noah, it's incredibly hot and I could go to my tent and get more comfortable shorts, but seeing as you already saw me in my boxers..." He raised his eyebrows in question.

Noah stared back at him until it registered that he was asking if he could sit in the tent in his underwear. "Oh! Yeah, sure. I didn't realize what you were asking. Go ahead. Make yourself at home."

Luciano grinned and pulled off his jean shorts. He tossed them in a corner of the tent. He sat down and uncapped his water. He took a long drink and stated, "Thanks! That water is so refreshing."

Luciano took out a truffle and held the box out to Noah. Noah took one and bit into it the same time Luciano did.

Luciano gushed, "Ohh! Yum, these are sooo good! Are they called better than sex truffles?" he giggled as he took another bite.

Noah laughed and said, "Nothing beats sex!" Noah let his eyes gaze across Luke's thighs and the soft curly blond hair on his legs.

Luciano fixed his eyes on Noah and ate the last bite of chocolate. He looked down to where Noah was staring and couldn't help grinning. He was so happy, he couldn't mask the sound in his voice, "So, what do you think about what I told Bren?"

Noah was brought out of his reverie with Luke's musical voice. "About you not wanting to be with him anymore?" Noah questioned.

Luciano nodded and licked his sugary fingers.

"Luciano, It's none of my business."

Luciano stated, "Yet is. It shows how serious I am about this."

Noah took a drink and stared at Luciano's body.

'Chad is getting lucky with Brendan again. It's so obvious by the noises over there, and I can't even turn Luciano's head! Why? What the hell is so wrong with me?'

Noah eyed Luciano's body again. He wanted to throw him down and lick him.

'His body is glistening from this torrid heat. Could he be any more gorgeous?'

Luciano smiled, knowing Noah was still checking him out. Hopefully Noah liked him for more than just his body.

Noah smiled back and said, "So that was the big revelation? That you told Brendan you couldn't see him anymore. How's he taking that?"

Luciano answered, "Oh he's fine! He wished me luck and hopes things will work out for us."

Noah's breath caught and his pulse raced. He narrowed his eyes and said, "For you and Chad."

Luciano laughed really hard. Noah looked confused and waited for the gales of laughter to stop, however, after a few minutes his laughing still wasn't letting up.

Noah smiled impishly and dumped some of his cold water over Luciano's head.

Luciano quickly sat up and shouted, "More! I want more of that! God that felt so good!"

Brendan and Chad laughed from the other tent.

"Go..MMM..UHH. get him..MMM.. Noah!" Chad grunted and yelled as Brendan had his way with him.

Luciano snickered and called out, "Bren, you should really think about putting something in Chad's mouth. He's really loud!"

Noah smiled and nodded.

Brendan put part of Luciano's tee-shirt into Chad's mouth. He chuckled and called back, "Already done! Guess what's in it?"

Luciano giggled and said, "I can imagine!"

He faced Noah again. "Where were we babe?"

Noah raised an eyebrow and his stomach fluttered. Noah stammered, "Er.. We were discussing you and Chad."

Luciano giggled. "No Noah, us."

"Who is... us?" Noah was completely perplexed now.

Luciano took Noah's hand. "Me and you. I feel something when you're around me. I admit that I tried to fight it. I lied to you about staring at you on the platform the other night. It was you that made cum so hard and forcefully. I got lost in your eyes. Noah, I know we don't even know each other well, but I'd like the chance to change that."

Noah was dumbstruck. His body ached for the man sitting across from him, but he didn't want to feel that way. He loved Chad, and yet Luciano's offer intrigued him. 'No! What am I thinking? This is so absurd, but the offer is so tempting and I am so attracted to him. I wonder what he wanted to talk to Chad about?'

Luciano snapped his fingers in Noah's face.

Noah focused his eyes on Luciano and smiled. "Umm.. Luciano, as much as that flatters me, I'm in love with Chad. I think you're very attractive, but it isn't going to happen. I'm sorry man."

Luciano pursed his lips and said, "Tell me Noah, you didn't feel any sort of connection last night when we kissed, or on the platform, or any other time our eyes met?"

Noah was silent for a moment, then stated, "I attribute that to the excitement of getting to be with a different partner."

Luciano narrowed his eyes and laid down. "I wanted to get to know you first before we did this, but I guess this is as good a time as any."

Luciano pulled off his boxers to the shock of Noah. The head of Luke's cock glistened. Noah realized he was staring at a barbell pierced through it. Luciano wasn't hard but his cock was so very extraordinary.

Luciano whispered, "There. Now you CAN be with a different partner.. me. Then the novelty will have worn off, like you THINK it will. You think that once you've fucked me it won't seem so forbidden and exciting, but I will bet everything I own you'll realize you can't stop thinking about me. Just as I can't stop thinking about you."

Noah took the shirt he had discarded and threw it over Luciano's mid-section, covering his cock.

Luciano chuckled. "What's the matter Noah? You know I'm right, don't you? That's why I want to talk to Chad. What will he think about you and I?"

Noah answered, "I really don't have any idea. Chad and I really didn't know what the hell we were getting into, but you seduced me with your eyes that night at the lake. That much I know."

Luciano smiled and asked Noah to get Chad so he could talk to him.

Noah went to Luciano and Brendan's tent. He told Chad through the tent window that Luciano wanted a word with him when he was done screwing around with Brendan.

Chad stated that he was done for now. He pulled on his underwear and headed to Noah's tent.

Noah ducked back into his tent. He was thankful Luciano had put his boxers back on. Chad sat down and grabbed a truffle.

He looked back and forth between Luciano and Noah. "Well? Oh! You two got it on!" He stated, taking a bite of the chocolate piece of heaven.

Chad gazed at Noah and smiled.

Noah shook his head and said, "No. We were talking. Luciano and I haven't had sex. He thinks.." Noah turned to Luciano and said, "You tell him how you feel."

Luciano faced Chad and said truthfully, "I want to get to know Noah better. I don't only want to have sex with him Chad."

Noah made it clearer for Chad. "He thinks we, he and I, have some connection and he wants to date me... I think." Noah looked at Luciano.

Luciano shrugged and said, "But Chad, I wanted to ask you first. I know you two are in love, but do you really love each other? I mean, would you really be fucking someone else if you loved Noah? I already told Bren I can't screw around with him anymore. I want an impartial view of the situation.

Chad looked at Noah. He was filled with the emotional impact of what Luciano said. He was overwhelmed with shock and his full attention was fixed on Noah.

Noah shrugged.

Chad gazed at Luciano and stated very calmly and clearly, "I want to speak to Noah alone."

Luciano stood up in his boxers, walked to his tent, and went inside.

"Well? Brendan asked, "Where's Chad?" as he put his underwear on.

Luciano's voice was soft spoken as he answered, "He's talking to Noah."

Brendan asked empathetically, "How did it go? Did Noah say he felt the same way?"

Luciano shrugged. "No, but I put myself out there so that's all I can do. The rest is up to them."

Brendan questioned, "Do need a hug?"

Luciano eyed Brendan as if he were deranged and let out a partly suppressed laugh. "What the hell would I want a hug for Bren?"

Brendan chuckled and said, "I thought I'd show you some support."

"Ha-Ha, very funny."

Chad moved in on Noah. He hugged him and forced him on his back, then laid next to him with one leg across both of Noah's legs. He rested his head on Noah's shoulder and whispered, "What's going on Noah?"

"I don't know Chad. I don't understand any of this at all." Noah answered truthfully.

Chad gazed up at Noah's face and kissed his cheek. "Did you sense anything wrong between you and I before we came here? I didn't."

Noah sighed and said, "No, nothing that stands out."

Chad caressed Noah's chest while Noah rubbed Chad's back in silence.

Brendan stared at Luciano's big brown eyes. They were darting around the tent and his brows were knit together.

"What are you thinking sweetie?" Brendan asked.

Luciano met Brendan's eyes. He answered, "Just that you were right. I don't know what I was thinking. What did I do?"

Brendan replied, "You listened to your heart."

Luciano shook his head, confused. "My heart? Uh-Uh, we just met! How could I feel like this about someone so quickly? It's ridiculous!"

Brendan posed the question, "What do you want to do Luciano?"

"Noah, What do you want to do?" Chad asked.

Noah ran his fingers through Chad's blond hair. "I don't know."

Chad sat up and placed his hand on Noah's chest. "You can't lie to me. I value your honesty, you know that. We don't lie to each other so don't start now."

Noah sat up and and took Chad's hands he stared into his brown eyes and smiled. "I'm sorry Chad, you're right. I do know what I want to do, but it's senseless and beyond reason."

Chad cupped the side of Noah's face and pleaded, "Please Noah, just tell me. Do you want to break up?"

Noah looked shocked. "NO! I didn't say that. I am attracted to Luciano and feel some sort of connection, but I think it's unrealistic because it's all romanticized in my mind under these circumstances."

Chad confessed, "I felt the same about Brendan after we had sex the first time. I thought I was falling in love with him. Then I realized that my thoughts were irrational because I didn't know him. It was the excitement of being with someone else, then it wore off, but Noah, the connection I felt occurred AFTER Brendan and I had sex. You have this feeling for Luciano before you've even been together. What does that mean?"

Noah shrugged and bit his lip. "Chad, I.." Noah paused then began, "You know I love you."

Chad answered, "And I love you Noah, and I think you should explore your feelings for Luciano."

Noah furrowed his brow and rubbed his head. He started to speak, "But.."

Chad held up his finger to Noah's mouth and whispered, "Shhh. Listen to me. I don't want you to come home with me after this trip and wonder about "what ifs". Figure out your shit here. Okay?"

Noah nodded and smiled. He stated gratefully, "I am so lucky to have a boyfriend who is so understanding and willing to put up with me. Kiss me hot shot."

Chad layed on top of Noah and kissed him with passionate fervor.

Noah moaned when Chad slipped his hand into Noah's boxers and jacked him off.

Brendan said, "Did you hear me?"

"What?" Luciano looked at Brendan.

"I said, what do you want to do?"

Luciano's mind was spinning. 'What DID I do? I told Chad and Noah was that I wanted to get to know Noah better. Shit! They probably think I'm mental. I know I'm screwy! What is wrong with me? I had just met two people in love and became emotionally and physically attracted to one of them. Chad's probably crying and devastated. I should tell them I changed my mind.'

He answered Brendan, "I'm thinking Bren! I didn't mean for this to happen. The other time we changed partners, it didn't happen. Why is this happening now? I didn't even sleep with Noah!"

Brendan shot a disbelieving look at Luciano, "I heard you beg for more. What was that then?"

Luciano began to laugh as he recalled Noah's playfulness. "Oh! He dumped some cold water on me!"

Brendan smiled at Luciano's improved mood. "Look at you! You're giggling like a 13 year old girl at a Jonas Brother's concert!

Luciano smiled and downplayed his feelings, "Shut up Bren! I just like him."

Brendan rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right. I "just" like you too. What you've got is a hard on for Noah, big time!"

Luciano pushed Brendan over. He held his forefinger and thumb an inch apart and joked, "You're this far from getting your ass kicked!"

"Oooohhh I'm so scared!" Brendan laughed. Luciano was ready to tackle Brendan, when they heard Chad call out, "Luciano, can you come over?"

Luciano called back, "In a minute."

Chad's shout woke up Terry and Josh from their afternoon nap. Terry smiled and rubbed Josh's leg. "I'm going to go over there and warn Chad and Noah about those two."

Josh nodded and whispered, "Then get your sweet butt back here."

Terry grabbed a pair of Josh's shorts and stood up. He walked to Noah's tent and poked his head in.

Noah and Chad jumped in surprise. "Jesus Terry!" Noah laughed. "Next time let me know when to expect your big freakin' head to poke in! What do you want?"

Terry looked over to Luciano's tent and quickly divulged, "Brendan and Luciano picked up two other guys after you went to town. They were gone all day and came back just before you guys did. Josh and I just wanted to warn..."

Luciano walked up behind Terry and interrupted him. "Hi Terry."

Terry stood up and turned around, "Uh.. Um.. Hi. I was just.."

Luciano stated heatedly, "I heard what you were "just". It's not kind to spread vicious rumors about things you know nothing about. If you must know, those guys were my friends from college. We went boating and water skiing. If you had cared enough to ask, I would have told you."

Brendan and Josh walked out of their respective tents to see what was going on.

Josh walked to Terry and grabbed his hand.

Brendan stood behind Luciano with his hand on his shoulder and said, "Hey."

Luciano felt a hand. He glanced behind him and saw Brendan.

Noah and Chad crawled out of their tent.

Chad said, "Terry and Josh, we'll see you in the morning. Goodnight."

Terry blurted out to Chad, "We're concerned about you and Noah. We didn't want you to get mixed up in Brendon and Luciano's wild lifestyle."

Luciano glared at the two men and spoke in a raised voice, "You and Josh seem to question Noah and Chad's judgment about us. You don't think they can make decisions without you?" Then he yelled, "You and Josh judge us because you don't know us! You think we're a bad influence on your friends! Well FU.."

Chad reached out and grabbed Luciano. He pulled him forcefully into Noah's tent. Noah told Terry and Josh goodnight more severely this time.

Noah turned to Brendan.

Brendan said, "Take care of him. It's not often he gets emotional like that."

Noah said, "Don't worry, we will."

"I have to work tomorrow and I won't get back until late. Make sure your friends stay in line."

Noah nodded. "I'll have a talk with them."

Brendan said, "You do that. I know your friends are concerned for you and Chad, but Terry was pretty harsh attacking our character like that."

Brendan sauntered back to his tent and went inside. Noah turned and saw Josh and Terry ready to go into their tent.

They both looked at Noah and said quietly, "Sorry." then ducked into their tent.

Noah slapped a couple of mosquitoes off his neck and arms, then went inside his tent.

He saw Luciano sitting down with his head in his hands. Chad was trying to comfort him.

Chad's arms were wrapped around his shoulders, hugging him tightly.

Chad looked up at Noah with a worried look. Noah sat down on the other side of Luciano and hugged him as well.

Luciano mumbled angrily, "Is that what you two think too? That Brendan and I go around converting couples and fucking everyone? Is it!"

Chad smoothed the back of Luciano's long hair and kissed his bare arm. He answered, "No, we don't think that do we Noah?"

Noah rubbed his warm palm up and down the length of Luciano's bare back. He placed his other hand on Luciano's bare leg. Noah spoke softly, "I don't think that at all Luciano. We were willing participants."

"That's right," Chad expressed truthfully, "we wanted to hook up with you two, so don't worry what other people or our friends say.

Noah stated with certainty, "I'm going to set them straight tomorrow."

Luciano began to shake. Noah and Chad looked at each anxiously other over Luciano's head.

They each hugged him tighter until he lifted his head.

He was laughing! "Noah!" Luciano joked, "You do that Noah. You set them "straight"."

Chad giggled and grabbed a melting truffle. He bit into the gooey mess and quickly held it out to Noah.

Noah promptly took it, bit it, and fed the rest to Luciano.

Chad licked his fingers and gazed at Noah's form.

Noah's body was by far the better looking to Chad. Noah's long lean legs, broad muscular shoulders, defined arms and chest, and of course his awesome dick made Chad drool.

Chad found that when Noah fed Luciano the chocolate truffle, he got turned on and wanted Noah right then. He pondered, 'How do I get rid of Luciano though? Do I just tell him to leave? Maybe I'll give him a blatant hint or let him watch!'

Chad smiled to himself and said, "Noah, come lay down by me."

Noah stood up and layed on top of the sleeping bag between Luciano and Chad.

Luciano stared at Noah's long lean body while Chad bent down to Noah's head.

Luciano groaned inwardly. He eyed the dark hair around Noah's navel and on the inside of his thighs. The muscles in Noah's legs were tight and well defined, as were Chad's.

Chad whispered into Noah's ear.

Noah whispered back to Chad, "No."

Chad said, "Okay, you win Noah."

Luciano watched the exchange and decided to leave when Chad addressed him.

Chad turned to Luciano and asked, "Luciano, will you hand me a truffle please?"

Luciano held the container out so Chad could pick one out himself and let his fingers get all chocolatey.

Chad left his hands on Noah's chest, keeping him in place. Chad begged, "Oh, Luciano, pick one out for me?"

Luciano nodded and looked into the clear plastic box for the smallest one. He picked one up, what appeared to be the least melted, and held it between his thumb and finger. He handed it to over Chad who grinned at Luciano's fingers.

Noah said, "Eww. Sticky!"

Chad chuckled, "Uh, on second thought, forget it."

Luciano put the chocolate back into the box and closed the lid. He gave the box to Chad, who took it and grabbed Luciano's sticky hand.

Chad put the box behind him and held Luciano's wrist. His arm spanned across Noah's body.

Noah's face looked puzzled until Chad leaned forward and placed Luciano's index finger in his mouth.

Chad licked and sucked the chocolate off his finger sensually. He rolled his tongue around Luciano's finger and moved it in and out of his mouth.

Luciano stared at Chad's mouth. Yes it was HIS finger in there and YES he was enjoying it. He accidentally moaned out loud. "Ahhh."

Noah watched Chad lick Luciano's finger and wanted in. He tapped Chad's knee and was rewarded.

Chad led Luciano's chocolate covered thumb to Noah's mouth.

Noah held Luciano's arm by his wrist and guided his thumb closer. Luciano had to move his body closer to Noah's shoulder, but he didn't care. His heart raced and thundered in his ears when Noah's tongue came out of his beautiful mouth and tasted the tip of his digit.

Luciano gasped as Noah tenderly placed his thumb into his mouth and sucked on it. The soft pad fit perfectly on the roof of Noah's mouth.

Once Noah had sucked the chocolate off Luciano's thumb, he slowly pulled it out of his mouth, letting his teeth scrape gently against the skin.

Noah inserted Luciano's thumb back into his mouth and proceeded to suck on it again.

Chad smiled at Luciano's smoldering eyes, sexual moans and soft whimpers, as Noah worked Luciano's thumb with his mouth.

Chad reached behind him and smashed his fingers into a fudgey, melty truffle.

He smiled devilishly at Noah then at Luciano. They were staring at him quizzically.

Luciano licked his lips as Chad placed his fingers on Noah's chest leaving a chocolate trail in their wake as they traveled down his body.

Chad leaned down and kissed Noah deeply and hard on the mouth.

Luciano grabbed Chad's hand and began to lick the chocolate off his fingers.

Chad moaned into Noah's mouth when Luciano sucked on his fingers hard, then bit his finger gently.

Chad finished kissing Noah's lips and began to work on his neck.

Noah felt Luciano stroking his forearm and kissing the inside of his wrist. He was in heaven!

Noah groaned, "Uhhhh!" as Chad sucked in the tender skin on the side of his neck, ultimately leaving a prominent red and purple mark.

Chad and Luciano smiled at each other then at Noah. Noah narrowed his eyes at each man, wondering what was coming next.

Chad leaned low and laid his tongue on Noah's flat stomach and licked upwards, erasing some of the chocolate as he went. He made his way to Noah's lips and dove his tongue into his mouth giving him a chocolatey taste.

Noah smiled sexily at Chad and took his hand. He squeezed it and conveyed I love you' with his eyes. Chad said it back with his brown eyes.

Luciano sat back intending to watch. He smiled as Chad went down on Noah's stomach again and licked it.

Chad looked up for only a second and gave a nod to Luciano.

Luciano asked anxiously, "Hmm?"

Chad sat up and said, "Do his chest. I know you want to."

Noah's heart fluttered when he found out he would get to feel Luciano's luscious, delectable lips on his body. He breathed through his parted lips.

Chad grinned at the look on Noah's face. He looked like he was going to cum, faint, or both.

Luciano's lips gravitated to Noah's chest like a force beyond his control. He stared intensely into Noah's eyes with lust, licked his lip, then smiled.

Chad watched a simple kiss exchange between the two and felt himself get hard. He sat back and watched as Luciano's head hovered over Noah's chest.

Luciano lowered his tongue onto Noah's chest and slowly licked his body. His tongue made circles in the chocolate, then he lapped it up. It was melting even more from the heat emitted off of Noah's body.

Luciano pressed his lips to Noah's chest and gnawed on it. Noah arched his back with delight and grunted, "Shit! Ohhh!" Luciano kissed his way to one of Noah's nipples. He circled it with his tongue, sucked it into his mouth and held it between his teeth. Then he headed to the other nipple.

Luciano whispered, "Do you like that baby?"

Noah replied, "Uhhh!" as Luciano bit down on the other nipple.

Chad had watched Noah's erection grow and rubbed Noah's thigh.

Chad reached his hand into his own waistband and fondled himself as he watched Noah enjoy himself.

Luciano sat up when the chocolate was gone and spied Chad groping himself. He said to Noah, "I think Chad needs some attention Noah."

Noah raised himself up on his elbows and smirked, "Hey hot shot, come here."

Noah laid Chad down. He replaced Chad's jerking hand with his own after Luciano removed Chad's underwear.

Noah kissed Chad's lips and said, "Chad, you're so beautiful." as he jacked him off. As usual Chad started to gasp and groan loudly.

Noah slowed his fisting down and said to Luciano, "Get that bag over there and get me his gag. There's also some other things in there he might like."

Luciano peeked in the bag and pulled out the mouth gag and mouth harness. "Oh my God! Does this really work?" he laughed.

Chad's eyes widened and he opened his mouth willingly as Noah strapped it on him.

Noah stated, "Yes, like a charm!"

Luciano peeked into the bag and burst into full out laughter. "No way!"

"Way!" Noah laughed. He held out his hand as Luciano handed the item to him.

Chad tried to see what it was, but couldn't. He mumbled. "Whww ws iw?"

Noah tied the red silk blind fold on Chad's head. Chad moaned, "UWWWWW!"

Luciano looked at Noah and asked, "Um, is he okay?"

Noah smiled and said, "Ask him."

Luciano neared Chad's ear and said, "Chad are you okay with this?"

Chad nodded and mumbled, "Wes."

Noah held out his hand again to Luciano.

Luciano took another thing out of the bag and smiled at Noah. He handed him a flexible adjustable cock ring. Noah placed it low around Chad's shaft and tightened it.

Chad thrashed under Noah's hands. Noah queried, "How's that?"

Chad nodded and groaned, "UW AAWWW!"

Luciano pulled out the last item and grinned, "Can I?"

Noah nodded and smiled.

Luciano opened the package and put the item in his mouth. He twisted it and turned it around, getting it slick with spit.

He held the butt plug at the entrance of Chad's ass and pushed it in slowly. He twisted it around as Chad's hips rose off the ground.

Chad moaned, "NMMUUHH!" as his nostrils flared as he breathed irregularly.

Luciano and Noah stared at Chad. It turned them both on in so many ways. Noah descended on Chad's body.

Chad let out a long moan and rocked his hips to the rhythm of Noah's fist jacking his cock and the plug filling his ass.

Noah whispered to Luciano, "Get me some napkins please."

Luciano turned around and looked inside the brown grocery bags. He pulled out a handful of the blue and white patterned napkins. He set them near Noah and continued to watch Noah's hand pump Chad's engorged cock. He decided to join in.

Luciano pinched Chad's nipple and rubbed his abdomen with his other hand. Chad had a hot muscular body.

Luciano's cock was so hard he had the raw desire to just fuck Noah , but knew he couldn't. He didn't want to treat Noah like other guys he dated. No. No way. THIS time he wanted to get to know Noah as a person first, fucking would come later.

Chad groaned through the air holes in the ball, "Unnnmm"

Chad's cock was throbbing and red. He moved his hips up and down, waiting for the sweet release only Noah could give it.

Noah smiled at Luciano and said, "Watch out." Noah loosened the flexible cock ring.

Chad's muffled moans were stifled by the ball. "Wuhh Wuuhh, Wuuuhh!"

Chad tried to scream, but thankfully he was gagged. His body was losing all control. He moaned, moved his hips and reached for Luciano's hand. Luciano put his hand out.

Chad enclosed Luke's hand within his fingers and squeezed so tightly that Luciano mouthed the words, "Ouch! Fuck!"

Noah held his laughter back.

When Chad started to cum, Luke quickly pulled the plug from Chad's ass.

Chad came forcefully and powerfully all over himself. "MMM MUH MUA..UH!!" His chest heaved up and down.

Luciano untied Chad's blindfold and looked him in the eye.

Chad winked at Luciano and muttered, "Wake wis wut."

Luciano undid the mouth harness and removed the ball. Chad heaved a big breath out and said, "Thanks Luciano."

Noah and Luciano's eyes met. Noah smiled at him.

Luciano raised an eyebrow as he looked at Noah.

Noah nodded, then they both proceeded to lick off Chad's stomach and chest.

Chad moaned. "Uhhh. That is...ohhh.. just damn." He ran his fingers through each man's head of hair.

Luciano's tongue and Noah's met on Chad's chest.

Luciano put his hand on the back of Noah's head and pulled him closer. They tasted Chad on their tongues as they kissed. They both moaned and gazed into each others eyes before separating, then they smiled at each other.

Noah reached down to Chad's cock.

Chad yelled, "OUCH!" and looked down as Noah removed the cock ring.

Noah said, "Oops sorry!"

Chad sat up and pushed Noah back down between Luciano and him.

Chad asked, "So, where were you and Luciano before you two had to take care of me?"

Noah laughed. "Uh, nowhere!"

Luciano bit his lip and spoke up, "Actually, Chad, I wanted to ask you if I could give Noah a goodnight kiss or I can just leave."

Chad looked at Noah's face and shrugged, then nodded. "Sure Luciano, I think he'd like that."

Noah waited as Luciano placed a hand on each side of his body and bent his head down to kiss him softly on the mouth. He sat back and said to Chad, "Thank you both for an amazing night. I should go sleep with Bren now. Goodnight guys." He stood up.

Chad gave Noah a troubled look. He looked at Luciano's back and called out "Luciano!"

Luciano turned around and faced them.

Noah understood the look on Chad's face.

Chad suggested to Luciano. "Stay here tonight. Brendan's leaving in the morning and I figure we'll hang out with you tomorrow anyway, that is if you want to."

Luciano looked at one man then the other and asked, "You don't have to do that. I'm sure you have you're own plans."

Chad patted the sleeping bag and stated with authority, "Sit."

Luciano complied and sat on the other side of Noah.

Chad explained, "Noah and I agreed that he should explore his feelings for you Luciano. Stay here. You both deserve to find yourselves."

Luciano's mouth dropped open.

Noah giggled at Luciano and closed his mouth for him with his hand.

Luciano was flabbergasted, "I.. I don't know what to say Chad! I'm completely speechless."

Chad snickered and replied, "How about a thanks?"

Luciano shouted, "Thanks!" He reached across Noah and hugged Chad.

They went to sleep with Noah lying in the middle. One hand held Chad's hand and the other clasped Luciano's.

Luciano was the first one up in the morning. He felt Noah's hardness against his hip and turned his head. Noah was asleep facing him with his body huddled up close. He smiled at the sleeping man and sat up. He quietly stood up and froze in silence when Noah moved over and cuddled up to Chad. Noah placed his arm around Chad's waist and sighed.

Luciano tried as quietly as he could to unzip then re-zip the tent. He made his way to his tent to get some clothes on and some breakfast. He started a fire in his fire pit and put on some water to make coffee while he waited for Noah and Chad to wake up.

In the meantime, Josh and Terry were dressing and getting ready to leave their tent as well. They each grabbed a piece of fruit and an a bottle of water, then walked outside.


	5. Chapter 5 Wanna Bet?

Chapter 5: "Wanna Bet?"

Warning: language, sexual situations

Josh and Terry sat outside their tent in lawn chairs. They glanced at Luciano and gingerly waved.

Luciano stared at them, then waved back. He looked back to his fire as thoughts of last night swirled in his memory.

'Chad being bound up like that was hot! I wish it had been me though! Ha, Noah and his bag of tricks. Who knew that inside that of his mind is a gutter filled with nasty thoughts. Maybe I'll go out and get something to use on him or for him to use on Chad! Hmmm, Oh! I know the perfect thing!'

Luciano made his coffee, put out the fire and walked up to Terry and Josh. He stated, "Tell Noah and Chad I went into town, will ya? Do you guys need anything while I'm there?"

Josh glared at Terry.

Terry stood up and said, "No thanks, but Luciano? I apologize for my behavior last night. I don't know you or Brendan and I assumed you were going to hurt my friends." Terry held out his hand. Luciano looked at it, then smiled and shook it.

"I understand, Terry. It it were my friends, I'd be wondering about me too. I'll be back in ½ an hour." Luciano waved goodbye and headed for his car.

Chad woke up with Noah breathing on his chest. He smoothed back Noah's hair and whispered, "Wake up sunshine."

Noah rolled off Chad. He felt behind himself and mumbled, "Where's Luciano?"

Chad stood up and replied, "He was gone when I woke up. He may be in his tent. Do you want me to go check?"

"Mmm, nope. Stay here with me. Come here."

Chad sat next to Noah and kissed him on his arm.

Noah opened his eyes and smiled at Chad's face. "Hey there."

Chad smiled and caressed Noah's cheek. "Hey you."

Noah groaned, "I slept really good. How about you?"

Chad laughed, "I had nightmares I had that ring around my cock and it was stuck!"

Noah burst out laughing, "Ring around the cock?! Like that laundry detergent commercial!

Chad giggled, "Yeah, I know. You couldn't get it off so you had to cut it off!"

Noah laughed, "I had to cut off the ring... or your cock?!" he laughed until tears were spilling down his cheeks.

Chad could hear Josh and Terry giggling through Noah's laughter. He yelled, "Okay guys, private conversation here!"

Josh shouted back, "Hey Chad, I have a ring for you. It's the perfect size too. It's on the bottle of soda. When I unscrewed the cap it stayed on there, but I think I can pry it off for you."

Chad yelled back, "Maybe that'll fit you, but mine is one of those plastic rings off a six pack of soda"

Noah laughed, "Good one."

Terry yelled, I've got you both beat! Mine is a plastic inner tube!"

Someone from another tent somewhere else yelled, "Ha! You guys are funny! Mine's a hula hoop"

Noah and Chad laughed as they put their clothes on. The wind had picked up and the sky was turning dark. The sun hid behind ominous clouds as the temperature dropped.

Chad looked to the sky as soon as he walked outside. "That figures, it always rains at least once when I'm on vacation."

Noah pushed him playfully and responded, "Remind me not to vacation with you again."

Chad wrapped his arm around Noah's waist and kissed him on the lips.

Noah smiled as he kissed Chad's lips. He tugged Chad closer by his belt loops and grabbed his ass. He playfully squeezed it and massaged it.

Chad breathed, "OH Noah!"

Josh and Terry watched their friends getting physical and shouted, "Hey, take it inside why don't ya!"

Raindrops began to fall and thunder boomed. Campers dashed inside their respective tents, except Noah and Chad. They huddled in with Josh and Terry.

"You guys wanna play cards? Winner gets this box of graham crackers?" Terry asked.

Noah replied, "Sure, why not?

Josh asked, "Noah and Chad, what are you putting up?"

Chad stated, "You have crackers? I guess we have a bag of chips."

Terry asked, "Regular or rippled?"

Noah smiled and said, "Does it really matter?"

Terry gave Noah a serious look, "Yes! Rippled are thicker and better."

Noah laughed and said, "Are you sure you're talking about potato chips and not condoms!"

Chad giggled and answered, "We have rippled I think."

Terry said to Chad, "Great!" He faced Noah and said, "Noah, you're thinking of RIBBED condoms not rippled. Although we could corner the market with rippled condoms. Can you imagine what those would look like?"

Chad questioned, "By the way, have you seen Luciano today?"

Josh stated, "He said to tell you that he went to town."

Chad asked, "Did he say why?"

Terry answered, "No I don't think so, but he wasn't going to be very long."

Josh added, "He said half an hour. So he should be back soon. Lets play poker."

Josh jumped about a foot in the tent when thunder boomed and shook the ground.

He murmured,"Fucking thunder."as everyone snickered.

Terry wrapped an arm around him and said in a little boy's voice, "Aw... Joshie's afwaid of a widdle storm.

Chad, Noah and Terry giggled as Josh declared, "Okay, you boys are gonna get it now! The name of the game is strip poker! Prepare to lose!" Josh dealt the cards.

Josh asked, "Terry what do you have?"

Terry laid down his cards and said, "Pair of 10's"

Josh asked Noah. He stated, "2 pair. 8's and Jacks."

Josh asked Chad. Chad smiled and laid down his cards. "Three of a kind, king's.

Josh laughed, "Amateurs!" he laid down his cards. "A straight beats you all. So," Josh rubbed his chin. "Take off your shirts, Chad and Noah. Terry, sorry. It's shorts off for you dude."

They played until everyone was in their underwear, except Noah. He still had his shorts on.

Noah laughed and bragged, "Well Josh, you have finally been defeated! Hand over the crackers!"

Josh winked at Noah and said, "I let you win. I didn't want Terry to feel like a loser sitting in his underwear, besides now all the work has been done for me. I just need to slip off one more article of his clothing and I'll get the best prize of all! Screw the crackers and chips!"

Chad looked at Terry's watch. "It's been 2 hours, where is Luciano?"

Noah stood up. "Maybe he got caught in the rain? Do you think we should go look for him?"

Josh spoke up, "Do you even know what kind of car he drives? How are you going find him? Terry and I will go with you. Four pairs of eyes are better than two."

Noah nodded. They dashed to Noah's truck. Terry and Josh squeezed into the back and sat in the extended cab's rear seats.

They headed out in the downpour looking for a car on the side of the road or the worst case scenario, an accident.

Five miles away from the camp, Chad barely made out a figure in the far distance walking towards them on the side of the road. He pointed and asked, "Do you think that's him?"

Noah squinted his eyes and said, "I can't tell from this far away. Whomever it is has to be chilled to the bone."

Terry looked up at the clouds. "At least the rain seems to be letting up. Look, the sun is coming out."

Josh took Terry's hand. He gently grazed his fingertip across Terry's palm. The touch sent a course of tingles up Terry's arm and he smiled at Josh.

Noah neared the figure and slowed down. He smiled when he recognized Luciano.

Luciano had his head down and his hands in his front pockets. His hair and exposed skin was dripping with rain water. His clothes and shoes were soaked. He looked so cold. Noah turned on the heater and pulled over.

Noah put the window down and called out, "Luciano, wanna ride?"

Luciano looked up as if Noah were a godsend and grinned. He ran towards the truck.

Noah looked in the back and realized he had a slight predicament. He said, "Chad, will you drive? We have a seating problem."

Chad replied, "Sure."

Luciano reached the truck and witnessed Chad and Noah switching places.

Once Chad and Noah were seated, Luciano stepped forward only to find the back seats occupied.

Noah smiled at him and said, "Well I'm here, what are your other 2 wishes."

Luciano's blue tinged lips quivered from the cold. His hair stuck to the sides of his neck and to his forehead. Luciano trembled, "M..MMaybe ss..some wwhere t..to sss..sit?"

Noah patted his lap and said, "Right here."

Luciano stared at Noah's blue, smiling eyes.

Noah witnessed the fire in Luciano's eyes and licked his lips. 'Jesus! Sometimes he can look so Goddamn sexy!'

Luciano climbed in and murmured, "You're gonna get wet Noah." He sat on Noah's lap and shivered despite the heater blowing on him.

Noah circled his body with his arms and pulled him close. He felt so cold. He whispered, "When we get back, we'll get you out these wet clothes and get you warm."

Chad did a quick U-Turn and headed back.

Josh inquired, "Luciano?"

Luciano turned towards Josh and answered, "Yeah?"

Josh replied, "What happened?"

Luciano voiced in anger, "My fucking distributer cap is cracked. The rain gets in the distributer and stalls my car. I keep replacing it, but it keeps cracking. I need to call my parents to have it towed." He shivered against Noah.

Noah breathed warm air on Luciano's neck giving his body goosebumps all over.

Chad looked concerned for Luciano and placed his warm hand on his knee.

Luciano put his hand over Chad's and leaned his head on Noah's shoulder. Noah nuzzled his neck and kissed it. Luciano cocked his head to the left more so Noah would have full access.

Chad caressed Luciano's knee with his thumb as Noah nipped and sucked on his neck.

Luciano audibly sighed.

Josh smiled at Terry, but Terry shook his head.

Terry stated, "You should drop him off at the showers. He can take a really hot one to warm up. Then you can take him some dry clothes.

Chad smiled, "That's a great idea. Lets do that."

Chad stopped near the showers and restroom and let Luciano out. Noah stated, "Chad, get me some clothes too. I want to change out of these wet clothes."

Chad replied, "Done. Luciano? Where are your clothes? I don't want to bring you Brendan's by mistake.

Luciano answered, "They're the clothes in the black duffel bag on the right side of the tent. Thanks a lot you guys. I really appreciate you coming to look for me."

He peeked in the rear seats and said with sincerity, "I'm so glad you two let Chad and Noah where I went. Thanks. I owe you both. How about we go out tonight I'll buy?"

Terry wasn't sure what to make of Luciano yet.

Josh smiled at Luciano and replied, "Aw, you don't owe us. You're a friend of Chad and Noah's so that makes you a friend of ours too, but since you offered, we won't pass up a free meal."

Luciano grinned and said, "Good! It's on. See you two later. Chad, we'll see you in a bit?"

Chad nodded, "Yup. Go get warm." He smiled at Noah privately.

After Chad parked, he walked with Terry and Josh to the campsite. He took his time looking for their clothes in the tents.

Noah held Luciano's hand and pulled him inside the cement building. He took of his own shirt, then Luciano's shirt.

Noah and Luciano looked into each others eyes.

Noah stepped forward and unbuttoned Luciano's shorts, then pulled his zipper down slowly over his bulging erection.

"Mmm Noahh."

Noah leaned down and, with a fair amount of difficulty, tried to pull down Luciano's wet shorts. The shorts seemed to want to stick to his body. Noah tugged them down. Luciano stepped out of them. He was left standing in his boxers.

Luciano whispered, "My turn Noah."

He came chest to chest with Noah. As Luciano's mouth neared Noah's lips, he tilted his head and kissed Noah with fierce white hot intensity. Their warm, moist tongues met. Arousing them even more.

Luciano felt for Noah's pants and undid them. He slipped them down taking down his underwear at the same time. He stared at Noah's hardness and breathed, "Shit Noah! You're beautiful!"

Noah blushed and shivered. Luciano wrapped his arms around Noah's neck.

He kissed Noah, then backed away.

Luciano touched his lips and felt a scorching burn where Noah's lips had been.

Noah smiled and stuck his hands into the sides of Luciano's boxers. He pulled them down and gasped then groaned. "God Luciano. You're cock is... so...mmm. Did it hurt to get that barbell pierced through there?"

Luciano smiled and stepped up to Noah. "Fuck yeah! I was drunk and the next day I couldn't even take a piss without screaming."

Noah stared at his erection.

Luciano looked down too and twisted the barbells clockwise. They turned easily. "See, it doesn't hurt anymore."

Noah smiled and stepped up to Luciano. He placed his hands on either side of Luciano's waist.

Their erections met. The coldness of the piercing made Noah moan, thinking impure thoughts.

Luciano whispered, "Everyone calls me Luciano. Will you call me Luke? Just you though, no one else."

Noah smiled and said, "Luke it is. Hmm, I like that it's just for me to use. We should get in the shower and warm up. Come on." He took Luke's hand and led him into the shower. He found the right temperature and gently pushed Luke under the warm water.

Noah rubbed Luke's body all over above the waist while kissing his shoulders and nibbling on his back.

Luke leaned back onto Noah's chest and moaned loudly.

Noah giggled and whispered into his ear, "You're crazy. Shhh!"

Luke turned around and met Noah's hips with his own. He ground himself against Noah.

Noah had to bite his lip. It was incredibly hard to keep from yelling out at how good it felt. Instead he cupped Luke's hot ass and drew him into a long deep kiss. Minutes later, they were breathing heavily.

Noah's hand flirted with Luke's abdomen, touching and caressing it, wanting to plunge lower. He asked, "Can I touch you Luke?"

Luke's mouth opened to answer, but the outer door opened and Chad called out, "I've got your clothes."

Luke smiled at Noah and quickly kissed him. He walked out of the stall and stood in front of Chad naked.

Chad raised his eyebrows when he saw that Luke was naked and hard. He noticed Luke's cock was pierced and forced himself to look Luke in the eyes.

Luke smiled crookedly and waited.

Chad wondered what it would be like to give him a blow job with that piece of metal rubbing against his tongue and the inside of his mouth.

Chad became uncomfortable with his cock straining against the zipper of his shorts.

He questioned, "Um what?"

"A towel and my clothes? Where are they?"

Chad breathed out. "OH! I put your stuff over on the counter."

Luciano walked away.

Chad smiled at Noah when he came out of the shower.

Noah walked up to Chad and kissed his lips.

Noah said, "Hi. Thanks for bringing our clothes.

Chad grabbed Noah's cock and tugged on it.

Noah grunted and smashed his lips against Chad's.

Chad's thumb grazed the slick, wet head of Noah's cock. He moved his thumb around in circles, spreading the drops of pre-cum around. He started to jack Noah off.

Luke walked in on them after dressing and started to duck out the door.

Chad called him back and told him, "Get on your knees Luciano."

Luke stared into Noah's eyes, then faced Chad and said, "I don't know Chad."

Chad turned his head and stated, "You know you want to."

Luke glanced back at Noah and questioned, "Noah, is that what you want?"

Noah ran his fingers through his own dark hair and answered, "Mmmm I do, but not now. Damn Chad! Uhhh... not here.. Ohhh!"

Luke stared at Noah's face. His eyes were closed with his brow furrowed in concentration, and his mouth was open part way. Noah's hands were clasped behind his neck and his hips were thrust forward.

"Oooohhhh, Ahhhhh, UHH, UHH, SHIT! Chad, Faster!!"

When Noah moaned with the attitude of not giving a damn who heard him, Luke just about fell over.

Luke's body reacted to the pleasure Noah was receiving. He felt himself flush with desire and become rock hard. He wanted so badly to catch Noah's mouth-watering cum in his mouth.

"Damn Noah... You are magnificent." Luke murmured.

"OUHHH." Noah rocked his hips and came on the floor with Chad and Luke watching.

"Shit Noah. That's a lot." Luke hurried over to the sink and retrieved some paper towels. He wiped up the floor and laughed. "Could you imagine if someone came in right now?!"

Noah chuckled and went to get dressed.

Chad grabbed a few clean wet paper towels and gave them to Luke.

Chad took the dirty ones from Luke and threw them in the trash.

Luke stood up to wash his hands. He met Noah as he was walking into the restroom area where the sinks were. He smiled shyly and said in a hushed voice, "Noah, I want the time to be right too. I want to be alone with you, but I don't think that's going to happen. We can't tell Chad to leave us alone. He's your boyfriend."

Noah agreed, "It's alright. I know how I feel about you anyway without having sex with you. It just won't work lucia.. uh, Luke. We leave in 2 days. After that, you and I will never see each other again. It's probably for the best we didn't hook up."

Luke's face fell and he slowly nodded. He walked past Noah and washed his hands. As he dried them, he could hear Noah and Chad laughing and chatting.

Luke called out, "You two go ahead, I'll catch up!" He had no intention of catching up though. He sulked in the bathroom, then made a collect call to Chicago on the phone hanging on the outside of the building.

"Hi dad, that car you thought you fixed, it broke down again."

Holden apologized, "Sorry Luciano, where is it?"

"On the side of the road, on route 29. Can you call a towing service to haul it away?"

Holden assured him, "Sure. What are you going to do for transportation?"

Luke responded, "Don't know, I guess I can use public transportation. I don't have that much money left in the bank after I bought all my textbooks and materials for this year to buy another used car. Can you ask mom to transfer some more money? If it's okay?"

"Sure, as long as you concentrate on your grades we'll pay. I'll have her add enough for you to get another vehicle too. The money will be there as soon as I call the bank, okay son?"

Luke sighed and said, "Thank you dad."

Holden asked, "What else is wrong? There's something in your voice."

Luke bit his lip and damned the exposed pained voice that came out of his mouth.

He answered, "It's just a guy dad."

"Tell me kiddo."

"Dad Honestly! I'm sure you don't want to hear about my lifestyle."

Holden stated openly, "Luciano, you're my son. You date men and I don't care. I love you unconditionally."

Luke got tears in his eyes every time his dad showed compassion about him being gay. His dad was so understanding and tolerant.

"I love you too dad. I met someone really special. I could see myself falling in love with him."

Holden smiled and replied, "That's great son! All your mother and I want for you is to be healthy and happy. You know that."

Luke stated abruptly, "That's not all dad, he lives down by you guys, in Oakdale. I live up here."

Holden sighed, "That is a problem, although some long distance relationships work."

Luke said bluntly, "He also has a boyfriend dad."

Luke heard his father inhale sharply. He said with some doubt, "Luciano, are you serious about this guy?"

Luke emphasized his words carefully, "Yes! I am so sure that I'd bet my trust fund on it. He makes me feel like I'm walking on a cloud, or floating, it's so surreal ya know? I know he likes me too."

Holden asked, "What about his boyfriend? Is this guy going to break up with his boyfriend to be with you?"

"Dad, didn't you hear me? I live 3 hours from the condo and 3 ½ from Oakdale. He leaves in a few days. School starts next week. It won't work, that's why you heard whatever you heard in my voice."

"Sadness. I heard desperation and sadness son."

"Yup. That sums it up."

"Well when you're done camping and get back to your dorm, give me a call. Go out and get a car. This time do not get a used, cheap one to save us money. You know we can afford it, Luciano."

"Yes sir! Bye dad. Oh! Tell everyone hi for me."

"Will do son. Call me anytime. Bye now."

Luke took the long way back to his tent through the woods. Luke thought to himself. 'Maybe Josh and Terry would take me to a car dealership? I definitely don't want to ask Noah for any more favors. He's right about not having sex with him. I'd be thinking about him for the next 6 months or longer if we hooked up.'

Luke walked behind his tent and saw Josh and Terry hanging clothes that got wet from the rain. They had a leak in the tent and their sleeping bag was soaked, as was their food that was packaged in cardboard boxes.

Luke walked around the front of their tent accidentally startling them.

"Damn Luciano!" Josh stated, "What are you doing sneaking around like that?"

Luke asked, "Where are Chad and Noah?"

Terry answered, "They went back to look for you. Where were you?"

"Never mind that. Could you guys drive me into town?" He looked around at Josh and Terry's wet belongings and food. "I'll buy you groceries and whatever else you need. I have to buy a car. My dad's transferring money as we speak."

Josh said, "I don't think we're staying, everything is wet."

Luke begged, "Please? You guys can use my tent tonight. I really need this favor."

Josh questioned, "Don't you want Noah and Chad to take you? What about Brendan, your boyfriend?"

Luke said, "Come on." He led them to the parking lot as he explained, "Brendan's working late and he isn't my boyfriend. We were friends with benefits, but not anymore. Which one is your car?"

Josh pointed to the red Mazda. Josh said, "Alright, we'll stay another night. You're sure you don't mind us using your tent?"

Luke shook his head. "Not at all."

They pilled into the car. Josh drove slowly, spotting Noah and Chad walking on the dirt road to the restrooms in search of Luke. He slowed the car down.

Terry shouted out, "We found Luciano. We're going into town."

Noah ran up to the car followed by Chad. He asked Luke, "Where were you? We've been looking for you."

"Well you found me." He smiled anxiously at Noah, then looked at Josh and stated, "Josh, we have to go."

Terry and Josh waved goodbye as Noah watched the rear of the car disappear down the road. Chad held Noah's hand and said, "See, I knew he was around somewhere."

Noah nodded and wondered, 'What happened with Luke? He seemed so unfeeling towards me. I think I hurt his feelings when I said it was for the best that we didn't hook up. It is though, Chad and I will leave soon and Luke will soon be forgotten. Chad and I will go back to school. I'll busy studying and Chad will be busy with practice, playing basketball, and spending time studying. It'll be business as usual.."

Chad and Noah walked back to the tent and checked their belongings. They were lucky. The inside of the tent was dry except for the area that Chad stepped on when he initially put his foot inside. The bottom of the sleeping bag was a little damp, but would quickly dry in the sun. Noah left the flaps open to let the breeze speed up the drying process.

Everything outside was wet. They couldn't start a fire, their fire pit had a puddle in it and the wood was wet. They noticed a few campers taking down their tents, ready to cut the vacation short.

Noah faced Chad and asked, "Do you want to leave?"

"I think Terry and Josh will leave. Everything of their's is soaking wet. So yeah, we should go too."

Noah nodded heavy heartedly. With a shrug and a sigh he agreed, "Lets pack then."

Chad noted Noah's mood and put a hand on his arm. Noah faced him with a questioning look flashing in his eyes. "What about Luciano?"

Noah turned away to hide his disappointment. He asked, "What about him?"

"Well Noah, you and he wanted to get to know each other.. and hook up, right?"

Noah turned around and admitted, "Yes, but not anymore. The reality is, Chad, that we have school coming up and we need to get back to our normal lives. We won't see him or Brendan again so what's the purpose of hooking up with him? At least I can leave here with some dignity intact."

Chad blinked. "Wha..What did you say?" Chad slapped Noah across the face and walked off in a huff toward the beach.

Noah ran up to him, grabbed his arm and spun him around. He forced Chad into his embrace and whispered, "Oh Chad, I'm sorry. I didn't mean you.. Shit! I just meant that I can leave here and be with you, only you."

Chad looked into Noah's eyes with his angry brown ones. "I didn't do this on my own Noah. We both agreed to do it! Just because you didn't have sex doesn't make you better than me."

Noah said, "I know, I wasn't throwing you and Brendan sleeping together in your face Chad. I think that if I had slept with Luke that I may have become... I don't know... attached? So it's good that I didn't."

Chad pulled away and uttered, "Luke? You call him Luke?"

Noah nodded, "He asked me to."

Chad shook his head and speculated, "So, you admit you'd become attached to him?"

Noah reached for and held Chad's hands. "Yes, but nothing will come of it. I promise. I love you Chad."

"What if we went to school here with him? Then what would happen?"

Noah caressed Chad's cheek and spoke gently, "We don't. We'll never have to find out."

Chad spoke lowly, "You know Noah, I don't mind being part of a threesome with you and him. It's you and him alone that worries me."

Noah kissed Chad tenderly and murmured against his lips, "That's not going to happen. I already told him that it was a bad idea. So don't worry. Are we good now?"

Chad nodded and hugged Noah. "Sorry for slapping you. I know it was lame, but it was better than a knee to the nuts!"

Noah glared at Chad out of the corner of his eyes and said, "Hell yeah! I would have been closed for business! I would have made you suffer!"

Chad smiled and said, "Even if I kissed it better?"

"Hmmm," Noah teased. "Lets go to the tent."

"Race you!" Chad took off running.

Noah walked, knowing he would never catch up to the star basketball player.

Josh parked at the car dealership.

Luke, Terry and Josh walked around. A smile spread across Luke's face when he saw the midnight blue Mitsubishi Spyder sports car shining in the sun.

He shouted, "That's the one I want!" He ran over to the car and ran his hand along the length of it and peeked into the window.

A saleswoman, with a plastered smile on her face, walked up the the 3 men.

"Hello. I'm Mrs. Smythe. Are you looking for a car?"

Luke said, "Not just any car, this car. I want it." He stared at her as her smile disappeared. He knew she was judging him by his casual appearance. He sensed that she thought he couldn't afford the car.

Mrs. Smythe looked him up and down. She stated, "Maybe one of our used cars would be better suited to you. These new ones run high. This particular car is loaded and has a custom paint color."

Josh and Terry murmured, "Uh-Oh."

Luke turned to Mrs. Smythe and stated, "Um, is there someone that just started working here?"

She replied, "Yes, why?"

Luke ordered, "Go get him.. or her." Mrs Smythe turned around and left.

Josh and Terry snickered.

Terry was in awe, "You're really going to get this one?"

Luke grinned, not taking his eyes off the car. "Oh yeah. It's perfect for cruisin'"

Josh grinned and stated, "I hear ya. Just think how many guys you could get with this hot car!"

Terry slapped Josh on the ass and gave him a dirty look when Josh turned around and looked at him.

Josh said, "I'm not implying that you do that Luciano, I was trying to be funny. Sorry."

Luke paused to glance at Josh and laughed, "I think I know that by now Josh. It's okay."

Mrs. Smythe walked back with a college aged man. She introduced him as Mr. Elliot.

Luke eagerly shook Mr. Elliot's hand and said, "Hi. I'm Luciano Snyder. I'd love to take this car for a test drive, please."

Mr. Elliot took took the keys from Mrs. Smythe and unlocked the door. He handed the keys over to Luke. Terry and Josh squeezed into the almost nonexistent backseat. Mr Elliot sat in the passenger seat in the front and talked Luke through all the extras in the car.

When Luke started the car, it purred to life. Luke grinned at the two guys in the backseat and took off. It went 0-60 in 7 seconds. After gunning it and maneuvering smoothly around corners, they headed back to the dealership.

Luke drove into the parking lot and got out. He walked over to the passenger side of the car and said to Mr. Elliot, "I'll take it. Let's go write it up."

Luke said to Mrs. Smythe, "Looks like you lost a commission. Too bad because I'm also paying with cash."

An hour later, Luke drove his new car to the grocery store. Josh and Terry followed in their car, speechless and stupefied by Luke's actions at the dealership.

They walked through the automatic doors into the store. Terry grabbed a cart. Josh stayed near him as Luke walked ahead.

Josh smirked, "He's pretty damn cool Terry. The way that saleswoman looked at him! I wonder if she's picked her jaw off the ground yet!"

Terry laughed and said, "I would love to go anywhere and say, 'I want that', pay cash and take it away."

Luke grabbed a case of beer and put it in the cart. He told Terry and Josh, "Go ahead and get whatever you guys want. I told you I'd pay for it. Thanks for everything by the way." He smiled and poked fun at them, "You two are great when your not being dumbshits."

That made Josh and Terry laugh. They picked out a few things and walked to the front of the store. Luke paid for the items, then headed to their car. Luke helped them load the car, then told them he'd take them out for lunch.

Terry and Josh insisted that they pay. Luke succumbed to their relentless demanding and led them to a place he frequented with his friends from college.

Chad and Noah laid spent in their tent. They had packed everything into white waterproof garbage bags after they made love. Noah stood up and put his boxers on.

Noah thought out loud, "I wonder where those three ended up in town."

Chad shrugged and scooted into his underwear. "I'm sure they'll tell us when they get back."

Noah was silent. He worried about how he was going to say goodbye to the handsome, funny man that he had grown to like. 'Who am I kidding? I've grown very fond of Luke and long to possess his body. I want Luke to vanquish control over his body and let me have his way with him.'

Noah rolled his eyes. 'No, it's just infatuation. What if it's not? Damn! Honesty is the most important thing to me... so why can't I be honest with myself?!

"Chad? I'm going for a walk to relax. I'll be back later."

Chad asked, "Do you want company?"

Noah smiled and kissed Chad's lips and said, "No, I won't be long."

Chad watched Noah walk off into the woods and decided to walk down to the beach to sit on the pier.

Noah walked on the wet path through the woods. Every so often, a drop of rain from the trees blowing in the breeze would splat him on the shoulder or on the head. He sat on the wet bench a ½ mile into the woods. He closed his eyes and listened to the sounds around him. Birds were twittering, the leaves on the trees rustled, and he heard the bubbling, splashing water rushing over rocks in the stream behind him. He took a few deep breaths of the woodsy air and cleared his head.

'I have to be honest. Okay... I love Chad, I do. I love his humor, intelligence, his body... everything. I love him. Good. Now Luke. What do I really know about him? Nothing, except that he has a great body. Well, he's funny and smart too. I guess I know more than I thought. That still doesn't give me a very objective view of him. View. God, the view I saw of him in the shower this morning. I wonder if he was going to say yes, that I could touch his cock. It was so hard pushed against my cock. Damn! I could have had him in the shower if Chad hadn't came in with our clothes. Oh, I shouldn't think that. That's not fair to Chad. I wonder if I should just do it with Luke. I bet it would be exceedingly, unbelievably amazing to fuck him.'

Noah felt his cock swell with the desire and urge to be sexually intimate with Luke, but the thought was inconceivable.

'We're leaving when Josh and Terry get back. I will never see Luke again. Why does that make me feel like I'm dying inside? I want to cry, shout, or hit something. Shit why am I feeling like this for someone I just met a few nights ago. Hmmm...his intense eyes from the first time I saw him. His kissable full, soft, smooth lips and warm mouth and tongue that heat up my face when he kisses me. I can't stop thinking about his body. When he's around me makes my heart race, my cock throb, my breath hitch, and my senses dance . Chad used to make me feel that way. USED to?'

Noah opened his eyes and yelled, "FUCK!!"

Birds squawked and flew out of the trees. Noah put his head down and swore some more.

Luke slammed his car door shut, locked the door and depressed a button on the keyring that made the car chirp, setting the alarm.

Josh and Terry opened their trunk. They each grabbed a bag and carried them up to their tent.

Josh asked, "Are you totally sure that you don't mind us in your tent Luciano?"

Luke shook his head. "Not at all guys. There's plenty of room and it's dry."

Terry said, "Thanks. I don't feel like heading to the dorms to unpack for school just yet."

Luke looked around and called out, "Noah, Chad? Are you in the tent?" He received no answer. "Huh, they must be around somewhere. That WAS Noah's truck in the parking lot, right?"

Josh and Terry nodded as they walked to Luke's tent. They ducked inside commenting on how nice the tent was and that it must have cost a lot.

"Yeah, my grandma bought it for me when she heard I was going camping. She says, 'Nothing but the best for my grandson.'" Luke laughed, "and, 'You get what you pay for so you might as well spend enough money on it if you want to keep it around for a while."

Terry said, "Sounds like a cool grandma."

Luke smiled, "The coolest. Lets throw this shit in the corner and see if we can't get a fire going." They walked out afterwards.

Josh called out, "I have lighter fluid. We'll have a roaring fire in no time!"

Luke tossed him some matches. Josh caught them in his left hand.

Terry and Luke watched from a distance as Josh took some dry wood from under Luke's tarp, put it in the fire pit, and drenched it with lighter fluid. He threw a lit match on it. As soon as the match hit the fumes, the wood caught fire with a WHOOSH!

Josh jumped back as Luke and Terry laughed. Terry embraced Josh from behind and said, "You pyro!" then kissed him on the neck.

Josh chuckled, "Yeah, but I'm your pyro." and mashed his ass against Terry's crotch.

When the fire was finally at a comfortable height to sit around, Terry grabbed their lawn chairs and set them up around the campfire near Luke's tent. Luke grabbed a lukewarm beer and gave Terry and Josh one also. He dumped the rest of the case of beer in his cooler. Luke sat on a dry piece of wood and started a conversation by asking about their town and college.

Chad sat cross legged on the pier and pondered Noah's behavior.

'I know Noah loves me and I love him. Can anyone love more than one person at a time? What am I thinking. We don't even know Luciano that well. I guess I didn't know Brendan that well either and I slept with him. Why did I do that? That was so out of character for me and Noah to act like this. Oh and this morning! Did I really want to see Luciano sucking off my boyfriend? At the time it was so fucking hot, but if Luciano had done it, I would be regretting offering Noah to him right now. I wonder why Noah wanted to walk by himself. Is he thinking about us? Hell, I am. I bet he is too. Noah and Luciano DO have something going on between them. I don't know what it is, but I can see it when I see Luciano looks at Noah. His eyes are so intense, expressive and sultry when he's in Noah's presence.

Chad screamed out, "SHIT!"

A few people he knew walked over to him and asked if he was alright. He said, "Yeah, I will be soon." He walked back to the tent. Instead of finding Noah, he saw Josh, Terry and Luke sitting around the fire talking and laughing.

He walked up to them and said, "Hi guys, you're back. Where'd you go?"

Josh blurted out excitedly, "Luciano bought a brand new car with cash! Then we took him out to lunch and we stopped at that naughty shop you went to with Luciano and Brendan. There's some crazy shit there!"

Chad smiled politely and glanced at Luciano.

Luciano furrowed his eyebrows in wonder at Chad's demeanor. He stood up, walked to Chad and put an arm around his shoulders. "Lets go for a walk, okay?"

Chad nodded and walked with him as Terry and Josh looked on.

Noah walked out of the woods and noticed Josh and Terry sitting around Luke's fire pit. He walked to them and sat on the piece of wood Luke had been sitting on.

Noah smiled at his friends and asked, "Where is Chad?"

Terry answered, "Luciano took him somewhere to talk."

Noah nodded and said, "What time do you two want to head out today?"

Josh replied, "We're not leaving. Luciano's going to let us stay in his tent while our things dry out. Our sleeping bags are still damp, but they're getting dry. They should be good for sleeping in tomorrow."

Noah frowned, "So you're staying. Okay, I guess Chad and I will to."

Terry spoke out, "You don't have to stay. You make it sound as if we're making you stay here with us."

Noah apologized and said, "No you're not making us do anything. I just have a great deal of things on my mind."

Josh speculated, "Let me guess, Luciano did something. What is it with you guys?" Josh wiggled his eyebrows at Noah and said, "Did you have a three way?"

Noah laughed and it actually felt good and lightened his mood. "I haven't done any hooking up with anyone other than Chad. It's nothing... stupid shit that's all. It'll be all over when we get home. So where's the beer?"

Chad and Luke walked past the pier to the bar on the lake front.

Luke asked, "Did you and Noah have lunch?"

Chad said, "No, but I'm not very hungry."

Luke replied, "Well, I'm thirsty. I'll buy you a drink and we can talk." He opened the door for Chad and followed him in. They sat on stools at a high bar table away from the lunch crowd. The waitress took their drink order and soon brought the cold bottles of beer to the table.

Luke stated, "Keep 'em coming," He looked at her name tag. "Angel."

The waitress blushed as she corrected him, "Actually, it says Angie."

Luke looked her in the eye and stated, "Well Angie, you look like an Angel." He grinned at her and winked.

Her face reddened and she smiled at both men and left.

Chad took a swallow from his sweating bottle of beer and set it down. He began to peel the label off the bottle.

Luke watched Chad's hands shake as he played with the label. "Chad, what's wrong?"

Chad met Luke's eyes and quickly looked away.

Luke frowned and thought of a way for Chad to open up to him. Something must have happened since this morning, after he, Josh and Terry left.

"Did you have a fight with Noah?"

"No Luciano, I'm having a inner fight with myself."

Luke tried to figure that statement out while he watched Chad down his beer. Angie came right over and replaced it.

Chad started on that one too until Luke told him, "Slow down Chad. We have all afternoon. What do you mean you're fighting with yourself?" Luke placed a hand over Chad's hand and rubbed it softly.

Chad put his head down and said, "I'm thinking of how much I love Noah. I love him so much that if he wants to be with you tonight I think I'd let him, but in my heart I'm afraid he'll," Chad whispered. "he'll... fall in love with you."

Luke took a long drink and said, "Wow Chad, I don't know what to say. We've all only just met each other. Noah told me today that we can't be together and I decided he's right. What's the point right? You leave the day after tomorrow and I go back to my dorm. So please don't worry Chad."

Chad nodded, "Are you sure? This morning you two seemed like you wanted to hook up."

Luke moved his chair right next to Chad's. "I'm positive that we won't hook up." Luke wrapped an arm around Chad's waist and let his hand rest on Chad's hip. "Chad look at me."

Chad turned toward Luke's face. Luke smiled warmly at him. He leaned into Chad's ear and murmured, "Last night and this morning was really fun and memorable, but I understand your feelings about Noah. Do not worry."

Chad said, "Okay." and smiled at Luke.

Luke came in dangerously close to Chad's lips and kissed him. His mouth moved on Chad's lips, "Promise me you won't worry."

Chad kissed him and said, "I promise."

Luke pecked him on the mouth. He held up his bottle of beer and finished it.

Angie walked over and set two more beers and a bowl of peanuts on the table.

Chad said, "Thanks Angie."

Luke grinned at her and said, "Thank you Angel."

"You're welcome gentlemen. Enjoy."

Noah looked at Terry's watch. "Where did they go?"

Josh stared at Noah and pointed. "South, that way." he laughed.

Terry giggled. "Luciano asked Chad to take a walk to talk to him. I'm sure that's what they're doing Noah."

Noah shook his head, "I have no doubt about that. I was only curious where they went."

Josh stoked the fire and added another log. They sat in comfortable silence, relaxing and listening to the cracking, snapping wood and the sizzle of the fire.

Chad and Luke made a bet while playing pool, then again while they played darts. Luke had already won at pool and was ahead at darts.

As Chad raised his hand, aimed and got ready to throw, Luke coughed loudly behind him intentionally to make him miss, which he did.

Chad muttered, "Asshole." and smiled at Luke.

Luke was able to block out all distractions when he threw the dart. He learned to do it living in a full household of screaming brothers and sisters. He made 2 of the 3 hits he needed.

Chad was up again. He gave Luke a look of warning and pulled his darts from the board. He took aim and let go and made his hit. He took another shot and missed.

On his last shot, Luke accidentally on purpose bumped into Chad's back, laughing and slurred, "I win Chad."

Chad swayed and stuttered, "You cheated! Cheater!"

Luke sputtered, "Didn't your parents teach you that it's not whether you win or lose, it's whether I win or lose!"

Chad clapped him on the back and stated, "We should get back to the tent."

They helped each other out the door with arms wrapped around each other.

Luke said, Lets go this way, through the woods."

Chad began to sing, "Over the river and through the woods to our tent we go!"

Chad giggled as he tripped over something. Luke caught him before he fell on his face.

Chad muttered, "What the hell? Did you trip me?"

Luke looked behind them and said, "No, you tripped on that blade of grass."

Chad giggled and fell into Luke. "Cheater, are you really going to claim your prize?"

Luke grinned and boasted, "YUP! I won at pool so I get to sleep between you two tonight!"

Chad stammered, "No funny business, you promised."

Luke grabbed onto Chad. Luke was losing his balance fast. He was leaning way over to the right. He took Chad with him and they fell over together laughing.

Chad babbled, "You did that on purpose!"

Luke faltered, "Nah-ah! You pushed me Chaaad."

"Cheater!" Chad started to get up off the ground when Luke grabbed his arm and said, "Shut up and kiss me."

Chad looked into Luke's eyes and bent over his face. He leaned down as Luke started to giggle, "Dude, your hand is tickling me."

Chad looked to see exactly where his hand was. It was on Luke's exposed abdomen that was holding him in an upright position. Not thinking, Chad removed his hand and toppled onto Luke's body.

Luke cracked up laughing with the weight of Chad on top of him. Chad giggled, then started laughing really hard.

Luke asked, "What the fuck Chad? What so funny?"

"You! Luciano and cheater together is Lu-cheato!"

Luke laughed, "Oh I get it! Chad and cheater is... Ch-eater! Aw! Not fair!"

Chad sat up and snickered. Luke's eyes caught the moonlight just right and they glowed.

Luke smiled and sputtered, "Are you going to give me my kiss now? I won at darts remember? I want all my prizes right here Chad."

Chad smiled and kissed Luke's mouth. They both hummed in pleasure. Chad's lips parted and Luke's tongue plunged in his mouth.

Luke's arm wrapped around Chad's neck, bringing his body and mouth closer.

Luke moved his head to the right, then the left, kissing Chad's lips at every angle. Chad and Luke moaned loudly in unison as their hands roamed.

Luke's hand found it's way up Chad's shirt and rubbed his back, while Chad's hand was under the front of Luke's shirt playing with his chest hair.

Chad moved his head to the side of Luke's neck and sucked on his skin. Before he let the skin go, he bit Luke.

Luke groaned, "UHHH, Shit Chad! What are you doing? Sucking my blood?"

Chad chuckled and uttered softly, "No." He kissed Luke again on the mouth. His hand rubbed Luke's stomach and abdomen. Luke arched his back and pulled Chad back down. Chad laid half on and half off of him.

Luke took ownership of Chad's mouth again. Luke moaned desirously when Chad's tongue explored his mouth. "Ahhh.. Chad, you kiss.." Luke gasped loudly. His eyes widened and his mouth opened in surprise.

Chad smiled at him and moved his hand even farther into Luke's boxers.

Luke moaned and reached down. He undid his shorts and pulled them down. He moaned loudly as Chad began to stroke his cock and kiss his abdomen. "Fuck! Chad that feels so good.. UHH God! Faster.."

Chad reached into his own shorts and rubbed himself at the same time.

Luke smiled, "Take off your shorts Chad."

Chad wobbled as he stood up and pulled them down.

Chad took Luke's cock in his hand again and jacked him off as he jacked himself off too. They were both moaning and grunting. Chad came first and continued stroking Luciano's cock and playing with the barbell with the tip of his thumb.

'When he couldn't hold it anymore Luke lifted up his shirt and came on his stomach. He watched as Chad leaned over and begin to lick it up.

"Oh fuck Chad!" Luke groaned at the blond lapping at his stomach.

Chad took Luke's cock and put the head in his mouth, accidentally hitting his tooth on the piercing which made a dull thunk sound, and sucked the rest of the cum out.

Luke cried out drunkenly, "OH, UHH Shit you..that.. fuck.. Uhhh!" He breathed hard and smiled at Chad. "Goddamn! That was a great prize Chad! I'll have to play you in pool again soon!"

Luke closed his eyes and sighed.

Chad stood up, pulled up his shorts, and gazed at Luke with a smile on his face. He tapped Luke's arm with the toe of his shoe and slurred, "Pull up your shorts. We should get back."

Luke raised his eyebrows and opened his eyes. "Okay."

Chad pulled Luke up and helped him with his pants.

They held onto each other as they walked, stumbled and tripped through the woods.

They came out laughing and hanging on each other when they noticed Noah, Josh, and Terry staring at them.

Noah stood up and walked over to the drunken duo stumbling out of the woods. He stated, "Let me guess, you two were at the bar?"

Luke laughed and said, "Right you are Noah! You win!"

Luke whispered not so quietly to Chad, "He deserves a prize too!"


	6. Chapter 6 Noah Gets His

CHAPTER 6 "Noah Gets His"

Rated R-Mature for language and a sexual scene flashback that some may find distasteful.

Terry and Josh anticipated a fight brewing. They excused themselves and walked down to the beach.

Noah watched them amble away.

Terry and Josh found the men they met the other day. They took a seat near their tent and started up a conversation.

Noah turned to the swaying, giggling drunken pair and shook his head. He walked up to Chad and cupped his chin and raised his head.

"Did you lose a bet to Luke?"

Chad smiled with goofiness as his words stumbled out of his mouth. "Yeah and he cheats Noah!"

Noah glanced at Luke, who beamed at him and swayed into Chad.

Chad wrapped one arm around Luke's waist and held his hand to Luke's chest to keep him from falling forward.

Noah looked back to Chad and let go of his chin.

Noah asked, "Just where did you give him his.. reward?"

Chad giggled and stated, "In the woods."

Luke began to laugh. "We got wood in the woods!"

Noah smiled warily at Chad. "Come over here. I'd like to talk to you a minute."

Luke tripped his way to Josh's chair. He sat down in front of the tent and waited with one elbow on the armrest holding his head up.

Noah led Chad away from the their tent site. They walked hand in hand into the woods. Noah stopped and faced Chad.

Noah asked in amazement, "You blew him?" He ran his hand down his face somewhat frustrated and turned away from Chad.

Noah spun around when Chad laughed and said, "No. I jacked him, then I licked and sucked him up."

Noah's tongue slipped out and licked the corner of his mouth, then he bit his lip.

"Chad, I thought we agreed to let each other know beforehand if something was going to happen."

Chad wrapped his arms around Noah's neck and slurred, "He won at darts and pool! What was I supposed to do?"

Noah stated, "Uh... NOT jack him off or give him head? You didn't happen to have a condom with you did you?"

Chad looked at Noah as seriously as a drunk person can without laughing and shook his head. "Oops! Noah, are you mad at me?"

Noah chuckled and said, "No, but no more sneaking around without letting me know first!" He placed his hands on Chad's shoulders and came close to his lips.

Chad kissed him forcefully.

"He won another bet we made. He gets to sleep between us tonight." Chad stroked the hair on the back of Noah's head.

"Chad. No, I'm not doing this anymore. It wouldn't feel right. I think we should leave in the morning. We're already packed and ready to go."

Chad narrowed his eyes and spoke bluntly, "I can tell there's something you're not telling me. You're sure you didn't have sex with him that first night we switched partners?"

Noah nodded. "You know me. I wouldn't lie to you." Noah held Chad's face in his hands and kissed him. Chad leaned into Noah's body and kissed him back. He slipped his hands under Noah's shirt and gently grazed Noah's nipples with his fingertips.

Noah smiled demurely. He forced Chad's head to the side and began licking his neck.

Noah opened his mouth and bit down as he sucked on the tender skin at the side of Chad's neck.

Chad thrust his hips forward, meeting Noah's hips. He whispered, "Ohhh.. Noah.. you can take me right here if you want to."

Noah chuckled and disagreed. "No way Chad. I don't want to take you here on the off chance someone might be in the woods taking a walk."

Luke sat in the lawn chair and looked around after what seemed a long time to him. Chad and Noah were still gone. He rose out of the chair while he carefully held onto the armrests, and gained something resembling balance. He stumbled in the general direction he had seen Noah and Chad leave. Once he walked to the line of trees surrounding the area, Luke saw movement and a bright colored shirt just a few yards into the woods.

He called out, "Chad, Noah!"

Chad giggled and called back, "Right here, dumbass!"

Luke walked a few more feet. Noah and Chad were leaning against a tree kissing. Noah moaned as he tasted Luke in Chad's mouth. His tongue didn't want to leave the moist cavern that had the distinct flavor of the man he desired.

Luke asked, "Do you want to be alone because I can leave. I thought you two were just talking."

Chad reached out to Luke. Luke stepped forward and took his hand.

Chad yanked him closer and reached around his waist.

Luke tried to stare into Noah's eyes, but Noah's eyes changed direction abruptly.

Luke drawled out, "Noahhh, look at me."

Noah's eyes met Luke's pleading eyes.

His voice came out deep and thick, "What is it Luke?"

He stared into Noah's eyes inquisitively.

Luke smiled suggestively. Flirtatiously, he asked. "Wanna lick my tongue?"

Noah answered as kindly as he could, "Luke, I shouldn't."

Chad spoke up, "Kiss him Noah!" and pushed Luke into Noah's arms.

"Chad," Noah voiced, "you really don't want me to do that."

Luke locked eyes with Noah and stammered, "He wants you to. Just kiss me." Luke whispered, "Babe."

The corner of Noah's mouth turned up in a sly smirk. He stated, "I don't want to." but Noah's eyes betrayed him. They conveyed the message, I'd do anything for you.. TO you if you ask me.'

He started to back away but Chad had, at some time, snuck up behind Noah and held him in place with his hands on his shoulders.

Luke placed his hands on Noah's hips.

Noah's breath escaped his mouth every time Luke touched him.

He stepped up to Noah and gnashed his hips against Noah's and moaned. He looked up into Noah's face as he approached his lips. Luke angled his head slightly to the right, stared at his target, aimed and made contact with Noah's soft, moist lips. Luke and Noah closed their eyes as their arms wrapped around each other tightly.

Noah's mind whirled in confusion, delight and desire. He parted his lips when Luke did, capturing his upper lip between his lips. Noah gently and playfully touched the tip of his tongue to Luke's lip, then drew his tongue across it.

Luke opened his mouth a little more and their tongues met.

"Mmmm."

Luke moaned and pushed his tongue in Noah's mouth further, lightly licking and tickling the roof of Noah's mouth. Luke's tongue was soft and supple. They alternated taking the lead with spiral movements on each others tongues and lips.

Noah ran his fingers through Luke's hair.

Luke cupped Noah's face gently in his hands. He held Noah's well formed chin and felt the faint stubble on his jaw.

Noah cupped Luke's ass and pinched it. He drew Luke's hips nearer and bumped his erection into Luke's hard cock. They shared a deep breath through their mouths.

Luke moaned and Noah sighed, their bodies melting together with the growing sexual want with this extremely emotional kiss.

They kissed each other with increased intensity, responding to each others body with fervor.

Noah romantically and lightly sucked on Luke's bottom lip as they slowly parted.

Luke's heart felt like it would burst out of his chest. He looked into Noah's darker looking blue eyes and saw a flicker of lust.

Noah's blood ran hot.. his body aching, wanting to be satisfied and gratified. He now had an insatiable appetite for Luke. He swirled his tongue on on Luke's ear as he whispered huskily, "Want you."

"Ohh Noahhh.." Luke released a stimulating moan in Noah's ear.

Noah became a man obsessed with wanting to release the sexual urges within himself. He was pretty sure he would have if it hadn't been for Chad's voice calling him.

Chad's voice sounded like it was miles away when in reality he was only a few feet from him.

Chad had stood back and watched the intense kiss with awe. "Oh my God Noah!" He yelled.

Noah stepped away from Luke. He walked to Chad and grabbed him around the waist and said, "Lets go." Noah turned around in the direction of the camp.

Oh shit, what just happened? I don't know why I admitted to him that I want him. That was some foreplay!and Chad watched us! I can't do this.. I love him and to act on my impulses is disrespectful to him and our relationship.'

He began to walk past Luke and blushed. Noah gave the faintest hint of a smile to Luke.

Luke stared after Noah and Chad, then followed them. He knew for sure he had fallen hard for Noah. If that kiss was any indication of how hard he'd fallen for him, then he was in a tremendous amount of trouble.

Chad and Noah went into their tent leaving Luke alone with his overwhelming thoughts. 'That was the most exhilarating, heart stopping, breathtaking, unbelievably arousing kiss I have ever had in my life. I want him too, I have to have him.'

Noah asked Chad to grab a bag. They each carried one to the truck. They walked back back and forth several times from the tent to the truck packing almost everything. All that was left to take to the truck in the morning was the ¾ empty cooler, the tent, stakes, changes of clothing and their sleeping bags.

Chad held Noah's hand as he led him to the pier after packing up.

They walked on the warped boards and sat down. They were purposely splashed in fun by some swimmers and chuckled.

Noah took off his sandals, dipped his toes into the lake and moved his legs back and forth.

Chad sat cross legged facing Noah and placed a hand on Noah's thigh.

"That kiss between you and Luciano was steamy!"

Noah gazed into the water and replied consciously, "It was alright."

Chad squeezed his thigh and chuckled, "Noah, just admit it. I know you want him. I sat here at this pier this afternoon and thought about it. I think you two should fuck and get it over with."

Noah stared out over the lake and thought. 'I don't want to fuck him. I want to take a whole day and seduce his body with my tongue and kiss every inch of him. I want to make him scream my name and watch his face when he cums. I want him completely as my friend, lover and boyfr.. No, it would never work. I'll never see him again! Why can't I get that through my head?!'

Noah faced Chad and smiled he held his hand and said, "No Chad, I can't do that. I honestly like him and if I spent the night with him like that, it WOULD be cheating on you. I won't do that to you."

Chad looked at Noah's serious looking face. "I thought as much." He paused. "Doesn't it bother you that I jacked and sucked his cock?"

Noah's face changed to hurt, then anger. He looked infuriated and spoke low and sharply, "Did you do that intentionally to hurt me? Were you trying to make him out to be some sort of slut to change the way I feel about him because YOU feel threatened by our attraction to each other?"

"No!" Chad said just as firmly, "I didn't do it to hurt you! You fucking bastard! I was wondering if it was still bothering you that I didn't ask you before I did it per our agreement!"

Chad shook his head. "Why in the hell would I feel threatened, NOAH?" He stood up and stumbled off the pier, onto the beach, and marched angrily back to the tent.

Noah sat alone and berated himself. 'Why would I think Chad had ulterior motives and sabotage a relationship that I don't have? We have to leave. Chad obviously saw the sexual tension and emotional ties Luke and I shared when we kissed. When we get home, everything WILL go back to normal. I guess I have some major kissing up to do with Chad.'

Noah met Josh and Terry on the beach on his way to find Chad.

Terry said, "Josh and I are going to sit on the beach and watch the sunset later. You guys wanna come?"

Noah nodded. "If Chad isn't still pissed at me."

Josh laughed. "What did you do now?"

"I accused him of being devious. We need to get out of here. We're leaving in the morning."

Terry poked Josh and said, "See? I told you they were packing up to leave."

Noah asked, "You saw us packing the truck and didn't offer to help? Lazy bums." Noah laughed.

Luke heard Chad swearing in the tent. He walked out of his tent wondering what had happened. He called out, "Chad?"

Chad yelled back, "WHAT!"

Luke asked, "Can I come in?"

Chad's voice cracked as he answered, "Whatever!"

Luke unzipped the tent and walked in. He looked around and said sheepishly, "You're leaving? Why?"

Chad turned to face him and responded, "Ask Noah, he seems to want to get the hell out of dodge."

Luke walked to Chad and asked, "What is it? Were you crying?"

Chad nodded, "Noah.." He wiped his eyes as his voice shook. "He thinks what I did to you in the woods was done with the intention to hurt him. To change how he feels about you because I, according to him, feel threatened by you."

Luke asked astonished, "What? He said THAT? What an asshole! Do you want me to tell him to fuck off?"

Chad shook his head. "No, we're leaving tomorrow anyway."

Luke nodded. "This is my fault. I knew that I'd come between you two. I should have listened when I felt that nagging voice in my head telling me it was a bad idea to act on what I felt. I'm sorry Chad. Tell Terry and Josh my tent is theirs. They can throw the one they have away cuz it's a piece of shit."

He showed a strained smile and gave Chad a hug and a kiss on the cheek and said, "Do you want help taking anything to Noah's truck? It looks like everything is pretty much gone."

"We packed before. Thanks for offering though."

Luke said, "Sure. Take it easy." as he walked out of Chad and Noah's tent and back into his own.

Luke grabbed his clothes and stuffed them into his duffel bag. He decided to leave the food for Terry and Josh. If they didn't want it, they could just throw it away. He didn't care.

He packed the few clothes Brendan left and picked up the cooler. He strode to his new car and stowed his things in the trunk. He got in and drove to the gas station to give Brendan his clothes.

When Luke got there, he was almost in tears. He waited at the back of the store until Brendan finished helping a customer.

Luke stepped behind the counter and lost his composure in Brendan's presence, something he had never done before.

Brendan hugged him and fearfully wondered if something terrible had occurred to make Luke so emotional. He asked, "What happened?"

Luke sniffled and backed up. "I.. I did come between Noah and Chad. They're fighting because of me. Plus I let Chad jack me when we were drunk. Noah thinks Chad did it to prove a point."

Brendan breathed a sigh of relief that no one was physically hurt. He almost wanted to laugh. Luke never cried about his relationships and this was a first, not to mention, it wasn't even a relationship. He asked, "And the point being?"

"He thinks Chad did it to change the way Noah feels about me."

Brendan smiled and asked, "Did it?"

Luke sighed and said, "I don't know. I only saw Chad after they had fought. Chad was really upset. I just up and left. I'm not going back there."

Luke held out his finger and tapped it on Brendan's chest. "I brought your clothes. Come outside with me and get them. You can see my new car."

Noah walked slowly back to the tent with his head down thinking of what he could say to Chad. 'I was really accusatory. We can leave now. There's no need to stay here. I love Chad and shouldn't make him feel like shit. We can chalk this up to a learning experience. I shouldn't be having feelings for other men like this, strike that, another MAN like this. As soon as we're away from this place I can forget Luke.'

Noah stood outside his tent and said softly, "Chad? Are you in there?"

"Yeah."

Noah debated whether to go in or ask if he could come in first. He decided to just go in. Chad was lying on his stomach on the sleeping bag. Noah sat next to him and massaged his back.

"Hi."

Chad spoke quietly, "Hey."

Noah began to talk, "I'm sorry I insinuated that you deliberately tried to hurt me by jacking Luke off. I know now that my reaction was way out of line. I also want you to know that you shouldn't feel threatened by him or me. I love you and that hasn't changed."

Chad rolled over and said, "Do you really mean that Noah? Do you still love me after this whole whacked out vacation?"

Noah smiled and said, "Yes! Why wouldn't I? Do you want to leave tonight?"

Chad said, "Nah, we can go in the morning. Come and make up with my lips now."

Noah grinned and said, "You got it!" He kissed Chad's mouth enthusiastically.

He murmured into Chad's ear, "Josh and Terry invited us to the beach to watch the sunset. I thought it would be romantic to do for our last night here."

Chad whispered back, "After I fuck you."

Noah cracked a smile and took off Chad's shirt, then his own. He met Chad's brown eyes. They were wide with desire and want.

Chad dropped his gaze to Noah's growing erection.

Noah yanked down his shorts and boxers, exposing his erect cock to Chad.

Chad smiled and took the rest of his clothing off as well. He pulled Noah down on top of him. Noah straddled Chad's body, reverse cowboy style.

"Get me the stuff stud."

Noah reached into a bag and took out the lube. He handed it to Chad.

Chad squirted lube on his hand and rubbed it all over his own cock then inserted his finger into Noah.

"UHMNN!" Noah moaned and closed his eyes. He leaned down and grabbed Chad's shins.

Chad grinned and pushed in another digit.

Noah gasped at the faint throb of pain as his asshole expanded and contracted with Chad's fingers scissoring within him. Noah bit the palm of his hand to stop from groaning aloud with the acute sensation of discomfort and the feeling of delight at being filled with Chad's long fingers.

Chad put his other hand flat on Noah's lower back as he introduced a third finger. He pushed it in then pulled all three almost out. He worked them back in and spread them out.

Noah moved up and down on Chad's fingers sighing and grunting.

"Mmm, fuck me now, Oh, Ahhh.."

Chad lifted his cock so it pointed straight up.

Noah moved his body. His ass was right above Chad's hard pulsing cock.

He lowered his body slowly onto Chad's cock until just the head was in. He held his breath then shoved his body down, impaling his ass with Chad's hardness.

Chad gasped at the instant insertion. He groaned, struck with astonishment and surprise.

"Oh fucking hell Chad!" Noah moaned with passion. He took a moment to savor the depth of Chad's cock inside him.

Chad held Noah by the hips. He moved Noah's body up and down repeatedly, driving his cock fast and hard into him.

Noah shivered as he bounced up and down on Chad, his ass slapped against Chad's hips.

Chad ran his fingernails down Noah's back. He thrust his hips up and moaned loudly. "MUU..OOHH!"

"SHHHH! Chad, be quiet!"

Chad arched his back and opened his mouth. "AhhhUhhh!"

Noah smiled and sighed. He clasped his hard thick cock and closed his eyes.

What if it were Luke jacking me off? I am so jealous that Chad got to touch his cock before I did. I wish they would have let me in on that action. What a scene that must have been!'

Noah smiled at the thought of Chad with Luke and let out a rough, low groan. "Ohhh."

The tip of his cock was slick with excitement. He caressed the slit and spread the pre-cum around. It felt so good that if he could lick his own dick right now, he probably would.

Around a month ago, Chad made him watch. He lied on his back and lifted his legs over his head. His cock was pointing at his face. Chad started to jack himself, then he stuck his tongue out and licked the clear sticky pre-cum off the tip of his cock.

Noah had been spellbound and entered his ass right then. He fucked him as Chad got jacked himself off, squirting cum once in his mouth and the rest on his face.

He stroked himself faster and faster as he thought about the flavor of Luke's cum in Chad's mouth. He pulled his cock up then glided his hand down quicker.

The muscles in Noah's body tensed as he neared release.

"Oh God, Oh God!" Noah called out as he shot cum on his stomach and Chad's thighs.

"UH Noah! OH Dammmmn! UH, UH, AH! Chad screamed as his cock discharged suddenly. Hot streams of milky, thick cum flowed deep into Noah.

Noah wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand.

"God Chad!!"

Chad chuckled and said, "Lets clean up and go down to the beach."

Noah groaned, "Awww, I'm too tired now."

"Come on, I'm not tired!" Chad urged, "It's the last night we're here. I want to see the sunset on the lake."

"Of course you're not tired Chad. I did all the work!" Noah laughed.

Chad stuck out his bottom lip and widened his eyes in a sorrowful way.

"Oh alright, I'll get dressed and go with you."

They walked out of the tent and looked around. Noah noticed Luke wasn't anywhere around. He's probably at the beach.'

Noah held Chad around his waist and walked with him to the lake. He cautiously broached the subject of the object of his affection, "Have you seen Luke lately?"

Chad nodded. "I saw him a while ago."

"Did he say where he was going to be? Did he go to the bar?"

Chad said, "No he didn't. All he said was that he felt the fight we had was his fault because he came between us. Oh and to tell Josh and Terry that they can keep his tent when he's done with it."

"Why would he think our fight was about him? You told him what we fought about? Jesus Chad! We have to find him!"

Chad sighed. "So much for our romantic night. I'll check the woods, you check the restroom. We'll meet at the bar."

Noah pulled Chad back and said, "No, you're right. This is our night and I want to spend it with you." Noah took Chad in his arms and hugged him. He whispered in his ear, "I love you Chad."

Chad looked into Noah's royal blue colored eyes and said, "I love you too, Noah. Are you sure you don't want to go looking for him?"

Noah nodded and reaffirmed his decision, "Yes."

Chad and Noah walked leisurely to the beach. They found that they weren't going to be the only ones observing the sunset. Quite a few couples were snuggling under blankets or getting cozy openly.

Chad and Noah walked down the beach until they saw two dark haired men facing the water and sitting close together.

Josh leaned forward to look past Terry and spotted Noah and Chad. He waved and smiled.

Terry turned his body and said, "Hey there, you made it!"

Noah and Chad greeted their friends and sat on the sand next to them.

Chad said, "Oh! Before I forget, Luciano said you guys can have his tent."

Josh and Terry looked at each other, then at Chad.

Terry said, "What do you mean he said we could have it? You mean keep it?"

Chad happily said, "Yeah. He said you can throw yours away."

Josh replied, "That makes sense, he left earlier."

Noah asked anxiously, "What do you mean he left, he's coming back isn't he?"

"No, I'm pretty sure he's not." Terry said to Noah. "Josh and I saw him with his cooler and duffel bag. He looked upset. We were going to talk to him, but he didn't come back from the parking lot. Five minutes later we saw him drive off in his car."

Noah's face expressed a look of astonishment.

'Luke wouldn't leave without saying goodbye to me.. would he? I want to know why he left. I hope he really doesn't blame himself for the argument that Chad and I had earlier. I have to talk to him! How am I going to find him... BRENDAN! He's working right now. He would know Luke's address or phone number! Oh Shit! I can't leave Chad here alone and I can't take him with me. DAMN IT!'

Noah took an anxious look around. Feeling the need to find Luke and ask him why he up and left without telling him.

Josh and Terry were in each others arms watching the reds, oranges, pinks and yellows in the sunset.

Chad slipped his hand into Noah's and said, "Isn't it beautiful Noah?"

Noah bit his lip and just murmured, "Mmm-Hmm."

Chad stood up and sat between Noah's legs. He leaned back onto Noah's chest and sighed. "It's so peaceful right now."

Chad's arm draped across Noah's knee. His fingertips brushed against Noah's inner leg gently.

Noah fought the tears that were threatening to fall from his troubled blue eyes. The slight breeze blew his hair across his forehead, just as it had the night Luke was on the platform with Brendan. He remembered Luke's eyes penetrating his when he came.

Noah blinked back his tears and relaxed the seizing in his chest.

'This is not good,' Noah thought. 'I cannot be thinking about him. He left, he's gone, and Chad and I leave tomorrow.'

Noah wrapped his arms around Chad and rested his chin on his shoulder.

Noah kissed his ear and licked his soft earlobe. He drew it into his mouth, sucking and biting down on it delicately.

Chad responded to Noah's tenderness and turned his body. He smiled at Noah, then pushed him back onto the sand and crawled up to his face. He lowered his body onto Noah's and kissed the side of his neck while his fingers roamed through Noah's dark hair.

Luke opened the trunk of his car to retrieve Brendan's clothes for him. When he turned he caught Brendan staring at the car in amazement.

Brendan said excitedly, "I cant' believe your parents just let you go out and buy whatever you want!"

Luke was sometimes embarrassed because money did have it's privileges, but it also had it's curses. When most acquaintances found out he came from a wealthy family background, they were jealous and did anything to take him down a notch or use him, but not Brendan. He was a true friend, the only real friend he had.

Luke hugged Brendan and said he'd see him around, then he drove to the dorm room he had already moved into last week. He unpacked his car and walked into the dorm building.

Luke stepped into his room. He set the cooler down, threw his duffel bag on the bed and shut the door.

He paced his room, running his fingers through his hair and biting his fingernails anxiously.

The whole dorm was bustling with students moving in and parents walking around taking late tours with their sons or daughters. Luke hoped his roommate wouldn't move in for a few more days yet. His grandmother Lucinda wanted him to get an apartment, but he wanted to try and fit in with the other students and live in the dorm.

Luke's roommate was nice enough, but the tension between them mounted after his roommate asked Luke to go on a double date with a pair of twins. Luke declined stating that he didn't date girls. His roommate took it well, but never asked to do anything with him again, not even to grab a bite to eat.

Luke laid on the bed, certain that what he did, leaving the campground abruptly, was the right thing to do. He didn't want to say goodbye to Noah. This was easier. Noah didn't really know him, and he didn't know Noah that well either. It shouldn't have bothered him, but it did.

Luke went back and forth in his head, 'I didn't need to say goodbye. I'll never see him again anyway. I just hope he doesn't think I left because of something he did. Why do I care what he thinks? It doesn't matter.'

Luke sighed and remembered he had promised to call his dad when he returned to the dorm. He grabbed his cell phone and punched in the phone number.

Holden answered on the fourth ring. He said with excitement, "Luciano! I have been trying to call you all day! Didn't you receive any of my messages?"

Luke laughed. He walked to the single window and looked down at the slew of students everywhere on campus.

He said, "Do you honestly believe I wouldn't have called you sooner if I had gotten them? I forgot to take my phone with me when I went camping. Anyway I'm all moved into the dorm room and I have yet to see my old roommate. I'm sure he'll be one of the last ones to move in."

Holden smirked, "I wouldn't worry about him anymore. You're going to have a new roommate."

Luke looked confused for a second before he asked, "What do you know that you're not telling me?"

Holden replied, "Are you still seeing that guy that you like?"

Luke answered, "I wasn't seeing' him in the sense of the word. I came home early because I was getting attached to him and almost broke up him and his boyfriend's relationship."

Holden queried, "How's that?"

Luke scratched the top of his head and responded, "Uh.. let me know if this gets too uncomfortable for you to hear."

Holden chuckled, "Luciano, there's nothing that you can say that I would be appalled about. I've lived longer than you and I've seen and heard just about everything."

Luke laughed, "Still, I'll tone it down for you. Noah is the guy I like. He and I spent a great deal of time together alone. Sometimes his boyfriend, Chad, was around. Noah and I kissed a few times and it felt... incredible! I've never felt something so right before, you know? It felt like I had found my soul mate. There was so much passion and warmth in each kiss. I never knew something as simple as a kiss could make a person go crazy. I've never felt that way before and I didn't know it existed!"

Holden grinned and said proudly, "It sounds like this is serious! I know those types of kisses and you cannot deny them. Every kiss from anyone else will never compare to the ones you had with Noah. You say you almost broke up Noah and Chad. What happened?"

Luke let out a deep sigh and squeezed his eyes shut. Noah's face flashed before his lidded eyes. He opened his eyes and leaned towards the window. He rested his forehead against the pane of glass as he stared at the leaves blowing on the trees below.

Luke answered his dad's question. "What happened is... I realized that I was hurting Chad and Noah by coming between them. They were fighting and arguing about me. I just wanted to get to know Noah, not sleep with him. It all seems so moronic now because I'll never see either of them again."

Holden asked, "Well, If you were to see Noah again, what would you say to him?"

"How does a hypothetical answer to that hypothetical question help me?"

Holden said with a serious tone of voice, "What if it weren't."

Luke backed away from the window and sat down hard on his desk chair.

He stuttered nervously, "Wh.. What did you d..do?"

Holden stated, "Now I had nothing to do with this. I just told your mother about how excited you were about some young man in college at Oakdale U. She told your grandmother Lucinda.

It turns out that Lucinda knows the dean. She made quite a few calls between Dekalb college and Oakdale U. She got you transferred. You have most of the same classes as you would have up there, but not the same schedule."

Luke closed his eyes and cursed his prying family. He stated firmly, "No one bothered to ask me if this was alright?! I came to this school for a reason dad! I cannot believe you let mom and grandma do this!"

Holden waited for only a minute. He knew Luke needed a little time to adjust to the change in plans.

Luke held the phone to his chest, hit his head with the palm of his hand and muttered, "Shit! God Damm those meddling women!"

He held the phone back to his ear and said, "When? When do I start there?"

Holden smiled into the phone and replied, "Things are still progressing. We're getting everything done in record time, so hopefully you can start with everyone else."

"Okay." He gave in, then thought, This is such a bad idea.'

Holden asked with concern, "Is this alright with you son? I know grandma and your mom do things all the time without asking me. It can be overwhelming and frustrating."

Luke answered, "It's fine. You know I wouldn't hesitate to tell them where to go if I minded. It would have been nice to be asked first though."

Holden laughed, "Don't I know it! I have to live with it everyday."

Luke said suddenly anxious, "DAD! Noah is with Chad. There's no way I want to be the one who breaks them up!"

Holden interjected, "Luciano, you're only going to school down here. No one said anything about you breaking anyone up. If you happen to find your true love here, then it's fate."

Luke shook his head and retorted, "Uh, dad? You don't believe in fate!"

Holden laughed and whispered, "Shhh. Don't tell anyone!"

Luke chuckled and asked, "I already bought the books for my courses here."

"That's fine. The dean told Lucinda they use most of the same textbooks. So when will you get your ass down here?"

"I have to pack up and say goodbye to Brendan. God I'm going to miss him! I guess I can leave now and be at the condo in a few hours . I'll give you a spin in my new car!"

Holden answered, "Sounds good son. See you in a while."

Luke packed his clothes, the cooler, his books and everything else that he had into the trunk of his car. He went back to the gas station and said a tearful goodbye to Brendan.

"You have to visit me Luciano! Three hours isn't that far to travel, and you can call me anytime!"

Luke looked into Brendan's face and smiled crookedly. He stood up on the tips of his toes and kissed Brendan goodbye.

"I'll miss you Brendan. I will call you."

Brendan smiled sadly and said, "You'd better keep in touch."

"Thanks Brendan, for everything."

Luke drove home to the penthouse condo in the high rise building in Chicago. It took him just over 3 hours.

He was greeted enthusiastically by his family and chatted over a late supper.

He hadn't been home to visit in months. He stayed with Brendan last summer instead of going home. It had been this summer that Brendan had introduced Luke to the otherworld of switching partners and threesomes. They had only switched couples once before, and it was very different than this time with Noah and chad. He had screwed the guy the other time and only got to know his name and age.

With Noah and Chad there was no sex and he knew a lot about both of them and their friends. He actually liked Josh and Terry after they finally stopped judging him and accepted the fact that he wasn't out to sabotage Noah and Chad's relationship intentionally.

Luke smiled, Josh knew what was going on to begin with. He witnessed all of us in the lake together that one night. Josh is the same way as Brendan in that they both have a bit of an overactive libido. Josh must have been around the block more than a few times.'

college begins

Monday morning, Luke walked around the unfamiliar campus trying to find his dorm building and if he was lucky, his dorm room. Of course his grandmother had a hand in choosing that as well. She made sure he didn't have a roommate to inevitably distract him from his studies.

He discovered the building wasn't that hard to find, it was his dorm room that was confusing to find. He asked Troy, the R.A., for help. Troy led him to a reconstructed dorm room. His grandmother's handiwork for sure. The room had been converted into a double room. It had a full size bed and everything he saw was new. A computer chair, and a laptop on top of a really nice large desk and a dresser. In one corner was a small refrigerator filled with water and red bull. His grandmother had a moving company move his books, clothes, and other miscellaneous things he might need in Oakdale.

His mom, Lily, set up a new bank account for him in town and set up a change of address as well.

Troy exclaimed, "You must know people in high places!"

Luke smiled uneasily as Troy walked out, Luke took a minute to take in his living quarters, then settled in.

His second year Civic Literacy class didn't start for another hour. Right after that, he had to meet up with the paper's editor for journalism class. That was the class he was most excited about.

The school paper, The Weekly Journal, would provide real working conditions and meet professional standards. He studied the campus map and checked his textbooks. He had everything he needed. He found a brand new sturdy messenger bag to carry his books in on the floor next to the desk. He packed up and headed out for an early lunch.

Noah had helped Chad move into his fraternity house with the other basketball players during the weekend.

Monday morning, Chad shut his bedroom door and sat on his bed next to Noah.

"Are we okay Noah? You seem down." Chad noted.

Noah took Chad's hand and gripped it. He turned his head, looked at Chad's lips, then kissed them tenderly. When he was done he spoke, "Yes, we're fine. I'm just going to miss you. You're going to be busy with practice and games, parties and your frat friends, not to mention studying."

Chad laughed and replied, "What do you mean? You'll see me at games and on weekends. I might even sneak in a couple extra weeknights with you, and there's always between classes."

Noah nodded slowly and answered, "Yeah, there's that. Then there's this."

Noah threw Chad back on the bed and straddled his waist. He held Chad's arms above his head and swooped in to kiss Chad's exposed neck.

Chad tried to squirm away giggling. He cursed, "Shit Noah! You know we can't do that here! My brothers' are all over the house!"

Noah sat up and criticized them. "Fuck them Chad. They know about us. They see me here with you. What do you think they're thinking? That I'm your water boy or something? They know we screw each other."

Chad sat up and whispered, "Shhhh! I know they know, but I don't throw it in their face! I need their respect now that I'm captain of the team!"

Noah stood up and looked like he just got slapped across the face. He felt disillusioned by Chad's rationale.

He yelled, "You're embarrassed by me aren't you! You think they won't respect you because you're gay? Well guess what, they know Chad and it seems to me that they respect you just the same! Although I do believe that you've just lost mine! Goodbye and good luck with your superficial pretenses ."

Noah stormed out of the room. Chad wanted to chase him down, but with his teammates around he didn't want to appear desperate. He walked out of his room and down the stairs. Several guys stopped him and asked why Noah had left in a huff.

It shocked Chad that they would even ask. He stated, "He umm.. had to get to his first class."

Noah walked hurriedly to his dorm cursing Chad the whole way across campus. He slammed the dorm door shut and startled his roommate, Wade.

Noah looked at Wade sheepishly and said, "Sorry Wade. I'm a little pissed off right now."

Wade finally had a talk with Noah about the camping trip and was relieved to find out that Noah didn't end up having sex with either Brendan or Luke.

Wade smiled modestly and asked, "What happened?"

Noah brushed it off, "Oh, it's Chad. He's being an asshole. I'll get over it."

Wade grabbed his books and said, "I'll buy you lunch before Civics class, coming?"

Noah nodded and grabbed his bag.

They ran into Josh and Terry a few doors down, leaving their dorm room as well. Noah invited them to lunch, but they declined.

Terry and Josh had to get to their first class in 15 minutes. Hand in hand they walked towards the psych building.

As they walked across the quad, two different guys grinned at Josh and said in a low sexy voice, "Hiya Joshua..ahhh." then winked at him as they passed.

Josh responded with a polite, "Hello."

Terry let go of Josh's hand and held his books close to his chest.

Josh stopped him and turned Terry's body to face him. "Hey, what's the matter? Those guys are in my past Terry. I'm not that person anymore!"

Terry nodded and replied, "I know that. I also knew going into this relationship that it was going to be hard seeing your former hook ups. I'm okay."

He forced a smile at Josh and asked, "You're sure you don't miss hooking up with whomever you want?"

Josh looked at him with sympathy and kissed his cheek. "I hook up with you whenever I want. You're enough for me."


	7. Chapter 7 A Watcher Among Us

CHAPTER 7: "A Watcher Among Us"

Language, violence.

Kinda a boring 'in between or fluff 'chapter Sorry. :wub:

Luke walked into his Civics class overwhelmed by the large auditorium filled with students. This class was a required course for him as it was for many other majors as well. The room looked full to capacity, however, Luke knew that quite a few students drop courses within the first month of classes.

Luke scanned the room and saw a empty chair in the first row. He squeezed past several students before sitting down. He smiled kindly at his classmates sitting on either side of him.

Wade and Noah were sitting near the middle of the auditorium speaking about Chad before class began.

Wade nodded, agreeing with Noah about Chad. He stated, "He's being a jerk Noah. Those frat boys know what goes on behind closed doors. Your private lives are different than his personal relationships with the team." Wade laughed and said, "Dump him and go out with me."

Noah raised his eyebrows and smiled. He shook his head and said, "Wade, we've been through this. You're a great friend. Dating each other isn't a good idea."

Wade pursed his lips in thought and said bluntly, "Then lets just have sex."

Noah pushed his shoulder and said, "You sound like Josh before he started dating Terry!"

Wade countered, "Nah, you mean like how Brendan and Luciano ARE."

At the sound of Luke's name, Noah's eyes became clouded. He opened his civics book and pretended to read. His heart grew heavy thinking about how he didn't get a chance to say goodbye to Luke last week.

Wade leaned his head so it was touching the side of Noah's head. He smirked and whispered, "Oops, did I hit a wrong note?"

Noah gulped and moved his head away. He glared at Wade and stated, "No. You don't know what you're talking about."

"Chad told me you fell for Luciano. Well, he didn't say that exactly... he said you and Luciano shared an amazing kiss. Chad said you wanted Luciano, but it would have been cheating on him because of the way you fell for Luciano."

Noah sat in his chair fuming. His neck turned red and he was ready to stand up and leave. Why would Chad tell Wade how I felt?'

Noah spoke in a low whisper, "Wade! Shut the fuck up!"

Wade added, "Just answer me this Noah, why do you go around kissing Brendan, Chad, Luciano and whomever else comes along, but you won't give me one friendly kiss, huh?"

Noah narrowed his eyes, drew his eyebrows together and balled up his fists. Through clenched teeth he muttered, "That was a one time only weekend and I'm not kissing you Wade! Now drop the damn conversation!"

Wade blew Noah a kiss as the T.A. (teacher's assistant) walked into the room.

Noah shook his head and smiled. Wade was funny. He was obnoxious, but he could make Noah laugh.

After class Luke gathered up his notes and packed up his messenger bag. He walked out of the room. Once outside, he headed down the stairs of the old civics building.

Luke's heart leapt in his chest when he saw a very familiar body. He stared at the dark haired, tall, broad shouldered man as he fought the desire to approach him, take him in his arms and kiss him until they both were breathless.

He was standing in the grass talking and laughing with Wade. Luke was sure it was the back of Noah's body facing him. It certainly looked like Noah's lean hips, slender waist, and muscular thighs and ass to him.

Luke swallowed and ducked to the left out of sight. He quietly and smoothly navigated his way around across the quad, sure that he wasn't spotted.

He needed time to collect his thoughts and figure out what his intentions were regarding Noah. If he was still with Chad, he wasn't about to come between them again. But if Noah is single, I'm definitely asking him out.'

Noah squinted in the sun and nodded to Wade. Wade kept talking while Noah held his hand over his eyes, trying to look closer at the man jogging across the quad.

The man's figure reminded Noah of Luke, but of course it couldn't be. Luke was 3 ½ hours away attending college at Dekalb.

Wade gazed at Noah. 'He's not even paying attention to what I'm saying!'

Wade yelled, "Hey idiot!"

Noah frowned and said, "What jackass? HA! You thought I wasn't listening!"

Wade grinned and touched Noah's shirt. He spoke softly, "Your boyfriend is coming up behind you. He's looking pretty sore. I'll see you back at the dorm later?"

Noah smiled at Wade and said, "Yeah sure."

Noah turned around and came face to face with a very angry looking boyfriend.

Chad pushed Noah's shoulder and yelled, "What right do you have leaving my house like that? Almost all of my friends came up to me and asked what your problem was! I had to lie to them Noah! I hate lying!"

Noah started to walk away. Chad stepped up next to him. His darkened eyes glowered at Noah while he scowled. He stopped Noah from walking further when he grabbed Noah's arm.

Chad reprimanded Noah, "Why did you embarrass me like that? I thought you had enough common decency to respect my position in the house!"

Noah rolled his eyes and warned, "If I embarrass you so much Chad, break up with me. I'm sick of your friends, your attitude, and now your fucking nonsensical argument." Noah took off leaving Chad with his mouth agape.

Chad muttered, "Shit!"

Luke talked with the editor of The Weekly Journal.' His first assignment was to cover a campus event and write up a story. The editor told him to interview the captain of the basketball team, Chad Taylor. "The game is Saturday night. Write up something interesting for the paper."

Luke winced. Oh no, not Chad! I wanted to see Noah before I saw Chad. Shit!'

Luke licked his lips and stammered, "Uh, is there something else I can do? I don't really follow sports. I don't find it very interesting."

The editor looked at him and shook his head. He straightened his tie and spoke sternly, "Are you sure you want to be a journalist?"

Luke nodded and said, "More than anything."

The editor smiled and said firmly, "Then get interested in sports Mr. Snyder!"

Luke nodded and headed out the door hanging his head. He abruptly bumped into someone hard. That person's books spilled everywhere. Without looking up, Luke mumbled, "Dammit, I'm sorry. I should be looking where I'm going." He started picking up the books, noticing the titles on them. Camera angles, Lenses, and Lighting.

Luke felt a hand on his elbow raise him up.

"Luke? Is that really you?!" Noah questioned.

Luke's heart thumped when he heard the shortened name he gave Noah permission to use. He gazed up into Noah's astonished eyes and melted. He lost any touch with reality staring into Noah's deep pools of blue. He had to remind himself to breath, blink and not fall over.

Luke whispered breathlessly, "Hi Noah." He was finally able to tear his eyes away from Noah's and bent down again to pick up the books scattered on the floor. Noah went at the same time inevitably hitting Luke's head in the process. They both yelled out, "OW!" when their heads cracked together, then laughed as they each held their head where the pain dully throbbed.

Luke said chuckling, "You stay up here, I'll go down."

Noah smirked and muttered under his breath to himself, "Sounds hot."

Luke stacked Noah's books, stood up, and handed them to Noah with a grin.

Noah thanked him and said with a smile, "Wanna talk later?"

Luke smiled lopsidedly and said, "Sure Noah. Sounds hot."

Noah gathered that Luke had heard his utterance and blushed. He said, "Java's at 4:00 sound okay to you?"

Luke checked his schedule and said, "That's great but, what's Java's?"

Noah smiled and came close to Luke's ear. "It's the coffee shop down the block. You can't miss it... green and maroon awning, steaming cup of coffee neon sign in the window, then of course there's the aroma of premium roast in the air."

Luke smiled and said, "See ya there at 4:00 then. Bye."

A pair of cold, unfeeling eyes watched Luke cut across the quad in the direction of the frat houses.

Luke felt like he was being watched, he stopped and looked around. Josh ran up to him shouting, "Holy shit! It is you! What are you doing here?"

Luke grinned and hugged Josh, then quickly backed away apologizing. "Sorry, I saw a friendly face and got excited."

Josh laughed and said, "No problem dude. I accept hugs. So, you go to school here now huh?" He smirked knowingly.

Luke responded with a smile, "Yes. I couldn't stay away from your sparkling personality!"

Josh raised his eyebrows and giggled.

Luke laughed. "How's Terry doing?"

Josh grinned and stated, "Great! Thanks for asking! Say, where are you living?"

Luke replied, "The dorms on 3rd and main, why?"

Josh blurted, "Us too! Wade and Noah share a room a few doors down from Terry and I. Which floor are you on?"

Luke answered, "The 5th."

Josh let out a whoop. "Fun times await us! Does Noah know you're here yet? He's been acting like a bitch since we returned from the trip."

Luke was surprised. Noah didn't seem to be in a bad mood when he saw him. Luke said, "I just saw him, he seemed fine."

Josh snickered, "I bet he was. Listen, I gotta go, but we'll see you at the dorm tonight."

Luke continued to walk in the direction of Chad's frat house.

Luke walked up the steps to the porch. Loud music was blaring out the open windows. Luke knocked loudly and waited.

A tall, dark haired basketball player answered the door and said, "What up dude?"

Luke cleared his throat and asked, "Is Chad Taylor here? I'm supposed to interview him for The Weekly Journal'.

"Come on in, uhh.. who the hell are you?"

Luke held out his hand and replied, "I'm Luciano Snyder. I met Chad last weekend on the camping trip. I just need him for a few minutes."

"The camping trip with all the... guys?"

Luke shifted his weight to his other foot. He said, "Yeah, the gay one."

"That's cool. Come on in, Chad's in his room."

Luke followed the tall basketball player up the stairs. The tall good looking basket player knocked on Chad's door and called out, "You have a visitor Chad."

Chad called out, "Okay, come in!"

Luke turned the handle and walked inside. The room was painted red. Posters of Michael Jordan, Larry Bird, Shaq, and Magic Johnson were covering the whole side of one wall.

Chad was at his desk typing on the computer. He turned around and dropped his jaw. He stood up and eyed Luke. He tilted his head and asked, "What are you doing here?"

Luke smiled and replied, "Nice to see you too Chad."

Chad chuckled and said, "Sorry. It's just that I thought you'd be in school up north already. You came all the way down here for a visit?"

Luke shook his head and commented, "Sorry to disappoint you. I transferred here. I'm here to interview you for The Weekly Journal.'

Chad was speechless. He stared at Luke then answered, "Okay, take a seat."

Luke looked around and sat on the bed. He dug his notebook and a pen out of his messenger bag. He looked expectantly at Chad.

Chad just stared at Luke. He asked, "Does Noah know you're here?"

Luke nodded, "Yeah, I saw him a little while ago." He looked into Chad's eyes and added, "Oh! I'm not here to stir up trouble with you two. What happened before is, done with. That was a different time and place. I don't live like that."

Chad let out a belly laugh. He covered his mouth and widened his eyes. "Oh God! I can't believe what a trip that was! I can't stop thinking about it. So what do you want to know about me that you don't already know?"

Luke blushed and smiled coyly.

Noah was waiting at the coffee shop. He was hoping Luke would show up early, but instead, it looked like he was teetering on late. Noah sighed and gazed out the window at the bustling and hustling college crowd walking up and down the sidewalks heading for dorms or late afternoon classes.

Finally Noah saw him running across the street. A horn blared and Luke's middle finger rose. Noah felt giddy and chuckled.

Luke walked through the doors smelling like a breath of fresh air. He sat across from Noah and grinned. He said out of breath, "I'm not late am I?"

Noah didn't care as long as he was here now. He flirted, "Does it matter? I would have waited all night."

Luke chuckled, "Well I sure wouldn't stand you up like that." He took a look around and said, "Nice place," Luke pointed at Noah's coffee cup and asked, "so what are you drinking?"

Noah looked into his cup and looked back at Luke's adorable face. He couldn't stop smiling. Luke was here. Here with him. Right now!

Noah answered, "Um, Vanilla latte. I can buy you a coffee, what would you like?"

Luke smiled back and said, "Vanilla whatever you're drinking sounds hot,' Noah." He emphasized the phrase he overheard Noah murmur when he was picking Noah's books off the floor.

Noah gave Luke a sly look as he rose out of his seat, walked to the counter, and ordered for Luke.

Luke stared at Noah's ass as the man with the cold eyes in the back of the coffee shop watched Luke behind a newspaper.

Luke thought a little harmless flirting between friends was innocent. They were ONLY having coffee together with out the preconceived notion of that they would end up in bed together.

Noah came back and set the mug in front of Luke. "Be careful, it's hot."

Luke chuckled. He sat back in his chair and stared at Noah. He looked more ruggedly handsome on the camping trip with whiskers, uncombed hair, tee shirts and shorts. He looked gorgeous this way too. He had shaved, done his hair, had on jeans and a nice button down plaid shirt.

Noah's eyes narrowed and he frowned.

Luke bit his fingernail and waited in suspense for Noah to talk.

"Why did you leave and not say goodbye Luke? I don't understand. I've been beating myself up over it and nothing makes sense." Noah expressed hurtfully.

Luke blew the hair off his forehead, then moved it to the side with a shake of his head.

He agonized whether to come clean or lie to Noah. He remembered Noah stating emphatically how much he hated people lying to him, but the truth would ruin his relationship with Chad.

Luke smiled and kidded, "Why, did you miss me Noah?"

Noah, taken off guard, incoherently spoke, "I.. I Uh... Um."

Luke said between giggles, "That's what I thought!"

Noah grinned and reminded Luke of the question, "Come on, why did you leave like that?"

Luke stated honestly, "I needed to get away. It seemed like you and Chad weren't doing very well with me around. I found him in your tent crying before I decided to leave."

Noah stared into his mug of cold coffee.

Noah knew Chad was upset that night. He recalled Chad telling him to sleep with Luke to pacify him. Now Luke was here.

Noah nodded and traced the lip of his mug of coffee with his fingertip. He said, "Well Luke, I would have liked to say goodbye to you. It wasn't fair to leave me like that. I was crushed."

Luke looked worried, "I am sorry Noah, but Chad.. he.. I just had to leave. You two love each other and I was screwing with your heads not in the sense that you're thinking about right now, so get that faraway look off your face!"

Noah smiled and met Luke's eyes. He replied, "Then stay outta my head. Anyway, Chad and I aren't doing so well. We had a pretty bad fight this morning and again this afternoon."

Luke looked up with hope over his coffee mug as he took a sip of the sweet liquid. He asked, "A..Are you still seeing him or.."

Noah chuckled and teased Luke. He imitated him. "A..Are.. or.. what, Luke?"

Luke raised one eyebrow and rephrased the question, "Are you still dating him?"

Noah smirked, "Why?"

Luke rolled his eyes. Talking to Noah was like pulling teeth. He said loudly, "Because maybe I'd like to date you!"

Noah's eyes got big as did the smile on his face. He replied, "Yes we're together, but he's been acting all weird on me lately. So has Wade for that matter. He keeps asking if he can kiss me!"

Luke smiled and sipped his coffee after he blew on it. He joked, "Give him what he wants, then maybe he'll shut up!"

Noah scoffed, "No way! I'm not feeding his crush Luke. Jesus!"

Luke giggled and whispered, "Is there someone in here that you know? I feel like I'm being watched."

Noah took a glance around. There was a couple sitting at another table a college group of friends at another, two people using the computers and a guy behind a newspaper in the back. He replied, "No, I don't see anyone I know or anyone that is staring at you besides me."

Luke smiled widely and let out a small short laugh, "Heh! I guess it's just me then." Luke finished his coffee and let out a sigh.

Noah looked into Luke's eyes, longing to taste his vanilla flavored mouth and sticky vanilla flavored lips. He asked, "May I walk you back to your dorm? You are in a dorm, right?"

Luke nodded and said, "Yeah. You may escort me back to my room Noah."

The watcher heard their whole conversation. Especially the last part. He got up and went into the bathroom located behind him and made a phone call.

"Yeah it's me."

"Whatchya got?"

"Luke made a move."

"Did Noah bite?"

"Yes, Noah's walking him back to his dorm right now."

"Keep him in sight, don't lose him."

"Gottchya, bye."

The watcher followed Luke and Noah to the building. He kept a safe distance away, out of sight, easily blending in with the other students.

Noah stood outside the building with a surprised look on his face. "You're in this dorm too? What are you doing Luke, following me around?"

Luke shook his head and answered, "Yeah, I'm a stalker," He laughed. "Don't flatter yourself. My grandma got me in here."

Noah said, "Oh, I guess I sound like a moron right about now."

Luke looked Noah up and down and stated, "You may sound like a moron, but you look like dessert." Luke walked closer to Noah and touched his arm.

Noah's arm was burning where Luke's hand was resting on his arm. He held his breath as Luke came close to his lips and barely grazed them with his own. Luke whispered, "Thanks for walking me home, babe."

Noah smiled, "Babe huh?"

Luke smiled, "Yeah.. Babe."

Noah chuckled and walked inside with his arm wrapped around Luke's shoulders.

Wade looked out the window of the dorm waiting for Noah to come back to the room. He saw Noah and Luke. What is he doing here?'

Wade cursed Noah and Luke. He had witnessed the way their bodies exuded passion and the way they couldn't keep their hands off each other even with a seemingly innocent touch on Noah's arm.

He was so angry that he was seeing red.

Noah left Luke at his door and walked down the hallway to his room. He opened the door and closed it.

Wade faced Noah, his head cocked to one side and asked, "You broke up with Chad?"

Noah looked bewildered and replied, "No, where did you hear that?"

Wade said angrily, "I saw you and Luciano outside. When did he get here?"

"I don't know Wade and you shouldn't be spying on people." Noah responded.

Wade countered, "You go around acting all moralistic when in reality you've got two lovers Noah. What does that make you? I think you get off on all the attention you get from Chad and Luciano, including my attention. I think you like to give chase," Wade neared Noah and whispered to his face. "don't you?"

Noah pushed Wade away and told him to watch his mouth.

Wade, with all his adrenaline, came at Noah. He pushed Noah on the bed and straddled him. Noah tried to buck Wade off, but it was useless. Wade had 20 pounds on him and was more muscular.

Wade ripped Noah's tee shirt and undid Noah's pants. Noah shouted at him, "You mother fucker! What are you doing! Think about this Wade!"

Noah began to fight Wade.

Wade leaned down and kissed Noah's chest as he reached into Noah's boxers. Noah yelled for help.

The stranger heard Noah yelling and smiled. He was waiting for a chance to exercise his skill once again. Fuck whoever was going to be at the receiving end of it. It would be excellent practice for when the real time came.

The watcher knocked on a random dorm door and yelled, "Someone needs help, right now! Help!"

The occupant opened the door and looked out into the hall. No one was there, but he heard shouting from down the hall.

He got his roommate and they busted in the door to find Wade trying to remove Noah's pants. Noah, who was lying face down now, was almost in the position to throw Wade off when the two men grabbed him and threw him out the door. Wade sat in the hall screaming at Noah.

The two men called the cops just after Wade ran out of the building. They waited with Noah who was calm, due to being in shock, considering what could have just happened, but hadn't.

Wade ran outside. Thoughts racing in his head. What the fuck did I just do! What was I going to do! Holy shit! I am such a fuck up!'

Wade sat on a curb in the parking lot of the building. He buried his head in his hands and cried. A college aged man walked over to him and asked if he was alright.

Wade angrily answered, "Does it fucking LOOK like I'm alright?!"

"Actually you do look alright, but when I'm through with you, you'll look like shit."

Wade looked at the man with wonder, not understanding or believing what he was hearing.

Wade yelled, "Get out of here you fucking drunk!"

The watcher tightened the brass knuckles on his fingers. He pulled Wade up by his shirt and threw an uppercut that connected with Wade's jaw. Wade saw stars, recoiled, and tried to run.

The watcher was faster. He caught up and pushed Wade from behind. Wade fell forward, skinning his knees and the palms of his hands on the concrete. He spit out the blood pooling in his mouth and turned his head.

The watcher walked towards Wade. He enjoyed seeing Wade's face as he begged him to stop.

The watcher kicked Wade on the side of his ribs, knocking him onto his side..

All of the air in Wade's lungs escaped in one loud groan. He curled up in a fetal position as he watcher stood over him and hit the side of Wade's head and jaw with the brass knuckles continuously, bringing Wade to a state of unconsciousness.

The watcher grinned and skulked away unseen.

The police pulled into the dorm parking lot intending to get information from Noah. They immediately saw a motionless figure ahead. They radioed for an ambulance and backup. One officer stayed with the unconscious man, the other went to Noah's dorm to take his statement.

Noah went through the whole ordeal with the officer. He gave a description of what Wade was wearing and what he looked like. The officer took notes and stated, "That sounds like the the guy in the parking lot. He's beat up pretty badly."

Noah stood up and said, "Who is it? What happened?!"

The officer led him downstairs. Luke, Josh, and Terry were huddled together. They saw Noah and went to him.

Terry was crying and gasped, "Who would do such a thing! This is outrageous!"

Noah stepped forward and saw the officer cover Wade with a blanket so his body wouldn't go into shock.

The officer with Noah asked, "Is that the guy?"

Noah nodded slowly as tears formed in his eyes.

"Oh my God! Wade!" Noah cried out and turned around into whomever was behind him. It was Luke's arms that wrapped around Noah.

Noah cried on his shoulder.

Josh and Terry watched Noah and Luke with suspicion.

Josh whispered, "Noah, we called Chad. He'll be here soon. You may want to cool it with Luke. What's going on around here anyway?"

Terry chimed in, "Yeah, why did you have to identify him? We already alerted the officer sitting with him who he was."

Josh, Terry and Luke then saw Noah's ripped shirt and disheveled hair.

Josh yelled, "What the hell Noah! What happened!"

Luke covered his mouth thinking he knew what happened and took Noah aside. Nervous of the response he would get, Luke asked with restraint "Noah, did Wade... did he sodomize you?"

Noah shook his head and Luke breathed a sigh of relief. He hugged Noah hard and said in his ear, "Thank God!"

Noah replied, "Some guys in a dorm down the hall busted in the door and threw him out, but I'm sure they didn't do this to him. They were with me the whole time until the cops came. Who would do this?"

Luke shook his head and said, "I don't know." He quickly backed away.

Noah looked at Luke questioningly. He didn't know why Luke stepped back until Noah felt arms around his waist. He turned around into Chad's body.

Luke walked back over to Josh and Terry. The ambulance had come. They were immobilizing Wade's neck as a precaution and placed him on a stretcher.

Chad asked Noah what happened. "Why is your shirt ripped? Why is Wade so fucked up? What the hell happened?"

Noah said, "Somebody beat him senseless. No one knows who did it. So far there are no eyewitnesses or anybody seeing someone fleeing the scene. It's anyone's guess."

Chad reached his hand out and touched the exposed skin on Noah's stomach. He asked with concern, "What happened to you?"

Noah pulled Chad close and whispered, "Wade tried to force himself, he attacked me Chad."

"What! You hit him didn't you? You fought him off, right?"

Noah stared at Chad and shouted, "What do you take me for?"

Chad replied, "I didn't mean for it to sound like that Noah. I.. did he umm?"

Noah shook his head, "No, he didn't. Thanks for asking Chad." He kissed Chad on the lips and turned away. Noah walked back to Josh, Terry and Luke.

Josh hugged Noah. Then Terry and Luke joined in. Chad walked over to the group and hugged Noah's back.

Chad asked quietly, "Noah, can we talk somewhere? I want to get us straightened out."

Noah glanced over his shoulder and said, "I have more important things to worry about than "us" right now Chad."

Chad moved away and said, "Noah, please. I just want to say one thing to you."

Noah broke away from the hugs and faced Chad. He asked, "I've been traumatized and you want to talk about "us" right now?"

A look of hurt crossed Chad's already sorrowful face. He stared at Noah's bare feet and spoke softly, "I just wanted to say I love you Noah. I'm so sorry about everything and you're right. I have no right to put up false pretenses. That's all."

Noah watched Chad walk away. He took a deep breath and let it out. He ran up to Chad and grabbed his arm. Chad turned and they hugged each other tightly.

The watcher smiled. That's where Noah belongs. He needs to stay with Chad or there would be trouble.

After everyone dispersed, Luke walked Noah back up to his room. The door was broken as was the door frame. Luke called Troy, R.A., to come up to the room.

Troy said he wouldn't be able to get a door until the afternoon the following day.

"Great! Now what do I do?" Noah asked him.

The R.A. stated that he could check the dorms to see who was residing alone, but it would probably take a while.

Noah replied, "No, I'll ask Josh and Terry if I can crash on their floor."

Troy mentioned that it might be against code, then suggested he sleep in the game room on the couch.

"Okay." Noah said and packed up some of his belongings and stuffed them in his backpack.

Luke carried a laundry basket full of clean clothes with a few text books thrown on top. Noah carried his full to exploding backpack and his laptop.

Noah set his things on the floor next to the couch and faced Luke. "Well, I guess this is goodnight."

Luke raised one corner of his mouth in a half smile. He asked somberly, "Do you want to talk about it? I'm a really good listener, or so I've been told."

Noah looked around the large open room that echoed as they spoke and stated, "Not here, somewhere more private. Maybe tomorrow after my room has a door on it, if that's okay?"

Luke put his hands in his pockets and whispered, "We could go to my room if you want to talk. I know how important it is to let this type of thing out."

Noah replied, "What about your roommate?"

Luke shook his head. "I don't have one. My grandma Lucinda arranged all of this. Transferring me to school here, my dorm room, the décor, everything.

Noah smiled and said, "Lets go there and talk then."

Noah looked around Luke's room in amazement. "This is awesome! I wish I had a grandmother like yours!"

Luke said, "Come sit on the bed. Do you want to get rid of that shirt first? I'll toss it for you."

Noah took it off and gave it to Luke. He caught it and threw it in his garbage can. He took a seat right next to Noah on the bed. He looked at Noah, then away.

When it was quiet and Noah was alone with his thoughts, thinking about the night, he finally broke down crying.

Luke gasped and held Noah close. He let his hand rest on the back of Noah's head as he pulled it into his shoulder.

Luke whispered, "I'm here for you Noah. Let it all out babe. It's going to be okay."

After a while, when he was out of tears, Noah yawned. He was so tired from crying. He began to speak about the act. "Wade saw you and I from the window. He accused me of two timing, then he pushed me onto the bed. He tore my shirt and kissed me. He undid my pants and... then he tried to take them off. Oh God! I want to shower! I need to get him off of me!"

Noah stood up and went to Luke's door to leave. Luke stopped him with a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Noah," Luke spoke. "I have a bathroom and shower in there."

Luke pointed to a closed door. Noah ran to it and undressed. He jumped into the shower and washed off the smell of Wade in the hot water and the greasy fingerprints he thought were covering his body.

After a while, Luke knocked on the door with a change of clothes and a bath towel for Noah. There was no answer from Noah, so he cautiously opened the door.

Luke's heart nearly broke when he saw Noah curled up in a ball, sitting in the steaming hot shower. His head was down and his arms were wrapped around his legs.

Luke dropped everything and ran over to Noah. He turned off the water and pulled Noah up. He took thee large sized bath towel and wrapped it around Noah's body, then led him into the other room. He sat him on the bed and kissed his forehead.

"Noah?" Luke took Noah's face and cupped it in his hands. He turned Noah's face so he could look at him.

He asked, "Hey there. Are you alright?" He looked into Noah's eyes. He saw a troubling flicker of grief and mourning.

Noah hung his head and said, "He was my best friend. We've roomed together, we did almost everything together. We shared secrets in middle school and came out around the same time. He was my first guy' kiss. We went to Chad's basketball games together and studied with each other. Why would he do this to me?"

Luke let Noah ramble and talk while he held Noah to reassure him that he was there for him. Where Chad should be. Where the hell is Chad anyway?'

Noah yelled, "Why did he do that? I don't understand. Now he's in the hospital unconscious! What is going on Luke? Explain it to me!"

Luke shook his head and said, "I can't. I'm sorry I don't have the answers. Wade does."

Noah nodded, "I feel so.. UGH! So helpless. Chad was right, I should have slugged him."

Luke placed an arm around Noah's shoulders. He defended Noah, "You did what you needed to do Noah. Chad wasn't there. He doesn't know what you went through."

Noah maintained Chad's opinion, "I was scared and I didn't fight hard enough. I should have done something! It seemed like a dream, like it wasn't even me lying there, like I was floating above myself... watching it happen. I cringe at the thought what may have happened if those other guys hadn't heard me yelling."

Luke brought Noah's body closer and whispered, "It isn't your fault. Stop blaming yourself."

Noah mumbled, "What if I gave him some sort of vibe or maybe I said something that made him think I wanted him to.."

"What!" Luke rose his voice. "Made him think what Noah? That you asked to be violated?"

Noah began to shake. He buried his head in his hands and said, "You're right.

It wasn't my fault. What a bastard! What the hell was he thinking?"

Luke rubbed Noah's back in a circular motion. He asked, "How do you feel? Is there anything I can do for you?"

Noah frowned and muttered angrily, "Now I'm pissed off. I swear if someone else hadn't fucked him up, I would have!"

Luke wondered aloud, "I wonder what happened. Do you think it's a gay bashing?"

Noah shrugged and glanced at Luke then down at his lap. He snapped, "I don't know. That's never happened around here before. This town isn't that prejudiced. Chad's the basketball teams captain and almost everyone knows he's gay. That's pretty tolerant don't you think?"

Noah smiled at Luke and stood up. He said, "I'd like to thank the person who did get to Wade."

Luke stood up and asked, "Um, Noah?"

Noah gazed into Luke's eyes. He said softly, "Hmm?"

Luke suggested quietly, "You can stay here tonight instead of sleeping on the couch out there."

Noah smiled and touched the side of Luke's head, brushing his hair away from his ear gently with his fingers. He replied, "Thanks for the offer Luke, but I shouldn't. If Chad found out he'd be really hurt."

Luke gazed at Noah and told him, "I'm not asking to sleep with you, you dickhead. I just thought you could actually sleep' here."

Noah smiled and said, "Still, if Chad found out."

Luke persuaded Noah. "I don't plan on telling him Noah. Christ! I'll even sleep on the floor."

Noah shook his head and replied, "No, I will. It's your bed and your room. I just need a blanket, if you have an extra one."

Luke nodded and took the top blanket off the bed. He asked, "Anything else you need?"

Noah covered himself up while Luke stripped and slipped under the sheet. "Nothing, thanks."

Luke turned of the light by his bed and whispered, "Goodnight Noah. See you in the morning."

Noah whispered back, "Thanks for everything Luke. Talking to you really helped. I wish Chad would have stayed to talk to me."

Luke said, "That would have been nice, but I'm glad I was here for you. I hope you work things out with Chad. He seems distant towards you. What happened?"

Noah nodded in the dark and murmured, "He's embarrassed when I'm at the frat house, always has been. His friends are nice to me, but Chad is self conscious about how we interact with his teammates around. I'm getting tired of it and we had a fight. I hate that he wants me to be someone I'm not in their presence."

Luke covered his mouth and yawned, "That sucks."

Noah yawned and said, "Yes it does. Goodnight."

Luke whispered, "G'Nite."

Noah sat up in the middle of the night gasping and shivering in a cold sweat. He looked at Luke, who had kicked off his sheet, and looked practically naked in his boxers.

Noah blew out a big breath and stood up. He walked to the bathroom, ran a washcloth under cold water and put it around his neck as he splashed cold water on his red sweaty face.

He dreamed about Wade, but in the dream, Wade had actually raped him.

Noah filled the cup by the sink with water and drank it all. He wiped down his body with the washcloth and shivered. He wasn't sure if he was quivering because he was sweating and the cold washcloth cooled his body down quickly, or because he still felt the residual effects from the dream. He stared into the mirror above the sink seeing his shaken reflection. His eyes were red and had dark circles beneath them. He blinked heavily and yawned. He hung up the washcloth on the rack on the wall and walked back out into the other room.

Luke woke up when he heard the water rushing out of the tap in the bathroom. He watched Noah walk across the room and get under the blanket.

Luke sat up and whispered, "What's the matter?"

Noah was quiet. "I'm fine. I just had a stupid dream."

Luke responded, "Come here. Lets talk about it."

Noah sat up and stated, "I'd rather not. It was a dream. I expect that I'm going to have quite a few of them."

Luke layed back down and said, "Okay, but I'm here if you need me. I hope you know that."

Noah smiled and closed his eyes.

Noah woke up mid morning and changed.

Luke had already left for class, so Noah took his time. He drank a glass of water and picked up the blanket off the floor. He made Luke's bed then used his phone to call his parents. His dad answered the phone.

"Hi Noah, how did the school year start?"

Noah bit his lip and said, "I have something to say so sit down."

Mr. Mayer grabbed his wife's hand and they sat at the kitchen table. Noah's mom looked worried as Noah's dad held the phone between their ears.

Noah asked, "Is mom there too?"

She spoke, "Yes honey, what is it?"

Noah breathed, "I wanted to tell you before you heard it around town or read it in the paper."

Winston said anxiously, "Yes, yes.. what happened Noah? Are you okay?"

Noah sighed and said, "Yes, I will be. I was attacked last night by Wade. He tried to... well he tried to have his way with me. Some really nice guys from down the hall kicked in my door and tossed him out on his ass."

Mr. and Mrs. Mayer exclaimed simultaneously, "Oh God!"

Mr. Mayer yelled, "Wade?! Goddamn him! I hope you press charges Noah!"

Noah replied, "Actually someone did a number on him last night. He's in the hospital unconscious. He looked awful last night."

Noah's mom, Cheri, asked, "Did you hurt him?"

Noah chuckled, "No I didn't do it. The cops came and took my statement before I even knew something had happened to him."

Winston asked, "Does Chad know? Did you tell him?"

Noah answered sadly, "Yes, he knows."

Cheri asked, "Do you want to come home for a few days? I can take care of you. We don't want anything to happen to you."

Noah smiled, "I'll be fine. My friends are supportive and I need to move on and get back to life as soon as possible. I love you both. Bye."

They both said, "Love you too." Winston added, "Call if you need anything at all."

Noah hung up and grabbed his book bag. He walked outside the dorm building and ran into Josh and Terry..

Josh asked, "Where did you sleep?"

Noah stared straight ahead and said, "On the floor in a dorm room."

Terry said, "Whose?"

Josh elbowed him and said, "Shut up! If he wanted us to know he would have said so!"

Terry gave Josh a dirty look and walked away.

Noah watched Terry leave and turned to Josh.

Josh frowned at him and said, "You ARE still with Chad aren't you?"

Noah nodded.

Josh said, "Then you better not mention that you slept in Luke's dorm."

Noah opened and closed his mouth, speechless.

Josh shook his head and said, "It's so obvious Noah. You better cool it. By the way, Terry and I went to see Wade this morning. He's still unconscious, but he's doing okay. The doctors say he has bleeding on his brain. Someone tried to bash his head in."

Noah's feelings were mixed. He was disgusted with Wade's behaviour, but Wade was his friend too and he was hurt badly.

Noah thanked Josh for the information and said, "For the record Josh, I've been faithful to Chad. I just thought you should know."

Josh looked at Noah's face and said, "Hey, what you do is your business Noah, not mine."

Noah nodded and asked, "So what's up with you and Terry?"

Josh rolled his eyes and adjusted his backpack on his shoulder. "He's realizing how many guys know me. I didn't sleep with all of them and granted some of them wanted to, but Terry is getting jealous. Someone I met last year asked me out while Terry was standing next to me."

Noah replied, "The nerve of that asshole!"

Josh nodded as they walked to class. "Terry has been trying to understand, but he doesn't. He thinks I'll go back to hooking up. I might as well with the way he's been giving me the cold shoulder since yesterday afternoon."

Noah chuckled and disputed, "Hey! Just a minute ago you were practically scolding me for innocently sleeping on Luke's floor and now you're talking about hooking up? You better be kidding dude!"

Josh glanced at Noah and smirked, "Of course I am! See ya later!"

Noah waved and kept walking towards Chad's frat house to talk to him.


	8. Chapter 8 It's Hard

Chapter 8 "It's hard"

Warnings: language, oral sex.

Noah knocked on Chad's frat house front door and stepped into the foyer after he was invited in.

Chad's teammate asked, "Is it true? It's on the news. You were ehh.. Wade was charged with sexual misconduct?"

Noah turned red and looked down at the laces of his shoes. He nodded and said, "Yeah. I talked to the student affairs office and he'll be expelled. The police said he'd only get a fine, since he didn't go any further than he did."

Chad's teammate made a face and said, "That's really sick. I thought he was a friend of yours and Chad's?"

Noah bit his lip and said answered, "I thought so too."

When Noah looked up he saw Chad walking into the room smiling. He stepped up to Noah and asked him to meet him outside.

Noah swung on the porch swing, waiting for his boyfriend to come out of the house.

Chad walked out and closed the door behind him. He walked up to Noah, took his hand and said with a grin and a deep gravelly voice, "Lets take a walk."

Chad led him away and out of sight of the frat house. He faced Noah and kissed him on the lips, then caressed his cheek. "Are you alright?"

Noah nodded.

"I'm glad. Sorry I didn't stay with you last night Noah."

"That's okay. It would have been really uncomfortable for me to talk to you about Wade anyway."

Chad laced his fingers behind Noah's neck and looked into Noah's bright blue eyes.

Noah slid his arms around Chad's waist and brought his head closer to Chad's mouth. Noah kissed his lips gently and with tenderness.

Chad raised his chin to the sky and moaned. "It's been so long Noah."

Noah's eyes rested on Chad's neck. He moved his head down and began to lick the side of Chad's neck, then he took the soft skin and squeezed it between his lips.

Chad ran his fingers up through the hair on the back of Noah's head, then grabbed fistfuls of it when Noah's lips met his again.

"Ohhhh Noah." Chad murmured against Noah's lips.

Chad was understandably aroused. He held Noah's face and kissed him, expressing his strong carnal intentions.

Chad's hands roamed down Noah's body to his pants.

Chad untucked Noah's shirt never once breaking lip contact. He slipped his hands underneath the cotton fabric. His hands touched Noah's stomach lightly while his tongue pried Noah's lips apart.

Noah raised his hands and put them flat on Chad's chest, then pushed him gently away.

Hurt registered on Noah's face when he looked at Chad.

Chad scrunched up his forehead and asked, "What's wrong?"

Noah grimaced and answered, "Wade kissed me like that. He forced his tongue in my mouth while he rubbed his hands all over me. Sorry, it's too soon for me."

Chad licked his lips and said, "I understand. How far.. I mean, did he.."

"Rape me? No."

Chad smiled and said, "Thank God! What a fucking asshole! You think you know someone."

Noah was silent.

Chad grabbed him around the waist and smacked him on the lips with his mouth.

Chad said, "Love you."

Noah commented in a firm voice, "Chad, I love you too, but ever since you made captain you've been different around me, especially when I'm at the house. If you want to see me, come to my dorm room or meet me for lunch or something. I will not tolerate you treating me like I'm just a friend around the team. That's just insane."

Chad pouted and said, "I know, you're right Noah. I'll come and see you at your place tonight. How does that sound?"

Noah grinned, "That sounds great."

Chad kissed Noah goodbye and stated he had to get ready for a class he had in a half an hour.

Noah kissed him again and said, "See you tonight then."

Chad smiled and said, "Later Noah."

"Bye Chad."

The watcher saw Noah and Chad make up.

He grinned. His boss would be happy to know what was going on.

He followed Noah to class and sat in the back of the room. He pretended to take notes while he watched Noah's interactions. When class was done, he followed Noah to the dorm building. He walked a few yards behind Noah into the building. To his dismay, he saw Noah knock, then enter Luke's dorm room.

He waited down the hall for Noah to come out and made another phone call.

"He's in Luke's dorm room. What do you want me to do?"

"How long has he been in there?"

"Just a few minutes. No sign of Luke."

"Keep watch and tell me if anything develops. It sounds like they're only being friendly."

"Oh," He whispered into the phone. "He's coming out. Bye."

The watcher turned around and took a drink out of the water fountain as Noah passed.

Noah carried his belongings back down the hall to his dorm room. The new door and lock were in place. He looked around at his room. The bed was still messed up and Wade's shit was all around.

Wade's clothes were scattered on the floor, his books were on his desk, untouched, and his personal effects were lying on the floor next to the wall.

Noah began to pack everything up into a garbage bag and called Troy to come and pick Wade's things up.

Troy came right up to Noah's room and asked, "Are you okay?"

Noah replied, "I am, thanks. Do I have to have another roommate?"

Troy told him, "No, unless you want one."

Noah shook his head and said, "Maybe next year."

Troy took Wade's stuff to give to his parents.

Noah sat on his bed and contemplated whether to go to classes today. He had told his parents he needed to get past the incident with Wade as fast as possible. However, Noah felt like he wouldn't be able to concentrate in the lecture halls. He needed answers, but Wade was unable to explain his actions last night because he still lay unconscious in the hospital.

Maybe I should go see him in the hospital when he wakes up. What if he doesn't remember? What if he never wakes up? Noah layed on his stomach on his bed and laid his head on his arm. I don't know if I can even face him after what he tried to do to me.'

Noah closed his eyes from exhaustion and fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

Noah moaned as he slept. A hand rubbed his back and the hair on the back of his head.

Noah began to wake up and froze. Someone was on his bed touching him. He quickly turned over and punched Chad in the mouth before he knew what he was doing.

"FUCK NOAH! WHY'D YOU GO OFF AND DO THAT FOR?!

Chad looked around the room and grabbed a paper napkin. He held it to his split, bleeding lip and glared at Noah. "We planned for me to come over! Did you forget?"

Noah pulled Chad close and apologized. "I thought you were Wade. Sorry. It freaked me out that someone was touching me when I woke up. When did you get here?" He kissed Chad on the cheek.

"About five minutes ago. SHIT!! Do I need stitches?" Chad took the napkin away while Noah checked it out.

"No, I don't think I got you very hard." Noah tried to keep his smile in check.

Chad teased, "You would say that. You weren't on the receiving end of your knuckles. Speaking of which, the news released the fact that Wade was beaten with brass knuckles."

Noah furrowed his eyebrows and asked, "I thought those were illegal."

Chad replied, "They are, but you can buy just about anything on the Internet. Oh, and Wade is awake, but weak. Josh and Terry went back to the hospital after they talked to Wade's mom on the phone. They said Wade's really groggy and messed up. He doesn't remember what happened to him or who beat him up."

Chad held Noah by the hips and said, "He mentioned you Noah. Josh and Terry said he wants to talk to you when he feels better."

Noah replied, "Did they say what he wanted?"

Chad shook his blond head and replied, "Sorry No. They said before they could ask, he fell asleep due to the morphine drip and they left. Do you want to go get something to eat?"

Noah stated, "I'm not hungry Chad. I just want to stay here with you if that's alright."

Chad smiled and nodded. "Just as long as you keep your fists to yourself."

Noah smiled back and asked, "Not even if I put my hand here?" He laid his hand flat under Chad's shirt and made his way up to Chad's chest.

"What about here?" Noah licked his upper lip and moved closer to Chad. He bent his head down and cocked it. He leaned in and sucked on the soft skin on the side of Chad's neck.

Chad moaned and ground his hips against Noah's before he stopped and said, "Uhh.. Noah, that feels great but, you can't leave a mark."

Noah backed away and sat on the bed frustrated.

Noah rolled his eyes and said, "Are you serious Chad? You don't think they know we have sex? That I kiss your body all over. I suck your cock, enter your ass and cum?"

"I'm sure they know in the back of their minds Noah, but they probably don't think about it." Chad massaged Noah's left shoulder.

Noah teased, "I'm seriously considering coming to the frat house and announcing that you scream loudly when we're together. That you beg and plead for me to go harder and faster while you moan loudly in bliss."

Chad narrowed his eyes and smiled. "You wouldn't dare!"

Noah smiled back and challenged him. "Yes, I would, wanna bet?"

Chad pulled Noah close by the hem of his shirt and muttered, "If you do, I'll have to spank you with the paddle hanging on the wall in the living room. Do you want me to do that?"

Noah teased, "Now how will you do that when you're tied to the bed, blindfolded, gagged and being ravished by me?"

Chad chuckled, "You know that can't happen at the house Noah. They'd hear you rocking the bed."

Noah smiled, "Mmm.. There's always the floor."

Chad giggled. "Uh-uh! Too hard. Nope anything we do has to be here, without hickeys."

Noah stared into Chad's brown eyes and said, "Can I give you a hickey here?" He placed his hand on Chad's crotch.

Chad smiled. "I would never turn that down Noah. You know that!"

Chad undid his pants while Noah locked his dorm door, then turned around.

"Take yours off too Noah."

"No. I just want to do you."

Chad pleaded with him. "Please Noah?"

Noah said firmly, "No."

Chad sighed when Noah got onto his knees and took Chad's cock into his mouth.

Noah closed his eyes as he sucked Chad off.

After Chad came, Noah stood up and kissed Chad's mouth, mindful of his split lip.

Chad said, "Noah, I can't stop thinking about the weekend we went camping. Do you think we could ask Luciano to join us, maybe this weekend?"

Noah looked at Chad like he was insane. He stated crisply, "Chad, we agreed that what happened there would stay there. You want to get with other people here at college?"

Chad answered, "Not alone! With you."

Noah shook his head and said with sarcasm, "No. I'm not willing to do that, but you go right on ahead!"

Chad stared at Noah and said, "I won't do it without you. Threesomes can be fun!" Chad whispered. "Remember when Luciano and I licked chocolate off you? You're saying that wasn't enjoyable?"

Noah replied, "I admit that it was, but we agreed not to do that here. Can't you let it go?"

Chad sucked on his lip and said, "At least think about it, Noah. I bet Luciano would be a willing participant, especially if it meant getting with you."

Noah shook his head and said very sternly, "You are really being vulgar! If you want to go off and hook up with someone else do it, but leave me and Luke out of your equation."

Chad squinted at Noah and stated truthfully, "You wouldn't even be upset, would you? If I picked up someone up and had sex with him. That would be your justification to go ahead and sleep with your precious "Luke"!"

Noah stated calmly, "Chad, get over it already. I haven't been unfaithful to you at all."

Chad yelled, "I knew it was just a matter of time before you threw that in my face again. YES! I slept with Brendan! Big deal! We both agreed to do it. YOU get over that Noah!"

Chad stormed out of Noah's dorm room fuming mad and went back to the frat house.

Josh came out of his and Terry's dorm room and knocked on Noah's door.

Noah yelled, "If you've come back for forgiveness, you can forget it Chad. Now is not the time and tomorrow's not looking good either!"

Josh said lowly through the door, "Noah it's me, Josh. Can I come in?"

Noah got up and opened the door. "Sorry Josh. Chad and I are having conflicting ideas about what it means to be in a relationship. I have a feeling it won't be long before he's with someone else."

Josh asked, "Why? What's his problem?"

Noah came close to Josh and replied, "That camping trip. He can't forget it. He wants to have a three way. I don't want to, so I told him he could go right ahead."

Josh looked stunned and asked with a raised voice, "You gave him permission to do that?"

Noah shook his head, "I was being sarcastic with him. At least I hope he knows that, but I have a feeling he's going to do what makes him happy either way."

Josh stared at Noah. "Are you fucking serious Noah? I don't know what to say. You've caused me to become speechless. I think you're nuts to let him go off like that!"

Noah shrugged, "It's alright. He won't. We said a lot of things tonight in anger. I know he wouldn't do anything without me."

Josh shook his head and said, "You don't know that. He might have thought that was an opening for him to screw around, or is that what you're hoping for? So you can seduce Luciano?"

Noah replied, "I could be unfaithful any time I want, but I chose not to."

Josh blurted, "Whatever Noah. Be honest. You're just waiting for Chad to screw up so you can go running to the guy you have in your back pocket."

Noah said angrily, "I am not discussing this with you Josh. I never questioned your integrity when you were tomcatting around."

Josh sighed said, "You're right. I'm sorry. It's just that I know what that lifestyle is like. It's lonely. That's why I knew it was a bad idea for you two to hook up with Luciano and Brendan. I'm worried about you and chad with reason."

Noah smiled and replied, "I'm sorry too and I appreciate your concern, but Chad and I will be okay. We're both adults. Whatever happens with us, is going to happen. I just want Chad to be happy.. and me too of course."

Josh nodded and regarded Noah's serious looking face. "I want you both to be happy too."

"Face the facts Josh," Noah declared. "That might not be with Chad. Don't get me wrong, I'm not breaking up with him. I still love him, but our relationship is like everyone else's. We're going through a rocky time right now but I know we'll work it out. We always do."

Josh clapped Noah on the back and said, "Okay, take care. Tell Chad I say Hey'."

Noah stated, "Will do. See ya."

The next afternoon after classes, Chad and Noah met in his dorm room to talk.

They sat with their legs crossed, facing each other on Noah's bed.

Chad started the conversation by asking, "Well? What did you want to talk to me about? He cocked his head and frowned.

Noah took a deep breath and let it out. He glanced at Chad and said, "I want to ask you what you want out of our relationship. What do you hope for?"

Chad challenged Noah, "I know I love you. What else is there?"

Noah replied, "I love you too, but there's more to a relationship than that. There's respect, trust and loyalty, among others attributes."

"What are you saying?" Chad asked. "You don't think I harbor any of those?"

Noah smiled and took Chad's hand in his own. "Yes, I do, but I feel like you put me last on your list of priorities. Last year we did everything together, granted you weren't captain of the team, but you made time for me."

Chad kissed Noah's hand and sympathized with Noah. "I know. It's only the first week of school though. I need to get my bearings and figure out a schedule for us to be together. I'm here now. Wanna get busy?"

Chad rose up on his knees and pushed Noah on his back. He crawled up Noah's body while lifting Noah's shirt and kissed his abdomen, stomach, chest, then his neck.

Noah smiled and stopped Chad. "I want to Chad, but right now, it's reminding me of Wade. I'm sorry."

Chad sat up and said, "Get on top of me then."

Noah switched positions while Chad quickly undressed.

Noah's tongue circled Chad's navel. He licked Chad's body upward, then grasped his cock. Chad began moaning loudly. "Oh Noah!"

Noah quickly kissed Chad's open mouth to quiet him. Noah smiled into Chad's mouth and whispered, "Shhh.. You don't want people getting suspicious of us, do you?"

Chad reached for Noah's pants and undid them. He said breathlessly, "I want you now Noah."

Noah chuckled as he said, "Patience." Noah began to suck on Chad's neck while Chad tried to tug down Noah's pants. At the same time they shouted, "Don't!"

Noah sat back and looked at Chad.

Chad had his hand on his neck and said worriedly, "You didn't just do that. Is there something there... a mark?"

Chad removed his hand.

Noah cringed, "Shit. I'm sorry Chad. Theres a tiny red mark, but only if someone looks for it. It's not that noticeable."

Chad pushed Noah off and struggled to sit up. He looked at Noah with disapproval. "I've asked you not to do that Noah. Just... move. I'm going to get dressed. You obviously don't want anything to do with me right now anyway. Am I right?"

Noah turned red and said. "I didn't mean don't' literally. I can take off my own clothes. I don't want you to force them off like Wade did. Come on. I'll take off my clothes and we can make love."

Chad replied, "I'm not in the mood anymore. I should get back to the house to study." Chad stood up and walked to the door.

Noah jumped up from the bed and caught Chad around the waist. He whispered, "Hey, what's going on with us?"

Chad turned around and said wearily, "Nothing."

Noah suggested, "Lets go on a date. We can rekindle our romance."

Chad smiled and said, "Yeah, maybe that's what we need."

Noah nodded and said, "How is tomorrow night for you? I'll take you out for dinner and dancing."

A pained look came over Chad's face. "I have practice. How's Friday for you? Oh wait, that's not good either. Some of the guys want to go out before the game on Saturday. I have to go as the captain."

Noah looked down and caressed the sides of Chad's waist. "I guess it'll have to wait then when you're not so busy."

"Wait Noah. Let me work some things out. Maybe I can duck out early Friday night and we can go out. Would that be okay?"

Noah grinned and said, "I can't wait. We are going to have so much fun. You'll come get me, right?"

Chad nodded and replied, " Yeah. I'll be here around 10:30p.m. 11:00 at the latest. Love you."

Noah kissed Chad goodbye and closed his door after Chad left.

The watcher walked past Chad after he came out of Noah's room. He smiled at Chad.

Chad gave him a small smile back. He walked outside and met some of his frat brothers gathered near the quad.

Noah's phone rang. He answered with a quick, "Yeah?"

Terry said, "Hi. Josh and I are with Wade. I know you probably don't want to come down here, so I told Wade I'd call you. He wants to talk to you for a minute."

Noah thought it would be better to speak to him over the phone than to face him right now. "Fine, but I'm hanging up if he tries to make excuses for his behavior."

Terry held the phone to Wade's ear. Wade's jaw was wired shut and it was hard to understand him.

Wade uttered, "Noah? I feel terrible about what happened. I know what I did was really wrong. I went out before I came back to the dorm. I guess I drank one shot too many." Wade's tears fell on his cheeks.

Wade continued, "I'm so sorry. My feelings for you were so fucked up that night. I thought I was in love with you and I thought I could show you how much I wanted you. I want to apologize and I know it's asking a lot, but I hope someday you can forgive me."

Noah was so angry, hurt and confused.. yet he felt sorry for Wade at the same time.

Noah mumbled, "I need some time Wade. I can't forgive you right now. I don't understand why you would think you could do that to me. I've been your friend for years and you betrayed me. I accept your apology, but that's all. Bye."

Noah hung up and let out the hurt and anger. He cried silently wishing that aweful night had never happened.

A knock on the door startled him. He sat up and wiped his eyes on the hem of his shirt. He narrowed his eyes. Terry and Josh are at the hospital, Chad is at his frat house. Who the hell is it?"

Noah stood up and asked, "Who is it?"

"Me."

"Noah didn't recognize the voice through the door and said, "Me who?"

Noah heard a laugh.

"Luciano. You don't know my voice yet?"

Noah yanked open the door. He smiled uncomfortably and turned around quickly so Luke wouldn't see his red eyes. He walked to his desk and sat on his chair facing his desk.

Luke turned and closed the door. He turned to Noah's back and announced, "If you're not busy we can go grab something to eat."

Noah shook his head and claimed, "I don't feel like it right now." He opened a textbook and pretended to read it.

Luke asked, "Oh, did you already eat?"

Noah answered, "No."

Luke implored, "Please come with me? It's just a meal. I'm not asking you for a date."

Noah placed his forehead on his hand and said, "Please Luke. I really don't want to."

Luke sighed and said, "Okay, see you later." He turned to the door and stopped. He turned around and said, "Is anything wrong? Are you mad at me?"

Noah shook his head and said, "No. I'm not mad at you."

Luke crossed his arms and insisted, "Look at me."

Noah slowly swiveled his computer chair around and kept his head down.

Luke walked to him and stood right in front of him. Knee to knee. Luke begged, "Please look at me Noah."

Luke squatted down to Noah's eye level and balanced himself by placing his hands on Noah's knees. He bent his head down to see Noah's face.

He whispered, "What's wrong babe?"

Noah's stomach fluttered when Luke called him babe. He wanted to smile, but he couldn't. Instead he muttered, "I just talked to Wade on the phone. He apologized. He admitted what he did was wrong."

Luke stroked Noah's cheek and said quietly, "I'm sorry. It must have been hard to talk to him. Are you going to be okay?"

Noah nodded. "Yes. That's not all though."

Luke's hand slipped to the side of Noah's neck and brushed his thumb against the sensitive skin near Noah's ear. He said concerned, "What else Noah?"

Noah looked up and met Luke's face.

Luke's mouth was perfect. His lips looked full and smooth. Noah gazed into his deep brown, expressive eyes.

Luke's eyebrows were raised in question. He truly looked concerned about Noah's emotional state of mind.

Noah tore his blue eyes away and said, "Chad and I... oh, forget it."

Luke stood up and pulled Noah up with him. He palmed Noah's cheeks and said, "Tell me Noah, you and Chad what?"

Noah held his fist over his mouth and cleared his throat. "AHEM, We tried to, AHEM, you know.. make love."

Luke nodded. "And.."

Noah continued, "I can't, since Wade tried to.."

Luke said lowly, "That's totally understandable Noah."

Luke looked up at Noah's hair and combed it with his fingers. He let his gaze drift to Noah's eyes.

Noah was staring at him, his eyes exhibiting lustful desires.

Luke's hand stopped moving in Noah's hair. He flattened his hand and pulled Noah's head in for a kiss.

Noah's full lips brushed against Luke's voluptuous mouth, creating light feathery kisses.

Luke moaned. He moved one hand onto Noah's shoulder and massaged it as his other hand laid flat on Noah's chest.

Noah's hands found Luke's waist. He pulled out the shirt that was tucked into Luke's pants. His hands found their way up Luke's back and stroked it.

Noah moaned when his hand finally touched Luke's muscular back.

I think as long as I'm in control, I'm okay. I should have realized that when Chad was here. Damn!'

Mid kiss, Noah slowly opened his mouth and softly flicked his tongue quickly and gently on Luke's lips.

Luke sighed. He felt weak in the knees and moved closer to Noah's hard, muscular body. He was leaning so far into Noah that Noah had to hold Luke up.

Noah nudged Luke's wet mouth open with his probing tongue.

Luke hitched his breath and sucked in his breath. "Ahhh."

Noah's tongue touched the tip of Luke's tongue sensually and intimately, then he darted his tongue in and out of Luke's mouth.

Luke breathed out and moaned.

Noah caressed Luke's tongue lightly with his own.

Luke pushed his hips forward and ground himself against Noah. He whispered, "I know you're dating Chad, but I want you so bad."

Luke grunted pleasurably when Noah pushed back.

Luke let his head fall back as he mumbled, "Damn Noahhhh, uhh!"

Noah kissed Luke's neck, nibbled on it, then licked and kissed his adam's apple.

The cool air hit the moist skin on Luke's adam's apple when Noah moved to the side of Luke's neck and bit the skin.

Luke sharply inhaled when Noah sucked in the skin that he had bitten.

Luke groaned low and deep. His hands rubbed up and down Noah's chest and back until Noah was done marking him.

Luke took Noah's hands and pulled him to the bed.

Luke sat on the edge of the bed while Noah stood in front of him.

Luke looked up into Noah's eyes while he ran his hands up and down Noah's outer thighs. He grinned lopsidedly as he put his hand up Noah's shirt and touched his abdomen lightly and teasingly.

Noah's shoulders relaxed as Luke caressed his stomach. Noah moaned softly, "ahhhhh..."

Luke leaned forward and kissed Noah's abdomen, watching Noah's facial expressions. Noah's body stiffened when Luke kissed his stomach. "Luke, I can't. Wade... he..."

Luke said softly, "Keep your eyes on me babe. Watch ME." He looked into Noah's eyes and smiled. "Thats it, look at me Noah."

Noah watched as Luke leaned forward again.

The tip of Luke's tongue caressed Noah's abdomen.

Noah's stomach quivered beneath Luke's tongue as he made a circular motion all around his stomach and waistline. Noah held onto Luke's shoulders as he watched Luke work his tongue.

Luke's hands wrapped around Noah's waist and grabbed his ass . He kneaded it as he pressed his lips to Noah's waist.

Luke looked up and saw Noah's bright blue eyes shining for him.

Noah smiled and rubbed Luke's head. He brushed the hair off of Luke's forehead and said, "Thanks Luke. You've really helped me."

Luke's eyes penetrated Noah's. "Stare into my eyes babe." Luke let his hands move around to the front of Noah's waistband and undid Noah's pants.

Noah gasped.

Luke slowed down. He moved his hands away from the front of Noah's pants. Instead, he caressed Noah's waist and kissed his stomach.

Noah closed his eyes and murmured to himself, "It's okay, it's only Luke."

Luke heard Noah's murmuring and asked delicately, "How are you doing?"

Noah opened his eyes and answered, "Mmmm, great."

"Good." Luke smiled and moved his hands to Noah's zipper. He slowly unzipped it, then looked up and waited for the go ahead from Noah.

Noah was breathing heavily, his erection getting harder. It pulsed only for Luke.

Noah breathed, "Luke."

Luke raised his eyebrow at Noah.

Noah nodded.

Luke grinned and pulled Noah's pants and boxers down partway.

Luke touched Noah's cock lightly at first, teasing the more sensitive areas first. He rubbed Noah's inner thigh, working his way back to touching his cock with just the tips of his fingers. He glided them up and down Noah's shaft lightly as Noah breathed deeply in and out.

Noah licked his lips and moaned in delight. "L..Luke.. ohhhh fuck!"

Luke smiled to himself and stroked Noah's shaft a few times. He massaged the head of Noah's cock with his thumb, eliciting nonsense to flow from Noah's mouth. "Ohh.. I um.. Luke. Feels ahhh.. dammmmn.. uhhh.."

Noah was slowly being driven insane. He let his eyes close as Luke pumped his cock. Luke stopped and let his fingers make their way down to Noah's balls, lightly touching them.

Luke ran his fingers back to the top of Noah's cock and swirled his thumb around the head of it again. Swiftly and smoothly, Luke let his fist slide down the length of Noah. Luke alternated movements and hands as he gently stroked him.

Luke whispered, "Is this how you like it Noah.. nice and slow?"

Noah was out of breath. He grunted, "UH-HUH! Ohhhh Shit!"

Luke chuckled and declared, "Your cock is so beautiful, your whole body is beautiful Noah.

Noah smiled down at Luke and ran his fingers through Luke's hair.

Luke moved his head in and sucked on the head of Noah's cock, getting it slippery.

Luke quickened the speed of his stroke on Noah's cock and kissed the tip of it. Noah moved his hips forward and moaned sensually.

Luke's tongue licked the head of Noah's cock tasting the pre-cum that oozed from the tip. He looked up at the want in Noah's face.

Luke moaned, "Mmm.. baby, you taste so damn good."

Luke looked down and faced Noah's wonderful cock and bit his lip.

He looked back up at Noah and said, "Watch me babe."

Their eyes were locked on each other as Luke, with intentional slowness, wrapped his lips around the tip of Noah's cock. He sucked on it only up to the ridge. Luke circled the ridge with his tongue, then he let Noah feel the very gentle sensation of his teeth scrape over the soft, tender head of his cock.

Luke knew Noah was close to climaxing. He pumped him like mad and sucked his cock into his mouth as far as he could take it in.

Luke sealed his lips around it and sucked, waiting eagerly for Noah to shoot his cum in his throat.

Noah was struck thoughtless. He shouted, "OHHH! Fu.. Fuck that feels great!" He didn't care who heard him. His breath quickened when he came to the verge of letting go. The urge to rock his hips was too great. He unconsciously thrust back and forth plunging his cock deeper into Luke's mouth.

Noah's cock spasmed and ejected a warm load of cum down Luke's throat.

Noah grunted, "LUKE! Uh, Oh.. Uh.. Damn! Uh..Uh UH FUUUCK!"

Luke swallowed greedily, wanting more. He sucked Noah dry then gazed at the satisfying look on Noah's face.

Noah sighed contentedly. He pulled up his pants, sat on the edge of the bed, then fell backwards.. lying down on his back.

He panted, "Hot damn! You're extraordinary Luke!"

Luke layed down also. Luke turned his head and smiled at Noah. He stroked Noah's chin and chuckled, "I guess I don't need lunch now." then asked, "Did I make you feel good?"

Noah turned to Luke and replied, "Oh, yes. Can I?" Noah put his hand on Luke's groin.

Luke removed Noah's hand and stated, "I'm waiting for my results after being with Brendan, besides I really wanted to help you feel better about the whole Wade situation."

"So you did that to be nice?" Noah asked smiling impishly.

Luke turned onto his stomach and propped himself up on his elbows. His face was over Noah's. He licked his lips and slowly lowered his head until his lips were met with Noah's soft lips.

Noah turned on his side and flipped Luke onto his back. Noah was on top of him in seconds flat, straddling his legs. Noah held Luke's hands over his head as he bent low and kissed Luke's mouth.

Noah murmured against Luke's lips, "I have a condom. Can't we just use that?" Noah swept his tongue to the side of Luke's neck and nibbled hard on his ear, careful not to swallow Luke's diamond stud earring, then gnawed on Luke's neck.

Luke gasped, arched his back, and grinned as he shouted, "Fuck! You bite hard!"

Noah smiled. He nibbled along Luke's jawline and made it to the other side of his neck where he suctioned his lips to Luke's neck.

Luke thrashed under him groaning sexily.

Noah reached down again, with the palm of his hand he rubbed Luke until he was rock hard.

"Ummm! Noah, stop. I can't. Please?" Luke begged.

Noah stopped and kissed Luke once more, then cradled his face. Noah's eyes darted up and down Luke's face, taking in his dimples, lips, eyes and facial expression. He smiled and kissed his nose. "When? When will you get the results from the test?"

Luke mentioned, "Well there's that and the fact you're in love with your boyfriend. I would love to be your lover, but I won't, not on the side like this."

Noah sat up and swung his leg off Luke. He sat at the end of the bed and said, "You're right. This isn't fair to you or Chad. I guess I have some soul searching to do."

Luke smiled weakly. It wasn't what he wanted to hear, but it was Noah's decision.

Luke nodded and said, "Take care Noah. See you around." He patted Noah's knee and left.

The watcher had been in the hall pacing. He could hear the moaning and grunting from Noah's dorm room.

He made the phone call.

"Yeah, I think he made his move."

"How do you figure?"

"They were in Noah's dorm room. I could hear them."

"SHIT! Are you sure?"

"I was standing right out in the hallway."

"Did anyone see you, and I mean anyone at all!"

"No, no one. Do you want me to do it?"

"Yeah, let me think first. I'll get back to you."

Noah was melancholy after Luke left. What the hell just happened? I should have told him that I wanted him, not just sexually, but really wanted and needed him in my life. I hope he doesn't think I only want to fuck him.

Chad is wrapped up in his friends and his ball games to even care about me. He's so preoccupied he doesn't even try to talk to me about Wade, not like Luke. He was more worried about a fucking hickey on his neck than trying to comfort me. Luke makes me feel important, safe and cared for. I feel like I'm in Chad's way. Oh well, after dinner and hitting the club Friday night Chad and I can come back here and talk about these feelings.'

Friday night

Noah was sitting on his bed in his dorm room with Josh and Terry.

Josh was sitting on Wade's old bed with Terry's head resting in his lap.

Josh was playing with Terry's hair, twirling it, brushing it with his outstretched fingers and pushing it off Terry's forehead.

Terry casually mentioned, "Wade is going home Monday morning."

Josh quickly looked at Noah to gauge his reaction.

Noah said with unfeeling, "Good for him."

Josh noted, "Are you okay with him getting a fine and not jail time?"

Noah shrugged and said, "I don't know. He didn't get that far so he wouldn't have been charged anyway. At least he's paying a fine and he's been expelled. I guess that's enough of a punishment."

Josh spoke, "So you and Chad have a date tonight huh?"

Noah smiled and said, "Yup! We're going to have a good talk, eat, and maybe go to the club. We're coming back here, so don't come knocking!"

Josh laughed. "So you're better today than the other day I talked to you?"

Noah nodded, "Yes, Chad called last night and we talked about how I felt neglected, about Wade and about the camping trip."

Terry asked, "What about the camping trip?"

Noah answered reluctantly, "Chad's still obsessed about it. He wants, never mind."

Josh stated, "Don't say it's so. He's still wants to go ahead with it?"

Terry asked again, "What is Chad obsessed about?" It dawned on him then. "Shit! You mean swinging?"

Noah nodded, "Yes. We're going to talk about it. I guess if it makes him happy I can deal with it. I just don't want to be going out with every couple, maybe just the same couple every once in a while."

Josh joked, "Terry and I are willing to help out."

Terry looked doubtful. Noah and Josh laughed laughed at him.

Noah asked, "So how are you two doing?"

Terry answered, "Great!"

Josh shook his head at Noah.

Noah closed his mouth and looked down.

Terry glanced at Noah, then up at Josh.

Without warning Terry sat up.

Giving Josh a glowering look, Terry inquired, "What? Why were you shaking your head Josh? Why shouldn't Noah ask that question?"

Josh smiled uneasily at Terry and answered him. "Nothing hon."

Terry rose his voice, "Don't "hon" me! Tell me!"

Josh stated, "No! It's none of your business!"

Terry yelled, "WHAT? I'm your boyfriend. If it has to do with you, it is my business."

Noah jumped in and said, "Come on guys! Don't fight. It seems like everyone I know is always fighting."

Terry glared at Josh and accused him of a misdeed. "You hooked up with someone didn't you and now you won't tell me!"

Josh looked taken aback, "No I didn't!"

Terry asked, "Then why are you being so secretive all of the sudden?"

"I'm not!" Josh yelled.

Terry looked unconvinced and angry. "I'm not sleeping in our dorm room until you tell me Joshua!"

"FINE! You want to know?" Josh yelled at him. "The guy I used to see frequently propositioned me!"

Terry's face paled. He looked away from Josh angrily. Josh had been so much worse than Luciano and Brendan in his past. How am I supposed to trust him not to take up other offers?'

Josh's voice fell as he confessed, "We kissed Terry, but that's all. I wanted to tell you but I knew how much it would hurt you. I know you'd never trust me again."

Noah and Terry's mouth dropped open. Terry turned his head back around and faced Josh.

Noah stood up, walked to the middle of the room and said, "I'll leave you two alone."

Terry grabbed Noah's hand and pulled him down onto Wade's bed.

Noah plopped down with a nervous look on his face. He shook his head and said to himself, "I shouldn't be here. I don't want to take sides."

Terry watched Josh weeping silently as his own lip trembled. He sat up straight and bit his lip to stop from crying. After a while he said quietly, "Josh, did.. did you kiss him back?"

Josh nodded.

Terry let out the air he was holding in and looked down to his fists in his lap. He waited with tears in his eyes. When he blinked them away he said, "What did you feel when you kissed him. Did you want him Josh?"

Josh met Terry's eyes and said truthfully, "No I didn't want him. All I thought about is you and how shitty I felt afterwards."

Terry sucked his bottom lip in and suggested, "Do you want to go back to that way of living. Do you want to screw around with whomever you want?"

Josh stood up in front of Terry, then dropped to Terry's feet. He wrapped his arms around Terry's lower legs and hugged them. He looked up into Terry's face and stated vehemently, "NO! I love you. I only want you."

Terry reached down and tousled Josh's hair and said, "Josh, what am I going to do with you?"

Josh laid his head against Terry's legs and began to sob again.

Terry sighed and looked at Noah.

Noah raised his eyebrows and shook his head as he looked away. "I do not need to see this Terry."

Terry chuckled and said, "Josh, get up. Come on. Sit here by me." Terry patted the place on the bed next to him.

Noah rose off the bed and went to sit at his desk. He glanced at his watch. 10:00 p.m. Chad would be her by the latest, in an hour. His stomach got butterflies. Thanks to Luke's help, Noah thought he may be able to perform tonight and not think of Wade. Luke had made him feel so comfortable. He would remember Luke's advice when the right time came tonight. He would look into Chad's eyes, just as he had done with Luke.

Luke cares about what I think and feel. At least he appears to.

Chad does too, but it sometimes feels like he was asks how I'm doing because that's what boyfriends do. Or am I turning things around in my head trying to cast Chad in an unfavorable light? I think I'm reading to much into what Chad says to me. If I want this relationship to work, I need to understand where he's coming from.'

Noah was brought out of his thoughts by Terry pleading with Josh.

Noah didn't even notice that at some point Terry and Josh had stood up. He looked at them and turned back around feeling like he was eavesdropping.

"Shh.. stop crying already. I forgive you. It was one slip up Josh."

Josh held on tightly to Terry and said, "Really? This isn't some cruel joke? You're okay with that?"

Terry held Josh's body an arms length away and said, "I never said I was okay with it. I'm saying it had never, ever happen again or I'm walking. Got it?"

Josh nodded eagerly. "Thank you Terry. I love you so much, I don't know what I'd do with out you." Josh's hands ran from Terry's hair, to his cheeks, then settled on his shoulders.

Josh pulled him close and kissed him softly on the lips. "Terry, I'm sorry that I was such a fucking idiot. I will never let that happen ever again."

Terry held Josh's hand and kissed it. "See that it doesn't Josh. I want to be able to trust you."

Josh nodded and said emphatically, "You will. I'll make sure of it!"

Terry smiled at Josh and said, "Come here and kiss me like you love me."

Josh grinned and wiped his eyes.

Josh held Terry by his biceps and pulled him close. He kissed him tenderly and lovingly. When Josh was done he stared into Terry's eyes and conveyed his love to him.

Terry still hadn't conveyed his feelings for Josh in the same way, but he had strong feelings for him. Josh kissing someone he used to hook up with was a setback. It would take some time for him to trust Josh again.

Noah turned around again when it got quiet except for the smacking noises he heard. Terry and Josh were lying on his bed making up by making out.

Noah joked, "I'm gonna get the hose guys! Go to your own room if you're gonna get down and dirty."

Terry and Josh sat up and straightened their shirts.

Terry announced, "No. We came to keep you company until Chad shows up." He grinned unconvincingly.

Josh added, "Unless you WANT us to leave?"

Noah laughed and said, "Okay, go ahead. Be safe you guys!"

Terry bragged, "I'm good to go. I received my test results yesterday!"

Noah chuckled, "That's good."

Terry replied, "Yeah, we just have to wait for Josh's. We did it at the same time, but for some reason his didn't come. Maybe they got the wrong address or they sent it to his parents house."

Josh added, "That's probably it. Remind me to call tomorrow and see if it was forwarded there."

They walked out, hand in hand to their room.

Noah smiled and turned around.

The watcher lurked near Luke's room. He knew Luke was in there.

He would have thought after the other night of moaning and groaning, that Luke would be with Noah, but that was not the case. Maybe Noah dumped him.

His cell phone vibrated against his hip, making him jump. He hated being vulnerable like that. Being scared like that was for cowards.

He covered his mouth over the phone and whispered, "What!"

"Don't get testy with me! What's going on? I haven't heard from you in a while."

"I called you the last time they saw each other, jackass!"

"Shut the hell up! Do you want to be paid or not?"

"Yeah I do! If you stiff me I know where you are anyway."

"Is that a threat?"

"Oh no, just a general observation that's all, boss."

"Well cut out the shit and listen. You call me the minute anything happens. This time I want action! I'll let you know how messed up I want him, got it?"

"Yup. I get... wait, he's coming out now."

It was deathly silent as the watcher held his breath and slipped around the corner.

Luke closed his door and looked around. He thought he had heard muffled talking in the hall, but the hall was void of students. He shrugged his shoulders and walked to Noah's room. He wanted to wish Noah good luck with his date tonight as it seemed Noah had chosen to reconcile with Chad.

The watcher peeked around the corner and watched as Luke entered Noah's room.

The watcher spoke excitedly, "He's in. They're alone."

The voice at the other end sighed heavily. Resigned to the fact it had to be done, he gave explicit instructions to beat the man up, maybe break a finger or two, and give the man a warning about who was next on the list.

The watcher questioned, "That's it? That's all you want me to do to him?"

"Yes! Otherwise the other one will want to take care of of the guy's bumps and bruises. This way the other one may take the hint after he gets the message! Do not forget to tell him who's next or this will all be for naught!"

The watcher stated, "Fine. When do you want it done?"

"Tonight when he's alone. Make sure no one is around. You may have to lure him somewhere else. I hear the walls are pretty thin in that building."

"Got it boss."

Noah was surprised to see Luke at his door. He grinned and said, "Hi! Whats up?"

Luke took in Noah's appearance. He had nice clothes on and his hair looked amazing.

Luke smiled at Noah's big grin and answered, "I thought I'd pop down and tell you that I'm really pulling for you and Chad. I know you love each other and you'll get through this. Nothing is as bad as it seems. So good luck tonight. That's all... Noah."

Noah stared at Luke's lips. Luke noticed and smiled. He licked his upper lip seductively and then bit his bottom lip.

Noah felt the beginnings of a stirring in his pants. He looked wistfully at Luke's mouth and thought, Oh Luke, what are you doing to me? I need to give Chad a fair chance tonight. You're distracting me in such a way that I'm ready to say fuck Chad, I want you.'

Luke asked softly and knowingly, "Whatchya thinkin' Noah."

Noah looked into Luke's hungry eyes and back to his plump lips.

Noah blushed and said, "I'm thinking about the study of the human body in Anatomy class."

Luke laughed, "You don't even take that class! I know what you're thinking about naughty Noah!"

Noah let out, "Heh." and turned around.

That's all I need, an open invitation! Am I so transparent? Nah, he just knows how to get to me... and he sure did. My damn cock has a mind of it's own!'

Noah sat at his desk and brought his leg up so his right ankle was resting on his left knee. There, now it's not so conspicuous that I'm hard because of him.'

Luke could smell the tantalizing aroma of Noah's cologne. It was woodsy and musky. He hadn't smelled this scent on him before. Noah usually smelled like body wash. This smell was sexually arousing Luke. It reminded him of being in the outdoors with Noah when they were camping. He pictured Noah lying on the sleeping bag in the tent as he and Chad licked chocolate off his body, Noah cumming in the bathroom, the amazing kiss that occurred in the woods.

Luke quickly sat on the bed and crossed his legs as well, then smiled when he saw Noah sitting the same way.

Luke thought it was cute the way Noah thought he was trying to conceal his erection. He smirked and thought, God Noah could you be any more obviously horny?' I know what you're trying to hide, you outta know you can't hide anything from me.'

"Ready to go to bat?" Luke chuckled.

Noah teased back, "Yeah, why? Wanna catch?"

Luke smiled and said, "Oh Noah, you don't know what you're asking me. Don't tease me. You have a date with your boyfriend. He'll be boning you later."

Noah nodded, "You're right, Sorry."

"Why are you sorry? He's your boyfriend. I'm sure you and he get it on every chance you get." Luke narrowed his eyes at Noah.

Noah replied, "No, not really. We've been on different schedules. He's either practicing basketball, studying, or playing in a game. Tonight he's out with teammates partying before tomorrow's game."

Luke looked puzzled, "Why didn't you go out with him? I would think his teammates and friends would take dates."

Noah looked hurt for a second then justified why he wasn't invited. "Chad is captain now. He has a certain reputation to uphold. He needs the respect of his players."

Luke gave him a What a load of shit!' look, then shook his head.

Noah laughed and said, "I know! Complete bullshit right? Somehow when he said it to me it convinced me, but saying it out aloud sounds fucking crazy!"

Luke smiled and said, "I'm not going to touch that! I think you said it perfectly."

They smiled at each other and chatted about classes and teachers.

The watcher heard some laughter, but nothing else.

"Come on out of there." He whispered to himself. "I've got a nice surprise for you!"

Luke got off Noah's bed and turned on Noah's boom box. He checked the cd inside and pushed play. The music started and he began to dance suggestively.

Noah grinned.

"Come on Noah, dance with me." Luke smiled at him as he swiveled his hips and raised his arms.

Noah leaned back in the swivel chair at the desk and watched Luke dance. The way Luke moved gracefully and gave his sexy eyes, partially parted lips' look made Noah's heart pound.

Luke danced up to Noah, and tempted him. Keeping eye contact, he took off his shirt and threw it at Noah. Luke danced away when Noah reached out to grab his hips. He turned around and said, "Uh-Uh. Dance with me if you want to touch me." as he waved his finger back and forth.

Noah declined. He was too mesmerized to stop watching at the moment.

Luke started rubbing the denim on his groin area, then ran his hands up his naked torso. He started at his abdomen and slowly stroked his way to his stomach and chest. He worked up to neck and finally to his voluptuous lips. He put his finger in his mouth and sucked it. He took his wet finger and placed it on his raised chin. He slowly let his finger drag down his body until it stopped at the button on his pants. He opened his mouth and wiggled his tongue suggestively at Noah as he undid his pants.

Noah just stared. Stared and breathed.. tried to breath. His chest rose and fell as though he just ran a marathon. Noah licked his lips as he watched Luke placed a hand in his own pants.

Luke groaned as he touched his cock and tossed his head back.

Noah couldn't tear his eyes away from Luke's private show. He wondered, Is this really happening or is this some hot, kinky dream that I'm going to wake up from and have creamed my boxers?'

Luke took his hand out from his pants and danced his way back to Noah. He turned around and moved his ass sensually at Noah.

Noah reached out and touched Luke's ass and moaned as Luke rubbed it against the palm of Noah's hand.

Noah moaned, "I love your tight ass."

Luke turned around and winked at Noah.

Luke walked back up to Noah. He put his arms behind his own head and began gyrating while making a hot looking orgasm face. He moaned loudly, "Ohhh Noaauuhhh!"

Noah swallowed hard. He licked his lips again and stood up.

Noah held Luke's hips and started moving his hips against Luke's as they danced thigh to thigh. Luke turned away from Noah and pushed his ass against Noah's erection.

"Ohhh Fuck baby, uhhh!"

Noah placed one hand on Luke's hip. He put his other hand on Luke's back. He danced up close to Luke's backside slowly grinding into him as Luke moved his hips in a circular motion.

Luke wiped the sweat off his forehead and turned around to face Noah.

Luke put his legs on each side of Noah's right leg and locked his legs tight with Noah's.

Luke fixed his eyes on Noah's blue ones and smiled as he began to grind on Noah's leg.

He held on to Noah's hips as he went lower.

Luke rubbed his crotch against the length of Noah's thigh as he slowly stood up.

Luke kissed Noah's lips. He sucked in Noah's top lip and ran his tongue lightly underneath it. The song ended and an ad came on. Luke stared at Noah's face.

Noah asked breathlessly, "Luke, what the hell was that? I feel like I had sex with out the sex!"

Luke laughed. He put a hand on Noah's cheek as he glanced at Noah's alarm clock. He gasped, "Shit! It's late. I better go. What time is Chad picking you up?"

Noah turned and glanced at the clock. He frowned and stated a little sadly, but mostly pissed off, "Oh, like... over an hour ago!"

Luke put his shirt on and said, "He probably got tied up somewhere. I'm sure he's on his way."

Noah shook his head angrily and picked up the phone.

Luke said, "I'm gonna head out Noah."

Noah covered the receiver on the phone and whispered, "Wait just a minute, I'll walk you to your door."

Luke turned around and leaned against the door.

"Hellloooo?"

Noah rolled his eyes. "Hi. Uh, I have a problem here."

"Nooahhhh? Isss that youuuu?"

"Yeah, it's me. Did you forget about tonight?"

"Ummmm..."

"CHAD!! You forgot about me! You were supposed to pick me up, remember?"

"Ohhhh yeaaaahhh! My friends wouldn't let meeee go. I had toooo stay Noahhhh. I'mm the captain!"

Noah clenched the phone and his teeth. He turned away from Luke.

Luke looked down at the floor and could tell by Noah's demeanor that something awful was going down.

Noah yelled, "I don't fucking care if you're the president of the U.S.A.! You stood me up and it sounds like you intentionally did it Chad! You can keep your friends and your frat house! You won't have to worry about hickey's anymore. I'm tired of being second best."

"Don't yell at mee! Whyy are youu doing this Noahhhh?" Chad slurred.

Someone grabbed Chad's phone away from him.

Noah could hear Chad in the background giggling and saying, "Come onnn, that's Noahhhh."

The person said, "Hellooo Noahh? Chad's having funnn. You're cramping his style dude!" Then a dial tone.

Noah hung up the phone and cursed.

Luke waited by the door until Noah said something. He mumbled, "What a jackass!"

Luke raised his eyebrows and said, "Chad?"

Noah nodded and chuckled, "Who else? He's so wasted, says his friends wouldn't let him leave. I know he purposely didn't come. He's a jackass for not telling me to my face."

Luke tilted his head and asked, "Telling you what to your face."

Noah smiled and walked up to Luke. He looked deep into his brown eyes and whispered into his ear. "That he doesn't want to be with me anymore. He's swept into his ego that being the captain of the team is the most important thing in his life and screw me for not being able to understand that."

Luke frowned and stated, "Well that's his loss. Sorry Noah. I thought you two really had something worth salvaging."

Noah kissed Luke's mouth again and rested his forehead against Luke's. He looked into his eyes and said, "So, now that I'm free. Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

Luke moved his head away from Noah's and said, "Isn't it a little too soon? You literally just broke up."

Noah laughed and took Luke's chin between his finger and thumb. He murmured against Luke's lips, "I've wanted you since we camped together."

Luke smiled and said teasingly, "I know Noah." Luke somberly asserted, "You know when Chad sobers up he'll forget about the phone call and ditching you, or he'll pretend to."

Noah nodded, "You're right. If he decides to come here, he should catch you and I in bed together."

Luke covered his mouth and tried not to laugh too loudly.

Luke quieted down to a soft chuckle and said, "Are you asking me to sleep over or are you insinuating you want something more physical?"

Noah wiggled his eyebrows at Luke and smiled in a playful devilish manner.

Luke looked up to the ceiling and let out a sigh. He smiled at Noah and placed his hand on Noah's chest. He closed his eyes and winced. He stated firmly, "I'll stay, but I am not going to get naked with you. I'll sleep in Wade's bed. You stay in your bed." Luke smiled and asked, "Okay?"

Noah pressed his lips together and whispered, "I am going to get you into my bed one of these days Luciano. You just wait."

Luke raised his eyebrows and said, "Really?! I'd like to see you try."

Noah reached for Luke, but Luke jumped back and laughed. "Ha! I'm too quick for you."

Noah frowned in a playful way and walked towards Luke.

Luke jumped up on the bed and ran around Noah.

Noah turned around and lunged. He had Luke in the corner. He embraced him and said, "Caught ya!"

Luke licked the inner shell of Noah's ear and whispered, "I let you catch me babe."

Noah smiled and kissed Luke deeply.


	9. Chapter 9 Sleepover

Chapter 9 "Sleepover"

Warnings: Language, sex, violence

MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY PLEASE.

Luke reluctantly nudged Noah away.

Noah pulled Luke back into his arms and embraced him.

Luke spoke, "I'll sleep on Wade's bed. I want the time to be right when we make love."

Noah explained, "This is the right time." Noah pressed his body against Luke's body. "Can't you feel how bad I want you?"

"God yes! I'm hard for you too." Luke pressed his erection next to Noah's. "See?"

Something in Noah's stomach somersaulted. He stated exuberantly, "Then lets" Noah kissed Luke's lips, "Just" then kissed him again. "do it."

Noah grabbed Luke's hands in his own. He kissed Luke fervently and walked him backwards until Luke's legs hit the bed.

Noah laid Luke on the bed. He hovered over Luke's body and lowered himself, forcing Luke's legs apart to lie between them.

Luke wrapped his arms around Noah's neck and tightened his grip, ultimately drawing Noah's lips to his. Their lips relaxed and merged softly. The kiss was an instinctive, drawn out, sensual movement of heads, lips and tongues.

Luke yelled, "OHHH, HOLY SHIT, NOAH!" Luke breathed loudly and bucked his hips up. He said loudly, "My heart is beating SO fast! FEEL!" Luke placed Noah's hand over his chest and looked at Noah expectantly.

Noah nodded and propped himself up on his elbow. He covered Luke's mouth and whispered, "Don't tell me you're a screamer." and laughed.

Luke licked the palm of the hand that was over his mouth. He answered, "How badly do you wanna find out?" He grinned as he pulled Noah's shirt over his head and threw it haphazardly across the room.

Luke tenderly circled Noah's nipple with his fingertip. He barely touched the skin. When Noah's nipple hardened Luke rolled it between his thumb and finger as Noah held off a groan.

Luke looked up into Noah's eyes and smiled crookedly as he pinched his nipple.

Noah opened his mouth and let out a whimper.

Luke put his hands around Noah's waist and drew him near. His hands slid into the inside of Noah's jeans. Luke squeezed his ass hard as their lips met.

Luke tenderly licked Noah's lower lip until Noah smiled, inevitably parting his lips.

Luke's tongue entered Noah's mouth and engaged his tongue in a teasing and playful manner.

Luke's eyes widened when Noah sucked on the tip of his tongue. Luke pushed his tongue further into Noah's mouth and crushed their lips together in a state of urgency.

"Mmmm." They both moaned as they parted for a much needed breath.

Noah grinned and pulled up Luke's shirt. He raised it up over Luke's head and threw it on the floor, near his shirt. He smiled mischievously as he stared at Luke's chest."

Noah asked innocently, "You know, maybe we should wait Luciano. I mean.. in a dorm room? Really? This isn't very romantic, is it?"

Luke's eyebrows were knit together and he demanded, "Shut the hell up and touch me... NOW!"

Noah chuckled and said, "Shhh... okay." Noah shimmied down a little further between Luke's legs so his face was above Luke's chest. He lightly brushed his hand across Luke's chest hair feeling how soft and ticklish it was on the palm of his hand.

Luke stared at Noah's face with want and lust.

Noah's tongue flittered over Luke's right nipple. Luke writhed under Noah's body whimpering, "Umm.. mmuhhh."

Noah left a trail of kisses from that nipple to the other one, then took that one in his mouth. He sucked on it gently, coaxing it to become erect. Noah circled it with his tongue and moved down Luke's body.

Noah undid Luke's pants and kissed the thin trail of hair leading south of Luke's navel.

Luke took a ragged, deep breath as his body trembled and let out an involuntary, loud, full moan.

"UHHHGOD! UUUHHHHH!"

Noah was engrossed in his fantasy come true when that unsuppressed, deep sound broke his concentration.

Noah stopped and looked at Luke with a smirk.

Luke waited, opened his eyes, squinted, and looked into Noah's eyes. He questioned, What? Why did you stop?"

Noah chuckled at Luke's oblivious state of mind. Noah leaned forward and kissed Luke's mouth. He brushed the sides of Luke's hair back and breathed him in as he whispered with arousal in his voice, "Are you having fun?"

Luke snickered and rolled his eyes. "Duh! What do you think? We're both half naked with hard-ons and you have to ask?"

Noah shushed him with a kiss and said, "You were moaning really loud."

"So?"

Noah held Luke's chin and said, "So... someone will definitely hear."

Luke pouted. "What do you want me to do? Eat a sock?"

Noah raised an eyebrow and teased, "Would you?"

Luke slapped his arm and said, "Get my shirt please."

Noah sat up and insisted, "You don't have to go." Noah handed Luke his shirt.

Luke balled the bottom of it up and stuck it into his mouth and laid back down.

Noah breathed a sigh of relief. He grinned and took up where he left off. He took Luke's zipper down as he stared into Luke's eyes, then pulled off his pants. He eyed Luke's body in his boxers. What awaited behind the blue underwear was big and hard.

Noah blew the air out of his lungs and whistled. He grinned at Luke.

Fuck! He is so hot!'

Luke placed his hands behind his head and layed on them. He winked at Noah and thought, I know he wants me!'

Noah reached for the waistband on Luke's boxers and wriggled his fingers inside, ready to pull them down. Luke arched his back so Noah would be able to yank them down in one swift movement.

The watcher listened, and waited. It sounded as though Luke was going to leave, but then didn't. Come on already! Get the hell out of that room!' His patience was wearing thin. The job was supposed to be done tonight! The longer he hung around this dorm building, the more exposed he was. What do I have to do? Knock on the damn door?'

The watcher was startled when he heard footsteps. He casually walked down the hall and turned the corner to wait, then peeked to see who it was. Oh, this is going to be good.' This just may be the ticket. Finally a break, and a great one at that!'

Luke and Noah froze. Noah waited with bated breath. There it was again. Luke took his shirt out of his mouth and whispered, "That wasn't your door, was it?"

The knock was louder.

Chad slurred, "Christ Noahhhh! Open thisss door!"

Noah jumped up and threw on his shirt. He waited for Luke to pull up his pants and put on his shirt, then he took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

Noah opened the door as Chad and a teammate of his stumbled in. Chad walked up to Noah and hung onto him.

Luke walked backwards and stood towards the back of the room.

Chad took a look over Noah's shoulder and said sloppily, "Hiya luciannoo. What brings youuu here?"

Luke smiled at Chad and said, "My feet."

Chad laughed and pulled his teammate closer. It was the same dark haired guy that answered the door several times when Noah had visited the frat house.

"Noahhh and Luciano... this isss Travis." Chad grinned and held Noah's hand. He leaned into Noah's ear and stammered, "He ssaid he would be a willing p..partic... participant in our three wayyy."

Chad looked at Luke and said, "Hey! It's a good thing yourrr here! You can be with Noahhh and I can be with Traviss, then we can switch!"

Travis laid his hand on Noah's shoulder and kissed Chad on the mouth.

Noah swiped Travis's hand off his shoulder and broke them apart. He turned Chad's body to face him.

Chad misunderstood Noah's intentions and fell into his embrace. He kissed Noah wetly on the lips. Noah held Chad back by his shoulders.

"Chad, I don't want to live like that. I told you over the phone, I'm not dealing with your shit anymore."

Luke walked up behind Noah and and took his hand.

Chad said, "Fine. We don't have tooo switch. Youuu stay with Luciannooo tonight."

Noah nodded his head and said, "I plan to!"

Chad replied, "That's good Noahhhh. I'll be with Traviss." Chad embraced Travis and planted a kiss on his lips while he ran his hands up and down Travis's body. Noah turned around and faced Luke.

Luke giggled quietly. He said, "I think he's too smashed to understand you."

Luke brushed Noah's hair back and mentioned, "This is probably for the best anyway Noah. I've yet to get my test results. I want to feel you without a condom on anyway, okay?"

Noah nodded, "Me too." He bend his head and promptly kissed Luke generously on the lips.

Chad said to Travis, "See man? I told youu that it'sss hot watching."

Noah and Luke broke apart. Noah turned around and stared.

Travis was kneeling and working on Chad's zipper.

Noah walked over to Chad and pulled him away, then pushed him towards Luke. He pulled up Travis and said, "I think you two should go somewhere else to do that."

Chad fell into Luke's body and looked into his eyes. He yelled, "HI! Remember in the woodssss? Your dick is huge!" Chad felt the soft bulge below Luke's waist.

Noah grabbed Chad and spun him around. He said angrily, "DO NOT TOUCH HIM LIKE THAT!"

Chad frowned at Noah's jealousy and said as his eyes narrowed, "I want himm tonight, youuu be with Travisss."

Noah told Travis to wait outside the door, then he faced Chad and grabbed him by the chin. He said forcefully, "Listen to me!"

Once he got Chad's attention, he spoke gently, "It's over between us Chad. I think you want to be with... your teammate. I need someone who is going to be here for me. Who puts me first. I know Luke will do that. You and I have drifted. I'm sorry."

Chad swayed and asked, "We are done? I thought youuu loved me!"

Noah said calmly, "I do Chad, but in a different way now. I want to be with Luke. Understand?"

Chad said, "No! I have a say in thiss too. I say youu can't be with himmm." Chad stuck his tongue out at Noah, turned around, and teetered to the door.

Noah stated honestly and tenderly, "Chad, I am going to be with him. I gave you a chance tonight to show me that you care about me and our relationship more than your team and you failed terribly."

Chad turned around when he got to the door and smirked, "We'll see Noahhh."

Chad looked at Luke and said, "Bye Lucianoo and Luciano's huge dick." Chad giggled as he walked out the door.

Noah closed the door behind Chad and said, "Sorry about that."

Luke chuckled and said, "It's not your fault. He was drunk and acting like a dumbshit. I know what that's like."

Noah walked up to Luke and held him tightly as he kissed him. "I suppose this is goodnight?"

Luke smiled and nodded. He turned around, then snuggled into Wade's bed and faced Noah. "Goodnight Noah."

Noah smiled from his bed and whispered, "Sweet dreams."

Luke closed his eyes and was almost asleep when he heard Noah whisper to him.

"Luke? Are you awake?"

Luke kept his eyes closed and mumbled, "Mmm, What?"

Noah giggled and asked, "Is it true?"

Luke muttered sleepily, "Is what true?"

"What Chad said.." Noah teased. "that your dick is huge!" Noah laughed aloud.

Luke's eyes flew open and he sat up. "Noah! You don't remember? You've seen me naked when we showered at the campground and on the platform. Hey! There was also the time in the tent that I embarrassed you when I took off my boxers and you covered me up with your shirt!"

Noah kept laughing and denied it, "I wasn't embarrassed, I was intimidated.. that freaking thing is like a boa constrictor!"

Luke giggled and laid back down. He said, "It is not! Shut the hell up Noah."

Noah mumbled as he laughed, "That thing scared the living shit out of me!"

Luke rolled over and covered his ears. "Noah! I'm not listening to you anymore! LA, LA, LA, LA, LA!!"

Noah shook with laughter, "If you entered it in a huge dick contest," Noah shouted, "it would win first, second AND third place!"

Luke smiled and shook his head. He didn't know Noah that well, but he thought if he ignored him, Noah would get tired of teasing him. No such luck.

"Does it h..ave it's own.. zip code!" Noah was relentless.

Luke grumbled with a grin on his face, "You're a moron. I'm going to sleep so quit acting ridiculous."

Noah giggled, "HA HA! You said ri-DICK-ulous!"

Luke sat up and jumped off the bed. He was on Noah before Noah knew what hit him.

Luke held Noah's hands over his head with one hand and tickled him with the other one.

Noah laughed like a little girl. He wiggled underneath Luke and broke his hands free.

Luke bent down and blew raspberries all over Noah's stomach.

"St.. Stop! Luke, Luke, LUKE!" Noah giggled and grabbed Luke around his lean waist.

Luke began licking Noah's athletic chest. He nibbled his way up to Noah's tender neck and gnawed on it. He sucked on the sensitive skin then bit his neck unexpectedly.

Noah was startled with the sudden unforeseen bite that electrified the nerve endings in his neck.

Noah gasped then yelped. He giggled, "You shithead! Come here!" Noah tried to tickle Luke's neck by nuzzling it.

Luke smiled, then he placed his hands flat on Noah's bare chest and pushed him. He disclosed, "I am not ticklish, but I gather you are!" He started to caress the inside of Noah's arm lightly. He slowly and methodically stroked his fingertips away from Noah's hand, towards his body and immediately tickled Noah's armpit.

Noah writhed around and shrieked. He giggled and accidentally snorted.

Luke laughed and stopped tickling him. Noah's wiggling and moving beneath him was arousing him. He layed next to Noah and faced him. "Can I sleep here?"

Noah laid his hand flat on Luke's cheek, smiled, and kissed his nose.

Noah blurted out, "Yeah, but lets move the other bed over here too. I don't think your dick will fit on just this one bed!"

Luke slugged Noah's arm and said, "You keep that up, you're going to get gagged with it Noah."

Noah chuckled and covered Luke with his blanket.

Luke neared Noah and nuzzled his neck. He took a deep breath in through his nose and mentioned, "You smell really good Noah. I like that scent on you. What is it?"

Noah thought. "I don't remember. Something Chad bought for me. I can tell you this though, it isn't bug spray!"

Luke smiled and said, "Goodnight again."

Noah turned onto his back and said automatically, "Night, love you."

Luke held his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing and embarrassing Noah in case he didn't realize what had slipped out of his mouth. Luke was quiet, but his body was shaking with laughter.

"Uhh... I.. I didn't mean to, um... say that Luke. It was a slip of the tongue." Noah blushed in the shadows of his room.

Luke asked as he giggled quietly, "You want to slip your tongue where?"

Noah groaned and rolled over to face Luke. "We are never going to get to sleep are we?" Noah's head came down on Luke's. Their warm supple lips met. Noah moaned when he felt Luke's hot mouth on his lips.

Noah probed Luke's lips, successful in gaining entry to Luke's mouth. He poked his tongue in, then out of the warm cavern and layed down.

"There. I slipped my tongue in your mouth. Now shhh... go to sleep." Noah suppressed a giggle at his clever way of thinking.

Luke held onto Noah's hand underneath the blanket as he fell into a deep, deep sleep."

The watcher cursed when the light was turned off and the dorm room was silent. He couldn't stay outside the door all night for fear of someone noticing him hanging around. He skulked away, vowing to get him tomorrow.

Late Saturday morning

Noah was sleeping soundly. His arm was laying across his forehead and the other one was on his chest.

Luke stirred and placed a leg over Noah's legs. He was lying on his side. His head was supported on one outstretched arm and the other one low across Noah's waist.

A loud knock on the door startled Noah awake. He carefully moved out from under the gorgeous, half naked man in his bed.

Noah covered Luke back up as he moaned and turned onto his stomach.

Luke kicked the blanket off one of his legs and showed a muscular thigh.

Noah smiled at Luke's mussed up hair, the drip of drool on his lip, and the way he was baring his whole leg up to his boxers.

Noah walked to the door and opened it to see who it was.

Josh and Terry were out in the hall smiling. They held bags of food in their hands and asked to come in.

Noah hesitated.

Josh said, "Come on Noah! We have food for both of you. After we walked by your room last night and heard the noises, we knew you two would be hungry and tired today! So are you gonna invite us in or aren't you guys decent yet?"

Noah looked down at his boxers when he noticed Terry and Josh smirking. He stated, "Just a minute." He closed the door and turned around.

Luke was rubbing his eyes. When he saw Noah staring at him he grinned and said, "Hi sexy." His voice was gravely with sleep.

Noah smiled and said, "Good morning gorgeous."

Luke sat up and scratched his head. He stood up and asked, "Who was at the door?"

Noah whispered, "Josh and Terry. They think I'm in here with Chad. Get your pants on, okay."

Luke stood where he was and crossed his arms, then glowered at Noah.

Noah shook his head and grabbed Luke around his waist. He kissed Luke's puffy sleepy lips and murmured against his ear, "Luke, I plan on letting them in and telling them we're dating. I wasn't going to ask you to leave you dumbbell."

Luke grinned and on his tiptoes, kissed Noah's forehead. He quickly dressed and waited with a nervous stomach wondering, Will Josh and Terry accept me in their circle of close friends? What if they don't.. there's no way Noah would date me if his friends didn't like me. I invaded their space when grandma got me into their' college.'

Noah looked at Luke and asked, "Ready?"

Luke exhaled and nodded to Noah.

Noah walked to the door and opened it. He spoke, "Hey guys, Chad and I are no longer together. It was Luciano you heard with me last night. We were just goofing around."

Noah opened the door all the way, revealing Luke standing in the background.

Josh smiled and said, "Come on Terry."

Terry followed with his eyes downcast, thinking, First Josh kisses one of his former sex partners and now Noah is sleeping with Luciano. I bet he cheated on Chad. That's probably why they broke up.'

Josh placed the food on Noah's desk and advised, "Eat up guys. Sorry Luciano. I thought Chad was here and ordered his favorite sub. Hope you like grilled turkey with everything except hot peppers and onions."

Luke nodded and said, "Yeah, that's fine." Luke sat on Noah's chair and faced the three guys.

Terry and Josh were sat on Wade's old bed and Noah sat on his own bed.

Terry glared at Noah and asked rather arrogantly, "What happened last night? Did Chad find you two together or something?" He looked at Luke and stated coldly, "You must have been waiting for us to leave huh? Then you come in here and make you're move."

Luke's mouth dropped open and he stood up. Noah stood up as well to stop him from going anywhere.

Luke said in his defense, "Terry, I don't need to explain myself to you. We got along up north, why can't you accept down me here?"

Terry stood up and claimed, "Because you broke up a great couple Luciano! Until you and your friend Brendan came along, they were happy!"

Luke bit his lip to keep from criticizing Chad. He was Josh and Terry's friend and if he said something unsavory about Chad's character or reputation, he'd be the one Terry and Josh would be talking smack about.

Josh stood up and told Terry, "Relax and shut your trap. Go sit down!"

Terry huffed and sat on the bed sulking.

Josh apologized and asked Noah and Luke to have a seat.

Luke glared at Terry and muttered, "Actually, I should go. I can tell I'm not wanted here."

Terry looked up and apologized to both Luke and Noah. "Noah you know this already, but Luciano doesn't." He forced his eyes to meet Luke's eyes and said with humility, "Josh kissed an old.. acquaintance of his. It feels like he cheated on me so I guess I'm more sympathetic to Chad."

Noah emphasized, "You don't know what happened between me and Chad! How can you assume that Luke, or me for that matter, is to blame?"

Terry shrugged.

Josh sat down and said, "Do you want to tell us what happened, or would you rather not?"

"I don't mind telling my side of it. Luke had nothing to do with it first of all. I want to set that record straight. Next, Chad has been blowing me off all week, and I don't mean that in the good way'."

Josh snickered at the joke then covered his mouth. "Oh, sorry. Go ahead."

Luke crossed his arms and sat back down. He sighed and watched Josh and Terry's expressions as Noah explained how Chad hadn't been making time for Noah and how Chad claimed he forgot about last night, then showed up drunk with a guy.

Josh stared wide eyed and cursed, "Shit! What an asshole!"

Terry asked, "He really showed up with a date?"

Noah nodded, "I think he was his date, he was kissing him and.. other things might have happened after I told them to leave."

Terry yelled, "What a idiot! Sorry I jumped to conclusions, Luciano."

Luke smiled and said, "That's ok. It's easy to blame the new guy rather than a friend you've known for a long time."

Josh stated, "Yeah, I don't know about that. Lately our "friends" have been acting oddly. Wade and now Chad!"

Josh looked at Terry and said, "I guess you can add me to the list too after what I did to you."

Terry shook his head and said, "No. I'm glad you told me hon. That's all. Just be honest with me."

Another knock brought all eyes to Noah's door. "Jesus!" Noah chuckled, then exclaimed. "I don't think we can fit anyone else in here with the size of Luke's... ego!"

Luke looked up stunned. Noah laughed as Luke blushed bright red. He went to the door, still laughing, and opened it. He looked into Chad's hungover face and said, "Yeah?"

Chad moved his head to the side and glanced in. He saw Josh, and Terry on the bed. Luke was out of his line of site.

Chad begged, "Please can we talk about last night... without them around?"

Noah nodded and called over his shoulder, "Guys, thanks for the subs. I gotta kick your asses out now. Chad's here to talk."

Josh asked Luke if he'd come and wait at their dorm. Luke looked at Terry.

Terry smiled and said, "Yeah, come on. We can play strip poker!"

Noah turned around and said to Terry. "Umm.. he's not very good at cards guys. I don't want to see him naked when I come over later!"

Noah turned back to Chad and opened the door the whole way.

Terry, Josh, and Luke walked through the door single file. Luke kept his head down. He didn't need another confrontation right now. He would have loved to shout at Chad about how he treated Noah this week, but it wasn't his place to lecture him. Noah would do that.

The watcher deduced that Luke had stayed the whole night with Noah. He was waiting and waiting, but it seemed like the target was always with someone. At least Chad and Noah were talking. That was good. It would be perfect for the boss if they could make up. He watched Terry, Josh, and Luke enter what must be Josh and Terry's shared dorm room.

Josh broke out the cards. He laughed and stated, "Just regular poker Luciano. I wouldn't want Noah to think we're trying to get you naked intentionally."

Terry shot a disapproving look at Josh and looked away.

Luke chuckled, "Okay guys, but lets make it more interesting." Luke pulled out his wallet and plunked down a wad of money.

Josh grinned and took money out of his wallet. "You are on!"

Terry added his money and the cards were dealt.

Chad shuffled his feet as he walked into the room.

Noah closed the door as Chad sat on the bed.

Noah sat across from him and raised his eyebrows in question. "What do you want Chad?"

Chad looked down and stated, "I want to explain what happened last night."

Noah stood up and walked to the door. He opened it and said dispassionately, "You already did. You may leave now."

Chad stood up and pleaded, "Please Noah. I didn't do anything with Travis. He's just a friend, that's all."

Noah shook his head, "He looked like he was more than a friend Chad. You were out celebrating or partying with your teammates instead of me. We were supposed to work on our relationship, but you never came to pick me up. We were supposed to talk about us. When you do show up you act like you don't care and to top it off, you bring some other guy for us to hook up with."

"But I love you Noah! Why can't I have both? Basketball and you? Don't make me choose... please?"

"I think you already have Chad and it's not me." Noah looked at Chad with pity.

Chad asked with sadness, "What happened Noah? All of the sudden, you think basketball is my life now. You think I don't have time for anything anymore."

Noah raised the corner of his mouth and with that slight smile he replied, "Including me. You're priorities have changed. You're the captain of the freaking college basketball team! That comes with a lot of responsibility. You need to concentrate on your team, not me."

Noah walked up to Chad and hugged him. "I am really proud of you Chad. I know you'll push the team ahead. You don't need a boyfriend to stand in your way."

Chad looked tearfully into Noah's eyes. "You weren't standing in my way Noah! I was stroking my own ego. Look, I'll tell the coach I don't want to captain the team anymore. We can be our own team. You and me."

Noah rubbed Chad's back while they were still embracing and whispered, "Chad, you love basketball more than anything in the world. I would never ask you to do something as drastic as that. That's just crazy. You would come to resent me and I couldn't stand that. This way we can still be friends."

Chad nodded and hugged Noah closer. He layed his head against Noah's shoulder and asked, "Are you really planning on dating Luciano?"

Noah held Chad's head to his chest tightly and said, "Yes."

Chad backed away and gazed into Noah's eyes.

The watcher kept an eye on both dorm doors. Terry and Josh's door and Noah's. They weren't really that far from each other, but he still had to turn his head to check them each out. Someone would be coming out that door and he would be ready.

Josh showed his cards and smiled widely. He raked in the twenty dollars he had just won and dealt the cards again. Everyone placed their bet.

Chad reached for Noah's face and kissed him tenderly on the lips. He said, "I'll never forget what we had Noah. I want you to know that I still love you and if things don't work out with..."

Chad began to cry. He put his hands over his face and yelled, "Dammit! I swore I wasn't going to cry!"

Noah pulled Chad in again and hugged him. He teared up as well. After almost a year together, he was losing a lover and a best friend. "I'm going to miss you so much Chad. All the fun times we had... I'm never going to forget those memories."

"Me either. I still want to hang around you, Josh and Terry too. You guys are my real friends. I can't confide with the guys on the team, except Travis, but he's not out and doesn't want to be. Did I tell you he took a girl with him last night as a cover?"

Noah replied, "No you didn't."

Chad laughed, "He did, and he ended up leaving with me! The other guys thought we went back to the house to crash, but we actually ended up here."

Noah stated. "It sounds like he needs an understanding friend right now Chad."

Chad looked into Noah's eyes after he dropped his arms and stepped away from Noah. "You always had beautiful blue eyes Noah. I don't think I told you that enough, but you do."

Noah smiled and said, "You did tell me, but once more won't hurt."

Chad nodded as he backed towards the door. "Well, I guess... I should go. Tell the guys hi for me. Maybe we can all get together next week?"

Noah's eyes looked kind as he answered, "Yeah, I'd like that. I think everyone would."

Chad backed up against the door. He grabbed the knob as tears fell from his eyes. He quickly opened the door and dashed off as fast as he could run.

Noah closed the door behind Chad and sat heavily on his bed trying to compose himself, but it was so hard.

The watcher saw Chad crying as he ran from Noah's room. He grinned and put the hood up on his over-sized black sweatshirt. He pulled his dark sunglasses on and took out his billy club. He walked quickly and stealthily to Noah's door.

He looked around and tapped on the door with the butt of his billy club.

Noah wiped his eyes and stood up. He casually walked over to the door and started to open it.

Suddenly it was forced open by someone with a dark hood on.

Noah stepped away from the figure in black.

The watcher stepped into the room. He slammed the door, and reached behind himself, and locked it. He advanced on Noah.

Noah awkwardly opened and closed his mouth, trying to form words as the the hooded figure ran up to Noah and clubbed him on the side of the head.

Noah fell and tried to get up. The hooded figure hit him again with the club across his cheek. Noah yelled, "Who are you! Why are you doing this!"

Noah turned away and stood up. He grabbed the hooded figure's wrists and tried to knock the club out of his hands. Noah succeeded in knocking off the guy's sunglasses and stared into his cold calculating eyes. Noah was pushed hard and fell onto the bed. The figure neared him. Noah took the opportunity to kick the guy in the stomach.

The guy recoiled and Noah stood up. He ran to the door and grasped the knob before he was pulled back by his shirt. He put up a fight and ended up getting his shirt ripped off him, but he got in a good hit and blackened the guy's eye and possibly broke his nose.

The watcher came at Noah with his hand raised, club at the ready. He brought it down hard on Noah's shoulder. Noah grunted and fell onto his knees. He held his shoulder, then more adrenaline kicked in.

Noah didn't feel pain anywhere now. He stood up and punched the hooded figure in the stomach.

The figure was in a full rage now. "Damn you! You fucking bastard!"

He swung the billy club once more on the same side of Noah's head he started with.

Noah faltered, "Wh.. Who..." The room began to spin, everything was hazy and fuzzy.

Noah's attacker watched in amusement as Noah slowly dropped to his knees.

He walked over to Noah and stood above him. He held Noah's head up by the hair and said gruffly, "You tell Luciano he's next! GOT THAT?"

Noah looked at the hooded figure with a confused look on his face. "Wh..." Blood dripped into his eye and he squinted.

The watcher, squatted down to Noah's eye level and said firmly, "KID! Tell Luciano he's next!"

Noah didn't know what he was talking about or why he sounded so far away.

The watcher became furious and clubbed Noah on the head again. Noah moaned and fell forward.


	10. Chapter 10 ER

CHAPTER 10 "E.R."

Warnings: Strong language, sex.

Luke laid his cards down and looked at the time. It had been awhile since he'd seen Noah.

He thought to himself, He should have come over here by now. I can't imagine he's still talking to Chad.'

Luke announced, "I'm going to go check on Noah and see if he's okay after breaking up with Chad. He may want some emotional support. The more the merrier, so you guys wanna come?"

Josh said "Yeah."

Josh stashed all of Luke and Terry's losses in his desk drawer and turned to Terry. He placed the palm of his hand in Terry's outstretched hand. They laced their fingers together and headed for the door.

Terry announced, "If you two are up to it, maybe we can go clubbing later tonight?"

Luke chuckled and waited while Josh closed their dorm door.

Luke said, "Ooh that sounds fun! My God, you should see Noah dance! It's mind blowing... actually forget it. I think that was for my eyes only."

As they walked down the hall to Noah's room, Terry teased, "Why was it a lap dance?"

Josh knocked on Noah's door and chuckled, "Lap dance."

Luke looked at Terry and Josh with a sparkle in his eyes and said, "No, it was more like.." Luke knocked harder on the door. "a behind my lap' dance!" Luke stared at the unopened door. It was deathly quiet.

Luke looked at Josh and Terry worriedly. He put his hand on the doorknob and turned it. He called out, "Noah? Are you here?" as he pushed the door open.

Luke screamed when he saw Noah's body face down on the floor. He ran over to him, fell to his knees, and put his hand on Noah's bare back.

"Holy SHIT!" Josh yelled and ran to the other side of Noah's body. "Oh my God! Fuck!"

Luke looked at Josh through sheets of tears. He was all out crying, "Help me Josh! Help Noah!"

Terry ran to the phone right away and called 911. His voice caught as he recited the address and dorm room number.

Luke yelled, "Help me turn him over! Is he breathing? Oh God, Oh God!"

Crying, Josh shouted, "NO! Don't move him, you shouldn't move him Luciano!"

Luke bent down and said in Noah's ear, "You have to wake up baby, come on Noah!"

Luke looked up helplessly at Terry and Josh. He shrieked, "Do something! We can't leave him lying here!"

Terry knelt down by Luke and rubbed his back. He spoke through sobs of intense heartache, "Luciano, I called an ambulance. They're on the way. Relax he's going to be okay."

Luke turned to him and yelled crazily, "Don't you fuckin' tell me to relax! Where is the ambulance!! Why are they taking so long?!" Luke stroked Noah's hair and yelled, "Noah!!"

Josh wiped his eyes and cried, "Terry, did you call his parents? You should call them. You're the only half coherent person here." Josh placed an arm around Luke.

Luke touched Noah's shoulder, "I think he was hit Josh. Look at the marks on his shoulder." Luke wept and laid his head on Noah's still body. He stroked Noah's hair and chanted, "Come back to me Noah, wake up baby, come back, I know you can hear me, come back to me... come back..."

The paramedics pushed Josh, Terry and Luke out of the way as they hauled in the stretcher.

A police officer asked, "What happened?"

Luke mumbled through tears, "He was like this when we came in officer. We don't know what happened."

The officer asked with a firm voice, "Who was the last person to see him before this happened?"

Luke shook his head and stated, "No, he wouldn't. Um, Chad Taylor was the last one in here that we know of, right guys?"

Josh and Terry nodded, but knew Chad wouldn't, couldn't hurt anyone.

Terry said, "He's captain of the basketball team, but I know for a fact he would never do something like this."

The cop took notes and closed his book for the moment. He watched the paramedics do their job.

Luke watched the paramedics slowly turn Noah over to place him on the stretcher. They strapped him onto it, put on a neck brace, and checked his vitals.

Luke gasped loudly, covered his mouth, and swayed. So much blood.'

"NOAH!' He began to cry loudly.

Josh held Luke up, but began to teeter also when he saw the other side of Noah's face.

Terry led them both to the bed and sat them down. Josh and Luke wrapped their arms around each other.

Josh rested his head on Luke's shoulder and wept.

Luke drew his eyebrows together and pursed his lips. "Who the hell would do this to Noah?"

Josh answered, "I haven't the faintest fucking clue Luciano. Noah has never done anything to anyone."

Terry was in shock over what happened to Noah. He took a seat next to Josh and put his arm around his boyfriend's lean waist. He stared at Noah in a dreamlike state without really seeing what he was looking at.

Noah had been lying on the same side of his head that was bleeding. Blood oozed thickly down his temple onto his cheek. His cheekbone was badly bruised and his nose had been bleeding, but had stopped. The blood had dried above his upper lip. The whole side of his face looked messed up.

Luke watched as the paramedics poked a needle into the vein on the top of Noah's hand.

He yelled with worry, "What is that? What are you giving him?!"

The paramedic answered, "He's lost some blood, we're giving him intravenous fluids."

Luke nodded. He watched as the two paramedics picked up the stretcher and laid it on the gurney. They covered Noah with a blanket and whisked him away.

Luke chased after them, "Wait! I want to ride with him!"

The paramedic called back, "Sorry, family members only."

Luke turned around and was caught by Josh. He held Luke tightly. They sobbed together. Terry bit his lip and joined in as they heard the ambulance siren go off, warning cars, trucks, and buses to get out of the way.

The watcher saw the ambulance go and waited for the cops to leave. In the confusion he had left his sunglasses behind. He needed to get them back.

He smiled, recalling the adrenaline fueled beating. The boss would be happy that Noah was out of the way too, but he may be pissed off that it had taken more force than was expected.

He called his boss and said, "It's done."

"Good! What about the other one?"

"He's crying like a fucking baby."

"Hmm... that bad huh?" The boss said. "Sounds like you were a little too aggressive to me."

"I had to be! The motherfucker fought back! I have a black eye and I think my nose is broken! Fuckin' feels like a truck ran into my face!"

"If this doesn't work because you screwed up, you won't get paid!"

"I had to do what I had to do! Deal with it! If you wanted it done a certain way, you should have done it yourself! They won't be taking any romantic moonlit walks anytime soon. I thought that's what you wanted."

The boss laughed, "Oh that's only a small part of it my friend. Now listen carefully, you get out of there and lay low until I need you for the next one."

"Yeah, I've already got a place out of town."

"Good. Anything else that I should know about?"

The watcher smiled and thought,Yeah! I'm gonna pick up some hot chick and get laid before I hide out asshole!"

He answered, "Uh Nope! That's all boss. You want me to call when I get an update on his condition?"

"No, Just lie low for now while I think about this."

"Gotcha. Bye."

Terry was able to put his emotions aside long enough to drive to the Chicago hospital.

Josh sat in the backseat with Luke and yelled, "He has to be okay!"

Luke was still bawling with the image of Noah's body on the floor, bleeding and bruised.

The cop that showed up wasn't taking this case very seriously. After the boys were gone he stayed to look over the room and left. He wrote the incident up as a gay bashing after calling it in. He listened as dispatch went over Noah's previous police report regarding a sexual assault by a gay friend, who had also been severely beaten.

Terry parked in the hospital's parking ramp. Terry and Josh walked with Luke between them and entered the lobby. Terry walked over to the information desk to get directions to the E.R.

Luke cried, "What if he's... what if he died on the way here!"

Josh's heart seized in his chest and he gasped between a sob, "That can't happen. No! No way. He's a fighter. He'll pull through! Don't think that way!"

Luke pressed his lips together and wiped his watery eyes. He felt sick to his stomach.

Josh noticed Luke's pallor and wrapped an arm around him. They both looked at Terry.

The information booth's receptionist was standing and pointing. As she talked, Terry nodded and wrapped his arms around his own waist.

Luke and Josh agreed to stand next to Terry.

Josh grasped Luke around the waist and urged him to walk.

Luke's legs didn't want to move. Thankfully, Josh was there to pull him along and guide him.

Terry turned around as Luke and Josh walked up to him.

The receptionist asked, "Do you want a wheelchair for your friend? Is he alright?"

Luke nodded, "I'm okay. I just need to find... (sob).. the emer..(sob)..emergency room. Please?"

Terry held Luke's elbow and said, "I know where it is."

They walked down a series of puzzling hallways until they came to a blue and white painted waiting room. Josh put his hands on Luke's shoulders and faced him. "You know he'll be okay Luciano. He HAS to be okay."

Terry went to find a nurse or doctor to get an update on Noah.

Luke nodded and hung his head. He stared at his hands. They felt useless and heavy now. His whole body felt weighted, like he had walked through sludge. The air seemed thick fear.

Josh helped Luke sit down in a blue plastic chair at a table.

Luke propped his elbows on the table and shook. He folded his arms and put his head face down on his forearms.

Terry walked over to him and rubbed Luke's head. "Luciano. Hey, look at me."

Luke couldn't lift his head, it was too much effort.

Luke was thinking, Noah and I were just laughing and kissing last night. We were going to make love when Chad and whoever that was, came over. I talked to Noah this morning! Now all of a sudden, for whatever reason, he's ripped away from me again!'

Terry continued anyway, "Luciano, they cleaned Noah off and..."

Chad burst into the waiting room. He was sobbing uncontrollably when he saw his friends. He ran over to the table and hugged Terry.

"What the fuck happened after I left! Who did this to Noah!" Chad yelled.

Josh asked, "Did the cops question you?"

"Yeah." He cried, "They knew I was the last one to see him alive."

A look of horror crossed Chad's face when he realized what he just said.

He sobbed, "Oh shit! I.. I mean the last one to see him. I was at the frat house with Travis. He vouched for me."

Luke couldn't look up at Chad. He knew Chad had to be hurting 10 times worse than him because they had dated for close to a year.

Luke only knew Noah for a really short time, but for Luke that was all the time he needed to bond with Noah.

Terry stated, "As I was saying before Chad rushed in, the doctors cleaned him up and it looks like he's going to be okay. He has a hairline fracture on his skull, but nothing else is broken. He's coming out of it. His parents are talking with the doctors. After they come out, one of us can go see Noah."

Josh stated, "Luciano, you should go in."

Terry agreed, "Yeah, you go in. Tell him we all wish him well."

Luke finally looked up at Chad and asked, "Is that alright with you Chad? I know you probably want to see him first."

Chad ran his tongue over his teeth and said, "Can't we go together?"

Luke nodded. "Okay."

The watcher opened Noah's dorm door and smiled. That idiot cop must have thought those were Noah's sunglasses. He left them right on the desk for me.'

He grabbed the sunglasses and put them on and took a look around. He ransacked the room, finding nothing of value. He backed out of the room and closed the door. He turned around and bumped into Troy, the R.A.

Troy yelled, "Hey! What are you doing in there?"

The watcher pushed Troy away with a huge amount of force. Troy studied the man's face. Although Troy couldn't see his eyes, he would remember the guy's bruised nose, a partial black eye showing from under the sunglasses, and a scar on his cheek.

Troy ran after him and grabbed the watcher by his black hood and yanked him back. The watcher fought and kneed Troy in the nuts. Troy bent over in pain and saw the watchers billy club fall out of his back pocket as he dashed away

The watcher ran outside to his car and sped away. Goddamn it! Fuck this shit! This is too risky for me!'

He drove out of town and hid out in the cheap motel room.

Troy called the police. They came back to the dorm and took Troy's statement, checked Noah's room again and bagged the billy club. Troy gave a full description of the guy adding that he looked like he had been in a tussle as well.

"As soon as Noah is well enough, I'll get to the hospital and ask him a few questions. Thanks Troy. If you think of anything or remember something else, no matter how insignificant you think it is, give me a call." He handed Troy his card.

Troy read the card and said, "Thanks detective Parks."

Noah's parents came out of the emergency room. They saw Noah's friends in the waiting room and walked to them.

Winston wiped his eyes and held onto Noah's mom, Cherie, tightly around her thin waist. He stated soberly, "Thanks for coming down boys. They're moving Noah to a room upstairs. They think he'll be alright in a few days. He has a concussion and a fracture. The doctor's said if he had been hit a few more times, he'd be... well he's going to be fine."

Cherie walked up to Chad and hugged him. She kissed his unshaven cheek and brushed his hair with her hand. "As soon as he's in his own room, you can go see him, okay? I know he'll be happy to see you dear."

Chad licked his lips and said, "Um, okay, but can he come in with me?"

Chad pointed to Luke, who was resting his head in his hands trying to block out every sound around him. Why is this happening? I don't get it. Does Wade have something to do with this? He tried to rape Noah. Maybe he got some thug to beat him up. What if Chad had someone do this because Noah broke up with him? I wish I knew these guys better. They're Noah's friends. I trust his judgment where his friends are concerned. It has to be someone around us, watching us."

Luke drew in a shaky breath.

Josh took Luke's hand and held it. He looked sadly at Luke and turned toward Terry.

Cherie answered Chad's question, "Who is he? I don't recognize him."

Chad cleared his throat and said, "He's a friend. So is that okay?"

Cherie smiled at Chad and said, "Anything for you sweetheart. You go in there and tell him to get better. He listens to you."

Chad forced a smile and nodded.

Chad asked Josh to move so he could sit by Luke. He took Luke's hand and placed it in his own. He neared Luke's head and whispered, "Luciano, lets go up to Noah's room. Come on."

Luke looked up at Chad with empty eyes. He shook his head, "No! I can't!" he cried out. "I don't want to see him like that! I can't look at him when he's hurt."

Chad pulled Luke up and said, "Come on man! I'm not going to let you come with me if you're gonna act like this! Do you want Noah to see you like this?"

Luke breathed in and said, "No, but I want to go wash my face first."

After coming out of the restroom, they rode the elevator up to the third floor.

They stopped at the nurse's desk and asked for Noah Mayer's room. The nurse was pretty with short brown hair cut in a bob. She wore pink scrubs and an identity tag around her neck stating that her name was Dana.

Dana walked with Chad and Luke down the hall to room 306. She instructed them to wait outside the door in the hall. "I'm going to see if he's still awake and wants visitors. What are your names?"

Chad spoke up, "I'm Chad and he's Luciano."

Luke added, "Actually, Noah calls me Luke."

Dana nodded and walked into the room.

Chad and Luke heard the nurse speaking and Noah groan, then mumble.

She walked out and addressed Chad and Luke, "Okay, you can go in, but he's groggy from the pain medication and nauseated from the concussion. He's not very coherent. He's a little confused about what happened. Just keep you're conversation light and to a minimum."

Luke stuffed his hands into the front pockets of his jeans. He followed Chad into the room and cautiously walked to the bed.

The bed was in an upright position. Noah's eyelids were heavy as he squinted at Chad and Luke. His head was resting back on the pillow and was bandaged where it had been bleeding.

Luke noted that Noah didn't look as bad as he had in his room with the blood covering the side of his face. Luke breathed a sigh of relief and walked to the head of Noah's bed. He stood next to Chad, trying to think of something to start off a conversation besides how are you?'.

Noah stared at Chad as if in deep thought, then mumbled, "kno.. know.. you!" Noah smiled and held out his wavering hand.

Chad took it and grinned, "Hi Noah, how are you doing?"

Noah mumbled, "Head.. killing me. What hap.. happened?"

Luke stared at Noah's face and head. He wanted to climb into bed with him and hold him. Noah's hair was clumped together where the blood had gathered, then dried. The white of one eye was dark red and surrounded by bruising. His cheek was turning purple. The capillaries had broken where the club had connected with the bone.

Chad glanced at Luke. He figured Luke was to busy taking in Noah's injuries to answer so he said, "You were in a fight."

Noah spoke quietly, "How.. how does... other.. look?"

Chad grinned and lied, "The other guy? You kicked his ass Noah!"

Noah smiled and gripped Chad's hand tighter. He looked up at Luke and back at Chad.

Chad gazed at Luke and announced, "I should go."

Luke smiled at Chad and nodded.

Noah frowned. He wouldn't let Chad's hand go and pulled him back. "St..stay.. m..me. Wh.. Who's... he?"

A look of hurt and sadness crossed Luke's face. He glanced at Noah then at Chad.

Chad chuckled, "You're kidding right?"

Noah looked dumbfounded and said, "No. Who?"

Chad quickly looked at Luke and raised his eyebrow. He stuttered, "Noah, he's your... boyfriend Luciano, Luke."

Noah looked in confusion at Luke.

Luke smiled at him and touched his shoulder.

Noah said, "D..Don't..."

Luke pulled his hand back, thinking that he hurt Noah's bruised shoulder. He placed his hand on the side of Noah's face and caressed it with the back of his hand.

Noah moved away and said, "G..Go. Don't tou..uch! Ch.. Chad!"

Luke moved his hand away. Luke eyed Chad with tearful eyes. Feeling ill at ease Luke said, "Chad?"

Chad scanned Noah's face for any recognition that Noah knew Luke.

Noah looked frightened. Chad said gently, "Noah, you broke up with me. You're dating Luciano now. Remember?"

Luke's tears fell as he watched Noah slowly shake his head. "No! W..Wh..Why.."

Chad finished Noah's sentence for him, "Why did we break up? Oh, lots of reasons. Don't worry about it now Noah. You should rest now. Okay?"

Chad started to pull away, but Noah still wouldn't let him go. "Pl..ease st.. st.. stay?"

Chad looked conflicted at Noah then at Luke. He shrugged at Luke and said to Noah. "I can stay a little bit, but Noah you really should let Luciano sit with you.

A tear slipped down Noah's cheek. Luke caught it with his finger. Noah winced and looked at Chad with pleading eyes. "I.. I with you."

Chad shook his head and pressed his lips together tightly to keep from crying. "No Noah. Not anymore."

Noah's body shook when he began to cry. "I.. I want... want be.. you."

Chad shook his head and let go of Noah's hand.

Noah mumbled, Ch.. Chad.. sit?"

Chad covered his mouth as he backed out of the room in tears. He glanced at Luke and whispered, "I'm so sorry Luciano" Chad turned and hurried out the door.

Dana came in and asked Noah how he was feeling.

"Noah creased his forehead and said crying, "Can't re..remember."

Dana placed her hand on Noah's wrist and took his pulse. She stated, "That's to be expected. Your short term memory loss will come back after the swelling on your brain goes down. You'll start to remember bits and pieces here and there as soon as tomorrow." She checked the bandage on Noah's head and changed it. "Do you need anything Noah?"

Noah closed his eyes and licked his dry lips. "W..Water."

Dana walked to Noah's table and poured water from a pitcher into a plastic cup. She added a straw and gave it to Luke.

"Will you hold that for him and give him a drink?" Dana asked. "I'm going add the memory loss to his chart. The doctor will want to know about it. Try to ask him about the last thing he remembers. Can you do that.. what was your name?"

Luke replied, "Luciano. What if he won't talk to me?"

Dana answered, "We can ask his parents about what he remembers, but unfortunately they probably know less about him than his friends. Anything you can do will help."

She smiled at him, patted his arm, and took the clipboard off the wall.

Luke stared at Noah's face. He doesn't remember me at all! Maybe I can jog his memory somehow.'

Noah opened his eyes and seemed watchful of Luke's movements. He muttered, "You.. You.." Noah hit his own leg in frustration. He crossed his arms in anger and stared down at his feet sticking out the end of the blanket. He wiggled his toes and stuck his bottom lip out.

Luke wanted to giggle. Noah looked like a four year old having a temper tantrum.

Luke turned around and let out a small laugh. He turned back around to find Noah leering at him.

Noah looked at Luke's face and body and frowned. He's attractive. Did I really just think that? Shit!! I know I'm dating Chad! We didn't break up... we're so happy together and we love each other. This is some kind of sick joke Chad's playing on me! I have to get him back for this, that shithead!'

Noah grumbled, "W..Water?"

Luke muttered, "Oh shit, sorry. He walked up to the bed and placed the straw by Noah's lips.

Luke opened his mouth unconsciously imitating Noah as he opened his mouth too. Luke placed the straw on the tip of Noah's tongue. Noah sealed his lips over the straw and sucked as he looked into Luke's eyes.

Noah's stomach felt like it was racing down a two hundred foot drop on a roller coaster when he looked at the unfamiliar face staring at him. He mistook the feeling for hunger pangs. He spit the straw out. "H.. Hung..gry." Noah's head fell back onto the pillow.

Luke asked, "Okay babe, what do you want? Jello, pudding, ummm.. applesauce?"

Noah glared at Luke and sneered, "N..Not babe!"

Luke licked his lips and nodded, "Okay Noah, I'm sorry. I understand you don't remember me, but we are boyfriends. We went to sleep together last night."

Noah shook his head and cringed. He raised a trembling hand and touched his bandage. "No! With.. Chad."

Luke sighed and placed a hand on Noah's forearm, then quickly removed it when Noah pulled away.

Luke tried to remind Noah. "We slept in the same bed, at your dorm Noah. Do you remember? I tickled you after you teased me?"

Noah gave him a look of disgust. "Li... liar!"

Luke sighed and began to weep. His voice cracked when he mournfully stated, "I'm not lying Noah, but I know you and I know you'll remember me someday. I'll go for now."

Noah frowned as he watched Luke leave. What is going on! I was with Chad last night.. we made love. I don't fucking live in the dorm yet! School doesn't even start for another 3 weeks! Why is he lying to me! I want to get out of here!'

Luke ran to the elevator in tears. He pushed the down button repeatedly yelling, "Come on you piece of shit!"

The doors opened and he walked into the small enclosed area.

He wiped his eyes as he walked off the elevator onto the first floor. He went into the waiting room and saw Terry, Josh and Chad sitting at the same table. He slowly walked over, controlling his emotions.

Chad stood up and hugged Luke. He said, "Did he remember you after I left?"

Luke's arms hung limp at his sides. He answered woefully, "No. He thinks he's with you Chad. He thinks I'm lying. I don't know what I can do." Luke sighed heavily and continued, "He doesn't remember anything about me. Nothing at all."

Chad let Luke go and faced his friends.

Chad spoke nervously, "I know this sounds really callous and pathetic, but I have a game tonight. I have to go. Will one of you call me if his condition worsens?"

Terry and Josh stared at Chad as if he had three heads. "You're leaving?!"

Josh yelled. "What kind of friend are you? Noah's hurt and all you care about is a fucking basketball game!"

Luke spoke up and said without emotion, "Josh, leave him alone. There's nothing he can do just sitting here with us. He might as well go."

Luke looked at Chad and said sympathetically, "It's alright Chad. Go win this one for Noah."

Chad nodded and left. Luke slid down in the chair.

Josh put his hand on Luke's knee and asked, "Do want some coffee or something to eat?"

Luke answered, "Coffee would be good."

Terry rose out of the chair and went to the complimentary coffee station and poured a hot cup of coffee for Luke. He grabbed a cream and a few sugars just in case. He walked back and noticed Noah's parents walking into the waiting area.

Terry placed the cup of coffee in front of Luke and took a seat as Winston and Cherie stood next to their table.

Winston took in each face sitting at the table and asked, "Where's Chad?"

Josh answered sarcastically, "HE'S got a game tonight."

Cherie stared at Luke and stated, "Well someone better do some explaining around here! Noah is in tears. He's saying that you," She pointed at Luke. "are lying to him. Are you telling him you're his boyfriend, because he doesn't even know who you are! Chad is his boyfriend. Do you think it's funny to pick on someone that's been beaten up? First Wade betrayed him, then my son gets beat up.. now this with YOU!" She sobbed into Winston's shoulder.

Winston glared at Luke and whispered to his wife, "Shhh honey. Noah's safe. That's all that matters now." He sneered at Luke. "You call yourself a friend..."

Josh stood up and said, "Wait a minute Mr. And Mrs. Mayer. Luciano is telling the truth. Chad and Noah broke up. It's a long complicated story, but the gist of it is, is that he's Noah's boyfriend and apparently Noah doesn't remember him."

Josh put his hand on Luke's shoulder.

Luke's head hung lower.

Josh said, "Look at him he's devastated!"

Mr. and Mrs. Mayer walked over to Luke. Winston put his hand on Luke's arm and said, "Sorry son. Noah never told us that he and Chad broke up."

Cherie added, "I'm sorry too Luciano. This is all so senseless! You should go up and stay with him."

Luke muttered, "No. He doesn't remember me and I don't think he wants to."

Winston said, "Nonsense! I know our son and he is no quitter. Once he knows what he wants, he goes out and gets it. He's stubborn, but he knows right from wrong. You keep working on him Luciano. He'll fight you the whole way, but stick with him if you care about him. He'll come around."

Luke looked up at Winston with hope in his eyes. "You really think so?"

Winston smiled and patted Luke's shoulder. "Yes, of course. Now is there anything we can get you?"

Luke shook his head and said, "Thank you both." He smiled. "I appreciate the offer. I don't think I need anything though."

Cherie stepped up to Luke and bent over his shoulder. "I should have known Noah's friends wouldn't do anything to hurt him. This is all too much to take. I hope they catch the creep that did this. The police are saying it's likely the same person who beat up Wade."

Winston stated, "They think it's another gay bashing. You boys travel in pairs and do not walk around campus alone until they find the freak who did this!"

Cherie stood up and held her husband's hand. She faced the table and said, "Winston and I are going to go get a bite to eat, would you boys like to come with us?"

They all politely declined.

When they were alone again. Josh looked at Terry and said, "We should go to the dorm and pack a bag for Luke to stay here."

Luke said dejectedly, "He really doesn't want to see me guys. He looks at me like he can't stand the sight of me."

Terry replied, "We'll come up to the room with you. Maybe he'll remember if we all go together."

Josh said, "That's a great idea! See I told you I loved you for your mind and not just your body."

Terry smiled. 'Josh had been expressing his love for me all week! Either he feels really, really guilty about kissing that guy or he really does love me.'

They took the elevator to the third floor and went to the desk. Luke asked, "Dana? Is Noah awake? These are two other friends of his. They know him better than I do. They might be able to jog his memory."

Dana stated, "He's doing very well. The doctor is still speaking with him. You young men may sit in the chairs around the corner. I can let you know when he comes out."

Luke nodded and said lowly, "Thanks Dana."

They walked around the corner. Terry had noticed that Luke's mood still hadn't lifted with the news of Noah's good prognosis. He took Luke aside and recommended, "Luciano, you have to have a positive attitude about this. You know Noah likes you. Now is the time to prove to him how loyal you are to him. Right?"

Luke let a smile spread on his lips and agreed, "You're right! I don't care what he says. I'll show him how much I want to be his boyfriend."

Luke picked up his second wind. Luke and Terry walked back to Josh.

Dana walked around the corner. "Sorry guys. The doctor just left and Noah is asleep. I need to wake him every hour or so because of his concussion, so come back in a while okay?"

"Okay." Josh sniffled and walked away. He waited alone at the elevators with his head down.

Terry walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around Josh's waist. "Hey, what's the matter?" Terry turned Josh around as Luke walked up to them. "Josh, are you okay."

Josh answered, "What in the hell is going on? I have to see Noah! Him getting the shit kicked out of him can't be about a lifestyle. There are far worse things happening around us. People are dying in the war, children are starving or getting abused, women are being raped, there are murders and... and.." Josh shook his head and yelled, "I mean really, is that what this is all about?! The fact that we're not "straight"! We love and respect each other just like other couples do. What the fuck is so wrong with that?"

Terry rubbed Josh's back as he kissed his neck to console him. "I don't see anything wrong with it." Terry answered as the three of them stepped onto the elevator. "Josh, Noah will be okay. We'll come back and you'll see him in a while. He needs to rest."

Josh nodded and professed his love for Terry again. "I love you. You know exactly what to say and when to say it." He pulled Terry's head to his face and kissed him. "I need you so bad right now. I want to feel close to you... make love to me at the dorm?"

Terry moved his head back and looked into Josh's face. "You want ME to? Are you sure?"

Josh nodded, then gasped when he heard Luke clear his throat and let out a small laugh.

Josh blushed and turned his head. Luke was pretending to watch the lighted numbers above the door indicating what floor they were on, while trying not to smile.

Josh mumbled, "Uhhhh, sorry man. I forgot about you. Shit! I didn't mean like I forgot' about you like Noah did. Fuck! Just forget I said anything!"

Luke smiled politely and held his hand up. "No problem Josh. No need to explain yourself. I'd want to get boned also to feel better if one of my best friends were in the hospital."

Terry replied, "But, your boyfriend IS in the hospital. Wait! What are you asking us?"

Luke shook his head. "No Terry. I was making an excuse for the way you two were talking without embarrassing you further, but I guess you don't understand subtleness."

Josh smiled and turned a deeper shade of red as they stepped off the elevator.

Josh and Luke sat in Terry's car. "Where to guys?"

Luke stated, "Lets go to the dorms. I can pack a few things while you two get into each others pants."

Josh pushed Luke's arm jokingly and said, "I was just kidding about that."

Luke gave the tiniest hint of a smile to Josh and said, "No you weren't."

Josh and Terry walked Luke to his room. As a precaution, they made sure he locked the door behind him, then walked to their dorm.

Josh shut the door and locked it, then turned around.

Terry already had his shirt off and was working on pushing down his jeans.

Josh disrobed and layed on the bed. Terry sat between Josh's legs and rubbed the insides of his thighs. He asked, "You're sure you want it like this Josh?"

Josh moaned as Terry rubbed his abdomen and stroked his cock. Josh nodded, "Yes Terry, I want you to be the first one inside me. Please?"

Terry's head reeled with the thought of being Josh's first anything, but apparently Josh saved this part of himself to share with someone special.

"Terry?" Josh lifted his head. "You're clean. Cum inside me, okay?"

Terry hesitated before he spoke, "Joshua, I'm a little overwhelmed here. You're positive you want me to be the first one inside you. You don't want to think about saving yourself for a life partner or someone else?"

Josh wrapped his legs around Terry's waist and pulled him down. He kissed Terry with pent up sexual desire. He whispered, "Terry, you are what I want! Make love to me."

They began kissing, touching, and whispering dirty thoughts.

Luke looked around his room. He had packed some clothes and toiletries. I should go to Noah's room and get some clothes for him. He needs a shirt. The hospital probably cut his jeans off him. Oh.. boxers too."

First, Luke made a quick phone call.

"Grandma? Hi how are you?"

"Just fine darling boy. What can I do for my handsome grandson?"

Luke spoke softly, "My boyfriend, Noah, got beat up."

Lucinda was shocked, "Oh good lord! Who would do such a horrid thing?"

"I don't know grandma, but I was hoping that you could talk to the police. They don't seem to take gay men getting beat up as seriously as they should."

"You leave it to me Luciano honey. They will definitely be hearing from me. How are you holding up dear? Are you okay?"

Luke paced his room and said, "Well things could be better. The outside doors on the building should have keycards installed to gain entry into the building. Right now they aren't even locked until midnight. The locks on the dorm rooms should be updated too. What do you think?"

Lucinda held her finger to her temple and tapped it. "Yes, I see what you mean. I think security cameras are in order as well. I'll get the ball rolling. Anything else dear?"

"I don't think so grandma. I'm going to be at the hospital with Noah. He's having trouble with his memory." Luke's lip trembled.

"Oh the poor boy. What's his last name? I want to send flowers to him and his family."

"Mayer. Thanks grandma, for everything."

Terry kissed Josh on his warm, wet gasping mouth.

Josh moaned, "Oh.. Terry! Go deeper, harder, faster!"

Terry summoned everything he had into the next sequence of repetitive thrusts into his boyfriend.

Josh squeezed his thighs tightly around Terry's waist as he pushed back and forth off the headboard of the bed, matching Terry's rhythm.

"Ohhh fuck me Terry. Fuck me hard baby! Uhhh!"

"Terry gasped, "Josh... Oh Josh! I'm cUH..cUHmmming UHHH YES! Ohhh.. UHH, YEAH!"

Terry bent down after he came. He held Josh's erect dick loosely in his fist and stroked it gently.

Terry kissed Josh's dick then practically inhaled it as he took it into his open mouth. He pressed his tongue against the shaft as he moved his head up and down on Josh's dick.

Josh moaned and clutched a fistful of Terry's hair with one hand. He clutched the blanket in his other hand and rocked his hips up and down with the bobbing of Terry's head.

Josh rambled, "Mmm, you're so good Terry. So fucking good. I love you babe."

Terry pulled Josh's dick up and down with his lips tightly wrapped around it as he sucked.

Josh's moans started low, then sounded more frenzied as he neared sweet release.

"MMMYYY FUCKING... GAWD... UHHUH!" Josh arched his back as he started to let go.

He came in Terry's warm mouth yelling, "OHSHIT, OHSHIT, OHGOD! UHHUHH.. OHBABYYYY!" Josh breathed out and put the heel of his hands over his eyes.

Terry licked his lips and smiled at Josh. "You okay?"

Josh put his hands down and said hoarsely, "That was un-fucking-believable!"

Terry smiled at Josh's excessive enthusiasm. He kissed Josh on the lips and slipped his tongue inside his mouth playfully.

Josh wrapped his arms around Terry's back and held him close.

Terry nibbled his neck as Josh moaned pleasurably, "Uhh, ohhh!"

Josh held Terry's face in his hands. "You are the most amazing guy I know! I'm so glad it was you... you were perfect. I love you." Josh pulled Terry's head down to engage his lips in a passionate kiss.

Terry kissed him, then murmured, "Not to ruin the moment, but we should get Luciano and head back to the hospital."

Josh sighed and frowned. "I forgot all about that. See what you do to me?"

Terry smiled and sat up. He handed Josh his clothes and put on his shirt and jeans. He held Josh's hand as they walked down the hall to Luke's dorm.

Terry knocked and waited. He grinned at Josh.

Josh gazed into Terry's eyes with a look that said I love you.

Josh looked at the door and panicked "Oh no! Oh Shit! Not Luciano too!"

Terry tried to open the door, but it was locked. Josh backed up, ready to kick in the door.

Terry held Josh back and said, "Maybe he's in the shower!"

Josh banged on the door screaming, "Lucianooo!"

Terry held Josh's arms down and yelled, "Look! He's right there!" Terry turned Josh around.

Josh saw Luke coming out of Noah's room with plastic bags.

"OHHHHH!" Josh yelled and ran to Luke and jumped up on him. Luke was stunned and dropped the bag of his and Noah's clothes as he caught Josh around his waist.

Josh had his arms and legs wrapped around Luke, hugging him. "Oh, thank God you're alright!"

Josh kissed Luke on the cheek and slid down. He held Luke by his shoulders and looked him up and down.

"Are you okay? We thought something happened to you!" Josh hugged Luke and kissed him on the cheek again.

Luke was a little too dazed to react right away.

Josh stared at Luke. He put his hands on Luke's cheeks and patted his face.

Luke stated, "Yeah, I'm okay." he raised an eyebrow at Terry, who had walked up behind Josh.

Terry pulled Josh back and laughed, "Give the man some room Josh!"

Terry picked up the plastic bags Luke had dropped. They walked out to the car and put the bags in the backseat with Luke.

Josh kept stealing glances at Luke from the front passenger seat, thankful that he was okay.

Luke noticed Josh's behavior and tapped Terry on the shoulder. He asked, "Did something else happen?"

Luke looked at Josh who grinned at him.

Luke sort of smiled back in a weirded out way.

Terry chuckled, "No, not that I know of. We were at your door. I knocked and Josh freaked out when you didn't answer. We tried the door and it was locked. That's all."

Josh looked at Luke with tears threatening to spill. He said quietly, "I thought.. well, since Wade and Noah got beaten up pretty bad, I thought the basher got you too. Maybe even worse than Wade and Noah had been beaten."

Luke leaned forward and rested his elbow on Terry's seat. "I'm sorry. I should have waited for you guys. I didn't mean for you to go into panic mode, Josh."

Josh nodded and sniffled. Terry looked over at Josh and placed his hand on his knee. "Are you alright hon?"

Josh sniffled again and nodded. He put his hand over Terry's hand and stroked it gently with his thumb.

Josh gazed out the window. "I'm scared Terry. What if Noah doesn't know us either?"

Luke spoke up, "He'll remember you two. You've known him for a long time right? You probably grew up together."

Terry looked in the rearview mirror. "He smiled and said, "Josh has known him longer. I moved here during middle school. Here we are." Terry parked the car and they walked into the hospital.

Once again they waited for the elevator to descent. Josh bit his fingernails, ran his hands through his hair and paced.

Terry took him by the hand and pulled him into the elevator. He held him close and whispered into his ear, "It's okay Josh. Remember when we were in our room a little while ago? Do you?"

Josh nodded and bit his lip.

"Good. Remember me kissing your stomach and your abdomen okay? Close your eyes."

Josh closed his eyes tightly. He felt Terry kiss him on the lips.

Josh smiled.

Terry continued, "I kissed you like this, remember how good it felt?"

Josh moaned and murmured, "Yeah, it was good Terry."

Terry kissed Josh again as the elevator stopped and Luke stepped out.

"Come on you kids. Lets go." Luke ordered.

Josh opened his eyes and let Terry lead him out of the elevator.

Luke walked up to the desk with the bags and asked, "Is Dana here?"

A grey haired nurse was sitting at a computer looking through some files and entering data. She glared at Luke and his friends over her glasses.

She replied, "No. She went to lunch."

Luke glanced back at Josh and Terry, then turned back to the older nurse. He asked, "We.. my friends and I are here to visit Noah Mayer. Could you tell us if he's awake?"

The older nurse said sternly, "He needs to rest right now. Only family is allowed to see him."

Luke complained, "I was told to come back, and now I'm here. So go check on him... or do you want me to?!"

She frowned at him and said, "I don't know who you think you are young man, but you need to leave, now!"

Terry walked up to the desk and took Luke's arm. "Come on, we'll wait for Dana."

Luke stared back at the older nurse and yelled, "Get your baggy, wrinkly, old, fat ass off that chair and go check for us!"

Terry pulled Luke down the hallway trying to suppress a laugh.

Luke yanked his arm out of Terry's grip and leaned against the wall. He slid to the floor and covered his face. Breathing deep, he relaxed and thought about what his grandma or his mother would do. He muttered, "Kill 'em with kindness. Fuck that! Okay bitch here I come."

Luke stood up and grabbed the plastic bags. He walked back over to the bitchy old nurse and spoke, "Look I want to apologize for before. You see, my boyfriend was beaten senseless and I'm a little.." Luke gazed up to the ceiling while he rubbed his neck. "I guess you could say I'm pissed off right now! So, let me ask you again. Please, will you go check on Noah Mayer?"

She stood up and leaned toward Luke. "Look here now.."

Luke leaned towards her and said heatedly, "NO! You look here. My whole family are generous benefactors to this hospital. The entire wing of the I.C.U. is named after us! Ever hear of the Snyders'?!"

Terry and Josh were standing behind Luke. They turned and walked away holding in their laughs. Josh spoke in a quiet voice, "Oh God! That dude is a trip!"

Terry smiled widely at Josh and said, "Hey, you're feeling better huh?"

Josh nodded and was about to kiss Terry when Luke called out, "Come on you two love birds."

Josh smiled with unease at Terry and took his outstretched hand.


	11. Chapter 11 You Again?

Chapter 11 "You again?"

Warnings: Language

Terry wrapped an arm around Josh's waist as they followed the bitchy nurse to Noah's door. They waited in the hallway while she went in to see if Noah was awake and wanted visitors.

Terry said, for Josh's benefit, "Noah doesn't look like he did when we saw him in the room, right Luciano?"

Luke turned and stepped up to Josh. "Uh-Uh! They cleaned him up very well Josh. He has a bandage on his head and bruises on his face, but otherwise he looks the same."

Luke smiled at Josh. "It's okay."

The old nurse came out of Noah's room with a false smile and said, "He's awake. Go ahead in, but please respect his need for rest and relaxation."

Luke grinned at her and said, "I have nothing but the highest respect for Noah ma'am."

Luke held his breath and cautiously took a step inside Noah's hospital room.

Josh stared at the white and brown speckled hospital floor and walked gingerly with Terry through the door. This was affecting him severely. He hated seeing his friends hurt because of some intolerant fucking idiot.

Terry held onto Josh's waist snuggly as they followed Luke into the sterile white room.

Terry whispered, "He looks okay Josh. You can look."

Josh looked up and caught Noah staring angrily at Luke.

Josh whispered, "Shit! What's his problem? He looks ready to beat up Luke!"

Terry whispered, "Shhh."

Noah glared at Luke while thoughts ran through his head. This guy again? What is his problem. He can't take a fucking hint? Leave me the hell alone whatever your name is!'

Luke muttered to himself under his breath, "I should have taken an acting classes. Here goes."

Luke grinned at Noah and said, "Hi. How do you feel?"

He put his and Noah's bags in the closet and turned to Noah, smiling. "I brought you some clothes from your room. Of course you won't be able to move back into the same one when you get out. The cops need to check it over for evidence or something." Luke added sadly, "Then there's the stain on the floor."

Luke walked to the side of Noah's bed near the window and lovingly rubbed Noah's leg.

Noah moved his leg away as he scowled at Luke.

Luke tried with all his might not to break down. He continued to look at Noah while he pulled the orange chair from the corner and placed it near the side of the bed. He sat down and leaned forward on his knees.

Noah turned his head away and saw Josh and Terry in the room. They must have walked in behind this light brown haired, annoying guy. Maybe they'll get him out of here for me.'

Noah smiled and was about to hold out his hands and speak, when he noticed something odd.

Terry was holding Josh around the waist.

Terry and Josh walked to Noah's bed.

Terry said, "Hi Noah! Josh and I are so glad you're okay."

Josh said, "You gave us a huge scare. When we found you.. God Damn! We were all frightened."

Noah looked at Josh and smiled.

Josh smiled back and said, "The nurse told us that you shouldn't talk much, so we'll do the talking."

Terry held Noah's hand and stated, "They haven't caught the person who did this to you yet. It may be tied to Wade's beating too."

Noah drew his eyebrows together. He muttered groggily, "W..Wade? Okay?"

Terry said, "Yes. He's here too, down the hall."

Noah murmured, "What hap..pened?" He groaned and let his head fall against the pillow. A sharp stabbing pain hit his head, then just as fast as it came, it was gone.

Luke stood up and said, "Umm.. I don't think he remembers what happened with Wade."

Josh stared at Noah and said, "Well that sucks!"

Terry laughed and wrapped his arm tighter around Josh's waist, pulling his hip into Terry's.

Noah saw the closeness between Terry and Josh. He asked, "Y..you to..gether?"

Josh and Terry both answered, "Yes."

Josh asked, "You don't remember that either? Terry and I have been together since the camping trip."

Noah slowly turned his head and looked at Luke. He let his head fall back onto the pillow.

He turned his head, sighed and said to Josh, "Wh..When?"

Terry answered, "Do you remember the camping trip, where you met Luciano?"

"No!" Noah's eyes filled with tears. "I w..want ch..ad!"

Josh leaned down and hugged Noah. "Shhh Noah, it's okay. He's playing basketball."

"NO! Get h..im" Noah shouted, getting very upset.

In addition to having some guy by the name of Luciano in his room, what kind of name is that anyway, Josh and Terry were talking about the camping trip two weeks away from now. Wade was in the hospital.. everything Noah thought he knew was gone. Nothing was the same. It was as if he stepped through a mirror into a world where everything was the opposite of reality.

Noah sobbed as Josh comforted him. "Noah, you'll remember everything soon. It'll be okay. Don't force it."

Noah hung his head.

Josh stood up and stepped back into Terry's arms.

Noah thought, Terry dating Josh is inconceivable. Josh?! What is going on? I love him to death, but he's promiscuous. He brags to all of us about who he's slept with. I can't believe Terry would date him! Terry's so... nice and sweet! This makes no sense whatsoever!"

Noah watched Terry kiss Josh. Astonished by what he saw, he couldn't take his eyes off them.

Terry whispered in Josh's ear. "I can still feel your ass around my dick. Can you feel me?"

Noah furrowed his brow and thought, They certainly look like they're together.'

Josh tousled terry's hair and laughed. "Yes I can and it feels so good! I love you Terry."

Noah gasped, "Y..You in love?"

Josh stated, "Yes, I love Terry!"

Noah shook his head, "Ter..Terry? You too?"

Terry opened his mouth and gazed into Josh's eyes.

Josh answered, "Noah, I knew I was in love with him for months before we became a couple. Terry needs time to.."

Terry interrupted Josh. He kissed him on the mouth, silencing him. Terry kept his hands around the back of Josh's head and said, "Josh, I do love you."

Josh staggered back and said, "What?"

"I said, I love you." Terry caressed Josh's cheek and said, "I think I always had some feelings of affection for you. I listened to you when you'd come back to the dorm and talk to me about guys and how they liked it and... all that shit. I thought you should have respected yourself better or thought higher of yourself. You are better than those guys Josh. I just wish you had realized it sooner."

Josh chuckled and said, "I wasn't with that many guys Terry. Who needs respect when I have you to worship me?"

Luke chuckled at Josh and Terry's conversation.

Noah's eyelids were getting heavy. He closed his eyes and interrupted with a mutter, "G..et Chad. Pl..ease?"

Luke shook his head at Noah's relentless demands to see Chad.

Josh turned to Noah. "I told you, he's at a basketball game. That's one of the reasons you broke up with him. He puts basketball first and your relationship last. He's more invested in his team and winning than anything else."

Noah whispered, "T...ake him out... out." He pointed to Luke.

Noah's hand fell to the side of the bed. His head rolled onto his shoulder as he fell asleep.

Luke rose out of the chair and placed Noah's arm on the bed near his body.

Terry asked, "Is he supposed to pass out like that? Should we call the nurse?"

Luke insisted that he was fine just as the door opened and Dana walked in.

She said cheerfully, "Hi Luciano and Luciano's friends, although I suppose you're Noah's friends too."

Terry said, "Yeah, this is Josh and I'm Terry." They both held out their hands and she shook them.

"It's so refreshing to meet such fine gentlemen such as yourselves." Dana smiled.

She walked to the sink and washed her hands vigorously. She dried them off and walked over to Noah. She took his pulse and noted his respirations.

Josh asked, "Um.. we were talking to him and he just dozed off like that. Is that normal?"

Dana checked his I.V. drip and adjusted it. "There. We don't want him to sleep too much, but we don't want him in terrible pain either. That's as slow as the doctor will allow at this time."

Dana faced Luke and said, "If he's in a moderate amount of pain when he wakes up push the button on his bed. I'll be here in a flash, okay?"

Luke nodded, then grinned at Dana. He really liked her. She seemed on top of everything related to Noah's care.

Luke asked with concern, "I want to stay and be here for him if he wakes up during the night. Is that a problem?"

Dana shook her head. "Not at all. Lots of spouses and friends do that. He's lucky he has a good friend in you."

Luke mumbled as Dana checked Noah's bandage. "Right. He doesn't even know me."

Terry spoke up, "Luke, we're going to go see Wade then probably head to the dorm since Noah's resting. When you want to come back to Oakdale, give me a call and I'll come pick you up."

"Thanks you two. See ya tomorrow?"

Josh answered, "Definitely!"

Luke sat in silence. He had picked up his mail when he was at the dorm earlier and scanned through it. He saw a medical envelop and opened it right away. He read through it fast and smiled. Yay, I'm clean! Now Noah and I can make love without latex, if he ever remembers me.'

Returning to his mail, he saw a badly handwritten letter without postage. He opened it and read the odd shaped magazine letters,

WadE aNd NoAh weRe warNings

joSh terrY cHad will PaY!

LEAVE oaKdale n0w

OR YOUr fRieNds wilL SUFFER!

Luke paled. He called the police station and asked for the detective his grandmother insisted be in charge of Noah's case. She had contacts and influence in Oakdale as well and would make sure the asshole who was threatening his new friends would be caught.

Luke tapped his foot. He drummed his fingers on the cold metal rail on the side of Noah's bed as he waited for the officer to pick up.

"Hello detective Parks speaking."

"Hi my name is Luciano Snyder. My boyfr.. Noah Mayer was attacked this morning. He was beaten up in his dorm room."

Detective Parks responded, "Yes. I'm going over his case right now. What can I do for you Mr. Snyder?"

Luke's voice sounded more bold than he felt, "I just received a threatening letter regarding the beatings on campus."

Detective Parks sat up in his chair at the station. He asked in a serious and sober manner, "Where are you right now?"

"I'm at the hospital in Chicago with Noah, room 306."

"Alright. I'll be there soon. Don't handle the letter or the envelop anymore than you have. There should be some latex gloves in the hospital room. Put one on and pick up the letter and envelop. Put them somewhere out of the way. If there are fibers or fingerprints on it we'll find them. See you in a while."

Luke set the paper on the other chair in the room and put the envelope next to it. He backed away slowly shaking his head.

He spun on his heels when Noah said, "St..still here?"

Luke came to the side of Noah's bed and held onto the rail. He smiled and said, "Yes Noah. I'm still here. I'm not leaving you."

Noah glared at him, "Wh..Why?"

The temptation to touch Noah's hair was too great. Luke let his hand snake it's way behind Noah's neck and ran his hand through the slightly curled ends.

Noah's eyes fluttered shut as his head fell back onto the pillow.

Luke smiled. He brushed the hair off Noah's forehead. He leaned over Noah's face and whispered, "Sleep well baby. I'm here for you." Luke leaned further and lightly touched Noah's lips with his own.

Noah opened his eyes and saw a face. No.. not a face. HIS face!

Noah pushed Luke away and yelled at him, "Y..You st..stop!"

Luke stated, "Okay Noah! But like it or not, I am your boyfriend!"

Noah shook his head. "No! Ch..ad."

Luke sucked on his upper lip. "Is that what you really want. You want me to get Chad so he can tell you again that you two broke up. Is that what you want?"

Noah tearfully turned his head and looked away.

Luke walked around to the other side of the bed to face Noah. He said quietly, "Noah, I'm sorry. That was really rotten of me to say."

He looked at Noah's tear streaks and turned around to grab a kleenex. He held it out to Noah.

Noah stared at Luke's eyes. What is it about his eyes? They're brown. So what. Chad's are too. But his look... friendly? No... familiar? How could that be?. I don't know him. I've never seen him before today. I saw him this morning with Chad. That's got to be it. I remember his eyes from this morning.'

Luke waited for Noah to take the tissue, but Noah was still staring into his eyes with a look of mistrust and suspicion.

Luke smiled and slowly brought the tissue to Noah's face.

Noah flinched.

Luke said, "It's okay, I just want to dry your tears babe."

Luke gently wiped Noah's cheeks.

Noah sighed loudly, "Do..n't call me th..that!"

Luke rolled his eyes. "Okay fine. I won't call you babe."

Noah stared angrily at Luke and mumbled, "Not B..aby!"

"Yeah. I won't call you baby either." Luke turned to his right to toss the tissue in the trash basket. He muttered under his breath, "I'll just call you asshole."

Noah reached out and grabbed Luke's arm.

Luke opened his mouth and looked at Noah's hand gripping his arm. He brought his eyes up slowly to Noah's one blue and one red eye.

Noah uttered, "You.. are th..the asshole!"

Luke smiled and said, "Hey! I think your speech is getting better! Say something else."

Noah narrowed his eyes and stated, "Go..Go get Chad for me."

Luke chuckled and hugged Noah.

Noah gasped. Before he could push Luke away, he got a good smell of Luke's hair.

Noah's body felt odd... tingly. He pushed Luke and said more harshly, "Off.. Dammit!"

Luke stood up. "Are you in pain? Does your head hurt?"

"No."

Luke smiled and sat in the orange chair next to Noah. "Dana, your nurse, turned down your drip. Maybe that's why your more alert and can speak clearer. What do you remember? What was the last thing?"

Noah stared at Luke not knowing why he wanted to kiss the attractive man.

This jerks lips are perfect. I feel like I've thought that before. No Chad's lips are... no Chad says we broke up. Why? I have to know what happened and where this Luciano guy came from and why I can't remember him. I would think I would recall him with a body and smile like his. There's just nothingness there. Empty nothingness.'

Luke stared at Noah waiting for an answer.

Luke repeated, "Babe... umm sorry. What is the last thing you remember? Do you remember last night?"

Noah nodded.

Luke got excited he stood up and said, "That's great! What do you remember?"

Noah swallowed. His lip trembled and the tears were pouring again.

Luke's eyes were fixed on Noah's.

"Chad.. I..made love!"

Luke sat down in the ugly orange chair and hung his head. He was ready to give up. Thankfully, Noah's parents walked into the room.

Cherie kissed Noah on the cheek and asked, "How are you doing big guy?"

"Okay."

Winston said, "Well you certainly look a lot better than before."

Winston glanced over at the crumpled man in the chair and walked over to him. "Hi Luciano. How is it going with Noah here?"

Winston placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

Luke sighed and said, "Not so well."

Winston looked at Noah and asked, "You're not even giving him a chance Noah?"

Noah frowned at his dad and shook his head. Noah looked to his mom and begged, "Mom?" Noah grimaced and held his head. "My head.. hurts."

Luke pushed the button on Noah's bed to summon the nurse. Dana came in and asked, "What can I do for you?"

Luke pointed at Noah and said, "He says his head hurts."

Dana adjusted Noah's I.V. drip. Noah moaned and said, "Th..anks."

She smiled at him and patted his shoulder. "No problem. I upped the pain medication a bit, but the doctor wants to wean you off it slowly.

Detective Parks knocked on Noah's open door. Everyone in the room turned to look.

Luke walked to the door and greeted the detective while Noah's parents asked Dana questions about Noah and his care.

Luke looked at the detective and stated, "It's over here, by the window."

Detective Parks put on his gloves and took out an evidence bag. "Has anyone other than yourself touched this envelope?"

Luke shrugged, "No. Not that I know of. There's no postage so I'm assuming that it wasn't processed by the post office. It was in with my regular mail."

The detective nodded and picked up the letter by the corner of the paper. He read the note and shook his head. "Do you know these people; Josh, Terry and Chad?"

Luke crossed his arms as a chill went up his spine. "Yes. They're friends of mine and Noah's. Do you think they're really in danger?"

Detective Parks eyed Luke with seriousness. "Yes. I don't even have to speculate about this person's motives. We should take this very seriously. Wade and Noah are proof that this perp is extremely disturbed." He stared at the note again. Something wasn't right, but at the moment, he didn't know what it was.

Noah's parents asked what was going on.

Luke stated, "I was threatened."

Cherie covered her mouth as she hitched her breath.

Detective Parks said to the Mayers', "We'll post an officer outside your son's door in case the guy who did this tries to come back. The officer will watch Wade's room also. He's a few doors down."

Winston held Cherie close and asked, "Who is this bastard?"

Detective Parks shook his head. "We're not sure, but we have a pretty good description of him." He faced Luke. "He was seen by Troy leaving Noah's dorm room. Is there anything of value in there or anything this guy could have wanted?"

Luke shook his head and answered, "No! We all just moved in. Noah didn't have anything except a computer."

"No, that's still there. Maybe the perp thought he'd find cash. We have the weapon he dropped. Once we get fingerprints off that and this letter, we can tie the crime together."

Cherie asked, "What was the weapon?"

"A weighted billy club ma'am."

Winston growled, "That bastard! If I find out who did this..."

Detective Parks assured Mr. and Mrs. Mayer. "We have officers patrolling the campus and questioning students in your son's dorm building . We are confident we'll find the guy sir. This is our number one priority."

The detective took another look at the letter and suddenly the words popped out at him. Every single word that contained capital letters next to each other was a warning only for Luke. Leave or you suffer'. He kept the information to himself as he didn't want to frighten the poor boy.

Detective Parks placed the letter and envelop in the evidence bag. He faced Luke and said, "Are you staying here?"

Luke nodded.

"Good. We won't have to worry about you with the officer posted outside the door. I'll contact your friends and set something up with them."

Cherie put her arm around Luke's shoulders and hugged him. "You'll be safe here."

Luke smiled and said, "I hope so." He uneasily glanced at Noah.

Noah stared at him with a look of contempt on his face.

Detective Parks stated he would keep everyone updated on any new developments if they occur, then smiled and said goodbye.

Cherie asked Luke, "Have you eaten anything today? You look a little peaked."

Luke answered, "No, but I'm not really hungry."

Winston announced, "Cherie, take him down to the cafeteria."

Winston said to Luke, "You need your strength. You have to take care of yourself, okay?"

Luke nodded, looked at Noah, and smiled shyly.

Noah glared at him with a scornful look.

Discouraged, Luke hung his head. He felt hopeless as he walked with Noah's mom. They took the stairwell three floors down as Cherie was claustrophobic. They reached the cafeteria and bought food to take up to Noah's room.

Winston had a chat with Noah.

He sat in the orange vinyl chair and held his son's hand. "Can you give that boy a break?"

Noah lifted his head, frowned, and clutched his blanket. "Don't know him. Don't.. want him here!"

Winston had made an observation earlier when Luke was in the room and brought it up.

"I can see that he cares about you. That must mean something to you. You heard the detective about him being in danger also. This is a safe place for him to stay Noah. At least let him be safe."

Noah scowled at his dad.

Winston chuckled and said, "You can make that face all you want son. You don't have to like it, but I'm insisting he stay here."

Noah sighed and pouted. "Can stay if... you get.. Chad!"

Winston smiled and said, "Kid, you drive a hard bargain. You can call Chad, but I'm not dragging his ass down here." He handed Noah the phone.

Noah dialed Chad's cell phone. It rang several times before Chad answered out of breath.

"Ahhh. Hello?"

"Chad?" Noah asked eagerly. "Come, need.. you."

"Ummm... Noah, I would like to see you, but I'm busy at the moment."

Noah sighed and asked, "At.. a game?"

Chad answered, "No. The game is over. I'm talking to the team. We're going over the plays from the game."

"Please come?" Noah begged. "Please?"

Chad said warmly, "Okay let me finish up here. I'll see you in about an hour.

Noah smiled and said, "Love you."

Chad hesitated then replied, "Love you too."

Noah hung up the phone and said to his dad, "He's coming!"

Winston shook his head. "What about Luciano?"

"What..about.. him?" Noah rested his head against the pillow and turned his head to face his dad.

Winston shrugged, "I don't know. I guess you'll deal with that yourself."

Cherie and Luke walked back into the room carrying plastic wrapped sandwiches, fruit, and a magazine for Noah to read. Luke glanced at Noah, then sat in the corner of the room near the window and ate a sandwich.

Cherie handed Noah a sandwich and a banana. She opened the saran wrapped ham sandwich for him and told him to eat.

Noah picked up the sandwich and bit into it. Dana brought in his dinner and placed it on the table. She rolled it to the bed.

"Here's some more food. Try to eat if your not too nauseated." She patted his arm and left.

Noah took a sip of milk from the carton, ate a bite of corn and applesauce, then pushed the tray away. He took one more bite of the ham sandwich and tossed that on the tray as well. He muttered, "Need.. toothbrush."

"I brought your toothbrush!" Luke perked up. He stood up excitedly and went to the closet. He rummaged through the plastic bag containing the things he took from Noah's dorm room.

He handed the green toothbrush and toothpaste to Noah, then and smiled proudly.

Noah looked at his dad and asked, "Help me.. bathroom."

"Sure, hold onto the I.V. stand and I'll hold you up on the other side."

Noah said, "Want pants... not gown."

Cherie stated, "Noah you'll have to keep the gown on. The I.V. is in the way."

Noah replied, "Don't want ass.. out."

Cherie giggled. "Okay. I'll walk out of the room while you get dressed."

Luke took Noah's sweatpants and a pair of boxers out of the bag. He laid them on the end of the hospital bed. Noah sat up with the help of his dad. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stated, "Get out."

Winston looked up at Luke.

Luke slowly walked to the door looking dejected. He glanced back at Noah, then walked out the door.

Cherie noticed Luke's dark, gloomy, distraught mood. She laid a hand on his shoulder to console him.

"Just be patient Luciano. Maybe he'll fall in love with you all over again."

Luke chuckled sarcastically, "We haven't gotten that far in our relationship yet."

Cherie smiled at him. "I can see you are very fond of him Luciano. Hang in there."

About a half hour later, Winston called his wife and Luke back into the room.

Noah was showered, shaved, and dressed.

Noah looked so handsome to Luke right now, even with his bruises and bandages.

Luke walked up to the bed, unable to stay away. He gazed into Noah's eyes and said, "You clean up really well!"

Noah couldn't help but let a hint of a smile show. He quickly looked away in embarrassment.

Cherie smiled and agreed, "Just like his father."

Luke smiled at Cherie and disputed, "I can see similarities of Mr. Mayer in Noah, but I think his son is better looking."

Winston laughed. "Yes he is, much younger too."

Cherie stated, "It's getting late dear, we should leave these two alone to get some rest." Noah's mom and dad hugged Noah goodbye and waved to Luke.

Luke sat in the orange chair next to the bed. He watched Noah turn the pages of the magazine his mom bought for him in the hospital gift shop.

"Noah," Luke asked quietly, "Do you want to talk? Maybe you'll remember something."

Noah didn't even look up. He simply said, "No."

Noah sat up straight and threw the magazine on the table when there was a soft knock on the door.

Noah looked at Luke and quickly asked, "Do I... look.. okay?"

Luke grinned, moved Noah's hair off his forehead by pushing a finger gently across it. He said without hesitation, "You look gorgeous Noah."

Noah nodded and gazed into Luke's brown eyes. Something stirred in his subconscious.

Noah, feeling uncomfortable, averted his eyes and called out joyfully, "Come in!"

Chad walked cautiously into Noah's room.

He gave a nod to Luke and said, "Hey."

Luke said, "Hi, Chad. How was the game?"

"Great, thanks for asking. How's he doing?"

Luke gazed at Noah.

Noah replied, "Fine now."

Chad asked Noah, "Did you know there's an officer outside your door? Some detective came to the house and talked to me about some letter that Luciano received."

Luke answered, "The cops are taking precautions."

Noah reached for Chad and spoke groggily, "Sit.. here."

Chad looked at Luke warily and stepped up to Noah's bed.

Luke asked, "Do you want me to go?"

Noah answered, "Yes."

Chad said, "No, you can stay."

Luke walked to the window and stared outside at the people coming and going.

Noah grinned widely at Chad and asked, "Sit on.. bed?"

Chad looked at the railing and found the lever. He slowly let the rail down, then sat on the bed facing Noah.

Noah whispered, "Tell him..leave.. we.. talk alone."

"No, I'm not going to ask him that." Chad whispered back. "Besides, he needs to be here."

Noah took Chad's hand and kissed the top of it. He asked, "We broke up?"

"Yes, You broke up with me last night Noah." Chad felt the heat of Noah's lips on his hand and stared into his eyes.

"No! Made love... didn't break up! Doesn't make... sense."

Chad replied, "Noah, we weren't together last night. You're remembering some other time. I was at a party and I was supposed to pick you up, but I blew you off. I came over later and Luciano was there with you. You don't remember any of that?"

Noah said very softly, "No, want.. you."

Chad bit his lip and said, "I'm not your boyfriend anymore Noah, Luciano is."

Tears filled Noah's eyes. He whispered, "Don't.. know him.. pl..please Chad." Noah wept.

Chad hugged Noah. "It's okay. Don't cry."

Luke turned around and saw Noah and Chad hugging.

Noah then leaned in and kissed Chad on the lips.

Luke's heart dropped and he quickly left the room.

"SHITSHITSHIT!" Luke walked out into the hallway and paced while Chad and Noah made out.

He told the officer outside the door he was going to the bathroom down the hall.

He nodded at Luke and watched him jog away.

Luke sat in a stall weeping without any sense of control. He had never cried so much in his life. I am such a wuss! I need to take control of this situation right now! Noah is MY boyfriend whether he knows it or not. If Chad thinks he can come in here and take advantage of Noah's memory loss to get him back, he better think again!'

Luke strode with purpose and determination back to Noah's room. He flung the door open and walked into the room, ready to unleash the anger he felt. He looked around and saw Noah lying on his stomach sobbing into his pillow.

Immediately his anger faded and was replaced with anxious concern.

"Noah," Luke walked to the bed and touched Noah's back. He asked in a subdued tone of voice, "Is it your head? Where's Chad?"

Noah sobbed harder.

Luke sat where he last saw Chad sitting on the bed. He carefully patted Noah's back, ready to jump back if Noah yelled or swung his arm at him. So far Noah hadn't said or done anything.

Luke began to rub Noah's back in a circular motion whispering, "Do you want to talk about it Noah? You used to confide in be about everything that bothered you."

Noah mumbled into his pillow, "No!"

Luke continued talking about Noah's relationship with him, "You also tease me alot. Especially last night"

"Tease you? What?"

Luke chuckled, "Um, it was nothing important. We were just having fun."

Noah turned onto his side. He reached for a kleenex. Luke grabbed the box and put it on the bed next to Noah.

Noah blew his nose and wiped his eyes. He shyly looked at Luke.

Luke smiled with restraint at Noah. "Do you want to tell me about what you and Chad talked about?"

Noah licked his lips and uttered with discomfort and pain in his eyes. "Not... (sigh) my boyfriend anymore."

Luke looked sadly at Noah's heartbroken face and said, "I'm sorry Noah. I know how much that must hurt, but I'm here for you."

Noah looked at Luke and mumbled, "You, I not.. a couple."

"Why? I'm not your type?" Luke smiled jokingly.

Noah answered recalling a conversation with someone, "You.. stalker.. or murderer?"

"That's a conversation we had when we met! We talked about things that meant a lot to each of us and who we wouldn't date! Do you remember that?"

"Little." Noah held up his thumb and index finger. "Don't know who... I.. talk to."

"It was me. We were in your tent. We met on a camping trip." Luke said with hope that Noah would remember.

"Chad didn't go?" Noah drew his eyebrows together, not sure if Luke was telling the truth.

Luke stood up and replied, "Oh man! How do I explain this. He was with my friend in my tent."

"Why?" Noah asked, narrowing his eyes.

Luke paced as he pushed the hair off his face and sighed, "Jesus. Umm, we changed partners that night."

Noah let that sink in. He didn't speak for a while.

When he did he yelled angrily, "You lie... Chad wouldn't. I.. never cheat!"

"You and Chad had an agreement Noah." Luke went to the bed, sat down, and continued to speak, "Chad slept with my friend. His name is Brendan. You and Chad agreed to switch partners."

Noah turned away from Luke and asked grumpily, "We.. I.. did with you?"

"No. I respected you. I didn't want to use you like that. I used to go to college up at Dekalb. I knew I wasn't going to see you after I left. I didn't want to give you the impression that I was someone who was into one night stands."

"Chad... I agree..? No, that's... Josh." Noah's eyes were getting heavy and his body felt drained.

Luke placed his hand on Noah's bare arm and caressed it.

Noah moved his arm away when goosebumps rose up. "Don't! Like.. stranger touch... me."

Luke said in a low voice, "I'm sorry Noah. It's hard for me to not to touch you."

Noah agonized over losing Chad. "Miss.. my.. Chad. Wish he..." Noah sighed and closed his eyes. He was getting sleepy. It was late and they both had a really long day.

Luke got up and turned out the light. The room was dark, except for the glow from the light that was over the sink.

Luke walked back to Noah and sat on the bed. He intended to stay with Noah until he fell asleep.

He spoke softly to Noah, "I really liked you when once I got to know you."

Noah opened his eyes and looked at Luke. He murmured, "I like.. you?"

Luke smiled, "Yes. Whenever we kissed, it was electrifying."

Noah whispered, "Can't... re..member."

"That's okay. I'll help you remember." Luke looked searchingly into Noah's eyes before they closed.

Luke kept talking, "I told my dad that I liked you. My grandma transferred me to the college in Oakdale so I could be near you. I guess my dad knew I was serious about getting to know you."

Noah let out a small laugh, "Heh... you.. stalker." his breathing became shallow and slow as he went to sleep.

Luke chuckled. He continued to whisper. "Lets see, I danced for you last night. You really liked that. You comment on how much you like my ass all the time. We've had really good talks too. I love talking to you. I could even listen to you talking about the most mundane thing in the world, just to hear your voice."

Luke took a chance and laid down next to Noah, facing him. He stared at Noah's battered face. He tenderly touched Noah's cheek bone and the area under Noah's eye with his fingertip.

Luke whispered, "I received my test results today and it was negative, but I suppose that doesn't mean anything to you. It means a lot to me though, I want to be with you so bad Noah." Luke moved Noah's hair off his forehead, then ran his fingertip tenderly around the outer edge of his ear.

"I'm sorry this happened to you. I don't understand why my friends are being targeted. I don't know who I pissed off or why this is happening, but I want everyone to be safe babe. Ha! I said it and you can't scold me, baby. You are my babe, Noah. I wish you knew that."

Luke yawned. He he gazed at Noah's face until he unintentionally fell asleep.

The nurse on duty walked silently into Noah's room in the middle of the night.

Noah was facing the window, away from Luke. Noah woke up when she placed the cold stethoscope on his chest. She smiled at him and asked how he was doing.

He muttered sleepily, "Fine."

She whispered, "How's your head?"

Noah felt the top of his head and smiled, "On my neck."

"You've got a nice sense of humor." she smiled and took his pulse. "Okay Noah, you can go back to sleep. I'll see you bright and early. 'Nite."

Noah turned over and came face to face with Luke. "Shit!" Noah whispered.

Luke was sleeping, thankfully.

Noah studied his face. Luke had long, dark eyelashes. His longish, brown hair fell across his forehead, but it was Luke's lips that Noah was captivated with. They were parted slightly.

Luke took a deep breath through his nose and moaned.

Noah bit his lip as he held his breath and closed his eyes until they were narrow slits. If Luke woke up, he didn't want him to know he had been staring.

Noah let out the air in his lungs slowly. That stupid moan he let out is making me hard!'

Noah closed his eyes to go to sleep, but opened them again to gaze at Luke's lips. They were plump and soft looking. Noah felt his arm raise out from under the blanket. His finger touched Luke's upper lip ever so softly.

Luke moaned again and licked his lip.

Shit! ' Noah muttered and quickly closed his eyes. He rested his hand next to his own cheek, and pretended to be asleep.

Luke took a big breath and opened his eyes. He looked at Noah and smiled.

Luke whispered, "Hi baby. You look like an angel when your sleeping. I hope when you wake up in the morning, you know who I am. I want that more than anything... you are my everything Noah."

Noah thought, Oh fuck. I'm caught. Breathe, just breathe. Is he talking to me or just at me? Maybe he thinks I'm asleep.'

Luke caressed Noah's cheek with his thumb, then placed the palm of his hand on Noah's neck and stroked his earlobe with his thumb.

Noah wondered, Why the hell is he touching me? I can't react. Hold still.. I have to hold very still even though I want to cringe and move away.'

Luke murmured, "I miss you. I miss your kisses and touching your body. The first time I saw you naked, Oh God baby. It was on that phenomenal camping trip. I undressed you in the bathroom, before our shower. You were, still are, so beautiful. I think that was my favorite shower ever. I wanted you to touch me. I would have let you. I don't know why you thought you had to ask."

Oh no.' Noah thought. 'Stop talking! My hard on is going to come back and I don't even know who the hell you are!'

Luke yawned, then continued whispering, "We kissed and my lips felt like they were burning up. When our cocks touched, I wanted you so bad. I'm glad we waited though. Really, it's bad enough that you don't remember me, but I'd be so devastated if you forgot that we made love. I don't think I'm THAT bad in bed."

Noah pretended to cough to hide the laugh that escaped his mouth. He immediately rolled over to hide the smile on his face.Oh lord he is funny! Maybe we were together. I could see what would have attracted me to him. I love a good sense of humor.'

Luke whispered, "Goodnight baby." He closed his eyes and fell back into a deep sleep.

Noah went back to sleep after thinking about everything Chad told him when he came to visit and what Luke had just whispered to him when he thought he was asleep.


	12. Chapter 12 Remember?

Chapter 12 "Remember?"

Warnings: Language

Noah slowly woke up from a dream he didn't understand. He left his eyes closed hoping to fall back to sleep.

The residual effects of Noah's dream evaporated and his eyes flew open to see Luke's kind and serene face sleeping before him.

With slight movement of air, Luke's warm breath delicately whispered across Noah's lips.

It was tempting to move an inch or two forward to kiss those rose-petal soft, beautiful lips.

Noah was affected by contradictory emotions.

Noah closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the sound of Luke's soft sighs until he finally realized he couldn't move. He felt a fair amount of heaviness on his legs.

Luke's hardness was pressed against Noah's erection. Their hips, thighs and waists were nestled together. Hands, arms and legs were stretched out over each other's body. Ultimately, Noah's mind and body went into sensory overload.

Noah frowned and wondered, Why is his leg sprawled out over mine? What is going on with his arm? What is going on with my hand? Jesus! What in the hell are his hips doing so close to me?'

Noah quickly removed his arm from around Luke's waist. He pushed Luke's shoulder with annoyance and said sternly, "Wake up!"

Luke groaned and licked his lips.

Noah pushed his shoulder harder. "Hey! Wake your ass up and get off of me!"

Luke's eyes flew open. He moved his leg off of Noah's legs and took his arm off Noah's hip.

Luke got off the bed in a flash. He scratched the back of his head.

Luke stated apologetically, "Noah, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep next to you. I woke up in the middle of the night and should have moved, but I didn't." Luke grinned and said, "Hey! You're speech sounds normal. That's good right?"

Noah rose the bed up to a sitting position with a push of a button. He put his hands in his lap and laced his long fingers together.

Luke eyed Noah. He tried to make eye contact, but Noah kept his eyes downward.

Luke begged, "Noah, please say something. I'm sorry about the bed and practically sleeping on you. I swear I didn't know I was on you like that."

Noah acknowledged Luke by nodding, but he kept thinking, I had my arm improperly around him too. What the fuck?! How could I not feel his body on me that whole time? Our dicks ground into each other... I am so ashamed!'

Luke sighed and turned on the news. He stared at the tv as a local channel reporter announced, ...the latest in what the police are calling gay bashings. Police say the second victim, Noah Mayer, was found unconscious in his dorm room. The victim sustained head injuries and is expected to make a full recovery. The first victim, Wade Adams, is still recovering from a broken jaw and head injuries. He will be released sometime early next week. The suspect is a 5'10", 165 to 170 pound, dark haired, male. He has a distinguishing scar on his left cheek. He was last seen wearing a black sweatshirt, black jeans and dark sunglasses. The police are asking that anyone who has seen this man or a likeness of this man to contact authorities. All students should walk in groups or at the very least, in pairs until perpetrator is apprehended. Now to Ron with the weather...'

Luke turned off the t.v. and glanced at Noah. He had his legs over the edge of the bed. One hand held onto the I.V. stand, the other hand pushed him up off the bed.

Luke asked, "Do you want some help?"

"To the bathroom? No!" Noah grumbled.

Luke sighed. "I guess I'm not needed here."

Noah replied, "Guess not."

Noah had to keep his mind and body in check where Luke was concerned. Noah was obviously attracted to him, but he didn't want a relationship with a guy based only on sexual desires.

Luke walked out the door as Noah's doctor walked in.

Luke mumbled, "He's in the bathroom."

Luke told the officer posted outside Noah's door that he was going to the cafeteria. He opted to take the stairwell to the first floor versus the slow elevator.

He skimmed over the breakfast items. He bought a large coffee and a bagel. He walked back up the stairwell. He reached the top of the second landing and turned to start up the third flight of stairs.

Luke was halfway up the stairs when he noticed someone with a Chicago Cubs baseball cap on sitting on the stairs with his head down. Luke concentrated on not spilling his coffee and continued up the stairs carefully.

The guy stood up and started down the stairs. He said, "Hi." as he neared Luke.

Luke looked up into the man's eyes and halted. His senses screamed danger'. His eyes widened and he accused him, "You.. You're the guy!"

The watcher's face and body type were a dead giveaway, even if he wasn't dressed in black. Luke remembered the description of the perpetrator on the news just a while ago.

This guy had obviously been in a fight. Luke smiled at Noah's handiwork.

Luke got his wits about him and splashed his hot coffee on the watcher's face.

The watcher screamed in pain and pushed Luke down the stairs.

Luke screamed loudly, "HELP!"

He bumped his head on the wall. He sat up at the bottom of the stairway and rubbed the back of his head.

The watcher ran down the stairs two at a time and tried to jump over Luke.

Luke instinctively grabbed his leg.

The watcher fell forward and smashed his face on the cement landing.

A tooth flew out of the watcher's mouth and skittered across the floor. He screamed at Luke, "You fucker!"

The watcher rolled over and stood up. He brought his leg back and brought it forward with substantial force, kicking his steel-toed boot at Luke's head.

The watcher almost caught Luke under the chin.

Luckily, Luke moved to the side just in time.

"Damn you!" Luke yelled and stood up. He shouted at the top of his voice again, "HELP!"

The officer heard the nurses saying someone was yelling. The officer heard the commotion as he neared the door leading to the stairwell. He drew his gun and threw the steel door open.

The officer yelled, "Freeze asshole!"

The watcher, wanting to get to the second floor stairway to escape, turned around and ran a few steps away.

Luke acted quickly and jumped him. They were falling in what seemed to be slow motion to the floor together.

"THUD!"

Luke landed on top of the watcher and banged his knee on the cement.

The watcher reluctantly spread his arms flat out above his head and waited. "You get your fucking gay ass off of me now, faggot!"

Luke slapped the guy hard on the back of his head. He yelled angrily, "That's Mister Fucking Gay Ass to you, you dumbfuck!"

The officer was next to Luke within a second. He helped Luke up while keeping his gun aimed at the man on the floor.

The officer handcuffed the guy and pulled him upright.

Luke stared at the guy and didn't recognize him. He balled up his fist and punched the guy on the jaw. The guy cried out as blood spewed out of his mouth.

Luke yelled furiously, "That's for hurting Noah, you piece of shit!"

The officer pulled Luke aside and told him, "Hey, hey. That's enough Luciano. You go up to the nurse's station and get looked at."

The officer pushed the watcher against the wall and radioed dispatch for backup.

Luke ran up the stairs and burst through the stairway door. He ran to the nurse's desk. Out of breath and full of adrenaline, he gasped, "Dana! I fell... down the stairs. The guy who... the basher.. the officer has him."

Dana ran around the desk. She took his hand and said, "Are you okay?! Lets go into Noah's room."

Once behind the closed door, she ordered, "Take off your shirt."

Noah sat up and asked worriedly, "What happened!"

Luke lifted his shirt and pulled it over his head.

Dana answered Noah. "He fell down the stairs."

"Oh God! Are you okay?" Noah asked with concern. He stared at Luke's tan, naked, lean torso.

Luke shrugged. "I don't know. I can't feel anything."

Noah gasped, "You can't feel ANYTHING??"

Luke laughed at Noah's misinterpretation and clarified himself. "Noah, I can't feel any pain! I think I'm ok."

Noah breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't know why, but he didn't want anything to happen to Luke.

Dana gave Luke a hospital gown and asked him to take his pants off while she waited outside the door.

Noah watched Luke undo his jeans, then push them down. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the fit body standing at the end of his bed and subsequently blushed.

Noah noted that Luke had on tight black boxers. Luke's ass looked so firm and squeezable when he bent over and grasped the bottom of his jeans to pull his feet through his pant leg.

Luke slipped his arms through the sleeves of the gown and turned around. "Uh.. Noah, does it matter whether it's tied in the front or the back?"

Noah blinked when he realized Luke was staring at him. "Oh, um.. the back, but it doesn't matter because you have boxers on."

Luke tied the gown. The length reached to just above his knees. Luke laughed at his gown and asked, "Do I look pretty?"

Noah suppressed a giggle and tried to look serious as Luke twirled around in his gown. It flared out widely at the bottom and showed Luke's muscular thighs.

Luke began singing off key, "I feel pretty, I feel PRETTY, OH SO PRETTY, and WITTY, and GAY!"

Noah burst out laughing when Luke put his finger on the top of his head and continued to spin around.

Dana walked in when she heard Noah laughing and giggled.

Between laughs, Noah stuttered, "Dana... he..he.. is hurt! He thinks he's... a girl and he's lost... the ability.. to sing!!"

Luke smirked and picked up the tee shirt he had taken off and threw it at Noah.

Dana broke out laughing at Luke's antics. She told him, while chuckling, to sit on the bed.

Luke took a seat at the end of Noah's bed and looked at her.

She walked over to him and opened his gown once she stopped laughing.

She checked his chest, back, head, vitals, and reflexes. She saw the nasty bruise on his knee.

"How does your knee feel?"

"It's just now starting to hurt, but not that badly. It's just a bruise."

Dana closed his gown and replied, "It looks like you got lucky. Just a bump on the head and a few bruises here and there. You may or may not get a killer headache, but, nothing seems to be wrong with you."

Noah laughed, "You didn't check everywhere, he has a... a.."

Luke spun his head and gasped, "Noah! You're remembering something right?"

Noah abruptly stopped laughing. "I want to be alone. Now!"

Luke asked, "Where am I supposed to go? I'm half naked!"

Noah frowned and said loudly, "Then change!"

Luke quickly changed when Dana left the room. "Do you remember anything else Noah?"

"Shhhh... I'm trying to think. Go." Noah ordered.

Luke waited out into the hall as detective Parks walked up to Dana at the nurse's desk.

"Yes, he's here." She pointed to Luke. "Over there."

He thanked her, walked rapidly towards Luke and called out, "Luciano!"

Luke turned around as detective Parks held out his hand and said, "I hear congratulations are in order."

Luke blushed and said, "I just got lucky that's all. Who is the guy?"

He's not from around here. He's Joe Watson from northern Illinois. Lives near the Dekalb area."

Luke's face paled, "What?"

Detective Parks continued, "He's lawyered up. He's implying someone hired him to beat up Noah. I have a feeling he knows something about Wade also."

Luke cried out, "Why? Did he say why he's doing this?"

The detective shook his head. "Sorry, no. I need your side of the story. What happened here?"

Luke relayed what happened with his coffee, the stairs, and he admitted to slugging him. "He had it coming!"

"Okay Luciano thanks. I think that's everything for now. You're alright?"

Luke said, "I'm fine. Keep me posted okay?"

"Will do. Take care." Detective Parks turned around and left.

Luke waited by the nurse's desk. Dana came out of Noah's room and greeted Luke. "Hi. I just checked on Noah. He should be done getting dressed. You can go in. Unfortunately Noah didn't know what he was talking about when he made that comment about you. Too bad, it sounded like you knew what he was talking about."

"Yeah, it was part of a conversation we had the night before he was attacked." Luke smiled shyly.

Dana said, "Go talk to him. See if you can prod his memory a little more."

Luke walked into Noah's room. Noah was sitting up on the bed wearing street clothes.

Luke smiled. He said excitedly, "What's going on?"

Noah smiled and bragged, "I get to leave!"

Luke ran to Noah and hugged him. He accidentally forced Noah back onto the bed and fell on top of him.

"You can go? Do remember me?" Luke smiled. He liked being face to face with his boyfriend.

Noah pushed Luke's chest and said with frustration, "NO. I don't remember, but I'm well enough to leave. Now.. Get... Off!"

Luke's shoulders slumped and his mood plummeted as he crawled backwards, getting off of Noah.

Luke sighed, "Let me get our stuff and make a call. I'll be a minute."

Noah stood up a little wobbly and announced, "Actually, I want to go see Wade. He's my best friend and I want to check on him."

"Noah, wait!" Luke yelled too loudly. "Don't go yet. There's something you need to know about Wade."

Noah turned around and glared at Luke. "What now?"

"He.. oh shit... he tried to rape you earlier in the week." Luke walked to Noah and took his hand, "Sorry you had to be told this way."

Noah was in a state of mental numbness resulting from the shock of Luke's statement. He was deathly silent. He threw Luke's hand down, out of his own and stated with mental anguish, "I want want to see him, then go home."

Luke's hand fell to his side and he said, "I'm gonna call Terry for a ride."

As Luke made the phone call, Noah wandered into the hall and asked

Dana for Wade's room number. She took his arm and helped him walk down the hall to Wade's room.

Noah knocked on the door and walked in. Wade was propped up on the hospital bed. His head was facing the window, his eyes were staring at nothing in particular.

Noah walked further into the room and said, "Wade? Oh my God! Look at you! Are you okay?" Noah stared at Wade's injuries.

Wade jumped and looked at Noah. His demeanor dampened and he looked burdened with guilt. "Noah, I.. I'm sorry." Wade sobbed through the wire holding his jaw shut. "I don't know why I hurt you."

Noah stood by the bed and said angrily, "So it's true? You tried to what? Rape me? Why?"

Wade cried, "No! I wouldn't have Noah! I was desperate, but not psycho! When Luciano moved down here, I was confused. I told you I thought I was in love with you. I thought Luciano would come between our friendship and take you away from me. You know how much I care about you."

Noah looked at Wade and shouted, "You still had no right to do whatever you did to me."

"I know." Wade wept. "Are you okay? I heard from Josh and Terry and it was on the news about your beating."

Noah replied with annoyance, "I'll be fine."

Wade said with downcast eyes, "Good."

Noah stated furiously, "I'm a pretty tolerant person Wade, but what you did, or tried to do, is reprehensible."

Noah turned around and walked out the door, leaving Wade crying.

Luke was searching for Noah in the hall. He saw him come out of Wade's room and walked to him. Noah looked pretty pissed off.

Luke silently went into Noah's hospital room and picked up their belongings off the bed. He stepped outside the door as Noah's parents walked up to them.

Noah's mom was pushing a cart with dozens of fragrant roses in a crystal vase.

Cherie smiled and hugged Noah. "Look at the beautiful bouquet that came for you! Theres a card too."

Noah reached out and with a trembling hand, he plucked the card off the plastic pick.

Winston, Cherie, and Noah,

The Snyder family sends their love and prayers to you for a fast recovery to health.'

Noah looked at his mom and asked, "I don't know them, do you?"

Winston and Cherie shook their heads as Luke spoke, "Uh, actually that's my family. Snyder is my last name."

Cherie stated, "Oh my! Well tell them thank you very much Luciano. They're beautiful roses."

"I will. So are you here to pick up Noah?" Luke asked hesitantly.

Winston and Cherie looked at each other.

Noah stared at Luke, remembering him in his black underwear.

Winston stated, "No, but that wouldn't be a bad idea with some sick creep running around beating up gay men."

"Oh! They caught the guy. He was here in the stairwell." Luke relayed the incident.

Noah looked completely shocked. "That's how you fell? You didn't tell me that! You really hit that jerk for me?!"

Luke smiled and said, "Yes, I'd do anything for you Noah."

Noah blushed, then in anger he shook his head thinking, What a fucking idiot!'

Winston and Cherie proudly gave Luke a hug.

Winston said to Noah, "It looks like you're in good hands. We'll leave you two so you can get back at the dorm."

Cherie kissed Noah on the cheek and said goodbye. Noah said, "Bye mom and dad. I love you."

Noah's parents walked with Luke as Dana pushed Noah's wheelchair to the front doors.

Mr. and Mrs. Mayer said their goodbyes once again and left.

Noah stood up and thanked Dana for her help and care. Luke thanked her as well.

"You two take care now." Dana smiled, waved and turned the wheelchair around.

Luke and Noah waited outside of the hospital for Terry to come. They stood in silence a few feet apart from each other. Luke stared down the road, looking for Terry's car. He would glance at the side of Noah's face every now and then, but Noah stood straight as a statue.

Noah knew Luke was gazing at him. He swore he could feel the heat from Luke's eyes on his face. He decided to address his concern now, not later in front of his friends.

He scolded Luke angrily, "That was a really stupid thing to do you know. You could have been seriously hurt by that sicko."

Luke blurted, "But I wasn't! Oh! There's Terry and Josh!"

Terry pulled up to the curb. Josh's window went down. "Hi guys. Noah, how are you?"

Noah pouted as he pulled the car door open and took a seat in the car. He muttered, "I guess I'm fine."

Josh looked at Luke sitting in the backseat. He noted that Luke and Noah were sitting apart.

Josh stared at Noah and thought, Obviously Noah's memory hadn't returned.'

Josh smiled at Luke. "How are you Luke?"

Luke smiled and glanced at Noah, then back at Josh. "I'm good. The cops have the guy who beat up Wade and Noah."

Terry turned his head as he made a right turn. "Was it anyone we know?"

Luke shook his head. "No. His name is Joe Watson. He's from around the Dekalb area."

Terry drew his eyebrows together and asked suspiciously, "Isn't that where you said you went to school?"

Luke responded defensively, "Yeah, so? I went there for college. I didn't grow up there. I'm from Chicago."

Terry asked, "So you don't know him, you've never heard of him before?"

Luke answered, "No! Do you think I had something to do with this?! Is that what you're insinuating?"

Noah stared at Luke. He could tell Luke was furious at Terry. He was shooting daggers at the back of his head.

Noah then glanced at Terry.

Noah muttered, "Terry shut the hell up."

Terry glanced at Luke in the rear view mirror and said quietly, "I only asked Luciano. I wasn't insinuating anything at all."

Luke nodded, "Sorry I flew off the handle."

Noah turned his head and looked out the window. According to his friends, school had already started and he had been to his classes. He couldn't recall any of that at all.

Dana and the doctor said he would regain his memory slowly as the swelling of his brain eased over the course of a few days. Noah closed his eyes and recalled the incident in the hospital room when a memory had pushed through the fog in his head. Dana checked Luke's body... God what a body!' Noah shook his head. He couldn't daydream about that now. Lets see.. I was saying that she didn't check everywhere. Why would I think that? She didn't check everywhere... he has a ... what?'

Noah closed his eyes and tried to force a memory. He scrunched up his face in concentration, but it was useless. As soon as he relaxed a reel played a short clip in his head.

Noah saw in his vision Luke is on top of me, we're wearing only boxers. Luke is tickling me. He kisses my chest and neck, then bites me. I 'm teasing him about..'

Noah shouted, "Your dick is huge! Oops." Noah's covered his mouth as his face turned bright red.

Luke looked at Noah as Terry and Josh laughed their asses off.

Luke grabbed Noah's hand but Noah pulled away.

Luke talked animatedly, "Yes! I mean no.. it's not. We were talking about that Friday night! The night before you got hurt! Do you remember anything else?!"

Josh laughed, "Who would want to remember anything else? I'll take that image over all the others if I were Noah!"

Terry glanced at Josh, frowned, and shook his head.

Luke and Noah ignored Josh's sexual comment.

Noah bit his fingernail and thought about what he remembered. He said aloud, "You had on blue boxers... we.. hmmm, you tickled me because I said something about your (ahem) you know, and you kissed me. That's all. Sorry."

Luke smiled, "That's good Noah!" he leaned over to kiss him.

Noah stopped him and expressed, "It feels like it was a dream though, not something that really happened."

Luke sat back and muttered, "Ohhh." He laid his head on the back of his seat and stared out the window.

Luke and Noah sat in silence the rest of the way back to Oakdale and the dorms.

Terry parked in the student parking lot at their dorm building.

Josh and Terry asked if Luke and Noah needed help. Luke declined and said, "I've got him. Thanks."

Noah followed Luke into the building.

They passed workers that were putting on the new doors, lock system and cameras for the safety of all students.

Luke stopped at his door on the 5th floor and set his and Noah's bags of clothes down. He pushed the key into the door and looked up.

Noah had kept walking down the hall and turned to the door to his room. He held his hand out, ready to grasp the handle and turn it.

Luke ran down the hall and said, "Noah, what are you doing?"

"This is my room. I had it last year." He opened the door.

Luke stood behind him and watched.

There was an overpowering metallic smell coming from the room. "UGH! That" smell."

Noah covered his face with his shirt up to his eyes. He breathed through the fabric as he looked around. He stared at the mostly dried, rust colored, medium sized, blood stain on the carpet.

Another flash of a memory had him fighting with his attacker and getting hit repeatedly. He fought the urge to cry and turned around. He walked out into the hallway looking ashen. He leaned against the wall in the hallway feeling ill. He held his open hand over his mouth hoping he wouldn't vomit.

Luke leaned against the wall. He put his hand on Noah's arm and asked with unconditional devotion, "You alright ba... umm.. Noah?"

Noah closed his eyes and whispered, "What am I going to do?"

"Just take a few minutes to breathe Noah." Luke said and watched the color come back to Noah's face.

Noah removed his hand from his face and opened his eyes.

"You okay?" Luke asked.

Noah nodded. "Yeah."

Luke smiled at Noah and said, "Wait here."

Luke walked into Noah's room holding his breath. He grabbed Noah's book bag and the books on his desk. He walked into the hall and handed them to Noah. "Take this stuff to that door down there." Luke pointed and asked, "See the bags on the floor? Right there. Then come back and retrieve the rest of your belongings."

"I can't move now."

"Well you can't stay here. We're ARE moving you. Now get going." Luke turned back into the room and gathered a handful of clothes. He passed Noah coming back from his room.

Noah stopped, looked around, and knocked on a door.

Josh opened it shirtless. "Hey, it's Noah. Terry we have a visitor, get dressed."

Noah stared at Josh and asked, "How did you change your personality so fast? I would have never thought that you and Terry would ever hook up."

Josh stated, "We're not hooking up. He's my boyfriend and I don't want anyone else."

Terry came up from behind Josh and grabbed him around the chest. "I don't want anyone else either." Terry nuzzled and kissed Josh on the back of his neck.

Terry asked, "Do you want to come in Noah?"

Luke walked past the Terry, Josh and Noah as he sauntered back to Noah's room to grab more clothes. He casually glanced behind him, spotting Noah staring at his ass. He smiled smugly to himself.

Noah watched Luke's backside and replied, "Ummm... Huh?"

Noah turned to his friends and said, "Oh, we need some help moving my stuff down there." He pointed down to the end of the hall.

Josh peeked out of the room and said, "Oh, your moving in with Luciano?"

Noah stared down the hall. "Umm... I think so. That is his room isn't it?"

Josh and Terry smiled. Noah was remembering.

Terry said, "Yeah, we'll help."

Soon Noah's clothes were hung in Luke's closet, and placed in empty drawers. His books had a place on a shelf and his personal items were placed neatly on the bathroom counter.

It was nearing supper time when Josh and Terry moved Luke's furniture around to accommodate Noah's desk and chair.

Luke gave Josh money to go out with Terry to eat in gratitude for helping them move and for bringing them home from the hospital.

Noah laid on Luke's bed, exhausted. He was half asleep when Luke walked up to him and asked if he was hungry.

"No, just... sleepy." Noah yawned.

Luke smiled at him and said, "Get underneath the blankets and go to sleep."

Noah eyed Luke. He paused with uncertainty and fear before he spoke.

"Where are you going to sleep?"

"I was going to sleep on top of the bed, but I can take the floor." Luke looked at Noah hoping he would let him sleep on the comfortable, warm, overstuffed bed.. but no such luck.

Noah yawned and answered, "Okay. I'll see you in the morning."

Luke pursed his lips and muttered, "Damn!"

Luke took the extra blanket off the bottom of his bed and laid on the floor. This actually isn't half bad because I'm so tired.'

Luke smiled. Noah was here, where he could watch over him. The guy who beat him up had been caught.

Wait! Detective Parks said Joe Watson had been hired to beat up my friends. We aren't out of the woods yet. Who hired Joe and why?'

Luke fell asleep listening to Noah's light snoring.

Luke woke up in the middle of the night feeling an arm slip around his waist and a face nuzzle the nape of his neck. Noah's body was molded to the backside of Luke's body.

Luke could feel Noah's heart beating between his shoulder blades where Noah's chest was pressed up against him.

Luke whispered, "Noah? Noah? Are you awake?"

Luke thought, This feels so right, yet wrong. He's probably going to wake up and reject me again. Oh well, he's the one who came down here.' Luke thought as he fell back to sleep with a smile on his face.

Noah woke up in the morning on the floor and wondered how he got there.

He continued to reflect deeply, Why am I pressed up to this man, holding him intimately if we haven't already had sex? Why is my cock throbbing against this guy's ass and my leg draped across his legs when he says we've only known each other for a short time? Why do I want to rip off his boxers and fuck him until he screams my name when I don't even remember him?'

Noah listened to Luke's calm breathing. He was sleeping so soundly and peacefully.

Noah quickly got up off the floor, grabbed clean clothes, and went into Luke's bathroom to take a shower.

Luke woke up to find Noah gone. The place where Noah had been lying was still warm. Luke could swear that he could smell Noah within the residual heat on the blanket. He rolled over and sighed. He had classes in 1 ½ hours.

I can't go to classes and leave Noah here alone! It's not safe. I don't know what he thinks he's doing today, but there's no way I'm letting him go to classes after what he's been through. I just hope he doesn't resent me when I won't let him out of my sight.'

Luke opened his drawer and took out a pair of blue jeans and a black long sleeved shirt. He waited patiently for Noah to get out of the bathroom.

It wasn't long before Noah opened the door. The scent of his cologne wafted out before he did. It was the same woodsy smelling aroma from Friday night. It brought Luke many memorable happy thoughts of that night.

Noah walked out of the bathroom wearing blue jeans and a tight blue tee shirt that clung to his body like a second skin. He walked up to Luke and said, "I need to talk to you when you're done in there. Okay?"

Luke looked at Noah's eyes then at his lips as he spoke. "We can talk now if you want to."

Noah broke eye contact with Luke and said, "When you're done is fine."

Luke jumped into and out of the shower within 8 minutes. He hurriedly got dressed and ran a comb through his hair.

He walked out of the bathroom and sat on the bed next to Noah.

Noah blushed as he began to speak bashfully, "I want you to know that I don't know how I got on the floor with you. Maybe I became disorientated and fell out of bed, or I thought you were my boyf.. umm Chad, but when I woke up we were all legs and arms tangled together again."

Luke looked at Noah and smiled. "Come on Noahhhh, you know why you were on the floor with me... your subconscious is telling you that you belong with me."

Noah shook his head and spoke timidly, "Whatever, I have one more question. I had a dream, I think it was a dream. I don't know where this was, but I was with Chad in a lake. I saw your eyes, just your brown eyes. I think I was going to kiss you, but I didn't because you made some, er, noises. I think someone else was behind you."

Luke smiled and said breathlessly, "My friend was there and that was definitely real. You made me cum so hard Noah. My eyes locked into your blue ones and connected with your soul."

Noah gave him a confused look, "I don't understand. Why were Chad and I watching you with.. Brandon... Bren.. Brendan! That's his name right?"

Luke chuckled, "Yeah, but I told you his name already. It doesn't count as a memory. Bren invited you and Chad to the lake for a swim. We all got caught up in the moment. Did you have any other another dreams?"

Noah said, "Yes, but this WAS a dream, it definitely wasn't real! I can't tell you my private dreams."

Luke teased affectionately, "I'll tickle you!" He placed his warm hands unconsciously on Noah's waist, ready to wiggle his fingers.

Noah's breath caught in his throat and stated hoarsely, "Don't!" He pushed Luke's hands away.

Luke mumbled, "Sorry. I keep wanting to touch you. Will you tell me your dream anyway?"

Noah said nervously, "It um, was about our first time together."

Luke grinned and pleaded with Noah. "Tell me what happens! Where are we?"

Noah turned red and humbly lowered his head. He panicked and mumbled, "Don't you have a class or something?"

Luke spoke in a low soothing voice. "I'm not going. I want to take care of you Noah." He reached over and caressed Noah's cheek with the palm of his hand.

Noah moved his head away from Luke's hand and said, "Luciano, I.. I believe you're my boyfriend because of the snippets I'm remembering, but I still feel like I don't know you. Will you tell me some things that I might remember?"

Luke tried to think of something. They'd known each other for such a short time. He stood up and paced the room as he recalled a special time that Noah was sure to remember.

"Lets see... Chad and I licked melted chocolate off your body in your tent. Do you remember that?"

Noah blushed a deep red. It started on his neck and rose to his ears, then his cheeks.

Noah felt like he had turned 15 shades of red. Embarrassed with the knowledge that he let someone he had just met lick anything off him, He said uncomfortably, "Heh, ahhh... no. It must have been some camping trip. When was it?"

Luke walked to Noah and stood in front of him. He gave him a silly self conscious smile and said. "A little over two weeks ago."

"Whoa." Noah looked shaken. "You move kinda fast don't you?"

Luke chuckled, "Not me, you. You were relentless. You seduced me with your kisses. The way your eyes flirted and stared at me like you were imagining ravishing my body pushed me to become strongly attracted to you the night after we met."

Noah smiled. He stood up and asked with curiosity, "When I know what I want, I go for it. So, Luciano, why didn't we...um have sex?"

Luke was getting turned on with the memories of the camping trip. "I initially wanted to, but I knew I couldn't do that to you or myself. You lived here and I lived up there. I believe we both thought we didn't want to be involved in a long distance relationship. We had plenty of chances to hook up, but we never acted on our sexual urges to be together."

Noah looked at Luke's lips and felt a whirling sensation... an impulse that he couldn't control. He placed a hand on Luke's cheek and stepped nearer.

Luke reached out and wrapped an arm around Noah's waist and drew him into his body.

Noah hitched his breath as their bodies touched. Luke's body touching his created an astounding sense of yearning.

Luke's natural scent took Noah's breath away as he breathed in.

Noah gazed at Luke's delicious looking lips. They appeared soft, supple and kissable. They looked incredibly inviting. He stroked Luke's cheek with his fingertip, leaving Luke wanting more... more caressing, touching, more Noah.

Luke made eye contact with Noah, letting him know he wanted his kiss.

Noah slowly moved toward Luke's lips. He moved his hand and gently stroked the back of Luke's neck.

Luke's heart fluttered. They both closed their eyes to heighten the sensuality of the kiss that was imminent. Noah tenderly brushed his lips against Luke's lips.

Noah pulled away and smiled as he looked into Luke's eyes. He liked what he saw in them. The kiss evoked feelings of passion and desire in both of them.

Noah approached Luke slowly and smoothly. He kissed Luke's eyelid and chin. He looked at Luke's lips again. Their lips met.

This time, Noah gently pressed his mouth over Luke's lips delicately and subtlety.

Noah moved his lips, parting them, then closing them again over Luke's mouth.

Luke made encouraging moaning sounds and slipped his hand from Noah's waist to the middle of his back, embracing him.

Noah licked Luke's lip with the tip of his tongue. He sighed on Luke's lips causing Luke to feel a tingling feeling that intensified the kiss.

Noah breathed in Luke's minty breath as they touched lips on and off lightly.

It created unbearable chills down Luke's spine.

The passion within and between them was building tremendously.

"Nooaahhh." Luke breathed. "I want... want you so much."

Noah withdrew from Luke's embrace. It frightened him how this kiss affected his body. His pulse was still quickening, he felt light headed, weak kneed, breathless, and he was tingling all over. He had goosebumps although the room was sweltering. He regained his breath and heaved a deep sigh.

Noah confessed with a husky voice, "I feel it too Luciano. It seems to me that we've kissed like that before."

Luke spoke rapidly, "Every time we kiss each other it feels like that Noah! Overpowering and tantalizing, breathtaking and exhilarating."

"Wait..." Noah pressed his palms to his eyes. "You're face.. we kissed in the woods by a tree. Chad was watching?"

Luke nodded and laughed. He shouted, "YES!"

Noah made a strained face. "Just what was going on? I'm at a lose for words. I can't believe I was a part of an orgy or whatever it was. Are you my only boyfriend or have I started to go around..."

Luke chuckled, "Noah!" he gently pushed him on the shoulder. "We don't do that. You're the only one I want."

Luke intended to pull Noah into another steamy kiss, when there was a loud knock on the door.

Luke smiled at Noah. He ran his finger down Noah's nose and teased, "I'd better get that. It might be the truant officer looking for us."

Noah smiled and walked to one of the chairs in the room.

Luke reached for the doorknob, grasped it, and turned it as he watched Noah sit in the chair.

The door was wide open when Luke turned his head and faced Brendan.

Luke grinned and gave him a hug. "Holy shit! What are you doing here? How are you?"

Brendan smiled and asked, "Can I come in?"

Luke stepped out of the way and let Brendan pass.

Luke turned around and smiled, "Noah, this is Bren. Brendan."

Brendan gave Luke and Noah an odd look, then said, "Umm. Luciano, Noah and I have met before remember?"

Luke explained, "He lost his memory temporarily. It's coming back though."

Brendan said to Luke, "Yeah, I heard he and Wade got beat up. That's what brought me here." Brendan faced Noah. "You got roughed up pretty good by the looks of it. Are you alright otherwise?"

Noah nodded and smiled, "Yes, thanks for asking."

Brendan narrowed one eye suspiciously and said, "You really don't remember me... at all?"

Noah stood up and studied his face and said, "No, sorry."

Brendan took his Noah's hand and tugged him close. He pecked Noah on the mouth.

Noah drew back and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Hey! What are you doing!" Noah shouted.

Brendan smiled, "I thought that would help your memory. You don't remember making out with me?"

Noah glared at Luke. "You never said I was with your boyfriend."

Luke announced, "He was never really my boyfriend. We hooked up sometimes. I told you that before."

Noah shook his head and yelled, "Well forgive me for forgetting!!"

Luke walked to him and touched him on the arm. "I'm not accusing you of forgetting Noah." Luke sighed when Noah pulled away and said, "I'm going to see if Terry or Josh are in their dorm. See you later."

Noah stormed out the door not knowing what to think. Why would I get involved in something like that? Why would Chad? Did we do drugs or get wasted that night? Maybe I should ask him.'

Instead of going to Josh and Terry's, Noah walked to the frat house Chad lived in. At least Noah hoped he still lived there.

He walked up the porch steps and knocked on the door. Travis answered and said, "Oh! Hi Noah, how are you? Chad told me all about your injuries. Hope every thing is alright with you now."

Noah looked at Travis and said, "I'm okay, I don't recall who you are though."

Travis bit his lip and said, "I'm a friend of Chad's."

"A friend?"

Travis chuckled and whispered, "With some benefits."

Noah sucked in his lower lip thinking, Chad moved on really fast! What the fuck is going on? What went on during that trip to change our personalities so much? I've done things that I thought I'd never do! Do I really want to remember what I've forgotten?'

"May I speak with him? Is he here?"

"Yeah." Travis said. "Turn around."

Noah turned and saw Chad with a group of teammates. Noah's heart felt the pain of missing Chad.

The group walked up to Noah and took notice of his face. They said, "Hey Noah, glad you're gonna be okay." then went inside.

Chad called after them, "I'll be right in." and shut the front door.

Chad faced Noah and asked, "You're out of the hospital already?" He cupped Noah's cheek and whispered, "What are you doing here?"

Noah grabbed Chad's hand and held it tight. He felt the familiar fingers in his hand and said, "Chad I'm really confused. Why were we so promiscuous on the camping trip? Were we drunk?"

Chad laughed, "No! We talked about it. We both agreed to try it."

"Why?" Noah asked.

"It was hot! We both wanted to." Chad smiled sexily.

Noah sighed, "Did I have sex with anyone? Brendan or Luciano?"

Chad answered, "Uh-Uh. Nope. I was mad at you because I did and you said you were going to, but didn't."

Noah nodded and disclosed, "Brendan is here, at Luciano's dorm."

"Is he here to see Luke?" Chad grinned.

Noah shrugged. "I guess so. I don't remember him."

Chad smirked, "Really? Well you made out with him."

Noah rolled his eyes, "Was there anyone else involved in that craziness?"

"No, just the four of us. Why wanna get together with Brendan now that he's in town. I'll take Luciano." Chad joked.

"You're a real comedian Chad! Really funny." Noah rolled his eyes.

Chad laughed and slugged Noah's arm.

Noah stared at Chad's mouth. He was laughing loudly. He did everything loud... even sex with him was loud. Noah's mind flashed to a gag in Chad's mouth and a blindfold over his eyes as Noah jacked him off. There was someone... Luciano was in there too? God! Wait, before that... both of them were licking chocolate off me? Luciano was right, he did do that!. I remember it now! '

The memory of that bliss filled night rushed back. Noah smiled and thought, Fuck, that was hot!'

"What's the matter Noah? You look spaced out!" Chad smiled at him.

"I just remembered something.. truffles and you blindfolded."

Chad laughed, "Oh that was a great time! That cock ring... Oh my God!"

A smile spread across Noah's face. "Yeah! I remember that too. Shit, I have to go!" Noah quickly kissed Chad's cheek and ran back to the dorms.

Luke had asked Brendan to leave soon after Noah left so he could go apologize to Noah.

Luke had knocked on Terry and Josh's door, but no one was in the room. Luke had no idea where Noah went. He had been sitting on the bed with his head down worrying and wondering where Noah could have run off to.

Noah threw the door open and stood in the doorway of Luke's room.

Luke quickly looked up with hope on his face. He stood up and raised his eyebrows. "Noah, I'm sorry." He gazed at his man.

Noah's chest was heaving and his face was sweaty. Tendrils of hair curled gently at the nape of his neck and on the short, damp hair on his forehead.

Noah ran up to Luke and hugged him. "Luciano! I remembered the chocolate! You and Chad were licking me!"

Luke grinned ear to ear and hugged Noah back.

Noah stepped back and asked, "Where's your boyf.. Brendan?"

"Noah," Luke said, "You're my boyfriend. He went to his motel. He invited us out for supper, his treat. Whaddya say?"

"I don't know. If you want to I guess we can go."

Luke said, "I'd like to go if that's fine with you. He did come down here to see if we're okay. We don't have to stay long."

Luke drove Noah to the agreed upon restaurant. After seeing Brendan in a booth, they walked over to him. Noah slid across the red vinyl seat first, sitting across from Brendan.

Luke sat next to Noah facing Brendan as well.

Brendan began a conversation with Noah. "So Noah, what happened? How did this fucking creep get you?"

Noah replied, "Some of it is clear, other parts aren't. I was in my dorm room and the next thing I remember is being hit, then waking up in the hospital."

Brendan questioned Noah again, "Why would someone do something like that to you and Wade. Is it really about bashing gays?"

Luke spoke up, "As far as the police are concerned it is. The detective in charge is sure it's the same person by the name of Joe. He's saying he was hired to do this shit. Wade was hit with brass knuckles and Noah was hit with a weighted billy club."

Noah placed his elbows on the table. He drank his water and watched Brendan and Luke talk.

Brendan seemed to be captivated by Luke. Brendan smiled radiantly at Luke when he made mention about the summer.

Noah wasn't jealous per se, just a little on guard because he didn't know Brendan or Luke well. The way the two men teased each other and alluded to certain things made Noah a little uncomfortable, like he was listening to a private conversation. He had no idea that was how their friendship worked.

Luke excused himself from the table to use the restroom.

Brendan eyed Noah and said, "You really don't remember me Noah?"

Noah shook his head.

Brendan smiled and stated, "You and Chad.. boy that was amazing. So you're not seeing Chad huh?"

"No. He's into other things now."

"Hmm." Brendan smiled slyly. "We could all get together if you want to. Luciano would probably be into it."

Noah frowned, "I don't want to. I barely remember Luciano, but I don't think he's interested in hooking up anymore."

Brendan chuckled, "He used to be, can I ask him?"

Noah nodded his head, "You can try, but I can pretty much guarantee he won't want to."

"What if he does want to hook up with me for old times' sake?" Brendan rested his arms on the table and fixed his eyes on Noah. "Is he your boyfriend or are you just hanging around waiting to remember him."

"He is my boyfriend, but I.."

Brendan interrupted, "Don't remember much about him, right?"

Noah stuck out his chin and responded, "Right, but I like him now. That's all that counts, besides I have memories telling me that I liked him before too."

Brendan squinted his eyes. He leaned forward and replied, "I have no doubt you two liked each other. He came to me crying the day he up and left camp."

"Yeah, so?" Noah cast a leery glance at Brendan.

"Well, he told me how he hurt you and Chad." Brendan replied.

Noah narrowed his eyes at Brendan. "What do you mean we were hurt by him?"

Brendan said, "He broke you two up."

Noah placed his hands in his lap. "He didn't break us up. Chad told me that I broke up with him because his priorities were messed up."

"That... and the fact Luciano wanted you. He made you second guess your relationship with Chad. Even Chad knew that. He told me on one of the few occasions we actually talked instead of having sex."

Noah was silent. He knew Luke said they were attracted to each other, but there was no way Luke could have broken him and Chad up unless something was wrong with their relationship to begin with.

Brendan chuckled. "Your boyfriend is hot!"

Noah squirmed in his seat and asked, "He's my ex-boyfriend. How long are you in town for?"

Brendan played with the dessert menu on the table. He flipped through it, then put it back. He looked up at Noah and said, "However long it takes."

Noah looked at him warily, "How long what takes?"

Brendan grinned. "I feel protective of Luciano and until this creep is caught, I want to be around for moral support. For all of you guys."

"Thanks Brendan, that's a nice gesture."

Brendan pried, "So, the sex with him is amazing isn't it? I mean fucking amazing!"

Noah growled at Brendan. "I wouldn't know and I certainly don't want any details from you!"

"Oh, sorry. You don't remember?" Brendan asked.

"He says we haven't done it yet! Now shut the hell up. Were you this annoying when I met you before?" Noah uttered under his breath.

"You and I got along, obviously, otherwise we wouldn't have made out. You saw me naked too sport. We were all very open and out there. Sorry, didn't mean to offend you."

"I wish I could recall more. We talked like this?" Noah asked.

Brendan nodded, "Yeah and when I kissed you in Luke's dorm, that's how we were. We just walked up to each other and kissed or ground against each other."

"What was it.. three or four days?" Noah queried and blushed from hearing about how he was so unrestrained with his sexual behavior.

Brendan nodded. "Yes. You had fun with all of us."

Noah smiled when he saw Luke walk towards the booth. He had a phone held up to his ear. He spoke into it and said, "Just a minute mom."

He held the phone over his heart and said to Noah, "My mom wants to talk to you, and no you've never met my family."

Noah nodded and took the phone.

Brendan whispered to Luke, "So you've taken him in? How is that working out?"

"Fine. He's coming along fine." Luke grinned.

Brendan's eyes penetrated Luke's. "I asked Noah if we all could get together and he said I could ask you."

Luke stared back in amazement. He saw a smile on Brendan's face and said, "No he didn't."

Brendan covered his mouth and chuckled.

Noah looked at Brendan and put a finger up to his mouth signaling him to shush, then he pointed to the phone.

Brendan leaned closer to Luke and whispered quietly, "He did so. Ask him."

Luke shook his head. "Bren, I'm not that person anymore."

Brendan stuck out his lower lip. He said, "Not even for fun?" He moved the tip of his shoe up the leg across from him.

"Stop that you flirt! There are plenty of college guys around, surely you can find one or two to fulfill your need for sex."

"You were the only one that satisfied me Luciano." Brendan whispered. He grinned as Luke turned red.

Luke knew he had sated Brendan everytime they had sex together.

Luke had been unfulfilled though, and was willing to try almost anything with Brendan to satiate his own needs. The feeling of contentment was still unattainable to Luke. All the sexual experiences he'd had just to try to get to that place where the sex would really blow his mind still wasn't even close to what he needed and wanted, until that fateful night on the platform. The way Noah had touched his lips with his tongue and met his eyes made Luke's body go into overdrive. He knew Noah would be the one, the only one, to take him 'there'.

Brendan asked, "Remember that other couple with us in my bed? We were all legs, arms, lips and cocks. You couldn't stop talking about that for months! You're telling me you wouldn't do that again?"

Luke smiled, "Mmm that was fun and a long time ago. One time like that was enough for me, Bren. I have feelings for Noah and I care about him. God, I'm SO glad he and I didn't hook up when we camped. This relationship would be so different if we had sex then."

Noah said into the phone, "That sounds fun. Thank you for the roses too. They were beautiful."

Brendan glanced at Noah then back at Luke. "Are you going to introduce him to your family?"

Luke hesitated and said, "Bren.."

"I guess that's a yes. Why didn't I ever get to meet them Luciano?"

"We weren't serious. We never have been." Luke stated.

Brendan looked at Luke, then down at the table and up again. "I know. I would have gotten serious with you though, if you had wanted to."

Luke smiled and grabbed his hand from across the table. "It wouldn't have worked. Besides, I love you as a friend."

Noah said, "Goodbye Mrs. Snyder."

Brendan smiled at Luke and said, "I love you too Luciano."

Noah gave Luke a perplexed look when he heard the exchange of I love you's between the two men when he finished his conversation with Mrs. Snyder. He handed the phone back to Luke.

Luke put the phone in his pocket, then looked at Noah and smiled.

"What did my mom say to you that sounded fun?' Luke asked Noah.

"She invited me for dinner once I feel better, but I'm sure she was just being polite."

Luke stated, "Not at all, she's serious. She wouldn't have asked otherwise."

Their food arrived. Brendan and Luke ate as they chatted between bites. Noah pushed his food around his plate and listened to them talk. Several times they engaged him in their conversation, but it was still quite awkward.

As promised, Brendan paid the bill and asked if there was a dance club around town.

Luke turned to Noah. "Is there one around here Noah?"

Noah answered, "Yes."

Luke said happily, "Great! Bren, follow us."

Luke drove, Noah gave directions, and Brendan followed in his car.


	13. Chapter 13 News

"Through Thick and Thin"

Chapter 13

**WARNINGS**: Language, M/M (oral)

**RATED: **Mature

**Disclaimer**: This story is a fictional work of my own. ATWT, CBS itself, their sponsors, and the real actors themselves are in no way related to any of my stories/chapters.

This story is A.U.

Noah chuckled at Luke's facial expressions as he listened to Luke singing with the radio.

Luke tapped his fingers against the steering wheel and turned up the music. He bobbed his head in tune with the beat and grinned at Noah.

Noah smiled and turned away thinking, He is adorable. I wonder what other aspects of his personality I'll find attractive.'

Luke pulled into the club's parking lot. He turned of the engine and faced Noah. "Are you okay? You're quiet and you didn't eat much."

Noah answered quietly, "I'm fine. Are we going in too?"

"Can we, that is if your head isn't hurting? Just for a dance or two?" Luke asked with excitement.

Noah nodded and answered in a softened tone of voice, "Sure. I took my pills before we went out to dinner. I feel okay."

Brendan stood by Luke's car and pulled the door open for him. Luke ran around to the other side of the car to get Noah.. wanting to impress him, earn his acceptance with the intention to show him that he was attentive to Noah's needs.

Noah swung his legs out of the car and stood up. Luke was waiting for him with his arm outstretched, palm side up, ready to clasp Noah's hand.

Noah gazed at Luke's hand for what seemed like eternity until it fell back into place, untouched, hanging limply at Luke's side.

Noah rose his head and looked at Luke's crestfallen face.

Luke stepped away from Noah and turned to Brendan. He stated with empty enthusiasm, "Lets go in and start the party."

Luke began to walk to the front door aside Brendan, when Noah ran up behind him and slid his hand into the palm of Luke's hand.

Luke raised his eyebrows and grinned as he entwined their fingers together.

They walked in through the double red doors together. The music was pumping and loud inside the large room. Strobe lights flashed and orange and red lights scanned and colored the room. The D.J. got the next set of songs going.

Brendan grabbed Noah's hand and pulled him away from Luke.

Noah frowned. He turned his head and looked at Luke.

Luke smiled and said, "Go, have fun. I'll get the next dance, babe."

Noah opened his mouth to speak but was turned around by Brendan.

"Come on Noah! This is your town, show me a good time."

They walked onto the dance floor.

Noah began to dance. He looked around to see where Luke had gone to, but didn't see him. He moved his hips to the music. Noah turned back to his dance partner and smiled sheepishly.

Luke left Brendan and Noah to dance together. Maybe Noah would warm up to Brendan.

Brendan had always been there for Luke and he wanted his boyfriend and friend to get along.

Luke walked up to a girl and her boyfriend. He knew them form a class they shared. He danced with her while her boyfriend danced behind her.

Noah's thoughts drifted in his head; Brendan seems to be an okay guy to hang around with. If Luciano trusts him, I suppose he's cool. I shouldn't be worried that he's going to vie for Luciano's attention ,he's just his friend right? God, am I being paranoid or what? Luciano hasn't given me reason to be jealous of his ex-hook-up. What about before I lost my short term memory? Did Luciano do things like suggest a threesome like Brendan had at dinner? I wonder if that chocolate thing with Chad ended up being a threesome? I wish I could remember the whole incident. Wait just a fucking minute! Someone... someone did suggest a threesome to me. Who was it? Chad and Luke? No, Chad and... someone else, but Luke was there.'

Noah gasped and moved his hand. He held his head

Brendan moved closer and held him by the shoulders. "Hey Noah, you okay?"

Noah shook his head to clear it. His face showed "Yeah, I just had a memory about Chad."

"Musta been pretty hot."

Noah smiled and looked up at Brendan.

Brendan noticed that Noah's face showed regret.

Noah answered, "Not particularly."

Brendan laughed aloud. "Lets go dance with Luciano." He led Noah through the crowd and spotted Luke.

Noah stayed a few feet away from Luke looking on shyly. He licked his lips and ran the pad of his thumbs over his fingernails anxiously.

Brendan went behind Luke. He got really close to Luke's backside and began to dance.

Luke turned toward Noah and motioned with his finger to come nearer.

Noah ambled up to Luke with a tentative approach and a hesitant look in his eyes.

Luke pulled Noah close to dance in front of him while Brendan continued to dance behind Luke.

Noah kept a comfortable amount of space between him and Luke, but he could see Brendan wasn't so concerned about personal space.

It's only dancing. I have no reason to be jealous.' Noah told himself and concentrated on Luke. Brendan put his hands on Luke's lean waist and swayed with his hips. Luke smiled at Noah and took his hands.

Noah smiled back. He felt comfortable like this. He was glad that Luke didn't pull him closer to his body. His mind didn't betray him, but his body sure would. I know he's my boyfriend, but I need to get to know him again before I lose control of my actions and fuck him outright.'

Noah noticed Brendan smiling over Luke's head at him. Noah smiled back, unsure what Brendan was thinking.

Brendan craned his head to the side of Luke's head and whispered into Luke's ear.

Brendan kept his mouth by Luke's ear as Luke grinned.

Brendan moved his head to Luke's neck and kissed it.

Luke moved his head away and told Brendan, "Bren Stop it!"

Noah watched Luke tell Brendan to stop.

Noah looked at the intensity in Luke's eyes when he got mad and licked his lips. His stomach felt like it did a flip off a balance beam. He thought to himself, He's really attractive when he's pissed off. Can't.. stay away.. from those lips. So pouty, smooth, full, perfect for kissing... or sucking... mmmm.'

Noah stepped closer to Luke and kept his gaze fixed on his brown eyes.

Luke stared back curiously while wondering what Noah was going to do. He noticed a mischievous look in Noah's eyes and grinned.

Luke hoped dancing together would jar Noah's memory of dancing at the camp with Brendan or more recently, the night Luke danced for him in his room. There was no indication, however that Noah recalled any of that yet.

Luke reached out and put his fingers into Noah's waistband and pulled him closer.

Noah smiled sheepishly. He wasn't sure where to put his hands so he rested them awkwardly on Luke's shoulders.

They were face to face and hip to hip.

Noah's lips hovered over Luke's mouth.

Luke's breath caressed Noah's lips, creating a heat that only Luke could produce. Luke smiled suggestively at Noah and placed his hands low on Noah's hip bones.

Noah felt an electric buzz pulse through his pelvis between the grip Luke had on his hips to his groin. Noah hungered to press and push against Luke's dick with his own semi-hardness. His body insisted he do it, but he practiced self control and quelled the impulse to grind against Luke.

Noah stared into Luke's dark eyes and felt drawn into them. He felt safe within the depth, and enveloped by the warmth, of Luke's brown, expressive, beautiful eyes.

Luke fixed his gaze on his boyfriend's eyes as well. The red was slow to leave the white of his eye where he had been hit, but it did set off the blue of his iris so intensely. Noah's eyes looked friendly, thoughtful, and compelling. Possessive yet fearful. Guarded and cautious, yet desirous with want.

Noah's eyes were made to arouse lust, and excessive sexual desire. There was no doubt about it. Luke knew it everytime he looked into those sapphire blue, sparkling eyes.

A soft sigh escaped Noah's mouth as their lips neared dangerously close to one another's. Noah parted his mouth. Their lips had barely skimmed over the other's lips when Brendan turned Luke around, wrenching him out of Noah's grasp.

Brendan descended on Luke's lips.

Luke forced Brendan away angrily and glowered at him.

Luke turned around and faced Noah.

Luke stammered, "I.. I.. Uh.." when he saw Noah glaring at him.

Luke looked worried and turned around to face Brendan. "You asshole! What do you think your doing?"

Noah turned on his heel and left the dance floor. He found a pay phone near the bathrooms and called Terry to pick him up around the back of the building. He couldn't hear Terry very well with the noise of club patrons and annoyingly loud music, but he heard a faint, "Be there."

Noah hung up, then walked out the back door to wait.

Luke yelled at Brendon above the music. "I asked, what do you think you're doing?"

Brendan answered innocently, "Dancing and kissing you like we always do."

Luke frowned and said, "Well, your timing is horrendous! You need to stop kissing me Bren. Noah and I have a different relationship than I had with you. I don't want to share him and I would hope, once he gets his memory back, that he feels the same way about me. I have to go find him now and take him home."

Luke stomped off the dance floor to find Noah. He looked around the room and walked around the bar. He checked the men's bathroom and the coat check room. He became frantic and went out the front door. He looked up and down the sidewalk, then went to the parking lot.

Terry stopped behind the building to pick up Noah.

Noah opened the door to climb into the backseat when he noticed Josh wasn't sitting in the front seat of the car with Terry. He slammed the back door and sat in the front seat instead.

Noah observed that Terry was unusually quiet. After a few uncomfortable minutes of riding in the car, he teased, "Josh got your tongue?"

Terry's lip quivered and he pulled over to the side of the road. His hands gripped the top arc of the grey vinyl steering wheel. He rested his head on his knuckles and bawled.

Noah sat up quickly and put an arm around him. "Terry, what happened?"

Terry sobbed harder. He cried out hoarsely, "Oh Josh! JOSH!" Terry's body was unable to stop shaking. It was way beyond his control. He let the waves of fear, pain and worry overcome him.

Noah tried to console him, but he was incapable of alleviating any of Terry's grief.

Noah panicked. He asked, "Is Josh okay? Did you have a fight? What happened?!"

Terry sobbed harder, unable to repress his convulsive gasps.

Noah grabbed him and pulled him close in an embrace. He rubbed his back and the back of Terry's dark brown hair.

"Oh Noah!" Terry cried.

Noah and Terry stayed in a tight embrace for quite a while.

Luke ran into his dorm room calling out, "Noah! Noah?"

He sat on the bed and decided to ask Josh or Terry if they had seen him. He crossed his fingers as he knocked on the door.

Josh opened the door, red faced from crying. His voice was gravely when he spoke, "Oh, hi Luciano. I thought you were Terry."

Luke immediately walked into the room and said, "You look like shit! What happened? Where is Terry?"

"He went to get Noah, but he hasn't come back yet. Its been over a half an hour." Josh sucked in his bottom lip.

Luke noticed Josh's eyes getting tearful again. He walked over to him and asked, "Did you and Terry have a fight?"

Josh stated weakly, "If only it were that simple."

Luke said softly, "Do you want a hug?"

Josh nodded and broke down when Luke held him tightly.

"... and that's how I found out. I don't know what to do Noah! I feel like dying! I love him! I really love Josh!"

Noah was totally speechless. The same phrase ran through his head over and over. Fuck! Why Josh Why?!'

Luke helped Josh sit on the bed. "Do you want to talk about it? I'm an excellent listener."

Josh nodded. "It's awful. I don't know where to begin!"

Luke sat on the bed and wrapped an arm around Josh's neck. "Start at the beginning."

Josh nodded, "I was here at the dorm. You know Troy."

Luke nodded.

Josh spoke softly, "Well, he knocked on the door to give me the mail. I invited him in to thank him for trying to fight the attacker he'd seen coming out of Noah's room. He came inside..."

Terry and Noah switched places.

Noah started terry's car. He looked out the window, then pulled out into the street.

Terry began to weep silently now. Stricken with grief he mumbled, "I don't know what to say to him. Every time I look at him I think about it. I just want to break down in front of him, but I don't want him to think I'm weak. I don't want him to see me vulnerable."

Noah glanced at Terry, held his hand and said, "I'm really, really sorry Terry."

Josh continued, "Troy sat on the bed while I got him a bottled water. He handed me the mail. I tossed Terry's mail on his desk and opened mine while he and I talked."

Josh began to dissolve into tears.

Luke hugged him close and said, "It's okay Josh."

Josh mumbled, "I couldn't help it Luciano. Troy stood up and came to me. He hugged me, then helped me to my bed. Terry came home a little bit after that. He saw us and asked what was going on. I just blurted it out..."

Noah took quick glances at his sobbing friend as he drove. His heart was breaking for Terry. He squeezed his hand tightly and whispered reassuring words to him.

"I don't know why I said it like that, without feeling or consideration for Terry. Troy left then, promising not to tell anyone because he could get into trouble if he let it slip. You know, confidence and all." Josh breathed out and his hands shook.

Luke's eyes were fixed on Josh's devastated and lacklustered eyes.

Luke's full attention was on Josh. Luke said tearfully, "Oh God Josh! YOU?!  
I can't fucking believe this! Jesus! What did Terry say? Is he okay?"

Josh wiped his cheeks and said, "What can Terry say? I don't think he's going to stay with me Luciano. How can he? Why would he? Why would anyone?"

Luke took a breath and stated, "He loves you Josh. I haven't known you two long, but I don't think he's the type of person to leave you because of that! You'll have to talk about it with him. I can't believe this shit! Damn Josh! That is fucked up!"

Noah parked and helped Terry out of the car. He stood him up straight and got right into his face. "Listen, you have to be strong now. Keep it together. I'll be right there for you."

Terry nodded and grabbed on to Noah's hand. He squeezed it so tightly Noah had to ask him to loosen his grip.

"Breathe Terry, just breathe." Noah spoke right outside the dorm room.

Terry inhaled slowly, then exhaled. Noah smiled and said, "Good, ready?"

Terry shook his head. "No." he whispered.

Terry looked paralyzed with fear and dread.

Noah took Terry by the shoulders and looked him in the face. Noah smiled and gave Terry a long lasting hug. Terry hugged back tightly, scrunching the fabric of Noah's shirt into his fists.

Noah calmly spoke into his ear, "You can do this Terry. Talk to him. We'll go in together."

Terry whispered, "Okay Noah." and pulled away from him.

Noah looked at Terry, then knocked on the door.

Josh answered the door and stared into Terry's eyes. Terry burst out crying and threw his arms around Josh.

Josh cried out, "I'm so sorry Terry. I don't know how this happened. I need you. Please don't leave me."

Terry held Josh's face in his hand and kissed him on the mouth. "Don't apologize to me and your crazy if you think I'd leave you! I love you! I don't want to lose you."

Luke and Noah said goodbye and walked to Luke's room. Luke sat in the chair stunned, while Noah fell on the bed on his stomach and wept into the pillow.

Luke walked to the bed and sat down. He rubbed Noah's back and said, "Ohhh Noah, I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Noah groaned in a sickly manner, "Josh! Oh God!"

Luke sighed sadly as his lip trembled and tears fell down his face. "Sit up so we can hug."

Noah sat up and said, "I don't want to be held."

Luke bit the inside of his cheek and muttered, "Okay, but maybe I was the one who needed to be held."

"I can't, not right now Luciano. Please understand, Terry just told me that Josh is HIV positive. I want to be alone. Go be with your friend' BRENDAN!"

"Noah! I don't want to be with him! I want to be with y..."

"Just shut up. I don't want to talk right now." Noah uttered, as if being in the same room with Luke was inconveniencing him.

Luke nodded and stood up."That's just great Noah. That's fine!"

Luke went into the bathroom and took a hot shower. He scrubbed his body with vanillahoney body wash.

Noah doesn't realize this affects me too? They're my friends too! Granted I haven't known them my whole life, but they're people I know! Noah can wallow in his own grief. Fuck him! He doesn't want me to hug him, but he can kiss me and get me hot and bothered? I'm such an idiot! I should move slower with him. I wonder what's going on down the hall with Josh and Terry!. I wish I could do something. OH!! I know what I can do!'

Luke quickly finished his shower and ran out of the bathroom, naked and dripping wet. He grabbed his cell phone and ran back into the bathroom.

Noah was left sitting on the bed speechless. Luke's naked body emptied his mind of all thoughts. Damn! Did that just happen? Luciano was wet and naked, with a hairless crotch and pierced dick?! Did I know this? Does he keep it groomed like that all the time? His ass is perfect. Nice and round and firm looking.'

While Noah was daydreaming about Luke's groin and ass, Luke was making a late night phone call in the bathroom.

His grandmother said she'd call one of the best doctors to redo Josh's test with attention to detail and that he might even run several tests.

She said she would call Luciano as soon as she could talk to the doctor and set up an appointment. He thanked her profusely and closed his cell phone.

This all had to be a mistake. All of it. He wasn't sure how, but it just had to be.

Luke put on his boxers and walked out of the bathroom. Still feeling hurt about the previous comments, he said harshly, "Bathroom's all yours."

He took a blanket off the bed and laid on the floor with a pillow while Noah walked into the bathroom.

Luke faced away from the bed so he didn't have to look at Noah when he came out of the bathroom and crawled under the covers on the bed.  
This Noah doesn't know me or want me to touch him. He kisses me, but withdraws when I try to get closer to him. He withholds his feelings and emotions. I wish he would have talked to me about Josh and Terry. He should have gone home with his parents, then he could have come to me when he remembered me. This is so fucking hard!'

Noah walked out of the bathroom. He sat on the bed and looked at the covered form lying on the floor. "Luciano? Do you want the bed tonight. I can sleep on the floor. We can take turns."

Noah waited for a reply, but Luke didn't want to engage in a conversation with him right now. He had too much on his mind. He thought about Josh and his situation and how it was affecting Terry. He thought of Brendan and Wade. He thought about Joe Watson and who he may have been working for. Then he heard something he never thought he'd hear. Noah praying.

"God, please help me remember. I have feelings for Luciano, but I don't know where they're stemming from or if they're real. I really need this. Please bless mom and dad, Terry, Chad, Luciano and especially Josh. Please help him. Please don't let him get sick. Amen."

Luke sighed contentedly and closed his eyes.

Luke woke up to the sound of his cell phone ringing. He groaned and rolled over to find the room empty.

He swiftly got off the floor and grabbed his phone.

"Grandma?" he said breathlessly.

"Luciano, how are you doing dear?" Lucinda asked exuberantly.

"I guess I'm okay. I just woke up and Noah is gone. I have to find him. Did you talk to the doctor that you know?"

Lucinda expressed with optimism, "Yes honey. Now he did say the test Josh took is pretty accurate. I don't want you to think this new doctor knows something that Josh's doctor doesn't."

Luke replied downheartedly, "I hope he can help Josh any way he can. I couldn't stand by and watch a friend possibly get ill."

"There are experimental drugs out there for a select few, I can make sure he's on the list Luciano. Don't worry. We'll get him all the help he needs, but first he needs to be retested. You can bring him in at 7:00 tomorrow morning. You know where the lab is at the hospital here in Chicago."

"I'll find it. That's all for now?"

"No. He'll get his blood drawn, then see the doctor. He'll be asked some very personal questions and have a physical."

"Tomorrow at 7:00 then. Thanks a bunch grandma."

"Bye now dear."

Luke put on his clothes. He was tying his shoes when he noticed Noah's book bag was gone. It had been leaning against the wall by the door next to Luke's messenger bag. He went to classes? How can he remember what he's learned when he doesn't remember?' Luke shook his head in confusion. Did that even make sense?

Terry knocked on Luke's door and opened it. He walked in, dropped his book bag on the floor, and slumped in Luke's chair.

"I can't go to anymore classes Luciano. I can't concentrate, I can't think of anything except Josh."

Luke placed a hand on Terry's shoulder. "Stay here then."

Terry replied, "No, Josh wants me to go to classes. He wants me to stick with my routine. It's so difficult. Josh went home to tell his parents. He didn't want me to come with him for support. Do you think he's trying to push me away."

Astonished, Luke stated, "No way! He wouldn't do that after the changes he's made to be with you. Come on Terry, you know he wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

Terry cried. He spoke with failure to understand, "All I want to do is spend time with him. He's scared he infected me. The only thing he could talk about last night is how devastated he would be if I'm positive too. He always used a rubber so I don't see what the big deal is."

"It sounds like he's got some guilt to contend with. Try to stay positive. I know you guys will figure out how to deal with this."

Terry faced Luke with a 'WTF are you talking about' look. He shook his head hard and bellowed, "We are facing this cruel, heart-wrenching experience and I'm supposed to stay positive? I'd like to see you stay positive if you just found out Noah had HIV! You're saying all of this.. this.. SHIT when don't even know what it's like! You already know there's NO probability of Noah having it! You already KNOW he's negative!"

Luke cast his eyes down as Terry stormed out of his room and slammed the door, shaking the window panes on the wall of his room.

Luke looked out the window at Terry running away. Ever since he came down here, things have gone horribly wrong. In one week it all had gone to hell in a hand basket. It seemed he was all alone again.

He walked out his door. As he did, he was almost knocked down by Brendan.

"Luciano! Are you alright?" Brendan caught Luke around the waist and held him close. "Hey. Did you find Noah last night?"

Luke stepped back and said, "Hi Bren. Yeah we found him. Terry had picked him up and brought him home. We also found out Josh is HIV positive."

Brendan pulled Luke into a warm embrace. He smelled Luke's familiar shampoo and placed his fingers in his hair while his other hand caressed Luke's back.

Luke fought with Brendan and sighed. It felt good that someone cared enough to hug him.

Luke hugged Brendan back and laid his head on Brendan's shoulder.

Luke said angrily, "I shouldn't have come to Oakdale. Did I tell you I received a threatening letter saying my friends will suffer? I don't even know this Joe Watson guy! What did I do to piss off him or the guy who hired him... and why do they want me to leave Oakdale?"

Brendan let Luke go and said, "Maybe you stole this guys boyfriend at one time."

Luke chuckled then instantly stopped. "Are you saying Chad did this? Why would he have his own friends beaten up? That makes no sense."

"Yeah, you're right. It has to be someone that knows you though. You're the one that got the letter. Can you think of someone who might have been offended by you being sinfully gay?"

Luke looked thoughtful, then answered, "No."

Brendan asked, "Maybe he knows you're family has money and wants some."

Luke shook his head. "There was no mention of money or anything."

"So this is just about you." Brendan stated.

"Looks like it. I wish I knew what this dickwad thinks I did to make him hurt Wade and Noah, not to mention threaten Chad, Terry, Josh, and me!" Luke declared furiously.

"I don't think you need to worry about getting hurt. I'll protect you." Brendan said calmly.

Luke laughed, "Oh Yeah? Whose going to protect you?"

Brendan smiled widely. " We can protect each other." He laughed. I'll take you out for breakfast. I have to ask you for a favor."

"Sounds good." Luke offered to drive.

After eating pancakes, eggs, and sausage, Luke and Brendan sat back and drank their coffee.

Brendan asked, "I need some money Luciano. I'm in a little bit of trouble."

Concerned, Luke stated, "Are you alright?"

Brendan nodded.

Luke asked, "How much do you need?"

Brendan blushed and muttered, "A thousand."

"Whew! What kind of trouble are you in?" Luke asked.

"It's embarrassing. Can you help me out or not?"

Luke teased Brendan, "What did you do? Buy a night with some high priced working guy and now you can't pay him?"

Brendan chuckled. "You're close. Soooo?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes, of course Bren, so I guess this means you aren't able to buy breakfast either huh?" Luke smiled.

Brendan took Luke's hand. He kissed it then said, "You know me too well. That's why I love you Luciano. I'm glad we're still good friends. I don't know how Noah can't remember you. I can never forget the things we did together. Wild times Luciano, you were crazy!"

Luke laughed and said, "ME! You're the one who wanted Chad and Noah to watch us fuck! That's the craziest shit there!"

Brendan chuckled, "If I recall, you had no problem going through with it."

"God I know! That was the first time I came like that, but that was then." Luke laughed. He stated sarcastically, "That was so long ago! A whole two weeks."

Brendan grinned, "It seems like yesterday when I pass through that town on the way to work. I think you should let me tap your ass one more time."

Luke laughed, "Nah. I don't think so."

Brendan begged, "Please play dump truck with me. You back up and I'll put the load in."

Luke laughed, "Oh that sounds so romantic! You'd probably make me do that annoying EER, EER, EER, EER sound as I'm backing up too, wouldn't you?!"

Brendan smiled and whispered, "No, just the Uh, Uh, Uh, sound when I'm unloading!"

Luke let out a burst of loud laughter. "Goddamn! You could make me laugh during a funeral."

Brendan smiled at Luke and boasted, "That's why we were so good together."

"I remember. This was nice Bren, thanks for taking my mind off reality for a while."

"If you want to come with me back to my motel room, I'll take you on a trip to 7th heaven and back." Brendan said suggestively. "You have to be getting horny, no sex for two whole weeks?"

Luke smiled and explained, "I'm fine! I'm just as happy now as I was when I was getting it."

Brendan took a sip of coffee and chuckled, "You are the worst liar Luciano!"

Luke blushed. "I know, I was hoping I sounded somewhat convincing."

Brendan stared at Luke's eyes, then his mouth. "You are so handsome, do you know that?"

Luke's blush deepened as he drank the rest of his coffee. He smiled and said, "You've told me before, but thanks again. Did you want a check or cash for that trouble you're in?"

"Cash would be best if that's ok."

"Yeah. Lets go to the bank."

Luke and Brendan had been to the bank and were on their way back to Luke's dorm. Luke slowed down when he saw a dark haired man with a dark colored backpack slung over one shoulder. His head was down and he had on jeans and a grey Property of Oakdale' sweatshirt on.

Luke pulled over to the curb, just as he passed Noah. He excitedly exited his car and ran around the front end.

"Noah!" Luke stopped in front of him and grabbed his hand. "I was worried about you and wondered where you were! You went to school?"

Noah answered grumpily, "Yes. You didn't?"

"No Bren and I just ate breakfast at the diner. We're going back to the dorm, wanna ride?"

Noah glanced at the passenger window and saw Brendan waving at him. Brendan opened the door and said, "Hi Noah!"

Noah muttered, "Hello Brendan."

Noah faced Luke. "I thought you said you were worried about me, but you go out for breakfast with someone you continually hook up with?"

"Noah, I was.. am worried about you. Bren and I don't hook up anymore. We just at a meal together! There is so much shit on my mind. There's Josh and Terry, the guy who beat up you and Wade, your missing memories, it is all too much to take at once. I had to get away for a couple of hours with a familiar friend who isn't in the midst of this fucking mess. Do you understand what I mean?" Luke raised his eyebrows and met Noah's eyes.

Noah glared at Brendan then at Luke. He uttered loud and forcefully, "I'm really fucking sorry that you think my memory loss is quote, too much to take' and I'm really, really fucking sorry that your day was ruined with this my friends mess'. Sorry that were SO upset worrying about me that you could go out and eat breakfast with your friend!"

Luke felt uneasy and self conscious. He contradicted Noah. "That's not what I said Noah and you know it. I'm feeling overwhelmed with all of the problems... no, not problems... just... with everything that's happening right now."

Noah countered, "So I'm a problem now? You think no one else but you is dealing with the same shit?"

Luke shook his head and thought, Noah isn't understanding any of this!'

"No!" Luke said, running out of patience. He took a second to relax, then added, "Everyone is dealing with this shit' Noah. I was saying that I needed to escape from the circumstances that are all of the sudden happening simultaneously. It's one thing after another. Can you see my point of view?"

Luke's response only exacerbated Noah's anger. "Yes! I can see your point. The point being... you'd rather spend time with Brendan than feel like you're babysitting me or my friends. How about I take away one of the problems' that overwhelm' you Luciano? You can forget about worrying about me, about where I am or if I'm remembering. Who knows, maybe all the things I AM remembering are false memories put there by YOUR suggestion."

"NOAH!" Luke shouted. "You know that's not true?"

"Do I Luciano? It's sad because I REALLY don't know." Noah narrowed his eyes and looked suspiciously at Luke.

Noah looked at Brendan and said. "I bet Brendan doesn't have any issues or things going on in his life or with his friends like I do. He said you used to be a couple, you should give him a second chance."

Luke said quaking with anger, "I'm not quitting you!"

"Fine, but I'm giving up on trying to remember you!" Noah said with his voice raised and walked away.

Noah left Luke feeling flabbergasted and numb with fear at losing Noah for a third time. First, after the camping trip, then when he woke up with memory loss, now he... he just broke up with me??'

Noah observed Luke just standing there, staring at him not saying a word. It just confirmed his belief that Luke wanted to be with Brendan. Noah frowned.Otherwise he would have come after me, right?'

Luke crawled into the car and started it.

Brendan whistled, "Damn, he told you off! Are you just going to take that? Where's your fight, your spirit?"

"Forget it." Luke murmured, trying to sound indifferent. "I don't need to deal with him on top of everything else. If anything, he just made it easier to concentrate on helping Josh and Terry."

Brendan said, "If you say so." He put his left hand on Luke's right knee and rubbed it.

Luke glanced at him quizzically.

"I'm just trying to calm you down sweetie. Nothing sexual, this time." Brendan teased.

Luke shook his head and murmured, "Brendan, Brendan, Brendan. I should drop out of school and come work with you at your parents gas station. We can stay there until we're old and grey. At least I'll be grey, you'll probably be bald."

Brendan laughed, "I am balled."

"Does everything I say to you have a double entendre?"

Brendan chuckled, "No, but when we do work together I get to do the pumping."

Luke laughed. "What?"

"What are you thinking Luciano? I was talking about pumping the gas for the full service pumps."

"Yeah, somehow I find that hard to believe!" Luke snickered.

Brendan squeezed Luke's knee and said, "Me too!"

Luke parked near Brendan's car at the dorm building.

He waved goodbye to Brendan and went through the front doors. He walked to his room. Once inside, he grabbed a water and sat on the bed while he read one of his text books and waited for Noah.

After an hour, he figured Noah was at the library or had gone to another one of his classes.

Luke went out for a drive to contemplate what had happened with Noah. He hadn't seen Noah mad before and wondered if he should take him seriously or not. His thoughts ran rampant; _I know it's hard for him not being able to remember things, but how dare he accuse me of putting those images in his mind! He told me, as if he was giving his permission, to give Brendan a second chance. He wants to forget about remembering me? What the fuck! Well Noah, you're in for a rude awakening when you DO remember me and I'm not there for you anymore.' _


	14. Chapter 14 I Remember You

Chapter 14: "I Remember You"  
Warnings: Language

Noah checked his schedule and walked to his last class of the day thinking about his confrontation with Luke. That break up with Luciano came out of nowhere and it didn't even hurt. Brendan admitted he and Luciano hooked up often, so there must be something there they can salvage. What if I was the one who came between THEM!'

Luke ended up driving all over Oakdale thinking about Noah.  
He couldn't have meant what he said. He's just going through all sorts of emotions. He's got Josh on his mind and losing his memory must be frustrating. I wish he'd remember that I told him while we were camping that Brendan and I were just fuck buddies. There was no emotional connection on my part, just physical. I know Brendan would have liked to be more than friends, but he understands that I can't "date" him. I don't like him like that. Noah knows that and when he remembers, he'll feel like an idiot. I should talk to Chad, he knows about having a relationship with Noah.

Luke got lost then found way again. Oakdale wasn't a particularly large town, but he wasn't familiar with the side streets or downtown that well yet. He parked in front of Chad's frat house. He looked into the lit windows from his car window and saw several basketball players inside.

Luke got out of the car, crossed the street and walked up to the porch. He heard a startled gasp then it was quiet.

Luke ignored the noise thinking it was one of the basketball players with a girlfriend. He walked to the door raising his hand to knock when a whisper came to him from his left.

"Luciano? Is that you?"

Luke tried to see into the dark shadows at the far end of the porch. "Yeah, who is it?"

"Me." Chad walked out of the darkness and into the dim light shining from the front door window. Travis was behind behind him, still in shadow, but enough glow from the lights hit his face that Luke could recognize him. Their lips were red and swollen from sneaking kisses in the dark.

Chad asked,"What's wrong? Is it Noah?"

Luke looked from Chad to Travis and back again. "Sort of." Luke sagged his shoulders. "Can we talk privately, alone?"

Chad nodded and turned to Travis. Chad stroked Travis's arm up and down and said, "Meet me you know where in ten minutes."

Travis nodded and smiled out the corner of his mouth. He went inside and closed the door.

Luke stared at him laughed, and remarked "I cannot believe you're the same guy I met before. You're all over the guys now aren't you?"

Chad chuckled and said, "I'm just having fun with Travis. I told you he's not out right? Well that works for me because I don't want a relationship."

Luke paused and asked, "Do you use protection because you know, you really should. Especially now with what's going on with Josh."

"I'm not getting mixed up with Travis in that' way Luciano. Terry told me about Josh this morning. It's devastating news. I wish there was something I could do! Those guys are some of my best friends!"

Luke suggested, "We should take them out some night, all of us together."

Chad nodded and agreed, "That's what we should do! When?"

Luke shrugged his shoulders and looked into Chad's brown eyes. He stated, "You'll have to arrange that. I know you're caught up in practice, games and school."

Chad thought for a moment, then said, "Okay, I'll check my schedule and call everyone with a day and time."

Luke nodded in agreement and asked shyly, "Can I talk to you for a bit about Noah?"

"Sure, I guess." Chad answered with sort of a creeped out feeling that Luke wanted to talk to him... his boyfriend's ex-boyfriend.

Luke blurted, "What did you do when he got mad at you? I mean really pissed off."

Chad expression was a look of confusion. The light and shadows played on his face. Chad answered, "Umm, Noah didn't really ever get mad at me. We always talked and worked things out. He's pretty even tempered and easy going. Why?"

"He's angry at me. I don't know him very well, as you know, and the intensity of what he said to me took me by surprise." Luke said bleakly and hung his head. Wisps of light brown hair scattered across his forehead as the wind picked up and blew fall leaves across the porch.

Chad furrowed his brow as he tried to picture Noah angry, it was inconceivable. He wrapped his arms around his waist. Travis wasn't there to keep Chad warm. Without him, Chad felt cold and vulnerable to the fall chill. Goosebumps rose on his exposed, bare forearms. He asked, "What did he say?"

Ignoring Chad's question, Luke asked with concern, "Did he ever break up with you? I want to know if he's the type of person that threatens to breaks up you just to hurt your feelings or the type that breaks up with you, but gives you a second chance.

Chad took Luke's arm and pulled him into the darkness. He had Luke sit on the porch swing with him. He asked worriedly, "What did you do? He doesn't get that angry. I've seen him get pissed off but, he's over it quickly. He always follows through with whatever he says. Honesty is really important to him so he practices what he preaches. Lastly, he never broke up with me... didn't even entertain the idea. This time last time was the only time he broke up with me. If he broke up with you, it's final."

Luke swallowed the lump in his throat and sighed heavily. He put his hand on his knees and started to stand, but Chad held him down.

Chad shivered and asked curiously, "What the hell did you do?"

Resigned to the fact Chad would find out somehow anyway, he answered, "I had breakfast with Bren and saw Noah walking. We had an argument about moronic stuff. He took everything I said so literally. He told me I should give Bren another chance and that he's giving up on me, or trying to remember me."

"Weird. That doesn't sound like him. I bet his doctor misdiagnosed him. He has the I don't give a flying fuck who I hurt' disease!" Chad laughed.

Luke pushed Chad with his elbow and snickered, "So you think I'm screwed?"

Chad answered there's only two of us out here and I know I'm not being screwed."

Luke nodded and said sarcastically, "Funny." then added, "Oh before I forget, Bren was wondering if you wanted to meet up with him?"

"Hmmm.. when? I'm sorta busy the rest of the week. Tomorrow afternoon is really the only time I could talk to him." Chad replied embarrassed.

Luke teased, "Chad, you know he doesn't want to "talk" to you."

Luke laughed at the alarmed look on Chad's face.

"I know he doesn't, I was trying to be discreet!" laughed Chad.

Luke said loudly, "For MY benefit? You're forgetting I've known him for a long time. There is no discretion when it comes to Bren. He's staying at the motel outside of town."

Noah walked back to Luke's dorm and packed up as many clothes as he could fit in a paper grocery bag. He'd pick up the rest of his stuff as soon as Troy could get him into a different building.

Noah walked down stairs to the game room, which was occupied at the moment and layed on the couch. The room emptied out later and soon Noah was fast asleep, dreaming about the camping trip. Fragments began to piece together in his mind. Parts of the puzzle were fitting together. His subconscious was willing his conscious to remember every detail of the last few weeks.

Luke headed back to the dorm building late after chatting with Chad. He knocked on Terry and Josh's door. Josh opened it looking sluggish and depressed. He was bare chested wearing sweatpants.

"Luciano, what's up?" he said lethargically. He had dark circles under his eyes. Luke deduced that he hadn't slept well the previous night.

In fact, Terry and Josh had stayed up all night in each other's arms crying and holding each other.

Luke heard Terry say, "Who is it hon?"

Josh turned around and mumbled, "Luciano." he turned back around and said to Luke, "Wanna come in?"

"I'd better not. Terry's pissed off at me." Luke looked at the floor. Josh was also barefooted.

"Yeah, he told me. He's just a little sensitive right now. I know your heart was in the right place and you were trying to comfort him." Josh sighed and opened the door wider. "Come on in."

Luke stepped inside hesitantly and forced himself to take a peek at Terry. He was lying in bed with his blanket covering him up to his waist. He sat up and snapped at Luke, "You have a lot of nerve coming here! What do you want?"

Josh turned to Terry and groaned, "Ughhh! Terry, shut the fuck up!" Josh was exhausted physically and mentally. His parents and older sister didn't take the news of his having HIV well and questioned him all day. His temper was on a short fuse tonight and Terry seemed to keep it lit, and maybe it was just Josh, but it seemed Terry knew he was short tempered and continued to push his buttons.

The feeling expressed on Terry's face indicated that he was hurting from Josh's harsh tone of voice. He turned onto his stomach, facing away from Josh and Luke.  
Why is he taking Luciano's side? I'm tired also and I'm not yelling at HIM! '

Josh glanced at Terry and shook his head. He walked to the bed and sat down. He laid his hand on Terry's back and kissed the nape of his neck. "Can you forgive me sugar?"

Terry turned over, sat up, and hugged Josh. "Of course, I don't want to fight with you Josh."

"I don't want us to argue either. Kiss me."

Terry gave Josh a kiss on the mouth and smiled at him. He brushed the back of his hand across Josh's cheek and said, "I love you."

Josh said, "Me too."

He kissed Terry on the forehead and told him to rest. Terry layed down and Josh covered him up, then faced Luke.

"What's up?" Josh asked Luke.

"My grandma made an appointment for you. You need to come with me at 7:00 tomorrow morning."

Josh examined Luke's serious face. "Why?" He looked annoyed.

Luke answered, "I have a referral for a doctor that will run more tests and double check your results. He's very good."

Josh sighed heavily and slouched as he sat on his bed. "Luciano, my doctor is good too. The test is over 99 correct. Taking another test is useless. This doctor of yours can check and recheck as much as he wants, nothing is going to change the fact that I'm in..." Josh pressed his lips together to stop them from trembling and hung his head. He finished his sentence. "infected."

Luke nodded and said hopefully, "But on the off chance the lab read it wrong we should have you retested."

Josh looked up at him. "There is no off chance! I'm not going to raise my hopes only to have them dashed. I don't want to feel disappointed all over again."

Terry turned his head and faced his boyfriend. "Josh, just do it.. for me?" Terry pleaded. "I realize it's unlikely that the results are going to change, but maybe this doctor can help us chose the most effective HIV antiviral drug."

Josh murmured under his breath, "I don't want to talk about it anymore."

Luke asked, "Please Josh? I want to take you. I want to help any way I can. Let me do this."

Terry spoke up, "I'm going too."

Josh eyed Terry and said sternly. "No! I want you to stay and go to classes. You need to concentrate on something other than me." Josh faced Luke and asked, "Will Noah be coming too?"

Luke cleared his throat and said, "No. He and I are having some difficulty in our ummm... relationship... I guess you'd call it."

"Like what?" Josh gazed at Luke strangely.

"It's nothing for you to worry about." Luke smiled uneasily.

Terry jumped in the conversation, "If Noah has a problem, he always talks about it. What's going on?"

"You two have enough to worry about as it is." Luke insisted, "Forget it."

In a bossy way Josh replied, "Life goes on Luciano. It isn't all about me, now tell us!"

Luke put his hands in his pocket shyly and spoke softly, "Noah broke up with me. It's alright though. I don't blame him. He didn't really know me."

Terry yelled, "What?! What the hell did you to him!"

Josh turned to Terry and said loudly, "Shut up Terry! Enough with the drama already!"

Josh faced Luke and stated calmly, "Why did he break up with you?"

"Long story guys. You need your sleep Josh. I'm picking you up at 6:00. See you in the morning."

Luke was confident he would be entering his room after Noah had gone to sleep. He was fed up with Noah's attitude at the moment and didn't want to see him or talk to him tonight.

Luke snuck into the dark room until he noticed it was empty. He turned on his light seeing that the bed was still neatly made. Noah wasn't there, neither was his backpack. Luke frantically looked around the room. Some of Noah's clothes were missing, as were his toothbrush, comb and his other personal items.

Luke's inner voice spoke up and acknowledged, That's fine. I don't need to worry about him wondering if I'm screwing around with Bren anymore. Let him think what he wants. I am so done trying to convince him I'm only into him. If he doesn't believe me, it's his own problem. Why did I even bother to try to help him? I can't force his memories of being with me. I don't blame him. We've been boyfriends for a few days and we've known each other for only about two weeks.'

Luke crawled into his bed in his boxers and turned onto his side. His pillow had absorbed the woodsy scent of Noah's cologne. Luke turned the pillow over, trying desperately not to let the scent overwhelm his senses and affect his body erotically. He threw the pillow across the room and swore. "Damn you Noah!"

Luke knocked on Josh and Terry's door at 6:00 a.m. as promised. He hadn't slept well thinking about Noah, his friends and Joe, the basher. He was feeling impatient and tapped his food when it took several seconds for Terry to open the door. Josh had just gotten back from the showers and was pulling his shirt down.

"Josh, we have to go now." Luke stepped inside their room.

"Just a minute, I want to talk to Terry first." Josh looked at Luke expectantly, then told him, "Go wait in the hall."

Luke huffed and slammed the door behind him. He leaned against the wall fuming with his arms crossed and his right leg bent at the knee. His foot was resting flat on the wall behind him.

Josh turned to Terry and slipped his arms around his neck. "I love you, you know that right?"

"I love you too Josh." Terry said with tears in his eyes.

Josh reiterated what he had told Terry last night, "This test isn't any different than the one I already took. I think Luciano needs to feel like he's doing something for us. Just take it for what it is Terry, an act of desperation on his part."

Josh smiled with restraint and hugged Terry. He kissed his ear and instructed, "Go to classes. You can't do anything for me moping in our room."

Terry nodded and digested their entire conversation. He said unhappily, "Okay. When will I see you?"

"I don't know, I'll call you." Josh kissed Terry goodbye and stepped away from him. He turned to the door and walked to it when Terry yelled hoarsely, "Joshua!"

Josh turned around as Terry ran up to him and hugged him forcibly, accidentally causing them to crash into the door.

Josh chuckled and said, "Hey, are you trying to make me late?"

Luciano banged on the door. Terry and Josh jumped and laughed. Josh called out, "Just a minute!"

Luciano was already agitated as it was and yelled back, "Now Josh!"

"I gotta go Terry, what did you want hon'."

Terry brushed his lips on Josh's mouth and said, "Good luck."

Josh smiled and thanked him. He stepped out the door and walked with Luke to his car.

Noah woke up feeling groggy with a killer headache. He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. He sat up and looked around, taking a second to get his bearings. Everything was clear. He had his memories back! He sat up excitedly, then flopped back down feeling empty. I broke up with Luke! There's no way he would want to see me now.'

Noah stood up anyway and walked to Luke's room. He knocked and waited. Then knocked again. He berated himself quietly, Shit! It's only 6:30 a.m. he must have stayed with Brendan. I'm such a dope for telling him to give Brendan another chance! What the hell was I thinking? They were never even in a relationship except to fuck."

Noah turned around and began to walk back to the game room where he left his belongings.

Terry walked out of his and Josh's room with his things to take a shower just as Noah walked by.

"Hey Noah!" Terry called to him.

Noah stopped and turned around. "Hi Terry. How's it going?"

Terry stepped up to Noah and walked with him and answered, "Uh.. alright I guess. Josh left a little while ago for another appointment with a doctor." Terry looked Noah in the eye. "Why did you break up with Luciano?"

Noah bit his lip. "Oh, that's a long story having to do with my memory loss. I'm afraid I've made a big mistake and pushed Luke right into Brendan's bed."

Terry protested, "Noah, I don't think he'd cheat on you like that."

Noah shrugged. "It wasn't just an argument Terry." Noah confessed, "I told Luke that he should give Brendan a second chance because I was going to forget about trying to remember him. I said a lot of hurtful things because I didn't know him. My heart seemed to feel him, but my head didn't recognize him. I remember everything now."

Terry stopped in the hall in front of the door to the showers. "Sounds like you have a lot of butt kissing to do when he gets back."

Noah looked at Terry quizzically. "You know he's not in his room?"

Terry nodded, "Yeah. He took Josh to the hospital in Chicago to get retested."

"Do you know if he slept in his room last night?" Noah asked with hope.

"Yes. He came here for a while, then went to bed. I told you he wouldn't take Brendan back. I have an early class Noah. Excuse me." Terry opened the door to the showers and walked inside.

Noah retrieved his backpack and dug inside for the key for Luke's room. He opened the door. The bed was in a state of disarray. He quickly made the bed and looked around for the pillows. He found one under the bed. The other had been flung across the room near the mini fridge. He picked it up and smelled it. It smelled of his own cologne.

Noah chuckled and muttered, "He threw it so he didn't have to smell me. What a goofball. He must be really miffed. At least he's upset about our breakup. I would hate for him to be indifferent about it."

Noah took a quick shower, popped his pain pills, and headed off to his classes.

Later that afternoon...

Chad drove to Brendan's motel and got his room number from the manager in the office. He went to Brendan's door and knocked.

Brendan answered the door in a pair of pants and nothing else. He grinned at Chad and invited him in.

45 passion filled minutes later, Brendan asked, "So how have you been Chad, besides awesome?" He stroked Chad's abdomen.

Chad grinned and remarked, "You're awesome." He turned and kissed Brendan's chest and neck.

Brendan arched his back and took Chad's face in his hands. "Hey there champ, we'll go another round later. Right now I want to talk to you."

Chad propped himself up with his elbow. He said, "What?" while he nibbled Brendan's pecs.

"Do you want to get back together with Noah?" Brendan asked.

"I did, but we've both changed since the trip." Chad admitted.

Brendan groaned in pleasure when Chad bit on his nipple. He sat up and threw a leg over Chad's waist, straddling him. It summoned an erotic moan to escape Chad's lips. "AWWUUHHH!"

Brendan mimicked Chad, "AWWUUHHH?" he smiled. He asked feigning naivety, "What does that mean?"

"It's my male mating call." Chad laughed.

Brendan chuckled, then said with seriousness, "I need your help Champ. I want Luciano back. If you could take Noah back I would have a chance."

Chad bounced his hips up playfully and replied, "Luciano told me they broke up last night. There's your opening."

Brendan shook his head and bent low. He nibbled on Chad's earlobe, evoking another moan and said, "No. As long as Noah's not with anyone, Luciano knows he can win him back. If Noah's dating you again, chances are he won't try to come between you and Noah again."

Chad replied with doubt, "I like Luciano. I don't want to do that to him, besides, I made it pretty clear to Noah that I am not his boyfriend."

"But that's perfect! They broke up, You can tell him you made a mistake and you want to be his boyfriend again!"

"I don't know Brendan. What about when Noah gets his memory back?" Chad asked skeptically.

"That's okay if he does.. I just need a few days to convince Luciano to come back to me. I've fallen in love with him. I want the chance to tell him and maybe propose."

Chad looked up at Brendan's face suspiciously. "Then why are you having sex with me?"

Brendan laughed, "Why do you think?"

Chad smiled, "Um, because you're a sex machine?"

Brendan giggled, "You're funny. Sooo... will you help me? Please?"

Chad moaned, "I can try. Now fuck me again."

Brendan mimicked Chad again. "I can TRY to fuck you Chad."

Chad narrowed his eyes in fun and stuck out his tongue. "I'll do it. Now get a condom."

Terry answered his phone. Finally Josh had called. Josh and luke were just walking out of the hospital in Chicago.

Luke was so sick of the Chicago hospital at this point, that if he was never to set foot in it again, it would be too soon.

Wade, Noah, now Josh.' He thought to himself as Josh talked on the phone to Terry.

Luke had left his cell turned off. He wasn't in any mood to talk to anyone. The day had been long, longer than he or Josh expected.

The doctor had gone over Josh's whole history. He wanted Luke to stay in the room with him. Luke was a little uncomfortable because he was listening in on Josh's life, secrets and all.  
Josh must really trust me, or else it's easier to reveal his confidential past to someone who doesn't know him very well.'

Luke was surprised to hear that Josh had lost his virginity as a young teenager to a female classmate, trying to deny, disguise, and ignore his true feelings for the male sex. He eventually gave in to his feelings and urges and started dating guys in high school.

He needed to list every known lover he'd had since his last negative HIV test so the doctor could notify the men that an anonymous person they've had sex with have exposed them to HIV.

It took Josh a while to remember, but he was sure he had accounted for everyone in the last 6 months. Although he had said he had abstained from sex 4 ½ of those months while he was yearning for Terry, the number of men he'd slept with the other 1 ½ months was still higher than Luke would have thought.

Luke looked at Josh and smiled.

Luke was really proud that Josh had changed so much to be with the one man he loved, but it seemed like Josh had changed his behavior too late and now had to pay the highest price for his mistakes.

Josh looked at Luke with worry, then looked down as he picked at a thread on his shirt.

Luke knew Josh was nervous about him possibly telling Terry the number of men he had been with. Luke gave Josh the thumbs up sign, letting him know that his secret was safe with Luke.

Once the list of men was established, they were shown into another room where Josh had to change into a hospital gown and wait, again, for the doctor to come in. He needed to get a physical.

When the doctor finally showed up to examine Josh, Luke went out of the room to wait. It seemed like it took an unbelievable amount of time for Josh just to turn his head and cough.

When Luke was allowed in again, Josh was dressed and looking pale and sickly.

Luke asked the doctor anxiously, "What happened to him?"

The doctor stated, "He needs some nourishment. He says he hasn't eaten since he received his test results. Take him down to the cafeteria and come back in an hour... say 2:00."

Luke took Josh's clammy hand and took the elevator to the 1st floor.

Luke asked Josh what he wanted, but Josh didn't want to eat. He said he wasn't hungry.

Luke told him to go sit down and he would pick something out for him. He grabbed a tray and loaded it with fruit, sandwiches, a couple cartons of milk and a piece of pie. He paid, then found Josh.

Josh was standing at a window looking out.

Luke set the tray on the table closest to Josh and stood by him. "What are you thinking Josh?"

Josh looked at Luke's face then looked out the window. "Look at all the people outside. They're walking around, driving, living their lives as if nothing bad is going on around them. They think nothing will ever threaten their predictable lives, but throw a death or a disease in the mix, and their world stops revolving. Nothing will ever be the same. Nothing looks the same. You start looking at things you've seen a million times before, but those things look different because you haven't really looked. You've seen, but never looked. You realize you've taken everything for granted, you've been selfish. Did you know Terry has freckles across his nose, like me?"

Luke replied, "Yeah."

Josh nodded, "Me too, until I was told I have this disease in me. I noticed he has a few on his cheeks and the tops of his shoulders too. He has a tiny mole on his forehead that's hidden by his hair. His smile is a little crooked, and his eyes are more of a greenish hazel than mine." Josh's voice began to crack. "His hair curls up in the back now that its longer, he has a chicken pox scar on his bicep, and when he concentrates he tends to bite his bottom lip."

Josh slowly sat in the cafeteria chair and sobbed. "I notice everything... about him. I can't stop.. looking... at him, taking in everything he is, everything he does."

Luke rubbed Josh's back until Josh was weary from crying. He yawned and asked if they could just leave. He was tired and he missed Terry.

Luke promised, "Soon Josh. I bought all this food, you need to eat something."

"I can't Luciano. I have no appetite. My nerves are shot and I already feel like puking."

Luke opened a carton of milk for Josh. "At least drink then." He pushed the carton towards Josh.

Josh took a sip and set it down.

Luke smiled at him and gave him a sandwich. Josh ate one bite then put it down.

Luke gave Josh the pie and started to eat his own food.

Josh pushed the pie away. "Sorry you spent money on stuff that'll just get thrown away."

Luke shook his head, "Don't worry about it Josh. At least you tried to eat."

When Luke was finished eating he took Josh out to the gardens behind the hospital. The trees had turned fall colors weeks ago. The mums were blooming as well as the other fall flowers.

Luke and Josh sat on a bench. Josh stared at the puffy, three-dimensional, white clouds contrasted against the endless, bright, blue sky.

Luke took Josh's hand and held it, expressing sympathy without words.

They sat in silence until it was time to go in.

The doctor wanted to talk about various medications, prescribed and experimental. How to have safer sex with Terry. How to clean up cuts and wounds. That with an onset of a cold he needed to see his doctor right away. There were packets, papers, and pamphlets the doctor handed Josh.

Josh seemed overwhelmed with all of the information being thrown at him.

Luke listened and asked important questions for Josh. He took some notes and thanked the doctor for fitting Josh in so quickly.

The doctor smiled and said, "You're welcome. Your grandmother is one of my dearest friends. I would do anything for her, her family, or her friends."

the doctor addressed Josh, "We'll let you knowvwhen we know anything, just remember, the chances are slim that the test will be negative. Unless there was a major screw up at your doctor's office, which I highly doubt otherwise we'd see a bunch of HIV positive people coming in, you should continue with all of those safety precautions I told you about. Get that prescription filled also. Start on it today." He held out his hand and shook Luke's hand, then Josh's.

Noah was busy finishing his homework at his desk in Luke's room. He jumped up when he heard a rap at the door. He dashed across the room and pulled open the door.

Terry said, "They're on the way. It'll be about a half an hour."

Terry spun around looking everywhere. "Wow! This room is so vibrant and colorful! You're eyes are so blue!"

Terry walked up to Noah and stared into his eyes. "They're gorgeous."

Noah smiled and said, "Yeah, thanks Terry." and turned away.

Terry noticed the telephone book opened to pages listing restaurants. He asked, "Want some help picking out a make up' supper Noah?"

Noah nodded. "Sure, what sounds good?"

Terry suggested, "Pizza?"

Noah frowned and stated, "That's not romantic."

Terry laughed and said, "You could cut it in the shape of a dick!"

Noah smiled and warned, "Be serious!"

"Okay! I'm just trying to have a little fun." Terry snickered. "You could order spaghetti and eat it like umm... Lady and Tramp did in that cartoon movie. What was that called? Oh, Lady And The Tramp.. Duh! "

Noah laughed and said, "Too messy. I don't want to be washing clothes after we eat."

"Then eat naked!" Terry giggled.

Noah chuckled and replied, "No! I doubt there would be much eating. I need something neat and tidy"

Terry giggled and said, "Why? You don't like big juicy wieners?"

Noah sighed, but couldn't hold back his laughter. "What is up with you? You haven't been this happy since... well no one is this happy."

Terry held a finger to his lips and said, "Shhh. I took a pill to help me feel better."

"TERRY! Tell me you didn't!" Noah yelled.

"Okay Noah, I didn't." Terry laughed.

Noah asked, "Really?"

"Nah.. I did!" Terry giggled. "It really helps. Want one?"

Noah was furious. Terry HAD to know drugs weren't going to help him, in the long run, they would just prove to hurt him and most likely his relationship with Josh.

Noah answered, "Yeah I'll take some."

Terry ran to his room and brought the baggy with about 8 or 10 pills inside.

Noah asked, "So, what are they?"

"XTC" Terry answered.

Noah nodded fingering the pills through the bag. "And where did you get them, ya know, who sold them to you... just in case I want my own stash."

Terry came close he whispered, "I'll tell you, but it has to be a secret, okay?"

Noah answered, "Okay Terry, anything you say."

Terry whispered in Noah's ear. Noah stepped back and said, "Truthfully?"

"Yes! It's crazy isn't it?"

"Yeah Terry, real crazy." Noah said. He put the pills in his pocket.

Noah rubbed his hands together and looked around the room. He said, "Okay Terry Is there anything else you can think of?"

"Um, he has pot and coke too."

Noah rolled his eyes. "No dickhead. Food!"

Terry laughed and hugged Noah tightly. "You're so strong and muscular!"

Noah walked with Terry to the door and said, "Terry, maybe you should just go."

"Oh? Alright. Umm... give me my stuff back."

Noah pulled out the baggie with the pills inside. He walked to the bathroom and dumped them in the toilet, then flushed it as Terry looked on.

Noah turned around and stared at Terry with one eyebrow raised.

Terry stared back and nodded. He whispered, "Thank you." then turned around and left.

Noah was left alone to figure out what to eat. He decided to order dessert from the most expensive restaurant in town. He made the call and was assured it would be there at the time he had specified.

He smiled, Luke was in for a surprise. He hoped Luke would forgive him for losing his temper yesterday, if not, this decadent dessert would definitely do the trick.

He spun around when a knock on the door startled him. "Luke wouldn't knock." he muttered to himself. Noah looked at his watch. It was still too early for the restaurant to deliver his surprise.

He went to the door and opened it.

"Hi Noah! Can we talk for a few minutes?"

"A few minutes are about all I have Chad. How are you?" Noah smiled.

"Good, I'm good. I heard you and Luciano broke up. I was wondering..."  
Chad walked up to Noah and ran his hands up Noah's dark blue polo shirt. "if you wanted to get back together. I miss you so much and I promise I will make time for you."

Noah stared into Chad's brown eyes. "Why the change of heart? You wouldn't come back to me when I asked on Saturday. In fact you insisted that the guy in the hospital room, Luke whom I didn't even know, was my boyfriend. If you had any chance of getting me back it was then. When I needed you."

"I'm sorry Noah, but now I realize that I was wrong. Please give me another chance, stud?" Chad questioned Noah with puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, we're back to the pet names are we?" Noah was calm and straightforward when he said, "Chad, I want you in my life as a friend, no more and no less. You know me, second chances don't work. There's a reason we broke up in the first place and that reason still holds true. Sorry."

Chad asked, "You're saying that there's no chance? None at all? I bet you're giving Luciano a second chance aren't you?" Chad pouted.

Noah nodded and said, "I have to. I said some awful things to him while my memory was out to lunch so to speak."

Chad warned, "Well I thought I would give it a try. Just so you know, Brendan wants Luciano back."

Noah waved Chad off and said, "He doesn't stand a chance. You know that Chad."

Chad replied, "Yeah, I know."

Noah raised his voice and said firmly, "Then what was this all about? Wrenching Luke and I apart further so Brendan could have his big chance with Luke? Huh?!"

Chad averted his eyes from Noah and didn't answer.

Noah said sarcastically, "Thanks a lot!"

Chad defended his actions, "I knew all along Luke wouldn't go back to Brendan! I promised I'd try to help him."

"Why? He's not your friend, I am! Why would you agree to help someone you've known for less than a week!" Noah stated angrily.

Chad countered, "Why would you agree to date someone you've known for less than a week?"

Noah was silent.

Chad waited, expecting an answer.

When Noah spoke it was low, "I feel something when I'm around him, Chad. I don't expect you to understand. I don't even understand. You're right about one thing, four days was a ridiculously small amount of time to fall in love with Luke." Noah pondered for a split second. What did I say?'

Chad laughed. "You're in love with him?"

Noah shook his head, "No! I didn't mean that I was in love with him. I was just saying that it would be ridiculous to fall in love with someone after knowing them for only four days."

"You keep telling yourself that Noah! I heard you the first time when you let your guard down." Chad smiled. "I better go. Me and two other guys are in charge of cooking tonight."

Chad turned to leave when Noah reached out and put a hand on Chad's shoulder. "Wait!"

Chad turned back around and teased, "Changed your mind?"

Noah grinned and said, "Nope. I wanted to talk to you about something. A friend of ours bought something illegal from someone in your frat house. I'm telling you not only because we have a history, but you're the captain of the team. I trust you to do the right thing."

Chad exclaimed, "YES! Of course I will! I need to know who and what it was."

Noah stated, "As you know, our mutual friend has had some very traumatizing news and wanted to feel better. He bought XTC."

Chad expressed his shock. "Jesus! I would never guess Josh would do something like that!"

Noah smiled and said, "Uh-Uh, wrong guy."

Chad was outraged, "Terry? No fucking way! He wouldn't even stray out of the cross walk when we walked to classes last year! He still waits for the sign to flash saying it safe for pedestrians to cross!"

Noah nodded, "I know! It just goes to show you how much this is affecting him."

"Yeah! I should hang out with them more. Okay now who's the guy selling the stuff?"

"It's Travis. According to Terry, the guy has pot, coke and the pills."

Stunned, Chad said, "Are you sure? Is Terry sure he's the one? I can't believe this shit is going on under my nose!"

Noah nodded, "Yes, he's sure."

"I better go. I expect it's going to be a long night!" Chad stormed out of the dorm room ready to confront Travis.

Luke got out of his car and stretched. He was tired, he wanted a hot shower and to crawl between his sheets and sleep for the next twelve hours.

He walked around his car and opened the passenger door. He gently shook Josh and said, "We're at the dorm Josh. Wake up."

Josh opened his eyes and stared at Luke. "Are we there yet?"

Luke smiled and said, "Yes. Come on, I'll help you to your room. I'm sure Terry is going bananas wondering how it all went."

Josh stopped, "I don't want to talk about that. I just want to hold him tight."

"Then tell him that. You don't have to go over everything. Just embrace each other." Luke smiled understandingly.

Luke took Josh's hand and led him through the doors, then to Josh and Terry's dorm room.

Josh turned to Luke and said, "Thank you very much for taking me and listening to me ramble on. You are a great guy. I'd kiss your cheek, but you know. Some people get freaked out about HIV."

Luke kissed Josh's cheek instead. "There. I'm not uncomfortable around you. So don't be uncomfortable around me."

Josh blushed and grabbed the doorknob. "See you around."

Terry opened the door and grabbed Josh around his waist. He pulled him into the room. "I missed you!"

Josh moaned, "Ooh, I missed you too." then the door slammed shut.

Luke chuckled and walked to his room. I wonder who Noah stayed with last night. He's probably got a new roommate already.'

Luke turned the key in his door. It was already unlocked. Don't tell me I forgot to lock my door!'

Luke turned the knob and opened the door. The light was on. He looked around and didn't notice any thing out of the ordinary right away.  
Then he saw Noah's backpack under his desk. Papers were scattered atop the desk and textbooks were stacked neatly to the side. What the hell is going on? If he thinks he's moving back in here after the way he treated me, then left me he's sorely mistaken.'

The door opened behind Luke. Noah walked into the room. His face radiant and smiling. He pushed the door shut with his foot and strode to Luke. He stopped short, just a foot away when Luke drew his eyebrows together and crossed his arms.

Luke stood stiffly in the middle of the room frowning. He huffed with annoyance, "What do you think you're doing here? You couldn't find someone else to pester?"

Luke turned around and walked to the mini fridge and took out a bottle of water. He opened it and took a sip, then turned around. He stared at Noah. "You're still here? You might as well leave Noah. I refuse to sleep on the floor."

"I thought we could share the bed." Noah chuckled.

"This isn't funny Noah. You made it clear that you didn't want to know me or get to know me." Luke pointed at the door and said, "Please leave."

Noah approached Luke and said, "No. I'm staying and that's final."

"Really?" Luke raised his eyebrows. "What makes you think I want you to stay?" He said hotly.

"I know you want me to." Noah said smugly.

"You're assuming a lot Noah. You don't know what I want nor do you care!"  
Luke went to the bed and sat down.

Noah watched him then decided to make his move. He stood right in front of Luke.

Luke looked up into Noah's eyes. "What?"

Noah smiled suggestively and pushed Luke backwards, then laid on top of him. He began to kiss Luke's neck.

"Noah! Uhhh... what are you.. mmm.. doing." Luke's emotions were marked by uncontrolled feelings of exhilaration and anger. The combination aroused animal instincts and urges within him.

Luke tugged the hair on the back of Noah's head causing Noah to lift his head off Luke's neck. Luke lifted his shoulders off the bed and swiftly latched on to Noah's neck. He sucked it hard while he bit on it.

Noah kept his head back as Luke marked his neck. "Ahhh... God. I miss you!"

Luke chuckled. "How can you miss me? I'm right here."

Noah pulled Luke's collar off to the side and gnawed on the area where Luke's neck and the top of his shoulder met. He tenderly kissed the redness he left and nibbled the sensitive skin on Luke's neck. He whispered, "Will you forgive me for my idiocy yesterday?"

Luke struggled to sit up. "Which time?"

Noah pressed his weight against Luke's body. He sucked on his earlobe and murmured. "The damn whole argument. I want you back Luke. Be mine again?"

Luke looked at him wide eyed. A smile quickly spread across his face, his tiredness forgotten. "You called me Luke! Does this mean.."

Noah nodded. "Yeah, last night it all came rushing back to me. The camping trip, you coming here, us wanting to be together, you taking care of me when I pushed you away in the hospital. Everything! I don't know how you put up with my bitching and my refusal to believe you're my boyfriend. I acted like an asshole"

"I knew you had to remember at some point. I'll tell you it got frustrating towards the end there." Luke caressed Noah's cheek.

Noah pushed his head against Luke's hand. He turned his head and licked Luke's palm. He held Luke's hand against his lips and kissed all the way up the inside of Luke's arm to the inside of his elbow.

Luke moaned in a low sensual way. He pulled Noah's shirt up, exposing his torso, and let his finger run the length of Noah's body. He slipped his finger into the front of Noah's pants touching the very tip of Noah's wet cock. He slowly rubbed the pre cum around the head with his fingertip.

"Ohhuhh Luke." Noah panted. "Slow down." Noah pulled his shirt down and pulled Luke's finger out of his waistband.

Luke put his finger up to his parted, voluptuous lips. His tongue slid out of his mouth provocatively. He touched his tongue to the tip of his finger, then placed his whole finger into his mouth.

Noah watched mesmerized as Luke closed his lips over his finger and sucked it.

Luke tasted Noah on his finger and murmured, "Mmm you're delicious."

Noah was ready to undress Luke right then and there when a knock disturbed their locked eyes.

Noah muttered, "Shit!" and stood up. He walked to the door and opened it.

Luke inquired, "Who is it Noah? Get rid of whoever it is."

Noah took out his wallet and paid cash for the box of desserts.  
He brought the box to the table and set it down carefully.

Luke rose off the bed to read the envelope and questioned, "What is Sinfully Seductive?"

Noah picked up the padded envelope and tapped it against his thigh.  
"I'll tell you," Noah grinned at Luke. "if you take me back."

"Hmm..." Luke tapped his chin. "There's nothing kinky in that box is there? Like women's lingerie or a French maid's outfit?"

Noah laughed. "There might be. I think you'd look hot in nylons and heels."

Luke chuckled and pushed Noah's arm playfully and replied, "Yes Noah, I'll be your boyfriend as long as I don't have to dress up in a cheerleader's outfit. I have great legs, but I don't have the boobs to fill out the sweater.

Noah beamed. He happily picked up Luke and spun him around. He set him down and joked, "Aww.. I was looking forward to seeing you do the splits."

"Heh.. after you. Now what's in the box." Luke questioned.

Noah handed Luke the envelope and said, "Something delightful."

Luke smiled at Noah and ripped the envelope open. He reached inside and brought out a silk blindfold and a folded piece of paper.


	15. Chapter 15 Sinfully Seductive

Chapter 15: "Sinfully Seductive"  
Warnings : Language, Sexual situation. (not their first time, just some hot play.)  
Rated; NC-17

_"Heh.. after you. Now what's in the box." Luke questioned._

Noah handed Luke the envelope and said, "Something delightful."

Luke smiled at Noah and ripped the envelope open. He reached inside and brought out a silk blindfold and a folded piece of paper.

"Noah.. what do you have in your dirty mind?"

Noah replied, "Read the paper."

Luke unfolded it and read aloud, "Dear recipient of the Tantra Silk Blindfold,  
You have been chosen by your partner to engage in one of the most provocative experiences to transpire between amorous couples.  
Inside, you will find a black silk blindfold that is required to be worn by you to maintain the element of surprise. You will encounter various textures, temperatures and flavors as you savor our sinful sensations."

Luke's hand trembled as he looked up at Noah. "Is this for real?!"

Noah nodded and held up the strawberry he had taken out of the box when Luke was reading the letter.

Noah bit into the strawberry and succulently traced the outline of Luke's lips with it as he continually stared at Luke's sexy mouth.

Luke opened his mouth to taste the fruit.

Noah smiled. He took the juicy fruit away from Luke's mouth, slowly licked the strawberry, then popped it into his own mouth.

Luke licked his own lips, tasting the juice Noah had left there. "Oh Noah. That's sexy. What's next?"

Noah replied, "Let me put the blindfold for you. Turn around."

Luke smiled and did as he was told. "I'm so glad you're back Noah. I really missed the old you."

Noah whispered in Luke's ear, "I'm not going anywhere now babe." Noah tightened the blindfold and stared at Luke's muscular shoulders and back.

Noah lifted the hair on the nape of Luke's neck and took his time kissing the tender skin.

"Ahhhh, you feel so good Noah."

Noah murmured, "Mmm, you taste so good Luke."

Luke's head fell forward as Noah nibbled and nipped the area between Luke's shoulders.

As Noah kissed him with the blindfold on, it heightened the tingling, rippling sensation across Luke's sensitive skin. He moaned and turned around blindly.

Noah grabbed him around his waist and pulled him near. He sporadically grabbed Luke's rear end and led him to the bed.

He sat Luke down carefully and turned around. Noah moved the rectangular table over to the bed and sat next to Luke.

Luke felt Noah's weight next to him on the bed and placed his hand on Noah's thigh, rubbing it provocatively.

"I'm really turned on Noah. Lets get naked now."

Noah chuckled. "Nah. I want to take this slow. Now stop talking and enjoy this."

Noah opened the box that had been delivered and looked inside.

Smiling, he opened a piece of dessert that had been individually wrapped in gold foil. Noah read to himself, Poached Pear with Chocolate Sabayon? Hmmm.'

Noah held it under Luke's nose and let him breath in the delectable aroma.

"Mmm. Smells good. What is it?"

Noah grinned and said, "Shhh, you'll find out."

Noah held the small square bite to Luke's top lip and dragged it down to his bottom lip.

Luke smiled and parted his mouth sensually.

Noah placed the morsel on Luke's tongue and watched him chew it and swallow.

Noah licked off the chilled chocolatey custard off Luke's delicious looking lips them kissed him.

Luke started to press his lips against Noah's mouth and moan, but Noah moved his head away and looked in the box.

"Uhhnn.. Noah! Kiss me."

Noah took Luke's face in his gentle hands and brushed his lips across Luke's lips. He moved his mouth to Luke's ear and said, "Please be quiet sweet cheeks."

Luke laughed, "You like my ass that much to call me THAT? Jeez Noah, didn't know you had an ass fetish."

"Just yours Luke."

Luke beamed.

Noah would have loved to see the passion in Luke's eyes he knew was there under the blindfold.

Instead of taking a peek at Luke's eyes, he plucked a pit-less black cherry out out of the box and dipped it in the container of melted, smooth dark chocolate. He held his hand under it to catch the drip as he brought it to Luke's mouth.

"Open." Noah whispered.

Luke's mouth opened sensually. Noah intentionally dripped the warm chocolate on Luke's lower lip and chin as he put the cherry in his mouth. Luke chewed and moaned, "Mmmm.. good."

Noah leaned over and licked Luke's chin slowly. He ran his tongue up to Luke's mouth, then sucked on his bottom lip.

Luke couldn't take it anymore he moaned, "Uhhhhh! More Noah!"

Noah let Luke kiss his lips for just a few moments.

Once their lips met, Luke moved his mouth around a little bit. Luke stopped and smiled. He wrapped his arms around Noah's shoulders and neck. He leaned toward Noah until he felt Noah's hot breath on his mouth. Luke teased Noah when he hesitated and lingered before he made contact with Noah's luscious lips.

"You trying to play hard to get' Luke?" Noah asked.

Luke turned his head away and smiled. He ran his tongue slowly across his upper lip.

Noah traced his finger along Luke's jawline. With the same finger, Noah gently turned Luke's head to face him again..

Noah let out an erotic sigh. He placed the pad of his thumb on Luke's lower lip. He rubbed the ridge of Luke's mouth softly.

Noah used his hands and cupped Luke's face gently, urging it into the position to be kissed.

Noah leaned in, puckered his lips, and gave Luke a gentle kiss on the mouth. He pulled away a little bit, but kept his head close to Luke's. He paused a moment, then pressed his lips against his boyfriends lips. Noah parted his mouth slightly with Luke following the lead. Noah touched Luke's lips with the tip of his tongue.

"Ohhh Noahhh." Luke whispered, "I want more... so much more."

Luke's body leaned into Noah's. He held onto Noah's head and brought his mouth close to Noah's lips. With their lips slightly parted, they breathed each other's breath. Luke moved his head slowly as he brushed his lips teasingly against Noah's lips. Luke was building passion in Noah in a very sexual way.

Noah sighed with want, but turned his head away. He took the small plastic spoon and opened a container containing Raspberries in White Chocolate Mousse.

Luke mumbled, "Kiss me more Noah. Stop turning away... it's torture!"

Noah smiled and gave Luke a drink of water to cleanse his palate. He took a spoonful of the decadent dessert and held it to Luke's nose again. "Smell."

Luke smiled. He whispered, "Yum!" and opened his mouth. Noah slid the spoon in.

Luke closed his mouth as Noah slowly pulled the spoon out from between Luke's gorgeous full lips.

Noah took a bite of the raspberry mousse and thought,Oh this is good!'

The variety of flavors of chocolate, fruit and the different temperatures intensified Luke's anticipation of things to come.

Noah watched Luke run his tongue around his lips and wait patiently. He rubbed Luke's thigh up and down.

Luke placed his hand on top of Noah's hand. He moved Noah's hand to the area between his legs.

Noah felt Luke's growing erection and whispered seductively, "Not now babe."

Luke groaned as if he was suffering.

Noah liked this, postponing the inevitable ending to the night.

Noah gave Luke one last rub on the zipper of his pants and took his hand away.. to Luke's dismay.

Luke complained, "Aww, a little more... please?"

He gave Luke another drink then he pulled Luke's shirt off. He stared at Luke's chest, broad shoulders, and abdomen. He sighed and said, "Damn your body is hot Luke." then tore his eyes away reluctantly.

Noah wanted to pounce on Luke right then. He saw how big and hard Luke's cock was through his jeans. He convinced himself that it would be worth the wait, to prolong this erotic stimulation as long as he could, but it was proving to be harder than he thought.

Noah unwrapped a sensual, soft, hand-rolled chocolate. He put the ball of chocolate in Luke's mouth and said, "Suck."

Luke moved his tongue back and forth in his mouth sucking the rich tasting truffle, noticing the transformation in texture as the chocolate melted and slowly disappeared.

"Mmmm Noah. This is really pleasurable, but..."

Noah quieted Luke with a soft kiss on the lips. He put just the tip of his tongue in Luke's mouth and moved it side to side, the width of Luke's mouth.

Luke folded his arms around Noah's neck and pulled him closer.

Noah caressed Luke's hard stomach, then laid his hand flat on it. Ever so slowly, Noah's hand moved around, barely touching Luke's stomach.

Luke quivered under Noah's touch. He breathed, "Noah..."

Noah whispered, "Shush." and began kissing the skin under Luke's jaw.

Luke grabbed Noah's shirt roughly, trying to take it off him. Two buttons popped off and flew across the room. "Oops, Sorry!" Luke started to take off his blindfold.

Noah quickly pulled the blindfold down and said, "Oh we're not done yet."

A lopsided smile shone brightly on Luke's face.

Noah unbuttoned his shirt. He watched Luke's face to make sure he didn't peek. He took his shirt off and draped it on the headboard for later use.

"Luke, you have the most adorable dimples I have ever seen and the lushest lips I've ever tasted." He traced one lip, then the other with his fingertip.

Luke grinned and said, "Then taste them, baby."

Noah bent his head in front of Luke's face. He stroked Luke's lips with his own bottom lip.

Luke parted his moist lips. His tongue teasingly licked Noah's lip.  
He felt Noah smile against his lips and did it again, then reached for his body.

Luke felt the heat radiating off Noah's body as his hand brushed against his chest. "Ooh, I like!" Luke's hand went lower. His other hand came forward and undid the button on Noah's pants as he bit his lip.

Noah grabbed his hands and said, "Wait a little bit. I have one more surprise for you."

Luke felt Noah stand up and walk away. He quickly laid on the bed and undid his belt, button, and the zipper on his pants, then sat up.

Noah slipped off his pants and boxers. He held the Chocolate Flavored Fantasy Body Topping and unscrewed the cap.

Luke could hear Noah unscrewing something, then silence.

Noah looked in the jar then smelled it. It was the last item to be used in the Sinfully Seductive package. He put the tip of his finger into the jar and tasted it. It was very thick, yet creamy, chocolatey and smooth. He dipped his finger in again and licked it off. He muttered, "Yummm."

Luke cocked his head and said, "What are you doing babe?"

"Getting ready. Feel like one more chocolate covered treat?"

"Just one more, then I want to kiss you all over." Luke said.

Noah walked to the bed and took his shirt off the headboard. "Stand up and turn around."

Luke did what he was told without a word.

"Good." Noah kissed Luke's back tenderly, giving Luke shivers up and down his back. "Put your hands behind your back."

Noah took Luke's hands and tied them together at the wrist with the sleeves of his shirt.

Luke grinned and commented, "Are you officer Noah? Maybe Sargent Mayer?"

Noah chuckled and teased, "Sure Luke, now bend over while I do a body cavity search."

Luke giggled as Noah turned him around and positioned him near the bed.

Noah took the paintbrush and dipped it into the chocolatey confection. He said to Luke, "You can sit down now."

Luke asked, "Can you take my pants off first?"

Noah's head shot up and looked at Luke. It didn't look like he was kidding.  
"Of course, if it would make you more comfortable."

Noah walked to Luke and gripped the waistband on his pants. He shimmied Luke's jeans down around his ankles. Luke stepped out of them and felt for the bed with the side of his leg.

Luke sat on the bed and said, "Thanks."

"You're welcome Luke." Noah said as he painted the chocolate topping on the head of his erect, aching, cock. He dipped his finger in the jar again and licked it off. It was so good he could eat the whole jar with a spoon. He put the paintbrush on the table and put the lid on the jar.

He walked towards Luke and said with a shaky breath that was full of anticipation, "Listen. It's very important that you do exactly what I say. Okay?"

Luke nodded.

"Promise?"

Luke smiled and said, "Yes Noah. I like it when you tell me what to do. I like being tied up and blindfolded. I'm at your mercy."

Noah's stomach was full of excited fluttering butterflies.

Noah held the base of his throbbing cock and told Luke, "Hold still."

Luke nodded as the tip of his tongue peeked out from between his lips. He licked his upper lip.

Noah breathed heavily as he stood in front of Luke and said softly, "Keep your mouth closed lover."

He stared at Luke's gorgeous mouth, then gently rubbed the chocolate covered tip of his cock all around Luke's luxurious lips.

Noah quickly moved away before it became impossible to repress his inhibitions or control himself. He didn't want to jam his cock down Luke's throat... yet. Not today anyway, but soon.

A moan escaped Noah's mouth as he witnessed Luke smoothly run his tongue along his upper lip then over the lower lip, licking off the sweet tasting, umber colored, body topping.

Luke smacked his lips and asked, "Chocolate covered... something smooth. A peach?"

Noah smiled and said, "Nope. Open your mouth."

Luke opened his mouth and waited.

Noah stared at his boyfriends' beautiful lips and blindfold covered face.

"Wider Luke."

Luke opened his mouth wide.

Noah walked closer and said impassioned, "Suck it."

Unconstrained, Noah put the chocolate covered head of his cock in Luke's mouth.

Luke's mouth closed over it. He immediately knew it was Noah's cock. He moaned, "Mmmm." as he rolled his tongue around the head and proceeded to suck the chocolate off.

Noah groaned and grabbed the top of Luke's head. He ran his fingers through Luke's hair.

Luke expertly applied enough suction to make Noah babble incoherently. "Oh! Lu.. Da.. amn.. Uhh.. Sh.. UH..it I.. I, Ohh, Luke..Oohh."

Luke opened wider to take in more. He hungrily sucked on Noah while he struggled to get his wrists untied. He wanted to rip off the blindfold and touch Noah.

Luke let Noah's erection fall out of his mouth. "Untie me Noah. I want to touch you and see you."

"Not yet Luke." he pushed Luke's shoulders gently and made him lay down. He grabbed Luke's boxers and pulled them down. He stared at Luke's smooth shaven groin area and settled his eyes on his rock hard erection.

Luke's chest was rising and falling, his inhalations were becoming quick and his exhalations were getting shaky.

Noah turned to the table again and opened the jar of body paint. He dipped the paintbrush into it.

Luke's cock twitched and moved in Noah's hand when he turned around and it picked up.

"Ohhh Damn Noahhh.." Luke moaned lustfully.

Noah painted chocolate on the head of Luke's cock and on the barbell while Luke groaned heavily.

Once Noah was done, he placed himself between Luke's legs. He enclosed his lips around the head of Luke's cock. It seemed to grow harder in Noah's moist mouth. Noah flicked his tongue around the head, licking most of the chocolate off.

Luke groaned in pleasure, "Ahhhhh baby..."

Noah gently sucked on the head of Luke's erection.. He used the flat of his tongue to explore the underside of Luke's cock and circled his shaved balls with his tongue.

Luke was thrashing and shouting in ecstasy, "Oh fu..uck No...ahhh!"

Everything Noah was doing to him was intensified without the sense of sight or being able to touch Noah.

Noah moved back to the head of his cock again and sucked on it, then circled the slit on the tip and the barbell with his tongue. He put the barbell between his teeth and pulled at it gently.

It sent a course of pleasure throughout Luke's body. It felt like sparks would fly out of his dick. "Ohhh SHIT Noah! What you do... to me! "

Noah smiled to himself and guided Luke's cock into his mouth.

Noah felt his own hot, swollen erection throb.

Luke's piercing rubbed against the back of Noah's throat and tickled the roof of his mouth.

Luke was electrified with lust. He murmured, "Want you Noah Uhhhh!"as he bucked his hips against Noah's face.

Noah caressed Luke's inner thighs as he moved his mouth up and down Luke's erection. He touched his balls again, this time rippling his fingertips underneath them.

"OH God!!" Luke screamed. "OH NOAH... OH! Don't stop!"

Noah lowered his mouth, inching his way close to the hilt. He was experienced and knew how breath while deep throating his boyfriend's gorgeous cock.

Noah's mouth rode Luke's hip thrusts.

Noah's hand tightened it's grip and stroked Luke faster as his mouth sealed tighter around his cock. Noah kept sucking and moving his mouth up and down as he discovered the rhythm of Luke's hips.

Luke's breath came out fast. He was panting and gasping. He licked his lips and yelled. "Uhh.. Ohh! OH FUCK, OH FUCK... FUCK! UUUH!"

Luke's cock throbbed several times as he was yelling. Suddenly Luke's cock exploded hot, creamy, cum down Noah's throat.

Luke's whole body shook. He had just came forcefully, like he had on the platform when he was camping, staring into Noah's eyes.

Noah kept working his cock until every drop was gone, then he blew on the tip of it, causing Luke to shiver.

Noah sat back and stared at Luke' satisfied body.

Luke looked so vulnerable. He was lying on his bound hands and his blindfold was still in place.

Luke's head was tilted as far back as he could make it go. His mouth was wide open, trying to catch his breath. "Oh God.. Ahh Noah... Ohh.. Fuck! That was... that was... Uhhh.. Shit!"

Noah smiled and licked his lips. He leaned over Luke's body and pressed his lips to Luke's exposed neck. He slowly opened his mouth and let his tongue trace lazy circles there. He planted slow wet kisses in just that one spot.

Luke moaned and arched his back. "Uhhh. UH!"

Noah gently nibbled and bit the skin, then flicked his tongue on the spot he intended to brand, as a warning to other guys that Luke was his and his alone.

"Does this feel good baby?" Noah asked.

"OH.. UH... UHH.. MMM. FUCK YES! OHHH"

Noah smiled and said, "Shhh, you... screamer." He pressed his lips against the spot he wanted marked and sucked on Luke's skin.

"Mmm... harder Noah."

Noah reached down and put his hand behind Luke's ass and kneaded it as he perfected the seal between his mouth and Luke's neck. Noah sucked in Luke's tender skin and rubbed his tongue repeatedly across it. He nibbled on the bruise when he finished.

Noah sat up and happily stared at the bruise. "You're mine now Snyder. Everyone better realize that you belong to me."

"Ohhh Noah... I AM yours. You can have me... any way you want me, anytime!"

Noah turned Luke over, onto his stomach.

He straddled Luke's thighs and stared at his ass as he untied Luke's hands.

Noah's dick moved up and down slightly as it throbbed just by looking at Luke's rounded tight ass.

Luke's hands fell limply to the sides of his naked body.

"Noah, my hands are numb. Could you take the blindfold off for me?"

"Yeah sweet cheeks." Noah removed it and tossed it on the table. He looked at Luke's ass again, ass if in a trance.

Noah rubbed and massaged Luke's ass as he took his pulsing cock in his hand. He stroked himself faster, turned on by Luke's perfect rear end.

Luke craned his head around to see what Noah was doing now. What he saw turned him on.

He said with huskiness in his voice, "Noah, let me. I want my lips on your solid, firm cock. I want to suck you hard."

"No, this has been a fantasy of mine ever since I saw your sweet ass. Another time?"

Luke twisted his body and nodded. His body became aroused again as he watched Noah.

Noah looked extremely sexy on his knees bent over his ass.

Luke watched as Noah rubbed the head of his cock on the crack of his ass.

Luke moaned. "Ahhhh.. Sweet Jesus! Noah's cock felt warm and stiff against him. Luke raised his ass, hoping Noah would plow into him.

Noah's hand pressed the small of Luke's back, making him lie down flat again. "Too soon to do that babe. Let me do this. Fuck Luke! Your ass is perfect, so smooth and soft."

Luke sighed in frustration that he wouldn't get fucked today. He thought he'd get to feel Noah's thick cock glide in and out of him vigorously. He sighed, resigned to that fact that Noah didn't think it was the right time. Instead, he watched Noah slide his hand up and down the length of his own cock, turning the head of it a dark red as he fisted himself.

They made eye contact.

Luke's eyes had a deep seductive look in them. Noah had sexual desire and passion flickering in his eyes.

Noah knew Luke wanted him. Wanted him bad, wanted Noah to make Luke his, wanted Noah to pounce on him and have rough, animalistic sex until they both came screaming. He saw it in Luke's eyes and felt it on his lips everytime he kissed him.  
Noah's eyes pleaded with Luke's to let him play out his fantasy.

Luke grinned and nodded, "Go ahead baby, do whatever you want to get yourself off."

Noah couldn't believe his luck. He stopped jacking himself and bent over. He licked Luke's butt cheeks then nipped at them.

Luke shrieked in shock, tightened his butt, then laughed.

Noah kissed the faint teeth mark impressions he'd made.

Noah took his cock back in his hand. He grabbed the left side of Luke's ass, rubbing it roughly and squeezing it, leaving it pink. He smacked it hard.

Luke yelped and smiled. He began to grind and rub his hips and hard dick against the blanket on the bed. "Mmm.. Noah. Slap it again, it's gonna make me cum!"

Noah did, leaving a red handprint. Luke tossed his head back as he reached under his hips and grabbed his pulsing cock. He came quickly, grunting and groaning. "ah.. ah.. uh.. uh.. UH.. UHHHH!!" His head fell against the pillow when he was done. He drew in a laborious breath and panted.

Noah rocked his hips. He took a sharp breath in and moaned intermittently, "Hey Uhhh.. sweet.. ass... watch... UHHH... me...Mmmm... ShitMotherFuuuuck..ing Ahhhh! I'm gonna cum soon."

Luke turned his head over his shoulder and watched as Noah continued to rub the tip of his cock on his ass.

He called out, "UUH.. Lucianoooo..." and made dreamy bedroom eyes at him.

Noah fist picked up speed. He came on Luke's ass uttering loudly in a state of elation, "UUH! MM..UUUH! UHH.. I.. FUCKING... LOVE.. YOUR ASS!"

Luke moaned when he felt Noah's hot cum spurt all over his ass and lower back. He put his head back down on the pillow and waited for Noah to clean him up. Instead, he felt Noah biting the back of his shoulders then kissing the bite marks and blowing on them.

Luke's breathing slowed as he relaxed. Noah began to massage Luke's shoulders gently.

Luke sighed contentedly and closed his eyes, enjoying the extra attention. Noah is such an adorable, sensitive, and giving lover. I could get used to this. I wonder what he's thinking? He didn't really get anything out of this. I had all the fun.'

Luke opened up his eyes and said, "Thank you Noah. I really enjoyed that."

Noah smiled and said, "So did I."

"Really?" Luke asked with some doubt in his voice.

Noah nodded, "Oh hell yeah! I got to tie you up, blindfold you, feed you, suck your dick, and cum on your hot ass! What's not to like?"

Luke layed his head back down and exhaled as Noah's magic fingers worked his shoulders and upper back.

Fatigue caught up with Luke. He yawned and began to breath deeply and snore lightly.

Noah swung his leg off of his sleeping, angelic-faced boyfriend. He got a washcloth in the bathroom and wet it with warm water and soap. He took a dry towel as well. He walked back out to the bed and cleaned off Luke's lower back and rear end. He dried him off with the towel and gently turned him over to clean off his stomach and the blanket.

Luke murmured, "I love you." in his sleep.

Noah raised his eyebrows and chuckled.

He pulled on a pair of boxers and crawled over Luke's sleeping body. He layed next to him and brought the blankets up over their bodies.

Noah stared at Luke's face in the dimly lit room. He kissed Luke softly on the lips and brushed his sweaty hair off his forehead.

Noah placed a hand on the back of Luke's neck and twirled a lock of his soft brown hair around his fingers as he fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16 Burying The Pain

CHAPTER 16: "Burying The Pain"  
WARNINGS: Strong language,

Chad woke up early. He drove to Brendan's motel feeling utterly alone. After an awful night of listening to Travis deny everything he was accused of, Chad called the coach to have his room searched.

Travis was immediately expelled when they found his stash.

A couple of Chad's teammates quit speaking to him because they had been doing business with Travis.

Chad knocked loudly on Brendan's door. It opened and he was invited in. Brendan looked around outside, then shut the door.

"So? Did you talk to Noah? Will he get back together with you?"

Chad replied, "I tried my best, but he remembers everything. He alluded to the fact that he fell in love with Luciano, but denied it when I confronted him on it."

Brendan looked genuinely shocked and shaken, "How can that happen so fast? I have to do something! Help me think Chad."

"Lets get naked first, then our minds will be clear. I bought condoms."

Chad and Brendan layed in bed.

Brendan had an idea, but it was utterly pathetic.

Chad suggested, "Why don't you just come clean with Luke and tell him how you feel?"

Brendan decided to try that first. If that didn't work, he'd have to resort to drastic measures.

Brendan and Chad were dressing after sex, when someone knocked on his door.

Brendan ordered, "Stay here Chad. I'll just be a minute."

Brendan answered the door and peeked out. He whispered, then shut the door. He walked over to the dresser and took out some of the money Luke had given him. He walked back to the door and opened it enough to allow him to pass the money to the guy. He said, "It's all there."

"Better be Brendan." The person looked at him with narrow slitted eyes.

"Trust me, it is. Umm. Are you going to be around? I may want to see you." Brendan winked.

"Yeah, you know how to get hold of me dude." He turned around and left.

Brendan closed the door and locked it.

Chad walked to Brendan and put his hands underneath his shirt. He caressed Brendan's waist, tickling him.

Brendan laughed and threw Chad on the bed. "You're going to pay for that!"

Brendan commenced tickling Chad. Chad laughed and squirmed under Brendan. Chad grabbed Brendan's crotch gently and raised his eyebrows.

Brendan smiled and took of his pants, then Chad's...

Luke opened his eyes and stared at Noah's sleeping face. He was so ruggedly handsome. A shadow of stubble covered his sun tanned face.

Luke smiled, recalling Noah's dominating nature. Luke liked the fact he was dating someone who, somehow, knew exactly what he wanted.

Luke's alarm went off letting him know he needed to get up for class.

Noah opened his heavy lidded eyes and met Luke's brown ones. He smiled uneasily and asked, "Were you watching me sleep?"

Luke's lips had the barest trace of a semblance between simpering and smiling.

Noah stared him with one eye narrowed. "You were, weren't you."

Luke ran his tongue across his upper lip and said, "Uh-Huh. You're so handsome when you sleep."

Noah responded by throwing a leg over Luke and rolled on top of him. He teased, "So you're saying I'm not handsome when I'm awake?"

"You're irresistible when you're awake."

Noah kissed Luke's nipple, then circled it with his tongue. He reached under Luke and grasped his ass firmly and tightly. He felt Luke begin to get hard against his abdomen.

"Noah, Noah." Luke said louder, "NOAH!"

Noah looked up from Luke's chest and looked quizzically at him.

"Babe, I have class soon. I need to get up, shower, and get ready."

Noah lowered his head and began to suck on Luke's chest. "I'll be quick."

"I don't like quick. I like slow and steady, then fast and hard, but not now." Luke smiled. "I really, really need to go. I've missed three days of classes and I'm behind."

Noah pouted and said with reluctance, "Alright. I'll let you go." He moved off Luke and watched him walk to the bathroom. Luke's butt cheek was red where Noah had been squeezing it. He rolled out of bed, joined Luke in the shower, and made Luke late for class anyway.

Around five-ish Noah met Terry in the hall of their dorm building just as Terry was about to go into his dorm room.

"Terry, wait!"

Terry turned around, shamefaced, and met Noah's nonjudgmental eyes. He forced a small smile and said quietly, "Hi." as he cast his eyes downward.

Noah asked, "How are you and Josh?"

Terry shrugged and said, "Josh is in a state of denial now. He's very different. He's pretending everything is okay, and acting weird. I don't know.. maybe that's how he's coping with it."

Noah agreed, "Probably. He's trying to stay strong. How are you doing?"

"The same. It's hard when I'm alone though. He's all I can think about, so I'm trying to stay busy." Terry sucked in his cheek and bit on it so he wouldn't break down.

Noah stated sternly, "I'm only going to say this once, then we'll forget about the whole incident. You can talk to me anytime about anything that's bothering you, so please don't take drugs. Okay?"

Terry nodded slightly and blushed. "Thanks for taking them away Noah. I know what I did was wrong and Josh would kill me if he knew about it. I just didn't want to feel so shitty anymore."

"That's understandable, but it's never the answer. Talk to me.. or Luke. He's a good listener."

Terry nodded. "I will. Thanks."

Terry turned back to the door and placed his hand on the knob. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

Terry turned his head and said, "Yeah?"

Noah asked, "Where is Josh now?"

"He's writing a paper at the library, why?" Terry questioned.

"Put your backpack in your room. You are coming with Luke and I out to eat. We can pick up Josh once we figure out where we're going."

Terry said, "I don't really feel like it Noah."

"You have to eat, right?"

"I guess, maybe we can get Josh to eat. He loves pizza." Terry opened his door, threw his backpack inside and walked with Noah to Luke's room.

Noah opened Luke's door and called in, "Terry and Josh will be joining us. We'll be waiting outside." Noah joked, "Hurry up with the primping. I'm starving!"

Luke chuckled as he combed his hair and called back in a funny high voice, "I'm just adding the final touches honey bunch."

Noah laughed and shut the door.

Terry smiled at Noah and said, "He's really good for you. Chad was too, but I think you and Luciano have a different kind of chemistry."

Noah patted Terry on the back and said, "Thanks. Chad and I are still friends. I know you didn't like Luke very much when you first met him, but everything's cool now, right?"

Terry nodded.

Troy caught them before they walked out the front door.

He said, "Hi Terry, how's Josh?"

Terry answered, "Okay."

Terry thought with irony,_How is Josh? He's not Josh anymore. He's the Josh I knew 6 months ago.'_

Troy faced Noah and asked, "Hey, can I get your name?"

"Noah Mayer."

Troy checked off Noah's and Terry's name off a list on a clipboard. He handed them each a numbered keycard for the front door. "It'll be working at the end of the week. Let me know if you know of anyone in the building who hasn't received one.

Noah spoke up, "I'll take my boyfriend's card. Luciano Snyder."

Troy checked his name off also and handed him a keycard. He said to Terry, "I gave Josh his this morning before he left for class. Tell him hello for me will you?"

Terry nodded. "Yup."

Luke ran up to them. Noah handed him the keycard.

Luke put it in his wallet as they headed to his car, then drove to pick up Josh at the library.

Terry ran in and found him sleeping with his head on an open book.

Terry walked behind him and shook his shoulder. He whispered, "Josh, wake up."

Josh inhaled loudly and sat up disorientated. He grinned up at Terry and said, "Hi sexy. What are you doing here?"

Terry kissed his cheek and said, "Picking you up for supper. Noah and Luciano are waiting in the car. What do you want to eat?"

Josh answered flirtatiously, "You."

Terry snickered quietly and murmured, "You're a bad boy."

Josh answered, "So I've been told. Okay then, how about pizza then I'll give you a blow job."

Terry replied seriously, "No."

Josh teased, "What, you don't like pizza?" He covered his mouth and laughed into his cupped hand.

Terry smiled uncomfortably and helped Josh pack up.

Josh slung his backpack over one shoulder. He noticed since he had been teasing and talking about sex, Terry's demeanor changed to that of despondency.

Josh reached his hand out and stopped Terry.

"Terry, did you read any of that stuff I gave you about safe sex? You don't have to worry. You're test will be negative because we used condoms while we waited for my results. Sex won't be any different."

Terry contradicted Josh. He spoke lowly, "You really don't think so, do you? Maybe it won't be different for you, but it will be for me. I wanted to be able to feel you, all of you in me. I don't want latex separating our bodies. I wanted it to feel natural and feel you filling me. Now we'll never..." He began to get tearful.

Terry wondered, _Why do I have to explain this again! It's like he doesn't care or understand me. It seems like he doesn't listen to what I'm saying anymore. He's so busy trying to ignore that he has HIV that he's ignoring me too. He wouldn't even tell me about his doctor appointment. I wonder if he's trying to push me away.'_

Josh hugged Terry and whispered, "Shh, don't cry. I don't want you to concentrate on what we can't have. Think about what we do have, okay? I don't want to talk about HIV anymore. I'm sick of it being in my face all the time. So cheer up!"

Josh thought, _Talk about making me feel guilty! Terry sure knows how to make me feel like shit! His only concern is that we have to wear a fuckin' rubber when we have sex? What about what I'm dealing with! We shouldn't even have sex anymore with the way he's acting. Why is fucking bareback such a big deal to him? This is my life now. He needs to deal with it! If he doesn't like it, he can go fuck himself. I wish he'd quit being such a crybaby about this HIV shit. I don't need to be reminded every hour that I have it! Fuck it! I'm gonna keep acting like nothing is wrong, then I won't feel so guilty about letting him down and possibly having infected him too.'_

Terry and Josh squeezed into the backseat of Luke's car. Josh greeted Luke and Noah warmly. He acted neutrally and apathetically toward Terry and engaged Luke and Noah in conversation.

Noah gave Luke directions to a quaint, out of the way, mom and pop's homemade pizza place.

The hostess greeted them and seated them at a "U" shaped corner booth. She handed out the menus and said their waiter would be with them momentarily.

Their waiter strode over to the four of them and smiled. "Hello gentlemen. Would you like to hear our specials tonight?"

He looked around the table as he set glasses of water in front of each person. His eyes rested on Josh, as he was the only one still looking at him. Luke, Noah and Terry were busy reading their menus.

Josh grinned at the medium built, tall, 25-ish year old, blond waiter and dropped his eyes to the waiters shirt. According to his name tag, his name was Christopher.

Josh looked back up and said, "What are _your_ ' specials Christopher... or is it Chris?"

"Whatever, I go by either name. Our specials are the one trip salad bar, a large one topping pizza and 2 drinks for 10.95."

Josh replied, "I don't want salad." He looked around. "What do you guys want?"

Luke looked at Noah and said, "I think we'll go with the special. Make it a sausage pizza and two Cokes to drink." He smiled up at the waiter and handed him both menus.

Josh nudged Terry, "What do you want?"

Terry replied, "Whatever you want is fine."

Josh handed Christopher his and Terry's menus. He met Christopher's eyes and said, "Is the four meat pizza good?"

"Yes, if you like meat. It's loaded with pepperoni, ham, Italian sausage and crumbled bacon.."

"I love meat." Josh's eyes sparkled. "We'll take a medium size pizza and a coke."

Christopher wrote it down and looked at Terry.

Terry glanced up and said, "I'll take a coke as well."

Christopher smiled at him and said, "Okay, I'll put your orders in. Will that be all?"

Josh's eyes danced as he spoke, "We'll find out, won't we?"

Luke stared at Josh, then looked at the waiter and answered, "Yes, that's all. Thanks." He shot a dirty look at Josh and tapped Noah's thigh.

Noah's moved his head so it was touching the side of Luke's head. "What?" He whispered, "You want an all meat pizza too?" then chuckled.

"No!" Luke whispered loudly in Noah's ear. "Is it weird in here or is it just me?"

Noah smiled at Luke and kissed the tip of his nose. He whispered, "It's a little weird. He's a harmless flirt, but usually he isn't so inconsiderate around Terry." He put his hand on Luke's thigh and gently rubbed it.

Luke whispered back, "You are in charge of smacking him on the back of his head if he gets worse, unless you want to change places? I have no problem slugging him. I feel bad for Terry."

"Luke, Terry can handle himself. He's not a doormat. They both are going through a lot. They both need our support, not our criticism."

"Okay. Dr. Phil." Luke laughed.

Noah took his hand off Luke's thigh andrested his arm on the back of the booth behind Luke's neck, then played with his hair.

Luke teased, "Hey! I spent a lot of time on my hair to look nice for you. You're messing it up."

Noah whispered in a husky, sexy voice in Luke's ear, "Oh I plan on messing it up even more when we get back to our room Luke."

Luke rested his hand on Noah's thigh and grinned at him.

Noah smiled with a gleam in his eye and changed the subject. He talked to Luke about his parents and how excited they were when he called to tell them he had regained his memory.

Terry held Josh's hand under the table and asked, "Did you get much of your paper done at the library?"

Josh replied, "Most of it. It's coming along." he caressed the top of Terry's hand with the pad of his thumb.

Terry layed his head on Josh's shoulder.

Josh kissed the top of Terry's head and asked, "What's wrong?"

Luke and Noah stopped talking to each other and looked at Terry expectantly, hoping he would say something about Josh's behavior.

Terry answered quietly, "You know."

Luke and Noah returned to their conversation, trying not to eavesdrop.

Josh grinned and joked, "No, what? Did you have a bad day at school? Do you have a boo-boo you want kissed?"

Terry lifted his head. His body went rigid and he looked at Josh. He stated, "HIV isn't a joke Josh!"

"I'm not joking either Terry. What is your problem? Lets have some fun for a change." Josh lustily kissed Terry's neck.

Terry got caught up in the heat of the moment. He turned his head and kissed Josh on the mouth.

Josh almost instantly stopped kissing Terry and turned his head to face Noah and Luke.

"Hey guys I heard this joke from ummm... a friend." Josh smiled at Luke and Noah.

Noah stopped talking and looked at Josh. "Okay, what is it?"

Josh giggled and said, "A belligerent drunk walks into a bar ready to challenge anyone to a game of pool. He shouts, I can lick any man in this bar! A guy sitting on the barstool closest to him turns around and says, Very crude, but direct. So, is this your first time in a gay bar?'"

Josh burst into laughter. Noah and Luke broke out laughing. Terry chuckled with restraint. He couldn't understand how Josh could be making jokes and acting like he had no concern for his illness.

Terry felt like he was going through mourning, or whatever was eating away at him, all alone, _Josh and I are supposed to be going through this together, so why does it feel like I'm the only one who is agonizing and suffering while he's having the time of his life?'_

Christopher walked to their table with a tray and set glasses of soda in front of each person. He gave them each a straw. He gave Noah and Luke each a plate for the salad bar, then mentioned the pizzas would be up shortly.

Josh flashed him a smile and asked, "Chris, how high are you?"

Terry whipped his head up and looked at Josh. _What the hell did he say_?'

Noah and Luke waited anxiously for Josh to explain himself.

Christopher stared at Josh with a sardonic, humorous smile on his face.

Josh realized his mistake and corrected himself. He blushed and said, "I meant how tall are you, not how high."

Christopher, being a wise ass replied in a whisper as he leaned over the table, "I'm around 6 feet, give or take an inch. I'm not high right now, but later after work I go to the bar down the street. If you guys want to hang out I'll buy you each a beer." He smirked and walked away.

Luke and Noah left the table to get their salads.

Luke said, "See what I mean about Josh? He's being a jackass! Should we do something?"

Noah set his plate on the metal counter and faced Luke. "Josh didn't interfere with our indiscretions when we were camping, other than to say that he disapproved. We didn't listen to him, obviously, because we're together now. What makes you think he'll listen to us? If we do anything, we can have an informal chat with him later."

Luke nodded, "Yeah, we'll talk to him later and see what the hell he's thinking. I am ready to bitch slap him into next week."

Noah chuckled and filled his plate. He waited for Luke to finish picking through the salad toppings.

When Luke and Noah had left the table to get their salads, Terry turned to Josh and asked him what his problem was.

"Nothing, why?" Josh answered. He avoided Terry's eyes purposely. He knew he was acting obscene and raunchy. He knew he was being incredibly disrespectful to his boyfriend, but Terry's mood was bringing him down. He was the one with the virus, not Terry. He thought to himself, _I just don't want to be like him...all gloomy and depressed. Terry is becoming emotionally and physically clingy. I love Terry so much, but he's really getting on my nerves. I just want to move on and go from here. He seems to be stuck in this perpetual state of sadness. That's something I will NOT do. I'm not going to forget I have a life!' _

Terry argued, "Nothing Josh? Nothing is wrong? That's all you have to say?"

"Yes. Terry. If there's something wrong, then tell me right now." Josh mumbled.

"I don't want to HAVE to tell you, you should know." Terry stated.

Josh shook his head and rose his voice,. "I'm having fun! Do you have to ruin the night for me? I'm done taking this virus shit so seriously. I want to forget about the fuckin' thing. Is that too much to ask?"

Terry flinched and spoke in a hushed, cracked voice, "No." He took a sip of Coke and crossed his arms on the table.

Terry cringed inside and wondered, _So he wants to have fun'? What does that mean? He wants to continue flirting with the waiter then have sex? How am I ruining his night, maybe he doesn't want me here so he can hook up.'_

Luke and Noah came back. Noah noticed right away how detached Terry looked.

"You guys okay?" Noah asked with sympathy towards Terry.

Josh answered for the both of them, "Yeah, we're great!"

Christopher came to the table carrying two pizzas. He set one in front of Noah and Luke and the other in front of Josh and Terry.

Josh gave Christopher a long fixed look and said, "Do you want a piece... of pizza that is?"

Christopher smiled politely and declined.

Luke kicked his foot in Josh's direction. The toe of his shoe made contact with Noah's outstretched legs.

Noah shouted, "OW! Jesus H. Christ Luke! What the hell are you doing?" Noah bent down and rubbed the side of his calf.

Luke giggled and said, "Sorry babe, I didn't mean to get you."

Noah sat back up and replied, "That's going to leave a mark Snyder!"

Josh looked at Luke, then Noah quizzically.

Noah leaned over to Josh and said, "Be a little more considerate of Terry. Remember him? Your boyfriend!"

Josh reddened in anger and glared at Noah. He said angrily, "Come outside with me. I think we need to talk Noah."

Luke slid out of the booth to let them pass. Terry and Luke watched their boyfriends get up and leave.

Luke slid over by Terry who was visibly unhappy. "What's going on with Josh?"

Terry answered, "He doesn't give a rat's ass about the virus. He says he wants to forget it. He doesn't want me to talk about it. He gets mad when I show my emotions because I'm making him depressed. He said I was ruining his night."

"I'm sorry Terry. He sounds messed up. If you want to talk about your feelings I'll listen... day or night." Luke smiled at him and laid his hand on top of Terry's hand.

"Thanks." Terry said meekly. "I'm sorry I was upset with you the other day. This is all too much and I was on edge."

"Don't worry about it. I was being too preachy." Luke smiled at Terry. "So, what else is going on with you two?"

Noah opened the door for Josh.

Josh walked through the door in a fit of anger. He turned toward Noah in the parking lot and said heatedly, "I don't need you reminding me who my boyfriend is Noah! YOU"RE the one who had the memory loss."

Noah stated peacefully, "I'm referring to the way you're treating Terry."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm treating Terry just fine. If you've forgotten I'm the one who's sick, not him." Josh turned around and grabbed the handle on the glass door, intending to go inside.

Noah placed the side of his shoe against the door so Josh couldn't open it.

Josh asked angrily, "What are you doing Noah? I'm through talking to you."

"No, we're not done yet. What about flirting with our waiter? Terry's sitting right next to you! How can you willfully disregard his feelings?" Noah asked with disgust.

"You have no idea what I'm going through, no one does! Terry's so moody and I'm tired of taking care of him, reassuring him, making him feel better. I want him to quit acting like a fucking baby!"

"He loves you! He's concerned about you, you asshole! So what if he needs a little more of your time and reassurance right now. You're in this together, right?" Noah asked.

Josh shook his head, "I'm alone. I have to worry about infecting him. I have to worry about accidentally cutting myself when I shave, then disinfecting the sink, disposing of the bloody kleenex. It goes on and on. I'm sick of over-thinking everything I do."

Noah replied, "You have to with HIV Josh! It's your responsibility."

"Yes, I know. I just want some normalcy in my life. I don't need a constant reminder that I have HIV! So what is wrong with a little harmless flirting? I won't do' anything stupid." Josh pouted.

"You're life has changed. You have to discover a new kind of normalcy. Your flirting is just going to put a strain on your relationship with Terry. If I were him, I'd kick your ass! Seriously, I don't know how he can sit there so calmly and listen to you flirt. You earned and built up his trust in you, now you're slowly tearing it down again. You better think about what you're doing Josh."

Josh was silent for several minutes.

Noah and Josh stared at each other.

Josh finally said, "I know you're right. I thought if I pretended to act carefree and have fun, I'd forget for a while. Every time I look at Terry though," Josh sighed heavily with the world on his shoulders. "I see pity in his eyes, other times he's so quiet that I know he's thinking and judging me for being promiscuous. He probably thinks I deserve this."

Noah let out a gasp, "NO! He would never think that! Where are you getting this idea that you deserve this. No one does Josh! Now quit acting like a jackass and get in there and tell him you love him and that he's the only one..."

The door flew open.

"Terry's gone!" Luke yelled.

Noah and Josh turned around and stared at Luke.

Josh asked, "What did you say?"

"When?" Noah asked.

"I said Terry is gone. I went to the bathroom, came back and he was gone. I looked all over and I can't find him."

Josh asked anxiously, "Noah! Where would he go?"

Noah shrugged, "I have no idea."

Josh looked worriedly from Noah to Luke and ran inside. He checked the lobby, the seating area, then the bathrooms. He checked the road in case he was walking or, God forbid, hitchhiking.

Josh began to panic. He ran back to Noah and Luke who were getting everything boxed up to go.

Josh spoke rapidly and out of breath, "This is my fault. Where's our waiter, maybe he saw Terry leave?"

Luke looked around and said, "I don't see him. I'll go up front. He could be on his break."

Josh bit his lip repeatedly in fear. His nerves were shot. He couldn't, wouldn't allow Terry to give up on him.

Luke returned from the counter and ran back to Josh and Noah. He said, "They said his shift ended. He left about 10 minutes ago."

Josh yelled, "The bar! Lets check there!"

The three of them jogged to the car tossing the boxes of pizza in the trunk.

They drove about 2 miles down the road to a bar called, On the Rocks.'

Luke parked and said, "Okay, which one of us is going in?"

Josh replied, "Let me out, I'm going in to ask if Chris saw Terry leave."

Noah stepped out and leaned back into the car after Josh got out. "I'm going with him. Be right back."

Josh walked in with Noah right behind him.

Luke recalled the conversation he'd had with Terry in the restaurant when Noah and Josh went outside to talk.

_Terry said Josh had changed, that Josh acted like he did before when he used to stay out and party with guys. Terry said he felt insecure, then questioned Josh's loyalty to him. Terry asked me if I would trust Josh if he were my boyfriend. I said I was sure I would, but I'd want to punch him for flirting with the waiter. Terry said he was afraid Josh was going to cheat on him because Josh was blatantly flirting with the waiter and probably wanted to hook up with him.' _

Luke shook his head and muttered, "I went to the bathroom and Terry was gone. He's so sensitive, he probably went back to the dorms. He probably called a cab or Chad picked him up outside and we didn't see him."

Josh and Noah strode into the bar. They split up and checked at the bar, the tables, the bathroom and dance floor in the other room.

They walked out of the bar looking discouraged. Noah shrugged at Luke while Josh looked dejected.

They climbed back into the car.

Noah stated, "He hasn't shown up yet. The bartender knows of him, but nothing helpful. He said to check back later."

Luke said, "I think we should go back to the dorms. Terry will eventually end up there."

Josh sat quietly in the backseat staring out the window.

Noah let his hand rest on Luke's thigh. Luke quickly smiled at Noah and turned back to the road.

"I am such a motherfuckin'asshole!" Josh snapped. "Why am I so selfish? I acted like a complete idiot!"

Noah turned around in his seat and said, "He's okay wherever he is Josh. He'll come back and everything will be alright. He's around somewhere, most likely he's turning things over in his mind. Just give him some space."

Noah turned to face forward again.

Josh sat silently and tense, musing over what Noah had said.  
_Terry needs breaks like I do. He has to be mad at me for acting like dumb shit. I hope he's not thinking about dumping me, although I would if I were him. I'd totally dump my ass! '_


	17. Chapter 17 Love Or Betrayal

CHAPTER 17: "Love or Betrayal"  
**Warnings**: Language, sex scene, offensive slang (re. Gay men/women) I mean no harm and I certainly do not condone use of these derogatory words. I only use them as an effective way to offend the characters in my story. Thx.

Chris opened the door to his apartment and let Terry through the door first.

Terry nervously walked in and wondered, _Josh really hurt me tonight. I can't let him dictate my emotions or what I want to say to him! What a jackass!'_

Chris said, "Go ahead and sit on the couch. Do you want a drink or a beer?"

"No, thanks."

Chris shrugged and took a beer out of the fridge for himself. He opened it and sat next to Terry. "Um, what was your name again?"

"Terry." His eyes darted around the room.

"Terry. That's right. So why were you so upset when I saw you sitting in the parking lot outside? Afraid I was going to pick up your boyfriend?"

Terry answered, "Honestly, he's been known to be very promiscuous. Apparently he hasn't overcome his compulsion to fuck around."

Christopher took a gulp of beer and said, "So when I offered to give you a ride home, you asked to come to my place with the intention of what? Getting back at him?"

"No... yes. I'm not sure why I'm here Chris." Terry looked confused and unsure about everything.

Chris smiled and said, "What about your friends? Won't they be worried about you?"

Chris sat with his back against the couch and stretched. He casually placed his arm behind Terry's head.

Terry replied, "I don't care right now. Certainly you don't think I should put up with that shit."

Chris laughed and stated, "Personally, I don't think it's fair that he's so blatant while you sit there quietly listening to him. You should have said something. I tried to ignore him."

Terry smiled shyly at Chris and licked his lips nervously.

Chris moved his arm down, around Terry's shoulders. "You know when I first saw the four of you come in, I thought you and he were brothers."

Terry laughed. "We get that a lot."

Chris replied, "You have cute freckles on your nose." He reached out and gently touched Terry's nose, then he touched Terry's lips.

Terry flinched and said, "Umm. I.. I think I should go."

Chris smiled. "Sure. You don't find me attractive Terry?" He placed his hand on Terry's knee.

Terry looked into Christopher's eyes and hesitated.

Christopher raised his right eyebrow.

Terry answered, "Yes, you're very attractive."  
_I have a boyfriend, I have a boyfriend... but Josh didn't care that he was killing me by flirting with Chris. He shouldn't be flirting with anyone for that matter. I know Josh would definitely be right here, right now if I wasn't."_"

I think you're hotter than your boyfriend." Chris moved his hand higher on Terry's thigh and rubbed it. "I'm glad you asked to come over."

Terry sighed. It felt so good to be wanted.

Chris heard Terry sigh and took that as a sign to move his hand higher. He stroked the junction where Terry's inner thigh met his groin area.

Terry groaned and layed on the couch.

Chris smiled at him and hovered over Terry's body. He bent down and kissed him tenderly on the lips. Terry parted his lips. He felt Chris's tongue enter and touch his tongue.

Chris slowly lowered himself onto Terry's body. He engaged Terry's tongue in a playful matter and groaned lowly. "Ohhh Terry. You have nice lips."

Terry closed his eyes. He loved the attention he was receiving from this gorgeous man. He knew Josh should be fulfilling his needs at this time, but Josh wasn't... wouldn't... couldn't.

Josh seemed like he wanted out of their relationship so he could flirt and pickup guys again. Hell, for all Terry knew, Josh thought it would make him forget he has the virus and convince himself that he was alright.

Terry's thoughts were full of anger. _Josh is an asshole! He doesn't care about me at all if he can approach any stranger and allude to, or offer sex. I knew it... I was one of his conquests. I fell for it. I was unapproachable to him before that fucking camping trip, but he cried and begged me to trust him. I should have known better. I DID know better, but that bastard played me so well.'_

Terry felt Chris's hand sneak up his shirt and feel his chest and stomach. "Your skin is so soft." He breathed sexily into Terry's ear then kissed his neck. "Take your shirt off, I want to kiss your chest."

Chris sat up and took off his own shirt first. Terry stared at Chris's muscular body. He obviously worked out. He was toned and hard, athletic and strong looking.

Chris noticed Terry staring and said, "I had my appendix taken out when I was 15." He pointed to the scar.

Terry touched the scar. It was smooth and warm. "I wasn't looking at your scar."

Chris smiled. "Oh? Like what you see?"

Terry smiled shyly. "You're body... is... so firm."

Chad grinned, "Wait until you see just how "firm" it can get.

Terry blushed, sat up and took off his shirt.

Chad audibly breathed in and murmured, Wow, you look good enough to eat."

Terry chuckled and laid back down as Chris attacked his chest.

He sucked Terry's nipple, pulling it up gently.

Terry grunted with the feeling of pleasurable pain.

Chris put his tongue flat on Terry's chest and licked up to his neck, to his chin, then stopped on Terry's mouth. He touched Terry's lips with his tongue, hesitating as he felt Terry out. He got no resistance and kissed him a little more aggressively until he felt Terry begin to turn his head away.

Chris moved his body so he was lying next to Terry. He ran his hand down Terry's chest to his abdomen and touched the button on Terry's jeans.

Terry stopped him by moving Chris's hand away from his pants.

Chris put his hand on Terry's abdomen instead and caressed it as he kissed Terry deeply.

Terry went with it this time and closed his eyes, letting the feeling of elation overcome his senses. He didn't consider the effect Chris's kissing was having on him until he felt his erection straining against his zipper. He shifted his weight under Chris uncomfortably.

Chris murmured between a deep passionate kiss, "Are you alright?"

"Mmm-Hmm." Terry opened his eyes and saw Chris's eyes staring back.

Terry groaned. It felt good and wrong simultaneously. He let his eyes flutter shut.

Chris became more assertive and moved his hand low again. This time Terry didn't move it away.

Chris undid the button on Terry's pants with one hand. He slowly pulled down the metal zipper simultaneously grazing his hand down Terry's erection.

Terry's eyes filled with tears. He felt conflicted. This behavior was so unlike him, yet if felt exciting to receive the attention Josh was unable to provide for him. He swallowed his pride and got control of his emotions quickly. Josh didn't want him. He proved that tonight.

Chris stood up and had begun yanking terry's pants down. "Lets go to my bedroom."

Terry replied, "No this is fine. We can do it on the floor." Terry didn't want the intimacy of going into the bedroom. He wanted to make this experience as impersonal as possible. Just like Josh would do. Exactly as Josh had done in his past and would have done tonight, that is, if Terry hadn't beaten him here first.

Terry was completely naked and felt vulnerable as Chris gazed at his body. "Damn Terry, you have got a smokin' hot body.

Terry blushed and stood up. He reached up and pulled Chris's head down to kiss him.

Terry let his hands roam around Chris's torso, feeling the hard muscles in his back, abdomen and biceps.

Terry undid Chris's pants.

Chris moaned sexily and said, "I want you right here, right now." He pushed his pants down around his ankles and stepped out of them. He stepped up to Terry and came thigh to thigh with him.

Terry closed his eyes when Chris sucked on the side of his neck. Thoughts of Josh were shoved to the back of Terry's conscious. He tried to relax and enjoy himself.

Terry's hands were on Chris's hips. He steadily moved one hand to grasp Chris's stiff erection and gently stroked it.

"Ahhhh..." Chris moaned and met Terry's lips again. "Do you want to lay on the floor with me?"

Terry nodded. They layed on the floor together.

"How do you like it?" Chris asked as he kissed Terry's abdomen. He scraped his teeth across Terry's abs then teased the area with his tongue.

Terry arched his back. His fingers instinctively ran through Chris's soft, fine, surfer cut' hair.

Terry sighed delightfully, "Bottom."

Chris kissed the tip of Terry's cock.

"Ahh.. Ohh." Terry moaned.

Chris took a condom and rolled it onto himself. "Ready?"

Terry nodded and breathed through his mouth. Chris prepared him, then entered slowly while leaning over him, kissing his chest and neck.

Terry held Chris's head and brought his mouth to his lips.

Chris moaned as Terry licked his lips, prying them open.

Chris's hips picked up speed as Terry probed his mouth with his tongue. He took Terry's cock in his hand. He jacked him slowly, then faster.

Chris was almost ready to erupt. He moved his hand faster, stroking Terry until he came. As soon as Terry came, Chris came, grunting and moaning. He layed his sweaty body on top on Terry's and kissed his chest. He planted kisses all the way up to Terry's lips.

Terry's lips were soft and supple until he felt a pang of regret course through his body.

Chris noticed Terry tense up and got up.

Terry grabbed his clothes and hurriedly got dressed while Chris was more casual about it.

Terry let out a shaky breath and stood impatiently. "I think I'll call a cab."

"Don't be ridiculous. I'll drive you." Chris said softly.

Terry licked his lips. All he wanted to do now is shower and change his clothes. _What the fuck did I do? I used this poor guy to what... feel good for a while? Didn't work. No, I'm here because Josh disrespected me in front of our friends. Even Noah and Luciano tried to talk to me about Josh. I hope Noah lectured him about his disgusting behavior. Josh was outright mean to me. He was so inappropriate behaving like he's single and ignoring my feelings. He's such an arrogant bastard.'_

Chris drove Terry to his dorm building and said smiling, "Bye Terry. Thanks for making my night. Hope it works out with the boyfriend."

Terry smiled with unease and said, "Yeah, thanks for taking my mind off things for a while."

Terry slammed the car door shut and watched Chris drive off. He turned around and looked at the tall building. He was afraid to go in, knowing he would be bombarded with questions about where he was and who he was with.

He sat on the front step weeping silently. He didn't want to face Josh right now. He was too angry and might say something he'd regret later. He was also overwrought with guilt.

Brendan walked past Terry and asked if he was alright. Terry nodded and said weakly, "Yeah."

Brendan shrugged and went inside. He went to Luke's dorm room and knocked. Noah answered the door and invited him in wary of what he wanted.

"Actually Noah," Brendan asserted. "I'd like to talk to Luciano alone."

"Luke!" Noah called out to the man in the bathroom getting ready to retire to bed with Noah early.

"In a minute you hot piece of ass!" Luke called back.

Minutes later, Luke came out of the bathroom smelling delicious. He had on a pair of grey cotton shorts and nothing else.

"Oops, I didn't know we had company. Hey Bren."

Noah spoke up, "He wants to talk to you alone Luke. I'll pop over and see how Josh is doing." He branded Luke's mouth with a smoldering kiss and a squeeze on the ass. "See you in a bit."

Luke watched Noah leave then turned to Brendan.

"How are you?" Luke smiled at Brendan. "What do you have to say to me that you couldn't say with Noah around?"

Brendan cleared his throat and professed his intentions, "Ahem, I'm fine. I want to be honest with you. I have feelings for you Luciano. I want us to be together not in the sex sense, but in the dating-boyfriend way. I love you."

Luke stared wide eyed at Brendan. "Uhmm... I had no idea you felt that way. I'm sorry, but I'm with Noah. I wouldn't be able to date you even if I was single."

Brendan insisted, "We had fun with each other though, remember?"

"Yes. We had a lot of fun.. as friends though. I never had any other feelings for you. The agreement was that we wouldn't get involved with each other." Luke stated firmly.

"Won't you at least give me one chance to actually go out on a real date with you? We can see how it goes without having to end up in bed."

"No. That won't prove anything. I'm falling in love with Noah. I would never betray him." Luke stuck out his chin and tried to discourage Brendan. "Bren, I'm fine with being friends, but if you're pursuing me for something more I can't be friends with you."

Brendan stared at Luke deciding whether it was worth it. His bare chest and lean waist brought back memories of their sexual escapades. Brendan was reminded of Luke licking and biting his own full lips while passion showed in his smoky brown eyes. These were the lustful looks Brendan would incur from Luke everytime he entered him.

Luke didn't understand the predicament Brendan was in.

Brendan persisted, "Since you left nothing is the same. I miss you. Won't you come back for one weekend... things will be different, I promise. We can take it slow."

Noah walked back to Luke's room. Josh wasn't answering his door, or wasn't there. He stood against the wall with his arms crossed, across from Luke's room. He could barely hear Luke and Brendan talking.

Luke shook his head. "Look, I already explicitly stated that I do not want a relationship with you! Noah is the one for me. That's it! I don't want anyone else, ever. So please leave!"

Brendan huffed, "I don't get you Luciano. How can you say that when you don't even know the guy? You and I have more of a history than you and him."

Luke rolled his eyes and sighed loudly. "It's different with Noah. Our feelings for each other are mutual."

A look of bewilderment, then pain crossed Brendan's face. He turned around and opened the door and walked out. He saw Noah and breezed past him without saying a word.

Noah watched him stomp off. Just as he was about to go in Luke's room, he saw Josh come out of the door that led to the showers wearing only a towel. Noah waved.

"Hey Noah. Any sign of Terry yet?" Josh called to him hopefully.

"Sorry no. Do you want to talk?" Noah suggested.

"Shit. Yeah, let me get dressed and I'll come over in a bit." he answered with sadness in his voice.

Noah nodded. "See ya in a bit Josh."

Noah walked into Luke's room and got ambushed.

Luke was lying in wait behind the door and pounced on Noah when he came in the door.

Noah jumped and screamed, "AHH!"

Noah held Luke around the middle of his body. "You scared the shit out of me Luciano!"

Luke giggled and wrapped his arms around Noah's neck. He kissed him on the mouth and smiled. "Have I told you how happy I am?"

Noah grinned and was touched. "I am too Luke. I should show you just how happy I am... later." He bumped his hips into Luke's hips.

Noah held Luke's face and brought his lips close. He ran his tongue along Luke's bottom lip, then sucked gently on it.

Luke went weak in the knees. He moaned, "Ohhh.. Noah. You make me want to do naughty things to you all night long. When... when can we make love? I want to be with you in that way."

Noah pulled his head away when he assumed it was Josh who knocked on their door.

Noah groaned, "Aww damn! We'll have to continue this conversation later. I invited Josh over to hang out and talk."

Luke smiled and said, "You're such a good friend, but you have really, really bad timing."

Noah laughed as he opened the door. He turned to Josh, except it wasn't Josh. It was Terry looking panicky. His face was splotchy from crying and his eyes were red rimmed.

"Can I please come in?" he pleaded.

Noah smiled. "Yes. Where have you been? Josh will be here in a minute. He's crazy with worry."

Terry looked apprehensive, then fraught with fear. "I have to leave. Bye." He ran down the hall leaving Noah bewildered.

Terry ran to the showers. He undressed and took a steaming hot shower.

He threw his boxers in the trash and stood in the changing area shaking from the cold. He didn't have a towel, so he grabbed some paper towels and tried to dry off as best as he could.

He put on his shirt and pants. His hair dripped onto his shirt, wetting his shoulders.

_I can't stay in here all night. I eventually have to go back to the room. How am I going to explain where I was and how I got home?'_

Terry sat on one of the benches near the lockers and hung his head. _'Just because Josh is acting like an ass doesn't give me the right to blame him for what I've done. Dammit!'_

Noah turned to Luke and said, "What was his problem? Did you see his face?"

Luke nodded. "Yeah, he's jumpy. I bet he thinks that Josh went off and fucked that waiter, Christopher. Hell, I'm sure Josh would've fucked him if he didn't get distracted looking for Terry. He was acting way out of line. You should go find Terry and tell him Josh came home with us."

"Where am I supposed to find him?" Noah emphasized. "He ran off, besides Josh should be the one to tell him. It will also give him a chance to apologize for acting like a jackass at the restaurant before Josh loses him for good."

There was a knock on the door. Luke opened it and said, "Hi come on in."

Josh walked in, then Luke closed the door and told Josh to have a seat.

_"Fine_." Terry mumbled to himself. _"I have to get this over with and now is as good of a time as any."_

Terry stood up and looked at himself in the mirror. He slouched as he saw the hatred in his eyes staring back at him. He hit his reflection with his fist, cracking the shatterproof mirror. Pain was part of the punishment he inflicted upon himself for his sin. It felt good. The emotional pain that he'd feel when he talked to Josh would be torture. Just thinking about telling Josh and breaking his heart made him sick to his stomach.

Terry ran into a bathroom stall and threw up. He went to the sink and washed his face. _"It's now or never."_

He dragged his feet to Luke's room, then stopped. He turned around and ran to his room. He changed his clothes and used some mouthwash. He combed his hair and choked back the sob that was bubbling up. _Get a grip_.

Luke asked, "Did you see Terry? He came here just a few minutes before you did?"

Josh's eyes widened. He said excitedly, "Where is he? Where did he go?"

Noah answered, "I don't know, sorry. He ran off."

"Did he say where he was? Is he okay?" Josh questioned with concern for Terry's well being.

"You need to talk to him. He seemed extremely upset about what you did." Luke added.

Noah turned around and glared at Luke.

Luke gave him an innocent _oops_' look.

Noah turned around and faced Josh again. "He didn't tell us anything Josh, he took off before we could ask him anything."

"Okay thanks, I'll go check our room."Josh smiled.

"Good luck!" Noah called out.

Josh jogged down to the room.

Terry took a huge gulp of air. Determined to get this over with he turned the doorknob and opened the door.

He collided right into Josh.

Josh grabbed him around the waist and said, "Hi! Here you are." He tried to kiss Terry on the lips, but missed when Terry turned his head. Josh ended up kissing him on the cheek.

"We should go inside Josh." Terry said softly.

Josh followed Terry inside.

Josh asked Terry to sit down, then looked at Terry. Josh took a seat next to him on the bed.

"Terry," Josh began. He took Terry's hand and stroked it as he continued. "I'm so sorry about tonight honey. I was rude and disrespectful. I was so worried about you. Don't ever leave me like that again! Hey, what happened to your hand?"

Terry teared up and murmured, "Nothing. Josh.. I.." then began sobbing.

Josh pulled Terry close and whispered, "I'm sorry! I know I was horrible to you. I wouldn't have done anything with him, really. I love YOU." Josh rubbed Terry's back.

Terry's body shook as he bawled loudly.

Josh was scared. He didn't realize his flirtatious behavior would affect Terry this badly.

"Terry, look at me hon. Please?" Josh asked, panic stricken. "I didn't mean to hurt you, yet as I kept flirting with Chris I felt more normal. I felt like I did before I found out I have HIV. That's all I wanted.. to feel something other than this dismal, empty feeling inside that I fear will never go away."

Terry couldn't look at Josh at all. The shame he felt was too much for him to take. He cried out "Oh ShitShitShit!"

Terry pulled away from Josh and stood up. He went to the window and stared out. He bumped his forehead gently against the glass several times before Josh stood and walked up behind him.

Josh stood behind Terry and reached his hand out to touch his shoulder, but let his arm drop at the last second.

"Are you thinking about leaving me because I can't live without you. I'll do anything for you Terry, anything at all. Just please don't leave me." Josh began to worry when Terry wouldn't turn around.

Josh sunk to the bed and said, "Terry, please come here and talk to me."

Terry muttered, "No. I have to tell you what happened."

Josh looked up. He stood up and strode over to Terry again. He slipped his hands around his torso and kissed the back of his neck.

"I was so frightened hon'. I thought you hitched a ride home. You didn't did you?"

Terry shook his head and drew in a shaky breath.

Josh turned him around and hugged him. "I love you so much Terry. I'll never do anything to hurt you again. Where did you go?" He cupped Terry's face, wet with tears, and kissed him gently and tenderly. He used his fingers to wipe the tears from Terry's cheeks.

Terry grabbed Josh's wrists and pulled his hands down, off his face. He let go when they were at Josh's sides.

Terry sniffled and began to shake uncontrollably. He turned away and walked across the room. He turned around and faced Josh.

Josh took a step froward, but Terry put his hand up and said, "No. Just... stay there. I have something to tell you." Terry balled up his fists and dug his fingernails into the palms of his hands.

Terry said in a gravely, rasping voice, "I was really hurt that you treated me like I was invisible and that you were trying to pick up Chris in front me and our friends."

Terry let out a sob, then gained control of himself again. "I thought you wanted to fuck him."

Josh took another step and said sadly, "Terry I wouldn't.."

"Just stay there Josh! Please!" Terry said agitatedly.

"You're scaring me. I just want to touch you and hold you."

Terry looked at the floor and murmured, "No. Not now, maybe never."

"What?! Why?" Josh looked stunned.

Terry faced Josh and yelled, "Listen to me!"

Josh immediately closed his mouth. Terry rarely yelled, but when he did it meant he was serious.

Terry blew out a breath and asked with delicacy, "Let me say what I have to say first. Then if you still want to talk to me, you can."

Josh nodded.

Terry's hands were shaking badly so he put them in the pockets of his jeans, his head started pounding in pain, and he felt like vomiting again. His voice came out sounding more rough and harsh from crying and yelling so hard.

"Josh, I want to start by saying I love you. I love you so much and.." he began to cry.

"At the restaurant, I went out through the other door. I.. Chris... came out and.. and.. offered me a ride home. We were heading here, but I was so.. upset I.. (sob).. I suggested.. we.. (sob) go to his (sob) apartment."

Terry put his face in his hands.

When he looked up at Josh again, the look on his face nearly killed him.

Josh's face showed a look of confusion, disbelief, and despair. "What are you saying Terry? You wouldn't.. you didn't."

Terry nodded and stifled a sob. He admitted with a throaty voice, "Yes we did."

Josh was feeling intense sorrow and devastation. He walked over to Terry and shook Terry's shoulders hard. He shouted gutturally "No! You wouldn't do that! You're lying for some reason!" Josh shouted.

Terry bit his lip and wept.

Josh backed up and sat heavily and suddenly on the bed. He whispered over and over, "I don't believe it. I don't Terry. I don't believe you. You wouldn't do that to me."

Terry sat next to Josh on the bed. "Josh, I.. I'm sorry."

Josh looked up at Terry's face.

Appalled by what Terry just said, Josh ranted, "You and Chris fucked?"

Terry hung his head in shame and said replied softly, "Yes."

Josh shook his head. He yelled loudly, "How could you? You... you... piece of shit bastard! You're just a cheating son of a bitch!"

Terry nodded. "I know, I deserve that."

Josh laughed sardonically. "HA! You think? Remember last year when those guys teased you about being queer? Guess what Terry! You ARE a.. what did they say? Oh yeah! A gay cocksucker and an ass fucking faggot!" He smirked at Terry.

Terry bit his lip at the biting, hurtful remarks. He knew Josh would be really furious, but to use the exact cruel names those narrow-minded idiots called him? Why?

Josh knew how those words tore Terry up inside last year. He had confided in Josh the group of guys scared him and that he was avoiding them at all costs. He had to take the long way around campus to get to certain buildings and was constantly looking over his shoulder.

Terry stood up and went to the door. He had turned the knob and had opened the door about six inches. Josh came up behind him and pushed the door shut. Terry stared straight ahead at the door and pressed his lips together.

Josh was so close behind him he could feel his fast hot breath coming out of his mouth against the back of his neck.

Josh yelled spitefully, "Where the hell do you think you're going?" Josh added sarcastically, "Back to your fuck buddy?"

Terry mumbled, "No."

"No? Then where are you going?" Josh asked angrily.

"Away." Terry whispered.

Josh replied harshly. "Ha, away. Away where TERRY?"

"I don't know." Terry sighed.

Josh took his hand off the door. He said with amazing restraint in a low effective voice, "If you leave, we're through. You can pack up you're shit right now and go."

Terry rested his forehead on the door and questioned in a whisper, "What do you want me to do Josh? You tell me."

Josh's voice rose again, "Oh, don't you DARE make me out to be the bad guy!"

Terry turned around with tear filled eyes. "I've lost your trust and respect. I don't expect I'll earn that back anytime soon. I think it would be best if I moved out. I'll ask Troy tomorrow to see if Noah's old room is done yet. I thought I saw new carpeting in there, whatever. I'll be out tomorrow."

Josh uttered scornfully, "Fine." He undressed and slipped under the blanket, then turned to face the wall. Tears streamed down his face.

Terry sat on his bed and watched Josh's trembling body. He heard Josh sniffle and knew he was crying quietly. _Shit! How did I get myself into this mess? How can I leave him when he's already fucked up from knowing he has HIV?  
I wish I could hug him.'_

Terry undressed and turned out the light. He sat on his bed and faced Josh. He could see Josh's form moving around restlessly and whimpering softly. He took a chance and knelt at the head of Josh's bed. He gently put his hand on Josh's arm. Terry felt Josh stiffen up. Then relax after a few minutes of silence.

_What is Terry doing? Trying to console me after he ripped my heart out? How am I going to get through the torture of working through this virus thing and accept that I have it if Terry doesn't help me. He's the only one who understood because he was my boyfriend. I wish he'd stay here, but there's no way I'm asking him! Not after what he did. How could he do that to me... it hurts so bad.'_

Josh shuddered and couldn't hold back the dam of tears threatening to overflow.

Terry whispered, "Oh Josh." He layed his head on Josh's shoulder as he tried to turn him over. "Come here."

Josh turned over and let Terry hug him. He said, "I didn't mean what I said about what those guys said to you. I wanted to hurt you, like you hurt me."

"I'm sorry Josh. I really am. I don't know what came over me. All I know was the rage I was feeling was driving me to do what I did." He instinctively and slowly moved his torso over Josh's. He leaned down and kissed him on the lips.

Josh broke the kiss and pushed Terry away His emotions were all over the place. He wanted Terry but Terry hurt him. He wanted to inflict as much pain on Terry as possible right now.

"Is that how you kissed Chris? Did he fuck you or did you fuck him? Was it good for you Terry?"

Terry gasped and moved away. He went back to his bed. He rubbed his eyes as his lips quivered.

Josh screamed, "Well? Are you going to tell me the details? I want to know! You owe me that much!"

Terry said in a weepy voice, "No! You don't want to know! All it would do is hurt you more with an image of me and him in your head."

Josh yelled, "What can be worse than the image I already have of you two fucking!? SPILL IT!"

Josh rubbed his forehead. His headache was getting worse. "What do you want to know?"

"Who was on top?" Josh stated angrily.

"Him." Terry said gently.

Josh cringed. Whether Terry was on the top or the bottom, Josh realized it wouldn't take the pain away. Someone besides him had sex with his boyfriend.

Josh waited a minute before he asked the next question.

"Was he good? Better than me?" Josh whispered.

"Oh my God Joshua! I am not answering that!"

"Well, Was HE?" Josh looked at him through narrowed eyes and a clenched jaw.

Terry sighed, "Not better, different."

Josh broke out in a cold sweat and asked heatedly, "Different how?!"

"He was just different. The way we, you know, and the way he kissed." Terry answered embarrassed.

"What was so different from the way the way he fucked you compared to the way I fuck you?" Josh asked curiously with an undertone of irritability.

"I guess his rhythm. Please stop asking me about it now!"

Josh mustered up the courage to ask, "One more question, then I'm done. Did you cum?"

Terry gasped, "That's kinda personal don't you think!"

Josh sat up and snapped, "That personal shit ended when MY boyfriend was getting his rocks off with someone else!"

Terry sighed and answered as Josh layed back down on his bed. "In answer to your question, yes I did."

Terry heard Josh make a noise as though he was repulsed.

Josh whispered through tears and gasps of sobs, "I want.. you out of here.. before I get back from.. my appointment... with my doctor tomorrow afternoon."

Terry sorrowfully replied, "Okay Josh." then dissolved into tears silently.

Josh left without a goodbye in the morning when he went to classes.

Terry talked to Troy about moving out of his room. Troy agreed to let Terry have Noah's old room with the condition that he ask for Noah's permission first.

Terry knocked on Luke's door in the morning.

Luke offered him some coffee.

"No thanks. I wanted to ask Noah a question."

Noah was studying at his desk. He looked up from one of his books and said, "Ask away."

Terry asked shyly, "Are you going to live here with Luciano, or move back into your old dorm room?"

Noah looked at Luke.

Luke shrugged and said to Noah, "Your stuff is here already. I guess I can put up with you." Luke gave Noah a lopsided teasing smile and blew him a kiss as he walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

"I guess I'm staying here, why?" Noah asked.

"I just talked to Troy. He said I can move into your old room. Would you please help me move, today? Actually now if you have the time."

Noah drew his eyebrows together with concern. He asked, "Why would you want to move in there?"

"Josh and I broke up. He wants me out by the end of the day." Terry replied painfully.

"What? He broke up with you?!" Noah asked incredulously.

Terry smiled uncomfortably. "Things aren't working out. We were better off as friends, but that's been tarnished now that we've had a relationship. So will you help me?"

"Yeah, but right now. I can't later." Noah stood up.

Terry said he'd be back with the key to Noah's old room after he found Troy.

Noah walked into the steamy bathroom and whistled when he pulled the shower curtain back. Luke was in the middle of washing his hair. He smiled at Noah.

Luke manipulated his shampoo filled, bubble covered hair. He pulled it straight up then pushed it toward the center of his head.

Noah laughed at Luke's shampoo Mohawk.

Luke smiled and asked, "Are you going to join me?"

Noah said, "No. I came in to tell you that Josh and Terry broke up. Terry is moving into my old room. He wants me to help him move. I'm going to go now, before classes.

Noah gave Luke the once over.

Luke stared at Noah and said, "No way. Why?"

Noah shrugged and said, "I don't know, but I'll find out. I can't believe that asshole broke up with Terry."

Noah stared at Luke's body.

Luke smiled and said deeply, "Like what you see babe?"

Noah tore his eyes away from Luke's midriff and lifted his eyes to meet Luke's smiling eyes.

"Mm-Hmm, sweet cheeks." Noah quickly reached out and pinched Luke's ass then left.

Noah and Terry threw his clothes in a laundry basket and walked to his new room. Noah went back for more clothes, his laptop, and personal items. Terry stayed in the room hanging up clothes and unpacking.

Noah casually and delicately inquired, "Do you want to talk about Josh?"

Terry turned around and stuck his head out of the closet. He answered, "Not really." and turned back around. He took a hanger and put a shirt on it. He hung it on the rod when Noah's body filled the closet doorway.

"Terry, be honest. What happened?"

"We broke up because I screwed up. That's all you need to know. Hand me the rest of my clothes will ya?"

Noah nodded. He helped Terry finish up, then mentioned he had to leave. He went back to his room, grabbed his backpack and kissed Luke goodbye.

As he walked to the lecture hall, Chad ran up behind him.

"Hey Noah! How's it going?"

Noah turned and said, "Hi. I'm good, you?"

Chad smiled, "Me too. I saw Brendan last night and he..."

"Wait! Where would YOU see Brendan?" Noah asked curiously.

"Uhhmm.. Does it matter? Anyway he was pretty upset." Chad commented.

Noah asked "So, what does that have to do with me.. or Luke for that matter?"

"Well I sort of encouraged him to tell Luciano how he felt about him." Chad winced when Noah's face expressed disapproval.

"You'd better explain yourself Chad." Noah said in an intimidating way.

"Brendan told me he loves Luciano, so I persuaded him to be honest and tell him how he really feels. I guess it didn't help matters because now he's hell bent on changing Luciano's mind."

Noah grabbed Chad's arm.

"Hey watch it, that's my free throwing arm!"

Noah let go and said angrily under his breath, "What the hell prompted you to urge him to do that? You know Luke and I are dating!"

"I didn't know you were that serious. Anyway, I'm forewarning you. Brendan's infatuated with him."

Noah spoke sarcastically, "Thanks Chad."

"The other day he gave some guy a bunch of money. I don't know what for, but I think he's buying something for Luciano to sway him."

Noah sighed, "I'm not worried about Luke, I know where his loyalty lies." He glanced at Chad. "Sorry, I didn't mean to insinuate that you didn't... don't. Thanks for the heads up."

Chad nodded. "So how serious is your relationship? I mean you didn't even remember him after you were attacked."

"My heart and soul remembered him. Now we're living in a dorm together. I'm learning something about him all the time. He's wacky, adorable, giving, charming, need I say more?"

Chad shook his head. "Playing house already? He's moving fast Noah. Be careful."

Noah looked puzzled. "Of what? Do you know something I don't?"

Chad kicked a rock along the sidewalk. "No. I still care a great deal about you. I would hate to see you hurt, that's all. I keep thinking about how loose Brendan and Luciano were when we met them. You know, it wasn't that long ago that they were messing around with _whomever_ they wanted."

"Well, that's over now."

"Is it? How can you be so sure Noah? How can Luciano change his behavior that fast? Look at Josh, it took him 4 months to quit chasing guys and tell Terry he loved him."

Noah was silent. Some of what Chad was saying made sense. Terry and Josh did break up... probably because of Josh's overt flirting. Even Josh couldn't quit being his real self, the promiscuous, lonely, miserable guy that looked for love by having sex. _Is Luke the same way? Was he looking for love or sex? No! If it had been sex, we'd have already done "it". We aren't moving too fast.'_

Noah replied, "I don't think Luke is like that. We're moving at our own pace."

Chad glanced at Noah and said sincerely, "Good. I hope you two are happy together for a long time."

"Thanks Chad. I think we can handle Brendan too. See ya around." Noah walked off to class as Chad headed to meet up with Josh in the class they shared.

Chad took a seat next to Josh. "Hi."

Josh looked up from his notes and said dejectedly, "Oh hi. Chad." Josh looked back down to his notebook and scribbled some notes the t.a. had written on the projector.

Chad whispered, "What's up? You seem down."

Josh put his pen down and turned to Chad. He spoke straightforward and aloud, "Terry and I broke up okay? Now I'd really like to pass this upcoming test on molecular structure."

A female sitting in front of them turned around and held her finger to her lips. "Shhhh." She whispered, "I'd like to pass also." She gave Chad a lingering stare and smiled coyly, then turned around.

Chad whispered, "We're going out for coffee after this. I'm buying."

Josh sighed deeply and murmured, "Whatever."

Luke answered his door. Whoever it was, was disrupting his studying. He threw open the door. He stared astonished at the two dozen long stemmed, dark red roses.

The messenger asked, "Are you Luciano Snyder?"

"Yes." Luke stated emphatically. He took out his wallet to hand the messenger a tip.

"Here you go." The messenger handed the vase over to Luke.

Luke pressed a ten dollar bill in the palm of the guys hand. "Thanks."

Luke closed the door and set the roses on the table. He searched for a card, but there wasn't one. He murmured, _"Noah." _and smiled. He breathed in the intense exotic fragrance of the roses. He went back to his desk and tried to concentrate on his studies, but found himself constantly turning around to look at the romantic gift Noah had sent him. He spoke aloud, _"I think I just fell in love with him. What a thoughtful and loving gesture. I know! I'll return the favor!"_

Luke made a phone call and smiled smugly when he was done. "_That should make him happy_."

Luke packed up and left the room for his communications class.

Noah stopped by the dorm room to quickly change. He had been bumped into and spilled his iced coffee down his shirt.

Noah unlocked the door and immediately smelled the thick aroma of the flowers before he saw them on the table. He put his book bag on the floor and walked to the table. _"Luke_!" Noah said. _"What a sweetheart_!"

Noah quickly changed his shirt. He walked back to the table and fingered the thick velvety petals on one of the rosebuds. He leaned into the bouquet and drew in the deep, rich aroma.

Noah had to leave, but he stopped and looked at the roses once more and smiled.

Chad told Josh to sit in one of the empty chairs at the coffee shop. He went to the counter and ordered two mocha lattes. He paid for the coffee and set the steamy cup down in front of Josh.

"Thanks Chad." Josh murmured, feeling depressed and glum.

Chad smiled and said, "No problem buddy."

Chad blew on his coffee and took a tiny sip. "So how are classes going for you this year?'

Josh made a sad face and said, "Okay I guess."

Chad cocked his head and stared at Josh.

Josh looked up from his coffee and said, "What?"

Chad smiled and picked up his coffee. He took a sip and with a teasing voice, "Nothing."

Josh frowned at him and repeated, "What?!"

Chad chuckled and replied, "Really it's nothing. I just noticed how cute you are when you're pouting.

Josh stated, "Shut up dickhead."

Chad laughed and said, "So, wanna tell me what happened between you and terr-bear?"

Josh wrinkled his forehead and replied, "First off, I never called him that. It's stupid. Second, what happened was... we broke up."

Chad sighed. He could tell Josh wasn't in the mood to joke around. "Sorry, why did you two break up?"

Josh took a sip of his latte and burned his tongue. He muttered, "Dammit!"

"Careful, its hot." Chad warned a little too late. "Are you alright?"

Josh nodded.

Chad got up and got him a glass of ice water.

"Thanks Chad." Josh took a gulp and crushed an ice cube with his teeth.

Chad waited patiently for Josh to speak. He was facing the window and watched people and students pass by until Josh was ready to talk.

Josh added some of the cold water to his latte and stirred it, then took a drink. He set the cup down and played with the handle of the mug.

"Chad," Josh said. "How did you and Noah get past that weekend, the one where we went camping?"

Chad put his mug down and asked, "What do you mean? Get over what?"

Josh squirmed in his seat and looked uncomfortable. "When you and Noah, switched partners? Weren't you jealous?"

"Heh heh.. Umm, no. We had a mutual agreement, but Noah didn't do anything. I did. He wasn't upset at all. I think because we set down some ground rules first. It was only going to be for that weekend with Brendan and Luciano. No one else, then the plan was to come back and go back to our normal relationship. Obviously it didn't happen."

"Why not?" Josh asked curiously.

The tiniest hint of a smile showed on Chad's face. "Well, I didn't give Noah enough of my time with basketball and school, we didn't see each other much. I sorta wanted to experiment down here too. You know," Chad whispered, "threesomes."

Josh met Chad's eyes and nodded, "They're hot."

Chad smiled, "Well I wouldn't know, Noah wasn't interested in trying. Anyway Luciano followed him down here so I knew they would be together sooner or later. We were different people when we came back. We still loved each other, but not enough to make time for each other or put each others needs before our own. I guess more of it was my fault than his. I let us drift apart."

Josh sucked in his bottom lip and murmured into his coffee before he drank it, "I think that's what happened with Terry and me. We drifted apart too."

Chad reached across the table and held Josh's hands. He focused his attention on Josh.

Josh exhaled and began. "I've been making him mask certain feelings about me. He would get on my nerves when he cried. I guess I didn't want him to cry because I felt helpless. I wanted what we had before, ya know? No worries, carefree days and loving nights. The fairy-tail ended when I received my test results. After being devastated for however many days it was, I wanted to be done mourning. I started pretending I was okay and happy, ignoring Terry's feelings, and I acted out."

Chad looked apprehensive. He asked, dreading the answer. "What did you do?"

Josh blushed in embarrassment. "I acted like and idiot in front of Noah, Luciano, and Terry... especially Terry."

Josh squeezed Chad's hands and let go, then continued, "I was flirting to an extreme degree with our waiter at that pizza place way out of town."

Chad seemed astonished when Josh met his eyes.

Chad said loudly, "You did not!"

Josh nodded and said numbly, "Yeah... I did."

Chad whistled. "Whoa.. with Terry sitting right there too?"

Josh nodded. "I know it was a shitty thing to do Chad. I couldn't stop. Noah took me outside for a little talk about my inappropriate conduct."

"Good for Noah. He's always level headed."

Josh said sarcastically, "Yeah, good ol' Noah. While we were talking, Luciano went to the bathroom and left Terry alone. Terry high tailed it outta there."

Chad frowned and said, "He broke up with you because you flirted with the waiter.. or did you do something more?"

Josh yelled, "Why does everything have to be MY fault? I didn't do anything besides flirt with a fucking waiter!"

Chad shushed Josh. A few people turned to frown and express disapproval at the language being used. Chad turned around and apologized for Josh's outburst.

Josh looked into his coffee and said, "Sorry Chad. I just get upset when people assume I did something wrong. I know.. I'm the promiscuous one, I'm the one who has HIV, I'm the one who takes risks."

Chad smiled, "You're the one who has feelings and emotions just like the rest of us Josh. You're not an outcast. You don't have to pretend to be someone you're not to please us. We love you the way you are, unconditionally."

Josh closed his eyes. He put his elbows on the table and rested his forehead in his hands. He tried not to cry. A few tears fell silently.

Chad went to the counter once again and this time grabbed some napkins.

Chad walked back to Josh and took the seat next to him. He handed him a napkin and set the rest in front of Josh on the table.

Chad put a hand on Josh's shoulder and said, "I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions Josh. Please continue."

Josh wiped his tears and kept his head down.

Chad grabbed Josh's hand and held it in his lap.

"We couldn't find Terry anywhere. We went back to the dorms and waited for about 2 hours. After he came back, he... he.. God this is so hard!" Josh let Chad's hand go and rubbed his temples. "He told me he had sex with the waiter."

"HUH?! Terry did what?" Chad yelled. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Not kind and considerate predictable Terry!

Josh muttered, "You heard me. He went home with the waiter and they fucked!"

Chad shook his head, "Damn Josh! I'm really surprised! What the hell is wrong with him? That doesn't sound like him at all!"

Chad looked out the window trying to figure out how Terry could do something so out of character when he saw Terry enter the coffee shop and walk to the counter. He went unnoticed by Josh, but Chad kept a eye on him.


	18. Chapter 18 Ridiculed

CHAPTER 18: "Ridiculed"  
Warnings: rated R for content, Language, Terry/emo, offensive slang (re. Gay men/women) I mean no harm and I certainly do not condone use of these derogatory words. I only use them as an effective way to offend the characters in my story. Thx.

Noah and Luke were in one class together. They couldn't really communicate with each other without being overheard. They did, however, exchange sexy glances and seductive smiles ever so often.

Luke held up his notebook, then hid behind it, and made his "I'm cumming" face for Noah's eyes only. ( a dreamy look with his eyes partially closed, mouth halfway open, and his head tilted slightly back.) He sighed ever so quietly, "_uhh_".

Noah launched into a fit of coughing to hide his shock.

After his coughing fit, Noah glanced at Luke and mouthed, "I wanna fuck you."

Luke gasped and crossed his legs when he felt his cock jump. He whispered back, "Really?"

Noah nodded and whispered, "Mm-Hm." Noah scribbled in his notebook in blue ink. ALL NIGHT!!

Luke wrote back **Tonight**?

SOON!!

**Can't wait to feel U inside-U R making me so ****horny****!!**

ME TOO!! COFFEE AFTER CLASS??

**Sounds good babe**.

After class they began walking to Java's, a few blocks away.

They swung their arms back and forth as they held hands.

"You know Noah," Luke said with a sensual smirk on his clean shaven face. "Java's is where we had our first date."

Noah glanced at Luke. "Hmmm... no, it's where we first met to talk when you came to town. We haven't really gone on a date."

Luke pursed his lips and pouted, "You mean to tell me that we've been getting each other "off" and we haven't even had a proper date yet? You cheap bastard! You must think I'm easy!" Luke laughed.

Noah spanked Luke on the ass once and chuckled. He murmured, "Ooohhh." and decided that he liked what he felt. He put his hand back on Luke's butt. "I'll take you out on a date. Do you like poetry?

Luke nodded and said, "I love poetry! How does one make a date with poetry though?"

Noah smiled, "It's easy... just like YOU!" he laughed and jogged away before Luke could slug his arm.

Luke caught up to him with a mock scowl on his face. "I think you just earned yourself a weekend of sleeping on the floor Mayer."

"Doesn't bother me, but It depends on whose floor." Noah joked back.

"Smart ass." Luke mumbled and smiled. Luke looked at Noah's red cheeks from the cool air. He took his warm hands out of his pockets and cradled Noah's face, warming him.

Noah squeezed Luke's butt. "Sweet ass." Noah smiled and looked into Luke's bright beaming smile. Luke was truly beautiful. He was amazed at how much he wanted to make Luke his, to be one with Luke.

Noah smiled and took both of Luke's hands. He blew warm air into them as he cupped them, then pulled him along.

Noah smiled and said, "Cold? We'll get you a large coffee to warm you up, ok?"

Luke nodded and gripped Noah's hand tighter.

Noah thought, Oh I almost forgot! How stupid of me!'

Noah stopped and faced Luke. He kissed him on the cheek and said, "Thank you."

Luke smiled and said, "You're welcome. Now tell me.. for what?"

Noah grinned as they began walking again and bumped Luke with his hip "You knoooww!"

Luke stated, "No I don't, but THANK YOU!"

"What are you thanking me for?" Noah was truly confused.

Luke chuckled, "Duh! The roses you sent me!"

Noah stopped walking and faced Luke. He said in all seriousness, "Luke, I didn't send those to you. I thought they were for me from you!"

Luke's smile disappeared. Puzzlement took it's place. "Noah what the hell is going on?"

Noah hit his forehead with the heel of his hand. "Oh! I saw Chad before. He mentioned Brendan has the hots for you." Noah giggled. "He also said Brendan gave someone a bunch of money to buy you a gift... well he thought."

Luke continued to walk with Noah as he muddled it over in his mind. "Noah! Did Chad say who the guy was?"

"No, why? Does it matter?" Noah asked.

"Yes it does. Brendan can't afford roses, much less anything else. I gave him some money for a debt he owed, or so he told me."

They reached their destination... Java's. Noah held the door open for Luke, then walked in behind him staring at his obsession, Luke's ass.

Loud yelling, taunting, and some kind of commotion in the corner was getting the college crowd riled up. Amongst the shouts, Noah heard;

"Look! He's gonna cry!" "Fucking two timing slut!" "What a Fucking Ass Licking bastard!" "Cock Loving Faggot!" "Sissy ass crybaby!" "Want me to kick his ass?"

Luke walked to the counter to order while Noah went to see what was going on.

Luke was about to order when he heard Noah shout, "Both of you shut the hell up! Chad, take Josh out of here!"

Noah made the 6 to 8 count college students disperse so Chad could get Josh out of Java's.

Noah walked out with them. He told Josh goodbye and told Chad, "Come back in with me. Luke wants to talk to you."

Luke was sitting at the table with Terry who was tearful and upset. Luke had his arm around Terry, rubbing his back and comforting him.

Noah and Chad took seats at the table.

Luke looked at Chad and said, "Hi Chad. Good game last Saturday."

Chad glared at Terry. He looked at Luke and said, "Thanks Luciano. Noah said you wanted to have a word with me?"

Luke asked, "Yeah, when you saw Brendan hand that money over, did you happen to see who he was talking to?"

Chad thought back, "No, sorry. Why?"

"You know for a fact that Brendan paid someone?"

Chad nodded. "Yes! I was there. He also said he wants you back."

Luke glanced at Noah. "I think Brendan bought the roses with some of the money I gave him. He probably asked for more money than he needed."

Noah agreed, "That sound like a possibility." He teased, "Unless my amnesia came back and I bought them for you and don't remember."

"I think I'm going to go." Terry muttered.

Luke said, "No. You don't look so well. Sit for a while. Noah and I just got here. Right Noah?"

"By all means stay Terry, you too Chad. You might remember something else."

Chad stared intensely at Terry and shook his head.

Terry continued to look upset and nervous. "I have to go." he mumbled.

Noah looked back and forth between Chad and Terry. "What's going on guys?"

Terry was tight-lipped and hadn't raised his head since Chad had come back inside with Noah to sit at the table.

Chad spat out, "Why don't you ask HIM!"

Noah drew his eyebrows together and stated firmly, "We'll see you later Chad. If you think of anything else, you know how to reach us. Bye."

"Bye Chad." Luke smiled at him.

Chad stood up and leaned over Terry's shoulder. He said lowly, "How could you? Don't you think Josh has enough problems already without having to think about his boyfriend fucking some low life waiter?" Chad pushed Terry's shoulder and walked out the door.

Terry kept his head down and started shaking. His lip began to quiver, but he managed to contain the sobs in his throat.

Noah rose his voice, "THAT"S where you were last night.. with our fucking waiter?! Tell me that isn't true!"

Tears overfilled Terry's eyes and spilled down his cheeks. He crossed his arms on the table and put his head down in them. His shoulders shook as he released his sorrow.

Noah grabbed Terry's shirt and yanked his arm roughly. "How could you.."

Terry looked scared when he met Noah's eyes.

Luke stood up and said, "Noah! I'd like to talk to Terry alone okay?"

Noah grumbled, "Fine. See you at the dorm." He took one more glance at Terry and walked away.

Luke watched him go and put his arm around Terry. "It's just you and me Terry. Lets go to your room and talk, alright?"

Terry didn't move or acknowledge that he heard Luke.

"Terry, I'm not one to judge you.. you know that. Look at my past behavior. Come on." He picked up Terry's backpack and his own messenger bag.

Luke held Terry around the waist.

Terry buried his head on the side of Luke's shoulder as they walked.

Luke used the key card to open the front doors of the building. They walked up to Terry's new room.

Luke put Terry's backpack near his desk. He turned around and saw Terry lying face down on his bed.

Luke walked over to the bed and sat next to Terry. "Tell me what happened at Java's Terry."

Terry groaned and turned over and said softly, "I went in to get a drink. I was at the counter and Chad came up behind me. He said Josh wanted to talk to me. He pointed to the corner table where Josh had his head down, so I walked over to the table with Chad and sat next to him."

"Okay, then what sweetie."

"It was awful Luciano! He didn't want to talk to me.. he didn't even know I was there until he looked up when I said his name."

Luke shook his head and muttered, "Some friend.. Chad tricked you?"

Terry nodded and added, "Josh told him I cheated on him with Chris, the waiter."

"Did you Terry?" Luke asked bringing a fresh batch of tears to Terry's eyes.

"Yes. I'm so ashamed Luciano!"

Luke replied, "Terry, I'm not excusing your behavior, but we all make mistakes. Don't beat yourself up over it."

Terry attempted a joke, "I won't have to, Chad's already forming a line."

Luke smiled and patted Terry on the thigh. "So what happened when Josh saw you at the table?"

Terry sighed and muttered, "He and Chad stood up. Josh started yelling at me. He asked why was I there and what did I think I was doing sitting at his table. Then he started berating me. Chad was on the other side of me and I couldn't push past him. All of the sudden, when I looked around, there was a small crowd around the table.

Luke sympathized with him, "God that must have been awful!"

"You don't know the half of it." Terry teared up again and muttered, "Josh told the 6 or so people gathered around us that I'm a fucking cheating asshole. That I'm a slut and take it up the ass and down the throat from whoever I can. He said out of all.. all the guys he's been with, that I was... ummm.. biggest mother fuckin' two faced limp dick of them all. I'm so humiliated."

Luke blinked back the tears forming in the corner of his eyes. He whispered softly, "Then what Terry?"

Noah and you came in soon after that. You heard everyone." I don't know how I can show my face around campus anymore Luciano."

Terry's reddened face continued to stare at the floor. He put his hand by his mouth and started to bite his fingernails.

Luke noticed they were already bitten down to the quick. He gently took Terry's hands in his and held them. Terry still wouldn't make eye contact though.

"It'll be okay Terry. I know it doesn't feel like it right now, but it'll pass." Luke assured Terry.

"You don't know Chad. I think most of those people got riled up because he's known around campus." Terry mumbled.

Luke patted Terry's knee and said, "I have an idea."

Luke left Terry and ran down the hall. He burst into his and Noah's dorm room.

Noah jumped off the bed startled. "Jesus Luke! You know how to make an entrance!"

"Never mind that! Call Chad and tell him to leave Terry alone and to keep his mouth shut about what happened. Now!" Luke said hurriedly.

Noah furrowed his brows and asked, "Call him?"

"YES!" Luke said impatiently. "Like, RIGHT now, Noah!"

Noah called Chad.

Chad was arguing with Noah when Luke took the phone and questioned Chad angrily, "You've never, ever done anything you've regretted? What about when you were dating Noah and you fucked Brendan! Just because it was a mutual agreement, asshole, doesn't diminish the fact it's still cheating!"

Luke was silent for a moment as he paced the room listening to Chad's reaction. Luke's face was angry, as were his body movements.

Luke said, "Yeah.. so what! Look where it got both of you!"

_(Luke was silent as he listened to Chad)_

"Look, all I'm saying is Terry made one mistake Chad! He's your friend isn't he?"

_(Luke hit the pillow on the bed in anger as Chad waffled)_

Luke replied, "Then act like one! Quit making him feel like shit and calling him names! You tell Josh when you see him that the same goes for him too!"

_(Luke listened and paced)_

"It was really mean and cruel to gang up on him at Java's. I mean really Chad, are you equally callous to everyone or just your friends?!" Luke shouted.

_(Luke rolled his eyes at Noah and shook his head)_

"Fine! I'll tell Terry you're sorry for now, but you need to do it in person and with genuine sincerity."

_(Luke sighed heavily)_

"You can take your have a good night' and shove it up your ass! Bye!"

Luke tossed Noah the phone and said, "Your ex is a piece of work hon'. See you later."

Luke walked slowly back to Terry's room in order to calm down. He reached Terry's room and knocked on the door. He waited, then knocked again and called out, "Terry!"

Luke looked down the hall to the right then the left. There was no sign of anyone. "SHIT!" He yelled.

Luke turned Terry's doorknob, then saw Josh come around the corner to go to his room.

Luke took his hand off the doorknob and faced Josh.

Luke said, "You're an ass Josh!"

Josh looked curiously at Luke and walked towards him. "What is your problem?"

Luke turned back to the door and called out "Terry!"

"Right now, you're my problem." Luke grasped the doorknob and opened the door.

Terry was sitting on his bed. A math compass was on the floor, the pointy end covered in blood.

Luke ran to Terry and knelt in front of him. He yelled, "What did you do?!"

Terry sat still, not paying attention to anything going around him. He was imagining being at home with his loving and open-minded family.

Josh stood in the doorway watching Luke push up one sleeve of Terry's sweatshirt. There was nothing there. _He's alright thank God! You don't kill yourself by slitting one wrist.'_

Luke pushed up the other sleeve and saw Terry's forearm wrapped in blood soaked Kleenex's.

Josh dropped his backpack and ran to Terry. He knelt next to Luke and pulled the Kleenex off Terry's arm. Parts of it stuck, but most of it came off.

Josh looked up at Terry's face and asked, "Why?"

Terry looked at Josh, but not really seeing him.

Josh searched Terry's face. He looked despondent, wounded, and withdrawn. There was so much pain and heartache in Terry's eyes.

_It's all a dream.'_ Terry told himself. _I'm not really here. I'm somewhere where there's no hurt or pain.'_

Luke took a look at Terry's arm and yelled to Josh, "Get a towel and wet it.' Terry's forearm had a dozen or so carvings on it, but it wasn't fatal. He had learned about self-mutilation in psych. class last year.

Josh grabbed a towel from his room and ran to the showers. He wet the towel and ran back to Terry's room.

He saw Luke hugging Terry and saying, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left you alone. I knew you were hurting Terry."

Josh gave Luke the towel and sat next to Terry on the bed. He fidgeted while Luke cleaned Terry's arm.

Luke looked at Josh and said, "Get something to put on his arm!"

"Like what?" Josh asked.

Luke yelled, "I don't care! A clean shirt... something to wrap his arm with!"

Josh ran to his room and came back with a clean tee-shirt. Luke slipped Terry's arm through it and wrapped it around twice. He pulled the sleeve of Terry's sweatshirt back down to hold it in place.

Terry was disorientated and confused. Luke helped him lay down on his bed. He took Terry's jeans off and pulled up the blanket.

Luke pulled Josh to the door and said, "Why the hell were you and Chad ganging up on him! Look at what you two fuckers made him do to himself! You say you love him and you treat him like shit.. no, LESS than shit!"

"I know. I'm angry and devastated and all of the sudden, he was there. I don't know what I was doing. I wanted to make him suffer... pay for what he did to me." Josh stated.

"Well, you sure made him suffer." Luke spat, then looked Josh up and down and noticed he had been roughed up. Josh's knuckles were bleeding and he had scraped his cheek.

"You too? What the hell is wrong with everyone? Get your ass on that other bed." Luke ordered, then added, "I'm stepping out. You watch him and make sure he doesn't do anything to himself."

Luke took the compass and threw it in the bathroom trash. Terry would just have to buy a new one. He wet some paper towels.

Terry stared at Josh. He didn't show any emotion, he just blinked at Josh.

Josh stared at the floor, then up at Terry's eyes. He said softly, "For what it's worth Terry, I'm sorry for what I said at Java's. I'm sorry you felt like you had to do this. Why did you do it?"

A tear slipped down Terry's cheek and he closed his eyes as Luke walked in.

Luke said, "It's his way of dealing with intense pain Josh. Now what happened to you?"

Luke took Josh's hand and carefully wiped off each knuckle on his right hand.

Josh said, "Aren't you afraid of getting contaminated?"

"No, I have no open sores or cuts on me. So what happened?" Luke began to clean the other hand.

"I went to that restaurant and had a chat with a certain waiter."

Luke shook his head, "Tell me you didn't." He wiped the bloody and dirty scrape on Josh's cheek.

"Yes, I did. I had to confront him. He touched my boyfriend!" Josh said in anger.

"Josh, you idiot, none of this is Chris's fault!"

"I don't care!" Josh yelled.

Luke went to get rid of the paper towels and wash his hands, then came back in.

Terry opened his eyes and met Josh's.

Josh looked away first.

Luke turned around and saw that Terry's eyes were open again. "Hi Terry. How are you?"

Terry's gaze shifted to Luke. He whispered, "Thank you." so quietly that it was hard to hear.

Luke walked over to him and patted his head. He turned to Josh.

"Go get Noah for me would you please?"

Josh got up and jogged down the hall.

Luke turned to Terry again. "How do you feel?"

Terry mumbled, "Is Josh okay? Was he hurt?"

Luke smiled and said, "No. He's okay. What about you?"

"He beat up Chris? Is Josh bleeding?"

Luke placed his hand on Terry's chest and said, "All I know is that he did get into a fight. His knuckles and cheek were scraped and bleeding. I took the proper precautions and disposed of the paper towels properly. As for why he did it? I think you know."

Terry mumbled, "Ask him for me?"

Luke nodded, "I'll try."

Noah and Josh came down the hallway and entered the room.

"Noah, stay with Terry. I want to talk to Josh in the hall a minute."

Luke pulled Josh into the hall and asked, "Why did you beat up Chris?"

"I told you. I had to." Josh insisted.

"What did you say to him?"

Josh answered, "I told him the next time he touches my boyfriend, I'm bringing in the whole football team to "talk" to him. I told him that nobody... NOBODY.. touches my boyfriend and gets away with it."

Luke put one hand in his pocket and one on the wall, then leaned against it.  
"What do you mean your boyfriend? I thought you two broke up."

"We did. At the time he cheated on me, he was still my boyfriend. Maybe that was his way of telling me he doesn't want to be with me."

"Oh I doubt that very much Josh. I think he realizes he screwed up royally."

Josh licked his lips. "Still, I want him to be sure. He could want to date other people now. I wouldn't blame him. Who wants to date someone with HIV?"

"Shut up Josh! People can live with HIV, besides you haven't gotten your results from the hospital in Chicago yet... or have you?"

"No, but I'm not raising my hopes." Josh stated.

Luke and Josh walked back into Terry's room. Luke whispered into Noah's ear, "I'm staying here tonight. I'm worried he may do something else. I can talk to him about what happened if he wants to."

Noah sighed. "Really? I'm gonna miss you."

Luke smiled, "Me too babe. I'm gonna jet down to our room and change. Oh! A package is coming tonight. Please do not open it. It'll have to be for another time." Luke kissed Noah on the cheek and ran down the hall.

Noah sat on the bed next to Terry. He put an arm around Terry and hugged him. "I'm sorry for yelling at you at Java's, Terry. It must have felt like you had no friends. I hope you can forgive me."

Terry smiled and hugged him back. "Yes Noah. I forgive you." Terry kissed Noah on the cheek and smiled at him.

Josh eyed Terry and Noah from the other bed. He felt bad for insulting Terry and getting him so upset that he felt the need to hurt himself.

Noah got up and stood in the middle of the room.

"Noah?" Terry asked. "Can I have a bottle of water? Um, there's nothing in my fridge yet. Can you spare one?"

Noah said, "Sure." and walked to the room he shared with Luke.

Noah caught Luke getting ready to leave the room and said, "I think Terry wants to talk to Josh. He sent me to get him some water."

Luke smiled, "Ooh, just enough time for making out. Get your ass in here mister."

Noah smiled and walked up to Luke. He took him around the waist and pulled him in for a kiss. Luke pushed him away with his own agenda in mind.

Luke took off Noah's shirt then his own. He ran his fingertips over Noah's hard abs and stomach.

Luke brought Noah's head down and kissed him.

Luke got into the kiss right away. He knew they only had a few precious minutes together before he had to leave. He parted his lips and let his tongue sneak out. It touched the inside of Noah's upper lip and aggressively pushed Noah's tongue out of the way.

Noah moaned in delight with the reversal of roles.

Luke took charge and undid Noah's pants and pulled them down around his thighs.

Noah growled and grabbed Luke's waistband, but his hands were slapped away by Luke.

Luke took the rest of his clothes off and stood close to Noah again.

Luke rubbed some lube over his hands, then took both of their cocks in his hands and slowly stroked them up and down together.

Noah moaned and reached underneath and touched the underside of Luke's nuts.

"Oohhh Noah! That feels fantastic!"

Noah smiled and kissed Luke's open mouth.

Luke stroked slower, enjoying the feeling of Noah's hard, hot cock touching his, moving up and down together. Their bodies tingled with excitement.

Noah started to pant and grunt, so Luke picked up the speed of his hands.

"Luke, Luke, Oh Luke. I..."

"Noaahhh. Are... OH God.. you.. AHH! re..ready?"

"YES!"

"Oh God!"

Luke rubbed the heads of his and Noah's cock with one hand while he pumped with urgency with the other hand.

"OH..OH..UUHHHHH! UH, UH, UH! OH Damn!" They yelled and shouted as they Spurted cum on all over their own and each others chests and stomachs.

Noah chuckled. "You slob!" He teased and looked at the mess between them.

"Hold still!" Luke ordered Noah.

Luke smiled sensually and bent low. He put his tongue flat on Noah's abdomen. Dragging his tongue upwards, he took a generous lick of cum and looked up at Noah's eyes.

Noah's eyes were fixed on Luke.

Luke's eyes had a sly, devilish glint in them.

Noah smiled and received one in return.

Luke continued with Noah's chest and abdomen until Noah was cleaned up.

It was Noah's turn. He licked, lapped, and cleaned off Luke's body.

"Next time Luke," Noah asserted. "I get to go first. Cold cum? Nuh-Uh, too weird."

Luke laughed and kissed Noah's lips.

Josh stood up and walked to Terry's bedside. He knelt down and took Terry's hand.

Terry's eyes never left Josh's soft brown eyes.

"I'm sorry I went off on you too, Terry. It was wrong and really inexcusable. Can forgive me?"

Terry whispered, "Will you forgive me?"

Josh sighed with a heavy heart. "Terry, you really scared me tonight. I didn't know what was going on with you doing that to yourself. I thought you were going to die! It put things in perspective for me, but I can't forgive you right now."

Terry bit the inside of his cheek. He pulled his hand out of Josh's grasp and turned away. He closed his eyes tightly.

Josh pleaded, "Please don't do anything to hurt yourself like this again Terry. I don't want to lose you like that."

Terry spoke softly, "You should go."

Josh stated, "I have to wait for Luke or Noah to come back."

Terry shrieked, "So you're here because you HAVE to be? Not because you WANT to be? I don't fucking need a babysitter. You can leave. I want you to leave me alone!"

Josh stood in the middle of the room staring at Terry and shaking his head. "I care, THAT'S why I'm here!

Terry yelled hysterically, "Get the hell out of MY room Joshua!"

Terry began to cry. Josh ran to the bed and put a hand on Terry's head.

Josh swept Terry's hair to the side. He implored, "Please don't cry Terry. It breaks my heart."

Terry glared at Josh, threw his arm off his chest, and said outraged, "Bullshit! It didn't bother you when I was cornered at Java's. YOU called names! Everyone joined in because you and Chad got them started. YOU... YOU made fun of me when I began to tear up. I begged and pleaded with you to stop and you didn't! Why do you care that I'm crying now? I can't stand to be around you. Go away."

"I can't speak for Chad, but Terry, I know I didn't mean it." Josh said sadly, but with conviction.

Terry cried, "You think _(sob)_ what I did _(sniffle)_ was bad? What you _(sob, gasp)_ did was worse! So much _(sob)_ more worse, Joshua! I won't forgive you!"

"Terry please, you have to understand. I was upset. It was stupid."

Terry glowered at Josh. He wiped his tears and said with outraged disbelief, "I was upset and did something stupid too! I fucked someone else and you won't even try to understand why. Now, I can't go to classes because I'm positive that it's all over campus that "Terry the faggot" fucked some waiter, got ridiculed at Java's, and cried like a fucking baby. Thanks for that Josh. I may have been willing to forgive you, IF you forgave me, but that's not gonna happen."

Josh exclaimed with disgust, "Terry, I can't **JUST** forgive you ! It's not that easy. You betrayed me! You fucked him just last night!"

Terry shook his head, overwhelmed with hurt and anger all rolled into one, "So what! You degraded and taunted me intentionally, in front of a fucking crowd in a public place just today! Leave!"

Josh threw his hands in the air, ready to leave and said, "No! I have to wait. I promised Luciano and Noah."

"Fuck off." Terry stated hatefully.

Luke and Noah returned to Terry's room. Josh pushed his way between Luke and Noah and stomped off angrily.

Noah aloud, "What's up with him?"

Luke whispered in his ear, "I'll find out from Terry. Goodnight babe." Luke kissed Noah passionately.

Noah's hands immediately went to Luke's ass. He rubbed it, then patted him on the rear as he was leaving.

"Sweet dreams!" Luke called out when Noah was halfway to the room.

Noah grinned and turned around. He said desirously, "Of your hot ass."

Luke chuckled and said, "What is it with you and your infatuation with my butt?"

Noah rose his eyebrows up and down quickly. He smiled playfully and waved.

Luke sighed as he watched Noah saunter seductively away. He closed Terry's door and locked it.

A knock on the door startled Noah. He got up and pulled the door open.

A delivery man said, "Hi, Luciano Snyder?"

"No, but he lives here. I can take it for him." Noah eyed the box inquisitively.

The delivery man turned the box over to Noah and left.

Noah took it inside and put it on the table. It was a bit larger than the size of a toaster box. There was no other writing on it besides Luke's name. Curious, Noah picked it back up and shook it. There was scraping noises and movement inside. He was incredibly tempted to open it.

Noah started to rip off the packing tape from the folds on the top of the box, then stopped. _Luke told me not to open it. What is it? Shit, I don't want to wait!'_

Noah put the box on the top shelf of the closet and closed the door so it was out of sight.


	19. Chapter 19 The New Terry

Chapter 19 "The New Terry"  
Warnings: Masturbation, Strong language  
Rated: R

Luke's face showed how worried he was. He asked, "Are you okay Terry?"

Terry said distressed, "I told Josh off. There's no chance of reconciliation. He won't forgive me for what I've done so I won't forgive him for that verbal assault on me."

Luke was very attentive to Terry's mood. Josh did do a number on Terry. He pretty much assassinated Terry's character.

Luke said, "I talked, actually yelled at Chad on the phone. He told me to apologize to you and said he'd take care of the group at the coffee shop."

Terry said severely, "How is he going to do that? He doesn't know half of those people! I won't be able to show my face around here."

Luke turned off the light, undressed, and crawled into the other bed. "Come with me tomorrow. I think I know how to cheer you up."

"You know of a good plastic surgeon?" Terry said.

"Hell no. You'll see. Good night."

"Luciano? Thanks for everything. You and Noah are the only true friends I have."

"That's not true." Luke stated.

"Well, it is for now. G'night."

"Wake up sleepyhead." Luke kissed him on the mouth receiving a sexually erotic moan in return.

His gorgeous blue eyes opened and met Luke's brown ones.

"Mmmm... What a great way to wake up!" Noah pulled Luke on top of him and hugged him.

Luke laid his head on Noah's bare chest and placed his hand over Noah's heart.

Noah said in a sexy, deep, morning voice, "It beats only for you Luke."

Luke laughed and said, "That's the corniest line I've heard yet!"

Noah chuckled and said, "I'm still half asleep. Give me a chance to wake up, then I'll wow you with something romantic."

Luke snickered, "Hmm, I do believe the lower half of you is awake and has risen, Noah."

Noah smiled, "It's only hard for you Luke."

Luke giggled, "Seriously Noah, get some better lines."

Noah grinned and asked, "Where's Terry?"

"In the shower. I'm taking him out of town today. I came to tell you I'll be gone. Did my package come?" Luke looked at Noah suspiciously.

Noah smiled guiltily, "Yes. I didn't open it, but I was so tempted. Can we open it now?" Noah ran his finger along Luke's lips. "Pretty please?"

Luke opened his mouth and gently bit Noah's finger and wrapped his tongue around it.

Noah's face reflected spontaneous elation at the sexual stimulation of the sucking and nibbling on his finger.

Luke pulled Noah's finger out of his mouth and said, "No." regarding opening the package. He sucked Noah's finger back into his mouth while smiling seductively.

Noah watched Luke's mouth with enthusiasm. "I love your lush lips. Do you have time to stay for a while?"

Luke sucked his finger hard as he pulled it out of his mouth. "No babe, Terry's in the shower. I gotta go before he gets back."

Noah put his hands on the back of Luke's head and drew him nearer. He flicked his tongue on Luke's supple lips then kissed them. They were so soft and smooth. Noah could kiss them all day, until they were swollen and red.

Noah kissed Luke's jaw and under his chin.

Luke moaned regrettably and stated, "Noahhhh.. I have to go. Um-Mmmm. That feels so good baby."

Noah kissed him once more on the mouth, then pecked him the nose. He said in a low tone of voice, "You don't know what you'll be missing."

Luke stood up and said jokingly, "I have a really good idea what I'll be missing... more of your corny lines!"

"Smart ass!" Noah called out to Luke as he walked out the door laughing.

Luke met Terry in the hall. "Ready?"

Terry looked at Luke skeptically. "Where are we going Luciano?"

Luke smiled and took his hand. "Come on, I'll tell you as we walk to my car."

They began to walk down the hallway.

Luke said, "I know someone who's going to transform you. Not that you need it, mind you."

They passed Josh's door just as he was leaving for class.

Josh saw Terry and Luke holding hands. A look of confusion crossed his face, then jealousy.

He walked behind them and quickly caught up. He plowed between them, pushing them apart.

Terry uttered, "Asshole." after Josh walked away.

Josh stopped and turned around with rage in his eyes. "I see you've already moved on Terry!"

Josh turned to Luke and yelled, "Does Noah know you slept with HIM too?"

Josh turned around and dashed off. What the fuck is wrong with me! Am I so jealous that everything coming out of my mouth is an insult to Terry? I practically called Luciano a slut. I know he wouldn't do that. On the other hand, I thought Terry would never cheat on me either and he did."

Josh stopped in his tracks and turned around. He walked back to Terry and Luke.

Terry was standing with his back against the wall in tears. Luke was standing in front of him, his knees were bent and he was trying to look at Terry's face.

Josh saw Luke lift Terry's chin and say something. Terry nodded, hugged Luke, then turn his head.

Terry saw Josh and gasped. He let go of Luke and said quietly, "Uh-Oh."

Luke followed Terry's gaze and saw Josh closing in on them. Luke turned and stood up straight. "Haven't you hurt Terry enough Josh? How can you turn on someone you claim to have loved for what 5 months now? You're pathetic!"

Luke took Terry's hand and started to walk away.

Josh begged, "Please wait. I know what I said isn't true Terry."

Josh looked at Luke and said, "I'm sorry for what I said to you also."

Luke and Terry stared at Josh with wariness.

Josh turned back to Terry. "I got jealous, plain and simple. I don't want to see you with any other guys."

Terry squeezed Luke's hand and said to Josh, "Luciano is a friend! He's not some other guy!"

"I meant.. I don't want you to date other guys." Josh stammered.

Terry scoffed, "You broke up with me. You can't tell me what to do!"

"I'm asking you, not telling you. Please? Just until I can deal with the fact that you cheated on me." Josh pleaded.

Terry narrowed his eyes and said, "What does getting over what I did have to do with me dating?!"

Josh said sheepishly, "I think with time I can forgive you because I still love you Terry."

Terry shook his head and accused Josh with hostility, "You stopped loving me when you tormented, harassed, and humiliated me in public! What I did was an honest mistake that I regret. What you and Chad did was done deliberately. It was mean and cruel. I believe you had some sick and perverted need to see me suffer."

Luke spoke up, "I think you guys should talk once things get calmer. Terry, we have to go if we're going to be on time. Bye Josh."

Josh mumbled, "Yeah, Bye."

Josh watched them leave hand in hand, then went to class.

Luke drove Terry to Chicago, about 35 minutes away and pulled up to the front door of a large store.

A valet opened the car doors for them and took Luke's keys, then parked his car.

Terry looked up and said, "Guise? What is this place?"

Luke smiled at him and led him through the glass door. "This is where you're going to get some new clothes and something cool done to your hair."

Terry asked, "What's wrong with my hair and my clothes."

Luke hid his smile and said, "Oh, nothing. We're going to alter your appearance a little. Michael will brighten and cut your hair so people won't notice what you did, only that something is a little different."

Luke ran his fingers through Terry's hair. "More hotter and sexier. Look around. This is the place to get cool clothes. If there's something you like, try it on."

Terry spotted a blue shirt. He picked up the hanger holding the shirt. There was a design on the right side of the shirt and the fabric was silky soft.

Luke walked up to him and said, "Those are really nice shirts."

Terry flipped the tag over and put the shirt back.

Luke grabbed the shirt and said, "Try it on."

Josh laughed and said, "Are you kidding me? At fifty five bucks you can take me to Target and I can buy seven tee-shirts for the price of this one alone!"

Luke smiled, picked up the shirt and said, "It's an Edun shirt. That's actually a good price! They must be having a sale. I think I'll get a few. What color do you want?"

Josh's eyes widened when he saw Luke pick up three of them. "Blue I guess, medium."

Luke grabbed the shirt and tossed it to Terry. "Lets go try them on."

Terry followed Luke into the fitting room area and changed. The shirt was form fitting and slimming, not that he needed to look any leaner than he was. It looked better than the cheap tee-shirts that he was used to wearing, that was for sure. He decided to splurge and buy it.

Terry changed back into his other shirt and waited by Luke's fitting room curtain.

Luke called out, "Well Terry? Do you like it?"

Terry answered, "Yeah, it fits really nice. I'm going to get it."

"Cool." Luke came out of the fitting room with his shirts in hand. "I think I'll get Noah a couple too. Give me your shirt. We'll put them on the counter."

Luke walked to the counter and was greeted courteously by a man behind the counter.

Luke asked him to hold the clothes for him while he continued shopping.

He took Terry's hand and said, "There are some really nice cashmere long sleeved V-neck shirts over here.

They walked to a table with various sizes and colors of shirts neatly folded and stacked.

"See? Aren't they nice?" Luke held one up to his torso and smiled. In a falsetto voice and puckered lips, he asked Terry, "Hoow doo I loook dah'ling?"

Terry giggled and rubbed the material between his thumb, index and middle fingers. "Ahhh.. this is soft."

"It's actually lighter and warmer than wool too. Want one?"

Terry shrugged and casually checked the price. "170.00? Holy shit!" Terry yelled then covered his mouth.

Luke smiled and said, "I think you'd look really good in red, no black, or.. Hmm." He studied Terry's face, "Try them both on." Luke handed the shirts to Terry.

Terry promptly handed them back. "I can't. That other shirt is all I can afford."

Luke pushed the shirts back to Terry and said forcefully, "Go try these on. They're medium. Come out and find me once you have the red one on. I want to check the color on you."

"Luciano, I can't afford this."

"My treat Terry, now go." Luke tapped him on the ass and said, "Go on, get!"

Terry put on the red sleek and slender V-neck. He pulled back the curtain in the fitting room and walked back out into the men's clothing area. He spotted Luke with a handful of other shirts.

Terry muttered under his breath, "Oh God! What is he doing?"

Luke's eyes lit up when he saw Terry. "Wow. You look great! Take that off and try these. He heaved a load of clothes into Terry's arms and asked, "What size pants do you wear?"

Terry figured Luke spent over 2,500 dollars worth of clothes on him.

They both walked with full bags of clothing to the men's salon in the same building.

Terry looked up and read aloud, "Designed to elevate your personal style. What kind of place is this?"

Luke smiled and said, "Dude, this is where I get my hair done. Michael is really good. He knows things. It's a little creepy at first, but he can look at you and know exactly how to match your haircut to your personality. He's like the God of hair design."

Terry stopped before they entered the white opaque glass doors and said, "I really appreciate you doing this, but I don't feel right about you paying for everything."

Luke patted Terry on the back. "It's alright Terry, I want to." Luke pulled the door open for Terry and said, "Ready?"

Michael walked up to Luke.

Luke set the bags of clothes on the floor.

Michael held his arms out for an embrace and said, "Luciano!" He kissed Luke on both cheeks.

Luke looked at Terry and said, "Come here." He held out his hand.

Terry reached for Luke's hand and walked shyly to Michael.

Luke said proudly, "This is Terry. The friend I told you about? We just bought him a bunch of new clothes and now he needs your help. Terry, this is Michael."

"Nice to meet you Terry!" Michael announced walked around Terry to check out his hair.

Luke asked, "Can you make him look really hot?"

Michael stopped and stared at Luke. He took Terry by the chin unexpectedly and turned Terry's face towards Luke.

"Luciano, this boy is already hot! Look at this handsome face, his bone structure is perfect. He is an Adonis. All he needs is a little flash and flair in his hair and a nice texturized cut."

Michael took Terry back to his salon chair. "Do you have a boyfriend or a girlfriend?"

Terry wasn't very forthcoming with his answer. He blushed and replied, "Heh... uh no. We broke up."

Michael smiled and observed, "He or she must be missing such a beautiful man as yourself."

Terry looked into the mirror as Michael began mixing a lighter shade of brown hair color to highlight Terry's hair.

Terry answered, "No, I'm afraid not. I wasn't faithful."

Michael beamed and excitedly said, "Ooh! Well then Terry, you will have lots of men or women chasing after you when I am through! I'm giving you the total package!"

Terry coughed, "Um, you better ask Luciano first, he's paying."

Michael waved him off. "My treat Terry. As handsome as you are, I sense a little vulnerability or self consciousness, maybe your pride is hurt."

Terry nodded. "Yes, but I just told you I got out of a relationship because I cheated. So you could say just about anything and you'd be right."

Michael chuckled and met Terry's face in the mirror. "Yes, that could be true as well, but in your eyes I see that being unfaithful is something that you would not otherwise do. Why did you feel compelled to sleep with this fair-haired person?"

Terry laughed and shook his head, "Luciano told you didn't he?"

Michael turned the chair and stopped it when Terry faced him. He grabbed the armrests and bent down to Terry's eye level. "I'm not telling a fib dear boy. I sense this... and I will sense more things the more you are in my presence. I told Luciano at the beginning of summer he would find true love in August. So tell me, has he?"

Terry nodded, "Yes, but he could have told you that as well. Tell me something no one knows."

"Not now. Now I do your hair." Michael spun Terry around and started on his hair.

Luke took the bags of clothes to his car, then took a walk around town. He was familiar with this area. He grew up on the well-to-do side of Chicago.

He went in and out of a few other stores and sipped a hot coffee in the cool wind signaling snow may be on the way.

He made his way back to Guise and sat in the waiting room. The receptionist offered finger sandwiches and flavored sparkling water. He ate, drank, and watched CNN on the t.v. mounted on the wall while he waited for Terry.

Michael came out to the waiting room and said to Luke, "A few more minutes Luciano. Would you like to settle the bill while he is finishing his sunless spray tan?"

"Michael! He's not supposed to be getting a tan!"

Michael laughed and said, "He will look healthier and stronger than he feels with a glow on his handsome face. Surely you cannot deny him that?"

Luke chuckled and said, "You never say that to me. Aren't I handsome?"

"Luciano, you have confidence, strength and good looks. You are already like Narcissus, telling his reflection that it is beautiful. That is why I do not feel the need to feed your ego darling."

Luke smirked, "Alright, what's the damage?"

Michael added the total, less the tanning and extra deep conditioning he added to Terry's hair. "It will be 150.00."

Michael smiled a dazzling smile at Luke and mentioned, "You are my favorite customer. Such a beautiful soul."

Luke didn't object. He said, "Thank you Michael."

Michael nodded and swiped Luke's credit card.

He handed Luke the receipt to sign. Luke added a generous tip and waited for Terry.

Terry shyly and hesitantly came around the corner.

Luke dropped his jaw. "Oh my God Terry! You're gorgeous!" Luke walked around Terry, staring at his hair. "Michael! This is a work of art!"

Michael smiled proudly and stated, "He looks good with the long layers on top and short sides. How do you like the highlights?"

"Out of this world! I'd date him if I didn't have a boyfriend!" Luke smiled at Terry.

Terry blushed and said, "Yeah, right!"

Michael walked up to Terry.

He touched Terry's shoulder and said, "You will be going on a date tomorrow night."

Terry laughed, "I hardly doubt that! I don't know anyone."

Michael shook his head. "No, with someone you already know."

Terry shook his head also and said, "You're wrong. I can't stand the only person I would consider going on a date with and I'm not planning on dating anyone else for a long time."

Michael said, "This person needs you Terry. To stand beside him or her... no him. It's a male. He's going through a rough time now and needs all the support he can get. He is torn and needs his friends and ex-lover. You Terry. He wants your forgiveness."

Terry got chills. Luke laughed it off.

Michael stared deep into Terry's eyes. "Yes Terry, he will receive news."

Terry's eyes widened.

Luke pulled Terry away as he was about to respond to Michael. "Don't ask how he knows, he just does."

They said goodbye and left.

Luke and Terry stopped for lunch as they headed back to Oakdale.

They were seated near a table with two females laughing at each other. They were around the same age as Luke and Terry.

They ordered their food when Luke's cell phone rang. He told Terry, "It's Noah. I'm gonna run outside and talk to him."

When Luke left, Terry was approached by the girl with the long wavy dark hair.

"Hi, I'm Riley and my friend's name," Riley pointed the girl with black straight hair of Asian descent. "is Olivia."

Olivia waved politely at Terry, who in turn smiled shyly and waved back.

Riley turned back to Terry and asked, "We were wondering if you and your friend would like to come over to our table and eat with us?"

Terry blushed and said, "I don't know. I'll ask my friend when he returns from his phone call."

Riley asked, "So are you from Chicago?"

"No, but my friend is."

Luke smiled into the phone and said, "Hello Noah. What's up?

"I am." alluded Noah as he smiled to himself. "Where are you?" His body started to react instantly with the sound of Luke's voice. His pulse rose and his voice became thick.

"We stopped for lunch at Chilli's. How are you?" Luke across the parking lot.

Noah grinned. "Mmm... I'm feeling horny. How are you?"

Luke chuckled and whispered into the phone, "Where are you?"

"Laying on our bed in my black boxers rubbing my dick."

Luke let out a breath. "I miss your kisses babe. Take your boxers off for me." He heard Noah put the phone down.

Noah moaned in a low voice, "Ahhhh... I wish you were lying next to me."

Luke whispered into the receiver of the phone. "Ohhh.. I do too. I'm getting so hot thinking about how hard your dick is. Close your eyes and touch it for me Noah. Pretend it's my hand."

Noah closed his eyes and fantasized Luke's tantalizing fingers were touching him. He sighed, "Mmmm, what would you do to me if you were here?" He focused on every wanton word Luke was saying.

Luke smiled and whispered, "If I were with you right now, I'd be tracing circles on your inner thigh with my tongue while I caress your cock.. getting even harder.

Noah's pulse pounded in his ears, his mood turned more lustful as he stroked himself. "Oh Luke, my cock is tingling for you and the tip is wet.

Luke smirked. "Then I'd lick your balls and suck on your cock Noah. Nice and slow while I stroke you up and down."

Noah breathing escalated to panting.

Luke smirked. "I love the way your hard-on feels in my hand. I'm moving it up and down.. caressing the head and sucking the little bit that comes out the tip Noah. You taste so fucking good. MMMM."

"You turn me on. You're driving me wild!" Noah was slowly being worked into a frenzy. He continued to focus on every word Luke said as he spread the pre-cum around the head of his cock.

"Me too. You feel so good babe. I'm gonna suck you hard."

An elderly couple pulled up in their Cadillac and parked in front of Luke. The man helped his wife out of the car and up the curb. They passed Luke. As soon as they were out of earshot he heard Noah calling out, "Luke? Luke are you there?"

Luke decided to turn Noah on even more by pretending he was getting off as well. "Yeah, I had to undo my pants. Thinking about your hot bod has my dick throbbing and aching for you Noah."

Noah moaned, "Ohhhh... Luke."

Luke groaned, "Uhhhh... Noah. I want you so bad. I'm so turned on right now. It feels so good to touch my dick. Mmmm. Remember when we got off together? That was sooo good babe. Ohhh..."

Luke paced on the sidewalk on the side of the building, excited that he could get Noah off by phone.

Noah gasped as he rocked his hips recalling the memory vividly. "Uhhh... Luke, I'm close."

Luke continued to whisper into the receiver of the phone, "Your touches send waves of excitement throughout my body."

"What else would you be doing to me?"

Luke paused for a second, then answered, "I'm stroking my hard-on. Uhhh, it's so hard for you. I'd be sucking you. Your hard cock feels so good in my mouth. I'm jacking you, waiting for your flow of hot cum to coat my mouth and throat."

Noah licked his lips and let out a very long breath.

Luke whispered seductively and suggestively, "Noahhhh, cum in my mouth."

Noah moaned, "Oh God Luke. I want to fuck you and feel you from the inside."

Luke stopped in his tracks. Now Luke's cock really was twitching with want.

"Mmm Noah. I want you too... rocking in and out, thrusting, pounding my ass until you cum inside me."

That threw Noah headfirst over the edge. He couldn't help the continuous flow of low moans, groans and grunts coming from the back of his throat as he came on his stomach and chest.

Luke smiled. "Ooh, I fucking love the sounds you make when you cum. It's so hot and erotic. I can't wait to get home to you."

Noah breathed, "Me either! Try not to get a speeding ticket!"

Luke laughed, "Hey, the way you make me feel, I wouldn't mind paying a fine for speeding. See you later."

"Wait!" Noah hoped Luke hadn't hung up yet.

"Yeah? What is it babe?" Luke asked

"What I said.. I meant it Luke."

Luke bit his lip, "Me too. I want you."

Noah smiled as he cleaned himself off. "When?"

Luke was taken aback. "When? Um, when the mood strikes." He beamed.

"I'll see you when you get back." Noah said huskily.


	20. Chapter 20 A Fairytale

CHAPTER 20: "A Fairytale"  
Warnings: Strong language  
A special thanks to Kim. She gave me the idea of the poetry club. She also researched poetry clubs in the Chicago area for me. Thank you girl!

Luke walked into the restaurant chuckling at Noah's mischievousness. Noah could be such a naughty boy. Luke smiled thinking of Noah lying on their bed naked with cum pooled on his stomach.

He went to the table and saw two dark haired girls sitting with Terry. He wanted to laugh when he noticed how uncomfortable Terry looked. _The poor guy is always blushing or nervous, at least during the few times I've been around him.'_

Luke walked to the chair across from Terry and sat down.

Luke smiled at Terry and said, "I see you've been busy."

Terry gave Luke an anxious half smile. "Luciano, this is Olivia and Riley."

Luke shook their hands "Nice to meet you both." Luke smiled and raised his eyebrow, giving Terry a questioning look.

Olivia noticed Luke's curious look and said, "We hate eating alone so we asked your friend Terry to join us, but we ended up joining him."

"That's cool." Luke smiled widely.

Plates of food were brought out and set in front of each person.

Riley asked, "So.. I suppose you guys are taken?"

Luke spoke up quickly, teasing Terry, "I am, but he's not."

The girls both looked at Terry and said, "Really?"

Terry blushed and said to Luke, "Come on Luciano. Don't be like that."

Terry turned to Olivia, then to Riley. They both smiled at him. He smiled back then searched Luke's face.

Terry secretly winked at Luke and said firmly, "We've been dating for a year, right?"

Luke grinned back at Terry and said, "No."

Terry raised his eyebrows at Luke and made a disappointed face.

Luke added, "I think it's been only 10 months honey buns."

Terry let out a slightly suppressed laugh. "Oh yeah! You're right as usual baby cakes."

Luke smirked and gave Terry a _'you owe me' _look, then took a bite of his food.

The girls looked back and forth between the two boys.

Olivia smiled and said, "Oh, you're together. Cool. It's cute you have terms of endearment for each other. Don't you think so Riley?"

Riley giggled and said, "It's very cute."

Luke chuckled and said between bites, "Oh yeah! I've got a lot of names for Terry. He's my boo boo bear and lambchop, but I think his favorite pet name is punkin' butt."

Terry giggled and said, "Oh definitely, tinkerbell!"

Riley and Olivia laughed.

Olivia said, "Okay you guys! Now you're just being goofy."

Luke and Terry laughed.

Terry answered, "Yeah, he's he's my sugar lumps"

Luke shook his head and said, "Sugar what?! LUMPS?? You're gonna go THERE'?" Luke giggled and said, "Okay hot... NUTS!"

Terry gasped and turned beet red. He quickly tried to hide his embarrassment when he picked up his glass of water and sipped it slowly.

Luke laughed hard.

The girls looked at each other and giggled.

Luke continued, "Eat up sweetie pie, we have to get back to the dorms."

Luke paid the tab for him and Terry, then stood up ready to leave.

The girls thanked Terry and Luke for an entertaining lunch and watched them walk away.

Luke wrapped his arm around Terry's shoulders as they walked away. He pulled Terry over so they were hip to hip.

Terry moved his head next to Luke's and asked, "What are you doing?"

"We've been dating 10 months Terry." Luke grabbed Terry's butt. "We have to look and act like it, don't we?"

Terry turned his head and looked back at the table. The girls were leaning over smiling at him. They waved and he waved back.

"You're right, they're still staring. Thanks." Terry said appreciatively.

"I could kiss you and give them a really good show." Luke snickered.

"No thanks Luciano." Terry laughed.

Terry and Luke had begun their way home when Terry laughed and said, "Thanks for going along with my bluff. I didn't want to get into why I was single."

Luke took a sideways glance at Terry and said sweetly, "No problem cupcake."

Terry slapped Luke's arm, laughed and said, "Okay, that's enough! Noah may get jealous!"

"Nah.. I don't call him any of those names. Look at yourself you're hot! You could get any guy you wanted. You're a dick magnet! Even I'd be on you in a second if I wasn't with Noah!"

Terry smiled and said, "Do you really think I'll have a date tomorrow like Michael said?"

Luke grinned at Terry. He was happy to see that Terry seemed to be enjoying himself.

Luke answered, "Oh, yeah definitely! If not, I'll take you out." Luke chuckled and teased, "I wouldn't mind having eye candy on my arm."

Luke walked Terry to his dorm room and handed him the bags of clothes he carried up.

Terry looked up and faced Luke.

"Thanks for today Luciano. I had a really good time. You are very generous. If there's anything I can do for you, let me know. "

Luke smiled and moved forward. He leaned on the hand he placed flat against Terry's door.

"So, what are you going to do now cupcake?" Luke asked, looking at Terry's face and hair.

Terry grinned, "I guess just hang up my clothes and study until it's time to go to bed. Why?"

"Oh, no reason." Luke stared into terry's eyes. "You can pay me back with a kiss."

Terry looked into Luke's eyes with apprehension. "Um, what do you mean a kiss?"

"Just a kiss and we're even." Luke smiled with the corners of his mouth upturned.

Terry stared at Luke's mouth and said, "Uhh, I don't think I understand exactly what you want Luciano."

"Just a kiss Terry. Jesus, you'd think I was asking you to fuck." Luke laughed.

Terry turned red and leaned towards Luke.

Luke quickly pecked Terry on the mouth and patted his behind. "Goodnight cupcake. See ya tomorrow."

Terry shook his head and watched Luke saunter away.

He turned back to his rook and opened his dorm door. When he walked into his room, he stepped on an envelope. It had been slid under his door.

He quickly set the bags of new clothes on his bed and picked up the envelope.

His name was on the outside. He opened the envelope and pulled out the short note. He immediately recognized Josh's handwriting. Apprehension filled his thoughts as he unfolded the note and read it.

Terry,  
I've been thinking about you all day.  
I miss you and I still love you so much. Please give  
me another chance to prove to you just how much.  
I want and need you. I was thinking if you're up to  
it, we could go out tomorrow? I would love to take  
you out and talk to you.  
All my love,  
Josh

Terry put the note on his desk and sat on his bed weighing the pros and cons of meeting Josh. He didn't think he could ever forgive Josh for humiliating him. It hurt too much to think about. Josh reaffirmed his love for him in the note, but how could he have been so cruel if he really loved him?

Terry had to think hard and long. _Shit, Michael was pretty accurate! I did get asked out on a date, now I need to figure out if I want to go. I could specify that it's not a date. We could talk about stuff, nothing personal though. I'm not revealing my feelings or thoughts to him. He might use it against me.'_

Terry didn't want to face Josh tonight so he called him on the phone, even though Josh was a few doors down the hall.

Josh answered somewhat annoyed, "Yeah?!"

Terry asked, "Sorry, is this a bad time?"

Josh's mood elevated. "Oh! Terry, no. Not at all. I was working on my paper that's all. How are you?"

Terry ignored the question and got right down to business. "I'll meet you tomorrow, but just to talk."

Josh frowned but said, "Okay, how about at the Lakeview. I can meet you in the lounge."

"No. It sounds too much like a date. We can meet in the park." Terry said.

Josh insisted, "I'm not meeting you outside. It's only supposed to be 45 degrees tomorrow!"

"Do you always have to have things your way Josh?!" Terry rose his voice. "Look, obviously we aren't going to agree here so maybe it's too early to talk amicably to each other."

Josh sighed, "Okay, I'll meet you outside, but I can't be outside for very long. I have to stay as healthy as I can."

"Oh." Terry stated. "Sorry I wasn't thinking Josh. Okay, we'll meet inside.. at the cafe though. How about 9:00 p.m.?"

Josh bit his lip and said with uncertainty, "Terry? Um.. can we make it 8:00 p.m. Instead? The cafe gets busy around 9:30-10:00-ish."

Terry rolled his eyes, but he knew there would be a rush of people coming in after seeing an early movie for a bite to eat. "Fine Josh, 8:00 it is then. Bye." Terry hung up before he heard Josh say goodbye.

Terry dumped his bags of clothes on the bed. He hung up the shirts and folded the pants, then put them away. He sat at his desk fingering the note Josh wrote and slipped it into a drawer, then opened a textbook and began to read.

Luke walked into his and Noah's room. Noah immediately jumped up his from his desk and grinned.

"Heyyy Luke!" It seemed like Noah took one giant step across the room. He was in Luke's arms in that instant. "You're home!"

Luke chuckled and said, "Miss me?"

Noah nodded. "Oh yeah!"

Luke kissed Noah on the mouth and said, "Why are you all dressed up?"

Noah was wearing a nice black sweater with a dark blue dress shirt underneath. He smelled wonderful.

Luke had fallen in love with the smell of Noah. Certain distinctive pleasurable odors emanating off Noah stimulated Luke's senses. His cologne, his body soap, his shampoo, his natural scent, even the smell of his perspiration. Each odor awakened crystal clear memories of Noah when they were camping, walking around campus, or studying in the library. Sometimes, when Luke lay awake at night listening to Noah breathe, he would smell Noah, just for the hell of it. He'd breathe Noah in, steal his breath if they happened to be face to face, then he'd sigh at the man he was longing to be intimate with.

Luke wondered if Noah was the one he would fall in love with or if Noah was going to fall in love with him. Luke was afraid of that since he and Noah had become so close, so quickly. _What if this is like my last boyfriend. After we had sex for the first time in the relationship, I was uninterested in him because the thrill of waiting, wanting and longing was gone. I wanted excitement. I fed off it. What if I still need that "fix" of going out with other guys after Noah and I fuck? What if I can't settle down. What if I can't just have "one" man in my life at a time_?'Then Luke thought, _That's a lot of fucking What ifs!' _

Luke had fallen asleep that night cuddled up to Noah, having dreams of possessing Noah's body, then leaving him for someone else.

Noah tightened his grip around Luke's waist and whispered into Luke's ear, "I'm taking my boyfriend out on our first date." Noah licked and gnawed on Luke's neck gently.

Luke threw his head back and pushed his pelvis forward and ground himself against Noah. He tried to engage Noah in a kiss.

Noah laughed and moved away. "Dude, go take your shower and get dressed. I'm serious about going out."

Luke started to walk away, when Noah reached out and grabbed Luke's hand. He twirled Luke back around. Luke fell into Noah's arms and instinctively reached around Noah's waist to stop himself from falling. Noah caught him and brought Luke's lips close to his mouth.

Noah looked deeply into Luke's impassioned questioning eyes.

Noah closed in and claimed Luke's lips. His tongue commanded Luke's lips to part... demanding admittance without permission.

Luke smirked. How is it Noah could kiss him when he wanted, but if Luke initiated it, he was told to go take a shower?

Luke moaned into Noah's open mouth and felt his body gravitate to Noah's tall, lean body.

Noah's hands slid into the back of Luke's pants. He fondled Luke's firm muscular ass and murmured into Luke's mouth. "I want **this**.. right here." he pulled Luke's rear closer. "I want it bad Luke."

Luke chuckled and pushed Noah away this time.

"Heh Heh, I'm gonna go get ready for our first date. Where are you taking me anyway?" Luke asked over his shoulder as Noah followed him into the bathroom. His lust filled eyes never left Luke's backside.

"I thought I'd take you to a little place in Chicago." Noah watched Luke flip his shirt up over his head and toss it on the floor.

Noah eyed Luke's pecs and abs. He sighed thinking about nestling his head against Luke's chest and rubbing his cheek on the soft light colored chest hair.

"What place in Chicago? I might know of it."

"Um..." Noah's eyes traveled lower. Luke undid his pants and stepped out of them. He stood up and gazed at Noah's face.

"Well? Where are you taking me?" Luke smirked.

Noah shook his head to get out the thought of wanting Luke's legs wrapped around his waist. His blue eyes slowly made their way up to Luke's face, then looked Luke in the eye. He saw Luke's twinkling bright eyes and the sly smile on his face.

Noah blushed and said, "The east side of town to a little place called "Boy's Town."

Luke stripped out of his boxers and threw them at Noah's chest. "What's that, some kind of strip club?" Luke winked at Noah and smiled.

Noah caught the boxers and held the soft cotton fabric between his fingers, rubbing it and staring at the gorgeous naked man in front of him.

Luke turned around, bent down and turned on the water. He adjusted the water temperature, stepped into the shower and turned around.

"Noah." Luke snapped his fingers and grinned. "Yo, dude. What is this Boy's town?" Luke saw Noah staring, mesmerized, and hypnotized by his body.

"It's umm... a place where people gather to listen to poetry every so often. I thought you might like it, with you wanting to be a writer and all."

Luke slid the shower curtain shut and stood under the stream of hot water.

"That sounds cool. Are you taking me out to eat too?" Luke suggested.

"They serve desserts and pastries there. Is that okay with you?"

Luke peeked out the shower and smiled. "Yes. That's good. So... what really prompted your call this afternoon?" He began to wash his body.

Noah leaned against the sink and said, "I was lonely. Can't a guy miss his boyfriend? Was it okay that I called you?"

Luke smiled naughtily and teased, "Yes why, were you thinking of calling someone else?"

Noah chuckled.

"Noah? Will you pick out some clothes for me? I just bought some. There's a few new shirts there for you also."

Noah sneaked a peek behind the shower curtain and said, "You look delicious."

Luke turned around and flicked beads of water from the tips of his fingers at Noah.

Noah scowled playfully.

Luke was drying off when Noah came back into the steamy bathroom.

Noah set the clothes down on the sink counter and asked, "So how was your day with Terry?"

Luke looked up after he slipped each foot into the red boxers Noah had picked out for him to wear.

"I love him! He's so funny Noah. He gets embarrassed at the funniest things. We ate lunch with these two girls and he turned bright red when one of them asked if he was single. He's really fun to hang around. I think I like him the most of all your friends. He has this innocence about him." Luke hurriedly got dressed and looked into the mirror.

Noah agreed, "I love Terry too. He's a sweetheart. I used to have a crush on him in high school, but since he was a friend I never asked him out or anything."

"I kissed him." Luke smiled as he ran his fingers through his thick light brown hair.

Noah frowned and asked, "Why?"

"I could tell he was embarrassed that I spent so much on him. I bought all his clothes, his haircut and lunch. He asked if there's anything he could do for me, so I told him to kiss me."

Noah's eyes met Luke's in the mirror. He drew his eyebrows together and said, "He kissed you... on the mouth?"

Luke turned away from the mirror and put his hands on Noah's chest. "Yes, a peck on the mouth. Like this." Luke puckered his lips and kissed Noah on the mouth.

"Ohhh! That's okay then. Fuck, for a minute there I thought you made out with him!" Noah exclaimed, clearly relieved.

Luke glanced at him sideways and said, "I would make out with him, he's really attractive, but you..." Luke pushed his index finger into Noah's chest. "You do something to me that I can't describe."

Noah smiled and took Luke's hand as they walked to the parking lot.

"I like Josh a lot too. We're very much alike. When I took him to the hospital to have him retested, we really bonded. Same with Terry today. He makes me want to hold him and take care of him. I know he's not frail like that or naïve. He just seems troubled... quiet."

Noah nodded and remarked, "He'll be alright. He does cut though, not so much in college as in middle school. Chad, Josh, Wade and I looked after him. He isn't so quiet when he's pissed off let me tell you."

Luke agreed, "No shit sherlock. He yelled at me when we were camping remember? He's really protective of his friends. I think that's why I like him so much, the way he comforted Josh when you were in the hospital. I wonder why he likes me! I kinda just showed up one day and all of the sudden I feel welcomed."

Noah laughed, "I have good taste in friends that's why, and boyfriends too."

Noah opened the passenger door of his truck for Luke.

Noah stuck out his hand to Luke after opening the passenger door of his truck. Luke grabbed Noah's hand as he stepped out of the truck.

Noah wrapped his arm around Luke's shoulders and walked with him to the building that read "Boys Town".

Luke felt warm and safe in Noah's arms even as small flakes of snow floated lazily down from the starless dark sky.

Noah opened the dark green door for Luke and pushed him gently forward with his hand on the small of Luke's back.

Luke took a look around. He spotted a empty table and asked Noah if they should sit or look around first.

"Get the table first, it gets busy in here quick. So you have never been here?"

They both took off their fall jackets and laid them on the back of their wooden chairs, then took a seat.

"No, I haven't." Luke said looking around. The surrounding balcony was either a library or a book store.

"What's up there?" Luke asked pointing to the wrought iron railing and bookshelves.

Noah looked up and stated, "Poetry books. Wanna go look?"

"Maybe later. I could go for a drink." Luke held his hands out across the table.

Noah took Luke's hands in his own and said, "Wine, beer or coffee. They might have tea too." He lifted Noah's hands to his mouth and kissed his knuckles one by one.

Luke smiled and replied, "Hmm, coffee sounds good. I'll share a dessert with you too."

Noah smiled at Luke and asked, "What kind of dessert... Luke?"

Luke whispered, "Chocolate covered... dick."

Noah grinned and stood up. "Be right back."

Noah went to the back of the building and stood in line, waiting to order.

Luke was enjoying the ambiance of the room. A small stage with a stool and a microphone were in the corner. The lighting of the room was romantic and warm. Tables began to fill up with other gay couples as fast as Noah had said they would.

Noah walked back to the table carrying a tray with two coffees and a small piece of deep dish apple pie ala mode. He set the tray on the table and sat down next to Luke.

Noah took a spoonful of ice cream and put it in his mouth. He looked impishly at Luke, then leaned towards him.

Luke licked his lips before meeting Noah's. They came together, lips smashed together, noses bumping and mouths opening.

Noah pushed the spoonful of vanilla ice cream into Luke's mouth with his tongue.

Luke moved his mouth on Noah's lips. His tongue pushed the ice cream back into it's owners mouth.

Noah swallowed it and slipped his cold tongue into Luke's warm mouth. He heard Luke moan low and felt Luke's hand on his thigh. Noah cupped Luke's chin in his right hand and broke the passionate kiss.

Luke opened his eyes and asked, "Why did you stop?"

"The lights have dimmed. It's going to start soon, besides, I can't keep kissing you like that. I already have a massive hard on.

Luke beamed and whispered, "Let me see."

Noah chuckled and said, "No way."

"Let's go to the bathroom together Noah."

Noah smiled and shook his head.

"Then lets go behind the building or... Hey! Lets go to your truck. I've never done it in a truck before, at least I don't remember doing it in a truck."

Noah looked at Luke in disbelief, "You're serious aren't you?"

Luke nodded, "Yeah, I don't think I ever did it in a truck that I recall."

Noah took Luke's hand and said, "No, I meant about having sex... here.. now."

Luke grinned and said, "Oh yeah! There's nothing like the thrill of almost getting caught, or being watched or watching. Didn't you so think when we were camping?"

Noah took a sip of hot coffee as a volunteer took the stage to read his favorite poem by Oscar Wilde.

Noah watched the older man, in his 40's sit on the stool and open a book.

Noah turned to Luke and whispered, "Luke, just how many people have you slept with?"

Luke gave Noah an incredulous look and crossed his arms. He sneered back, "Why? How many guys have you slept with?"

Noah leaned close to Luke's ear and whispered, "I'm not trying to get you mad. I guess I didn't know that what you did up north camping was a regular thing. Sorry."

Luke faced Noah and said with hurt and anger in his eyes, "Noah, I told you everything about me, about me and Bren, and hooking up. I thought you knew."

"I did, I do... I thought maybe, I don't know." Noah spoke softly and gazed into Luke's eyes as if he could find the answer there.

Luke frowned. He picked up his coffee, blew on it and took a sip. "What Noah, just fucking say it."

"Well, Josh... he changed." Noah stated wearily.

Noah thought Luke was going to haul off and hit him.

Instead, Luke turned his back on Noah and focused on the poetry reader.

Noah cursed under his breath and leaned forward. He put his hand on Luke's shoulder and his head alongside Luke's head.

"I'm sorry Luke. I like you the way you are. Sometimes, when you talk about stuff, like kissing Terry or about doing it' in different places, it seems like... ummm."

Luke turned his head and said, "What, that I'm a man whore? Don't you think people who've slept around have the same feelings as you? What about Josh? You don't treat him any different because he's been around more than a few times. Why are you trying to make me be any different than I am?"

"Because..." Noah explained, "You're **MY** boyfriend and I would like the assurance that you'll be..."

"Faithful. Yeah, I get it. Thanks a whole hell of a lot for your trust Noah. What a great first date and our first fight all rolled into one." Luke turned around. He sat and stewed while another man in his late teens got up and took the stage and began to read.

Noah sat back and sighed.  
_What the fuck is wrong with me? We were doing so great and NOW I bring up the fact that he's been around? I wanted this night to be so special. I have to make this right and in a hurry too.'_

Noah leaned forward and rested his chin on Luke's shoulder.

"Luke." Noah said. "Come on Luke, talk to me."

Luke intentionally ignored Noah. He didn't even want to look at him.

"Luuciaannnoooo.." Noah whispered in Luke's ear.

Noah started to massage Luke's shoulders. They were tight and rigid.

Soon Noah felt Luke relax and said, "I like you so much the way you are. I wouldn't be dating you if I didn't. When I met you up north, I knew there was something between us. I didn't know what it was, but I'd like to try to tell you. Will you let me Luke? Please?"

Luke turned his head and nodded. He whispered, "Okay."

Noah smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "I do trust you Luke. You have never given me cause not to. It's none of my business to know who you've slept with either. I'm sorry. Are we good, because I don't want to fight with you. It's our first date and I want to tell you something important. Will you listen?"

Luke turned to face Noah. "Yes Noah, of course I will. I'm sorry too. I was stupid to jump to conclusions. I really care about you and I care what you think of me. Noah, I think that I..."

"Noah. Noah you're up." The loudspeaker announced.

Noah smiled at Luke and kissed his forehead. He stood up as the crowd clapped gently. "I asked them to tell me when it was this exact time. 9:25 pm. You wanna know why?"

Luke smiled and nodded.

"9:25 pm was the exact time I first saw you up north. I remember thinking how handsome you were and how kissable your lips looked. I wondered how they would taste on my tongue. Anyway, I gotta go up. Be right back." Noah smiled and walked away.

Noah cleared his throat and spoke softly into the microphone. "This poem is for my boyfriend, Luke. It says everything I'm feeling. I wish I had written it, but I'm not that great with words. I guess I'm more of a lover than a writer."

The audience chuckled as Noah reached into the back pocket of his jeans. He pulled out a folded piece of paper. On it was a poem he found and copied down when he was at the library on campus earlier in the day. He was supposed to be studying, but he was thinking about Luke and their first date. He poured over poetry books for hours trying to find the perfect one... one that Luke would appreciate, not a sappy, or dirty poem. Although there were plenty of those, he found this one to be perfect and he could relate to the expressive, but delicate prose.

Noah looked into the audience and said with devotion, "Luke, you're the reason I breathe." Noah smiled and began to read;

A  
Fairytale

size1written by: Millette Addison/size

Dreamland awaits you,  
Close your eyes,

Imagine you and I,  
Close as breath,

Skin upon skin,  
Lips touching,

For you taste of  
Raspberries,  
sweetly irresistible,

The fragrance of you,  
Takes my breath away,

I am burning inside,  
A torch of fire,

Burning fuel of  
passion,  
For you are my desire,

My heat beats with  
every breath,  
You are my destiny,

Your eyes evade me,  
deep, dark, mysterious,

I am your slave,  
Your love has captured  
me,

Grab my body,  
Pull me close,

Show me your love,  
In ways I could only  
dream.

Wake me I must be  
dreaming,  
This is a fairytale.

Noah stepped down off the small corner stage and walked back to his seat.

Luke stood up, looked at Noah, and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck.

"That is the nicest and hottest thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you Noah."

Noah reached around Luke's waist. He laced his fingers and rested his hands on Luke's lower back.

"You're welcome Luke."

Noah leaned in and kissed Luke tenderly on the lips. Luke opened his mouth and inserted his tongue into Noah's mouth.

Noah moaned and cocked his head to the right. He took one hand and placed it on the back of Luke's head.

Luke's hair was silky and soft. Noah ran his fingers through it, then pressed Luke's head hard against his lips. Their kiss immediately became rough and raw with impure thoughts of each other naked and writhing in bed. They each moaned gutturally, from the backs of their throats.

Luke pulled away reluctantly, wanting to hide his preoccupation of lustful desires for Noah's body before he became unable to withstand sitting next to Noah without undressing him.

Luke said in a deep, sensible voice, "We better sit and listen to the speakers before they throw us out of here for indecent exposure."

Noah whispered in Luke's ear after they took their seats, "I don't think these guys would care Luke."

Luke acted shocked and replied, "Noah! Are you suggesting doing it in front of a crowd?"

Noah chuckled, "No, not a crowd! I'm just saying, if that's what pleases you I want to make you happy... if that's what you want. Luke, I like you alot."

Luke reached for Noah's hand and held it tightly. He stroked the palm of Noah's hand with his index finger and said, "I like you a lot too, but you don't have to change who you are to please me."

Noah smiled and implied, "I'd do just about anything.."

Luke leaned in and kissed Noah's lips mid sentence. He pulled Noah's bottom lip into his mouth by grasping it with his own lips, sucked and nibbled on it, then let go. Noah was left dumbstruck. He suppressed the need to throw Luke on the table and do him right there, right now, but he wanted to finish his thought, albeit he was still captivated by the thought of Luke's lips nibbling and sucking on his lower one.

Noah uttered a few halting words, "... anything... to umm... make you uhh... happy."

"You do make me happy. See?" Luke grinned a radiant smile that lit up his whole face.

Noah chuckled and sipped his coffee. He turned his attention to the guy who was reading a poem by Melville.

Luke took a bite of the pie and melted ice cream.

They stayed for a while, had another coffee, and snuck out hand in hand. Noah led Luke to his truck.

Luke and Noah stole secret glances back and forth on the way back to the dormitory. Luke moved his hand to Noah's thigh and stroked the inside of it.

Noah looked at Luke and said provocatively, "So, we've had our first date, am I going to get lucky tonight?" Noah smiled devilishly and turned his attention back to the road.

Luke chuckled and said, "Depends."

"On what?" Noah asked with disappointment.

Luke leaned into Noah's shoulder, grabbed his crotch, and whispered seductively, "How.. bad.. you want... me."

"Noah licked his lips and tried to quell the rapid beating of his heart. "I want you badly" Noah placed his hand over Luke's hand and pressed it into his growing erection. "Can't you feel how much I want you?"

Luke smirked and reminded Noah, "I know, I saw you staring at my bod in the shower earlier. I was so ready to say fuck it and let you have me then. I was so ready for you, but I'm glad we went out on this date first. It was very nice and romantic.

Noah smiled and looked at Luke. "You're welcome." Noah removed his hand from atop of Luke's hand and replaced it on the leather steering wheel. He bucked his erection up against Luke's hand and groaned. Luke cupped Noah's nuts through his denim jeans and gently squeezed, then applied pressure as he rubbed the length of his erection.

"Luke, hey Luke. As much as I hate to say this because it feels so fucking good... you have to stop rubbing my cock. I feel like I want to close my eyes and lay my head back and get lost in the feeling, and that would not be good since I'm driving."

Luke laughed and took his hand away.

Noah immediately missed the heat caused by the friction Luke's hand had generated on his crotch.

Luke told Noah about his day and shared a few laughs. Noah told Luke about his obsessiveness in the library looking for the perfect poem. Luke teased him. They giggled and smiled at each other.

Noah pulled into the parking lot and turned off the engine. He pulled the key out of the ignition and jingled them in his palm as he gazed at Luke and smiled.

Luke smiled back and took Noah's hand.

Noah and Luke's stomach's were bundles of anxious nerves, excitement and lustful desires for each other.

Luke had no idea why he felt so nervous. _'I've had sex before for God's sake!' _Maybe he thought it was because it was going to be with Noah. Then again, maybe it was because he was afraid Noah wouldn't be enough for him, that he'd feel empty inside like he had so many times before after sex.

Noah knew why he was so nervous. He'd wanted Luke from the very beginning, right after he met him up north. He denied himself that thought at the time because of his current boyfriend at the time, Chad. Now Luke would really be his tonight. Noah couldn't wait. He let go of Luke's hand and walked around the front end of his truck.

Luke was already out of the truck by the time Noah got there to open the door for him.

Luke smiled and reached for Noah's hand.

Noah and Luke couldn't walk fast enough to the building and up the stairs. He and Luke bounded up the stairs by two's, panting and breathing hard. The sounds of their respirations turned each other on.

While Noah fumbled with his keys, Luke pulled off Noah's sweater.

Noah finally opened the door and let Luke pass through first. Noah shut and locked the door and immediately pressed himself against Luke.


	21. Chapter 21 It's About Time, rated Mature

Chapter 21: "NC-17"  
WARNINGS: Strong language, explicit sex.

_"Luke was already out of the truck by the time Noah got there to open the door for him._

Luke smiled and reached for Noah's hand.

Noah and Luke couldn't walk fast enough to the building and up the stairs. He and Luke bounded up the stairs by two's, panting and breathing hard. The sounds of their respirations turned each other on.

While Noah fumbled with his keys, Luke pulled off Noah's sweater.

Noah finally opened the door and let Luke pass through first. Noah shut and locked the door, then immediately pressed himself against Luke."

Noah held Luke around the waist and said, "Come here hotness." and commenced giving Luke a heated and breathless kiss. Noah's hands went right to work, rubbing Luke's ass. He pulled Luke's body closer to his erection.

Luke wrapped his arms around Noah's neck and whispered, "I've been waiting for this moment and now that it's here, I don't want it to end."

Luke stared into Noah's beautiful sapphire blue eyes.

Noah chuckled and kissed Luke's ear. "It doesn't have to end, Luke." Noah sucked on Luke's earlobe and traced his outer ear with the tip of his tongue.

He spoke slowly, in low rhythmic whispers, into Luke's ear.

Luke moaned as he listened to the erotic words flow out of Noah's mouth into his head. It put vivid images of hot, sweaty sex in the forefront of his mind. Luke swallowed or risked drooling like an idiot.

Noah had a confident and commanding personality. Tonight he expressed another aspect of his character, unrestrained lust and want. He was preoccupied with thoughts of Luke's naked body and Luke could hear it in Noah's voice

Luke reveled in Noah's personality. It gave him a whole new perspective of Noah.

Luke rotated his hips clockwise against Noah's body. He purposely grazed his erection across Noah's hardness.

Noah grabbed Luke's hips. He breathed heavily into Luke's ear and murmured, "You have the most amazing hips." Noah accentuated his words, "I love it when **YOU** do **THAT**."

Luke smiled sexily. This time, he rubbed his erection up and down against Noah's.

Noah closed his eyes and groaned, "Uhhh Damn! You like to tease me don't you?"

Luke grinned and whispered in a husky, sex-starved voice, "Yes Noah."

"Ahhhmmm.. Luke. You're turning me on so much. I want you." Noah gently blew into Luke's ear.

Luke smiled devilishly. "Me too. The way you're talking dirty to me is turning me on. Keep going."

Noah moved his head to Luke's other ear. He licked it and murmured lustily, "I like it when you put your hot, hard, pulsing cock in my wet mouth. I like to lick it and suck it as I look into your eyes when you stand naked in front of me."

Luke pulled Noah's shirt off and threw it behind him. He took a step back and admired the lustful look on Noah's face.

Luke's eyes moved slowly downward to Noah's broad shoulders, to his chest and stomach. Luke's eyes lingered on Noah's abdomen, then gazed lower. Eventually, his hazel eyes made their back up to Noah's face.

Noah smiled at the raw sexual passion in Luke's eyes. He stepped forward, took Luke's shirt off, and ran his warm hands up Luke's torso feeling his soft, light-colored, chest hair beneath his palms.

Luke closed his eyes and said, "Touch me. Make me tremble like only you can Noah."

Noah caressed Luke's cheek as he watched his man close his eyes and breathe.

Noah reached around Luke and rubbed his back. His lips brushed across Luke's lush lips leaving an intense heat in their wake.

Luke opened his eyes and said in a breathy voice, "Kiss me babe."

Noah inched closer to Luke's lips. He cocked his head, stared into Luke's eyes, and breathed on his lips before he kissed them tenderly. Their eyes closed simultaneously when Noah put a little more pressure into the kiss. Little by little Noah's tongue came out and teased Luke's lips.

Noah gradually put his tongue between Luke's moist soft lips and persuaded them to part. Soon his tongue was surrounded by Luke's delectable lips and moist mouth.

Luke's tongue moved forward and barely touched Noah's tongue, tickling the tip of it.

Noah slowly slipped his tongue in and out of Luke's mouth, tempting Luke's tongue to engage with his in a lively dance of twisting and teasing.

Luke grunted delightfully and pressed his lips harder against his boyfriend's mouth.

Noah pulled his head back and smiled. He cradled Luke's face and looked deeply into his eyes.

Noah kissed his lips with an overwhelming craving to feel their relaxed suppleness.

Noah continued to gaze into Luke's emotionally heated brown eyes.

Luke lifted his chin and murmured, "Kiss my neck."

Noah planted kisses from Luke's jaw to his collar bone, then licked a path back to the spot just below his ear. He began sucking on the tender soft skin.

"Oohhh right there." Luke muttered as he ran his hands up and down Noah's back.

Noah sucked harder and scraped his teeth over the area.

Luke gasped, "No one has ever turned me on like you do."

"Really?"

Luke nodded emphatically as Noah walked him backwards to the bed.

Noah carefully lowered Luke onto his back and straddled his thighs. He continued kissing Luke's neck. He moved to the hollow area between Luke's collar bones and let his tongue lay flat on the quickening pulse he felt there.

Noah pressed his lips to Luke's body as he worked his way downward. He was ready to concentrate on the flat plane of Luke's rhythmical rising and falling muscular chest. He plucked at one nipple with his lips making it hard and erect.

Luke moaned, "Auuuhhh! Noah, where's my package?"

Noah grinned and said, "Right here." as he cupped Luke's crotch.

Luke chuckled and said, "No baby. The one that came last night."

Noah stood up and went to Luke's closet. He took the box down and set it on the bed.

Luke glanced at the partially undone tape and eyed Noah with one eyebrow raised.

Noah shrugged and said, "I didn't peek." He grinned sneakily.

Luke sat up. His arms wrapped around Noah's neck and his mouth met Noah's delicious lips.

Luke slowly drew in Noah's lower lip and sucked on it. He ran his tongue over it as he gently bit on it.

Noah's eyes fluttered shut as he enjoyed the sensation on his lip. It tingled and was incredibly sensual. Luke gently tugged Noah's lip as he pulled his head away.

Luke smiled and said, "Do you want to see what's in the box."

Noah nodded and flashed a smile.

"Go ahead. Open it."

Noah's blue eyes darkened with lust as he tore into the box. He looked inside. A slow steady grin spread across his face.

Noah held up long silk ties for wrists and ankles, an adjustable silicon pleasure cock ring, a fetish ball gag and collar, candle wax and matches, Astroglide jelly, and a X-rated video called Summer Shooters'.

Noah eyes shined and sparkled when he smiled mischievously at Luke. "You're into this?"

"I wanna try it. It turned me on when I saw how much Chad liked it and how you liked doing things to him. So I thought why not?"

Noah put everything but the Astroglide jelly back into the box, then set the box on the floor. "This is great for next time. I want our first time together to be natural. Okay lover?"

Luke smiled and breathlessly said, "Okay Noah." and laid down on the bed.

Noah reached for Luke's pants and took them off.

From Luke's perspective, it was with agonizing slowness that Noah patiently lifted the waistband of Luke's red boxers carefully over his erection and pulled them off.

Noah could only stare at Luke lying naked before him. His eyes swept over Luke's body and rested on his beautiful cock. Nothing had looked so enticing to Noah before than what he was seeing at the moment.

Luke observed Noah staring at him and made his erect cock twitch up and down for Noah.

Something in Noah's stomach twinged, tingled or flipped. He didn't know what, only that it made him horny as all hell. He wet his lips with his tongue and smiled wickedly at Luke.

Noah whispered, "You have the most gorgeous cock I have ever seen." He met Luke's eyes and said, "I'm going nuts just thinking of what I want to do **with **you. I can't wait to **do** you."

Luke stood up and kissed Noah on the lips as he undid Noah's pants. He bent down and pushed Noah's clothes to the floor.

Luke looked up at Noah from the floor and said while rubbing the outside of Noah's thighs, "You're body is so strong babe. You'll be really gentle with me, right?"

"Until you tell me otherwise." Noah bit his lip while he stared at his boyfriend kneeling before him.

Luke asked, "You'll go slow so I can feel every inch of you?"

Noah breathed out of his mouth. "Ohhh yes Luke." He was getting harder with Luke's hot breath on his cock and the erotic questions he was asking him.

"Damn Luke, I can't wait any more." Noah moaned.

Luke licked the underside of Noah's cock, then lightly touched the creamy smooth tip of it with his tongue. He looked up at Noah then back down at his cock and said, "You're scrumptious."

Noah's fingers played in Luke's hair, twisting and twirling it.

Luke opened his mouth and took Noah's hard, warm, cock into his mouth. He circled the ridge with his tongue and gently rubbed Noah's asshole with his finger.

Noah moaned erotically and let his head fall back. "Oh Fu.. Goddamn."

Luke started to move up slowly. He laid his wet tongue on Noah's abs and licked up his faint treasure trail.

Noah closed his eyes and moaned again.

Luke began to stand gradually. He circled Noah's navel and nipped at his stomach. He raked his teeth across Noah's chest, kissed his neck, and met his quivering lips.

Noah's hands slid around Luke's waist to his firm ass as usual, rubbing and pinching it.

They stood naked face to face. Their body heat seemed to meld them together.

One of Luke's hands was placed on Noah's cheek while the other was on Noah's chest feeling his rapid heartbeat. Luke knew Noah's heartrate matched his own rhythm and beat.

Luke smiled. _'Somehow our hearts are in sync with each others bodies.' _

Their breathing was in unison as well. A look of carnal desire was passed back and forth, from brown eyes to blue eyes and back again.

Luke muttered breathlessly, "Noah, I'm so horny right now. Just bend me over that chair and fuck me. Fuck me hard until I come with your cock buried deep inside me."

Noah groaned, "God Luke, I think you could make me cum just talking like that."

Once again, Noah laid Luke on the bed. His hands explored Luke's body... except his cock. Noah wanted that part of Luke's body to be aching and hungry for him to touch it. When he finally would touch his cock, he knew it would send Luke through the roof.

Noah continued to caress, stroke and tease other parts of Luke's body.

Luke ran his hands up and down Noah's body, feeling the muscles moving under Noah's skin.

Luke begged, "Noah, please.. turning.. me on.. so much.. lick me."

Noah murmured against Luke's chest, "Love to."

He made circular motions with his tongue over Luke's nipple and moved to the other one. He imitated his actions on that nipple as well until Luke pressed the back of Noah's head down against it and begged, "Mmm, bite me Noah. Pleeeeease..."

Noah gently coaxed Luke's nipple up with his teeth. He moved his tongue back and forth very rapidly as Luke writhed and moaned under him.

Luke's fingernails scraped across Noah's back as he groaned. He felt ecstatic that the man he was with, was going to have unadulterated sex with him tonight.

Luke bumped his hips up, wanting Noah to touch him "there."

"Ohhh Noah..."

"What?" Noah licked his finger, moved Luke's legs apart, and started kissing the inside of Luke's thigh as he inserted his moist finger into his boyfriend's body.

"Uhhh.. Fuck Noah! Ohhhh.." Luke moaned impatiently. "Want to... face fuck.. you..."

Noah grinned as he looked at Luke's face.

Luke was running his fingers through his own hair and writhing. "Nooaahhh?"

"Okay." Noah chuckled.

Noah held the base of Luke's cock. He licked his shaven balls, then up the shaft several times. He inserted another finger and watched Luke's face become enraptured.

Luke groaned loudly, "UHH, OH! Suck my dick Noah, suck it!"

Noah took Luke into his mouth and sucked gently, drawing a few drops of pre-cum into his mouth. He circled the sensitive head with the palm of his wet hand.

Luke growled low, "Fu uhhh..ck."

Noah's eyes met Luke's as he devoured his cock, sucking it in, pulling his head up, then down again. He worked Luke's asshole as he bobbed his head.

Luke watched Noah's dark head of hair while he bumped his hips up faster against Noah's face. Luke slowed his hips down, despite desperately wanting to cum in Noah's beautiful mouth.

He tried to stop Noah and get him off his cock before he came.

"OH NoahNoahNoah stop. I'm gonna... gonna cummm... Ohhhh!! My.. fuck.. UH, UH, UH... Ahh UHHH.."

Noah continued to suck Luke dry then licked him all off.

Luke opened one eye and breathed, "You shit, you didn't stop."

Noah smiled and said, "So. I was thirsty. Sue me."

Luke grinned and said, "Wanna fuck now?"

Noah beamed and sat up. "I would rather make love to you Luke."

_Same thing, what's the difference?'_ Luke thought and shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm **so **ready either way Noah!"

Noah reached for the Astroglide jelly. He unscrewed the cap, reached two fingers in, and scooped out a glob of the creamy translucent gel.

Noah was about to ask Luke if he was ready, but Luke just spread his thighs for him.

Noah's stomach fluttered with desire_.Oh My God Luke is so beautiful! I wonder if he knows that? I didn't even have to ask him!'_

Noah rubbed the jelly all over his own cock and Luke's entrance.

Luke pleaded, "I'm ready babe. Give it to me!"

Noah rubbed the head of his cock on Luke's balls, then lower. "You want me to slide my cock into your sweet ass lover?"

Luke tried to wiggle down onto Noah's cock. He groaned in frustration. "AH! Yes, I want to feel you slide inside me soooo bad. Talk dirty to me!"

Noah leaned over Luke and whispered in his ear, "I'm gonna fuck you so hard. My hot pulsing dick will be thrusting into you so fucking fast at full strength you won't be able to breathe. You're dick will be so fucking hard that you'll lose control and shoot your jizz all over my chest."

Luke moaned, "That's right Noah. That's it."

Noah felt the flutters in his stomach return with the thought of being inside the man he... what? _Loved? Was that too strong of a word?'_ Noah looked into Luke's desire filled eyes and thought, _No, it's the perfect word.'_

Luke held his legs up as Noah gently pushed against Luke and entered slowly.

Luke sighed contentedly. "Shit Noah, I never thought being with someone could feel **this** good! Uhhh... ohhh. God you feel so fucking good!"

Noah stared into Luke's brown eyes and concentrated. He wanted to plow right into him, but Luke would be the one who controlled how fast and hard he would go.

They moaned simultaneously as Noah inched further and further inside Luke's beautiful body.

Noah let out a shaky breath as he felt Luke's muscles tighten on his cock, then relax again.

To Noah, It felt like Luke was giving his cock a nice tight hug. Noah chuckled out loud at that thought.

Luke smiled and looked into Noah's eyes with liquid lust. He said, "Like the squeeze I gave your dick babe?"

Noah grinned and said, "I like everything you do." as he slowly stroked Luke's cock, bringing it to attention again.

Luke replied, "Fuuuck! I love how you feel inside me. It makes me feel whole, complete."

"I love how you feel around my cock!"

Luke got a better grip around each one of his legs and held on to them more tightly. He said huskily, "I'm ready for you. Push into me harder baby, let me feel you. Fill me up with your cock Noah!"

Noah pushed his cock all the way in and moaned, "Ohh, I feel like I'm gonna explode."

Noah didn't move. He was with his dream man and he had waited so long for this moment. He didn't want to come already and spoil their first time together.

He waited for Luke to tell him what he wanted.

Luke moved his hips up and down getting a smile out of Noah.

"Tell me what you want." Noah whispered.

"Nice and slow at first so I can feel you." Luke licked the corner of his mouth.

Noah began moving slowly per Luke's instructions. The feeling and urge to go faster was getting harder to control, especially with Luke moaning, "OHH Goddamn! Uhhhh!"

_Maybe this is Luke's game.'_ Noah thought. _Going as slow as possible to see how long I can last without thrusting into him with all my might.'_

But then Luke shouted, "Oh.. Uhhh Shit!" and breathed, "Harder!"

_'Thank you God!_' Noah smiled at Luke. He pulled his cock out and pushed it back in vigorously while Luke moaned loudly.

Noah was sweating. He wiped his forehead with the back of his forearm, then placed his hand back on the bed near Luke's shoulder. He leaned down like he was going to do a push up and kissed Luke's luscious lips.

Luke opened his mouth to take a breath.

Noah took the opportunity to enclose his mouth over Luke's lips to take his breath.

Luke's eyes widened with delight when Noah sucked the air out of his lungs.

Luke groaned and said between breaths, "I want... I.. Ohhhh... Damn! Mmmm... go faster!"

Noah was waiting for Luke to tell him to do just that, but now if he did, he would certainly cum and end their intimate time together.

Luke saw Noah hesitate and reached for his ass. He gave it a slap and said, "Come on cowboy! Ride me hard and fast!"

Noah still felt the sting on his ass as he slid easily back and forth, in and out of Luke.

Luke grabbed his cock and jacked it as Noah worked his hips.

Noah pounded into Luke, hitting his male g-spot almost every time now.

"OHHH! Fuck Me Noah.. UHHHH! I'm.. cu..cummming! UHHHHH!" Luke aimed his rhythmically pulsing cock at Noah's chest.

Luke's hot, sticky cum hit it Noah's chest dead center between his pecs. The feeling of Luke's hot cum on his body, not to mention watching it come out of his boyfriend's cock pushed Noah to lose control of his own body. He went harder and faster as Luke watched his face.

Luke decided he loved the look on Noah's face as he neared his orgasm. He watched Noah breathe heavily out of his mouth. Sweat dripped from his forehead and off a few strands of the hair on his forehead.

Noah licked his dry lips and drew his eyebrows together then closed his eyes. He began to pant and make low guttural noises.

Noah came hard. Wave after wave of cum flowed out of his convulsing cock while he was buried in Luke's ass.

Noah shouted, "Uhh... Uhhh... UH.. UHHHHH! Ohhh Luciano... Ahh ohh uhhh Damn! You feel so fucking good!"

Noah layed on top of Luke, literally thigh to thigh and chest to chest with his arms on Luke's arms. He had cum with such intensity.. almost to the point of exhaustion.

"I love yo..." Noah started to say, but caught himself. He was used to expressing his love to Chad after they made love.

"Sorry, I meant that was superexcellent!

Luke smiled and said, "I um.. don't think that's a word Noah."

"It should be. That describes perfectly how I'm feeling."

Luke snickered and sighed. "It was fuckin' fantastic."

"Yeah fuckin' phenomenal." Noah smiled at Luke.

"Fuckin' fabulous." Luke added.

"Heh-Heh, fuckin' fascinating." Noah laughed.

"Uh-Uh, I got you beat. It was great fuckin' fucking!"

"Noah laughed. "Yeah, you got me. Lets go shower."

Noah started to rise, but Luke pulled him down. "No, stay inside me for a little bit more. I like feeling this close to someone umm.. to you."

Noah laid his head back down and sighed. "You feel so good Luke."

Luke ran his fingers through Noah's hair. "You too Noah."

Noah took in a shaky breath and said, "I know you'll think this is way out there. I just want to tell you... I'm falling in love with you. I mean I have fallen in love with you. Not because of what we just did, but I felt it earlier in the week."

Noah lifted his head.

He stared into Luke's surprised eyes and shocked facial expression.

Luke thought, _What?! This came from way out of left field!'_

Noah promptly stated, "Umm... maybe this was the wrong way to tell you. Lets take that shower now."

Noah got off his boyfriend and walked to the bathroom.

"Noah?" Luke shouted out.

Noah turned around next to the sink in the bathroom and smiled. "I'm okay, really."

Luke walked to the bathroom and started the shower. He got in after Noah, once it was warm.

Luke stepped behind Noah and shampooed his hair for him. Taking care of Noah like this was something Luke looked forward to. He massaged Noah's head and shoulders.

"Ahhh.." Noah sighed. "That feels good! Thanks. Your turn."

Noah washed Luke's back and shoulders. He poured shampoo into the palm of his hand and worked it into Luke's hair.

Noah pressed his head next to Luke's and said, "Thanks for buying me those shirts. That was really thoughtful of you. So, you really did have fun with Terry today?"

"Oh Yeah! He's a riot! You should have seen him blush when I told him how hot he looked!"

"Terry can be a little shy with compliments. So, he looks good huh? I can't wait to see him!" Noah stated.

Luke rinsed his hair and stared at Noah's back. He stepped up behind him and put his slippery hands around Noah's waist.

Noah looked down and placed his hands over Luke's hands.

Luke gnawed on Noah's shoulder and rubbed Noah's abdomen. He worked his long fingers lower, playing with Noah's dark curly hair.

"Uhhh.. mmm. What are you planning now?" Noah murmured.

_'Luke can bring me to a significant state of sexual arousal whenever he touches me... wherever he touches me.' _

Luke moved his hands to Noah's back and rubbed it all over.

"That feels so.. ohhh... good." Noah hung his head as Luke kissed and sucked on the nape of his neck.

_Luke is trying to drive me crazy, I just know it! I wonder if he knows what he does to me. God I'm so hard... I could go again right now! '_

Noah openly and honestly announced, "Luke, I want to talk to you about what I said before and what you mean to me."

Luke had begun to knead Noah's wet soapy ass.

"Goddamn Noah. Ooohhh." Luke came in close and pressed his hard cock against Noah's ass. "Oh Fuck! I want you."

"Luke listen to me I... UHHNNG! Shit!"

Luke had run his finger down the crack of Noah's ass and plunged a soapy skillful finger into his asshole.

Noah closed his eyes and clenched his teeth. Luke's finger made his loins vibrate. All thoughts of what he wanted to say were forgotten, as was any coherent thought except I want, need, hunger, crave, want, need, hunger, crave.

Noah placed the palms of his hands against the shower wall and leaned forward slightly. He moaned pleasurably as Luke scratched along his back with his fingernails with one hand and entered a second finger into him.

Luke licked his lips, watching his fingers slide in and out of his boyfriend.

"Ohh, Uhh, Uhh, Ahh... I'm so ready for you to fuck me that I'll probably scream when you thrust into me... Uhh!!"

Luke pulled out his fingers, added a third, then rotated them clockwise, then counterclockwise.

"Luke, Luke, Luke now.. now please!" Noah begged as he bent over further, placing his hands lower on the shower wall.

Luke pushed his fingers in further. "Do you like it when I stick my fingers inside your ass Noah?"

"Mmmm, Yeaahhhh... I want you Luke. Don't wanna beg, but please... want you." Noah groaned.

Luke removed his fingers and reached out of the shower. He grabbed the baby oil off the counter and squirted it all over his cock, then rubbed it.

"I've been waiting for so long to bend you over and fill your ass." Luke put his piercing and the tip of his cock at Noah's entrance and rubbed himself against his asshole.

Luke contained his excitement and moaned, "Ohh Noah..."

Slick with baby oil, he pushed his cock in and slowly penetrated Noah. "Gonna fuck you so deep and hard babe... real hard." Luke said, his voice dripping with seduction.

"Bend over some more Noah.." Luke grabbed onto Noah's lean waist and hips.

Noah complied and felt the force of Luke ram into him. Noah yelled, "UHHHGHN! ShitFuckin'Shit AHHHHDAMMMMN!"

Noah whimpered at the moderate sharp pain Luke's impatience wrought on him, or maybe Luke got off of it. He seemed to prefer the rough stuff. Either way, Noah was enjoying feeling Luke, _HIS_ Luke inside him.

"Luu..ke! UHH!." Noah's eyes were blurry. His heart was beating erratically. He had never felt this good before. Good? Hell it was extraordinary.

Luke gripped Noah's hips harder. He wanted to go as deep he could. The friction was perfect. He easily glided in and out. He went a little faster, but not too fast. He wanted Noah to beg and plead Luke to make him cum.

Noah sucked in a deep breath. He could feel Luke's nuts slapping against him when Luke pushed in deeper and faster more forcefully.

"Oh Noah, Oh, Ohhh." Luke moaned with a rugged voice.

Noah's legs started to shake. He gasped with anticipation. "The way.. UH, you bend me.. Uhh.. over and slide into me... UHHH, from behind.. REALLY turns me on NNUUHHHHH!"

Luke pulled his hips away form Noah's ass until just the very tip of his cock was still inside. He bit his lip and waited with his heart pounding in his ears. "Can you feel how much I want you Noah?"

Noah was at a loss for words. He nodded and gasped, "Yeah."

Luke reached down and pulled the hair on the back of Noah's head, forcing his head up.

"OH! Luke, mmm... can you.. get back to fucking me?"

Luke chuckled. "What?" He ran his hands up and down Noah's back.

Noah waited. He pushed against Luke and yelled an impassioned appeal, "Come on Luke fuck me! I want you to make me cum!"

"Luke breathed, "What do you want me to do.. how bad do you want me to impale your ass with my cock Noah? Tell me."

Luke moaned when Noah wiggled his ass against his cock.

Noah yelled, "You asshole! You know I want it. I'm sooo hard Luke. Gotta cum. Aching. Make me.. cum..."

Luke reached around and grasped Noah's hard thick cock and stroked it slowly. "Ooh, Noah. You need release baby. You're so hard for me to fuck you aren't you?" The tip of Luke's thumb caressed the slit at the tip of Noah's dick.

Noah demanded with a vigorously passionate tone of voice, "Dammit Luke! Fuck me. Fuck me hard, fuck me deep, fuck me fast! FUCK ME NOW!"

Luke smirked and said lustfully, "You got it!" He held his own cock, then pressed and worked it back into Noah's sweet ass.

"UHHHhhh." They both groaned.

Noah moaned and forced himself all the way onto Luke's cock when he used his hands and arms to push his body off the shower wall, propelling him backwards onto Luke's cock.

"UHH.. Ohhh!" Noah was breathless, speechless and without thought.

Luke grunted and moved Noah's hips back and forth. He tossed his head back and arched his back when he came loudly, "UHH, MM, UHMM... SHIT.. NOA..UHHH!"

Noah grabbed his aching cock, stroked it twice, and moaned, "MmUH.. Luke, I.. OH FUCK.. Uhh.. LuciannoooOHH!" and came on the shower wall. He shuddered, then fell to his knees. "OWW! Dammit!"

Luke gasped and bent down and placed a hand on Noah's shoulder. He asked with worry in his voice and concern in his eyes, "Are you alright?"

Noah nodded, "I got umm.. dizzy. Too much blood in my dick, not enough in my head. You're a dicktease, but I have to say that was really, really powerful. You and that thing in your dick, I should get a piercing for you. God it hits just right EVERY time!" Noah looked over his shoulder to Luke.

Luke smiled and rubbed his back. "So I've been told. And for the record, you will not be getting one in your dick. I love it the way it is, besides it fucking hurt like hell and I don't want anyone touching you there to pierce it. It's mine Noah. MINE." To emphasize his point, Luke reached between Noah's legs and tenderly cupped Noah's drained dick as he stared into Noah's shimmering eyes. "For my eyes only right?"

Noah smirked and raised an eyebrow. He said, "Yeah it's all yours Luke. I won't share it. My right hand may be heartbroken though." Noah laughed.

Luke giggled. "Shut up you dork. Can you stand?" Luke pulled Noah up with one hand under his armpit.

Noah stood up slowly and grabbed Luke around the waist. "I should have gagged you. I bet the whole damn dorm heard that and wondered who was getting it."

Luke shrugged and said with a twinkle in his eye, "I don't care as long as I'm the one getting it!" He got an intent look in his big brown eyes.

Noah's hand glided to Luke's neck, but slipped past, to the back of his head. His other hand rested on Luke's hip.

Luke gave Luke a questioning look.

Noah stared innocently at Luke's face. His eyes were glistening as he and planted a soft, sultry kiss on Luke's beautiful lips, then stared into his lovers eyes.

He caressed Luke's waist and stated, "Luke, you have all of me."

Luke smiled shyly. He kissed Noah on the lips and shivered.

"Cold?" Noah asked.

Luke nodded.

Noah grabbed Luke's hand and ran from the bathroom to the bed with him in tow. Noah lifted the warm blanket while Luke dove underneath it.

Noah awoke to the sound of buzzing. He slapped the button on Luke's alarm clock and called out, "Luke? Are you here?"

When there was no answer, he sat up and looked for Luke's messenger bag. It was gone._ He left already? To go to class without saying goodbye to me after the night we had together? What if I scared him off when I said I fell in love with him?'_

Noah took a shower and gathered his books.

He couldn't understand how Luke could blow off Noah's feelings and leave like he had._ 'Luke couldn't __even wait for his alarm to go off. He was in such a fucking hurry to get the hell outta here.'_

He could ask Terry or Josh, even Chad if they had seen Luke this morning. He told himself it was no big deal, that Luke would come back when he felt comfortable again. _'Why did I have to tell him that I fell in love with him? Cuz I'm an idiot and thought he felt the same way that's why! I fucked up big time!' _

Noah decided to phone Luke between his scheduled classes. If anything, he could ask Luke what happened when he saw him at 3:00 back at the dorm.


	22. Chapter 22 Where Is Luke?

CHAPTER 22: "Where is Luke?"  
WARNINGS:Lots of drama/angst, Very Strong Language( I apologize now for that), Sexual Situations (for that too) and derogatory remarks (Sorry about that as well) Hell, I'm sorry for the whole Chapter. ducks head

Noah figured that Luke would have called him by now.

_Where is Luke? I hope someone has seen him around. I should give him a quick call. I hope I won't be bugging him. What if he_** wants **_to be alone.. needs his space? What should I do?!'_

Noah took another look around the quad and had happened to see Terry walking to the library.

Noah ran as fast as he could and caught up to him. He touched Terry's shoulder, getting his attention. Terry quickly turned around.

"Terry!" Noah said out of breath. "Have you.. seen Luke.. this morning.. or around.. lunchtime?" Noah gasped.

"No, but I usually don't on Friday's. Why?" Terry furrowed his brows and held his backpack tighter against his shoulder.

"I'm probably being paranoid." Noah breathed. "He left the room this morning without saying goodbye." Noah looked around, then gazed at Terry. He took in his natural looking tan, hair cut, and highlights.

Noah leaned into Terry and said, "God Terry, Luke was right! You're even better looking, if that's possible."

Terry smiled and said, "Thanks. Noah." and looked down.

Noah smiled and lifted Terry's face by his chin. "What's the matter?"

Terry shrugged. "I saw Chad a little while ago. He apologized to me and for some reason I forgave him for taking part in harassing me. Why can't I let go and forgive Josh too?"

Noah thought a second and said, "Hmm. Simply put, you love Josh and he hurt you. It's no excuse, but my guess is that he wanted to hurt you like he was hurting. Remember, at the time he was devastaa.. umm..."

Noah immediately put a finger to his mouth to silence Terry, but he had already looked down at the ground and missed Noah's subtle gesture.

Terry said, "Part of me thinks I deserved what he said to me for cheating on him. I did betray him. The other part of me hates that he said those things to me in front of other people and..."

Noah interrupted Terry when he said, "Hi Josh. How are you?"

Terry's face registered shock. He spun around and came face to face with his ex-boyfriend. Terry took a few steps back feeling ashamed, remorseful, and a little frightened.

Josh ogled Terry with intensity while he replied to Noah. "Hi, Noah."

Noah asked Josh, "Have you seen Luke around? I can't seem to find him."

Noah scanned the quad again. There was no sight of his tall, smiling, sexy, sweet-assed boyfriend.

Josh continued to stare at Terry. He said in a thick lusty voice, "Hi Terry."

Terry finally tore his greenish brown eyes away from Josh's penetrating fixed gaze and said in a whisper, "Y..You better answer Noah."

Josh replied to Noah's question. "Huh? No he was missing from class today."

Josh said to Terry in the same low voice as before, "You look really... good. I like what you did with your hair."

Terry murmured under his breath, "Thanks." He blinked hard and turned away. He intended to get to the library as soon as possible before Josh started berating him. He turned and took a few steps before Josh pulled him back by his coat.

"Terry, I heard what you just said and, well for the record, you **didn't **deserve what I said to you at Java's. I'm really sorry."

Terry nodded. He mustered the courage to look at Josh and say, "I'm sorry too." He licked his lips and looked away shyly. "I have to go now."

Noah was searching through his backpack for his cell phone, when Terry called out, "See you Noah. Good luck finding the elusive Luciano."

Josh watched Terry go and gave a low whistle. "Good God Noah. He looks hot, doesn't he? He'll probably turn a lot of heads now."

Noah took out his phone and announced, "I think there's only one head he wants to turn. Excuse me, I'm going to call Luke and see what's going on."

Josh walked away and went to his dorm room to study.

Noah punched in Luke's number and murmured, "Come on, pick up, pick up, pick up!" It rang a fourth time, then the voice mail picked up. Noah ran his fingers through his dark short hair. His words came out rushed and desperate sounding.

"Luke? Is something wrong? Did I do something? Please call me so we can talk."

**Earlier that day, an hour before Noah woke up.**

Luke woke up at the crack of dawn. He smiled at the man next to him in bed and tenderly kissed him on his soft lips.

Luke rose off the bed without disturbing his naked lover and quietly dressed.

He wanted to make Noah's morning special after the intimate and ultimate gift of love.. sharing their bodies with each other. Noah made Luke feel wanted... somehow more alive and real, not someone who was just existing for pleasure or pleasing others and certainly not needing anyone's validation anymore.

He thought Noah's friends would like him and accept him more if he spent money on them, but it turns out that they liked him regardless. He didn't need to throw his money around to get these people to like him and they certainly didn't "_use"_ him because he had it either.

_'I really like Noah's freinds and I'm glad I got to spend some one on one time with them, even if it was just to be there for them when they needed a friend to talk to. I was stupid to test Terry by asking him to kiss me though. He was so hesitant. If he had glued himself to my lips, I would have known why he likes me.. but he didn't, so he must just like me for me. Not the cash or credit cards in my wallet. Why is it so fucking hard for me to trust anyone?' _Luke looked around the room. _Where is my wallet?'_

Luke grabbed his messenger bag and silently took out it's contents. He stacked the textbooks and notebooks neatly on his desk. He wanted to be able to carry everything Noah liked to eat for breakfast. Waffles with strawberries and whipped cream on top, a western omelet, o.j. or coffee, bacon or sausage... he'd figure it out once he got to the cafe.

He put his wallet and cell phone inside his bag and put on his warm winter coat. He slung his bag over his shoulder, and quietly left the room after one more glance at Noah.

The sun had just started to rise, casting an orange glow to the surrounding area. Luke's heated breath rose in white plumes, billowing to the grey sky above. The day was supposed to warm up later, after the sun rose.

The cafe wasn't that far. He wanted.. no, needed to walk. He and Noah finally made love and he was ecstatic. He wanted to walk leisurely as he recalled each moan and every word Noah uttered last night. He wanted to remember every emotion, every touch, kiss and thrust, every inch of Noah's body. Every taste of his man, from his lips to his torso down to his manhood.

_'Noah said he fell in love with me and I said nothing. He must think I'm a jerk. His confession shocked the hell out me. I wish I could have told him how I felt, but I feel so vulnerable. Why is that? I'm afraid of getting hurt, but Noah is nothing like the other guys I've been with. He took his time making love to me and wasn't in and out of me like Bren or the others. I guess that's partly my fault as well, I was always in a hurry to get that rush of adrenaline and 'release', but with Noah, Jesus. I wanted to prolong the release and take pleasure in touching him, enjoying his body, and doing what I could to please_** him**_, not only myself. I wonder if this is what love feels like. It sure is an odd feeling if it is.'_

Luke was grinning... so lost in thoughts of last night that he didn't see the car without headlights drive past him, nor did he see the car turn around and stop. He also didn't see two faceless men get out of the car. One man opened the trunk and the other man grabbed Luke from behind, covering Luke's mouth as he did so.

Luke kicked and fought, but the other man ran up and grab his legs. They tossed him in the trunk face down and stuffed a towel in Luke's mouth, then bound his hands and legs together.

The taller man, the boss, ran to start the car while the other man grabbed Luke's messenger bag that had been dropped in the scuffle. He threw it in the trunk and slammed it shut. He ran up to the side of the car and hopped into the front seat.

The two men had a long drive ahead of them. They settled back in their seats laughing at their luck while Luke's stomach turned acidic. He was scared shitless.

_'Who are these fuckers? It's got the same guy that beat up Noah and Wade. Joe something. He must have made bail. The other guy must be the one who hired him.'_

Luke gagged on the towel in his mouth. It was pushed so deep into his mouth.

_'Have to.. get untied..'_

He tried to loosen the tight knot behind his back that bound him, to no prevail.

He was sweaty and hot from wrestling with the knot. He layed still and closed his eyes as tears ran down his face. _Noah! I need you! God please let someone have seen these two assholes grab me off the street!'_

**After riding in the trunk for what seemed like an incredibly long amount of time...**

Luke was fed up feeling hopeless. He stopped crying and turned over. He tried to reach into his messenger bag to retrieve his cell phone. He had limited access though and easily became frustrated. Sweat dripped into his heavily lidded eyes. His scream was muffled by the towel in his mouth. "HHWWWMMM!!"

Joe Watson chuckled from the front seat. "I get first crack at the fag first. I'm gonna teach him a lesson. He fucking knocked my tooth out in the hospital. I shoulda cut him with my knife before that cop got me.

The driver glanced at Joe and said, "Enough already. We'll deal with him when we get there."

"Where are we taking queer boy anyway?" Joe asked.

The driver snapped, "If I wanted you to know, I'd have told you already."

Joe studied his profile. He knew the driver was on edge and extremely nervous.

Joe smiled to himself and looked out his window. _I bet I could get more money out of him. He's so fuckin' anxious.' _

Luke tried once again to get his phone out of the bottom of his messenger bag after he rested up. All of the sudden, the air felt thick and he couldn't breathe. Being confined in the trunk, with the combination of the heat from his coat, the heater from the car, and the physical exertion to get to his phone or get untied, caused him to feel dizzy, disorientated, and ill.

The towel in his mouth absorbed all of his saliva and he was so thirsty. He had quit sweating, which he knew was a sign of dehydration. He tried to stay awake but found it was too hard, he was so damn tired. His head lolled to the side as he passed out.

**CURRENT TIME**

Luke's head turned from side to side. Something was luring him awake, slowly bringing him out of the fog of slumber. He opened his eyes and frowned. He groggily thought, _Where am I?' _

His phone rang faintly once more and stopped. His eyes adjusted to the dark trunk and realized it had been his cell phone ringing. _Shit!' _

Luke immediately thought of Noah. "NUUUUHHHA!" he grunted loudly and cried.

He struggled against the tightly knotted rope that held his wrists and feet.

Joe chuckled. "Sounds like that little queer faggot wants something. You want to stop so I can go back there and beat the shit out of him? I'll teach him to shut up!"

The driver looked at Joe and shook his head. "No. We'll let him scream for now."

Joe turned around and screamed to the back of the car, "Shut the hell up, you fucking freak!"

Luke continued to make as much noise as he could until he passed out again.

Noah's shoulders slumped._ Where in the hell are you Luke?'_

He went to his next class feeling dejected. He couldn't concentrate on the class or any of the discussions regarding camera, film, and lighting. He left class and walked to the parking lot intending to drive around.

Noah stopped in his tracks when he saw Luke's sports car still parked in the stall.

_'His car is still parked in the lot so he couldn't have gone far. What if something happened to him?' _

Once that thought entered his head, everything came together and fit perfectly.

Troy caught Josh just as he was going leaving for class.

"Hey Josh, come with me quickly. I have to get to class, but there was a letter from the Chicago hospital in with your mail. I know you've been waiting for it."

Troy and Josh hustled to Troy's room. He handed the letter and the rest of his mail to Josh.

Josh walked up the stairs taking his time. He was so very curious to open the letter, but he didn't want to do it alone. The odds were against him that the test would prove negative, but if it was he wanted someone with him to celebrate.

_No._' Josh thought. _I know I'm still positive for HIV. It just doesn't go away. Like the doctor said, my first test was most likely accurate. I didn't always practice safe sex so I can't get my hopes up. I just wish Terry were here with me either way. I really need his support right now, without the tears though, unless they're tears of joy or happiness, then I'd cry a fucking river!"_

Joe stared out the window with growing concern. They hadn't passed another car for a while and he was in unfamiliar territory.

The driver looked around frantically as well. _The entrance is supposed to be around here somewhere. I don't see any signs though. I should have planned this better. This fucking sucks! Oh! There, up ahead!'_

The driver saw the state park south entrance sign up ahead. He knew once inside, there were cabins that were locked up for the winter deep within the forest. _At least I have a park map of the forest.'_

"What the hell are we doing at a state park man? This ain't right." Joe yelled.

"It's perfect! It's closed for winter." The driver said.

"Dipshit! Only parts of it are closed! People come here to cross country ski, bird watch, and other shit like that in the fall and winter! Man this is messed up! You wanted help taking that dick lover back there! Now it's gonna cost you more! It ain't safe here!"

The driver swerved and pulled over to the side of the road. He slammed on the brakes and turned to Joe.

"YOU want more money? Ha that's rich Joe, really rich! You've squeezed me dry. Take Luciano's wallet. He's probably got cash in it."

Joe fumed. He **was** going to get the money whether this so called "_boss_" wanted to give it to him or not.

Joe firmly stated, "Oh you will pay me. This place is too much of a risk. There are going to be park rangers all over in there. They patrol you idiot! What are you going to do after we beat him up anyway? It was stupid to take him with us."

The driver swore and said in a low menacing tone of voice, "I told you already, I am not paying you another cent JOE! Get that through your fucking head!"

Joe clenched his teeth. _I'll show him who's boss!'_

The driver slowly turned into the park's entrance and threw the map at Joe.

He ordered, "Find me a cabin, now! Which way asshole?"

Joe glowered at the driver and said, "Left."

The driver made his way through the forest road unseen. A half an hour later, the car was parked behind a small cabin.

The driver got out, used his coat covered elbow to break the glass in a window at the back of the cabin, and climbed inside. He walked through the room and unlocked the front door.

Joe had just opened the trunk as the driver came out the front door.

Joe yelled, "Oh my God! Is he dead?!"

The driver ran to the trunk of the car and looked in.

Josh scratched the side of his face and rubbed his neck. He turned the envelope over and tossed it on his bed. He just couldn't do this alone.

Josh called Terry's cell phone. He thought he'd get Terry's voice mail for sure because everyone at the library was told to put their phones on vibrate or turn them off.

He was shocked when Terry answered.

"Josh?"

"Yeah, hi. I was wondering if we could cancel our date tonight."

Terry was taken aback.

"Umm.. Yeah. I guess that's fine. Actually it's probably a good idea," Terry lied and said with hurt. "Oh by the way it wasn't a date."

Josh explained, "I know it wasn't a date. I got a letter from the lab in Chicago. I haven't opened it and I was wondering... if.. maybe you would come over now and stay while I opened it. After that, you can get on with your evening. I'm sure you have a "real" date."

Terry calmly replied, "I'll be right over. I didn't really have anything to do tonight besides study."

"On a Friday night?" Josh asked. "Surely you got asked out Terry."

"I was supposed to meet you tonight. Why would I make a date? Whatever, see you in a few."

The driver's heart raced as he wondered, **Is**_ he dead?'_

Joe walked up to Luke and slapped his face hard. Luke's head limply went in the direction of the hit and rested there.

The driver pulled Joe away and yelled, "Stop, let me check!" He put two of his fingers on the side of Luke's neck and felt for a pulse. There was a faint heartbeat pulsing against his fingers.

He ordered Joe, "Go get the door, I'll take him inside."

While Joe opened the front door, the driver pulled the wet towel from Luke's mouth.

Luke's mouth lay open. He picked Luke up and noticed Luke's hair was plastered to his head and the shirt under his winter jacket were drenched with sweat. His pants were wet too. _What the hell?' _

The driver carried Luke to the front door and walked inside. Joe looked around outside, then closed the door behind him.

"What are you going to do with the fag? Goddamn he fucking smells like piss!" Joe held his nose and made a face full of disgust.

"I think he just needs some water." He set Luke on the bed and looked at him, then ran out to the car and brought in a grocery bag along with his bottle of water and Luke's messenger bag. He sat on the bed staring at Luke's white paste colored face.

"He looks dehydrated to me. What about you?" The driver asked.

Joe took out his pocket knife, pointed it at the driver and said, "I'd say you both look a little deserted to me. Give me the fucking keys asshole! NOW! I ain't into no shit with kidnapping. I got you this far, now you do what you want with him! Kick his ass or kill him, I don't care! I'm not part of your plots and schemes anymore. Give me the rest of the money... what you owe me."

Joe jabbed the knife at the driver, getting closer to him each time to show him he was serious.

The driver relinquished the keys and threw his wallet at Joe. He yelled, "Don't leave me up here! I'll pay you whatever you want!"

Joe laughed, "Pay me more? No, I'm done. I don't want more now. I just want to get the fuck outta here. I'm not going to jail for you or some fag for some kidnapping rap." He waved his knife around and said sarcastically, "You two have fun now."

Joe turned to leave when the driver jumped him.

Joe whirled around and slammed the driver's back into a wall, forcing the air out of the driver's lungs.

The driver slid down the wall and fell to his side. Joe kicked him upside the head with his steel-toed boot, knocking him out.

Noah was going nuts. He had called Luke's parents to come to the Oakdale police station on a hunch.

Noah explained to Holden, Lily and Officer Parks that Luke had gone missing.

Noah had no idea where he went, what he was wearing or even the exact time he had disappeared.

"I'm not helping at all, am I?" Noah asked nearly in tears.

Detective Parks said, "You are Noah, you reported it. Combined with the fact that Luke was threatened, as were all of his friends, it is imperative that we find this Joe Watson character. He may not be behind it, but he knows who is."

Holden asked, "What can my wife and I do to help? We want to do something!"

Detective Parks stated, "If you have a recent picture, I'll get it copied, then you can post them up all over town. Once you do that, go to the next town. Spread out 50 miles in each direction. Someone, somewhere has got to have seen your boy."

Holden and Lily stood up. Anticipating that they would need a picture, Lily opened her purse and took out Luke's high school graduation picture.

Noah watched as Lily took the picture out of the frame and handed it over to the detective.

Noah stared at the younger picture of Luke. He was grinning mischievously for the camera. His hair was short and he had on an expensive looking red and blue striped sweater.

Tears welled up in Noah's eyes.

Detective Parks excused himself to make a couple hundred copies of the dashing young man's picture.

Lily happened to glance over at Noah and went to him.

She hugged him and said, "It's going to be alright Noah. Luciano has a strong spirit within him. He'll come back to us, I know he will."

Noah nodded and tried not to cry. "I already miss him."

"We do too." Holden said with his eyebrows drawn together in worry. "When was the last time you saw him?"

Noah swallowed the lump in his throat and answered, "Last night around one something."

"Was he acting weird or worried about something?" Holden quizzed Noah.

Lily looked at her husband as he spoke then looked to Noah for his answer.

Noah answered, "Not at all. We were fine. He was fine. There was nothing that we were concerned about at the time."

Lily questioned, "Did you notice any untoward people hanging around the dorms or following Luciano to classes?"

"Untoward people?" Noah asked and raised his eyebrows.

"Yes." Lily said impatiently and clarified her statement, "Suspicious or troublesome looking people."

Noah looked worried, "I don't know. I wasn't really paying attention. I thought that this Joe guy would have still been in jail. Luke and I weren't worried at all."

Holden asked, "I don't understand why you waited all day before you called the police or us. As soon as Luciano was gone you should have called!"

Terry walked past Josh's door and went to his own room first. He put his backpack by his desk and looked around. He decided to change into a different shirt, one that Luke had purchased for him. He put one spray of cologne on his neck and fixed his hair. He was hoping against hope that Josh would forgive him tonight for cheating on him.

Terry walked down the hall and stood before Josh's door. He raised his knuckles to knock, but sighed and dropped his hand. He wasn't religious but he prayed that Josh's test results would be negative for the HIV virus.

He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Josh opened the door quickly and stared at his ex-boyfriend wondering how he could be even more attracted to him now. It was true it had something to do with his _makeover' _but it was the element of surprise that turned him on greatly. He never expected Terry to cheat on him. Terry was a different person than he thought. _Maybe Terry as a friend is different than Terry was as a boyfriend because I sure as hell don't know this side of him.'_

Josh smiled nervously and moved away from the door to let Terry pass. He breathed through his nose deeply as he smelled the scent of Terry's cologne when Terry brushed against him as he walked by.

Terry walked past Josh and stood by the bed he used to sleep in. He noticed Josh's bed was neatly made and his was in a state of disarray. _Josh must have really gotten mad after I moved out. The blankets are tangled up and just thrown on the bed.'_

Terry picked up the sheet and blanket and pushed them aside and sat down.

"Oh, sorry about that. I didn't make the bed after I got up." Josh stated.

"You sleep in this bed now? Why?" Terry asked with suspicion.

_Because the pillow and blankets smell like you.'_ Josh thought, but said, "Oh, no reason."

He sat on the neatly made bed across from Terry and picked up the envelope.

"Ready?" Josh asked anxiously and waved the stiff white envelope.

Terry nodded and said, "Yes.. No, wait! I want to say something first."

Josh peered at Terry tensely. _What now?'_

Terry cleared his throat and gazed into Josh's curious brown eyes. He smiled weakly and began to speak in a low voice, "I want you to know that whatever the results are, I am here for you anytime Josh. I mean that wholeheartedly."

_Just shut up!'_ Josh thought. _I don't want, don't need your sympathy. I don't want to want you, I don't want to need you!'_

Josh turned away and ripped the envelope open.

Noah stood up. "Why are you both questioning me? I would never hurt Luke." he yelled, "I love your son!"

Luke's parents stopped breathing and moving.

Noah blinked and said, "I can't believe I just confessed that out loud. To people I've never met before while sitting in a police station."

"It's alright Noah." Lily insisted. "We are all stressed out. We aren't trying to put you on the defensive, right Holden?"

Holden spoke up and eyed Noah. "How well do you know Luciano anyway?"

Noah admitted, "I don't know him very well yet, but I know a lot of things about him."

Lily put a hand on Holden's chest and whispered, "Calm down honey."

Holden wrapped an arm around her waist and asked, "So he comes to this town, where he doesn't know anyone but you and what... two of your friends?"

Noah nodded. "I never asked him to come here."

Holden held up his finger and said, "Just one moment. Do not interrupt me. Luciano decides for some reason that he's into you, comes to college here with help from his family." He raised an eyebrow at Lily. "He gets threatened, and you don't think it's at all odd in any way, shape or form, that when you got up out of your bed this morning he wasn't in the room? That in fact, he was gone before his alarm even had a chance to wake him up?"

Noah murmured, "When you put it like that."

Holden cut the air with his hands and shouted, "You had a boyfriend, didn't you? You broke up with him to be with MY son. Where is this ex-boyfriend of yours, huh? Is he being questioned at all in Luciano's disappearance?"

Noah shook his head. "Chad? No way! He and Luke get along just fine."

"Are you sure? People who are deranged like to act overly friendly to their enemies to get sympathy and before you know it... well, look around. We're in a police station!"

Noah put his head in his hand and muttered, "Yes, I'm totally sure. Chad was threatened too."

"But HE never got beat up like you and your other friend. Am I right? Who else was on that list that didn't get hurt? I think one of them is the culprit and planned this with that Joe guy that's out on bail."

In frustration, Noah made a fist and banged it on Detective Parks desk.

"No! We don't know any Joe whatever from DeKalb!" Noah shrieked.

"You're saying not a single one of you met this Joe from that area when you and your friends were camping there?" Holden asked judgmentally and with doubt.

Noah ran his hands through the sides of his hair and said, "I'm sure none of us met Joe. He's the one you should be questioning, not me!"

Holden pointed at Noah and said, "If I find out one of your friends had anything to do with this, you'll be hearing from our lawyers."

Detective parks walked in carrying a large stack of photos. "There's more out in the lobby, but I thought you could get started with these."

Lily thanked him and took the stack.

Holden glared at Noah and walked out of the room.

"What was that all about? What did I miss?" Detective Parks stared at Noah who immediately sunk into a chair and burst into tears.

The shade from the forest of trees and from the hills and valleys blocked the afternoon sun. The cabin was dark inside.

A figure staggered around. His temple was bleeding, although not too badly.

He tried the lights but nothing turned on. He found some candles and matches under the kitchen sink. He set them around the bedroom, lighting each one with care as he fought the dizziness in his head that would eventually overcome him.

He riffled through the bathroom drawers for anything to wipe his head with. He took the ½ roll of toilet paper left on the wooden rod and unrolled a wad of it. He looked into the mirror and tried the sink to wet the toilet paper.

"Fuck! They must have turned off the water along with the electricity."

He dabbed at his temple where Joe's boot had clipped him and swore. "Fuck that hurts!"

He walked around looking in cupboards and drawers until he felt like he was libel to fall. He walked into the other room. He sunk down and cradled his aching, pounding head. He rocked back and forth before passing out from the excruciating pain.

**LATER...**

Luke came to slowly. He moaned and opened his eyes then closed them again. _So thirsty. Can't think. Where am I?' _

Luke opened his blurry eyes once more. He was on his side facing a window. The room he was in was dimly lit with candles. It took him minutes to figure out he didn't have a towel in his mouth anymore. He struggled against the ropes again then yelled.

"Help! Someone, please!" his voice cracked with dryness. His face showed an immense amount of mental anguish. _Noah must be worried sick! Where is Noah? I hope these sick fucks didn't get him too!'_

Luke rolled over and hoarsely yelled, "Help.. oh... Oh my God! They got you too?!"

Noah drove his truck back to the dorm. He slumped on the bed and cried. He mumbled to himself, "Luke's parents thinks my friends or I had something to do with Luke's disappearance. My friends aren't vicious! Luke wherever you are, you have to come back to me."

He sobbed into his pillow.

Terry jumped up and sat on the bed next to Josh. He waited apprehensively for Josh to read the test results.

Josh unfolded the letter. He turned to Terry and said anxiously, "Will you read it with me?"

Terry nodded and scooted closer.

He began to read as his head rested against the side of Josh's head.

"Well, that's that then." Josh spoke tearfully.

Terry looked into Josh's eyes and said, "It's going to be alright Josh. We both knew there was a very slim chance that it would be negative."

Josh cried. "I wanted to be clean. I don't want this shit!"

He grabbed Terry around the neck in an embrace and burst into a fit of uncontrollable sobbing. He gasped and cried out, "WHY? I want to know why me! Goddamn this Fucking HIV Shit!"

Terry held Josh. He wrapped one arm around Josh and patted his back. He held the back of Josh's head to his shoulder. Terry whispered to Josh, "I'm here. I'm not leaving you."

Terry kissed Josh's cheek and whispered words of encouragement and comfort.

Josh sat up and sniffled. He said with disappointment, "I knew that retaking those tests wouldn't do anything, yet I had this tiny ray of hope..."

Terry got up and gave Josh a tissue. He sat back down and put his arm around Josh's shoulders.

Terry sighed and said, "I did too. I prayed."

Josh laughed through his tears and sniffles. "YOU prayed?"

Terry smiled and said, "Yes. I thought I might as well. Couldn't hurt right?"

A heavy sigh drowned out the silence in the room.

Terry stared into Josh's eyes and took his hand. He leaned closer. "It's okay." he murmured against Josh's cheek as he kissed him.

Josh looked deep into Terry's hazel eyes. He cupped Terry's face as he neared his lips. Their eyes closed. Josh kissed him lightly on the mouth.

A silent sigh escaped Josh's mouth as he pressed his lips against Terry's.

Josh pulled his ex on top of him.

"I need you... now." Josh begged. He kept his eyes closed as Terry undressed him. He needed to concentrate on anything other than that damn letter.

"Are you sure?" Terry asked. "You really want me?"

Josh nodded, "Yeah, right now. Hurry."

Terry went to the Josh's desk drawer and got two condoms and the lube.

He squirted some out onto the palm of his hand as Josh put on a condom to collect his cum.

Josh got into position. He turned over on his knees and elbows with his ass up in the air. "Now!"

Terry stood transfixed at the beautiful sight in front of him. He walked to the edge of the bed and inserted a finger into Josh.

"NNUUHHH! Fuck!"

Terry stopped and asked, "Did I hurt you?"

Josh breathed, "No. A Good hurt. More."

Terry continued, inserting another finger and scissoring them.

Josh rocked back and forth on Terry's fingers as Terry pushed them in and out.

Josh was almost relaxed enough when he moaned, "Fuck me. Fuck me now, right now!" Tears threatened to fill Josh's eyes.

Terry rolled on a condom and lubed up. He guided his cock into Josh slowly.

Josh reached back and pulled Terry's hips to his ass, then forced Terry's cock inside of himself by moving himself away then quickly pushing off the bed into Terry's hips.

Josh yelled, "MMMUUH.. UH.. AHH!" and gripped the blanket on his bed. He clenched his teeth and closed his eyes as pain shot up his ass. He desperately needed to feel something other than despair right now. The instant gratification of rough and indiscriminate sex was all he thought he needed.

"Jesus Christ! Are you alright?" Terry's cock was buried to the hilt.

"Yeah. Go. Move. Fuck. Hurry!" Josh gasped.

It felt tight and wonderful to be inside Josh. Terry involuntarily moaned when he started to pull out only to slam back into him.

Josh moved his hips back and forth as Terry thrust in and out of him.

"Harder. Harder!" Josh yelled hoarsely as tears filled his eyes._ Why isn't this working dammit!'_

Terry pulled out and rammed him hard and fast.

Terry hit the spot within Josh dead on. Terry kept going when he heard Josh breathing hard and swearing while he stroked his cock hard and fast. "UHHH.. MotherFucking, Damn! OHHHHH!" He filled the condom as Terry came at the same time.

"OHH! JOSHU..AHHH!" Terry leaned down and kissed Josh's back and shoulders. "I love you Josh." Terry said softly to him.

Josh said irritatedly, "Done. We're done. I have to clean up. Move."

"Okay, just a second." Terry pulled out and took his condom off. He put a knot in it and tossed it in the garbage.

Josh tied his as well, then put it in a ziplock bag and sealed it. He tossed it into the garbage can and quickly got dressed.

Terry followed Josh's lead and put his clothes on too, then sat on the bed while he watched Josh pace the floor.

Josh stopped and looked right at Terry, shook his head and paced again. He did this several times, confusing Terry to the brink of losing his mind.

"What is it Josh?" Terry asked, then stood up. He laid a hand on Josh's shoulder.

Josh stood rigidly.

"You need to leave, go, get out!" Josh yelled.

"No!" Terry yelled back. "Not until you tell me what's the matter? We just made love and you don't want me to stay? That's a little too impersonal, even for you Josh."

Josh covered his eyes with his right hand, then ran it up and over his forehead pushing his hair back. "It's supposed to be. We fucked. That's all I needed. A fuck."

Terry closed his mouth and swallowed. He drew his eyebrows together and bit his lip.

Josh turned around and faced Terry. "Isn't that what you and Chris did? You fucked him to feel better, RIGHT?"

Tears formed in both Terry's and Josh's eyes. Terry turned away and shouted, "I said I love you and you tell me that what we just shared was nothing more than an act to you? Is that all I am to you now? A quick lay?"

Josh hung his head. "Leave. Go. GO!"

Terry was mad as hell. He cursed, "NO you asshole.. you bastard! You used me? You fucking used ME?"

"It wasn't like that. I needed someone."

"Why me Josh? Why not just go out and pick up some guy like you used to?" Terry narrowed his eyes as he waited for an answer that wouldn't satisfy his curiosity anyway.

Josh licked his lips and said, "You were here, it was convenient. I know how that sounds. I don't want to be with anyone else and I can't be with you either."

Terry threw up his hands and spun around. "What the hell does that mean? Either you want to be with me or you don't. It's that simple Josh."

"It's not that simple. You hurt me! I can't trust you."

Terry shook his head and went to the door. He put his hand on the knob, turned around, and yelled, "You don't trust me, but you'll fuck me? You're a jerk!"

Terry opened the door and collided with Noah, who was obviously in extreme emotional pain.

Noah caught Terry and hugged him tightly. He said, "Don't fight anymore you two. I need your help. Luke is gone. He's disappeared. No one knows where he is. I went to the police station and they're looking for that Joe Watson character, but I have a really bad feeling that something else has happened to Luke."

Josh ran over to Noah and said, "I'll help anyway I can Noah."

"Me too." Terry squeaked out and looked up at Noah.

Noah's hands were clutching Terry fiercely. His fingernails dug into Terry's back.

Noah looked down and let go of his friend, "Oh, sorry Terry. Why would Joe Watson take Luke? He didn't take me or Wade. I don't understand. Have either of you seen Chad?

"Not since early this morning." Terry answered.

"We need his help too. We need to look for Luke!" Noah became hysterical and shook Terry's shoulders.

Terry backed away and said, "Noah, calm down. Did Luciano say he was going anywhere? Maybe home?"

Noah shook his head. "No! His parents were at the police station and haven't seen him, besides, his car is still here! Someone took him. Someone has MY boyfriend!" he screamed.

"What can we do Noah?" asked Josh.

"I don't know! Help me think!" Noah pleaded.

Terry muttered under his breath to Josh, "There you go Josh, fuck him to make him feel better too."

Josh punched Terry in the arm and told him to shut up.

Terry rubbed the sting on his arm.

Terry said to Noah as he scowled at Josh, "I'll walk around and ask people if they saw anything suspicious today. What time do you think he left?"

"Noah crossed his arms over his stomach and cried, "I don't know. He was gone when I woke up. 7-ish I guess."

Terry nodded and went outside to question people around the building.

Noah's cell phone rang.

"It's the police station! Maybe they found Luke!" Noah exclaimed excitedly.

"Hello?"

"Noah? It's detective Parks. We have some news."

Luke looked at the bleeding man on the bed. He tried to talk, but his voice came out raspy sounding. "Is there water or something? How did they get you? Did you see them?"

The man took his bottle of water and held it to Luke's mouth for him to drink.

Luke gulped greedily.

"Hold on there. That's all the water there is. We have to make it last."

Luke immediately puked all over himself and curled up in pain. "Oh God. Cramps! Help me!"

"You're dehydrated. Just a minute." He walked into the kitchen and took a steak knife from one of the drawers, then walked back into the bedroom.

He helped Luke turn over and cut the rope that bound his legs and wrists together.

Luke's arms and legs were numb. He just layed on the bed unmoving.

"Please help me. I'm so thirsty." Luke threw up again, emptying his stomach of every last drop of water.

I edited this differentlylet me know if there's mistakes. thx.


	23. Chapter 23 Desperately Looking For Luke

**CHAPTER 23**: "Desperately looking for Luke"  
**WARNINGS**: M/M Sexual Situation, Strong Language, Noah gets info. 'in bad way.'

_"Luke looked at the bleeding man on the bed. Luke tried to talk, but his voice came out raspy sounding. "Is there water or something? How did they get you? Did you see them?"_

The man took his bottle of water and held it for Luke to drink.

Luke gulped greedily.

"Hold on there. That's all the water there is. We have to make it last."

Luke immediately puked all over himself. "Oh God. Cramps! Help me!"

"You're dehydrated. The cramps will subside once you can hold water in your stomach. Just a minute." He walked into the kitchen and took a steak knife from one of the drawers, then walked back into the bedroom.

He helped Luke turn over and cut the rope that bound his legs and wrists together.

Luke's arms and legs were numb. He just layed on the bed unmoving."

"Please help me. I'm so thirsty." Luke threw up again. His stomach emptied out every last drop of water."

Luke dry heaved and began to cry. "Bren, help me."

Brendan looked around, there was nothing he could do. The candles flickered as the cold wind blew through the window he had broken to get into the cabin. He shivered.

"You must be freezing Luciano."

Luke nodded. His shirt was still sweat soaked and his pants had been pissed in when he had passed out. Now he had vomited water all over himself and the bed.

"Are you okay Bren? You're bleeding!" Luke whispered then cried out as another cramp in is stomach afflicted a stabbing pain on him.

"I'm Okay. Just a kick to the head. Lets get you out of those wet clothes."

Brendan took off Luke's jacket, then his shirt and put them in the corner of the room. Next, he undid Luke's jeans and pulled them off with his underwear.

Brendan stared lovingly at Luke's gorgeous tempting body. The silver barbell in his dick shone in the candle light. _'He's so beautiful, I wish I could fuck him now.' _Brendan put his warm jacket on Luke.

Luke curled up into a ball and shivered. His teeth chattered and his voice was scratchy when he spoke, "G..get mmmy b..bag. M..my c..cell p..phone is..s in ther..re."

Brendan ran into the other room and opened Luke's messenger bag. He pulled out the cell phone.

Brendan walked around the cabin with the cell phone held up high. He tried to get a signal to no avail. He plopped onto the couch and sighed. He bounced up and down on the couch, then once more, and stood up. He rubbed his chin and looked at the couch. He tore the cushions off and excitedly pulled out a hide-away-bed complete with sheets and a blanket.

The mattress didn't look comfortable at all, but at least everything was dry.

He ran into the bedroom and carried Luke to the dry bed. He covered him up and held him close, trying to warm him up.

"G..get m..my phone?"

Brendan nodded and stated, "It's of no use to us. No service out here."

Luke frowned and rasped, "Out w..where? You..ou know where w..we are?"

"I meant here. There's nothing but forest all around us. I don't know where we are." Brendan lied and therefore couldn't look into Luke's eyes.

"W..Where are the t..two guys? Are they h..here?!" Luke asked in a genuine panicky voice.

"Shhh... save your energy. No, they're not here right now." Brendan tried to quiet Luke down.

"What do they want?" Luke's eyes looked fearful, but at least he was beginning to warm up.

Brendan shrugged and said, "Probably has to do with those gay bashings. Joe Watson, that fucking bastard!"

Luke nodded and looked at Brendan's angry face. _He must have gotten a good look at Joe. Who was the other guy though?'_

Luke asked with his eyebrows raised, "Can I drink now?"

Brendan pursed his lips to the side and said, "Just a little one. You don't want us to have to sleep in a wet bed if you throw up again, do you?"

Luke smiled and said, "I'm glad you're here with me."

Brendan helped Luke sit up and held him as he took a small sip of water, then layed him gently down again.

"Mmm that's good." Luke yawned. "Are getting into bed too? You look cold. Come on."

Brendan pulled the blankets back and climbed in next to Luke. This was turning out better than he thought.

He cuddled right up to Luke and held him. "Just like old times huh?"

Luke chuckled, "Yeah but you're still dressed!"

Brendan smiled. "I'm glad I'm here with you too Luciano." He kissed Luke's head and closed his eyes.

Luke snuggled up to Brendan's shoulder and fell asleep.

Noah asked rapidly, "What news Detective Parks? Did you find him? Is he okay?"

Detective Parks stated, "Calm down now Noah. We did not find Luciano. A state trooper stopped a car for running a red light up north. They ran the plates and the car belongs to a Brendan Marshall of Dekalb. The person driving was Joe Watson. No one else was in the car. My team and I are driving up there to go over the car with a fine toothed comb as we speak. We believe these two were working together and that Joe may know Luciano's whereabouts."

Noah's head was ready to explode. "Fuckin' bastard! Brendan? You're sure?!"

"Yes. Brendan Marshall. Know him?" Detective Parks asked.

"Know him,Yes! He was Luke's... they dated sometimes." Noah said with disgust. "That piece of shit! If he hurts Luke..."

"Noah, listen. The cops up there are trying to get Joe to squeal. They can't hold him for long without an arrest warrant. If he doesn't talk, we have to release him. So think hard, do you think Brendan would hurt Luciano?"

Noah shook his head. "I don't know for sure, but I doubt it. He's in love with Luke."

"In love huh? Hmmm... It's very plausible that Brendan sent that letter to Luciano threatening bodily harm to you and your friends to get him to leave Oakdale. Brendan must have hired Joe Watson to attack you, Wade and Luke. He must have used Joe this one last time to take Luciano."

Noah said excitedly, "If Brendan and Joe took Luke to Dekalb, I have to drive up there."

"No, you stay in Oakdale. My team and the police department up there will go to Brendan Marshall's home and scout out his regular haunts. It's best you stay out of our way Noah."

"I need to be there when they find Luke! Bye!" Noah quickly hung up. He ignored the immediate ringing of his cell phone.

Detective Parks swore in frustration. "Dammit Noah! Pick up!"

Noah turned to Josh and yelled, "Let's go! We have to get to Dekalb as fast as we can! Brendan took Luke!"

Josh said, "No fucking way!! Seriously?"

"YES! Lets go!" Noah cried out and grabbed Josh's hand as they ran out the door to get Terry.

They looked around the quad until Josh saw Terry talking to Chad. He yelled, "Terry, Chad come on!"

Terry and Chad ran up to Josh and Noah. They breathed heavily.

Chad gasped, "I just heard! What can I do to help?"

Noah yelled over his shoulder as he ran to the parking lot. "Come with me and search Dekalb with us. The cops are saying Brendan took him."

Chad stopped running and looked confused, "What? No, he wouldn't take him."

Josh grabbed Chad's arm and pulled him along. "Come on Chad!"

They piled up in Noah's truck and sped away. Chad stared at Noah in disbelief while Noah filled him in on all of the details of the day.

Chad grabbed Noah's hand and held it as Noah began to break down.

"I feel so fucking helpless Chad! I can't believe I was mad at Luke for leaving me alone this morning and now I come to find out that it wasn't even his fault! I'm such an asshole! I should have known he wouldn't just ditch me after last night. His parents were right, I should have went to the cops right away in the morning."

"It's not your fault Noah. You didn't know. Come on... let me drive." Chad stated with care and concern.

Noah shook his head and stuttered, "N..No I..**I** have to get to him, have to find him!"

Terry stared at Josh, remembering the last time he was in Noah's truck. They were camping and had gone looking for Luke. It turned out that Luke's car had broken down and Luke was walking in the rain. Those were happier times. Luke was okay, Chad and Noah, and Terry and Josh were couples. Now it was the opposite. Luke was in danger and both couples had broken up.

"Maybe I should have driven my car." Terry stated as he sneered at Josh. He was still furious at Josh for what he had said and done just a short while ago.

Josh chided, "Well maybe you should have!"

Terry stared at Josh and crossed his arms over his chest. Josh angrily stared back and frowned.

Terry growled, "I can't believe you used me like that. You're the most arrogant asshole I know Josh "

"So?" Josh replied sharply, "You're the most pretentious asshole with that new look of yours. What are you trying to prove anyway?"

"Fuck off Josh!" Terry kept his voice low, but strong.

Josh scoffed at Terry. He mocked him and jeered, "I got new clothes and a fucking new haircut with highlights!"

Chad turned around and frowned at Josh. "Quit it you two."

Noah looked in the rearview mirror, shook his head, and looked ahead at the road. He began to talk to Chad again.

Josh started right up again. "Look everyone. I'm the new and improved Terry cuz the old Terry was defective."

Terry glared at Josh and said resentfully, "I'm warning you Joshua! Stop it now. You're fucking pissing me off!"

Josh shook his head. He spoke louder with contempt, "Terry couldn't keep his DICK in his pants. So Luciano took him to get all pretty to distract everyone from the fucking asshole he really is. How many times did you let him fuck you to pay him back for all the shit he bought for you?"

Terry balled up his fist. He hauled off and punched Josh in the face.

Noah skidded onto the gravel on the side of the road as he slammed on the brakes. Chad held onto the the handle above the door of the truck when the truck swerved.

Noah threw the truck into park and turned around with rage in his eyes.

Josh held the side of his jaw and face. He looked ready to cry, but knew he deserved it... deserved everything that happened to him. He definitely deserved the look of hostility on his friends' faces right now.

Josh knew Terry had a right to have sex with Chris, he also had a right to expect that they were getting back together after being together less than an hour ago.

Noah pointed a finger at Josh and said frighteningly low, "Don't you EVER talk about Luke like that again. Any of you!" He stared at each person in the car. "He has done nothing to any of you but be a friend."

They all looked frightened at the look in Noah's eyes.

Josh apologized, "Noah, I'm sorry."

"Save it Josh!" Noah yelled.

Soon Noah began to drive again. Chad placed a hand on Noah's shoulder and rubbed it.

"You okay?" Chad asked.

"Yeah. Thanks Chad."

Noah said, "Terry, it's about time you grew a pair of balls. Josh, the next time you degrade, humiliate or hurt Terry like that, you'll be answering to all of us. He cheated because you were such a fuck up and he was acting out of fear. The way you were flaunting yourself to that waiter was a time bomb ready to go off. In my book, blatant flirting like THAT is cheating."

Josh tried to defend himself. "It is not! Terry and that waiter fuc..."

"Shut up Josh!" Noah continued, "You know damn well that you knew what you were doing at that restaurant. You decided to get a rise out of that waiter AND Terry, but it backfired didn't it! You wanted Terry to break up with you because you have HIV and you could play the victim and get everyone's sympathy. You didn't take into account that Terry got scared that you were going to go back to your old ways. He was afraid he was going to lose you to Chris. I think Terry had sex with Chris to deter Chris from coming on to you. Luke and I even thought you were going to sleep with Chris. And now here we are... you two fighting like a bunch of 5th graders on the playground. If I knew I was going to have to babysit, I woulda left you both back at the dorm!"

Terry turned his head away and stared out the window, tears falling down his face.

Noah continued to rant, "If you two haven't noticed MY boyfriend is missing. I would give anything right now to see his face. Life is too short, you should know this Josh after gallivanting around looking for something you thought was unattainable! I really thought you finally found love. Now you're fighting, name calling, and hitting each other? You have only one life, enjoy it for God's sake."

Chad gripped Noah's hand and smiled at him. "Wow! I just felt like I had my psych class all over again!"

Noah smiled at him and squeezed his hand back.

It had gotten dark out. That was one thing Terry hated about this time of year. Gradually it would get darker and darker, earlier and earlier, until it would be dark at 4:00 in the afternoon in the middle of winter. Having the clocks turned back an hour due to daylight savings time sucked as well.

Josh stared at the reflection of his grief ridden ex-boyfriend in the window that Terry was looking out of.

Terry hadn't turned around in the last 45 minutes and Josh wanted to apologize. He knew he was making an ass out of himself. He always tried to hide his hurt with anger and glib remarks instead of dealing with it outright.

He was afraid of loving Terry too much and getting hurt, but he had gotten hurt anyway, through fault of his own.

_Why do I think Terry would hurt me? He wouldn't have done anything with that waiter if I hadn't pushed him to. Why did I sabotage our relationship like that? I shouldn't treat him with disrespect or __play down my feelings for him. It's not fair to him. I love him and I should try to show him that I love him instead of making him feel like shit for something I did.'_

Josh sighed, looked out his own window, and back at Terry again. He teased Terry in fun when he said, "That's some left hook you got there Terry. I didn't even see that coming."

Terry murmured, "Sorry." and leaned his forehead on the window.

Josh sighed louder and tried again. "I'm sorry for what I said about you and Luciano and the whole makeover thing. I told you how nice you looked this morning when I saw you. You heard me tell him, right Noah?"

Noah nodded, "Yup. Remember Terry?"

"Yes. Of course I do," Terry said to Noah.

Terry turned and addressed Josh, "When you tease me and make me feel like shit, it cancels out every compliment you give me. You build me up and make me feel good about myself, then tear me down. Just like in your dorm this afternoon. Being together like that meant something to me, Josh. It meant so much to make love to you because do I love you. That is the ultimate way for me to express how much I love you, but then you go and say something to cheapen it, to reduce it to a dirty act in the heat of the moment. You tainted our lovemaking when you said it was just a fuck, like it didn't mean anything to you. Well it did mean something to me! Does anything have meaning to you Josh? Is nothing sacred to you?!"

Josh slowly moved his hand across the seat and touched Terry's hand. Terry looked down and looked back up at Josh.

"What?" Terry snapped.

"You. You are sacred to me. I cherish you." Josh murmured. "Everything you said is true, but I cannot forget what happened with Chris. I know I had a huge part in that and you were desperate. I don't know. You just said that making love to someone is the way you show how much you love that person. So was it like that with Chris?"

Terry held Josh's hand and caressed it. He said, "No, I said it was a way for me to express my love for **YOU**. I'm sorry I was unfaithful to you. I can prove it. I'm willing to forget everything you said and did to me. We can start over and give each other another chance."

Josh took his hand away from Terry's hand and stared straight ahead. Feeling his emotions getting the better of him again, he stated, "You can to prove yourself to me before I even **consider **taking you back."

"But I.." Terry started to say when Josh interrupted him.

"I'm done talking about it. This is upsetting me." Josh turned his head away.

A look of hurt flashed across Terry's face as he brought his empty hand back to his lap. _Fine! If this is the way he wants it, I'm done begging. I hate this! Why did I ever get involved with him? He's nothing __but a two-faced liar! I know he wanted me in the dorm. Why can't he be honest about it? What is so bad about needing or wanting someone? Just because his big brother raised him and treated him like shit doesn't give him the right to treat me the same way.'_

Chad pointed out the window and said to Noah, "There's a place."

Noah pulled into the parking lot of a motel. He turned around and said, "Guys, staying here tonight." He walked into the office and got a room for the night.

Noah opened the door to their room. It was shelter to say the least. There were two queen sized beds in the room and not much else.

Noah turned to Josh and Terry. He asked, "You two okay to sleep in the same bed?"

Josh glanced at Terry and said, "Yes."

"Good, then pick one." Noah ordered.

Josh pointed at the one closest to the door. Terry pointed to the one closest to the bathroom.

Chad injected, "Noah and I will take the one by the door. We should probably go to sleep so we can get an early start huh? Make use of the daylight."

Noah nodded. Everyone crawled under the covers.

Chad layed on his side facing Noah's profile, "Just like old times huh?"

Noah turned his head and smiled, "Except we still have our clothes on!"

Chad laughed and said, " What's the plan tomorrow?"

Noah turned and faced Chad. "Chad... I don't really know. I'm sorta lost, I don't know what I'm doing and now I've dragged everyone along with me. Terry and Josh are fighting and you... I know you have a game tomorrow and you're probably missing practice right now."

Chad placed a hand on Noah's cheek and said, "It doesn't matter that much. It means more to me to help you Noah. I know I threw a good thing away and I regret it because what we had was the best thing in my life."

Noah teased, "I thought being the captain of the team was the best thing in your life."

"Yeah, I was wrong. I finally woke up, came to my senses, and felt empty... disillusioned. I stepped out of the team captain position and I'm considering quitting the team."

Noah sat up and said, "What?"

Chad pulled him down again "Shh. I haven't decided yet. Some of the guys are giving me the cold shoulder and spreading lies about me because of aiding in busting Travis."

"Can't you talk to the coach?"

Chad chuckled and said, "What and have the whole team after me? No, I'm fine. It's not like I was so good that colleges were scouting me or anything."

"But it's you're life Chad! Your dream!" Noah countered.

Chad shook his head. "Not anymore. I lost you and I realized that friends, real friends, are more important than some basketball game."

Noah murmured, "I'm sorry that you and I didn't work out."

Chad whispered back, "Don't be. I know you love Luke, um Luciano. Jesus, why can't the rest of us call him Luke? I don' get that?" Chad giggled.

Noah smiled and said, "I don't know, it's special? He asked me to call him Luke, just me. His parents call him Luciano too." Noah started to weep silently.

Chad wrapped an arm around Noah and said, "We'll find him. He'll be okay."

Terry whispered angrily, "Move over!"

"I am over as far as possible without falling off the bed Terry!" Josh whispered back.

"Good!" Terry snapped.

"Terry," Josh put a hand on Terry's shoulder. "I've been thinking. I know I've been a jackass and if we can have a talk, I think we can work this out."

Terry answered, "Heh, right. I'm not falling for that again Joshua. You've conned me for the last time. I don't think you know what you want. How can you love someone and not yourself?"

Josh layed in the dark speechless.

Chad spoke up and said, "Good night everyone."

Everyone answered, "Night."

Luke woke up sometime in the middle of the night with cramps. He pulled his knees to his chest and groaned subsequently waking Brendan.

Brendan held Luke in a sitting position and gave him another drink of water, then started to lay him back down.

"Thanks Bren. Just hold me for a bit until my stomach cramps go, please."

Brendan held Luke to his chest and stroked his head. He kissed Luke's forehead and said, "I'll take care of you sweetie."

Luke was still dizzy and tired. He fell back to sleep in Brendan's arms.

Brendan smiled at Luke and cradled him. He kissed his face all over and whispered, "I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you Luciano. I love you so much and I want to prove that to you." Brendan kissed Luke's lips softly and layed him down on top of his chest.

Luke wrapped his arms around Brendan and whispered, "Mmm, Noah."

Brendan let out an angry breath and wished he would have told Joe to finish Noah off. Luke might have come back to Brendan for emotional support if Noah had been taken out of the picture. He really didn't want anyone to get hurt, but there was no going back now. _Chad and Noah should have stayed a couple. Chad didn't help me at all! I wonder if he really tried to get Noah to come back to him, or if he lied to me. No matter, I have my love now.' _

Brendan put his hand under his coat, the one Luke had on, and rubbed Luke's back in tender circular motions.

Brendan fell back asleep with Luke's head resting on his chest, his head rising and falling with each intake and exhale of Brendan's breath.

Several hours later, dawn broke. Luke woke up pressed up against Brendan. It was comforting to wake up with someone he knew. At least he wasn't alone.

Luke sat up dizzily and tried to get his bearings. With outstretched arms, in case he fell, he walked around and found his clothes in the other room. He tried to ignore the smell of his clothes and put them all on. They were still a little damp, but it was better than walking around half naked.

Luke took a look at Brendan and walked to the front door. He opened the squeaky door and stepped outside. Breathing in the fresh crisp air, he noticed a dirt road. He walked slowly. 10 yards away from the cabin, he started to see spots. He lost his sense of things surrounding him and passed out.

The bright sunlight shown through the sheer curtains in the motel room upon Noah's face. He turned his head away and knocked heads with Chad, waking him up.

Noah had set the cheap alarm clock for 5:00 am. It failed to go off at that time, in fact, the alarm hadn't worked for months.

Noah and Chad sat up, rubbed their foreheads and glanced at the alarm clock. Noah quickly jumped up out of bed and shouted, "Shit! Josh! Terry! Get your asses out of bed! We're leaving now!"

Josh rubbed his eyes and sat up.

Terry moved away from Josh's body and stood up.

Josh could smell Terry on his clothes and inwardly moaned. The temptation to take Terry and throw him on the bed, ravish his body and make love to him until he passed out from exertion was extremely strong.

Terry watched Josh lick his lips and get a sultry look in his eyes as he stared at him.

Terry let out a sigh and thought, _What's up with him? He is giving me his "I wanna do you" look.'_

Terry stared back angrily, willing that look off Josh's face. _How dare he look at me like that after acting like a major asshole yesterday.. and the days leading up to it!' _

Josh turned away from Terry and went to the bathroom. _I miss him. I wish I hadn't said those things after he made love to me... that's exactly what he did. He made love to me. I wish I could talk to him. Every time I tried to cuddle up to him last night, he moved away from me. It's a wonder he didn't end up on the floor.'_

Terry stretched and yawned. "What time is it?"

Chad answered, "7:37. Noah went to the office to check out. We're supposed to be waiting by the truck so we can get the hell out of here right away. What is taking your boyfriend so long?"

Terry shrugged and said curtly, "He's not my boyfriend anymore. A reconciliation is inconceivable at this time."

Chad walked to the bathroom and knocked loudly. "Come on Josh. What are you doing in there? Some of us need to use the bathroom too!"

Josh opened the bathroom door forcefully and stomped out. He put on his winter coat, then walked outside, slamming the door behind him. He shielded his tearful red eyes from the east sun and watched Noah walk to him from the motel office.

"Everyone up?"

Josh nodded. "Where are we going?"

Noah held his hand up to his brow and looked around. He handed Josh the map.

"The manager gave me a map. We can get a phone book to look up Brendan's address or go to the gas station that Brendan works at and ask around there if anyone knows where Brendan hangs out or may have gone."

Josh nodded. "Okay, I call shotgun."

Noah stared at Josh and said in a quiet calming voice, "Get over it. Terry will never cheat on you again. You know that and for him to do that to begin with was definitely an act of desperation. Don't play dumb with me Josh. I know you too well. Make up with the poor guy already, I think he's suffered enough."

Josh stared at Noah and made a disapproving sound, "HMPH! It just so happens I tried! He wants nothing to do with me!" He climbed into the back of Noah's truck and stared out the window chewing on his lip and the inside of his cheek.

Noah stuck his head in and said, "Do you blame him Josh? You keep treating the one person in your life who accepts you as you are like you fucking hate him."

Chad and Terry came out of the motel room. Chad got in first and sat next to Josh in the back. Terry had asked him to do so when they had been alone in the motel room.

Terry sat in front with Noah and ignored Josh's "Good morning."

Noah first drove to the gas station where Chad had met Brandon. They all got out of the truck and walked to the building.

Before they went in, Chad looked around and muttered to Noah, "This is where it all began. Who would have thought stopping for gas that night was going to turn into something like this?"

Noah nodded and sighed. "I still wouldn't take it back. I met Luke. Listen guys, let me handle this okay?"

Terry and Josh nodded.

Chad said, "That's fine, but I want to be at your side for support if you need it. You always said I could persuade anyone to do anything."

Noah smiled and said, "Yeah, but I was referring to something else Chad."

Chad shrugged and smiled.

They walked to the counter together.

Josh and Terry stayed back a little, letting Noah have his space. Terry kept his distance of a little over an arms length from Josh.

The dark haired lone employee was facing away from all of them. He stood behind the counter stocking shelves.

Noah said loudly, "Excuse me."

The clerk, whose age couldn't be more than Noah's or his friend's ages, turned around. Colored tattoos covered each one of his forearms. He had a steel spike piercing jutting out from under his bottom lip and his eyebrow and ears were pierced as well.

"Yeah? Whaddaya want?" The clerk asked. He looked at Noah, then rested his blue eyes on Terry. He smiled out of the corner of his mouth and lifted his chin higher. "Hey there."

Terry quickly smiled and said, "Hey." He hoped if he was friendly enough the clerk would be more forthcoming with information on Brendan.

Josh glared at the pierced clerk while Noah asked about Brendan. The clerk was clearly captivated by his ex-boyfriend. Josh felt the need to protect Terry, but didn't want to appear jealous, domineering or controlling. He didn't want to appear anything to Terry right now, most of all desperate.

The clerk's eyes never left Terry. In fact, he was running his tongue across his upper lip as his eyes traveled up and down Terry's body.

Noah sidestepped and blocked the clerk's view of Terry. He leaned forward and grabbed the front of the clerk's shirt. Noah pulled him forward so that he was leaning on the counter.

Chad walked up to the clerk and screamed in his face, "Do you know where Brendan Marshall lives or hangs out?! Do you know where he is now?!"

The clerk snickered and said to Chad, "Of course, but it'll cost ya."

Noah pushed the clerk back and asked, "How much?"

The clerk shook his head. "No money. Just want 10 minutes with him." he leaned to the side, around Noah, and pointed to Terry.

Noah and Chad turned around and glanced at Terry, then turned back to the clerk with incredulous looks.

Josh put his attitude of indifference aside and immediately put a protective arm around Terry's shoulders, then pulled him into his body.

Terry looked at Josh's face. Josh was frowning at the clerk and looked extremely determined to keep Terry in his arms.

Terry rested his head on Josh's shoulder.

"No way asshole!" Chad yelled at the clerk.

"Where the hell do you get off asking for time with him? Tell us where Brendan is, Now!" Noah yelled and fumed.

The clerk laughed, "You're funny. Here's the thing... I ain't tellin' ya. You could beat me up to get it outta me, but the three security cameras already got ya on tape. Sorry boys. Get outta here unless you wanna do business."

Noah turned around with a worried look on his face.

Chad took a step forward and whispered to Noah. "I'll do it Noah."

Noah shook his head and whispered, "Uh-Uh. I made you guys come with me."

Chad touched Noah on the arm and said, "You didn't _make' _anyone come with you. We're your friends and we love you. I'll do this for you and Luciano."

"I've already made up my mind Chad. I'm not trading anyone's body for information on a fucker like Brendan." Noah said with seriousness.

Noah walked back up to the counter.

Josh ran up to him and spun him around. He whispered in his ear, "I'll do it. I'm used to it. I can distance myself from my feelings. Terry can't. I don't want him involved with this psycho."

Noah smiled at Josh and said, "That's very upstanding and unselfish of you Josh, but I got it covered."

Josh grabbed his arm tightly and whispered, "What are you going to do?"

"Just wait." Noah said, then turned to the clerk. "I have 76 bucks on me and my friends have money as well. If we pool the money together would that be worth your information?"

The clerk stared at Noah.

Josh, Terry and Chad took their wallets out.

The clerk smiled at Noah. He rested his hands on the counter and raised himself on his tiptoes to get a good look at Noah's body.

Chad walked to the counter and stood next to Noah. "We have 53 bucks. I know it's not much." Chad handed the money to Noah.

Noah put the 129 on the counter and said, "Please, it's very important we find Brendan."

The clerk pushed the money away and laughed, "Could take that much out of the till right now and get away with it. Nope. No deal dude." He turned away and lit a cigarette. He began stacking items on the shelf behind him again, ignoring the four dumbstruck men out front.

"Okay, but not him." Noah said in defeat as he point his thumb over his shoulder at Terry. "Take me."

The clerk took a drag off his cigarette and blew the smoke out at Noah. He smiled and said, "Blow me?"

Noah nodded. "Yeah, whatever."

The clerk turned around and took a box of condoms from the rack and tossed them on the counter. "5.99 dude."

Noah paid for them and put them in his pocket. "Where do we.."

"Bathroom in the back. Be there in a minute."

Chad, Josh, and Terry ran up to Noah as he turned away from the clerk.

They all spoke at once. "Don't. You can't. No! Not right. Let me. Stop. Do not do this! I'll go."

Noah held up his hands, palms outward, and brought them down slowly, hushing his friends.

"It'll be over before I know it. Just relax. I have to find Luke and this guy knows Brendan. He might even know where Brendan has taken Luke."

The clerk perked up. "Did you say Luke? Are you talking about Luke Snyder?"

Noah whipped his head around and narrowed his eyes at the clerk. He stuck out his chin and said, "Luciano you mean. He only lets me call him Luke."

The clerk grinned, took a puff of his cigarette and said, "Nah-Uh his boyfriends' get to call him Luke. Quite a few of 'em too." He blew the smoke upwards with his bottom lip jutting out.

Noah's anger rose. "What do you know about him anyway?!"

"I was his boyfriend 'til Brendan spread lies 'bout me. He wanted Luke back I 'spose."

"YOU?" Noah asked as his three friends chuckled. "No, you're not Luke's type. You must be confused."

"Nope. Beautiful big doe eyes, button nose, tight firm ass, puffy hot lips that wrapped 'round my dick SO perfectly. Mmmm. Shit, he could suck dick so well. Miss that."

Noah grabbed the clerk by the shirt and this time pulled him across the counter.

Josh got in the clerk's face and yelled, "You WISHED you were his boyfriend asshole."

The clerk pushed Noah away forcefully and said with a straight face, "I did his piercings. The barbell in his dick and the one in his right ear. Heh.. heh.." He chuckled and took another drag as Noah showed a look of disbelief on his face.

Terry drew his eyebrows together and frowned at the clerk.

Josh and Chad looked at each other as if questioning what the clerk had said.

Josh said, "Noah? Does he really have..."

"Shut up Josh!" Noah called over his shoulder.

"So, we goin' or not dude?" The clerk asked as he blew out puffs of smoke.

Noah nodded slowly and walked to the back of the store.

"Great!" The clerk threw his cigarette down and stepped on it.

Chad grabbed the clerks arm and begged, "Take me instead, Okay?"

The clerk raised his eyebrow and said, "Uh-uh. Want Luke's boyfriend to get me off. Can get you off at the same time if ya want. Hell we all could have a circle jerk. How'd that be?" He touched Chad's cheek.

Chad slapped his hand away and said, "You're a fucking asshole you know that?"

"Yup! Watch the register." He laughed and walked away to meet Noah in the bathroom.

Chad walked up to Josh and Terry and nervously looked around. "This isn't right guys."

Josh sighed, "I said I'd go instead."

"Me too." Chad added.

Terry sighed sadly and said, "I guess I'm the coward. I didn't even offer and the fucker wanted me to begin with. I'm going in there." He held his head up, resolute in what he had to do. He got halfway to the back of the store.

"Terry!" Josh and Chad yelled.

Josh walked to him and hugged him. "Don't. I don't want you to. I will."

"I don't want you to either, but I would for Noah." Terry looked into Josh's brown eyes.

Chad came closer and said, "Forget it. You know how Noah is when he's determined. Shit! There's a car. Who knows how to work a cash register?"

The clerk walked into the bathroom and saw Noah facing himself in the mirror.

Noah turned to the clerk and said, "Why are you doing this?"

"Cuz I can. Get on your knees. What's your name?"

Noah stated the first name that popped into his head, "Chris." He knelt in front of the clerk.

"Mmm, Chris." the clerk mumbled as he undid his black studded belt and undid his button fly black jeans.

Noah tore the wrapper off the condom. He kept his head down, staring at this punk's black and white checkered Chuck Taylor shoes as he held the condom high to hand it to the clerk.

The clerk pushed down his pants to his ankles. He said, "I ain't ready for that yet Chris. Ya gotta get me hard."

Noah sighed and inwardly groaned.

He reached for the clerks dick. He took it in his fist and stroked it. Noah wanted to get this over as soon as possible. He did something he was unaware of doing while his mind drifted because all of the sudden, the clerk grabbed his hand and said with a raised voice, "I ain't some piece of meat you're tenderizin' watch it!"

"Oh, sorry." Noah loosened his grip and gently jacked his dick.

The clerk moaned, "Ohhh, yeah. That's it. Uhhhh!"

Noah felt the clerk's dick grow in his hand. He fought the feeling of stomach acid threatening to come up his esophagus. Noah brought the condom up and put the ring around the head of the clerk's dick, then rolled it onto him.

The clerk moaned, "I'm so ready... suck my dick."

Noah came closer, opened his mouth and closed his eyes. His tongue circled the head of his condom covered dick.

With his hands on either side of Noah's head, the clerk thrust into Noah's mouth. He moved Noah's head back and forth to the rhythm of his rocking hips as he face fucked Noah.

Noah drew in his cheeks as he sucked the clerk, hoping to get him to cum quickly.

The clerk cried out, "NMUUHH! OH Fuck! Suck me hard Chris! You're so good, so good!"

Noah's fist was at the base of the clerk's shaft and sped up the pace.

The clerk groaned loudly, swore profusely and came forcefully while Chad, Josh and Terry listened and looked at each other apprehensively.

Terry left Chad and Josh. He started walking hurriedly up and down the aisles, then quickly left the building when the clerk came out of the bathroom.

Josh ran after Terry and caught up with him.

Terry crossed his arms and rested them on the back of Noah's truck.

"This is really bothering you huh?" Josh asked and put a hand on Terry's back.

Terry nodded. "What a sick fuck! We should report him."

"For what? Noah went willingly. He'd do anything for Luciano. Just like... I'd do anything for you Terry. Anything to get you back into my life."

Terry looked into Josh's face and said, "If you really want to do something for me, stop hurting me with your words and stop bringing up stuff about me and Chris. You know well enough that's not how I am. Your flirting exacerbated the situation. I'm not condoning what I did and I take full responsibility for my actions. I only wish you could see that all it was, was a huge mistake and I wish it never happened."

"Me either. I was way out of line." Josh said quietly.

Chad walked up to the clerk. He swung at the clerk's face with his fist, but the clerk was faster. He ducked and punched Chad in the stomach.

Chad grabbed his stomach and bent over gasping.

"You don't wanna mess with me kid!" The clerk hissed and pushed Chad out of the way.

Chad bumped into the snacks behind him and knocked a few to the floor as he stumbled and yelled, "You fucker!"

The clerk shook his head. He walked to the front of the store and went behind the counter. He took out a pad of paper and a pencil.

Noah dry heaved into the toilet. He washed up in the bathroom trying to erase what he had done.. what he had to do for Luke. He gargled some water, but the taste of latex wouldn't leave his mouth. He gagged again and spit into the sink.

_I had to do this for Luke. There was no other way.'_ Tears formed in his eyes as thoughts of Luke in a compromising position with Brendan forced their way into his mind. A sob escaped from the back of his throat.

_I'll kill Brendan myself if he hurts Luke!'_

Noah washed his hands and face with hot soapy water, then dried off with paper towels. He walked out of the bathroom full of anger at the situation he was put into and saw Chad bent over. Noah put an arm around him and asked softly, "Hey, you alright?"

Chad nodded and said gruffly, "Yeah, You?"

Noah stated, "I will be. Right now I want to find out what this mother fucker knows about Brendan."

Noah walked up to the counter with Chad following him. He got to the counter and demanded, "Give us the information now."

The clerk smiled at Noah and said, "Sure." He made some chicken scratches on the piece of paper and slid it across the counter.

Noah looked at it and slid it back. "I can get his address from the phone book asshole, where does he hang out? Who else knows him? Where is he?"

"The clerk chuckled and said, "Shouda fucked you for that much information." He took the paper and wrote down the names of a few bars and telephone numbers of his friends, then pushed the paper back to Noah. "That's all I got dude."

The clerk looked at Chad and said, "Hey blondie, wanna go a round with me?"

Chad gave him a hateful look and mumbled, "You fucking punk." He turned to Noah and said, "Lets hurry up and get the hell out of here."

Noah and Chad left the building and walked up to Terry and Josh.

Noah silently unlocked the truck.

Josh and Terry climbed in and sat in back while Chad sat in front with Noah. He took Noah's hand and caressed it.

"It'll be alright Noah. You had to do whatever you needed to do to help find Luciano."

Noah looked at Chad. Fighting the feelings of anger at himself and hurt for the whole situation, he stated, "We don't talk about this or mention it **ever**. Got it?"

Everyone agreed.

Terry tapped Noah on the shoulder and handed him a travel size vial of mouthwash.

Noah was surprised and thanked Terry profusely. "Just what I need! Thanks Terry." Noah took off the plastic and unscrewed the cap. He swished a mouthful for what seemed a long time. He opened his window and spit in the parking lot. "Ahh.. much better. Where did you get..."

Terry opened his coat and handed out coke's to everyone and took out small packages of hostess powdered donuts from his coat pockets.

Josh stared at Terry. "Don't tell me you stole this stuff!"

Terry looked up. "Okay, I won't."

Josh shook his head. "There were cameras in there you idiot!"

Terry shrugged and smiled smugly. "I don't care. Noah deserves it for what he went through. That clerk won't do anything anyway. He got what he wanted, unfortunately."

Noah looked at Terry in the mirror as he started his truck. "Who cares how he got it Josh. Thanks Terry."

Chad turned around as Noah pulled out onto the road. "Thanks Terry. I'm starving." He tore open the donuts and began to eat.

A tear slipped down Noah's cheek. _Luke must be hungry and thirsty wherever he is.'_

Brendan woke up and stretched. His eyes flew open when he realized Luke wasn't next to him.

"Luciano? Luciano!! Are you here?" He called out nervously.

Brendan checked throughout the small cabin. "Where are you?!"

Brendan ran to the front door intending to search around the cabin and saw Luke lying outstretched on the ground outside.

"Jesus!" He yelled, then ran outside. He scooped Luke up in his arms and carried him back to the bed. He laid Luke down and layed his head on Luke's chest.

"Luciano I'm sorry I had to do this, but you wouldn't listen. We belong together. You always come back to me. Always." Brendan stroked Luke's hair.  
"I can't live without you sweetie."

Brendan leaned down and kissed Luke's sun kissed warm lips. "I love you Luciano."

Luke let out a weak sigh. He whispered, "Noa.. N..Noah?"

"No honey. It's Bren. I'm here with you."

"Bren? Thirsty."

Brendan got up and fetched the bottle of water. He cradled Luke in his arms and held the bottle to his lush lips.

Luke opened his eyes, took a sip, and moaned, "Mmm, is there anything to eat?"

Josh looked at Terry. "Thanks for the food and soda. I guess I owe ya one."

Terry didn't look at Josh, but took a drink and said heavily, "Forget it you don't owe me anything."

Josh looked at Terry and said sadly, "Yeah I do. You've been so good to me and I've been a jerk to you." Josh added, "I've wanted to be with you so badly for so many months because you're the perfect guy for me, but I screwed up." Josh sighed and continued, "Now we're not even together."

Terry muttered, "I'm not perfect Josh. You changed who you were to be with me and I let you down. I'm sorry." Terry looked at Josh and held his gaze.

Josh looked away first.

"Where do you want to start Noah?" Chad asked worried because Noah hadn't said anything for a while.

Noah said, "I'm going to call some of these guys on the list. Hopefully one of them knows where Brendan is, or if we're really lucky he could be with one of them."

_I hope to God Luke is with Brendan. At least Brendan wouldn't hurt him, I don't think. What if he's doing something TO him? I need a clue, some kind of idea where he could have taken Luke... but where? Luke must be freaking out like I am.' _

Noah hit the steering wheel with the palm of his hand and began to cry.

Terry, who was directly behind the driver's seat, put a hand on Noah's shoulder and tried to comfort him by saying "Someone will find him Noah. The cops are looking and so are we."

Noah continued to think hopelessly. _I hope Luke knows we're looking for him. I just want him to be okay. How is Brendan keeping Luke wherever he is? He must have Luke tied up! Oh God Luke! I have to find you!! Where are you baby??'_

Chad stated firmly, "Pull over Noah."

Noah shook his head and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Now Noah!" Chad insisted.

Noah pulled over and leaned over the steering wheel. Fear and despair overwhelmed him and he couldn't function.

Chad got out and pushed Noah gently, urging him to move over to the passenger seat. Noah curled up in the seat, crushed up against the door.

Chad turned around and gave Terry his cell phone and the paper with the phone numbers on it.

"Terry you call these places and ask if anyone has seen Brendan or knows of his whereabouts. Josh, I need you to take care of Noah while I look for the police station.


	24. Chapter 24 Chad's 'Confession'

CHAPTER 24: "**Chad's Confession**"

WARNINGS: Strong Language, m/m oral action

This chapter is not that good and is kinda just '_fluff'_.

I want to ask, and please respond, who would **you** like to see find Luke. (whether he's alive, hurt badly or dead... not telling you.)

Brendan had cut up and fed Luke a few slices of a red apple and let him sip some water before Luke said he was full.

Brendan helped Luke lay back down on the bed. As Luke began to drift off, his heavy lidded eyes fluttered shut. His disorientated thoughts turned to his boyfriend. He felt Noah kissing his lips and taking his shirt off him.

"You're so beautiful." Brendan moaned as he got hard. Just gazing at Luke's muscular, soft hair covered chest turned him on to no end.

It took too much effort and energy for Luke to open his eyes. "Mmm." Luke whispered, then smiled and said, "Thanks babe."

Warm hands ran up and down Luke's stomach and chest.

Luke murmured, "Ohh.. that feels good."

"How does this feel?" Brendan nuzzled Luke's neck.

Luke raised his chin as kisses were planted on his collar bone to the area below his ear on his neck.

"Uhhh...good." Luke's head slowly fell to the side as he began to drift off to sleep.

The soft hands on Luke's chest moved lower and unbuttoned his pants. "Hey hon', lift up your butt. I can't get your pants off."

"Not now... sooo tired..."

Terry made the phone calls, begging each person to tell him anything about Brendan. His friends hadn't seen him in a week, stating that he went to some college town to find the boyfriend who broke up with him.

Terry hung up and crumpled up the useless piece of paper, then threw it on the floor. "Goddamn it! Nothing! That punk at the gas station didn't help at all! This fucking sucks!"

Josh had calmed Noah down. Noah was finally sitting up straight and digested what Terry said. _So I sucked that guy's dick for nothing?! Shit! What are we going to do now? How are we going to find Luke?_' Noah's mind screamed _"LUKE!"_

Josh turned to Terry, who was now getting emotional.

"I can't believe this! Noah did that for nothing! That bastard! I want to go back to the gas station and beat the shit out of that punk! Lets go Chad, turn around! I want a word with that asshole! Turn AROUND!!" Terry cried angrily and buried his face in his hands as his body shook.

Josh looked at Terry wide eyed. Josh's heart seized for him because the amount and force of emotion coming out of Terry's mouth was so passionate.

Noah turned around in the front seat, looked at Terry and said, "Terry, it's okay. I thought it would help us find Luke. I'd do it again." Noah looked at Josh and motioned with his head toward Terry.

Josh nodded and moved closer to Terry. He put an arm around him and pulled him close. "Shhh.. it's okay Terry." Josh kissed Terry's forehead and smoothed the soft hair on the back of his head.

Noah smiled at Josh and turned around. "Where are we going?" He asked Chad as he blew his nose and blinked back the tears welling in his eyes for Luke.

"I'm looking for somewhere to stop and ask for directions to the police station. We should talk to the detective that called you.."

"Detective Parks."

"Yeah him. Maybe he knows something. You said he'd be up here right? I thought we could talk to him and see if there's an update. You never know."

Noah placed a hand on Chad's leg and smiled, "That is an excellent idea Chad! Thank God you came along. I don't know why I didn't think of it."

Chad smiled and grasped Noah's hand. "You would have thought of it. You were just overcome with emotion and you weren't thinking clearly."

"There's a sign for the police station, go left on the next block!"

Chad pulled into the parking lot.

They walked up to the front desk and waited as an officer spoke quietly on the phone.

The officer looked up and saw Chad and Noah, then Josh and Terry holding hands. Chad and Noah walk right up to his desk.

The officer spoke into the phone, "Mm-Hm.. okay. What do you want me to tell him."

Noah began to nervously tap his foot and mutter under his breath, "Come on, come on."

Chad grabbed Noah's hand and said, "Relax, he's here to help Noah."

Josh and Terry walked closer to Noah and Chad. Terry still hadn't let go of Josh's hand. He held it tightly as if it were a life line keeping him in the here and now, not the depressed, wanting to cut, dark emotions filling his head.

Terry took in a shaky breath and said, "What's taking the cop so long? Can't he see we need help?"

"Shh, let Noah handle this." Josh whispered in his ear. He lingered there smelling the faint scent of Terry's cologne. _He still smells good. I almost fell over yesterday when he came over to read my test results and made love to me. He smells awesome.' _

Josh took another deep breath of Terry and accidentally let out a small warm sigh, tickling the small hairs on Terry's neck.

Terry looked at Josh like he grew another head. "What are you doing? Smelling me? Do I smell bad?"

Josh stuttered, "Uh, n..no you smell f..fine. Good.. actually."

Terry smiled, then it was gone just as fast as it had come. He let go of Josh's hand and walked to the front desk.

Noah was visibly getting more impatient and upset.

Chad pulled him away and was speaking softly with him. Noah nodded and hugged Chad.

Terry went to the desk and said loudly, "Excuse me! Do you have time to talk to us?"

The officer held up his index finger signaling "just one minute".

Terry groaned loudly and yelled, "We don't have one minute! This is a matter of life and death! Get off that fuc.. I mean, freaking phone!"

The officer said something into the phone and covered the mouthpiece.

"Look kid, you have to wait!" the officer looked at the three other guys in the lobby of the police station and said with authority, "One of you guys take him before I charge him with obstruction!"

Chad and Noah turned around as Terry began yelling again. "You asshole! Our friend is missing and you won't help because you're prejudiced against us. From the moment you saw us walk in you ignored us! You... you..."

Josh grabbed Terry around the waist from behind and apologized to the officer. He picked up Terry and carried him over to one of the chairs placed against one wall of the room.

Noah walked over to Terry and said firmly, "That's enough! What is wrong with you?"

Terry bit his lip and said, "He saw Josh and I holding hands. He won't help us!"

Noah shook his head and faced Chad. "Do something. I'm going to go wait by the desk."

The officer stood up and asked, "One of you Noah Mayer?"

Noah ran to the desk and said excitedly, "I am! Do you have news about Luke?"

"Hi Noah. I'm Officer Ryan. Detective Parks filled me in about you coming up here."

"Do you know anything?" Noah asked with desperation. "Where is Luke?"

The officer shook his head and stated, "I was just on the phone with Detective Parks. He had to release Joe Watson last night."

"What?! Why? Joe knows where Luke is! Arrest him for God's sake!"

"We can't. Detective Parks did get some information about Brendan Marshall, but not about Luciano Snyder."

Noah was almost in tears. Chad put his arm around Noah and rubbed his back.

Chad announced, "We need to speak to Detective Parks right now. Please."

Officer Ryan dialed the phone. He spoke then handed the phone to Chad.

Chad held the phone and asked Noah, "Do you want me to talk to him or do you want to?"

Noah reached a shaky, unsure hand out and took the phone. "Hello? This is Noah. Can you tell me anything about Luke?"

"Hi Noah." Detective Parks said. "I've talked to Joe Watson and he's telling us he 'might' know where Brendan is, if we can cut him a deal. We're working on it."

Noah said frantically, "Cut him the deal. Find Luke!"

"Noah, it's not as easy as that. We have nothing to charge him with as of yet. Even if we did, the lawyers have to agree to cut him a deal. Our hands are tied until he slips up."

"NO! You have to do something! Make him talk! Where is he, me and my friends will make him talk!" Noah yelled nervously, unable to relax.

"Noah! Listen to me. Go home. There's nothing you can do here. If I find out you went looking for Joe, I can have you forcefully taken back to Oakdale."

"No! That's not fair!!" Noah frowned, squinted his eyes, and furrowed his brow. He gripped the phone tightly and looked at it. He was ready to throw the phone across the room.

Chad took the phone and said, "Hi. This is Chad Taylor. I'm a friend of Noah's. What is going on?"

"I need you to take Noah home. Go back to Oakdale. There's nothing you can do up here. My team is working on finding Brendan Marshall and Luciano Snyder. I'm confident we are doing all we can. I will call as soon as we find them, okay?"

Chad replied, "Isn't there anything we can do here?"

"Not really Mr. Taylor. Drive safely back to Oakdale. Bye."

Chad handed the phone back to Officer Ryan and addressed Noah. "He wants us to go home. There's nothing we can do here."

Noah shook his head and put his hands on Chad's shoulders. He yelled, "I am not going home until Luke is safe in my arms! I won't leave until he's found!"

Chad grabbed Noah's arms and pulled them down off his shoulders. Noah grabbed Chad around the waist and sobbed into his shoulder. "I have to do something."

"Mm.. ohh.. my head... Noah?"

"Shhh. It's okay."

"Bren? Is that you? Where are we?"

Brendan kissed Luke and said, "We're lost. Stuck in some cabin, remember?"

Luke nodded and opened his eyes. "I need a drink Bren. How long have we been here? It seems like days."

Brendan helped Luke sit up. "Are you hungry? There's more food."

Luke nodded and said, "I remember a road. I was outside and there was a dirt road Bren!" Luke sat up taller. "Where's my shirt and coat? It's freezing in here!"

Brendan handed Luke his clothing and said, "I was warming you with my body heat. You said it felt good."

Luke looked at Brendan suspiciously and said, "That's all?"

Brendan rubbed the back of his neck and turned away. "Well, no. You pulled me down and kissed me."

Luke looked shocked, then smiled. "I must have thought you were Noah. God I miss him. He has to be going out of his mind with worry. I wish my phone worked!"

Brendan sighed. "You and he really like each other huh?" _Of course Noah loves him, who wouldn't. His body, looks, personality, smile, humor, the sex. That was excellent. I knew right away that something was up with Luciano when he told me I couldn't fuck him after he met Noah. He's _**never**_ denied me that pleasure before.'_

Luke grinned, "He told me he fell in love with me."

Brendan narrowed his eyes and said, "I told you that I love you too." Luke had never expressed love for any other guy before and this worried Brendan greatly.

Luke covered Brendan's hand with his own and said, "I know you did Bren and I love you too, but it would never work. I just don't love you like _that'_.  
I'm sure I know what real love feels like now, with Noah."

Brendan got up and started to pace the room as Luke continued to speak, "I only want to be with him, no one else because he... he's enough for me. I know that sounds weird, but it's true. I never felt fulfilled before. After he made love to me he..."

The thought of Noah making love to Luke sickened Brendan.

Brendan got the the object of his desire to shut up by interrupting. "Maybe I should go check out this road. You stay here. You're still too weak to walk very far. I'll get you something to eat, then I'll go see where this road leads. I don't know when I'll be back. It might be late."

Luke looked concerned for Brendan. "Take the water Bren. I don't need it as much as you will. You'll come back for me, right?"

Brendan angrily ignored Luke. He walked to the kitchen and opened a generic brand of canned food containing noodles, meat and tomato sauce. He gave the can and a fork to Luke, then sat next to him.

Luke looked into the can. He cautiously took a bite. It was cold and gross, and he wanted to gag, but it _was_ food.

Luke begged, "Bren? Please don't get lost, you have to come back, understand me? I don't want to be alone. What if those guys come back?"

Brendan narrowed his eyes, pleased that Luke was pleading him to come back. Luke needed him now. This was perfect. Brendan had begged, pleaded, and affirmed his love for Luke earlier in the week. Now the shoe was on the other foot and Luke would realize how much he relied on Brendan and how much he "owed" him for taking care of him.

Brendan smiled and lied, "I won't be gone long. Those guys probably won't come in the daylight because someone might see them. I better get going now." He bent down and kissed Luke on the mouth.

Luke responded because he feared that this was the last time he'd see Brendan again. _'He could get lost, hurt or found by the guys that took us.'_

Brendan placed his hand on the side of Luke's face and kissed him harder.

Luke opened his eyes and moved away. "Bren."

Brendan stood up quickly. Before Luke could go on he said hurriedly, "I have to go now. Take care of yourself. Don't bother flushing the toilet, no water. There's also more food in the kitchen, but I think your set there. See you later."

Brendan walked out the door as Luke sat in the bed talking to Noah as if he were there in the room with him. _Noah, I wish I could let you know I'm okay. You must be so worried and frightened for me. I wish I could have told you how I felt about you when you told me that you fell in love with me. I missed the perfect opportunity after we made love, but I was so unsure of what I was feeling. It scared me and made me feel intoxicated at the same time. I have never felt so deliriously happy before in my life. Maybe it's lust, but I'd like to think it's love.  
My family and friends must be going bonkers. Damn, this food is disgusting Who eats this shit anyway?'_

Luke placed the can of uneaten food on the floor and layed down.

Brendan walked down the unpaved road a little way. As soon he was out of line with the cabin, he veered off into the woods.

Josh, Terry, Chad and Noah walked back to the truck and sat in silence. No one wanted to break the silence.

After a period of uncomfortable silence, Noah's head jerked up. "I've got it!!"

"What?" Everyone asked.

"Luke's grandmother has connections. We can call her!" Noah shouted.

Chad turned to Noah and said with caution, "Noah, I'm sure his parents have called her already."

Noah sighed dejectedly and said, "Yeah, that was a stupid idea. He looked up and saw a car pull into the in the lot.

Like an answer to a prayer, Luke's mom, dad and some older fashionable woman, Luke's grandmother most likely, came out of the Lincoln Town Car.

Noah smiled, "Look! There they are! Maybe they can get something more out of Detective Parks with her influence. Wait here. I'm going in!"

Chad opened his door and said, "Nope. I'm coming with you."

Noah turned and raised an eyebrow at Chad.

The cocky young man smiled and walked with Noah to Luke's family.

Noah introduced Chad.

Chad politely said hello.

Lily introduced Lucinda to Noah.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Noah." Lucinda clasped her hands around Noah's hands.

"You too ma'am." Noah smiled, charmed by Lucinda's poise and confidence.

Noah turned to Lily and asked her earnestly, "Do you mind if we come in with you? We were just in there and they won't tell us anything!" Noah said near tears.

Lily wrapped an arm around Noah's shoulder and said, "Sure Noah."

"Of course darling boy!" Lucinda said without question. "Lily and Holden told me of your declaration of love for my grandson. You are just as invested in this horrid mess as we are, dear. Come along, lets find out what these policemen know about my precious Luciano!"

Holden held the door open for everyone.

Lucinda and Lily walked to the front desk and spoke with rising voices at Officer Ryan.

Josh and Terry were still sitting in the backseat of Noah's truck.

Josh looked at Terry and said apologetically, "I'm sorry for everything, Terry. We did make love yesterday. I wanted your innocence, your wholeness. You have nothing to worry about like I do. I envy that about you. You don't know what it's like living with HIV. I feel so dirty with this... virus in me, living in me, consuming me. I feel like shit and I guess in my warped mind I wanted you to feel like shit too."

"Josh, I want to know what it's like living with HIV without actually having it. I want to be with you. I want us to go through it together."

Josh teared up, "But why? You could have anyone you want and not have to wear latex everytime you have sex, you wouldn't have to worry about getting infected. You wouldn't have.."

Terry leaned over and kissed Josh on the mouth, suppressing his voice mid-thought. Terry pulled away. He looked into Josh's brown eyes, and said, "I wouldn't have **you**. I love you dummy. I don't want to go the rest of my life wishing I hadn't let true love slip through my hands and leave, without putting up one hell of a fight."

"Do you mean that Terry, about true love?"

Terry nodded and looked at Josh's lips. "With my whole heart Josh."

Josh moaned and wrapped his arms around Terry. He pulled him close and whispered, "I love you too. I missed you so much. Whenever I saw you my heart ached. First it was because I was hurting so much, then it ached because I missed you. I haven't been very honest with you about my feelings. I lashed out at you instead of talking to you."

Terry said, "I know Josh. I think I know you better than yourself after hanging around you constantly in the same dorm room for over a year of school. Well not anymore, but we used to share a room."

Josh hinted, "About that, if you want to... that is.. umm."

Terry smiled and said, "I'd love to move back into _our_ room, if I can have my bed back."

Josh grinned and said, "Anything you want, it's yours. Less talk, more kissing."

Josh's lips met Terry's and instantaneously there was heat and sparks.

"Damn I missed your kiss Terry. This kiss. **OUR** kiss."

Josh leaned into Terry and kissed him again.

"Well! I never!" Lucinda exclaimed. "The nerve of that officer!"

Holden pointed out, "They're doing everything they can Lucinda. What more is there? Come along, we can put up Luke's picture around here. Noah? Would you and Chad take some. I have extra tape. We'll cover the north side and you do the south. We can meet for an early supper then do the east and west sides of town."

Noah agreed and gave Holden his cell phone number.

He took a stack of the smiling photos of Luke and held them close to his chest. He wish it was the living body of his boyfriend he was holding to his chest.

Chad carried several rolls of tape. Quietly, silently praying to someone, anyone above who'd listen. _'Please let us find luciano. Noah deserves to be happy and in love. He deserves Luciano's love so please don't take this away from him. Don't let anything happen to Luciano. Protect him and keep him safe until he's found.'_

They neared Noah's truck and noticed that the windows were steamed up.

Chad chuckled and opened the driver's door for Noah. Chad peeked in and caught Josh and Terry making out in the backseat. "It's about time you two made up."

Noah was happy for his friends, but he felt incredibly empty that he couldn't kiss Luke like that at the moment. He put the stack of pictures between Himself and Chad.

Noah wiped down the windows with Chad's help. They headed out to post Luke's picture in store fronts and on lamp posts... everywhere people would see it.

Chad took a picture of Luke and looked at it. "He looks like he's up to something. Sorta sneaky, but angelic at the same time."

Noah glanced at the picture. He bit his bottom lip. His voice cracked and faltered when he replied, "Yeah, he does. I hope he's alright wherever he is."

Chad raised his eyebrows and looked sadly at Noah. "Brendan doesn't seem the type to hurt anyone. Granted, he probably hired Joe Watson, but I don't think Brendan wants Luciano beaten up or hurt in any way."

Noah pressed his lips together and narrowed his eyes keeping his emotions at bay as he drove. "I thought the same thing. Luke's being held against his will and Brendan is probably... shit... you know... forcing himself..."

Chad took Noah's hand. "I don't think he'd do that either Noah."

Noah glanced at Chad before his eyes returned to the road ahead of him. "What makes you such an expert on Brendan and his actions all of the sudden?"

Chad swallowed and let go of Noah's hand. He rubbed his hands on his jeans and said, "You know I've been talking to him, right? I've also been... um, sleeping with him all week."

Noah breathed out angrily. He huffed and yelled, "You fucking knew he was going to do this!"

Josh and Terry sat up and listened.

Chad denied it, "NO! If I did, I would have told you! I would have stopped him."

Noah shook his head in frustration and screamed, "You persuaded him to tell Luke how he felt! You practically made this situation happen CHAD!"

Chad stared at Noah with an open mouth and wide eyes. "I didn't!"

"YES YOU DID!" Noah yelled.

Josh spoke up and speculated, "Noah! Look who you're talking to! Chad wouldn't do that! You're looking for someone to blame. Brendan and Joe are to blame, not Chad! He's here to help you."

Noah was quiet again then regained control of his emotions before speaking. "I'm sorry Chad. Josh is right. I'm so scared for Luke. I just want to find him and get out of this godforsaken, somewhere in northern Bumble-Fuck town."

Terry snickered. Noah laughed with Chad and Josh giggled. It eased some of the tension in the truck.

Noah parked, divided up the pictures and tape, then everyone took a street to walk down.

Brendan sat on a log in the forest for hours contemplating what he was doing.  
_I love him. I know he loves me too, I just need to convince him that he doesn't love Noah. How could he love HIM. I've known Luciano for years! Noah doesn't know what Luciano needs or wants. Noah just met him!'_

Brendan muttered, "Holy Shit!!"

He quickly looked to the cabin through the trees as a patrol jeep drove by. Thankfully it didn't stop or see anything suspicious.

Brendan waited a minute then dashed into the cabin and slammed the door behind himself.

Luke was wide awake now. He starting to get up and said with eagerness, "I heard a car! Is someone here to rescue us?!"

"Get down!" Brendan yelled. "The kidnappers are outside. I think they're coming to check on us."

"I didn't hear a car door slam." Luke ducked behind the couch with Brendan.

"Of course I'm sure! I saw them. I had to come through the woods so they wouldn't see me sneak back in."

Luke started to shake with fear. "Bren. What if something really bad happens to us? I don't want to die!"

Brendan pulled Luke close and kissed his cheek. "I'm here for you Luciano, through thick or thin, I'm here."

Luke was so grateful he had Bren with him. He didn't know what he'd do if he was alone. Go crazy probably.

Brendan stood up slowly and pretended to look out the window for danger. He walked back to Luke and helped him stand. "I think they're gone hon'. Do you feel okay? Did you eat?"

Luke nodded as he sat on the bed. "Yeah just a little. I bet dog food has more flavor than that shit."

Brendan chuckled along with Luke. He feigned innocence and looked into Luke's hazel eyes. "Luke, we are stranded here and alone. That road. It goes on forever... miles. I couldn't walk anymore. My legs hurt so bad and it was cold. I don't think we'd make it far. It looks like it's gonna snow too."

Luke said regrettably, "I'm so sorry for making you go out there Bren. Here lay down. I'll massage your legs for you."

Brendan took off his coat and layed face down on the bed. Luke rubbed and kneaded Brendan's calves through his denim jeans. He then moved up to the back of his thighs. "How's that, any better?"

Brendan groaned, enjoying Luke's touch. "Mmm, yes. You have magic fingers. Can you do the other side now?"

Luke smiled and answered, "Yup!"

Brendan rolled over and moaned.

Luke started on Brendan's feet and worked his way up. He stopped massaging Brendan's thigh when he noticed Brendan had a hard on.

Luke sat back and stared at it, then looked at the sly smirk on Brendan's face.  
"Sorry like I said, your fingers..."

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I didn't mean for that to happen."

Brendan smiled and said, "It's not your fault hon'. It's mine. I shouldn't have let you give me a massage. I don't know what I was thinking."

Luke laid next to Brendan and reassured him. "It's not your fault and it is lonely up here."

Brendan brushed the hair off Luke's forehead with his hand and commented, "You are so understanding. Thank you Luciano."

Luke grinned, "No problem. Say, how long have we been stuck here anyway. I lost track of time. Do you know?"

Brendan looked away.

Luke brought Brendan's face back with his hand cupped on Brendan's chin. "Bren? How long?" Luke asked worriedly.

"Days Luciano, quite a few days." Brendan lied.

Luke nodded. "I see. So it's safe to say that.. no one is coming anytime soon. Are we that deep in the forest? What if we started a fire? Someone might see the smoke and come!"

"I thought of that, no matches." Brendan said.

Luke thought and said with his eyes narrowed and his brow furrowed, "But when I first woke up, there were candles lit in the other room."

Brendan pretended to be heartbroken. "You're going to hate me."

Luke sat up and placed his hand on Brendan's cheek. He disagreed, "No I won't Bren. Why would you think that?"

Brendan mustered up some tears and said, "Because I used up all of the matches to light the candles. You were out of it for days. I wanted to see your face at night to make sure you were okay."

Luke smiled and caressed his cheek. "I don't hate you! Thanks for taking such good care of me. You really are my best friend." Luke bent down and kissed Brendan on the forehead. "How are your legs feeling now?"

"They still ache from walking so much, but I'm sure I'll be fine in a day or so." Brendan made a pained face and groaned as if he was in agony.

Luke looked incredibly concerned and said, "What can I do for you?"

"Nothing Luciano. I just have to suffer through the aching." Brendan winced and said, "Unless..."

Luke said, "What? Tell me."

"No, it's stupid and it probably wouldn't work anyway. Besides, it wouldn't be right. You have a _boyfriend_ now."

Luke pushed Brendan's shoulder jokingly and said, "What does Noah have to do with anything? Just tell me what would help. Do you want me to massage you muscles again?"

Brendan turned away and muttered, "There is a way to take my mind off the pain in my legs, but forget it. It's an idiotic request anyway."

Luke bit his lip and wondered what Brendan had in mind. He had an idea what it was and there was no way he was going to do it.

Noah and his friends met up at the truck after distrubuting and taping up flyers of Luke's picture around town. Holden had called and said they would meet Noah and his friends at Denny's in town. As Noah drove in silence, his friends chatted idly.

_They have no idea what I'm going through. How hard it is to keep my composure, how hard it is not to break down and give up hope, how totally useless I feel. Where the fuck would Brendan take Luke? Why isn't Detective Parks taking this more seriously? He should have beaten the shit out of Joe. Maybe we should go find him ourselves if he hasn't skipped town by now. God, I'm so desperate.' _

Noah's bottom lip started to tremble as he pulled into the restaurant's parking lot.

_I'm done crying. I have to be strong and think clearly.'_ Noah put on a brave face and got out of the truck.

The four friends found Luke's family inside and sat down with them.

Lucinda kept the conversation light and positive.

Lily sighed and teared up. "Holden, I want my baby back! What else can we do?"

"Just stay positive. He's willful and strong Lily."

Lucinda covered Lily's hand with her own. "Our Luciano will fight tooth and nail dear. Remember how determined he is. He will not take any lip from anyone. He grew up a Snyder."

Holden agreed, "That's right Lily. He's a fighter."

Noah took a sip of his coffee and bit his lip. _They know Luke better than I do. I hope they're right. I couldn't bear the image of Luke weak and helpless. He's intelligent, he can reason with Brendan. He could play up to him and pretend to go along with whatever Brendan's doing with him. I just hope Brendan's not forcing Luke to do something unconscionable. What a devious sick fuck Brendan is.'_

"Noah?" Lily asked.

Noah looked up, "Hmm? Sorry, I was thinking."

"I can see that, honey. I asked how you're holding up?"

Noah said with discomfort about revealing his distress and stress levels, "Not well Mrs. Snyder. I wish there was something else I could do."

Chad looked at Noah knowing how much pain he was in. "It's okay Noah."

Noah shook his head and muttered, "No. No it's not Chad."

Lucinda spoke up. "Dear, have faith."

Holden regarded Noah's friends and came to the realization that they were good people. "The police are working very hard. I'm sorry I came down so hard on you yesterday Noah. I want our son back and I was being irrational by accusing you and your friends with having something to do with Luciano's disappearance. It's extremely stressful and discouraging that the police working on this case aren't disclosing what they know."

Holden out his head down and cradled his coffee cup.

Lily wept. "What if they don't know? What if they have no leads? What if we never see him again?!"

Holden held Lily as she cried into Holden's strong supportive shoulder.

Josh and Terry looked on with anguish at Luke's distressed family. They gripped each others hand under the table.

Lucinda stated, "Well, I for one am going to call this Detective and demand some answers. I will not sit here and do nothing." She rose out of her chair and went somewhere quiet to make the phone call.

Noah watched her go. _She's obviously in charge here. I hope she gets something out of Detective Parks.'_

Noah sighed and tried to eat his cold soup.

Chad looked at Noah with intense sympathy. He shared in the feeling of Noah's suffering. He still cared for Noah a great deal and hated to see him so depressed. He wished he could take Noah's pain away and make him feel more optimistic about the police's determination to find Luke.

Lily stood up along with Holden and said they'd take care of the bill. Lily squeezed Noah's shoulder and said, "We're going to put up pictures on the west side of town. Do you have enough flyers to cover the east side?"

Noah nodded. "Yes thank you."

Lucinda breezed in with distinctive elegance. She held her daughter's hands in her own and dramatically stated, "They have that godawful man, Joe, in custody. It seems he tried to leave town. He's been arrested pending charges."

Noah immediately perked up. It was amazing how his disposition changed in that one instant. "Is he talking? Did he say where Luke is?"

"He wouldn't say Noah, so I'm guessing no. They will interrogate him until he's exhausted I'm sure." Lucinda stated with confidence. "Lily, Holden? Are we ready to canvas the other side of town before it gets too dark?"

Holden looked at Lily. "Are you okay? Would you rather rest at the hotel while Lucinda and I work our way around town?"

Lily shook her head. "No, I'm coming along. I'd go crazy sitting in the hotel doing nothing. I have to do what I can. We need to get these pictures up. If there's only one person who has seen Brendan and luciano, it's worth it. I'm in for the long haul even if it takes all night to put flyers up around town. I won't give up." she looked at Noah and his friends. "You boys get going too. I'm sure we'll see you tomorrow."

Lucinda said, "Goodbye and take care."

Holden gave a strained smile and said goodbye with grief in his quiet voice.

Noah stood up and asked his friends with impatience, "Is everyone ready? We have to go. We'll split up like we did before. We can cover more ground that way. Don't forget to put pictures up in businesses, stores and any and all types of posts. Lamp posts or other... at **eye** level."

Chad mentioned, "What about parked cars. We can put the pictures under windshield wipers up and down the blocks."

Noah got excited and kissed Chad. "That is an excellent idea Chad!!" he looked at Josh and Terry. "Got that you two? Cars as well."

Josh and Terry nodded.

Noah parked his truck on a business street. He divided the pictures and tape once again and gave specific directions to each person. They would meet back at the truck later.

Luke felt somewhat better. He wasn't as dizzy or disorientated as before. Some color had returned to his face as well.

Brendan sat next to him on the bed and tried to cuddle with Luke.

Luke wasn't having any of it. He moved away and disclosed, "Bren. I can't get involved with you like that. I don't have those feelings for you anymore. I told you that before."

Brendan stated with the intent to fool Luke, "I'm trying to keep warm. We have to stick together now. All all we've got is each other." Brendan pouted.

Luke bit his lip and replied feeling ashamed that he had jumped to the conclusion that Brendan's intention was to seduce him into having sex, "Shit, I'm sorry Bren. I don't know what came over me. I think we should take a walk and see if we can't find someone around. There has to be other cabins around here, right? Maybe there are other people?"

Brendan squashed that idea immediately. "Luciano, the water and electricity are off. There is no one around. This place was closed up tight for the winter. I haven't seen any people other than Joe and the other guy.

Luke hung his head. "I miss Noah so much. I hope he's okay and not freaking out. I would give anything to see his face right now." Luke sucked in his bottom lip to keep from crying.

Brendan thought a moment and narrowed his eyes. "Luciano, I didn't want to tell you this, but you keep mentioning Noah. I heard Joe and this other guy say... well.. maybe I shouldn't tell you."

Luke sat up and grabbed Brendan's shirt. "Don't do that to me. You have to tell me NOW! I need to know. What did they say? Did they do something to Noah?"

Brendan looked away and muttered, "I don't know. They mentioned something about... how do I say this... "

Luke panicked and pounded Brendan's chest with purpose. "Just say it!" he yelled.

Brendan held Luke's hands and said, "I heard them say a few days ago that Noah was a disgusting faggot and he wouldn't be seeing daylight ever again once they were done with him. I'm sorry."

Luke blinked hard and fast. He jerked his head back and stared with empty eyes at Brendan.

Luke's mind couldn't comprehend what was said. He struggled with the senseless sentence Brendan had uttered. He shook his head trying to break down the wall of confusion that had suddenly appeared in his head.

Finally, an understanding of what Brendan said emerged from the depths of Luke's coherent and logical reasoning. Luke's mouth dropped open as horror replaced puzzlement.

"NO! NOAH! NOOOO..." Luke screamed. He burst into tears with large salty teardrops rolling down his beautiful, distraught face.

Noah greeted his friends when they had finished and gathered at his truck. "I'm exhausted. Lets go find a place to sleep and shower. I should call my parents to let them know where I am." He yawned and stretched.

They piled into the truck and drove to the motel in town.

Noah threw himself on the bed and groaned. "Fuck my feet are killing me!"

"Me too."

" Mine are ready to fall off!"

" I need a foot massage!"

Josh looked at Terry and said, "Maybe we should take a shower first. I'm not touching your sweaty feet!"

Josh pulled Terry off the bed and led him to the shower.

"Do you guys want us to leave so you can have some privacy?" Chad asked with a smirk on his face.

Josh looked back and said, "No that's okay. Noah is tired and needs to sleep, besides, we just made up. I don't _think_ Terry and I were going to go _there_."

Noah murmured, "Come on Chad, we'll go sit in the truck. I've gotta call my mom and dad. You should too so they're not worried."

Noah led Chad to his truck and called his parents, who were very understanding and concerned about their son and his boyfriend.

Chad called his parents and filled them in as well.

Brendan hated lying to Luke, but if it forced him into his arms, it was worth it. Damn the consequences.

Luke continued to sob face down on the bed. _Noah can't be dead! Why did they have to kill him? Why not me instead? I can't live without him. Those bastards should have killed me too. I have nothing to go back to if we ever get the fuck out of here! I guess I don't care anymore. I might as well die here. It's as good a place as any. I wish I was dead, then I'd be with Noah for eternity. Oh Noah! You can't be gone! I didn't get a chance to tell you that I love you_! '

Luke continued to sob. His body shook, stricken with anguish and feeling his heart rip in half.

He let Brendan comfort him.

Brendan watched Luke breakdown with tears in his own eyes. He hurt the man he loved by lying to him. Luke appeared to be crushed with extreme grief and torment.

Continiual thoughts of Noah made him cry harder. _Why did they have to take Noah? I'm alone again... left behind, powerless to do anything...without hope, without Noah. It's too late. Brendan said he heard them talking days ago about.. my.. NOAH.' _

Luke put his hands on the top of his head and grabbed fistfulls of his hair. He screamed, "OHGODNOAH, NOAH, NOAAHHHH!"

Luke quickly ran out the front door and threw up in the frost covered grass until he couldn't heave anymore. He shivered and sat down, crying into his hands. "No, No, No... NO! This **can't** be real!"

Brendan came outside and sat next to Luke. He put a loving arm around him and leaned against him. He kissed his cheek and again said, "I'm sorry hon'. I wish there was something I could do for you."

Luke latched onto Brendan and sobbed wretchedly.

Josh undressed Terry, then himself. He ran his hands up and down Terry's lean waist. His vehement gaze lowered.

Josh sighed with anticipation. "You are so beautiful Terry." Then added, "I'm sorry I hurt you. I really regret what I've done to you. Can you _ever _forgive me?"

Terry gazed into Josh's brown eyes and nodded. He said with a little bit of apprehensiveness, "Okay. This time, but I'm warning you right now, if you EVER hurt me again Joshua, it's over. I won't be able to trust you again. Got it?" Terry looked at Josh through guarded eyes.

Josh's face immediately looked euphoric. He hugged Terry's naked body close to him. "Thank you Terry. I promise you, I will never hurt you again. I'll talk to you about how I'm feeling instead of pushing you away. No more offensive remarks. I'm committed to making you happy."

Terry smiled and replied, "Don't worry about making me happy, as long as I have you I am happy."

Josh moved his head forward and kissed Terry lightly on the lips.

They both sighed and looked into each others eyes, captivated by each other's desirous stare.

Terry tore his eyes from Josh's lustful, wanting eyes and hesitated. He announced with regret, "Josh we can't. It doesn't feel right. We're so happy and Noah is so broken up about Luciano."

Josh grimaced and looked down at his erection. He groaned and decided it was for the best. He didn't have a condom and he sure didn't want to ask Noah for one of the ones he had to buy to blow that clerk.

Terry stepped into the shower and turned it on. Josh walked in behind Terry and pressed his body against him from behind. He reached around and grabbed Terry's cock gently and stroked it.

Terry turned around, face to face with Josh.

Josh smiled mischievously at Terry.

Josh's smile was a part of his appeal to Terry. It was infectious and contagious.

Terry smiled back and asked, "What do you think you're doing?" then moaned as Josh cupped his nuts.

"I'm going to suck you dry Terry." Josh kissed his way down Terry's body until he came to the object of his craving and hunger. He knelt in front of Terry and looked up at Terry's face. He smiled as he neared Terry's hard cock.

Josh ran his tongue around the smooth head and ridge of Terry's cock, then laid light feathery kisses up and down his length. He licked the sweet drop that was Terry's own unique, exquisite taste coming out of the slit at the end of his cock and moaned, "Mmmm. You taste so good."

"OH-UHH" Terry groaned when Josh pursed his lips and sucked his cock into his mouth. He creating a tight, close fitting enclosure and moved his head back and forth.

"Josh, you.. don't mmm, have to... ahhh.. do this.. uhhhh" Terry held onto Josh's head as his eyes closed.

Josh looked up at his boyfriend, happy that he could please Terry after tormenting him and causing him to suffer. _I'm such a fucking idiot! Terry loves me and I love him. I __never__ will hurt him again, _**I swear**_. I'm __so__Goddamn fucking lucky that he's giving me a second chance, even though I know I don't deserve one.'_

Terry moaned again. Josh licked up and down his cock, then kissed Terry's hips and abdomen as he jacked him.

Josh smiled up at him and said, "I love you babe." He opened wide, put Terry's cock back in his mouth and commenced sucking him again.

Terry looked down at Josh as he breathed heavily and held onto the top of Josh's head with one hand, the other was placed on the shower wall.

"Mmm love... you... too.. uhhhh fuck! I'm so... close baby. Ohhh..."

Terry couldn't fight the impulse to rock his hips against Josh's face. His body temperature rose and his heartbeat picked up as he neared release. "I.. I.. JOSH! OH SHIT!"

Josh felt Terry's cock swell and convulse in his mouth. Terry's milky white and creamy liquid love hit the back of his throat. He swallowed greedily as he continued sucking and jacking Terry off. He reached around, grabbed Terry's ass, and pulled him further into his mouth.

Terry whimpered as Josh drained him.

Josh kissed his way up Terry's body and marked his neck.. the place under his ear. He murmured against the bruise, "I love you so much." then Josh suddenly jumped and yelped, "OHH! AHHH!"

Terry wrapped his fingers around Josh's erection and giggled. "It's just me. Relax hon'."

Josh moaned and slipped his arm around Terry's shoulders and drew his head near.

The warm water flowed and trickled over their bodies as Terry jacked Josh off slowly then faster.

Josh's voice was low and deep. "That feels so fucking good.. you're so good."

Terry continued to glide his hand over the skin on Josh's extremely hard cock.

Josh grunted and moaned in ecstacy. He shivered, arched his hips into Terry, then came on his boyfriend's stomach. He bent down low and licked Terry's abdomen and stomach off. He looked up and met Terry's eyes. He grinned devilishly at Terry's shocked, then amused face.

When Josh was done, Terry pulled him up and embraced him. "I've never seen anything like that before. That was the hottest thing ever."

Josh beamed, "Really? I'm so happy I could surprise you."

They shampooed and washed up.

After they were dressed, Terry layed on the bed and turned on the tv. Josh went outside and knocked on Noah's truck window.

Noah's window went down. He said, "We're just talking Josh, we'll be inside in a bit."

Josh looked at Chad.

Noah and Chad looked at Josh expectantly.

"Okay, I'll go. You two alright?" Josh asked with curiosity.

They both nodded. Noah's window went back up.

Josh noticed Noah was turning his body into Chad when he walked around to the front of the truck to go back inside the motel room.

Terry sat up when he noticed that had Josh come back into the room **alone** looking worried.

Brendan coaxed Luke back inside the cabin and sat him on the bed. Brendan crouched down in front of Luke. He rested his head in Luke's lap and said, "I'm so sorry. I wish I hadn't said anything, Dammit!"

Luke found Brendan's head of hair and played in it. "No Bren, I'm glad you told me. I.. I (sob) I can deal with.. it here. (sob) I shouldn't have moved to Oakdale. It's all my (sob) fault he's gone. (full out bawling)

Luke flopped backwards on the bed as he cried. "How can he be.. be dead? I loved him! It's not fucking fair! IT'S NOT FAIR!! He can't be dead. I don't _feel_ like he is. Maybe those guys didn't kill him. Maybe they decided not to. Why would they do that anyway and leave us alive? This doesn't make any sense! I refuse to believe it!"

Luke pushed Brendan off his lap and stood up. He was angry and wanted to hit something. "Why are we here Bren? Why didn't they kill us too? I don't even know this Joe guy. What's he got against us?"

Brendan frowned and shrugged. "We're gay. He said he hates people like _us'._ He wants to rid the world of _queers'_."

Luke looked saddened at the thought that there were still people out there that were intolerant of his lifestyle. He screamed hoarsely, "It's none of their Goddamn business **who** I fall in love with! I'm so sick of the bastards that think they're holier than thou. They need to get a fucking life and leave mine alone!"

Luke began pacing. Thoughts were racing and circling in his head, going nowhere, just like the Nascars on tv.. around and around. Luke's head was pounding and it was getting so hard to concentrate on making sense. He wanted to fall into a deep dreamless slumber from which he'd never wake up.

_We aren't supposed to get out of here alive. Brendan said we're deep in a forest somewhere. We may not even be in Illinois anymore. No one knows where we are!' _Luke had a clear and sudden understanding of his and Brendan's situation.

Brendan watched Luke nervously as he second guessed himself. _I have officially become a fruit loop, a cuckoo, and a wacko. What am I doing to him?'_

Luke let out a heavy frustrated sigh and walked back to Brendan. "I.. I need you Brendan. I don't know what to do. I'm tired, I'm anxious, I'm scared, I'm so sad and so angry that I didn't get to tell Noah I love him. I wish I would have. I didn't think I was in love with him. I mean come on, that quickly? I thought I had all the time in the world to explore my feelings for him. Now I realize that I **do** love him and it's too fucking late to tell him!" Luke started to cry again.

Brendan was frightened. He didn't think Luke would take the news this hard. Just like Luke said, those feelings of love for Noah came on that quickly? Brendan stood up and opened his arms for Luke.

Luke ran into Brendan's strong safe embrace and secured his arms around him. He rested his head against Brendan's head and nestled his face into his neck. Luke tried to calm down. It helped that Brendan was stroking the back of his head and whispering in his ear. Luke nodded a few times and let Brendan lay him on the bed.

Luke curled up in a fetal position.

Brendan went to the kitchen and opened another can of food. He looked into the grocery bag. There was enough food for a few days, but they'd have to ration it starting now. _Luke and I can share this can of food and small sips of water. Maybe I should head out tomorrow and listen for a stream or rushing water. I could fill up my bottle with water and we'd have enough.' _

Brendan sat next to Luke and asked him to sit up.

"No thanks Bren, I'm not hungry. You can have it all." Luke replied despairingly.

"You have to eat Luciano." Brendan said with worry in his voice and seen on his face.

Luke looked at Brendan and said pessimistically, "What's the use, our chances of survival are slim to none. If we don't starve to death, we'll freeze to death. Either way I don't care. Why prolong my life just live a few more days? The point is moot. I have **nothing** to live for.


	25. Chapter 25 Despair And Hope

CHAPTER 25: "Despair and Hope"  
WARNINGS: Strong Language.

size7"All things considered, when the human heart is fully explored and basic  
motivations understood, it is not the prospect of your own death that scares you  
most, that fills you to bursting with fear.  
Really, it's not. Think about it.  
What frightens us more, what reduces us to blubbering terror, are the deaths of  
those we love.  
The prospect of your own death, while not welcome, can be borne, for there is no suffering and pain once death has come.  
But when you lose the ones you love, your suffering lives on until you descend into your own grave.  
Mothers, fathers, wives and husbands, sons and daughters, friends They are taken from you all your life, and the pain of loss and loneliness that their passing leaves within you is a more profound suffering than the brief flare of pain and the fear of the unknown that accompanies your own death."/size

Noah turned to Chad after Josh walked away from the truck. He stared into Chad's warm eyes thinking, _'Luke has brown expressive, warm, brown eyes too, but Luke's eyes have this... suggestive, salacious, adoring and softhearted look in them. I hope I see those sparkling eyes again soon. I hope when I look into his eyes I won't see coldness and suffering. I hope he won't be emotionally dead, unresponsive or in a fugue. I wouldn't be able to deal with that. I want Luke back the way he was, not the way Brendan is probably changing, and molding him into someone he's not. I really hate that fuckin' asshole.'_

Noah gazed at Chad's mouth. He remembered taking over his mouth in a passionate kiss when they were dating. He thought, at the time, kissing Chad was the most exhilarating, sensual, arousing thing he'd ever felt. He now knew that to be a falsehood.

Noah had the ultimate kiss. The kiss that shook him to the core. The _ONE._ It was the Kiss he'd shared with Luke when they were camping near here, and every one with him since. He couldn't get enough of Luke's delicious mouth and kisses. Luke's perfect bow tie lips begged to be nibbled and sucked on,. They were constantly reddened and swollen due to the persistent contact of Noah's lusty lips. He couldn't get enough of Luke's precious mouth.

Chad gave Noah his award winning smile and cocked his head to the side. "You're looking at me very intensely. What's going through your mind Noah?"

Noah's eyebrows drew together and he sighed with a heavy heart. "I'm thinking about Luke and how much you two can be alike... and somewhat different."

Chad nodded and looked away. He ran his fingers through his blond head and muttered, "I hope you have fond thoughts of us together, not just the bad things that happened."

Noah took Chad's hand and warmed it in his own. "Of course I do Chad. I was very happy in our relationship. I loved it. We had so much fun together and I'm glad that we remained friends."

"Chad chuckled and said, "Yeah, friends." Chad looked back at Noah and felt bad for his ex-boyfriend for whom he still cared a great deal about. He nervously took his hand back from the warmth of Noah's hands and crossed his arms. He shivered and looked at Noah. Then turned to look out the side window.

Noah noticed Chad's demeanor and and quizzically looked at Chad's profile. He didn't know why Chad was acting jumpy, nervous and troubled.

Noah watched Chad and said, "Where were we before Josh interrupted us?"

Chad bit his fingernails, put his head back on the headrest, and looked upwards.  
"We were talking about me. Remember? I was wondering about you know..."

Noah laughed and covered his mouth quickly. "Oh Chad, I'm sorry. It's just so... funny. Then Josh walked up to the truck. What perfect timing! You should have asked him right then." Noah couldn't contain his laughter anymore.

"There's something else." Chad really looked frightened now.

"You mean there's more to you wanting explore your feelings about being with a girl? Josh's sister nonetheless?!" Noah laughed harder. "There's no way Josh would let you date his sister! What makes you curious about women anyway?"

Chad shook his head. "No, I'm not talking about that anymore. I.. I want to tell you something I should have said before, when I confessed to sleeping with Brendan." Chad inhaled, held it, then exhaled. His cold breath rose in Noah's truck and disappeared.

Noah examined Chad's face carefully in the light of the vacancy motel sign. Something wasn't right. Noah asked with fear in his gut, "Chad? What is it?"

Chad shook his head and cried into his cold hands. "I'm sorry Noah. So very sorry."

Noah's felt his heart drop into his stomach as dread spread it's way throughout every fiber of Noah's being. Noah yelled frantically, "Chad! What? Tell me! You're scaring the shit out of me."

Brendan looked at Luke with pleading eyes, "Please honey, eat something?"

Luke shook his head indignantly. "No. I can't. It'll only come up again and that's a waste of food. You eat."

Luke turned away and pulled the hood of his coat over his head. He stared straight ahead at some stupid, 70's, faded picture of a lake surrounded by trees until he fell asleep.

He barely woke up enough to feel Brendan climb into bed and cuddle up to him.

Chad sniffled and faced Noah. "While I was with Brendan at his motel, he said some things. They were weird and creepy things, now that I think about it. I swear at the time it didn't register that he was serious about what he was talking about. I mean how could he be serious? He was screwing me at the time."

Noah's eyebrows raised and his eyes widened. "What? Chad, for fuck's sake, tell me already!"

Chad licked his lips anxiously and stared at Noah's chest instead of his face and especially those judging eyes. "First I want to say something else."

Noah was going berserk. He ran his hand and fingers impatiently through his hair. "Please Chad, I'm fucking begging you. Just say it!"

Chad nodded and hesitated before he admitted, "When I found out Luciano was missing, for a fleeting moment, and I really mean fleeting, I was sorta... glad. I thought we could have another chance together, but almost as that thought came it was immediately gone. I want to get that off my chest. I feel so damn guilty for wishing harm on your boyfriend. I want you to be happy and I can see that you are with Luciano."

Noah pulled Chad to him and hugged him. He whispered, "Chad, it's okay. People have irrational thoughts everyday. It doesn't mean you're a bad person. Don't worry about it. What else?"

Noah held Chad at arms length and looked at him with restlessness painted on his face.

Chad replied in a low voice, "Okay, back to Brendan, he said these crazy things. Odd things. He said he loved Luciano and that he couldn't live without him. He wanted to take Luke away and... shit... that he wanted to propose to him."

Noah looked at Chad with skepticism. "Are you serious? You're telling me this NOW?! He took Luke away to pro... propose? As in marry him?! I wish to hell you would have warned me about this Chad." Noah hung his head and shook it back and forth. "D.. Do you think he'd force Luke to get married? What if they already are married?!"

Chad hugged Noah. "I didn't think he was serious Noah. I really didn't. Luciano wouldn't marry him. At least we know that no harm will befall Luciano. Brendan is crazy in love. Don't worry."

Noah was reduced to tears and nodded. "I know you're right, but... whatever... what's done is done. I don't blame you. I'm extremely frustrated and I want to blame everyone, mostly myself for not foreseeing this. And I know in my heart of hearts that it's all Brendan's fault. He's the one who went off the deep end. There's this feeling deep inside that feels like I could have done something. I guess it's guilt. That bastard Brendan! What an asshole! I want to fucking beat him to a pulp!"

Noah looked up as his mood became more harried and frantic. "Tell me, where is it legal around here to get married if you're gay? I need to know!" He shrieked as he sobbed into Chad's shoulder.

"Massachusetts is the only state that allows gay marriage. Other states allow domestic partnerships. That's all I know."

Noah wept harder. "So they could be anywhere?"

Chad put a comforting arm around Noah. "No, they have to be here. Joe was stopped here in Brendan's car. He didn't really have time to leave the state and come back."

Noah looked deeply into Chad's brown eyes and insisted, "Think Chad, think hard. Did he ever talk about where he wanted to go, and I mean regarding anywhere in the world."

Chad slowly moved his head side to side. "No."

Noah sighed and dried his eyes. "I miss him Luke so much Chad. Every effort I make feels futile. I feel inadequate and useless. I can't think, I can't help Luke's family, I can't help Luke. I feel like I should know the answers to the unasked questions, but I don't know anything. My head feels like it's filled with sand!"

Chad's face wore a look of worry for Noah. "No one expects you to know the answers. Lets go inside now. It's cold and we're shivering."

Noah hung his head. "I hope wherever Luke is... that he's warm, fed and safe."

Luke was warm with Brendan next to him, one arm wrapped around his waist holding him near. Brendan's breath hit the back of Luke's neck.

Luke was afraid to move. He didn't want to wake Brendan up but his stomach was rumbling and growling.

_I don't want to eat anyway. No.. Noa.. Noah.. I wish you were here with me! How can I go back to the dorm? I will sense you there and break down that you're not with me. How can I smell your clothes and sleep in our bed after we made love in it for the very first time. How can I ever take a shower in that bathroom without thinking about you? Your loving body, your caring soul, your giving heart. I can't Noah. I can't do it, not even for you. I don't want to go back and pretend to go through the motions of living without the one I love.'_

Luke knew he was on a path to self destruction and he didn't care anymore. Didn't care what happened or didn't happen to himself. If he ate, drank, breathed, saw, heard, touched, lived or died. A large part of him had died when Brendan told him that Noah was dead. He had nothing and no one in his life that he wanted to live for.

_I only had you a short time Noah! That wasn't enough! I wanted a lifetime with you. I wanted.." _

Tears streamed down Luke's wan face.

I wanted us to have a life together. Just us Noah. Is that crazy? I know it would have been too soon, but I would have stayed with you forever if you'd have me. I know I'm not perfect and sorta like damaged goods, but I know I... OH NOAHHHH!' Luke started weeping loudly and woke Brendan.

Brendan sat up, astonished. "What's the matter?"

"NOAAAHHHH!! I want Noahhh back Bren. I don't want to live!" Luke wheezed, then snuffled as he cried.

Brendan cringed. He didn't want Luke to feel this bad. He just wanted Luke to love him the way he loved Luke.

Brendan pulled Luke close and held him. Luke was so distraught that it brought tears to Brendan's eyes once again. _Maybe he really does love Noah that much. Why can't he love me like that? He'd been so ambivalent about who he used to sleep with and he always came back to me. I was even willing to marry him to stop his philandering with guys.'_

Brendan said with hushed tones, "It'll be alright Luciano. Like I said before, we have each other." He kissed the top of Luke's head.

Luke looked at him with red rimmed, teary eyes, a runny nose and puffy lips. "I know Bren, but I feel like I won't get over this. I know I won't... ever. I never want to forget him. His smile, personality, his scent, the feel of his skin on mine, his touch, his kiss, Oh my God, I can't believe he's gone Bren! I can't bear this anguish alone."

Luke looked at Brendan's teary eyes and placed a warm hand on his cool cheek.  
"I'm sorry. Are you okay? You look sad."

Brendan truly was sad. Sad that he was in this position with Luke. Sad that he made up such a hurtful lie. Sad that Luke didn't love him like he loved Noah.

"I am." he said as he ran the heel of his hand over each eye to wipe the tears away. "I feel so bad for you hon'. I wish there was something I could do. I really do, but there's nothing."

"Just hug me. That's all. Hug the pain and sorrow away for me Bren. Please?"

Luke felt Brendan's hand hold his chin up. Luke looked into Brendan's eyes and saw sadness, heartbreak and a little bit of longing.

Luke's lips quivered. He bit down on them, knowing he was about to burst into tears again.

Brendan continued to cradle Luke's chin and leaned into him. Brendan's soft lips met Luke's full pouty mouth. Brendan kissed him tenderly, then his eyes closed.

Luke kept his eyes open. _What is he doing kissing me? Is this supposed to help, cuz I highly doubt it'll make me forget the pain I'm feeling. I can give it a try.'_

Luke's eyes closed as he kissed Brendan, but flew open right away.

Luke walked away and turned around.

"Are you okay Luciano?" Brendan asked with concern in his voice.

Luke nodded as thoughts of Noah invaded his mind. _'What am I doing! I'm cheating on Noah, but Noah's dead. I can't deal with this anymore. I need to talk to his parents and find out what happened to him. I want to be there for the f..fune... FUCK! The funeral... I'm never going to stop crying am I? I hate being stuck here, I hate that I didn't get to know Noah better, tell him I love him, tell him he's the one.'_

Brendan walked up behind Luke's trembling body and pulled him into a snug embrace.

Chad and Noah walked into the motel room. Josh was awake holding Terry lovingly in his arms.

"Shhh. Terry's sleeping." Josh pled.

Noah nodded and took off his coat as did Josh.

"How long has he been asleep?" Chad asked as he pulled the covers back on the bed he would be sharing with Noah.

"Half an hour, maybe?" Josh stared at Noah then at Chad with wariness and asked, "Why were you two in the truck for so long?"

Noah stared at Josh. He could just imagine Chad asking Josh for a date with his sister. Josh would surely think Chad had gone nuts! Noah started to giggle. He couldn't help it. The sight of Josh's face staring back at him right now with the look of confusion and the "what the fuck look", gave Noah the perfect image of what Josh's face would look like if Chad ever got the courage to ask him about his sister.

Noah's giggle matured into a full out belly laugh.

Josh yelled, "Shut up, you're gonna wake up Terry!"

Terry mumbled, "No... you woke me up when you yelled. You. Shhhh. Now."

Terry rolled over and put his pillow over his head, shutting the noise of the room out.

Noah laughed harder. He knew his emotions were so out of whack that five minutes ago he may have been crying at the same scenario. _'At least it's funny this time. How awful it would be if I laughed at a serious topic! Control yourself Noah! Heh, sounds like something Luke would mutter at me.' _

And with that sobering thought, Noah bit his lip and his shoulders fell.

Noah and Chad slipped under the covers and faced each other.

Chad whispered, "Noah, I am really sorry about Luke. I wish I could remember if Brendan said anything about where he planned to go, but he was careful. I'll sleep on it. Hopefully my subconscious will work overtime tonight."

Chad gave Noah a small smile and caressed his stubbled cheek. "We'll get through this Noah. I'm here for you always. A shoulder to cry on, a friend to lean on, and someone to share your thoughts with."

Chad ran his fingers through the hair behind Noah's ear.

Noah closed his eyes and said, "Thanks Chad. I appreciate having a friend like you."

Chad continued to play with Noah's hair until he heard the deep, _sleep'_ breaths coming out of Noah's mouth. He stared at Noah. He looked so peaceful when he slept.

Nothing was bothering Noah now. In sleep and dreams Noah could be with Luke in any way he wanted. He could dream they were on a boat, taking a walk, making wild passionate love or holding each other in a warm embrace. He enjoyed spending time with Luke in his dreams without having the constant worry and depression that overcame him several times a day. He relished the last two nights, the dreams and the escape from reality.

It's the waking up in the morning and realizing you are awake. You hope and pray you're dreaming, wanting believe that the waking is the dream. THAT is the real nightmare. The feeling overcoming you that you are indeed awake and in so much pain that you cannot get out of bed. Sleep is the only escape from the pain.

Chad sighed as he stared at Noah. Noah was such a good friend and boyfriend to him. Was there ANYTHING he could do for him? Chad tried to recall every conversation he'd had with Brendan. Tried to imagine things in the room..._ 'Suitcase, clothes strewn about, chairs, table, bed, shoes... What else? On the nightstand... ummm, a phone, alarm clock, restaurant flyer's. Nothing Goddammit! Okay, bathroom. Duh! Soap, travel size complementary shampoo, towels. No nothing there.. A t.v., dresser. Hmm, That had his wallet, loose change and his watch on it. There was something else... a map of somewhere.. a state park, but I'm not familiar with the parks up here. There are so many. Maybe if I heard the name I'd remember.'_

Chad decided to let Noah sleep. Everyone was tired and moody. It was too dark to go out and look in humongous state parks this time of night anyway. Chad sat up and took the tattered and torn phone book out of the nightstand drawer and quietly went into the bathroom. He turned on the light and sat on the edge of the bathtub. He swiftly turned the pages getting more and more desperate. The pages were been ripped and a fourth of the phone book was missing._ 'Damn! Now what?'_

Brendan's arms wound tightly around Luke's waist.

Luke fell into a dream filled sleep. The dream was of the last time he had seen Noah, talked to him and made love with him.

_"Noah laid his head down and sighed. "You feel so good Luke."_

Luke ran his fingers through Noah's hair. "You too Noah."

_They had just made the earth shake and the ocean's surf crash to shore with their lovemaking._

Noah took in a shaky breath and said, "I know you'll think this is way out there. I just want to tell you... I'm falling in love with you. I mean I have fallen in love with you. Not because of what we just did, but I felt it earlier in the week."

Noah lifted his head to look see the reaction on Luke's face.

He stared into Luke's surprised eyes and shocked facial expression.

Luke thought, What?! This came from way out of left field!'

Noah promptly stated, "Umm... maybe this was the wrong way to tell you. Lets take that shower now."

Noah lifted off his boyfriend and walked to the bathroom.

"Noah?" Luke shouted out.

Noah turned around next to the sink in the bathroom and smiled. "I'm okay, really."

"No come back to bed. The shower can wait." Luke begged with his large brown eyes.

Noah's smile was bright enough to light the whole dorm. He sat on the edge of the bed naked. Luke straddled his thighs and held Noah's face in his soft hands.

"I love you too Noah. Form the instant I saw you, I knew you would be the one to love me too. You make me a better person, a whole person, and that makes you my hero. What we have is indescribable. I my stomach feels like a helium balloon rising to the sky when I see you. My body feels like it's floating. My heart pounds, my eyes yearn, my mouth craves and my head is filled with excitement. I love you so much Noah. More than I thought was ever possible to love anyone. I love you Noah, I love you Noah, I love...'

"You Noah, I love you Noah... I... love..." Luke woke up as he talked in his sleep.

A feeling of dread , desolation and bitterness consumed his body.

_'Why did I have to wake up? WHY?'_

He went into the bedroom he had first woken up in and looked around. He plopped onto the edge of the bed and held his head in his hands.

"NoahNoahNoahNoah..." Luke chanted over and over as he cried softly. He buried his head in the comforter on the bed.

Chad quietly snuck back into the bedroom. Josh turned over and whispered, "What are you doing?"

"I had an idea. Go back to sleep. I'm gonna try something. I'll let you know if it works. G'night." Chad excitedly ran into the bathroom again and flipped open his cell phone.

"Hello?" Mrs. Taylor answered the phone yawning.

"Hey mom, I need a huge favor."

"Chad? What is it? Did you find um, what's is name?"

"Luciano and no we haven't." Chad sighed. "I need you to get the phone book and look up state parks in northern Illinois for me. I think he's there with Brendan, the person who took him."

Chad's mom listed off a number of parks.

"No that doesn't sound right either. Keep going mom. I know I'll know which one when I hear it." Chad winced and rested his head on the palm of his hand. His eyes were closed tightly in concentration.

"What about Morraine Hills State Park?" Chad's mom asked hopefully.

Chad's eyes flew open. He stood up and almost dropped the phone. "That's the one! What's the address?"


	26. Chapter 26 So Close, Yet So Far

**CHAPTER 26**: "So Close, Yet So Far"  
**RATED**: PG-13 (for Language)  
**PREMISE**: Chad and Josh go for a little drive, Luke talks to Brendan.

_Luke went into the bedroom he had first woken up in and looked around. He plopped onto the edge of the bed and held his head in his hands._

"NoahNoahNoahNoah...." Luke chanted over and over as he cried softly. He buried his head in the comforter on the bed.

Brendan woke when he started to shiver. The bed was cold where he had been snuggled up to Luke. His heart started to race. He sat up, worried that Luke may have tried to leave again.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he heard Luke in the other room, but then his shoulders slumped when he realized what he was hearing. Luke sobbing and chanting his _`NoahNoahNoah' _like a mantra. Brendan ran a hand over his face and groaned.

Luke crying and sobbing was pulling at his heartstrings. Brendan bit the inside of his cheek and swore under his breath. He had several thoughts come to mind, but one was no better than the one preceding it. Brendan stood up and walked into the other room to find Luke face down on the bed.

"Sit up Luciano. I want to talk to you." Brendan sat on the bed and pulled Luke into his lap. Luke felt something hard in Brendan's pocket, but he didn't care what it was at the moment, he was in a state of depression.

Brendan took Luke's chin in his hand. He tilted Luke's head in the moonlight pouring in from the window. He smiled sadly at Luke as he dried his tears with the soft pads of his fingertips. "I'm sorry I told you about Noah."

Luke closed his eyes and felt the gentleness of Brendan's hands on his face, then running down his body to rest high on his thigh. He let his head rest against Brendan's chest, hearing his beating heart.

"It's alright Bren. I'd rather be told by you than an impersonal cop. You know what though, I don't think It matters now anyway. I don't think we're getting out of here alive. At least I have something to look forward to when I die. Noah is waiting for me on the other side."

Brendan paused. `_He trusts me so much that If I tell him right now that I was lying about everything... I orchestrated his kidnapping and told him Noah would be dead by now.... he'll hate me. Who am I kidding, he's gonna hate me anyway when he finds out the truth.'_

"Luciano? You have to fight just to make it through this. I want to help you." Brendan stroked Luke's thigh in small circles and smiled with sympathy. "Will you marry me?"

Luke's eyes opened and his brows drew near. He shook his head and tried to sit up, but Brendan kept him enclosed in his arms.

Luke asked with uncertainty, "What the fuck did you just say?"

Chad had the address. He quickly thanked his mom for her help and hung up. He ran into the bedroom and silently grabbed the complimentary pen and pad of paper. He scribbled the address down and looked at Noah. He debated whether to wake him or not.

Josh turned to Chad and asked, "What's up Chad. You look like you're hiding something."

Chad smiled and couldn't contain his excitement. "I think I know where Brendan took Luciano."

Josh pulled his arm out from under Terry's body.

Terry grunted and turned his body away from Josh.

Josh stood up and approached Chad. "What do you mean you think you know? How do you know?"

Chad answered, "I was in Brendan's motel room. I remember seeing a map. I'm sure he took Luciano to this state park." Chad tapped the pad of paper.

Josh looked at it excitedly and exclaimed, "Lets wake Noah up! He'll want to know about this right away!"

Chad nodded and said, "I thought the same thing, but look at him. He's so tired and he's getting a reprieve from the stress while he sleeps."

Josh looked at Noah's peaceful, serene face and said, "On the other hand, he'll be ecstatic that we have a lead. Would you rather call Detective Parks?"

Chad quickly answered, "No! Noah wants to be there when they find Luciano and you and I both know that the detectives won't let us know when they find him until they've questioned him extensively. They would probably call his parents and grandma first anyway. This way, the four of us may be able to find him first."

Josh agreed, "You know, Noah is going to be pissed off when he finds out that you have this information and didn't tell him until the morning."

"Yeah, I know. Hey, you wanna go with me now? We could go check it out. What's the harm in that?" Chad asked.

Josh smiled at that idea. "Yes! At least lets go check it out. Then we can come back and tell Noah!"

Chad took the keys to Noah's truck off the nightstand and put on his coat. "This way, if he gets mad, he'll be mad at me."

Josh threw on his coat and followed Chad to the truck. They stopped at the nearby all night gas station and bought a map. The clerk helped them find a direct path to the state park.

They thanked the clerk and were on their way. They drove quite a while with Josh navigating.

Luke looked at Brendan in amazement. "Bren! Why would you ask me that now, of all times?!"

Brendan could tell he hit a raw nerve. He replied, "Because Luciano, we're here together and if we get out of here, I want to be with you. Please consider it?"

Luke hung his head and sighed. He said "Fine.. I'll think about it. I just can't believe you asked me now with the loss I'm experiencing. You really can be a jerk Bren."

Luke knew the love of his life wasn't coming back to him.... ever. He had no one. Brendan was the best he could hope for. Brendan loved him and would take care of him. Luke felt all hope was lost. Despair overcame him as thoughts of life without Noah consumed him.

Brendan kissed Luke's cheek and said, "I may be a jerk, but I want to take care of you, I want to help you feel better hon'."

Luke held Brendan around the waist and sat in silence thinking, _'I can't believe my first marriage proposal is from Bren. Am I that pitiful? Is this it... this is all life has to offer me? Maybe it is... no... I'm not that desperate yet, but I do owe him my life...'_

Chad and Josh found the driveway into the state park. They entered from the east side of the park. Chad drove to a chain linked fence. "Fuck! Josh, get out and see if it's padlocked."

Josh opened the door and wrapped his arms around his body to shield himself from the cold wispy wind. He walked to the fence and pulled on it. The chain wasn't locked. He opened the gates and ran back to the truck.

Chad drove in slowly and said, "Okay, I have no idea what we're looking for. Does the map give us any indication as to whats out here?"

Josh studied the map and ran his finger over certain areas. "Hmmm... there's a lake, campgrounds, uhhhhh. Hey! Cabins! Lets try there. It's shelter, even if there's no water and heat!"

Chad sat up higher in Noah's driver seat. He gripped the leather steering wheel and sped up as Josh told him which direction to go.

Their headlights flashed through the windows of the first cabin they stopped in front of. Chad and Josh got out, checked doors and peeked into windows. They got back into the truck and faced each other.

"Damn!" Chad hit the dashboard. "I guess we have to go back. Noah doesn't keep a flashlight in here and we can't see inside the cabins very well with just the headlights."

Josh sighed in defeat and agreed, "We'll have to come back in the morning. I wished we could have found him and brought him back to Noah as a surprise. I know that sounds idiotic, but he would love to see his boyfriend right now. I feel so bad for him."

Chad started the truck and turned around in the grass. He shifted into reverse and said, "I'd trade places with Luciano wherever he is just to make Noah happy."

Brendan woke up when he heard the gun of an engine outside the cabin. Lights shown through the front windows, thankfully not in the bedroom where he and Luke had fallen asleep.

Brendan quickly looked at Luke's face. He was in a deep sleep. His eyes moved under his lids as he dreamed.

Brendan sat up without moving the bed and walked to the front door and peeked out. He saw a truck's red tail lights. The truck was dark, black possibly. It wasn't a park patrol jeep either. Brendan stepped away from the door and went back to Luke. He scratched his head in wonder and immediately panicked. This was the second time a vehicle had come by and by the looks of it, it may have been Noah's black truck.

"Shit, shit, fucking shit!!" Brendan said angrily, waking Luke from a ceremonial dream of Noah and him in the presence of family and friends.

Luke sat up, rubbed his head and looked around. He saw Brendan's figure pacing at the end of the bed.

Luke asked, "Bren? What are you doing? Come to bed."

Brendan replied, "No. I need to think of a way to get us out of here."

"Why now? You can think better after a good night's sleep." Luke said warily staring at Brendan as he moved about the room more and more anxious-like. "What's going on? You're acting strangely."

Brendan stopped and faced Luke. "I just think it's best that we do something rather than sit here waiting for someone to come. I mean, what if Joe and the other guy shows up? We're sitting ducks!"

Brendan bit his fingernail and thought,_ 'The cops have got to be onto me now! If Noah knows to look here!'_

Luke stood up and walked to Brendan. He hugged him and asked, "What do you have in mind?"

"I'm thinking I need to go and search for help." Brendan said with sadness. He didn't want to leave Luke, the man he loved, alone. He knew he'd never see him again if he left now. Tears rolled down his face as he held Luke close.

Luke felt Brendan begin to shake from crying. He looked up and asked with worry, "What's wrong?"

Brendan shook his head and let out a strangled, "Nothing"

Luke held him at arms length away and said angrily, "You have to tell me. We're in this together!"

Brendan took a deep shaky breath and through his tears, "I don't want to leave you."

"Lets go together. I thought that's what you were talking about. I don't want to be left here alone!" Luke shouted as anger replaced concern.

"Luciano," Brendan spoke clearly, "Try to see it once my way. You have to stay here if a rescue team comes. We both will be working together, but.... apart."

Luke stuttered, "Bren, I'm frightened. Are you sure this is the right thing to do?"

"Yes. It is." _'More than you'll ever know.'_

Brendan was now resolved to the fact that this was right. He had to do it for Luke. He loved him that much, besides Luke didn't want to marry him, he wanted Noah.

Sadly enough, Brendan realized that taking Luke to convince him to give their relationship a second chance, wasn't going to plan. Luke wanted nothing to do with him in_ "that"_ way.

Brendan saw Luke hang his head and wrap his arms around his waist. He understood how scared Luke was to be alone in unfamiliar territory.

He walked to Luke who was now crying. He hugged him tight and felt Luke's arms go around him.

Luke looked up and said with trepidation, "Bren, I lost Noah, and now you're leaving me too?" Luke sniffled.

Brendan nodded, "I'm sorry hon'. It's something I have to do. I love you and I want to show you that by getting help. Understand?"

Luke asked, "When? When are you leaving, in the morning?"

Brendan was silent for a moment, then replied, "Now. It's best I get an early start don't you think?"

Terry woke up alone. He sat up quickly and noticed Josh wasn't in bed with him. He turned on the light and noticed Chad was also M.I.A.

Noah closed his eyes tighter against the white light shining behind his eyelids. "Jesus Christ! What's going on?"

He opened his eyes and immediately winced. "Fuck Terry! Turn off the light!"

Terry stood up and went to Noah's bed. He stood before Noah and said in a panicked voice, "Noah! They're gone!"

Noah cleared the sleep from his head and said, "Who's gone? Where's Chad?" He looked around and added, "Hey, where is Josh?"

Terry shrugged and stated, "I don't know. I just woke up."

Noah sat up and said, "Oh, I think I know." He chuckled. "Chad told me he wants to date Josh's sister! Maybe he's talking to him about it?"

Terry staggered back in shock. "What the hell are you talking about? He's not... What? Are you serious?"

Noah laughed aloud, it felt really good. "Yes! He's really changed since that camping trip. I mean regarding his sexuality. I think he's confused. I never had the urge to be with a female, have you?"

Terry laughed, "NO! But I admit, females are attractive. Maybe he's just trying to find himself, like we did. Josh lost his virginity to a girl, maybe Chad's curious."

Noah nodded, "Yeah, maybe you're right, but Josh's sister?! Fucking hilarious!"

Terry laughed and asked, "So, where do you think they are?"

"Probably outside, their coats are gone." Noah said as he walked to the door. He pulled it open letting in the chilly air. Light snowflakes blew into the room.

"Brrr They have to be freezing their nuts off!" Noah chuckled.

Terry came up behind him and placed his hands on Noah's hips as he peeked over Noah's shoulder. "I don't see them Noah."

Noah looked up and down the parking lot when he noticed his truck was gone. "Goddammit! Those assholes!" he backed up, bumping into Terry and apologized.

"What did you see?" Terry asked, looking into Noah's angry face.

"Those fuckers took my truck!" Noah walked over to where he had left his keys. "Shit! Where would they go?"

Terry shrugged, "I don't know, to get something to eat?"

Noah shook his head. "No, they went to look for Luke. I feel it. Damn!"

Terry put a hand on Noah's shoulder and said confidently, "They'll be back."

Noah put his hand on top of Terry's and replied, "I know they will and then they'll be hearing from me!"

Noah began pacing, worrying about the safety of his friends. "Terry, if they knew something, or heard from the detectives, why didn't they wake me up? This is royally pissing me off!"

Noah blew hot angry air out of his mouth.

"I don't know. Noah sit down. It's no use getting yourself worked up when we don't know what's going on yet."

"You're right. I'll save it for when they get their sorry asses back here!" Noah sat on the bed with a plop and turned on the t.v.

Terry sat next to him and looked at him attentively. _'He's so upset. He has to worry about Luciano, now he has to worry about Josh and Chad. How inconsiderate of those two. Didn't they think Noah would go nuts when he found out they'd left?'_

Noah was staring at the screen without seeing it. He was so angry he was seeing red. _'Those fucks! Why would they do this. It's not like I have enough to worry about! I should have come here on my own, now I have to babysit!'_

"You're leaving now, as in RIGHT now? No!" Luke asked startled. "But... but.."

Brendan winced at the sound of fear, sorrow and pain in Luke's voice, "Luciano babe, I have to... for you."

Luke held on to Brendan and said, "You mean for us." Luke sighed and pulled Brendan's head close. He kissed him on the lips and said, "Be careful. If something happens to you too... forget I said that. You take care of yourself. I can't lose you too." Luke kissed him again, a little longer this time.

Brendan was caught up in the intense feeling of Luke on his lips again. His head went blank, dizzy from the effect of Luke's kisses on him.

Luke of course felt only friendship when he kissed Brendan goodbye. He felt so bad he'd gotten Brendan and Noah's friends into this mess with Joe and the gay bashings when he moved to Oakdale. His guilt overrode his sane thoughts.

"Bren, I'm sorry I got you into this mess. Noah's dead, his friends were beat up, we were kidnapped...." Luke continued, "This is all MY fault."

"No it's not Luciano. Do not blame yourself for what others do. You are not responsible for anything but loving Noah. There is nothing wrong with that."

"But he's gone. Those bastards fucking killed him. You said they were going to!"

"I know. I'm sorry, but maybe they didn't?" Brendan said with hope.

Luke pushed Brendan's chest. Brendan took an unexpected stumble backwards.

"Don't fucking DO that to me!!! You're giving me false hope! I'm dealing with his death." Luke walked away from Brendan with his hand on his forehead.

Luke violently turned around and yelled. "Why are you doing this to me! You say you love me and then you go and say something completely moronic like _  
"maybe they didn't kill him_!" I can't speculate about that right now. I can't bare the possibility of him being alive if he's not! I'll go crazy!"

Brendan closed his mouth and apologized, "Forgive me?"

Luke burst into tears. He walked over to Brendan and hugged him. "Yes. Just... don't talk about him anymore. I want to keep him to myself.. in my mind for a while before I can talk about my feelings. He's mine, he's safe in here with me." Luke tapped his head and laid his head on Brendan's chest.

Brendan kissed the top of Luke's head and said, "Luciano, I need to go now. Time's a wasting as they say. Hey, can I take your cell phone with me? There's got to be reception out here somewhere. It's a goddamn state forest right?"

Luke sighed and said, "Sure, take it. Take whatever you need, Bren. I..." _'Hmmm... what did he say?"_

Brendan retrieved the cell phone and sneakily took Luke's wallet and put it in his back pocket. He needed money. Luke would understand. He walked to the front door. Luke followed him and questioned with uneasiness, "Did you say we're in a state forest?"

Brendan stood statue still with his hand on the doorknob. He was afraid to turn around.

"I think we must be. I mean there's no civilization and we're surrounded by trees in a cabin. Where else would we be?"

Luke nodded slowly. "Yeah, I guess that makes sense."

Brendan slowly turned around and gulped. "Luciano, I'm so very sorry... for everything." And with that, he quickly opened the door, put up his hood and walked down the steps leaving Luke dumbfounded.

Chad and Josh were on their way back to the motel when Chad said, "I can't believe we did this. If Noah is awake, he's gonna have our asses mounted on the wall."

Josh chuckled.

Chad looked at Josh and smiled, "You know, I have a feeling we were on the right track back there."

"I know! Me too!" Josh exclaimed. "It feels right. It's the most secluded place and it's so obvious!"

Chad nodded and glanced at Josh again. He cleared his throat and said, "Um, Josh, I'm really happy that you and Terry worked things out. He's lucky to be with you."

Josh smiled and said, "No, I'm the lucky one. He's everything I was looking for all those years of dating, naively looking for love by having sex. Don't get me wrong, sex is great, but the feeling of someone loving you with their heart and soul is astounding."

Chad nodded, "I know, me and Noah had that. or so we thought. He had... um, HAS Luciano and I... well I haven't found what I'm looking for. I want to run something by you."

Josh looked out the window and turned down the radio. "Sure, what?"

Chad rubbed the back of his neck with worry. "I sorta, kinda want to take your sister out on a date."

Josh whipped his head to the left, looked at looked at Chad.

Chad looked at Josh and smiled uncomfortably back at him.

Josh began to laugh. "Good one Chad!"

Chad glanced at Josh and quickly looked at the road again. "I'm serious Josh."

Josh laughed harder, "You got me! That is the best joke I've heard in a long time!"

Chad sighed and stated emphatically, "Josh! Really, I'm asking your permission."

Josh immediately stopped laughing and said, "What the hell do you want my sister for? You're gay!"

Chad smirked and replied, "I know, but since I know your sister, I thought if she'd be willing to go on a date with me, I'd be in a safe position to explore my feelings for females."

"You want to **use** my sister to see if you like girls too?" Josh asked getting angry.

Chad nodded at him and said, "Yes, sort of, but not USE her. I don't want to ask out some girl on campus only to realize I don't like women like _that_ and hurt her feelings. I would tell your sister up front that I'm testing the waters. I won't lie to her."

Josh shook his head. "Where is this coming from?"

Chad shrugged. "You, Terry, Noah and Luciano are all so much in love. Noah and I had a really good thing and I still love him, but not the way Luciano can love him. He does something to Noah I never could do. I don't know what it is. The love between them is palatable, I can feel it in the air, can't you? I just want a taste of that. I don't know. Maybe I'm being stupid."

Josh rubbed Chad's shoulder and said, "No you're not stupid. I did the same thing. You're desperate, that's all, just like I was. I know you don't want to date a female Chad." Josh chuckled. "You may want one as a friend, but that's all. You'll find some man that will sweep you off your feet and you'll be blown away."

Chad sighed heavily. "I guess you're right. I was with Travis, who got busted with drugs, then I was with Brendan, who took Luciano. Now I'm talking about women! What is wrong with me? I am so fucked up! It's a wonder I have any friends at all!"

Josh grinned and said, "But you do Chad, you have the four of us. Nothing will change our friendship. Let love find you, it's out there, be patient."

It felt like the temperature dropped twenty degrees when Brendan left. Luke ran to the door. He raised his hands around his mouth and called him back loudly. "Bren! Wait, Don't go!"

Brendan turned around and stared at Luke on the porch. _'He must love me! Why else would he call me back?"_

Luke was still confused about what Brendan said. _'A state forest? Why not in some back woods somewhere? The way he left is suspicious. Why did he apologize to me again just before he left, something isn't right.'_

Chad pulled into the motel parking lot and turned off the truck. He looked at their hotel room and saw that the lights were on. "Shit, they're up!"

He turned to face Josh and said, "So we agree? I guess now is as good a time as any to tell Noah about the hunch."

Josh nodded, "Yeah, I don't want to lie to him, but he is going to be so peeved when we go in there. I don't wish the wrath of Noah on anyone, ya know? He's worried about his boyfriend, about us and probably pissed that we took his truck, and that we didn't wake him and Terry. Oh fuck! Terry is gonna be pissed off at me!"

Chad chuckled, "I doubt it. He'll just be a little mad, then he'll be relieved that you're okay. He worries about you. You know, what we did to him at the coffee shop was really shitty. Noah told me Terry cut himself."

Josh nodded and looked rueful, "Yeah. I really fucked him up that night, but I intend to make it up to him for as long as he'll be my boyfriend. I'm hoping that'll be for a really long time. One can only hope."

"Ready for the onslaught?" Chad smirked.

"Ready as I'll ever be Chad." Josh said as anxiety filled his stomach.

"I can handle Noah. It's alright, you'll see. His temper will flare up, then he'll be fine. All will be right in the world after he gets his anger out."

Josh nodded as walked with Chad to the door. They walked in to see angry faces and hands crossed across chests.

Chad smiled and said in a jovial manner, " Hey guys! What the fuck's up?!"

Noah narrowed his eyes and stomped over to Chad. He came chest to chest with him and said in a low menacing voice, "Wipe that fucking smile off your face right now Chad!"

Terry looked relieved to see Josh and walked over to him. He whispered, "You guys are in a world of trouble!"

Josh smiled and pecked Terry on the cheek. "Miss me?"

Terry whispered back, "Josh, you know I did. I was so worried."

"I'm sorry baby." Josh whispered and wrapped his arm around Terry's waist as they watched Chad and Noah's stare down.

Chad stood his ground and said, "Do you want to know where we were, or don't you care?"

Noah frowned and grumbled, "You better tell me where the hell you two were! What if someone had found Luke and called me? You two.." he poked his index finger hard against Chad's chest, then pointed the same angry finger at Josh and continued, "should know better! You steal my truck, you go off without telling Terry or I and... and..." Noah sat on the bed with tears in his eyes. "I was just so scared. I didn't know where you two went. If anyone gets hurt, it would be my fault because I brought you all here."

Chad, Josh and Terry ran to Noah. He had his hands over his face as he sobbed.

Terry and Josh sat on either side of Noah with their arms wrapped around him.

Chad knelt in front of Noah on the floor. He took Noah's hands away from his face and held them in his hands as he explained where he and Josh had gone.

Noah sat in silence, staring into Chad's brown eyes. Every now and then, Josh would say something and Noah's attention would be averted to Josh's face.

When they were done speaking, Noah sat shell shocked, stunned, excited, with an urge to leave the dumpy motel and find that state park without further delay.

Chad, Josh and Terry convinced him that they had to wait until morning, that they couldn't go breaking into cabins looking for Luke in the dark. It could be dangerous, not knowing Brendan's state of mind. Morning wasn't far away. Hours, but that would give them time to come up with a plan.


	27. Chapter 27 Flames Of Fury

**CHAPTER**: 27 "Flames of Fury"  
**WARNINGS**: Language, Violence,  
_Special thanks to J.J. (I love you!)_

It felt like the temperature dropped twenty degrees when Brendan left. Luke went to the door. He raised his hands around his mouth and called him back loudly. "Bren! Wait, Don't go!"

Brendan turned around and stared at Luke on the porch. _'He must love me! Why else would he call me back?"_

Luke was still confused about what Brendan said. _'A state forest? Why not in some back woods somewhere? The way he left is suspicious. Why did he apologize to me again just before he left, something isn't right.'_

Brendan ran back to the cabin and stood in front of Luke. Out of breath, he asked, "Luciano, what is it?"

Luke stood before Brendan with his hands on his hips looking disturbed and perplexed.

Luke said with distrust, "Come back inside."

Brendan nodded and said, "Uhh, okay." He cautiously followed Luke inside and stood in the kitchen facing Luke.

Luke demanded, "I know you have matches Brendan! I have a few choice words to say to you, so go light some candles! I want to see your face when you lie to me!"

"I don't have any matches!" Brendan countered.

"Cut the shit Bren. I know you do! I could feel the box of matches in your pocket when you pulled me into your lap before. I didn't know what it was then, but I figured it out. You must think I'm an idiot!"

"No! I don't think that at all. I wanted to conserve them, for a fire when it got really cold. I.. I.." Brendan stuttered, trying to think up a lie quickly.

"Bullshit! What's your game Brendan? What are we really doing here?" Luke followed Brendan into the bedroom. They both grabbed candles and set them on the table next to the hide-a-bed.

Brendan took out the box of matches and struck one. He the seven candles and blew out the match. The smoke rose from the burnt tip.

"Sit down!" Luke insisted as he yelled.

Brendan sat on the bed looking up to Luke's furious face.

Luke took his coat off. His body was overheating in anger. His face was red hot. He clenched his fists and grit his teeth. His nostrils were flaring and his eyebrows were furrowed together.

"Bren. You better start talking NOW!" Luke shouted furiously.

Brendan fidgeted and shouted back, "I don't know what you mean! I told you, I saved the matches for the colder weather!"

Luke shook his head in frustration. Then shouted in Brendan's face, "How do you know where we are?! Do you know the guys who took us, because I think you know more than you're letting on!"

Brendan started to rise, but Luke pushed him back onto the bed again.

Brendan narrowed his eyes and said, "NO! I don't know them. I love you! I wouldn't let _anyone_ hurt you!"

"What does that mean, you wouldn't let _anyone_ hurt me? What did you do Bren?"

Brendan stood up and pushed Luke out of the way.

Luke teetered, but caught himself.

"I'm saying that Joe..." Brendan answered, "Dammit!!! You're mixing me the fuck UP!"

Luke reached out and grabbed Brendan's bicep. He squeezed it and forced him to turn around.

Luke threatened Brendan. "You better fucking tell me what this is all about or so help me Bren... Forget it, I'm leaving!" Luke began to walk to the door by taking a step around Brendan.

Brendan's face showed shock and surprise, then something snapped in his head. He panicked, he felt the uncontrollable desperation possess his body and mind, his emotional attachment with Luke turned into a deranged twisted obsession. He didn't want to be abandoned by Luke. "No! You can't leave! There's no where to go! I.. I.. told you... we're all alone here! Why don't you believe me?!"

Brendan lunged at Luke and grabbed him around the waist. They both fell to the wooden floor.

Brendan held Luke down, with frantic intense despair he begged, "Don't go Luke. Don't leave me, Please?"

Luke's cheek was being pushed against the floor. Brendan forced the side of his head against Luke's cheek to keep his head down and in place.

Brendans body layed spread out on top of Luke.

"Brendan! Get the hell off of me!" Luke shouted aggressively and tried to get up on his hands and knees. It was futile. Brendan's weight held him down.

Luke gave in and relaxed his body to conserve energy for when he did get up. Then he'd either make a run for the door or beat the shit out of Brendan.

Brendan whispered into Luke's ear and begged, "Luciano, please. Stay Please? I'll tell you everything, just don't go." Brendan brought his hand up to Luke's head and ran his fingers through his hair. His fingers traced the outside of Luke's ear, then he touched his diamond earring. "Please stay?" he whispered again.

Luke wanted answers so he agreed, "Fine, I'll stay."

Brendan was relieved, he kissed Luke's ear softly and murmured, "Thank you honey. You know how much I love you. I don't want to lose you. It makes me crazy to think you'd leave me after everything we have been through. If I had known that... fucker Noah... was going to turn you against me, I would have never agreed to swinging with him and Chad those nights. That was a huge mistake. I don't understand, what is it about Noah? You've had different partners and boyfriends before and I never felt threatened by them, I knew you'd come back to me. You always do, but with him...."

Luke wanted to scream at the top of his lungs how much he loved Noah, how Noah made had him feel about himself and the devotion they shared in their relationship, but that wouldn't help his cause right now. He had to play it safe.

"Bren, I do love you. I value our friendship. You're a really great person and I know you'll find your true love someday."

Brendan replied, "No, you are my true love Luciano. Now that Noah is gone, you can come back to me.

Luke closed his eyes tightly._ 'Brendan has officially gone off the deep end!'_ Luke answered, "I guess we could try again."

"That makes me so happy! You are so beautiful, so perfect Luciano! Can I.. call you ummm... Luke?"

Luke let out an angry breath and tried to stay calm. _'How am I going to get out of this? Brendan knows where we are and has decided to keep me here with him instead of going for help for some reason. Maybe he thinks that since we were brought her under similar circumstances, that it's his chance to prove his love to me. No wonder he made that idiotic proposal, it's his way of controlling me. I need to let him think he's still in control if I'm going to get out of here. I can follow the road until I run into a park ranger station if this is where we really are.' _

"Well, did you hear me?" Brendan pushed on Luke's hips with his own. "Answer me."

"Uhhh. Yeah sure." Luke grunted.

Brendan pressed his erection against Luke's ass and kissed his ear. "Really? Do you mean that or are you just pacifying me, Hmmmm?"

Luke fought the urge to yell a string of swear words at Brendan. He said with a strained voice, that he could blame on Brendan's weight him if asked, "Really Bren. I... I want you to call me Luke. We've been h..having sex on and of for two years.. I s..should have asked you to call me Luke a long t..time ago."

Brendan chuckled in his ear. He said in a low voice, "I always wondered Ahh.. about that, I mean we know each, Uhhh... other so well, why wouldn't you ask me, Mmm... to call you Luke."

Luke breathed, "C..Can you let me up, p..please?"

Brendan breathed hard in Luke's ear and said, "Mmm... In a minute, Luke. I like that name, **Luke**. It's like when you started calling me Bren. Ahhuuh... No one else calls me Bren, it's special."

Brendan smiled and kissed Luke's ear again. "Wanna know, Ohhuuh....what I'd like right now?"

Luke wanted to throw up. Brendan had been rubbing his erection against his ass, getting himself off, for the duration he'd been holding him down.

Luke didn't know this Brendan. He was seriously fucked up. The old Brendan wasn't such a schizophrenic psycho.

Brendan sucked in his breath and grunted, "Luke! I said... ohh.. God.. uhhh..." Brendan moved faster. "What I'd like, what I want to see, is your.."

Brendan stopped and turned Luke on his back and leaned down on him again. He held Luke's arms at the wrists over his head and began rapidly moving his hips on Luke's groin. He came within seconds in his jeans groaning and shouting, "Ahhh Luke, Luke, Luke. AHHH... Damn baby... MMMUHHH..UHH!"

Brendan held Luke's wrists together with one hand. He used the other hand to reach between their hips to undo Luke's pants.

Luke's anger rose.

"I want to see the barbell in your cock baby. Show me Luke. It hit me so good when you were inside me. Lets make love like we used to." Brendan sighed.

Luke thought maybe he could knee Brendan in the crotch, but he couldn't get his knee between Brendan's legs.

Luke said through clenched teeth, "No! I'm not showing you anything Brendan! Get the fuck off me now. What you're doing to me here is wrong and you know it!"

Brendan glared at Luke and snapped, "I knew you were playing me! Well LUKE, I figured that was the case." Brendan stood up and pulled Luke up forcefully. He dragged him to the bed and pushed him down.

Luke glowered at Brendan and yelled, "Tell me what the fuck is going on! That's all I want to know! Why was it okay for you to leave and look for help, but not me? Why did you want me to stay here?!"

An awareness overcame Luke. "You were going to leave me here! You weren't coming back were you!?"

Brendan looked away for a second. _'I am in control, not him! He doesn't love me, he never will! If I can't have him, Noah can't either!!'_

Luke scrambled off the bed and ran into the kitchen. He pulled a drawer open, spilling the contents onto the wooden floor. He dropped down to his knees and looked frantically over the splayed utensils trying to find a knife. Brendan was coming up on him fast. Luke looked up at Brendan as his hand felt around and blindly took hold of something metal. He hoped it was something he could use to protect himself. He held it up and paused as Brendan stopped short.

Chad brought the map inside. He spread it out on the bed for all to see.

Josh pointed to a spot on the map and said, "Right here are the cabins. There's really no other shelter in the park. Brendan had to have broken into one of them to keep Luke prisoner.

Noah sighed and sucked in his bottom lip, then bit on it. "You guys are right. This has to be where Luke is!"

Noah faced his ex and said with sincerity, "Chad, I love ya man. If you hadn't remembered this map in the hotel room... well, thanks bud."

He looked at Terry lying on the bed and called out, "We have to go! Come on Terry, wake up."

Terry sat up and said, "I wasn't sleeping Noah, I was thinking. How are we going to take on Brendan? Lets think about this first. Should we go buy a gun or something?"

Josh looked at Terry and said, "A gun? Are you nuts? That takes two days to get registered, besides if we agree it's going to be THAT dangerous we should call Detective Parks."

"NO!!" Chad and Noah yelled simultaneously, then chuckled at their insistence.

"I think, and correct me if I'm wrong, that Noah wants to find Luke himself." Chad stated.

Noah put an arm around Chad and kissed his cheek. "Damn straight! I want to bring him home. I want to be the one who finds him. If I'm not the one to rescue him, I'll feel like a loser."

Terry smiled at Noah proudly and said, "You're not a loser! Look at everything you've done for him."

Noah stated with determination, "I know, but it's not enough. I have to finish the job and bring him home to me. I want him in my arms tonight."

Noah walked away from Chad. He stared out the window at the snow falling. He became mesmerized with the small flakes dancing in the wind. He breathed on the window, making it frost up. He ran his finger along the coldness and wrote _"Luciano_" on the frosty window, then drew a heart around it.

He sighed and murmured to himself, "When I find him, I'm going to embrace him in my arms and never let him go. I'm going to kiss his lips and undress him slowly, then touch his body all over, every inch of his smooth, soft skin to make sure he's alright. I'm going to lay his beautiful naked body down on our bed and hold him for the longest time. I just want to be close to him, hear his breath and beating heart, memorize the rhythms and beats. I want to kiss the pain and suffering away from within the brown and green flecks in his eyes. Then l want to make torrid, passionate.."

**"AHEM!"**

Noah looked away from the heart enclosed _"Luciano_" on the window and blushed in embarrassment. He said with just a hint of shyness, "Oh, sorry. I went off there for a minute."

Noah's three friends tried to smother their giggles to no avail.

Noah shook his head at his immature friends, "Oh come on you guys! It's not like we're 13 years old, flipping through my mother's old Playgirl magazines, looking at naked men! Josh, tell me that you haven't thought about Terry like that. None of you can deny that you've thought the same way about someone like I just did about Luke. " Noah stifled a chuckle.

Terry released a big snicker and said, "We do, but the difference between us and you, is that we **think** it, we don't **announce** it like you do."

Josh walked over to Noah and said, "That was hot Noah. You should write porno fiction. Hey, get Luciano to help you, he's a writer. I'm sure he knows how to write that shit!"

Noah smirked and stated, "Can we go now? I'm tired of waiting. I don't care if I have to spend a few nights in jail for breaking a fucking window in a cabin to get to Luke."

They all put on their coats and gathered the map. Noah stopped quickly to get gas at the all night station. He bought four coffees and some food for breakfast.

Everyone was silent as they drank and ate their breakfast. Their thoughts were running rampant about how the events of the day would unravel. Each one of them had a different scenario in their head. The only thing linking their thoughts together was the end result, bringing Luke home alive and well. None of them considered any other ending. None of them entertained the idea that Luke could come home in another _unexpected_ way.

Brendan doubled over, laughing at Luke.

Luke looked at the item in his hand. 'A _spoon? I grabbed a fucking spoon?' _  
Luke dropped it and stood up. He leaned against the cheap Formica counter top and glared at Brendan.

"Look Brendan, I'm leaving. Come with me or not, I don't care because I'm not your boyfriend or lover. All you were was an easy fuck for me to lay" Luke announced and started to walk past Brendan.

Brendan reached out to Luke, grabbing his shirt.

Luke pushed him away and said, "Enough asshole! I'm not staying anymore. If Joe and whoever comes back, you're on your own!"

Brendan yelled, "You don't care?! You fucking don't care that I saved your life, I nursed you back to health! I fed you and cleaned you up! You bastard!" Brendan felt himself come undone. He used both of his hands to push Luke. He hit him fiercely, square on the chest.

Luke fell backwards in slow motion. He flailed his arms, kicked one leg out instinctively to balance himself, but the push caught him off guard and he wasn't prepared to shift his weigh quickly enough. His hit head hit the counter hard with a sickening cracking sound. He slid down the cabinet to the floor.

"Luke!! Shit, Fuck SHIT!!" Brendan looked at his body lying limp on the floor.

Terry asked, after riding in the truck for a while, "Josh, how long is it to get there? It seems like it's taking a long time."

"We should be there right as the sun comes up." He unbuckled his seatbelt and layed his head on Terry's lap. "Do you mind if I take a quick nap? I didn't get any sleep last night." He smiled up at his boyfriend.

Terry moved uncomfortably. "I don't mind, but get your face away from my crotch."

Josh grinned and snapped his teeth playfully at Terry's groin.

Josh moved his head away and rested it on Terry's thighs, then closed his eyes. Terry looked down at Josh and ran his fingers through his soft brown hair.

Soon Josh was sleeping soundly.

~~~~Later~~~~

Noah and Chad exchanged nervous glances. Noah wanted to put the pedal to the metal but Chad kept him in check.

Chad stated the obvious risk, "You don't want to get stopped for speeding. It will delay us even more. Drive only five miles over the speed limit, no more than that."

Noah nodded, but after a while he noticed his foot getting heavier and quickly let up on the gas when he noticed he was going 80.

Chad turned in his seat and watched Terry's hands lovingly caress Josh's cheek while he slept. Their eyes met. Terry smiled at Chad.

Chad smiled back and said, "You really love him don't you?"

Terry looked down at Josh's face, then back up to Chad and answered, "Yes I do. It's funny because I never thought I'd fall in love with my childhood friend and college roommate."

Chad nodded. _'I want that feeling.'_

Terry continued to speak, "He saw all my faults and weaknesses, saw me when I was happy or depressed, when I cut myself, when I was angry and irritable, and he still wanted to be with me after knowing all that shit. Even after I cheated on him, he still loves me. I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend."

Josh opened his eyes and chuckled. He said with sleep in his voice, "I saw you naked before we dated too."

Chad chuckled, "I think that's a given." _'Josh is amazing with Terry. They really love each other.'_

Terry playfully slugged Josh's arm. He smiled down at Josh and touched his nose with his finger and stated, "So THAT"S why you wanted to date me?"

Josh chuckled and said, "No, that was a bonus Terry."

Noah yelled, "Oh Fuck!"

Chad looked around and said, "What?"

"Behind us." Noah panicked as a number of cop cars were coming up on him with the sirens going full blast. Blue and red lights flashed in his mirror. He slowed down and pulled over, but thankfully they passed by Noah's truck. Trailing behind the cop cars was an ambulance and a fire truck.

Chad exclaimed, "Jesus that scared the shit out of me! I hope whatever happened, that the people are alright."

Josh sat up and yawned. "Looks bad. Whenever I see an ambulance I say the same thing. I hope whoever is hurt will be okay."

Noah agreed, then his cell phone rang. He checked the number. It was Lily Snyder.

Brendan panicked. He dragged Luke out into the other room by his legs. He took the ¼ cup of water that was left in his bottle and poured it on Luke's face.

It took several minutes, but Luke began to moan. He put his hand on the back of his head and looked at a blurry Brendan standing over him. Luke narrowed his eyes and sat up. He swayed and caught himself when he steeled himself by placing his hand on the floor next to himself.

He looked up dizzily at Brendan and accused him, "You mother fucker! You're trying to kill me!" Luke got up on shaky legs and violently stormed toward Brendan with a look of repulsion on his face.

Brendan put his hands up, but Luke slapped them away. He grabbed Brendan around the waist and wrestled him to the floor. They rolled around throwing punches. Luke got in a few, then Brendan got in a few.

Luke rolled them over so he could hit Brendan on the jaw. He got up and backed away from Brendan.

Brendan stood up and took several steps towards luke. He had a crazed look in his eyes and his lips were pressed together tightly.

Luke rushed Brendan aggressively.

Brendan was thrown back while Luke propelled himself into Brendan.

Brenden counter attacked and knocked Luke on the side of his head with his closed hand. Luke let go of Brendan and held his ear in pain. It was throbbing, matching the throbbing on the back of his head. As he rubbed his ear of the pain, he felt for the earring his grandmother had bought for him. _'Shit! It must have fallen out!'_

Luke kicked Brendan and made contact with his stomach, causing Brendan to bend over and hold his stomach in pain.

Luke moved away and looked across the floor. He spotted his diamond earring and reached for it.

Brendan straightened up. He stepped up and grabbed Luke from behind. He whirled Luke around so that he was facing Brendan.

Luke scowled and got ready to fight. He put his fists up.

Brendan pushed Luke onto the bed and straddled him. Luke kicked and fought like a wild cat, accidentally kicking over the table with the candles on it. One of the candles was launched into the air and scattered hot wax. It landed on the hide-away-bed which started the blanket on fire.

The other candles fell to the floor and scattered as they rolled around. One of them rolled to the curtains that met the floor, many others rolled under the couch and lit it up. The broken window fanned the flames climbing up the curtains.

Luke kicked Brendan in the crotch. He got off the hide-away-bed and ran for the front door.

Brendan caught Luke by his shirt and yanked him back. "Get back here! We're not done!"

Smoke was filling the air in the cabin as more linen and furniture caught fire as easily as a tinderbox.

Brendan held Luke around his waist and said, "You're not leaving me Luke!"

"You're crazy!" Luke yelled and elbowed Brendan in the ribs.

That only provoked Brendanand he screamed, "UGH! Dammit Luke! You're gonna pay for that!"

Brendan turned Luke around and made a fist. He hit Luke on the bump on the back of his head he'd incurred when he hit the counter top in the kitchen.

"FUCK! You asshole!" Luke yelled as his wound pounded with pain, shooting behind his eyes. He stumbled away from Brendan as his tears welled up from the sudden sharp hit to his head. He leaned over, ran at Brendan, then attacked his midsection.

Luke barreled into Brendan with extreme and violent energy. He drove him backwards towards the wall.

Brendan grunted as his head and back hit the wall. "UGG! You Bastard!"

Luke started to move away, to the door, coughing out the thick black smoke entering his lungs. Brendan held his coat up over his face and reached Luke quickly.

Luke's head became dizzy. He pushed Brendan with all his strength and shouted raspingly, "Get (cough) away from me.... (cough)... you fucking asshole!"

Brendan staggered backwards, faltered, then fell. He coughed. He couldn't see anything, the thick smoke billowed around his head.

Luke fell to his knees, coughing and sputtering relentlessly. He was blinded and suffocating with every inhalation of black smoke. Oblivious to his surroundings. He choked out, "B..Brennnn? (Cough, gasp)."

"L..(cough).. Luke? Where (cough)... are you?" Brendan started to frantically feel around the floor for Luke.

Luke start to answer but his head hurt, his eyes and lungs burned from the smoke as he fell flat to the floor.

Noah pulled off to the side of the road to answer his cell phone.  
Luke made him do this everytime, even if Noah was a block away from the dorms. Luke told him that he shouldn't drive and talk on the phone at the same time. Noah stopped the truck and threw it into park.

"Hello? Mrs. Snyder?"

Chad and Noah quickly switched places. Chad began driving while Noah spoke on the phone.

"Noah? I'm sorry, I can barely hear you. Are you alright?"

Noah answered, "Yes. We're going out to look for Luke."

"So Detective Parks called you?" Lily shouted into her phone.

"Umm.. no he hasn't, why? Have they found him? Have they found Luke?" Noah asked attentively while raising his eyebrows in hope at Chad.

Josh and Terry leaned forward from the backseat.

Lily replied, "I'm not sure, but Joe Watson confessed in turn for a deal. Brendan and he took Luciano from the street near the dorm Friday morning. He said Brendan planned the whole thing. Brendan tied him up and drove to the Morraine Hills State Park. It's a few hours away from Dekalb."

Noah said, "We're headed there now."

"Noah," Lily continued, "this Joe guy said... he said he left Brendan and Luciano in a cabin. He thought Brendan had some water, but he wasn't sure. There's no heat or running water." Lily began to cry.

Holden took the phone and said, "Noah, it's Holden. Joe said when they carried Luciano into the cabin he was alive so he's probably fine, but he was unconscious. Joe swore they didn't do anything to Luciano, he just passed out."

Noah was thrown into a mentally upset state of mind over the possible danger his boyfriend was in. "Shit! He better be okay! Brendan better not have laid a hand on him! So help me God if he hurt Luke....."

"Noah, we'll find out soon enough. We called because we wanted to tell you that with Luciano's probable traumatized psyche, Lily and I think it would be best if we took him home to Chicago with us once we find him."

Noah gasped. Chad glanced at Noah then back at the road. Josh put one hand on Noah's shoulders. Noah reached up and covered Josh's hand with his own.

"Noah? Did you hear me? I can't hear you." Holden said loudly into the phone.

"Why?" Noah's mood sunk.

"Why? Because Noah, he needs his family now. You can come visit him, I promise." Holden said invitingly.

Noah shook his head and rose his voice. "I need to see him. I have to see him before you take him home!"

Holden stated calmly, "Noah, think about this. Luciano will need to rest. He's been through hell and needs a place where he feels safe. That's home with his family. We don't want him to go to the dorms right away. He was taken off that sidewalk. It may frighten him to go back so soon or give him flashbacks of that awful day. He needs time to heal. You want him to heal don't you?"

Noah bit his lip as his heart dropped into his stomach and admitted, "You're right. I only want what's best for him."

"Okay Noah, we're almost at the park now. We'll call you as soon as we see him."

"Hmm.." Holden held the phone away from his mouth but Noah could still hear him say to Lily. "Honey, look at all the smoke."

Holden spoke into the phone again and said, "You'll hear from us later. Bye Noah."

Noah closed his phone and looked out the window.

Josh massaged Noah's shoulder and asked, "Bad news?"

Noah shrugged and said with gloom, "No, not really. Luke's family and the Detectives are headed to the park too. Joe cut a deal and he confessed. He and Brendan tied up Luke, then Joe left Brendan and Luke alone in a cabin without food and water."

Terry and Josh stated incredulously, "Shit!"

Chad mumbled, "That asshole, that fucking asshole!!!"

"That's not all." Noah said downheartedly. "Luke's parents want to take him home to Chicago when the detectives rescue him."

The sound of loud gasps in the truck would have been funny under any other other circumstances.

They continued to drive in silence.

Later, Noah's cell phone rang in his hand. He turned the phone over and looked at the I.D. It was Detective Parks.

Chad slowed down and yelled, "Holy shit, what's that?" He pointed out the window at a huge black cloud in the sky.

Noah said, "Looks like there was a fire." He answered his phone.

"Noah? It's Detective Parks. How are you."

"Fine I guess, the Snyder's called and told us what's going on. We're almost to the park. Have you found Luke yet?" Noah asked with hope.

There was a long pause on Detective Parks' end.

Noah's voice rose in fear, "Hello? Hello!"

Detective Parks voice sounded strained and anxious as he tried to stay calm. "Noah, don't bother coming to the park. Go to the hospital. We've already sent the Snyder's there. You need to go to the hospital and wait with them."

Noah shouted, "WHY?"

Chad pulled into the east entrance to the park and stopped sharply. Everyone was forced forward jerkily.

"Jesus Christ Chad! Drive much?" Josh yelled.

They all looked forward as dread and fear spread through each one of them.

"D..Detective Parks.... ummm why should I go to the hospital?" Noah asked and motioned Chad to continue driving.

Josh navigated the way to the cabins and Terry put his hand on Noah's shoulder. This was bad, Terry knew it. It was very bad.

Detective Parks replied, "Noah, I'm telling you for your own good. Go to.."

"NO! We're here at the park now. I can see the black smoke. It's coming from inside the park isn't it? Is Luke okay?"

"Noah...."

Noah yelled, "He's already at the hospital? Is that what you're saying?"

"Noah, he's not at the hospital yet. He's here." Detective Parks stated solemnly.

"Is he okay? Forget it, we see the cabin. Oh Fuck!" He yelled as he saw the skeletal remains of a cabin.

Noah hung up.

Chad pulled into the grass. The firetruck they had seen passing them on the road was there. The firemen were rolling up their hose. The cop cars were there too, with their lights still flashing.

Noah was stricken with panic. Fright overcame him as he ran out of his truck. He saw Detective Parks talking to the personnel at the rear of the ambulance. He ran up to him and grabbed his arm.

Chad, Josh, and Terry caught up to Noah and stood next to him. They wrapped their arms around Noah and waited.

Detective Parks looked sadly at Noah and his friends and said, I'm sorry Noah. There was nothing anyone could do. By the time the rangers and the firetruck got here, the flames were out of control. They didn't dare go inside."

"But Luke... he's..." Noah pled, "He's alright... you said he's here. Where is he?"

Detective Parks stepped to the side, allowing the boys the grim view inside the ambulance.

Noah looked into the ambulance and screamed. The color left his face and his breathing became sporadic and labored. His legs gave out and he started to drop to the ground as he fainted. Chad and Josh caught him just before he went down.

The paramedics layed Noah on the ground and quickly opened a vial of smelling salts. One of the two men waved it under Noah's nose.

Noah rapidly opened and closed his eyes as he started to sit up. "What... happened?"

The paramedics asked, "How do you feel? Are you okay?"

Noah saw the ambulance. His face fell with recognition. His friends helped him stand up. He swayed again. They stabilized him by standing next to him and holding onto him and tried unsuccessfully to comfort him as he cried.

Terry stared at the black body bag and shook his head. "I want to see him!"

The paramedics held Terry back as he tried to climb in the back.

"Son, you can't he's.. beyond recognition."

Terry threw the paramedics hand off him. "Don't touch me! How do you even know that's Luciano then? It could be Brendan!"

Detective Parks took Terry aside he shook his head and said, " We know Brendan got away. There's an all points bulletin out on him. We have cars all over the park looking for him. The firemen found only one body inside. Mr. and Mrs. Snyder identified Luciano's effects."

Terry stepped back in terror and shock. His back hit Josh's chest. He turned around in tears. Josh grabbed him and hugged him.

Noah's lower lip trembled and his body shook. "Are you positive? Luke has an earring... in his right ear... um, it's a diamond, it's gold...."

Chad gripped Noah's cold hand in his own.

Detective Parks nodded and disclosed, "Yes Noah, we found it in his hand. He must have taken it out or it fell out. The Snyder's took it with them. I'm sorry son."

Noah grabbed Chad around his shoulders and sobbed into his neck.

Chad held Noah as he lost control. Noah's body felt so strong, yet so delicate.

The paramedics slammed the door closed and were ready to leave.

"STOP!" Noah yelled hoarsely. "I want to say goodbye, here, not at a stupid hospital! This is where he... he.. died!!"

Detective Parks nodded and opened the back door of the ambulance for Noah to enter.

Noah took a hesitant step up and looked back. Josh and Terry couldn't even look at Noah. They were weeping in each others arms, saying over and over, "Oh my God! I can't believe this!"

Chad looked at Noah with a mournful look with tears streaking his handsome face. He asked, "Do you want me to come with you?"

Noah answered, "Not just yet, give me a minute." Noah wiped his nose on the sleeve of his coat and disappeared into the back of the ambulance.

Noah sat on the bench seat across from Luke's body and stared.

He composed himself and bent over his knees, resting his head in the palm of his hands.

"L..Luke,"

_'Why did this happen to us?'_

"I wanted to find you, I tried to find you. I guess I didn't try hard enough."

_'I'm a fucking failure!' _

Noah stared at the menacing black body bag. He wept, "We didn't have very much time together. I never got to say all the things I wanted to say. You meant so much to me. I.. Oh Luke, I loved you with every fiber of my being."

_'Stop crying, can't cry now, need to finish talking to Luke. _**My**_ Luke. Why did it have to end like this?' _

"I loved everything about you, everything we shared, everything we did with each other." Noah tasted his salty tears on his lips and hung his head.

_'Why God? Why? You took away someone so special to me. Someone I loved! Why? To punish me? Well fuck you!'_

"I'm sorry Luke. The only word I know to express my torment, confusion and anger is Why? You brought so much laughter, joy and love to my life. I'm nothing without you."

_'I feel so afraid, so alone. Agony is overtaking me.'_

Noah sobbed. His laments could be heard echoing in the forest.

Chad joined Terry and Josh. They huddled together against the cold wind and for support, not believing what's happened. They heard Noah cry out mournfully. It frightened them how excruciating his grief sounded.

Chad hesitantly walked over to the ambulance and softly asked, "Noah? Do you want me to come in?"

Noah shook his head with a heavy heart and agonizing despair. He made it apparent that he didn't want Chad to disrupt his train of thought at the moment.

Chad acknowledged Noah's misery. He said with honest concern for him, "I'm here for you. Just call out for me when you need me, or any of us, okay?"

"Sure." Noah answered without looking at Chad.

Chad walked away and whispered to Josh, "I have to talk to you. Alone."

Josh started to move away from Terry, but a look of frozen fear accompanied the tears on Terry's face.

Josh grabbed Terry's hand, then turned to Chad. "Chad, I don't keep secrets from him. What you have to say to me, you can say to both of us."

Chad whispered his reply, "I feel guilty Josh, maybe we should have broken in last night. THIS was the cabin we were at! I'm such an idiot! We could have saved Luciano from the fire if we didn't give up!" Tremors shook Chad. "He'd be alive if we didn't leave last night!"

Josh looked stunned, unaware of what Chad meant. As it dawned on him, his bewildered look became haunted. "Shit... Oh Shit! You're right Chad. What did we do? Oh fuck! If Noah finds out we killed Lu..."

Terry stated with a firm voice, "Quit it you two! You didn't cause this! Stop it now. Noah is going through enough. He doesn't need to worry about calming you two down! You didn't know, alright? Neither did I or Noah! Are he and I to blame too?"

Josh and Chad were unable to move. Chad muttered, "Sorry Josh, Terry's right. I didn't mean to freak you out."

Terry started to walk over to the ambulance with tears in his eyes to check in on Noah.

Noah's lips quivered. He stood scared and frozen as he stared at the black bag that held his boyfriend's body. He was slowly losing 'it', his thoughts were running wild.

_'This is breaking my heart and soul. All my dreams and hopes for us were ripped apart and taken away.'_

"Luke, I.. I don't know how to l..live w..without you. I..I want... no I need to see you smile, need to kiss you and tell you that I love you. I loved you so much, so very much!"

Noah sat down. He pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs. He began rocking back and forth in a trance-like state.

_'I love you more than life itself baby, more than I love myself. You made me who I am and I love you for that. When I first saw you, I fell in love with you. I remember sitting in my tent thinking about you, how your lips would taste on my mouth, how your tongue would taste on the tip of mine. How your eyes would look as you gazed into mine.'_

Noah put his head down on his knees and cried.

Terry stepped into the ambulance and sat next to Noah. He put a strong gentle arm around him and pulled him into a warm embrace.

Noah's cheeks and nose were red from the cold weather, but he didn't care anymore. He didn't care about anything right now. Not even Terry, who was trying to comfort him. He stood up angrily and faced Terry.

He yelled in a sharp, angry, abrupt tone of voice, "Why did this happen! You, Chad, and Josh wanted to go on that fucking camping trip! If we hadn't gone, Luke would still be alive!!"

Noah knew he wasn't making any sense. He wouldn't have met Luke if they hadn't gone camping, but he wanted to blame someone and at the moment, unfortunately, it was going to be Terry.

Noah's tirade continued, "Josh and Chad did this! Why didn't they bring Luke back last night. They fucking had to KNOW this was the cabin he was in! Why did they come back?"

Terry stood up, but Noah pushed him back down. Terry fell hard onto the bench he'd been sitting on.

Noah looked away, sickened by the thought of Josh and Chad leaving Luke here to die in a fire just hours later.

"Noah... Tell me how they could have known he was in THAT cabin?" He pointed out the door. "They couldn't see in, it was too dark!"

Noah turned around angrily. He said, "I don't care! You all made me wait to leave this morning. I wanted to come here as soon as Chad and Josh came back! We could have saved him!!! Why did we wait? Why did you make me wait??"

Noah cried into his hands. Terry stood up and placed a tender hand on Noah's arm. Noah turned and pushed Terry again, he didn't need to be consoled. He needed answers, he needed Luke.

Noah's voice rose again as he asked, "Why didn't you guys want to come here right away and help me look for him, huh?"

Noah grabbed Terry by the front of his coat and pulled him close. He was slowly going out of his mind.

He shook Terry and yelled accusingly, "Did Chad or Josh light the fire last night when they were here? They hated Luke didn't they, because Luke loved me. Chad was jealous and wanted me back and Josh hated him for helping you with your 'new look.' YOU hated him because he spent a whole day with Josh at the hospital. You thought they were screwing around or something, didn't you!!!" Noah spat out the last sentence as he pushed Terry down again.

Terry was unresponsive. He knew Noah had to let out his irrational thoughts.

Noah wanted to hit something anything, anyone. Terry, the Detectives, the Paramedics, whoever and whatever to release the rage mounting in his body.

He was furious that Luke had been taken from him. He was descending, downward spiraling, into a nonsensical abyss. He wanted everyone to hurt like he was, to experience his suffering at the loss of love.

Terry stood up and said sympathetically, "Noah, I know you're hurting, but this isn't solving anything. C'mon, lets go home."

Noah let Terry pass him. He said with regret, "Sorry Terry. You guys go. I'm staying here for now. Take my truck back to Oakdale. I'll take the bus or something."

Terry turned around and faced Noah. He looked astonished and said, "But Noah.."

Noah lost his patience, "I SAID, you guys GO home! I want to be ALONE! I don't want ANYONE to talk to me, to MAKE me feel better. I WANT to be alone with my thoughts. GOODBYE!"

Terry asked shyly, "When are you coming home?"

"Tomorrow or the next day, I don't know, whenever! Tell Josh and Chad goodbye for me. I don't want to see them. I don't want to see anyone." _'No one but Luke, and that's never going to happen, ever.'_

Terry stepped out of the ambulance and approached Josh and Chad. He looked back at the open door of the ambulance nervously and said, "Um guys, Noah wants us three to leave."

Chad nodded, "Okay, when should we come back to pick him up?"

Terry answered, "No, he wants us to go back to Oakdale! He wants to stay here."

Chad walked to the door of the ambulance. He saw Noah place his hand on the zipped, black, body bag.

Chad announced, "Noah, we are not leaving you here. Come home with us."

Noah closed his eyes and sighed deeply. He spoke low and hoarsely, "I already told Terry, I'll take a bus home. I want to stay here."

_'With Luke_.'

Chad stepped into the ambulance and made the sign of the cross as he looked at the body bag. "Noah, I'm really sorry. If there's anything I can do..."

Noah held Chad and said, "No, there's nothing. You guys drive safely." he kissed Chad's cheek. _'I might as well say goodbye to Josh now too.'_

Noah followed Chad out of the ambulance and walked up to Josh.

"Bye Josh. See you in a few days."

Josh had a pained look on his face. "Noah, take care of yourself. We love you." He gave Noah a hug and backed away.

Noah waved as his three friends went to the truck. They knew this wasn't right, leaving Noah behind. The truck filled with uncomfortable silence.

Chad started the truck. He turned on the windshield wipers to clear the snow off the window.

Josh furrowed his brow and said angrily, "Chad, we can't leave Noah here! It's not right."

Chad smiled through his tears, "I know. I wasn't planning to leave. We'll sit and wait down the road a ways and pick him up in a while. He needs time to say goodbye to Luciano."


	28. Chapter 28 Committed To Noah

**CHAPTER 28**: "Commited To Noah"

Noah watched the ambulance drive away slowly. The lights were dark, not flashing and the siren was silent.

Noah hung his head and walked to the burnt, hollowed out building. Everything was soaked. The firemen had already packed up and left, so did the cop cars.

Detective Parks was the only one left. He sat in his car, giving Noah time to mourn and say goodbye.

The Fire Marshal had come and gone, determining the fire was an accident stemming from lit candles.

Noah walked to Detective Parks and asked, "Can you leave? I want to be alone and maybe go inside, have a look around."

"I'll give you a few moments peace, then I'm coming back. Do not go into what's left of the building, it's not safe Noah." Detective Parks warned.

"Oh, okay. I won't." Noah mumbled and walked away. He heard the car start and drive away.

Noah walked back to the charred remains of what was once Luke's prison. He stopped and stared, imagining Luke tied up without food or water, under Brendan's devious manipulations.

He hoped that Luke had succumbed to smoke inhalation before he had been burned.

Tears ran down Noah's face as he looked to the grey sky. The snow had stopped falling and the ground was covered with a fine dusting of snow. The trees looked beautiful. The whole area was wintery looking except for this out of place, ugly, burnt cabin. The ash and blackened wood still reeked of the blaze that had consumed it.

Noah crossed his arms and shivered, feeling cold and lonely. He shouted, "WHY?!" into the uncaring forest. His emotions making him slowly go insane.

His cold, wet tears flowed steadily down his face. He didn't know how to stop his perpetual crying.

He screamed again, "WHY?!"

The silence that followed was deafening, defeating, detached. No one saw Noah, heard him or much less cared about him.

_'I promise Luke, I'll find Brendan and make him pay for this!' _

"LUKE!!" Noah called out, wanting and needing a response.

_'This isn't fair! I want to curl up in a ball and die.'_

With unanswered questions, Noah started to walk back to Detective Parks' car.

He opened the passenger door and sat down. He asked suspiciously, "You said you gave the Snyders all of Luke's effects, what else was there besides his earring?"

"His wallet, drivers license, and his cell phone were found on him." Detective Parks explained.

Noah lowered his head and wept as Detective Parks turned his car around and began driving away.

His tires added to the many tracks in the snow. Shoes, boots, ambulance, firetruck, police cars, the gurney that carried Luke's body out from the place that killed him.

Noah turned around and looked out the back window..

Detective Parks sympathetically said, "I'm sorry son. It's a tragedy for sure." He glanced at Noah, then added, "Are you okay? Is there someone who can take care of you?"

Noah nodded absentmindedly, lost in thought and said, "Stop! I forgot something."

Detective Parks stopped the car. Noah got out and ran to what was left of the cabin.

He dropped to his knees and shouted, "I love you Luke Snyder! Don't you ever forget that!" He started to walk away and looked back once.

Chad, Terry and Josh pulled up in the truck and saw Noah kneeling on the ground. The three friends helped Noah to the truck.

Chad sat in the drivers seat and started the truck. Noah looked at Chad and said, "Let me drive."

Terry spoke up and said with concern, "Noah, I don't think you need to be driving with the state you're in."

Noah turned around in his seat and said angrily, "You don't know what I need Terry. What I need, is to concentrate on anything other than what just happened. I NEED to drive!"

Chad exchanged places with Noah reluctantly. He cast a weary glance at his friends and buckled up as Noah drove out of the state park.

Luke wakes up in the forest after what seems like hours later. He hears Noah call out. "Luke, I love you!"

Luke sits up and tries to stand. He holds onto a tree and works his way up the trunk of it. Standing tall, he calls out, "N..Noah?!"

Luke takes a few steps. He doesn't know which direction to go. He's all turned around. _'I hear him, but it can't be!'_

"Noah, Is that you, are you here?!"

"Luke!"

Luke hears Noah's voice echoing all around him.

"Yes it's me! Noah? Noah, where are you?!" Luke stumbles around.

"Stay there baby, I'll come to you."

Luke begins to cry. "Is it really you Noah? This isn't a dream?"

"It's really me baby."

Luke continues to cry. He sobs and chokes out, "I thought you were dead Noah! Brendan said.... Oh Noah, he said you were dead! I don't want to live without you!"

Luke is facing into the forest, he panics. He doesn't hear Noah anymore. He slowly turns around and calls out, "Noah? Where..."

Luke meets Noah's sparkling, smiling, blue eyes and gasps.

Luke runs to Noah and holds him firmly, clinging, grasping, crying, and laughing.

Luke's hands hold Noah's face. He runs his fingertips along his jaw, eyelids, nose, cheeks and lips. "You're real. You're really here!"

"I'm really here. I thought you died in the fire, I was looking all over for you, thinking I'd find your soul, but here you are, alive."

Luke looks from Noah's bright glistening eyes to his luscious mouth.

Luke pulls Noah close. The warmth from Noah's body warms him.

"Where's your coat Luke?"

Luke shrugs as Noah run his hands up and down Luke's body, warming it. Luke has a few bruises on his face. He closes his eyes as he's being warmed and hears Noah murmur, "Poor baby." then feels Noah caress his cheek.

Luke opens his eyes and smiles as he sees Noah leaning in to kiss him.

Luke puts a hand on Noah's chest and says "Noah wait!"

Luke's gaze lingers on Noah's face. He touches Noah's chiseled chin, and touches his sumptuous lips. His big brown eyes meet Noah's intimate, love-filled eyes. "Noah, I want to tell you, should have told you.... I love you."

Luke throws his arms around Noah's neck and embraces him firmly. He lays his head on Noah's shoulder and says, "I love you. I love you Noah Mayer!"

"I love you Luke Snyder. I'll love you forever baby. I never want you out of my sight ever again." Noah takes off his jacket and helps Luke into it. He zips him into it and puts up the hood.

"Are you hurt anywhere? Can you walk?"

Luke answered with a sympathetic response, "I'm fine now. You rescued me Noah."

Noah smiles at Luke. "You know, you have an incredible strength and will to live."

Luke grins and says, "That's because I have you Noah." he grabs Noah around the waist and pulls him to his face.

Luke's lips touch Noah's gently, tenderly. Luke's cold, numb lips immediately warm under Noah's smooth, warm, drawn-out kiss. Luke smiles as their breaths become irregular. He's lost in elation when sounds become involuntary moans, and faint groans, which are shared in their mouths.

Luke's lungs burn not from the smoke, but from Noah's enrapturing kiss He needs air, but at the time he doesn't want to come up for it. Doesn't want it, doesn't need it. He wants and needs Noah, just Noah.

Noah is the first to reluctantly break away from Luke. Luke breathes heavily and smiles at Noah.

Luke recalls saying goodbye to his lover and boyfriend when Brendan told him Noah was going to die at the hands of Joe and the other guy, whomever he was. Luke was indebted to the powers that be to have Noah back in his arms.

Luke exclaims, "I missed you so much Noah. I talked to you everyday." Luke's hands stay on Noah's face. Luke can't believe Brendan lied to him.

Luke looks into Noah's eyes when Noah says with his sexy grin, "Did you really baby?"

Luke nods as tears spill from his red eyes. He mutters angrily, "Brendan got what he deserved!"

Noah smiles sadly at Luke. Luke smiles back and takes Noah's hand. He grips his hand tightly.

Luke leans on Noah as they struggle out of the dense forest. He feels Noah wrap his arm around his shoulder and squeeze him into his body. Luke rests his head against Noah and sighs. "I love you Noah."

"I love you too Luke. It makes me so happy that you're safe now. I was so worried."

Detective Parks happens to look up from inside his car and yells, "Oh Shit! Luciano?!" He jumps out of his car and runs to Luke.

They get into the car. Detective Parks turns the heat up and begins to drive fast. He puts his siren on, then asks, "How did you get out of the cabin before it was engulfed by flames?"

Luke answers, "I started to cough, I couldn't breath. I couldn't find Brendan either. I layed down on the floor. The smoke wasn't as thick there. I remember crawling out, but my lungs were filled with smoke and my eyes were burning, I couldn't see. I think I just walked around for a while, coughing and throwing up, then I must have passed out. In the forest."

Detective Parks nods and calls the hospital. He speaks to an officer and tells him to take a car to Mr. and Mrs. Marshall's home to inform them that their son, Brendan, has passed away in a fire.

Then he asks to speak to Luke's parents. He tells them their son is alive. He explains that Luke was found and that he had been wandering around in the forest near the cabin.

Lily and Holden are so excited and beg to talk to Luke.

Luke reassures his family that he is indeed Luciano Snyder. He listens for a minute and says, "Okay, I have to go to the police station first, then I need to take a shower."

His mother insists that She, Holden, and Lucinda will meet him there.

Luke says, "Mom, give me some time to...."

"Luciano!" His mom states with authority. "We need to see you! We thought you were dead for heaven's sake! Now listen here mister, we will meet you at the police station!"

"Okay fine mom, put dad on for me." Luke frowns at Noah. He knows his mother can be bossy when she wants something.

"Just a minute Luciano, I'm not done." Lily continues. "I love you honey. I cannot wait to see you."

"I know me too. Thanks mom..." Luke grabs Noah's hand and holds on tight. He looks into his eyes and winks at him as his father comes on the line to talk to him.

"Luciano! It's really you! Oh My God!" Holden cries out. He wipes the tears off his face and holds Lily near as he adds, "How? How did you get out of that burning building?!"

"Dad, I'll see you in a while. We can talk then. Okay?" Luke shakes his head, then rolls his eyes at Noah while grinning.

Luke says into the phone, "I love you dad."

Holden smiles and replies, "I love you too son. See you soon."

"Okay. Is grandma alright?"

"Yes, Luciano. She's as strong as a horse, but I have to go now. We have to call family and friends and let them know you're alright."

"Tell mom and grandma I love them too. Bye."

Luke hands the phone back to Detective Parks and thanks him.

Luke's eyes stare at Noah's mouth. Noah pulls Luke into his lap.

Luke struggles to get away. "Noah, I smell! I haven't bathed, I puked all over my clothes, I smell like piss and smoke. You don't want me in your lap. Trust me."

Detective Parks looks in his rearview mirror and asks, "Luciano? Are you alright?"

Luke giggles and says, "Yes, Noah is so excited to see me just as much as I am to see him.

Detective Parks shakes his head.

Luke is coaxed onto Noah's lap. Luke loves this. Noah takes care of him, cradling him and kissing him.

"Trust me baby. I don't want you anywhere else but in my lap."

Luke lays his head against Noah's shoulder and sighs. "Noah, you're my hero. I could have died out here. You saved my life." He wraps his free arm across Noah's chest and places his hand on Noah's other shoulder. He snuggles into Noah's neck and warms his red cold nose on Noah's neck and closes his eyes.

Detective Parks looks in his rearview mirror and frowns. He warns, "You should put your seatbelt back on son."

Luke ignores him.

Instead, he breathes in Noah. Noah smells the best he has ever smelled. Luke is ecstatic because his man is here with him, he's safe within Noah's embrace. They are together once again. Luke lets out a small moan when Noah rests his head on top of his.

Kisses are planted on Luke's forehead as he starts to drift off. Noah murmurs to Luke, "You're going to be alright Luke, I love you so much. I want you to be happy. I don't want you to cry anymore baby. Please don't worry about things. I'll protect you, Okay?"

Luke says softly, "Okay Noah. Love you too, so much. I'm glad I got to tell you"

"Promise me Luke."

Luke is exhausted, he nods his agreement and dozes off.

_'Noah, Noah, come back to me. You can't be gone_.'

Luke whimpers in his sleep.

_'Why did you leave? You can't be dead you can't be!_'

Luke struggles and tries to turn over, but he is stuck. He can't move. His mind screams silently, **'NOAHNOAHNOAH' **

His head moves back and forth as he struggles to wake up.

He violently shakes his head, the whole bed rattles. He slowly comes out of the fog he was under, screaming, "NOAHNOAHNOAH!!!! I love you! I need you. You can't be dead!! Come back to me!"

Luke starts to cry uncontrollably as a doctor and a nurse come into the room. They look at Luke sadly. They check the straps on the bed to make sure they're tight, they are. His arms and legs are in place as well. They check the stitches on each wrist. He's healing nicely.

Luke continues to scream, "NOAAHHHHH!"

The nurse turns to the doctor and whispers, "How long are we keeping him tied up?"

"OHHH GOD NOAH!! I WANT NOAHHH! "

The doctor looks at the nurse and whispers back to her, "His suicide watch ends today, but I'm having his psychiatrist come in again to talk to him. Better give him his shot."

The nurse nods and gives Luke a shot.

It calms Luke down immediately. He stops screaming for Noah. He's laying on his bed drugged. Lethargy sets in now. His eyes gloss over, his mouth goes slack and his body becomes sluggish. He is now comfortably numb of all feeling and emotion.

He's unaware of time or space. Days run into weeks, into months.

Once again he's tied to the stripped down bed in his PJ bottoms and a plain white tee shirt over some little misunderstanding, in **his **mind's eye anyway.

What happened was that his bedsheets had to be removed. Without them he'll be unable to try and hang himself to his death again.

The psychiatrist comes in everyday. This day is no different. He asks for the hundredth time what happened. The psychiatrist full well knows, but he needs Luke to come to an understanding and come to grips with it.

Luke is tired of telling him repeatedly, but he does anyway. He doesn't even get mad that much anymore. He knows if he just gets through it, without any outbursts, he'll get done faster and then he can be alone with his thoughts. He likes to retell certain parts of the account anyway. He remembers every word, every breath, every touch.

"Okay," Luke starts.

He wants to rub the sore black and purple bruise around his neck, it's fading so slowly. His voice has come back after two weeks of rest. Hanging really fucks up the vocal cords. The psychiatrist is staring at him intensely. Luke thinks he can see into his head and averts his eyes. He looks at the bars on the window across the room instead. Hoping to see Noah's face there today. Noah's visits have become infrequent. Luke is saddened and just wants to break out of this place by any means necessary to see him. Luke's eyes well up with tears thinking about the last time Noah came to his window and spoke to him.

"Luciano," The psychiatrist speaks and breaks Luke out of his daydream about Noah.

" I know it's tedious, time consuming , and painfully slow, but I am committed to helping you while you're an impatient here. Okay?"

Luke nods and makes eye contact, then quickly looks away.

The psychiatrist says in a soft tone of voice, "Lets start from the beginning today."

Luciano likes the beginning, he begins to speak with a light, easy tone in his voice, "I was lost, turned around in the forest. I heard Noah calling me, trying to find me. 'Luke' he called out and I answered him. I kept talking until he found me. He picked me up and held me. I was so cold because I had taken my coat off in the cabin. He gave me his coat to wear. He helped me put it on and he even zipped it up for me, then he put the hood on my head." Luke stops talking and smiles as he recalls the next part. He savors it, and speaks in a dream-like voice, "I told him I love him and we kissed." Luke sighed remembering Noah's smooth warm lips on his. "When we kiss, it's like magic. He's got amazing lips. His eyes are so blue, I could get lost in them. His hair is so soft, I love to run my hands through...."

"Luciano, we're getting off topic."

Luke's nods sadly and asks, "Where was I?"

"The forest."

"Yeahhhhh..." Luke's eyes get a faraway look in them. "We kissed, it was like magic, he has amazing..."

"Luciano, we're past that part. What's next?"

"Ohhh, sorry. Umm, he kisses me.."

"Luciano.. focus." The psychiatrist says.

Luke bites his bottom lip this is his favorite part. He hates to skip over it, but the psychiatrist always makes him.

Luke sulks and says, "Noah holds me around my shoulders and helps me walk out of the forest. Then Detective Parks, that asshole, helps Noah put me in the backseat of his car. The detective called my parents and I talked to them for a little bit while Noah and I hold hands. He's so warm. When I was with him that day my whole body felt warm. Like I was under a heated blanket. He kept me warm. He cuddled with me and kissed me.... I miss his kiss, our kiss. It was so amazing."

"Luciano... you're digressing." the voice comes from far away. He knows it's the psychiatrist, but he wants to stay in this moment, with Noah.

The psychiatrist has the nerve to touch his leg and break him out from under the spell of reliving Noah's and his kisses.

"Lets continue shall we?"

"FUCK!! FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!" Luke shouts. His face is angry, he lets it come and take over for a minute. It feels good, he forgot how good it feels to release the pent up tension in his body. He tenses up, then slowly he feels the anger drain from his body.

Again the psychiatrist urges him to go on.

Luke lets out another sigh, he wants to cross his arms, but can't. He knows it's just a defensive type of posture, but it always helped him before to feel like he had some control. He turns his head and looks at the brown tiled floor in his room.

_'Maybe, when they untie me again, I could dive head first from the bed onto the floor. Tile is pretty hard, might crack though. Still... I wonder if that's been done before?"_

"Luciano? I know this is a very sensitive part for you. We'll take it slow like we have for the past six months, okay?"

Luke doesn't want to take it slow. He wants to speed through it, wants to forget it.

Luke begins speaking again in anger, "That fucking asshole Detective Parks!!!"

"Luciano, we've talked about this, it isn't Detective Parks' fault. Would you like to end the session for today? You seem under a fair amount of duress. Do you want to talk about why you're angry for a little bit?"

"I had another dream about Noah. The same one. When I wake up I feel so empty and alone because he's not in bed next to me. It makes me so sad to wake up at all."

Luke wants to cry, but he doesn't at this time. He loves the dream where he's making love with Noah.

The psychiatrist nods and writes in his notebook. "That's still quite a lot, about three times a week. Are you sure you won't consider taking something to help you sleep better?"

Luke shakes his head. "No way! I need Noah in my dreams like I need to breathe, eat and sleep. That dream is real. We shared our love for each other that night before I was kidnapped. I don't want you to take that away from me. You know, he doesn't come here to visit me as often as he used to." Luke glances nervously at the nurse sitting in a chair near the door.

"Okay Luciano, we'll move on. Do you want to continue about the day you were rescued?"

Luke takes a deep breath and nods, "Ummm..."

The psychiatrist prompts him, "You were saying you were in the backseat of Detective Parks' car."

"Yeah, right. I talked to my parents and they were asking me questions. They were really happy I was alive. So was I. Noah too. I thought he was dead. Brendan told me he was dead. I'm so glad that he lied to me."

Luke smiled and continued. "So then, Noah cradles me in his arms, he kisses my forehead and says I'm going to be alright. He says he loves me and wants me to be happy. He doesn't want me to worry, or be sad anymore. He's going to protect me."

Luke thinks this is the best place to stop, a safe place to end, the perfect end to a harrowing experience.

"Lets keep going Luciano, almost done. I'll talk you through it if you want."

Luke frowns and says. "I fell asleep in Noah's arms as he caressed my cheek and played with my hair. Later, Detective Parks woke me up when we got to the hospital. I thought we were going to the police station, but he said my parents were waiting for me there."

Luke looks around at the four walls. They were painted a calming, yellow color.

He looks back to the psychiatrist again and says, "Noah wasn't in the car, when I woke up, so I asked if Noah was already inside the hospital. The detective nodded at me."

Luke stares at the psychiatrist's kind face, then he looks at the nurse. He stares off blankly as he recalls what happened next.

"We went into the lobby of the hospital. My parents came to me and hugged me. You know how parents are. They pinch your cheeks and kiss you all over your face. Then my grandma waltzes in and picks up where mom and dad left off. I see the rest of my family crying with happiness."

Luke stops and takes a breath. "I look around and see Noah behind my sisters. I walk to him but he keeps moving away. I start to get mad at him, I just want him to hold me. So I ignore him, to see how he likes it. He goes off somewhere because I can't find him. I finally figured out that he's giving my family time to talk to me and hug me, all that shit. Noah's very giving like that. He knows it's impossible to monopolize me when they're around, especially at a time like that. There's so many family members and they crowded around me pretty tightly." Luke smiles, recalling Noah's generous nature.

"My family tries to talk to me all at once. When I get a word in edgewise, I ask them if they know where Noah is. They give me these looks like I'm crazy and say that he's here in the hospital. I laugh and say that I know, but where? My dad points down a hall. I start to walk to where he pointed, but a doctor comes and asked if she could take me into an examining room right at that moment. I nodded and said sure. I knew I had to get it over with at some point. So I follow her. She shows me into a room and leaves me alone to get undressed."

Luke stares at the paneled ceiling and recounts the rest of the time in the examining room.

"I took off all my clothes and put them on the chair, then I turned around to grab the gown. Noah had sneaked in quietly and handed it to me, then he looked at me from head to toe. He lingers on my piercing." Luke reddened and said, "Noah grinned at me and said "Looking good Snyder." Luke grinned.

"I tease him by grabbing my... ummm" Luke strains his head to see if the nurse is paying attention, she is, so Luke said, "AH, my... you know. Then I told him that he looks good too."

"Noah told me to put the gown on because the doctor will be in soon. I pout at him and batted my eyelashes at him. He smiled at me. God his smile is so entrancing. I start wishing we had time to... Ah... Um.... well you know. So I put the stupid gown and to my surprise, he kisses me on the lips so tenderly. He tells me he loves me more than anything, that nothing can come between what we shared. He said that he'll take care of me. I told him that I love him so much, and I can't live without him. He said to me... 'You don't have to.'"

Luke's eyes threaten to fill with tears. He finishes his thought in a dissociative frame of mind, "And that brings us here."

The psychiatrist smiles softly and nods, "Do you know why you're here?"

Luke knows this is a trick question. He's answered it every which way. Truthfully, lying, exaggerating and pretending he didn't know or didn't care. This time he's still hesitant. He knows what they tell him, but he also knows what's in his heart.

He decides to answer truthfully. "No. I don't! I don't understand why you don't believe me! I know what I know and what I've seen!"

The psychiatrist replies, "Luciano, Detective Parks saw you stumble out of the forest alone. He's the one who helped you to the car and into the backseat of his car."

Luke shakes his head vehemently, "No, No NO!!! Noah was there, he helped me."

"The detective also said you were talking to yourself in the back of his car."

"Noah was there! He said those things to me!!!" Luke is adamant and gets confused at the same time.

"Luciano, listen to me."

The psychiatrist nods his head to the nurse sitting in the corner. She gets up and stands next to Luke's bed, waiting patiently for the psychiatrist's orders. She looks sympathetically at Luke as she brings the shot out of her pocket and holds it in her hand. Ready to use it, knowing she'll use it.

Luke's eyes widen. His body is rigid, frozen scared.

This is it. He hates this part, the talking, the revealing, the excruciating torture.  
Hates it with a passion. Hates it with his whole being.

He begins to strain against the ties that hold him down, wanting to escape. Spittle runs out the side of his mouth as he grits his teeth. He fights against the cloth tied to his wrists holding his arms to his side and his legs and body to the bed.

"NOAH! Help me! Where are you?!!!"

He looks at the psychiatrist with pleading eyes and begs , "Don't do this to me! Don't! Don't say it! I don't want to hear it again!"

The pain has inevitably invaded his mind again. Thoughts spin around his head. His world has turned black, never to be who he once was, once wanted to be. He has lost everything, including his sanity.

Luke cries out, "Noah!!! Help Me! PLLEAASSSSE NOAH!" He begins sobbing. "NoahNoahNoah!!! Come back to me!"

He sobs and bucks his hips up, trying to escape the restraints that tether him to the bed to keep him safe.

He takes a huge breath and lets out a loud, overwhelmingly intense, excruciating howl. "NNNOOAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Tears stream down his face and his nose runs. His body convulses as he sobs without control. His mind and body is racked with torment.

The nurse takes tissues out of her pocket and tries to wipe Luke's face. He turns away then shakes his head back and forth violently as she tries again to wipe him clean.

"NOOO... NOOOAAHH!" Luke takes another deep breath. NOOO....AAHHH!" Luke's chest spasms up and down as he gulps air between sobs.

The psychiatrist looks at the nurse and says, "Give him the shot now. I don't want him to suffer needlessly!" He watches the nurse as the needle enters Luke's vein. She depresses the stopper slowly, introducing the drug into Luke's bloodstream.

He becomes loose and calm. He lolls his head to the side and sighs

The nurse steps out of the room and waits by the door.

"Luciano, I want you to listen very carefully to me. We're almost done today. You need to know that I've talked to Detective Parks several times over the last six months. He keeps in touch often to check up on you. He cares a great deal about you."

Luke's eyes are half lidded, He mutters, "Bullshit!"

"Anyway, I'm going to end this session the same way we always do."

Luke closes his eyes and goes to a safe place in his head. _'Noah kissing me, Noah kissing me, NOAH KISSING ME! There_,' Luke thought. _'I'm safe in my head with Noah's lips on mine.'_ His body goes limp as he relaxes, feeling Noah's kiss.

The psychiatrist knows Luke went somewhere safe within the confines of his mind, always does during this last part of their session together. He continues to speak anyway, knowing Luke's subconscious would eventually release his repressed memories.

"Luciano, Detective Parks told me that everyone thought it was you who died in that fire. Noah was in the ambulance saying goodbye to you for a long time. He wanted to be alone with you. He came out of the ambulance and walked to the cabin after the vehicles left. Then he left in his truck with his friends. Detective Parks stayed to go back through the burned cabin. He filled out some forms and made some calls. A little over an hour later, he received a call that there had been a terrible accident on the highway involving several cars and trucks. He had turned the key in his ignition when he said he saw you wander aimlessly out of the forest, alone. You were frost bitten and you had no coat on."

The psychiatrist says in a calming monotone voice, "Noah had been distraught and insisted on driving, according to his friend."

"No, no.... there." Luke's body is trembling. He points with his finger to the small window in the steel door. "See? He's... visit..ing...."

Luke shakes his dizzy head slowly, "Oh Noooahhh... don't go... come ba... ck." Luke's head slumps to the side as he is rendered unconscious from the medicine.

The psychiatrist wipes Luke's face and takes a long look at him. He looks worried as he walks out of Luke's room, then closes the door. He meets the nurse and shakes his head. "That poor boy. Such a horrible, haunting case."

The nurse walks with the doctor down the hall of the facility for the mentally insane and asks, "What did happen to Noah?"

"Well there was a fire, a bad one. A body was found. Everyone had thought that Luciano had died because his wallet, cell phone and his earring was found on the body."

The nurse covers her mouth and says, "Jesus. That's awful. So who was it?"

The psychiatrist answers, "It was someone who was holding Luciano hostage."

The nurse nods and says, "Please, go on."

The psychiatrist continues, "According to Noah's friend who was in the truck, Noah was heartbroken. He was sobbing uncontrollably, understandably, while he drove the four of them home to... Oakdale, I believe it was. The friend in the front had insisted that Noah pull over to change drivers, but Noah wouldn't. It began snowing heavily a half an hour into their trip home. Again it was brought up that Noah shouldn't be the one driving as he was inconsolable. He didn't want to listen. According to the police report, the cars ahead of him had slowed down considerably due to the icy roads. Apparently the friend told the police that Noah didn't see the semi's brake lights until it was too late. He slammed on the brakes, slid on the ice and hit the back of the semi trailer. Noah and the person in the front seat were killed immediately. Another died on the way to the hospital, the lone survivor sustained serious injuries to his head and was in a coma for weeks."

"His name is Joshua. He comes around every now and then, but he doesn't talk to Luciano. He just wants to know how he's doing."

The nurse nodded and said, "That's depressing."

The psychiatrist agreed, "It's disturbing."

THE END

***Author's Note***

I have taken time to write an alternate, happier ending, If anyone is interested I will post it. If not, thank-you for reading.


	29. Alternate Ending Chp 1

**CHAPTER**:1 "Crazy For Noah" (alternate ending ) CHAPTER I  
WARNINGS: Language, M/M implied sex, (sorry, not nuke this time) Romance

Noah watched the ambulance drive slowly away. The lights were off and the siren was silent.

Noah hung his head and walked to the burnt, hollowed out building. Everything was wet. The firemen packed up and left and so had the cop cars.

Detective Parks was the only cop left. He sat in his car watching Noah, giving him time to mourn and say goodbye to his boyfriend at the hallowed cabin were he died.

The fire marshal had come and gone, determining the fire was an accident stemming from candles that had been carelessly knocked over. Until the autopsy was done, it was presumed that Luke couldn't see through the thick smoke to escape and had died of smoke inhalation.

Noah dragged his feet to Detective Parks' car and asked, "Would you mind leaving? I want to be alone and maybe go inside the cabin and have a look around?"

"I'll give you a few minutes peace, then I'm coming back. Do not go into what's left of the building, it's not safe Noah." Detective Parks warned.

"Oh, okay. I won't." Noah mumbled and walked away. He watched as the detective started his car and drove around the bend, then stop. Once the car was out of sight, Noah walked back to the charred remains of what was once Luke's prison. He stopped and stared, imagining Luke tied up without food or water, under Brendan's devious manipulations.

He hoped that Luke had succumbed to the smoke and passed out before his body had been ravished by the fire. Noah let out a heart wrenching sob with the thought of Luke in the fire with a horrified look on his face. Noah immediately dismissed that thought, he didn't want to live with that image in his head.

Tears ran down Noah's face as he looked to the grey sky. The snow had stopped falling and the ground was covered with a fine dusting of snow. The trees looked beautiful. The whole area was wintery looking except for this out of place, ugly, burnt cabin. The ashes and blackened wood still reeked of the blaze that had consumed it.

Noah crossed his arms and shivered, feeling cold and lonely. He shouted, "Why!" into the uncaring forest. His rampant emotions making him slowly go insane.

His cold, wet tears flowed steadily down his face. He didn't know how to stop his perpetual crying.

He screamed again, "WHY?"

The silence that followed was deafening, defeating, detached. No one saw Noah, heard him or much less cared about him.

'_I promise Luke, I'll find Brendan and make him pay for this!' _

"LUKE!!" Noah called out hoping for a response with unrealistic and unreasonable expectations.

_'This isn't fair! I want to curl up in a ball and die.'_

A tormented voice called out, he heard it. He swore he heard it, but then all was silent. Maybe he dreamed it?

Luke opened his red rimmed eyes in confusion. He lay still, waiting for the voice again. He took a look around as his body slowly woke up. Snow had covered some of the area around him. The trees above him captured most of the snow and held the cold delicate flakes in their branches. He was so cold lying on the frozen ground. He shivered, his teeth chattered under blue tinged lips, and his appendages were numb and red. His lungs burned when he breathed in from breathing in smoke.

Heard the voice again. It sounded wounded and desperate this time, _'Luke!_'

He said in a bewildered, scratchy voice, "N..Noah..?" _'I must be dead or dreaming.. I think hear Noah's voice'_

Noah stared at the cabin, his heart exhausted, his mind overwhelmed, the despair he was feeling was unfair. He was under the belief he would never see his true love again. His life, what it used to be, seemed to fade away. Would he ever find true love again? _'No, that only comes once in a lifetime. I'll never fall in love again! No one will ever compare to Luke, to the love I hold in my heart for him. He's my angel now.'_

Luke had brought out the best in Noah, although his friends would disagree and say Noah was a great person to begin with. He'd need more of their support now. They were extremely helpful and worked together to look for Luke, putting up fliers and canvasing the town. He knew he could rely on them. They were a close knit group of friends.... they would be there for him now.

Noah heard the detective pull up and stop. He turned around and walked to the car with his life overturned, feeling pathetically feeble and pressure rising inside him that he stuffed back down.

He opened the passenger door and sat down. He asked suspiciously, "You said you gave the Snyder's all of Luke's effects, what else was found.... besides his earring?"

"His wallet, his drivers license, and a cell phone." Detective Parks explained.

Noah lowered his head and wept. Detective Parks placed a hand on Noah's shoulder with sympathy for the young man's extreme anguish. Noah looked at him and gave him a strained, false, slight smile.

Detective Parks squeezed Noah's shoulder and sighed. He turned the car around and began to drive away from the cabin.

_'He's gone. This can't be real. What's left for me?'_

The snow crunched under the car's wheels as they drove away.

Noah turned around and looked back at the shell of the cabin. The inner turmoil of Luke dying a painful agonizing death started to consume him again, tearing him apart. _'No! I have to remember Luke how he was, not how he died. What we had was incredible. I need to keep him alive in my heart and mind...somehow!"_

"I'm sorry son. It's a tragedy." Detective Parks glanced at Noah, seeing him looking back and asked, "Are you okay? Is there someone, friends or family, who will take care of you?"

Noah nodded absentmindedly, lost in thought, and shouted, "Stop! I forgot something important."

Detective Parks stopped the car.

Noah got out and ran to what was left of the cabin. He felt himself spiraling out of control. His life seemed to fade away with the feeling of abandonment. Nothing mattered to him, no one mattered, he felt like he had nothing to give, like there was nothing more for him in life. His world had revolved around Luke's smile, tender kisses... his whole being. Noah was missing a part of himself, the one who had touched him inside, Luke.

Luke's death brought him to his knees. He muttered, "I just want to say before I go..." then he shouted into the cold crisp air, "I love you Luke Snyder. Don't you ever forget that!" He longed to hear Luke's voice. With a careless, slow gait he began to walk to the car. He stopped, then looked back at the cabin one more time.

"I.." Luke squeaked out, "I.. love..." finally finding his voice, he yelled, "LOVE YOU TOO!"

Noah stopped, thinking he'd heard something. He listened again. Nothing. He shook his head and sighed despairingly. _'Great, now I'm hearing things. Luke's voice from beyond this world. I am slowly being driven insane.'_

Luke sat up and tried to stand. He used a tree trunk for support and stood tall. He called out, "N..Noah?!"

Noah stopped and stood rigid with confusion and disbelief. _'Is that.... Luke?'_

Noah ran back to the cabin. He stopped and listened. He didn't hear anything so he called out, "Hello?"

Luke took a few steps. He didn't know which direction to go. He was all turned around. _'I hear him, but it can't be! He's dead! Brendan said was dead!_'

"Noah, Is that you, are you here?!" Luke shouted, then coughed.

Noah's heart raced. He didn't see Luke, but he could hear him somewhere in this vast forest. Luke's voice echoed from all directions around him.

"Luke, is that you?" Noah ran in one direction yelling. "Luke?"

"Yes it's me! Noah?"_ 'He's alive! Noah's alive! Oh God he's..._' "Noah where are you!!" Luke stumbled around.

Noah turned around and heard Luke's voice coming from another direction. He shouted, "Keep talking baby. I'll come to you."

Luke began to cry. "Is it really you Noah? This isn't a dream?"

Noah laughed with joy and extreme happiness. "Yes baby, it's really me. Keep talking!"

Luke continued to cry. He sobbed and choked out, "I thought you were dead Noah! Brendan said.... Oh Noah, he said you were dead! I don't want to live without you!"

Noah entered the thick fir trees and saw Luke. The sun came out, shining through the trees onto Luke's head. He was suddenly bathed in light, lit up like a beacon. He was facing away from Noah and began to slowly turn around. He called out sounding scared and anxious, "Noah?! Where..."

Luke met Noah's eyes and gasped.

Noah couldn't run fast enough to pick Luke up and hold him close. They held each other firmly, clinging, grasping, crying, and laughing.

Luke's hands held Noah's face. He ran his fingertips along his jaw, eyelids, nose, cheeks and lips. "You're real. You're really here!"

Noah's tears of joy fell to meet Luke's fingers. He chuckled and said with great delight, "Yes Luke, I'm really here, and you're really here! I thought you died in the fire! They found your wallet, cell phone and earring..."

"Brendan died? In the fire?!" Luke looked from Noah's bright glistening eyes to his luscious mouth.

Noah pulled Luke close. Luke was so cold. He whispered, "Yes."

Luke looked sad for a moment.

Noah kissed his cheek and asked, "Where's your coat?"

Luke shrugged as Noah ran his hands up and down Luke's body to warm it. He wiped Luke's sooty face as best as he could and noticed Luke had a few bruises on his face. _'Damn Brendan! He belongs where he is..... rotting in hell!'_

Noah wiped Luke's lips off and held his chin. He leaned towards Luke to kiss him.

Luke put a hand on Noah's chest and said, "Noah wait!"

Noah stopped and opened his eyes. "What is it?"

Luke's gaze lingered on Noah's face. He touched Noah's chiseled chin, and his sumptuous lips. His big brown eyes met Noah's intimate, love-filled eyes. "Noah, I want to tell you, should have told you.... I love you."

Luke threw his arms around Noah's neck and embraced him firmly. He layed his head on Noah's shoulder and whispered, "I love you. I love you Noah Mayer!"

Noah felt his heart swell with an incredible amount of happiness. "I love you Luke Snyder. I'll love you forever. I never want to let you go, never want you out of my sight ever again." Noah took off his jacket and helped Luke into it. He zipped him up and put the hood over his head.

Noah asked with an acute feeling of anxiety, "Are you hurt anywhere? Can you walk?"

Luke answered with a sympathetic response to Noah's nervousness, "I'm fine now. You rescued me Noah."

Noah smiled, grateful that he had Luke safely back in his arms.

Noah's lips touched Luke's lips gently and tenderly. He warmed Luke's cold numb lips with a smooth drawn out kiss. Their irregular breaths became involuntary moans and faint groans, which were shared in their mouths.

Detective Parks had returned and was calling out loudly, "Noah? Noah Mayer!! Where are you?! We have to go!"

Luke and Noah ignored him. Luke's lungs burned, not from the smoke, but from Noah's enrapturing kisses. He needed air, but at the time he didn't want to come up for it. Didn't want it, didn't need it. He wanted and needed Noah, just Noah.

Noah was the first to reluctantly break away from Luke. They breathed heavily and smiled at each other.

"I missed you so much Noah. I talked to you everyday." Luke's hands stayed on Noah's cheeks making sure Noah wasn't an apparition. He felt real enough.

Noah mimicked Luke's actions by touching him and drinking him in. He had literally said goodbye to his lover and boyfriend in the ambulance. He was indebted to the powers that be to have Luke back in his arms.

Luke leaned on Noah as they struggled out of the dense forest.

Detective Parks yelled, "NOAH!! Oh Shit... Luciano?!" He ran up to Luke and took him around his waist. The three of them hobbled to the car and helped Luke into the backseat.

"How did you get out of the cabin before it was engulfed by flames?" he asked Luke.

"I started to cough, I couldn't breath. I couldn't find Brendan either. I layed down on the floor. The smoke wasn't as thick there. I remember crawling out, but then my lungs were filled with smoke and my eyes were burning, I couldn't see. I think I just walked around for a while coughing and throwing up, then I must have passed out."

Detective Parks nodded and called the hospital. He spoke to an officer and told him to call Brendan Marshall's parents, then he asked to speak to Luke's parents.

Once they were on the phone line, he explained that Luke hadn't died in the fire and that Noah had found Luke in the forest, alive.

Lily and Holden were so excited they began to cry and shout for joy. They begged to talk to Luke.

After reassuring his family that he was indeed himself, Luke listened for a minute and said, "Okay, I have to go to the hospital first, then to the police station. I also need to take a shower."

"Mom, give me some time to...." Luke grabbed Noah's hand and held on tight. He looked into Noah's eyes while he listened to his mother drone on.

"Yeah, I'll call you later. Put dad on.... What?" Luke asked.

"I know me too. Thanks mom..." Then his father speaks to him.

Holden shoots off a million questions at once.

"Dad, I'll see you in a while, we can talk then. Okay..." Luke shakes his head, then rolls his eyes at Noah while grinning. His teeth look extremely white against his dirty face.

Noah giggles at the sight.

Luke raises an eyebrow at him and makes a cross-eyed face, which puts Noah in stitches.

Luke chuckles and says into the phone, "Yes, I'm listening. I love you too."

"Yup, okay. Noah's here too. Do you want to talk to him?"

"Yes he is." Luke answers Holden, "Yes he's fine, with a capital "F." Luke squeezes Noah's thigh and winks at him.

"Okay dad, will do. Tell mom I love her too..... Yes, I will. Bye."

Luke handed the phone back to Detective Parks and thanked him.

He turned to Noah and said, "Dad and mom want to thank you in person. They're going to meet us at the police station when I'm finished at the hospital, then take us out for a late lunch."

Noah nodded. He understood Luke's parents eagerness to see their son alive, but at the same time, he wanted Luke selfishly to himself. He also didn't want Luke to go back home to Chicago, which his parents insisted on.

"Noah, how long have I been gone? Over a week, two?"

Noah answers, "Just a few days, but it sure seems like months to me." He took Luke's hand in his and kissed his dirty knuckle getting a smear of black on his lip.

Luke laughed and tried to wipe Noah's mouth, only to make matters worse by spreading more soot on his lips.

Luke let out a full belly laugh and pointed at Noah's mouth.

Detective Parks looked in his mirror and gave Noah a napkin to wipe the smudge off his face.

"Better?" Noah asked Luke.

"Much! Hey!" Luke said. "Where's your truck?"

"Chad, Terry and Josh took it back to Oakdale. We came up together and put up fliers with your parents, asked people questions, and drove around looking for you sweetheart. I need to tell you something, but not now. Right now I want to savor the feel of you back in my arms where you belong."

Luke looks astonished. "They came with you... just to help find me?"

Noah grins and says, "They really care about you. You won them over by loving me and they know you care about them."

"Wow! Your friends are great and they really respect you." Luke rests his head against Noah's shoulder.

"They're OUR friends Luke. Yours and mine." Noah said as he pulls Luke into his lap.

Luke struggled to get away. "Noah, I smell! I haven't bathed, I puked all over my clothes, I smell like piss and smoke. You don't want me in your lap. Trust me."

Detective Parks looks in his rearview mirror and smiled. The reunion between the boys lifted his heart. All too often cases like this ended in tragedy. He asked, "Are you two alright back there?"

Luke giggles and said, "Yes. Noah is so excited to see me, just as much as I am to see him."

Noah coaxes Luke onto his lap and cradles him. "Trust me baby. I wouldn't want you anywhere else but in my lap. He pulls Luke tighter, almost suffocating him and whispers, "I missed you so much! When I thought you were in that body bag... fuck!" Noah's tears fell silently down his face.

Luke looks at Noah sadly knowing all to well how he was feeling and what he had gone through. He wipes Noah's tears away, then says, "Never mind that Noah, I'm here now. I don't want you to cry over me anymore. We have a second chance together."

Luke layed his head against Noah's shoulder and sighed. "Noah, you're my hero. I could have died out here. You saved my life." He wrapped his free arm across Noah's chest and placed his hand on Noah's shoulder. Luke snuggled into him, then warmed his cold red nose on Noah's neck. Salty, large tears rolled down his face.

Noah kisses Luke's forehead and wipes the tears off his cheeks. He murmurs to Luke, "You're going to be alright Luke, I love you so much. I want us to move on without looking back. Please don't cry anymore baby, but I'll catch your tears if you do. I'll protect you, Okay?"

Luke softly whispers against Noah's neck, "Okay Noah, love you too."

Noah rests his chin on top of Luke's fatigued and weary head.

"Promise me you'll lean on me when you need someone to talk to or listen to you?"

Luke is exhausted, he nods and begins to doze off.

"Promise me Luke."

"I promise baby."

Luke whimpers in his sleep. _'Noah, Noah, come back to me. You can't be gone.'_

His head moves side to side.

_'Why did you leave? You can't be dead... you can't be!'_

Luke tries to move, but he's being held still. His mind screams silently, _'NOAH, NOAH, NOAH' _

His head moves back and forth harder and he kicks his legs as he struggles to wake up.

Noah pulled Luke's squirming body closer. Luke almost fell onto the floor of Detective Parks' car.

Noah kissed Luke's lips as he whispered, "Luke, shhhh. Wake up baby. You're dreaming."

"NOAH!" Luke shouted as he sat up in a cold sweat. His breath came out in spurts and he looked like he was about to cry.

"Noah!" Luke hugged Noah tightly and pressed his lips against Noah's. "I dreamed you were dead."

"I'm right here and I'm never letting you go." Noah chuckled.

Luke slaps Noah's arm as tears run down his dirty face creating more streaks. "It's not fucking funny! I don't want to live without you. When Brendan told me you were dead, I wanted to die too just to be with you."

Noah gasped and rubbed Luke's back. "I'm sorry I laughed. I didn't know."

Luke licked his upper lip and said, "I kept thinking about how you said you loved me and I didn't say anything back to you. I was afraid to say it at the time. I had to live these last couple of days hating myself for not saying it to you, but not anymore! I love you Noah Mayer!" Luke shouted and grabbed Noah around the neck.

He whispered in Noah's ear, "Never gonna let you go babe, never. Don't ever leave me Noah."

Noah kissed the side of Luke's head and said, "I'll never leave you Luke. You're my life. My one and only."

Detective Parks pulled into the emergency room. He explained to the nurse that Luke had been in a fire and needed to be seen right away to have his lungs checked. He went to the water fountain and got a few cups of water for Luke.

He strode back to Luke and Noah and handed the water to Luke. He drank one cup quickly and said, "That's the best water I've tasted in a long time!" He guzzled down the other cups of water, then sighed.

Detective Parks asserted, "I'll be in the waiting room to take you to the police station. I think we can get everything done up here instead of driving to Oakdale to take your statement. I'm sure you both are eager to get home."

Noah drew Luke closer and agreed avidly, "God yes! I can't wait to get him home and take off... ummm, take off for civics class." Noah blushed and his eyes got big when the words automatically gushed from his mouth. He hastily closed his mouth and nervously shifted his weight.

Luke's mouth dropped open. He was shocked when Noah implied to Detective Parks that they were going to have sex.

Luke turned his head and looked at Noah as if he'd lost his mind. He also wanted to laugh at Noah's facial expression.

Noah glanced at Luke. A hint of a nervous smile appeared.

Of course Noah's blunder wasn't lost on the detective. He raised an eyebrow and sauntered over to a chair, then grabbed a magazine to pass the time.

"Lu..ch Um.. Luch..ino, Oh boy, Mr. Snyder?" A male wearing green scrubs butchered Luke's name when he announced it.

Noah chuckled and kissed Luke on the lips, "I think that's you. Luchino, ha-ha."

Luke looked flustered and like he was about to lose his composure.

Noah took Luke into his arms and asked with care, "What's the matter Luke?"

Luke bit his lip and looked down. He said just above a whisper, "I haven't seen you for so long. I don't want to leave your side. Can you.. will you come with me? You don't have to if you don't want to."

Noah put a finger to Luke's delicate, beautiful mouth to shush him. He said, "I told you anytime, anywhere you need me I'll here for you. Lets go." He took Luke's hand laced in his own and followed the male nurse to a room.

The male nurse set a gown on the table and closed the door behind him.

Luke took off all his clothes and put them on the chair. Noah had taken the gown and held it in his hands. When Luke turned around he smiled with quirkiness. He stood tall and bare naked in front of Noah.

Noah gazed longingly at Luke from head to toe. He lingered on Luke's piercing, grinned sexily and said "Looking good Snyder. Mmm, real good."

Luke grinned. "Yeah, okay Noah." Luke held out his hand and said, "Give me the gown."

"Nah-Uh, I'm enjoying the view. Fuck, you're hot when your dirty. Hmm, You're hot when you're clean too. Are you gonna let me clean you up in the shower?"

Luke laughed and put his hand over his cock. "Why? Just to get me messy again?"

Noah couldn't help staring at the hand covering Luke's cock.

Noah mumbled, "Slide on over here."

Luke walked across the room and wrapped his arms around Noah's neck. Noah stared at Luke's voluptuous lips as he wrapped his arms around Luke's waist and cupped Luke's ass as he lifted it. He kissed Luke slow and sensually.

Noah's realized that Luke's lips were more tantalizing to his mouth than to his eyes. His arousal felt intense. Their lips interlocked as Noah pushed his groin against Luke's growing erection.

Noah's movements were so raw. His tongue glided in and out of Luke's mouth.

Luke clung to him. He was holding Noah's head to his lips, not letting Noah move his head away. Noah wouldn't have moved anyway.

Luke whimpered and sagged against Noah. "Noah, do you think we have time to... I need you."

Noah could feel Luke's hardness against his body. "I can feel and see that, but not here. I eventually want to get you in our bed and make slow seductive love to you. I don't want any disruptions when I ravish your body."

Noah regretfully removed his hands from Luke's butt. He ran began to run them up and down Luke's waist.

Luke sighed into Noah's neck. "Ahhh... that sounds wonderful. Promise we don't have to leave the bed for at least a week."

Noah chuckled and handed the gown to Luke. He ignored Luke's plea and said, "Get that gown on before I spank your sweet ass!"  
_'I wish we could stay in bed a whole week, but your parents, understandably, want you to go home with them and rest... Fuck! How am I supposed to tell Luke that? He's going to think I don't want to take care of him. Shit!'_

Luke turned around and put the gown on. He had Noah tie it in the back.

Noah started giggling like a kid when he saw Luke's ass peek out between the flaps.

Luke looked over his shoulder and asked, "What the hell is so funny?" then turned around with a huge grin on his face.

Noah burst into a fit of laughter at the sight before him. Luke's erection made a tent out of the gown.

Noah had to turn away as tears streamed down his face and he got hiccups.

"Shit Luke! _(hic_)" Noah laughed. "Whenever you wear a (_hic_) fucking hospital gown (_hic_) you turn into some damn circus side show!! (_hic_)"

Luke giggled at the situation. He went to the examining table to wait for the doctor to come in. He sat down and screeched, "Damn! The table's cold!"

Noah continued to snicker and hiccup.

Luke looked down at his lap and tried to push his erection down as Noah went into another round of laughter. "Luke! (_hic)_ you seriously need to (_hic_) stop making me (_hic)_ laugh!"

Luke shot Noah a playful grin and said with a pout, "Okay, but at home it's on!" He was so happy. "I love you so much Noah."

Noah looked at him with deep affection and smiled. _'I wish you were coming home with me."_

Luke admitted, "I know what you're going to say, but I can't stop saying it enough." Luke's face saddened and he teared up as he made contact with Noah's eyes. "I keep thinking this is all a dream and I'm going to wake up and realize you're gone. I really, really couldn't live without you baby."

Noah hiccuped and said, "You don't have to." and in an instant Noah was there holding Luke, consoling him, and whispering. "Hey, I'm here, you're not dreaming, but I know how you feel. I feel like I'm having a really good dream, but I feel come morning I'll wake up and you'll be gone again."

They held each other so very tightly while they whispered and expressed their emotions to one another. When the Doctor entered, they were reluctant to let go of each other.

After a clean bill of health, Luke was allowed to use the shower. The male nurse led Noah out of the room, then brought in a pair of sweats and a tee shirt that the hospital kept on hand for patients to wear home if needed. The male nurse bagged up Luke's dirty clothes for him.

Next thing they knew, they were on their way to the police station.

Noah and Luke held each other and rested the sides of their heads together on the way to the police station.

Noah was getting so tired. He'd been up almost the whole night and his emotions had mentally drained him. He covered his mouth as he yawned.

Noah let his eyes slowly close. He just wanted a few minutes of rest so he could attend to Luke's needs later.

Luke gently lulled Noah to sleep by playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. It worked everytime without fail.

Later, Detective Parks pulled into the police station. He turned around in his seat and announced, "We're here boys."

Noah jerked awake.

Luke asked, "Did you have a good nap?"

"Wasn't long enough." Noah yawned.

They stepped out of the car. Noah pulled Luke close and said, "Umm, Luke? I have to break a promise."

Luke stepped back, but Noah caught him around the waist and wrangled him into his body. "I have to go get us some clothes Okay? Unless you WANT to wear those XX-Large sweats that keep falling down and that grungy, grey tee shirt out to eat with your grandma and parents?"

Luke embraced Noah. He looked up into the blue eyes that captivated him from day one and answered, "Okay, but be careful." His eyes showed anxious worry.

Noah smiled and kissed him on the nose, then said, "I will. I'm going to call a cab."

Detective parks stated, "I can call a cab if you'd like, Noah."

Luke looked petrified._ 'Don't leave me alone Noah! I'm afraid without you, afraid I'll lose you again, afraid I'll fall apart!_' He asked with an attack of nerves, "That's all you're going to do... then you'll come back?"

"Yes. Then I'll come right back to you. I will always come back to you." _'Maybe I shouldn't go. He needs me, but he needs a new coat and clothes . His sweats are falling down showing his boxers right now! He can't wear those in public._' Noah cupped Luke's face, leaned into him, and gave him an intoxicating kiss that left Luke's head reeling.

"Mmmmm.. I missed 'that' kiss Noah."

Noah replied, "Me too Luke, like crazy. See you in a bit." Noah's hand slowly slipped down Luke's face.

Chad pulled the black truck into the police parking lot and jumped out. Josh and Terry got out and stood still, rubbing their eyes and staring with disbelief.

Chad ran to Luke and hugged him. "We thought... oh my God Luke, I mean Luciano!"

Luke smiled and hugged him back. He said happily, as he finished Chad's thoughts, "It's good to see you too."

Josh took a run at Luke and jumped on him, as he had once before. Luke staggered back and tried to hold him up, but he was still weak. Luke chuckled and said, "Hey Josh. What's new?"

Josh slid down his body and backed up. He looked at Luke and exclaimed, "How... Where..." Josh looked at Noah with his eyebrows raised and asked, "Noah?"

Noah smiled and wiped a tear away from the corner of his eye. "It was Brendan who was in the body bag. Luke was in the forest and I found him."

Terry walked up to Luke, drying his eyes and hugged Luke close. "Luciano, thank God." He whispered, "You don't know how awful it was thinking you were dead. I love you. Umm... as a friend, you know?"

Luke giggled, "I know Terry and thanks, I love all you guys too." Luke began to let his arms loosen around Terry.

Terry continued to hold Luke in a snug embrace.

Luke raised an eyebrow at Josh and grinned.

Josh pulled Terry off of Luke and enclosed his arms around his mentally exhausted boyfriend.

"It's okay Terry. He's alive, he's really alive." Josh kissed Terry on the cheek and rubbed his back.

Luke asked with a smile, "Are you two back together?!"

Josh's grin lit up his face. "YES!!! How can I resist such a cutie?" Josh said as he squeezed Terry's cheeks.

Terry swatted Josh's hands away playfully and just stared at Luke with disbelief. He couldn't take his eyes off him. This was the first death he'd ever experienced and it had been torturous. _'I haven't even known Luciano for that long. How much worse would will it have been if Josh, my parents or brothers died? I don't think I could take the pain.' _

Detective Parks cleared his throat, broke up the reunion, and apologized. "Sorry guys. I need to take Luciano in to ask him a few questions now."

Chad, Terry, Josh and Noah watched him go.

Luke kept his eyes glued to Noah's as he walked away, led by the detective.

Noah turned to his friends and said, "I need to go shopping quick." as they piled into his truck.

Chad, Noah, Terry and Josh found a mall down the road to shop in. They went their separate ways and walked through different department stores.

Noah bought himself and Luke new outfits to wear. Luke also needed a new winter coat. He found one and imagined Luke wearing it. Noah smiled and uttered, "It's perfect." Next, he walked to the jewelry store and looked through the selection of diamond earrings. He wanted to get Luke a new one for their newfound life together. He chose a beautiful diamond earring set in white gold.

Chad found Noah waiting near the center of the mall.

"Did you find everything you needed?" Chad asked.

Noah answered, "Yes. I think so." He looked past Chad's shoulder and saw Terry and Josh holding hands, laughing and bumping hips with each other as they walked.

Noah smiled. His heart swelled with the feeling that everyone, everything was as it should be.

They were ready to head back to the police station.

Chad turned around and walked backwards, facing his three friends. He asked Terry and Josh, with curiosity, what was in their plain brown paper bag.

Terry blushed and tried to conceal a smile.

Josh looked into the bag, smiled playfully and said, "Berry flavored condoms, edible underwear, a few toys and this!"

Josh held up a six inch pink colored lollipop in the shape of a penis. It was wrapped in clear plastic with a red bow tied it to the stick.

Josh held it out to Chad. "From one dick to another!" he laughed.

Chad chuckled and took the naughty lollipop. He opened his mouth wide, let his tongue stretch out, then imitated giving it a blow job by pretending to put it in and out of his mouth.

Noah and Terry were laughing so hard, they had to hold on to each other to keep from doubling over.

Josh laughed and added, "It's perfect for you. You're not dating anyone or getting any dick, so Chad... I'm giving you a dick! I _KNOW_ you really want mine," he teased, "but it's taken."

The boys all laughed harder.

Chad was still walking backwards when Noah called out, "Look out Chad!"

Chad's back connected with something hard and soft at the same time. He dropped the lollipop and fell against someone. The person caught him around the waist and pulled him close.

"Hey, are you okay there?" A deep voice said in his ear.

Chad pushed himself off the guy and stood up. He turned around and looked into the most beautiful green-grey eyes he'd ever seen and stuttered, "Uh, y..yeah. I'm god. I.. I mean I'm good."

"God huh?" the man said with a sly smile.

Chad's friends snickered.

Chad blushed. "N..No, I didn't mean god!"

"I know." The stranger said smiling, "I'm teasing you. But you know, it's not everyday I get to meet God." He smirked at Chad.

Chad bit his lip then laughed nervously. _'I sound like a fucking idiot! What's going on!'_

The tall slender brunette bent over and picked up Chad's gag gift. He smiled and turned it over in his hand while he asked, "For your girlfriend?"

Noah ushered Terry and Josh away. They browsed in Border's bookstore a few stores away from Chad and the man who was obviously getting Chad all flustered.

Chad answered, "Ummm, my friends gave.. that.. to me...." Chad looked around. As did the hot male in front of him.

The man chuckled and teased, "Friends? I don't see anyone around... ummm. What's your name?"

"Chad." Chad held his hand out and shook the man's hand. He had a firm, but gentle grip.

"Hello Chad. I'm Bryan. So, are you shopping?" Bryan looked into Chad's eyes, capturing Chad's gaze. "Or did you just come to buy a 'dick on a stick' today?"  
Bryan raised and eyebrow and smiled with one corner of his mouth turned up.

Chad reddened and held out the palm of his hand to take the lollipop. "I better go."

Bryan chuckled, "Do you want to get something in the food court? I bet we could find something better than this." He held up the lollipop and placed the shaft of the candy in Chad's hand.

"Shit." Chad murmured and looked away from Bryan's eyes. _'This dude is going to give me a hard on if he keeps talking like that!' _

"I do have friends around here." Chad said looking around. He saw Terry and Josh kissing outside of the bookstore and pointed, "There! That's Terry and Josh. Oh and that's Noah coming out of the store right now."

Bryan said, "Oh, Noah's your boyfriend... fucking shame Chad."

Chad shifted his weight uncomfortably, "N..No, I mean he and I used to date. He's dating someone else now."

"You sound heartbroken about it." Bryan said in a low voice.

"Not really. I'm happy for him and the guy he's with is totally hot and really good for him. I guess I still love him and always will, but he's moved on and I'm getting there." Chad peered at Noah.

Noah was glaring at him and pointing to his wristwatch, indicating it was time to go.

"Hey, they're motioning to me that it's time to go. So... have fun shopping." Chad said and looked into Bryan's eyes, they were more green now.

"Hmm." Chad murmured.

Bryan looked at Chad and tilted his head. "Hmm what?"

"Nothing... just... well your eyes changed color." Chad bit the corner of his lip.

"Yeah, I've been told they do that when _something_ peaks my interest." Bryan chuckled. "Do you go to school?"

Chad nodded, "Yeah. You?"

"Nah, I graduated last year. It's my first year as a pediatrician."

"You're a doctor?" Chad looked amazed.

Bryan smiled, "Yup. How about you?"

"I'm taking business courses. Boring shit." Chad grinned.

Bryan asked, "So, how old are you?"

Chad replied with suspicion, "Why."

Bryan shrugged. "Just wondering. Gonna tell me?"

Chad put a hand in his coat pocket and said quietly, "21."

Bryan let out a sigh that sounded discouraged, "Whheeeww... I better get my lunch. Sure you don't want to join me? Just a friendly meal, I'll buy?"

Chad smiled and looked at Bryan's hair. It reminded him of Noah's hairstyle. "I can't Bryan, my friends...."

Bryan looked behind Chad and said, "Bring 'em along."

Chad chuckled and said, "Oh no, Noah's boyfriend needs him, besides, my friends always do something embarrassing. Josh bought me this dick.. um lollipop."

Bryan snickered.

Chad wanted to fall over or roll over. Bryan was gorgeous and he was older, around 26 or 27. He was smart, funny and his personality was magnetic.

Bryan came close to the side of Chad's head. He pointed at the penis shaped candy and whispered, "So, are you gonna suck on that, or do you prefer to lick it?"

Chad's eyes widened. "Heh heh... I think I'll just bite it."

Bryan narrowed his eyes and said, "Ouch!!"

Chad laughed.

"Well Chad, last chance for a free lunch, I'll even drive you home if you want to tell your friends to go ahead with out you."

Chad chuckled, "Sorry, I don't live around here. Unless you _WANT_ to drive me two and a half hours home?"

Bryan smiled, "Which direction?"

Chad drew his eyebrows together and said, "South, why? You're not seriously considering driving me home!"

Bryan nodded. "I'm from Chicago. I work at the hospital there. I'm up here visiting my sister, she just had a baby. I have to get some infant clothing for her. You could help me, if you want."

Chad hesitated in his excitement. His mouth wasn't working. His mind, however, was going in a million different directions. Did this handsome guy, that belonged on the cover of GQ, really ask him to hang out?

Not getting a reply, Bryan stated, "Well, I'm sorry I took up so much of your time. It was nice to meet you. Stay cool," He looked Chad up and down. "Or really hot, I should say." He turned and walked away.

Chad watched Bryan stroll away, then turned to his friends. Noah was the only one who was paying attention. Terry and Josh looked like they were getting freaky right in the middle of the mall.

Chad waved his hand and motioned for Noah to come to him.

Noah ran up to him and said, "We have to go! I didn't want to leave Luke alone this long!"

"You guys go ahead." Chad turned around and saw Bryan enter 'Baby Gap'. He turned back to Noah and said, "I'm gonna hang out with Bryan. He's going to buy me lunch."

Noah nodded and said, "Okay, what time do you want us to pick you back up?"

Chad explained, "He said he's from Chicago. He offered to take me home. He's a doctor.. a pediatrician."

"I don't care if he's gonna be the next Pope, Chad! You don't know this guy! Anyone can pretend to be a doctor. He probably said that so you feel safe around him! Lets go." Noah grabbed Chad's arm and pulled him.

Chad shook free and yelled, "Stop it! You have no say in what I do anymore Noah. I trust him. I just get that vibe from him. So please.. just go and don't worry about me."

Noah looked suspiciously across the way at Bryan in the baby store and asked, "What's he doing in there anyway? Does he have kids? Is he on the down low or what, and isn't he a little too old for you?"

Chad stared at Noah and patted his cheek he said, "No dad. Here take this. I don't want to walk around the mall holding my dick." He laughed and handed the candy to Noah. He added, "Tell Luke, damn, I've been hanging around you too much! I meant to say, tell Luciano that it's from me okay? I think he'd get a kick out of it."

Noah nodded as he watched Chad walk away and enter the baby store. Chad tapped Bryan on the shoulder, then he saw Bryan turn around with a genuine surprised look on his face when he saw Chad.

Noah shook his head and turned towards Josh and Terry. They were in what looked like a very heated, sensual, sexually rousing kiss.

He walked past them and muttered, "Come on you two, you're practically putting on a show in the middle of the mall."

Josh mumbled, "Psst.. Noah. Come and talk to us for a minute."

Noah turned around and sighed, "I really want to get back to Luke. What is it?"

Terry buried his face in Josh's shoulder and laughed.

Josh replied, "Just, you know, talk to us for a minute."

"About what? We can talk in the truck, come on!" Noah stated.

Josh reached out and grabbed Noah's sleeve and pulled him in close. "Just stay here. Talk us down."

"Talk you... what?" Noah asked.

Then it dawned on him. He smirked. "Oh for crying out loud you two! Why didn't you just go to the damn truck!"

Terry laughed harder.

Josh explained, "I can't help it. He wanted these naughty toys. It got me thinking about using them. I can't keep my hands off him. He's so handsome Noah."

Terry said, "Shut up. You're embarrassing me now."

Josh chuckled. "God look at how inviting the side of his neck is Noah!" Josh bent over and sucked on it.

Terry let a moan slip.

Noah looked around then broke them apart. He stared at Terry, then at Josh and said, "I swear, you two are as bad as rutting dogs."

Noah looked down and groaned, "Fuck Josh. What did Terry do to you!"

Josh reddened, cupped his hands, and strategically placed them in front of his erection.

Terry laughed. "Nothing, he's just got a hard on, why?"

"Nothing, but Jesus Christ!" Noah shook his head.

Detective Parks was kind and led Luke to a desk he had borrowed from one of the officers that worked at this police station. He gave Luke a glass of water and a snack from the vending machine. He sat across from Luke and got ready to question Luke about the fire and kidnapping.

Luke's parents and grandmother ran in the police station shouting, "Luciano! OH Luciano, you're safe honey."

Luke stood up and grinned. He ran into his mother's waiting arms and hugged her while she cried. "We thought we lost you!"

His grandmother Lucinda placed her hands on his cheeks and said, "Oh, darling! You don't know what a scare you gave us! I am so, so glad that you are safe dear." She kissed him on the cheek and put her fingertips over her mouth, suppressing her sobs as she backed up. Lily latched onto her and cried in her mother's arms.

Lucinda whispered to her daughter, "He's alright dear, he's alright. Our boy is alive and everything is fine now."

Holden held strong until he had Luke in his arms. "Son!" He cried. "I'm so happy you're here. We were so grief stricken!" He held Luke away from his body and looked at his bruised face, then pulled him close again.

Luke smiled. He felt like a rag doll being passed around, squeezed, and kissed. It was glorious.

Luke said, "Umm dad? I still need to make a statement, then I want to go home after we eat."

"Of course son. We'll eat then we'll all go home. That is an excellent idea. You go ahead, we'll wait out here." Holden said, then led Lucinda and Lily to the chairs against the wall.

Josh and Terry asked to stay in the truck to make out. Noah said that was fine and left.

Noah walked into the the police station carrying two bags of new clothes.

Noah immediately saw Luke's family and walked over to them. Holden stood up and hugged Noah, which was totally unexpected. "Noah, how can we ever thank you for finding our son?"

Lucinda spoke up and said, "Don't forget grandson!"

Holden turned and smiled at her and said, "Of course, grandson as well." He turned back to Noah and asked, "Is there anything we can do for you, anything at all?"

Noah answered, "No. It was a fluke that I found him, but I'm glad I did because I love him and would do anything for him. I don't need a reward or anything for doing that!"

Holden explained, "Noah, I meant is there anything we can do... besides take you and your friends out for supper? You've all been so supportive and committed to finding Luciano. There must be something..."

Noah nodded, "There is one thing....."

Holden talked it over with his family and walked back to Noah. He scratched the back of his head and said, "Okay, if that's what you want. You're sure that's what you both want?"

Noah nodded, happiness filled him. He was going to get to take Luke home with him.

Holden said, "Well, we'll met you down the road at that little diner on the left in an hour. Hopefully they'll be done with Luciano by then. See you later Noah."

Luke finished his statement and his account of the events from his point of view. He was genuinely shocked and disheartened to learn that Brendan executed the gay bashings and was the ring leader in his kidnapping.

Luke walked into the waiting area stiffly. He saw Noah and tried to smile.

Noah ran over to him and hugged him. "What's the matter baby?"

Luke rested his cheek against Noah's chest and said, "Detective Parks said that Bren was behind everything. Noah, he had you and Wade beat up. I almost got beaten up at the hospital, and.. and... he and I fought in that cabin. We really hurt each other, but I just wanted to get out of there. I didn't mean to leave him there Noah. He died. I lived and he died."

Noah kissed the top of Luke's head and whispered, "I wouldn't want it any other way."

Luke looked into Noah's face and whispered, "Me too, isn't that a horrendous thing to say?"

Noah answered, "Let me reword that, I'm glad you're alive."

Luke began to say, "I want to spend..."

Noah bent down and kissed Luke.

Luke's arms wrapped around Noah's neck.

Noah held Luke at the waist and said, "Detective Parks said you can change in the locker room in the back. You go first." He handed Luke one of the bags of new clothes.

Luke took off Noah's winter coat and gave it back to him. "Thanks Noah." He kissed Noah on the cheek and walked through the door to the back.

Noah quickly ran out to the truck. He had forgotten the new coat he'd bought for Luke.

He opened the door and stared, standing frozen in shock. "Josh! Terry! Shit!"

Noah broke his stare and looked away as Josh and Terry turned red. Terry was on his back and Josh had been pushing and thrusting into him, but now was as still as a statue.

Noah quickly grabbed the new winter coat he bought for Luke and slammed the door. _'Fuck! I'm glad I broke out of the spell of staring. My truck smells like fucking berries now! Good thing the windows are frosty. No one can see inside.'_

Noah waited until Luke was done changing to give him his coat.

Luke loved how thoughtful Noah was. His new coat was brown, leather and warm. The clothes fit him perfectly and were the best Noah could afford on his tight allowance. He kissed him and and thanked him.

Noah walked to the locker room to change.

Luke wanted to sneak back there and '_take_' Noah, but he had to meet his parents for a late lunch or early supper. Whatever. He wanted it to be done and over with. He wanted to lie naked next to Noah and cradle him in his arms forever.

Noah walked out, thanked the detectives and cops who helped search for Luke. They said their goodbyes and walked out to the truck hand in hand.

"Ummm, we better knock on the window first to warn them we're coming in."

Luke raised and eyebrow and asked, "Really? In the truck? How come they get to be the first to break in the backseat. Why haven't we?"

Noah smiled and said, "You'll get your chance." as he knocked.

One of the boys inside knocked back and yelled, "Okay!"

Luke and Noah opened their doors and got in. Josh was just pulling down his shirt and Terry was sitting with his hips up as he pulled up his pants the rest of the way, then buttoned them.

The scent inside the truck was purely male and smelled like sex with a hint of berries.

_'Their scent is turning me on. How can I get the image of those two fucking out of my head?'_

They met Luke's family at the small diner. Luke ate two plates of food. A burger, fries, vanilla shake, chicken fingers, applesauce and corn.

The whole table watched him shovel his food into his mouth in amazement. He looked up when he was done and rubbed his stomach. "Man! I am full!" he said.

Noah chuckled and said, "I think you're gonna be ready for a nap now."

Holden asked, "Luciano, are you planning on going right back to school, or are you going to take a break?"

Josh, Terry and Noah stared intently at Luke.

Luke shrugged and replied, "I'm not sure yet. I want to get right back into school, but I really want to rest up too, take it easy for a few days."

Luke looked at Terry and Josh and said, "Maybe you guys could help me out and pick up my assignments for a couple of days?"

Josh smacked Luke on the back and said, "Anything for you buddy!"

Terry nodded slowly. He hadn't taken his eyes off Luke throughout the meal. His food went untouched. He was stunned that Luke was alright after he mourned his death this morning. Noah was lucky to have found him in the woods. _'Noah and Luciano get a second chance. They found each other all over again. I wish Josh and I could be so lucky with his HIV. He deserves his slate to be wiped clean too. He deserves another chance.... '_

_'Noah must have felt so lost when he was in the ambulance saying goodbye to Luciano's body. He was so angry and desolate. I can't believe Luciano is alive. Right here. I thought he was dead, we all did. I feel like I'm having a dream. I can't stop staring at him. I feel like.....if I look away, then look back, he'll be gone. I'm not dealing with anymore death. From now on, no one dies!!'_

Terry sighed as Luke met his eyes.

Luke cocked his head to the side and looked quizzically at Terry. He motioned with his head for Terry to to come with him.

Terry and Luke walked outside and faced each other.

"What's the matter? Are you alright." Luke asked with rapt attention to Terry's dismal mood.

Terry looked into Luke's eyes and stated, "Yes, I feel so weird seeing you after I thought you died. I sat in that ambulance with Noah for a little while and it hit me when I observed his anguish. That's exactly how I'll feel when I lose Josh. Oh, he got his results back from the hospital. Nothing has changed, he's positive for HIV. Thanks for taking time out of your day to take him."

Luke said painfully, "Shit. I'm sorry Terry."

Terry nodded then changed the subject. "I look at you and think, we thought we lost you. The dorms wouldn't be the same without you. None of us would be the same without you. You've touched all of our lives with your friendship, Luciano." He grabbed Luke around the waist to hug him and wouldn't let go.

Luke was shocked. "Terry, I'm very blessed to have friends like you guys. I'm sorry that you guys went through hell this morning. It must have been awful. Bren told me Noah was dead while I was stuck in that hellhole of a cabin. I was going out of my mind. I could only think of Noah and how I'd never get to talk to him or see him again. I was so fucking depressed. Is that sorta how you guys reacted too?"

Luke heard Terry mutter. "It was just like that. I felt miserable after what you've done for me, for all of us, and we didn't get to tell you how much we cared about you. We were all so scared for Noah too. I've never seen him cry, ever. He was so.... oh, what's the word... miserable is too weak of a word to use. He was really, really distraught. I'm so happy for you and Noah. You two deserve to be together, a second chance if you know what I mean."

Luke and Terry broke apart.

Luke stated beyond a shadow of a doubt, "I really love him Terry. I'm so glad he had you guys to take care of him. By the sound of it, he would have been a wreck without all of you."

"No, he would have been a wreck without YOU." Terry smiled at Luke. "Coming back in?" he asked as he started to go in.

Luke turned away rapidly to hide his tears. "Um, No... you go ahead. I'll be in shortly."

Terry put a hand on Luke's shoulder and patted it. "Glad to see you back, safe and sound."

Luke whispered, "Thanks Terry."

Terry went inside while Luke walked away from the front doors. He knew that Noah's pain was just as bad as his was when he thought Noah was dead.  
He started to cry silently._ 'I'm being a selfish son of a bitch! I didn't take into account Noah's feelings. (sobs) Like Terry said, Noah was broken up about my death as much as I was about his. I have totally disregarded HIS feelings. (sobs)._

Luke ran his fingers through his hair as he cried. _'I need to take care of him too. We need to be alone to talk. Yeah, talk first then make love. We need to let go of all this death and dying shit so we can move on._'

Noah pushed the outside door open. "Luke?" Noah turned the corner of the diner and found Luke crying.

"Hey there." Noah pulled Luke into his warm embrace. "What's wrong?"

Luke buried his face into Noah's shoulder and wept, "I'm sorry, Noah."

Noah backed up and took Luke's face in his hands and said with a sad face, "For what babe?"

Luke gulped a breath of air and answered, "I've been letting you take care of me. I should be taking care of you too. Terry told me, don't get mad at him Noah, but he told me how sad you were. I didn't realize that you were that upset when you thought I was dead."

Noah gasped, "Luciano Eduardo Snyder!" Noah yelled attracting the attention of a teenage couple walking on the sidewalk.

Noah pulled Luke around the corner and held him by the shoulders. "Listen to me! I was incredibly disturbed when I thought you died. Why wouldn't I be? I love you! Do you believe me?"

Luke nodded and bit his bottom lip.

Noah grabbed Luke and hugged him. "Then understand that I want to take care of you. You were with that asshole for three days Luke. I don't know what he did to you, told you, or even made you do to him. I need to do this, please let me?"

Luke muttered, "Okay."

Noah lifted Luke's chin and met his eyes. He leaned forward and kissed the tears on Luke's cheeks.

"Are you okay now?" Noah asked quietly.

"You mean besides being embarrassed by crying like a baby?

Noah smiled.

Yes I am.... now." Luke gave Noah a slight smile and took Noah's hand.

"Lets go back in, your family is wondering about you." Noah replied.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	30. Alternate Ending Chp 2

"Through Thick and Thin"  
Alternate ending/Chapter 2  
WARNINGS: Strong Language, m/m sex.  
RATING: Mature only.

+++++++++

Bryan parked his car in the street right outside of Chad's frat house. They had spent the rest of the afternoon together. Chad had even got to meet Bryan's sister, Maggie, and her baby... Bryan's new niece.

Bryan asked, "Would come up to Chicago in two weeks and go out for dinner with me on the weekend?"

Chad answered, "I'd love to, but unfortunately I don't own a vehicle. I'm a poor college student, remember?"

Bryan chuckled, "I don't mind the drive down to pick you up."

Chad nodded and accepted happily. Bryan reached into his wallet and took out a business card. He scratched out the hospital numbers where he could be reached during and after business hours. He wrote down his phone number and his schedule when he wasn't on call.

He handed it to Chad and asked lightly, "Do you think you could stay over Saturday night?" Bryan looked into Chad's brown, shocked eyes.

Chad went back and forth in his head. What did Bryan expect from him... a quick fuck and that's it? Is that why he let Bryan pick him up in the mall? Is that what he wanted from Bryan too?

Bryan observed Chad's discomfort and said, "I meant to say you can have the guest bedroom, Chad. I'm not one to rush into sex."

"I wasn't thinking about that," Chad blushed. How could Bryan read his mind?

Bryan let the fib slide and replied with a smirk, "Okay then, what do you say?"

Chad smiled and said, "Yes, sure. Sounds fun Bryan. Um, do you want my number also?"

"No, I'll leave it up to you. If I hear from you, great.. if not, then I know you aren't interested. You control the situation. I don't want to bother you and make you uncomfortable, okay?"

Chad licked his lips and nodded as he turned the card over in his hands. Bryan kept surprising him. He grinned and said, "Really? Cool!" Chad frowned, he knew as soon as the words left his mouth he sounded like a kid. He cleared his throat and looked at Bryan. "Thank you. That's kind of you." Now he knew he really sounded like an idiot. Formality rolled of his tongue the way oil and water mixed.

Bryan laughed and said, "You're welcome Chad."

Bryan leaned over and kissed Chad on his reddened cheek and thanked him for an amusing day. "Call me if you want to. Either way, I had fun with you."

Chad got out of the car and waved as Bryan drove away.

+++++++++

Josh had driven his friends home in Noah's black truck after supper with the Snyder's.

Luke and Noah were exhausted. Josh helped Luke while Terry helped Noah up to their room. Terry handed Noah the small green and gold bag containing his purchase from the jewelry store earlier in the day. Noah put it in his coat pocket to give to Luke later. He thanked Terry and Josh for all of their help and support throughout the past few days. "I couldn't have done it without you guys. I mean it."

Luke nodded and leaned against Noah's shoulder. He muttered with fatigue, "Thanks you two."

Josh and Terry said goodnight and went to their dorm room a few doors down.

Luke and Noah were so tired. They closed the door, then took off their coats and left them where they fell on the floor. They each stepped out of their shoes and fell into bed with their clothes on. They drifted to sleep, contentedly, bound together by each other's love.

+++++++++

Luke woke up screaming in the middle of the night, which in turn scared Noah shitless.

Noah's eyes flew open. He sat up with his heart beating against his ribcage. "Holy fuck! What is it?!"

The moonlight poured through the gaping curtain into the room. Noah saw a look of fear plastered on Luke's face.

Noah grabbed him. He took off Luke's wet, sweat drenched shirt and threw it on the floor.

Noah pulled Luke close and held him tightly. He said calmly in Luke's ear, "I'm here Luke."

"N..Noah?" Luke began to shake from his lingering nightmare.  
_'I don't want to go back to sleep. I want to stay awake to drive the dreams I have away. I thought I'd lost everything Noah again in those damn dreams! Fucking Brendan! I want to lay her and stare at my boyfriend. I want him to hold me forever, reassure me he'll never leave me. I'm afraid to be alone. Shit! I sound like a mental case! I have to try to be what Noah wants me to be, not this scared little boy he has to take care of. He fell in love with the strong willed, tough as nails, never crying , person that I was before this happened. Jesus! This fucking sucks! I hate this feeling of vulnerability!'_

Noah scooted Luke back down in the bed and covered them both up.

"Hang in there babe." Noah whispered in the dark.

"You're all that's left to hold on to." Luke murmured and felt tears fill his scared brown eyes.

"I love you Luke." Noah kissed Luke's cheek.

"Love you too." Luke said, trying to quell his shaky voice.

Noah pressed his lips against Luke's temple and played with his soft hair until Luke eventually fell back to sleep.

+++++++++

Noah stirred in his sleep, slowly coming into a state of consciousness. He knew it was late afternoon. He grunted as he covered his eyes with the heels of his hands.

He reached out an arm to feel for Luke. No one was there. He immediately sat up and yelled out, "LUKE??" harshly and abruptly. He feared Luke was gone, hurt or worse. Maybe finding him was just a dream?

"Almost done!!" Luke called from the shower.

Noah let out the breath he was holding in and shook his head. He could clearly hear the shower now. Why didn't he pay attention to the sounds around him before?  
_'I feel like a paranoid lunatic. I have to stay strong to help Luke. He's the one who had to live through three days of hell with that asshole Brendan!'_

Noah rubbed his chest. He stood up, yawned and stretched his arms up and out.  
_'I am so sore! I must have held Luke in my arms all night in that one position. Holy shit, fuck, and damn! He looks fine today!'_

Luke strutted into the room wearing a silky, clinging, dark-red-wine colored shirt and a pair of dark form fitting jeans. He was barefoot as he climbed onto the bed and stared up at Noah.

Noah grinned and walked to the bed. He said, "I missed waking up with you." He bent over and planted a kiss on Luke's forehead. Then added with a bit of anxiety, "You're not going to classes today, are you?"

Luke raised his head up and puckered his lips. Noah leaned down and kissed him. He exerted enough force on Luke's mouth to push him back onto the bed.

Noah was poised over Luke. He felt the familiar cravings stirring in his body to be one with Luke right now. Noah smiled into Luke's hazel eyes and caressed his upper lip with his finger.

Luke opened his mouth and let Noah's finger inside. He closed his lips around the finger as Noah pulled it in and out. Luke continued to suck his finger.  
_'He tastes so good!'_

Noah leaned down. His warm mouth and wet tongue found Luke's neck and throat. He gnawed on Luke's neck while moans escaped his mouth. Noah removed his finger from Luke's moist cavern and kissed his way up Luke's jaw, to his cheek, his eyelid and the tip of his nose.

He smiled at Luke. His mouth came to rest on Luke's mouth. Noah pried his boyfriend's mouth open, hungrily taking control.

Luke shudders with excitement when Noah's tongue reaches deep in his mouth. A small whimper from Luke makes it's way into Noah's mouth, making Noah's cock harder still. He feels his body careening off the side of a cliff. The fall is wonderful and exhilarating, but....

Noah groans. He hates himself right now. He sits up, then gets off the bed. He paces.  
_'I can't do this to him. This will solve nothing, he's just been through a tormenting experience and I can't use him to satisfy my wants and needs. We should talk first. Then I can get an idea of where he's at mentally.'_

"NoahLuke." They say at the same time, overlapping their names.

"Go ahead Luke." Noah turns around and looks at Luke.

Luke smiles and says, "No, you go first."

"Please Luke. I want to hear what you have to say. It's important to me." Noah begs.

Luke laughs and shakes his head. "I was going to ask why you stopped kissing me."

Noah cocks his head and says, "I stopped because... I want to shower and change. Um.. then I think we should have a talk. Okay?"

Luke reaches out for Noah's hand. Noah comes near and they lace their fingers together.

Luke flashes the lopsided grin Noah has adored since they'd first met.

Luke says, "Yes, that's perfect babe. I think we should talk first too. We both went through different ordeals and I think we should share our experiences and talk about them. I know you value honesty, so, I want to be totally honest with you about what happened."

Noah says, "Me too." then frowned as he walked to the bathroom  
_'How am I supposed to tell him what I don't want to acknowledge? Shit! I wonder what he's going to tell me! Oh I don't care, I love him no matter what he divulges. I just hope the same goes for him.'_

Noah comes out of the bathroom smelling of Luke's favorite cologne. Luke inhaled deeply and inwardly moaned at the woodsy, musky smell he will forever associate with Noah. He didn't care if Chad DID give the cologne to Noah as a gift. Chad had picked the right scent for Noah's body that was for sure.

Luke watched Noah come closer to the bed. Noah wore one of Luke's plaid blue and white shirts and a pair of black jeans. He was gorgeous! The blue stripes in the shirt matched the blue in Noah's eyes and the jeans complimented the color of his hair. Black and blue were now Luke's favorite colors.

Luke smiled coyly at Noah and patted the bed.

Noah crawled onto the bed to sit across from Luke. He criss crossed his legs and smiled.

Luke gazed with wariness at Noah. His mind was filled with sudden panic. He wondered what Noah was going to think of him after they had their talk.

He shyly took Noah's soft, un-calloused hands into his own and said quietly, "You wanna go first, or should I?"

Noah noticed that Luke looked worried already.  
_'Doesn't he know he hasn't done anything wrong? He could never do any wrong in my eyes.'_

Noah caressed Luke's hand and said, "You go ahead, or we can take turns."

Luke agreed and spoke in a low tone of voice, "Yeah, that's good Noah. Okay, ummm... what do you want to know?"

Noah was dying to find out, but he wanted to ask in a casual, non-possessive, manner. He calmly waited until his breathing returned to normal. Getting worked up now about Brendan would be futile. He pretends to look like he's thinking when in actuality, he's wondering how to be tactful. Deciding there is no other way to ask, he strokes the palm of Luke's hand and asks, "Did Brendan rape you or make you do anything sexual while he kept you there?"

Luke holds his breath. This was a doozy! He wasn't prepared to answer that just yet, but it's out there now. He lets all the air he was holding out in one big 'WHOOSH!'

Luke looks like a deer caught in the headlights of a car.

Noah wants to take back the question. _'Why did I ask that right away? Why not work my way into it. Now he'll think it's the thing I'm most concerned about. Fuck! I'm so stupid!'_

"Luke, I'm sorry. I...."

"It's alright Noah. I know you were worried about that." Luke smiles with understanding and squirms a little bit.

"I'm not **only** worried about that." Noah defends himself and looks a little hurt.

Luke squeezes his hand and says, "Whatever, I'll answer you. Um, but can we keep everything to ourselves? There are things I'm not proud of and you... you might decide that it's too much for you to handle."

Noah raises his eyebrows and says jokingly, "Well now you HAVE to tell me after that buildup!" He cups Luke's chin and adds, "I love you. Nothing will change that Luke, nothing."

"I love you too Noah." Luke sees the intensity of Noah's love in his blue eyes and lets out another burst of air. He's nervous as he says, "I... fuck... I did some things that I want to forget, but to be respectful of our relationship and being open and honest with each other, I'll tell you."

Noah wasn't sure he was ready to hear what Luke had to say, but he felt Luke needed to say it, if not for Noah, then for himself. "Luke, we don't have to do this if you're not ready. I know it's going to be hard, for both of us."

Luke began with the first day he woke up. " I went out to get us breakfast after we made love. I was so happy. I remembering that I was falling in love with you. I wanted to walk because I wanted to concentrate on remembering everything, every emotion, touch, every moan. No one has ever made love to me like that, slow and gentle. It was always rushed, but I always rushed it too. I just wanted to cum back then.... but with you, I needed us to take our time. I wanted to enjoy you Noah, just you. I wouldn't have cared if I came or not. I was lost in those thoughts when Brendan and Joe grabbed me off the street. I passed out in the trunk. It was so hot. I woke up in a bed. Brendan was there and I assumed he had been kidnapped too. He never told me otherwise, just played along. He undressed me because my clothes were you know.... I wore his coat until the next day, when my clothes had dried a little. I had to sleep with him naked, but nothing happened." Luke paused to let Noah digest some of what he was telling him.

Noah looked sad, but not for himself, for Luke. Noah kept his hands laced with Luke's as he made eye contact with him.

Luke continued, "We kissed, just to comfort each other. We didn't make out or anything. Oh Shit!!! That sick fuck!!" Luke got angry in a hurry. He huffed air through his mouth and drew his eyebrows together with ferociousness in his eyes.

He yelled, "Brendan was behind everything, right?! Fuck! He... Noah, I'm sorry. He "said" he went looking for help, now I know he didn't! He was gone all day and when he got back, he said the muscles in his legs were really sore! Shit!!! I fell for that!"

Noah calmed Luke down. "You didn't know at the time Luke. Don't blame yourself, Brendan is the one who lied about everything. He knew he had your trust."

Luke sighed. He felt betrayed, taken advantage of by his so called best friend, Brendan. He spoke again, this time with a quiet anxiousness, "I offered to massage his legs." Luke looked down at his hands. Noah was holding them and gently running the pad of his thumb over each one of his knuckles. Luke sighed with despair. "When I was done he said it helped a lot, but he knew what would work better.. to take the pain away."

Noah muttered, "That bastard." He held Luke's hand tighter. He wished he had been there with Luke to protect him from Brendan. "What a fucking asshole."

"Shh, please Noah? I want to get through this. I know what he wanted... me. I told him no way. So instead, I....I shit. I agreed to jack him off."

Noah breathed in deep and let the air out as slowly as possible. He nodded to Luke and said quietly, "Go on. Please." He still held Luke's hand in his own.

"Well," Luke continued near tears, "I'd sometimes wake up and he'd have his hand on my... crotch. I was clothed and he never did anything like... um... stroke me or anything. After he told me you died, I kissed him, but it didn't help. I let him hold me and he tried to comfort me. The day of the fire, I figured out he knew more than he let on. We were fighting. I ended up on the floor, he was.... ummm, on top of me, grinding against me... on my ass, then he turned me over. He continued rubbed against my... dick then he.... came."

Noah was staring down at Luke's fingers. He ran his fingertip up and down each one before saying, "I'm really sorry you had to go through that by yourself. Thank you for sharing that with me." Noah leaned over and kissed Luke's bruised cheek.

Luke closed his eyes. He asked with his lip trembling, "Do you still love me, knowing what I did? I need to know."

Noah raised his worried eyebrows. He leaned over and kissed Luke's mouth.

Luke's eyes slowly opened and saw Noah's eyes staring back.  
_'I think I'm gonna die getting lost his eyes of blue.' _

Noah put his hand on Luke's shoulder and said, "Luke, I love you more than anything. I feel horrible that I wasn't there to take care of you."

"I know Noah. It's not your fault. Thanks for being here for me now. That's all I need." Luke smiled. Noah was happy to see Luke's face and posture relax.

Luke raised Noah's hand and kissed it. He was past the hard part. He could breathe again. His mood elevated and his muscles weren't so tense.  
_'I am so happy he still loves me! I wasn't sure, but he does! He wants to be with me and take care of me. I want to take care of him too. I don't know what attracted him to me or why he fell in love with me, but I am so fortunate we found each other. Shit! I guess it's all because of Brendan that we met. If he hadn't propositioned Chad and Noah before coming to the campground, I wouldn't have had a reason to interact with Noah! Fuck! Am I indebted to Brendan now? Oh who the hell cares! I have Noah now. Thats all that counts!'_

Luke chuckled. He wanted to lighten the mood now that he felt so much better. He teased, "Okay, my turn. What did you really think when you saw Terry and Josh in the backseat of your truck? Come on Noahhhhh...."

Noah reddened and rolled his eyes. "That has nothing to do with this."

Luke crossed his arms. It made him feel more dominant, in control.

Noah picked up on it and said, "Fine! I honestly thought that I had some hot looking friends. That's all! I have no fantasies about them or desire to do a foursome okay?"

Luke covered his mouth and laughed. He joked, "Noah's got the hots for his friends."

Noah countered, "Not my friends, just my **boyfriend**! My turn now." Noah thought of a funny question and asked, "Speaking of friends, which one of would you 'do'?"

Luke fell over laughing. "Noah! This is straying way off the track! You're veering onto to the 'one way tracked mind' track!"

"Come on Luke, I had to answer." Noah laughed.

Luke sits up and says, "Shit Noah, they're all good looking. So if I have can't base my decision on their looks, I'll have to go by personality.... Hmmm. Chad has a great athletic body and he was really cool letting you explore your feelings for me when we were camping. He's a nice guy. Terry is sweet, sensitive, and totally yummy. I love his personality. Josh is a riot. He can make me laugh almost as much as you! He's really smart too. Hell, we could put 'em all in our bed. BUT, you have ALL those attributes rolled into yourself. I got the best guy out of them all!"

Noah laughs and says, "Good save at the end there kiddo!"

Luke asks, "So was there anything you guys did that actually helped find me, or did cops know where to look?"

Noah shook his head. He stated, "The cops didn't really help us. We helped your parents put fliers up all over the place. It looked like your face threw up on that town, but it was really Chad that helped. He had been fucking around with Brendan in the motel room the whole week and recalled seeing a state park map."

Luke giggles and pushes Noah over. "Really, Chad? That's so cool!!! So, which picture did my parents use?"

Noah smiles remembering Luke's youthful look in the picture. "Your high school graduation one. Damn you were hot! You must have had guys all over you!"

Luke chuckled and teased Noah. "Yeah, girls, teachers, principals, and lunch ladies too." Luke stopped laughing and said, "So grandma told me the cops wouldn't fill her in on anything."

"Yeah, they were tight lipped." Noah looked down and softly sighed. He looked back into Luke's eyes and said, "Luke, I did something... I'm ashamed of it, and I need to get it off my chest." Noah's voice rose as he pleaded, "Please understand that I was so desperate to find you and I would have done anything for the slightest clue as to where you might be."

Luke squints his eyes and asks, "Were you speeding?" then laughs.

Noah sighs impatiently and says, "Luke, I'm serious. I... well the guys and I went to the gas station where Brendan worked to get some information about where he lived or where he hung out."

Luke nods and jokes, "You could have used the phone book you know."

"LUKE! I'm really upset about what I did and I'd appreciate it if you could take me seriously right now." Noah looks away and calms down. _'I really don't know if he can handle this! I don't know if I can handle this...'_

Luke's mouth is pressed tightly closed and his eyes are full of concern.

Noah grabs Luke's hands in his own again and says in a low, ashamed tone of voice. "There was a clerk there, someone you used to date."

Luke shrugs, "Okay, what was his name?"

Noah shakes his head, "He didn't give one. Why, is there more than just Brendan and this guy that you've 'dated' that work there?"

Luke states, "I only visited when Bren worked there! Who knows who Mr. or Mrs. Marshall hired! Why don't you just get to the point. It doesn't matter who I 'dated'. Continue with your story."

Noah grips Luke's hands and holds them, hoping that when he reveals his secret, Luke won't pull them away.

Noah clears his throat and says, "You're right, your past doesn't matter, but this guy kinda does. He had piercings and tattoos on his arms, said he did your piercing. Do you know this guy or not."

Luke nods and says, "Yes. I had a boyfriend fitting that description who did my piercing. We dated until he cheated on me. Why?"

"He said that Brendan told you he cheated on you so you'd dump him and go back to Brendan."

Luke scowls, "Brendan said no such thing." Thinking about the guy Noah is speaking about, he raises his voice, "That asshole would say that! I caught him with another guy in my car! I hope he didn't give you guys too hard of a time. B.J. is bad news."

Noah wanted to beat the living shit out of the clerk.  
_'The fucking clerk, B.J., lied! Plus he had me give him a b.j! His stupid name will forever be associated with a sex act!'_

"So Noah, gonna tell me what happened??" Luke smiled out of the corner of his mouth.

"Luke, I made a trade. We needed information, "**I**" needed the information. This B.J. fucker wouldn't give it to us unless Terry would go in the bathroom with him and... you know."

Luke's mouth dropped open and he pulled his hands away from Noah's. He scooted back on the bed, away from Noah, and raised his voice. "You traded Terry for information? How could you?! You PIMPED him out!"

Noah neared Luke and pulled him back. "No Luke, I didn't! I wouldn't do that. To Josh, Chad or Terry. Luke, we offered money. He wouldn't help us out. He wanted a blow job. So... I.... went with him instead." Noah hung his head as tears filled his eyes. He fought his emotions successfully and continued, "I bought the condoms and met him in the bathroom. When he and I were done, he gave us Brendan's address, addresses where he hung out, phone numbers of friends, but no one had seen him. The information I got was worth shit."

Luke stared at Noah, considering what his boyfriend said and had done. He doesn't have the words. "You gave him head and what you got in return was useless? You did that for nothing?!!"

Noah looked down and and closed his eyes to block out Luke's penetrating stare. He feels a gentle hand on his cheek and opens his eyes.

Luke looks at him with troubled brown eyes. "You did that for me. To find me, and B.J.'s information didn't help anyway? I'm gonna go up there and kick his ass! What right does he have asking you, or anyone for that matter, to get with him to begin with?! "

Noah shrugs and says, "He's your ex. I don't know him."

"Anything else Noah?" Luke asks nervously.

"Not regarding that, no." Noah responds.

"Tell me everything else babe." Luke leans forward, listening intently to Noah's painful recount of yesterday when everyone thought Luke had died.

Tears fill their eyes, but don't spill.

Luke holds Noah for a long time, reassuring him, comforting him. He rubs Noah's back and kisses the side of his neck as he's inhaling Noah's scent.

Finally Noah speaks, "Tell me about you. How did you survive? What did you eat? Did you try to run away?

Luke answers these questions and then some to satisfy Noah's need to know.

Noah says with tenderness, "Thank you for sharing your pain Luke."

Luke looks up shyly and says, "It's alright. I have you."

"Yes you do. For as long as you want." Noah smiles and hugs him.

+++++++++

Luke and Noah spend the next few days in the dorm. Reconnecting, talking, trying to get back to 'normal'. Their feelings haven't changed for each other and their confessions didn't need forgiving.

Noah began to see signs of Luke's nervousness and anxiety. He thought it was cute in the beginning. Luke wanted to know where he was going, even if it was to the store or to Terry and Josh's room to get their homework. Luke insisted on coming along. He began following Noah around like a puppy dog. Luke even refused to shower alone.

Noah would catch Luke just staring at him. He would blush, thinking he had food smeared on his cheek, a stain on his shirt, or a piece of something in his teeth. He would ask, "Luke, why are you staring at me?"

Luke would look away and say, "I'm just glad we're together. I'm so happy you're alive." then he would usually go sit by Noah, lie on the bed with him, or sit on his lap, wherever Noah was at the time.

He snuggled and spooned Noah every night, and every night Noah would would hold Luke or speak to him in quiet whispers. "I'm here Luke. It's okay. I'll take care of you."

Noah decided it's time for them to get on with their lives and head back to classes after 3 days.

Luke puts up a fight, but it's useless. Once Noah knows what he wants, he gets it.

Noah takes extra time that night to reassure Luke that he'll always be there for him, that he's not going to die, that he's not planning to, anyway.

Luke finds it hard to fall asleep. Noah stays up with him yawning and playing with his hair until Luke finally drifts off to sleep.

In the morning, Luke is anxious. He can't eat breakfast, he can't breath, his chest hurts and he's shaking. Noah makes him sit on the bed and holds him until the panic of being separated for half a day recedes. Luke doesn't want to let go of Noah, but Noah pulls him up and kisses his lips.

Luke forgets his fears of being abandoned and alone within that kiss. He kisses Noah back and says, "You promise you'll be here when I come back?? You're not going anywhere?"

Noah shakes his head and smiles as he kisses Luke goodbye.

Luke turns around after he walks out the door and yells, "Noah!" He runs back into the room and hugs him again. "I love you." He starts to shake again, but he knows what's happening to his body. He looked up his symptoms online while he was surfing the net._ 'Panic or anxiety disorder can occur after a traumatic event. Usually accompanied by sleeplessness. An episode can last for minutes or several hours.' _

"Great! That's all I need!" Luke thought. He doesn't tell Noah how his body is reacting. Noah had to realize it by now anyway.

Luke reads more about this disorder. He feels knowledge is power. The more he can learn about it, the better he can understand why he's acting like this. He reads about some of the things to help him. He tries breathing exercises and counting. He feels better until he's actually away from Noah, then it sorta sneaks up on him and knocks him on his ass.

Soon a week goes by. Luke still feels the panic attacks coming on. Noah continues to be there for him. Luke knows he can trust Noah, but things in his mind keep surfacing. The feelings and emotions he felt when he thought Noah was dead sometimes override his rational thoughts and he'll find himself crying softly in bed in the middle of the night.

Another week goes by and Luke still has tension and anxiety. He knows he has to work through it, battle it and not let it consume him or rule his life, because dammit, he wants his old life back!

+++++++++

_2 weeks after Luke returns to the dorm with Noah...._

Luke came home from his last class, knowing Noah was waiting for him. He couldn't walk up the steps fast enough, so he starts running up them.

He finds Noah on the bed, napping. He silently takes off his coat and wet snow filled shoes. He tries not to giggle as he silently steps to the bed.

Noah looks so peaceful and handsome.

Luke smiles devilishly and puts his cold, red hands up Noah's shirt and laughs when Noah screams and grabs Luke's hands. He pulls them out from under his shirt and yells as he laughs.

"You fucking Shit!!! You are so going to pay for that." He looks at Luke with narrowed eyes and a seductive grin.

"Oh, really? What have you got in mind Mr. Mayer?" Luke smiles and wiggles his eyebrows.

Luke has started to feel good about himself. He doesn't really blame himself anymore for "dating" B.J. or Brendan, although he will always carry some guilt for befriending Brendan two years ago. Brendan hurt Luke, Noah, and their friends, but the most devastating fact was that Noah had gone through so much. Getting beat up, losing his memory, and thinking Luke was dead... it all happened because Luke was friends with Brendan. If only he hadn't called Brendan for a date way back when. Brendan was the cause of the pain Noah and his friends were going through.

Noah takes a deep breath and stands up.  
_'I really think Luke's doing so much better. He's definitely happier and more easy going. I wonder if he's ready to make love again. I wanted to wait until he's ready. After what he'd been through he needed to find himself again. He definitely is more confident and outgoing. Maybe...."_

Noah just wants to know if Luke is okay, if he can handle what he wants to happen next, what they both so desperately craved, needed and hungered for during the past two weeks.

Luke is the one to bring it up first. He smiles at Noah and in a soft voice admits, "I need to feel you Noah. I need you to undress me, kiss me, I need to feel your body surrounding me." Luke feels ready to give himself again, feels he can give everything to Noah without feeling desperate or afraid.

Noah's heart soars. "I need you too Luke. I need you to be inside of me." He says in a deep voice as he's unbuttoning Luke's blue silky shirt. His hands shake and his breath comes out in spurts.

He sees Luke's chest. The soft, light brown hair down to his firm stomach and abs. Noah wants to moan, but swallows it. His eyes are lit up and full of sexual longing.

Luke reaches for Noah's shirt as well. He takes his time unbuttoning it. He wants to enjoy every part of this intimate reunion. Noah's chest is void of hair. It's smooth and tan. Luke rubs his hands gently over the skin, raising goose bumps on Noah. He pulls off Noah's pants and boxers.

Noah is finally stripped bare, along with his heart, soul, and mind. Luke takes a few steps back to admire Noah's body. He doesn't want to blink, just stares long and hard at Noah. He's standing before Luke, a naked flame, hot and ready.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?" Luke looks at Noah's muscular body. "I want to make love to you, WITH you again and again until we're spent and deliriously happy."

Noah grins and teases Luke, "I'm willing to give it a go." He walked up to Luke and pulls off Luke's pants and boxers as well.

"Oh, hell Luke! It's... you're... words escape me!" Noah stares at Luke's body, His mouth waters and he licks his lips. He slips his arms around Luke's waist and draws him near.

Their erections touch, leaving precum on each others cocks. The skin to skin feeling is erotic and sensual.

Noah murmurs against Luke's neck. "Lets go to the bed."

Luke eagerly pulls Noah by the hand to the bed and pushes him down. He crawls up Noah's body when there's a knock on the door.

Luke's head hangs in defeat. "Shit!"

Noah yells with a hint of anger, "Who the hell is it?"

"Chad!"

"Fuck!" Noah gently moves out from under Luke's body. He throws on a pair of boxers and opens the door partway. He asks, "What do you want?"

Chad smiles and says, "I just wanted to tell you that I got home safe and sound. Bryan is really nice. We went out to eat and to a club. This morning, he showed me around the pediatrics floor in the hospital." Chad peeked in and saw Luke laying on the bed naked. "Oh shit! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to disrupt you two!"

Noah looks behind his shoulder and sees Luke laying on the bed lackadaisically.

"Luke!" Noah says in a stern voice, but his eyes are smiling.

Luke sighs, laughs, and covers himself up by placing Noah's pillow over his erection. "I don't have anything that Chad hasn't seen before!"

Chad looks at Noah and says while snickering, "I can see you guys have a lot of catching up to do! I'll leave you alone. Hey put up a 'do not disturb' sign on the door."

"I'm glad you're safe Chad. Thanks for letting me know. Bye. Tell Josh and Terry that Luke and I are off limits for...." Noah glances back over his shoulder at his sexy, luscious boyfriend and turns back to Chad, "for three hours, maybe more. It depends how exhausted we are."

Chad smiles and says, "Have fun." then leaves.

Noah turns around and looks at Luke with his hands on his hips. "What do you think you were doing?" Noah asks with a scant smile on his handsome unshaven face.

Luke grinned and said, "Nothing. Lying here, waiting for my lover to come to bed with me to get some of this." Luke removed the pillow that was covering his erection.

Noah's eyes get big. He takes off his boxers and strolls to the bed stroking his cock.

Luke's eyes sparkle and shine just like the drop of clear liquid on the tip of Noah's erection.

Noah lays on the bed next to Luke. Noah grabs him and kisses his shapely lips. He flicks his tongue over them, tasting, and feeling the smoothness of them. Soon their tongues are meeting, teasing, exploring.

Luke rolls over. He hovers over Noah's body and descends on his chest. He nibbles on Noah, then runs his tongue over his collar bone. He bites it as Noah moans Luke's name, then pulls his head closer.

Luke bites Noah's neck, then leaves a slow wet trail with his tongue to his ear. He licks Noah's ear and sucks on his soft earlobe.

"Mmmm.. Luke.." Noah wraps his arms around Luke and bites his shoulder, then sucks on the teeth marks he'd made.

"UHHH! Noah! Damn dude!" Luke pretends to be mad, just to get a tender kiss from Noah.

Noah can read Luke like a book. He cups Luke's face and brings his lips near.

Luke smiles and licks his lips, anticipating one of the electrifying kisses he received when they first met and every single one since.

"Come here, you." Luke says to Noah, feigning anger in his voice.

The compulsion to grab Luke's ass and squeeze it hard overcomes Noah. He knows the kiss he will give Luke after he does it will make up for the pain he gives. He was already in "mock" trouble for biting Luke's shoulder, he may as well go for it.

His hands lower to Luke's muscular ass to cup it. He massages it as Luke moans.

"Ahhh Noah. Mmm..."

Noah takes a palm-ful of Luke's ass in each hand and squeezes hard. To Luke, the pain was comparable to his ass being in a vice. The ache elicits a string of loud words to come gushing from Luke's mouth, "AHHHHH! OWW FUCK! You fucking bastard!" He slaps Noah on the arm and rolls off him.

Noah rolls over on top of Luke and brings his mouth down to meet Luke's pouty lips. Luke tries to hid his smile, but fails. He narrows his eyes and mutters, "You brat! I cannot believe you fucking did that! Ouch!"

"I can't resist your ass Luke, you know that. I love it. It's perfect, round, soft and muscular, not to mention I love to be buried in it." Noah traces Luke's lips with the tip of his tongue and kisses him deeply. When he's done, he looks at Luke's lips. They're so full and voluptuous, kissable and longing to be kissed. He ducks his head down to meet them with his lips again. Luke holds Noah around the waist and suddenly rolls them both over.

Luke is back on top of Noah again, where he wants to be. He enjoys the view of Noah's face. The crisp clear blue of his eyes, his delicious lips, his stubble covered lower jaw.... as if that wasn't enough, there's the hard warm body under him.

Luke placed one leg between Noah legs. His knee was gently pressing against Noah's nuts. The rest of his leg was lying lightly next to Noah's stiff erection. It was already dripping with excitement. Luke's fingers were pinching and teasing Noah's nipples as he enjoyed the noises that Noah was making.

Noah moaned, wondering how much more he could take. Luke's body felt like it belonged on top of him, the very part of him that he needed to survive. His love had grown tenfold during the last 2 weeks. He couldn't imagine life without the person he truly believed and felt was his soulmate.

"L..Luke... uhhh.."

Luke's eyes scorches Noah's body as he runs his gaze up and down Noah's body. He stared into blue eyes with anticipation and murmurs against Noah's lips, "We're in no hurry babe, I want to savor each taste and touch."

Luke puts his face to Noah's chest and places his luscious lips and tongue on Noah's nipple, then attends to it with his gently biting teeth. He moves back to Noah's red lips.

Luke looked up into his boyfriend's beautiful eyes and smiled at him. Noah pulled Luke up and kissed him, prying his mouth open forcefully. Noah wedged his tongue inside of Luke's mouth meeting his tongue and entwining it with his. Noah became engrossed with Luke's slippery, sleek tongue. He plunged deeper into Luke's mouth, taking him, owning him, possessing his body. Noah inhaled Luke's scent... Intense, Male, Intoxicating, Dominant.

_'Luke is so absorbed in giving me his complete attention. He is so devoted to me and I to him._'

Noah gets hot chills up and down his spine when Luke flicks his tongue in and out of his mouth and across the edge of his teeth. Luke crushes his mouth against Noah's, then feels Noah's hips press up against his leg and a groan enter his mouth.

"grrruuhhhh..."

Luke chuckles and kisses his way down to Noah's shoulder. He draws wet circles on it with his tongue, occasionally sucking on the area and gnawing on it.

Noah turned his head and lightly stuck his tongue in Luke's ear. He moaned, "Mm... your so hot... baby." then reached down and touched Luke's cock.

"Oh Mother Fucking Hell! UHHMMM!" Luke sucks in his breath. The feeling is unbelievably intense and heavenly. It had been so long since Noah had touched him there.

Noah strokes him a few times until Luke tells him to stop. He feels like he could come right then. He realizes how much he missed the intimacy of touching each other like this. He needs Noah now.

He reaches for the lubrication. He stuck his finger between Noah's cheeks, finding the small pink entrance.

"Ohh Uhhh Nnnuhh.. Fuck.." Noah lifts his shoulders off the bed and lets his head fall back. Noah's reaction makes Luke's breath catch in his throat.

Luke continues to insert his finger while he watches Noah's enraptured face.  
Luke feels his heart beat harder 'Noah looks like he's having a hard time catching his breath too.'

Luke smiles and says, "How am I doing babe?"

"Uhhnnmm... fucking good!" Noah's word come out sounding hoarse and forced.

Luke lubricates another finger and gently stretches Noah more.

"AHHGHH...!! Noah shouts as Luke begins scissoring him.

"Almost done Noah." Luke rubs the inside of Noah's thigh with his other hand, then cups his nuts. He massages them, moving them around as Noah moans and raises his ass off the bed.

"Uhhm... I want you Lucianooo..." Noah murmurs as he rolls his head to the side and moves his hips up and down as Luke's wet, slick fingers move easily in and out of Noah's hole.

"You ready for a pounding baby?" Luke breathes heavily, knowing Noah is ready for him. He watches Noah squirm on his long fingers wanting them to go further and deeper... wanting Luke to touch that wonderful 'spot'.

Noah's legs spread wider as he feels Luke's fingers pull out, then in again. He felt a groan at the back of his throat surfacing.

"Guuuhhh fuck! Uh, Uh, Mmm, Ahh..." Noah breathes hard.

Luke stared at Noah's face until Noah closed his eyes and bite his lip.

Luke smiled. _'He's so caught up in his feelings, he's oblivious to his own panting and moaning.'_

Luke's fingers leave Noah's moist, warm hole as he moved up Noah's body. He kissed Noah's exposed throat, then the side of his neck. He licks, nibbles, gnaws, bites then sucks on that one area as Noah writhes his body.

Luke isn't nearly done. He moves to Noah's ear and licks it sensually as  
burning whispers enter Noah's ear. "I want to shake your world Noah." Luke breathed lustily. His voice oozed raw sexuality, "You're gonna feel it in your soul baby. Once you get a taste of this you're never gonna want me to quit! You WILL lose control!"

Noah moaned at the seductive words coming from Luke's mouth, filling his mind with desire. He stared into Luke's eyes.

Luke licked his upper lip and asked, "Do you want what you see in my eyes?"

Noah nodded, speechless, then feels an electrifying pulse go through his cock as he watches Luke slick up his very erect, very thick, pulsing cock. Luke's rubbing it up and down, then twists his fist around it, then goes back to stroking it. He spreads Noah's legs forcibly.

"Shit... Luke... hurry! Ahhhh."

Desperation and want seize Noah as Luke's legs slide between his. Luke's flesh seems to burn Noah's skin when their thighs touch.

Luke positioned his hard, engorged cock near Noah's entrance and rubbed it up and down on the small waiting hole.

"Goddamn Noah... ohhh Fuck!"

Noah lifts his ass off the satin sheets to meet Luke's cock. Noah's ass begs for Luke. He bucks and strains his body trying to push himself onto Luke's cock.

Luke groans, "Fuck Noah. You're so gorgeous. You want me bad don't you? Tell me baby. Tell me how bad you want my cock slipping in and thrusting into you. Tell me you want to feel my hard dick in your ass Noah."

Noah makes a face like Luke is crazy, "Shit Luke, can't you feel my hunger, my need? I want you. I want your body."

Luke closes his eyes. He breathes and whimpers. He's in control now and Noah didn't ask for what Luke told him to. He takes one of Noah's long legs and sets it on his shoulder. He pushes the other leg away. It opens Noah up, letting Luke gain full access to the sight and smell of Noah's body. He looks beautiful and smells like cologne and body wash.

Luke holds onto his engorged cock and swirls it in tiny circles at Noah's entrance, tempting and teasing him. Luke pinches Noah's erect nipples harder as his cock pushes against Noah. His body surges with electric pulses.

Noah whimpers "Please.. Please slide into me, slide your beautiful body into mine."

"That's what I wanted to hear baby." Luke moans.

Noah's ass is so wet from the lubrication, that Luke didn't need his hand to guide his cock into Noah.

Noah feels the head of Luke's cock open and stretch his entrance. The thickness of Luke's cockhead slips in as Noah's mouth opens in a silent gasp. Luke's body shifts as he pushes against Noah's ass.

Luke brings Noah's other leg up and puts it on his other shoulder, then braces himself.

Noah feels he has found his place, salvation is no more. His muscles clench, squeezing Luke's cock tightly.

Luke groans with the glorious feeling of the tightness around his cock. He holds still as he patiently waits for Noah to relax and accept his hardness.

Noah's hands hold onto Luke's arms for life. Noah is desperate to be taken by Luke.

He waits impatiently for Luke to plunge his long hard shaft all the way inside him. After all they have been through, he needs this now, to feel one with his lover.

Luke takes his time entering Noah although he really wants to pound himself into him. He secretly craves Noah's pain. Knows how it feels to be opened up wide, how it feels when Noah is inside him.

Luke moves Noah's legs and wraps them around his back so he can lean over Noah. He hovers over Noah's face and slowly lowers his head. Luke's ragged breath sears Noah's lips. Their eyes meet, convey love, then flutter closed as their lips unite.

Noah feels Luke pull his hips away, then the first thrust go through him.

Noah groans with ache and rapture, "Ahhhuuuhhhh..."

Luke's grunt rolls off his tongue sexily. "Ouhhh!" he descends on Noah's lips again searching for atonement, forgiveness. Purity turns to sin. Destiny crashes into them, washing the memories of pain away.

It sends a shudder of excitement through Noah. He feels like he is being pulled out of his body, swimming in waves that crash to shore. His ass is so sensitive that he can feel every inch of Luke's cock. Noah's body conforms to the shape of Luke's cock.

Luke pulls out slowly and enters again with a single smooth thrust.

"Oh fuck... Ohhhh.."

Luke's eyes have a heated look in them as he starts rocking in and out of Noah hard and fast.

Noah's legs begin to shake. He feels high, like he's hallucinating the beautiful man before him. His throat makes all sorts of sounds between his moans and soft sighs.

"Luciannnooo, uuhhh, ohhh...."

"Uhn, Noah! Ohh!"

Noah shivers with the sudden rush of pleasure. His cock swells, becomes harder, longer. This is the most awesome feeling. He can't stop his body from shoving itself onto Luke's cock. He moves his hips up and down, pushing off the bed to meet Luke's thrusts.

Feeling a fever rise inside him, Luke moaned with lust, "Ohhh Noah, you're gonna make me cum moving you're ass like that."

Noah grinned and moaned when Luke pulled back and on reentry, hit his prostrate.

"Oh fuck.. me... thank you for that barbell.... UHHhhh!"

Noah loves Luke thrusting into his ass and the connection he feels when Luke is inside him makes him ecstatic.

Luke continued to hit Noah just right. He was feeling every inch of Noah as well. His cock kept sliding in and out over and over again. Noah's ass was pumping his cock with its tight hold on it. Luke made a throaty moan as he felt Noah's hips working in rhythm with his movements.

A deep male groan came from Noah's open mouth. "Uhhh oh shit you... Uhhh Luke..."

Luke's smoldering eyes gaze deeply into Noah's.

Noah reaches up for Luke's face, he cups it. His voice cracks with emotion."We are perfect together. I love the way your sweat drips on my chest, our powerful legs hit against each other, and the way you move your sexy hips when you slam into me."

Luke's lopsided grin lights up his face. It's a little mischievous, a little naughty.... playful. He says "Your face is so beautiful when I'm inside you babe. I love you so much." Luke rotated his hips in a circular way.

Noah quickly sucks air into his lungs as this new sensation takes him higher. Luke feels so good. So right.

Luke's lips hover above Noah once again as he pushes harder. His lips come down to Noah's parted lips. He kisses him deep as their mouths press against each other.

Luke breaks away to get some much needed air. He breathes hard as he tries to control himself, wanting this to last for more than a few minutes.

Noah thinks Luke's warm breath smells sweet. His cock begins to swell and rise.  
He feels warm and full inside.. their two worlds collide into one, every time Luke thrusts into him.

They both feel like they'd set fire to the sky and scorched the earth with the fiery blaze of their love.

Noah's throat tightens and his moans come out soundings strangled.

Luke wrenches another moan from Noah when he kisses him again. He takes Noah's upper lip between his teeth and nibbles on it. He runs his tongue across it, then sucks it into his delectable mouth.

Luke brushes his cock against Noah's prostrate continuously, then hitting it just right.

Noah's words come out in tiny whimpers, and gasps, "Fuck me... fuck me... fuck me..." UHHHH, OHHHH UHHH!.

The louder the sounds Noah makes, the faster Luke drives his cock into Noah. Their bodies slap together.

Luke's face gets hot, full of lust, as he glides and thrusts in and out of his boyfriend. He watches Noah writhe, arch his back, and scream.

Noah yells out, "UHH... OHH I'm.. c..cu.."

Noah comes without help from Luke's hand. The hot liquid explodes onto his stomach, almost embarrassing Noah that Luke had made him come so hard, so fast. He throws his hands around Luke, as his thighs wrap tighter around Luke's waist. His hands move down Luke's back and finds the muscles in his ass clenching each time he thrusts. Luke kisses him again. His tongue plunges deep into Noah's mouth, as deep as his cock does.

Luke knew he had Noah under his control, he owned Noah now.

Luke began fucking Noah harder now, mercilessly for his own orgasm. Wanting to satisfy selfish needs. His hips drive into Noah, grinding against him. Luke's body pulses... wanting to orgasm. Luke feels overwhelmed by the thick aroma of Noah's cum. He continues to pound into Noah, he feels alive, on fire as he possesses Noah.

Luke groaned as sweat fell in salty drops onto Noah's body. He gives two violent short thrusts with his hips.

Noah feels Luke tremble as he begins shooting hot cum inside of him, starting to fill him up. Luke shouted out with intensity, "Mother fuckin' UHH, NOAAHHH!! BABY! UHHH!" as he thrust once more and bit his lip. He empties himself into Noah as tremors course through every sensitive nerve ending in his shaking body.  
Luke breathes heavily and lays on top of Noah, his heart pounding and his chest pushing against Noah's as they breathe together. He rests his head against Noah's chest as his cock slips out of Noah.

"Ahhh."

Noah hears Luke sigh with contentment in his welcoming arms, then feels a sudden, hot, uncontrollable dripping. Luke's cum leaks out and soaks the satin sheets. He feels Luke's hot moist breath on his neck and feels himself getting roused again.

Luke smiles at Noah, kisses him deeply and says, "Your mine now Mayer and I am completely yours."

Noah grinned feeling ecstatic. "I love that idea."

THE END....


	31. Alternate Ending Chp 3

**CHAPTER**: 3 Alternate ending  
"Through Thick and Thin"  
**WARNINGS**: Drug use, language, M/M sex

+++++++++

_"Luke smiles at Noah, kisses him deeply and says, "Your mine now Mayer and I am completely yours."_

Noah grinned feeling ecstatic. "I love that idea."

+++++++++

Chapter 3;

Noah whispered, "I love you Luke. I love you so much. I'm so fortunate to have you in my life."

Luke was still laying on top of Noah after their lovemaking. He lifted his head and kissed Noah's chest, then rested his chin on it as he gazed into Noah's eyes. He smiled and said, "I love you too, baby. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Noah pushed the wet, sweaty hair away from Luke's face, then wiped the sweat off Luke's forehead. He ran his hands down the length of Luke's back until he happened upon Luke's ass. He grinned and said, "Mmmm." as he kneaded it.

Luke scolded him playfully, "You better not pinch or squeeze it, or there will be some major ass kicking in here, and I don't mean mine!" He giggled, and kissed Noah's chest.

"Luke?" Noah asked, "I mean it, I really love you and..." Noah cradled Luke's face, "Since the fire and everything I realize life can be taken away in the blink of an eye. My life has never and could never be the same after I met you. You've made me more happy than I've ever been and I can't picture the rest of my life without you by my side. I want to go through life with you."

Luke held his breath and let it out. He chuckled. "It almost sounds like..."

Noah ran his index finger down Luke's nose and asked, "Luciano Eduardo Snyder, will you marry me?"

Luke's mouth opened and his eyes widened. He was utterly and entirely shocked. He stuttered, "Wh...WHAT?"

Noah reached his hand back and felt under the pillow his head was lying on. He brought out a small box.

Noah smiled shyly and said, "Will you marry me??"

Luke looked at the box, then at Noah and sat up. "I uhh. You really want to marry me?"

Noah rolled Luke off him, sat up, and said, "You know, stalling with your answer is doing nothing for my ego."

Luke laughed and wrapped his arms around Noah. "YES! I will marry you!"

Noah opened the box that held the diamond earring set in white gold.

Luke took it out with shaking fingers and looked at Noah with tears in his eyes and a smile on his face. "Oh Noah. It's beautiful! When did you get it. When did you have the time?" Luke took off the back of the earring, put the post in his ear and replaced the back. He fingered it and made sure it was tight so it wouldn't fall out.

"I got it when I left the police station up north to buy clothes and your jacket. I knew when I found you that it was fate." He looked at the diamond, fingered it, and said, "It's perfect, just like you."

Luke smiled and gave Noah a kiss, then went to the bathroom mirror to check out his engagement earring. It shined, glistened, and reflected a rainbow of colors.

Noah walked behind Luke and grabbed him around the waist from behind. "You're really mine now Luke, forever."

Luke smiled at Noah's reflection in the mirror and replied, "And I am forever yours. Thank you." Luke turned around and faced Noah. "Does anyone else know that you were planning this?"

Noah touched Luke's lips with his finger and shook his head no. "I wanted you to be the first to know."

+++++++++

The next morning, Noah asked that all of his close friends meet for supper at the surf and turf restaurant between Chicago and Oakdale. He didn't explain why, he just said it was important. Since it was a weeknight, he was able to reserve the party room. He asked Terry and Josh if they'd bring Chad since he didn't have a car. Noah also placed two other phone calls, confirming that five others would be coming as well.

He and Luke spent the day relaxing. Noah was still a little sore from last night, but the reason why he was sore made him smile. They walked to the diner and ate lunch, then went back to the dorm, crawled under the blankets and cuddled, eventually falling asleep.

Luke woke up a couple of hours before they needed to go to the restaurant. He slipped his arm out from under Noah's neck and quietly went into the bathroom. He opened the cabinet under the sink and pulled out a brown paper bag from 'Bed Bath and Beyond'. He knew this would come in handy someday. He also reached into another bag, opened the package, and inserted the item carefully with baby oil.

He took 6 vanilla scented candles out of the bag and placed them around the tub. He started the bath water and placed his hand under the rush of water. He turned the knob so the water was hotter and added the patchouli scented bath oil. It was one of his favorite scents, powerful and masculine... like Noah. He added a cap-full of unscented bubble bath and let the tub fill up while he quietly tip toed back out into the other room.

He glanced at Noah as he headed for his desk. He took the small boom box and a c.d., then headed back to the bathroom. He put the c.d. in and turned on the boom box quietly. Seal began singing soft and sensually. Next, Luke took out a terrycloth bath pillow, blew it up and set it next to the sponge on the counter. He grabbed a full-body length, soft, thick, bath towel and set it on the toilet lid. Finally, the tub was full of steamy, hot, sudsy, bubbly water. He lit the candles and turned out the light.

Luke walked to the bed and sat next to Noah, watching him breathe and sleep. Luke nuzzled Noah's neck, then began french kissing the spot behind his ear. Noah moaned and pulled Luke on top of him.

Without opening his eyes, Noah met Luke's lips and moaned.

"Mmmm, what are you doing awake already?" Noah opened his eyes briefly, then closed them again.

Luke pecked Noah on the mouth gently and said, "We have to leave in a little while. I have a surprise for you." Luke stared at Noah's handsome face.

Noah opened his eyes and grinned. He asked with curiosity, "Oh? What is it?" then he whispered, "Is it in your pants?"

Luke chuckled and said, "No. I...."

Noah wrapped his hands around Luke and fondled his ass. Luke let out a small cry and lowered his head to Noah's mouth. He gently let his lips caress Noah's lips. He continued the soft kiss then pulled his head away.

Noah raised his head off the bed to meet and lure Luke's delicious mouth back down again.

Noah murmured, "Please Luke... more."

Luke slowly descended on Noah again. His lips cast a wild heat onto Noah's mouth. In mid kiss, Luke gently opened his mouth and softly nudged Noah's mouth open using his tongue.

"Ahhhh damn..."

"Shit Luke... ohhh..."

Luke explored Noah's mouth lightly.... to slowly learn, taste and savor the shape and texture of his mouth.

Luke began to feel himself and Noah get hard. He decided it was time to get him to his bath before they ran late and didn't make it to dinner. He unwillingly pulled away and rolled off Noah.

Noah rose up onto his elbows and said, "What was that?"

Luke chuckled and said, "That my dear was a kiss, come on." Luke held out his hand for Noah.

Noah grabbed his hand and said in a little boy pout, "I thought you said I was going to get a surprise."

Luke smiled at Noah and began to undress him. "Oh but you will Noah, just wait and see." A grin spread across Noah's face as Luke took his clothes off. Luke grasped his hand and began to lead him to the bathroom.

Noah stopped and said, "Hey! Aren't you forgetting something?"

Luke turned around and eyed Noah's naked body top to bottom and staring at his mid-section for a while.

Luke smiled and said, "Nope, nothing."

"Ah, Ah, Ah. Just you wait a minute. I want to undress you." Noah pulled Luke's shirt over his head. "Do I hear music?"

Luke nodded as Noah pulled Luke's jeans down.

Luke asked, "You like it?"

"Yeah, it's sexy, and romantic." Noah said as he ran his hands up Luke's legs, feeling his soft light colored hair. He reached for the waist band of Luke's boxers when he was pulled forward and led to the bathroom.

Noah's eyes lit up when he heard the music, saw the bubble bath, smelled the candles and bath oil, and tasted and felt the kiss Luke planted on his lips. All five of his senses were satisfied.

"Surprise Noah." Luke smiled into Noah's blue eyes.

"Wow! You did all this for me?" Noah asked still in shock.

Luke nodded, "Who else? Terry and Josh? Nope just for you... my fiance."

Noah smiled and said, "Thanks, when can I get in?!"

"Let me help you." Luke held Noah's hand as he stepped into the water. "Lie down." Luke placed the bath pillow under his neck so he could relax in style.

Luke put the sponge in the water and ran it up and down Noah's body slowly. He first went across Noah's shoulders and chest, then he went down to his stomach and slowly down his legs.

"God, Luke... this is... I feel like a king or something. Mmmm."

Luke beamed and covered every area on his entire body. He soaked the sponge with water and asked Noah to sit up. Luke ran the sponge down Noah's back, then squeezed the excess water down it. He soake the sponge with water and did the same on his chest, rinsing what was left of the bubbles away.

Noah moaned as the hot water seared his skin.

"Do you like this?" Luke asked as he rubbed the sponge on his chest again.

"Fuuuck yeah! Uhh.... God you know how to make me happy Luke."

"I'm glad you like it." Luke bent over and kissed Noah's mouth. He gently  
pushed his tongue into Noah's mouth. Noah smiled and pushed Luke's tongue out.  
Luke opened his eyes and saw Noah's blue eyes playfully staring at him. Luke narrowed his eyes and determinedly pushed his tongue back into Noah's mouth, only to be pushed out again by Noah's tongue. They played the game a few more times until Luke let his hands wander.

He started to rub the back of Noah's neck and shoulders.

"Ooohhh... that's nice."

Luke let his hands move to Noah's chest and arms. He massaged his biceps and pectoral muscles on each side.

"Uhhh.." Noah groaned and felt Luke's hands delve further to his stomach and abdomen. Luke used his fingers to touch and caress Noah's body.

Luke played around and rubbed the inside of Noah's thighs as he bent over Noah's chest and licked a wet erect nipple.

"Ahhh! That feels so fucking good!" Noah sighed.

Luke circled the taut nipple and gently scraped his teeth across it as his hand cupped Noah's balls. He massaged them as the tip of his tongue flickered over Noah's the tight nipple.

Noah's eyes rolled back as he slowly and deliberately raised his hips in the water.

"Oh Shhh..it... Luke... touch me.."

Luke muttered, "Not yet babe. Keep your head back."

Luke wet Noah's hair by filling a large cup full of water and poured it on his hair. He helped Noah lay back onto the bath pillow to relax his neck, then placed a small amount of shampoo in his hand. He gently massaged Noah's head and hair with the tips of his fingers.

"Uuumm...." Noah moaned and closed his eyes. He was in heaven.

"God Noah, you are gorgeous." Luke ran a hand across Noah's shiny smooth chest, feeling the raw, hard muscle underneath. "Lean your head back babe."

"'kay"

Luke filled the large cup with clean water and poured it over Noah's head.

Noah looked look up at Luke. He sensuously dropped his eyelids and tilted his head upward.

Luke saw Noah slowly open his eyes and look longingly into his brown ones. It was more than Luke could take. He gave Noah a long, slow, juicy, and very enticing kiss.

Noah definitely felt Luke's passion through the prolonged succulent kiss. He kissed Luke back hard and deep.

Their breathing became labored. They wrapped their arms around one another with a sense of urgency as they experienced each others mouth.

Luke stroked Noah's tongue with his while he clasped the back of Noah's neck.

"Noa.. uhhh..." Luke took a quick breath to moan. He reached into the water between Noah's legs.

"Ahhh Luke.. stroke it for me. Ohhh... that's it." Noah murmured. His hands rubbed Luke's back as he pulled him closer for another kiss.

Luke gently moved his fist back and forth on Noah's slippery erection. His mouth accepted Noah's tongue. He pulled it softy in and sucked on it, mimicking the way he usually sucked noahs cock.

"Mmmmm.."

Luke wrested another moan out of Noah when he plunged his tongue in and out of Noah's mouth mimicking their love making.

"Uuummm..."

Luke's hand went a little faster with a little more grip beneath the hot water.

Noah's hips began to move, causing some water to spill over the edge of the tub.  
Noah reached up and grasped Luke's jaw tightly with his hand. He plundered Luke's mouth with his tongue.

Luke lost all semblance of decency and wanted to ravish Noah then and there. He stood up, pulled his boxers off and got into the tub.

Noah's face registered shock. Luke poised himself above Noah's erection and said, "I'm so ready for you. Take the plug out of me babe."

Noah just about came then. Luke was all ready to go. He groaned as he reached between Luke's legs and pulled the butt plug out.

"Unnm, I need to feel your thickness in me." Luke said lustily licking his lips.

Noah held his cock straight up. Luke lowered his body, easing onto it making sure it was in place before he sat all the way down.

"UH, Shit! Luke.. UHHH!" Noah put his hands on Luke's hips.

Oooohhh... Fuuuck... UHH! Noah baby, you're so deep. Oh Fuck!!!" Luke began to move up and down.

Noah moved his hips with Luke's rhythm. Water splashed everywhere, drenching the floor and putting out the candles.

Noah put both his hands around Luke's cock and made them slide up and down Luke's slick cock.

"UH... Noah faster, faster... UH... UH... UHHH..." Luke's cock spurted a continuous stream of cum. He felt Noah thrust up a few times, then his cock swell inside him. Luke put his hands on Noah's shoulders and bounced his ass up and down, harder and faster for Noah.

Noah held onto the sides of the bathtub. He was going to cum soon. He leaned his head against the bath pillow and moaned. He felt an upsurge of love for Luke.

"Fuck me LUKE... Hard! UH Shit I.. LUCIANOO....OOHH!" Noah pushed Luke's body up when he arched his back and came buried in his fiance's ass.

"Whoa.. Damn Luke! I never really liked baths until today!" Noah laughed.

Luke chuckled and suggested, "Why don't you turn on the shower and rinse off. I'll clean up the floor and get you some nice clothes to wear."

"Sounds good." Noah held Luke back for another second and kissed him. "Thanks Luke. I love you."

Luke smiled. He put a hand on Noah's cheek and said, "Love you too."

Noah dressed in a light pink colored shirt that Luke picked out for him. He was just finishing his hair. He walked out of the bathroom and said, "Okay, all yours."

Luke had on a grey shirt with vertical black stripes. He fixed his hair and was good to go.

Once they arrived at the restaurant, they were shown to the private room. They had their own buffet with all kinds of seafood and steak to cook themselves on the large grill along the other wall. There was also baked potatoes with various toppings, corn on the cob, makings for a salad, fresh rolls with cinnamon honey butter, and an assortment of desserts.

Luke and Noah wrapped their arms around each other and stared into each others eyes.

"Are you ready to do this?" Noah asked and kissed Luke on the lips as he massaged his ass.

Luke smiled and said, "Yes, you?"

"Yes. God, yes! I love you and I want everyone to know!" Noah stated.

Luke's hand found the nape of Noah's neck. He lowered Noah's head.

Noah tentatively drew his warm tongue slowly and lightly across Luke's lips causing Luke to slightly part his lips. Noah's tongue met Luke's tongue and licked it, leaving Luke wanting more. They sighed together.

Luke pulled Noah closer, demanding more of his attention when he heard. "Luciano, Noah... my boys. How are you?"

Luke and Noah broke apart at the sound of his affluent grandmother's voice.

Luke faced Lucinda, scratched the back of his head, and said with a small amount of embarrassment, "Hi grandma. We're fine aren't we Noah?" Luke smirked at Noah and walked to his grandmother. Lily and Holden were right behind her.

After hugs were given out, Winston and Cherie showed up, followed by Luke and Noah's 3 close friends, Terry, Josh, and Chad.

Noah was talking with his parents when Josh approached Luke.

"Do you think this is an appropriate time for me to thank your grandmother for financially helping me with my hiv drugs?"

Luke smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. "Yeah, it's perfect Josh. I'll go with you."

Lucinda was very gracious and acted like it was no big deal. "It's no problem Joshua. I am happy to help out. I'd like to thank you all for helping us find my grandson!"

"Whooo!" A cheer rose in the room. "Okay everyone throw some meat on the grill, lets get cooking!"

Luke smiled and made his way to Noah. He put his arm around Noah's waist and said hello to Winston and Cherie.

"Hello Luke. How are you doing? We were so heartbroken to hear of your ordeal!" Cherie said.

"I'm okay, thanks to your brave son." Luke looked up at Noah admiringly and said, "He's my hero!"

Noah smiled. He slipped an arm around Luke's waist and squeezed him.

"That's Noah!" Winston said proudly. He tapped Noah on the back and added, "I told you before Luciano, when Noah knows what he wants he goes out and gets it. He doesn't quit. My boy is stubborn, but I love him for it."

"Me too." Luke said smiling while staring into Noah's eyes.

"Love you too." Noah whispered.

Lily, Holden, and Lucinda walked over to Luke and was introduced to Noah's parents. They chatted for awhile, then Noah looked at his mom and dad and said, "Lets go grill our meat, then we can talk some more."

Luke called out to Noah, "Toss a steak on there for me please."

Holden took Luke's arm and led him aside. He looked concerned for his son and asked, "Is everything really alright Luke? You know you can come home anytime you feel like it. Things that are this traumatizing have a way of sneaking back up on you. If you need anything, or any help, your mother and I are here for you."

Luke smiled at his dad, "Yes, I'm fine. I've had quite a few nightmares regarding Noah, but he's got my back. I'm in good hands."

Holden nodded and said, "Good, because you know how protective your mother is."

Luke nodded and laughed.

+++++++++

Everyone had eaten and was idly chatting when Noah stood up and clanged a spoon against his water glass.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" Noah looked at the faces staring at him from the table. His friends looked at him like he was tonights entertainment, his parents were smiling at him and Luke's parents looked on with concern.

He put the spoon and glass down and took Luke's hand. Luke stood up next to Noah and smiled.

Noah announced, "Um, I have an anouncement to make. Luke and I are engaged."

A collective gasp hung in the air.

Terry looked around at everyone staring at Luke and Noah with shock on their faces. He stood up and said, "Congratulations Luke and Noah!"

Everyone seemed to snap out of the spell they were under and voices filled the room. Luke showed everyone his engagement earring. Their friends were very supportive.

When Noah got his parents alone, they asked, "You're sure this is the one Noah?"

"Definitely. He stuck by me when I lost my memory. He's been here for me through thick and thin. I love him. We belong together." Noah smiled at his mom and dad. They hugged him.

Cherie said, "We're so proud of you. Going to college and now you're engaged, when are you planning to get married?"

"Um, not for a while. We want to finish college and get jobs." Noah answered.

"Lily, Holden, and Lucinda were in their own corner.

Lily hugged Luke and said, "It's too early for you to get married, you don't know this boy that well Luciano."

Lucinda added, "I think Noah's a fine stand up sort of man! He will take great care of our Luciano."

"Oh mom you don't know that." Lily looked worried at Luke and touched his cheek.

He said, "Mom, I love Noah. We want to be together, we belong together." Luke looked over at Noah hugging his dad. He turned back to his parents and stated firmly, "Noah and I are right for each other!"

Holden was tired of holding his tongue. "Luciano, we are all concerned for your mental health. You went through the trauma of being kidnapped and beaten up. You were in a fire where a friend of yours who died. He also happens to be the one who took you and beat up your boyfriend. Do you think making a momentous decision under this kind of duress is advisable?"

Lucinda witnessed fear cross Luke's eyes for a fleeting second. She pushed Holden away and said to Luke, "Now see here. That boy loves you. I can see it in his eyes everytime I watch him look at you. I know you love him. The important thing here is that you and Noah talk to each other, keep those lines of communication open! You can get through this, you're tough. Nothing can stop you Luciano."

"Thank you grandma." Luke hugged her.

"...and always give more than you take." Cherie told Noah. He nodded getting tired of all the wisdom and marriage advice his parents were giving him. "Let him go out with the boys once in a while." Winston laughed, "You both need alone time to wind down."

"Oh and share in the chores. Don't make him do all the cooking Noah." Cherie pointed a finger at him.

"Luke cook? He can't even cook a hot dog in the microwave, he burns it black!"  
Noah giggled, then jumped 3 feet in the air when he heard a voice say in his ear, "You don't like my cooking? Burnt weenies are my specialty."

On the drive home, Luke looked nervously back and forth between Noah and the road.

"Okay Snyder what is it.. what's wrong." Noah glanced at Luke.

Luke shoved his hands into his coat pocket and asked innocently, "What makes you think something is the matter?"

"Lets see," Noah rubbed Luke's knee. "probably the fact that you haven't said anything for the last 10 minutes. So, what is it? Is your family against us getting engaged?"

Luke looked out his window and sighed, "Now that you mention it, they questioned our motives. They think the circumstances within the last few days led up to this moment. They think I accepted your proposal on impulse or compulsiveness."

"Bullshit. I asked because I realized that I want too spend every day for the rest of my life with you." Noah said slightly angry. "I want a future with you. I want to share my dreams and desires with you Luke. I want to share beautiful moments with you, like taking walks, watching the sunset and lazing around in bed watching movies. When I'm not with you, I experience restlessness and loneliness.

Luke smiled and took Noah's hand in his own. He brought Noah's hand to his lips and kissed the back of it. Feeling his love for Noah swell within his heart, Luke looked at his profile. He expressed his heartfelt emotions, "Noah, before I met you I never knew what it was like to look at someone and smile for no reason."

"Shit Luke, that's the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me." He glanced at Luke and grinned. "I love you."

Luke let go of Noah's hand and placed it on Noah's thigh. He caressed the area delicately with his fingers and said, "I love you Noah."

Luke's fingers tickled Noah to a small degree, but he longed for Luke's touch. He reveled in the way Luke made him feel so desirable and loved.

+++++++++

Luke laid awake in the wee hours of the morning contemplating what his parents had said to him as he stared at his gorgeous sleeping boyfriend.  
_'My parents are wrong. I want to marry Noah. We are two spirits destined for happiness. I crave him with a passion I have never felt before. When I see him my heart races with anticipation of being enclosed within his warm embrace... safe and sound. My troubles melt away and he makes me feel so wanted and whole. I am hopelessly and undeniably in love with him.'_

Luke layed his arm across Noah's chest and kissed Noah's bare shoulder. Noah murmured "baby" in his sleep and let his arm rest on top of Luke's.

Luke had been anxious all week when he woke in the morning. He hated leaving Noah. Aberrations filled his head in the lapse of control of his thoughts and feelings. He was afraid to leave Noah.. to come back to their room when classes were finished... afraid Noah will leave him when he's gone. He had Noah's reassurance, but it still left Luke insecure.. a feeling he hated. He wasn't sure where the feelings stemmed from other than post traumatic stress syndrome. The symptoms he experienced were the same ones he had looked up on the Internet.

Luke made an angry face exposing hostility toward himself, _'What am I becoming? I want to get up in the morning and live day in the life of someone else. This is really bad. I'm so annoyed and aggravated with myself.' _

+++++++++

Luke left for his communications class across campus. He dragged his feet the whole way, wishing he could rid himself of feeling anxious everytime he left Noah or Noah left him. The palpitations and his breathing were the hardest to control.

He was one of the last people to arrive to class because he had stalled when it was time to leave Noah.

He walked into the lecture hall and muttered, "Shit." He looked around and saw a chair way up in the back row next to some guy wearing a black leather jacket. He preferred to sit at the bottom, near the t.a., but today he didn't have a snowballs chance in hell to sit where he wanted.

He started up the steps to the back of the room. He passed a guy on his right. Their eyes met for just a second. The guy nodded and said, "Hi."

Luke acknowledged him and said, "Hi." then continued to the empty chair in the back.

As Luke neared the guy wearing the leather jacket, he noticed he also had on black fingernail polish and black eyeliner under his eyes. Luke sat down and discovered the guy had on black boots and ripped black jeans too.

The guy took off his jacket and laid it across the back of his chair. He had on a black tee shirt with skull and cross bones on it, crosses in his pierced ears, a wide sterling silver ring on his index finger, and a leather cord around his neck with a silver cross dangling from it.

He looked at Luke and said, "Hey dude."

Luke nodded said "Hey back at ya." and opened his notebook.

Halfway through the class, the guy sitting next to him whispered. "I hate this fucking class."

Luke scoffed and muttered, "Don't I know it." It wasn't his favorite class either. He'd rather be writing or working on the college newspaper. Anything but sitting in a boring classroom.

"I'm Toke by the way." he said, introducing himself.

"Toke? Is that your real name?" Luke asked chuckling.

"Nah, My 'rents named me a really gay name. I go by Toke."

"Your 'rents'? Luke asked, confused.

"Parents. Ya know?" Toke looked weirdly at Luke.

"I get it. Um, so what's your real name?" Luke asked curiously.

"Ugh. It's totally lame and if you ever call me by it, I will personally kick your ass, got it?" Toke said with a smirk.

"I won't, promise." Luke was eager to hear what Toke's real name was. Maybe it was really funny, like Dilbert. Luke snickered. It could be an androgynous name like Lindsey like Lindsey Bukingham from Fleetwood Mack. Even John Wayne's real name was Marion.

Toke leaned in and whispered in Luke's ear, "They named me Lucas. Ain't that a gay name to grow up with?"

Luke licked his lips and said, "Lucas isn't bad and what do you mean "gay"? Luke narrowed his eyes and glared at Toke.

"Gay as in stupid dude, not gay like homosexual gay. What the fuck man?"

Luke shook his head and muttered, "Nothing, sorry." Luke averted his attention to the t.a. He was talking about homework. Each student needed to interview a fellow classmate, then give a speech about the person.

"Awww...." Luke groaned.  
_'I'm comfortable enough talking to strangers for interviews and shit. Why do I have to waste my time interviewing a student? They should assign us to do a real interview, that would be more productive!'_

"This shit is stupid." Toke leaned toward Luke. "I'd rather go interview some interesting real person. Hey! I could interview you, and you could do me."

Luke nodded, "Might as well."

Toke muttered, "So, gonna tell me your name? I need to know it if I'm going to interview you."

Luke muttered, "Luciano."

"What? I can't hear you. Did you say Lou?" Toke asked as he looked at Luke.

"No, it's ummm.. Luciano." Luke spoke softly.

Toke chuckled. "Jesus. Your 'rents must have been on drugs or something. What kind of name is that?"

Luke sighed, "Italian, and no, my parents weren't on drugs." he looked away and rested his head in his hand ignoring Toke. 'Again _with my name?'_

Toke leaned over and said, "I think I'll stick with calling you dude. Okay?"

Luke nodded. "Yeah, that's fine. Whatever." he said while doodling in his notebook just before class ended.

"So, do you want to get started today? I like to get homework outta the way so I have time to relax at night. We can hang and come up with questions to ask each other.

Luke hemmed and hawed. He wanted to go back to Noah as soon as possible and yet, he wanted to show Noah he could be independent, not clingy.

Luke answered, "Maybe for a little bit. I have to get back to Noa... my dorm."

"Cool. Lets go." Toke packed up his belongings and put his coat on. Luke did the same and stood up.

Outside, a girl with dyed black hair, wearing black makeup and red lipstick was walking towards Luke and Toke. She had on black and red striped tights, knee high black boots with silver buckles, a short black skirt and a red jacket.

She walked up to Toke with a grin and said, "Hiya Toke. What's up?" She reached up and kissed him on the mouth.

"Not much doll. You?" Toke asked his girlfriend.

"Nothing, You wanna go get...." She looked at Luke questionably and said, "Who're you?"

Luke smiled shyly and said, "I'm Lu.."

Toke interrupted, "Dude!"

Toke laughed and looked at the girl in front of him. "Just call him dude for now."

Toke introduced Luke to his girlfriend Michelle. "But don't call her that, she goes by Mick. She's tough, she'll kick your ass too."

"Damn straight!" She looked Luke up and down and asked, "So, what are you guys doing?"

"We've got to interview each other for fucking com. class." Toke ran his hands through his dark longish hair.

Luke watched them speak back and forth.

Mick said, "So you two are coming over? Maybe have one before you guys get started?"

Toke called out as she walked away, "Hell yeah!" He faced Luke and asked, "You coming too dude?"

Luke saw Noah walking towards him. "Uh yeah, give me a minute though."  
_'Oh, not here Noah! Shit!'_

Noah neared with a smile on his face. "Hey Luke! Glad I caught you. I came to walk you back to the dorms." Noah reached for Luke's hand, but Luke stuffed it in his coat pocket.

"Who's this?" Toke asked eying Noah up and down.

Luke answered, "Toke this is Noah."

Noah looked at Toke and thought, _'Toke, as in 'take a toke'? Why is Luke hanging out with a guy dressed like this?'_

"Noah, huh?" Toke asked.

Noah nodded and addressed Luke again, "Ready? I thought we could catch a bite to eat then rent a movie or something."

Toke stared at Noah while Luke fidgeted and answered, "No, can't tonight buddy. I have to interview Toke for class. I'll check ya later."

Noah frowned and took Luke's elbow. He whispered into Luke's ear, "What's going on? Why are you talking weird?"

Luke whispered an answer, "I don't have a feel for this guy and how he feels about you know, gays. I have to work with him and I don't want to freak him out right away."

Noah came close to Luke's ear and whispered, "Okay, love you. See you back at the dorm." Noah sneakily kissed Luke's ear and looked at him with a smirk on his face.

Luke narrowed his eyes with a sexy look in them and winked.

Noah said quietly, "We're good, right?"

Luke smiled and said, "Yup."

"You're ok? I mean, you know... you don't..." Noah asked feeling useless at the moment.

"Noah," Luke whispered. "I still need you, but I do have homework to do. Look at him. Who knows when he'll be around again. I don't know when I'll get another chance to get this done."

Toke muttered, "Come on dude. Lets hit it."

Luke whispered, "Bye baby."

Noah fingered the diamond earring in Luke's ear and said aloud, "Bye." He grinned as he walked away.

Luke turned back to Toke and said, "Lets go."

They started walking. Toke asked, "So, who is that guy?"

"Who Noah? He's my roommate." Luke looked away and changed the subject.  
"How long have you been dating Mick?"

Toke answered, "Off and on for about 2 years. We met at a rave. You got some chick somewhere around here?"

Luke let out a laugh. "I.. um, I'm actually engaged."

"Fuck! What did you do? Get her pregnant?" Toke stared at Luke. "You're too damn young to get married man! Sow your wild oats first! How can you settle for one chick already?"

Luke shrugged, "I used to sleep around. I fell in love when we met the first time. We're not planning on getting married for a few years anyway."

"Still, why commit now? A lot can happen in what... say two years?" Toke stated.

Luke shrugged, "We've been through a lot together already. I was kidnapped a few weeks ago. My friends found me."

They reached a building and walked up the creaky stairs.

"What? Why would someone kidnap you?" Toke asked raising his voice with disbelief. "That's nuts!" He opened the door and greeted Mick.

"Hey Mick, dude was telling me he was kidnapped!" Toke pulled her close and kissed her on the lips as he grabbed her butt and squeezed.

"Really?" She asked looking over Toke's shoulder at Luke.

Luke nodded and said, "Yeah, my captor died in the fire. Hell, I almost died in the fire."

"Whoa... man that's heavy." Toke took his backpack and walked to the couch. He dropped it on the floor. He said to Mick over his shoulder, "Light me up. We're going to get started."

Luke had followed him into the room and put his new messenger bag on the floor and took off his coat.

Toke asked, "You smoke?"

Luke shook his head. "Nope. Thanks anyway."

Mick came in and handed Toke lit joint. He took a hit. Holding his breath he said in a strangled voice, "You sure?"

"Yeah, I don't... ya know." Luke made a motion with his fingers near his mouth. He sat down and took out his notebook and a pen.

Toke did the same and wrote down what Luke had said about being kidnapped and being in a fire. He started to laugh and said, "I've got the perfect name for you dude!!!"

_'Uh oh._' Luke thought. _'I hope it's not something stupid like Snake, Bone, or razor!' _

Luke asked hesitantly, "What is it?"

Toke laughed and said, "I'm going to call you Blaze! It's perfect!"

Luke smiled and said, "You're right it is perfect. Cool, I like it."

"Good! So, tell me more about this kidnapping." Toke said as he finished his joint. He picked up his pen and continued to write.


	32. Alternate Ending Chp 4

CHAPTER 4 (alternate ending)  
"Through Thick and Thin"  
WARNINGS: Language, Drug use, sex and implied sex  
This story is A.U.  
Disclaimer: This is a work of my own and not related to ATWT or anything to do with CBS's sponsors.

+++++++++

Noah headed back to the dorm when Chad ran up behind him and jumped on his back.

"Hello Chad." Noah smiled and grabbed Chad's legs to keep him from falling.

"Hey Noah! How's it going?" He said happily. He hung onto Noah's shoulders for a bit, then let go. Noah let him down. He began to walk alongside Noah.

"Good. I think Luke's getting better. He's off doing homework with some goth looking guy named Toke."

Chad snickered. "Toke. What a name! Anyway, I wanted to ask you and Luke, Terry and Josh to go out with Bryan and me Saturday night. He wants to take us out dancing or dining. He's driving down on Saturday."

Noah nodded, "Yeah, that sounds cool. Everyone can get to know him better if you're going to be dating. So, you've taken the bus to Chicago to meet him a few times this week? How's that working out for you?"

Chad smiled and stated, "It's okay, I guess."

Noah stole a glance at him from the corner of his eye and asked, "What's that mean?"

Chad sighed and said, "He told me he's looking for a relationship. I told him it's too soon for me to be dating seriously. I mean I'm young and still in college. No offense to you or Luciano and your engagement."

"None taken Chad." Noah replied.

"It's just that I don't see him very much and I'd like to get to know him before investing in a committed relationship. It's kinda scary."

Noah stopped and grabbed Chad's arm.

Chad turned around abruptly and asked, "What?"

"If it doesn't feel right, don't do it. Tell him how you feel." Noah looked at Chad's face.

Chad appeared thoughtful and said, "I know... I should. He won't have sex with me either."

Noah let out a humongous laugh. "That's probably a good thing! You don't want to get mixed up with someone who is in a different place than you are. You gotta remember Chad. He is older. He's got a secure job. He knows what he wants. You're in college still trying to figure out what you want to be when you grow up!"

Chad nodded and sighed heavily. They began walking again in silence.

"You think he's cute though, don't you?" Chad asked looking for approval.

Noah pushed Chad with his elbow and said, "Since when do you ask me for my opinion?"

Chad replied, "I don't need to, I wanted to."

A sardonic grin accompanied Noah's answer, "I didn't really stare at the guy, but from what I saw, he was good looking. He's got great hair."

Chad pushed Noah and said, "Thats cuz it looks like yours only a little bit longer you Dork!"

"Dork? I'm a dork?" Noah chuckled and invited him up to the dorm room.

Chad laughed and said, "You should feel lucky! That's one up from a buffoon!"

Noah rolled his eyes and smirked.

Once inside Noah's room, Chad concluded, "Do you think I should stop seeing Bryan?"

"I didn't say that. I just meant, think about what you want. See, I know I want to spend the rest of my life with Luke. I don't think that's what Bryan is asking, but by the sound of it, he's more serious about dating you, than you are about dating him."

"No. I want to date him. I've told him that. I don't know where he wants the relationship to go, that's all." Chad countered.

He flopped sideways into a chair and let his legs dangle over the armrest.

"Want a beer?" Noah asked.

"Yeah." Chad muttered. "If only Bryan was younger and went to school with us."  
He looked up at Noah when his beer was handed to him and said, "Thanks. Do you think I should cancel Saturday night because of the age difference? What if he doesn't fit in with you guys?"

Noah popped the top of his beer and answered honestly, "No don't cancel... give us chance to meet him. Then you can see how he is around us and we can see how he is around you. You'll be able to read him better."

Chad agreed, "Yeah, okay. Thanks for your input Noah."

+++++++++

Josh rose off his bed He'd been sleeping since 1:00pm. He been exhausted the last few days. He walked up to Terry, who was sitting at his desk writing, and wrapped his arms around him. He kissed the side of Terry's neck and asked, "What are you studying now?"

Terry looked up and smiled, "Civics. What a pain in the ass!"

Josh chuckled and spun Terry's chair around. He straddled Terry's legs and sat down on his lap. He leaned forward and kissed him.

"Ummmm..."

"MMMM.."

Terry whispered, "Do your homework now, and I'll reward you later."

"How about you reward me now as an incentive to do my homework later." Josh grinned and reached his hands up Terry's shirt.

"Oooh, you drive a hard bargain Josh." Terry chuckled.

"Thats not all I drive hard." Josh attacked Terry's neck and sucked on it.

They undressed each other as Josh led Terry to his bed.

+++++++++

Luke continued to tell his story to Toke.

"You guys want a drink or something to eat?" Mick asked.

Toke replied, "Yeah, I'll take a water and we'll have whatever there is eat." He glanced at Luke and said, "Blaze? What do you want Pepsi or water to drink?"

Luke chuckled at his nickname. "Just a Pepsi for me, Thanks."

She brought over the water and can of soda and sat down.

Toke finished writing and asked, "So that brings us to date. When did you meet your girlfriend and when did you get engaged?"

Luke held his breath and answered, "Umm, we met about two months ago and we just got engaged."

Toke stared at Luke and laughed. "No shit?!"

Mick laughed, "No way! What the hell were you thinking asking some chick you've just met to marry you?"

"Well actually, it was the other way around." Luke smiled uncomfortably. "I want to spent the rest of my life with..." Luke stopped to think. "with.. her. Anyway, enough about me. I need to ask you about yourself."

Mick held up a finger and questioned, "Just a minute Blaze, what makes her so special? How did you know after two months? That is so whack!"

Luke blushed, "Umm... S..She and I were really attracted to each other. It was pretty much love at first sight, but she was dating someone else at the time so we didn't get together right away."

"That Bitch!" Mick yelled. "You can't trust chicks that are dating someone then ask to marry someone else after only two months!"

Toke muttered, "Here we go."

Mick slapped him on the back as she smiled. "Shut up!" She looked at Luke and said, "Don't be stupid, break off with that bitch now!"

Toke spoke up, "Mick, go get me a joint then leave us alone. We're doing homework and I'm sure Blaze has to get back to his girl. What's her name anyway?"

Luke was caught off guard. He stared at Toke and said, "Noa... Noel."  
_'Shit! What am I doing! Noel? I have to get this homework done and get out of here.'_

"Noel, nice name. She hot?" Toke took a hit off the joint Mick gave him.

"Yeah very. Can we talk about you now?" Luke watched Toke hold his breath and blow the smoke out.

Toke noticed Luke staring at him and held it out to Luke. "Go on. It isn't addictive, no side effects. It'll mellow you out. You seem nervous, might help you."

Luke shook his head, "No. That's alright. You go ahead." He looked down at his empty page and tapped it with the end of his pen. "Okay, What is the most exciting thing that's happened in your life?"

"I guess moving here to pursue Mick's dream. She wants to be an E.R. Doctor." Toke answered. "She's amazing, really smart.. sometimes I think she's smarter than me, then I think, nah." He laughed.

Luke laughed as well.

+++++++++

Chad and Noah were laughing.

"Oh Shit Chad! Tell me you didn't say that!" Noah tossed his head back and let out a deep laugh.

Chad finished his beer and said, "Yeah, I did." he chuckled. "Hey, you guys got anything to eat around here?"

"Fruit and chips. Luke has to have his potato chips." Noah smiled as he recalled buying groceries with Luke. He had held up the bag of Ruffles in the store and asked with pleading eyes if they could buy them. Of course Noah couldn't deny Luke his indulgence.

Chad sat up and said, "Lets order out. Get the phone book."

Noah ordered food to be delivered for him, Chad and Luke.  
_'Luke should be home soon and I'm sure he's starving.'_

Josh and Terry layed together under Terry's sheet after their soulful lovemaking.

Terry kissed Josh once more and said, "What do you think about Luciano and Noah's engagement?"

Josh rubbed Terry's back and said, "I think they're both happy, that's all that counts. Granted, it's been a whirlwind romance for them and they've had so much trauma in their lives in just a short while, but I think they compliment each other very well."

Terry bent his head down and kissed Josh's neck. He murmured against Josh's skin, "I think so too. I love watching them interact with each other. It's like they know what the other is thinking or doing at any given time. They really love each other." Terry met Josh's eyes and said, "I love you Josh."

Terry kissed Josh on the lips, then pushed his tongue gently between his lips.

"uhmmm."

Terry kept kissing Josh as he moved and layed on top of Josh. He lifted his head and looked into Josh's eyes.

Josh grinned devilishly and spoke softly, "You want an encore, or do you want to go to bat this time?"

Terry released a shaky breath and tried to calm his nerves by sucking on his bottom lip. He wanted to ask Josh a question.

Josh drew his eyebrows together and asked, "What's the matter?"

Terry kissed Josh's forehead and said, "Hypothetically speaking, do you think you would ever....."

+++++++++

Toke and Luke were laughing thunderously. Toke had burnt the pizza he had put in the oven when he forgot to set the timer. The round, charred disk was black and smoking. He threw it in the sink and ran water over it.

Toke giggled, "I'll just put in another one, you set the timer this time so I don't forget."

"You're as bad of a cook as me!" Luke chuckled.

"Oh fuck you Blaze!" Toke smiled a toothy grin.

Luke insisted, "Really you don't have to make another pizza. I should get going anyway. Noa..el, _'Shit' Noel, Noel, Noel!'_ is probably worried about me anyway. Since I've returned from the cabin, I kinda like to stay near her. I get freaked out if I'm away too long, you know thinking she was dead all that time."

Toke nodded and said, "Too late.. pizza's in the oven." He shut the oven door and turned around. He went to the fridge and took out another Pepsi and handed it to Luke.

"Come on, "Toke said. "Take a seat and tell me about that part. I think you skipped It. Why did you think she was dead?"

+++++++++

Noah heard an insistent rapid knock on the door and grabbed his wallet to pay for their food. "Jesus! That was fast." he said to Chad.

Chad walked with Noah to the door.

When Noah opened it, Josh pushed them aside and said with a yawn, "Where is he? Is Terry here?" He looked around.

"No, why?" Noah asked.

Chad asked, "Did you two have another fight?"

Josh turned to face his friends, coughed into his hand, and replied, "Not really, although I think I may have hurt his feelings unintentionally."

+++++++++

Terry had left the dorm building and walked across campus bundled up in his hat, coat, scarf and winter jacket. It had begun to snow gently, landing on Terry's shoulders and knit cap, sometimes on his long eyelashes. There was already four inches of snow on the ground and another three to six expected by tomorrow afternoon.

_'I'm not upset. There's nothing to be upset about. Like I said to Josh, it was a hypothetical question. How did I think he was going to answer? Still...'_

Terry walked to the coffee shop and ordered a hot chocolate. He sat down at a table and blew on it while he was deep in thought.

_'Why am I the only one who feels this way in our relationship? Why is Josh even with me? I feel like an idiot. I should just keep my mouth shut from now on. I can't believe he just layed there on my bed and didn't say anything while I got dressed. I wonder what he thinks about me now. What is he getting out of our relationship besides sex, alright, to be honest to myself...a lot of sex. Is that all we have?'_

"Do you want us to come with you to look for him?" Noah asked with his arm around Josh.

"No. Like I said, it wasn't really a fight. He usually goes to the coffee shop when he's in a pissy mood. I'll try there first and phone you If he's not there. We'll call out a search party for him if I can't find him." Josh smiled, yawned again and said, "See ya later."

Noah, Chad's and Luke's food came soon after Josh left. They ate burgers and drank more beer while they watched tv.

+++++++++

Luke took another bite of pizza. He giggled and asked, "Not for the interview or anything, but what's with the eyeliner, fingernail polish and your whole getup?"

Toke took a big gulp of water and said, "It's who I am! Who are you?" He laughed at Luke.

Luke shrugged and said, "Just a dude who wants to write." Luke giggled uncontrolably. "I guess."

Toke laughed and replied, "You guess! You sound like you're not sure. You're gonna be the guy who's married, has 2.4 kids, have a darling little house with the fucking white picket fence. You're going to come home from a hard day's work and say, 'honey, I'm home.' Noel will have a dry martini in her hand ready for you. Later, you'll go play ball with your adorable son and have a lovely tea party with your beautiful daughter." Toke laughed and continued to tease Luke. "Noel will be wearing a dress and high heels like fucking Donna Reed! She will have supper on the table every night precisely at 6pm. You'll both tuck your son and daughter into bed, after watching some silly Disney move, then read a shitty fairytale book and kiss their beloved foreheads goodnight, sweet dreams, son't let the fucking bed bugs bite, see ya later alligator after while crocodile and all that shit and then, da..da..da..da? Or should I continue." He grinned at Luke and raised his eyebrows. "You'll probably schedule sex for Saturday and Wednesday nights at, Hmmm.. say 10:00pm."

Luke was caught up in a giggling fit and shook his head. When he calmed down he said with a smirk, "No! Nothing like that! Is that how you grew up?"

"Please.. My mom, dad and I did a lot of traveling when I was younger. We didn't do 'normal'." Toke disclosed. "I could take care of myself when I was in my teens. I could cook a mean can of chicken noodle soup. Add water, heat, serve, done." he laughed.

Luke chuckled. He looked at Toke and wondered aloud, "I wish I could see you without all that black shit you're wearing. Don't you have any clothing that's any color other than black?"

"PSHH." Toke waved a hand at Luke and said, "Yeah, but why would I wear it? Who cares. You've seen the drones in class. They all wear the same designer shit. Even you have some expensive shit on. I can tell. I used to be like you."

Luke frowned, "Yeah, so. If you're trying to make a statement, shouldn't you make up your own look instead of copying one already out there.. what are you? Goth-Emo?"

Toke sat back and laughed, "Touche'. Give Blaze a hand!" He clapped, then lit another joint. He sat back and focused his heavy lidded red eyes at Luke. "I think of myself as unique... just like everyone else."

Luke laughed and said, "So you're really going to be a newscaster? Looking like you do and dressed like that? Who the fuck is gonna watch that channel?" Luke laughed, sat back in the chair, took a deep breath, and felt extremely relaxed.

Toke blew smoke out the corner of his mouth and said, "Yeah, and you're really going to work at a paper looking like that huh?" He laughed loudly and said, "Shit Blaze, what the fuck is up with you dude?"

Luke laughed and said, "I don't know why I'm saying this shit."

"I better crack a window open." Toke said, standing up. "Blaze man, I think you're a little high breathing in my second hand smoke." Toke laughed.

Luke laughed back, "No, I just feel good."

Toke smiled and said, "Hell to the Yeah! That's what it's about. Feeling good and mellow."

Luke looked at Toke as he sat back down on the couch. Toke layed his arm against the back of the couch.

Toke did look mellow, but... "How can you do this.. get high and stay ahead in class?" Luke asked.

"I ace all my classes and believe it or not, I graduated top 3 in a class of over 275 students back in high school. I don't smoke during the day. I need to keep my head clear for class . I usually smoke on weekends and usually only a few joints, with this day being the exception."

"So you sell drugs?" Luke asked.

Toke laughed and said loudly, "ME? No way! I only have a small amount around usually, so if I'm caught with it I just pay a fine. Happened only once. Mick and I had a fight and she told the cops. They found my stash and took me downtown for a while." Then said affectionately, "What a bitch she can be."

Luke laughed and glanced at the time. "Shit. I better go." He gathered his things and said, "I'll see ya in class tomorrow huh?"

Toke stood up and walked Luke to the door. "Yeah, hey! I've got a great idea! It'll be fun. Wait right there!"

Toke ran to the back of the apartment where the bedroom was and came back with a black tee shirt. He held it up for Luke to see. It had a skull on it, of course, with red roses and thorns weaving throughout the gaps in the eyes, nose, and mouth.

He tossed it to Luke and said. "Wear that tomorrow with black pants and shoes if ya got 'em. Meet me before class, in the bathroom of the com. class building. Can you do that?"

Luke nodded and put the shirt in his bag. "Um... okay. See ya later."

Toke grabbed him and pulled him back inside the apartment. "Wait! Give me your number in case I have anymore questions, for the interview."

Toke wrote the number down and gave Luke his as well, since Luke didn't get to finish interviewing Toke.

"Can you come over tomorrow? We can finish interviewing and format it. You know all that shit has to be done too. This is only the rough draft Blaze. We could be done by the end of the week possibly, or does wifey have a short leash on you?" Toke laughed and punched Luke on the arm.

Luke snickered and looked at him. He said, "I told you, it's the other way around. I wasn't shitting you. I have been seriously fucked up since I came home, except tonight, I guess. I kinda feel normal right now. I'm not as freaked out. No..oel will definitely like me better like this!" Luke grinned.

"You're a mellow man Blaze. So tomorrow before class starts remember?" Toke smiled.

+++++++++

Josh walked down the stairs outside the dorm building. It was silent and he was the only one around. He looked around and noticed footprints in the snow. He smiled and followed them across campus to the coffee shop. He saw Terry in the window with his winter clothing off, staring into a cup.

Josh jogged up to the door and went in. He stomped the snow from his shoes on the mat, then walked up behind Terry.

"Hey sexy, can I buy you a cup of Joe?" Josh whispered in Terry's ear.

"Who's Joe?" Terry teased, then said somberly, "I'm fine with my hot chocolate, but thanks. Want a sip?"

Josh took of his coat and sat down across from his boyfriend. He eagerly took the cup and sipped the hot liquid that warmed him up. He gave the cup back to Terry and said, "Thanks."

Terry stared at Josh for a long time until Josh began to squirm in his chair. Terry's penetrating and scrutinizing eyes did that to him every time.

Josh asked, "Do you want to go back to the room and talk?"

Terry shook his head. "No. Here is fine." He picked up his cup and watched Josh's reaction before took a sip.

He coughed into a napkin and replied, "Really? I kinda want to be alone." Josh begged with his eyes.

"Yes. I like it here. Will you go buy us some soup and sandwiches? We may as well eat supper here." asked Terry.

"Yeah, sure." Josh cleared his throat, stood up, and frowned as he walked to the counter.  
_'I do not want to talk here! Right after we eat, we're going home. I refuse to have a conversation of this magnitude in a public place_.'

+++++++++

Luke walked back to the dorms feeling good. He couldn't wait to tell Noah about Toke. Noah would never believe how smart Toke was just by looking at him.. or how 'normal' he was. Without all the crap he wore, he'd probably look halfway decent.

Luke opened the door and saw Noah and Chad passed out on the bed. Beer cans were scattered on the floor and on the table. Take out wrappers from the diner were crumpled into balls and had been thrown near the wastebasket.

Luke picked them up and put them in the trash, as well as the beer cans.

He stared at the two drunks lying on top of the bed and debated who to wake up first. He chuckled as he tickled the bottom of Noah's feet, but Noah just pulled his legs up closer to his body and grunted.

Luke shook Chad's shoulder and luckily woke him. He sat up on the edge of the bed and swayed back and forth.

Chad looked at Luke's out of focus face and said, "Hi Luke... Dammit! Luciano. I... I c..can't help it... being around... Noah the whole time..... he kept saying.... Luke...." Chad swayed and tried to catch himself. He fell forward into Luke's arms.

"UHPPH! Sorry Luke... Damn! Luciano!." Chad said and giggled.

Luke set him back down on the bed and laughed, "You can call me Luke, It's alright. We're friends. I think you better stay here for the night though. Get into bed and cover up. Sleep on the side next to the wall. I'll be right back."

Luke locked up and went to the bathroom. He stripped and pulled on a pair of pj bottoms and squeezed into bed between Noah and Chad.

Luke draped his arm across Noah's chest, then rested his head next to Noah's shoulder.

+++++++++

Josh brought the tray of food over to the table. They each grabbed a bowl of soup and a sandwich.

Josh blew on a spoonful of homemade beef and barley soup, then put it in his mouth. He had a mild sore throat so it tasted funny.

Terry took a bite of his sandwich, chewed, then swallowed it. He looked up at his boyfriend. "Josh, I want you to explain to me why you said that stuff back at the dorm." Terry stated firmly.

Josh eyed him and said, "We'll talk later. Eat up."

Terry pushed his food away, crossed his arms and rested them on the table, then cocked his head to the side. "I'm not coming home with you unless you tell me why you're never going to get married. I'll go sleep at Noah and Luciano's.... on the floor if I have to!"

Josh stated loudly, "Fine! I don't want to get married to you or anyone else.... because... I'm just gonna die anyway. Why should I burden anyone with that pain? My disease or whatever the fuck it is, feels more realistic now. Besides, after witnessing the devastation Noah must have been feeling when he thought Luciano was dead, I decided that I didn't want anyone to feel like that when I die."

Terry stared at Josh with a frown. "Josh, I love you and you're not a burden. Everyone dies, that's part of living. I want to spend as much time with you as I can. I'm not saying we should get married. I just wanted to know your view on our future together."

Josh played with the teaspoon in his soup. "Terry, how can I put this so you'll understand? You and I... we're... Shit. We aren't like other couples. There is no happy ending for us. Understand me?"

Terry narrowed his eyes and leaned forward. Getting angry, he said, "Josh, we love each other. THAT is all that matters. I could get hit by a fucking snow plow walking to school tomorrow! I don't want to hear you justify anything anymore by using death as an excuse!"

Josh countered, "Fine then how about the fact that I can't offer you a future! I can't offer you anything! What do I have that you could possibly want? Huh? You know, we're having fun right now because we're young. What about after we graduate?"

Terry sat back against his chair and asked cautiously, "What about it? We get jobs, move in together, do boyfriend stuff. What are you getting at?"

Josh sighed deeply. He hung his head and said softly, "You don't get it. Look ahead Terry."

"To what? I just said we'd get jobs and live together."

Josh looked up into Terry's face. Terry's eyes looked bewildered, his mouth looked sad and he was picking at his fingernails out of habit. He always did that when he was nervous.

Josh's voice carried a lot of emotion. "Ter... Terry..." He sighed and stated with anguish, "I can't give you what you want. I've said it before. I'll be in and out of hospitals, I'll eventually waste away. I don't want anyone to see me like that."

Terry looked into Josh's glistening eyes and said, "Josh, you offer me so much every day. Companionship and friendship, understanding and compassion, and most important, love."

Josh hung his head and grabbed a napkin off the tray, then wiped his eyes.

Terry continued to speak, "I don't think this is all fun and games. Ask Noah and Luciano. Every couple goes through rough patches. I'm so in love with you that I want to be there for you Josh. I want to see you through everything honey. How many times do I have to say it? Can't you accept the fact that I love you. I love everything about you." Terry reached across the table.

Josh held out his hand and let Terry hold it. He said, "I love you so much too Terry. That's why I want to spare you the pain of not feeling helpless when I start to get ill. I know doctors say I can live longer now with the new medicine I'm taking. I don't want you to watch me die. Why would I want to prolong your suffering.... I just don't see the point."

Terry sighed and said, "I can see you're side of view, but what about commitment?"

"What about it? I'm in a committed relationship with you.. at least that was my understanding." Josh blew on his soup spoon and opened his mouth. He tried to eat again. It still tasted like shit. He decided to get Terry worked up.

Terry watched him close his lips around the spoon and pull it seductively out of his mouth. Josh licked his lips for Terry and gave him an alluring smile.

Terry smiled back and picked up his sandwich. He spoke before he took a bite. "I'm committed to you too. I was wondering how serious we are? You don't want to get married, so what else is there?"

Josh dropped his spoon in his soup and stared at Terry. With his voice low and slightly agitated, Josh muttered, "What do you mean? You eventually want to get married, and I don't so I guess that leaves you to make a decision Terry. I will never get married. I already know that. So you either need to accept that or start dating someone who will give you the knight in shining armor ending that you want, because I'm not him."

Josh stood up and put his coat on then turned to Terry and stated, "I will never be him and it's not fair of you to ask me to try and be what I'm not! This is who I am and how I feel Terry. Please respect me for being honest with you about that. You cannot change how I feel about marriage."

Josh looked at Terry. He looked crushed. Josh cursed under his breath and looked up at the ceiling. He blew the hair off his forehead and closed his eyes. How could he make Terry understand that he was telling him this for his own good? Terry deserved someone who could take care of him. Josh was sure that he couldn't fit that bill. He didn't know how long he was going to stay 'aids free'. It could be years and years, or not. He didn't want Terry to wait for him because THAT was an unreasonable request to ask of anyone. He didn't even want his parents to worry that much about him. He made his bed, now he had to lie in it so to speak.

Terry put his coat on, drank the rest of his, now lukewarm, hot chocolate, grabbed his sandwich and headed out the door with Josh.

_'Josh is so adamant. I would never push him to do something he didn't feel passionate about. He knows that! Doesn't he?"_

"Josh," Terry slipped his hand into Josh's coat pocket to hold his hand. "I wouldn't expect any more from you than you're willing to give. I take what you give me and that's always been enough.

Josh stopped and turned to Terry. "I'm sorry I snapped back there. I guess I'm a little overwhelmed by your line of questioning and I'm a little jealous of Luciano and Noah."

"But why, because they're engaged?" Terry asked.

Josh answered, "No, because they already have what they want. Their future is pretty much planned."

"Umm, I see." Terry replied. "Well Joshua Alexander, I'm not leaving you. You have that to look forward to for our future together." He grinned at Josh and looked into his eyes as snow fell between them.

Josh stared at Terry for a long time, but not long enough for Terry to start thinking about something else. Just long enough for Terry to want something more. Josh  
moved towards him while keeping eye contact to let Terry know that he wanted to take his kiss. He brushed his lips against Terry's very gently.

Terry followed along, he slowly parted his lips. The feel of their lips against each other was heightened when they closed their eyes at the point where Terry's mouth opened to Josh's. They kept their lips soft and slightly open, in a gently inviting and receptive way to each other. Josh slipped his warm, relaxed tongue into Terry's yielding and ready mouth.

They moaned simultaneously before Josh broke away to cough.

"Lets get you home to bed." Terry said with concern as they began to walk to the dorm.

Josh rested his head against Terry's shoulder and said in a hoarse voice, "Mmm.. are we going to go at it again? I will _(cough_) never get enough of you. You realize that.. I could stay inside you all day and still crave more. I'm insatiable when _(cough_) it comes to you." Josh's chilly breath rose in the air and disappeared.

Terry pulled Josh's hips closer. They walked in step, together.

+++++++++

The alarm went off in the morning. Luke opened his eyes to see Chad yawning in his face. Chad stared at Luke and smiled. "Morning Luke."

Luke grinned and said, "Hi there. Wanna take your hand off my waist?"

Chad quickly removed it and smiled guiltily.

Luke chuckled, turned over, and saw Noah holding the side of his head.

"UUGHH! Damn!" Noah opened one eye and pulled Luke into his arms. He whispered, "Hi babe. When did you come home?" he kissed Luke on the mouth and smelled him.

Chad sat up and stretched, he also held his head. "Shit." He whispered too. "Oooh, my head. How's yours Noah?"

"Killing me. I'm not drinking with you again!" Noah sat up and looked at Luke. He pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes. "I think we need to have a talk."

"What smells like pot?" Chad asked then leaned over and smelled Luke's hair. "Were you out getting high last night?"

"NO! I don't do that." Luke asserted, somewhat miffed.

"Well you sure smell like it" Chad snickered.

Luke crawled over Noah and went to take a shower.

Chad got up slowly and said. "I better go. I have an early class. Good Luck with your bad boy."

Noah smiled and mentioned, "Bye Chad. Can you keep this between us please?"

Chad nodded. "Sure. Anything for you. Catch ya on the flip side. Bye."

Noah walked to the bathroom and opened the shower curtain. He spoke firmly, but quietly because of his headache, "So, wanna explain yourself Luke?"

Luke frowned and faced Noah. "I didn't DO anything. Toke lit up. I didn't take a drag. Jesus Noah! Are you seriously questioning my ethics?"

Noah undressed and entered the shower. He grabbed Luke from behind and said, "Sorry. I know you wouldn't do that, but I don't think you should be hanging out with Toke anymore."

Luke turned around. He put his arms around Noah's neck and said, "I have to do an interview with him for class. I can't not see him!"

"Interview him over the phone, or tell him to meet you at the coffee shop." Noah whispered in Luke's ear. "Wanna help me with my headache?" He ran his hands up and down Luke's soapy backside.

"I'll ASK him to meet me at the coffee shop later." Luke replied.

"That's fine. So, will you help me?" Noah's erection skimmed across Luke's abdomen.

Luke smiled at Noah and said, "I'd do anything for you babe."

"Wait, did you say you have to meet him tonight? I wanted to do something with you. Oh well, how about tomorrow, or do you need to check your calendar?" Noah teased.

"Ha Ha. I might have a hot date." Luke joked.

Noah smiled and kissed Luke's lips gently at first. Luke let his lips relax. Noah loved the fullness of Luke's lips. They seemed to melt under Noah's lips. He took Luke's lip into his mouth and carefully nibbled on it as they both moaned.

Luke sighed. Noah's kisses always did something to him that he couldn't describe, even with his writers mind. The only words that came to mind were seductive and romantic.

Noah moved his head and kissed Luke's temple. He smiled at Luke, licked his own lips and approached Luke's lips again. He opened his mouth slightly and placed his mouth over Luke's parted lips.

Noah moved his lips in a slow circular motion. Luke's eyes closed as he enjoyed Noah's mouth. He slowly opened his mouth and touched the tip of his tongue on the tip of Noah's tongue.

Noah made a pleasurable noise as their tongues circled one another's. Noah squeezed Luke's ass. He still couldn't stop touching, staring, or pinching it. His fascination with it made Luke laugh. Sometimes he'd tempt Noah by walking around naked, only to run away and get dressed. Noah usually gave up the chase and pretended he didn't care.

Luke would pout and try to get Noah interested again. Of course, Noah didn't really need any prompting. He acted like he was immersed in reading a textbook or doing something else until Luke got frustrated and did a strip tease or something else seductive for Noah's viewing pleasure. Noah's eyes would light up and he'd pull Luke into his lap, then make slow gentle love to him. Sometimes Noah liked to be on the bottom, it depended how they both felt at the time. Since Luke had been found in the forest, he needed to be inside of Noah, to fill him. Noah fulfilled Luke. He felt safe when he was inside Noah... like he could go so deep and touch his soul, actually become a part of Noah.

This morning was different though. Noah needed to have Luke... to be tenderly buried in him.. to feel him from the inside.

Noah kissed Luke on his lips once more and turned him around. He stuck a wet finger inside Luke.

"HMmm." Luke hummed as he put his hands on the shower wall and pushed his body onto Noah's finger. He rocked back and forth while Noah added another finger.

Noah spread Luke's ass cheeks and pushed his cock into Luke's waiting eager entrance. Noah murmured against Luke's back as he kissed him between his shoulder blades, "You're mine Snyder. This domain I'm entering, belongs to me now.

"I know." Luke gasped. "Hhhuu... Ohhh!"

Noah moaned loudly. "Nnn..uhhh!"

"OH fuck Noah! Mmm.. Uhh." Luke said breathlessly. "God, baby... you feel so hard in the morning."

"Are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I." Noah slowed down considerably.

Luke moaned, "Ahhhh... No, keep going. It's all good."

Drops of water flew off the tips of Noah's hair as he tossed his head back. The water from the shower was dripping on his face. He held onto Luke's hips as he moved in and out of Luke, grunting and groaning.

"Damn you feel tight lover." Noah moaned.

Luke pushed himself backwards, against Noah's hips. "Ahhhhh shit, go faster."

Noah complied with Luke's request. "UMHHH! You feel good. I wanna keep going... never wanna quit.. making love to you."

Noah knew he'd leave marks when he dug his fingers into Luke's hips. He couldn't help it, Luke was so slippery from the shower.

Luke grabbed his cock and began stroking it just before he came loudly, "Noah, you're gonna make me cum..umm.. Noah, UHH... NOAAHHH."

"UMMM! OH Shit. UHHH! God Luke." Noah gasped and moved faster and harder cumming deep in Luke when he felt his fiance's ass tighten on his cock.

Noah pulled Luke up from his bent over position and turned him around. He placed his hand on the nape of Luke's neck and drew him near. "You're.. Shit Luke, you are so beautiful when your wet."

Luke chuckled and put his hands on Noah's hips. He looked at Noah's dark hair and really blue eyes. "You look delicious."

Noah kissed Luke deeply, then they finished their shower. Luke handed Noah a towel and dried his back for him.

After Luke dried off with Noah's help, he put on his black pants and went to get the black shirt out of his messenger bag. He put it on then went back into the bathroom to finish getting ready.

Noah called out, "You almost done in there? I have to comb my hair yet."

"Done!" Luke called back.

"Shh.. don't yell dammit." Noah said as he walked into the bathroom. "My head, remem.... What the hell are you wearing?" Noah gave Luke a quizzical look with one hand resting on the door jam.

Luke said, "What? This shirt? It's a social experiment. That's all."

Noah asked, "Like for a class or something?"

"No. Toke and I are doing it ourselves. I questioned why he dresses the way he does and he said the best way to describe it was to try it and ta-da." Luke smiled at Noah.

"Is that his shirt?" Noah asked suspiciously.

"Yes, you don't think I'd own a shirt like this do you?" Luke chuckled.

"I wouldn't think you'd WEAR a shirt like that." Noah answered.

"Well, it's only for one day Noah. I'll give it back to him tonight." Luke reassured Noah.

"Can't you at least wear a sweater or another shirt over it? I think you give off a different persona than you want to." Noah went to Luke's drawer and took out a striped sweater and threw it to Luke. Wear that over his shirt. When you do your little 'experiment' you can take it off."

Luke rolled his eyes and put on the sweater and his coat. "You realize, I'm only wearing this sweater because I love you." Luke met Noah halfway across the room and kissed him.

"I know and I appreciate it. I'd also appreciate you not wearing other guy's clothing." Noah smiled and kissed Luke on the forehead.

"You're gonna be late if you don't get your ass in gear." Noah said.

Luke looked up into his fiance's eyes and said, "Noah, I still hate leaving you. I'm trying so hard but mornings are rough for me."  
_'I still experience anxiety attacks before we leave each other, but I can't let Noah know about those... He'd put me in some loony bin or worse, he'd see how insecure I am and leave me for good. I can't lose him.'_

Noah looked at Luke with concern in his blue eyes and said, "Do you want to see someone about it? I'll go with you if you want me to."

"You mean a shrink! No! I'm not a nutcase Noah!" Luke muttered and looked away.

Noah followed Luke to the desk. Luke packed his bag with textbooks and turned around.

Noah stood between him and the door. Noah took Luke's hand and kissed it. "I didn't mean to imply that your a nutcase. I thought you'd like to talk to someone about your feelings."

"I do! I talk to you Noah." Luke pled with his eyes. "I'm not going to see some fucking head doctor."

Noah replied calmly, "Honey, I don't know how to help you overcome this fear you have. I reassure you that I'm not leaving you. I haven't died and I don't know what else to do. I want you to get better."

"So when you say you want me to get better, you're implying something IS wrong with me to begin with." Luke frowned.

"Luke, no..." Noah wondered why Luke was taking everything he was saying so literally.

"Just forget it Noah. I have to go." Luke walked around Noah and put his hand on the doorknob.

Noah put his hand on Luke's shoulder and said, "Luke, I only want to help you. I love you no matter what, but I see the fear in your eyes everytime we part. That can't make you feel good. I know what you're going through. I panicked when you were gone for three days. It was like I couldn't breath."

"Yeah, but Noah. You thought I was dead for what... only two hours? I thought you were dead for 2 ½ days! Not to mention I was held captive with minimal food and water. I was in a fucking fire Noah! You tell ME how you'd come out of that and NOT be a little fearful!" Luke turned the knob.

Noah wrapped his arms around Luke and said, "Don't go away angry. You're right, I don't know what it was like for you. I guess I'm worried about you. I love taking care of you, but I think I'm feeding into your anxiety."

"What are you saying? You don't think you're good for me?" Luke asked, feeling the onset of a panic attack.  
_'Shit what did I do? He's going to leave me! I can't live without him! What am I going to do?_'

Noah pulled Luke into his arms. He hugged him and said into his shoulder, "I didn't say that. YOU said that. I'm saying... oh hell. Forget it. We can talk tonight. Have a good day. Wanna meet for lunch?"

"Sure." Luke said as he backed away. "Do you think I'm too needy... clingy? Do you think I'm smothering you? Is that it?"

"Smothering me? No!" Noah pulled Luke back.  
_'Maybe a little clingy, but definitely not smothering me! It's not as if he's paranoid and won't let me leave his sight anymore.'_

Luke hugged him tightly. "I love you Noah. If you think I'm too clingy, I'll go see someone for you. For the record though, I don't believe shrinks really help." He rested his chin on Noah's shoulder and sighed.

Noah sighed as well and replied, "I don't want you to do something you don't want to do. We'll work through this together. Okay?"

Luke hugged Noah like he always did, for a lengthy amount of time until his heartbeat slowed back down and he calmed himself down.  
_'Noah will meet me for lunch. He will be here when I get home tonight. He's not going to die or leave me. He loves me. He'll be okay. I will be alright. I'll see him later. He's not going to die, he's not going to leave me.'_

Luke murmured, "I love you baby."

"I love you Luke."

"See ya later." Luke looked into Noah's eyes and memorized the color. His eyes seemed to change color depending on which hue of blue he was wearing. Today, his eyes were darker, sexier, smoky looking against his dark blue sweater.

Noah kissed Luke's lips and said, "Bye sweet cheeks." then tapped him on the ass as he left.

Luke walked back and forth to classes with his head down to shield his eyes against the bright winter sun reflecting off the snow.

Terry was coming from class and met Luke on his way to back to the dorm.

"Luke wait." Terry called out.

"What?" Luke asked sounding down. He had just found out he'd failed a test that he should have aced, but he hadn't been able to concentrate on it at the time he took it. The test seemed so irrelevant to the larger picture in his life. He barely remembered taking the test the day he came back to school, a few days after Noah had rescued him.

Terry ran up to him and grabbed his arm. "I was wondering if you'd want to grab something to eat? I want to talk to you about Josh."

Luke looked up for a moment. He saw how excited Terry was and said with a smile, "I'm meeting Noah for lunch. I can talk to you tonight if you want."

"That won't work." Terry sighed. "It'll have to wait until tomorrow." Terry looked saddened and started to walk away.

Luke turned around. "Terry, wait. I'm sorry. I have some time now."

Terry turned around and grinned. "Really?"

Terry's grin was contagious. Luke grinned back and answered, "Yeah."

"Great! Well I was thinking, for Josh's birthday next week, I would ask him to move into an apartment with me. I've been looking for a while and found one really close to campus so we could still walk to classes. The only thing is, it's not furnished hence the cheap rent. What do you think, or is that a bad idea?"

Luke raised an eyebrow and said, "I don't really know how serious you two are. You know, I think that's something you should talk to him about first before surprising him."

Terry reluctantly agreed, "I suppose you're right. That is a big step and I don't want to embarrass myself. Shit! I have no idea what to get him now!"

"What does he like?" Luke asked as he thought.  
_'Clothes? No, too impersonal. Cologne? Nah.'_

"YOU know what he likes." Terry laughed.

"Then get him some sex toys." Luke chuckled.

Terry shook his head. "He's pretty much stocked in that area. Hmm. I guess I'll just have to give him a damn sweater." He turned to walk away.

Luke asked, "What about a piece of jewelry. Like a necklace or a bracelet."

Terry thought a minute and slowly nodded his head. "Yeah I like that idea. Thanks!" He leaned over and kissed Luke's cheek. "Later dude!"

Luke's mood lifted with Terry's excitement. He really liked Terry a lot and was happy he could be of help to his friend.

+++++++++

Luke walked to the diner and sat next to Noah in a booth, then decided to ask, "Do you mind me sitting next to you? I can sit across from you if you prefer."

Noah rubbed Luke's thigh and said, "No, stay here. I like sitting next to you. I t gives me some time to feel your thigh." Noah squeezed Luke's leg and leaned the side of his head against Luke's. "I like a little 'Luke junior' in the middle of the day."

Noah casually let his hands rise and brush against Luke's soft bulge hiding beneath his zipper.

Luke coughed into his fist. He stared wide eyed at Noah with a grin on his face.  
"It isn't going to be 'junior' anymore if you keep that up! Knock it off." he said and laughed.

"I ordered the regular for you. I hope that's okay." Noah said as he removed his hand. He placed it over Luke's hand on the table and caressed the top of it.

Luke nodded and watched Noah's fingers move lightly across his hand.

"You gonna give me a kiss hello?" Noah asked.

Luke gave Noah a peck on the lips just as their food was being served. They thanked the waitress and Noah asked, "So, you must be doing better. It wasn't that long ago I'd ask to meet you here and I'd find out you had been waiting a whole hour early. Today you're late. What's going on?" Noah knew this was good for Luke, yet at the same time, he was beginning to feel helpless. He loved taking care of Luke. He wondered what his new role would be once Luke didn't need him like that anymore.

"Oh, Terry asked me about a gift for Josh's birthday. I told him jewelry." Luke commenced eating.

"Uh-oh. I don't think Josh is going to like that." Noah frowned.

"Why?" Luke asked with curiosity.

"Josh doesn't want to get married.... ever." Noah said and took a bite of food.

Luke replied, I suggested a bracelet or a necklace, not a ring. I don't think Terry was thinking along those lines anyway."

Noah stole a fry off Luke's plate and ate it. He asked, "Tell me how your experiment went. Did the 'normal' people treat you differently?"

Luke chuckled and said, "I haven't taken the sweater off yet. Anyway, people aren't going to care about a shirt. I think there might be more involved. He asked me to meet him early, before class starts." He took a fry, dipped it in ketchup, and ate it.

"Luke, I don't like that you want to hang around this guy. He weirds me out. He does drugs and now he's trying to change who you are." Noah faced Luke and added, "Seriously think about it. What do you know about this guy? Why does he want you to wear his shirt? I don't get it."

Luke dropped his burger on his plate before he took a bite. He faced Noah and said, "I didn't know you were so bigoted against people that dressed like that. He's a normal guy! Just like you and I... except we're gay. People have preconceptions about our lifestyle and how we act and behave. You and I don't fit their stereotypes, why should Toke fit yours? Answer me that!"

"Look, He choses to be a social outcast, plus, he's smoking dope right in front of you. That shows you how little respect he has for you."

Luke pushed his plate away and zipped his coat. "Noah, don't judge other people before you get to know them. When you first met Brendan and I you judged us, or did you forget under which circumstances we met?"

And then it was out of Noah's mouth before he knew it. He rose his voice and said with sarcasm, "Thats right, you have impeccable taste when it comes to choosing friends! Just look where **THAT **friendship got you!"

Luke's head jerked back. He scowled and stood up. "Are you really saying that it's MY fucking fault that HE snapped and kidnapped me? That it's my fault because I was friends with him?" Luke shook his head and continued speaking. "You know, I've been called all kinds of names and I've been ridiculed before because I'm gay, but never has anyone questioned my integrity. NO ONE has ever made me feel guilty about who I am! NO ONE has ever, blamed me for..." Luke held back a sob as Noah stood up. "NO! Stay there!" Luke put his hand up.

Noah stopped in his tracks and apologized. "I didn't mean it Luke. I'm sorry."

Luke looked around. He would normally have stormed out or continued to argue. This time he wanted to run, but his feet wouldn't carry him. He wanted to go to Noah and be safe in his arms, but Noah had hurt him with his careless words. Luke's heart rate went up and his hands started to shake.

Noah walked up to him and hugged him before Luke knew what was happening. He reiterated, "I am really sorry. I know it's not your fault Brendan took you. Everything that happened during those 2 ½ days isn't your fault either, Luke. I'm an idiot. Sometimes I say things without thinking. Please forgive me."

Luke held Noah tight. He didn't want to be angry at Noah. He knew Noah had his own opinions about Toke. He knew he shouldn't have tried to change Noah's point of view.  
_'I can't change other people, I can only change myself. Noah is going to have different views on certain people and other things than mine. That's okay. It's who he is and I love him. I know he didn't mean that shit about me being responsible for what Bren did to me. He does have that open mouth, insert both feet, syndrome. Okay, I can forgive him.'_

"Yes Noah, I forgive you. I'm taking things way too personally. I hate fighting with you. I was a little upset to begin with. I sorta failed my first exam."

"Do you want to sit down and talk about it? We can finish lunch." Noah asked.

Luke looked at Noah's watch and said, "Nah, I have class in a little while." He picked up his messenger bag and slipped it over his head. "See you later baby."

Luke went to the library to study until it was time to meet Toke before for his last class.


	33. Alternate Ending Chp 5

CHAPTER 5 (alternate ending)  
"Through Thick and Thin"  
WARNINGS: Language, Drug usage  
This story is A.U.  
Disclaimer: This is a work of my own and not related to ATWT or anything to do with CBS's sponsors or actors.

+++++++++

Luke walked into the bathroom in the building where his communications class was held. He took off his striped sweater and looked in the mirror at the black tee shirt Toke gave him to wear today. He had to admit he liked how he looked in black, he felt tougher and more rugged.

The bathroom door squeaked open. Luke quickly stuffed his sweater into his bag and stood up as Toke came around the corner.

"Hey! You wore it, cool!" Toke exclaimed, then set his backpack on the sink. He opened it up and took out a bunch of items.

Luke stared at everything. He asked with reservation, "Toke, what are you going to do?"

Toke smiled and said, "Change you up. You wanted to know why I wear this shit. Well Blaze, you're gonna find out firsthand."

Luke watched Toke take a bottle of black nail polish off the sink and shake it. He handed it to Luke and said, "Paint your nails while I do your hair."

"What's wrong with my hair?" Luke asked as he coated one nail. He held his arm out and looked at his hand. He shrugged and went on to the next nail as Toke talked to him.

"It's too... tame. Mind if I add some stuff to it? It washes out in the shower."

Luke nodded, "Okay. I wanna see where you go with this. It's like a girl's makeover or something." He smiled.

Toke shook his head and scolded Luke, "No it's not. That's gay. I'm just giving you a different look. So you can see how people look at you and treat you differently. Call it a social experiment if you have to call it something. Anything but a makeover! Fuck Blaze... a makeover?"

Toke laughed as he took out a plastic garbage bag with a hole already cut out of it. He put it over Luke's head and straightened the bag so Luke's clothing was covered. He teased Luke's hair into little spikes, sprayed it with heavy duty hair spray, then picked up the bottle of color spray and shook it. Luke finished his nails and put the polish down. He began to shake his hands to dry them.

Toke laughed and put Luke's hands down and said, "Dude, you look totally gay when you shake your hands like that, blow on your nails." He continued to laugh at Luke as he sprayed Luke's hair black.

Luke coughed... the fumes were making it hard to breath.

Toke warned, "Don't breath in deeply, or you'll get a buzz."

Luke laughed and coughed, "Too late!"

Toke threw the empty bottle away and chuckled. "Come here. Closer."

Luke walked up to him and stared at his face. He began to laugh as Toke brought a black eyeliner pencil to his face. He bent over and laughed. "You think THAT'S not gay?! Wearing women's makeup? Ha Ha!"

"It's for either sex Blaze, now hold still. I don't want to poke your eye out."

Luke covered his mouth to stifle his laughter as Toke made a thick black line under Luke's eye then smeared it with his finger. He did the same thing with the other eye.

Toke looked at Luke's ear and said, "I like your diamond earring. That's cool. Did you lose the other one?"

"What?" Luke feigned wonder.  
_'Shit! I wonder if he knows piercings in the right ear means someone is gay?'_

"You mean the other one is gone?" Luke pretended to feel for one in his left ear. "Damn!"

Toke said, "That fucking sucks! You're shit outta luck. Well what do you think?"  
He turned Luke around to face the mirror.

Luke stared at himself with his mouth wide open. He couldn't tear his eyes away from his transformation. The way his hair was styled and black, to the eyeliner, nails and the shirt. He looked completely different. Sexy and mysterious.

"Hey, does your roommate... uh." Toke snapped his fingers rapidly as he tried to remember the name. "Noah! Will he recognize you?"

Luke stared at himself. He did feel different. Maybe it was the inhalation of aerosol, but he felt more aggressive. He giggled and turned around. "Don't know, but this is the coolest!"

Toke smiled and put his stuff in his backpack as Luke staggered out to the hallway. They walked into class and started up the stairs to the back of the room. The room looked much like the seats in a movie theater. The chairs and tables staggered all the way up to the back of the room.

People stared at Luke as he walked by. He stared right back until they either looked away feeling uncomfortable or pretended they were looking past him.

He chuckled at the guy that gave him a dirty look. He was the same guy who said hi to him yesterday when they made eye contact. Luke stopped and uttered in a deep voice, "You got a problem?"

The guy looked at Luke and said, "No." then quickly turned away.

Toke pushed Luke up to the back row and said, "Cool it Blaze! We aren't here to start trouble. We're here to learn." He snickered. "Are we on after class?"

Luke shook his head. "I have to do something first. I want to see if a friend of mine recognizes me."

Toke smiled, "I'd like to see that."

+++++++++

Luke left his coat unzipped and walked out of the building with Toke after class. A handful of college students stared, mostly first year students, but there were others who didn't give him a second look. Some purposely walked far around them and one muttered a slur at them. Luke spit at him and gave him the finger.

Toke grabbed Luke and said, "Cool it Blaze. We're the ones everyone 'thinks' makes trouble. Just chill."

Luke looked around and handed Toke his messenger bag to hold so his friend wouldn't recognize him. "He said, "There's my friend. I'm going over to say hi. Coming?"

Toke chuckled and said, "I wouldn't miss this for the world."

Luke called to Josh from behind him.

Josh heard Luke and stopped. He looked around, but didn't see him. He began to walk again.

Luke got closer, within 5 yards of Josh, and said with impatience, "Josh."

Josh stopped and turned around. He didn't see Luke, but two goth looking guys dressed in black coming very close to him, then stand in front of him. He looked at Luke's smile and immediately recognized his mouth and his face.

"What the fuck did you do?" Josh asked laughing.

Luke took his bag back from Toke and answered, "It's an experiment. Ya like?"

Josh smiled and said, "You kinda look hot with black hair. What is Noah going to think when he sees you like this."

If Noah saw him looking this much like Toke, he may be upset. He leaned in and murmured to Josh, "Shit! Don't tell him. I'll clean up before I come back.

Luke took a step back and said, "Josh, this is Toke. Toke, this is Josh."

Josh said, "Hi."

Toke nodded at Josh and said in a friendly way, "Hey man, how are ya?" then he said to Luke, "We gotta blaze, Blaze." then laughed at his own joke.

Mick ran up to Toke and planted a kiss on his mouth.

Josh stared at her. She had on purple lipstick, purple tights, her knee high black boots and an open black trench coat.

"Do you hang out with these people?" Josh whispered to Luke.

Luke whispered back, "Yes. They're cool. Toke helped me dress like this for an experiment."

Mick turned around with Toke's arm around her shoulders and said, "Hey Blaze! Looking real good! Wow your hot when you're not so normal looking."

Luke blushed and said, "Thanks."

Josh leaned into Luke and said, "What's she?"

Luke slapped his arm and laughed. Before he could answer, Toke addressed him. "Yo! Blaze, lets go. It's just us guys. I'm sending the doll away so she won't be bothering us back at the apartment."

Josh pulled Luke's arm and whispered, "You're going somewhere with this guy? Does Noah know about this? Does he know you've changed your hair?" Josh looked at Luke's hair and eyes and then noticed his fingernails. He grabbed Luke's hand and held it. He looked at the black polish then raised his head. He looked into Luke's face and said, "What are you doing?"

"Josh," Luke whispered back, "please don't tell Noah about how I look. I'll tell him later. He knows I have to complete an assignment in com. class with Toke."

Josh shook his head, smiled and said, "Good luck." then walked away.

Toke grabbed Luke's arm and pulled it. "Let's go!" He jumped in the air and started to jog.

Luke caught up and said, "Lets go to the coffee shop. I can interview you there."

"I don't do drugs man. Caffeine is a really bad addiction." Toke said.

Luke laughed and said, "Yeah right, you don't do drugs!"

Toke looked at Luke and said, "I'm completely serious! Pot is a natural herb just as it is. Caffeine taken in high doses, like those No Doze pills, make you tremble because your heart rate goes up. Some student died last year from an accidental o.d. Had a heart attack."

"No shit?" Luke asked skeptically.

Toke glanced at him and said, "True story. Don't drink alcohol either. Fucks up your body. Your brain, central nervous system, liver, heart and other shit in your body."

"But pot affects your memory and coordination." Luke countered.

"Eh, that's the government talking. Scientist have proven it's useful, they use it medicinally. You give me a name of a beer or wine that will help someone!"

Luke nodded then laughed, "Beer knocks me right on my ass sometimes. It's a really good cure for insomnia."

Toke chuckled and said, "You wake up with a killer hangover though. Pot won't do that. Enough about that now anyway. You can't change my mind about it. There are worse things in the cans of sodas and food we eat than in some little joint."

They walked up the stairs of Toke and Mick's building, then into the apartment.

"I love you Mick!" Toke expressed aloud to the empty apartment. She had left him two joints that were already rolled on the table for him.

Luke walked to the table and sat down. He found his notebook and a pen.

"Blaze, you mind if I smoke?" Toke asked.

Luke shook his head no.  
_'Noah was wrong, he respects me. He asked if he could smoke in front of me. If Noah would just get to know him I know he'd like him, but I can't let that happen. Toke would know I was gay then. Shit.'_

Toke lit up and took his notebook out as well. He sighed, "Ahhhh.... You sure Blaze? I can't interest you in one hit?"

Luke nodded, "I'm good. Noah could smell it on me last night though."

"The evil roommate ooohh. Is he one of those narc type of guys?" Toke asked as he inhaled.

"No, he just noticed. He said something about it that's all." Luke looked at his empty page and began doodling in it.

"So that friend of yours likes you, huh?" Toke questioned.

Luke looked up and said, "Josh? Yeah, he's a really good friend. Him, Terry, Chad and Noah came to look for me when I was kidnapped." Luke smiled at Toke.

Toke narrowed his eyes and said, "Noel didn't go?"

"Yes of course. I just assumed you would have guessed that." Luke began to doodle some more.

"Blaze. Man I don't know how to tell you this, but I think your friend Josh has the hots for you. He's gotta be gay." Toke took another drag and held it in.

Luke's mind was trying to think fast. He asked, "What gives you that impression?"

Toke blew out and replied, "The way he was staring at your face. The way he held your hand delicately. It's like he wants you. You don't get that sense from him? Maybe I'm wrong."

_'Well I could tell him about Josh and then I'll know how he feels about gay people. It would be just my luck that he doesn't mind gays, but really hates liars.'_

Luke continued to draw and asked without looking up, "Actually Toke, he is gay. Does that bother you that I have a gay friend?"

"Nah, but has he ever hit on you? Cuz I swear, he wanted to lay you down and bone you right there in the snowbank." Toke laughed.

"No, he has a boyfriend he's boning." Luke chuckled.

"Okay, too much information." Toke held up his hand. He walked to the kitchen and asked Luke if he wanted a drink. "No beer though, I just have water or Pepsi."

"Um water please." Luke said and watched Toke get some ice and fill two plastic fast food cups full of water.

Luke sighed and felt totally relaxed in this apartment. He must be getting something out of the secondhand smoke because he felt the argument with Noah melt away. In fact, he felt good about Noah. He wasn't worried in the least bit about Noah dying or leaving him, right now anyway. The exam he had failed was really no big deal. He could make up his g.p.a. on the next exam. His problems seemed so minuscule. He laughed aloud.

Toke joined in laughing for a good five minutes.

He looked at Luke, chuckled, and said, "Blaze, what are we laughing at? What the hell is so fucking funny?"

"Your name is Lucas! Noah calls me Luke." Luke giggled.

"I told you I'd beat your scrawny ass if you called me that!" Toke laughed and got up.

Luke put his hands up admitting defeat, but Toke got him in a headlock. Luke and he were laughing.

"I give. Uncle!" Luke shouted.

"Yeah you're better off giving up. I took wrestling back in high school where I grew up. I bet I can pin ya in less than a half a minute."

"I don't doubt that." Luke said laughing, imagining Toke on top of him. "Oh shit!" Luke laughed harder.

"What? Share... what's so funny?" Toke chuckled.

Luke pointed at him and said, "You pinned guys in high school! I've watched wrestling before. You grab the guy between the legs and straddle them."

Toke laughed, "Blaze, it's to flip them. It's not sexual you pervert!"

Luke giggled and said, "Did you ever get a boner?"

"Fuck NO!" Toke chuckled. "Damn you have one sick mind!"

Luke laughed and asked, "You got any potato chips here?"

"No. Got the munchies?" Toke smirked.

Luke nodded and said, "Yeah, why?"

"Nothing, lets go to the corner store." Toke snickered.

+++++++++

Terry was finishing wrapping Josh's birthday gift when he heard the door turn. Luckily he had locked it. Josh knocked on the door as Terry hid the gift under his mattress. It was a stupid place, he knew, but it would have to do for now.

Josh walked in after finding his key. "What the hell Terry." Josh sniffled and coughed. It rattled in his lungs. "Why didn't you answer when.. _atchoo_... I knocked?"

Terry walked to Josh and said, "What's wrong? You sound sick."

"No, I'm just really tired.." Josh got undressed and slipped under the blankets on his bed. "_A_.. _A_... _Atchoo_!

"I knew it! You are sick! I'm calling the doctor now!" Terry went to get his phone.

"Noooo.... come here and get into bed with me. I just need to be next to you. I promise, no touchy feely stuff." Josh stated. He lifted the blanket up for Terry to snuggle in next to him.

Terry stood at the side of his bed with his arms crossed. "Okay, but it's against my better judgment."

Josh smiled, "Thanks Ter... _ATCHOOO_! Shit!"

"I have to call your doctor. You sound horrible." Terry frowned at Josh. "How long have you felt like this?"

Josh muttered, "I don't know. I was really tired and had a sore throat, now on top of that, I have a runny nose and my cough is worse. A couple of days at the most."

Terry made a phone call to Josh's doctor. He looked out the window as he made an appointment for the day after tomorrow with instructions to go to the E.R. if things got worse. Terry hung up the phone and said. "The doctor says drink lots of water and get alot of rest." He turned around and saw Josh huddled under the blankets sound asleep.

Terry crawled into bed and spooned Josh. He kissed his boyfriend's shoulder and whispered, "I'm going to take care of you until the end, Joshua Alexander."

+++++++++

Noah closed his book and checked his watch. His stomach growled. He went to the fridge and took out an apple and a water. He sat and watched tv while he waited for Luke to come home.

_'I shouldn't have said those things to Luke this afternoon while we were at the diner. The look on his face. Damn! He's hanging around someone the total opposite of us that's bothering me. What if he wants to start hanging with that guy, Toke, from now on? What a moronic name! I hope Luke told him to meet him at the coffee shop. He doesn't need to go to some stranger's house to do a stupid interview! I wonder if Luke is attracted to him? I wonder if Toke is attracted to Luke! Fuck listen to me_!'

Noah sighed took a drink and turned the channel.

_'Luke is faithful. He wouldn't do anything to jeopardize our relationship, not after everything we've been through. We come out stronger every time there's been an obstacle in our way. We're engaged now. We both want to be together forever_.'

+++++++++

Luke and Toke were on their way back to the apartment with a small bag of snack food. Luke sneered at the people walking by, that either stared at them or shot a degrading look at them. Toke was covering his mouth, laughing at Luke's outrageous behavior.

"Man I feel like a whole different person! I can like hide myself under all of this shit!" Luke exclaimed as he followed Toke up the stairs and into the apartment.

"That's not what it's about Blaze, for me anyway. I guess it's different things for different people. It's like tattoos. Some people love them. Others don't. They can't see the attraction in them, the beauty or meaning, the artistic vision."

Luke giggled. He tore into a bag of Ruffles and offered some to Toke.

"Nah, I've got my own stash of snacks. Thanks." Toke opened a bag of red licorice and took out a piece. He bit the end off and laughed as he walked over to Luke. He hit the end of the licorice on Luke's chest and said, "You better move that earring to the other ear Blaze. People are gonna think you're gay."

"Because of an earring? Really?" Luke smiled.

"Yeah! Unless you don't care... doesn't really matter to me. I don't care what people think of me so do whatever you want to do man." Toke said nonchalantly.

"I don't care either. So Josh and his boyfriend don't freak you out?" Luke asked.

"Who?" Toke chuckled and tried to remember.

"The guy you said has the hots for me, but doesn't." Luke stated.

Toke shook his head, "I don't care as long as I don't see 'em getting it on. EWW!"

Luke laughed, "Why? What do you think happens?"

Toke looked at Luke and said, "Man, you're doing it again. You're not making sense. I don't want to talk about gay guys fucking or how they do it. I don't care." Toke laughed. "But if you want to talk about 2 hot women getting it on then I'm in!"

Toke went to the tv and turned it on. He put in a dvd movie and sat on the couch. "Watch this... this is hot."

Luke looked at the two women on the screen. He burst out laughing at the fake sounds and faces they were making.

"Blaze, are you that fucked up or what?" Toke chuckled.

"Look at her face, that look is so exaggerated and fake, listen to those moans.. "Oh Ah Uh Oh?! Come on!"

Toke chuckled and said, "Dude! You're not supposed to look at the chicks faces or listen to them. Shit! Haven't you ever watched a skin flick?"

"Yes of course, but not with two girls." Luke chuckled.

"Hmmm.. Oooh this is the best part!" Toke pointed to the screen as he leaned back and relaxed.

"Ohh fuck... do you see her tongue going into the blonde! Gives me a hard on every time!" he adjusted his jeans and kept his eyes glued on the tv.

He got up and quickly rolled another joint. "You're bad for me Blaze. I am totally breaking all of my rules." He lit up and sucked a lungful in, then held it. He looked at Luke and offered him a hit.

Luke smiled and said, "No thanks, I don't...."

Toke blew out the smoke into Luke's face. "Blaze, you're already high man. Just cuz you didn't inhale from the actual joint doesn't mean you can't get high. I guess I can keep blowing it in your face so you can say you never took a hit."

Luke's eyes were getting heavy. He moaned as his body felt like jelly. "Ahhhhh..."

Toke looked back at the tv and said, "I know. That brunette takes my breath away too. Makes me fucking horny! Where the hell is Mick when you need her?"

Luke finds this incredibly funny. He laughs and laughs until he sees Toke reach into his pants and fondle himself as he watched the tv.

_'What the hell is he doing? What the fuck do I do!_

Luckily Toke got up and moved to a chair away from Luke. He laid a blanket across his body, leaned his head back, and breathed heavily.

Toke looked at Luke and said, "Check her out."

Luke looked at the ty and thought quickly, "Oh yeah. There's some ahh.. hot... umm.. titty's right there.. Ha ha!"

Toke mumbled, "Blaze you are a trip man!"

Luke looked at the time and yelled, "Shit! I have to go! Is it really 9 pm?"

"UHH Yeah... Oh fuck... look at that chick."

Luke turned away in embarrassment. The whole screen was the private area of a woman.

Mick walked in through the door and spied the tv and her boyfriend half covered with a blanket. "Toke! What the hell."

She looked at Luke, smiled, and patted him on the shoulder. She purred, "Guess I was too late to catch you in the act, huh?"

Luke chuckled and went to grab his messenger bag.

Toke mumbles, "Oh shit!"

Luke has to leave... NOW. This is surreal, verging on hilarious. He knows he shouldn't have come here, things went waaayyyy weird in a hurry with that porn shit. They didn't get any work done at all. He tries to justify why he did come here. He loves Noah immensely, but here he can relax. He feels at ease, his anxiety and panic attacks are no more.

He mutters goodbye and leaves. He walks swiftly through the snow to his dorm building.

Luke took the stairs 2 and 3 steps at a time. He takes a much needed breath before he reaches for the door and sees the black fingernail polish on his nails.

"Fuck! OH fuck." He murmurs to himself then chuckles at the thought of Noah's face when he'll see him. Holding his breath, he opens the door.

Noah smiles at the sound of the door opening, knowing it's Luke. He averts his eyes from the tv to his fiance'. His smile rapidly disappears as he stares at Luke.

"What the fuck did you do?" Noah stood up and walked over to Luke.

Luke asked giggling, "This? I told you. It was just for fun. I'm gonna go shower."

Noah grabbed Luke's arm and held his hand. He looked at Luke's black hair and his red, heavy lidded, drugged-out eyes with the black eyeliner smeared underneath. He could smell the heavy aroma of pot on him.. again. He shook his head and said, "Is this who you want to be Luke? Some punk out looking for a high?"

Luke laughs and tried to play it off as a joke, "Oh come on Noaahhhh.." He leans in and gives him a sloppy kiss.

Noah's mouth is pressed closed and tight. He doesn't return the kiss. He's angry, but wants to know why Luke wants to be someone he's not.

Luke backs away and smiles. "Why don't you kiss me back baby? Does it feel like you're kissing a stranger?" Luke laughs and says, "Remember when we were camping? You said it excited you to be with someone else. So Mayer, wanna fuck me?"

Noah pushed Luke away. With criticism he said, "NO! I don't want to 'fuck', as you so eloquently put it!! You look like some fucking hellion... a junkie! What are you doing to yourself Luke?"

"Noah, Noah, Noah.. I told you, I wanted to do this once, to see what it was like." Luke chuckled.

"I'm also talking about the pot Luke. You come back here high and looking like a goddamn freak!"

"Noah, I'm not a freak!" Luke laughed. "What do you want from me?"

Noah looked into Luke's red eyes and quickly looked down. He saw Luke's painted fingernails and let go of his hands. He turned around and said, "I don't want you hanging around that guy anymore."

Luke scoffed and said, "We're doing an assignment together!"

Noah turned around and yelled, "I don't care! I forbid you to go to his house or wherever you two go!"

"Are you trying to control me Noah?" Luke raised his eyebrow.

Noah had an exasperated look on his handsome face. He expelled a forceful amount of air out his mouth and said, "No. I'm setting some boundaries. I don't want you hanging around him."

"Why? Because you're jealous I'm hanging out with someone other than you?"

Noah walked up to Luke and held him by his shoulders. "I am not jealous. I'm glad your getting out, doing things without me. I don't like him. That's all."

"He's not 'after' me Noah, I'm not his "type". Anyway, he's been dating Mick on and off for 2 years." Luke thought that if Noah had that information, he would be allowed to meet with Toke to finish their homework.

"That's not the point. I don't want you doing this!" he waved his hand at Luke's appearance and state of mind.

"What's 'this' mean?" he mimicked Noah's action with his hand. "I'm still here! I'm the same fucking person I was this morning!"

Noah shook his head angrily and snapped, "Go take your fucking shower! I can't look at you anymore. It makes me sick."

Luke grabbed a pair of boxers out of his drawer. He sulked to the bathroom and turned on the shower. Once he was under the shower-head, the black coloring in his hair ran down his back and swirled down the drain.

Noah paced the floor, running his hands through his hair and shaking his head. He muttered, "What the hell is he thinking? I don't know this side of him. I don't understand why he wants to see how it feels to be someone else. Doesn't he like who he is?"

Luke got out of the shower. He washed his face and put some Visine drops in his eyes to get rid of the redness. There was nothing he could do about the black nail polish. He stared into the mirror and asked himself silently, _'What the hell am I doing? Noah has every right to be pissed off at me. What was I thinking going to his apartment again. I should have listened to Noah.'_

Persistent thoughts about Noah got the best of Luke. He couldn't believe he was so fortunate to have such a devoted boyfriend, lover, fiance' and someday... partner.  
_'I'm not out to impress anyone or change who I am. I like who I am, aside from this fucking panic disorder I'm hiding_.'

Luke combed his hair, sprayed on deodorant and walked out of the bathroom. He looked at Noah with uncertainty, unsure of his mood.

Noah's eyes softened when he saw Luke. He smiled and hugged him. He buried his nose into Luke's neck and took a big sniff. "Mmmm you smell great now." he nibbled on his neck as he smelled Luke's scent.

Luke giggled and pushed Noah away, "Stop it, that tickles."

Luke went to the bed and crawled under the blankets. He looked at Noah and asked, "Aren't you coming to bed?" He lifted the blankets next to him and patted the sheet.

Noah walked to the bed and sat down. "I want to talk first." He reached for Luke's hand, then decided not to hold it. Aside from the very obvious polish coating his nails, what he wanted to say was going to be hard for Luke to hear.  
_'I have to take advantage before this moment passes by. He needs to understand I won't put up with his behavior.'_

Luke smiled and said, "Sure, but first I want to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry I stayed out late and that I made a fool out of myself. When I was dressed like that, I was out of character and said some pretty stupid shit."

Noah replied, "That's not the only reason Luke. I didn't like the way you talked to me, but the most troubling part is the weed. I'm telling you. If you respect me, do not hang out with Toke."

Luke sighed and got out of bed. He walked to the bathroom and slammed the door shut. He could hear Noah yelling.

"I don't care if you walk away, you need to hear me. I love you, but Toke is out of the picture, got it?" Noah calls through the locked door, "Luke! Are you listening to me? LUKE?!"

Suddenly Luke feels ill, like he's going to pass out. _'Noah doesn't understand. Toke is in my class, we have homework to do! Why is he yelling at me? Oh God, what if he changes his mind and doesn't want to spend the rest of his life with me after I fucked up and dressed like that! What if... Owww... shit!'_

"Noah.... help... me." Luke whispers, but his pleas fall on deaf ears.

Luke sits on the floor and buries his head in his hands. He knows Noah is mad and he thinks Noah wants to leave him. He disappointed Noah again. He thinks the worst is happening... feels like he's going to die. He's tense, his head hurts, actually pounds, he has chest pains, and sweats profusely.

Noah knocks on the door. "Luke! Answer me! I said, if you see that guy again...."

"Noah!" Luke shouts, interrupting Noah's rant. Luke just makes it to the toilet to throw up. His nerves are shot, his stomach in knots, and his mind is fucking with him.

Noah breaks in the door with his shoulder and finds Luke dry heaving into the toilet. He kneels next to him and puts a comforting arm across Luke's back.

"What happened?" Noah asked. "Are you sick? Do you need a doctor?"

Luke shakes his head nearly in tears. "No. I just feel bad. I want to go to bed with you now, Pl.. Please."  
_'Shit this is a bad one. Breathe... in and out...'_

"Come on babe. I'll help you." Noah puts Luke into bed and covers him up. He undresses to take a fast shower, then begins to walk away.

Luke sat up and shouted. "Noah! Don't go!"

Noah calls over his shoulder, "I'll only be two minutes."

"NO!" Luke yelled.

Luke sounded like he was going to cry so Noah runs back to the bed. "Are you going to be sick again?" he asked.

Luke's arms are stretched out and begging for Noah to fill them.

Noah climbs into bed and holds Luke. Luke kisses his chest. "Thank you for saving me again." he says and kisses Noah's neck.

"What happened in the bathroom Luke?" Noah asked and felt Luke's hand touch his cock. He reaches under the blanket and pulls Luke's hand out.

"Not now babe. Tell me what happened Luke. I can't help you if you don't tell me." Noah caresses Luke's chest, running his hands over the soft hair that grows there.

Luke bites the inside of his cheek. He can't tell Noah that he's still having nightmares, daydreams and weirded out, unreasonable thoughts about him.

Noah already knows about the nightmares. He hears Luke whimpering in his sleep and tossing and turning half the night. The dreams have become less frequent though, and he holds Luke tight the nights that Luke doesn't wake up screaming.

"Noah, I'm not feeling well that's all. Maybe I'm sick... the flu is going around." Luke lies to spare Noah from the anguish that he's feeling while trying to deal with his problems alone.

Noah replied, "I hope not! We're meeting Bryan in a few days. Chad is really excited. He'd be heartbroken if we couldn't make it."

Luke's body releases tension and begins to relax within the confines of Noah's warm strong arms. _'I only feel good when I'm with Noah, but he doesn't want me around him that much... he said so tonight that he's glad that I'm getting out and doing things. I guess I feel good when I'm high, but that's not good either. Anyway, I'm banned from hanging with Toke_.'

+++++++++

Terry woke up in the middle of the night with Josh spooning him. Josh's body heat was making Terry sweat. He reached behind and felt Josh's body. He was really warm. Terry turned around and saw that Josh was shivering in his sleep. His head felt feverish.

Terry got up and called the Chicago Memorial Hospital's E.R. He was told to bring Josh right in. Terry quickly registered Josh over the phone.

Terry helped Josh sit up and get dressed, then looked at him nervous with worry.

Josh's color was pallid and his eyes looked empty... devoid of recognition.

Terry got dressed and helped Josh stand. He wrapped Josh's arm around his shoulders and held on to Josh's waist.

"Come on Josh! Walk Goddammit!" Terry yelled every time Josh buckled his knees.

Terry helped Josh as far as Noah and Luke's room. He leaned Josh up against the wall and knocked loudly on their door.

Noah answered the door, covering his nakedness with a pillow.

Terry's words were rushed. "Come... Josh.... E.R."

Noah nodded. He closed the door, turned around, and said, "Luke wake up." as he hurriedly got dressed. "Luke." Noah shook him gently.

Luke opened his sleepy eyes and smiled. "Hi babyyyy...." and started to fall asleep again.

"Luke, listen." Noah bent over his face.

"Um-Hmmm..." Luke muttered sleepily.

"I have to help Terry take Josh to the hospital. I'll catch up with you later, kiddo. Okay?"

"Love youuuu..." Luke murmured, then sighed.

"Love you too." Noah kissed Luke on the lips and covered him up to his chin with the blankets. He hurriedly grabbed his coat and keys, then went out into the hall.

Terry had Josh back on his feet and was trying to get him to walk but it was a vain attempt. Terry was strong but lean. Noah had the muscle to lift Josh, who was also muscular.

Noah said, "Here, let me." He handed Terry his keys and bent over. He picked Josh up and put him over his shoulder.

"UMPHHH. What do you feed this guy Terry?" Noah tried to joke with Terry to make the ambiance lighter, but it obviously didn't work.

Terry held Josh in his arms as Noah drove to the Chicago hospital. He put his lips on Josh's forehead like his mother used to do to him when she checked his temperature as a child. Josh's forehead was burning up.

Terry watched Noah stare intently at the road. He asked restlessly, "Can you go faster? I'll pay if you get a ticket Noah."

Noah nodded and said with kindness, "Sure Terry."

Once at the hospital, Noah ran inside and came back out with a nurse rolling a wheelchair.

Noah put Josh into the wheelchair and strapped his friend into it.

The nurse pushed Josh inside while Noah wrapped an arm around Terry's shoulders and asked what had happened.

"He's been so tired, then he got sick, now he's got a fever and I can barely wake him up. I don't know what happened. His doctor said to call the E.R. If he got worse, so I did."

Noah and Terry followed the nurse into a room waiting for Josh since Terry had called before. The hospital had called the specialty doctor that Josh had seen with Lucinda and Luke's help. He was waiting there as well to see his patient.

Noah and Terry sat in the room while the nurse took Josh's vitals. The doctor aimed a bright light into Josh's eyes to check his pupils.

The nurse and doctor spoke back and forth.

"104.5 fever."

"Pupils dialating normally"

"Respirations.. 15 per minute."

"Pulse is... 65."

"Reflexes normal."

"b.p. 140 over 90."

Terry said, "That sounds bad."

The doctor walked over to Terry. He stood up and waited for the doctor to speak.

"Joshua is within normal ranges. Is he taking the medicine that Lucinda Walsh is generously paying for?"

Terry nodded, "Yes he is, religiously."

The doctor eyed Terry and said, "Tell me, what other symptoms does he have?"

Terry fidgeted. With frazzled nerves, he responded, "Umm, H..He was shivering in bed even though he was burning up. He's been extremely tired, coughing, a little bit of sneezing... ummm." Terry looked at Noah for help, but Noah shrugged.

"Sorry Terry, I haven't been around him much. Has he been eating?" Noah asked.

"No, he hasn't been eating very well, he said that he felt queasy and his throat has been sore for the last two days too." Terry looked at the doctor expectantly.

The doctor nodded and asked the nurse to start Josh on a IV drip for fluids and to get a blood sample.

Terry held onto Noah and choked out a sob and spoke softly to Josh's doctor, "I've read about these symptoms. They're the same ones that show up when HIV progresses to aids. Do you think... he..." Not being able to finish, he turned into Noah's chest and cried.

The doctor said, "We will check Terry. We're doing everything we can right now. Until we know more, that's all we can do. Okay?" He laid a comforting hand on Terry's shoulder, then walked away.

Noah rubbed his back and whispered, "Lets go sit down."

"No. I want to stand." Terry backed away and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

The nurse came in and took Josh's blood. As she was leaving, the doctor said to her, "Start Joshua on an antiviral medication too.

Terry sputtered and gasped, "Medicine doesn't work on the flu! So you think he has..."

The doctor spoke up, "Medicine doesn't kill the influenza virus, but it will interfere with the way the virus multiplies. Because he has HIV, he is at increased risk for developing complications such a pneumonia."

Terry bit his fingernails, his nervous habit of late, and turned away. He sighed deeply and sunk into a chair.

Noah looked at Terry then walked over to the doctor. "Is Josh going to be alright? When will we know about the aids test?"

"The lab will get the results to me as soon as they can. I'm assuming Terry is Joshua's boyfriend?"

Noah nodded, "Yes he is and I'm Noah Mayer. A friend to both Terry and Josh."

The doctor rubbed his chin. "Hmm. I met another very nice young man when Joshua was here before. He seemed very concerned for him."

"Oh, that was my boyfriend Luke. Josh probably called him Luciano." Noah smiled.

"Yes that's right. Well, you take care of Terry and we'll take care of Joshua. I'll see you later."

Noah took a chair next to Terry and asked if he needed anything.

"No thanks Noah. This fucking sucks." Terry said feeling low.

Noah agreed, "That it does." and held Terry's hand.

+++++++++

Luke woke in a sweat again. Immediately he sensed something was wrong. He sat up and looked around frantically.  
_'Where is Noah? He's not in bed.... not in the bathroom...."_

Luke dressed and studied the room.  
_'His backpack is here... and his cell phone? His truck keys are gone! What the fuck!! Why would he leave me here alone? He didn't even write me a fucking note? Oh fuck_!!'

Luke crumpled up on the floor as he began to hyperventilate. He feels like he's suffocating. Feels like he doesn't belong, like he's going insane, like he'll never leave the place in his head. His heart beats loud and hard in his chest. He can hear it in his ears. BA-BOOM, BA-BOOM, BA-BOOM!!!

It's more than he can take. He screams, "What the fuck is wrong with me?!!" He grabs a fistful of his hair.

He mumbles. "This must be who I am now that I don't know myself anymore. I'm never going to be the same. I don't want this! I don't want to be afraid anymore."

He gets dressed and paces. "Why Noah? Why did you just go! You talked about respect? How could you just leave me? Where are you? Who leaves without a cell phone and a backpack? Maybe he's out messing around because I've been acting so odd lately. Shit! If he's with some fucker right now I will serious do some bodily harm to that cheating bastard!! Fuck him!! He didn't let me know where he went. He doesn't need to know where I am either! That mother fuckin' asshole!"

Luke grabs the books he'll need for classes, grabs Toke's tee-shirt to give back to him and purposely leaves his cell phone right next to Noah's.

He walks out the door bundled up and heads across campus, stomping angrily in the snow. It's early out and he's the only one walking around. He heads for the coffee shop and orders a large coffee to go. He adds 4 sugars and stirs it. He mutters a goodbye to the overly cheery woman at the counter and walks outside sipping the sugary caffeine loaded hot liquid.  
_'So this is how it feels when I ignore what Noah said to me last night. I have to admit, I feel like shit! BREATHE DAMMIT!!!"_

Luke takes in a breath and holds it, then exhales... then again and again until he looks up and he's where he's not supposed to be.  
_'This is where I lose myself_.'

Luke bangs on the door and waits. He bangs again and hears Mick yelling, "Who the hell is it?"

"It's Lu... It's Blaze can I come in?" Luke asks through the door. He hears locks and chains moving and sliding around on the other side of the door. Then silence.

"Alright, come in." Mick says from the other side of the door.

Luke hesitantly opens the door and peeks in. No one is there. He steps in and closes the door behind him and turns around. He hears moaning and groaning coming from down the hall in what must be the bedroom.

He makes himself at home and sits on the couch sipping his coffee while trying to ignore the noises he hears wafting into the room.

He pulls his notebook out of his bag and begins to read what he has on Toke so far.

_'Toke's life is pretty normal compared to mine. How am I going to make this sound interesting? Damn I have to find something out about this guy. I wonder where he's traveled?_'

Luke hears more grunting and Mick calling out "Oh Luucaasss!!!"

Luke snickered and wondered if Toke called her Michelle when he screams.

"Oh fuck. That's it, ride me Bitch!"

_'Guess not!_' Luke chuckled. He began to read again. _'So all I know about him is that he grew up in a really nice home. His parents are really well off. He's smart. He wrestled in high school. He's likes to downhill ski. He goes to raves, but doesn't drink. He's a vegetarian and smokes pot. He likes trying new recipes and he wants to be a newscaster. That's it? I thought I had more! Shit!_'

+++++++++

Josh's doctor walked back into the room.

Terry stood up and accidentally bumped Noah's leg, causing him to jerk awake and groan.

"Well?" Terry asked hopefully.

The doctor smiled at Terry and said, "Joshua has a very healthy t-cell count. What we want to see when we look at the blood is a high t-cell count. He is doing excellent. The medicine that he is on is doing it's job very well. I'm sure he's going to be around for a long time."

Josh had just woken up to hear the doctor. He said weakly, "Hear that Ter... T..Terry your st.. stuck with me." then coughed.

A large 'Whoop!' filled the air as excitement replaced despair.

Josh grinned.

Terry ran to the bed and hugged him. He said against Josh's cheek, "Fucking hell Josh. I thought you were really sick, with... aids."

Josh kissed Terry's cheek and said, "I am sick. I think... I'm.... gonna hurl."

Noah ran over to the table and grabbed the pink, kidney-shaped plastic bowl and held it for Josh as he retched into it.

+++++++++ to be continued....


	34. Alternate Ending Chp 6

CHAPTER: 6 (alternate ending) 'PARTS A and B'  
"Through Thick and Thin"  
WARNINGS: Language, Drug use  
This story is A.U.  
Disclaimer: This is a work of my own and not related to ATWT or anything to do with CBS's sponsors.

(A special "**Thank You**" To Marie for her fabulous ideas. Thanks hon'.)

_Luke makes himself at home in Toke and Mick's apartment. He sits on the couch sipping his coffee while trying to ignore the noises of them making love. Sounds of moaning wafted into the room from down the hall._

_Luke pulls his notebook out of his bag and begins to read what he has on Toke so far._

_Luke begins thinking, 'Toke's life is pretty normal compared to mine. How am I going to make this sound interesting? Damn I have to find something out about this guy. I wonder where he's traveled?'_

_Luke hears more grunting and Mick calling out "Oh Luucaasss!"_

_Luke snickered and wondered if Toke called her Michelle when he screams._

_"Oh fuck. That's it, ride me Bitch!"_

_'Guess not!' Luke chuckled. He began to read again. 'So all I know about him is that he grew up in a really nice home. His parents are really well off. He's smart. He wrestled in high school. He's likes to downhill ski. He's a vegetarian , doesn't drink and smokes pot. He likes trying new recipes and he wants to be a newscaster or anything to do with television. That's it? I thought I had more! Shit!'"_

CHAPTER 6:

Mick opened the bedroom door and walked into the kitchen wearing a short silk robe. Her face was actually very pretty without the colorful make up she usually had on.

"What brings you over so early Blaze baby?" she asked.

Luke bit his lip. His heart rate soared as he thought about waking up this morning without Noah next to him. "I had a fight with Noel. I thought I could talk to Toke for a bit and umm.. mellow out?"

Mick nodded and started cracking eggs in a bowl. She looked up and asked him, "You hungry?"

Luke nodded and said, "Yeah. Want some help with that?"

"Nah. I heard you and Toke couldn't even make a decent pizza.. ended up burning it. If you came to 'mellow out' go ahead and help yourself. Open the drawer in the coffee table. There should be a lighter in there too."

Toke came out of the bathroom after taking a shower. He was toweling off his hair and all he had on were black boxers.

Luke stared in shock at him. He didn't look like the same person. His face was the same, but he looked younger without the makeup on. His hair was dyed black, but it wasn't styled and the rest of him was just... him. No necklace, earrings, black menacing clothes...

"Fuck Blaze, quit staring at me, it's freaking me out!" Toke threw the wet towel across the back of a chair.

Luke chuckled and watched Toke go into the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around Mick's small waist and kissed her passionately. She smiled at Toke, then continued to beat the eggs into the frying pan.

Toke left and went into the bedroom to get dressed. He came out in his typical black clothes and sat on the couch next to Luke.

"What's up?" Toke asked as he eyed Luke.

"You look alright without all that shit you wear. You both do" Luke said smiling at him.

Mick giggled as she fried links of sausage and said, "I look 'just' alright? Thanks a lot Blaze!"

Toke rolled his eyes at Luke and said, "Well, don't get used to it. I'm going to get ready as soon as my hair dries." He watched Luke tapping his foot and noticed how jumpy he was. He wondered what Luke's problem was and asked "How goes it?"

Luke cleared his throat, trying to breathe normally and said, "Noel and I had a fight."

Toke nodded and said, "So you want to talk about it? What about your roommate? I mean, I don't know Noel at all. Do you think I'm the best qualified person to offer an opinion or advice?"

Luke almost laughed, would have if it hadn't been for the headache he felt coming on. "No. Noah wouldn't understand. I've already told you about my panic attacks. I was wondering if you could... umm..." Luke looked at Toke with raised eyebrows.. afraid to ask what he had come here for.

Toke sat up straight and looked Luke in the eyes. He stated emphatically, "Blaze, I don't mind talking to you about your relationship with Noel, but I don't get high before I go to class. I'm seriously here to learn. Mick was on a waiting list to get in to this college before we moved here. I don't go out partying to get drunk, I don't even drink, and I don't do hard drugs or go around trying to get laid. If you want to light up go ahead, but don't ask me to get you high."

Luke bit his lip and shook his leg faster. "What about Mick?"

Toke chuckled, "No. She won't help you either. She very rarely smokes. Sorry." He took out the lighter and a joint and put them on the table in front of Luke.

Luke fingered the lighter. _'This is so wrong on so many levels, but I hate feeling like I can't control my __body when I have these damn attacks! Noah is going to let me have it! What the hell, he doesn't understand! But he warned me... UGH! My damn conscious is a pest, but I have no other choice. It's either get high and relax or go the whole day feeling paranoid and like shit._'

Noah stood up and went to Josh's hospital bed. He said, "Hey Josh, I'm glad your feeling better. Terry? Can I use your cell to call Luke? He should just be getting up about now."

Terry handed Noah his phone as he kissed his boyfriend. He rested his forehead on Josh's and said, "You had me so scared Josh. I am never leaving you, got that? I'm here to stay."

Josh bit his lip to keep his emotions in check. _'Terry sounded so frightened about losing me. Poor baby. I feel so bad for him.'_

Josh squeaked, "I'm sorry I scared you."

"Shit!" Noah yelled.

Terry jumped at the sudden loud shout and stood up. He faced Noah and asked, "What's the matter?"

Noah gave Terry his phone back and said, "Luke isn't answering. I hope he's okay. He's been having a hard time with nightmares and I think he's having some kind of mental problems too."

Noah pointed a finger at Terry and Josh and said firmly, "Do not repeat this, either of you. Luke gets sick when I leave.. when he leaves me too. He hates being alone. I don't know what to do. He's like another person. He was getting better, but I don't know."

Terry gasped, "Shit! I asked you to come with me to help Josh! You better get home!"

Noah shook his head and replied, "I woke him up and told him I was leaving to drive you two up here. I just wish there was something I could do for him... he's starting to act weird. I think he's trying to find a place to fit in."

Josh murmured, "He's just happy he has you back Noah."

"I don't think that's it. Yesterday, he was dressed up like a junkie." Noah snickered, recalling Luke's ridiculous getup.

Josh chuckled and coughed. He said quietly, "I saw him. He was looking hot!"

Terry pushed Josh's shoulder and said, "I think we all agree he's hot anyway. So Noah, what do you mean he was 'dressed up' like a junkie?"

Josh answered and giggled at the same time, "Makeup, black hair, nail polish...um.."

Noah scoffed and frowned, "He had on black jeans and a black skull shirt on that this guy 'Toke' gave him to wear. I don't understand why he's hanging around him. It's totally out of character."

Josh answered with a sense of assurance, "I think he said it was for a class Noah. I wouldn't worry about him."

Noah turned away and muttered, "It wasn't for a damn class Josh. He wanted to dress up like that to see what it's like, anyway there's more. I think he's smoking pot too. He's come home smelling like it. It's not like I'm asking alot! I just want him to quit hanging out with this guy."

Terry put a comforting hand on Noah's shoulder and said, "Luciano knows what he's doing."

_'I wish I believed that._' Noah heaved a sigh.

Josh coughed hard and spit in a wadded up kleenex. "Agghh! Shit, that's disgusting." He looked at Noah and said, "Give Luke some space. He knows right from wrong. Don't worry, he'll come around."

Terry nodded and agreed, "Yeah it takes time. Even Josh and I have changed. We've been sleeping in the same bed since we've gotten back from Dekalb. I don't think I could ever sleep alone again. When Josh and I had broken up it was pure agony for me to be away from him. I can't imagine what Luciano went through without you. He actually thought he'd never see you again. Josh, Chad and I talked about the fact that we'd never see Luciano again either when you thought we left for home. It was devastating. Chad was sobbing because he felt so bad for you and Luciano. Josh and I, well.. we weren't doing so hot either. I thank God every night before I go to sleep that I spent another day with Josh."

"Do you really Terry?" Josh asked with one narrowed eye and a smirk. "I think your going to hell with that lie."

"Go suck yourself Josh." Terry laughed and turned back to Noah.

Josh covered his mouth and coughed, then said, "That's your job, love."

Noah chuckled. "I didn't realize that this affected you guys too. Oh, did Chad tell you what happened with his team?"

Terry shook his head, but Josh said, "Yup. He told me. (cough) Sorry Terry, I was feeling like shit and really exhausted so I forgot to tell you. (cough-cough) Noah can tell you." He pointed to Noah as he grabbed another kleenex and hacked into it. "UGH God gross!"

Terry smiled at him and turned back to Noah.

Noah began, "Chad and I spent some time together the other night and he told me that the basketball team was really pissed off that he missed the game that Saturday when we were in Dekalb looking for Luke. The team let him have it when he got back. The new captain took him aside and asked him if he was committed to the team because if he was going to miss games he was going to be benched.

Terry opened his mouth and murmured, "That's a shitty thing to tell him after all the shit he went through trying to help you."

Noah nodded and replied, "That's what Chad told him. He ended up confiding in him.. told him the whole story about Luke. He came out to the captain too and told him he's gay and was seeing someone. The captain, I forget his name um, Dan or Dale?, anyway he encouraged Chad to tell the whole team everything."

"Really? After doing everything in his power to keep it a secret when you two were dating?" Terry asked.

"Yeah, that's what I said too. It made me mad when he told me because he was so secretive with our relationship.

Chad told me he gathered everyone in the house and told them. The few guys who had and inkling that he was gay already, hugged him and said they were sorry they had given him the cold shoulder after he missed the game. The other guys heard the rumors, but didn't believe he was gay until he came out. He said everyone was pretty cool."

Josh tapped Terry on the arm and held out his hand. Terry smiled at him and held it, then turned back to Noah. "Go ahead."

"Well, that was a few days after we found Luke. So last week, the team had a talk and agreed that Chad should co-captain the team with, I'm pretty sure his name is Dan, yeah it's Dan."

Terry grinned and said heartily, "Holy shit! That is so cool! Is he gonna do it?"

Noah beamed and replied, "Yeah, he's ecstatic! He said they invited us all to the house tomorrow night, shit with all that's been going on, I forgot to tell Luke. I can tell him later... they also invited Bryan, but he isn't coming until Saturday.

"Chad was going to let me know today about coming. I think he's still in shock, but if he decides it's something he's comfortable with we should go. I don't think you're up to it though Josh." Noah added.

Josh coughed and blew his nose. "Yeah, I don't think I should go. I want to rest up so I'll be able to meet Bryan on Saturday. So if you don't mind.. maybe Terry can leave my hot bod in bed for a while and go with you and Luke."

Noah nodded and replied, "If you change your mind Josh, you know where we'll be. Terry you will definitely have to come. I know where you live and I'll personally haul your ass down there if you don't come with us. Let Josh get some sleep tomorrow night and have some fun."

Terry answered, "I'll be there, don't worry." He pointed out that Noah was going to miss class if he didn't leave, then added, "Go ahead without me and thanks for the help. I'm going to stay with Josh. I think the doctor said something about him staying overnight for observation."

"You sure?" Noah questioned.

Josh spoke up and said hoarsely, "Terry go with him, you have classes too. I don't want you to fall behind because of me. I'll be alright by myself."

Terry turned to Josh and glowered at him. He stated firmly, "I'm staying here. What are you going to do.. get out of that bed and make me leave? I'd like to see you try Joshua! We're in this together whether you like it or not!"

Noah patted Terry on the back and encouraged him. "You tell him Terry!"

Noah snickered at Josh from behind Terry.

Josh rolled his eyes at Noah and gave him the finger.

Noah stuck out his tongue and wiggled it.

Josh smiled and said, "Hey! Use it or lose it Noah!"

Noah grinned, "I'm gonna be using it later on, but not on you." He said goodbye to both friends and left.

Luke sat back and stretched his arms across the back of the couch. He was slightly slouched and high. Mick handed him a plate of eggs, sausage and toast. He ate quickly and looked at Toke.

He couldn't stop giggling at how different he looked. "Damn Toke, you look naked without all of your shit on."

Toke chuckled and ate his breakfast. "I hope your not intending to go to class high, you're way too giddy. Tell me, what happened with Noel?"

Luke laughed loudly and slapped his knee. "Fuck! NOEL! That is so goddamn funny!"

Toke waited for an answer with a wry grin on his face. Mick snickered and went to the bedroom to get ready for classes.

Luke looked at Toke and chuckled. "I dare you to go to class like that, but you have to change your clothes, wear something colorful. I had to do it your way, now you do it mine."

Toke put his hand up and said, "No way Blaze. You're gonna laugh at me all day!"

"No I won't. Promise." Luke held a hand up in the air and the other one over his mouth to quell the laugh stuck in his throat. "You have to now. I dared you!"

"Fine, but if you do anything to embarrass me, I will personally kick your ass into next week. Now tell me what brought you here this morning. I could tell something was wrong the way you were bouncing off the walls. What gives?" Toke looked at Luke with empathy.

Luke groaned, "Achh...Well we had a fight about you. He doesn't want me hanging around you anymore."

"You mean she." Toke corrected Luke.

"Yeah, didn't I say she? Anyway, I really got into trouble with the way I looked when I came home last night." Luke started to giggle uncontrollably. "Shit, you'd have thought I had grown another head or something! The looks I got!"

Toke laughed, "She didn't like it? Wait. I thought you said your roommate was that guy... Noah?"

"He is. He hated the look and said I looked like a druggie.. smelled like one too!" Luke grinned.

"Blaze, I'm confused. Do Noel and Noah both live with you?" Toke asked.

"Yes. Both of them." Luke tried to hold back a laugh, unsuccessfully.

"Want me to kick Noah's ass? The nerve of him accusing you of dressing like a druggie. That was so not druggie garb man! I hope you set him straight." Toke said with his eyebrows drawn together. "He sounds like a downer. You don't need to take shit from a fucking roommate! Toss him out on his sorry ass!"

Luke laughed, "Can't do that, but your right. I shouldn't be taking shit from him!"

Toke nodded and added, "Damn straight! So are you going to tell me about the fight with Noel?"

Luke chuckled and said, "Heh, Noel! She smelled the pot on me and said the sight of me made up like that made hi.. her sick. She made me go take a shower!"

Toke laughed and punched Luke on the arm. "You, my friend, are pussy whipped!"

Luke laughed louder. When he quieted down he said, "No I'm not! I kinda scared h..her. I can understand that. What I don't understand is why I can't hang out with you. Yeah, there's the pot, but it makes me feel so much better. I'm not freaking out and anxious when h..she's not around, and I don't feel so insecure."

Toke brushed the hair out of his own eyes and said, "Well my guess is that she's insecure about you having a strange looking friend and I understand about the pot. We don't have to come here to hang out Blaze. This isn't what I'm about. I like to go to the library, read comics, write poetry. Hell, I'll even sit in that coffee shop with you while you drink your drug of choice." He chuckled.

Luke snickered.

Toke continued, "You know, maybe if she met me first, she wouldn't be so hardened against me. I mean I look normal now, right? This would be a good first impression. Go call her. We can meet for lunch or something."

Mick walked out dressed in black and blue. Blue eyeshadow, lips and tights. "Bye Toke, see you later."

"Bye doll." Toke smiled. Mick planted a slow wet kiss on his lips.

She walked to Luke and kissed him on the cheek and said, "Bye Blaze. See ya."

Toke wiped the blue from his lips and laughed at the blue kiss mark on Luke's cheek.

Luke wiped it off and smiled, "I like her. She's really cool."

Toke nodded, "Yeah, she is... now. We broke up because she wanted to bring a third party into the bedroom."

Luke chuckled, "I like threesomes! Had one with Noah, um Noel sorta."

Toke raised his eyebrows and said, "You, Noel and Noah had a threesome?"

Luke was referring to the one in the tent with Noah and Chad that really didn't turn into anyone having sex, but he went along with what Toke was thinking.

"Yeah, it was hot." Luke reddened, but giggled, thinking back to licking melted truffles off Noah's body with Chad, then licking cum off Chad's body with Noah.

Toke asked skeptically, "So how does that work? 2 guys and a girl... man, I don't know if I could do that! Mick wanted to bring a girlfriend home, but I hate sharing so I said no and that's why she broke up with me. It wasn't for very long."

Luke waved his arm. "That's nothing. I've done some really crazy shit. I was in a foursome.. about a year ago. That was hot!" Luke chuckled and said, "God I was so crazy!"

"Blaze man," Toke shook his head and said, "You ARE crazy!"

"Yup! Like I said that was a while ago." Luke chuckled and said, "I met No..el this past summer when me and my date swung with her and her boyfriend. The best night of my life was when I met my soul mate."

Toke dropped his jaw and said, "That was your love at first sight? Jesus, what did your girlfriend think?"

"My other..." Luke looked totally perplexed. He was getting so confused. He said, "He.. they... had fun too."

Toke snickered, "I'm gonna add that to your interview!"

Luke jumped up and tackled Toke. "NO! Don't do that!"

Toke easily flipped Luke with one of his wrestling moves. He laughed and pinned Luke. "Gotcha! You'll never take me Blaze! I was only kidding anyway!" he laughed.

"For a guy who claims he's straight, you sure like to wrestle other guys an awful lot. You like poetry, comics and what else did you say? Oh.. oh.. wearing women's makeup and underwear! Do you wear Mick's clothes when she's gone?"

Toke tightened his grip on Luke and cracked a smile, "That's a transvestite you asshole!"

Luke laughed and tried to pull his knees up. Toke was laying across him and had him pinned really good.

"So, what do you say? Uncle?" Toke asked.

"Say about what?" Luke laughed. "You being a transvestite? I think your name should be Miss Lucas-Luscious!" Luke giggled and giggled.

Toke laughed and got up. He couldn't help chuckling at his new friend, he was so funny. He helped Luke get up only to see Luke fall over onto the couch clutching his stomach, still laughing and trying to breathe.

Toke smiled and said, "You are in so much trouble with your girl dude."

Luke sat up and gathered his composure, then said, "So umm.. I need to take a shower, because I smell like weed. How do I get the smell out of my clothes?"

Toke straightened his shirt. He lent Luke a hand and pulled him off the couch. He motioned with his head and said, "Come on."

In the bathroom, Toke tossed a can of men's musk scented body mist to Luke.

He directed, "Take your shower, then spray this on your clothes. It helps." He closed the door behind him and walked into the other room.

Luke took his shower and sprayed his clothes with the body mist. _'Mmm this does smell good, but now I smell like Toke! Whatever, Noah doesn't know what he smells like.'_

Luke was just about to head out the bathroom door when Toke knocked and said, "So what do you think? Mick, me, you, and Noel can meet for lunch today, or supper if you prefer."

Luke opened the door and said, "Uh. Today? I have a feeling I'm going to be in the doghouse when I get back. I sorta left without saying where I was going."

Toke shook his head. "Dude this chick sounds like a bitch. She won't let you see who you want, do what you want, or be who you want to be. She's already got the chains on you after 2 months? Why the hell are you marrying her again?"

Luke shrugged, "I love her." He began to laugh. _'HER_!'  
"I... oh shit... heh-heh, can't live without her. She's been there for me.. through everything."  
'_HER_!' Luke howled with laughter.

Toke put a hand on Luke's shoulder. He rose his voice over Luke's roaring laughter to express his opinion and concern. "That doesn't give her the right to treat you like shit! No wonder you have panic attacks, you're scared what she's going to think of you."

Luke replied, "No I think my attacks are from the shit I've been through. I can deal when I'm under the influence of pot, otherwise I'm a nervous wreck."

"You should cut caffeine from your diet. It raises your heart rate and makes you more anxious and jittery." Toke advised. "Get a good night's sleep too... at least 8 hours. I bet you aren't sleeping well. That lowers your immune system, stress lowers it too."

"Okay Doc. Oz." Luke giggled.

Toke stated, "Blaze, I have to get to class. Do you want to stay and chill or are you headed out too?"

"I guess I'll head out too, but you have to change into some colorful clothes first."

Toke rolled his eyes and threw his hands up in the air. "Fine! Be right back."

Luke walked to the sink. He grabbed a clean cup and filled it with water from the tap. He was drinking it when Toke walked back out and grabbed his backpack.

Luke turned around and started laughing into his cup of water. He put the cup down and pointed at Toke. "Oh fuck! You have got to be kidding me!"

Toke narrowed his eyes at him and said, "Not another word. Not one Blaze!" He held up his fist and shook it as he smiled.

Luke giggled as he looked at Toke's outfit. His blue jeans had obviously never been worn. He had on un-scuffed white sneakers and a blue and green striped sweater. His hair was neatly combed and he looked really handsome.. not even a little resemblance to how Luke was used to seeing him.

"See ya in class you normal looking dude. Oh since your not dressed up as yourself, can I call you Lucas?" Luke laughed and walked out the door.

"You do and you'll have a permanent mark on your ass from the bottom of my shoe!" Toke pointed his finger at Luke and poked him on the chest.

They made plans to meet for lunch before their communications class as they walked together, then parted ways.

Noah opened the door to the room and noticed that Luke's alarm clock was still going off. He turned it off and rubbed his chin

_'Hmmm.. He left before the alarm woke him up? Fuck where did he go?'_

Noah went to get his cell phone to call Luke in order to find out where he was. He had left in a hurry and had forgotten it on his desk. He saw Luke's phone sitting right next to it as if it were intentionally left there to leave some sort of statement.

_'Guess I'll talk to him when he gets back_.'

The more Noah thought about it the more he was convinced he was right about Luke leaving his phone there on purpose. Noah was usually a calm, collected, easy going guy, but Luke's behavior lately made him livid.

_'He deliberately left his phone on MY desk. What a bitch! What is he so pissed off about and where the __hell did he go?_'

Noah packed his backpack and went to class. He would meet up with Luke for lunch before his communications class.

"Noah! Wait up!" Chad ran up to Noah. His cheeks and nose were red from the cold weather even though he was bundled up.

Noah's mouth gave a suggestion of a smile. He spoke with sadness in his voice, "Hi Chad."

"Hey, Terry called me. Josh is in the hospital!" Chad put a gloved hand on Noah's arm and cocked his head to the side. He asked with sincerity, "What's wrong? Is it Luciano?"

Noah asked, "I know about Josh and Terry. I drove them to Chicago early this morning. Regarding my mood, I'm sure you don't want to hear my sob story. What did you want anyway?"

"I want to hear what's wrong first! You look like your going to cry. If there's something I can do for you I will." Chad said in a friendly manner.

Noah smiled and said, "I'm not going to cry, but thanks just the same Chad. This is something I need to talk about with Luke. What's up with you?"

"You know Josh's birthday is the weekend after next. Terry just asked me to ask you and Luciano to hold a surprise party at your place.. I'm buying the beer and Bryan might be able to make it that night too. So talk it over and let me know. Oh, what are you getting Josh for a gift? Terry suggested some things, but I wanted to hear what you're getting him first."

Noah made a sour face and said, "Shit! I haven't even thought about it! I guess Luke and I will go shopping next week. I'm sure Luke won't care about having the party in our room, but I'll ask anyway. I can supply some snacks. What else will we need?"

"Decorations! Balloons, streamers... anything embarrassing!" Chad laughed.

Noah laughed as well. "In that case, I think we should hire a stripper to give him a lap dance!"

"Nuh-uh! Terry would have your head on a platter... unless you go female!" Chad snickered.

Noah had an idea, "How about a casino themed party? We can play cards, drink and bet!"

Chad said animatedly, "Ooooh! Josh would love it! He loves to play poker! That's a great idea Noah! We need chips and a table then."

"Well I'll think some more about it. What about tomorrow night? Is the frat party on or not?" Noah asked as they began to walk.

"On, at 8pm. I'm kinda nervous. You know?"

"Don't worry, we'll be there to support you. Just chill. Now what abut Saturday night?"

"9pm at the club for dancing and drinks."

Noah nodded, "Great. I haven't been dancing for a while. I think the last time was when I lost my memory. I went out with Luke and that asshole Brendan. Who would have thought one person could cause so much misery? Well I gotta go. I'll tell Terry I'm 99% sure that Luke and I can host the party."

"Sure thing." Chad waved and walked away.

Toke was waiting for Luke in the middle of campus. The temperature had dropped to a frigid 11 degrees. He blew warm air into his hands and rubbed them together swiftly.

Luke's grin got wider and wider as he walked closer and closer to Toke because he looked totally different... like a "regular" person.

"LUKE!" Noah shouted from behind him. He ran and caught up to him. Luke turned to face Noah.

Noah looked concerned, but he was glad Luke appeared to be alright. He questioned, "What's going on with you? Where have you been?"

"Me! You're the one who fucking left me alone this morning! Did you conveniently forget your phone too?" Luke turned around and started walking toward Toke.

Toke could hear them fighting, but not what was being said. He shook his head and stuck his hands in the pockets of the blue jeans he had on. The jeans were so freaking uncomfortable and stiff, not soft and worn like all of his black jeans. He saw Noah grab Luke's arm. An angry puff of breath came out of Toke's mouth in the form of vapor and evaporated.

Noah grabbed Luke's arm and whirled his body around. "Answer me please! Where were you? You left before your alarm went off."

"Noah, I don't want to talk about it right now. Later." Luke pulled his arm out of Noah's grip and stared at him. "Actually Noah, where the hell were you this morning?"

Noah glared at Luke until he realized that he seriously didn't know. "I woke you up and told you. I thought you understood me. I took Josh and Terry to the hospital. Josh is sick with the flu. He's going to be okay."

"BLAZE! Lets hit it!" Toke yelled as he closed the distance between him, Luke and Noah. Luke's roommate seemed to be causing trouble and on top of Luke's anxiety, Toke knew Luke didn't need this bastard yelling him.

Noah looked up quickly, then back at Luke thinking the guy was yelling for someone by the name of Blaze behind him, oblivious to the fact that it was Toke yelling for Luke.

Noah frowned thinking the worst possible scenario.  
_'Luke most likely had been with Toke after I told him I didn't want him hanging around him_.'

Noah asked with his voice raised, "Where were you this morning? You weren't off with..."

Toke walked up to Luke and said calmly, "Blaze, lets go." He leered at Noah with disrespect.

**PART B OF CHAPTER 6**

Noah looked at Luke who was seemingly trying to disappear. Luke's posture had changed and he was staring at the ground.

Noah looked at Toke, not recognizing him, and asked, "Who the hell are you?"

Luke spoke up and turned to Toke. He muttered, "I'll meet you at the diner in 5 minutes."

Toke said, "Okay." to Luke, then glared at Noah and said, "Leave him the hell alone! He's got enough on his mind without you adding to his anxiety!"

Noah took a step toward Toke and clenched his teeth, "Shut up you fucker! Who the hell are you anyway!"

"I'm his friend!" He yelled at Noah, then said in a normal tone of voice to Luke, "Blaze, man you should come with me now!" Toke expressed his concern for Luke's safety, as he saw Noah get angrier and more protective.

"It's okay, go. I want to talk to Noah." Luke said quietly without meeting Toke's eyes.

Toke understood. He put a hand on Luke's shoulder and said, "You sure?"

Luke nodded and said, "Yup."

Noah looked at the hand on Luke's shoulder and became furious. He watched Toke leave and stared at Luke with penetrating eyes.

Luke started to feel his world come apart.

Noah stuck his hands in his coat pockets and said angrily, "I thought I asked you not to see that jerk again!"

Luke started to speak, "How..."

"His fingernail polish. Do you think I'm stupid Luke? Did you two think you could pull one over on me?" Noah glared at Luke, trying to look into his eyes to see what he was thinking.

"It wasn't like that Noah. Really." Luke said. "Since I dressed like him, I dared him to dress like me today. That's all. We weren't trying to trick anyone."

"So did you go to his place again? I bet you got high, didn't you!" Noah raised his voice.

Luke knew he had to answer honestly, but he found he couldn't speak.  
_'It's so hard to manage the ups and downs of my life without getting high. It's helping me, can't he see that_?'

"The last time I believed you Luke. You said you wouldn't get high or meet with him! You're oblivious to your disgrace Luke. Are you high now?" Noah sneered.

Luke shook his head. "No Noah. I'm not."  
_'I've disappointed him again. What am I doing and why do I keep doing it_?'

Noah continued his line of questioning, "Did I ask too much for you not to see him anymore, because I'm only concerned about your well being."

Luke swallowed, gulped hard, and shyly muttered like a child who is being scolded, "I know Noah." Problems and concerns wrapped around Luke's mind like a tightly knotted rope and weren't letting go.

Noah stood in front of Luke staring at him and breathing in the frosty air. The mist from his heated breath came out fast and furiously. It was so quiet.  
_'We're supposed to help each other, to talk, but he keeps lying to me! He said he wouldn't meet Toke anymore. He was with him this morning and now he's meeting him for lunch at the diner_!'

Luke looked up and read the storm in Noah's eyes.  
_'He's so silent. I want Noah to speak before I start to scream out... anything to break this silence_.'

Finally, Noah did speak in a low voice, "You keep pushing me and lying to me Luke. I don't know whats going to happen with us. If there will be an us."

Luke looked frightened, "Noah, why would you tear our world apart?"

Noah asked incredulously, "ME? You're throwing everything away, not me."

Tears filled Luke's eyes, "He's really nice Noah! I'm meeting him in the diner like you suggested. I'm not going to his apartment! Come with me, we all can sit down and talk."

"So you've told him that I'm not just your roommate then?" Noah asked.

"No, not yet. I will... if you come and have lunch with us." Luke said with hope.

"No." Noah said sternly, then asked suspiciously, "Why does he call you that name?"

"Blaze?" Luke asked.

"Whatever." Noah muttered.

"During the interview I told him about the fire and he said he was going to call me Blaze from now on."

Noah frowned and said, "It sounds like a name you'd use as a term of endearment Luke."

Luke stood tall and corrected Noah, "No! He's straight! I told you that! He's been dating the same girl on and off..."

"Yeah for 2 years, you told me. That doesn't matter. He could swing both ways Luke!"

"He doesn't!" Luke gave Noah a look of disgust.

Noah countered, "You don't know that!"

Luke announced, "He watches porn with lesbians in it, no guys!"

"How would you know? He tell you that?" Noah said with disbelief.

Luke was silent. His eyes left Noah's face recalling the embarrassing moment with Toke and the dvd.

Luke's silence confirmed his thoughts, "Oh for fuck's sake. You two watched it together? What the hell Luke! Do you want to be **LIKE** this guy or do you want to **BE** this guy?"

"It was a kind of bonding thing, you know." Luke said feeling ashamed. He wanted to fight back, yell, get angry, anything to stick up for himself. He quickly was losing the battle in getting his confidence back.

"What? Bonding... how is that bonding Luke? I have no desire to watch that type of porn, why would you? Wait! Did you two get each other off! Tell me right now and do NOT lie to me."

Luke looked appalled. "I have never cheated on you and I resent the fact that you would even think I would do something like that!"

"Then tell me what goes on in this apartment besides porn and drugs! Do you drink too?"

"Noah! NO!" Luke said with hurt in his eyes.

Noah huffed and shook his head. "I don't know if I can deal with this..."

"Noah!" Luke yelled, "Please... don't.. don't.. say you're going to leave me!"

Noah sighed and said, "Luke, you know I won't. I love you. I need to figure some things out."

"Like what?" Luke asked, thinking Noah was insinuating that he needed to figure out their relationship.

"I need some time to think. I'll talk to you later about it." He knew Luke needed to get his stupid interview done. "Promise me you're going to class after the diner, you'll stay away from his apartment, and you'll come home after classes tonight?"

Luke raised his eyebrows and nodded. "Definitely."

Against Noah's better judgment he said, "Okay, go work on that interview. Get it done already." Noah's conscious incessantly nagged him... warning him not to be so blind. Noah thought about all the things Luke could be hiding from him. Noah turned away, fighting the urge to drag Luke to the dorm by the hair like some caveman.

Luke begged, "Can I have a hug before you go?"

Noah turned around, stepped forward, and hugged Luke loosely. He smelled Luke's hair. It smelled clean, nothing like it did last night.

"I can't feel you Noah." Luke rested his head against Noah's shoulder, trying to pull him closer.

Noah took a 1/2 step forward and hugged Luke tighter.

"Thank you. See you later." Luke said quietly and kissed Noah's wintery cold lips. His panic set in as soon as Noah walked away.  
_'What if he's going to go pack and move out_!'

"Noah!" Luke called out and ran to him.

Noah caught Luke in his arms and asked, "Luke! Are you okay?"

Luke held onto him and said, "You'll be home when I get there, right. You're not still mad are you?"

"I'm fine Luke. We're fine. I just have to deal with my own issues. I'll be home waiting for you later. I have to get to class before I'm late. Bye." He kissed Luke on the forehead, turned around and left.

Luke forced himself to turn away from Noah. He walked to the diner and kept his head low... matching his mood.

He walked in the door of the diner and looked around. Toke smiled, stood up, and waved. Luke waved back and walked to the table. He sat across from Toke and ordered from the waitress.

"So, you wanna tell me what's going on Blaze?" Toke asked with his hand on his chin, propping up his head.

Luke brought out his notebook and turned to a blank page.

"Well, I'm sure you know already Toke. You want me to leave?" Luke asked quietly.

"No, but you should have been up front with me about you and Noah. Noel! PSHH! You couldn't come up with a better name than that?"

Luke hadn't made eye contact since he had sat down. He shrugged and said, "It was the first name that came to mind."

Toke laughed. "So was everything you told me made up?"

"No, just the part about Noel. I was really kidnapped and I was in a fire. I'm from Chicago, I want to be a writer and I am engaged to Noah, who is also my roommate. The earring in my ear is my engagement ring so to speak. I lied because my lifestyle is questionable to some people and I wasn't sure how you would react."

Toke smiled, leaned over and pushed Luke's shoulder. He sat back in his chair and stared at Luke's somber face. "Hey! Lighten up Blaze! You being gay doesn't bother me. It's cool so relax."

Luke finally lifted his eyes and met Toke's brown eyes. Toke grinned and said, "I want the guy that I've been hanging out with for the past week. He was full of shit and giggles."

Luke smiled shyly and asked, "You honestly don't look at me differently than you did this morning?"

Toke rubbed his strong jawline and said, "Hmm... No, but I hope I didn't give YOU a boner when I was wrestling you! HA HA! Oh before I forget, I'm not going to quit saying 'that's gay' either."

Luke smiled and nodded, "Okay, as long as you don't make me watch girl on girl porn or I will bring my guy on guy movies over!"

Toke laughed loudly, "Oh Ew! No I promise... never again. Shit..fuck... oh shit!" He covered his mouth and reddened. He looked at Luke, then covered his face with both hands.

Luke looked at Toke with confusion and asked, "What? Toke, what is it? You don't want to be friends... Mick won't approve?" Luke began to get nervous when Toke wouldn't move his hands away from his face to meet his eyes. Luke picked up his bag and stood up. He said quietly, "I guess I don't belong here. So umm.. I gotta go. I've got nothing against you Toke. Maybe I'll see you around, maybe not."

Toke replied, "Blaze, sit your ass down and quit talking like that." Toke removed his hands from his beet red face. "I just realized... I'm sorry about... I got really fucking high and I... damn... You being there.. and gay."

An awareness overcame Luke. He understood that Toke was embarrassed about his actions. Luke breathed a deep sigh of relief that they could still be friends and almost laughed. "Oh THAT? Me and my friends do that all the time when we watch porn!"

Toke looked up and asked with skepticism, "Really? Good cuz I..."

Luke burst out laughing, "No my current friends and I don't, but I was part of a circle jerk once."

Toke drew his eyebrows together and said, "What is a... oh fuck, forget it. I think I get it. Jesus you are some piece of work! You really got around."

Luke nodded and said, "Yeah, not anymore though. I really lo.."

"You can say it Blaze. I don't care. I just don't want to see anybody's dick going into anything unless it's a chick. Mouth or otherwise."

Luke smirked, "I really love Noah." Their food came and they began to eat.

Toke smiled, "Yeah, I love Mick too. You love who you love right? So when I was watching that porn and getting off, it didn't make you, uh.. you didn't get the wrong impression, did you?"

"Toke, just because I'm gay doesn't mean I'm attracted to all guys!" Luke laughed.

Toke joked, "Oh, so I'm not attractive?"

"Shut up. I'm not answering that on the grounds that you might get the wrong impression." Luke laughed.

Toke smiled, then got a serious look on his face and said, "Hey, you didn't get hurt in those gay bashings a while back did you?"

"Bruised, but no worse for the wear. Noah got beat up though. He was attacked in his dorm room. He lost his memory for a little while. His best friend was the first victim and he was the second. Well, Wade used to be his friend." Luke stared at his notebook.

"So what was the fight with Noel outside the building a little while ago? UGH! Look what you've got me doing now!" he laughed and said, "Noel! I meant Noah. What was the fight about this time... Let me guess, me? I'm sorry man, I keep getting you into trouble. What can I do?"

Luke shrugged. "I don't know what to do. He wants me to finish this interview today, so we better get working before class starts."

"Okay shoot away. What do you want to know?" Toke smiled as he took a bite of a His veggie burger.

Luke sipped his vanilla milkshake and said, "Just start talking. I'll sort it all out later."

"Jesus. Okay. I don't know.. my parents divorced when I was a toddler. My mom moved us to a quaint little town outside of Milwaukee. She got remarried when I was starting kindergarten. Ummm... shit. We traveled, but you know that."

"Where?"

"All over Europe... anyway. We moved to Chicago. Where I went to middle and high school... Blah, Blah, Blah... I met Mick, fell in love with her and followed her here so she could go to the best school to become an R.N. and hopefully intern at a clinic or in an E.R."

"That shit is boring Toke. Tell me one thing about your life that you've never told anyone else."

"For the interview? No fucking way!" Toke yelled.

Luke pouted and began to chew on the end of his pen. "Okay, tell me about the way you feel now, compared to how you feel when your all made up."

"Oh shit, really Blaze? That's your interview?"

"Come on Toke! My interview was easy. I had just gone through that whole kidnapping ordeal!"

"You make it sound like you went through it just for me and this assignment." Toke grinned and said, "Thank you buddy!"

Luke tried to hid the grin that wanted to splay on his face. "Well, your not fucking welcome!"

Toke laughed, "Fine, there's some stuff when I was younger, but I really don't remember everything. Um, how about when I... Nah. Oh yeah, nope that's no good either."

Luke chuckled as he slurped the rest of his shake and sat back in his chair.

"I could tell you about the time me and a friend dared each other to jump off a bridge the night after our high school graduation. It was a 25 foot jump into a few feet of water. I came out unscathed except for one seriously sore coccyx. My friend broke his leg."

Luke laughed. "Jesus! Ouch! You and your friend were idiots! What else, how about a human interest story."

Toke sighed and said, "Yeah, okay. Last year I volunteered with Mick to help at the Golden Hearts senior home. We both became really close to this older lady named Helen. Her husband had died a few years before she had a stroke. Helen and her husband couldn't have children and she had no living family left to take care of her. That left her no choice but to go to the senior home for care. Mick and I would sit and listen to her talk about how she'd go with her dad and get a block of ice for the cupboard to keep the milk cold. Her mom and dad would take her every year to the town picnic by the lake. There was a barber shop quartet singing and later she said some guys played trumpets and the sax. There were pie eating contests, sack races in flour bags and horseshoes. The whole town would show up. She met her husband when he was showing off. He was swinging from a rope and was going to jump into the lake when she caught his eye. He forgot to let go of the rope and swung back and hit the tree the rope was tied to. He got the air knocked out of him and fell. She said she was horrified and ran to his rescue. He was scraped up pretty bad. She told me and Mick that her future husband told her that he didn't feel a thing when he gazed into into her blue eyes."

Luke smiled, "That's a really nice story Toke."

"Yeah, then one day we came to visit her and she was gone. Died the night before. Fucking sucked. I paid for her tombstone because the senior home was just going to put a marker on her grave. Turns out she left Mick and I some money. I told Mick to keep it, it'll pay for her college. My parents are well off so I don't need to worry about money."

Luke looked surprised and said, "Wow you bought her a tombstone. That's very charitable of you."

"Ehh.." Toke shrugged. "Charity had nothing to do with it. Mick and I came to love the old broad. She was funny and interesting. I just wish we could have said goodbye to her and told her how much we enjoyed her company. The home said she passed away in her sleep. She could tell a story let me tell you, some really good ones too. Mick and I still miss her."

"You should meet my grandma Emma, my dad's mom, she's a trip. My Grandma Lucinda too. She's feisty.

Noah walked back from class with Luke on his mind.  
_'He's so defiant and now he's lying to me. I'm being too paranoid. I can't keep him from making friends... maybe I should meet this guy, Toke. It might help Luke feel better if I look like I'm making an __effort in getting to know him_.'

Noah was lost in thought when someone yelled" BOO!" in his ear and began to laugh like a maniac.

Noah looked like he jumped 3 feet off the ground. He'd know that laugh anywhere. He turned around and saw Chad bowled over laughing his ass off.

Noah walked over to him and placed a hand on each shoulder and gently pushed Chad backwards into a snowbank.

Chad continued to laugh as he got up and brushed off his ass. He saw Noah's hands coming at him again and giggled. He grabbed Noah's hands when they began to push his chest and pulled Noah down with him.

"Whoaaa!" Noah yelled as he fell on top of Chad.

Chad laughed and pushed a handful of snow in Noah's face.

"Oh it's on now Taylor! You're gonna get it." Noah laughed as he grabbed a palm-ful of snow and stuffed it down the front of Chad's coat.

"AHHHH fuck that's cold!" Chad smiled like a sly fox. He shoved a handful of snow down the back of Noah's pants.

Noah yelped and stood up quickly. "You asshole!"

Chad was laughing hysterically. "That's for the time you put that ice cube down my shorts in that Italian Restaurant up north! I told you I'd get you back for that!"

Noah chuckled as he wiggled his pants back and forth. "I thought I made it up to you that night with those truffles... remember?"

Chad looked thoughtful for a moment and grinned, "Mmm yeah I do. Mouth gag and all. Luciano, you, and me. That was hot Noah."

Noah smiled as he recalled sucking Luke's chocolatey thumb, kissing his lips, and Luke's tongue sensuously licking his chest. He said dreamily, "Yeah it was."

Chad threw a snowball and hit Noah on the chest.

Noah ran at Chad and tackled him. He looked at Chad's face and asked, "What gives you the right to be so happy?"

"Not what, who. Bryan called while I was in class. I had to come out here to answer. He can come up for the whole weekend!" Chad was so excited he kissed Noah on the lips, then a look of horror came over his face.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry! I..." He began to apologize.

"Relax Chad it's alright!" Noah said.

Chad nodded and said, "It was a reflex sorry."

"I said forget it. So where is Doctor Bryan staying?" Noah smirked.

"Don't know yet. He said he was going to call around and find somewhere close to campus. Oh, he said he'll come to the house party tomorrow night. I'm kinda freaked out. What if he doesn't fit in?"

"He knows what he's getting into Chad. Have fun and quit worrying like a mother hen." Noah snickered.

He's coming tomorrow Noah!" Chad grinned like the cat that just ate the canary.

Noah chuckled and got up. He pulled Chad up and said, "Are you staying at the hotel with him or didn't he say?"

Chad reddened. "He didn't say. I'm assuming he wanted to stay close to campus to be near the frat house. Wipe that sneaky smile off your face!"

Noah grinned. "Sorry, I know you want him."

"Yeah, but he's not like that. I told you he wants a real relationship and I'm not ready. We respect each others wishes. We made out when I stayed overnight at his place in Chicago and there was no touching below the belt. That's the extent of our dating."

"You're dating?" Noah asked with amazement.

"Technically yes, but like I said, not seriously. He told me he was going to stop dating other men. So I think that constitutes dating. I talk to him on the phone almost everyday." As if on cue, Chad's phone rang.

"Hold on Noah." Chad turned away. He checked the number and grinned. He answered his phone with an unexpected high voice caused by excitement.

"Hello?" He cleared his throat and said it lower. "Hello."

"Hello Chad." Bryan purred. "I thought I'd call and tell you that I have a room at the Lakeview."

"Oh... Okay." Chad sighed and cast his eyes down in disappointment.

"You sound down. Is it a dump?" Bryan asked with concern.

"Not at all. It's a very nice place. It's not near campus though. It's way across town."

Bryan smiled and asked with a subtle sly voice, "Why would I need to be near campus Chad? You don't go to classes on weekends do you?"

Chad chuckled with embarrassment and said, "No."  
_'How can this one person make me feel like a kid? What does he see in me? I act like a fucking teenager around him! He probably laughed the whole week about the fact I got a hard on from just kissing him when I stayed with him... How did he not get one? I guess he can control himself better than me... or he was turned off because I kept moaning in his mouth, but I couldn't help it_!"

Bryan said, "Hey, I found a gift for you."

Chad was brought of his thoughts and smiled. "What is it?"

Bryan said in a intentional seductive deep voice, "Well it's something on a rope."

Chad rolled his eyes and said, "You got me soap on a rope? Gee thanks. You trying to tell me something?"

Bryan laughed and said in a quiet voice so the staff at the hospital wouldn't hear him, "No, but I have a running theme going... guess what shape the soap is in."

Terry woke up with a kink in his neck from napping in one of the visitor chairs in the hospital room. He looked at Josh, who was sleeping soundly. He walked to his boyfriend and felt his head. It still felt a little warm, but it wasn't burning up like before. He could hear Josh wheezing due to his cough, but the doctor assured him Josh was going to be fine. Terry looked at Josh and studied his face.

Josh had long eyelashes like Luke, brown hair and a smattering of freckles across his nose, just like his own nose. His lips were shaped like a cupids bow.  
He never would have thought he would fall in love with Josh of all people. He always thought of him as a very attractive, funny, and great friend. Now Josh was a very attractive, funny and great boyfriend.

Terry smiled and laid a hand on Josh's chest to feel the rise and fall of his slow steady breathing. He leaned over Josh's face and delicately kissed his forehead, hoping he wouldn't wake him, he didn't.

Terry quietly shut the door behind himself and walked to the cafeteria to grab lunch.

Josh woke up soon after, in a coughing fit. He spit up a bunch of yellow mucus and raised his bed. He had noticed Terry had left, but he knew Terry wouldn't have gone far. His nurse came in and remarked that his temperature had gone down some, 101.5 degrees, and that his blood pressure and heart rate were normal. All in all he would be able to leave tomorrow if he promised to rest and drink lots of water.

Terry walked back into Josh's room quietly with a sandwich and a can of Red Bull. He noticed that Josh was awake and rushed over to him. He dropped his lunch at the end of the hospital bed. With a silly grin on his face, he folded his arms around Josh's neck. Josh chuckled and hugged him back.

"Hey babe! How do you feel?" Terry looked into Josh's hazel eyes.

Josh met Terry's brown and green eyes and said happily, "Much better. Thanks for taking care of me." He turned his head coughed to the side.

Terry said, "You're mine. Of course I'm gonna take care of you!"

"Still, you could have waited until later." Josh caressed Terry's cheek and turned his head. He coughed again, this time into the crook of the inside of his elbow. "Goddamn this cough!" He muttered raspingly.

"You okay?" Terry asked worriedly.

"Yeah. Fine." Josh cleared his throat.

Terry continued, "I could tell you were really sick. I wouldn't have waited even if you insisted you were okay. I'm glad you're feeling better. Has the doctor come in yet?"

"The nurse did, she said I would be well enough to leave tomorrow with lots of rest... in a bed... with my boyfriend... to take care of my EVERY need and want. What do you think of that?" Josh grinned.

"I think you have sex on the brain and your full of shit! Remind me that I need to call Noah and ask him to come pick us up tomorrow."

"Terry, seriously. Sex is healthy... I could sweat out the flu and be all better after... two to four lovemaking sessions! How about it? We could actually discover a way to get rid of the flu faster. People won't need to suffer for three to four weeks with these shitty symptoms! " Josh yawned and laid his head back on his pillow.

Terry smiled and teased, "We'll see. I don't want you to do something too strenuous and get weaker. How about if I promise I'll take your temperature... orally."

"Mm, okay." Josh smiled sexily. "I have a big juicy... thermometer..." his eyes got heavy as he grew tired.

Terry stayed on the bed and ate his lunch as he watched Josh's head drop to the side. He depressed the button to lay the bed down flat so Josh would be more comfortable. He brushed Josh's hair to the side.  
_'I better call Noah after I eat. I hope Josh will love the gift I picked for his birthday present. It took me forever to find the perfect thing. He looks so peaceful when he sleeps... so handsome_.'

Noah answered his phone. He agreed to pick up Josh and Terry tomorrow before his first class. He turned back to Chad who had just finished talking to Bryan.

"Bryan would like everyone to meet in the bar at the Lakeview Saturday night. That way he can get to know everyone without yelling over the music at the club. Then later we can all go dancing and have a few more drinks. Sound okay?"

"Yeah. How is the Doc."

Chad chuckled and looked at Noah. "He's getting me soap on a rope in a certain anatomical shape. I want to get him a gag gift too, any suggestions? You're the idea man."

Noah shrugged and thought a minute. "Are you talking regular gag gift or a naughty one?"

"Naughty." Chad blushed, looked down and pushed the snow on the sidewalk with his foot.

Noah snickered at Chad's uncharacteristic embarrassment and replied, "There's a lot of things to choose from. Umm, there's dick shaped candles, a dick shaped squirt gun, a magnet in the shape of a head of a dick for his fridge. I've seen a dick shaped stopper for a wine bottle. Ohh! I've got it! A toothbrush to go with the on a rope soap! The handle is shaped like a dick.. shaft and everything!"

Chad laughed, "Perfect!"

Noah said, "You'll have to go to 'Naughty Novelties' near Chicago though."

"Oh shit!" Chad grumbled as his shoulders slumped.

Noah said, "I can get it tomorrow when I go pick up Josh and Terry."

Chad grinned and hugged Noah. "Would you? Thanks!"

"No problem Chad. I gotta go." Noah waved and walked away. Chad went in the other direction grinning with delight.

Noah was doing his homework at his desk when Luke walked in the door. He glanced at Noah, who didn't turn around, but said, "Hi. Did you get your interview done?"

Luke answered with a low volume to his voice, "Most of it." He set his messenger bag on the bed and took out his notebook. He walked to his desk, next to Noah's and took his laptop, then walked away. He got comfortable on the bed and began typing. He had hours of formating and cleaning up the interview still ahead of him.

Noah sighed and swiveled his chair around. "You don't want to sit by me?"

Luke's eyes never left the screen. He mumbled, "I need to work on this."

Noah sighed and said, "Luke, I've made a decision."

That got Luke's attention. He looked up form his laptop. "You made a decision about what? Us?" Luke's voice caught and he held his breath.

Noah walked over to the bed and sat down. He looked at Luke's face and said, "No, about Toke."

Luke rolled his eyes and said curtly, "I already know. I can't hang out with him or go to his apartment."

Noah shook his head, "I don't want you going to his apartment, but you can hang out with him. I want a chance to talk to him, maybe hang out with you guys since you're going to be friends."

Luke stared at Noah for a bit, then looked down at his keyboard. He began typing again and thought with sarcasm, _'How nice of him! HE"S going to LET me hang out with Toke. He's treating me like a __fucking child_!'

"Well? Is that okay with you?" Noah asked.

"Yeah, whatever you say Noah." he didn't look up. Instead, he scowled and kept typing.

Noah reached out and put a hand on Luke's knee. "You're pissed off aren't you?"

Luke looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, as a matter of fact I am!" He saved his work and shut the laptop.

Luke stated with belligerence, "You treat me like you own me Noah. Like a kid who needs permission to do something before I do it!" He stood up and walked across the room. "Just because we're engaged doesn't give you the right to tell me what I can and can't do. If you think you have that right because we're engaged, then I don't want..."

Noah quickly stood up and said, "Don't say it Luke! You have a new friend that I don't know and he seems to know more about how you feel than I do. I'm used to you needing and confiding in me, and I guess I loved taking care of you like that. I'll lay off."

Luke ran a hand through his hair and said, "I still need you Noah. I admit, it's still hard for me to be alone, but I'm trying everyday."

Noah reached out and held onto Luke. He kissed his neck and said in a sensual voice, "I appreciate that Luke. I guess I'm having trouble adjusting to that fact." He kissed Luke's earlobe, then licked it.

Luke moaned and kissed Noah's jawline. "I need you more than ever in my life, don't you know that?"

Noah nodded and said, "I guess I need some reassurance too."

Luke smiled up at Noah and said, "You got it babe. I love you, only you."

Noah told Luke about the get together at Chad's as his hand trailed lower down to the small of Luke's back... to his ass and cupped it.

"Oh, and Saturday night we are meeting Bryan and Chad at the Lakeview before we go out dancing. To top it off, Terry wants to use our place next weekend for a surprise birthday party for Josh. I know it's a lot to digest right now, so I'll let you think about it."

Luke nodded and replied, "There's nothing to think about. It sounds like fun. So Chad's 'out' now huh? How does that make you feel?"

"Fine, why. How should it make me feel?" Noah asked.

Luke shrugged and said, "He didn't want to 'come out' when you two were dating. I thought you might be upset that he'd do it now for no apparent reason."

"No. I mean.. a little, but not anymore. I'm happy for him. Hopefully Bryan is a nice guy."

"I don't doubt that he is. Chad and you dated for a long time. He must have excellent taste in men." Luke smiled and met Noah's supple lips.

Noah pulled his head back and said, "One more thing. I have to pick up Josh and Terry tomorrow before class. You wanna come too?" Noah asked as he kissed the top of Luke's head and continued to rub his ass.

"Ummm..." Luke wavered. He wanted to go just to be with Noah, but he didn't want feed into his own fear.

Noah said softly, "Luke...I went on your laptop when I got home tonight, I know you've been looking up post traumatic stress disorder."

"You've been spying on me? Luke slapped Noah's chest playfully to hide the humiliation he felt.

"No. I legitimately went online to look something up and I noticed it was bookmarked. I read all the articles and it kinda resembles what I've observed when we part ways. Your fear, when you're feeling bad or ill, the stress... everything that you're going through."

Luke blushed and said nothing.

Noah reached into the back of Luke's pants and caressed his smooth bottom as he said, "Luke, do you agree with me or do you think it's something else altogether?"

Luke hated the transparency of his emotions. He had the same ideas about what was wrong with him and now it had been exposed. He rested his chin on Noah's shoulder and stated, "No, I'm pretty sure that's what it is. I'm having really bad panic attacks. I'll get over it."  
Luke felt better that he told Noah, but he wondered if Noah would still love him after finding he was having psychological problems. He felt an attack coming on and tensed up.

Noah felt Luke's body get tense and his mood begin to change. Luke walked away, taking his body heat with him. Noah felt chilled.

"If I stay here while you go pick up Terry and Josh, it might help me overcome my fear of being alone. Don't you think?" Luke questioned. he didn't want Noah to know just how debilitating his anxiousness had become. _'What the fuck. Noah has to know how bad I am. He's not blind or stupid. He knows I've been trying to treat myself with drugs... or herbs as Toke would call it.'_

Noah blinked several times as he stared at Luke's lips and chin. "Whatever you want. You know your body."

"So do you babe... like the back of your hand." Luke walked back to Noah and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. He planted kisses all over Noah's chest.

Noah sighed feeling content. He asked, "So, do you want to ask Toke and his girlfriend to Chad's party.. only if they can dress normal though. I'm sure Chad won't mind two more bodies."

"Really Noah? You really want to get to know him? You don't know how happy that makes me!"

Luke's silly grin made Noah laugh.

Luke hugged Noah and kissed his throat.

Noah cradled Luke's face and replied, "On one other condition. Toke, his girlfriend and you are not high. I won't put up with that shit. I mean it. If one strand of hair on your head smells like pot I'm done with you. I'm not enabling this idiotic behavior."

"Okay Noah. I'm gonna go call Toke after I'm done typing what I have so far. Thanks, I know you'll like him." Luke kissed Noah's lips.

Later, Luke crawled into bed with Noah. He kissed him and said with exuberance, "Toke told me they'd come and shake up the frat house. He promised no dope too. See I told you he's not way out there. He's actually very smart."

Noah smirked as he held Luke in his arms. "Well if he's so smart, why does he smoke pot? Just think how smart he would have been if he hadn't killed all those brain cells."

Luke laughed as his fingers played in the hair on the top of Noah's head. "You and I could give him a run for his money with all the beer we've drank. Me anyway.. before I was of age too."

"I knew it, you are a little hellion." Noah grinned.

"You're little hellion. 'Nite babe." Luke smiled at him.

"Night sweet cheeks." Noah squeezed his butt and closed his eyes.

Luke laid in bed waiting for the lure of sleep, fearing tomorrow wasn't going to be okay. He could still change his mind about going with Noah to get Josh and terry, but he wanted to test himself. He needed to get over these panic attacks already.

_'I used to think Noah and I were perfect together. I wish that feeling had been never-ending, but I've changed and it feels like those days are gone forever_.'


	35. Alternate Ending Chp 7

**CHAPTER**: 7 (alternate ending)  
"Through Thick and Thin"  
**WARNINGS**: Language, M/M (oral)  
**RATED**: Mature  
Disclaimer: This story is a fictional work of my own. ATWT, CBS itself, their sponsors, and the real actors themselves are in no way related to any of my stories/chapters.  
This story is A.U.

"_Luke laid in bed waiting for the lure of sleep, fearing tomorrow wasn't going to be okay. He could still change his mind about going with Noah to get Josh and terry, but he wanted to test himself. He needed to get over this already.  
' I used to think Noah and I were perfect together. I wish it had been never-ending, but I've changed and those days are gone forever."_

+++++++++

Chapter 7;

In the morning...

Luke checked the time and saw he only had 20 more minutes to gaze at Noah and remember every eyelash, each strand of hair falling across his forehead, each gentle inhalation and every soft release of his breath. Noah's sweet warm breath wisped across Luke's cheek softly, like a whisper.

_'I'm broken, your perfect. I'm weak, you're fearless. I'm hopeless, frantic.... worthless. I hate it! It's so fuckin' frustrating! I HATE IT!!_' Luke wanted to cry. _'Again with wanting to weep? What's happened to me?'_

He touched the outer part of Noah's ear and said quietly, "I need you like a sigh needs a breath. I love you babe."

Noah's eyes opened as he slowly woke up. He grinned at Luke and said, "I love you too. Can I show you how much?"

Luke grinned and asked feeling overjoyed, "Do you really have time?"

Noah placed his hands on Luke's chest and kissed his lips. "I'll make time for you."

"I want to taste you Noah. I need to feel your thickness in my mouth."

Noah said in a low seductive voice, "I want you to suck me. Nice and easy, but first, I want to explore your body with my tongue and kiss every gorgeous square inch of it."

The words coming out of Noah's mouth attracted and held Luke's attention. He kissed Noah's nipple, then sucked the skin above it into his mouth working meticulously. Noah reached his hands into the back of Luke's boxers and ran his finger up and down the crack of Luke's ass while the other hand grasped and kneaded a well muscled butt cheek.

"Your ass is perfect. Ahhh." Noah moaned.

Luke was still marking Noah on his pectoral muscle.

"Take off my boxers. Release my cock."

Luke let go of the skin he had been sucking on and smiled devilishly. Noah had a bruise above his perfect, pink, erect left nipple.

Noah rubbed it to get rid of the sting to no avail.

Luke kissed a path down Noah's chest to his hard abs and ended at Noah's waistband. He slipped his fingers inside and pulled down Noah's boxers, releasing his hard, warm cock.

Luke licked his lips and tasted the pre cum on the very tip. "Delicious... mmm you're so damn delectable."

Noah let out a strangled moan and said, "Come up here."

Luke gave Noah's cock one last perfect lick and laid on to of Noah. "What babe?"

Noah rolled Luke over and saw Luke's erection through his boxers. There was a wet spot from the leakage of pre cum where the head of his cock rested.

"Noah pulled off Luke's boxers and sucked in the swollen head of his cock.

"Noah..." Luke felt his eyes close as the sensation of his cock being pulled into Noah's mouth overcame him.

Noah knew what Luke liked and he didn't disappoint. He kept licking the tender spot under the flared part of Luke's cock, then took the length of him into his mouth.

"Baby, I.. ohhh.. don't... stop... Fuuuck..." Luke bucked his hips up and down as he came.

After Noah swallowed all that Luke had to give, Noah turned Luke onto his stomach.

Noah sat next to Luke, rubbing and massaging his back and legs, then he bent over Luke's body and began to lick and kiss his broad shoulders. He slowly and deliberately worked his way down Luke's spine, not deviating away from the straight path, even for a second to reach his target... his goal.. the trophy. Noah reached the small of Luke's back and kissed the red line that had been left by the elastic on his boxers.

Luke moaned and sighed at the attention and love he was receiving. It didn't seem fair to Luke that Noah had been taking such good care of him and now he was paying strict detail to his body. He wanted to return the favor somehow. Right now though, he concentrated on Noah's mouth making his skin tingle and raising goose bumps all over his body. He really didn't need to concentrate per se, but he relaxed and enjoyed the feeling of the tender lips on his skin.

Noah licked down to the swell of Luke's extraordinarily fine ass and gnawed on it. He nibbled and bit it gently while Luke giggled into his pillow and clenched his ass. Then Luke felt the most arousing sensation. Noah spread Luke's legs far apart along with his ass cheeks, then his tongue flickered and circled his tight hole.

Luke clenched the sheets in his fists and writhed. He moaned into his pillow, "Noah! Oh Noah.. damn babe!"

Noah slipped his tongue inside and moved it in and out slowly then faster. He lapped at Luke's hole.. like the tongues of a flame flickering. Luke instinctively raised his ass in the air.

Noah pushed it back down and said, "I want to feel my hard cock inside your slippery, hot mouth now. Roll your ass over Snyder."

Luke was panting hard and fast. He had easily gotten rock hard again with the exemplary technique of Noah's incessant tongue.

Luke knelt on the bed as Noah layed his sensual and excited naked body down. Noah was truly beautiful... a work of art. His toned and hardened body turned Luke on to no end.

He stared at Noah's cock until Noah twitched it for him. Luke groaned and looked at Noah's face.

Noah gave him a glowing smile. Luke went down on Noah, taunting and tasting his cock until Noah raised his head off the pillow and called out, "Please... Luke! Take me in your mouth!"

Luke made Noah harder with his tongue and lips, still teasing Noah's cock. He delighted in the silky smoothness of it. It had always been the most amazing feeling he'd ever felt on his tongue.

"Noah, you taste sooo good."

Noah moaned as his head fell back onto the satin pillow.

The room was charged with sexual tension and lust. Luke got his fingers slippery with jell and used two of his fingers to fuck Noah's ass.

Luke opened his mouth as wide as the head of Noah's cock. He popped it into his mouth and moved his tongue back and forth on the underside of Noah's hardness as he took him in deeply.

Noah held Luke's head down and bumped his hips up, willing Luke to take all of his erection into his mouth.

Luke began to move his mouth up and down the length of Noah's hard, erect shaft while moving his fingers gently inside his open, welcoming hole.

Noah cursed and murmured, "Ohhh.... shit... uhhhh!" He got louder as Luke found a rhythm Noah liked. Luke found that his throat naturally opened wider with the fullness of Noah's cock in his mouth.

Noah arched his back, nearing orgasm. His hips lunged up and down on the sheets causing the bed to squeak and creak.

Noah moaned in a deep, hoarse voice, "Damn uhhhh.. yea.. baby that's it. UUHHH! OHHH!"

Hearing Noah's amplified moan and knowing he was causing Noah immense pleasure fanned the fire in Luke's body. He wanted, needed to hear Noah moan again. He sucked harder and bobbed his head faster as he slid his fingers in and out of Noah's ass hitting that special spot everytime.

Noah inhaled deeply, wiggled his ass and let out the most beautiful moan Luke had ever heard. When Noah ran his hands through Luke's hair, he knew he was sucking him good.

Noah was close, so close. Luke kept doing what he was with the knowledge that Noah would come in his mouth and down his throat, that he'd be swallowing the hot liquid soon. Even though Luke had done it many times before, he still wanted it. He would do anything to get Noah's flavorful cum.

Noah pushed up against Luke's mouth again and again as he pumped himself in and out of Luke's mouth. Luke went with the motion and felt Noah's cock swell with imminent release.

Noah called out, "Oh God.. Fuck! UHH.. Luke, I'm gonna cummm.. UHMM..UHH!"

Luke gently probed his fingers deeper inside Noah and began swallowing the delicious hot, white cum that spasmodically erupted from his cock's muscular contractions. The creamy discharge that came out of the slit on the rounded head of Noah's cock hit the back of Luke's throat in random spurts.

Luke licked his lips and smiled when he was finished with Noah. He crawled up Noah's body to his mouth and said, "Noah, breathe into me."

Noah didn't care that he'd just cum in Luke's mouth. He delved his tongue deeply into his boyfriend's delectable sweet mouth, invading it.. possessing it.

Noah rubbed Luke's back.. still stealing kisses 5 minutes later.

"You're the most giving and extraordinary lover I have ever had Noah."

Noah smiled and said, "Thanks, I think?"

Luke looked into Noah's gleaming blue eyes with tear filled ones and said, "Everything I am, everything in me wants to be the one you want me to be. I would give up everything for you."

Noah smiled as he ran a finger under Luke's eye, capturing a fallen tear, and replied lovingly, "I love you just the way you are Luke. I wouldn't want you to change, ever. Just quit the drugs and we'll be fine, I promise. It's a good thing it wasn't a drug that was more habit forming."

"Thanks for giving me another chance Noah. I'm not intentionally screwing up. Pot was really calming me down, but I know that's just avoiding the problem."

"Luke, we're engaged. I will always be here with you to work out our problems. I won't just give up without a fight. I love you. Remember when we were camping and met for the first time?"

Luke smiled and raised his head to look at Noah. "Yes, of course. It was amazing."

Noah's eyes sparkled and he agreed, "Remember the first time we kissed? Not the kiss on the platform, but the one in the tent?"

"Mmm. Yeah.." Luke's eyes shined as a grin appeared. "You kissed me first and I kissed you back. I took you into my heart."

Noah kept rubbing Luke's back in circles and said softly, "When you kissed my lips back that very first time, I tasted what I thought I could never have. I would never let that go now that I have you Luke, never let us go. We've worked to damn hard to be together to let it slip away."

"Noah, you know the perfect thing to say and when to say it. Thanks babe."

Later..  
Noah was about to leave for the hospital to pick up Josh and Terry after his shower with Luke. He had Luke in an embrace and kissed his wet head.

"I'll be back before you know it. I do have to stop at the Novelty shop for Chad though. See you here later?"

Luke took a deep and let his minty toothbrush breath out slowly. He nodded and added, "Noah remember, if you're a little late that's just a little too long for me."

Noah brought Luke's hand to his mouth and kissed the top of it, then said, "I know, I'll call you when I get there and when I leave. I'll be fine, I promise."

"Drive carefully. The snow is coming down pretty densely. Remember to turn on your headlights. Oh, fog lights too so other cars see you."

Noah kissed Luke's dimples and said, "I will sweetheart."

"I love you Noah. Promise to be careful."

"I promise I'll be careful. I love you Luciano Eduardo Snyder. Take care of yourself bub.. and no pot."

Luke nodded and kissed Noah's lips hard.

+++++++++

Luke left for classes looking wan, feeling shaky, sick and paralyzed with fear. He turned right around and went back to the dorm worrying about Noah driving in the snowstorm.  
_'I can't pretend I don't feel any pain.. it hurts. My heart is pounding so fast. What if Noah slides on the ice, gets in an accident and dies. What if Josh and Terry die too? Damn these fuckin' thoughts_!'

Luke undressed and crawled into bed. He wrapped himself around Noah's pillow and smelled it. He closed his eyes and thought of all the positive things Noah had told him this morning.  
_'Fuck! Why didn't I go with him? What am I really trying to prove here by all by myself_?'

Luke got up and made a phone call.

+++++++++

Noah drove carefully with the wipers on. The truck's defrost vents were blowing on the frosty windshield on the highest setting. The roads were icy and traffic was down to a crawl, going incredibly slower than the normal posted speed limit of 55. He had already stopped at 'Naughty Novelties' for Chad and bought a few other items. He was on his way again in no time and arrived at the hospital considerably later than expected.

Terry and Josh were sitting in the hospital room, waiting for Josh's doctor to sign the release forms so Josh could be discharged.

Josh said impatiently, "Where the hell is the doctor and where is Noah?"

Terry checked the large clock on the wall and saw that Noah was supposed to be there over 45 minutes ago. "It doesn't matter that he's not here yet because the doctor hasn't released you. Terry walked to the window and looked out. He touched the glass and said, The snow is really coming down. Noah's probably going slow Josh."

Terry's cell phone rang as the doctor came in to speak to Josh about taking care of himself when he got home.

Terry looked at the number and smiled. He opened the phone and said, "Hi there. I haven't heard from you in a while."

"Hi-ya cupcake. Is Noah there yet?" Luke asked as he nervously bit his lip.

"No, but the snow is coming down heavily. He's probably going as slow as the cars he's driving behind, but don't worry he's got snow tires on Luciano."

Feeling panicked, Luke blurted out, "But I am worried. Do you think I should call him?"

"No, let him concentrate on driving. Why don't you tell me what's going on." Terry said with genuine interest and care.

"I.. I umm.. Oh Shit." Luke's hands were shaking badly.

Terry heard the phone drop, then Luke pick it up.

"Uh, sorry. I wanted to talk to Noah to see if he arrived alright." Luke breathed unevenly into the phone.

Terry said in a calm low voice, "Luciano, listen to me. Sit down and breath. I'll count to five as you breath in, then you hold your breath and slowly release it, alright?"

"Okay." Luke said in an unsteady voice.

"Good. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. Hold it. 1, 2, 3....." Terry continued few more repetitions until he heard Luke's breath come out easily and not forced.

"Great Luciano. Now tell me. Are you going to Chad's tonight?" Terry continued to distract Luke by talking to him about school and the parties this weekend until Noah blew into the room.

"I am SO sorry! The traffic was hell!" Noah walked to Josh's bed and asked how he was.

"The doctor just released me. My fever is almost gone and I feel better. I think I'll live." He grinned at Noah and coughed. He did sound better and the cough didn't sound as thick as it had the previous day. "Anytime you're ready to go we are too."

Terry spoke into his phone. "Good, I can't wait to meet him and Mick. Hey, Noah's here. I'll put him on."

Noah took the phone and walked with Josh and Terry down the hallway of the hospital.

"Hi Luke." Noah checked his watch quickly and said, "Honey, why aren't you in class right now?"

Luke sniffled and said, "I tried to go, but I... turned around and came back. I feel like such an idiot. Terry had to calm me down over the phone. Noah I hate feeling like this!"

Noah sighed sadly and said with sympathy, "I know baby. Please try to go to class and be around other people. I swear it will help you. Will you try?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. How is Josh? Is he okay?" Luke asked as he stood up and looked out the window. The sky was still grey and snowflakes were falling more gently now. However, the wind had picked up causing drifts to accumulate.

Noah laughed, "He's the same ol' stubborn Josh. He'll be fine with rest and fluids. How about you?"

"Much better now that I can hear your voice." Luke sighed into the phone.

"Luke? We're at the truck so I need to drive now. If you need me again, call Terry's cell and I'll pull over to talk to you."

"No don't do that. You could get hit. Take your time and drive carefully. Tell Josh I said hi and tell Terry thanks for the help. Love you Noah."

"I love you too. Bye."

+++++++++

Luke was on his way to class. He felt much better after being reassured by Noah that he would continue to drive safely. He also was thankful for the knowledge that Noah had snow tires on the truck.

Toke was waiting outside the communications building for Luke. Back in full 'Toke' garb.

"Hey Blaze, word's out that class is canceled. The t.a. got into a fender bender or something. Wanna hang out?"

Luke looked at Toke and said, "Umm, sure. You wanna come to my place?"

"Yeah. That's cool as long as you got something to eat. I'm starving." They started heading to Luke's dorm.

"Mick was up late studying for an exam and I was helping her. Anatomy class. Now you'd THINK that would be a cool class right? Study the body and everything. Nope! She's studying the fucking digestive system." Toke made a face of disgust.

Luke laughed. "We better stop somewhere then. I don't have anything but fruit and potato chips. Maybe some yogurt and cereal. Or don't you do milk products?"

"I just don't eat meat. I'll eat whatever you have at the dorm." Toke smiled. "Um, so Noah really said it's okay to hang out tonight with you guys? The last time I saw him he was really pissed off at me."

Luke nodded, "Yes, he's really cool like that. If something bothers him, he'll let you know then he's good to go. He gets over things pretty quickly, except the pot for obvious reasons. Remember, none tonight. Is that okay? I don't like to put restrictions on anyone, but he was pretty adamant about it... especially if we're gonna hang out together from now on."

"Fuck, do you ever shut up?" Toke laughed. "I told you I'm cool with it. I'll even wear "normal" clothes tonight."

"You don't have to."

"Right. I wanna get ganged up on by a bunch of basketball players. Wait, they're only basketball players. Bring 'em on!"

Luke smiled and said, "Oh they're pretty tall and athletic." He led Toke to his and Noah's room.

They tore into a bag of chips, ate fruit, and made peanut butter and jelly sandwiches as they watched tv.

+++++++++

"No, turn left on center street, then a right on State street. Okay?" Chad had the phone to one ear and a finger plugging the other one as he walked around the house. Some of the guys were playing pool in the living room where he was trying to talk to Bryan. He walked into the kitchen and spied guys making snacks for the party. Dan, the co-captain was making a big pot of really spicy chili.

Chad walked up to his bedroom and closed the door. "Sorry, what?"

Bryan chuckled, "I said, what are you doing? Sounds like the party's already started."

Chad sat at his desk and picked up a pencil. He tapped it on his knee to some tune in his head and answered, "I'm in my room now. Some of the guys are cooking, cleaning and playing pool."

"Hmm, in your room? What are you wearing?"

Chad dropped the pencil and bent down to get it and said with a stutter, "What.. what am I wearing? It's fucking freezing out. What do you think I'm wearing?"  
_'What is Bryan doing to me? He gets me so flustered! I sound like a babbling imbecile. I guess I screwed that answer up. He probably wanted me to sound sexy and talk dirty to him. Shit_!'

Bryan smiled. Chad could hear it in his voice when he said, "Maybe you're snuggled up in your bed huh? Oh shit, I'm at State street already, be there in a minute. Bye."

Chad grabbed his coat and said goodbye to the guys in the living room and the ones in the kitchen. They said goodbye and reminded him not to forget the beer.

He walked up to Dan and said, "I've got everyone's share of money. I'll bring the beer when I come back tonight. I'm going to show Bryan around town."

Dan said, "Have fun." Then teased Chad as well, "You better not forget the fucking beer or we'll toss you out on your ass Taylor!"

Chad smiled and said to him, "Remember I'm not playing 'B' Ball tomorrow night because Bryan's in town. Thanks for everything and for being so understanding."

Dan smiled back and said, "You're welcome bud. The whole team is pretty remarkable and accepting of your lifestyle Chad, not just me."

Chad nodded. "Yeah they are. I wish I would have had more faith in them before."  
He peeked out the window and saw Bryan's car pull up. He called out, "Bye!" and ran out of the house.  
_'Oh fuck what am I doing! Stop running like an excited kid_!'

Chad stopped running about halfway to the car and walked the rest of the way. He opened the door and peeked in. What he saw gave him a thrill in his stomach. Bryan looked really good. His cologne permeated the car and put Chad in a lusty mood. Chad noticed a wrapped gift on the passenger seat. He picked it up, sat down, and held it on his lap.

Bryan leaned over and kissed Chad on the cheek and said, "Hi sexy. You look great."

Chad smiled and said, "Thanks. You look really good too and you smell amazing."

Bryan glanced at Chad and started driving. He smiled and said, "I've never went out with a blond before. Is it true?"

"What?" Chad asked while staring at Bryan's gorgeous masculine jawline, his perfect profile, his strong, jean clad thighs and his long fingers that were wrapped seductively around the steering wheel.

Bryan replied, "That blond's have more fun?"

Chad was taken aback. He was still dumbfounded that this professional, older, handsome man wanted to go out with him. Bryan literally could get anyone he wanted. His dark hair, grey-green eyes, physique, and personality was rolled up into this perfect man that happened to be sitting next to him.

"I don't know Bryan, wanna find out?"  
_'Fuck! What did I say that for? Now he's gonna think all I want to do is get fucked_!'

Bryan made some sort of noise, but Chad didn't pay attention. He was busy wishing he was anywhere else than in the car with Bryan right now because his loose lips and tongue seemed to have a mind of their own.

+++++++++

Luke and Toke were giggling about the time Toke had totaled his step-dad's riding lawnmower.

Luke shared a story too. His best friend in middle school, whom he had a secret crush on, had set them each up to go on a double date with girls. "So my friend pulls me aside and dares me to kiss this girl before the date is over. So when we're all sitting in the park my friend starts to kiss his date, so I think okay I'll try it. I mean, I have these feelings about guys, but I think maybe I like girls too. So, she and I start leaning into each other and our lips meet. Then she sticks her wet tongue in my mouth and I screamed out, "UGH!!" My friend was pretty pissed off because his date stormed off with mine. Needless to say, I never went out with her again.

Toke just about fell out of the chair he was laughing so hard.

+++++++++

"Which way to the Lakeview?" Bryan asked as he put his hand on Chad's leg.

_'Man he's touching my leg!! What do I do? Put my hand over his hand_?'  
Chad was brought out of his thoughts and preoccupation with the placement of Bryan's hand and hummed, "HMM.. Lakeview? Up ahead on the left." Chad's thigh burned where Bryan's hand rested.

Chad sighed and looked at Bryan, but he was busy concentrating on the icy, snowy road.  
_'How can Bryan act so calm and collected? I swear I'm about to cum in my pants right now_!'

Bryan parked his car and looked at Chad. "Come in with me. We can register, then take my suitcase up to the room."

'_We_?' Chad wondered and got out of the car. He put the wrapped gift back on the seat.

"Oh, you can bring that inside and open it." Bryan stated.

Chad uttered impulsively, "I got you something too. If it's okay, I want to wait to open it until I give you mine. It won't be here until Noah gets back. He's picking up Josh and Terry from the hospital. Josh got really sick and had to stay overnight for observation." Chad walked to the back of the car with Bryan.

Bryan's eyes shone with interest. "What did you get me?" He opened the trunk and took out a small suitcase.

Chad grinned and said, "Ha! I'm not telling you! You'll just have to wait to find out."

Bryan came close to Chad's ear and whispered with heat in his voice, "I don't want to wait for **it**... Chad."

Chad gasped and looked at Bryan who had a flirtatious smile on his face. His enchanting eyes were incredibly green.

Chad turned away and scrunched up his face. He heard Bryan chuckle.  
_'Oh God! Why is he torturing me like this? He's made it perfectly clear that he won't have sex with me until I make a commitment to him. He's being such a tease_!'

Chad felt Bryan's warm hand slip into his as they walked to the door. The doorman opened the door for Chad and Bryan and directed them to the front desk.

Chad looked around. The place was busy with travelers stranded in town overnight due to the snowstorm.

Bryan whispered, "Do you want me to sign you in as Chad Taylor or are you incognito?"

Chad's face heated up. He stared at Bryan's mouth and heard himself say, "My real name, of course."

Bryan's eyes left Chad's brown ones slowly. He said, "I figured that we won't get a chance to talk privately tonight with the team and your friends around. You certainly don't have to stay here, but I want you to know you're more than welcome to."

Chad smiled and said, "Thanks."

"May I help you gentlemen?" A 45-ish aged, handsome man addressed them. He took a glimpse of Chad and his eyes went right back to Bryan's.

"Yes, thank you." Bryan grinned at the distinguished looking manager. "I reserved a room. Mr... Umm.."

"Oh, Sorry sir. My name is Elliot. Pleased to meet you." He shook Bryan's hand a little longer than was necessary. "What is your name." He asked, staring into Bryan's eyes, then his gaze dropped to the reservation book.

Chad watched the exchange and saw Bryan being his normal friendly self, but this Elliot guy was taking it the wrong way. Chad leaned against the counter and stared at the older man.

"I'm registered as Dr. Bryan Johnson." Bryan watched Elliot check the book for his name.

Elliot said jovially, "Yes, I've _got_ you." He pointed to Bryan's name and handed Bryan the registry to sign. "We get get quite a few Doctor's here on weekends. Is there a convention in town or are you here for... pleasure." The tone of Elliot's voice emphasized the word 'pleasure' as it rolled off his tongue in a drawn out way.

Chad gave Elliot a dirty look that went unnoticed.

Bryan chuckled and answered him, "Oh, purely pleasure." He wrote in the book and turned it over to Elliot.

Elliot looked at the book and said, "Oh, you reside in Chicago! I have been to some amazing plays up there! There is so much to do. What do you do for fun?"

Chad was beyond irked. He stared with annoyance at the ostentatious jerk in front of him. He frowned and snarled, "Can you give him the fucking key card NOW? I don't want to fucking stand here and listen to you flirting with my date!"

Bryan looked at Chad with a smirk and one eyebrow raised.

Elliot shook his head and stared at Chad with a lack of respect. He murmured, "Kids." then turned back to Bryan and said, "Here you go Dr. Johnson." He handed the keycard to Bryan. As he let go of it, he let his finger glide seductively the length of Bryan's palm and fingers.

Chad had enough and rose his voice as he snapped at Elliot, "Get your filthy fucking hand off him!"

Bryan wrapped an arm around Chad's waist and whispered, "Hey... shhhh."

Chad glared at Elliot and heard him say to Bryan, "I think your son needs a much needed nap sir."

Bryan chuckled and said, "I'll see to it. Thanks Elliot."

Bryan and Chad walked onto the elevator. Bryan set his suitcase on the floor and turned to Chad. He held Chad's face in his hands and looked into his eyes. He remarked wittingly, "I didn't know you had such a 'potty' mouth."

Bryan's heated breath hit Chad's face. He gazed from Chad's eyes to his lips. His voice was quiet when he suggested in a baritone voice, "I should wash your mouth out. Would you like that.. Hmm? You want me to slide the cock shaped soap in and out of your mouth?"

Chad's breath hitched. He felt the color rise from his chest to his neck and cover his face. They were burning where Bryan's hands held his face and his cock was twitching uncontrollably.

Chad was speechless. He muttered under his breath, "Ummm..."

Bryan gave a sly smile and said, "Now you're at a loss for words?" He let his hands fall to his sides.

Chad shook his head and said, "Uh, No."

"Uh no? That's it?" Bryan's eyes looked mischievous. "It sounded like you were jealous. Did it bother you that Elliot was flirting with me?"

Chad shrugged. He didn't like it at all, but he and Bryan were only 'seeing' each other. It wasn't like they were boyfriends or anything. It wasn't his place to say who Bryan could or couldn't talk to.. or sleep with for that matter.

He said, "It did bother me a little. You and I have become friends, but not boyfriends. I guess I don't know." Chad sighed.

Bryan said, "I think we're more than friends. He placed his hand on Chad's shoulder and gazed into his eyes with a sultry look. He said quietly and enticingly, "I respect that you need time to decide what you want Chad. I really do, but tell me... if I worked in Oakdale would our relationship advance to the next step? Think about it." With that, Bryan kissed Chad deeply.

Chad got lost in the passionate kiss that his lips were receiving. He felt pure ecstasy as their tongues slid together.  
_'Mmm.. he's got a great tongue! Fuck, I feel like I'm gonna melt. Oh shit! All I'm sure of right __now__ is that I want him to fuck me dead. I wonder if he's a 'top'. I wonder if he's into kinky stuff. I'm getting dizzy from his kiss_.'

Chad fell into Bryan, but Bryan caught him and circled Chad's tongue with his own. Chad began moaning and pushing his body into Bryan's.

Bryan stopped kissing him and backed up when he felt how hard Chad was against his body.  
_'I can't believe I'm falling fast for him. I wish he knew what he wanted. I wonder if it WILL make a difference that I'm opening a clinic with a colleague of mine in Oakdale next month? I'll wait to tell him because I don't want to pressure him or let that influence his decision. I still want to know how far he's willing to take this relationship and if he's wants to get serious before we make love. Shit, what am I thinking? He's a kid! He's not in college to commit to a serious relationship. There are plenty of good looking college guys around for him to fool around with. He's going to have fun with his teammates and friends. He's going to party on weekends, get drunk and probably get laid by different partners_.'

Chad thought Bryan ended their kissing too abruptly. He tilted his head and said softly, "Bryan, did I do something?"

Bryan replied, "No, I did." The elevator pinged and the doors opened. "This must be our floor." Bryan motioned with his arm for Chad to walk out first.

Chad took the lead. He frowned as confusion set in.  
_'We were doing so well, maybe he hates that I moan. Fuck! I need to stop doing that._'

Bryan was replaying the conversations he'd had with Chad tonight and came to a conclusion. He turned around after they passed through the door to their room and said, "I'm sorry for jumping all over you about this relationship. I want go from seeing each other to the next step and ask you to be my boyfriend, but I can tell you're not ready. I really don't want you to regret this weekend because I've brought this up..."

Chad smiled, "Thanks, but I'm fine. I won't regret this weekend. I'm planning on having a good time going with you to the party tonight and dancing tomorrow night."

Bryan nodded and said, "Great, me too! So how are your business classes going?"


	36. Alternate Ending Chp 8

**CHAPTER: 8** (alternate ending)  
"Through Thick and Thin"  
**WARNINGS**: Language, M/M sex, kissing  
My characters are disease free, except Josh, who has HIV and practices safe sex with Terry.  
Disclaimer: This story is a fictional work of my own. ATWT, CBS itself, their sponsors, and the gorgeous actors themselves are in no way related to any of my stories/chapters.  
This story is, unfortunately, A.U.

+++++++++

Noah and his friends didn't get back from the hospital until mid-afternoon. The roads had been treacherous on the way back to the dorms. They passed several cars in ditches and tow trucks.

Noah walked with Terry and Josh to their dorm room, then walked to his and Luke's room. He heard the laughter before he opened the door. It was indistinguishable as to who was in there with Luke. The tone and timbre of their laughter sounded the same, with Luke's laugh being a little louder.

He opened the door and saw Luke and Toke giggling like a couple of little kids. He rolled his eyes and bit his tongue.

Toke immediately stopped laughing, stood up, and muttered to Luke, "Um, I better go."

Noah turned around after he closed the door. It took all the fiber his being to say, "No Stay. I'd like to get to know you. You are Luke's friend after all."

Toke licked his lips and sat back down. "Are you sure?"

_'No.'_ Noah thought, but nodded instead. He walked to Luke and kissed him on the mouth.

Toke cleared his throat and watched. If he was going to hang out with Luke and his boyfriend, he needed to get used to seeing them being affectionate. He wondered if Luke had been uncomfortable seeing him kiss Mick. He wasn't really uncomfortable, however, he'd never witnessed two men kissing. It wasn't as bad or weird as he thought it would be.

Noah took a good look at Toke.. the makeup, hair and clothing still put him off a little, but he was getting used to it. After all, it was 'just' a look. It didn't necessary reflect the person he was inside. He decided that Luke was right, he had been too quick to judge Toke.

Noah remembered the previous day. _'Toke had sincerely seemed concerned for Luke when we were yelling at each other. Toke even knows about Luke's anxiety. If Luke can talk to me and Toke about his feelings, it would help Luke get over his fears faster. As long as there is no more smoking pot, I'll be okay with them hanging out. I'm glad they're here and not at Toke's apartment_.'

Toke rubbed his nose and said, "I'm sorry about getting Blaze, um..." He looked at Luke and said, "What's your real name again?"

Noah said, "That's okay, call him Blaze, it kinda suits him."

Luke snickered.

Toke looked at Noah with a seriousness in his black lined eyes and said truthfully, "I'm sorry about getting Blaze high. I promise I won't smoke around him again."

Noah looked at Toke and saw that he was serious. "Thank you Toke, I appreciate that."

Luke was so proud of Noah. He was showing how forgiving and genuine his personality really was.

Noah sat in his computer chair and asked Toke questions, trying to get to know him better. He could see why Luke liked the guy... they had the same sense of humor.

Toke responded positively and answered Noah's questions. He asked Noah questions as well. He realized Noah was a really nice guy and that the person he thought Noah was, wasn't a very accurate portrayal of him.

They all ended up relating stories of growing up and life in general. Noah eventually didn't even notice Toke's appearance anymore, it just grew on him. He realized why he suddenly felt comfortable around Toke. It was because Toke had a relaxed personality and he reminded Noah of Luke. The full lips and warm brown eyes were Luke's signature trademarks and this guy had the same ones.

Toke checked the time and realized he had to leave. "Shit! I gotta shower and change. Where is this frat house exactly?"

Noah gave him directions and said they would meet there.

+++++++++

Bryan and Chad chatted while they sat on the edge of the bed.

Bryan said his past two workweeks had been hell. Almost every child that had come in had influenza or an ear infection. He had to hospitalize one little preemie that had RSV.

Chad listened to Bryan talk. He focused his attention on Bryan's facial expressions and lips. Bryan's eyes would brighten up when he was talking about something passionate and darken to a smoky grey when he spoke of things that bothered him, like the double shifts he was forced to work, being on call every night because the other doctors had seniority, getting phone calls in the middle night from new nervous mothers about her baby's projectile vomiting, diarrhea or temperatures. Then there were the ones he couldn't believe anyone would seriously ask. My daughter has yellow poop, should I take her to the e.r.? Can I put butter on a diaper rash? I think my baby got switched at the hospital, this one doesn't stop crying!

"I love my work and the children, but it's easy to get overwhelmed. That's going to change in a few weeks." Bryan smiled at Chad.

Chad asked, "Why?"

"It just will. You can bank on that, but before that happens I won't be able to see you as much. I'm scheduled to work weekends for a while."

"That sucks. When will I see you then?" Chad worried his eyebrows.

"Lets not talk about that. The important thing is that I'm here now." Bryan caressed Chad's cheek and quickly dropped his arm back into his own lap.

Chad drew his eyebrows together and wondered, _'What happened? Why did he quit touching me? Did I do something wrong? He's acting very different ever since we were on the elevator. I wonder if he regrets inviting me to stay with him in the room_.'

Chad looked into Bryan's eyes. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary so he leaned in to kiss him. Bryan met him half way.

The initial kiss was a flirting of their lips until Bryan lightly flicked his tongue around Chad's lips, touching every part... the inside and outside over and over again... licking and sucking. They took a breather, looked into each others eyes, then pressed their lips against each other's mouth again.

Chad moaned, "Hmmm." against Bryan's mouth, then stopped himself. Bryan's cologne smelled so good, sweet and spicy at the same time. His mouth tasted savory, like peppermint.

Chad rubbed his lip against Bryan's lip as their kissing turned hot and urgent.

Bryan wrapped one arm across Chad's chest and applied pressure to it, causing him to lay back onto the bed.

Bryan planted kisses of affection all over Chad's face, then back to his waiting mouth where their tongues mingled and explored.

Chad's tongue licked back... the sides and underside of Bryan's tongue. He sucked Bryan's lower lip repeatedly, then engaged Bryan's mouth in a deep penetrating kiss. Chad was unable to contain the moan coming up from his throat that eventually made it's way into Bryan's mouth.

"AUHHH."

The sensation drove Bryan's emotions to new insatiable heights. He thrust his tongue in and out of Chad's mouth, stabbing and rhythmically. He could tell Chad wanted him and he wanted Chad, so badly, but he didn't want one fuck and that was it. He had standards and didn't want to give in to his urges. Actually he did, but he wouldn't... couldn't do that to himself again.

*~~~*  
The last relationship Bryan had been in had ended after 3 months because there had been sex without commitment. The only thing they had in common was his boyfriend had been in the medical profession also. That was 4 months ago. He'd had some interesting and nice dates since then, but Chad intrigued him for some reason. He was handsome, but that wasn't what attracted Bryan to Chad. Bryan had felt something course through his body when he caught Chad in the mall when he had fallen backwards into his arms. The first time their eyes met, Bryan saw an innocent charm in Chad's eyes.... that and longing.

Bryan broke away from the kiss first and stared at the sexy man beneath him. He purposely didn't look below Chad's waist. He needed to ignore the hardness he'd felt on his leg when he was kissing Chad or he wouldn't be able to contain his emotions.  
_'Man! Chad felt really hard and long! I want to... No, I shouldn't think with my cock.'_

He gazed at Chad's face. His eyes were still closed and he had a small smile on his beautiful lips. Chad sighed, then moaned, "Ummm. That was incredible." and opened his eyes to see Bryan gazing at him with heat in his eyes.

Bryan sat up and breathed, "Whew.. Chad, I just want to say when you moan in my mouth I just want to... I'll just say it's the most sexiest thing I've ever experienced."

Chad smiled and sat up. "Really, you like that? Thank God, because I do it subconsciously. I didn't think you liked it."

Bryan chuckled and said, "You're wrong, it's a huge turn on!" then sighed and kissed Chad once more. "I didn't really want to stop kissing you."

Chad smiled brightly and said, "I didn't want you to."

Bryan could see the truth in Chad's eyes and smirked.  
_'He is so handsome and adorable. I would love to undress him and make love to him.. it's taking all my willpower not to_.'

Bryan shook his head and said breathlessly, "I had to stop before things went too far. I know you probably go on dates and go farther with guys than just kissing them. I understand that and I'm not condemning you or forbidding you from doing so because you're young and having fun... as you should be."

Chad nodded, "Yeah, I have a real good track record with guys. I broke up with Noah, a really great person by the way, after dating him for almost a year because I wanted to experiment with other guys. I ended up going out with a guy from the team named Travis, who ended up being a drug dealer and most recently, I was screwing around with the guy that kidnapped Noah's boyfriend."

Bryan raised his eyebrows. He said confidently with a teasing tone in his voice, "I don't deal or do drugs, but I do prescribe them and I promise I won't kidnap any of your friends."

Chad laughed and pushed Bryan's shoulder. "I think I've learned my lesson as far as guys go. I want you to know that I haven't been seeing anyone since I've been dating you either."

Bryan joked, "Oh? Are we dating now? That's step up from 'seeing' each other isn't it?"

Chad blushed and asked, "What would you call it?"

Bryan caressed Chad's cheek and said, "Dating is accurate. We've been going out on dates when you come up to Chicago and we have a date tonight and one for tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah." Chad smiled and checked the time. "We should go buy the beer now. Do you mind driving to the liquor store?"

+++++++++

Terry met Luke and Noah in their dorm room. They were all wearing nice button down shirts tucked into jeans.

Luke put on his coat and asked, "I take it Josh isn't coming? How is he by the way?"

Terry smiled handsomely and answered, "Good. He's going to take another nap. He's been drinking water and resting all day and even has the color back in his face. He's getting frisky again so I know he's doing a lot better. How are you doing?"

Luke nodded and looked at Noah. "Actually, I'm good."

Noah wrapped an arm around Luke's shoulders and kissed his cheek. "You're doing better than good." He looked at Terry and said, "He told me that he did really well this morning after you talked to him. His friend, Toke, came over and they had a good time. He kept Luke's mind off me until I came back. Toke is actually a pretty nice guy."

Terry looked skeptically at Noah and said, "You really changed your mind about him that easily?"

Noah answered, "Yeah, I talked to him and he's just a normal guy, like us. I don't like the fact that he smokes, but he doesn't condemn us for doing stupid juvenile things like drinking to get drunk."

Luke smiled, taking pride in Noah's change of heart, and said, "Thanks for taking the time to get to know him Noah."

"No problem Luke." He checked the time and said, "We should get going. I think we should drive since its so cold out." Noah wrapped his arm around Terry also and said, "I'm lucky, I have two hot guys to take to the party!"

Chad and Bryan walked into the frat house carrying several cases of cold beer. One of the guys had a kiddie pool and filled it with ice and snow. Bryan, Chad and Dan emptied the cans into the icy water. Then went back and forth from the car to the house bringing in the rest of the beer.

Chad went around the house and introduced Bryan to his teammates and their girlfriends. There were other single girls there that he didn't know but the house always seemed to have 'basketball girl fans' hanging around. Chad's teammates were very gracious and welcomed Bryan warmly.

Dan handed Chad and Bryan a beer and asked how they met.

Chad giggled and said, "He caught me in a mall." then proceeded to tell the story.

Dan was very accepting of Bryan. He chatted with both Chad and Bryan for a while before he had to get back to stirring the simmering chili.

Noah, Luke, and Terry were about to walk into the frat house, when Toke and Mick pulled up and honked. They parked a block away and walked to the porch where the 3 guys were waiting for them.

They walked through door together, stood in the foyer, and took their coats off.

Mick was wearing a low cut, red dress that ended just above her knees, red high heels, and red lipstick. Her black hair was parted on the side and her makeup was tastefully done and subtle. Toke's hair looked like it did the other day when he wore it down and not spiky. He had on a long sleeved black and red striped shirt tucked into his worn black jeans. He had on his black boots too.

Luke smiled at Mick and Toke and said, "Hey! I'm glad you two made it! Wow Mick. You're beautiful."

"Thanks, and you're gay!" She giggled and hugged him. "I wish you would have came clean right away, but Toke explained why you didn't tell us and I understand." She whispered, "I'd still 'do' you. You're a hottie."

Luke kissed her on the cheek and teased when he whispered, "If I was straight, Toke wouldn't stand a chance."

Luke introduced Mick and Toke to Terry, and Mick to Noah.

Toke shook Terry's hand and asked, "Are you 'THE' Terry that's boning umm.. Josh?"

Luke burst out laughing while Mick and Noah chuckled.

Terry's face registered shock and embarrassment. He answered, "I date Josh, yeah." He turned to Luke and gave him a cross look.

He turned to Toke and said, "I don't know what Luciano has been telling you about us, but boning?... that's something kinda personal."

"Oh." Toke waved his hand at Terry and said, "Luke didn't tell me about you two other than the fact that you're dating. I met Josh the other day and thought he had the hots for Blaze here." he slapped Luke on the back and laughed.

_'Blaze_??' Terry raised an eyebrow and said, "What gave you the idea Josh was interested in Luciano?"

Luke continued to laugh and said, "It was nothing. Josh liked my nail polish, see." He held out his hands for Terry to see.

Terry rolled his eyes and said, "You're really weird Luciano, Blaze, Luke. Whatever name you're answering to these days." and chuckled.

Just then, Chad came over followed by Bryan.

"Hi! I'm glad you guys could make it. You must be Toke and Mick? Nice to meet you. I'm Chad and this is my... just Bryan."

Greetings were made as Chad took everyone's coat. He headed upstairs and threw them on his bed. Chad made the rounds again as he walked around with his friends to introduced Terry, Toke and Mick. Everyone already knew Noah and asked how he was.

"I'm great, thanks. This is my boyfriend Luciano." He stated proudly. He had no qualms about being in the house again. Everyone had liked him before and he felt like he was coming 'home' so to speak.

Luke ended up having to tell the tale of his kidnapping 3 separate times to different groups of guys and their girlfriends. He was pretty much surrounded by Chad's teammates. Noah rubbed Luke's butt and said, "I'm going into the kitchen. Catch ya later."

Luke smiled at him and turned his attention back to the enthralled group waiting for him to continue with the story.

Chad, Bryan, Toke, Mick, Noah and Terry hung out in the kitchen with some of the other players from the basketball team. They talked as they ate snacks and drank beer.

Bryan and Mick got to know each other and talked about college medical classes. Bryan whispered to her and asked if she would be interested in interning at the clinic that he was opening next month, but he needed her to keep tight lipped about it for now. He explained about his 'relationship' with Chad and how he wanted to surprise him.

She was excited to start interning so soon. He talked some more about what her duties would be as they watched the drinking game begin at the table. Bryan mentioned that he and his colleague had established working hours of Monday through Friday from 8-5pm until they got a feel for the community's need for their services.

Toke watched Chad, Terry, and a few other guys play quarters at the large kitchen table. Everyone was laughing at Noah. Chad was the 'shooter' who kept choosing Noah to take a drink everytime he bounced the quarter into the shot glass.

Chad took another shot, his sixth in a row, and made it. "Hmm.." Chad laughed as he looked around the table and rested his brown eyes on Noah's blue ones. He grinned widely and said, "Noah, sorry man. Drink!"

Noah narrowed his eyes at Chad and muttered, "Oh shit Chad, you are not sorry and you know it!" Noah smiled slyly at him and said, "I told you I was never gonna drink with you again!"

Chad laughed and shouted over the laughter, "So you said and yet, here you are!" the crowd began to chant, "Drink, Drink, Drink!" then cheered when Noah guzzled his can of beer. He had a really good buzz going.

Bryan watched Chad and Noah interact with each other._ 'They dated for almost a year. I wonder if Chad is over him yet_?'

Chad missed the next shot. He chose to pass the quarter to Toke, who didn't drink and was an excellent shooter. After getting Terry well on his way to a drunken stupor, he chose a couple of the basketball players to drink. Toke even seemed to fit in at the house.

Luke was able to finally get away from the group surrounding him and snuck up behind Noah.

"Hey baby." Luke pinched Noah's ass and laughed when Noah turned around and swayed into his arms.

"Hi Blaze." Noah laughed and stumbled over his words, "C..Can I call you B...Blaze cuz y..you're sooo fiery hot?" Noah licked Luke's ear after he spoke into it.

Luke chuckled and said, "You can call me anything you want if you continue to lick me like that."

Noah nibbled on Luke's earlobe and said, "Wanna t..take me h..home and fuck me really hard?"

Luke drew in a deep breath and moaned into Noah's ear, "Yeah I would, but we can't leave yet babe."

"W..Will this per..persuade you?" Noah took Luke's hand and put it on his growing erection. "Feel what youuu do to me? Youuu make all the b..blood in my body go straight to my dick. It's getting sooo hard Luke. Heyyy, we c..can go to Chad's bedroom."

Luke answered with a trembling voice, "Okay, but it has to be a quickie. I mean really quick before we're missed."

Noah nodded and tripped up the stairs. He wasn't paying attention to where he was stepping because he was too busy watching Luke's ass sway in front of him.

Noah shut the door to Chad's room and grabbed Luke. They began to kiss and fell together on the pile of coats on the bed.

"Come on Noah," Luke laughed. "We have to do this fast. Where does Chad keep his 'stuff'?"

Noah got off Luke. He walked to the dresser and took out a tube.

He tossed it to Luke as he undid his pants and pushed them down along with his boxers. He smiled and said, "I w..want your dick inside me now, p..pushing against my ass h..hard.. fucking me."

"Me too babe. I want it too." Luke commented as he pushed his pants down.

Noah tried not to fall over as he turned around and got into position.

"Babe, you need something to catch your cum." Luke looked around. "You can't just get it all over the coats or on Chad's floor.

Noah tried to walk. He almost fell with his first step because his pants were around his ankles keeping his legs together. He hopped to Chad's drawer as Luke laughed.

Noah took out a tee-shirt and said, "Readyyyy..."

Luke laughed harder and said, "I meant a bunch of tissues or something! Not Chad's shirt!"

"I don't c..care. Fuck me Luke, fuck me now, d..dammit!" Noah said drunkenly.

Luke poured the slippery stuff on his fingers as Noah bent over. He scissored Noah's hole smoothly and easily.

Soon after, Noah feels Luke's hardness probing to get in. He moans softly as he begins to stroke his hard on with one hand and braces his body against the bed with the other. Luke stands behind him, clinging to him as he pushes himself deeper and deeper inside Noah's warm hole. He begins to glide in and out slowly with slipperiness while holding Noah's hips close.

The heat on his cock from being inside Noah takes Luke's breath away every time. "UHHHMMM!!" He moans loudly, he can't help it. He's always been the louder one.

Noah giggles and says, "SHHHH..." very loudly.

Luke slaps Noah's ass and says "SHHHH!" back at him as he pulls his erect cock out. He rapidly thrusts his thick hardness back into Noah... wanting to cry out at how fucking good it felt, but bit his lower lip and groaned instead.

***  
Bryan whispered in Chad's ear, "I wish I could touch you. Would it embarrass you if I put my arm around your waist?"

Chad hesitated, looked around the room, and decided to hell with it. He said beaming at Bryan, "I'd like that."

Bryan wrapped his arm around Chad's waist and drew him closer to his hip.  
"There are a lot of attractive men here. Have you dated anyone else in the house?"

"No." Chad turned into Bryan's body and said, "Why, are you jealous or do you see someone you like."

Bryan smiled and said, "I am jealous and I do see someone I like. I'm jealous that all these men get to see you everyday and you are the someone I like... a lot." he leaned forward and quickly pecked Chad on the lips and said with a devilish smile, "Oops."

Chad smiled and said, "Watch it dude, or I'll take you to my bedroom and give you a real kiss."

Chad rolled his eyes and thought, _'Did I really just call him 'dude'? Jesus.. I need to think before I speak_.'

Bryan moaned in Chad's ear, "Hmmm.. stolen kisses in your bedroom. Lets go."

Chad and Bryan casually walked through the kitchen to head upstairs.

Luke is moving faster, then steady as his hips rode Noah's ass. They're both panting as Luke begins to moan and cum. "Oh baby.... OH God Noah...Ummhh.."

Noah feels Luke's barbell hit him inside several times before he comes. Sweet ecstasy began streaming from between Noah's legs.

"Noah, get the shirt." Luke said in a rush.

Noah grabbed it and came into it gasping and groaning. "Uhhhhhh...." He jerked his body once more as he pulled on his cock and squeezed his balls.

Luke said, "Hurry up babe, give me the shirt." Luke held it between Noah's legs to catch the cum dripping out of Noah's ass. He dropped the shirt when he heard voices in the hall.

"Shit Noah, pull up your fucking pants!" Luke buttoned his own pants and pulled up Noah's pants. He just started to zip them up when the door opened. Luke and Noah froze.

Chad stood in the doorway staring at Luke with his hands on Noah's crotch.

Noah began to laugh hysterically. "Hi Chad! Did youuu come to join our fuck party? Too bad b..because it's TOO LATE!!" Noah bent over and threw the tee shirt he had cum on at Chad. Luckily Noah missed and the shirt hit the wall. He giggled and said, "Luke and I christened youuur rooom! God knows youuu weren't ever going to!"

Luke walked over to the wall, picked up the shirt, found his coat on the bed and stuffed it into the pocket. He apologized and said, "I'll wash it and return it to you."

"Keep it." Chad smiled at Luke.

Bryan began to laugh behind Chad, then placed his hands on Chad's hips. He leaned forward and chuckled lowly into his ear and said, "Aww, hear that Chad, we're too late for the party."

Chad cleared his throat and ran his hand over his face.  
_'We almost caught Noah and Luciano. They've never heard of locks? Holy shit! I wonder what would have happened if we would have seen them going at it_!'

Luke and Noah hurriedly left the room. Luke was giggling into his fist and Noah was laughing out loud and bumping into walls.

Chad turned around and said, "Plan foiled. Lets go back down before they spread the word we're sneaking around."

Bryan kept his hold around Chad's waist and kissed him, then looked into Chad's brown eyes. "Are you sure? We could sneak a couple of kisses before we go downstairs."

A basketball player holding his girlfriend's hand passed by.

He looked at Chad and said pleasantly, "Hey Chad and," He pointed at Bryan and said, "..and umm.. shit, what is it?"

"Bryan." Bryan smiled.

"Yeah, right... Bryan." He smiled back.

Chad mumbled, slightly embarrassed, "Hi Brad and Amber." then said to Bryan, "I think we better head down."

Bryan kissed him again and said, "Okay, It's your house, your team, your decision."

***  
Noah turned toward Toke and Luke and said, "Lucasss and Luke! Y..You're name is the same. Hey, I rhymed! Name and same!! I'm a poet and I didn't even think I was!"

Toke said, "Dude! It goes, "I'm a poet and I didn't even know it." Toke laughed and added, "By the way... don't call me by that name Noah, or should I say.... Noel!"

Luke and Mick laughed together.

Terry asked, "Whooo the fuck is N..Noel?"

Noah joined in and said, "Yeaaah, whooo the fuck isss Noel?"

Toke chuckled and said, "You are! Luke told me he was engaged to a really hot chick with humongous boobs named Noel."

Noah turned to Luke and slurred, "Lukie Poo, youuu called me Noel?"

Luke bent over, laughed, and nodded. "Hell yeah I did! Toke even thought I'd get you pregnant and we'd have kids!"

Noah's eyes widened and he pushed Luke's chest. "Youu had me get prego too? I am sooo not gonna lose my girl..ishhh figure having kids for youu Lukie. Ohhh and I don't have b..big humongous boobs Toke! I j..just have a humongous dick!"

Noah laughed and hung onto Luke's shoulders so he wouldn't fall over. "Ha Ha! You'rrre Lukie Poo."

Terry laughed drunkenly. "Y..Yeahh, Lukie Poo! H..He calls meee cupcake!"

Luke rolled his eyes at Toke and smiled.

Mick laughed and said, "Noel is gonna have a baby with Lukie Poo!"

Chad and Bryan walked downstairs and headed into the kitchen hand in hand. Chad asked, "Who's pregnant?"

Noah raised his hand and said "Meee...! Lukie Poo is the d..daddy!"

Chad laughed and said, "Lukie Poo? Oh Noah you are so wasted!"

Toke pulled Mick close and said, "There you go doll, you can make history and deliver the little bastard."

Mick looked up into his face and kissed him. "Smart ass."

Chad left the room and came back with a beer for himself and one for Bryan. He handed it to him, but Bryan said, "No thanks. One is my limit."

Chad handed it to Terry who took it and drank about half of it before Chad turned back to Bryan.

"You don't drink?" Chad asked feeling even more foolish.

Bryan grinned and said, "Yes, but I'm driving. I don't want to take the chance of getting in an accident for a buzz. You go ahead. I've had my share of partying when I was in college.

Chad opened the can and took a drink. He grinned at Bryan and said, "Oooh I bet you were bad. Did you wake up naked in the midst of other naked tangled bodies?"  
_'What?! Fuck! Where did that come from_?'

Bryan laughed and said, "No! It sounds like I've been at the wrong parties though!"

Chad blushed and held the can of beer to his mouth as he guzzled the rest down. "I bet you have some interesting stories."

Bryan replied, "There was one party that a friend and I hosted. We invited our friends and those friends invited more friends and so on. We started charging five bucks for a cup for beer when more people showed up. The keg eventually ran out so two of my friends and I walked to the grocery store a couple of blocks away to get more beer. I don't even remember it. They told me later that I was so drunk I couldn't walk so they put me in a grocery cart and wheeled me around the store. They took the cart with me in it back to the party and helped me into the house. I swear that grocery cart was in our front yard for about a month before someone else snagged it. I woke up the next morning with one of my friends and about 3 other people on my bed that I didn't know. Before you ask, they were dressed, but my friend said that he and I made out and he's straight. I'm glad I don't remember."

Chad laughed and said, "That's pretty drunk! Luciano and I got pretty fucked up and did some weird shit together."

Luke looked over at Chad and smirked, "Hey! You lost those bets Chad! You had to pay up!"

Toke stopped kissing Mick and asked, "What bets?"

Bryan joined in and asked, "What are you talking about?"

Luke said, "Darts and pool. I won... and collected too." He gave Chad a toothy grin and chuckled.

Bryan whispered, "I think I missed something. You and Luciano made a bet on who was going to win at pool and darts? What did he 'collect'?"

Chad said quietly, "A sexual favor."

Bryan narrowed his eyes and asked, "When was this?"

"When we met. The end of August, before college started." Chad replied.

Bryan said, "I thought you were dating Noah at that time."

"I was. Luciano, Noah and I had a little thing going on. It's a long story." Chad looked down and felt Bryan's glowering stare.

Bryan looked at Luke and Noah then back at Chad and asked, "Do you still.. get together with them like that Chad?" His voice sounded somewhat jealous because Chad obviously still enjoyed their company.

Chad raised his head and said, "No!"

Noah leaned over and said to Luke, "I w..would have played pool with youuu. I would have let you w..win too. I bet you're really good using your h..hard, longgg cue st..stick to h..hit the ballsss.."

Luke looked at Noah and said, "Oh? I'd have loved to bet you back then. I probably would have let you win, baby." He ran his hands up and down Noah's waist.

Noah winked at him and whispered in his ear. "Did youu know what y..you were doing with Chad, back th..then?"

Luke laughed and said, "Yes, but you and I weren't dating."

Terry was standing next to Luke and asked, "W..What happened? W..What did you bet?"

Luke turned and hugged Terry. He said, "Hi cupcake!" and whispered into Terry's ear.

Terry giggled and said, "You a..and Chad? Shh..Shit, wh..where was I?"

Luke kissed him on the cheek and said, "Aww.. sorry you missed out. You and Josh were busy hating my guts!"

"N..No!" Terry slurred, "Joshhh liked youu... he you were hot."

Luke laughed and said, "Maybe, but he's the one with the really hot boyfriend now."

Terry smiled and hugged Luke long and hard with strong emotions running through his mind. "I'm soo happy th..that you're safe and n..not burnt up from th..that fire"

Luke shook his head and smirked. He muttered, "Thanks Terry. Me too."

Noah giggled at Terry and Luke. He faced Chad and drawled out sexily, "Heyyy Chaaad, I have something for youuu."

Chad smirked and said, "Oh! Is it what I think it is?"

Noah smiled and said, "I d..don't know! What do think it is? I'll give you a c..clue.. it's looong, really hard and red! I'll give it to youuu in my tr..uck."

"Okay." Chad giggled turned to Bryan and said, "I'll be right back."

Bryan watched them leave together. Chad put his arm around Noah's waist to help steady his gait.

Bryan stared at them until they shut the door behind themselves. He walked over to Mick and started up another conversation about college.

Toke, Terry, and Luke were talking when three girls walked into the kitchen laughing. They looked around and said hi to some of the basketball players and walked up to Terry, Toke and Luke.

"Hi boys. We were wondering if you would dance with us?"

Toke started to speak when Mick stepped up and put a protective arm around his waist, then said, "He's taken bitches, get lost."

A cute brunette pulled Terry's drunk ass into the other room. Bryan and Luke declined dancing with the girls, but agreed to dance with each other.

Toke gave Mick a kiss and said, "I was going to tell them no."

Mick smirked and dragged him into the other room. "I saw you looking."

"Was not." Toke smiled. "I've already got my babydoll."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately while they slow danced to their own song.

The room was wall to wall people. It was also totally trashed. Beer cans littered the floor as did paper plates, snack food and spilled beer.

Luke and Bryan found Terry and his dance partner, the brunette. They found a space near them. People were bouncing around and bumping into each other. There were girls wearing only bras and jeans dancing on the pool table. There were a half dozen guys without shirts yelling back and forth about some play one of them fouled up last week.

Luke leaned his head into Bryan's shoulder and said into his ear, "This is nuts!"

Bryan smiled and said back, "I've seen worse."

Luke nodded and said, "Parties? Oh me too! I was talking about trying to dance. It's too crowded.. unless you wanna grind on me?" joked Luke.

Bryan laughed and shook his head. "Lets just talk. Chad told me you like to write."

Luke nodded and said, "Yeah. Noah likes filming. We're going to go into the porn business."

Bryan laughed and said, "Chad told me you were funny. He said Noah is lucky to have you."

Luke shrugged. "It's more the other way around. I've been dealing with a lot of shit since I've been back and he's helped."

"Yeah, I understand you're going through alot. You know, I have mothers that have depression and I prescribe something for them to relax. I could give you a really low dose of Clonazepam if you want. It's sometimes used for panic attacks. Chad told me some of the story and mentioned that Noah's really worried about you."

A myriad of emotions crossed Luke's face. He said, "I know I need help, but pills?"

"Well, taking this pill and talking to someone will help you." Bryan said looking into Luke's eyes. "By the way, congratulations on your engagement."

"Thanks, It... Oh My God!" Luke laughed and turned Bryan around. The brunette that was dancing with Terry was pressed up to him, grinding against his leg. She had her arms draped loosely on his shoulders.

Bryan said, "Whoa, she's really trying to 'turn' him!"

Luke chuckled and yelled out to her, "Good luck with that."

She looked at Luke drunkenly and gave him the thumbs up sign.

Luke turned back to Bryan and said, "So, I know how you and Chad met, are you guys dating or what?"

"Good question. I'm actually looking to settle down. I've worked hard and I have everything I want. Now things are really coming together in my life. I'm looking for a long term relationship. When I tell guys that, they get turned off. I let Chad know on our second date because he's young and I don't expect him to know what he wants. He's the first guy that didn't hightail it out the door."

Luke frowned and said, "Then why are you dating him if you think he's too young for a commitment?"

Bryan grinned and said, "Exactly! I keep asking myself that. I guess there's just something about him."

Luke smiled and said, "Don't I know it. The first time I saw Chad I fell in love with his looks until I saw Noah standing next to him. Noah did me in right then, and the both of them together... fuck!!"

"He didn't tell me what happened exactly Luciano, but that was in his past, right?"

"Oh shit! I'm sorry Bryan. Yes, it was last summer. Chad and Noah were dating. That's when I met Noah for the first time. That's all I'm saying." Luke pretended to zip his mouth.

Bryan chuckled, "Everyone has a past. I'm not going to go ape shit on Chad because he was with the two of you."  
_'I wish he would have told me though. Why was he hiding it from me_?'

Luke giggled and turned Bryan around to look at Terry again.

They watched as the brunette tried to get Terry to kiss her. She finally grabbed his face to hold it still and kissed him on the lips.

Terry's eyes were unfocused and he was swaying. Luke laughed and pulled him away from the girl. He wrapped his arm around Terry and said, "Come on babe. Dance with Bryan and me."

"Did youuu see that girl kissss me? I kept telling her, 'no, I'm gay', and sh..she said 'th..that's okay'." Terry leaned against Luke. He sighed and laid his head on Luke's shoulder. "You're sooo good to meee Lukie."

Bryan asked, "Terry, are you alright?"

Terry opened his eyes. He tried to make the a-okay sign with his thumb and index finger, but he couldn't make the circle. "Shh..Shit. Josh said if I get too fuu..fucked up to make a circle, I nee..eed to come h..home."

Toke and Mick walked over to Luke and said, "We're going to go Blaze. Thanks for inviting us."

Luke answered, "Thanks for coming. Maybe next time it'll be more intimate and we can talk."

Toke chuckled and said, "I don't know, depends on how 'intimate' you mean."

"Oh, probably just you guys, me and Noah. That's all" Luke replied.

"None of that male on male porno?!" Toke laughed.

Terry started giggling and couldn't stop. Bryan grinned at Terry. He was adorable with his giggle and drunkenness. Terry continued to hold on to Luke so he didn't fall over.

Mick spoke up, "Oh.. that would be fun! You stay home Toke, I'll go to Luke and Noah's place and watch gay porn with them. It sounds better than that girl on girl shit you like!"

Luke smiled and nudged her, "You're my a girl after my own heart! Come over anytime!"

Toke rolled his eyes and said in a joking manner, "That is so gay Blaze!"

Luke's eyes shined. He laughed and said, "Yeah, it is Toke!"

Byran said goodnight to Toke and Mick. He made the 'Shhh' motion with his finger over his closed lips to Mick.

Mick nodded and grinned.

Toke pulled her away as they waved goodbye. They passed Chad and Noah on the way out and said their farewells to them as well.

Noah, being taller, pushed his way through the crowded room. He didn't quite go in a straight line because he was drunk. Chad held onto Noah's back pocket with one hand and held a medium sized bag in the other hand.

Chad grinned and held up the bag to show Bryan. Chad stepped up to him and said, "I have something in here for you stud."

Chad quickly stepped back when he realized what he had said. He felt his face redden and burn when he looked at Bryan's face.

Bryan was looking at him with raised his eyebrows and a coy smile on his face.

Chad shook his head. _'No I didn't... no, no, noo!! Fuck, shit and dammit to hell!! Not only did my mouth open and the word 'stud' come out, but that was what I called Noah when we were dating_!'

Chad quickly looked at Noah, but the room was too noisy for him to have heard. He was swaying into Luke for a kiss anyway.

Bryan pulled Chad closer and said in his ear, "Was that you talking or the beer, sexy?"

Chad smiled self consciously and said, "To be honest, it sorta slipped out. The good news is, is that I haven't had all that much to drink."

Bryan looked at Chad's eyes. They were large, warm, and brown colored. His eyes traveled down to Chad's mouth and lingered there, then slowly met his eyes again. He said, "Damn Chad, do you know how much I want to kiss you right now?"

Chad looked into Bryan's very green eyes and slowly brought his tongue out to tempt Bryan. Bryan's eyes gazed down to Chad's mouth and watched his tongue lick across his top lip, then slowly along the bottom one. Chad gave Bryan a small flirty smile then rubbed his lips together.

Bryan pulled Chad close and said, "You asked for it Chad." then he cocked his head to the right and kissed Chad on the mouth for a good thirty seconds before he broke away.

To Chad's surprise, no one noticed or cared... maybe they were all too drunk. He smiled at Bryan and said, "Thank you for the kiss. I'm glad you wanted to come to the party. I was nervous you'd be bored out of your mind, but you don't seem to be."

"I wanted to meet your teammates because I'm going to be rooting for you all. I'm planning on coming to a few of your games you know." Bryan touched Chad's hand and held it.

Terry was leaning on Luke, ready to fall over. Luke an arm wrapped around Terry and one around Noah.

Noah kissed Luke's neck and murmured, "I fucking love youuu."

"H..Have to go h..home to Joshhh.." Terry nuzzled the other side of Luke's neck.

Luke replied, "I love you too Noah. Terry, we'll go as soon as you both start walking with me to the door."

"I love youuu tooo Lukie." Terry murmured in his ear.

"Love you too Terry, now lets go."

Noah giggled and said to Luke, "I love you m...more than Terry d..does."

Luke sighed and said, "I know Noah. I love you more than Terry too."

Terry looked at Noah. "I love..."

"That's enough with the confessions of love you two. I think I need help. Hold onto each other. I'm going to get Chad and Bryan." Luke pushed the two drunk friends together.

Terry smiled up at Noah and rested his head on Noah's shoulder. He exaggerated his speech, "I love y..you Noahhh!"

Noah said with conviction and an animated expression, "Oh Terry, I love youuu too! I used to h..have th..the biggest crush on youuu!"

Terry giggled and said, "I sneaked p..peeks at youu in the gym sh..showers!"

Noah and Terry laughed.

Luke asked Chad and Bryan if they would help him get Noah and Terry to the truck.

Chad said, "Sure, I'll get everyone's coats."

Bryan said to Luke, "I'll take Noah. He's taller."

Noah and Terry's bodies were broken apart. They opened their eyes and gave each other a 'what the fuck' look, then laughed. "Eww, that wasss like kissssing my brother... and I d..don't have one!"

They giggled together.

Noah felt himself being pulled away from Terry. A blur of people rushed by him as he was dragged into the foyer. Someone was putting a coat on him but the face was too blurry to see who it was.

Terry felt his head drop to his chest. Someone grabbed it and looked into his face. "Terry, look at me. Are you okay?"

"Huhhh?" Terry mumbled as Chad handed Luke his coat.

Luke put his coat on, then helped Chad with Terry's coat. They both guided Terry through the crowd.

They walked outside into the cool air. The wind was still blowing snow around, making larger drifts in the road.

Luke saw Noah throwing up near the truck. Bryan had a hand on Noah's back asking him if there was anything he needed.

Bryan turned around and went to help Chad with Terry. He said, "Luciano, go help Noah. I'll help Chad."

Bryan looked at Chad and gave him a hint of a smile.

Chad thought, _'He must think all of my friends are immature drunks_!'

Chad muttered, "I'm sorry Bryan. This night was probably like working in pediatrics with the exception being these aren't babies. They're worse! They're drunk babies!"

Bryan let out a low deep laugh that echoed in the cold night air. "It wasn't all that bad, besides, the night isn't over yet."

Luke walked up to Noah who was looking down at the snow. He was bent over with one hand on his knee and the other on a tree trunk. He threw up again and groaned.

Noah yelled out, "Damn you Chad Taylor! I'm n..never drinking with youuu aaagain!! I'm getting youu back... youu just wait!!" He heard Chad laughing behind him.

Luke stepped up to Noah and rubbed his back and asked, "Noah, are you okay? You threw up baby."

Noah lolled his head at Luke, then back into the gutter. "That? Noo.. that's just heavy s..spit."

Luke chuckled and helped Noah to the truck. Chad and Bryan got Terry inside as well and told Luke to drive safely.

Noah and Terry rested their heads together as Luke drove the distance to the dorms.

He helped Terry up to his room first and knocked on the door, but didn't get a reply. Josh finally woke up and answered the door after Luke pounded on it.

"Here's Terry. Sorry about the shape he's in, but at least you can be sick together now." Luke grinned and helped Terry the bed. He took off his coat and left him clothed on the bed.

"Jesus Luciano, he's passed out! I told him to stop drinking after a few." Josh smirked then added, "Well, I'm glad he got out and had fun."

Luke chuckled and said, "He had fun. Tease him about the brunette that kissed him when he wakes up!"

Josh furrowed his eyebrows and yelled despite his headache, "What fucking brunette kissed him?! I'll kick his ass!"

Luke held up his hand and laughed, "No, it was a girl! He was saying no to her, but she pecked him on the lips before I pulled him away."

"Stupid bitch! She should have listened to him." Josh said looking at Terry lying on the bed.

"Don't be too hard on him Josh, it seriously wasn't his fault."

"I'm not mad. I realize people are going to be attracted to him. He's gorgeous. I'd like to punch that bitch's face though... not that I really would, you know."

Luke chuckled and nodded. "I hear you. Hey you sound like you're feeling better!"

"Yes I am. All this rest is really helping. I still wake up coughing, but that's to be expected I suppose."

Luke laid a hand on Josh's shoulder and said with deep affection, "I'm glad you're doing so well. I hate to see friends sick... especially you."

Luke went out to the truck and helped Noah into their room. He laid him on the bed, undressed him and covered him up, then undressed and slid in next to him. Luke layed an arm across Noah's chest like usual and rested his head against Noah's shoulder.

"Goodnight Noah, love you." Luke kissed his shoulder and closed his eyes as he wondered why Noah and Terry were kissing.

It didn't bother him so much because they were both so smashed, but the niggling thoughts in his head wouldn't let him forget.  
_'I wonder what was going through Noah's mind when they kissed. I know it didn't mean anything because he expressed that it felt like he was kissing his brother. I'm just still insecure. Maybe I should tell Bryan to prescribe that drug. I want to be myself again._'

+++++++++

Chad and Bryan were just getting back to the hotel after leaving the party much later. It was still going full swing when they said goodbye. Chad knew from past history that bodies would be strewn across the floor in the morning and the wait for the bathroom would be at least an hour. He was grateful that he wasn't staying there. He had packed a few items like his toothbrush and clothes.

Bryan held the front doors open for Chad and followed him inside.

Elliot happened to be crossing the lobby and stopped to greet Bryan.

"Hello there Dr. Johnson, how was your night?"

Bryan smiled politely and said, "It went well, thank you."

"Anytime sir. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to call me personally."

Bryan nodded and said, "I'm sure Chad and I will be fine, but thanks anyway."

Elliot gave Chad the once over and rolled his eyes.

Chad muttered under his breath, "Mother fucker."

Bryan looked at Chad and said, "Soap!"

Chad clamped his mouth shut, remembering Bryan's empty threat to wash his mouth out with soap.

Elliot turned toward Bryan and said, "Pardon me? You need soap for your room... shampoo or bath soap?"

Chad stared at Elliot and said, "He was talking to me... you piece of shit!"

"Okay Chad, that's enough." Bryan said in a soft spoken voice as he led Chad away. "You can't talk to people like that."

"Why? He was blatantly flirting with you." Chad pouted and glanced at Bryan's face. His soft lips displayed a faint smile.

Bryan replied, "It has to do with respect. Swearing like that makes people.. uptight and defensive."

"I don't care, he's an asshole!" Chad muttered. "Why do you let him flirt with you like that and right in front of me too? Give me the fucking keycard. I want to be alone for a while."

Bryan took it out of his wallet and handed it to Chad. "Chad, please.. lets talk about this first."

Chad turned on his heel with tears in his eyes and walked away.  
_'I don't care if I'm acting unreasonable. That Elliot fuck should not be acting like that and Bryan should have told him off_!"

Bryan turned around and walked into the bar. It was pretty late and the bar was almost empty.

He took a seat on a stool and pondered his current situation.  
_'Chad doesn't understand I was only being friendly. Maybe he had more to drink than he told me. That would explain his erratic behavior.'_

"Hi there. What can I get you?" The bartender asked.

Bryan looked up into a fresh faced college student.

"Hi. For starters, is the restaurant open? I'm starving!" Bryan asked.

"No, it's not. I'm sorry. I can give you a bowl of nuts. Uh..Peanuts."

Bryan chuckled and said, "No thanks. I'll take whatever is on tap."


	37. Alternate Ending Chp 9

**CHAPTER: 9** (alternate ending)  
"Through Thick and Thin"  
**WARNINGS**: Strong Language, M/M sex, masturbation.  
**RATED**: Mature  
My characters are disease free, except Josh, who has HIV and practices safe sex with Terry.  
Disclaimer: This story is a fictional work of my own. ATWT, CBS itself, their sponsors, and the gorgeous actors themselves are in no way related to any of my stories/chapters.  
This story is, unfortunately, A.U.  
**Thank you Marie**

_"Bryan took a seat on a stool and pondered his current situation.  
'Chad doesn't understand I was only being friendly. Maybe he had more to drink than he told me. That would explain his erratic behavior_.'"

+++++++++

**Chapter 9**

"Hi there. What can I get for you?" The bartender asked.

Bryan looked up to see a fresh faced college student looking at him.

"Hi. For starters, is the restaurant open? I'm starving." Bryan asked.

"No, it's not. I'm sorry. I can give you a bowl of nuts. Uh.. Peanuts."

Bryan chuckled and said, "No thanks. I'll drink whatever is on tap."

"Sure, I'm Paul." he said filling a glass full of Corona beer. He handed it to Bryan.

"Hi Paul, I'm Bryan."

Paul looked at Bryan and said, "I might be able to help you in the food department. Enjoy your beer, I'll be back in a bit."

Paul went to the kitchen and made a chicken breast sandwich for Bryan with a side of potato chips and a pickle spear. He walked out to the bar and set it down in front of Bryan.

Bryan looked up and grinned at Paul, "Oh wow! You didn't have to do this, but I'm not going to complain." He picked up the sandwich and bit into it.  
"This is really good! You want some chips? I won't be able to eat them all."

Paul nodded and said, "Sure in a minute. I'm actually getting off my shift soon and I have to clean up the place before I close the bar."

***  
Chad threw his bag of clothes on the floor in the hotel room and put the bag with Bryan's gift inside of it on the side table. He fumed on the bed over Elliot and Bryan.  
_'Why am I so damn jealous! It's not like they made plans to meet behind my back. I should go apologize to Bryan. That would be the mature thing to do_.'

He rode the elevator down to the bar and walked in the entryway. His mouth dropped open and he quickly stepped behind a huge potted plant.

He saw a college student whom he recognized from one of his business classes, but didn't personally know.

Chad watched Paul sit on the stool next to Bryan. He ate off of the same plate as Bryan and was talking and laughing with him.

Chad's shoulders slumped as he watched the two interact.  
_'What if Bryan's using me? I wonder if he goes around picking up college guys in malls or wherever he goes, all the time_?'

Bryan said to Paul, "So that was my night at a frat party and boy did I feel old! I'm meeting his friends again tomorrow night right here. I hope I made a good first impression."

Paul took another potato chip and held it to his mouth. Before he bit it, he said, "It sounds like you really want to impress his friends. You must really like this guy huh?" Paul put the crunchy chip in his mouth.

Bryan took a drink of his beer and said, "Yeah, I really do and he's really pissed off right now. The manager is extremely nice to me, but he's an innocent flirt. Chad is jealous, even though he doesn't have cause to be."

"Yeah, maybe he doesn't have cause to be jealous, but unfounded or not, that's how he's feeling."

Bryan sighed and finished his beer. "I guess you're right. Thanks." He clapped Paul on the back.

~~~  
Chad watched Bryan get friendly with the college student and his anger rose.  
_'That's it! I can't watch this anymore_!'

"Want another beer?" Paul asked and stood up. He put a hand on Bryan's shoulder in a friendly gesture.

Bryan looked up at Paul and was about to decline when Chad stormed over.

Chad put his hands on his waist and said to Bryan, "What the fuck are you doing? Do you make it a point to pick up college guys everywhere you go?"

Chad glowered at Paul and said, "You.. get your fucking hand off him! He's with me! At least he WAS!"

Paul looked at Bryan and said, "Good luck man. I don't envy you one bit." then walked away.

Chad looked at Bryan again and said, "So you picked up someone else? Take me home Bryan." He threw the keycard at Bryan and it landed at his feet.

Bryan stood up and chuckled as he picked it up.

"I don't see what's so fuckin' funny!" Chad yelled.

Bryan explained, "Chad, he's the bartender. He made me a sandwich after I asked for something to eat. I didn't want the potato chips so I told him he could eat them, that's all."

Chad's mouth opened and closed several times. Each time nothing came out.. no words of protest, or defense.. no sounds of humbleness, nothing.  
_'Shit! Why do I keep acting like a freakin' jealous boyfriend_!?'

Bryan waited, with his eyebrows raised, for Chad to speak.

Chad looked at Bryan and said. "I'm sorry that I embarrassed you." He turned around and began to walk away.

"Chad, wait!" Bryan called out and ran after him. He wrapped his arm around Chad's shoulders and led him to the elevators.

"I'm sorry you got the wrong idea. I was letting you have your space so I went into the bar and struck up a conversation with the bartender. I don't go out and pick up guys like I did when I 'literally' picked you up! You were the first one I met like that. I don't make a habit of it."

Bryan and Chad stepped off the elevator. Bryan opened the door to his room and ushered Chad inside. He locked the door and helped Chad out of his coat. He hung it up then did the same with his coat.

"Are you okay now? I don't like to see you so upset."

Bryan led Chad to the bed. They were standing, facing each other when Chad answered, "Yeah, I'm fine. I don't know what I'm doing here." Chad looked around and faced Bryan again. "I.. I.." Tears filled his eyes.  
_'Why __am__ I here? I act like an idiot all the time. That cannot be attractive. He has to be getting fed up with my behavior! Plus I feel like I'm leading him on... I don't want to do that. He's probably thinking I want to get serious because I chose to stay here with him. Damn! I don't think I want a serious relationship at this time. Do I? I'm acting all jealous and shit like I own him. Maybe we can see what it's like... test the waters and commit. No... Oh, I don't know! He'll want to dump me now after I blew up at him and that bartender_.'

"Bryan, please forgive..." Chad began, but was interrupted.

Bryan held a finger to Chad's lips and said, "Shhh, later sexy. Will you sit on the bed?" Chad sat down and looked up at Bryan. Bryan smiled at Chad and Chad gave him an unsure smile.

Bryan furrowed his brows and said, "Don't worry Chad. I'm over it. Please just forget about it so we can have a good time."

Chad took a breath and smiled, really smiled. He said, "I am so lucky to have you in my life. You're so understanding! You astound me!"

"Well, I don't know about astounding, but thanks Chad." He leaned over Chad and lifted his chin. He gave Chad a long tender kiss on the lips and smiled. "Now for your surprise."

Bryan handed Chad the gift he had taken out of his car.

Chad stretched and reached for the bag sitting on the table with Bryan's gift in it. He handed it to Bryan.

Bryan sat next to Chad and said, "Don't open yours yet. Can I open mine first?"

Chad stuttered, "I.. I umm okay." He was now embarrassed that he got him such a blatantly sexual gift. It almost seemed childish now.

Bryan tore the tape on the top of the bag that held it closed and opened the bag. He pulled out a box of flavored condoms. He set them on the bed and looked at Chad with a whimsical look on his handsome face.

Chad's mouth dropped open. He was in a state of profound shock.  
_'NOAH! That bastard! He did get me back for getting him drunk! Damn him_!'

Bryan reached into the bag again and brought out a tube of lubrication and set that next to the condoms. Once again he looked at Chad with a scant smile on his face. Chad had turned every shade of red in the spectrum.

Bryan smirked. He could see Chad was just as surprised to see those items in the bag as he was, but he was going to toy with Chad first. He looked into the bag and took out the last item. A rectangular box containing a red toothbrush.

Chad let out a nervous laugh and said, "That's the gift I told Noah to get. He must have bought that other stuff for him and Luciano and forgot to take it out."

Bryan opened the toothbrush and looked at Chad. He teased, "You bought me a toothbrush with a red handle in the shape of..." Bryan turned it around in his hand and studied it. He held the bristled end with his fingertips and ran the fingers on his other hand up and down the handle, stroking it. "A cock. Is that right Chad? You bought me a toothbrush in the shape of a cock... to put into my mouth?"

Chad felt his heart pounding. "I.. yes." he muttered and stared at the teasing sparkle in Bryan's eyes.

"You got me condoms and lubrication too?" Bryan grinned.

"I'm sure Noah forgot to take those items out. I certainly didn't ask him for that stuff." Chad stated.

"I'd believe you if it weren't for the fact that the bag was taped shut." Bryan smirked at Chad. "If he bought those things for himself and Luciano, he would have checked the bag first, took out those items, then taped it shut. So, he had to have known the contents of the bag and taped it closed... because it's what you wanted to give me, right?"

Chad tried to defend himself, "Seriously, I only told him to get the toothbrush. I thought it would be humorous with the soap on a rope you said you got for me."

Bryan chuckled, "I was joking about that Chad."

Chad groaned and said, "Shit! Really?" Now he really felt stupid.

"No." Bryan laughed as Chad let out a sigh of relief. "Besides, there's a note in the bag." he peeked in the bag and said, "It says, 'Chad, here are the things you wanted. Have "loads" of fun. Noah.'"

Chad grabbed the bag and looked inside and saw it was empty. He narrowed his eyes at Bryan and muttered, "You asshole!"

Bryan laughed and handed Chad the gift he bought for him.

Chad opened it and stared. He looked up and said, "You really are an asshole!" He took out the inch wide, brown, leather, braided bracelet and asked Bryan to put it on his wrist.

"I love it! Thank you." Chad grinned.

"You're welcome." Bryan said and tied the ends together in a knot, then went to his suitcase and took out 2 other gifts. He handed another to Chad.

"Bryan, you didn't have to buy me anything else." Chad looked up into his green eyes. His stomach tickled inside as Bryan's eyes met his brown ones.

"I know I didn't have to, I wanted to Chad." Bryan sat on the bed and wrapped his arm around Chad's shoulders. He leaned close as Chad tore the wrapping off the box of chocolates.

Chad smiled and kissed Bryan. "Thank you. I love chocolate."

"Me too. Open the box. Lets try one." Bryan kissed Chad on the cheek.

Chad lifted the lid and laughed aloud. Inside were a dozen, 2 inch chocolates in the shape of penis's.

Bryan plucked one out and fed it to Chad, then took one for himself.

Chad nearly choked when he bit into it. He swallowed and said, "What the hell?"

"There's different liquid fillings. Grand Marnier, Kahlua, or Jack Daniels. It's supposed to make you think naughty thoughts as you suck on the chocolate and the liquor leaks out."

"Well I was thinking thoughts like that. I just thank God it's liquor and not what was going through my head!"  
_'Oh God what am I saying! I sound so immature when I say what comes to mind! Why does he have this effect on me_?'

Bryan picked out another one and said in a sexy voice, "This time 'suck' on it." then he put it on Chad's tongue. Chad closed his mouth.

Bryan quirked an eyebrow at Chad and watched him move his mouth around, sucking and swallowing the chocolate and the alcohol filled center.

"Mmm, much better when you know what to expect!"

Bryan rubbed Chad's thigh and took the box of chocolates from him. He put them on the dresser, then walked back to Chad and gave him the last gift.

Chad smiled as he held up a pink anatomically correct shaped organ hanging from a rope.

Chad looked at it and said, "It looks real! Look at that detail."

Bryan laughed as Chad studied it. "I know. It's amazing isn't it? They did a cast of my dick and made it into soap.

Chad accidentally dropped the soap on the bed in shock and said, "No..No.. Shit? Bryan are you serious?!"

Bryan laughed, "No! You are so gullible! That's what I like about you." He removed his shoes and socks and sat back down on the bed next to Chad. He took Chad's hands and looked him in the eye and said, "I'd really like to kiss you. Can we.. like we did before?"

Chad nodded and took off his shoes. With a shaky breath he met Bryan's sweet lips and kissed him, then followed with a couple of pecks in a row. He stared into Bryan's eyes.

Brian cupped his face and brought it close again. He kissed Chad passionately while cradling his face... searching his mouth with his tongue, then sucked on his lip.

Bryan stopped, looked at Chad's face, then leaned into him again. This time he chose to kiss him elsewhere, where he hadn't kissed Chad before.

He kissed Chad's ear and the tender skin below it. He gently swirled his tongue on Chad's neck then kissed it again.

Chad gasped as Bryan nibbled on his neck and whimpered when Bryan sucked on the tender skin.

"Uhh... shit. Mmm... Uhh.."

Chad's soft, sexy grunting was getting Bryan hard. He usually had more control over his body, but this sexy, vocal man was causing him to lose control.

He continued to kiss across Chad's chin and under his jaw.

Chad moaned and took Bryan with him as he laid back on the bed.

Bryan and Chad continued to kiss each other until Bryan broke away and stated, "We better get some sleep."

Chad was feeling sensational until Bryan moved away. He muttered, "Damn."  
_'How am I supposed to 'sleep' next to him with this aching, throbbing hard on_?'

Bryan stood up and took out a pair of light blue pj bottoms and a white undershirt from his suitcase, then went into the bathroom to change. When he walked back out, Chad couldn't help staring at the tight shirt clinging to Bryan's athletic body.

Bryan noticed Chad's look of awe. "I play racket ball with a friend who happens to be a doctor as well. We get together as often as we can... about 3 nights a week, otherwise I play by myself. Do you play?"

"No, I pretty much stick to basketball. It's a good workout." Chad answered.

Bryan let his gaze flicker over Chad's body.. the tight jeans that conformed to the muscles in his thighs and ass to the sweet package that lie in wait under his zipper. He asserted, "It sure is! You're in top form."

Chad blushed and returned the compliment, "You are too." he could just imagine Bryan hitting the ball, running back and forth in a pair of short shorts, getting sweaty...exuding that masculine smell that Chad loved so much. His cock tingled with excitement and his breath hitched.  
_'I'm acting like a lovesick kid! I have to stop imagining his glistening body, hot from exertion, powerful muscles moving beneath his skin, and the release of heavy breathing from his luscious mouth. Shit! I am so fucked_.'

Bryan turned the bed down and slipped beneath the cool sheets. "Coming Chad?"

Chad nodded feeling nervous and excited at the same time. When he visited Bryan in Chicago, he slept in the spare bedroom, now he was going to share a bed with the object of his lust. He removed his shirt and pants. He crawled into the bed and kept to his side of the bed, needing to distance himself, needing to fight the urges his body was longing for.

A whisper reached his ears. "Don't you want a kiss goodnight?"

Chad lifted his eyes to meet Bryan's face. He held his breath and scooted over.

Bryan kissed Chad boldly and unabashedly. Chad felt his body liquefy and pool.

"UUHH" Chad moaned and moved as close to Bryan as he could. He felt Bryan's body heat, smelled the aromatic cologne he wore and when he opened his eyes, he saw intense green ones fixed on his, filled with unrestrained sexuality.

Bryan's fixed gaze felt the desire for sensual pleasure in Chad's eyes. He stopped kissing him and smiled as he caressed Chad's bicep. "Goodnight angel."

Chad sighed with dejection and murmured, "Night."  
_'If I commit to him right now, we could have sex tonight. No that's a bad move. I don't want a long distance relationship. They don't work... we wouldn't work_.'

Bryan looked at Chad's kiss swollen lips and thought,  
_'I hope he's not motivated in the pursuit of gratifying himself by having sex with me, then moving on. I know he wants to have sex because of the lustful and heated look in his eyes when we kiss. I have to believe there's more to it than his attraction to me and wanting to get laid_.'

Bryan reached for the lamp on the side table and turned out the light.

Chad held Bryan's hand as they fell asleep together.

+++++++++

Luke woke up just after 12:30pm on Saturday. He crawled over Noah and got dressed. He walked down the hall to Terry and Josh's room and knocked on the door.

Terry answered wearing only jeans and a sleepy look on his face.

He whispered, "Hi Luciano. How are you?"

"I'm fine. You?"

Terry rolled his eyes and turned around as he answered, "Hungover." He layed on the bed next to Josh.

Josh wrapped his arms around Terry and kissed his neck.  
Terry added, "and tired. How does Noah feel?"

"He's not even awake yet. I came down to tell you that the brunette gave me her number to give to you." Luke teased.

Terry furrowed his brows and said, "What brunette?"

Josh laughed. He whispered, "You made out with a chick Terry. You came home and told me it was fantastic."

Terry looked at the smirk on Luke's face and said, "You liar!"

Luke shook his head and said, "She kissed you on the lips and I pulled you away before she engaged you in an all out lip-lock."

"Fuck me sideways! Really? Shit, I was so plastered. I don't even remember that." Terry exclaimed.

Luke asserted, "It's all true. You and Noah were even calling me Lukie Poo!" He laughed.

Josh broke out laughing when Terry denied it.

Luke grinned and said, "Yes you did!"

Terry blushed in embarrassment. Josh snuggled Terry and rubbed his chest. "You're a lush, but I love you anyway.

Terry put his hand on top of Josh's and pressed his hand tighter against his chest. "I love you too."

Luke got a serious look on his face and said to Terry, "I'd like to ask you something else, in the hall if you don't mind."

Terry sat up and kissed Josh on the mouth. "Be right back lover."

Josh turned on his back and said, "Come back soon."

Noah groaned and sat up. He dressed in the clothes he wore last night and looked around the dizzying room.

"UUHHGG!" His mouth tasted nasty, like he'd licked the bathroom floor in the frat house and he had a bad hangover.

Luke was not in the room, so he decided to walk down the hall to see how Terry was faring.

He saw Terry and Luke talking in the hall and walked to them. He noticed Terry had a look of astonishment on his face.

"What's going on?" Noah asked with curiosity.

Luke and Terry turned to Noah. Luke said, "Maybe **you** should tell **me** Noah."

Noah looked perplexed and asked, "What did I do?"

Luke stared at Noah. His hair was adorably disheveled and his clothes were wrinkled.

Luke fought the urge to comb his fingers through Noah's hair and said, "Last night you and Terry kissed each other."

Noah looked at terry. Terry shrugged and said, "I certainly don't remember, do you?"

Noah shook his head vehemently and declared, "No I do not!"

Luke pouted and said with his eyes narrowing, "Well you did, both of you."

Terry looked very worried and said, "I'm really sorry. I had no idea Luciano."

Noah shuffled his feet and said, "Me either Luke, I'm sorry. I don't have an excuse for my behavior and I hope you can forgive me."

Terry looked at Luke with pleading eyes and said, "Me too." He looked at Noah and grabbed his arm. He rose his voice and said, "I can't believe we did that Noah. What were we thinking!"

Luke studied Terry's face then Noah's and said, "Apparently nothing, especially the consequences of your actions."

Noah pressed his lips together and frowned as his mood darkened and guilt set in.

Terry sighed and queried, "Is there anything I can do?"

Luke shook his head and looked into Noah's eyes, then turned around and went to their room with his head down.  
_'I know I have no reason to disbelieve them. They're good friends and would never jeopardize either one of our relationships. So why do I feel like this? I wish I could go see Toke at his apartment, but Noah would have a hissy fit. Who am I to judge those two? I kissed Terry too, a while ago and I was __sober__ at the time. That's much worse_.'

"What do we do Noah? I'm so screwed now!" Terry said.

Noah replied, "Go back to your room. I'll go talk to Luke."

"I'm sorry Noah. I wish I didn't get so drunk."

"Don't worry about it. I was too. Luke has to realize that we didn't know what we were doing. He's pretty forgiving."

"Yeah, but with the problems he's been having, I don't know if he'll forgive me." Terry said with fear at losing a good friend.

"I'm sure he'll be fine by tonight." Noah turned around and began walking to the room. He stopped and turned around just as Terry opened the door to his room.

"Terry! Is Josh going to be well enough to come tonight?"

Terry looked into the room and saw Josh naked on the bed waiting for Terry's return.

Terry grinned and said to Noah with a play on words, "Oh he's definitely 'up' for it! He will certainly be 'cumming.'" Terry laughed and shut the door after he stepped into the room.

+++++++++

Bryan woke up and smiled.

Chad was lying on his side with his head on Bryan's shoulder His arm was draped across Bryan's waist. Bryan's arm was tucked under Chad's neck holding his body close.

Chad whined in a soft voice as he slept and moved his leg to rest on top of Bryan's legs.

Bryan kissed Chad on his blond head and caressed his arm.

Chad nestled closer to Bryan and murmured, "Mmm, good morning doc."

Bryan replied, "Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

Chad opened his eyes and said in a sexy morning voice, "Yes I did. You kept me warm all night. You're better than a heated blanket."

"I'm glad you think so." Bryan chuckled. "I slept great as well, of course it was the company I was with. You don't kick or hog the covers and you snuggle. I love that. I've never been with anyone who liked to cuddle and be held while sleeping with me. It's so sweet."

Chad rubbed his eyes and said, "I love to be held when I fall asleep. Even just holding hands or some part of my body touching the other person. I just need that contact. It's been so long since I've actually woken up with someone in the morning. It feels really good to get that back. Thanks for not pushing me away to the other side of the bed."

"I would never push you away, or out of the bed for that matter." Bryan placed his fingers under Chad's chin and brought his head up.

Bryan kissed him deeply. The kiss was so full of passion and strong sexual desire. Chad sat up and straddled Bryan and smiled at him. He leaned down and planted his own version of a deep kiss on Bryan's lips.

Bryan reached up and pulled Chad's head farther down to deepen the kiss. It was the deepest kiss they'd ever shared.

Chad pulled his head away slowly. He rubbed the soft t-shirt covering Bryan's chest.  
_'I wish he were bare chested. He has some dark chest hair peeking out at the top of his shirt. I have to get off of him now. I'm starting to get hard. I wish we could do it already_.'

Bryan smiled at Chad's face. Chad looked like he was glowing.  
'Poor _guy. He's always got an erection. I wish I could 'take care' of it for him_.

Chad moved off of Bryan, hoping he didn't stay on top of him a second too long. He didn't want Bryan to know he got hard every single time they kissed.  
_'By the way he's grinning at me, I think I've been found out. He has to think I'm really immature or God forbid, premature_!'

Chad layed back down on the bed next to Bryan and asked, "So, Mr. Doctor Johnson... oh shit!" Chad started to laugh hysterically.

Bryan wondered what was so funny. "Okay now you have to tell me what you're laughing about!" Bryan said with a sly grin.

Chad giggled, "Your last name is another name for cock! Johnson! I could call you Doc Cock!"

Bryan chuckled and replied, "Or not."

Chad ran a finger along Bryan's jaw as he looked into Bryan's green eyes. "Sorry, I know I sound like an idiot sometimes, or a kid."

"I enjoy your humor and personality Chad, or I wouldn't be with you." Bryan stated.

+++++++++

Noah walked cautiously into the room and saw Luke immersed in studying at his desk. He closed the door and walked hesitantly to Luke. He bent over behind him, wrapped his arms around Luke's shoulders and kissed him on the side of the neck.

Luke sighed, threw his pencil on the desk, and said, "Noah baby, Umm.. go brush your teeth or gargle, please?"

Noah scoffed and went into the bathroom. He shut the door and took a hot shower, washed his hair and face, then brushed his teeth for a good 5 minutes and gargled with Listerine until his mouth burned like it was on fire.

He walked back to Luke wearing only a towel and repeated his initial motions. He nibbled on Luke's neck until Luke's head fell backagainst Noah's bare chest.

Noah took the opportunity to bite Luke's adams apple, then whispered, "All I have on is a towel and a hard on, babe."

"Noah, that's very enticing, but I want to talk to you about Terry."

Noah sighed and said, "Luke, I don't remember much about last night. How can you be mad at both of us for something we don't even know we did?"

Luke swiveled his chair around and said, "Because I can if I want to. You don't remember how you felt when you two kissed huh?"

"No Luke, I don't, but I am positive that it was nothing like 'our' kiss." Noah caressed Luke's cheek. "Please don't be angry."

"One more question, how can you be so sure it wasn't like our kiss Noah? Maybe you liked it better than our kiss."

"No! I have **no** attraction to him like 'that'! Our kiss is ours, it's intense and passionate. It's real and full of love for one another. Don't you know that?"

Luke stood up and put his hands around Noah's waist and said with a gleam in his eye, "Hmm, I don't recall. How about you show me?"

Noah's face changed immediately to hunger. He locked his provocative looking eyes with Luke's penetrating brown ones. The deep look in their eyes reflected desires of how much they wanted each other and how much they wanted to kiss each other.

Noah took the back of Luke's head and drew it near. They each tilted their heads in the opposite directions. Luke's mouth was pleasantly inviting. They exchanged a breath before their sweet lips brushed across each others mouth. A soft tingle and a flutter of excitement was felt on their lips. They withdrew and looked at each other, then re~engaged in the kiss.

Noah ran his tongue over Luke's lips until Luke moved forward, then Noah moved in and gave him a long kiss.

Luke slowly moved his hands up and down Noah's arms and back, as their lips parted and opened for the tip of their tongues to meet and tickle.

Their bodies moved slowly and smoothly in a lithe~like dance. Noah's towel fell to the floor. Luke's eyes lowered and he grinned devilishly.

Noah continued to move his body nearer and sometimes just a bit farther from Luke to vary and enhance the kiss.

Luke took a step forward at a slight angle. With his right leg, he touched the inner thigh of Noah's leg.

Luke took a break from Noah's lips and kissed his shoulder. He moved slowly up to his neck. He nibbled and sucked on him as he ran his tongue across the delicate skin.

Noah pulled Luke's head up and kissed his mouth aggressively, fast and hard, then added variety when he slowed down and kissed him softly. Luke responded in kind and ran his hand down Noah's body to his abdomen.

Noah felt for Luke's waistband. He worked on the button fly jeans. He tugged at the top button, getting it out of the buttonhole. The rest of the buttons easily followed suit. Luke's pants fell to the floor, bunched up around his feet.

"Ohhh, Noah." Luke muttered with desire as he stepped out of his jeans and took off his shirt.

Noah took Luke's hand and led him to the bed. They kissed deeply again, then touched, fondled and groped each other.

Noah pounced on Luke, causing him to fall backwards on the bed.

Luke flipped Noah over and straddled him. He administered kisses all over Noah's chest and abdomen.

Noah exclaimed, "Baby, you're making me so hot. I love to feel your cock rubbing against mine. It feels so good!"

Luke lapped at Noah's neck and bit it.

Noah begged, "Luke I want you, you have to give yourself to me now!"

Luke chuckled and said, "Not yet, I want to kiss you."

Noah held Luke's face and said, "Please? I'll spread my legs for you."

Luke smiled and nodded, then took out the slippery jell. As Noah promised, he opened his legs wide. Luke moaned at the sight of Noah's hard cock. He rubbed jell on Noah's hole and himself.

He entered Noah slowly and gently. "Noah your ass is awesome!"

Noah reached around Luke and grabbed his ass. He pulled Luke's hips into him and muttered, "Fuck me deeper."

Luke grinned and said, "Okay babe." He began rocking into Noah like a rhythm unbroken. He grasped Noah's cock and began jacking him off.

Noah writhed under Luke's body and raised his legs higher in the air. He rubbed Luke's back as he closed his eyes and enjoyed Luke's hardness inside him.

Luke moaned and slowed down. He didn't want to come just yet. It felt mesmerizing and intoxicating to be with the man he loved. His eyes fluttered shut as he basked in the glory of feeling his cock surrounded by Noah's body.

Confusion crossed Noah's face. He narrowed his eyes, pushed his hips up, and said impatiently, "Move your ass baby, get into me!"

Luke slid in deeper and deeper into Noah. Luke groaned, "Fuck! Your hole is so sweet babe!"

Every few seconds, Luke would shiver as his eyes stared into Noah's intensely sharp blue eyes.

Noah shuddered as Luke's barbell pressed against his prostrate within the depths of his body. Noah felt Luke's groin pressed up to his ass and moaned in pleasure.

Luke leaned down on his elbows with his face over Noah's face. He licked Noah's lips, then let out a sigh. "I love you so fucking much Noah."

Noah wrapped his arms around Luke's neck and his legs around Luke's body. "I love you too."

Luke continued to rock his hips into Noah as he grunted.

"Luke... stroke my cock faster. Grab it hard baby." Something in Noah's voice sounded urgent.

Luke tightened his grip on Noah and moved his fist rapidly up and down Noah's shaft, squeezing savory pre~cum out of it. Luke thrust into Noah steadily and quickly. Their sex and bodies became synchronized. Noah reached for the headboard and held on.

Luke pounded Noah's ass. It was taking a beating today.

Luke grunted, "UHHUUHH NOAHHH!"

"UHMHH! I feel you so good Luke! You're making me harder... OHHHH! It feels so fucking good!"

"OH shit Noah! You're the best.. the only one that can make me cum so intensely. I'm ready... UHGH! Are you...."

"Yeah Luke, UHMM..Harder! Hit that succulent spot in my ass over and over. Jack me faster... Uhhh Fuck! Oh God! OH, OH, UHHH!" Noah's cock spasmed and shot cum all over his chest and neck.

"UUMMHH.. Shit Noah.. You cum so good on your chest. Ohhh. I.. I...UHH, UHHH!"

Noah's ass clenched on Luke's cock and squeezed the cum out. Luke erupted forcefully in Noah's ass.

Noah covered Luke's mouth with his hand because of his loud moaning, only to be rewarded with a wet lick from Luke's tongue on the palm of it.

Luke's muffled screaming in rapture into Noah's hand tapered off into a slight laugh. He fell forward onto his elbows and grabbed Noah's head between his hands, then commenced kissing Noah's delicious shapely lips. They soon ran out of breath and separated for air.

Luke laid his head on top of Noah's heaving chest. He listened to Noah's heartbeat pounding against the side of his face as Noah rubbed Luke's back.

Luke rose his head to face Noah. They gasped together as they stared into each others eyes. They had shared a breathless electrifying experience leaving them in a state of exquisite euphoria.

+++++++++

Terry rolled off of Josh and raised his arms above his head. "Oh shit! I can't breathe!"

Josh rolled Terry's condom off for him and said, "Thanks for taking the lead hon'. You're wonderful."

"No problem! I love feeling the inside of you, pounding you, thrusting into your tight body, cumming in you." Terry kissed Josh on his soft smiling lips.

"Me too, but I wish I had the energy to have done it. I love being the top." Josh said as he caressed Terry's abdomen.

Terry breathed heavily and said in a deep voice, "Uhhmm Josh, do we have anymore condoms?"

Josh nodded and said with a smirk, "In the drawer. Why?"

Terry whispered against Josh's chest as he kissed it, "I'm ready to go again if your up to it. Your fucking body turns me on so much. I love making love to you."

Josh replied, "Anything for you Terry. How do you want me this time, on my knees or on my back....."

+++++++++

"Do you want to get lunch?" Bryan came out of the bathroom wearing casual clothing.

"Chad pulled down his long sleeved t-shirt and said, "Sounds good! I didn't eat much last night."

"Great, I'll buy." Bryan took Chad's hand, but Chad stood still. "Aren't you coming? Would you rather have room service?"

Chad bit his lip. He let go of Bryan's hand and put both of his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

"Where are we going? Downstairs?" Chad asked warily.

Bryan nodded. "I thought we would. We don't have to eat there though. We'll go out. I can see it makes you uncomfortable to see Elliot." Bryan walked to the coat rack and pulled Chad's coat of a hanger. He handed it to him and put his own coat on.

Chad said softly, "I hate asking you to do this for me."

Bryan smiled and spoke in a gentle tone of voice, "It's okay."

Chad raised his eyebrows and said, "Really?"

Bryan grabbed Chad around the waist and said, "Really. I don't think you realize how much I want us to be together. I really want it Chad."

Chad nodded and saw the determination in Bryan's eyes. He leaned forward and kissed his lips and said, "Thanks for understanding."

Bryan held Chad's face in one hand and moved his thumb gently back and forth across Chad's cheekbone.

He moved forward and kissed Chad back and said, "You know this town. Pick a place, any place." Bryan smiled and took Chad's hand in his own and squeezed it.

"Let me think while we walk to the car." Chad said and kept an eye out for Elliot the idiot.

Bryan opened the passenger door for Chad and started the car. He turned the heater up and scraped the ice off his windshield and the windows. He also made sure the taillights and headlights were clear from snow as well.

Once they were on their way, Chad said, "I know! Let's go to McDonald's! I haven't eaten there in a long time.. and no Bryan, I don't want a fucking kid's happy meal!" He pointed in the direction Bryan should go.

Bryan laughed and said, "You really want to put that kind of food in your body?"

Chad shrugged and said, "Hey, there have been worse things in my body than McDonald's!"

Bryan raised an eyebrow and snickered at Chad. "Really? Who?"

Chad shook his head and said, "I was referring to other food. I wasn't referring to a who..."

Bryan rested his hand on Chad's thigh and gave it a light squeeze. He replied, "I know Chad. I like to tease you."

"I'm gullible, I know." Chad said as he looked out the window.

"You're fun. I enjoy spending time with you. What about you? Have you been having fun?"

Chad placed his hand over Bryan's and said, "Yeah I am having fun."  
_'Maybe a little too much fun. I don't want this weekend to end_.'

Bryan didn't want to seem too overexcited about the fact that Chad was enjoying time with him, so he held his grin back.

They ate lunch, chatted, then decided to go to an afternoon movie. They shared a soda as they enjoyed the show.

+++++++++

Noah stayed naked in bed after luke made love to him.

Luke went to his desk to finish his homework. He knew he wouldn't be up to doing it on Sunday.

Noah watched Luke for a while, then fell asleep and snored lightly. Luke delighted in the sound. His 'perfect' fiance had that one tiny flaw and Luke loved it because it belonged to Noah.

Luke finished his homework, set the alarm to wake them in time to shower, change and drive across town. He undressed and crawled into bed and nestled into Noah's warm body. He kissed Noah's shoulder, yawned, and whispered, "I love you babe." Soon he was asleep as well.

Down the hall, Josh and Terry had fallen asleep in each other's arms after an exhausting hour of lovemaking.

+++++++++

By the time Chad and Bryan returned to the hotel after the movie, it was time to shower and change. Bryan offered Chad the use of the shower first.

Chad took the clothes out of his bag and went into the bathroom. He stepped into the shower, washed his hair, and rinsed it.  
_'Bryan, Bryan, Bryan... He is so hot! I woke up with my body molded to his. That was an awesome feeling! He was so warm and his 5 o'clock shadow rubbing against my cheek when we kissed was such a turn on! UMMM._'

Chad grabbed his raging hard on and stroked it. He placed one hand on the wall in the shower for balance and let his head fall back into the water spouting from the shower head.

He whimpered, "Uhh.. uhh.." He tried to be quiet as his strokes now ran the whole length of his shaft.

"Ohhh.. shhiitt."  
_'I gotta shut up_!'

Chad's eyes closed as he imagined what Bryan would look like naked. His muscular arms, thighs, ass, abdomen, chest.... Then there were his green-grey eyes, lips, tongue, throat and neck.

"Mmmm... ohhh... uhhh.." Chad moaned. He began to pay special attention to the head of his cock and how much it wanted to unload. It pulsed and begged for more stroking. Chad teased it first. He stroked a few times then stopped. He knew the longer he held out, the harder and more intensely he would cum. He did it a few more times until he couldn't stop himself. His hips thrust back and forth as his cum ebbed and flowed from the dark red head of his cock. "Ahhuuhhh, Uhh... Oh Fuuuuckkk." He quickly closed his mouth and prayed Bryan didn't hear him. Bryan did have the tv on in the other room, maybe it drowned out the sound of his moans.

Chad took a washcloth, soaped it up and washed his body. He washed the wall where his cum had hit it and turned off the water. He quickly got out and was drying off when he heard Bryan knock on the door.

_'Oh shit! I am so caught! How am I going to go out there and face him? What do I say? Yes Bryan I __WAS__ jacking off thinking about your gorgeous body!! God I feel like I'm 12 years old again... getting caught by my mother playing with myself in bed under the sheets_!'  
"Uhh, Yeah? I'm almost done. Do you need to use the bathroom?" Chad asked as his neck began turning red and inevitably spread up to his face.

"I just wanted to see if you were almost done. We have less than an hour before we have to be downstairs."

"Okay, yeah. I just have to comb my hair and I'll be out."

Bryan quizzed, "Well actually, do you mind if I get started?"

"Oh sure." Chad unlocked the door and let Bryan in.

Bryan grinned at Chad and laid his clothes on the sink counter.

Chad quickly combed his blond hair, then mussed it up a little with his fingertips. He stepped out of the bathroom before Bryan could get undressed.

+++++++++

Noah and Luke showered and were almost ready to leave. While Luke continued to fix his hair, Noah walked to Josh and Terry's room and knocked on the door.

Terry opened the door. Noah leaned in and said quietly to him, "Luke is cool, he's not mad. Don't worry.

"Who is it?" Josh asked. "Luciano or Noah."

Terry opened the door all the way, turned to Josh and stated, "It's Noah." He turned back to Noah and said, "We were just about to leave."

Noah looked into the room and saw Josh sitting on a bed. He looked alot  
healthier now.

"That's why I came over. I'm not going to drink after the binge I had last night, so if you two want to come with Luke and me, I'll drive. There's no sense in taking two vehicles. Come to our room when you're ready."

+++++++++

Noah and Luke, Josh and Terry walked into the lobby of the Lakeview hotel. They checked their coats and walked to the bar.

They saw Chad and Bryan sitting close together at a large round table.

Chad's face brightened when he saw his friends. They ordered drinks, except Noah who had a ginger ale.

Chad stood up and reintroduced everyone, then introduced Josh to Bryan.

Bryan shook his hand and said, "I hear you were in the hospital? How are you doing?"

"Much better thanks. My doctor put me on antiviral medication which really helps."

"Antiviral.. for the flu? That's interesting." Bryan stated, knowing that it wasn't standard procedure to prescribe medication for a virus, unless the person was very ill.

Josh saw the confusion on Bryan's face. He leaned over and said, "I have hiv."

Bryan's face fell. He said sadly, "Josh, I'm really sorry. I had no idea."

Josh nodded and said, "It's okay, it's not something that's usually the topic of discussion."

Bryan said, "I can do some research for you on the best medications to take, although they can be quite expensive and some aren't on the market yet."

"Thanks, but Luciano and his grandmother Lucinda have taken care of that. I'm on medication already."

"Good!" Bryan exclaimed.

Luke smiled at Noah and mentioned that he wanted to speak to Bryan.

Noah said, "About what?"

Luke replied, "My problem, he wants to prescribe something for my anxiety."

Noah took Luke's hand and kissed it. "I am so proud of you."

When there was a break in the conversation between Josh and Bryan, Luke got up and whispered in Bryan's ear.

"Can I talk to you alone?" Luke asked.

Bryan looked up and answered, "Of course Luciano." They walked to the lobby.

Luke asked about the medication Bryan had suggested the previous night. He asked about side effects and if it would change who he was.

Bryan answered, "You'll feel more relaxed and you'll be able to concentrate without negative thoughts racing through your head. Therapy will help too."

Luke nodded and said, "I think I want to try the pills. For myself and for Noah. He worries about me too much and I hate the stress I'm putting on him."

Bryan said, "Lets go up to my room. I have a script pad in my suitcase."

They got into the elevators. Bryan pushed the button for his floor and turned to Luke.

"How are you today?"

"Fine, as long as Noah is with me I do okay."

"Maybe I shouldn't bring this up, but Noah and Terry last night was a shock. Are you dealing with that okay?"

Luke shrugged and looked down at his feet. "I suppose I'm okay. Neither one of them remember so it must have been insignificant... right?"

Bryan and Luke walked off the elevator to the room.

"I personally don't think it meant anything Luciano, but I understand your doubt. Remember, they both said it was like kissing their brother. They're good friends and I'm sure it meant nothing."

"I know and if I was myself I wouldn't have minded so much."

Bryan handed him the prescription and smiled. "Do not take these with alcohol. Take 2 a day. They may cause sleepiness the first few weeks until your body adjusts to them. If you feel like you don't want to take them that often, you can take them as needed. For example take one if you know Noah is going to be gone all day. Also, you should be talking to someone about this too. Make an appointment with a therapist."

Luke nodded and thanked him.

Their table was laughing when Luke and Bryan returned. Chad stood up and pulled Bryan's chair out for him.

Bryan smiled and kissed Chad. He spoke against his cheek and said, "Thanks angel."

Noah tsked and said sarcastically, "Chad Taylor what the hell! You never once pulled out a chair for me!"

Chad smirked. He pushed the chair in for Bryan as Bryan sat down.

"I don't recall you taking me anywhere that had real chairs Noah. We've been to places that had booths. You know... cheap places.. to match your personality." He giggled.

Noah laughed and said in a quiet voice across the table. "Fuck you."

Bryan put his hand on Chad's leg and rubbed it. He laughed and said to Chad, "Why didn't YOU take him somewhere nice?"

"Me?! He's the one with the vehicle. Could you have seen me pedaling my Trek bike with him on the handlebars?" Chad teased Noah.

Terry reached around Noah's back and tapped Luke on the shoulder.

Luke leaned back in his chair. He put his arm around Noah and said, "Yeah?"

Terry's eyes were big pools of green and brown. "I'm sorry about last night. I wish I could take it back."

Luke answered, "Let's just forget it. I'm trying to."

Josh heard the exchange of words and pulled Terry near. "What happened last night. Are you talking about that girl?"

"No, Josh." Terry hesitated. "Something else." Terry leaned in and spoke into Josh's ear with shame.

A look of hurt crossed Josh's face. "Why?"

"I don't know, I don't remember." Terry clasped Josh's hand and looked at him expectantly.

Josh looked back and forth from Noah to Luke. They seemed fine. From what he'd heard, Luke seemed to forgive Terry for kissing Noah. He downed his drink and ordered another.

"Josh, I'm sorry. I really don't remember the circumstances. I'm sorry baby." Terry looked into Josh's eyes.

Luke looked at Josh and said, "Josh, it wasn't anything like how I'm sure you're thinking it was. They both stated that the kiss was bad, like kissing a family member. They even made a face afterwards. Really, it wasn't like a lover's kiss."

Noah and Terry gasped. "Luke! Why didn't you tell us this before? I have been feeling so guilty!"

Luke chuckled, "I wanted to make you squirm a little while Noah."

Terry looked at Josh and pled with his eyes. "Josh?"

"I want to make you squirm for a little while too, in bed. When we get home. You better remember that you're MY bitch after I fuck your brains out."

Bryan whispered to Chad, "They know how to have fun, huh? I bet I can make you squirm right here in this chair."

Chad had finished two drinks and was working on his third. He turned his head to look at Bryan and kissed him on the lips. "I know you can Bryan." He licked Bryan's earlobe and changed the tone of his voice to a husky, breathy whisper, "Your hand on my leg feels so good. I like that."

Bryan squeezed his thigh and teasingly whispered back in a sexy appealing voice, "I love the muscle in your pants... mmm.. pant leg.. your thigh muscle that is."

'_Oh this is how it's gonna be? It's on now!' _  
Chad placed an arm around Bryan's neck and massaged his shoulder slowly and seductively. He gave Bryan a saucy smile and leaned on his shoulder, "You look sexy. When we get back to the room I'm gonna take your shirt off and kiss your chest and suck on your neck." Chad moaned dirtily into his ear.

Bryan's passion increased, knowing he couldn't do anything with Chad's friends right there.

Bryan cleared his throat in his hand and grinned at Chad. He moved his lips against Chad's ear and held his head in place by placing his hand on the opposite side of Chad's head.

"It's so hot when you whisper in my ear." Bryan licked the shell of Chad's ear and said, "I want to 'lick' you too. I want to suck.... Ummm, the back of your neck. You'll feel my warm breath right between your shoulder blades as I start kissing down your spine."

Chad let out a subtle moan and whispered back, "I want to lick and suck on your.... lips."

Goosebumps rose on Bryan's arms. He murmured in a hoarse voice, "I want to hear you make the sounds I heard in the shower. I want to be the one to make you moan so frantically and uncontrollably. You sounded so hot. I wish I could have watched you cum. I bet it was a really big load huh?"

Chad's eyes widened and his face heated up. It felt like it was on fire.  
_'Shit! Shit! Shit! I was caught and he waited until now to bring it up? At least he seems to be turned on by it. OH FUCK NOW WHAT!!!_'

At that moment, Chad saw Elliot walked to their table.

Elliot stood next to Bryan and set a chilled bottle of champagne in front of him. "Compliments of the house Dr. Johnson." He smiled seductively down at Bryan's handsome face.

Chad settled back into his chair and rested his chin on his hand. He murmured loud enough for Elliot to hear, "You're a fucking asshole!"

Josh and Terry were busy making up by making out, but Luke and Noah noticed Chad's demeanor.

Luke nudged Noah and said, "Do something."

Noah said quietly, "No. it's between him and Bryan."

Bryan looked up at Elliot and said, "Thank you Elliot." He happily looked at the bottle of bubbly liquid and added, "Hey, would you mind keeping this on ice for me? My date and I are going out in a little while and this would be the perfect romantic ending to a fantastic night."

Elliot huffed, took the bottle off the table, and walked away.

Chad turned his head and looked at Bryan with awe and admiration.

Bryan pulled Chad close and kissed him. He asked, "How was that angel?"

Chad stared into Bryan's beautiful eyes and said, "Wonderful. Thank you Bryan."

"See?" Noah whispered to Luke, "Chad's fine. Bryan is a charmer, but he knows where his heart is. I think he's falling for Chad. Look at the way his eyes light up when he stares at Chad."

Luke nodded and finished his second Manhattan. "He's very nice. I like him a lot."

"I like you a lot Snyder, or will it be Mayer when we get married?"

Luke chuckled and said, "No, I was thinking of combining our last names."

Noah nodded and said, "That's a really good idea! Mayer~Snyder. I like it!

Luke giggled and said, "No, I meant 'combining' our last names. We could either be Luke and Noah Mayder or Luke and Noah Snyer! Personally I like Luke and Noah Mayder."

Noah laughed and said, "Am I mistaken or do I hear a little of the 'old' Luke coming out?"

Luke grinned, "I think those drinks loosened me up. I promise right now that I won't use alcohol to make me feel good though. Okay?"

"Okay babe." Noah put his thumb and index finger on Luke's chin and opened his mouth part way. He kissed Luke's open mouth with his own parted mouth. Luke moaned as his body melted into Noah's chest.

Luke's tongue felt for Noah's tongue, then tasted ginger ale on it as he circled the tip of his tongue around Noah's mouth.

Bryan tapped Josh's shoulder.

Josh broke away from Terry's engaging lips and said, "Hm?"

Bryan asked, "Is everyone ready to go out dancing?"

Yeses circled the table. They all got up, retrieved their coats and drove in two cars to the club.


	38. Alternate ending Chp 10

**CHAPTER**: 10 (alternate ending)  
"Through Thick and Thin"  
**WARNINGS**: Language, sexual scene.  
**Disclaimer**: This story is a fictional work of my own. ATWT, CBS itself, their sponsors, and the gorgeous actors themselves are in no way related to any of my stories/chapters

***My characters are disease free, except Josh, who has HIV and practices safe sex with Terry.  
***This story is, unfortunately, A.U.

"_Bryan asked, "Is everyone ready to go out dancing?"_

Yeses circled the table. They all got up, retrieved their coats and drove in two cars to the club."

Bryan bought Josh, Terry, Chad and Luke a round of drinks before they went out onto the dance floor.

Luke grabbed Terry and asked him to dance with the intention of telling him that everything was okay between them regarding the kiss with Noah.

Josh took Noah's hand and led him to where Luke and Terry were dancing. The four of them danced next to each other, then switched partners.

Chad held Bryan close as he followed Bryan's hip movements. Their rhythm was slower, but still kept the beat of the music.

"I love your hips Chad. You move so well." Bryan slipped his arm around the small of Chad's back. His hand rested just above the swell of Chad's ass. Bryan applied slight pressure and pulled Chad closer, then wrapped his other arm around his waist. He laced his fingers together and let them rest where they lay.  
_'He's so perfect. I love everything that I've learned about him so far. He's so unpretentious_.'

Chad wrapped his arms around Bryan's neck, then layed his head on his shoulder. They swayed back and forth until the music picked up again.  
_'Bryan is perfect. He's so grounded and professional, but he also knows how to let loose and have fun. I wonder if he was serious about what he whispered in my ear back at the Lakeview. He could have been playing along with me, except I wasn't playing.'_

Luke pulled Chad into a fast dance while Noah took Bryan. Josh and Terry were happy to dance together again. Josh always danced sexily and provocatively. Terry wished he could just sit back and watch his boyfriend move his graceful body.

Chad grinned at Luke and said, "I'm really getting into Bryan. Do you think he likes me?"

Luke laughed and took a step into Chad. "DUH! He wouldn't be making sexual innuendos if he didn't. Besides, Noah and I were talking and we think he adores you."

"Nooo!" Chad beamed.

"Yeees!" Luke smiled and continued to explain. "He's constantly looking at your eyes when he talks to you. He watches your lips when you talk to him, like he's waiting for you to shut up so he can kiss you. He's always got some part of his body touching you. Even if it's your shoulders when you sit next to each other."

Chad grinned. "Ya think? Really Luciano? You and Noah think he likes me that much?"

"Yup! You look good together." Luke put his hand on Chad's shoulder so he wouldn't lose his balance as his body slid down Chad's body.

Luke came face to face with Chad's swiveling hips for a second, then he slowly raised his body up and faced him with a sly grin.

"You get laid yet?" Luke smirked.

Chad pitched his hips into Luke's and said, "No! You're buzzed aren't you."

Luke smiled and said, "Maybe.. why? You gonna take advantage of me?" Luke laughed loudly, then said, "I'm feeling no pain, so why haven't you two fucked yet?"

"Shit Luciano. I would, but he doesn't want to get that intimate until I commit to a relationship, that's why."

"Sucks for you. I wouldn't be able to contain myself. He looks tasty."

"LUCIANO!!!" Chad said astonished.

"CHAD!!!" Luke giggled and turned around. He pushed his ass against Chad's groin and swiveled his hips in fun.

Chad hung his arm over Luke's shoulder and rested his chin on the other one. He put his free hand on Luke's waist and asked, "Do you think I should get serious with him or am I kidding myself. He lives in Chicago."

Luke laid his head back on Chad and turned his head. He said in Chad's ear, "I don't believe in long distance relationships, remember? That's why I wouldn't have sex with Noah when we were camping."

"Oh yeah, but he's not 3 ½ hours away either." Chad said convincingly.

Luke replied, "Sounds like you have your mind made up. Go for it! Fuck his brains out!"

"For fucks sake! I'm not gonna do that!" Chad chuckled and spun Luke around to face him. Luke was smiling brightly.

"Oh that's right. You're a bottom!" Luke laughed and grabbed Chad around the waist. He turned him around and held Chad's hips as they moved to the music.

"Shut up Luciano!" Chad giggled.

Bryan watched Luke and Chad dance. He asked, "Chad and your fiance seem to be pretty close friends."

Noah turned around and chuckled. "Yeah. Luke is pretty close to all of my... our friends. He'd do anything for any of them."

"He seems to be feeling better. Must be the alcohol. Make sure he doesn't take those pills when he's drinking."

Noah acknowledged Bryan's request by nodding and asked, "Do you think he'll get better?"

"Yes, with time and therapy. Just continue to reassure him and don't make him feel dependent on you. That's enabling behavior. Give him some space now and then and whatever else you do, don't go around kissing your friends on the lips anymore."

Noah laughed, "I definitely won't be doing that. Maybe on the cheek, but lips are out!"

Bryan smiled at Noah and continued to dance with him. "If you don't mind my asking, is Chad always reserved or kind of shy... or is it just when he's around me?"

Noah chuckled, "Shy? He's on the basketball team and performs in front of crowds. If he's shy, it's your own doing. He must really be taken with you."

Bryan raised his eyebrows and said, "I'd like to think so. He seems so unsure about where he wants this relationship to go. I don't want to pressure him."

Noah's body stiffened and he asked with his eyes narrowed, "What do you mean 'pressure' him? He's told me you want to get serious... is there more to it than that?"  
_'Bryan better NOT be pressuring Chad for sex! I'll kick his ass_!'

Bryan regarded Noah's body language and corrected him. "Not like that Noah!" he chuckled. "I'm saying I don't want to pressure him into feeling like he has to get serious with me, but at the same time, I'm finding out how much I've fallen for him and I want more. I want a real relationship."

_'Thank God! I was so ready to punch Bryan's lights out! He would be really good for Chad. Chad needs someone to ground him and make him feel special after the losers he's been seeing since we broke up._'  
"He told me he likes you too, but I think it's more than that. When I ask him about it, but he gets this huge, silly, school boy, grin on his face and tries to deny it." Noah laughed.

Bryan laughed and replied, "He's adorable. I woke up this morning and he was snuggled up to me. It was really nice. I've never been snuggled before."

"Chad loves to snuggle. So does Luke, he'll fall asleep right next to me and I'll wake up in the middle of the night and there he is, conformed to my body like a second skin. It would feel so out of the ordinary if I woke up and he wasn't there. I am so not looking forward to the sweltering hot, humid, summer nights though. I'd have to peel him off me."

Bryan chuckled and said, "It kind of gives you a warm feeling that someone needs you like that though."

Noah looked over at Chad and Luke dancing and laughing. He turned back to Bryan and said, "It sure does."

Bryan smiled when he saw the dreamy look in Noah's eyes. He said, "I can tell you two really love each other. Chad has told me how you all met. It sounded like when you and Chad came back from the camping trip, he didn't know what he wanted."

"Chad didn't know who he wanted. He went out with a few guys after we broke up, but I don't think you have to worry. He hasn't seen anyone since he's been with you."

Bryan nodded and continued to stare at Chad and Luke.. mostly Chad and how he was moving his body sensually to the beat of the music.

"Yeah, he told me. I haven't been dating either. Not that I had guys banging down my door or anything, I'm way too busy, but soon my case load will change drastically."

Chad continued to dance with Luke. He decided to take a look at Bryan and instantly caught his eye.

A broad grin spread across Bryan's face when he saw Chad looking at him.

Noah saw Bryan's face light up. He turned around and saw Chad staring at Bryan.

Chad moved his hips side to side suggestively. He ran his hand down the side of his face, down to his chest, to his stomach and his waistband. His hand detoured and glided down to his thigh. Chad winked at Bryan after seeing him lustfully staring at him.

"Jesus Christ!" Bryan exclaimed.

Noah snickered and declared, "That's the ostentatious Chad I know.. right there."

"He's not very self conscious now is he?" Bryan smirked.

"No he's not." Noah smiled, then met Luke's eyes.

As soon as the dance ended, Noah walked over to Luke and moved his hands smoothly up and down his chest.

"You looked Like you were having fun dancing with Chad. I was jealous for.. about a millisecond."

Luke replied with a grin, "Really? That long huh? I was only having fun. You know you're my man." He grabbed the front of Noah's shirt and tugged him close. He kissed Noah fully on the lips. He ended the kiss abruptly, leaving Noah craving more. Luke began to grind his hips and thighs against Noah's right hip and leg as Noah ran his hands all over Luke's body.

Chad walked to Bryan and said "Hi there. Are you having fun?"

Bryan placed his hands on Chad's hips and said, "I am, even more so after that little show you put on. Have you ever considered joining 'Chippendale's' in Las Vegas?I bet there's an opening for you!"

Chad laughed and pushed Bryan's chest gently. "No, but if I did, I'd expect you to stuff my g-string with money!"  
_'Oh shit, no more drinking tonight_!'

Bryan grinned and said, "I'd like to stuff it with more than just money."

+++++++++

A couple of hours later, Terry asked Noah if they could leave. "Josh looks like shit and he's tired. I need to get him to bed. You and Luciano can come back after you drop us off."

Noah shook his head. "That's alright. I think Luke and I should pack it up too." He looked at Luke on the dance floor with Chad and Bryan. "I think he needs to stop drinking before he get sick anyway." He turned back to Terry and said, "You know, I think he's been acting more like himself tonight than I had seen him act in a long time. I almost forgot how outgoing and carefree he was. I'm happy to see him enjoying himself so much."

Terry watched Luke interact with Chad and Bryan. "I agree. He does seem more like himself. Too bad he can't be in a perpetual state of drunkenness!" Terry laughed with Noah.

Noah's voice rose over the cheering crowd, "Okay, you get Josh and I'll grab Luke."

Noah walked to Luke and reached for his elbow. "Hey, it's time to go Luke. Come on."

Luke replied, "No. We just got here Noah, Noel!! They're going to have a wet t-shirt contest. You should enter. You're chest is so mm-mm-mm."

Noah leaned close to Luke's ear and said, "Somehow I don't think it's a 'male' wet tee-shirt contest Luke." He kissed Luke on the forehead and added, "Josh doesn't feel well. We're going babe."

"You guys go. Bryan and Chad can bring me home." Luke tousled Noah's hair.

Noah ducked away and said, "Babe, I think you're a third wheel."

Luke nodded and said, "Oh.... I guess so." Then his face brightened and he said, "Well, you can be the fourth wheel. Can't we stay? Please?"

Bryan spoke up and said, "If you guys don't mind, Chad and I are thinking about leaving. It's late and I have to drive home tomorrow afternoon, then go to the hospital and check on my patients.

Later...

Terry got Josh undressed and into bed. He crawled in to bed facing him. He swept the hair off Josh's forehead and asked, "How do you feel?"

"I don't know. I think I wore myself out. I'm really tired and dizzy. I didn't have much to drink did I?"

Terry's finger ran down Josh's face to his jaw as he answered, "No. Two, three tops. Unless you snuck in a flask and drank in the bathroom."

Josh smiled and tiredly said, "Kiss me until I fall asleep."

Terry didn't have to be asked twice.

+++++++++

As Bryan drove back to the Lakeview, Chad wondered why it seemed like it was taking so long to get there, but when they pulled into the parking lot, he wondered how they got there so fast.

Once in the hotel room, Bryan took Chad's coat and hung it up. Chad walked to the bed and sat cross legged on it while he watched Bryan take his coat off.

"I like your friends. They're very friendly and they really love you." Bryan said as he sat next to Chad. He took Chad's hand and caressed the palm, stroking it gently. He pushed the sleeve of Chad's shirt up to his elbow and let his fingers glide down his forearm sensually.

Chad shivered under Bryan's touch. He closed his eyes and moaned. Then said with a trembling voice, "I don't think you know what you do to me. Ahhh.." He felt Bryan move forward and capture his lower lip between his teeth and nibble on it.

Chad instinctively layed flat on his back on the bed as fantasies filled his head.  
The top half of Bryan's body layed on top of Chad's chest. His face was suspended over Chad's, staring at every part of his serene face. Chad opened his eyes and looked at Bryan. He smiled, waiting for Bryan to make a move.

Bryan said seductively, "You know you want a kiss.. come get it."

Chad's eyes shone. He held the back of Bryan's head, lifted his own head and firmly secured his pliable lips to Bryan's mouth.

Chad took a breath while Bryan placed wet kisses at the base of his neck. Bryan started to suck on the skin. Chad tilted his head back and let out a low moan.

Bryan gently rolled the flesh between his teeth with just enough pressure to cause Chad to pitch his hips up. "AHHHH. Shit, Bryan! OHHH.. God!"

Bryan's hand slowly moved down Chad's body and covered his growing erection... the first time he had ever touched Chad below the belt. He loved the feeling of Chad's cock swelling under his hand. It was growing so deliciously hard.

Chad strained his hips against Bryan's hand. The groan that escaped his mouth sounded pained and desperate. His body was ready and willing to let Bryan have his way with him. "Ahh..Uhm."

Bryan dove his tongue slowly in and out of Chad's mouth. Bryan's perfect lips felt fantastic, moist and experienced.

Chad reciprocated Bryan's motions. Their tongues swirled and swished against one another's. He breathed heavily and released a whimper in Bryan's open accepting mouth. He gingerly stroked Bryan's jaw with the back of his finger as his other hand reached for his pants.

Bryan felt electricity sizzle through his body when Chad touched him. He looked down at Chad's hand rubbing him. He looked into Chad's large eyes, and muttered, "Ahh shit.. Angel." then crashed his lips to Chad's again.

As much as Bryan was enjoying Chad's hand on him, he agonized whether it was right or not. He sat up wanting to lavish attention on Chad. He lifted Chad's shirt over his head and proceeded to unbutton Chad's jeans, then the zipper was pulled down. Chad lifted his hips to help Bryan pull off his jeans.

Chad had on a pair of white cotton boxer briefs on. Bryan ran his fingers across Chad's abdomen as he watched his face.

Chad was enamored of the feeling that prickled and set him afire where Bryan's fingers grazed his skin.

Bryan reached under the waistband of Chad's underwear and down to his groin.

Chad felt Bryan's hand reach all the way inside until his fingertips touched the side of his balls. He closed his eyes and moaned loudly.

Bryan cupped, massaged and squeezed them, not hard enough to hurt him though, just enough to cause Chad's erection to increase in growth.

Chad's cock was now flat against his body, poking out of the top of his waistband. He groaned with the sensation of Bryan's moving, rippling fingers. He couldn't stop wiggling his hips back and forth.

Bryan removed his hand from inside Chad's boxer briefs.

Chad felt the warmth from Bryan's hand leave him. He felt a sense of disappointment... only to become exhilarated when his rigid cock was released and his underwear joined his jeans on the floor.

A breathy gasp accompanied Bryan's low moan when he saw the erect cock before him. It was stretched out on Chad's lean stomach, stiffly pointing at the headboard.

Bryan couldn't help opening his mouth partway and taking in gulps of air as he stared at Chad's beautiful pronounced hips, muscular thighs, and his gorgeous maleness jutting from the nest of curly, light brown hair. He tore his eyes away and smiled at Chad.

Chad asked softly, "What are you thinking?"

"You're... God, you're just... beautiful Chad, like an angel with that blond hair of yours."

Chad grinned and replied with a whisper, "Ooh, but looks can be deceiving."

Bryan chuckled and said, "God I hope so!" He attended to Chad's abdomen and stomach. At the same time, he traced the length of Chad's cock with the tips of his fingers.

Bryan laid wet gentle kisses and nibbles on each hipbone while his finger circled the lubricated head of Chad's cock.

"Bryan," Chad whispered over and over while adding a few moans in between.

Bryan traced his slick finger down the curve of Chad's hard shaft, over his balls, and rested it on Chad's hole.

Bryan started to bend forward to take Chad in his mouth while his other hand jacked his cock slowly.

"Oh fuck! Shit!!" Chad shook his head side to side in an attempt to control his animalistic urges. He wanted to fuck Bryan's mouth so badly.

Bryan placed his lips over the head of Chad's cock as his tongue worked along the cleft on the underside of it... the most sensitive part of his cock.  
At the same time, Chad felt Bryan probe his entrance. He gave a small yelp as Bryan's fingertip penetrated him. He moaned passionately as feelings inside him awakened when most of Bryan's finger disappeared inside him.

Chad knew that the feeling of his cock being surrounded by and slipping in and out of a warm moist mouth was one of the best feelings a guy could feel. Bryan did it so expertly and flawlessly.

Bryan's sucking became more intense as he took Chad's erection deeper into his mouth. Chad continued whimper and sigh. The feeling in his body became overbearing. It easily spread to his balls and his cock.

"OhhUhh...Bry..Bryan!" Chad yelled and put his hand on the back of Bryan's head. He held it head there, as close to the hilt as Bryan could get. Chad began to thrust up into Bryan's mouth several times.

Bryan kept the pace of sucking and pumping his cock. He removed his finger from Chad's quivering hole and cupped his tightening balls.

Chad continued to force his hips up and down. It felt like he started to cum from the tips of his toes, up his long legs and to his groin. The heat spread to his nuts, then up his long hard shaft. He felt his cock jerk and erupt a jet of hot fluid into Bryan's mouth. He relaxed his hips only to be followed by another thrust as more cum was forced out by of his cock by Bryan's sucking mouth and his stroking and massaging hands.

Chad moaned and called out Bryan's name several times.  
Just as Chad thought he was done cumming, Bryan would extract a little more. This happened two more times.. each eruption a little less powerful than the stream that proceeded it.

Chad's hips stopped jerking. His body was shuddering on it's own now. He gasped for breath. "OH Fuck... Uhhh My.. fuck... !!"

Bryan laid next to Chad and kissed his cheek. He smiled and looked into Chad's emotional eyes and asked, "Was that alright?"

"HA.. AHHHH! Are you serious? That was the best fucking blow job I ever had!! I am in awe! You must have had a lot of experience... oh shit! I didn't mean that like it sounded." He turned his head away from Bryan's face and winced.  
'_Me and my big fucking mouth again!'_

Bryan placed a hand on Chad's cheek and turned his head. "Look at me angel. I just listened to your body talk to me, that's all. The way you moved your hips, moaned, even the way you were breathing... it all told me what you liked... what you wanted, what your body craved."

"I didn't know anyone could be so in tune with someone else's body like that. Shit Bryan, that was unbelievable. It's your turn." Chad sat up and reached for Bryan's pants.

Bryan said, "Chad, I wanted to pleasure you. I want a relationship with you and what I did to you was a show of affection... from me to you."

"I want to pleasure you too Bryan."

Bryan sat up and explained, "I appreciate the offer, but I cant' let you. If you went down on me tonight I would it would mean nothing more to you than 'returning a favor'.

Chad replied, "I don't understand, you just gave me head."

Bryan placed his hand on Chad's bare thigh. He lightly ran his thumb back and forth across the fine blond hair there. With a regretful sigh he reasoned with Chad, "I can't in good conscious let you go down on me because you don't want a commitment and I do. I like you Chad.. a lot. You already know I want more out of this relationship than sex. You're someone I want to spend time with. I want to get to know everything about you... I mean everything."

"I like you a lot too and I want make you feel good." Chad ran his hands down Bryan's shirt.

"Umm... well you are not going down on me, you can help me feel good another way." Bryan took of his shirt and laid down. He looked at Chad with his sexy smoldering more green than grey eyes.

Chad gazed at the hair on Bryan's chest. He longed to touch it with his fingertips, his cheek or his lips.

He waved a hand over Bryan's chest, barely touching the hair, then smiled. "It's so soft." He let his hand rest over Bryan's heart and rubbed the hair.

Bryan's skin felt scorched where Chad was touching him. He was sure Chad could feel his heart pounding against the palm of his hand.

Chad kissed Bryan's chest and took a nipple into his mouth. He circled it with his tongue and made his descent downward as he smelled Bryan's skin. It stimulated his senses. Bryan smelled heavenly.... like last night, spicy-sweet-manly. He kissed Bryan's well defined abdomen muscles and stomach, then lost control and gnawed on him.

"UHH, Chad! My God!"  
_'Chad's kisses and touches are teasing me, tempting me... slowly driving me insane_.'

Chad sat up and asked with a worried look on his young face. "Did I nip you too hard?"

Bryan shook his head, "It felt extraordinary! No one has ever 'bitten' me on my body before, other than my neck... and even that was a long time ago."

Chad grinned, knowing he had made Bryan happy. He had given this gorgeous man a new sensation and an eperience that he'd never had before.

Chad pulled Bryan's belt through all of the loops on his pants, then he unbuttoned and unzipped them. He pulled his jean down, taking his boxers too. Chad sat back and eyed Bryan. His body was proportionate and had a muscular tone to it. He had some hair on his chest, on his legs, and a beautiful trail leading from his belly button down to his cock. He was simply beautiful.

Chad licked his lips and bent down towards Bryan's erection.

Bryan very quickly brought Chad's head to his lips instead. "Nah-Uh, angel." He planted a deep kiss on Chad's mouth.

While Bryan engaged Chad's mouth in tongue play, he reached his hand down and clasped his fingertips and thumb around his own cock. He stroked down then back up to the tip with long, gentle, slow strokes.

Chad ran his hands up and down Bryan's well defined torso as they continued to kiss. Chad played with a sensitive nipple, and pinched it.

Bryan arched his back and moaned. "Ohhh."

Chad was going to lavish attention on Bryan's neck when he saw Bryan's hand moving up and down. He stared in fascination as the head of Bryan's cock would rise up through the circle of his fist, then disappear again with each stroke. Chad sat up and watched Bryan's nuts rise and fall between his muscular legs with every motion of his hand.

"Fuck Bryan. That is a breathtaking view."

Chad looked at Bryan's face, which was a picture of pure ecstasy.

Brian groaned in a low tone of voice, "Uhhm... Ahhhh"

Chad placed his hand flat on Bryan's stomach and ran it smoothly down his hip to his hard thigh. He rubbed Bryan's inner thigh and moved his hand to gently engulf his nuts in the palm of his hand.

Bryan lifted his head off the pillow and looked at him. "Chad... I said... don't.."

Heat showed in Chad's eyes and moist lust was left on his lips after he ran his tongue across them. Chad smiled and whispered, "Shhhhh." He curled his hand around Bryan's hand, the one gliding with a purpose up and down the shaft of his cock.

Chad held onto Bryan's hand, getting used to the rhythm when Bryan changed the pace.

Bryan loved the feel of Chad's hand on top of his as he masturbated. He increased his speed, then slowed down several times as his body arched and strained.

"UMMHMM" Bryan moaned. He took his hand away and left Chad's behind.

Chad groaned with delight at the feel of the heat, heaviness and hardness of Bryan's cock in his hand. If anything was sweeter, it was the anticipation of the creamy liquid nectar that would come rushing out.

Chad gradually worked in more aggressive moves by grabbing the shaft tighter and stroking it briskly for a moment then went back to a looser grip and smooth gentle strokes. He increased the speed and pressure and found what Bryan liked according to his body language.

Warm slippery, satiny pre cum drooled from the slit on the tip of Bryan's cock. Chad used the liquid to make the shaft of Bryan's cock slick and easier to stroke up and down.

Bryan rocked his body to the rhythm of Chad's hand. He grunted, groaned and mumbled, "Chad... harder. Mmm that's good... that's perfect. You feel so good angel."

Bryan began to quiver and lift his hips off the bed. He began to pant. "Uh.. Uh.. Uh..." His shoulders raised and he arched his back. His head fell back as he raised his gaping mouth to the ceiling to let out a loud lustful moan.

Chad felt Bryan's cock expand and get harder. He continued to stroke Bryan's cock, then decided to increase the sensations that Bryan was feeling. He licked his finger and placed it at Bryan's entrance.

Bryan's body jerked at the sudden pressure of Chad's fingertip touching his hole.

Chad rubbed the area until Bryan's body reacted and scooted down on his wet digit.

Chad inserted his finger as Bryan called out his name. "CH.. CHAD! Here it comes! UNUHH! UH.. Ahhhh.... F.. UH.. UCK!"

Bryan bucked his hips and shot cum in 5 big spurts on his own stomach and chest. A couple of drizzles followed, running down Chad's fist.

Chad grinned and looked at Bryan's face.  
_'The best part of jacking someone off is feeling in my hand what he feels in his cock.. The throbbing, the pulsing surge of cum, and watching it drain out.' _

Bryan's eyes were closed and his jaw was slackened as he tried to catch his breath. "Ahhh... ahhhh.."

Bryan felt Chad's lips on his mouth, then felt him move away and get off the bed. He opened his eyes and turned his head to see Chad disappear into the bathroom.

Chad came back several seconds later with a wet, warm towel. He cleaned off Bryan's torso and threw towel into the bathroom. It landed on the heap of other dirty towels from the showers they each had taken earlier.

"Good shot Chad." Bryan said breathlessly, then smiled and pulled Chad's body into a warm embrace.

Chad snickered and said, "Your shot was much better, much more erotic to watch."

Bryan kissed Chad on the forehead, then kept his lips there as he thought about what they just did with a tear in his eye.  
' _I can't go back to what we were before. I truly like Chad. I think what I've done tonight is undeniably the most dumbest thing I could have done. Chad must think I'm pushing and forcing this relationship idea on him._'

He wrapped his arms around Chad's body tighter and looked into his eyes.

Chad's heart was beating erratically and he was unable to calm down.  
_'Bryan's eyes seem to look right through me. His arms around me feels right, his kisses feel right, and what we did in his bed feels right. I think I'm where I should be. So why does he look so sad?'_

Chad's head moved forward and planted a warm inviting kiss on Bryan's lips.

Bryan kissed him back and whispered, "I'm sorry Chad. I didn't think the night would turn out like this." He ran his fingers through Chad's silky blond hair and kissed him again.

"I had a good time... didn't you?" Chad asked and gazed into Bryan's cloudy looking, more grey than green eyes.

"Hmm, I always have a good time when I'm with you." Bryan rubbed Chad's back up and down.

Chad sighed.  
_'I hope I can be what he wants and that I can give him what he deserves_.'

Bryan asked Chad to move so he could sit up.

Bryan saw his underwear on the floor and put them on. He tossed Chad's boxers to him as well. They sat next to each other with their backs against the headboard. Bryan reached for Chad's hand and laced his fingers with his own.

"Chad, what.." Bryan's let out a huge sigh. "What did this mean to you. Sleeping here with me last night, taking me out to meet your friends, sharing ourselves with each other?"

Chad squeezed his hand and teased, "You didn't really share!" He added more seriously, "Honestly, it meant a lot. You came down for the whole weekend to be with me." Chad pecked Bryan on the cheek and smiled.

Bryan replied, "No, what I mean to say, is that I want to understand where I fit in your life. I can't go back to what we were because of what just happened, but I also know we can't further our relationship because you don't want to."

"I never said I don't want a relationship. I said I wasn't ready for a serious one. There's a difference."

"Not in the big scheme of things." Bryan replied. "One leads to the next."

Chad said, "Not always."

"I know NOT always, obviously, because we are still 'only dating'. I want us to continue to move forward.

"Bryan, I don't know. I thought we were enjoying each others company and having fun together."

Bryan asked hesitantly, "I need to know, what you did to me - was that just for fun or do you sincerely like me?"  
_'I wonder if he thinks that the only thing we have in common is flirting and a mutual physical attraction to each other_.'

Chad sputtered, "WHAT? That is seriously one fucked up question! What does that even mean?!"

Bryan apologized. "I'm sorry Chad, that was really tactless of me. It didn't come out the way I wanted to."  
_'I don't know why I need answers now. Why am I pushing this? What's done is done. I already know the answer to my question... everything that happened tonight felt right and meant so much more to me than I'm sure it did to him. I'm fooling myself... thinking he would ever want anything more than the physical aspect of a relationship.... at this juncture in his life anyway.' _

"Bryan, what gives? You look like you're regretting this.. are you?" Chad's voice sounded put off.

Bryan's eyes met Chad's questioning ones. "I don't regret anything Chad. I'm still wondering where we go from here."

Chad sat deathly silent on the bed. He looked down and fiddled with his own fingers.  
_'Where we go from here. Well, he goes back to work in Chicago and I go to school. We see each other whenever we can. When will that be? He says he's going to be working weekends now. That totally sucks_!'

While Bryan waited for Chad to respond, he conjured up images of never getting to see him again.  
_'He's taking so long to reply. Now I've done it. I've pushed him too far. He's so quiet and looks unsure. He's probably thinking of a way to let me down easily. I don't want him to worry about this. I should say something_."

Bryan wanted to touch Chad, to reconnect with him. He tentatively reached out and touched Chad's arm.

"Chad." Bryan murmured empathetically. "I think I know what you're thinking. Your silence is very telling. Don't beat yourself up about this. Okay? It was amazing spending time with you and getting to know you too."

Bryan's touch burned and surprised Chad. His skin was hypersensitive where Bryan's fingers lay on his forearm.  
_'His touch alone sends me spiraling into oblivion. I'm in a state of complete and utter delight, peace and bliss. Wait! What is he talking about... it sounds as if he won't be seeing me anymore_!'

Bryan began to move his hand away when suddenly Chad reached out and stopped him. He grasped Bryan's hand and looked into his grey eyes. He murmured, "What are you saying? I don't want to break up with you."

Bryan grinned ear to ear and hugged Chad. "Oh shit! REALLY?" He sat back and grabbed the sides of Chad's head, then planted kisses all over his face. He said with a smile in his voice. "That makes me so happy! YOU make me happy."

Chad layed his hand on Bryan's chest and said, "Wait, there's more."

Bryan nodded, raised his eyebrows, and waited with bated breath.

Chad confessed, "I feel completely out of your league.. intimidated."

Bryan shook his head and said, "I'm not sure what you mean. I'm a normal guy, like you. I don't go out of my way to impress others and I don't act superior towards other people."

Chad made a vain attempt to explain himself. "I don't mean like that. First of all, your a DOCTOR and I'm 'just' a business student."

Bryan shrugged and stroked Chad's cheek. "My dad is a doctor and my mom stayed home to raise my sister and I. I don't think it's a big deal. You'll be successful as long as you make a difference in one person's life and are happy with the choices you make. If you're worried about what other people think well.... like you say... fuck 'em."

Chad giggled and kissed Bryan. "Hey! I have the bar of soap now! Want me to use it on you?"

Bryan teased, "Not until morning. Before you get that 'scared deer' look in your eyes and turn red from embarrassment, I want to say that I was kidding."

Chad settled into Bryan's body and kissed him goodnight. He layed his head Bryan's arm and put his own arm across Bryan's chest. He whispered, "Thanks for a great night. You know, Luciano commented on how great you treated him.. Josh too. Actually, everyone thinks you're great and...." Chad abruptly stopped talking and lightly traced a circle around Bryan's nipple with his fingertip. The nub soon became erect with Chad's direct attention to it.

Bryan turned his head and kissed Chad on the forehead. "....and what? What were you going to say?"

Chad tilted his head up and said, "They think we make a cute couple."

Bryan squeezed Chad's body closer and said, "I think so too."

Chad wondered what Bryan meant by that statement. Were they a 'couple' now because of what happened, or still dating exclusively?  
_'IS there a difference? I guess not. We didn't have sex so we are technically not in a relationship the way he wants to be... right? I wonder what he's thinking..."_

He looked at Bryan and said, "Just to be clear, ARE we a couple?"

Bryan closed his eyes and said, "**I** think we are, don't you?"

Chad nodded, "I suppose we are."

Bryan opened his eyes and looked at Chad, but his eyes were already closed.  
'_That didn't sound convincing. Oh well, we can talk in the morning_.'

+++++++++

Bryan woke up in the morning alone in bed. Chad was nowhere to be found. He sighed dejectedly. His eyes started to sting with salty tears as he got up, showered, and got dressed.

He decided to phone Chad. He waited for him to pick up, but his voice mail answered and requested that the caller leave a message.

Bryan spoke professionally and calmly. "Chad, I've decided to leave early. I'd like the chance to talk to you, preferably within the hour. Call me back. Oh, I'll pack your clothes and the things I gave you. Keep everything, they were gifts. Your bag will be at the front desk if I don't see or hear from you. Bye."

Bryan made another phone call to the front desk to check out and to get a bellboy.

He wiped his eyes and blew his nose quietly. He was almost finished packing when there was a knock on the door. He shuffled his feet to the door and opened it. He forced a smile and said, "Hi, come in. I'm almost ready."

The bellboy greeted Bryan and waited patiently just inside the door.

Bryan took one last look around the room to make sure he didn't forget anything. He handed the suitcase and the bag of Chad's things to the bellboy.

Bryan grabbed his coat and began to follow him out the door when he stopped and turned around. He stared at the bed as he tried to piece together in his mind what could have happened, or what he may have said that made Chad leave. He told the bellboy to go ahead without him and that he'd pick up his suitcase at the front desk.

Bryan closed the door and walked to the bed. He ran his hand down his face and mumbled, "Why did I get attached to Chad so soon? I didn't allude that we were anything more than 'just' dating after indulging in our impulses... other than to say I thought we were a couple. I don't think I pressured him into the sexual encounter. I actually tried, albeit not very hard, to dissuade him." Bryan shook his head, befuddled.

An angry urgent knock brought him to the present. He opened the door and Chad stormed in.

"What the fuck Bryan?" Chad walked up to Bryan and pushed his chest. Bryan stumbled backwards with a stunned look on his face.

"Chad?"

Chad continued his theatrical tirade. "You got what you wanted last night didn't you... you used me!? You..You're just a (gasp) fucking asshole (gasp/sob) Bryan!" Chad glared at Bryan and turned on his heel to walk out the door.

Bryan took a few quick steps and touched Chad's shoulder. He said, "Wait. I didn't use you! What gave you that idea?'

Chad turned around and faced Bryan. "Uh! Maybe I listened to your fucking cold hearted message on my phone! If you're not using me, you sure cheapened what we shared! Let me guess, you're leaving because of some medical emergency you're going to make up, then never call me again!?" Chad pushed Bryan's hand off his shoulder.

Bryan reached for him again and said, "Chad, listen to me."

Chad slapped his hand away and yelled, "Just admit it fucker! You don't want to see me anymore!"

Bryan was getting pissed off. Chad wasn't listening and he wasn't making any sense at all! Bryan rose his voice and stated, "Chad! I was leaving because I thought you left me! I woke up and you were gone, so without really thinking, I assumed I had pressured you." Bryan looked at Chad just as intensely as Chad was staring at him.

They both started to snicker. Chad fell into Bryan's arms and held his arms tightly around Bryan's waist.

"I'm sorry I called you a fucking bastard." Chad said to Bryan.

"I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions. Where did you go anyway?"asked Bryan.

"Somewhere to make a call. I didn't want to wake you up. You were sleeping soundly and I honestly didn't think I'd take so long. Sorry." Chad met Bryan's eyes and smiled.

"If you don't mind my asking, who were you talking to?" Bryan took a small step closer to Chad. They were now hip to hip and thigh to thigh. Their lips were so close that they breathed in each other's breath as one exhaled and the other inhaled.

Chad's eyes rested on Bryan's lips. He replied, "I'll tell you on the way out for breakfast, but do me a favor before we go."

Bryan gazed deeply into Chad's dark amber colored brown eyes. His lips turned up in a smile and he said, "What's that?"

Chad's tongue touched Bryan's lower lip. He murmured, "You have to kiss me first."

Bryan exhaled a long, "Arruuhhh." He held Chad's face and planted his lips on Chad's mouth.

They each fell into the kiss instinctively. Bryan nibbled and devoured Chad's tender lips. His tongue searched the seal of Chad's mouth for an opening.

Chad parted his lips ever so slightly to allow Bryan's invading tongue access to his mouth, then he felt Bryan lick and suck on his tongue.

Chad moaned and returned Bryan's intense passion with his own eagerness. They grunted and moaned on each other's mouth. They continued to kiss like there wasn't enough of each other's lips to kiss.

Chad pulled his lips off Bryan's mouth and planted kisses all around his mouth without actually kissing his lips. Bryan's chin, the corners of his mouth, the place above his upper lip, under his chin and his jaw. Chad stopped and saw happiness and pleasure on Bryan's face. He just had to give Bryan's lips another kiss... or twenty.

"Mmmm." Chad hummed on Bryan's lips. "We have to go. I'm starving."

Bryan reluctantly let Chad go. "You're right. I checked out over a half an hour ago, unless you want me to rent the room for another hour or two?" Bryan chuckled.

Chad decided to call Bryan on his bluff. He nodded, then cocked his head to the left and said, "Okay, I'll wait here. Hey, to be on the safe side, two hours would be better than just one, don't you think?"

Bryan blushed and said, "Um... I was kidding Chad."

A slow grin spread across Chad's face and Bryan said, "You little prick!"

Chad laughed and pointed at Bryan. He said, "Listen to you! You tease!"

Bryan chuckled as Chad grabbed his hand and led him out the door.

Chad explained, "I was on the phone with my mom this morning. I wanted to ask her a question and she ended up talking my ear off. Oh, take a left up ahead."

Chad directed Bryan to the residential area on the outskirts of town. They rode in the car, enjoying each other's company until Chad yelled, "Oh shit! Right! Take a right, here!"

Bryan pumped the brakes but ended up doing 360's anyway. The car spun several times on the ice and stopped with a lurch, then rocked back into place. Luckily there were no cars on this stretch of the road and the car didn't hit anything. Bryan did a quick U-turn and took the turn Chad wanted him to. He pulled over to the side of the road, put the car in park, and pressed the triangular button on the dash turning on his hazard lights.

It was deathly silent in the car as Chad and Bryan stared out of the windshield. Their hearts were pounding and their breath was coming out heavily as thoughts of what could have happened ran rampant in their minds. Words started forming on their lips as adrenaline pumped through their veins.

"Holy shit!"

Chad gasped and said, "Oh fuck! That was my fucking fault! I wasn't paying attention."

Bryan grabbed Chad's hand and calmed him down. "It's okay. We're fine. Where the hell are we anyway?"

Chad's throat was dry from fright. He raspingly said, "Uh, just go down this road for about a half a mile." He squeezed Bryan's hand and said, "I hope you're really hungry cuz this place has everything!"

Bryan smiled and said, "I'd actually just like to sit back and relax after that incident. Hold you in my arms and feed you pancakes dripping with syrup and butter. Then I would like to lick your lips clean because I would have purposely drizzled syrup on your mouth."

Chad laughed and said, "I can tell you're totally serious about that."

Bryan glanced at Chad, flashed a smile and looked back to the road again. "You bet! Lets get the food to go. I can feed you in your room back at the frat house."

Chad replied, "Oh no, not there. Besided, this place doesn't have take out. Go left here."

Bryan slowed down to a stop and asked, "Where?"

Chad answered, "Right here, left."

"There's no "left" here Chad." Bryan looked at Chad's face.

Chad pointed to the driveway. "There. It's where I grew up. My mom is making us breakfast. A big one!"

"You're mom? Really? Do I look alright? Damn, I should have shaved!" Bryan parked the car and looked into the rearview mirror. He ran his fingers through his hair and licked his lips nervously.

"Well?" Bryan waited with his eyebrows raised for Chad's approval.

Chad giggled. He held out his hand and twisted it slightly back and forth motioning 'so-so' and said, "Ehh, I'd still do you."

Bryan made a 'you're going to get it' look at him and shook his head.

Chad playfully punched his arm and said, "You're perfect, lets go in."

"Hey mom!" Chad called out as he and Bryan took off their winter coats and snowy shoes in the foyer. "We're here!"

Bryan smelled bacon, sausage, hashbrowns, eggs and pancakes. His stomach rumbled and he crossed his arms over his chest nervously.

"Chad!" Mrs. Taylor came out from another room. She was grinning ear to ear.

Bryan could see where Chad got his looks and height. Mrs. Taylor was a tall slender blond with brown eyes like Chad's. She had on a white turtle neck under a pale pink sweater and jeans on.

She hugged Chad and kissed his cheek while exclaiming how happy she was to see him after his phone call.

She turned to Bryan and said, "And you must be.."

"MOM!" Chad said over her voice. "Let me!"

Mrs. Taylor covered her mouth and snickered. "Sorry baby."

"MA!" Chad whispered to his mom, "Don't call me baby."

Mrs. Taylor caught Bryan's eye and winked at him. He smiled at her.

Chad grabbed Bryan's hand and said Bryan, this is my mother." Bryan and Mrs. Taylor shook hands. Chad continued the introductions, "Mom, this is Dr. Bryan Johnson, my boyfriend."

Bryan and Mrs. Taylor turned their head in slow motion to look at Chad.

His mom exclaimed excitedly, "This is your boyfriend! I thought you said you were dating. This is such a great surprise! I'm so happy for you!" She hugged Chad and then she hugged Bryan.

"I'm kinda surprised too!" Bryan eyed Chad with a look of adoration. "Are you sure about this Chad. You should think about the ramifications of this decision."

Mrs. Taylor playfully swatted Bryan's chest and said, "Come into the kitchen." She led the way. "Chad knows the consequences to his actions. His father and I have raised him to be independent and confident. He knows what he's doing, even if he doesn't," she turned around and looked at him and said, "he's making out pretty damn good." She pointed to the table. "Have a seat."

Chad rolled his eyes and mouthed 'Sorry' at Bryan.

Bryan grinned and shrugged.

Chad's mom said aloud to no one in particular, "I'll give you two time to talk in just a minute." She set serving plates of food on the table and poured fresh O.J. and strong coffee for each of them.

Chad and Bryan loaded up their plates and looked at each other.

Bryan pushed his chair away from the table and said, "Come here."

Chad looked up from his plate and smiled at Bryan. "I'm right here."

Bryan signaled with his finger and said, "No, come here." He patted his lap.

Chad stood next to Bryan and looked unsure.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around Chad's hips and pulled him down. Chad ended up sitting on Bryan's strong thighs with an arm wrapped around his neck.

Bryan wrapped his arms across Chad's waist and held him close. His mouth worked on Chad's neck. His tongue licked a path up to his ear. He took his earlobe between his teeth an applied slight pressure.

Chad gasped and moaned, "Ahhhh."

Bryan immediately stopped and clamped a hand over Chad's mouth. He whispered, "Shhh, your mom will hear you and kick me out."

Chad smiled and kissed Bryan's cheek. "No she won't. She likes you, I can tell."

"Still, I don't want to ruin her first impression of me by disrespecting her in her own home." Bryan rubbed Chad's back. He asked, "You're positive you want me to be your boyfriend, it wasn't just some slip of the tongue?"

Chad's fingers slid up from Bryan's shoulder to the nape of his neck. His fingertips brushed against the skin lightly, unintentionally giving Bryan chills. Chad's long fingers ran through Bryan's thick dark hair as he answered the question.

"I want to be your boyfriend and," Chad's hand clenched a handful of Bryan's hair and tugged on it, making his head tilt backward in the process. Chad lowered his face over Bryan's and said, "THIS is a slip of the tongue." and proceeded to kiss Bryan deeply.

Luke groaned and stretched in bed. Something or someone was shaking him awake.

"Come on Luke! Get the hell up!" Noah yelled in a panic.

"UGHGHH! I feel like shit Noah, quit the shouting already! What is it?" Luke rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and sat up. He immediately got dizzy and ran to the bathroom. He emptied the contents of his stomach and brushed his teeth.

"Are you okay in there?" Noah called from the other side of the door.

"HM-MM!" Luke looked in the mirror and decided that this indeed was one of the worst hangovers he'd had in a long time. "What was so damn important that you had to wake me up?" Luke asked a little irritatedly after he opened the door and faced Noah.

Noah had a worried look and tears in his blue eyes. "My mom called. She and my dad are separating."


	39. Alternate Ending Chp 11

**CHAPTER: 11 **(alternate ending)  
"Through Thick and Thin"  
**WARNINGS**: Language, 1 Sexual situation  
My characters are disease free, except Josh, who has HIV and practices safe sex with Terry.  
**Disclaimer**: This story is a fictional work of my own. ATWT, CBS itself, their sponsors, and the gorgeous actors themselves are in no way related to any of my stories/chapters.  
This story is A.U.  
**Genre**: fluffy

_"Noah had a worried look and tears in his blue eyes. "My mom called. She and my dad are having a trial separation."_

"What? You're parents are separating? Is that what you said?" Luke couldn't believe his ears.  
_'Noah's parents? No way! They looked so happy the last time we saw them! Poor Noah, he's devastated! How callous of his mom to tell him over the fucking phone!'_

Luke hugged Noah close. Noah finally let himself break down. He cried on Luke's bare shoulder for a while as Luke talked softly and soothingly to him.

Luke reached up the back of Noah's shirt and made circular motions on his back. He said with sympathy in his voice, "We'll get to the bottom of this. You'll see baby."

Noah whimpered, "I know and I feel like an idiot. Here I am, a grown man crying about my parents getting a separation. I'm an adult, it's not like I'm a child anymore."

Luke rubbed Noah's back and said, "You'll always be their child Noah. Just because you're an adult now doesn't mean it won't hurt. I know you want your parents to stay together forever, so do I, but sometimes it's not meant to be."

Noah hugged Luke tighter and replied, "I know, but, doesn't this 'up' our odds that our marriage won't last either? I've always heard children of divorce have a higher rate of divorce in their own marriages."

Luke chuckled and said, "Noah, first off you weren't raised in a one parent home. You grew up in a happy, loving, secure home. Second, we are different than your parents."

Noah kissed his cheek and said, "Thanks. You're right."

Luke cocked his head and asked, "Why are they separating anyway?"

"Mom wouldn't say." Noah frowned. "She was really upset though. I think I'll go see her later. Will you be okay here?"

Luke froze. "Y..You don't want me.. to come along?"

Noah shrugged and said, "It's my family Luke. I don't know what you can do."

Luke walked away in anger and got dressed while Noah sat at his desk organizing papers for class.

Luke sat on the bed and stared at Noah's back. He finally spoke up. "What do you mean it's your family? They're going to be my in-laws! You don't think I care about this as much as you do?"

Noah spun his chair around to face Luke. "I just want to comfort my mom. That's all."

"I want to be there too, for both of you. I'm worried how this is going to affect you." Luke stated, he hoped with enough force to change Noah's mind.

"Fine, come along with me then. I don't care." Noah said with a twinge of impatience and sighed. He turned back to his desk, then picked up his pencil.

Luke mumbled, "You don't care. Real fucking nice Noah."

A few moments later Noah heard the door slam shut.

Noah shook his head and thought to himself, _'Dammit Luke! I don't need to be worried about you AND my mom too! Go on and be angry all by yourself. I don't care right now! Well I care, but this isn't about you.'_

Noah decided to go see his mom as soon as possible. His distraught mother needed him, so he called her and asked if she would meet him at the coffee shop.

+++++++++

Luke strode down the hall to Josh and Terry's room. He raised his knuckles to the door and was about to knock when he remembered Terry asking Noah to take them home last night because Josh was ill. Luke decided not to disturb them in case Josh was asleep.

He lowered his arm and walked downstairs to the rec room. He played a game of pool with some of the guys who also had nowhere else to go on a Sunday.

++++++++

Noah stood up when his mother walked into the coffee shop. Noah noticed right away that she looked haggard. He quickly up walked to her and put his arms around her. She began to cry when Noah asked how she was doing.  
Noah led her to his table and ordered coffee for both of them.

As soon as they were situated Noah asked, "Where is dad staying? Did he leave? What happened?"

Cherie wiped her eyes with a napkin and said, "One question at a time honey."

She looked around and asked, "Where is your handsome fiance? I thought he was going through a tough time without you?"

Noah sighed. "Mom, I told him I wanted to come alone to talk to you."

Cherie gave Noah a look of disapproval.

Noah winced and said, "You think that was the wrong thing to do, don't you."

Cherie nodded and said, "Noah Mayer. You have to start including him in this aspect of your life. He needs to know what's happening. We're going to be his family and your father and I love him to pieces. You know what he went through for you. Show him some respect! Now to answer your question, Your dad is still staying at the house... in your old room. I'm so sorry to put you through this Noah."

Noah frowned. 'It's _my fucking dad that's putting her through this, not her_!'

"Mom," Noah asked with caution. "What exactly happened. Did he cheat on you... is that it?"

Noah's mom began to cry, which made Noah all the madder. _'That bastard! He cheated on mom?!!'_

Cherie swallowed the sob in her throat and shook her head. "No Noah. He thinks **I **did. I swear to you honey, I didn't! It may have looked bad, but I didn't do anything wrong. Your father won't listen to me when I try to explain what happened."

Noah relaxed. _'I knew it! Just a stupid misunderstanding!_'

"What happened mom. You can tell me." Noah crossed his arms and rested them on the table. He leaned forward to listen to his mother.

"Honey, do you remember Ed, your fathers friend?"

"I think so. Greased black hair, tall and heavy-set?" Noah made a face. "What about him?"

Cherie answered, "Yes, that's Ed, but he's almost bald now. No more grease! Anyway, he came to the house on Friday, before your father came home. I invited him in and asked him if he wanted something to drink. He asked for a beer. I asked how he was doing. He said that he and his wife, Marlene, were getting a divorce. He wanted to talk to Winston and get some advice. Well one beer turned into five. Before I knew it, I was handing him the sixth beer when he pulled me into his lap and started kissing me and he... reached under my blouse. Your father came home and witnessed his molestation. Ed immediately got scared off and left. Your father got the wrong idea, gave me a look of hatred, then left too."

Noah was shocked, hurt, then furious. He raised his voice and said, "Oh my God mom! Did you call the police... did they arrest Ed? What a fucking asshole! Dad should have kicked his ass!"

Cherie reached across the table and touched Noah's arm. She smiled and said, "Honey calm down. He didn't get any farther than touching my bra covered breast. He was drunk and traumatized because he's going through a divorce."

Noah looked at his mom like she was crazy. "That is no excuse for his behavior! He touched you like that! That sick fuck! Where does this piece of shit live?"

"Noah! Enough. Your father and I have raised you better than that and I'd like to ask you to watch your language young man. You may talk like that to your friends, but please don't curse so much around me."

"Sorry, mom." Noah ducked his head and stared into his coffee cup before taking a drink.

At that moment, Cherie looked out the window and sighed. "I don't know what to do. Your father came home late that night. He had been drinking and shouted at me and I shouted back. I know it didn't help, but I couldn't believe he left me there after he saw me in Ed's lap. Your father seems to think that Ed and I were messing around. I tried to tell him it wasn't like that. He's stubborn. You and he are so much alike."

Noah nodded and said, "Don't I know it. Luke has to live with me.

Cherie removed her hand from Noah's arm and drank her coffee. "How is he Noah? I think about the both of you all the time."

"He's getting better, but you're right. My stubbornness gets in the way of my rational thinking.. like today. I guess I have some major ass kissing to do.. oh, sorry. I don't mean literally."

Cherie laughed. "I think I know that honey!"

Noah laughed, then asked, "Do you want me to talk to dad? Maybe I can reason with him."

"No, this is between your father and I. I don't want you to get involved in our problems. You have Luke to take care of as it is. Winston will calm down and we can talk... I hope." Cherie said worriedly.

Noah felt helpless. He continued to speak to his mother about his friends, college and Luke.

+++++++++

Luke shuffled his feet up to the room. He saw that Noah had already left. _'Great, just great! Why does he exclude me from something important like this?'_

A slow quiet knock brought him to the door. He opened it and saw Chad standing in the hall with his hands stuffed into the pockets of his coat looking incredibly sad.

"Hi, can I come in?" Chad spoke softly with a touch of sorrow in his voice.

Luke nodded and closed the door behind Chad after he walked in.

They made themselves comfortable on the bed. Luke stared at Chad's red rimmed eyes and took his hand.

"Did you and Bryan break up? Whats the matter?" Luke asked with concern for his friend.

"No, he went back to Chicago and I'm going to miss him. He can't make it next weekend for Josh's birthday party and he said he didn't know when he could come up again. Well, he had an idea, but he wasn't sure yet."

"So, you're thinking he broke up with you?" Luke questioned.

Chad looked down and pulled his hand away from Luke's grasp. "No, we... we didn't break up. He and I.. shared a moment.. ummm.."

Luke giggled, "You and he did 'it'?"

"NO! But we did have some 'fun'. I introduced him to my mom as my boyfriend."

Luke's eyes widened. "YOU did! He must have been extraordinary in bed last night!"

Chad pushed Luke's shoulder and said, "Luciano! I told you we didn't fuck!"

"Mm-Hmm. I don't believe you! What prompted you to suddenly accept him as a boyfriend?"

"I woke up in his arms this morning. I was totally and completely content. I watched him sleep. I listened to him breathe. I just knew I wanted to see more of him. NO Luciano! Quit that giggling. I didn't mean "more of him" like THAT!"

Luke covered his mouth and giggled into it.

Chad commented, "You are such an ass!"

"I know! So that's why you were crying? You don't know when you'll see him naked again?" Luke grinned.

Chad shook his head and said, "You're hopeless! Where's Noah? He'll talk to me."

Luke humphed, "He's with his mom. I wasn't invited!"

Chad smiled and teased, "Oh the nerve of some people!"

"Shut up fucker! His mom called and said that his parents are getting separated."

Chad looked astonished. "Cherie and Winston! No fucking way! He must be a nervous wreck!"

Luke shrugged, "Don't know. He wouldn't let me go with him the asshole."

Chad snickered. "That's not nice to say about the man you're going to marry. What does that say about your taste in men?"

"It says I love assholes!" Luke laughed. "Boy do I ever, one in particular."

Chad rolled his eyes and said, "You're in a mood today."

"I know and I'm mad at Noah too. Hey! Make up sex! Whoo Hoo!"

"Yeah, good for you Luciano." Chad said. His eyes looking sad again.

"I'm sorry Chad. You came to talk and all I've been doing is waving sex in your face. Lets start over."

"Okay. Bryan left and I feel empty." Chad sucked in his cheek and bit on it.

"You can always call him." Luke suggested.

Chad replied, "I know, but only at certain times and that's when I have classes. His case load is going to get really heavy, then dwindle down slowly. He said early next month looks more promising for us to get together and hang out."

Luke smiled and said, "Well there ya go! You have something to look forward to! Hanging out. I bet you and he 'hung' out a lot last night!"

"Luciano! You are a perverted pervert!" Chad smirked.

Noah opened the door to the dorm and saw Chad and Luke laughing on the bed.

Chad stood up and punched Luke's arm, then turned to Noah. "Hi there Noah. How are you? Luciano told me about your mom and dad. I'm really sorry to hear about that. If there's anything I can do, don't hesitate to ask me."

Noah stared at Luke trying to get a reading of his mood. His eyes were met with an nondescript stare.

Noah looked back at Chad and said, "Thanks, but if I need anything, I think I'll ask Luke first. He is my family after all."

Chad put on his coat and whispered in Noah's ear. Noah smirked and opened the door for him.

"Bye Noah and Luciano!" Chad giggled and shut the door behind him when he left.

Noah turned around and walked to Luke. He sat on the bed and said, "I'm sorry Luke. I was really inconsiderate to you this morning. I was so worried about my mom and dad. I didn't consider that you may really be concerned about them too."

"Well, next time baby, let ME be the judge of that. Quit assuming you know what I want, if it involves you I AM interested!" Luke shook a finger at Noah.

Noah grabbed his finger and brought it to his mouth. He licked the tip of it, then the length. He popped Luke's index finger in his mouth and pushed it to the roof of his mouth with his tongue. He began to suck on it and moan.

Luke tried to pout, but failed. Noah sucking his digit was turning him on something fierce. He pulled his finger away and narrowed his eyes. He stared at Noah holding back a smile.

Noah jumped up and tackled Luke. He layed on top of him, holding his body down.  
Luke made a noise like an "UH." as air was forced out of his lungs. "Noah, what did Chad whisper to you before he left?"

Noah grinned and said, "That's for me to know."

Luke pretended to be angry and said, "Fine Noah. Don't tell me that either. I don't fucking care!"

Noah fell for it and said, "Luke! All he said was that you were horny. I swear, that's all!"

Luke grinned and kissed Noah on the lips.

Noah saw the grin and said, "You pretended to be mad intentionally didn't you? You are such a little manipulator!"

"Yes, but you deserve it. You hurt my feelings with what you said this morning. I only want to be a part of your life and you shut me out. It hurts Noah.... really hurts when you exclude me at such an important time in your life."

"Is it too late to say I'm sorry?" Noah asked with puppy dog eyes and his bottom lip sticking out.

Luke turned his head slightly away to look at Noah out of the corner of his narrowed eyes. "It's never too late." He lurched forward and latched onto Noah's lower lip and sucked on it.

They tipped over on the bed. Noah fell on top of Luke and kissed him.

Noah pulled Luke's shirt off and kissed the flat plane of his light hair covered chest.

"Ahhh Noah. God!" Luke's eyes fluttered shut as he became aroused. Noah took a nipple between his teeth and gently rolled it with his tongue. Luke's fingers ran through Noah's thick, dark head of hair as he continued to breathe and moan loudly.

Luke had enough of Noah's foreplay. He pushed Noah off and undressed him. Noah layed before Luke, gloriously naked and rigidly and deliciously hard. Luke lowered his head and after a little teasing, he started bobbing his head up and down on Noah's cock.

Noah gasped as his cock was buried to the hilt in his fiance's warm, moist experienced mouth. Luke started to ripple his tongue along the shaft of his cock.

Noah just had to buck his hips wanting Luke's mouth to move faster and suck harder. "MM.. UUHH, OH! Fuck Luke!"

Luke's cell phone rang from where it was lying on the bed.

"No, No, NO! Don't answer the phone Luke! Pleeeaase?!" Noah begged as Luke sat up and straddled Noah's thighs.

Luke looked at the I.D. and said, "I have to. It may be important. Don't worry. I'll make it fast."

Noah rolled his eyes and covered his eyes with his forearm, but smiled when he felt Luke's long fingers wrap around his aching throbbing cock and begin to slowly jack it up, then down.

Luke pushed a button and said, "Hey! How are ya? Did you get home okay?"

Noah whispered with a moan, "Who is it?"

Luke covered the phone and said, "Bryan."

Noah nodded and relaxed.

"Hey Luciano. I literally just got home. I'm fine thanks." Bryan said as he smiled. "I wanted to ask you a few things."

Luke licked his hand to get it nice and slippery. "Sure, ask away." he said as he grabbed Noah's cock and glided his hand up and down it's entire length.

"OhhhhUHHH..." Noah moaned and quickly covered his mouth as Luke's hand picked up speed.

Bryan said, "I sort of lied to Chad today. I said I wouldn't be able to come to Josh's birthday party, when in fact I can. I just want to surprise him."

Luke smiled at Noah as he spoke into the phone. "How do you want to do that?"

"I was thinking. He said the party is at your dorm? How about you talk to Terry and see if we can move it to the Lakeview. I can pay for rooms for each couple... what do you think?"

"Uhhh, Luke" Noah began to curl his toes as his body got rigid with the forthcoming release.

Luke answered Bryan as he continued with Noah. "Actually Bryan. I can help out in that department. My family owns the place. We can rent the party room. Noah thought a casino themed party would be fun. We can play poker and have fun."

"That sounds really great. Would you mind setting that up? I have a favor to ask of you and Noah. Please don't say anything to Chad about this."

"No of course not. I can keep a secret." Luke grinned at Noah's face. He was going to cum any minute now.

"Ahhh I'mmm cu.. cu...cuuuhh.. mmming!" It bubbled up and shot straight up. Luke quickly bent over and opened his mouth. Some went in his mouth, most hit his face and the phone.

"Oh my God! Was that Noah? I am so sorry Luciano! Why didn't you tell me you two were busy?"

Luke laughed into the phone and said, "Because he's usually not that loud! Sorry Bryan. He's done now anyway."

Noah let out a large breath and slapped Luke on the arm. He handed Luke his tee shirt to wipe his face off.

Bryan chuckled and said, "One more thing. I'll have a practice with a colleague in Oakdale soon and everything has been moved to it. I even found a house to rent. I want to surprise Chad and take him to my new clinic and show him, but I can only stay the one night and I have to leave early the next day. Would you guys be angry with me if Chad and I snuck off after a few hours?"

Luke laughed and replied, "Are you nuts? No we wouldn't be mad at all! Chad would be floored! Surprising him will make him so happy! You should have seen him a little while ago. I think he was crying. He was so sad. On the upside, congratulations on becoming boyfriends."

Bryan grinned, "Thank you. I was so happy when he introduced me to his mom as his boyfriend. I lo.. like him alot."

Luke snickered, "I can tell, the feeling is mutual. He's going to be happy to see you!"

"Good, make sure Chad has a room at the Lakeview too, okay?"

Luke got off of Noah and layed down. He pointed to his cock. Noah lowered his head over it.

"Definitely, Uhh Bryan. I uhhh, gotta go. Bye!" Luke let the phone fall to his side as Noah took his cock in his mouth.

Noah sat up and said, "What did Bryan want?"

"Noah! Man! He wants to surprise Chad. Now suck baby." Luke said with impatience.

Noah licked the underside of Luke's cock and sat up again. "What kind of surprise?"

"Do you want to talk or suck my cock??" Luke stated, getting annoyed. "Because I am horny as hell and if your not going to do anything, I'm gonna have a go by myself!"

Noah smirked. "Yeah right. I don't think you could!"

"Shut up Noah!" Luke laughed.

Noah chuckled, "Chad can do it."

"Chad can, really? I suppose being an athlete has it's advantages." Luke smiled.

Noah chuckled and leaned over Luke's hips. He went down on him hungrily, like an animal that hadn't eaten in days. Noah did things with his tongue Luke hadn't felt from anyone before. Noah could hear his breathing and panting becoming more erratic. Luke's balls were drawing up, and then his entire body went rigid and he let  
out a yell, "Aaahhhhh!"

Noah felt Luke's cock start delivering its load into his throat as Luke writhed, moaned and came in Noah's wondrous mouth.

Noah sat up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and smiled. "Now YOU tell me you can do THAT to yourself!"

Luke shook his head side to side, unable to talk. He was too stunned and out of breath to reply coherently.

Noah sat back crossed his arms over his chest and said, "Luciano Snyder, I don't want anyone else's lips on that cock, including yours. It's mine now. More so after we're married!"

Luke stared through his enamored widened brown eyes at Noah and replied, "Yes sir!"

+++++++++

The weekend was coming up close. Noah, Luke, Chad and Toke went shopping after classes to get gifts for Josh's birthday.

Luke and Toke decided to hang out at the food court with their purchases while they waited for Chad and Noah to meet them for supper.

Luke smiled at Toke and asked how Mick was.

"She's doing good. She's really excited about her internship." He whispered, "With Doctor Bryan."

"I already know, it's no secret." Luke grinned. "Chad is the only one who doesn't know yet. He's sorta mopey. Did you see him with Noah? I thought Noah could cheer him up, but he's really down. It's kinda sad to see Chad like this. I wish we could tell him."

Toke waved a black nail polished hand at Luke and said, "He'll find out soon enough. So, Blaze, you seem a lot better. Those drugs helping you?"

Luke snickered, "Yeah, I met my therapist yesterday between classes. We had a good first session. I think I'll be alright in time. Noah already notices I'm not as antsy anymore when we part. It's still there, but it's manageable."

"Cool I can't wait to see the 'real' you! The stories you told me about your past makes you sound like a wild man!" Toke laughed and jabbed Luke in the ribs gently as he teased him.

"I'm not going back to that lifestyle again. I'm over fucking anyone I want. I have Noah and he's perfect. He gives me everything I need and want." Luke stared off for a moment, thinking about Noah and his unconditional love for him.

"Hey space case, wake up. There's your dreamboat with the sinking ship now." Toke joked, referring to Noah and a depressed Chad.

Noah slipped his arm around Luke and kissed him on the cheek. He whispered, "Chad is really down. Can't we tell him about Bryan. He was almost in tears when I told him that we all have rooms at the Lakeview. He thinks he's going to be alone in a room and he doesn't want to stay overnight. Probably because staying there reminds him of Bryan."

Luke nodded and looked at Chad. Chad was looking around, then at the ground and sighing heavily, like he wanted to be anywhere but here.

Toke watched Luke and Noah talk and look at Chad. He did feel bad for Chad, but he wasn't sure what to do for him. He'd never has to comfort a man before. He knew what to do when Mick was sad. Hug and hold her and tell her things would work out. He felt his body stiffen and his heartbeat race.  
_'I can do this, he's a friend... sort of.'_

Toke walked up to Chad and said, "Cheer up man. I'm sure Bryan is missing you too." To Chad's surprise, Toke hugged him tightly and backed away.

"Thanks um, Toke." Chad looked bewildered and glanced at Luke and Noah with the WTF look.

Luke grinned and said, "Aww, Toke. That was so sweet of you!"

Toke shook his head and muttered, "Yeah, well don't get too used to it." He faced Chad and said, "I feel for you Chad. If it was Mick, I'd feel the same way."

"Thanks Toke. I appreciate it." Chad mumbled and walked away with tears in his eyes.  
_'I knew this long distance relationship wasn't going to work. I should have listened to my head and not my heart. It's been almost a week since I saw Bryan and I miss him so much.' _

Luke, Noah and Toke watched Chad walk slowly away and sit at a table. He put his head in his hands and was shaking, probably because he was crying.

They walked to the table and sat down with him. Noah put his arm around Chad's shoulders. Chad instinctively turned into Noah's shoulder and wrapped his arms around Noah's neck.

Luke watched feeling completely and utterly helpless. He reached out and rubbed Chad's back, occasionally brushing up against Noah's hand which was mimicking Luke's motions.

Luke gave Noah a worried look and received one from Noah in turn. A small group of high school seniors laughed and pointed as they walked by, then made an obscene derogatory comment.

Toke stood up after they walked by and said to his friends, "Be right back."

He followed the 4 guys out of the food court and out of the line of sight of his friends.

He said in a commanding forceful voice, "You fucking jerks wanna say something to me about my friends?"

The guys stopped and turned around. The one that seemed to be the leader spoke up and chuckled, "What's it to you faggot? Nice getup there. Did your queer boyfriend put your makeup on for you? Get lost you fucking homo!"

Toke stepped up to the senior and pushed him. "You ignorant asshole! What's your problem? They didn't do anything to you!"

Another guy stepped up and squeezed Toke's arm and pulled him away from the leader of the group.

The leader looked at his friend and laughed. "EWW you touched a fag!"

Toke shook his arm and pushed the guy down on the floor in the middle of the mall. "Don't you fucking touch me!!" he yelled at the guy on the floor. He turned back to the leader and said, "You better watch who you mess with man. I know people."

"Yeah a bunch of fagots who are going to sissy slap us. Get out of here dicklover!"

"You fucker!" Toke shot each of the seniors a look of hatred and walked away, ignoring the taunts and name calling trailing behind him.

When he came back to the table his friends were still embracing. They obviously didn't care who saw them, teased them, or stared at them. They were a strong and confident group of friends who didn't let homophobic people get the better of them. He decided that they knew how to deal with those type of people and didn't need protecting at all. If they could ignore the narrow mindedness of ignorant people, so could he.

Chad's cell phone chirped. Luke and Noah sat back in their chairs and looked up at Toke.

"Lets go get something to eat and let Chad have some privacy." Noah said as he saw Chad check the caller ID and grin. His face immediately lit up and he quickly answered the phone.

Toke laughed and looked around. He spread his arms wide and said, "Privacy? In a room full of hungry, chattering loud people?"

Luke giggled and pulled both boys away from the table.

+++++++++

Chad answered answered his phone eagerly and almost dropped it.

"Bryan? Hi!" Chad was close to tears and thought Bryan could hear his voice start to crack.

"Hi there Angel. Are you okay?" Bryan asked.

Chad nodded then realized that Bryan couldn't see him. "I miss you so much." His tears flowed easily now.

Bryan felt his heart lurch. "Chad... baby. What's the matter? Did something happen?"

Chad covered his eyes with his free hand and replied into the phone. "Nothing happened, I just miss you. I feel like shit and I hate being away from you. You really don't know when you can come down to see me?"

Bryan was silent for a minute. He decided he couldn't let Chad suffer like this. "Angel listen to me. I will see you soon. I'm opening a practice in Oakdale. I've rented a house and movers are cleaning out the one here as we speak. I'll drive back and forth from Oakdale to Chicago until my last day at the hospital."

Chad couldn't believe his ears. He sat up and said excitedly, "Really Bryan is that really true?! You're moving here?"

Bryan chuckled at Chad's boyish charm and innocent sounding voice. "Yes, it's true. Is that okay? You won't be able to get rid of me so easily now. I'm going to be seeing more of you."

Chad giggled happily, "Oh my God!!! How could you not tell me this! I can't wait! This is awesome Bryan!!"

Bryan smiled on the other end of the phone as his pager went off. "Chad, I have to go. I'll talk to you tonight?"

"Undoubtedly! Love, umm bye!" Chad reddened and hung up. He muttered to himself, "I almost said I loved him!! Shit why don't I think before I speak? This diarrhea of the mouth only happens when I talk to him!"

Toke walked up to Chad and handed him a plate of chicken fried rice and sat at the table. "Noah said you love Chinese, so there ya go." Toke chuckled, then said "Talking to yourself?"

"Thanks Toke." He took the plate and set it down on the table. "Yeah, I can't speak to Bryan without sounding like a fucking imbecile. I almost told him that I love him on the phone."

"You told Bryan you love him on the phone?!" Noah asked as he and Luke sat down with their food.

"No, but guess what! He's moving here and he's going to open a clinic too! Isn't that cool?! I'm so excited!" Chad said animatedly. He looked around the table at his friends who nodded and smirked.

"You shitheads already knew didn't you! Why didn't you tell me? I was going nuts and bawling my eyes out for nothing? Some great fucking friends you are!" Chad suppressed a laugh.

Luke spoke up, "Bryan asked us not to tell you, but I think we're in agreement that we're glad he told you himself." He winked at Chad and bit the end of a piece of pizza.

+++++++++

Terry was speaking on the phone as he paced in his and Josh's room.

Terry asked, "Can I come by tomorrow night? Josh is going to be gone. I'll have a good two hours to myself?"

"Yes, that will be fine." Elliot answered. "The party room will be unoccupied between six and eight."

"Can I bring 'anything' I want? I mean I REALLY want to go all out here." Terry commented.

Elliot replied, "Yes sir, as long as it's with taste. We don't allow certain 'street workers' in our hotel, but any thing else goes."

Terry asked sounding skeptical, "And it's totally private? No one else will be able to hear us or complain if we get too loud?"

Elliot answered, "I assure you sir, the room is sound proof once the doors are closed to allow you and your party privacy. It is the goal of this hotel to accommodate all of our guests, you won't hear them and you don't have to worry about them hearing you. We just ask that you respect the rules."

"Excelent! I'm so excited!"

"We also have all four rooms reserved next to each other as requested as well."

"What does our room look like?" Terry asked Elliot, referring to his and Josh's room.

Josh had enough. He threw open the door and stared at Terry. "Get the fuck out of here. Leave!"

Terry quickly got off the phone and stared at Josh wondering why he was so furiously angry. _'He must know I was planning his party, but why would THAT get him so rilled up?'_

Josh threw his backpack on the floor and took two steps toward Terry. He came face to face with him and frowned with tears in his eyes. He said in a low voice. "Get the hell out of here. I don't want to see you anymore!"

"What? Josh why are you so mad? What did I do?" Terry asked with worry in his voice.

Josh turned around and walked to the door, then stopped. He turned back around and said, "I want you gone in an hour, by the time I get back.. you fucking piece of shit, cheating asshole!"

It dawned on Terry what Josh must have heard. The one-sided conversation played over in his head and he started to laugh, which of course, Josh misinterpreted.

Josh took off and ran down the hall, then down a flight of stairs.

Terry quickly ran after him yelling, "Josh! You don't understand! Come back!" He took the steps two and three at a time, almost falling down a few times.

Josh yelled up into the stairwell, "Leave me the fuck alone Terry! I don't want to talk to you or look at you!"

Terry was closing in on him as they reached the first floor of the dormitory building. Josh opened the front door and ran out. Terry followed suit.

"You misunderstood Josh! I wasn't setting up a time to meet some guy on the side!!" Terry yelled as Josh reached the curb. "JOSH, STOP!"

Josh called out over his shoulder as he ran into the road, "Like hell you weren't! I heard you!" Tears on his cold cheeks. He stopped and stood frozen.

The driver of the city bus saw the boy run out into the street and swore, "Damn college kids think they can cross anywhere." He didn't slow down because the kid would make it across the street at the pace he was running, but then the driver became frightened when he saw the boy suddenly stop and stare at the headlights of the bus.

"Goddammit kid! Move!" The driver blared his horn and pushed the brake pedal while down shifting the bus. The road was icy in patches and the bus wasn't slowing down fast enough.

Terry was at the curb. He stared at the bus then at Josh. He instinctively ran into the road and grabbed Josh around the waist. The force of Terry running at Josh propelled them both onto the other side of the road.

Terry fell on top of Josh and punched him hard on the arm as his tears began to flow. He beat Josh's chest with his fists.

Josh put his hands up defensively and begged Terry to calm down.

Terry yelled, "What the fuck were you doing?! Trying to kill yourself? I was on the phone with the Lakeview hotel you dick! I'm planning a birthday party for you! I wanted to decorate the room when you were gone tomorrow!"

Terry got up and walked to the crosswalk. He looked both ways and went across the street into the dorm building. He stomped across to the rec. room and sat on the couch with Troy, the r.a., and pretended to watch tv.

Josh walked into the building and spotted Terry on the couch. He stood in the archway gasping and shaking from fright.

"Ter... can I talk to you. Please?"

Terry sighed, got up and walked past Josh. Seething, he uttered quietly "Come on."


	40. Alternate Ending Chp 12

Chapter 12 (alternate ending)  
"Through Thick and Thin"  
**WARNINGS:** Contains Strong Language. **Do ****not**** read this if you do not like stories containing M/M Sexual Scenes/ graphic descriptions. **  
Disclaimer: This story is a fictional work of my own. ATWT, CBS itself, their sponsors. The events and characters depicted in this story are purely fictional, and should not be misconstrued for real life events and characters. This story is extremely A.U.

**RATING: MATURE and NC-18**  
**This story is intended for an adult audience only and contains sexually explicit content as stated under the heading of 'warning'. If you are under 18 years of age or are offended homosexual erotica, please do not read this story. Likewise, please do not read this story if it violates the laws or regulations that apply to you.**

Summary: Josh and Terry talk about Josh's behaviour, Luke and Noah get together, then Luke, Noah and Chad talk.

*****Please read the above warnings **before continuing. I have rewritten my warnings and rating. Be advised that this story is my own fiction and my decision to post.*******

_After Josh ran in front of the bus.....___

"Terry yelled, "What the fuck were you doing?! Trying to kill yourself? I was on the phone with the Lakeview hotel you dick! I'm planning a birthday party for you! I wanted to decorate the room when you were gone tomorrow!"

Terry got up and walked to the crosswalk. He looked both ways and went across the street into the dorm building. He stomped across to the rec. room and sat on the couch with Troy, the r.a., and pretended to watch tv.

Josh walked into the building and spotted Terry on the couch. He stood in the archway gasping and shaking from fright.

"Ter... can I talk to you. Please?"

Terry sighed, got up and walked past Josh. Seething, he uttered quietly "Come on."

Terry stomped up the stairs to their dorm room while Josh followed silently close behind.

Terry pushed the door open forcefully after he unlocked it. It hit the wall with a bang as he walked through the entrance. He went to the window and glared out. Streetlights and buildings lit up the night sky in an orange-pinkish hue. Terry was breathing hard; coating the window with his breath and frosting it in the process. He ground his teeth together and clenched his fists. His body was rigid, stiff and pumped with adrenaline, full anger and fear at what had just happened.

Josh walked up to him and placed a hand on Terry's shoulder. Terry whipped around and pushed him away with tears in his eyes.

"You stupid fucker!" What gives you the right to listen in on my conversations and jump to conclusions without consulting me first? You have to be the biggest conceited asshole I've ever met!"

"I'm sorry." Josh said apologetically.

"You know what? Sorry doesn't cut it. Like the dumbfuck you are, you automatically react to the situation, thinking the worst, and run off into the fucking street! You almost got hit by a bus!" Terry exclaimed irritatedly.

Josh sighed and tried to make light of the situation. He knew Terry was pissed off as all hell and would be for a while. "So I guess that's the wrong way to catch a bus huh?" Josh chuckled.

A hard, stinging slap across the face came from nowhere. Josh raised his hand and held his cheek as Terry crossed his arms and walked away once again.

"How can you be so blasé about this? You could have been fucking killed! You think scaring the shit out of me is funny?" He glowered at Josh with more anger and desperation in his eyes than Josh had ever seen before.

"No, it's not funny per se, but I'm fine. See?" Josh did a pirouette, showing Terry he was unscathed. "You saved my life.. it's over." Josh explained rather poorly.

Terry shook his head and stated with frustration, "I can't talk to you. You aren't taking this seriously enough." He went to his bed and layed down.  
Josh pursed his lips and sat on the bed next to Terry. "I'm sorry babe."

"Don't 'babe' me Joshua!" Terry yelled and turned away from him.

Josh tried to take Terry's hand, but Terry pulled away. He mumbled somewhat calmer, "I need to digest what happened Josh. I'd like to lay here and think."

Josh started to lay next to Terry, to hold him and comfort him.

"I need you to to go to your own bed for now. I'm dealing with too much shit for you to be near me right now." Terry grumbled.

Josh was speechless. He slowly stood up and walked to his desk. He grabbed a text book and layed on his bed as he tried to read and ignore the sounds coming from Terry. Sighs, sobs and sniffling filled the otherwise quiet room.

After a few disturbing minutes, Josh sat up and asked, "Can't we talk about this? I mean, I was fucking scared too Terry. I was the one that almost was splattered for a half a mile on the road and all over the front of the bus."

Terry glared at Josh and yelled, "Everything is a fucking joke to you isn't it!"

Josh glared right back and said, "I'm gonna die before my time as it is, so yeah, I have to make jokes! It's how I deal with life now! Don't you fucking tell me you know what that's like!"

Terry huffed and looked away.

Josh winced and sighed at his own outburst. I didn't help matters and just made him look like more of an ass. He spoke in a gentle and soothing voice, "Look Terry, I'm sorry. I didn't stop in front of the bus intentionally. I freaked out and froze. I love you. As for me listening to your conversation, I got jealous. I'm sorry for that too. I don't want to lose you, you and I are one and without you I'm nothing, I'm no one."

Terry's voice squeaked, "Our whole short time together flashed before my eyes when you were standing in the street. There was so much I wanted to tell you when I saw the bus getting closer and closer and you weren't moving. I thought I'd never get to tell you how much I love you, touch your body or taste your lips ever again."

Josh walked to Terry. He layed on the bed and tightly embraced Terry. Josh planted kisses on the light smattering of freckles of Terry's nose and cheeks. He wiped the tears from Terry's eyes and gave him an long passionate kiss.

Terry moaned and murmured sweetly, "Make love to me. I need you, to feel your body, your heartbeat, your breath. I never want you to stop loving me Josh."

Josh kissed Terry on his temple and said, "I won't babe, I could never stop loving you, even when I'm mad at you I still love you. Stay here."

Josh got up and went to the desk drawer. He dug through the drawer full of pencils, pens, and paper clips. He took out the loose leaf paper and the scissors, almost cutting himself on the blade. He reached in the back, grabbed a condom, and the Ky jelly. He tossed the scissors and the paper back in and slammed the drawer shut.

Terry was undressed and splayed out on his bed with his hand on his erection. "Hurry up and get undressed!"

Josh ripped off his clothes and grinned at Terry. He layed next to him and kissed his nose as his hand ran the length of Terry's waist. He looked into Terry's hazel eyes and said, "Love you babe."

"I love you too." Terry moved his head forward and engaged Josh's lips in a kiss.

The frightful events of the evening caused insatiable arousal within them and stimulated their senses to a higher plane as they started to make love to each other.

____________________________________________________.

Noah placed a bare, well muscled leg over Luke's legs and got on top of him. He rubbed Luke's chest and kissed his throat.

Noah brought Luke's head up to kiss him on the mouth, then he spread Luke's legs and held them to Luke's chest. They faced each other so they could see into the eyes of their mate, absorb every sigh and see every expression on the other's face. They wanted to see sweat glistening on skin and muscles rippling under skin.

Noah leaned into his man and felt the firm flesh of Luke's hole against the head of his cock. He waited for Luke to relax from anticipating the imminent penetration. His cock met with some resistance, but pressed slowly and relentlessly forward until the head of his cock sank into his boyfriend.

A gasp of delight escaped Luke's mouth. The insertion of Noah's cock into his entrance felt painful, but it was fleeting as it was instantly replaced by the wondrous feeling of being filled.

Luke clenched himself around Noah's cock and muttered passionately, "Unnnhhh, that's so good baby. Fuck me Noah."

Noah's eyes met Luke's with heat in them. He stated affirmatively, "Oh, I plan to Luke."

Luke smiled with satisfaction and relaxed his body as Noah's cock probed deeper into him. They both moaned at the heat felt with the joining of their bodies. Luke trembled as Noah began to push further; steadily sliding into him. He felt Noah's cock massage and brush against his 'spot' as Noah continued to move into him. Soon, Luke felt Noah's nuts against his ass and knew Noah was buried in him.

Noah's body arched. His lust grew and he plunged his cock into his man again and again. While Luke rocked back and forward on Noah's cock, squirming against him with pleasure.

Noah found a rhythm, lunging forward and withdrawing, then shoving back in again. He felt Luke relaxing, inviting him back inside each time.

Luke writhed and gasped as Noah's cock thundered into him. He trembled with growing passion as electric shocks of pleasure coursed through his body. He reached forward as Noah plowed deep into his body, and found Noah's erect nipple. He pinched and tugged at it as Noah continued to rut against him, harder and faster, impaling Luke with his hard throbbing cock going deeper and getting stronger.

Their lovemaking took on a life of its own. It was all consuming, powerful and sweaty as they shivered and swore, coupled in a heaving and shaking oneness of pure masculine desire and indulgence. They both felt waves of erotic pleasure wash through their bodies as pressure rose in their erections.

Noah shouted out, "Oh, Luke.. OH SHIT!" at his approaching orgasm.

Luke knew he couldn't hold back any longer either. He pulled Noah into himself as Noah crashed forward into Luke's body one last time and thrust his swollen cock further and as deep as he could. Joined as one, they shuddered, writhed and yelled out as their orgasms occurred simultaneously.

A torrent of Luke's cum streamed white hot on the closed space between their chests and stomachs, filling the confined area with his sticky liquid binding them together.

Noah collapsed against Luke. Their heaving breaths and gasps filled the room.

They recovered their breath and slowed their beating hearts in the warm afterglow of satisfaction. They embraced and smiled happily at each other as the aftermath of shock waves subsided.

_______________________________________.

The following day before Josh's party....

Luke and Noah picked up Chad early to check the party room at the Lakeview. They wanted everything to look just right.

They walked to the front desk and tapped the small silver bell on the counter. Noah rested his chin on Luke's shoulder and blew soft warm air into his ear.

"Mmm, stop it Noah. We have all night to get our freak on." Luke smiled just as a handsome distinguished man appeared and smiled at Luke and Noah.

Chad turned around, saw Elliot and murmured, "Oh shit, not you again. Don't you ever take a fucking weekend off?"

Elliot ignored Chad and greeted Luke. "Hello Mr. Snyder. Good to see you."

"Thank you." Luke smiled. "I'd like to check in for my group. We have four reserved suites."

Elliot smiled and set the keycards on the counter. Noah took them while Luke took out his credit card. He handed it to Elliot, but Elliot handed it back and said, "It's been taken care of already Mr. Snyder."

Luke wondered for a split second, then understanding washed over him.

Luke spoke softly to Elliot so Chad wouldn't overhear, "I trust you gave 'him' my discount, seeing as he is a guest in my party of eight."

Elliot nodded with a painted smile on his face and said, "Yes sir. Of course."

Luke smiled back and replied, "Good!"

Luke, Noah and Chad went inside the party room. They set their overnight bags down and began to fill balloons with helium. They opened a couple decks of cards and made sure that the snack food was prepared in the kitchen.

Chad walked around the room feeling glum because he missed Bryan immensely, but also excited for Josh's party. It would take his mind off Bryan for a few hours, until he had to go up to his suite alone.

Luke's cell phone rang. He looked at Noah with a huge grin and winked.

"Hello?" He said with a smile on his lips and listened as the voice spoke in his ear.

"Great! Yeah, that's perfect." Luke exclaimed and walked over to Noah. He grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

Luke offered his cheek and Noah leaned in and kissed it.

"Okay, in about 10 then." Luke laughed and looked at Chad. Chad looked good tonight. His blond hair was sexily mussed up. He had on faded jeans and a blue long sleeved shirt.

Luke nodded and said, "Sure, bye." into the phone, then hung up.

Chad looked up and looked up at the clock on the wall. "Was that Terry? They're not coming now are they.. in 10 minutes? The guests won't be here for another hour and a half!"

Noah put an arm around Chad and said calmly, "I'm sure that it wasn't Terry." Noah looked at Luke and smiled knowingly, "Was it Luke?"

Luke walked up to Noah, gave him a kiss and faced Chad. "Nope. Don't worry. Terry knows what time to show up. He's got a lot of time to get Josh here. Um, we should really make sure that Josh and Terry's room is adequately decorated. Chad, will you bring up the helium, I'll grab the streamers and the rest of the balloons to fill. Noah, grab your 'goodie' bag for the birthday boy. We can leave it the room for him. You have the keycards to each room, right?"

Noah patted his back pocket and said, "Yes dear." then he grabbed Luke's ass and stepped close to his body. He kissed Luke and playfully bit his lip, then he whispered, "God I love your ass!"

Luke let out a short laugh and looked at Chad.

Chad was watching Luke and Noah with a sad smile. "I really don't want to stay here alone in a room. What's the purpose? It's a waste of money."

Noah let Luke go and grabbed Chad. He hugged him and said, "We all want you here and it's not a waste of money for you to be with us. You're our friend Chad." He kissed him on the cheek.

Chad's face reddened at Noah's show of affection in front of Luke. He didn't need to be embarrassed because Luke kissed his other cheek and said, "Please stay, I promise you won't regret it. We can party all night, then crash upstairs!"

"Okay. You'll have to carry me up at the end of the night. I plan on getting smashed. Maybe if I drown my sorrow I'll pass out and not think of Bryan."

Luke and Noah smiled at each other behind Chad's back. They got on the elevator and pushed the 3rd floor button as the doors closed.

Noah turned to Chad and commented, "Well don't get too drunk. You don't want to spoil Josh's birthday party again by dancing on the tables and stripping!"

Luke burst out laughing, "Your shitting me! He did?!"

Chad looked at Luke like he had lost his mind and cursed, "Fuck no! I would never!"

Noah snickered, Luke laughed, and Chad shook his head and suppressed a laugh.

They rode the elevator to the 3rd floor, got out and walked down the hall. Noah pointed to the first door and said, "That's your room Chad, then me and Luke are here." Noah pointed to the door as they walked past it. "Here's Toke and Mick's and lastly, Josh and Terry are here." He slid the card and opened the door.

Luke and Chad stepped into the room followed by Noah.

"Wow!" they exclaimed all at once. They looked around in awe at the tasteful decorations. There were a few muti-colored balloons around the room. A banner that read, 'Happy 22nd Birthday Joshua!'. Flower petals adorned the bedspread and the pillowcases, filling the air with the rich scent of dark red roses.

Noah couldn't help smiling. "Damn! Look at this! Terry is such a romantic!"

"No shit!" Chad grinned. "How come you never did anything like this for me Noah?"

Noah cleared his throat and chuckled. "You weren't the 'flowers and romance' sort of guy."

"No, I'm not and Josh isn't either, but this is gonna knock his socks off!" Chad smiled and nudged Noah in the ribs. "Hell, I like this. Anything more would be cheesy.

Noah pushed Chad's shoulder and said, "Too bad Taylor, I've moved on and so have you, maybe Bryan is a closet romantic."

Luke stepped to Noah's side and slipped his arm around his waist. He said to Chad, "I'll bet everything I own that he is. He just seems to be the type of person that's a hopeless closet romantic."

"You're a dork Luciano." Chad chuckled. "Bryan is very romantic." He sighed and grabbed the handle of the container of helium. "I guess we should go. I wouldn't want to add anything. Terry did a perfect job as it is."

Luke took a last look around the room after Noah left the bag of 'goodies' on the chair in the corner.

Noah, Chad and Luke walked back to the elevators and waited as Noah pushed the down button.

As if on cue Luke snapped his fingers and said, "Oh shit! I forgot. Noah, run down and get Chad's overnight bag. I forgot it in the party room. He can put in his suite."

"It's okay, I can bring it up after the party." Chad responded.

"No, we might forget, besides, our suitcase is downstairs too." Noah quickly got on the elevator and left.

Chad and Luke stood in the hallway. Luke asked, "When is the next time you're supposed to see Bryan?"

Chad perked up and answered, "He's got almost everything moved into his house. I'm not sure when he's moving in. I think he has to move out of his old place in Chicago by the end of the month, so about 10 days. He doesn't start working in his clinic here in Oakdale for a few weeks, so he's going to drive from here to Chicago for a while."

Luke smiled and commented, "There ya go! You'll be busy at his house then. You can see him whenever you want."

"Yeah, but I still have an obligation to my team and my studies. He'll have his practice to keep him busy and patients to take care of. We can spend a few evenings together."

"And nights. Are you going to move in with him?" Luke wiggled his eyebrows up and down.

Chad chucked and replied, "No! I'm planning on staying at the frat house. I don't think he'd want me moving in. What's wrong with you? We're not going to move that fast, not like you and Noah."

Luke made a goofy face and stated, "We did move fast, only because I knew that Noah and I belong together. He's helped me become the person I want to be. Doesn't Bryan make you want to better yourself?"

"Yes, but I'm also who I want to be. I didn't have to drastically change myself like you did. You were pretty slutty Luciano." Chad teased Luke.

"More than you know. Now I'm reformed." Luke grinned cunningly.

"Somehow I doubt that. I can always ask Noah you know." Chad said.

"Psssh" Luke waved a hand and replied, "As a matter of fact, Noah likes slutty in the bedroom. You should know that!"

Chad laughed with restraint, "Yes, I know that. Remember the fun we all had together?"

Noah stepped off the elevator and witnessed Luke and Chad stifling giggles so as not to disturb other guests in their rooms.

"What's so funny?" he asked as he handed Chad his duffel bag.

Chad took the bag and replied with a sly smile, "We were just reminiscing about the three of us last summer and how bad we were."

Noah raised his eyebrows and said, "Bad? Nah, I thought it was good." he turned to Luke and mock scolded him, "Don't get any ideas, Luke. I'm not sharing YOU."

"Nor I, you." Luke answered. "Give him the keycard Noah."

Chad held out his hand as Noah reached into his back pocket and took out Chad's keycard, then handed it to him.

Noah said, "We'll see you later."

"I'm only going to throw my bag inside and I'll be right out. Oh wait. You guys want alone time don't you." Chad stated with certainty.

Luke winked at Chad and took Noah's hand, then walked to their room to put the suitcase inside. Right after that, they would step on the elevator and go back to the party room.

Chad walked to the door to his room and slid the card through the slot. He opened the door to a dark room and felt for the light switch. The door automatically closed behind him and he was left in darkness and shadows.


	41. Alternate ending Chp 13

Chapter 13 (alternate ending)  
"Through Thick and Thin"  
**WARNINGS**: Contains Strong Language, Do not read this if you do not like stories containing M/M Sexual Scenes/ graphic descriptions.  
Disclaimer: This story is a fictional work of my own. ATWT, CBS itself, their sponsors. The events and characters depicted in this story are purely fictional, and should not be misconstrued for real life events and characters. This story is extremely A.U.

**RATING**: MATURE and NC-18  
This story is intended for an adult audience only and contains sexually explicit content as stated under the heading of 'warning'. If you are under 18 years of age or are offended homosexual erotica, please do not read this story. Likewise, please do not read this story if it violates the laws or regulations that apply to you.

***Please read the above warnings before continuing to read. I have rewritten them and the rating. Be advised that this story is my own fiction and my decision to post.***

_________________________________________________.  
Previously at the Lakeview before Josh's b-day party...."

_"Chad held out his hand as Noah reached into his back pocket and took out Chad's keycard, then handed it to him.  
Noah said, "We'll see you later."  
"I'm only going to throw my bag inside and I'll be right out. Oh wait. You guys want alone time don't you." Chad stated with certainty.  
Luke winked and took Noah's hand, then walked to their room to put the suitcase inside. Right after doing so, they would step on the elevator and go back to the party room.  
Chad walked to the door to his room and slid the card through the slot. He opened the door to a dark room and felt for the light switch. The door automatically closed behind him and he was left in darkness and shadows." _

_________________________________.

Someone grabbed Chad from behind and kissed the side of his neck. Chad jumped in fright, but then he smelled the familiar cologne that Bryan wore. He flipped the light switch, then turned around, still within Bryan's embrace, and was delighted to see his handsome boyfriend standing before him.

"Bryan! Oh my God!" Chad yelled and hugged him. "I've missed you so much! What are you doing here?!!!" Chad held Bryan at arms length away. He had the biggest grin on his face from feeling overjoyed.

Bryan beamed and joked, "What do you mean by asking me what am I doing here? Do you want me to leave?"

"Fuck NO! I was just wondering. You said you had to work this weekend. I am so happy to see you!" Chad exclaimed passionately with tears threatening to fill his eyes. He was full of so much emotion and couldn't contain his elation.

Bryan pulled Chad into a kiss and said, "I've missed you too... so very much. I couldn't stop thinking about you."

Bryan cradled Chad's face and brought it near. He looked into Chad's warm colored brown eyes and smiled just before he crashed his lips into Chad's.

Chad moaned and ground his hips into Bryan's. He broke away and touched Bryan's face, just to make sure that he was real, that he was actually here with him.

Chad traced Bryan's upper lip with his fingertip. He whispered, "I feel like this is a dream that I don't ever want to wake up from."

Bryan let out a deep-throated chuckle. He pushed the hair on Chad's forehead to one side and said, "It's not a dream Angel, I'm really here."  
To prove his point, Bryan's head moved forward and met Chad's soft lips again. He closed his arms around his boyfriend's body and ran his hands over Chad's butt, then pulled his hips against his own.

Chad brushed Bryan's cheek with his palm as he moved his hand gently to the back of Bryan's neck. Bryan shivered slightly with the tender touch.  
Chad relaxed his body and felt the kiss throughout his body. Bryan inserted his tongue into his partially parted lips. His tongue circled the tip of Chad's tongue, moving slow and soft, then progressed steadily to hard and fast as their kiss found a natural rhythm flowing between gentleness to raw passion.

When Bryan needed a breath, he ran his mouth down to Chad's neck and began kissing and nibbling it.

Chad's body was reacting to Bryan's loving. He continued to moan and tilted his head to the side to offer the whole side of his neck. His pulse was racing, he was getting hot and breathing erratically when Bryan kissed his way back to Chad's lips again.

Their moans overlapped, "Ohhhh..." and "Uhhhmm.."

They lost themselves in the act of kissing when they could think of nothing else but desire for each other. Chad's legs still brushed against Bryan's. His hands ran down the length of Bryan's torso and pulled the hem of his shirt out of his pants. Chad's hands came up, under the shirt, and caressed the small of Bryan's back. He half jokingly mimicked a passionate grind against Bryan, then grinned at him.

Bryan smirked as he felt the rush of blood to his cock and the sudden anticipation of a hot session of lovemaking. A low moan of delight escaped his lips.

One hand slid up the inside of Chad's shirt to pinch his nipple, the other gradually worked it's way down until it found the swollen tumescence of Chad's throbbing erection. He began to rub it through Chad's denim jeans.

"Oh shit, oh God.. Bryan. I want you to make love to me right now." Chad moaned.

Bryan's lips moved against Chad's lips. "Are you sure?"

Chad replied, "Oh yes. I'm more sure of this than anything." His eyes met Bryan's green ones with a pleading look. He asked shyly, "So?"

Bryan fixed his stare on Chad. His stomach flip flopped as the realization that he was going to be inside his boyfriend hit him. "Damn Angel, I want to make love to you all night."

Chad smiled and said, "We have a party to go to in a little while, lets begin with this moment here. 'All night' will come later."

Bryan groaned, feeling like his body was going to liquefy at the thought of being with Chad all night and having him to himself.

Bryan took Chad in his arms again and kissed him wildly, letting all restraint go.

Chad's fingers fumbled while he unbuttoned Bryan's shirt. He looked at Bryan's chest lustfully when the shirt fell from his shoulders. Bryan's upper body was muscular, his stomach was flat and hard, and his waist was lean.

Bryan lifted Chad's shirt over his head and smiled. Chad's torso was evenly proportioned as well. Bryan reached out and touched his hairless smooth chest. His skin was warm and soft. He could feel Chad's heart beating under the palm of his hand.

Bryan began to work his way down his Chad's body, licking and caressing various body parts as he did. He licked Chad's neck, down the smooth velvety skin to his chest, then to his right nipple. He sucked on it and ran his tongue around and around the tip.

Chad groaned and his breath quickened as his excitement grew.

Bryan licked his way down Chad's hard stomach and ran his tongue around Chad's navel and abdomen. He stood up and drew his boyfriend close. Their bodies connected and rubbed against each other. Their lips met, softly brushing against each other, which quickly developed into a frenzied attack... probing and tasting the other mouth, while Chad's hands rested on Bryan's chest.

Bryan's hands ran over Chad's shoulders and down his back to his muscular butt. Their erections throbbed against one another. He began to gradually walk Chad backwards to the bed, still engaged in a steamy kiss.

Chad bumped the bed with the back of his legs and stopped. Without hesitating, he leaned back as Bryan gently layed him on the bed. Their lips were lust swollen and red when the kiss was broken.

Bryan stood up and undid Chad's faded jeans, then pulled them off along with his boxer briefs. He looked at the hard chiseled body below him, which excited him further. He undid his own belt, unfastened his pants, slid the zipper down and pushed his slacks and underwear to the floor.

Chad groaned when Bryan leaned over him and started to slip his free hand under the small of his back. He arched and slid his legs apart for Bryan to settle between them.

Bryan gently grasped Chad's erection and stroked it to the base of his cock. Chad trembled as his body stiffened with arousal. He looked at Bryan and felt the caress of his gaze as his cock dripped pre cum. Chad flexed his erection and made it jump in Bryan's hand. The need to be one was growing quickly now.

Bryan grabbed the Ky he'd brought with the hope Chad would want to make love with him. He fingered Chad delicately and carefully. Finally, Bryan took his place, kneeling between his boyfriends legs. His hands wrapped around Chad's knees. He lifted his legs and pulled Chad forward until his legs were spread and resting over his shoulders.

Chad lay open and waiting for Bryan to take him.

Bryan looked at the gorgeous vision before him. He reached up and caressed one of Chad's legs before he settled his weight atop of him.

"Are you sure Angel?" Bryan asked courteously.

Chad nodded emphatically. "Yes Bryan, I am. I.. I.. Ohhhh..." He couldn't continue because Bryan slid himself closer between Chad's legs so the head of his cock rested against Chad's slippery, ready, and waiting hole.

Bryan smiled and asked, "You okay?"

"Ohhh.. uhh, hell yeah.. ahhh." Chad mumbled and moaned. He relaxed his body while he eagerly waited for the glorious penetration of Bryan's erection.

Bryan inched forward. His throbbing erection slowly entered Chad's entrance. Chad clenched his muscles against Bryan's cock, then relinquished power and let the head of Bryan's erection enter. The initial momentary pain was substituted by a stupendous feeling of fulfillment when he felt Bryan plunge himself in a bit more.

Bryan spoke with a deep voice. "UHH, Chad you feel so right. Damn! You okay?" He was so aroused that his breath was coming out in short, hot bursts.

Chad groaned, "Ahh yes!" with delight.

Bryan pressed steadily inward until he was buried within his lovers body.

Chad reached around and ran his hands up and down Bryan's back sensuously and slowly.

"Bryan.. shit, I... Uhmm, keep going." Chad gasped with increased excitement.

Bryan began to move in and out of Chad. They soon found their rhythm, like two lovers who sensed each others needs and had made love together many times over.

Bryan felt Chad's hands running along his arms as he heard whimpers and sighs coming from his boyfriend. They rocked together in mutual passion as Bryan thrust his hard pulsing cock deep into Chad.

Chad arched his back and pushed himself onto Bryan, impaling himself on his swollen erection. His groans increased in volume and intensity as Bryan's motions increased in strength and frequency.

Bryan leaned forward. Chad's cock was sandwiched between their sweaty bodies, getting rubbed up and down and squeezed with every fluid motion of Bryan's thrusts.

It didn't take long before they were both moaning and trembling with the intensity of their impending release. A few more thrusts and Bryan sunk his cock in deeper, then held himself rigid as his body shuddered. "I'm going to cum Angel, are you almost there?"

Chad moaned, "Ohh fuck... uhhh yeah.. don't stop. Please don't stop."

Bryan threw his head back and let out strangled cries of passion. The room was filled the sound of grunting and gasping breaths as the feeling of imminent orgasm ascended.

Shockwaves of pleasure caused Chad's entire body to spasm and convulse as he clamped his muscles around Bryan's cock. The beginning burst of fingers of cum shot in long strings and landed between their heated bodies. They continued to rock against each other, uncontrollable shaking with pure pleasure as their orgasms washed over them.

Chad groaned, "Oh God! I'm still cumming. OUHHH!"

They shuddered and shook with release.

Reluctantly, Bryan and Chad relaxed as their simultaneous orgasm subsided and ebbed away. Slowly they began to ease back to earth. Bryan slipped from Chad's body. Each of them moaned an, "Aaaahhh."

Bryan rolled onto his back and Chad moved over him. They held each other tightly while their lips met with a satisfied kiss. Bryan got off the bed and went to get a towel from the bathroom. He wiped Chad up. Chad smiled at him and said, "Thank you. You're so considerate."

Bryan chuckled and replied, "It was the least I could do, especially since you're the one who has to sleep on the`wet spot'!" He ducked just in time to avoid the pillow Chad swung at him, they both collapsed onto the bed again, grinning at each other. They lay there for a long time just enjoying their naked touch.

Bryan moved in closer to Chad, not wanting to feel too far away from him. He needed to be close to him from now on.

Chad rolled on top of Bryan and held him close. "You feel so good." He sighed after kissing Bryan's chest and laying his head flat against it.

"You feel good too" Bryan said softly. He wrapped his arms around Chad's back and kissed the top of his blond head.


	42. Alternate Ending Chp 14

**Summary**:Josh has his birthday party. Luke and Noah, Toke and Mick, and Bryan and Chad attend the party as do some of other nondescript characters. Terry gives Josh his gift and Josh may give something to Terry.

**Chapter 14**(alternate ending)

"**Through Thick and Thin**"

Later at the party...

Soon everyone was playing cards, drinking and mingling. Terry had invited some of Josh's female friends that he'd kept in touch with from high school through e-mails. There were a few acquaintances from the dormitory that showed up as well. Josh and Terry sat at a table with Bryan and Chad and two other guys playing poker.

Toke, Mick, Noah and Luke stood off to the side talking.

Toke was dressed up in his usual style of clothing, guyliner, and black nail polish. His hair was styled, he had his cross stud earrings and necklace on, and his sterling silver ring on his finger.

Mick had began to wear more conservative clothing because of her upcoming job at the clinic. She and Noah were drinking beer, while Luke and Toke drank soda.

"I can't wait to start working with Dr. Johnson. I start in a few weeks. He's so nice." Mick said to Luke, then looked over at Bryan who was laughing at the poker table.

Toke wrapped an arm around her waist and teased, "No funny ideas Mick."

Mick unwrapped Toke's arm and took a step away from him. "Toke stop...."

Luke and Noah exchanged a look, then looked at Toke. Luke asked, "What do you mean 'funny' ideas?"

Mick quickly stated, "Nothing!"

Toke laughed and said, "She has a little thing for the Doc. She thinks hes hot."

Mick reddened, slapped Toke's chest and walked away.

"Whoa." Luke watched Mick stomp away in anger. "I don't think you were supposed to tell us she has a little crush on Bryan."

"Fuck, I don't care Blaze! I heard her talking... no... she was actually raving on about him on the phone to a friend! Saying how good looking he is, how she wants to watch him kiss Chad and all sorts of other shit. What the fuck is up with that shit?"

Luke laughed. "I don't know! Noah, do you have any insight?"

Noah looked astonished to be included in such a messed up conversation. "I don't know. I think it's hot when 2 guys kiss too. She probably gets off on it." He shrugged.

Luke shook his head and rolled his eyes. "No, that's not helping honey."

Noah cupped Luke's ass and said, "Sorry." while he grinned.

Toke looked around and saw Mick being dealt into the poker game. She had taken an unoccupied chair across from Chad and Bryan.

Luke and Noah watched Toke's expression change to a look of jealousy. "Fuck it. I'm getting a beer!"

Luke grabbed Toke's forearm and said forcefully, "Dude! You don't drink! Don't do it! Remember, you don't want to put that stuff in your body."

Toke huffed, "Yeah, I'm gonna go to the car and have a smoke. Wanna keep me company?"

Noah started to protest, but Luke and Toke began to laugh.

Noah failed to see the humor of the situation and frowned. His posture changed to one of confrontation and anger.

Luke looked from Toke to Noah and said, "Noah, he's kidding. He stopped smoking pot." Luke wrapped his arm around Toke's shoulder, made a fist and playfully pretended to hit him on the jaw.

"Really?" Noah said. "That's great man!" He smiled and shook Toke's hand.

Toke shyly ducked his head and said, "Thanks Noah, but it's really Luke who's been a great influence on me. He's a great friend."

Luke grinned and replied, "Aww, that's nice of you to say." Luke quickly pecked Toke on the cheek and giggled.

Toke pushed him away and wiped his cheek with the back of his hand. He tried to talk with a straight face. "Shit Blaze! What the fuck did you do that for?"

Luke and Noah laughed.

Luke answered, "You're so nice to me and I wanted to show you that it's appreciated. I'm not trying to turn you gay."

Toke looked at him with a look that said 'I can't believe you just said that.' Toke shook his head and stated, "The words 'thank you' would have sufficed dude. The next time you have that urge to kiss me, just remember I can kick your ass." then in good humor, he punched Luke's arm.

Luke chuckled. He knew Toke wouldn't ever hurt him. All the times he was tackled and wrestled to the floor in Toke's apartment, he came away unhurt. He knew Toke could hurt him IF he wanted to, but he didn't.

He teased back, "If you do kick my ass, Noah will kiss it, then he'll come after you because my ass is his!" Luke looked at Noah and asked, "Did any of that make sense?"

Toke muttered, "No more talking about who owns who's ass okay? Don't want to know and don't care. I'm fine with the kissing, but I gotta draw the line at ass jokes." Toke chuckled.

Noah listened carefully to Toke laugh then commented on it. "You laugh like Luke does. I think you two have hung out together too much! Do you guys hear it when you laugh together?"

Luke and Toke looked at each other and shrugged. They answered in unison, "No."

Noah laughed and replied, "Damn, it's like you were separated at birth."

Toke laughed too and said, "I'm the intelligent, attractive, suave one and he's the gay one."

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "He just wants to be as cool as me, so he imitates me."

"Oh hell no! You weren't cool until I gave you a slick name and let you hang out with me." Toke grinned.

Noah smiled and took Luke's hand in his own. He said, "I don't think either of you are cool. I'm the definition of cool." He struck a model's pose.

Luke turned his head and looked at Noah's face. He answered, "You're not cool, you're hot."

Noah smiled and bent his head down. He kissed Luke as Toke looked away to search the room.

"Shit!" Toke exclaimed.

Noah and Luke broke apart and said, "What?!" together.

Toke pointed at the table. Chad had been pulled into Bryan's lap. Bryan was kissing Chad's neck while Mick looked on with a grin on her face.

Toke started to storm over to her, when Noah stopped him. "Toke, don't. Don't ruin Josh's party, please?"

Toke stopped and turned towards Noah. "You're right. I don't want to get into a fight with her here. It just bothers me because she's been so distant lately. Why is she infatuated with gay men? Why can't she be infatuated with me?"

Luke put his hand on Toke's shoulder.

Toke looked at Luke's hand, then at Luke's face. He raised his eyebrow and stated with a small smirk, "Blaze.. man the last time you did that, you kissed me. Knock it off."

Luke retorted, "I was just messing with you. Do you want me to talk to Mick for you? I can ask Chad and Bryan to stop being so affectionate."

Toke glowered towards the poker table at Mick and shook his head. He said, "It's not Chad or Bryan that I'm worried about. Look at her. She's practically drooling."

Luke stared at Toke's pained face. He didn't know how to help his friend. Noah took notice of Toke looking at Mick also with a crushed expression on his face and wanted to do something, but it was none of his business.

Toke stared wistfully at Mick and said, "You know... oh never mind. I don't want to spoil your fun. We can talk later."

"Are you sure?" Luke and Noah asked.

Toke just nodded at them and changed the subject.

Mick was staring at Bryan. Ever since Chad's frat party, she couldn't stop thinking about him. She knew she had a tiny crush on him ever since they had talked that night about college, the medical field, and her job. The way he was kissing Chad on the lips right now was causing tingling in her body.

She thought to herself, 'Bryan seems like he would be a very gentle lover. The way he kisses Chad is so hot. I'd love to be a fly on their wall tonight. I bet Bryan is the dominant one. He just looks like he knows what he's doing.'

Josh smiled at the faces around the table as he raked in the pot from the center of the table. He was on his usual winning streak. Tina, one of Josh and Terry's close friends from high school that had come from out of state to attend the party, had thrown down her cards and stood up. She walked over to Josh and kissed the top of his head.

"You know I love ya Joshua, but I can't afford you. I'm out." she smiled down at him.

Josh looked up into her eyes and said with a wink, "You can't beat the master!"

Tina smirked and said jokingly, "I don't need to, I hear he 'beats' himself." then she laughed.

"Ouch that had to hurt!" Terry laughed, then elbowed Josh. "She's got you pegged!"

Josh chuckled and shook his head. "What I do on my own time is my business guys."

Tina giggled and said, "I'm really happy that you two got together. My two best handsome buds are dating. Thats got to be the most romantic thing ever."

Terry beamed. He took Josh's hand and kissed it, then said, "Thanks Tina. He is handsome isn't he?"

"He always was." she replied, then looked at Josh again to say, "I would have never thought you guys would become a couple. I'm glad you found that someone special Joshua. I could never put that big of a smile on your face, not even after we lost our virginity together." she patted Josh on the shoulder.

Terry narrowed his eyes and looked at Josh. This was news to him.

Tina saw the look in Terry's eyes. She covered her mouth and whispered to Josh, "I'm very sorry, I thought you would have told him." she excused herself and walked away so they could talk.

Josh looked at Terry with wariness.

Terry smiled politely and leaned over. He said quietly, "You lost your... to our friend Tina?"

Josh nodded and admitted it was true. "Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me it was her?" Terry looked into Josh's eyes.

"I don't know.. I didn't think it was important. I didn't tell anyone back then either. She was my friend and I didn't go around bragging about it, besides, it meant nothing to me. I mean... I knew I was gay, but in I was in denial, you know. " he shrugged. "Are you mad?"

Terry cupped Josh's chin and leaned in to kiss him. He had barely met Josh's soft lips when he said, "No." then he pressed his lips to his boyfriend's lips.

Josh's arms wrapped around Terry's body, hugging him tightly.

Chad laughed and said, "Come on you two, are you gonna play?"

Josh pecked Terry's lips once more. He stared deeply into terry's hazel eyes and answered loudly, "Oh I wanna play.. with Terry."

Terry grinned and leaned back into his own chair. "Later hon'." He turned away from Josh and said, "I'm ready. Deal me in Chad."

Chad began to deal the cards while he was still seated in Bryan's lap.

Bryan rubbed Chad's thigh and kissed the nape of his neck. He murmured against Chad's skin, "I can't keep my hands off you Angel. You better sit in your own chair, I'm getting turned on."

Chad turned his body sideways and kissed Bryan deeply. When he decided he'd had his fill, he moved his head away and said in a low flirtatious voice, "I can feel your hard cock pressing against my ass." then he grinned wickedly and asked, "Can't I sit here longer. It's the best seat in the house." Chad wiggled his ass on Bryan's lap.

Bryan breathed heavily. He put a hand on each one of Chad's hips to stop him from squirming and changed the subject. "Did you like my clinic?"

Bryan had driven Chad to the building for a tour just before they showed up fashionably late to the party.

Chad let out a small laugh and said, "Mmm, yeah. I loved your office. Your desk was especially memorable."

"Baby, I really have to ask you to sit in your own chair. I don't want to walk around with a wet spot on my slacks."

Chad smirked and moved to the chair next to Bryan.

Sometime over the next couple of hours Chad fell deeply in love with Bryan.

Bryan, on the other hand, had fallen madly in love with Chad on their first date. He felt content and happy in this relationship. He was in love and it felt wonderful.

Everyone sang happy birthday, had cake, watched Josh open gifts and said goodbye.

Toke and Mick made their way to their suite. He tried to hold her hand, but she pulled away. He murmured, "What's going on Mick?"

She looked at him and said innocently, "Nothing, why? What's the matter?"

Toke stopped in his tracks and stated, "You and Bryan."

Mick laughed and said, "Nothing is going on with me and Bryan!"

"You're attracted to him. I watched you stare at him while you played cards at the table, I saw you talk to him afterwards. You kept touching his arm and you were laughing."

Mick frowned and rose her voice, "He's funny! If your insinuating what I think you are Lucas then you can go to hell!" She turned on her heel, then turned back to Toke and said, "I thought we decided to try and repair our relationship, instead you act like an ass!" She spun around, opened the door to the room and stepped inside. The door slammed behind her.

Toke turned around and ran into Luke and Noah.

Luke was in Noah's arms and laughing. He became somber when he saw Toke's face. "Hey! What's up?"

Toke replied, "Just fighting with Mick again. It's nothing."

Luke took his arm off Noah's waist and asked, "What are you fighting about? Bryan again?"

Toke nodded and hung his head. He mumbled, "Among other things."

Luke looked at Noah sadly and raised his eyebrows as if asking a question.

Noah kissed Luke's forehead and said, "Toke, come into our room and we can talk. The hallway isn't really the best place for privacy."

Luke grinned at Noah, he was so understanding of the situation.

"You guys don't really care? I mean don't you want to, ya know, to fuck or whatever you two do?"

Luke laughed, "Why? Want a lesson?"

"Fuck No!" Toke shook his head. He was getting used to the 'gay' humor, but Luke still shocked him. He knew that Luke took pleasure in doing just that anytime and anywhere he could.

Luke giggled, "We're fine. We wouldn't have invited you if we had plans to fuck, right Noah?"

Noah reached behind Luke and squeezed him as he replied, "Yup." Luke let out a small yelp as the muscle of his ass was pinched hard.

Toke shook his head and said, "Okay, it's your precious time I'll be wasting."

+++++++++

Chad and Bryan walked into their room after Luke had closed the door to their suite.

Bryan grinned at Chad and undressed him with his eyes. He took three steps to Chad and asked, "Are you too sore for another go?"

Later.....

Bryan rolled off Chad and rested the palms of his hands on his forehead. He inhaled deeply to catch his breath.

Chad was recovering as well. His body was trembling and his chest was heaving.

Bryan turned his head and peered at Chad's satisfied face. With a smile he caressed Chad's cheek, then with tenderness he spoke softly and honestly, "You don't have to say this back, you really don't, but I want you to know that I love you Chad."

Chad was too shocked to say anything. He blinked hard, once, and stared at the green eyes staring back at him.

+++++++++

Josh and Terry entered the hotel room and hugged. Josh broke away and walked around. His eyes searched the whole room, taking in every balloon, rose petal and the large banner.

He turned back to Terry with a look of astonishment on his face. "I can't believe you did all this! This is awesome!" he said as he ran at Terry and grabbed him around the waist.

Terry laughed and rubbed Josh's back. He asked, "Did you enjoy your birthday party even thought it wasn't much of a surprise?"

Josh grinned and said, "Yes I did. I love you for making my birthday special. You are amazing Terry."

Terry smiled as he held the sides of Josh's head and brought it near to kiss him on the lips.

"I have one more gift for you."

Josh smiled devilishly and asked, "Let me guess. It's hard, creamy cum filled and about 8 inches long?"

Terry snickered, walked over to his duffel bag, then brought it to the bed. He lifted a flap inside, revealing a hidden zipper and a pocket. He unzipped the pocket, reached in, and pulled out a gift wrapped box.

Josh watched him and commented, "You're sneaky."

Terry casually turned and faced Josh with a smile while holding the gift behind his back.

Josh grabbed him around the waist and pulled their hips together. He sucked on Terry's ear, then whispered, "Aw damn!"

Terry moved his head back, looked at Josh's face and said, "What? What's wrong?"

"That box is definitely too small to contain a new dildo for my ass!" Josh laughed and tried to grab the present.

Terry gasped in mock shock and said, "Why would you need that when you can have the real thing anytime you want it?"

"True! So, you gonna give me the gift or can I choose what's behind zipper number two?" Josh put his hand over Terry's crotch and chuckled.

Terry backed away and giggled. "You want it Josh? Give me something for it first."

Josh narrowed his eyes and put a hand on his hip. He shook the hair on his forehead out of his eyes and said sexily, "You want a blow job for it?"

Terry laughed, "NO! Something else."

Josh grinned and placed a finger to his chin and tapped it, looking lost in thought. "How about an all over body massage?"

"Nope, but ahh, I'll take a rain check on that." Terry answered with a smirk. "Something that isn't physical."

Josh wrapped his arms around Terry's neck and kissed on the lips. His eyes sparkled. He smiled with adoration and replied, "My undying love."

Terry sighed pleasantly while feeling like he'd melted. He gazed into Josh's eyes, nodded and answered, "Yes. You have my love too... forever babe." He gave Josh a long passionate kiss, then handed him the gift.

Josh held it in his hand, feeling the residual warmth on it from Terry's hand. He looked down, turned it over in his hands and tore open one side. His gaze slowly met Terry's again as he wondered what the box contained. He kept staring at Terry's expectant face as he unwrapped the present blindly with his fingers.

Once the box was bare of tape and paper, Josh looked down. The hinge creaked open as he lifted the lid. Inside was a sturdy sterling silver necklace with a pendant in the shape of a phoenix hanging from it.

Terry leaned forward and said, "The jeweler told me that the phoenix symbolizes love, healing, and indestructible spirit."

Josh looked up and smiled. "It's beautiful. Thank you baby."

"There's more. Turn over the pendant."

Josh delicately turned the pendant over. There wasn't a need to hold it so carefully as it was a man's necklace and therefore strong and thicker than a woman's, but he was overwhelmed by Terry's thoughtfulness. He wanted to be gentle with the symbolic gift that Terry obviously poured an ample amount of time into finding for him.

Etched on the back was a heart with the phrase, 'Now And Forever~Terry' engraved inside it.

Josh ran the tip of his shaking finger over the heart and said quietly, "Terry, this is really beautiful. I don't know what to say." With that, he hugged Terry tightly and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you. Help me put it on?"

"Do you really like it?" Terry asked.

Josh turned around as Terry slipped the necklace over Josh's head. He held the necklace in place with his hand so Terry could fasten it. He said softly, "I love it. It's perfect, thank you."

Terry placed his hands on Josh's shoulders and spun him around. He looked at the necklace. The pendant rested right under the hollow of Josh's collar bone. He smiled and raised his eyes to meet Josh's. "You are so handsome. Do you know that?"

"Yeah." Josh said smugly. "You tell me all the time. So do I make you horny too?"

Terry grinned and said, "Two nights in a row? You sure?"

Josh playfully punched Terry on the arm and said, "Are you questioning my stamina Dickhead? I could go twice in an hour!"

Terry raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. He wet his lips and said, "Really, prove it!"

Josh pouted and said, "I didn't bring anything. I forgot. Do you believe that shit?"

Terry reached into his pocket and took out his wallet. He pulled out one of the condoms that he had taken from their dorm room and held it up.

"Only one?" Josh asked.

Terry grinned and said, "I have more. We can start with this one though."

Josh grabbed the condom and asked where the Ky jelly was while Terry took his clothes off. Terry pointed to the overnight bag.

Josh retrieved the Ky and set it on the bed. He undressed, revealing his solid muscular body.

Terry watched Josh walk to the bottom of the bed. Josh then crawled up Terry's body, kissing and licking as he went.

Josh laid atop of Terry and kissed his chest gently, like no other person could. He whispered his love against Terry's skin as he tasted an erect nipple.

Terry wrapped his legs around Josh's waist and flipped him over. Terry straddled him and laid his hands on Josh's chest.

"It's your birthday. You shouldn't have to do any work." Terry said. His hands seemed to burn Josh's skin.

Josh ran his hands up and down Terry's waist and said, "You know I love to be inside you. Damn, your skin is so soft."

Terry bent down and kissed Josh's throat. He slowly made his way to Josh's shoulder, then sucked on the top of it.

"Aaahh. Shit! Terry, don't fucking bite me. It hurts!" Josh begged.

"Terry sat up and chuckled. Josh looked at him with a sneaky grin, then flipped him.

Josh rapidly fell on top of Terry, grabbing his hands and holding them above his head. He leaned down and nipped at Terry's nipples with his teeth, causing Terry to writhe and call out.

"AW.. OW! You prick! Knock it off!" Terry tried to buck Josh off, but it was useless. He begged with his hazel eyes.

Josh licked his lip and said, "Give?"

Terry replied, "Yeah, I give."

"Good, because now I'm gonna give too." He slicked up his fingers and readied Terry's entrance for his cock.

Their pulses pounded in resounding rapture as Josh entered Terry in slow motion. With waves of desire he pushed himself to the hilt, then a little more. Passion filled sounds escaped their mouths in unison.

Josh gave Terry a heated illicit look of ecstasy. He saw the sultry look on Terry's face and smiled. He bent over and kissed him, then he pulled his hips back momentarily and thrust back into his boyfriend.

Terry's arching back strained against Josh's body. His scraping fingernails scratched, leaving red marks across Josh's back in such a way that it looked like he'd been mauled.

Their faces glowed from exertion as Josh's rhythm grew.

Josh grunted and swore as he neared release.

"Terry... I.."

"Me too babe, aahhh. Keep going."

Josh put all he had into his thrusting. He watched Terry jack himself, then cum all over his stomach.

Josh met Terry's eyes and came with one more thrust. He never broke eye contact with him until he leaned over Terry's stomach and licked him clean.

They lay together kissing gently and snuggling.

Minutes later, Josh reached down to take the condom off. "Damn, it's stuck! Fuck, it hurts! Can you help me?"

Terry laughed. He sat up and unrolled it as he said, "Yeah, but this is what you get for.." He cocked his head to the side and continued to speak slowly. "not taking.. it... off.. hmm.. OH SHIT!"

Josh lifted his head off the pillow and asked, "What?"

Terry had pulled the condom off and was holding it up. Cum leaked out in slow droplets from the reservoir tip onto Josh's stomach.

Josh exclaimed in a loud voice, "No! Are you sure? Fuck!"

"What do I do? Oh shit Josh! Oh shit!!" Terry yelled as he panicked.

Josh yelled "How did that happen?" All of the sudden, the blood drained from his face. He covered his mouth and muttered, "This is my fault. Last night I threw the scissors in the drawer. They had to have pierced the wrapper and the condom."

Terry put his head on his knees and wept.

Josh started to shake as he thought, 'If I've infected him I will kill myself. I won't be able to live with myself if I just handed him a death sentence.'

Josh covered Terry with the blanket and pulled him down to lay with him on the bed. He held him close praying that Terry would be okay, but he just didn't know.

Josh had a thought and quickly sat up. He yelled, "Shower, quick!"

Terry sat up and looked questioningly at Josh.

Josh yelled, "Hurry the fuck up! Go wash yourself really good up there! Go!"

"That won't help, If I have a tear or anything its already in me Josh." Terry sobbed.

Josh stood up angrily and yanked Terry's arm. Terry cried out and was forced out of bed.

Josh shouted, "Get going! It cant hurt to do it!"

Terry shook his head and ran into the bathroom.


	43. Alternate Ending Chp 15

Disclaimer: This story is a fictional work of my own, and is in no way associated to ATWT, CBS, their sponsors, or the actors. The events and characters depicted in this story are purely fictional and should not be misconstrued for real life events and characters. This story is A.U.

**WARNINGS/RATING**: MATURE. Chapters may contain Strong Language, and Sexually Explicit Content.

"Through Thick and Thin"  
Chapter: 15 (alternate ending)

_"Bryan rolled off Chad and rested the palms of his hands on his forehead. He inhaled deeply to catch his breath._

Chad was recovering as well. His body was trembling and his chest was heaving.

Bryan turned his head and peered at Chad's satisfied face. With a smile, he caressed Chad's cheek, then with tenderness he spoke softly and honestly, "You don't have to say this back, you really don't, but I want you to know that I love you Chad."

Chad was too shocked to say anything. He blinked hard, once, and stared at the green eyes staring back at him."

Chad knew he should say something back. He lowered his eyes to Bryan's chest and said, "Thank you."

Chad felt the same as Bryan, however, he wouldn't acknowledge it for fear that their relationship would fail days, weeks, or months after he professed his love. What if Bryan got tired of him? He was a professional, a doctor. Chad was just a young college student who was still questioning his decision to take business courses.

He felt Bryan's body shaking and looked up to see Bryan trying to contain a laugh.

Bryan chuckled and said, "Thank you? Was that for the awesome lovemaking or for saying I love you?"

Chad smiled shyly and asked, "You aren't mad that I didn't say it back?"

Bryan touched the tip of Chad's nose and replied, "No. I told you that you didn't have to say it back. You will when you're ready. I'm just content lying in bed with you. You could have used me to get laid, then kicked me out of bed." he joked.

Chad slapped Bryan's chest and said, "The nights not over yet. Maybe I still want to use you a few more times before I actually kick you out."

Bryan smiled. He stated, "No more tonight Angel. You need to rest, this last time sounded like you were in pain." He looked at Chad attentively.

Chad reddened and shook his head. He lowered his voice and said, "I told you before that I'm... just really vocal."

Bryan layed his hand against the side of Chad's head and pressed it to his chest. "I remember. I love hearing the sounds you make, but be honest with me okay?"

Chad nodded, not wanting to ruin their first, second and third time together with a petty lie. His voice trailed off after he said, "I'm a teensy weensy bit sore.

Bryan kissed Chad's head and ran his hand along his waist to his backside. He rubbed a well muscled butt cheek and said, "Aw, sorry baby."

_"OH SHIT!" Terry exclaimed._

Josh lifted his head off the pillow and asked, "What?"

Terry had pulled the condom off and was holding it up. Cum leaked out in slow droplets onto Josh's stomach"

Terry had been in the shower for over 15 minutes. He had washed himself with the whole vial of complimentary liquid soap the hotel provided in the bathroom. He was crouched in the corner of the stall shivering despite being pelted by blistering hot bullets of water. His body was red from the heat and the room was steamed up. He wrapped his arms around his legs, rested his forehead on his knees and cried all alone.

Josh was in the exact same position, but on the bed. He knew he had been careless and carefree before he met Terry, but Terry changed everything once they became boyfriend and boyfriend. Josh was so very careful to clean up everything after he and Terry made love or if he cut himself and bled. This was almost like life was laughing at him. The same thing that was supposed to protect Terry from Josh's virus, may be the very thing that just may have caused him to contract it.

Josh chuckled bitterly. Nothing in his life had ever gone right until he began to crush on his best friend. He felt like the fates were with him when Terry said he would be his boyfriend. Josh had a dark past and Terry was his ray of sunshine. Then life seemed to shit on him again with his positive test results.

Josh pondered this all in his head, feeling Terry would have been so much better off not dating him. He seriously contemplated killing himself, but he didn't want to leave his loved ones with that burden. It was the ultimate act of cowardice anyway.

He sat up and fingered the pendant on the necklace Terry had just given him. He murmured, "love, healing, and indestructible spirit. Oh Terry I hope I haven't contaminated your beautiful body!" Josh yelled out. A fresh river of tears spilled down his cheeks. He needed Terry right now, to hold him and tell him how much he loved him and needed him. How they would get through this together no matter what. He grabbed a tissue off the nightstand and wiped his eyes. He pulled on a pair of boxers, unsure if they were his or terry's, and padded to the bathroom. He gently rapped on the door and called out, "Terry? Babe are you almost done?"

He heard Terry mumble.

Josh turned the handle and walked into the steamy bathroom. He saw his lover sitting on the floor of the shower and bit his lip to keep from crying. He quickly turned and grabbed a towel from the rack. He turned off the water and knelt next to the tub, then wrapped the towel around Terry's shoulders.

"Come on, lets get up."

He dried off Terry; rubbing his body and drying his hair as best as he could with the towel. Terry began shivering uncontrollably.

They walked into the bedroom. Josh lifted the blanket and coaxed Terry to get into bed. He tucked him in, then walked around to the other side of the bed. He slipped under the covers and pulled Terry close.

They lay on their sides, their bodies facing each other. Terry pressed his cheek to Josh's chest. Josh rested his chin on the top of Terry's head and rubbed his back.

He whispered, "It's okay Terry. I promise that I'll be here for you just like you're for me. I was gentle with you so maybe there should be just a minuscule chance that you'll have it." Josh prayed in his head. "I know you'll be fine. Okay?"

Terry cried harder thinking that this is what Josh must have gone through when he found out he had HIV. The fear, unsureness, Terry shuddered. He didn't know if he had the virus coursing through him now, but even the slim chance that Josh talked about seemed like a gaping hole instead of one the size of a pinprick.

Terry sobbed and his voice trembled, "Y..You w..won't leave.. m..m..me?"

Josh brought Terry's face up by lifting his chin. He wiped the tears from Terry's cheek with the pad of his thumb, then let the palm of his hand cradle that side of his face. He gazed into Terry's troubled eyes and said, "I would never leave you baby. I love you." then blinked back his own tears. His lips brushed his lips against Terry's cheek then on his lips.

Terry looked into Josh's brown eyes with trust and devotion. He whispered, "I'm really scared Josh. I'm.. I'm s..sorry for ruining your birthday."

Josh looked at the bedside table and back at Terry. He smiled and kissed his forehead. "You didn't ruin my birthday. It's after 2 a.m., a whole new day. Lets try to get some sleep, huh?"

Terry nodded and closed his eyes.

Josh's fingers played with the damp hair at the back of Terry's head. Soon, Terry had let out a deep sigh and commenced breathing evenly and softly.

Josh layed awake for a short time longer. He wouldn't wish what Terry was going through even on his worst enemy. He ran his hand across Terry's shoulder as he fell asleep.

+++++++++

Noah, Luke and Toke were sitting cross legged on the large bed talking about Mick and her sudden interest in her new boss, Bryan.

"I don't get it." Toke said with a fair amount of frustration in his voice and an undertone of disapproval. "It's not like she has a chance with the guy."

Luke put an arm around Toke and said, "Lighten up man. I'm sure she's just interested in getting to know him for the job. She's probably very grateful to Bryan."

Toke looked at Noah and said, "What do you think Noah?"

Noah's eyes widened in surprise. He asked, "Me? You want to know what I think?" he cleared his throat and said, "Well, Bryan has that sense of mystery about him, but I think Luke is right. She probably idolizes him because he gave her a job. The fact that he's gay probably has her pretty intrigued.... I know I am." he giggled.

Luke chuckled and pushed Noah's knee. "Me too, but that doesn't help." he turned to Toke and said, "Talk to her and see what she's thinking."

Toke sat up straighter and said, "I don't fucking care anymore. I don't give a shit what she does."

Luke frowned and asked, "What do you mean? You're not going to break up with her! You've been together for two years!"

Toke shook his head and said, "No, on and off for two years. I love her to death, but the same shit keeps happening."

"Sorry man. You're really gonna break up with her because of Bryan?"  
Noah asked.

Toke looked at Noah and replied, "No! It's not Bryan's fault. It's hers."

"There's more here that you're not telling us isn't there?" Luke asked. "Because technically she has done nothing wrong except admire a good looking guy. So what's up?"

Toke looked down. "Yes there's more."

Toke looked up. He gazed into Luke's eyes and said with a grin, "Uh Blaze, I can't fight these feelings anymore. There's something I need to tell you. I'm in love with you."

Before Luke could react to the statement, Toke started laughing. He got up on his knees and jumped on top of Luke, then pinned him on the bed. Noah watched, laughing uncontrollably.

"Toke you jackass! Let me up! Noah? Help me instead of sitting there like a buffoon, laughing your ass off." Luke was face down and strained against Toke, trying to throw him off.

After Toke let Luke up, he got serious again and said, "Actually, we had a talk yesterday. She wants to take it easy and I agreed because... well, I want to make her happy.. give her what she needs. She said she still wanted to come with me to the party tonight, so I thought she had a change of heart. Like she still wants to be together, but slow the hell down... again."

"Can you blame her though?" Luke asked with his head tilted to the side trying to gauge Toke's emotions. "I mean nursing courses sound really hard, maybe she needs more time to study and concentrate."

Toke shrugged. "That's true, but like I told ya Blaze, she's a genius. I don't know, she loves me then she hates me."

Noah said, "Not to sound like the devil's advocate Toke, but maybe she's changing and growing and you're not."

Luke and Toke stared at Noah with puzzled looks on their faces. Luke spoke up and said, "Noah, that has to be the most moronic thing you've said in a long time! He has changed. He quit smoking for one thing."

"Yeah, NOEL!" Toke laughed. "What the hell? You on her side? I thought us men are supposed to stick together... or are you the so called "girl" in the relationship?" he chuckled.

Luke pushed Toke's shoulder and said, "Hey! Noah is ALL male!" he looked at Noah and winked, then added, "Right babe?"

Noah smiled, then looked at Toke and said, "There is no "girl" as you put it in our relationship, that's a dumb stereotype. What I meant to say is that Mick is changing her appearance and who she hangs out with. You said she's making new friends in her nursing classes right? So maybe she's just trying to fit in."

Toke shook his head side to side hard. "No! She isn't into impressing anyone." He stared at Noah's face while he thought, then yelled, "Jesus Christ... I think you're right! Fuck!"

Noah crossed his arms proudly and grinned.

Toke got off the bed and walked to the door. "I'll be back!" he shouted, then stopped and turned around. "That is... if you don't mind?"

Luke looked at him and teased, "I don't have a problem with you staying here. You can sleep between us... like a Toke sandwich!"

Toke made a face and shook his head. "I can take the couch, it pulls out right?"

Noah elbowed Luke because of the sandwich remark, then answered Toke, "Yes, it pulls out."

Luke giggled and leaned into Noah, then whispered suggestively, "And in, and out, and in, and out..."

Toke closed the door behind him when he left.

Noah immediately tackled Luke. He held him down and said, "I'll show you in and out!" He lowered his head and met Luke's cocky smile with his lips, then forced his tongue inside his mouth. He dove his soft moist tongue in the warm cavern, swirled it around the tip of Luke's tongue. He pulled his tongue out, then repeated the whole process over and over again.

"UHMM!!"

"OHH!!"

Noah reached down between their writhing bodies and placed his hand on Luke's erection. He rubbed it with the palm of his hand until it was at it's full length and hardness.

"UHHH... Noah!"

"Mmm... Luke! My little 'girl' !" Noah chuckled.

"Shut up and get me naked before Toke comes back."

+++++++++

Toke walked to his and Mick's room and knocked on the door with his knuckles, then waited.

When there was no answer, he used his fist and hit it hard. "MICK! Open the fuckin' door!"

Mick pulled the door open. "What?! What do you want?"

Toke put his hands in his pockets and asked to come in. Mick stepped out of the way.

"When you said you wanted to take our relationship 'easy' what exactly did you mean?" Toke asked through narrowed eyes. His brows were drawn together suspiciously and he was frowning.

Mick wouldn't meet his eyes. "Toke I love you, but I think we need a little break. I thought tonight I could reconnect with you, but it didn't work. I just want time to find myself."

"What the fuck does that mean... 'find yourself?' Come on Mick! What are you saying?! Just fucking SAY IT!"

Mick began to cry. "I don't want to be with you anymore. I'm sorry."

Toke winced. Mick had a habit of breaking up with him, then wanting him back. He was sick of her playing with his emotions, treating him with disregard.

"YOU'RE sorry? I'm sorry I ever took you back the last time Mick! I'm done with you. Don't expect me to take you back when you come crawling back to me!"

Mick bit her lip and lowered her head. She crossed her arms and hugged herself tight.

Toke looked at her with his mouth open. "Oh shit! You already have someone don't you!!! You cheating whore!"

Mick replied between sobs. "No, we're just friends, but I want..."

"Yeah, I know what you want, you want to fuck him don't you!" Toke yelled.

Mick stood still, not saying anything.

"DON'T YOU!!!"

Mick jumped and grimaced. She nodded her head slowly.

Toke walked up to her and grabbed her shoulders firmly.

He shook his head with tears in his eyes and said, "Who is the bastard Mick? Who?!"

Mick took a risk and looked into Toke's brown eyes. There was so much grief in his eyes she quickly looked away. She mumbled, "He's going to be a doctor. You don't know him. I met him a month ago and we became friends."

He took her chin gently and brought her face back. "Is it serious Mick? Just tell me that."

"I don't know. I'm attracted to him." Mick began to cry again.

Toke leaned down to kiss her, but she pushed him away. "Don't make this harder than it already is, please." she begged. "I'll take the couch, you can have the bed, okay?"

Toke backed away and looked around the room. He saw his bag. With shaking hands, he picked it up. He walked to the door, then turned around.

Mick had her face buried in her hands sobbing.

Toke took a unfulfilled breath of air and let it out. He left without another word and walked down the hall.

+++++++++

Noah had just taken his shirt off and he was working on Luke's. His fingers made light work of the buttons. He peeled the shirt back revealing Luke's lightly covered hairy chest and moaned at the sight. He lowered his head and strategically placed kisses and light traces of wetness around each pert nipple.

Luke groaned and ran his fingers through the hair along the side of Noah's head. He pulled Noah's head up to his face and captured Noah's upper lip, then sucked it into his mouth.

Noah plunged his tongue into Luke's mouth and flicked the tip of it against Luke's tongue.

They moaned together as Noah ground his erection next to Luke's.

Luke began to beg, "Noah, I wanna..."

"I know Luke.. me too." Noah interrupted and smiled. He started to unbutton Luke's jeans.

Luke sat up and put his hand on Noah's shoulder. "No Noah, you didn't let me finish. I wanna fuck you, umm make love to you. Take your pants off."

Noah grinned and did as he was told. He had never been that interested in being a bottom boy before he met Luke. He had been a few times with Chad, but it was no big deal, he'd rather be on top. That all changed when Luke returned from the kidnapping. He gladly laid down for Luke knowing sometimes Luke needed to take him like this. He loved the feel of Luke inside him. It made him feel euphoric.

"UHHHHNNN!"

Luke had just entered Noah's ass and had started rocking back back and forth, in and out when there was a knock on their door.

"No fucking way." Noah whispered.

"Oh shit! Not now. Please not now!" Luke whispered back. He stopped moving and listened with his head cocked to the side.

There it was again. A light rap on the door then a voice, "Blaze? Noah? You guys are you in there?"

Luke sighed and hung his head. His eyes met Noah's eyes.

Noah started to laugh which made Luke smile.

"Coming Toke!" Luke called out.

"You wish Luke." Noah continued to laugh as he put his jeans on.

Luke walked to the door as he did up his jeans. He opened the door shirtless and saw Toke with his bag.

Toke rushed past Luke and went straight to the sofa. He threw his bag in the corner of the room and began whipping the cushions off the sofa, tossing them on the floor.

Noah and Luke exchanged a look of confusion.

"Umm, Toke?" Luke asked, "What happened?"

Toke looked up and glanced at Luke, then Noah. He huffed and turned away. He pulled the bed out and said solemnly, "We broke up. She has some fucker on the side."

Luke couldn't believe it. Noah gasped and gave Luke a look, then motioned with his head to go to Toke.

Luke walked over to Toke and stood next to him. He heard Toke sniffle and wipe his nose. Luke looked back to Noah, then back to Toke.

"Toke? I'm sorry. I don't know what to say. That sucks man." Luke said with an apologetic tone in his voice.

Toke nodded and took off his shirt. He tossed it near his bag, and took off his jeans. He got into the hide a bed and covered up.

Luke sat on the bed and touched Toke's arm. "Is there anything Noah or I can do?"

Toke turned towards Luke with tears on his cheeks and said, "No offense Blaze, but  
I don't need any comfort. I'm tough, I can deal with it. She's done this before and she always comes back. Always."

Luke scoffed, "That's beyond senseless! What right does she have...."

"LUKE!" Noah yelled. Luke looked at Noah, startled. Noah pursed his lips and pressed his index finger to his mouth. "Shhh." he whispered.

Luke pouted and turned back to Toke who was facing the other way trembling.

"Toke?"

"Leave me alone dude." Toke answered with a cracked voice. "Seriously don't touch me. I don't want any fucking hugs or back rubs. You gay guys can do that shit, but not me!"

Luke's shoulders slumped when he stood up.

"Come on Luke. Lets get some sleep." Noah didn't like Toke's attitude towards Luke, but he let it slide because he knew Toke was hurting. It wasn't an excuse because Luke just wanted to help, but Toke stated he wanted to be left alone. Noah remembered how he felt when Chad told him he wanted to experiment with other guys when they got back from their vacation. It broke his heart, but it was the best thing that could have happened to him because he had the love of his life, Luke, to help him through it.

Luke climbed on the bed, still wearing his jeans, and stared at the ceiling. He wanted to cuddle up to Noah, but not with Toke in the room. He didn't want to make Toke uncomfortable, especially after the comment he had made about gays.

Noah felt a cloud of despair hanging over Luke's side of the bed. He understood that Luke respected Toke and that's why he wasn't snuggling up to him. Noah decided to turn on his side. He took his finger and pushed the hair on Luke's forehead to the side, then cupped his cheek and turned his head.

Luke gave him a sad smile and mouthed, 'I love you.' then blew a silent kiss at Noah.

Noah grinned and moved his head forward. He whispered, "I love you too." and delicately kissed him on his voluptuous lips.

He whispered, "You taste so good. I wanna lick your cock."

Luke's eyes widened. "Noah!" he whispered back, "Don't say that shit here with him in the room."

Noah covered his mouth with his hand and chuckled. When he was done he brought his hand down to Luke's zipper. His hand cupped and massaged Luke's softness until Luke took Noah's hand by the wrist and moved it back to his chest.

"Stop that. What are you doing that for? We can't, with him in the room!" Luke whispered.

Noah pretended to brood.

Luke smiled. He knew they had unfinished business, but they couldn't do anything about it.

They continued to whisper back and forth.

Noah suggested, "Let's go to the truck."

Luke shook his head. "It's too cold out."

"The restroom in the restaurant?"

"Too public. Someone might come in."

Noah started to scoot his body down, intending to move to kiss Luke's waist.

"Noah, show some freaking restraint. Come on, go to sleep." he pulled Noah up by his bicep.

Noah smiled, knowing he had lightened Luke's mood.

"Um, Blaze?" Toke spoke up.

Luke and Noah froze thinking they had been overheard.

Luke answered cautiously, "Yeah?"

They heard Toke hesitate, then he said quietly, "I'm sorry for making that remark earlier. I had no right to lash out at you or say that shit just because you're gay."

Noah squeezed Luke's hand. Luke smiled and said, "Thanks, that means alot to us."

"Good night gays.. I mean guys." Toke laughed at his own joke.

Luke and Noah giggled and said goodnight too.

+++++++++

The following morning....

Bryan woke up with the right side of Chad's body laying on top of him. His face was resting in the crook of Bryan's neck, breathing warm moist air onto his body.

Bryan smiled recalling their first time together yesterday. He sighed and rested his head against Chad's blond head.

Chad stirred and kissed Bryan's neck. He whispered, "You awake?"

Bryan stroked Chad's back and said, "Yes. How did you sleep?"

Chad breathed in the faint smell of cologne on Bryan's neck, then kissed it again.

"Mm, I slept great. You?" Chad lifted his head and fixed his gaze on Bryan's green eyes.

"Great! I got to sleep with the man I love after making love to him for the first three times."

Chad smiled and lowered his head. He kissed Bryan deeply.

Bryan broke the kiss then said, "I have to leave at 10am Chad. Would you want to shower with me and eat breakfast before I leave?"

Chad nodded and asked, "Do you really have to leave?"

"Yes Angel." he kissed Chad once more. "I do."

As soon as Chad and Bryan were dressed and ready to leave, an urgent knock on the door startled their kisses.

Bryan pecked Chad once more and answered the door. Josh entered looking haggard and disheveled.

"Bryan." he said anxiously looking at Bryan, then at Chad. "Chad, can I talk to Bryan alone, please? It's really important."

Chad looked at Bryan and said, "I'll be down in the restaurant." He grabbed his bag, gave Bryan a quick kiss and left.

Josh faced Bryan and said, "I need your help. Um, I need you to keep this confidential okay?"

Bryan nodded and told Josh to sit on the bed. Josh looked ready to break down.

"What's the matter Josh?" Bryan asked. "You look like something is bothering you."

"Um... Terry and I.... He doesn't know I'm here. He's still asleep so I have to make this quick." Josh spoke rapidly.

"Calm down Josh, just tell me what happened." Bryan sat next to him on the bed.

Josh couldn't calm down. This was his boyfriend they were talking about. The words came tumbling out of his mouth. "I made love to Terry last night and the condom had a hole in it! What do we do?"

Bryan's face showed concern. He placed his hand over Josh's hand and said, "Just relax. He needs to be tested. There's nothing else you can do. If you want, I know a good counselor you both can talk to, if you two want to see someone."

Josh hung his head and sighed heavily. "I don't want to talk to some stranger. I'm sure Terry won't either."

Bryan took his wallet out and gave Josh a card with his cell and pager number on it.  
"Call me then. I will be there for both of you. To listen or help out any way I can."

Josh pocketed the card and thanked Bryan. He stood up and asked, "What are the chances that I infected him Bryan, I need to know. If I got him sick I..."

Bryan moved his hand to Josh's shoulder and squeezed it. "I'm sure he is going to be fine. Just continue to take precautions when you make love. You had to be using the experimental anti-HIV lubricant, right? Isn't that what they recommend?

Josh nodded, "Yeah, but like you just said, it's experimental."

"Yes, it is." Bryan nodded. "Josh, you have to look at this in a different light. Be strong for Terry. He's going to need you. Do you want me to talk to him?"

Josh shook his head. "Nah, you're right. I need to be there for him. Thanks Bryan."

"No problem. Now go take care of your boyfriend." Bryan smiled, then picked up his bags. He followed Josh out the door.


	44. Alternate Ending Chp 16

Disclaimer: This story is a fictional work of my own, and is in no way associated to ATWT, CBS, their sponsors, or the actors. The events and characters depicted in this story are purely fictional and should not be misconstrued for real life events and characters. This story is A.U.

**WARNINGS/RATING**: **MATURE**. This chapter contains Strong Language, and Sexually Explicit Content.

"**Through Thick and Thin**"  
**Chapter**: 16 (alternate ending

________________________________________________________________.

Chad was seated in a booth downstairs at the restaurant waiting for Bryan. His face was still glowing from their full night of passion. Bryan's amorous ways had made an impression on Chad's body. He felt Bryan's fingertips still caressing his cheek, abdomen and thighs. He felt Bryan's tongue on his lips, neck and stomach. Bryan's green eyes had rested everywhere on Chad's body and he still felt the smoldering heat from them warming his skin.

He had ordered breakfast for Bryan and himself and was sipping on a Mimosa while he waited. His thoughts rewound to last evening at the clinic.  
___________________________________.

Chad had smiled when Bryan led him into the waiting room. It was circus themed for the children. The walls were colorful and painted like the inside of a big top tent. Friendly looking cartoon-ish lions and tigers were smiling on the wall behind the reception desk. Elephants and clowns were painted tastefully on the opposite wall. Small tables and chairs, as well as adult sized chairs, were placed around the room as were books and various toys for any child's age. Bryan had showed him the examining rooms, the conference room and the lab. Lastly, he took Chad's hand and walked to his private office.

Chad had taken an awestruck look around. He saw Bryan's credentials hanging on the wall, his diploma and pictures of his family. There was a wall with bookshelves full of medical books. Bryan's desk was mahogany and large. Bryan had lifted Chad up and set his butt down on the desk. He asked with a sly look, "Will you help me break in my office?"

Chad had grinned and nodded enthusiastically, then Bryan had made love to him on the desk.

Bryan was sanitizing his desk when they were done and exclaimed, "Damn Chad! Whenever I'm going to be in here sitting at my desk, I'm going to hear your hoarse voice screaming out, your body thrashing, and your cock shooting off and hitting my computer screen."

Chad sipped his drink silently chuckling at that thought when Elliot walked up to his table with two plates in his hands.

Chad looked up and eyed Elliot with contempt then looked away. Nothing could take away his good mood, not even this asshole. Bryan told him he loved him and they had made love which made him feel incredibly euphoric.

Elliot set the two plates down and saw Chad sulking, waiting for Elliot to leave, not wanting to engage in conversation.

"Good morning. It seems as though you've 'lost' your date? Did he come to his senses?" Elliot said with scorn.

Chad looked at him with a smirk and said, "Shut the hell up. You don't know what you're talking about."

Elliot replied, "Perhaps, but I know how you young guys are. You use these men with money until you tire of them. You break their hearts with your empty promises of love and faithfulness, but you're all just little boys who want a "daddy" to take care you."

Chad snarled, "You stupid fuck! That's not how I am! Maybe YOU got burned like that, but I have no intention of using Bryan like that!"

"You're saying you two haven't had sex yet?" Elliot snarled back. "Somehow I find that hard to believe. You use sex as a way to get what you want, you're just a whorish hustler.

"This is none of your business, you sick fuck!" Chad yelled, catching the attention of the table next to him. He said in a lower voice, "Leave me the hell alone."

Elliot smirked knowing he was getting to Chad. "He's out of your league and you know it. You're a lowly poor college kid and he's a Doctor. I'm sure he's highly respected and revered."

Chad had felt the same way. What was Bryan doing with him? Why did Bryan want to be with him to begin with?

Chad sat silent while Elliot continued his insults and observations. He noticed the expensive leather bracelet Chad had on and asked, "Did Dr. Johnson give that piece of jewelry to you?"

Chad raised his hand a little and fingered the braided leather band. "What's it to you if he did?" He said agitatedly as he glowered at Elliot.

Elliot bent down low and said, "I could call the cops and tell them you accepted that as a gift in return for sex. I would say you came in here with a certain Doctor, a trick. Get my drift?"

Chad's mouth opened. He had a look of astonishment and fear on his face. He murmured, "What?"

Elliot said, "Go, Leave. I've called you a cab. Get out of here or I will call the police and say you were caught soliciting sex in the lobby."

"My friends will stick up for me. They'll know you're lying!" Chad spat.

"Most likely, but I can feign innocence and say that I came to the wrong conclusion about you. However, by then the police will already have made a scene and your Doctor friend will be embarrassed to say the least. He won't want anything to do with you after the rumors start flying. He won't want to be associated or connected to you with the town thinking that you're a whore. He won't want the reputation of being seen with someone as questionable as you." Elliot smiled evily.

Chad stood up angrily and said through clenched teeth, "Fine asshole, but leave Bryan out of this!!"

"Cabs' out front waiting for you... kid." Elliot watched Chad get his bag and walk to the lobby. Elliot muttered to himself, "Stupid college punk kids think they can use anyone and do anything they want."

__________________________.

Josh and Terry came downstairs and went to the desk to check out. Josh had his arm around Terry's shoulders protectively, as if he was sheltering him from the turmoil and misfortune they were experiencing.

Josh looked around. Not seeing anyone, he rang the tiny dome shaped bell sitting on the counter. Elliot was smiling when he came into the lobby and took his place behind the desk.

"Checking in or.... out?" Elliot lost his smile when he saw the two college boys in front of him.

Josh had put their bags on the floor and stood up. "Checking out." he looked at Elliot and smiled.

"Hello Joshua, how are things?" Elliot looked at Terry with displeasure, then back at Josh's face.

"Fine thanks. This is Terry, my boyfriend." Josh pulled Terry nearer.

"So I gathered, I saw you both here a while back. I didn't get a chance to say hello." Elliot said, lacking warmth in his voice.

Josh laughed and said, "It seemed as if you were busy bothering our other friends, Bryan and Chad."

Elliot leaned forward and muttered, "So, I've been thinking, was I just a fun fuck for you or did you care about me like you said you did before you quit calling? Huh? I'd really like to know!"

Terry looked at Josh and rolled his eyes in disappointment. He walked to a chair and sat down.

"What right do you have to ask me that? That was like 6 months ago! Get over it!" Josh whispered harshly.

"Is that your answer to everything! Get over it? I told you that I want us to be together and that I was falling in love with you. What did you do? You said that you would stop screwing around, then I find out you can't keep your little prick in your pants!"

"El, I specifically told you that I would "try" to stop, besides, that was a long time ago. I'm sorry I led you on, but I couldn't settle down with you. I was insatiable."

"That's no excuse! You used me to get what you wanted and when that wasn't enough you went out and cheated with a countless number of guys!"

Josh looked astonished, "I told you we weren't an item Elliot! I told you I didn't want to be tied down!"

"Bullshit! You led me on when you told me that I was the best lover you had while you fucked me! You probably say that to everyone, including him over there!" Elliot pointed to Terry who had his head resting back against the wall with his eyes closed. Terry had a massive headache from worry and anxiety, and now Josh and Elliot were going at it.

Terry sighed and asserted himself, "Shut up you two." but his words fell on deaf ears.

Elliot and Josh kept at it, going back and forth with insults and comebacks.

Terry yelled, "Shut the hell up! Josh lets go!"

Josh turned around and bit his lip then turned back to Elliot. "Get a fucking life man! I've changed!" he spun around and walked to Terry. "Let's get out of this hell hole."

Terry stood up feeling defeated and down. "Josh? Can you just drop me off at the dorm and hang out somewhere else? I kinda wanna be alone."

They walked to the car. "I guess. You don't want to be around me? Is that it?"

Terry shook his head slowly. "No, I just want to think." he said in a monotone voice.

Josh looked at him as he backed the car out of the parking lot. He said in a worried voice, "I'm sorry the condom had a hole in it Terry. I wish I could do something. I feel horrible. Can't I just stay with you and hold you?"

Terry sighed heavily and said softly, "It's not your fault. I want to be alone for awhile. Please?" He stared out the window with tears in his eyes that he wouldn't let fall.

Josh drove the rest of the way in silence. He stopped outside the dorm, then Terry reached for the door handle.

Josh reached out and touched Terry's arm, getting his attention. Terry slowly turned his head and looked at him with his eyebrows raised in question.

"I love you Terry." Josh leaned over to kiss him.

Terry quickly pecked Josh on the lips, turned away and mumbled, "Me too." He got out of the car and without looking back, walked in through the building's front doors.

Josh let out the breath he was holding and drove away. He knew he shouldn't leave Terry alone. Bryan told him that he should support Terry, but if supporting him meant giving Terry his space, he was willing to help that way. He didn't want to be gone long, so he drove to Java and sat at a table sipping an espresso.

___________________________________________________.

Bryan headed downstairs to the restaurant. He walked through, then once again while Elliot kept a close eye on him.

"May I help you with something Dr. Johnson?" he asked with a smile on his face.

Bryan looked past Elliot then at his face. He said kindly, "Yes, if you wouldn't mind. I'm looking for Chad, the blond young man that you've seen me with. Have you seen him?"

Elliot nodded and said, "He left. Took a cab."

Bryan raised an eyebrow and said with one side of his face turned away. He looked at the manager with distrust and total skepticism.

"Now why would he do that do you suppose?" Bryan asked suspiciously.

Elliot cleared his throat. "I told him to leave because I was onto his game. This Chad person is obviously using you for some sort of gain. He is immature and very rude. I have had experience with their type. These college kids only want a quick hook up that's all. They cannot be trusted because they are not reliable and they grow tired of relationships fast."

Bryan was appalled. He leaned forward with a menacing look on his face, ready to beat the shit out of Elliot. He expressed strong disapproval and anger, "Who gave you the right to send MY boyfriend away? I'd like to speak to the owner.. NOW!"

Elliot nodded ashamedly. He dialed Lilly Snyder and spoke softly into the receiver, then handed the phone to Bryan.

Bryan eyed Elliot with disbelief at the arrogance and gall of this man. He grabbed the phone, covered the phone with his free hand and said with a sneer, "Excuse me! I'd like some privacy!"

Elliot excused himself. He knew he was going to be fired for his actions, but he didn't care. He was planning on moving to Vegas to work in the bigger hotels there. He truly had good intentions and thought he was honestly doing Bryan a favor by showing him that these young indecisive spoiled brats weren't worth the heartache.

Bryan spoke calmly and professionally to Mrs. Snyder. She was very polite and accommodating.

"I am very sorry you had to experience that Dr. Johnson. I will speak to Elliot immediately and he will be terminated. I don't condone behavior like his in my hotel and I am grateful that you let me know the circumstances of your stay."

"Like I said Mrs. Snyder, I agree his actions were uncalled for. Luckily I know Chad well enough and he wouldn't have run off like Elliot would have liked me believe."

"I apologize once again for Elliot's behavior sir. May I offer you a complimentary night to stay in one of our more expensive suites Doctor Johnson?"

"No, thats quite alright and call me Bryan. Doctor seems so pretentious. By the way, your son, Luciano, is a very upstanding young man."

Lilly smiled and commented, "That is very kind of you to say Bryan. Call me Lilly. You know him through Noah?"

Bryan answered with a smile in his voice, "No, we met through Chad. He used to date Noah. They continue to remain friends and we were introduced recently."

"Oh how nice! Well if I can't persuade you with a free night, how about a free meal? Luke and Noah are visiting for Thanksgiving and we would love for you and Chad to come as well. Luke's grandmother Emma cooks so much food and there will be plenty to go around."

Bryan grinned, "You know what? That sounds like a deal. Chad and I would love to join you and your family for thanksgiving dinner. Is there anything I can bring?"

Lilly laughed whole heartedly, "Oh no! We are going to have leftovers for weeks as it is. She cooks up a storm. I'll give you the address. Got a pen and paper?"

Bryan felt his jacked pocket then checked the desk of the hotel. "Um, no I don't. I can get directions from Luciano."

"I look forward to meeting you and Chad." Lilly smiled into the phone. "See you then."

Bryan put his overnight bag in the car and turned the heater on high. He dialed Chad's cell. The voice mail picked up, so he hung up. He checked the time on his watch and thought that if he left right now, he'd almost make it in time to start work. He made another phone call, then put his car in reverse and took a left out of the parking lot.

___________________________________________________.

Luke woke up first. He stared at Noah's bare back and neck, then quickly turned his head and saw that Toke was still asleep. He directed his attention to Noah again and stuck out his tongue and made contact with the nape of Noah's neck. Noah sighed in his sleep, but didn't wake up.

Luke placed his lips on Noah and planted kisses on the back of Noah's neck and shoulder, while intermittently giving him long licks of his warm wet tongue. His arms encircle Noah's chest from behind and lightly stroked his skin. He began to get more aggressive and sucked the smooth skin on the nape of Noah's neck..

Noah woke up and moaned. He whispered, "Luuuuke.. ahhh."

Luke chuckled and murmured, "You taste delicious baby."

Noah turned his body around and faced Luke with a salacious look.

Luke opened his mouth half way and wiggled his tongue at his lover. Noah quickly placed a hand behind Luke's neck and drew him near. His eyes slowly closed as he kissed Luke deeply. Luke wrapped his arm around Noah's waist and gently tugged at his body, indicating he roll on top of him.

Noah broke the kiss and glanced at Toke. He was still sleeping soundly. Noah mounted Luke, dove in and attacked the side of Luke's neck. He pushed his jean clad hips to Luke's and ground his erection against his, then muttered in his ear, "I want you. I want to be alone with you." then he sucked and nibbled on his earlobe.

Luke pushed the back of his head against his pillow and he said huskily, "I need a really good fuck Noah."

Noah grinned and said, "I'm just the man for that position babe." then he leaned low, to Luke's ear and breathed, "I love your body."

Luke rubbed the palm of his hands up and down Noah's back and moaned, "You're making me so hard. I can't wait to undress you and ravish your body."

Noah held Luke's face and lowered his head. He forcefully kissed Luke, pressing their lips together, then they each opened their mouths for their tongues to meet.

Noah's hips were gliding and gyrating against Luke. They were so wrapped up in the kiss when a loud cough filled the silent room. Like a shot, Noah rolled off Luke and grumbled, "Shit."

Toke got up and rolled his eyes. "Jesus! Control yourselves. Don't you get like.. rug burn when you do that with your jeans on or were you trying to start a fucking fire? Where's the fire extinguisher when ya need one?" he teased, then walked into the bathroom with clean clothes and shut the door.

Luke and Noah giggled. They kissed once more and rose off the bed.

When Toke came out of the bathroom showered and changed, he said, "I have to go. I gotta get Mick and take her back to the apartment. I'm her only ride.

"I can take her." Noah wrapped an arm around Luke when he volunteered. "Luke and I, that is."

Toke shook his head. "No, it'll give Mick and I a chance to figure out who's moving out... maybe she already has a place picked out. Either way, we need to talk."

"Good luck." Luke sounded serious as he looked Toke in the eye.

"Thanks you two." Toke said and grabbed his bag, then left.

____________________________________________________.

Luke and Noah had just showered and lay naked on the bed. Noah was lying on his back and Luke was facing him. His fingers were tracing every inch of Noah's body. Each one of Noah's firm muscles were being outlined by Luke's fingertip. His hand explored and went over every curve of his body with firm pressure. Then Luke decided to continue to explore Noah's body, this time with his tongue.

Noah started trembling, gasping and whimpering. His head was reeling with the feel of light licking and nipping. He couldn't contain the force of the loud groan emerging from his throat when he felt the tingling of Luke's love bites on his thighs.

Luke gradually moved back up Noah's body. He paused at and passed his tongue over each nipple before continuing. He stopped at the base of Noah's throat to suck on the skin almost to point of hurting. Luke drew back, then place light feathery kisses on the bright red mark. Luke traced the shape of Noah's lips with a fingertip as he kissed and soothed Noah's throat.

When he finished the detailed attention to Noah's neck, Luke raised his head and wiggled his eyebrows while flashing a lopsided smile to Noah. He bent over Noah's face and kissed the tip of his nose, then the leading edge of Luke's tongue met Noah's tantalizing lips.

Noah responded by parting his lips and accepted Luke's curious tongue into his mouth. Their tongues swiftly danced unhampered by restraint. Luke continued to run his hand along the inside of Noah's thigh.

His voice was deep and husky when he asked "Can I top you from behind?"

Noah licked his lips and opened his eyes. "You bet!" he answered readily.

Luke bit his lip and said, "Lay on your stomach babe. I'll be right back." Luke got up and got out the KY he had packed for their overnight stay. He walked back to the bed with a sly smirk on his face. He sat next to Noah, who had turned over. With his index finger, Luke traced the crack of his ass.

"UMMMM" Noah buried his face in the pillow.

Luke licked his lips and requested with authority, "Spread your legs. Open those babies wide for me."

Noah spread his legs thinking at the same time that he loved the fact that his lover was making a comeback to normalcy. The anti-anxiety pills were really helping Luke become the person Noah had met last summer. The sure and confident man he had been.

Luke got right between Noah's muscular legs and stared at the view of Noah's ass. He rubbed one cheek with the palm of his hand, then pinched it while saying, "Damn Noah, you are so fucking gorgeous. Look at that ass!

Luke bent over and licked up the crack with his wet tongue, then moved his face to the right cheek. He kissed and licked that side while his hand kneaded the other cheek.

Noah raised his ass and begged breathlessly, "Please.... would you... Ahhhhh"

Luke had already spread Noah's cheeks apart and went down on him. He licked circles around Noah's hole. Electric bolts shot up through Noah's body when he felt the tip of Luke's tongue penetrate him.

"UUUH, more!" Noah let out a strangled cry.

Luke's tongue probed deeper and moved in and out faster as he pulled Noah's hips to his face.

Noah gasped "Luuuuke"

Luke withdrew his tongue to replace it with what Noah really wanted. He aligned his cock with Noah's body and pressed up against him. He firmly entered Noah with a grunt and held onto Noah's hips.

Noah sucked in a deep lungful of air when he felt every inch of Luke's cock, every twitch and every brush against his 'pleasure spot as Luke slid all the way into him.

Luke stalled when he couldn't go any deeper. Countless minutes passed while Noah waited for some kind of movement from Luke. Then Noah waited some more, for what seemed like an eternity. He turned his head and looked over his shoulder at Luke.

Luke smiled contentedly with his evil lopsided smile and flexed his cock inside Noah.

Noah reached back and ran his hand up and down Luke's thigh and pleaded, "Move that sweet ass and make me yours." He pushed himself back onto Luke and almost pushed Luke off the bed in the process.

Luke wrapped his arms around Noah's chest and leaned onto his back. He kissed the nape of Noah's neck and muttered, "Boy you are impatient. You want it? I'm gonna give it to ya babe."

They both breathed really heavily when Noah had tightened the wall of his muscles to keep Luke inside longer, but Luke withdrew his cock nearly all the way.

"AUUWWWW!"

"AUUUHHHHH!"

Luke's lips locked on the juncture between Noah's neck and shoulder before the onslaught of ramming his ass began. He sucked on the skin and took small nips with his teeth.

Noah's impatience grew and he pushed back against Luke once again. In turn, Luke pushed up into Noah forcefully which caused Noah to fall to his elbows and he almost hit his head on the head board.

"AAAAH! Shit Luke!" Noah called out when he felt Luke's piercing hit him just right.

"Get up babe, I'm gonna ride you like you've never been ridden before." Luke said lustfully. His hand came around to the front of Noah's body and griped his erection as he rotated his hips, deviating from the usual in and out motion.

Noah's senses were overwhelmed. He let out a long low moan, then reached back and pulled Luke's thigh to his ass to signal that he wanted more. They drew away from each other at the same time and clashed together as one in unison.

Their bodies shuddered together as waves built up inside them. Luke began to stroke Noah's cock to the rhythm of his own hips moving against him.

They felt the pressure that was withheld inside them. Luke continued to pump Noah's cock furiously knowing they were on the verge of cumming.

Noah clamped down his inner muscles beyond Luke's ability to withstand. Noah felt the warmth flooding throughout him and inside him when Luke came. Intense feelings of elation washed over Noah as he released the first of many shots of cum forcefully, then ebbing off as he shouted and swore.

When the shock~waves of ecstasy finally subsided and faded, Luke collapsed against Noah and totally withdrew from him this time.

"God, that was incredible" Noah gasped and shivered. The beauty of what they had shared was surreal and breathtaking. Peace showed on his face.

"I think so too." Luke quietly replied. A sense of total serenity softened his face.

Luke rolled off Noah's back and faced him. His hand went under Noah's chin to raise his head to look into his blue eyes searching and reaching to his very soul. His lips brushed against Noah's cheek.

"I love you." Luke smiled.

Noah felt shivers run up and down his spine. "I love you too Luke." He kissed Luke's lips and felt emotional. They feel the kiss throughout their entire being.

Luke reached for and held Noah's hand. He brought it to his silken lips and kissed it. "Every time I hear your voice express your love for me, I hear another reason to keep and cherish you forever Noah." He looked back up into his eyes. They were shining even a brighter blue now.

Noah's eyes were glistening with tears. He responded with a smile.

Luke continued, "Without you, I wouldn't be who I am today. You're my life." He caressed Noah's cheek, wiping the tears away.

Noah kissed Luke tenderly. "You've made me the happiest man in the world." He brushed his lips across Luke's lips again. "I love you so much." he breathed the words into Luke's mouth, then kissed him with adoration and burning affection.

--__________________________________________.

Josh checked the time. It had only been a few insignificant minutes and already he was missing Terry. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and stared at it. He had pressed the buttons to Terry's cell. All he had to do was push 'call' then thought better of it.

________.  
Terry sat on his bed with the scissors in his hand, the ones that had pierced the condom he and Josh used last night. He cursed himself for not checking the foil wrapper before putting it in his wallet.

He opened the scissors wide and placed the end of one blade against his forearm and dragged it across his skin making a mark, not deep, but enough to draw blood. He felt the pain shoot down his arm while he remembered Josh's astonished panic stricken face when he broke down in their room at the hotel. He felt that he had caused Josh to feel guilty and responsible for everything. He didn't mean to cause Josh so much worry and pain. He made another 5 inch mark on his arm....

Josh had enough. He got up from the table in Java and drove back the the dorm. He didn't care that Terry needed to be alone. Josh didn't want to be alone, he wanted to be with Terry.

When Josh opened the door to the room he stood still, frozen in time. Terry looked up from his wounds and dropped the scissors. He quickly hid his arm behind his back a little too late.

"What the fucking hell are you doing?!" Josh yelled. "I leave you alone so you can hurt yourself?"

Josh ran to the bed and grabbed Terry's arm. He turned it over and looked at his bloodied forearm.

Terry pulled his arm away and cradled it. Josh got up and went to the bathroom across the hall. He wet some paper towels and brought them to the room. He took Terry's arm by the elbow and wiped off his forearm delicately. Josh looked up and met Terry's eyes with tears spilling from the corners of his eyes.

"Why did you do this?" Josh asked anxiously.

Terry shrugged. He looked down, feeling ashamed, and muttered, "I'm sorry."

Josh bit his lip recalling the last time Terry had cut himself. He remembered that Luke had taken care of Terry and told Josh that Terry had been feeling a tremendous amount of pain and that's why he cut.

"I know you think the condom thing is your fault and you feel guilty for some reason, but Terry, babe, it's not."

Terry averted his eyes and licked the corner of his mouth, then sighed.

"I think you need to see someone about this." Josh looked down at Terry's arm and took the paper towels off to see how bad Terry had cut himself.

"No!" Terry said forcefully and pulled his arm away.

Josh looked at the determination on Terry's face and said, "Just give it some thought please? I don't want you cutting yourself anymore. When you do, it hurts me too."

Terry pondered that statement and nodded. He wasn't in the mood for talking or much else.

"Lets go to the hospital and get your blood drawn for the HIV test ok?" Josh stated and looked at his emotionally distressed boyfriend.

"Are you planning on committing me because if you make me see a shrink there, I won't forgive you. I don't need to see someone!"

Josh held Terry's hand and caressed it. "I would never betray your trust like that, you know that... don't you?"

Terry looked away. Ignoring the question, he changed the subject and spoke quietly, "You slept with that older guy, Elliot, at the Lakeview and didn't tell me. When was that?"

Josh spoke, "Six months before I knew I was in love with you. Why?"

"I was just wondering. Why did you cheat on him?"

Josh let out a small laugh. "I didn't cheat on him, I was a player. I haven't been in a serious relationship with anyone but you, you know this already." He took both of Terry's hands in his own and held on to them.

Terry nodded and didn't say a word, but his mind was busy.

Josh stared at Terry hard and continued, "I fucked around until I knew I wanted to be with you. You're everything I've ever wanted. I don't want you to ever forget that, got it?"

Terry glanced down at Josh's hands holding his and answered under his breath. "Yes." as he wondered how he could resolve the situation of his cutting. The silence after his reply was full of tension and awkwardness.

Josh studied Terry's face. He knew Terry was having a hard time meeting his eyes.

He unlaced one hand and lifted Terry's chin so his eyes were eye level with Josh's.

"Babe, I'm sorry you went through this alone. You must have been in so much pain to think that you needed to do this to your arm.

Terry frowned slightly. He wanted to forget, deny any wrong doing, any pain he'd felt before.

Josh let his statement slip as it seemed to upset Terry and cause him shame. "Can I at least take you to the hospital to get your blood drawn for the test?" Josh asked as he pulled Terry up to his feet.

Terry nodded and hugged Josh who kissed him on the cheek.

Terry said, "I'm sorry I sent you away. I didn't think you'd want to be around me after I freaked out last night. I know I made you feel guilty, which made me feel guilty."

Josh squeezed him really hard and said, "Lets not place blame. We'd only end up hurting each other. Come on, I'll drive."


	45. Alternate Ending Chp 17

Disclaimer: This story is a fictional work of my own, and is in no way associated to ATWT, CBS, their sponsors, or the actors. The events and characters depicted in this story are purely fictional and should not be misconstrued for real life events and characters. This story is A.U.

WARNINGS/RATING: language, PG-13.

Plot:Chad and Bryan moment, Arguement, Doctor appt, Arguement.

**"Through Thick and Thin"  
Chapter: 17 **(alternate ending)

~~~Thank you to** Anne **for her knowledge and research for the medical aspect of Terry's treatment.~~~

+++++++++

Bryan parked his car and got out. He had been driving and all the while he thought about Chad. Elliot must have threatened him or said something really mean to make Chad leave without saying goodbye. Damn that manager, he was thinking as he slammed his car door shut and walked up to the house. The nerve of that guy! What business was it of his who he dated, so what if he was attracted someone younger. He couldn't help who he fell in love with. Chad was mature and grounded. He was intelligent and witty. Shy, yet open. He was perfect; then there was his athletically trained body that made Bryan want to run his hands over every pore, making Chad shiver with anticipation.

Bryan walked up the steps and rang the doorbell. A basketball player he had met at the frat party a couple of weeks ago answered the door and said, "Hey Bryan. How's it going?"

Bryan smiled and said, "Pretty good thanks. Is Chad here?"

The ball player stepped aside and said, "Yup, come on in. He's up in his room."

Bryan stepped inside and took off his winter coat.

"Go ahead and go up."

"Thank you." Bryan said, then walked up the steps.

Chad was lying on his bed on his stomach replaying the events at the Lakeview. He felt low, reduced to nothing when Elliot the asshole degraded him. He already wondered what Bryan saw in him, but what Elliot said made him wonder to another degree. He knew that he shouldn't let the ignorance of one insignificant person who didn't matter in his life make him question himself. He shouldn't have given Elliot the power to get to him.

Chad had been gaining confidence in his and Bryan's relationship the more he hung around Bryan. Now he felt more insecure and unsure about being committed to Bryan which made him feel even more shitty. Bryan could get any man he wanted... a more mature person with a secure job and future. Surely Bryan met men all the time at Doctor's conventions and meetings that would love to bed him or men that had more self esteem and confidence.

Chad mumbled into his pillow as a few tears soaked into the pillowcase, "I didn't even get to say goodbye to Bryan because Elliot made me leave instantly. I can't even talk to Bryan on the phone to explain why I left. He'll never believe that Elliot threatened me, or that I left to save his reputation. I bet Bryan thinks I bailed on him after having sex with him because that's all I wanted. He probably thinks that's why I was dating him... for sex.

Suddenly there was a knock on his door.

"I'm busy! Leave me alone!" Chad yelled angrily with a raspy voice. He wished he had stood up to Elliot. If he had to do it all over he would have told the bastard off and went back to the room and spoke to Bryan.

Another knock and a voice disrupted his thoughts. "Chad? It's me, Bryan. Can I come in?"

Chad sat up. "Bryan? Yes, Come in!"

Bryan opened the door and walked to the bed and hugged Chad. "Hey. Are you okay?"

Chad nodded with admiration for Bryan and asked with curiosity, "What are you doing here? Your supposed to be at work."

"I called in a favor, it's okay." He took note of Chad's tear streaked face. "What happened?" he asked, prepared to hear the worst as he ran his fingers through the hair at the back of Chad's head.

Chad let his head push against Bryan's hand as he moaned. "Ahhh... Um, Elliot threatened me. He told me that he was going to ruin your reputation if I didn't leave." The whole conversation with Elliot came rushing back to Chad.

"He said.. he said... that.." Chad looked down and bit his lip and tried to hold in the tears that wanted to spill from his eyes. He also knew that his voice was going to squeak if he continued to speak.

Bryan said softly, "Tell me Angel, what did he say?"

Chad's voice did betray him. It sounded high pitched. "He said that," Chad swallowed trying to rid himself of the catch in his throat. "you're out of my league and that I'm nothing but a lowly college student. He said I'm using you for sex and money, but I'm not!"

Bryan furrowed his brows and frowned when Chad confirmed what Elliot said to him as well. He was infuriated that this had happened to Chad. He drew a deep breath and assured Chad, "I spoke to Lilly Snyder, Luciano's mom. She's going to terminate his employment."

Chad considered that statement for a moment, then asked with surprise, "You got him fired?!" he looked relieved while noticing Bryan's intent expression. He kissed Bryan on the lips.

"I can't have some jerk disrespecting my boyfriend and treating him like shit." he looked at Chad closely. A scant second later, Bryan leaned in and kissed Chad's lips as he rubbed his hands up and down his boyfriend's back.

"I can't believe you blew off work to come here and make sure I was alright." Chad grinned and wrapped his arms around Bryan's neck.

Bryan kissed Chad's lips again, then once more. He replied, "I had to come to make sure something didn't happen to you and to tell you again that I love you."

Chad grinned ear to ear, delighted that Bryan came to the frat house just to say 3 simple, yet powerful words. "You're so sweet."

Bryan replied, "Thank you." and smiled.

Chad looked at Bryan's face with trepidation and asked quietly, "Bryan? Why are you dating me? I mean you could be dating someone that is..."

Bryan shushed him when he placed his index finger over Chad's lips. He smiled tenderly and spoke from his heart, "From the moment I saw you, Chad, I felt drawn to you. First I was attracted to your appearance and body, but mostly to your eyes and mouth. Then as I got to know you, I fell in love with your personality and everything that makes you an unique individual. I love you. It doesn't matter what your age is.. well it does, but you're over 18 thank God or I'd be in trouble." he laughed.

Chad smiled and met Bryan's eyes. Bryan continued to declare his feelings for Chad, "It doesn't bother me that your still in college, that affirms that you're committed to your education and want to better yourself. You're intelligent and I enjoy talking to you. I also don't mind that you're into frat parties or drinking and basketball. I love being with you, okay?"

Chad nodded with tears in his eyes. Bryan made him feel so much better when he professed the reasons that he was with Chad.

Bryan placed a needed kiss on Chad's lips and asked, "Do you have plans today or are you just going to hang out here?"

Chad sniffled and answered with a smile, "What do you have in mind?"

"We could go to my house in town. I can make you breakfast, then we can rent a movie or just talk. No sex though, okay. What do you say?"

Chad chuckled and kissed Bryan deeply. "That's fine. I'll take a blow job instead." He closed his eyes and wished he could take that back. He blushed and said, "Sorry."

Bryan laughed and patted Chad's knee. He said with a grin, "We'll just see how the day plays out first."

+++++++++

Josh and Terry entered the hospital and were directed to the emergency room. Neither one of them had stated that it was an emergency so they were curious as to why they were being treated as if this test was a matter of life or death.

A doctor and a nurse entered the private room Terry and Josh were nervously waiting in.

The nurse took Terry's vitals per protocol while the doctor asked Terry questions, then left. The nurse took a vial of Terry's blood then told him to undress and put on a gown.

After she left the room Terry and Josh stared at each other with looks of confusion.

"Maybe the doctor wants to do an exam. Check for tears or something?" Josh shrugged.

Terry nodded and changed. He swallowed when he saw his scratches on his arm. The gown was short sleeved and he was very conscious of anyone seeing what he had done that morning. He sat on the table, crossed his arm over the wounded one to hide it, and swung his legs back and forth while he waited. "Will you stay in here with me?" He asked, not wanting to be alone.

"Of course. I'm here to support you." Josh smiled and walked to Terry. He wrapped his arms around him and kissed his cheek. "They would have to drag me out of here kicking and screaming to get rid of me."

Terry gave Josh a slight smile and said, "Thanks." then hugged him.

Josh stepped back after a while and looked into Terry's eyes. "You don't have to thank me. I'm your boyfriend and I love you. Where else would I be? Nothing else in my life takes precedence over this or over you."

He leaned forward with the intention to kiss Terry's lips when the doctor and nurse returned. They did a physical on Terry, all the while explaining what they were doing. They had him get dressed when they were done, then walked out of the room.

When the doctor returned with the nurse, he looked at Terry and stated warmly, "I didn't find any tears or signs of trauma Terry. Josh stated that he uses the anti-hiv lubrication so I think you'll be okay, however, as a precaution I would like to start you on a post exposure prophylaxis because the condom was defective. You made it here within 72 hrs, so we'll give you AZT + 3TC + Indinavir. Then we'll check your HIV RNA levels at 14 days and discontinue if it's undetectable.

"What is that again, I think I've heard of it." Josh asked because Terry looked utterly confused.

The doctor explained, "AZT treatment at this stage is believed to block the infection of the immune system cells by HIV, so prompt AZT treatment is likely to block the establishment of HIV infection in an individual who has been exposed to the virus."

Josh squeezed Terry's hand and asked, "So his chances are... what?"

The doctor smiled and patted Terry's shoulder. "I am certain you'll be fine Terry. The chances are very slim that you have HIV. Like I said, the lubrication Josh uses is pretty reliable even though it's still in the experimental stages and your rectum isn't injured.

Terry blushed. He hated that word because it sounded so crude.

"The only drawback," the doctor continued, "is that this medicine will make you ill for a while. It'll feel like you have the flu so I suggest plenty of rest and fluids."

Josh grinned at Terry and said, "I'll happily take care of him." and got a smile in return.

The doctor looked at Terry and said with an authoritative voice, "I'd like to speak to you about your arm."

Terry stared at the floor and said timidly, "It's nothing, I'm fine."

Josh spoke up and said, "We've got it taken care of. I'm going to make sure he gets help."

The doctor looked at Josh and back at Terry, "I can't stress to you enough how important it is to get help for type of disorder."

Terry nodded and put on his winter coat and Josh followed suit. The doctor shook Josh's, then Terry's hand and left with the nurse trailing behind him.

Terry was embarrassed to say the least. Everyone told him what to do when he was younger for his cutting behavior and now, as an adult, he was still being judged and criticized. He just wanted to be left alone to deal with it himself and he could do without the negative attention that he was receiving as well.

Terry jumped down from the exam table and looked up at Josh.

Josh grinned and teased, "Here that? Your rectum is fine!" then laughed.

"Yeah," Terry winced when he heard that word again. "Shut up... asshole." he smirked.

Josh snickered, "That's fine too." He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and engaged him in a long delightful kiss. They both had a positive outlook because according to the Doctor's viewpoint, Terry was almost assured that he would be okay.

+++++++++

Bryan held a plate of scrambled eggs mixed with red peppers, onions, and sausage topped with cheese and set it on the table in front of Chad. He smiled down at him, then kissed his blond head.

"I'll get some orange juice. Do you want your coffee with sugar?" Bryan asked.

"Yes please." Chad replied as he reached for a slice of toast. "This looks really good!"

Bryan set the drinks down and sat next to Chad at the dining room table in his 'new' home. He hadn't officially moved in yet, but he would really soon. He picked up his fork and stabbed a piece of sausage. Before he put it in his mouth, he asked, "Do you mind if we stay in today? I know you need time to recuperate and for once, I'd like the job of being a couch potato."

Chad chewed his mouthful of food and swallowed. He nodded and answered, "Not at all. I would love to hang around here with you."

Bryan set his fork down. He reached over and tucked a stray lock of hair behind Chad's ear, then rested his chin on his hand as he stared at his boyfriend. "You're really handsome Angel, you know that?"

Chad reddened and said humbly, "Thank you."

Bryan chuckled and said, "You're adorable when you blush too."

Chad shook his head and took a drink of juice. He set the empty glass down and said, "If I didn't know better, I'd think you were trying to embarrass me on purpose."

Bryan smiled and said, "You got me.. that is my intention. I want to see just how far down that blush goes." He reached out and pulled the collar of Chad's shirt away from his neck and looked. "Hmm, looks like it goes down your neck to your chest. I wonder if it goes further."

Chad clasped his hand over Bryan's hand and brought it to his lips. He kissed the top of his hand and said, "Maybe it goes down to my toes. How about I let you find out later?"

Bryan raised his eyebrows and grinned.

Chad couldn't help but notice Bryan's natural confidence whether he was around Chad and his friends or people his own age and older. Bryan exuded a love for life that was contagious.

+++++++++

Luke and Noah were the last ones to check out of the hotel. As they drove home, Luke stated, "I had a really good time except for the fact that Mick fucked with Toke's head. I wish there was something I could do."

Noah glanced at Luke, then back at the road. "Luke, I know you feel like you need to do something, but stay out of it. Toke and Mick may work things out or they may not, but at least it'll be their decision, not yours."

"I know Noah. I'm not saying that I want to force them back together. Jesus. Did you see Toke? He was heartbroken! He said that she's done this to him before. Why is she treating him like shit? He needs a guys night out!"

Noah laughed, "YOU'RE gonna show him a guys night out? I don't think he'd be caught dead in a gay bar Luke, much less you being caught in a strip club. What do you two really have in common? Nothing."

Luke sneered at Noah before he said, "I have plenty in common with him! Just because he's straight doesn't mean that we can't be friends. What the fuck Noah? Your acting like a moron."

"A moron?!" Noah said angrily.

"Luke said frantically, "I could have called you a fucking moron!"

"Oh that's really nice Luke!"

"If the shoe fits..." Luke said.

"All I'm saying is that you don't know how Toke and Mick's relationship works. Maybe they do this all the time and get back together. Just stay out of it. I don't want you in the middle of some stupid argument."

Luke turned in his seat and yelled, "Toke is a person with feelings Noah! He was really upset and I don't think Mick deserves another chance. I'm going to tell him that too the next time I see him. He doesn't deserve to be treated the way she treated him, no one does!"

Noah rolled his eyes and shot back, "I'm telling you to stay out of it Luke. There's nothing you can do."

Luke crossed his arms and said, "So I'm supposed to watch my good friend just take that shit from her? He's too good for her."

"Well maybe he doesn't think so! Maybe he'll give her another chance, you don't know." Noah shook his head because Luke was so hard-headed.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Luke spat back.

Noah sighed and said, "Sometimes you're so goddamn stubborn and self righteous."

Luke breathed out with a huff. "Sometimes you're so ignorant and insufferable." he turned back to the window and stared out.

"At least I keep out of other people's business!" Noah grumbled.

Luke narrowed his eyes and gnarled, "At least I care enough to want to help!"

"There's a difference between helping and interfering!" Noah growled at Luke.

"Fucking asshole!" Luke thundered.

"That's right Luke, I'm the fucking asshole because you know I'm right."

"I know no such thing! Your the fucking asshole because your acting like one."

"Whatever, your acting childish. Mind your own business and leave Toke and Mick alone." Noah said, then thought to himself, 'Luke can be so incessant. What is his deal with wanting everyone happy and his need to fix the world?' He heard Luke mumble something incoherent and was sure it was another derogatory remark.

They got back to the dorm and walked up stairs separately. In their room, they were studying in silence when they heard a loud banging.

Luke looked at the door with annoyance. "Answer that."

Noah opened the door. A jovial Terry and a smiling Josh walked into the room arm in arm.

Luke turned around in his chair, then smiled at them. "You two look like you just ate the proverbial canary. What's up?"

Josh shrugged and said, "Nothing. What's up with you?"

Noah closed the door and walked back to his desk. He sat down and asked, "We're just studying."

Josh and Terry didn't notice the tension in the room because of their elevated moods. They took off their winter coats, tossed them on the bed, and faced Luke and Noah.

"See what Terry gave me for my birthday." Josh held out the necklace so Luke and Noah could see it.

They both stood up and walked to Josh. Luke fingered the pendant and grinned. "The phoenix. That's perfect for you Josh. Terry, you did a good job picking that out."

Noah checked it out. "It's beautiful." He turned the pendant over and read the inscription. "Aww, that's really sweet. Luke's earring is too small to be engraved so I was thinking of getting a tattoo on my ass saying 'property of Luke'.

Luke hit Noah in the arm, not hard though. The joke was funny, but Luke was still upset about Noah's lack of concern for Toke and total disregard for him just because he wanted to help a friend. Noah practically forbade him to talk to Toke about it and told him not to butt in where he wasn't wanted.

Terry and Josh snickered.

"Why are you two in such a good mood?" asked Luke.

"We're just happy we have each other." Terry answered, looking at Josh. He pulled him close and kissed him. He felt an overwhelming feeling of love for his boyfriend and wanted everyone to know. "I love you Josh."

"Love you too." Josh replied with a smile, then thought a second and said, "That's 17 now Terry."

Luke looked quizzically at Terry and Josh.

Noah asked with a puzzled look on his face and said, "17 what?"

Josh laughed, "17 times today that he's said he loves me."

"You've said it back every time so technically you've said it 17 times too." Terry chuckled.

Luke and Noah didn't get it. Whatever it was, it went over their heads. Why were they keeping track of how many times they said they love each other?

Noah checked his watch and asked, "You guys want to go get some lunch? Luke and I haven't eaten yet."

"No." Terry answered and looked into Josh's eyes dreamily. "We grabbed something on the way home from the hosp.." Terry quickly covered his mouth and turned away.

Noah looked at Terry's back suspiciously and asked, "Did someone get hurt? What happened. Why were you at the hospital?"

Josh stepped up to Noah and said, "No one is hurt. Terry had to go and have a little blood test done, that it."

"For what?" Luke asked. He was curious and sometimes outright nosy where his friends were concerned.

"What kind of blood test?" Noah asked as he walked around Josh to put his hand on Terry's shoulder which made Terry turn around. "Tell us, please?"

Terry turned around and played it off like it was no big deal. "I had to get an hiv/aids test done. We had a scare last night."

"And?" Noah asked.

Josh spoke up and said, "And.. that's it. He should be fine." He didn't mention the physical exam or the medication. "The doctor thinks there is no cause for concern. So we're obscenely happy!"

"Really? He's okay? You wouldn't lie about something like that would you?" Luke asked with a tinge of skepticism in his voice

Terry shook his head, "No. Would either of us be smiling if I wasn't alright?" then he crossed his arms defensively, mindful of the one that had been stinging all day. His cuts were raw and the pain was worsening because they had been rubbing on his sleeve for hours.

"I suppose not." Luke answered while looking suspiciously at Terry. He noticed Terry's posture, then saw a look of pain flash across Terry's face and disappear.

Terry looked down and fiddled with the sleeve of his shirt, trying to keep it from touching the cuts. He wanted to pull the sleeve up, but then Luke and Noah would see his arm and he would have more explaining to do.

Luke motioned with his finger and said, "Come here."

Terry took a few unsuspecting steps forward to Luke and stood facing him. He looked into Luke's eyes and asked, "What is it?"

Luke stated, "Okay, what's really going on." he looked at Terry's crossed arms and knew he was hiding something. He quickly grabbed Terry's arm and pushed up the sleeve.

Terry fought him and yelled, "Get OFF me!"

Luke had a tight hold on Terry's wrist and saw the injuries to his forearm. "What the fuck Terry! Josh do you know about this?!" Luke yelled angrily.

Noah yelled at Luke to stop it and to let go of Terry. He grabbed Luke's arm and tried to wrest it off Terry's wrist.

"Leave me alone Dammit!" In tears, Terry shoved Luke away.

Luke stumbled backwards into Noah's arms. Noah angrily helped Luke regain his balance, then let him go.

Josh came up behind Terry and pulled him into his body. Josh held Terry while he looked at Luke with what almost looked like loathing.

He whispered into Terry's ear, "Go get our coats."

Noah walked with Terry to the bed and asked with concern for his feelings, "Are you alright? Luke didn't hurt your arm any worse did he?"

Josh stepped up to Luke and yelled, "What the hell did you do that for? You have no right to fucking touch him like that!"

"He needs to get help Josh." Luke shouted. "I know you think you can help him, but you can't. It's just gonna get worse!"

"We can deal with it! You said so yourself the last time he did this. It's how he deals with shit!" Josh yelled back.

Noah turned to Luke and yelled, "Luke! Just stay out of it!" he took a breath and added, "This is their problem, not yours. You can't tell people what to do! You're meddling where you're not wanted!"

"But" Luke started to yell back.

Noah interrupted and said with frustration, "Terry isn't a cause you need to 'save' he's a person. It's up to him to decide whether he wants to seek help or not!"

"Noah! You can't be serious!" Luke frowned. "Did you even SEE his arm?"

"Lets get the fuck out of here Terry." Josh stated. He walked to the door and ushered Terry through it, then turned around. "Thanks a whole hell of a lot Luke! You ruined a perfectly good Sunday with your holier than thou act!" He slammed the door behind him.

Luke opened his mouth but no words came to mind. He turned to Noah who shook his head and went back to his chair at his desk to sit down.

"Noah?! Why didn't you come to my defense? You know Terry needs help! This time it looked really bad otherwise I wouldn't have said anything." Luke walked up behind Noah and stood behind him. He touched the back of Noah's head intending to run his fingers through his hair when Noah ducked out of the way.

Luke drew his eyebrows together and asked, "What's your problem?"

Noah was silent for a moment, then turned his chair around and stated, "You didn't have to go off like that on Terry or Josh. You're always up in everyone's business telling them what to do. Just leave them alone... leave everyone alone."

A slap in the face would have hurt less at the moment. Luke looked at Noah in disbelief. "They're our friends you asshole! I care about them! Can't you see that Terry needs help!"

Noah stood up and argued, "He'll get it in his own time! What do you want to do? Call your grandma and have her fix him too?"

Luke looked shaken and startled. He shouted loudly, "My grandmother has connections and resources you jackass. How dare you! It sounds like you think she's meddlesome and intrusive! The fact that she helps people, that she's kind and generous means nothing to you! Did you forget that she transferred me down here so you and I could have at a relationship!? She's also paying for Josh's medicine and she got the best detective to help find me when I was kidnapped by Brendan!" He stared at Noah with a frown and watery eyes.

Noah turned away knowing Luke was right about his grandma Lucinda. He shouldn't have said what he did about her, but Luke needed to understand that just because you can help someone, like Toke or Terry, doesn't mean they need or want your help.

Luke took Noah's silence as an act of defiance and disagreement.

He shouted at the top of his lungs, "You know what? Excuse ME for having a heart and trying to help our friends!"

Noah turned around and saw the rage on Luke's face.

Luke continued to shout, "You want me to leave people alone? How about I leave YOU alone!!" With his hands trembling, Luke took out his earring and threw it at Noah. He yelled, "Fuck you Noah!" Then he turned away.

Noah stood still fighting the urge to go after Luke, but Noah knew he was in the right and that Luke was wrong. He had dealt with Terry's cutting since they were young. Terry was the only one who would decide when and if the time was right to get help. No one could force him, it would be pointless to 'make' him go to therapy. Why didn't Luke understand that?

Luke grabbed his coat and rushed out the door without looking back. He ran most of the way to Toke's apartment and banged on the door.


	46. Alternate Ending Chp 18

_Disclaimer_: This story is a fictional work of my own, and is in no way associated to ATWT, CBS, their sponsors, or the actors. The events and characters depicted in this story are purely fictional and should not be misconstrued for real life events and characters. This story is A.U.

WARNINGS/RATING: MATURE. This chapter contains Strong Language and Drug Use, and Drinking

"Through Thick and Thin"  
Chapter: 18 (alternate ending)

_"Luke continued to shout, "You want me to leave people alone? How about I leave YOU alone!!" Luke took out his earring and threw it at Noah. "Fuck you Noah!" Then he turned away._

Noah stood still fighting the urge to go after Luke, but Noah knew he was right and Luke was wrong. He had dealt with Terry's cutting since they were young. Terry was the only one who would decide when and if the time was right to get help. No one could force him, it would be pointless to 'make' him. Why didn't Luke understand that?

Luke grabbed his coat and rushed out the door without looking back. He ran most of the way to Toke's apartment and banged on the door."

Toke answered the door and spoke sluggishly, "Heyya Blaze buddy. Come in!" then he took a hit off the joint he held between his index finger and thumb.

Luke took note of the cloud of smoke and Toke's demeanor and came to the most obvious conclusion.

"Toke, what are you doing? I thought you quit?" Luke stepped into the living room and sat down on the couch.

Toke sat next to him, laughed and said, "I did, but the...." then he stared off.

Luke waited for Toke to finish his sentence. When he didn't, Luke looked at him expectantly.

"Ha Ha, what was I saying again?" Toke grinned and looked at Luke. Toke looked the same as he had this morning at the Lakeview, save for the pot induced red eyes and relaxed forgetful attitude.

Luke shook his head and said with seriousness, "I honestly don't know."

Toke looked hard at Luke and said in a joking manner, "Heyyy man, what's the matter? Somethings wrong with you, besides the fact that your gay! Heh heh."

"You know Toke, that was offensive. Just because I'm gay, doesn't mean something is 'wrong' with me." Luke crossed his arms and stared at Toke. His eyes were beginning to water from the smoke in the air.

"Sorry Blaze. You know I'm joking right? Come on duuude." he looked at Luke who still wasn't smiling. He took a hit and said, "You would be laughing if there wasn't something bothering you. Spill it."

Luke took the joint out of Toke's hand and took a hit. He held the smoke in, then spoke as he blew the smoke out, "I broke off my engagement with Noah. I threw my earring at him." Luke realized how stupid that sounded and chuckled.

Toke frowned and asked, "Your engagement earring? Why?"

Luke shrugged and answered, "Some stupid argument. He'll come back to me when he realizes I'm right."

Toke smiled and nodded. "So, we're both single men. Wanna go out then come back and get lucky?"

Luke snickered, but then looked at Toke in confusion. The pot was taking affect. Luke stated, "You wanna go out?"

"Yeah," Toke said. "We could hit a couple places and come back here for privacy. Mick took most of her stuff already. We have the place to ourselves to have some fun if you know what I mean?" he smiled at Luke and winked.

Luke turned that thought over in his head, then blurted out, "I thought you were straight. You wanna get lucky with me?"

Toke looked astonished and began to laugh. He choked and laughed some more.

"I.. I Oh shit!" Toke could barely talk he was in stitches. "No! You..."

Luke began to giggle, then he started to belly laugh for no apparent reason.

"I don't want to fuck YOU! Oh you are such a.. a.. what the fuck?" Toke chuckled.

"A dork?" Luke laughed.

"A moron! I meant go out and pick up some ass and come back here. We have the place to ourselves! No girlfriend, and no nagging wife... or whatever you call Noah." Toke smiled.

Luke looked at Toke through half lidded red eyes and said, "Where do you wanna go?"

Toke shrugged. "Where do you wanna go?"

Luke laughed and said, "I don't know, where do you want to go?"

"Where do YOU want to go dude?" Toke asked on the verge of laughing.

"I asked you first man." Luke held his stomach and laughed.

"Uhmm.. lets go downtown and see if there's any action." Toke suggested then laughed.

"Oh!" Luke had an idea and held up a finger. "I know where we can go. We can go to the Lakeview. The bar is open and my family owns the place, we can get free drinks. You can get your flavored water, soda or whatever. There's usually pretty women hanging around the bar."

Toke blinked slowly and grinned. "Okay, but what about you?"

"I don't do women!" Luke giggled.

"Smart ass. What about a guy for you?" Toke pushed Luke over with a shove.

"I'm fine. You're the one that needs to get fucked, not me. I already did the deed today." Luke sat back up and pushed Toke's shoulder.

"Oh brother." Toke rolled his eyes. He held up his hand and said, "No more talk about that."

Luke laughed. "Lets call a cab. I can't fucking drive like this."

"I can't drive either. Mick took the car." Toke laughed.

AT THE LAKEVIEW....

Luke and Toke sat at a table in the back part of the bar giggling while a waitress named Rainne tried to take their orders.

Toke grinned at the waitress and ordered, "I'll take a pop."

Rainne was rattling off the kinds they had when Luke kicked Toke under the table and leaned forward. "You need to 'pop' a chick!" he laughed.

Toke covered his mouth and laughed into his hand while he looked up into the waitress's face to see if she heard Luke. If she did, she was ignoring the immature joke.

"Umm, a Coke is fine." Toke chuckled.

She looked at Luke and asked, "And for you?"

"I want a Pina Colada with crushed ice, not cubed." He ordered, then beamed innocently at her.

Toke looked at the waitress and said, "Wait, he'd rather have a Penis Colada if you have it!" and burst out laughing.

Luke kicked Toke under the table once again as he choked on a laugh.

The waitress cleared her throat and smiled at Toke. "I'll be right back with your drinks guys."

"You're so wasted you don't even know what you're saying!" Luke laughed.

"I know what I'm saying! You'd take a penis over a drink any day!" Toke chuckled.

"That's true. But to be fair, after you ordered a Coke, I should have jumped in and said you want to order a Cock!" Luke snickered.

"Blaze, that's sooo not funny because I'm not gay." Toke smiled.

"Ohhhh yeahhhh." Luke drawled out still feeling high. "That isn't funny, but it's funny that it's not funny!" Luke cracked up.

Paul, the bartender made Luke's Pina Colada and poured Toke's Coke into a glass of ice.

The waitress, Rainne, took the drinks over to the table. She set them down before the men and stared at Toke. "Do I know you?" she asked him.

Toke looked up into her blue eyes and said with a smile, "Um, no I don't think so. I'm sure I'd remember you."

She smiled and shook her head, "No, I mean do you go to college here? I think I must have seen you around."

"Yes I do, but I was also here last night." Toke's eyes ran up and down the tall waitress's body. It was curvy and her personality was vivacious. She had perfect ivory skin and dark auburn hair when in the sunlight, it shined and the reddish tint showed.

Rainne grinned, showing her white teeth and said, "That's it! I saw you last night, but I still think we have a class together...."

While the waitress and Toke talked, Luke went to the bar with his drink to give them some privacy. He sat on a stool and watched the tv in the corner. Paul, the bartender, walked up to Luke and asked if he wanted another drink. Luke sipped the rest of his drink and nodded. He pushed his glass toward the bartender.

"Hey." Luke said as Paul walked away with the empty glass.

Paul turned around and said, "Yeah?"

Luke smiled and said, "Nothing." He watched Paul turn back around and walk to the other end of the bar. Something about the way Paul sauntered got Luke thinking.

When Paul brought Luke's drink back, he asked, "Anything else?"

"Yeah, what's your name?" Luke asked with a smile that showed his adorable dimples.

"Paul. Yours?" Paul asked with a polite smile.

"Just call me Blaze." Luke replied, then took a sip of his drink. "How long have you worked here?"

Paul's eyes sparkled, "Blaze huh? I've been here almost six months. I'm working here to pay my way through school."

Luke nodded and looked over at Toke and the waitress. Paul glanced over to the table as well and called out, "Rainne, we have other customers."

Luke chuckled, "Rainne is her name? Like a 'rainy' day?"

Paul turned his attention back to Luke. He set his elbows on the bar and leaned forward. "Yup, but her name is nothing like her personality. She's totally cool. Who is that she's talking to anyway? Friend of yours?"

Luke nodded, "Yeah, he's my friend. Just a friend. We aren't boyfriends or anything if that's what you thought." Luke didn't know why he felt the need to explain himself. Maybe it was the booze and the pot. Most likely the combination of the two, he thought to himself and self consciously smiled.

Paul raised his eyebrow.

Luke blushed and continued to explain, "I just meant that we're not in a relationship or dating. In fact, he's totally straight. He's not into guys if you know what I mean. Maybe you don't know what I mean. Not that I'm insinuating that you're gay and you know what I'm talking about... Oh shit... Lets start over. Hi I'm Blaze." Luke grinned with goofiness.

Paul chuckled and stood back up. He grabbed a washcloth and wiped the bar down, then served a group of people who showed up at the other end of the bar.

Luke laughed at his loose lips. He took a few sips of his drink and continued to watch Paul make drinks for the customers. Paul was sort of good looking and had an average looking physique. He was friendly though and that's what Luke needed right now, a friend to talk to that wasn't caught up in his or his friend's problems.

Rainne walked to the bar and stood next to Luke. She glanced at him while she waited patiently for Paul to come down and take the drink order she held in her hand.

"Your friend Toke is quite the looker." she smiled at Luke.

Luke turned and looked up at the voluptuous young woman and said, "He is a hottie."

Rainne giggled and said, "I bet he's adorable without all that stuff he wears. You know, the make up and dark clothing?" she looked back at the table and waved to toke.

Luke looked at Toke and grinned. He gave the thumbs up sign and turned back to Rainne. "You could easily find out."

Rainne tilted her head and asked, "What do you mean?"

Luke responded, "After he showers in the morning he comes out with nothing on. No makeup or jewelry, even his hair looks normal.

Rainne turned away, offended at what Luke was saying.

Luke touched her arm and she looked back at him. "What?" she snapped.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to insinuate that you should sleep with him and wake up with him in the morning."

Rainne frowned then her eyes softened when she saw Toke coming to the bar. He sat on the stool next to Luke and grinned.

"So Rainne, I see you've met my man Blaze here huh?" Toke slapped Luke on the back.

"Yes I have." She smiled at Toke and asked, "So was it your guys intention to come here and get dates, or to pick up some unsuspecting lonely girls to screw?"

Toke chuckled and answered, "Kinda both. But Blaze would rather have a juicy cock to take home!" he laughed.

Luke slapped Toke on the arm and said, "Toke!! You forgot to mention BIG." then giggled.

Rainne smiled at Luke. She looked at Toke, who was laughing at Luke, and said, "Thanks for your honesty Toke."

Toke replied, "No problem, so umm... we on when you get off?"

Rainne nodded. "Sure, but I'm not easy." she smiled again at Toke.

Paul walked to them from the other end of the bar. He took the order from Rainne while he stared at Luke, then turned around and left to make the drinks.

Toke leaned into Luke and said, "Ooh, I think you have an admirer."

"No, I made an idiot of myself. I couldn't shut up when I was talking. I'm sure I made no sense whatsoever!" Luke watched the bartender walking to the opposite end of the bar and hand out the drinks.

Toke chuckled and teased in a sing song voice, "I don't think he cares duuuuude. I think he likes youuuuu."

"Doesn't matter. I love Noah." Luke asserted. He could still look, he just couldn't touch, right? He asked himself and decided that it was a fact.

Luke turned away from the bartender's backside and looked at Toke, who for some reason appeared wavy, or fuzzy. Luke blinked and tried to focus his eyes. "Toke, man... I'm fucking wasted." he laughed and leaned on Toke.

Toke laughed too. "What? Did that bartender get you drunk?"

Luke shrugged. "Me and Noah didn't eat lunch today and my drinks were a little strong." Luke grinned at Toke and wrapped his arm around his neck.

Toke looked at Luke warily. "Blaze listen, if you try to kiss me again I will knock your block off."

"Ooh, those are fighting words!" Luke snickered and leaned into Toke jokingly. Toke pulled his head back and said, "Dude! I mean it."

"Okay, okay." Luke simpered.

Paul made his way back over to Luke and Toke. He asked Luke, "Can I buy your next drink for you?"

Luke's wide smile made Paul grin.

"No thanks, Paul. I'm having a hard time focusing on your face as it is." Luke looked at Toke. He leaned in and tried to whisper. "Is he still good looking?"

Toke glanced at the bartender who overheard Luke. Toke looked back at Luke and answered, "Jesus Christ Blaze, I don't know! I suppose as far as guys go, he's handsome enough." Toke looked at Paul and asked, "Are you into guys?"

Paul cracked a smile and said, "Depends. You asking or him?" he pointed to Toke then Luke.

Toke gave him a 'are you crazy' look and said, "Ugh, not ME! Him!"

Luke giggled and said, "Toke's a closet homo." then he slapped the bar several times as he laughed hysterically.

"Shut up Blaze. You're fucking crazy!" Toke chuckled and looked at the bartender. "So he's your type?"

Paul shook his head, "I don't have a type. I'm more into just having a good time with a fun guy."

Toke looked at Luke and said to Paul, "That's what he needs. When do you get done with work?"

Paul glanced at the clock behind him and said, "Soon. At 2, why?"

Toke leaned toward Paul and said, "I asked Rainne to come over to my place when she was done. You wanna come over too? We're just gonna hang out. Right Blaze?"

Luke nodded and slurred, "Right on."

Paul smiled and looked at Luke. "Um, sure. I guess that would be okay."

Luke smiled back and said, "Cool."

________________________________________.

Noah was finishing up his assignment when he looked at the clock. Luke had been gone for a while now and he didn't have the foggiest idea whether to go look for him and bring him home, or let him come home on his own. He decided to wait a little longer to see if Luke would come to his senses. He had found the earring and put it back into the box it came in when he bought it. He knew Luke was acting irrationally and out of anger when he threw it at him. He also felt that Luke would come home and put his earring back in his ear and apologize. If Luke wasn't home within the hour, he decided that he would check the diner, then Java and possibly Toke's if he remembered the apartment number.

___________________________________________.

Paul had driven Luke, Rainne and Toke back to Toke's apartment. Paul and Toke helped Luke up the stairs and onto the sofa.

Paul sat next to him and asked if he was alright.

"Yeah, I'm f..fine." Luke stuttered. "Right as rain. HA! Right as Rainne, get it?" Luke laughed.

Toke led Rainne to the kitchen and took out a soda for her. Luke and Paul declined a drink and began to make small talk.

Toke turned on his stereo. He sat on the recliner and pulled Rainne down onto his lap. He wanted to feel better and he was off to a good start. He was still in an altered state of mind, feeling no pain, and he had a beautiful girl sitting on his lap. Moving on, so he thought, was the best strategic move he could make.

Toke and Rainne spoke and got to know a little more about each other while Toke caressed her knee, hand, or cheek. She was very receptive to his touch and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek.

Paul asked Luke questions. Feeling as dizzy and out of touch as he did, Luke answered as best as he could.

After a while of talking and flirting, Toke and Rainne were making out heavily. They both wanted each other at the moment, but for different reasons.

Luke's head was resting on the back of the couch as he continued to talk to Paul. He watched Toke at the same time wondering how he turned off his feelings for Mick so quickly. Luke decided that it didn't matter. He was happy that Toke moved on. He looked like he was having a good time with the waitress at the moment. Maybe she would treat him better than Mick did. He could see that he wouldn't need to talk to Toke about the way Mick mistreated him. He could do so much better and he was, with Rainne brightening up his day.

Noah put on his coat and decided to walk to the diner first. The brisk cold air hit his face and chilled him. He stuffed his hands into his warm winter coat pockets and raised his shoulders to keep his neck and ears warm. He had no idea what Luke would do or where he would go. He hadn't experienced anything like this with Luke before, this was the biggest and most serious argument they'd ever had in the 3 months that they've known each other.

They were supposed to go to Luke's grandma's house for thanksgiving and now Noah didn't know if that was still on or not. He certainly didn't want to go home for thanksgiving. His parents had worked things out, but they were still argumentative towards each other. He didn't even want to think about Christmas. He didn't want to think about life without Luke.

If Luke's past was any indication of what was to come, he would probably be mad for a little while then come back to Noah and they would work it out. Luke and Noah shared the same temperament. They both got mad, said what was on their mind, then got over it and moved on.

Noah opened the door to the diner and took a quick look around. He sighed dejectedly and turned right around to walk back out into the cold towards Java. He ran through the fight in his mind and admitted he was more than a little harsh and forthright. He turned up the collar on his coat and jogged to Java.

_'I can't believe I'm actually 'running' around town looking for him. Am I crazy or what?_' Noah chuckled to himself.

He smelled the coffee before he rounded the corner. _'Mmm, smells so good_.' Noah went inside Java and asked the barista if she had seen Luciano Snyder that day.

She recognized Noah and assumed he was talking about the guy she always saw him with when they came in for coffee. The shorter blond man always ordered a latte and the dark haired man before her always got a black coffee.

She shook her head and said, "You mean the man you usually come here with?"

Noah nodded and said, "Yes, his name is Luciano, I'm Noah." he held his hand out to shake her hand.

She reached out and shook his hand with a firm grip and said, "I'm sorry. I haven't seen him today, but I can let him know that you're looking for him if he comes in."

"Okay, thanks. Bye" Noah frowned and walked away.

"Good luck Noah!" she called out.

Paul pressed his leg against Luke's leg as they talked, then he got braver and placed his hand on Luke's thigh and caressed it. Luke let his eyes close as a wave of nausea overcame him. He was aware of what Paul was doing, but right now he was feeling too ill to do anything about it. He knew he needed to ride out the feeling of dizziness first and wait for it to pass before he could even move or speak. He felt Paul's other arm wrap around his shoulders.

Paul leaned into him asked, "Blaze? Are you okay?"

Luke murmured, "Yeaaahh. Just need... a moment to..." Warm lips met his and interrupted his sentence.

Paul moved his mouth over Luke's while his hand slipped under Luke's shirt, then worked it's way up to his light haired covered chest.

Luke moaned, but not from the attention he was receiving. He truly felt ill.

Paul misunderstood Luke's moans and gently guided him down so he was lying on the couch, then lifted his shirt. He kissed Luke's abs and stomach, then licked upwards to his chest and nipped at a nipple which stimulated it to become erect.

"Ohhh gggod..." Luke groaned feeling sicker now that he was lying down.

___________________________________________________________.

Noah walked up the creaky stairs of the apartment building. He saw the door he was looking for and walked up to it. He pounded on it, hoping that the occupants of the apartment could hear him through the loud music. A shout sounding like Toke's voice came through the door, "Come in!"

Noah turned the doorknob and opened the door. He smelled the distinctive scent of pot waft out and narrowed his eyes as he stepped into the room. At first glance, he saw a pretty young woman sitting on Toke's lap with her arms around his neck. He looked to his left and saw some guy bent over someone else's moaning body.

On closer inspection, he recognized Luke's shoes. He marched over to the couch and lifted the guy up by the back of his shirt. "Get the fuck off of him!!" he yelled, then looked down at Luke.

Luke was passed out and had vomit on the chest area of his shirt. They guy in Noah's grasp had been trying to clean Luke up.

Noah let the guy go and turned to Toke. He asked, "What the hell is going on here? Who is this guy?" He pointed at Paul.

Toke moved his head away from the waitress's mouth and smiled. "That's Paul. He drove us home from the Lakeview. Blaze got sorta messed up." he chuckled.

"Who are you?" asked Paul, staring at Noah and wondering why this brute was so curious.

"I'm Noah, his fiance." Noah pointed at Luke.

"You're 'THE' Noah! Okay yeah, all he did was curse about you while we were driving here from the hotel."

"Yeah, that sounds like something he'd do." Noah nodded. "He's pretty pissed off at me. I'm gonna take him back to the dorm." He snapped his fingers and uttered, "Shit." realizing he hadn't driven here.

Noah tried lifting Luke, but it was like lifting sand bags. Luke was just dead weight and he wouldn't be able to carry him down to his truck even if he had driven here.

Noah stood up and turned around. He asked, "Toke, can he stay here for the night? I won't be able to get him back to the dorm and frankly, I've decided that I really don't want to deal with him when he wakes up from the state he's in right now."

Toke let his head fall back as Rainne kissed his neck. He muttered, "Yeah, he can stay. Now leave me and my hook-up alone."

Rainne giggled and said, "I'm not your hook-up yet sweetheart."

Noah wondered if he heard Toke right. He took a look at Luke and then looked at Paul while wondering 'Is that what Luke and Paul were doing? Hooking up?'

Noah scowled at Paul and scowled. "What are you doing here with him?"

"We came here to hang out and get to know each other."

Noah glared at Paul and sneered, "Were you taking advantage of him while he was passed out?!"

Paul shook his head, "NO! I'm not like that. Shit, what is your problem anyway?"

Noah looked at Paul through slitted eyes and said, "You better not have touched him!"

Paul crossed his arms and stammered, "Well I'm sorry, but it's too late to be worried about that now."

Noah stood over Paul and asked, "Sorry for what? What happened here?" he turned around and said, "Toke! What's going on?"

Toke sighed and stopped kissing Rainne. He looked at Noah and said, "Dude, I'm trying to get lucky here. As far as Blaze over there," he pointed, "There's no way he's gonna get his dick up. He's out Noah, you'll have to get your jollies from someone else."

Noah huffed and turned away to face Paul again. He tapped the smaller guy's chest and stated forcefully, "I want to know what happened here.. right now!"

Paul licked his lips and said, "I was invited here by Toke. Blaze and I kissed for a little bit and that's all."

"Blaze? No, his NAME is Luciano!" Noah shouted. "Leave before you regret ever meeting him and Toke!" Noah couldn't believe that Luke had been kissing this jerk. If Paul was to be believed, then it must mean that Luke truly broke up with him.

Paul glared at Noah, then walked past him to the door and grabbed the handle. He turned to Rainne and asked, "Are you coming with me?"

Rainne lifted her head and looked at Paul then back at Toke and said, "No, I think I'll stay for a while. See ya at work tomorrow."

Paul nodded and said, "Sure." then looked at Noah. He stated firmly, "For the record he DID tell me that he was single." then he slammed the door behind him when he left.

Noah quickly went to Luke's side. He took off Luke's shirt and wiped his chest and face off. He stood up and turned to Toke and asked him for a shirt. Not breaking lip contact with the girl in his lap, Toke pointed in the general direction of the bedroom.

Noah walked down the hall noting all the pictures of Toke and Mick on the wall. There were family pictures hanging on the wall as well. He walked into the bedroom and was surprised to see that it was very tidy and neat. He went to the closet and pulled a shirt off the hanger.

Noah walked back down the hall holding the shirt up in front of him looking at it and shaking his head. It was grey and happened to have a picture of a heart being pierced by the barbed wire that was wrapped around it. On the scroll underneath the bleeding heart were the words 'love' and 'hate'.

Noah rolled his eyes then decided it wasn't really that bad. It was only a shirt after all.

He slipped it over Luke's head then picked up a floppy arm and worked it into the short sleeve of the tee shirt. When he picked up his other arm, Luke pulled it back and stared at Noah through one open eye.

"Why are you undressing me? Where's Paul?"

Noah frowned and said, "He's waiting for you in the bedroom. You wanted to hook up with him right? Well you're too drunk to undress yourself so I'm helping you. He's getting all ready for you. Hurry up."

Luke opened his other eye and said, "Fuck off! I don't want to be with him! I just wanted to talk to someone you dipshit!" He turned over and fell back to sleep.

Noah sighed thankfully. He took the crochet blanket off the back of the couch and laid it over Luke's body. He bent down, kissed Luke on the cheek, and whispered, "Love you."

Noah told Toke and the girl on his lap goodbye and to call him when Luke woke up, whether that was tonight or in the morning. He left quietly and walked back to the dorm.


	47. Alternate Ending Chp 19

Genre: romance/drama/angst  
Disclaimer: This story is a fictional work of my own, and is in no way associated to ATWT, CBS, their sponsors, or the actors. The events and characters depicted in this story are purely fictional and should not be misconstrued for real life events and characters. This story is A.U.  
WARNINGS/RATING: MATURE/NC-17 THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS M/M PAIRING/SEXUAL CONTENT AND STRONG LANGUAGE.

**Title**: "Through Thick and Thin"  
Chapter: 19 (alternate ending)

Noah plodded heavily through the snow to the dorm from Toke's apartment. Once there, he stomped the snow from his shoes and took off his coat, then went into the rec room on the first floor. He said hi to Troy, and stood next to him to watch a game of pool. He looked away for a second and spotted Terry and Josh playing fooseball across the room. Terry looked happier than he had hours ago when Luke was trying to lecture him in their room. Josh even looked at ease.

Noah excused himself and walked to the table. He plunked down fifty cents and said, "I play the winner."

Josh didn't break his concentration as he muttered, "That'll be Terry. He's kicking my ass. I can't play worth shit! Damn that's game!" He hit the handles on the table with the heel of his hands and shook his head at Terry.

Terry laughed and wiped his brow. "Don't get mad! You're good at cards and I'm good at moving little guys around and having them kick balls into goals."

Josh laughed. "Yeah, you've got me there Terry. Good luck Noah, he's vicious."

Noah took his place at the table and grabbed a handle firmly in each hand as he replied, "Terry? Nah, he's- holy shit he scored already! What the hell Terry? Are you cheating?" Noah narrowed his eyes at Terry.

Terry grinned, "No, I'm just fast." He took a deep breath and bent over the table.

"No kidding you're fast! You just spin those guys around like God knows what!" Noah looked at Josh and asked, "Is that allowed? Isn't that cheating? There should be a speed limit... no, a spin limit on how fast you can turn your men."

Josh snickered and replied, "Terry could 'turn' any man fast, couldn't you baby?"

Noah covered his mouth and laughed while he watched Terry scrunch up his adorable nose at Josh.

He replied, "The only man I want to turn is you, and by 'turn', I mean 'on'." He looked at Noah and raised an eyebrow, then asked, "Now, are you playing Noah?"

Noah continued to laugh and pretended to scold Terry, "If you're gonna talk like that Terry, you and Josh should go to your room."

"Nah," chuckled Josh. "Didn't you say he was really 'fast'? He and I could go in that corner and be done within 30 seconds and no one would even know."

"Yeah I did say he was fast with his men!" Noah continued to laugh with Josh joining in. Josh was ecstatic that Terry was going to be okay. He was to the point of giddiness.

Josh elbowed Noah and they stopped laughing, but had big grins on their faces.

Terry looked up, tapped his foot impatiently and said, "Ready yet Noah?"

Noah nodded while Josh pushed the ball through the hole in the side of the table. Terry immediately stopped the ball with his man and passed it to another one of his men. He rotated the handle quickly which, in turn, shot the ball into Noah's goal and scored, all within seconds.

Noah threw up his arms, backed away from the table, and said, "I give up. You're too fucking fast!"

"You're just mad because you're getting your balls beaten!" Josh kidded.

Noah took his place back at the table and said with a laugh, "Fine! I'm not a quitter."

After the ball was introduced again, Noah maneuvered his men around and scored. Josh shot Terry a knowing look. Terry smiled, looked away, and ignored him. He wanted Noah to feel like at least he had a chance.

"Where's Luciano?" Josh asked out of the blue.

"He's going to be spending the night at Toke's, I think." he stuck out his tongue in concentration, then swore when Terry scored again.

"Why is he staying there? You two have a fight?" Terry asked and wiped his brow. He was getting really hot.

"Yes remember, you guys were there. It magnified after you left." Noah said then looked up at Terry and asked, "Are you alright?"

Terry nodded and replied, "I'm fine thanks. But Noah, Luciano was just looking out for my best interest. Josh and I had a talk about it. Tell him Josh."

Josh said, "You just did." he looked at Terry's red sweaty face and came to the conclusion that he was just hot because he was wearing a heavy sweatshirt and had just played several games of foosball.

Josh turned his attention to Noah and said, "Just like he said, we had a talk. Luciano cares about people. We know he wants to help and at first it's annoying and a little disruptive, but he really has our best interests at heart. Without his help I wouldn't be able to take that expensive medication for HIV. Terry and I think Luciano has a very big heart and we love him for wanting to help us."

Terry nodded at Noah who looked dumbfounded. He walked around the table to Noah and said, "Sometimes he can be a little forceful and nosy... like today. I guess I overreacted because of the stress I was under. I mean there is no way I am going to some psych doctor to get help, but I know and understand where Luciano was coming from."

Josh looked from Terry to Noah. "Yeah, I agree. He's a great guy and you're lucky to have each other."

Noah hung his head. "I don't know, he broke up with me and gave me back the diamond earring I gave him. I know he's just upset, but I'm upset too. It's like he wants to fix everyone."

Josh looked at Noah and asked, "Do you think part of it is that you feel like he's not giving you enough attention now that he's feeling better and doesn't depend on you all the time?"

"What?! NO! That would be really selfish of me." Noah answered.

Terry asserted, "But you have to admit that he's not so clingy or worried about being alone anymore. Maybe helping people helps him feel better about himself. Do you really want to take that away? There's nothing wrong with him wanting to do that you know Noah."

"Are you saying there's something wrong with me then?" Noah asked with a frown.

"Terry didn't say that." Josh interrupted. "What he means, I think, is that there are worse things out there than getting up in our business. Helping people is very admirable."

Noah pondered that and said, "But he gets so... like... I don't know. I guess, too preachy after a while."

Josh laughed and leaned toward Noah. He whispered, "That's when you just nod your head and ignore him."

"Yup. Works with 'anyone'." Terry commented referring to Josh, then elbowed his boyfriend in the ribs kiddingly.

Noah smiled and said, "Thanks you two. I have some thinking to do. Terry, go back to playing and make sure you whip Josh's ass into shape."

Terry laughed and answered, "His ass is in shape already Noah."

Josh looked at Noah and grinned. "Don't you worry about my ass Noah, it sounds like you have problems of your own with Luciano's ass... maybe some major ass kissing is in order.

Noah chuckled as he waved goodbye. He could see Luke's point of view and he could see that he, himself, was right as well. He still didn't like the fact that Luke was forcing his opinions on others and presumed to know what was best. Maybe they could come to a happy medium.

Terry turned to Josh and kissed his cheek.

Josh felt the heat from Terry's lips. He looked at Terry who had lost all color in his face. "What's the mat-" he started to say when Terry suddenly leaned into his body.

He forced a smile and whispered, "Josh, I'm really hot and I..." Terry moaned, then his knees buckled, but Josh caught him.

"Oh shit Terry! Are you alright?" Josh expressed concern.

"No, I'm not. Help me up to our room?" Feeling dizzy, Terry held tightly onto Josh.

Josh began to walk with Terry. "Do you think the medicine is affecting you? Do you feel like you have the flu?"

Terry rested his head on Josh's shoulder and said, "No, It feels like I have to hurl."

Josh looked around and saw a familiar face. "Troy! Come here and help us will ya?!"

Troy handed his cue stick to another guy and ran to Josh's and Terry's side. "Whoa. What's wrong with Terry?"

"Can you help me get him up to our room?" Josh asked with hope. "He's sick."

"Sure. I'll take the right side and you take the left." he said to Josh, then told Terry, "If you feel like you can't walk, let me know. I have some friends with muscle who could carry you like a sack of potatoes over one shoulder and not break a sweat."

Terry nodded and said, "Lets just go. I need to lay down."

_________.

They layed Terry on the bed. He curled up into a ball and held his stomach. Josh got the small wastebasket and put it by the bedside for Terry. He looked at him worriedly, then turned around.

"Thanks Troy." Josh smiled uneasily.

Troy looked from Josh to Terry and back to Josh. He bit his lip and asked, "Is there anything else you need? A cold compress maybe?"

Josh nodded and said, "That would be great, some water too if you have any."

"Sure do, be right back." Troy jogged away.

Josh went to Terry's side and held his hand to Terry's forehead. He felt like he was burning up.

"I'm going to get you out of your clothes and into some loose pj's okay?" Josh looked into Terry's eyes. He saw a flicker of a frightened child in his hazel eyes and leaned over to kiss him.

"You're gonna be okay baby. The doctor said this is expected and you have to take some days off school." he smiled warmly as he caressed Terry's warm cheek. He tried not to look like he felt inside. Nervous and anxious. He didn't want Terry to worry about his feelings. Right now Terry needed to relax, rest and sleep.

He undressed Terry, then pulled up his sweatpants when a knock at the door interrupted him.

"There's Troy." he said to Terry, then called out, "Come in!" Josh slipped the baggy tee shirt over Terry's head and stood up. Terry finished putting it on, then laid back in bed when Troy walked into the room and handed Josh the cold compress and bottled water.

Terry could hear them speaking, but it all was jumbled up in his head. He saw Troy come near the bed with his mouth moving, then Josh did the same. Next, he felt Josh put the compress on his head. Their talking was distorted and he was having a hard time keeping his eyes open.

Josh leaned down and cradled Terry's face delicately in his hands and spoke, but Terry couldn't hear him or speak. With a groan, his eyes rolled back in his head and he was out.

Josh stood up looking scared and glanced at Troy who looked just as astonished.

"Oh shit! What happened to him?!" Troy asked nervously. He hurried went to the bed and shook Terry's shoulders. He stated with his voice full of fear, "We need to call an ambulance right now!"

Josh placed a hand on Troy's arm and said, "No, he had to take some medication that has strong side effects, but I didn't realize they would come on this fast."

Troy stared at Josh and asked, "Are you sure this is supposed to happen? He didn't even understand what either one of us was saying to him, then he was out like a light!"

Josh looked at Terry, who was breathing deeply and slightly twitching in his sleep. "I know. I'll call the E.R. Doctor that saw him earlier. I'm sure he'll be fine. Thanks for your help Troy."

"Okay Josh, but ring me if you need anything else man, got it?" Troy said firmly and pointed at Josh. "Anything at all."

Josh nodded and took out his cell phone and looked up the E.R. Number.

___________.

According to the doctor, fever, nausea, weakness in joints and achy muscles were all side affects that could occur with the dose of medicine Terry had been given. The Doctor reassured Josh that Terry's symptoms were within the 'norm' and expected. He said some people had it worse than Terry and some people showed less symptoms than Terry. All Josh could do was keep him comfortable, well hydrated, and well rested.

Bryan dimmed the lights, set the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table, then layed down on the couch. Chad brought in their drinks and set them down next to the popcorn. Bryan smiled and invited Chad to lay next to him while they watched the movie together.

Chad curled up on the couch with Bryan spooning him from behind. Bryan started the movie by hitting play on the dvd remote. He wrapped his arm around Chad and pulled him even closer. He nuzzled the side of Chad's neck and whispered, "Scared? I'll protect you."

"Heh heh, no. Scary movies don't bother me." Chad licked his lip nervously.

"This one might. It's based on a true story. Doesn't that creep you out?" Bryan teased to put Chad on edge.

"Really? Well, I guess that will make it all the more interesting." Chad turned his head and forced a smile. He hated scary movies, but at the rental store Bryan was pretty adamant about getting this particular one. Chad was pretty much a wuss when it came to murder, torturing, aliens, monsters ripping people apart, and zombies coming back to life to eat flesh and brains. He didn't even like the movie "Psycho."He hated the shower scene and the part where Norman Bates' mother was revealed to be a skeleton. Noah had rented it for them to watch one night while they were still dating. Noah had teased him for weeks after that. Chad took it all in stride though.

Chad turned back around and was thankful that Bryan couldn't see his eyes now. Maybe he could keep them closed throughout the movie and not watch it at all. Of course there was the chance that he'd fall asleep. What if Bryan wanted to talk about his favorite parts after the movie in which case Chad would have to admit he didn't watch it. He would have to confide that he had a childish fear of scary movies. He didn't want Bryan to laugh at him or think he was foolish.

The movie started and Chad held his breath as the t.v. screen showed a young woman screaming, locked up in chains in a room alone. She looked like she'd been there for days. She was dirty, bloody and bruised. Chad stiffened when the metal door opened and a fiendish looking psychotic man came into the room holding a....

Chad looked away. He didn't want to watch this at all. He decided he needed a diversion. He reached behind him and felt for Bryan's crotch.

"What are you doing Angel? Hmm?" Bryan whispered into Chad's ear while he kept his eyes on the movie.

Chad kept rubbing and squeezing Bryan's manhood until it got hard. Bryan groaned and pushed his hips into Chad's hand.

Bryan's well endowed cock was now at it's fullest potential. He began to kiss Chad's neck and murmur against it. He reached down undid Chad's jeans with his nimble fingers, then boldly slid his hand inside and wrapped his fingers around the semi hard muscle in Chad's boxers.

"AUHH!!"

Bryan smiled and said, "Feel good? Lets get out of these confining clothes okay?"

"First, can you turn off the movie? I want to concentrate on you without the background noise." Chad turned his head and pleaded with his eyes.

Bryan nodded, turned off the movie, then undressed Chad while Chad undressed him.

"What do you have in mind?" Bryan asked with a smile.

Chad shrugged shyly.

Bryan eyes teased as he pried, "Come on, you had plans. It's your show now. Aren't you going to finish what you started?"

Chad ducked his head. He had wanted to stop the movie any way he could. Now he was painted into a corner so to speak. He loved being naked with Bryan, kissing and touching him. He didn't have a plan, but he knew what he wanted right now.

Bryan sensed Chad's hesitancy to answer and asked gently, "What do you want to do.... without me making love to you. I want you in tip top shape the next time I see you."

Chad licked his lips and blushed. He looked around and said, "Um... lets lay on the floor."

Bryan held Chad's hand as he asked, "You'll be comfortable on the floor? We can break in my new bed if you want, but if you really want to lay on the floor, that's okay too."

Chad shook his head. "The bed. Definitely the bed."

Bryan chuckled and led Chad to the bedroom. "Do you like it?" Bryan asked.

Chad stood in the doorway and looked at the large tastefully painted room. The queen sized bed had a forest green comforter on it as well as a half dozen pillows.

Bryan walked into the room and said, "Come in, I want to show you my favorite picture."

Chad walked into the room. Bryan pointed to the wall adjacent to the door and said, "Right there. Isn't it beautiful?"

Chad looked and laughed. "Oh my God where did you get that?" he blushed bright pink and looked at Bryan.

"The guys at your frat house loaned me the negative. I had it blown up and framed." he stated proudly.

Chad looked back up at his picture. In it, he was in his uniform in mid air as he was about to dunk the basketball. It was a flattering picture, showing the muscles in his arms and legs, the concentration on his face, and part of his midriff was showing.

Bryan chuckled, bringing Chad out of his thoughts. He looked at Bryan with a questioning look.

Bryan's eyes were glued to Chad's body. He said, "That blush almost goes to your groin babe."

"Shut up and get on the bed." Chad pointed to the queen size bed.

Bryan raised his eyebrows and did as he was told. This was a side of Chad he hadn't seen yet and he was beginning to like it. He swiped the small throw pillows off the bed with his arm. He layed his head on one of the big pillows and watched Chad climb on the bed to lay next to him.

"Hi there sexy Angel." Bryan grinned. "I love that picture of you. When I move in permanently, you'll be the last thing I see before I go to sleep and the first thing I see when I wake up."

Chad smiled and met Bryan's lips. Bryan wrapped his arms around Chad and pulled him on top of his body. He ran his fingernails up and down Chad's back as the kiss progressed into something insatiable. The sexual tension between their bodies was telling them that they needed more.

Deep passionate kisses were hot and filled with pure desire. Chad ground his hips into Bryan's; dry humping him while he bent his head down and started to massage Bryan's nipple with his tongue.

Bryan's head pressed into his pillow as he opened his sensuous mouth and moaned, "Ahh Uhh!!"

Chad reached down between their bodies and began to rub Bryan's cock with his hand. He continued the journey with his mouth to Bryan's other nipple while gently spreading precum around the slit of Bryan's cock with his thumb.

Chad lifted his head off Bryan's chest, breathing heavily. He changed positions and layed on the bed so their faces had the other man's cock in front of it. A perfect sixty-nine.

"Oh my God baby!!!" Bryan exclaimed.

Chad smiled, then opened his mouth so Bryan could slowly slide his throbbing cock into his mouth. Chad wrapped his lips tightly around it and felt the head lightly touch the back of his throat. His tongue squeezed Bryan's cock against the roof of his mouth causing warm precum to drizzle down the back of his throat.

Bryan moaned when Chad applied pressure to his cock with his mouth. He stared at Chad's cock, mere inches from his face and wanted to see it unleash ribbons of milky white cum onto his face. The thought of that made him so hot and hard. He licked the head of Chad's cock and slipped it into his waiting, eager mouth. He grabbed Chad's hip and ass, then helped Chad thrust his cock into his mouth.

"OHHHH FUUUUCK!!!!" Chad had stopped sucking for a moment to shout when Bryan picked up the pace of sucking his cock.

Chad brought his lips back to the head of Bryan's cock and began to lick it furiously. He took it back into his mouth and sucked on it while moving his head rhythmically back and forth.

The sound of Chad's vocals had Bryan's cock pulsating. He loved every whimper and moan uttered from his boyfriends mouth. He ground his hips harder into Chad's face, then reached over and rubbed Chad's body while he continued to suck his lover off. He moaned so his voice would vibrate on Chad's cock and stroked it concurrently, making it twitch and pulse in his mouth.

Chad imitated Bryan and moaned on his cock as well. It felt so good on his own cock that he wanted Bryan to experience it at the same time. Their bodies bucked and thrusted into each others mouths simultaneously. They both knew it was just a matter of time before they came.

Chad's breath was picking up so Bryan slowed down. He wanted Chad to cum with him... together. He was nearly there. He closed his eyes and lost himself in the feeling of having a cock in his mouth while his cock was in a mouth too.

Chad ran his fingers under Bryan's nuts and moved them around as he bobbed his head fast, then slow, varying the speed and suction. He knew Bryan liked it because Chad he felt the vibrations from Bryan's moans on his own cock again.

Chad stopped for a second to groan, "I'm gonna shoot Bry-" then he took Bryan back into his mouth and went down... all the way to the base of Bryan's cock and pulled his head back again, then repeated his actions.

Bryan ran his tongue up and down Chad's shaft licking and getting it wet, then massaging it. Chad's throbs were intense, as were Bryan's.

They were both back to humming on each other's cock and picking up the pace when Chad grunted and then "BAM!" The first shot of cum burst forth and shot down Bryan's throat.

Bryan continued his ministrations on Chad while electricity coursed through his body. He swallowed Chad's sweet saltiness and bucked his hips. His body tensed and released in Chad's mouth. Chad was expecting Bryan's cum and swallowed as Bryan pushed his swollen cock further into Chad's mouth. He came continuously; surging long streams down Chad's open throat while he grunted, still continuing to move his head back and forth on Chad's cock.

Bryan experienced another spurt of hot cum shooting from Chad's cock, then another. He pulled Chad's cock deeper into his mouth while the cum kept shooting and running down his throat.

Chad thought he would never stop cumming. Bryan knew how to give head so well. He continued to suckle and drink from Bryan's cock until he milked everything he could from it. Bryan's glistening wet cock slipped from Chad's mouth while continued to thrust and unload in Bryan's mouth.

"AHHH.. GOD!! UHHMM!" Chad gasped.

When he was done cumming, he could barely speak. He was gasping and trembling, "Oh... shit... uhhh... man... that... ohh.. amazing..."

Bryan turned his body around and came face to face with Chad. He smiled and said excitedly, "That was unbelievable! I've never done that before! I can't believe how hot that was; sucking each other at the same time and cumming together like that! Damn that was sensational!"

Chad grinned at Bryan, then moved his head forward and kissed him.

Their eyes locked and spoke a lifetime's worth of emotions within seconds.

Chad caressed Bryan's cheek, then let his hand run down to his chest, and laid it to rest over Bryan's rapid beating heart. He said with certainty and confidence, "I love you Bryan."

"I love you Angel." Bryan said happily and kissed him as he wrapped a long leg around Chad's legs.

______________________.

Toke looked at Luke, he poor guy was still out. Toke chuckled to himself. He brought his attention back to the girl on his lap making his cock so hard it ached. He kissed her hard on the lips trying to feel something, anything regarding any form of affection, but it just wasn't there. He was feeling good though, at least that was something.

Rainne moved one of her hands out from under Toke's black tee shirt and placed it over his cock.

"Oooh... God that feels so good baby. My pants are so tight do you mind if I undo them?" Toke asked coyly.

Rainne rolled her eyes and said, "You think I've never heard that line before?" then laughed.

"Well, has it worked?" Toke asked with a grin and a sly wink.

Rainne giggled and undid his button-fly jeans and spread the denim apart revealing the hard outline of his erection under a pair of light blue boxer briefs.

Toke watched Rainne's face as she looked at his manhood. Her mouth curled up in a grin and her eyes held a look of longing. She quickly looked at the passed out guy that she knew as Blaze on the couch and looked back at Toke, meeting his eyes.

He looked at her until it was conveyed that he'd let her blow him if she wanted to.  
She knelt in front of him. He raised his slim hips so she could take his jeans and boxers down mid thigh.

She grasped his cock firmly but gently at the base and stroked it. She watched Toke's expression for approval. He had his head back and was biting his bottom lip.

Rainne smiled and leaned forward. She made circular motions on the head of his cock with her tongue. She she opened wide and took most of his length into her warm mouth.

Minutes later Toke was moaning and moving his hips up and down when the front door opened.

"What the fuck is going on here?!!" Mick yelled.

Rainne quickly pulled off Toke's cock and stood up.

Toke looked at Mick and said angrily, "What the fuck are you doing here? I thought you had all your shit packed!"

"Who the hell is this whore? Why is she blowing you.... you asshole!!!"

Mick dropped her suitcase and burst into tears. She ran into the bedroom and slammed the door.

Toke shook his head and looked at Rainne, then said, "I don't suppose you'd want to finish huh?"

Rainne stood up, glared at Toke and left, slamming the door behind her.

Luke turned over and looked at Toke through slitted eyes. "Jesus! Shut the hell up! Hey... what happened to that girl?"

"She left." Toke looked at Luke.

Luke drew his eyebrows together and stared. "Umm Toke? I can see your cock. You may want to tuck that into your pants."

Toke lifted his hips and pulled his boxers and pants up, then said to Luke, "There. Happy?"

"No." Luke giggled, but then he began to feel ill again. He groaned and rolled onto his back, then rested his arm across his forehead.

Toke got up and brought a bucket over to him. "Here, if you're gonna be sick, vomit in this." Toke stood up and looked towards the bedroom down the hall and said, "I have to go talk to Mick, she came in while Rainne was giving me a blow job. She brought her suitcase back too. I guess things didn't work out for her and that would be Doctor friend of hers."

Toke looked back at Luke, but he had passed out again. He sighed and walked to the bedroom, then knocked on the door.

"Mick? Mick open the door. Please?" Toke spoke loudly.

"Go away Toke! I don't want to talk to you. Leave!" she yelled.

"I'm not leaving! This is my apartment remember? We decided I would stay here and you would move out." Toke shouted. "What's going on anyway?"

Mick got up from the bed and opened the door. She looked at Toke's face, then the buttons on his pants and back at his face. "Who was that chick giving you a blow job? Your new girlfriend? You move fast don't you?"

Toke frowned and said, "Me... No! I just picked her up! What do you care anyway!"

"I bet you're happy that I left. You can fuck anyone you want now!" Mick shouted. "I bet you're even ecstatic that I found you and that floozy together. You can gloat all you want and say 'I told you so!' God I am so stupid!!"

Mick turned around and started to walk away. Toke reached out and grabbed her arm while he said softly, "Mick..."

She wheeled around and fell into his arms crying. He felt a tug at his heartstrings and his pulse shoot through the roof. Mick felt his arms go around her and pull her into his body.

"Shh.. shh... Mick what is it? Tell me what happened?" Toke said with a soft spoken voice. He held her and kissed the top of her head.

She whimpered, "Why? So you can laugh at me?!"

"I wouldn't, please tell me."

"Fine! He.. he dumped me after we had sex. That's all he wanted! Just to fuck me, then he told me he didn't think it was a good idea for me to move in with him. I don't understand you men!!!! You just use women and toss us away!" she pushed Toke and turned away, covering her face with her hands.

Toke had a look of frustration on his face. He walked around Mick, then faced her. "I NEVER used you.. so don't say that shit!!"

"You were using that chick out there a few minutes ago weren't you?!" Mick yelled.

"You don't know that! I don't even know that! I didn't get a chance to date her because you scared her off!" Toke yelled louder. "Besides, YOU left me, remember? What business is it of yours what I do?"

Mick reached out and touched Toke's shirt. Her lip trembled when she quietly spoke. "You're right Tok, but.. I still lo-"

Toke shook his head. "No Mick, don't. I can't. It hurts too much everytime we do this. Please don't say it."

Toke turned away and held his emotions in check. _'Don't do this! Don't do it! I can't deal with this anymore_!' He kept thinking, but every single time this happened he never listened to his inner voice.

"Toke I still love you and I'm sorry I hurt you." Mick watched Toke's shoulders slump and his head hung down.

"Mick.. I can't take you back. It's always the same with you. You need space, or you want to date someone else, sometimes you need a break, or I'm too clingy. It's always one thing after another. You make up some excuse to get away from me, then you come back to me crying and the cycle starts all over again. I can't take it anymore."

"I promise Toke. That was the last time. I mean it! What we had was special and I want it back. I realize that we belong together." Mick begged.

"You're just saying that because you got dumped." Toke mumbled.

"No I'm not and you know it! Have I ever said that I know that we belong together before? No I haven't. I want to work this out and if that takes going to therapy together to resolve our problems, then so be it. I love you and I don't want to let you go!"

She wrapped her arms around Toke and tried to kiss him, but he pulled away. "I don't know. I love you too, but I need time to think. I feel like I'm setting myself up for another fall and I don't like that feeling."

Mick nodded and said, "It's my fault. I keep perpetuating the problem. I'm sorry you can't trust me and I understand why you don't. I messed up your mind. Take all the time you need Toke."

"Where are you staying" Toke asked.

Mick licked her lips and shrugged. "I don't know. I thought I would be accepted here. I guess I rely on your generosity too much. I'll find a place; maybe one of my classmates has a spare bed. Female of course."

Toke smiled. "Okay. I guess until you find something, you're welcome to stay here."

"Really Toke? I wouldn't be putting you out?" Mick exclaimed.

"It's alright. We were always good friends and whether we're together or separated, I still want to hang out with you sometimes." Toke took a shy glance at Mick. She was smiling.

"Cool! Me too. I know I treated you bad, but I'm so glad to hear you still want to be my friend. You're the best Toke!"

Toke turned to the door to walk out and mumbled sarcastically, "Yeah, I'm the best pushover there is."

Mick didn't hear his remark otherwise she would have disagreed with him. She would have tried to make him understand that he was someone that others could count on.

He picked up Mick's suitcase and carried it to the bedroom, then watched her unpack. He wondered why he always fell into the same pattern of feeling sorry for her then taking her back.

Mick walked up to him and kissed him on the lips. He pulled away and said, "Mick, you can't do that anymore. I'm sick of being hurt. You keep breaking my heart and you don't seem to care. What do you want from me?"

"I don't want to throw this all away." Mick looked up into his eyes with tears in her own. "Things will be different. I promise."

Toke sighed heavily and turned away saying, "I don't think so." He didn't want to see her cry anymore. He felt bad enough as it was for bringing Rainne here even though he and Mick weren't together anymore.

Mick cried out, "Please Lucasss!"

Toke turned around hearing the desperation in her voice. She looked so small and fragile. Against his better judgment he nodded and spoke resolutely, yet softly, "I want to set some ground rules though."

Mick smiled through her tears and reached out for him. He held up his hands and said, "Wait until you hear what I have to say first."

"Okay, anything baby." she said excitedly.

"Good, because I really don't trust the situation you've put me in. I want to take this slow. This is only a trial period so no sex. We start over from the beginning. I also want the option of dating other people if I decide that I want to."

"But.."

"Mick, if you can't deal with my terms, then you can just forget about 'us' right now. This is going to be hard enough on me as it is." He stared at her. "I can't believe I'm doing this again! I'm like some little kid who keeps getting burned on the stove and doesn't learn to stay away from it." he said more to himself than to Mick.

Mick took a defensive stance and stated, "You want to date other people while we're trying to work on our relationship? Who are you going to date? That sleazy whore that was sucking your dick when I came back!?"

"Maybe! I don't know. I need to keep my feelings for you distant for the time being. I'm scared that I'll fall into the belief that you've changed so quickly and I know that's impossible."

"Jesus! You make it sound like I'm some bitch." Mick looked worried. "I'll prove to you that you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. All these guys in college.." she waved her arms around. "only want one thing and once you give it to them, they want nothing more to do with you. I GET that." She lost her composure and began to cry out of control.

Toke grimaced and shifted his weight uncomfortably. He understood what she was talking about because he was going to make the same mistake with Rainne. He wasn't better than any of the other guys out there driven by testosterone. He was clueless as far as what he could say to pacify Mick.

Toke sighed and said, "Come here doll." he opened his arms and she fell into them.

He enveloped her within his arms and held her tightly. He whispered against her check, "What am I gonna do with you?"

"Just hold me okay?" Mick sobbed.


	48. Allternate Ending Chp 20

Disclaimer: This story is a fictional work of my own, and is in no way associated to ATWT, CBS, their sponsors, or the actors Jake S. and Van H. The events and characters depicted in this story are purely fictional and should not be misconstrued for real life events or people. This story is A.U.

WARNINGS/RATING:** NC-17**; STRONG LANGUAGE, M/M SEX, RECKLESS DRIVING (DO **NOT** TRY THIS HOME. IT IS SO NOT RECOMMENDED)

"Through Thick and Thin"  
Chapter: 20 (alternate ending)

Just a reminder so my readers aren't confused. Luke was born and raised in Chicago. He never resided in Oakdale. His grandmother Emma has a farmette in a rural area outside of Chicago~ not in Oakdale. Noah was born and raised in Oakdale in case you forgot. Thanks.

"_Chad caressed Bryan's cheek, then let his hand run down to his chest, and laid it to rest over Bryan's rapid beating heart. He said with certainty and confidence for the first time, "I love you Bryan."_

"I love you Angel." Bryan said happily and kissed him as he wrapped a long leg around Chad's legs."........................

Chad woke up, yawned, then stared at Bryan. He was still sleeping, lying on his stomach with his head turned toward Chad. His hair fell across his forehead in a sexy tousled way. Chad's eyes feasted on the long, lean, naked body spread out next to him. Bryan had a muscular back and shoulders from playing racquetball. His calf and thigh muscles were well defined and led to a perfectly rounded, tight, smooth ass.

Chad used his index finger to move the hair off Bryan's forehead, but it just fell back into place. Chad smiled, then touched a freckle on Bryan's shoulder and let his finger glide slowly down his back, over skin and muscle. It felt cool and smooth to his fingertip. Chad looked back to Bryan's face and saw that he was still asleep, then went back to moving his finger effortlessly down to the swell of Bryan's butt. He noticed that he was raising goosebumps where his finger passed silently over Bryan's skin.

"You're playing with fire." Bryan said in a thick voice.

His voice startled Chad and he pulled his finger away quickly which made Bryan chuckle. He asked, "How long have you been awake lusting for my body?"

Chad grinned and teased, "Thirteen minutes and 27 seconds." then giggled. "But I wasn't lusting after it. I was admiring it. You have a really nice toned body."

Bryan rolled over with a huge erection. Chad's eyes dropped to Bryan's groin and just stared at it. Bryan stretched his long muscular body and covered his mouth when he yawned.

"How was your nap?" Bryan smiled brightly as he brought Chad's attention back up to his face with his hand.

Chad almost blushed when Bryan saw the desirous look in his brown eyes he knew was there.

The alarm on Bryan's watch started beeping.

"It was very restful and I feel energized." Chad hinted not so subtly.

Bryan laughed while he looked at his watch and pressed a small button on the side. "Sorry Angel. No more lovemaking today."

Chad frowned and threw himself over Bryan's body. He spoke with an air of vulnerability, "Are you teasing me or are you serious? You don't have to leave now do you? I don't want you to leave yet."

Bryan wrapped his arms around Chad and kissed his lips softly. He caressed Chad's back with his hands, running them up and down while speaking with delicacy, "I know sweetheart, but I do have to leave soon, I'm sorry. I'll miss you so much. Lets keep in touch on the phone like we have been, alright?"

Chad nodded and held Bryan's face in his hands. His face hovered over Bryan's, looking from his eyes to his mouth. He bent down and kissed him with great urgency and without reservation.

Bryan raised his eyebrows, then closed his eyes enjoying the frantic assault on his lips and body. He sighed and kissed Chad with the same intensity as he was being kissed. It was hard for him to deny his boyfriend, and himself for that matter, in the wanting to sate their urges.

Chad relaxed his body. It molded to Bryan's, touching all the sensitive and sensual areas. Their flesh tingled and burned under fingers and hands that were roaming over their skin.

Bryan groaned in regret while he spoke, "Chad, I have to get up and get dressed. I have to work the night shift. I switched so I could be with you today. I need to drive to Chicago, shower and change, then get to doctoring and healing." he smiled.

"I need healing too... the sexual kind." Chad pretended to pout as he rolled off Bryan.

Bryan chuckled and sat up. He ran his right hand through Chad hair and promised, "I'm coming to live in Oakdale in a week, I know you can wait that long."

Chad nodded and smiled. "I guess, but I'm really going to miss you."

"I can't wait to see you play ball next Saturday. I'm going to tell everyone that my boyfriend is a college basketball star." Bryan grinned and pinched Chad's nose. "Come on Angel."

Bryan pulled Chad up and off the bed, then led him back into the living room to retrieve their discarded clothing.

Chad had been mulling over what Bryan had said to him in the bedroom. He knew he shouldn't feel insecure because Bryan continually reassured him, but he had to know. He asked hesitantly, "Bryan? Are you sure you want to tell people about me?"

Bryan glanced up after he picked up his clothes. "Yes, why not? I love you and I'm not ashamed to tell anyone you're my guy."

Chad beamed. _'I'm his guy_!' he thought as he pulled up his boxers and pants, then picked up his shirt.

Bryan walked up to Chad and said, "Wait!" He took Chad in his arms and looked down at his chest. He bent low, settled on a particular spot on Chad's chest and staked his claim. Chad pulled Bryan's head closer to his body, feeling his lips and tongue work on the skin. He moaned and arced his back as Bryan sucked and nipped at this chest.

Bryan stood up and grinned. "There. Now whenever you feel sad or when you miss me, look right there." Bryan touched the tender bruise on Chad's pecs.

___________________________.

In the middle of the night a key was fumbling in a door lock, then turned. The dim lighting from the hall spilled into the dorm room casting a shadow on the opposite wall. The shadowed person moved into the room, closed the door, and undressed.

He slid into the bed next to Noah and cuddled up to the warm body. Without a thought, he reached his icy cold hand across the sleeping man's stomach.

"Holy SHIT!!" Noah sat up, scaring Luke in the process. "Luke! What the hell are you doing here?!"

Luke grinned and said, "I live here! Where else would I be?"

"I mean I thought you were staying at Toke's for the night." Noah stated.

"I was going to but-" Luke looked at Noah oddly and asked, "How did you know where I was?"

"I came looking for you. You don't remember?" Noah couldn't believe that Luke was that shitfaced. He talked to him for Christ's sake!

Luke shook his head. "When was that?" He sat up too and faced Noah.

Noah rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "I came looking for you in the afternoon and you were at Toke's with some guy all over you."

Luke widened his eyes. "What do you mean all over me?! I didn't do anything with any guy!" Luke tried to remember having sex with the bartender, but he couldn't. He was positive though that he hadn't screwed around on Noah. He wouldn't, would he?

Noah nodded and said, "Yes you did. His name is Paul and he said you two had been kissing."

Luke shook his head vehemently and rose his voice, "The bartender said that? That's not what happened! I was ill and he kissed ME! You have to believe me Noah! I wouldn't kiss anyone else, um except that time I kissed Terry, but that was a peck and I told you about that. Paul is lying!"

"Okay, but why did you go to the Lakeview with Toke then if you didn't want to 'hook-up'?" Noah quizzed with doubt lacing his words.

"I went with Toke. HE'S the one who wanted to 'hook-up', not me. He's with Mick again now anyway. Before I left, I went to say goodbye to him in his bedroom and they were lying on the bed sleeping in their clothes."

"He's back with Mick? That's great!" Noah smiled, thankful that Luke didn't want to hook up with anyone. He trusted Luke and had no reason not to where cheating was concerned. The drugs however, was another story. Noah layed back down and pulled the blankets over his shoulder. He looked at Luke and said, "I wonder how that came about."

"I'll see him in class tomorrow and ask him what happened." Luke layed down too and turned to Noah. "I missed you." he said meaning each word.

"I missed you too." Noah said softly.

Luke raised his upper body on his elbows. He moved his face over Noah's and started slowly down to kiss him.

Noah moved his head to the side and said, "Nah, Uh. Wait a second mister!"

Luke sighed and said, "What?" He just confessed that he didn't do anything with the bartender, so why was Noah giving him a hard time?

Noah sat up again and tapped Luke's shoulder with his finger. "YOU were smoking pot again weren't you?! I told you I didn't want you to do that anymore and you defied me."

Luke groaned and closed his eyes. "God Noah. I don't need one of your lectures now. I'm tired."

"Oh, so it's okay for you to 'lecture' Terry about his arm, but I can't say a word about your drug use?" Noah said in a quarrelsome manner.

Luke ground his teeth and sat up. He scowled "What is this about? Is this STILL about what I said to Terry because if it is, then I still stand by what I said! He NEEDS help and if your turning a blind eye to it like Josh, then I have to do something about it myself!"

"Stop playing the martyr, it's getting old." Noah narrowed one eye at Luke and added, "This isn't about him, it's about you! Quit the drugs and I want you to back off and leave Terry alone. I already spoke to him. He's not willing to go see a specialist, so your service will not be needed there."

Luke licked his lips. He could either get really furious at Noah for speaking to him like this or he could choose to let it go. He didn't want to fight anymore because he loved Noah. They both were stubborn and didn't always see eye to eye and wouldn't this time regarding Terry and this particular issue.

Luke cocked his head to the side and said in a husky voice, "Will my service be needed here?" His hand snaked under the covers and touched the bulge being held back by Noah's boxer briefs.

Noah's breath caught in his throat. He lost his train of thought and suddenly couldn't think clearly. Blood rushed, raced to his groin and hardened his cock.

"I used mouthwash at Toke's, will you let me kiss you?" Luke asked innocently as he cupped Noah's nuts.

Noah nodded. Their bodies leaned towards each other and met. As their lips found each other, they fell onto the bed and wrapped their arms around each other.

"Cold, Cold, Cold!" Noah shrieked.

Luke laughed and moved off Noah's body. He said, "You want me to take it out?"

Noah muttered, "No, I'll warm it up. I like how it hits that spot, you know?" He leaned down low, took the head of Luke's cock, and put it in his mouth warming the barbell piercing. He ran his tongue around it and sucked on it while Luke squirmed with delight.

Once the piercing wasn't cold anymore Noah layed next to Luke again.

"Aww, that's it? That's all I get Noah?" Luke begged, "Can we have make up sex? Please?"

Noah held Luke tenderly in his arms. He brushed his face against Luke's cheek, neck and lips.

"Ohhhh Noah."

Noah caressed Luke's body as they turned a little in bed. He kissed Luke's tip of his nose, ears, neck and the extreme edge of his mouth.

As much as he loved Noah's tender loving care Luke was through screwing around. The anticipation was building inside and he wanted Noah inside him.

"Noah I wa-"

Noah shushed him with the soft whisper of his name.

"Luciano."

Noah's lips neared Luke's. He took a quick look into Luke's eyes and smiled, then moved in for the kiss. His lips had finally met with Luke's supple ones. They began to nibble each others lips and tongues.

"Hmmm?" Noah moaned.

"Mmm-humm." Luke hummed his reply.

Noah moved his head back and made Luke pursue his lips for another kiss.

Luke placed his hands on the back of Noah's head and brought it down to meet his starving lips again. He put his tongue at the entrance to Noah's mouth. Noah parted his lips and let Luke's tongue in to enjoy several minutes of tongue kissing and exploring each other's mouths. Their tongues slipped and slided around in their mouths and licked each other's lips to coat them with saliva. While the kiss progressed, they rubbed their cocks against each other, feeling the firmness which made them even harder.

Luke reached down and placed his thumbs inside the waistband of Noah's boxer briefs and slowly pulled them down. Noah kicked them off. He placed his hands on Luke's pecs and fingered his tight hard nipples. Their cocks rubbed side to side nestled in to each other as Noah bent down and looked at Luke's face. He had flawless smooth skin. Noah placed his thumb and index finger on Luke's chin, opened his mouth slightly and kissed Luke's waiting, parted, moist lips. Their tongues flirted with each each other playfully. Noah captured Luke's tongue and sucked on the tip summoning a a muffled moan out of Luke. Noah's mouth pulled off Luke's tongue and he smiled.

"Wanna get louder?" Noah teased.

Luke grinned and said, "Yes! But you better get the gag."

Noah nodded. He got up, went to the closet, then came back with the toy and KY jelly. He put the ball in Luke's mouth and got his fingers slick.

.....

With his ass primed and ready, Luke bent his legs and held them to his chest. Noah slicked up his tingling spasming cock. He leaned slightly forward and entered his boyfriend's ass.

"NNNHHH ! ! !"

"Noah stopped his forward advance and looked at Luke's face. Luke's eyes were squeezed shut. Noah waited impatiently for Luke to open his eyes, watching every movement of Luke's face. Once Luke was ready, he made eye contact with Noah and gave the go ahead. Noah thrust forward rapidly with full force.

Noah withdrew quickly then shoved himself back in. Each time he thrust in, it hurt Luke less and less and began to feel better and better. The pain was replaced with the friction of Noah's cock rubbing inside him. Now all Luke felt was pure pleasure.

"MMMGHH ! ! !"

Noah stopped and smiled at Luke. "Doing ok?" he asked.

Luke's eyes widened and he nodded. "MMM-MMM ! ! !"

Noah chuckled and put his hand under Luke's ass. He raised it up a little more and pushed himself in further, feeling one with Luke. He slowly pumped away, then his rhythm slowed to almost nothing. He said, "Put your legs on my shoulders Luke."

Luke stretched his long muscular legs and rested them on top of Noah's shoulders.  
Noah bent down he kissed Luke's forehead, his cheek and his chin.

The pace accelerated again. Noah swiveled his hips as he jabbed his cock into Luke's ass from one side then the other. The head of his cock slide up against each side of the channel inside luke, widening it. Luke was addicted to the pain/pleasure feeling Noah was offering him. It was rewarding in it's own right.

"UNHH - UNHH - UNHH ! ! ! !"

Luke reached around and grabbed Noah's ass. It clenched on his forward thrust and relaxed when he pulled back. The action repeated continuously when he propelled his hips forward again, plunging back into Luke's warm body.

They were bouncing the mattress and squeaking the springs inside. Noah felt chills up and down his spine, feeling his orgasm building and the pressure rising. He looked down at Luke's cock. It was thumping on his abdomen and stomach leaving traces pre cum there.

"UHNN – NNN – MM-UHHH ! ! ! !"

Luke dug his fingernails into Noah's back and raked them up and down leaving scratches.

"UHH! SHIT! ! FU-UHH-FF-UCK! !

Noah bit his lip in order to ignore the pain felt on his back. He used his left hand to remove the ball gag, wanting to hear Luke's voice. He grabbed Luke's cock a little roughly and abruptly jerked it up and down.

Luke didn't disappoint. "Ohh yeah, fuck me.. yeah! OOHH.. fuck me.. FUCK ME HARDER, OH UHH.. yeah... you're good baby.. RAM your cock into me Noah.. GIVE IT TO ME!"

Noah heart soared when he heard Luke's moans and words of encouragement. He slammed his body against Luke's, faster and pushing deeper.

"AAH.. AHH.. OH.. UHH.. Noa- UHH ! ! ! !"

Luke's cum shot out and splashed against Noah's chest and stomach before dripping down onto Luke's belly. Noah felt Luke clamp tightly down on his cock. He moved his body faster feeling his temperature rise and his body tremble with inevitable release. He grabbed onto Luke's arms and held on.

"OH SHIT! ! UHH, LUKE! ! UHH.. FUCK! ! !"

Noah's cock convulsed several times while he came. Luke had felt Noah's body stiffen and saw the emotional passion-filled look on his face when he emptied into him. He smiled and pulled Noah down into his arms and hugged him.

Noah was breathing hard in Luke's ear. "Ohhhh God baby... I love you."

"Love you too." Luke gasped for air. "Hey, do you have my earring?" Luke asked cautiously.

"Yeah. Why?" Noah whispered as he let out long hot breaths on Luke's neck.

Luke inhaled and swallowed, trying to catch his breath while coming down off the high of his orgasm. He asked, "Can I have it back?"

Noah raised his head, looked at Luke and said, "Hmmm"

From Noah's perspective, Luke seemed in a hurry to get rid of his earring when he got pissed off the previous day. Noah knew that Luke had been careless and didn't think abut the repercussions of what he was doing, but that didn't make it hurt any less. Noah took their engagement seriously and would never entertain the thought of dissolving the promise to marry him in the throes of an argument. He wanted to be sure that Luke would think long and hard the next time he got angry.

Noah continued to speak, "You should think about what you did and decide whether you really want me to be your life partner. You gave up on us because of a stupid disagreement."

Noah was making this hard and Luke didn't like it. He sassed, "Yeah, I acted like an asshole and I'm sorry, but if you don't want to give it back to me just fucking say so!"

Noah got his apology and snickered. He pretended to sound uncertain and asked, "You're sure that you still want to be engaged to me?"

Luke licked his lips, pulled Noah's head to his mouth and kissed him. He murmured against Noah's soft lips, "Yes, asshole. What about you, do you or don't you?"

"Yes." Noah answered cryptically.

"Yes what? Yes you do or yes you don't?" Luke frowned and looked into Noah's teasing, dancing, blue eyes.

"Yes, I want to be engaged to you, but no more running off when we fight. I was worried." Noah placed his hands on either side of Luke's face and kissed him. "Hey. I didn't tell you before because I was mad, but Terry and Josh are cool with you."

Luke's eyebrows went up. "Really??!" Luke felt so much better knowing that his friends weren't mad at him anymore.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you can preach to them about how to live their life." Noah stated.

"Okay, fine. HEY! Do you think they'd want to come to my grandma Emma's for a late thanksgiving?" Luke looked at Noah with hope and raised eyebrows.

Noah smiled. "Yeah, next Sunday? I'm sure they can go. This will be so cool! Chad told me that your mom invited him and Bryan too."

"Yeah, she told me. Do you care if I invite Toke too? Maybe Mick if they're really back together?"

"Why would I care?" Noah reached down and massaged Luke's ass.

"Because of what happened. You know, I was a bad boy because of the smoking and drinking."

Noah hugged Luke and said, "You're adorable. I guess I can overlook a relapse just one more time."

Luke grinned and reached for the kleenex box behind his head. They cleaned their bodies off before Luke's cum glued them together, then went to sleep.

* * *

The following Sunday....

Luke was waiting in the truck for Noah to finish scraping the layer of frost off the windshield. He yawned. They had stayed up late last night watching one of Noah's favorite movies, "Troy" with Brad Pitt.

Toke was in the backseat of the cab waiting with Luke. He had driven over earlier to ride with them to Luke's grandmother's house. He was dressed nice, but wouldn't give up the makeup or hairstyle. Luke didn't care as long as he came along.

Noah walked around the truck and grinned at Luke through the passenger window. Luke smiled and waved. Before using the ice scraper to remove the frost, Noah raised his finger and touched the window, melting the frost as he drew suggestive shapes.

When he was done, Noah got in the truck and buckled up. He looked at Luke and turned the diamond stud earring in Luke's ear, then smiled.

Luke grabbed Noah's hand and kissed it. He stated, "You're so childish Noah. A butt and a dick? Oh, if that's MY butt it's way too big." Luke laughed and generated a belly laugh from Toke.

Luke looked out the window and saw Terry and Josh bundled up, getting into their car. Noah waved and they waved back. Terry started the car to let it warm up.

"Chad and Bryan should be here soon." Noah said checking his watch. "Unless Chad's stalling him."

"Nope there they are." Toke extended his arm between Noah and Luke and pointed to the car pulling into the parking lot.

"All set then?" Noah turned to Luke, then Toke.

"Yup." they said together and laughed.

Noah smiled and patted Luke's thigh. He shook his head as he put the truck in gear and whispered, "Twins."

Luke navigated the way. His grandmother lived in a small town outside of Chicago. She owned a small farmette where she gardened and raised chickens. She sold most of the eggs to her neighbors for a small price. She was extremely active in the church and loved making blankets, scarves, hats and baby clothing for the children's hospital.

_________.

"Josh, I'm trying to drive. What the hell are you doing?" Terry was following Noah's truck and kept his eyes on it while he tried to push Josh's head away from his exposed neck.

"Kissing you. You feel better now, right? I missed you while you were sick. Come on, I'm not going to let you crash." Josh leaned over and kissed Terry's neck and murmured, "Just keep your eyes on the road and let me enjoy your bod."

___________.

"I'm sorta nervous. I haven't really hung around Luke an Noah this past week." Chad looked out the window. He unzipped his winter coat and sighed.

Bryan watched Terry's tail lights flicker on, then off. "What the hell is he doing?" Bryan said aloud to no one. He glanced at Chad and took his hand for a brief moment. "They know you were busy with practice, the game, and helping me unpack the rest of my things. They know you didn't forget about them."

Chad nodded.

"Cheer up, or I'll make an appointment for you to come in for a physical." Bryan joked.

"Already had one two nights ago, or did you forget already?" Chad teased back.

Bryan smirked recalling their lovemaking. "I didn't forget Angel." he smiled.

* * *

"What is Mick doing today?" Noah asked.

Toke didn't really want to talk about her. He was thinking that he'd made a huge mistake by taking her back. Mick was really trying, almost too hard and it made him feel uneasy. On the upside, he could still date other people if he wanted to while he sorted everything out with her.

Luke turned around to face him and asked, "Are you okay?"

Toke nodded and said, "She's working with Bryan's colleague at the clinic." He leaned forward and rested his arm on Luke's headrest. "We're taking it one day at a time, remember? OH! Blaze man! I forgot to tell you. Guess who the FUCK I saw!!"

Luke smiled and imitated Toke, "Who the FUCK did you see?!" then laughed.

Toke pushed Luke's shoulder and laughed too.

Noah snuck a peek at them and rolled his eyes while smiling. "Who did you see Toke?"

"Rainne! She's in my lit. class. Isn't that a trip? I never noticed because the class is huge!" Toke said animatedly.

"Who's Rainne?" Noah asked while wracking his brain, but the name wasn't familiar to him.

"The chick I was macking on when you came to my place last week." Toke stared at Noah's profile as if he could 'will' Noah to remember.

"Hm, I remember a girl there, but I didn't get a good look at her. She's hot huh?" Noah turned his head and caught Toke's face out of the corner of his eye, then turned back to the road.

"Umm, yeah she is. She's not stick thin like Mick. She actually has curves and she's smart too, but not as smart as Mick." Toke sat back and placed his hands in his lap.

"Are you going to break up with Mick and date her?" Luke asked. "What IS your relationship with Mick anyway?"

Toke explained that he wanted an open relationship without sex, because sex complicated things. Which meant that he couldn't have sex with anyone.

________________.

"OH SHIT! !"

"MMMMMM"

________________.

Bryan shook his head at the car ahead of him. Either Terry was a really bad driver, or he was distracted.

"Maybe he's on his cell phone." Chad furrowed his brow at the back of Terry's car.

Terry kept speeding up, slowing down, riding on the shoulder of the road, or braking. Bryan stayed a safe distance behind the car, but he was getting concerned. He knew Terry had been really ill this past week and wondered if his symptoms were flaring up again.

"Call Josh and see if there's something wrong." Bryan handed his cell phone to Chad. He took it and punched in the number, then waited for Josh to pick up. He got the voicemail. Frustrated, he hung up and tried again. He waited impatiently while drumming his fingers on his knee..

Chad chuckled after Josh answered loudly, "WHAT?"

"What's going on up there?" Chad asked, staring out the windshield at the rear of Terry's car.

"Nothing! Is that all you want?" Josh replied.

"No, is everything alright? Terry's erratic driving is making us nuts." Chad commented.

Josh sighed and said, "I'll tell him to watch it. I gotta get back to.. um yeah.. bye."

Chad closed the phone. He looked forward and saw Josh's head move close to Terry's neck, then it moved down and disappeared.

Chad laughed and said, "I should've guessed!"

Bryan shook his head, "Terry obviously doesn't know how to drive while getting a blow job."

Chad turned his head quickly and looked at Bryan. "And you do?" he asked.

"I'm not saying." Bryan smiled at Chad. "But Terry really needs to concentrate on the road and not what Josh is doing."

Chad looked forward at Terry's car again and said, "Maybe he can't because Josh is that good."

Bryan raised one eyebrow and looked at Chad slyly, "Oh really?"

"I was never with him, but I know he knows what he's doing. He's been around." Chad looked at Bryan and put his hand on his leg. "I'm guessing he's good."

Bryan was silent for a few minutes then asked, "What about Noah? Was he good?"

Chad frowned and questioned, "Why would you ask that?"

"Curiosity. That's all." Bryan stated with a light lilt in his voice.

"Really?" Chad sounded doubtful and stared at Bryan.

"Yes really. We're just passing the time and I was wondering about your past." Bryan replied.

"What do you want to know?" Chad asked uneasily, not sure where this was going or if he even wanted to know where it was going.

Bryan was outspoken and articulate, "Tell me about Noah, how was your sex life with him?"

Chad was stunned. "Shit Bryan! Are you fucking serious?"

Bryan smiled at Chad and nodded. "Yes Chad."

Chad looked out the window and answered gingerly, "It was okay."

"Come on Angel, details." Bryan focused on the road ahead of them while he waited for Chad's answer.

"Well, he would pinch my nipples really hard because he knew I liked that. He blindfolded me a few times and tied me up too."

"Very nice." Bryan squeezed Chad's knee.

"Yeah, I guess it was."

Bryan asked point-blank, "Tell me how he made love to you."

Chad couldn't believe Bryan was asking him these questions. Why did he want to know? He squirmed uncomfortably in the leather seat and said, "How he- Jesus Bryan! Okay, we tried all kinds of positions, but mostly we fucked face to face."

Bryan licked his lips imagining all the things Chad was telling him. "What else?"

"Sometimes we were rough, other times not so much. A few times he'd lay me down on my back and straddle me. I'd hold my dick straight up and he lowered himself on me. Is that sorta what you were going for here?" Chad asked slightly embarrassed.

Bryan inwardly groaned at the thought of Chad being the top. He thought Chad was solely a bottom guy, but it sounded like he liked to give as well as receive. He took Chad's hand and said, "No, not really. Tell me how he fucked you baby."

Chad pulled his hand away and looked at Bryan with puzzlement. He asked with suspicion, "What are you, some kind of kook?"

Bryan smiled sweetly at Chad and encouraged him. "Please Angel?"

Chad grabbed Bryan's hand again and said, "I guess your into kink huh? Well, Noah and I would be naked and-"

"Where?" Bryan's voice changed and he sounded out of breath.

"Where? Anywhere. His dorm when his roommate was gone, his bedroom at his parent's house, um in a tent." Chad continued to think. "At my house-"

Bryan shifted his position in the drivers seat and stretched his left leg. He spoke softly, "Tell me about the time at your house."

Chad nodded, "Okay, but there were alot of them." Chad thought while he rubbed his chin. "Alright, there was this one time we were in my bedroom, we had the house to ourselves. We skipped classes that day and mom was at work. We stripped and threw our clothes everywhere, the floor, the dresser, over my lamp. We just wanted to fuck so we didn't care where they landed. I laid on the bed while Noah slipped a rubber over an anal didlo I bought. He lubed it up and pushed it in me. Of course I wasn't properly prepared for it, so when it entered I screamed." Chad laughed, recalling the horrified look on Noah's face.

"Ouch, that must have hurt." Bryan exclaimed as he rubbed Chad's thigh and listened with rapt attention.

"Ehh, yeah for a bit but then he started moving it in and out and I got used to it. He took it out and- you're sure you want to know all this?" Chad asked looking at Bryan out the corner of his eyes. It felt so weird telling his boyfriend about his past sex life.

"Mm-hmm." Bryan hummed.

Chad nodded and continued. "He turned me on my side, lifted my left leg, and- Ohhh man." He looked at Bryan. How was he suppose to describe this? He quickly looked away and stared out the window.

Bryan's breath hitched. He moaned, "Mmm" while keeping his eyes on the road the whole time.

Chad shook his head and stared at his own lap. If Bryan wanted to know everything he'd tell him. "His cock entered me really deep. I think because that dildo really opened me up. He started thrusting back and forth going faster and faster. Harder and harder. God, it felt really fucking good." Chad covered his mouth and mumbled, "I mean... oh shit."

Chad didn't want Bryan to think he was comparing his sex techniques to Noah's, he wasn't, but he thought it sounded like he had.

Bryan was determined to keep Chad talking. He spoke slowly and assured him, "That's okay, sex does feel good. From the sound of it, I bet it felt extraordinary. Go on." Bryan bit his lip with anticipation. Chad was doing a good job turning him on to a great extent.

Chad sucked in his bottom lip and said, "Well, the usual. He kept pounding into me and we both came."

"Mm-hmm. What did it feel like?" Bryan asked breathlessly and gripped the steering wheel hard.

Chad widened his eyes, looked up and stared at Bryan. It was then he really studied his posture and demeanor. He immediately realized he had been too embarrassed and caught up in telling the story that he missed the obvious signs. He smiled devilishly, blew out a lungful of air and said in a low quiet sexy voice, "It felt fan-fucking-tastic. You know, a really hard dick pumping in and out of my ass. He really plowed into me that time. I thought we were gonna break my bed. I was yelling and moaning so loud he had to stuff part of my blanket in my mouth." Chad chuckled then added, "He jacked me off until I came all over my chest. He came after that. You know, I hadn't thought of that in a long time. Hot sweaty sex in my bedroom. Those were good times."

Bryan smiled. "Sounds like it." then he took his hand off the wheel and undid his pants. He pushed down his boxers a little bit, exposing his large erect cock. He reached for Chad's hand, his eyes not leaving the road once, and put it on his cock.

"Bryan!" Chad exclaimed. "What the hell are you doing? You're driving!"

Bryan smiled and said, "I'm going to show you how to drive correctly while getting a blow job."

"But your the adult.. fuck, I mean the responsible one in this relationship." he stated as his hand moved up and down Bryan's shaft. The flared head of his cock was shiny from pre-cum and Chad spread it around.

"I don't ever want to be that predictable. I've got to keep my young stud guessing at all times... Ooohh, faster Angel. I don't want you to presume that you know what I'm going to do at any given time. Aaaah.. that feels so good."

"I definitely won't anymore, but you said this isn't safe." Chad watched the head of Bryan's dick turn dark red the more he squeezed it when he brought his fist up to the head.

"UHHMM.. It isn't... but why do you think.. I asked you to tell... me about Noah? Oh Goddamn babe aaaahhh..." Bryan forced himself not to buck his hips and to keep his eyes open and on the road.

Chad shrugged and laughed. "You're freaky and you like to get off listening to me tell you how another guy fucked me?"

Bryan sucked air through his teeth and staggered his breath, "Because- ohhh I'm almost.. there! Because yeah, it turned me on and now you just... need to.. hurry up.. and get your mouth-"

Bryan took the back of Chad's head and pushed it into his lap. He felt Chad's lips encircle his engorged cock. He also felt Chad's tongue moving, his mouth sucking, and his head bobbing. Bryan kept his hand on Chad's head and ran his fingers through his soft blond hair.

"UUH, UUH, UHHHHH ! ! !" Bryan shouted while he unloaded in Chad's throat. He kept his hand on the steering wheel, his eyes on the road and his foot applied steady pressure on the gas pedal.

Chad finished cleaning Bryan off and did his pants for him. He licked his lips and smiled at Bryan.

"So all those questions about me an Noah were just to get you hard?"

Bryan's eyes shown when he looked at Chad and said out of breath, "Yes, thinking about you having sex in your bedroom, screaming and cumming got me so turned on that I was almost ready to blow. Notice that you didn't have to do much? Ever have a wet dream when you're awake?"

"No! Is there such a thing?" Chad asked with skepticism.

"It takes practice, but yeah. I can lay on my bed naked and watch porn and cum without touching myself. I keep pulsing and twitching the muscle and voila'. The hard part is building up the stamina and having self control. Sometimes I just want to grab my cock, but it's worth the wait. I come more intensely than when I jack myself off.

"That sounds hot! I'll have to start working out!" Chad giggled, then snapped his fingers and muttered, "Shit, can't at the frat house."

Bryan glanced at him and said, "I can give you some private lessons at my house." then grinned.


	49. Alternate Ending Chp 21

Disclaimer: This story is a fictional work of my own, and is in no way associated to ATWT, CBS, their sponsors, or the actors Jake S. and Van H. The events and characters depicted in this story are purely fictional and should not be misconstrued for real life events and characters.  
This story is A.U.  
WARNINGS/RATING: NC-17, This chapter contains Strong Language and a Sexual Situation  
Summary: Thanksgiving at Emma's, Luke and Noah are naughty.

"Through Thick and Thin"  
(alternate ending)  
Chapter: 21

"It's the farmette up on the left." Luke's stomach fluttered in excitement. Thanksgiving was his favorite holiday. The gathering of loved ones, family and friends was something he looked forward to every year, not to mention the lure of pumpkin pie with fresh whipped cream. This year was special. He had a fiance and new friends to celebrate with him.

Noah parked the truck and got out. He reached under his seat and pulled out a bakery box filled with cookies. Luke said his grandmother didn't need more food to add to her spread, but Noah purchased them last night anyway despite Luke's insistence. Noah's mother taught him early on to be gracious and never arrive to a festive occasion empty handed.

The boys filled into the farmhouse and gathered in the kitchen and dining area. The space wasn't huge, but it held a large enough table to seat Luke, his parents, grandmother, his boyfriend and friends. The rest of the family, his sisters Faith and Natalie and brothers Ethan and Aaron, would be seated at a card table next to the dining table.

"Hello boys!" Grandma Emma waddled over to Luke and his friends. She wrapped her arms around her tall grandson and hugged him, then gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Luciano! I've missed you! You really need to come visit more often you know."

Luke beamed. "Yes grandma. I'd like you to meet Noah, my fiance. I'm sure mom and dad have told you so much about him already." He took the box of cookies out of Noah's hands and set it down on the counter.

Emma nodded and smiled. "Oh of course Luciano. I've heard about the kind and handsome man you've been seeing. You know this family can't keep a secret!" The apples on her cheeks showed and she pulled Noah into a hug. "Hello Noah."

"Hello Mrs.. OOF-" The air left Noah's lungs. Emma was hugging him so very tightly. He looked around for help and was met with a grin from the brown-eyed man that had captured his heart.

"Call me Emma. Oh dear." she backed away from Noah and looked up at him, then shook her head at Luke. She scolded, "Luciano Eduardo Snyder! Don't you feed this man? He's as thin as a rail!"

Noah smirked at Luke and made a 'ha ha you're in trouble' face at Luke.

"Yes grandma I feed him all the time, but he likes to work off the calories by exerting himself." Luke smiled and winked at Noah.

"I go to the gym regularly." Noah blurted in the hopes of terminating the discussion.

"Well it's a good thing you brought him here when you did! We'll fatten him up." Emma jokingly pinched Noah's waist and said, "Get some meat on them bones."

Noah reddened and Luke giggled. 'Meat and bones' was all they were thinking of at the moment.

Lilly and Holden greeted Noah as well and asked how he was. While he answered, Luke motioned with his head and said, "Mom, dad you remember these two? Grandma meet Josh and Terry."

Emma gave each one of the boys a hug and commented that it was a pleasure to meet Luke's friends.

"Good to see you again Josh." Lilly hugged him.

"I'm Terry. He's Josh." Terry laughed and stepped away so Josh could get his hug.

Lilly corrected herself and apologized while laughing.

Chad and Bryan were introduced and were given hugs as well. Toke brought up the rear and all eyes were on him.

Luke walked over to him and grinned. He grabbed his hand and pulled him further into the kitchen. "Grandma, mom and dad. This is Toke. He's another good friend of mine."

Emma smiled. She waved her hands and said, "Oh come here. You get a hug too."

Holden shook Toke's hand while he stared at his eyeliner and earrings. "Hey uh, Toke is it?"

Toke nodded and ducked his head. "Yes, sir." he replied.

"Dad, he's cool. He's not like one of the hard core rebels you see around Chicago." Luke rolled his eyes at Holden.

Holden looked behind Toke searchingly and said, "Are we missing one? You're alone?"

"Dad!" Luke gave Toke a toothy grin and shook is head. Toke smiled back, then looked at Luke's dad.

Holden ran a hand through the hair at the side of his head and said, "I'm sorry Toke. I guess I assumed you would have brought your boyfriend or a date."

Luke laughed out loud, drawing the attention of those around him. Toke's mouth dropped open and he let out a surprised gasp.

Luke wrapped an arm around Toke and said to Holden. "Geez dad! Not ALL my friends are gay! Toke dates girls, although I am trying to convert him. Right Toke?" Luke leaned in to kiss his cheek jokingly. Toke looked at him and put his hand over Luke's mouth and pushed his face away.

"Dude." Toke muttered and laughed.

Lilly walked up to Toke and held out her hand. "Toke? That's such an unusual name. I'm Lilly, Luke's mother. It's a pleasure to meet y-" Lilly stared into her son's eyes, only they weren't, they were Toke's. She looked from Toke and back to Luke again. "Hm, that's funny."

Luke asked, "What is? That he wears the same eyeliner as you?" he laughed.

Toke reached out and slapped Luke's arm then laughed.

Lilly thought. 'They even sound the same when they laugh.'

"Oh um.. nothing Luciano. Why don't you take your friends into the other room while your dad and I finish helping Emma with dinner." She placed the palm of her hand against Luke's cheek and smiled. "We'll call everyone when it's ready honey."

Luke said, "Y'all hear that? Everyone into the living room. I have brothers and sisters you haven't met yet."

Lilly watched the men leave the room and turned to Holden and smiled. "It's so nice that Luciano is settling down with someone isn't it?"

Holden wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her. "Yes, he's growing up and getting mature. He is definitely serious about this boy."

"After Luciano had been kidnapped and brought back, I thought he was just clinging to Noah, but I really think they love each other." Lilly looked toward the living room and saw her son talking to Noah. She saw Noah lean down and kiss her him on the lips, then pull away. Luke's face was radiant and wore an ear to ear grin.

Holden turned Lilly's face toward him again and kissed her tenderly. "I think he is very much in love and I couldn't be happier for him. You know, it wouldn't be such a bad idea if we gave Luciano and Noah their Christmas gift today. They can use it during Christmas break."

Lilly looked astonished and said in shock, "Holden."

"I know, I know, we wouldn't get to see him for Christmas, but think about it. Christmas break for college students is 3 weeks. We can give the gift to them now and they can make plans right away. Whereas if we wait until Christmas, their break has already started."

"Okay Holden, you're right. We can tell them after dinner." Lilly reached up and fixed his hair. "Better get on that squash Mr. Snyder."

"Yes ma'am, I'm on it." he smiled at Lilly. He turned to Emma and asked, "Mama, where's that big hubbard squash?"

"Out on the back porch Holden, and would you bring in that bottle of Elderberry wine from the cooler? I think we'll have it with dinner." Emma said setting a pumpkin pie on the dessert table next to the cookies Noah had brought.

___________________________________________.

Bryan cornered Terry and Josh and said in a low voice, but with a smile on his face, "Terry, you shouldn't be licensed to drive."

Terry looked at Bryan and blushed. How did he know? Terry waited for Bryan to utter another wisecrack.

Instead, Josh spoke, "Terry drives fine, I was the one distracting him. I was playing with his stick shift." He laughed and nudged Terry.

Bryan snickered and continued to engage in conversation with Terry and Josh.

______.

Chad watched Bryan from across the room laughing and talking. He was crazy about the man. Bryan was at ease in mixed company and fit in wherever he was.

Noah noticed Chad standing alone. He kissed Luke's cheek and walked away, leaving him and Toke talking to Aaron. He passed by Josh, Terry and Bryan and said a quick hello, then with a leisurely gait he neared Chad and stood next to him. He saw that his ex had a smile on his face. His posture seemed different and his mood was elevated. Noah knew why and chuckled. Chad had been bitten and was afflicted with love sickness.

Noah asked, "Hi Chad. How's it going?"

Chad turned towards Noah and said enthusiastically, "Hi! Everything is great." He looked into Noah's blue eyes, the ones that had captivated him when they first met, then turned away.

Noah watched Chad stare at Bryan and thought, 'Uh oh, he's got it pretty bad. Things must have really heated up for them since Josh's birthday party.'

Noah tapped Chad on the shoulder to get his attention again and said, "You and Bryan must be getting along huh?"

Chad nodded without breaking his stare. "Getting along? We're perfect. He's perfect." Chad said dreamily.

Noah bit his lip and said, "It sounds like you're becoming really close to him huh?"

"I think we're really serious about our relationship Noah." Chad looked back at Noah and put his hands in the pockets of his dress pants.

"So soon?" Noah asked.

Chad nodded and answered, "We do everything together. We go out, cook... make love. I think that constitutes serious."

"Yeah but Chad-" Noah tried to speak, but was stopped by Chad.

"I love him Noah." Chad stared into Noah's eyes.

Noah looked dumbstruck. "Oh my God, are you sure?"

"Um, yeah! I know it's fast, but I'm positive. He told me he loved me before I told him."

"You already told him that you love him?" Noah asked.

"Yes, I did. What's the problem?" Chad asked with a troubled look in his eyes. 'Maybe he thinks I'm not good enough for Bryan.'

Noah shrugged and crossed his arms. "Nothing I guess. I fell in love with Luke right away too."

Chad breathed a sigh of relief and looked away. "God Noah, making love with him is so meaningful and awesome." Chad said with a far off look in his eyes.

Noah smirked, "And it wasn't with us?"

"Huh?" Chad mumbled while staring at Bryan. He couldn't break his gaze to look at Noah, he was that far gone. Bryan looked over at Chad and winked. Chad's heart skipped a beat and he released a moan.

Noah chuckled and walked back to Toke, who looked out of place.

"What's up Toke?" Noah asked.

Toke looked relieved to see a friendly face. Luke an Aaron were having a disagreement about cars and he felt out of place.

"Noah, hey." Toke smiled.

"You look a little lost, I am too. Bryan, Terry and Josh are talking about driving."

Toke chuckled, "Luciano and his brother started talking about cars. Must be some sort of theme going on. I think we're out of our league."

Noah nodded. "And Chad is lost in his own world." he laughed.

Toke looked at Chad and asked, "Why is he drunk?"

"Not that I know of." Noah smiled. "He's in love with Bryan."

Toke replied, "That's cool. Mick will be heartbroken."

"She didn't stand a chance anyway Toke." Noah answered.

"Believe me, I know. It was just an innocent crush. Like the one Blaze has on me." he laughed.

Noah laughed, "Like the one he has on you, right you're loopy." Noah leaned forward and smelled Toke's breath.

Toke pushed him away and said, "What are you doing? Trying to kiss me too?"

Noah tensed up, moved away, and stammered, "Wh..what? NO! I was-"

Toke burst out laughing and said, "I'm just fucking with you Noah! I don't drink, remember?"

Noah's body relaxed and he responded with sarcasm. "You're not my type anyway."

"Why? I'm not pretty enough for you?" Toke smirked.

"You're not masculine enough." Noah laughed and received a punch on the arm.

____________________________________________________________.

"Who wants pie?" Emma asked from behind the kitchen counter. "I have Pumpkin, Cherry and Mincemeat." She looked at the people seated around the table. Immediately all eyes were on her.

"Ooh! I do!" Josh called out.

"Good! Since you were the first to call out, guess what?" Emma smiled innocently.

Josh looked at Luke who was covering his mouth snickering.

Josh played along and said, "Um, I get the biggest piece?"

Lilly, Holden, and their children giggled. Everyone else waited with bated breath.

"No, no dear. I get to sit down and relax while you get to take everyone's order, plate the pie, and serve it. Oh and Josh honey, you'll find a gallon of ice cream in the ice box." she smiled at him.

Everyone else giggled or laughed with him. He leaned over and whispered into Terry's ear, "You know what this means? I get to decide how much pie and ice cream you get. If you promise to be nice to me tonight, I'll give you a big slice."

Terry chuckled and whispered back, "When am I NOT nice to you?"

Josh pecked Terry's cheek, then rose out of his chair and walked over to Emma. She handed him the metal ice cream scoop and pinched his cheek. "Thank you. You are such a dear. I can see, besides your good looks, why Terry likes you so much." she said, then went and sat down.

Josh met Terry's eyes and shook the scoop at him teasingly.

_____________________________________________.

Luke and his friends insisted on cleaning up, however, halfway through the task Lilly and Holden took Luke and Noah aside.

"What's going on?" Luke looked back and forth between his parents. He reached for and found Noah's hand, then laced their fingers together. Noah squeezed back and ran the pad of his thumb across the top of Luke's hand.

Lilly smiled up at Holden and said, "Go ahead honey."

Luke and Noah looked at Holden expectantly.

Holden couldn't contain the smile he was trying to hide. "We have something for you two and we want to give it to you now, rather than wait for Christmas." Holden grinned.

Luke's face lit up. He said enthusiastically, "What is it? What did you get for us. You did say for us, meaning Noah and me right? Or is it something for me and something else for Noah. Or did you mean ju-"

"OH!" Luke yelped and looked at Noah, who had just silenced him with a quick squeeze to his butt.

Noah grinned and feigned innocence.

Luke whispered, "You are gonna pay for that."

Lilly reached into her purse and brought out a large, thick brochure and handed it to Luke, then handed an envelope to Noah. Noah and Luke looked at the brochure. It had the title 'Europe' on it. Luke grinned at his parents while Noah opened the envelope.

"HOLY SHIT! I mean-" Noah reddened and turned away embarrassed, then heard Luke's parents chuckle.

Luke looked at him and said, "Noah."

When Noah didn't turn around, Luke said, "Noah! Damn, Shit, Asshole, and Fuck."

Noah whipped his head around and stared at Luke. Luke grinned and said, "Feel better now? Just respect my grandma and watch your language around her. She's old school and has rules about certain things."

Noah nodded, but still felt the need to apologize. "I'm sorry that I blurted it out like that. I was slightly overwhelmed."

Lilly and Holden nodded and said that they understood.

Luke took the envelope from Noah's hand and said, "What's got your undies in a bundle anyway?" he opened the envelope and thumbed through a few thousand dollars worth of traveler's checks.

He smiled at his mom and hugged her, then did the same to his dad. "Looks like we're going to Europe during Christmas break Noah!" He grinned at Noah.

Noah got a worried look on his face. His eyes lowered and he stared at the floor while he shuffled his feet uncomfortably.

Luke lost his smile when he saw Noah's reaction. A feeling of dread replaced his happiness.

"What's wrong dear?" Lilly asked and placed a hand on Noah's arm.

"Noah?" Luke asked. "Don't you want to go with me? What's the matter?" He tossed the envelope on the couch, then put his hands on Noah's shoulders and turned his body. "Look at me dammit!"

Holden began to speak, "Maybe we should leave you two alone to-"

Noah interrupted and said, "No, stay. I'd like to explain." He took a deep breath and met Lilly and Holden's face. Both pairs of eyes looked concerned for him and seemed to really care about what he was about to say, which made him feel foolish. He pointed to the envelope and said, "That, um, that's alot of money and I feel weird taking it from you to go on a trip to Europe. I mean thank you. It's always been a dream of mine to go there, but I thought after I graduated and got a good job, worked hard and became successful I would be able to afford it myself."

Luke turned away from Noah and said to his parents, "Well, I for one don't feel weird about taking the money, thanks mom and dad!"

Lilly stopped her son with a raised hand and asked Noah, "What are you trying to say Noah?"

Holden looked at Noah with his eyebrows drawn together and a look of wonder on his face. He had no idea what Noah was trying to say either.

Noah's eyes were blinking back tears. He looked Luke, then at Lilly, and lastly Holden.

With a shaky voice he said, "I've never had anything just handed to me like this. My parents and I have always had to work for what we want-" Noah's tears rolled slowly down his face. He blew his nose with the tissue Lilly had dug out of her purse and handed to him. "I'm not even a part of your family and-"

Lilly laid a comforting hand over Noah's and said, "Sweetie, you are a part of our family. You and Luke have a life together and that makes you family. He loves you so much Noah, and I've seen how much you love him. Please let us do this for both of you."

Luke licked his lips and said, "Noah, all these people here are family. You," Luke tapped Noah's chest. "are a part of it. In a few years, or tomorrow, we will be married then you're stuck with us whether you want to be or not."

Holden spoke up and said, "Whoa, what do you mean 'tomorrow'? There's not going to be a wedding that we don't know about is there?"

Luke stared into Noah's eyes and smiled as he answered his dad, "It's called humor dad. I was trying to lighten the mood." then he asked, "So, are you okay Noah?"

Noah nodded and hugged Luke. While Lilly and Holden crept out of the room, Noah said, "I can't believe I'm going to have my dream come true. I've always wanted to travel around Europe with the person I love the most in the world. I'm so happy."

"But won't the person you love the most in the world be jealous you're going with me instead?" Luke grinned lopsidedly.

"You smart ass." Noah smiled. He grabbed Luke's butt and squeezed. At the same time he pulled Luke into his body. "I can't wait to fuck you in Europe." Noah grinned devilishly.

"I can't wait for you to fuck me tonight." Luke said mischievously.

"Luciano Eduardo Snyder!" Emma shouted with her hands on her hips from the entrance of the room.

Noah remembered what Luke had said about his grandma's rules and wondered if the close proximity of their hips set her off, or maybe she had overheard their private conversation? He quickly stepped away from Luke and stood up straighter than he had all night.

Emma walked into the room, looked at Noah and said calmly, "Relax soldier." Noah felt the tension in his body melt away when she smiled at him.

Emma looked at Luke and said, "Your mother just told me that you and Noah are going away for Christmas? You won't be around?"

Terry, Josh, Chad, and Bryan said their thank you's and goodbyes to everyone inside the quaint farmhouse. Since Luke and Noah were staying later, Toke had asked Terry for a ride back to the dorm to retrieve his car. Terry told him of course he could ride with them.

Luke and Noah donned their winter coats, then helped their friends carry various sizes of plastic containers holding leftover food to their cars. They gave everyone hugs and mentioned that they would see each other tomorrow.

Luke and Noah waved, and watched the taillights of Terry's car, then Bryan's disappear down the road that was lit only by their headlights.

Noah took out the bottle of water he had in his coat pocket and raised it to his lips. As he did he looked up, seeing millions of twinkling stars against the ebony backdrop of the night sky. He slowly lowered the bottle and said. "It's beautiful here. It's so peaceful and quiet." Wisps of Noah's warm breath danced into the air and dissipated.

Luke agreed, "It is, but I don't think I could live on a farm. Could you see me in overalls or are they called coveralls?" he laughed.

Noah looked Luke up and down and said, "Hmm, I'm not sure babe, but if that's ALL you had on....." He took another sip of water, then offered some to Luke while he eyed his body. "Oh what's a cowboy without his rope? You have to have one of those so you can tie me to... ummm-" Noah snapped his fingers rapidly trying to think of the word.

Luke grinned as he watched the wheels turn in Noah's head. When Noah wasn't forthcoming with answer he joked, "Tie you to what? Soap? You wanna be tied to soap on a rope?

"No!" Noah chuckled and said, "I can't remember what it's called. I saw it in an old western movie."

"A horse, a tree, the railroad tracks?" Luke laughed out loud.

"I think I'd remember those Luke." Noah giggled and asked, "Forget the overalls, how about if you wear a cowboy hat, JUST a cowboy hat? You can pose for me on a bale of hay. Oops, no. Wouldn't want your pecker to get pricked." Noah shook with laughter.

"Oww, who wants to have a pricked pecker, perv!" Luke burst out laughing.

"Me? A perv?" Noah placed his hand on his chest and looked at Luke with raised eyebrows, looking innocent. "Look who's talking! You DO have a pricked pecker already, mister pierced penis." Noah laughed hard. "Pricked peckers and pierced penis's!"

Luke leaned on Noah because he was laughing so hard he had lost his balance. Noah had a hard time as well and held on to Luke for support. They both almost ended up toppling off the end of the porch, but caught themselves.

Luke stood up and let out one more giggle before suggesting, "No more talk about peckers or penis's now, got it?" He pointed to Noah with a grin.

Noah held up his hand and said, "Okay, lets talk about you wearing cowboy boots, and how about those leather work gloves. Mmm, I can picture you wearing boots and gloves."

"So Noah, you must have a thing for farmers?" Luke eyed Noah suspiciously.

"What if I did? Would you be my farmer and plow me?" Noah raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side with a grin.

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "Sure, I'll fill your fantasy and be your farmer. You want me to cut these pants off mid-thigh? No, I could cut them way up here." Luke touched his pants where the top of his leg started. He continued to tease Noah, "I could put on a muscle shirt and, to bring the look together, I could tie a bandanna around my neck and put a piece of straw between my teeth" He grabbed the bottle of water from Noah and took a drink.

"Hm, that's a nice image, but how about just the short shorts and I'll tie the bandanna around your eyes or maybe stuff it in your mouth. Oh and I'd need a whip or... what is it called?"

"Umm, a cr.. a crop? That's for horses I think. I'll take a lasso. I'd be all set to live on a farm then huh? Maybe I could breed something?" Luke said jokingly. "How about cows and bulls?"

Noah chuckled and said, "Breed them? Nuh Uh. For some reason I picture all of your bulls being gay."

Luke punched Noah on the arm and said, "Thats a bunch of bullshit!" and laughed, then took another drink of water.

"You could raise cocks." Noah laughed.

Luke spit out the water and choked, "Cocks?"

Noah laughed at Luke's reaction. "Roosters? Aren't they called cocks?"

"Oh my God, I don't know anything about roosters, but I've raised cocks before!" Luke laughed loudly.

"Yeah you're good at raising mine!" Noah snickered "Lets go in, I'm freezing." Noah wrapped his arm around Luke's shoulders and they went back inside.

Later... Ethan had fallen asleep on the floor in front of the tv. Lilly and Holden were about to wake him when Emma insisted that they stay for the night. She invited Luke and Noah to stay also with a promise of a big breakfast if they chose to stay. Noah was tired and welcomed the idea, but was concerned about the sleeping arrangements.

The couch was pulled out and made into a bed for the girls. Ethan snuggled into a sleeping bag, Lilly and Holden took the guest bedroom and Noah was to sleep in the spare room. In it was a small twin sized bed under a bare window and a chest of drawers pushed up against another wall. Bags of cloth and material were on the floor near a table with a sewing machine and spools of thread on it, as well as knitting needles, yarn and pattern books.

Noah stood in the room looking bashful next to Luke, while Holden and Emma were having words a few feet away.

"Mama, I know how you feel about this, but they are adult men and they are engaged."

"I just don't like it Holden." Emma said shaking her head.

"They are just going to sleep mama. They aren't going to do their business in your house." Holden looked at his son and stated, "Right Luciano."

Luke smiled like an angel at his grandma and said, "Oh my gosh, of course not! We're not married yet!"

Emma looked at Luke and said, "You don't fool me one bit with that innocent act mister."

Luke gave her his puppy dog look and put his hands together as if he was praying and said, "Puhleeze grammy?"

Noah saw Emma's face soften for a second, then she stated firmly, "Fine, BUT you both keep your pants and shirts on, keep the door open and you go right to sleep." she pinched Luke's cheek and turned to Holden.

"You know. You wouldn't have won this battle had they not been engaged." she smiled at him.

"I know and thank you." Holden kissed Emma on the cheek.

"Good night boys and obey the rules." Holden said sternly as he pointed at Luke and Noah.

Noah pulled back the blanket and laughed. "Clouds? There are clouds on the sheets Luke."

Luke took a closer look and said, "No I think they're sheep. See the little legs?" He laughed.

Luke and Noah crawled under the blanket and cuddled. The twin bed was small and they had to hold onto each other to keep from falling off the bed.

Noah kissed Luke goodnight and closed his eyes.

Luke whispered, "Love you."

Noah opened his eyes and saw brown ones staring at him. Since they were so close in proximity, Noah didn't have to move his head to kiss Luke on the tip of his nose. He whispered, "Love you too." and closed his eyes again.

Luke brought his hand out from under the blanket and traced the outer shell of Noah's ear and said, "You are gorgeous. I don't think I can lay here and not jump your bones."

Noah opened his eyes and smiled. Remembering the rules he said, "Try."

Luke stuck out his tongue at Noah then grinned. He brought the tip of it to Noah's lips and ran it across his upper lip slowly. Noah slipped his tongue out and met Luke's tongue. He circled it with the tip of his, then took it into his mouth.

Their mouths opened wider and the kiss became their life force. Noah rubbed his hand up and down Luke's back. Luke's hand reached down in the confined area between them and untucked Noah's shirt. His hand slipped inside and caressed Noah's abdomen.

"Umm" Noah broke the kiss and gazed into Luke's eyes. "Can't babe, sorry." he turned over with some difficulty, but managed to stay on the bed.

"Damn." Luke murmured. He kissed the back of Noah's neck and rested his arm on Noah's hip.

___________________________.

Sometime in the middle of the night Luke woke up with Noah's arms wrapped around him. He whispered, "Noah, I gotta get up to go to the bathroom."

Noah woke up and removed his arm from around Luke. "Hurry up, I gotta go too."

Luke left and came back silently, then Noah quietly left. When he came back, he expected Luke to be in bed, instead Luke was standing at the foot of the bed.

Noah walked around Luke and whispered, "Did you get lost?" then he lifted the blankets to climb back into their bed.

Luke walked to the side of the bed and stopped Noah when he placed a hand on his back. He said softly, "I'm going to unbutton your shirt."

Noah's eyes widened. He turned around, faced Luke, and whispered, "Are you crazy? Didn't you hear what your grandma Emma told us?"

Luke changed places with Noah and took a peek at the doorway. The hall was dark and quiet. He looked down and noticed Noah had tucked in his shirt after he had used the bathroom. He reached out and pulled Noah's shirt out of his pants and said in a low voice, "Yup. I heard her."

Luke smiled at Noah's darkened blue eyes as he unbuttoned one button on his shirt, then another...

He whispered seductively, "She said-"

Another button came loose...

"we have-"

One more button came came through it's buttonhole.

"to keep-"

The next to the last button became undone, thanks to Luke's nimble fingers.

"our shirts-"

The last button popped off and plinked on the wooden floor.

"on." Luke said with a smile.

Noah grabbed Luke's hands and said, "Shh, someone will hear you and we'll be caught then I'll never be welcome here again."

Luke grinned. He gazed hungrily at Noah's chest while running his hands over the smooth warm skin. Luke teased, "I'm not breaking any rules Noah. Your shirt is still on and so are these..."

Luke let his hands fall to Noah's pants. He tugged at the snap. "CLICK" It was the loudest sound Noah thought he'd ever heard and swore that anyone within the 50 mile radius heard it too.

"SHHH! Luke really, you need to... aaaahh"

Luke pulled down Noah's zipper slowly, tooth by tooth, torturing him. He watched Noah's eyes close as he let out a deep sigh through his open mouth. Luke leaned into Noah and kissed his open mouth. Noah moaned and kissed Luke back, then pulled his head away.

Noah stared deeply into Luke's eyes, lit by the light of the moon, and whimpered, "Luuuuke... please." Something about the thrill of going against the rules and the fear of being caught turned him on immensely.

Luke moved his head to the side and whispered with heated breath on Noah's ear, "You like this Noah?" he began to rub Noah's boxers, getting him turned on and hard.

"Mmmm, touch it." Noah moaned quietly.

"You like being naughty, don't you babe?" Luke said with lust. He let his index finger graze the outline of Noah's hardening dick. He looked at Noah's face and watched his eyes flutter shut.

Noah breathed out, "Yeeaaahhhh."

Noah was blocking Luke's body so that if someone walked by they wouldn't have seen that Luke had reached into Noah's boxers and was pulling out his hard cock.

Noah instinctively pushed his hips forward. "Luuuuke."

Luke kissed Noah's lips and smelled him at the same time. He couldn't get enough of the woodsy smell of Noah. He still wore the cologne Chad had given him, but Luke loved the way he smelled without it too.

Luke held Noah's dick loosely in his fist while Noah did all the work. Noah moved his hips slowly and rhythmically rocking them back and forth while moaning quietly. He grabbed onto Luke's shoulders as he let his head fall back.

With his other hand, Luke undid his own pants and released his achingly-hard cock from the confines of his of his boxers. He touched the head of his dick to the slick tip of Noah's and swirled them around each other, spreading precum on each others cock. Luke pulled his away and a thin string of precum stretched between them.

"Fuck Noah, look at that. Our cocks are swapping spit." Luke brought the head of his dick to Noah's and pushed them together, then pulled them apart. Again, the thread of precum spread from Noah's cock to Luke's.

"Lick it off me." Noah whispered.

"Yeah, okay." Luke whispered back. He looked behind Noah for a light, a movement or a noise to stop him; none came. He knelt down and lapped at the tip of Noah's cock. Luke heard Noah take a large inhalation of air and let it out slowly. Luke opened and took the length of him in his mouth.

Noah's hands found the sides of Luke's head and began pushing in and pulling out of his mouth. Luke held onto Noah's denim covered ass, pulling his body closer and closer.

Noah ground his pelvis into Luke's face repeatedly until he came. He had to keep his mouth closed in order to be really quiet, but he did it; proudly.

Luke stood up and kissed Noah on the mouth. One hand found the back of Noah's head while his other hand began jacking his own cock again. Expectedly, Noah parted his lips. Luke's tongue gently entered Noah's mouth and shared a small amount of cum that he hadn't swallowed yet.

"NMHH" Noah moaned and sucked on Luke's tongue for a few moments, then with the tip of his tongue, explored the rest of Luke's mouth to taste more.

Luke broke the kiss and said, "Suck my cock. I'm gonna cum soon." Noah over his shoulder, all was quiet. He knelt down and watched Luke jack his cock at his face. 'If Luke came right now,' Noah wondered, 'would he would be any good at aiming his load into my open mouth? Maybe some other time.'

Noah batted Luke's hand away and replaced it with his own, then his mouth made it's first contact. He kissed the tip of Luke's cock and moved the head of it across his lips, coating them with clear precum. He stuck his tongue out and wiggled it around the piercing. He knew Luke loved that feeling.

"Aaaahhh, so good baby." Luke moaned lowly. "Suck it now."

Noah checked the doorway again. The coast was still clear. He turned back to the task at hand and let Luke's cock slip past his lips. The barbel hit his teeth and made a dull 'clunk' sound. He cringed and thought he'd never get used to that feeling or the sound. He needed to train his mouth to naturally want to open more. Luke's cock slid across Noah's tongue and touched the back his throat.

Noah reached around and kneaded Luke's boxer covered ass while he bobbed his head against Luke's shaved groin. He loved that Luke kept himself shaven or maybe he got waxed. He never asked and never saw Luke's pubic hair in the toilet, on the floor, or in the bathtub. He had to remember to ask him about that sometime.

"ohhhh, ohhhh, ohhhh." Luke whimpered.

Noah felt Luke clutch his shoulders and lean over him. It was then Noah remembered he should have put something in the screamer's mouth. Noah pulled off Luke's cock to tell him to find something to drown out his sounds, when suddenly, he got hit with a hot stream of cum on his cheek, right under his left eye. He quickly put his mouth back on Luke's cock and sucked on it while Luke fed him.

"oh, oh, oH, OH, AH, AAH! ! !"

Noah was trying to clean Luke up as fast as possible when he saw light from the hallway spill into their room.

"Oh shit!" Noah whispered.

Luke fastened his pants and said, "Quick, get into bed and cover up! I got this." He sat on the floor with one leg straight out and the other leg bent up. He wrapped his arms around the bent one and rocked back and forth.

The light in their room came on and Luke's grandma walked in. "Oh my God! Luciano, are you alright? What happened? Why are you on the floor?" she leaned over and looked at him.

"Shh, Noah's sleeping. I went to the bathroom and when I came back I stubbed my toe on the door jam and fell. I banged the hell out of my knee." Luke rubbed his knee to make the point and winced. "AAH! Man that hurts!"

"Can you walk? Do you want me to get Holden to help you up?" Emma stood up and looked down. She wrung her hands worriedly.

"No grandma. I'll be fine. Really." he said and smiled up at her.

"Well, okay." She looked at the back of Noah's head and whispered to Luke, "He is really a sound sleeper! Are you sure you're alright honey?"

Luke stood up slowly and limped to the bed, "Yep. See? Made it. Goodnight grandma, love you."

"Love you too." Wielding her authority, she added, "Sleep tight and remember the rules. I'm trusting you both."

"You can count on us." Luke gave her a bright smile before she turned out the light.

Noah turned over after a good 5 minutes to look at Luke. The bed was still shaking because Luke was laughing into his pillow. Noah tapped him on the back and said, "Oh my God! You lied to your grandmother!"

That made Luke laugh harder.

"Luke! You are soooo bad!" Noah chuckled.

Luke raised his head and looked at Noah. He shook his head and said, "Hold still." He licked Noah's cheek to get it wet, then took the blanket they were under and rubbed Noah's face with it. He checked his work by the moonlight and nodded.

"You had a little somethin'-somethin'.... on your face." Luke said laughing again, remembered shooting his cum and purposely hadn't warned Noah. Poor Noah wasn't expecting it and that turned him on.

Noah grinned and said, "A little something called 'Luke' on my face."

Luke continued to muffle his laughter.

"Now that it's over, I just want to say one thing." Noah whispered. "You are so hot when you're disobedient. I want to spank you."

"You wouldn't want to mar my ass, you love it too much." Luke gently pinched Noah's nipple.

Noah caught Luke's hand and held it. "Damn, you're right. I guess I'll have to tickle you then." He raised Luke's arm and stuck his fingers under his armpit and wiggled them.

Luke let out a burst of loud, deep, hearty laughter.

"SHHH! ! !" Noah covered Luke's mouth with his hand and listened intently.

"Boys! Keep it down. There are people trying to sleep." Lilly stood in the doorway of the bedroom. She had just walked out of the bathroom and heard their laughter.

"Sorry Mrs. Snyder, Sorry mom." they said at the same time.

Lilly walked away, still hearing soft laughter. It dwindled down when she reached her bedroom door. She shook her head with a smile remembering the days she and Holden would stay up talking, giggling and once or twice breaking Emma's rules.

______________________________________________.

The sun shone through the window, bathing Luke and Noah in sunlight. Luke squinted and covered his eyes. He let out a groan which woke Noah.

"Damn! What time is it?" Luke said as he yawned and stretched. He wrapped his arms around Noah and kissed his cheek.

Noah raised his hand and looked at the watch on his wrist. He stared at it, not sure he was reading it right. He rubbed his eyes and looked again.

"Jesus! I haven't been up this early in a long time!"

Luke grabbed Noah's wrist and looked. "Ugh. Since we're up..." he pushed his hips into Noah's body and chuckled. "Wanna kiss me good morning?"

"Sure, but keep those hips and your 'ding-dong' away from me." Noah smiled.

Luke snickered, "You're a ding-dong. I can't help it if I wake up with a torpedo in my boxers every morning."

"A torpedo?" Noah chuckled.

"Yup." Luke smiled as he ran his index finger over Noah's lips. "Comes with a homing device too. It's honed in on your ass right now."

Noah opened his mouth and gently bit Luke's finger. He pulled it out of his mouth and kissed it, then said, "If that's true, then its aimed too far north."

Luke grinned and rolled on top of Noah and kissed him while he ran his fingers through Noah's hair. He pulled back and said, "I like your hair longer like this, its sexy."

Noah brought Luke's head back down to kiss him some more. In the middle of a deep kiss, Lilly walked by and cleared her throat.

The boys turned their heads to the doorway with surprised looks. Once Luke saw his mom, he relaxed. She was already dressed and stood in the hall with one hand on her hip.

She whispered, "Hey you two, stop that before Emma gets up. Come into the kitchen, breakfast is almost ready."

Luke and Noah walked into the kitchen getting a whiff of a mingling of scents.

"Go ahead and have a seat Noah." Lilly smiled at Noah. She looked at Luke and asked, "Luciano, would you get him something to drink?" Lilly used the spatula to move the scrambled eggs from the pan to plates, then placed several slices of sizzling hot bacon next to the heap of eggs.

Luke went to the fridge and took out a carton of O.J. He grabbed two juice cups and filled each one, then set them down at the table.

Noah took a sip while Luke pulled out the chair next to him and sat down. Lilly brought the plates of food to the table and set them down in front of the boys, then took a chair opposite them.

Lilly leaned forward on her elbows and looked at Luke.

Luke held his fork mid air and looked back at her with puzzlement on his face. "What?" he questioned.

Lilly asked, "Should I wash your sheets before your grandma gets up?"

Luke chuckled and replied, "Why? Noah's not a bedwetter."

Noah choked on a mouthful of eggs and shot Luke a shocked look.

Lilly looked at Luke with a raised eyebrow.

Luke smiled and said with sarcasm, "Wow mom! You might as well. Oh, and while you're at it, burn the mattress too."

Lilly shook her head at her son's sardonic humor. "I just didn't want Emma to find-"

Luke held up his hand and said, "Jeez mom, what do think we did in there with a house full of people and an open door?"

Noah kicked the side of Luke's calf under the table. Luke kicked back and took a bite of bacon.

"Okay sorry I asked, but if things had gotten out of hand last night," Lilly smiled. "My intent was to spare you boys of embarrassment."

Luke looked at Noah and snickered. He looked back at his mom and said, "I wouldn't be embarrassed, but Noah looks like he wants to go hide under a rock."

Redness had crept up from Noah's neck to his face. He said in a smart-alecky way, "I'm fine, but thank you, Luke, for pointing out to your mom that I'm embarrassed. I feel so much better knowing that she knows how humiliated I am right now." Noah grinned at Luke, then at Lilly.

"You've got a keeper there Luciano. He'll give you a run for your money. I don't think he takes crap from anyone, does he?" Lilly laughed and got up to wake up her daughters and other son.

Noah leaned to the side and said, "Thanks alot Luke. Now your mom thinks I'm a nut."

Luke broke off a piece of bacon and held it to Noah's mouth. "Yep, and you'll fit right in with all us other nuts. Here nut, eat my meat." he laughed.

Noah opened his mouth so Luke could place the bacon on his tongue. "You are a shithead. Hurry up and eat." he said as he chewed on the bacon. "We have classes in a few hours."


	50. Alternate Ending Chp 22

Disclaimer: This story is a fictional work of my own, and is in no way associated to ATWT, CBS, their sponsors, or the actors Jake S. and Van H. The events and characters depicted in this story are purely fictional and should not be misconstrued for real life events and characters. This story is A.U.  
WARNINGS/RATING: PG 13, This chapter contains Strong Language  
Characters: Bryan/Chad, Luke/Noah, Josh/Terry, Toke/date  
Setting: Bryan's house.  
Summary: Bryan and Chad have their first major fight, Luke and Noah have news, Toke brings a guest.  
Genre: fluff, filler chapter.

"Through Thick and Thin"  
(alternate ending)  
Chapter: 22

Earlier in the week, Bryan asked Chad to invite everyone over to his house, on Saturday, for a house warming party. Since Chad had an afternoon game, they planned it for Saturday night.

After the game, Chad rode with Bryan back to his house. Bryan took note of Chad's dour mood and let him brood for a while. The team had lost by 3 points and Bryan knew that eventually Chad's mood would lift once he had a chance to relax.

Once home, he let Chad shower and change, then they worked together preparing food on the island in the middle of Bryan's kitchen.

"That was a really close game." Bryan stopped what he was doing, and pulled Chad into a hug. He said. "I really enjoyed watching your team play." Bryan felt the tenseness of Chad's body and attributed it to the loss of the game.

Chad hugged him back, but immediately let his arms fall and stepped away. "Yeah, the other team was pretty tough." He dodged Bryan's green-grey eyes and stepped back up to the island.

Chad stared at the cutting board for a few moments before picking up his knife.

Bryan turned away with a frown on his handsome face. He knew Chad was crushed and what he needed was a distraction. Maybe if he got him loosened up, he would talk.

Bryan started digging through a drawer, looking for a corkscrew. He found it and went to the stainless steel fridge, then pulled out a bottle of wine.

"You didn't play, weren't you feeling well?" Bryan asked.

Chad looked up, then looked back down. He had cut several stalks of celery and decided that was plenty.

"The coach wanted to put in other players that's all." Chad cringed. He hated lying, but he couldn't tell Bryan that he had been benched.

Bryan uncorked the bottle of chilled red wine and poured the full-bodied liquid into two crystal wine glasses. He handed one to Chad and sipped his own.

Chad hesitantly took the glass and took a sniff. He took a small sip and hid a grimace behind the glass. He knew wine was an acquired taste, and one that he wasn't interested in taking the time to attain. He didn't want Bryan to know he was strictly a beer drinker, sometimes he drank mixed drinks, but he was pretty much a corona lite type of guy. He knew he wasn't as refined as Bryan and probably never would be.

He set his glass next to Bryan's and said, "Mm, that's good." then quickly turned away.

Bryan laughed and said, "You don't like it do you?"

Chad picked up a red pepper and began to slice it into long pieces for the vegetable platter. He muttered without looking up, "It's fine."

"Yeah?" Bryan smiled and said, "I think you would rather have a beer." He opened the fridge and peered in. He grabbed a seedless cucumber and a bottle of beer, then closed the door. He turned around and set the beer in front of Chad.

Chad looked up at Bryan and declared, "I said it's fine. See?!"

Chad picked up his glass and drank half the wine in one big gulp, then set the glass down a little harder than he wanted to and went right back to work. He cut another red pepper and ate a chunk of it to rid the taste of wine in his mouth. 'This is what it comes down to?' Chad wondered. 'I don't like wine and I run in different circles than him. I'm immature, impulsive and careless. He's older, level headed and responsible. Why am I here?'

Bryan kept a watchful eye on Chad. He decided to leave the wine issue alone. Chad was obviously still in a foul mood. He washed and dried the cucumber, then stood next to Chad and sliced it on the large cutting board.

"How was the pre-game party last night? Did you and your teammates decide to stay at the house or go to Yo's?" Bryan asked while he looked at Chad.

Chad set the knife down. He started pulling florets off a head of raw broccoli, then set them next to the small round cherry tomatoes. He answered in a small, monotone sounding voice. "We went out."

Bryan carefully cut 1/4 inch wide rounds of cucumber and placed them neatly on the platter. He smiled and said, "Oh? Did you have a good time?" He picked up his wine glass and took a sip, then set it down and looked at Chad for his response.

Chad shrugged, "It was alright." he continued to pluck broccoli while losing himself in a sarcastic thought, 'Yeah sure! I had a great time last night.. until closing time.'

"That's all you have to say? It was just alright?" Bryan asked, "You guys didn't get rowdy? Live it up?" Bryan chuckled and walked to the sink to wash his hands.

Chad stayed mute and stared at Bryan's back, watching his hips move slightly side to side as he washed his hands, then dried them off.

Bryan turned around with the dishtowel in his hand and raised his eyebrows. "What's the matter?"

'I don't even know what I'm doing here.' Chad shook his head and said, "Nothing."

Unnerved and confused, Bryan looked at Chad with a fixed stare and asked, "What do you mean you don't know what you're doing here? Angel, what's wrong?"

Chad blushed. He didn't think he said that aloud, maybe he mumbled it? He turned away and started walking to the foyer. "I don't think... Can you just take me home?"

Bryan didn't think he heard Chad correctly. He stood unmoving, stock-still in the kitchen. He forced him self to blink, to breathe, to move. He started for the foyer after Chad while he shook his head to clear it and called out, "Chad? Wha-"

Chad already had slipped his shoes on and was in the process of putting his coat on.

Struck with the sudden feeling of dread, Bryan just stared at him.

Chad was looking down, trying to get the tapered end of the zipper to slide into the zipper tab, but couldn't. Bryan soon found out why. He walked up to Chad and watched him fumble with his coat. He saw drops of tears fall onto Chad's shaking hands while he was concentrating on getting his coat zipped.

Chad let go of the zipper and said, "Stupid fucking coat." then closed his coat by pulling the left side over the right and crossed his arms without looking up once.

Bryan tilted his head. "Can we ta-"

Afraid to turn his head or look up, Chad whispered through his silent weeping, "I want to go home. Please take me home." He moved his leg nervously.

Bryan saw how anxious Chad was. He reached his hand out and touched the sleeve of Chad's coat. He said firmly, "After we talk. Lets go to the living room."

"No! Just take me home." Chad bawled and stayed right where he was. No one was going to tell him what to do.

Bryan furrowed his brow. He unfolded Chad's arms and grabbed his hand. If Chad was going to act childish, then he'd treat him like a child. He raised his voice and yelled, "Lets go, now! And take your damn shoes off."

Chad stood frozen in shock, he had even stopped crying. He didn't think Bryan ever got angry, but that belief was disproved when he yelled.

Bryan pulled Chad into the living room by the hand and told him to sit down. He stood in front of Chad with his arms crossed and demanded, "I want to know what's going on right now dammit! Is this about the team losing the game?"

Chad looked up at Bryan meekly and felt so much shame and humiliation. He looked away from the stormy grey eyes staring back at him and wanted to run away. He looked down and wiped his eyes with his sleeve. He saw Bryan's feet turn and leave, then return.

"Here." Bryan's voice was soft.

Chad looked up just long enough to see a blue kleenex being waved in front of him. He took it and used it, then put it in his coat pocket. He wrung his hands together and wanted to disappear.

"What is it Chad? Tell me." Bryan begged as he crouched down to eye level with Chad. He reached out to lift his chin.

Chad finally looked Bryan in the eye and said, "I did something really stupid. So, I think that-"

Bryan interrupted Chad and asked, "What could you have possibly done?"

Chad began to cry. He didn't want to tell Bryan, he'd be so disappointed in him. It was better this way. He never deserved Bryan anyway. Chad closed his eyes tightly and said through clenched teeth, "I can't, we can't-"

"Did you cheat on me?" Bryan asked with tears in his troubled eyes. He didn't think Chad would do that to him, and he was fearful of the answer, but he had to ask.

Chad opened his eyes and shook his head. He rubbed his sweaty palms on his denim jeans.

Bryan's voice raised and octave when he pleaded, "Chad, please talk to me. I'm going crazy. Did you sleep with someone else?"

Chad whispered, "No, but I can't be with you anymore." Chad covered his face in his hands and sobbed. He couldn't let Bryan be seen in his company again. He had to spare Bryan of any shame. This was the only way and it had to be done.

Bryan stood up and staggered back. He wasn't fully comprehending what Chad was saying. "Chad we can-"

Chad's voice hitched, "Bry- Bryan, I can't. I'm sorry." Chad stood up on shaky legs and stared at the carpet thinking, 'How do I tell Bryan that two friends from the team and I let loose and acted like delinquents?'

Bryan's face was streaked with tears now. He bit his quivering lip and asked softly, "Why?"

Chad pressed his lips together tightly thinking of a way to tell Bryan. 'Do I just blurt out that my friends and I did some really stupid shit and the cops were called? They took us downtown to headquarters and put us behind bars until the coach could come and pick us up. I have to show up in court and my parents have to pay my fine! I can't even pay my own fucking fine!! It's so pathetic that I have to rely on mom and dad! Bryan will be so embarrassed! He'll be mortified! The doctors and nurses he works with, the parents of the children he treats, not to mention everyone else in his life, will know that he has a degenerate boyfriend. I've disgraced him. I acted inappropriately in public. My name and what I did will be listed under the heading "Police Reports" in the paper. Everyone will know. I have to spare him of the stigma with being associated with a felon. I have a record now.'

"Chad?" Bryan said softly looking at the top of the blond's head because he was still staring at the floor. His arms were wrapped around his body as if he was giving himself a much needed hug.

Bryan's voice reached Chad's ears and broke his concentration. He looked at Bryan's face and wanted to kiss him. He wanted to wrap his arms around him and not let go.

Bryan took a step forward and caressed Chad's cheek, drying it with the back of his hand at the same time.

Chad's breathed out an uneven lungful of air. His body was still shaking. He placed his hand over Bryan's and pushed it flat against his cheek, then closed his eyes.

Bryan took his other hand and put it on Chad's other cheek and pulled his face close. He kissed his lips lightly, then looked at Chad. He still had his eyes closed. Bryan kissed him again, a little more aggressively and a little longer. He felt Chad respond and step into Bryan's body. Bryan's hands instinctively went around Chad's waist. He had to maneuver his arms through Chad's coat, but he did it.

Chad reacted by moaning and grabbing the back of Bryan's head. He twisted his fingers in his dark hair and moaned into Bryan's mouth. His other hand landed on Bryan's hip.

In the middle of the kiss, Bryan came to his senses and pulled away. He was hurt, confused, and angry. Chad wanted to break up, but he also reacted so positively to his kiss. He wanted to know what was going on right this minute. He walked away, ran his fingers frantically through his hair, then came back and stood in front of Chad.

"What the hell is going on? You are confusing the shit out of me and I want, no I demand to know why!" Bryan looked at Chad through narrow slitted eyes.

Chad thought he looked gorgeous when he was mad. His eyes were dark grey, overcast and stormy. His voice was passionate and raging and his body exuded uncontrolled, intense, fiery emotions.

Chad lowered his head slightly while still keeping eye contact with Bryan. He said quietly, "I got into some trouble last night... with the cops." His admittance drew tears and he hung his head. He felt really low spirited.

"What?" Bryan asked startled. "What does THAT have to do with our relationship Chad? Fill me in!"

Chad mumbled, "Me, Austin and Jack were still at Yo's when they were closing up. The other guys had already gone back to the house, but we didn't want to leave. We asked for another round and the bartender tried to kick us out. Jack ended up getting into a physical fight with him. He called the cops and that's when... it got worse."

Chad hung his head lower and his voice seemed to be barely above a whisper. "Stuff got broken but not intentionally, it just was in the way. Austin and I were yelling at the bartender because he called the cops." Chad took a deep breath and continued. "Well, after the cops got there they handcuffed us and cited us for a physical altercations, public drunkenness, and extreme obscene and abusive language. We went to jail. The coach bailed us out and we've been benched."

Bryan scoffed. "I'm still waiting for you to get to the part where it involves you and I as a couple Chad." Bryan said angrily his eyes gleamed and glowered at Chad. 'This is all so juvenile. This can't be all there is to his story.' he thought.

Chad shrugged and said, "That's it."

"You broke up with me because....??" Bryan shook his head side to side slowly. "Explain it to me because I'm just not getting it."

"I was trying to do you a favor." Chad was beginning to weep again. Why couldn't Bryan see that this was in his own best interest? Chad was sacrificing his happiness so Bryan could show his face around town without people pointing and talking about him.

"By breaking up with me?! That was.. a.... a favor?! Bryan asked incredulously.

Chad nodded, crying loudly and openly. His voice sounded hoarse and ragged when he answered, "Yes. I knew you'd be disappointed in me because I was brought up on these charges and I let you down. I was thinking about how everyone will perceive you differently when they find out that your cavorting with a law breaker."

Bryan's stance changed. He turned away and ran his hand down his face. How could Chad THINK he wouldn't want to be seen with him because of one stupid act?

Bryan never claimed to be a saint. He'd had his share of trouble when he was in college, but he learned from his mistakes. Doesn't everyone make bad decisions at one time or another?

Bryan turned back to Chad who had sunk to the couch again. He glowered at Chad and yelled, "That has got to be the most idiotic thing I have heard in a long time!!"

Chad jumped at the reverberation in the room due to Bryan's thundering voice. He opened his mouth to respond, to defend himself, but was met with another verbal assault.

Bryan's voice continued to boom. "I'm astounded that YOU would think that I am THAT shallow!! Just because you showed poor judgment one night while you were drinking you presume that I would be ashamed to be with you?! What the hell are you thinking?!"

I was trying to be thoughtful and save you the embarrassment of-" Chad said in a soft spoken voice.

That seemed to anger Bryan further. He rumbled, "YOU were being thoughtful?? Jesus Christ Chad! You know what? YOU have no idea what thoughtful means. It would have been thoughtful of you to TELL me what you were going through. We could have talked about it, but instead you break up with me to spare me of WHAT? Being hurt? Well, you HURT me anyway, worse than you ever could have because you didn't trust me to tell me the truth to begin with. You've treated me like shit since we got here!"

Chad winced at Bryan's stinging, but truthful words. He mumbled, "I'm sorry Bryan, I didn't think-"

"You're Damn right you didn't THINK! You know what? I'm really disappointed, but what is worse is that you thought I wouldn't want to be with you. I don't know what to do." Bryan paced the room shaking his head, clearly distraught.

Bryan rubbed his temples while he thought angrily, 'If Chad had only come clean and told me the truth instead of trying to hide this from me everything would have been fine! Instead he lied and broke up with me! I have never gave him a reason to think I am ashamed of him.'

Bryan stared at Chad's wide brown eyes and said in a controlled voice, "I tell you I love you, I show you how much I love you, I reassure you that nothing could ever come between us and obviously it's not enough for you."

Chad watched Bryan suffer a terrible amount of anguish and felt horrible for treating him so rotten. Chad stood up and declared, "But nothing HAS come between us Bryan. Please-"

Bryan yelled, "You think nothing came between us??!! YOU came between us Chad! YOU acted alone and made the decision to break up for BOTH of us. I had NO say in it whatsoever!"

Chad grimaced, then he spoke, "I didn't want to break up with-" then got stopped once again by an enraged look from Bryan.

"Oh do NOT play that card with me Chad. If you didn't WANT to break up with me, you wouldn't have! I'm pretty confident YOU made up your mind about this before tonight. You had to have been up all night thinking about this."

"Bryan, I-"

Bryan gestured with his hand for Chad to be quiet and continued his loud unrestrained tirade and expressed himself through the strong emotion of anger. He asked with disbelief, "What the hell were you going to do Chad?" Realization overcame him and he stated in a low voice, "You were going to keep playing this game all night until our guests left, then take me aside and break up with me weren't you?"

"I.. I...." Chad stumbled over his words. He really hadn't thought that far ahead, but now that Bryan had put it out there, it sounded reasonable that that's what would have happened. He shrugged, not knowing what to say and knowing that if he did say anything, Bryan would come back with some type of critical retort.

"Holy shit, that's it isn't it?! Thanks Chad, thanks alot." Bryan looked at Chad through large, hurt grey eyes. He turned around and walked to the doorway.

Chad cried out. "Bryan, I love you. Please stay and talk to me!"

Bryan halted for a second, then continued to walk out of the room. He went down the hall and shut his bedroom door behind him.

Chad sat back down on the couch. He wondered what just happened, what he was supposed to do. 'I can't stay here. Oh God, everyone will be here at eight. I have to do something!'

Chad took out his cell and called Noah.

"Hey, um.. things have changed." Chad said, thinking of a white lie he could tell so his friends wouldn't come. He decided to use the winter storm warning that had been issued as the reason to cancel the party.

"Yeah? What things?" Noah said, then chuckled when Luke ran his hands up the inside of his shirt.

"Well, the storm-" Chad began.

Noah replied, "Fuck the snow."

Chad heard Luke whisper to Noah. "Fuck me first."

"It sounds like you're busy. I'll let you two get back to business." Chad said solemnly.

Noah said in a serious manner, "No, what did you want Chad? You don't sound like yourself."

Chad said, "I'm not. If I tell you something, can you not tell Luciano? I don't want him to try to fix my situation like he tried to fix Terry's."

"Just a minute."

Chad heard Noah cover the phone and say something to Luke. He waited another minute, then heard Noah come back on the line.

Noah said, "I don't like keeping secrets from him you know. I was honest and told him you had a private matter to discuss with me. He said he understood and left for a while. It's gonna cost a blow job."

"When do you want it?" Chad teased quietly into the phone.

"Not me, him!" Noah laughed.

Chad smiled and whispered, "Oh! When does he want it?"

"I have to give him one you ass!" Noah chuckled.

Chad slipped on his shoes, walked to the front door of Bryan's house, then walked out onto the porch. He sat on the dry porch swing and put his hood up over his head.

"I know Noah. I was joking. Lightening the mood and trying to feel better." Chad said sadly.

Noah walked to his computer chair and sat down. He asked with curiosity, "What's the big secret?"

"It's not really a secret, it's more of a dilemma that I created." Chad relayed everything to Noah, almost word for word.

Noah listened intently with his hand covering his open, surprised mouth. His eyes were wide and he felt like his heart had plummeted into his stomach. He felt terrible about the situation. Finally Chad finished talking and asked Noah's opinion as to what to do.

Noah frowned and said, "First off, you're a dumb-ass for treating Bryan like that. What the fuck Chad? He's the best thing that ever happened to you, besides me, and you went and fucked that up by breaking up with him because you're embarrassed by what you did?"

"No! I didn't want to embarrass HIM! Weren't you listening?" Chad yelled.

"Yes I was. You should have told him right away. Bryan doesn't seem to be the type of guy that would get embarrassed about something like that. I don't think he would have cared. It seems to me that he should have been the one to decide if he was going to break up with you because of it; not the other way around. Oh and for the record, you're a dumb-ass."

"Shut up." Chad said into the phone. "You think he would have broken up with me then... if I didn't break up with him first?"

"No, I didn't say that. I doubt he would have if he loves you. People make mistakes and he knows that. He probably would have laughed about it if you hadn't been a dumb-ass and broken up with him. You really have to start trusting him."

"I do, I just don't know if I deserve him after this. He's really pissed off Noah. I'm sitting on his porch and he's in his bedroom." Chad shivered and pulled his coat tighter.

"You should go to him now." Noah ordered.

"I don't know what to say to him." Chad answered.

"Go kiss him and tell him that you were a dumb-ass. Hopefully he'll forgive you."

Chad admitted his feelings to Noah, "I know you're right, but what if he doesn't? I'm scared."

"Well Chad, Bryan is not me. He's more forgiving. Just try and if I don't hear from you, I'll assume the party is still on?"

"Yeah, that's fine. Although if I were you, I'd make other plans. Even if we get back together, I doubt if he's going to want company."

"We'll see. Take care and go in there and beg like there's no tomorrow." Noah smiled. "Bye... dumb-ass."

"Shut up." Chad said and hung up.

____________________________________________.

Luke walked back into the room and kissed Noah.

"Have a nice talk?" He teased.

"Yeah, Chad needed some sage advice." Noah shook his head with the thought of what Chad had done.

Noah looked up and smiled at Luke, then pulled the collar of Luke's sweater away from his neck. He bent down and kissed the exposed skin, then nibbled on it. He had just begun to suck on it when Luke moaned and somehow found the willpower to push Noah away.

"So," he said breathlessly, "What's the big secret with Chad? Tell me and I'll give you the best fuck you've ever had in your life." he smiled at Noah and began to undo his belt buckle.

Noah crossed his arms and said, "I promised, my mouth is sealed."

Luke redid his belt and said, "I guess my pants are too then." he grinned devilishly.

"He's having relationship problems, that's all I can say." Noah smiled.

Luke put his hand flat on his own stomach and let it fall to the top of his waistband. He slowly lowered his hand so that it grazed over his crotch. He rubbed himself up and down and said, "That's all you can say?"

Noah's mouth was watering. His eyes were glued to Luke, his hand and the growing bulge beneath the jeans.

Luke stopped groping himself and said, "Up here stud."

Noah met Luke's playful eyes.

"Um... Just that Chad needs the rough end of a pineapple shoved up his ass." Noah laughed and lowered his eyes to Luke's zipper again. He looked back up into hazel eyes and wiggled his eyebrows.

Luke grinned and said, "You are a stand up guy Noah, that's why I love you so much. Get your ass over here, it's mine!"

_______________________________________________.

Chad walked back inside and took off his coat and shoes. He rubbed his red frozen hands together and blew hot air into them. He walked to the kitchen, saw Bryan's empty wine glass and noticed that the bottle of wine was gone. He opened the now Luke-warm beer that was sitting on the table and guzzled it, then walked down the hallway.

As he neared the bedroom door he slowed his gait and considered calling Noah again to have him come pick him up. 'No.' Chad thought. 'I love Bryan and I need to tell him that. He needs to hear me, really hear me say how sorry I am."

Chad stood at the door for what seemed like hours. He didn't hear any noises from the other side. He slowly raised his hand and gently knocked on the door.

He heard movement and heard the doorknob turn and saw the door open. Bryan faced Chad and said, "I thought you left. Did you forget something?" he turned around and walked back to the bed where he sat down. He grabbed the bottle of wine off the nightstand and took a drink, then put it back. He looked at Chad, who was still standing in the door way and said, "Well? What do you want?"

Chad took a hesitant step into the bedroom and said with uncertainty, "Can I talk to you before-"

"Before what? Before you leave me?" Bryan said and laughed sarcastically. "You already left me Chad. You knew you were going to break up with me before you did and that makes you a liar. You're just like my last boyfriend. All he wanted was a romp in the bed and friendship with the 'promise' of a relationship. Was that all I was to you? -a friend and a fuck?"

Chad looked astonished. He rose his voice and said, "NO! You are a friend, my best friend, but you're also so much more to me." He walked to the bed and sat down. "I'm sorry for everything. Sorry that I didn't tell you what happened straight away, sorry that I jumped to conclusions about how you'd react and I'm sorry I broke up with you. Most importantly Bryan, I'm sorry that I hurt you."

Bryan looked at Chad and said in a husky voice, "I'm sorry too... sorry you didn't think you could trust me." he looked down at the carpet and sighed.

"Can we move past this or did I fuck everything up beyond repair? I don't want to lose you because of some stupid thing I did. I want us to be together." Chad pled. "Is that something you want too?" Chad mentally crossed his fingers and hoped Bryan could hear the sincerity in his voice.

"Yes, but Chad, what happens the next time you do something like this? I want you to be completely honest with me and I don't think you can."

Chad reached out and touched the back of Bryan's hand. Bryan turned his hand over and clasped Chad's hand tightly.

While Bryan had been in the bedroom alone, he had time to cool off and think. He knew he read way too much into their argument, but he still needed some reassurance from Chad.

"I promise you right now that I will tell you everything from here on out. No secrets." Chad said, then smiled thinking, 'Noah knew what he was talking about. He doesn't hide things from Luciano and their relationship is going strong and steady.'

"Bryan," Chad said. "I know I can keep that promise... for as long as we're together."

Bryan looked into Chad's eyes and squeezed his hand tightly. "I certainly hope so. You know I've fallen deeply in love with you Chad. I want you in my life and I don't care about the things you do, with the exception that it's within reason. It's important that you believe me."

"I do. I just didn't want you to be embarrassed of me."

"Chad, even if I am embarrassed by something you do, it doesn't mean I'll stop loving you." Bryan wished he could imprint that on Chad's brain. "It doesn't matter to me what people think, what matters is what we have. If I get razzed about what you did, I can blow it off. I don't get offended by negative comments. Those opinions are made by people who don't know you or me or about our relationship."

Chad smiled and said quietly, "So, are you saying that we have a relationship?"

Bryan shrugged and said with a slight smile, "You're positive you want to get back together?"

"I never wanted to break up, but let me show you." Chad laid his arm across Bryan's chest. He gently applied force to lay him back on the bed, then threw a leg over Bryan's body. He smiled down at Bryan and lowered himself. He tenderly kissed Bryan on the lips and asked, "Does that answer your question?"

"Hmm, not really. There was alot of doubt in that kiss." he teased. "I want to feel it in my core. Promise me that you won't ever pull that stunt on me again."

Chad squinted his eyes at Bryan and smiled. "I promise Bryan." then he tried again. This time his kiss was more passionate.

"Okay you got me with that one." Bryan smiled and cradled Chad's face.

"Should we still have the guys over?" Chad asked.

"Sure. We made all that food. No one else is going to eat it." Bryan said, then pulled Chad's head down and kissed him.

________________________________________.

Chad had one more cold bottle of beer in his hand to pass out. He walked up to Luke and handed it to him. Luke took it and uncapped the top, then handed the cap to Chad.

Chad took it and asked, "I thought Toke said he was coming. Did you talk to him today?"

Luke took a long drink of the amber alcohol and nodded. He swallowed and said, "Yeah he said he's coming."

"Well I hope he gets here soon. It's treacherous out. I can't believe how icy it is. Bryan, being the responsible adult he is, wanted to cancel at the last minute."

"We would have shown up anyway." Luke took a swig of beer and smiled. He patted Chad on the shoulder and said, "You remember, Noah's truck has four wheel drive. That's why Josh and Terry rode with us."

Chad locked eyes on Luke, then something clicked in his head. He reached out and took the bottle of beer out of Luke's hand before Noah saw him with it. "You're not supposed to drink when you're on medication for-" Chad whispered, "-your condition."

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "I'm over that. I only take it on an as needed basis and I haven't needed it. So, give me that beer back."

Chad gazed into Luke's eyes searching for a flicker of truth. He found it just as Luke made googly eyes at him. Chad laughed and handed him the beer.

The doorbell rang and Bryan called out, "I've got it."

He opened the door to see Toke with a tall attractive female.

"Hi Toke. Come in." Bryan smiled after the initial shock of seeing him with someone other than Michelle, or Mick as everyone else called her.

"Bryan, this is Rainne. Rainne, this is Bryan." Toke handed Bryan an envelope and said, "It's a gift certificate, you know, for your house warming gift. We thought you and Chad might like a mini getaway. It's from everyone here. Um, everyone IS here right? They made it okay?"

Bryan nodded as he opened the envelope. "You really didn't have to- wow, thanks!" It was for a weekend stay at a nice bed and breakfast. He reached out and hugged Toke, then apologized. He remembered that Toke was a little shy when it came to other men showing affection for him.

"No problem Bryan. I'm getting used to it." Toke said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Bryan." Rainne said with a smile.

Bryan took her hand and kissed it. "Pleasure's all mine." then he said, "You two can head around the corner while I hang up your coats. Everyone is either in the kitchen or the living room."

Toke introduced Rainne around the room. Everyone was surprised. No one was expecting Toke to bring someone other than Mick.

A while later, Luke and Noah walked into the kitchen where everyone was gathered.

Luke took Noah's hand and looked around the room. He whispered in Noah's ear and said, "Babe, you're sure you want to do this?"

"Noah whispered into Luke's ear, "Yes." then his tongue shot out of his mouth and licked Luke's ear. "You look good tonight. So lickable and edible. I think we should have a rendezvous in the bathroom later...."

Luke raised his eyebrows and stifled a laugh. He whispered into Noah's ear, "I wasn't good enough this afternoon Mayer? I'm hurt."

"You're always good. Too good, that's why I can't get enough of you. Your like a drug that gets me high when you make love to me. I hate coming down from you."

Luke caressed Noah's cheek and said, "Aw, Noah... that is the.... corniest line I've heard from you so far this week." he laughed and faced their friends again.

"Noah and I have an announcement." Luke said loudly to capture everyone's attention.

All eyes were on him. "My parents gave Noah and I a vacation for our Christmas gift. We're going to Europe."

Jaws dropped. Soon, smiles replaced the initial shock and congratulations were issued.

Noah spoke up. "There's more." He looked at Luke and nodded.

Luke smiled and nodded back.

"Josh and Terry, we want you both to come along." Noah grinned.

Terry looked at Josh. In shock he asked, "Did you know about this?"

Josh shook his head like he was in a trance and said, "No."

Terry cleared his throat and said, "Ah, thanks but I can't afford to go."

"Me either." Josh stated. "My parents aren't made of money, you know that Noah."

Luke laughed and said, "I talked to my grandma Lucinda. She suggested we use her jet to fly there. You won't have to pay airfare and she has a villa in Rome we can stay at. It's got a pool, tennis courts, and half a dozen bedrooms."

Josh and Terry looked at each other, then back at Luke. "Still," Terry said, "We can't go. There's other costs, passports, food-"

"Stop." Luke insisted and held up his hands. "This is our Christmas gift to both of you. We want to spend time with you guys." What Luke and Noah didn't say was that they wanted them to go partly because of Josh's Hiv. The other part was that Terry and Josh had been through so much and they thought a welcome distraction was in order, besides, they were friends and what is a vacation without a couple of friends to share it with?

"We are giving you an all expense paid trip, so shut up and just say thank you." Luke grinned.

Terry got misty eyes and grabbed Josh's hand and squeezed it. "I don't-"

Josh squeezed back and smiled at Luke and Noah. "Thanks!!"

"Josh! We can't-"

Josh turned to face his boyfriend. He said, "Yes we can Terry. Don't you see? Luciano and Noah want to do this for us. We will never be able to go.. ever. Who knows how long I have? Please, lets just go?" Josh begged.

Terry looked at the hopeful look in Josh's eyes and knew he couldn't say no to that face. He loved Josh so much and wanted to give him the world, but part of Europe on someone else's dime would have to do. He smiled at Josh and nodded his head. "Okay, but only because your so goddamn cute."

Josh grinned. He took Terry's face and kissed him hard on the mouth. He moved his head away after he made a 'mwah' sound on Terry's lips.

Luke and Noah walked closer to Josh and Terry and began talking about the trip.

Chad smiled at Luke and Noah. They knew how to take care of their friends. He was happy for Josh and Terry. They deserved to go somewhere nice and he was thankful that Luke was generous enough to ask them to go. He turned to Bryan who was staring at Luke with a look of disbelief on his face.

Chad nudged him and brought him out of his deep thought.

"Wha.. what?" Bryan said turning his face slightly, but keeping his eye on Luke.

Chad answered, "You look like you've seen a gho-"

"I have to talk to Luciano right now. Excuse me..." Bryan said absentmindedly and walked away.

Chad watched Bryan approach Luke and speak to him. Luke turned to Bryan and nodded. Bryan led Luke out of the kitchen and down the hall to the bedroom.

Luke laughed before Bryan closed the door.

"I love that picture of Chad!!"

"Bryan looked at it and said, "Mm, so do I." He looked at Luke and said, "I wanted to talk to you before I told Chad what I'm getting him for Christmas. In case I need to think of another gift."

Luke studied Bryan's handsome face. He was really attractive. If he was single and the carefree person he used to be, he could totally see himself chasing after Bryan. However that was then and he couldn't see himself with anyone but Noah.

"What's the matter?" Bryan asked.

Luke shook his head and said, "Oh, umm.. nothing." he hadn't really gotten this close to Bryan before, to notice the little things about him. The color of his eyes, his expressions, his hair, and his lips. Then there was the smell of his cologne. He smelled almost as good as Noah.

Bryan knew that look. He received those looks from the moms who brought in their sick children.

"I know you love Noah and I love Chad." Bryan smiled.

"I do love him. There's no law against looking." Luke said. "I know Noah looks at guys too. We wouldn't do anything to hurt our relationship Bryan."

Bryan agreed, "True, okay here's my dilemma. I was planning on taking Chad to, well, Europe as well. I have vacationed there for the last 3 years over Christmas. So you see the problem?"

Luke grinned, "No shit!!! That's so cool!"

Bryan nodded. "Yeah I thought so, but now my idea isn't so original. Where are you going in Italy?"

"We're not sure yet. Noah's in charge of the itinerary. Why don't you and Chad join us? There's more than enough room at the villa. You guys should totally stay with us."

"Are you sure?" Bryan asked doubtfully. "You don't feel like you have to ask because I planned on taking Chad, do you?"

"Bryan, you don't know me very well yet, but I don't do things because I feel like I HAVE to. I do things because I want to. I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want you and Chad to stay with us." Luke stated.

"Okay, you sold me Luciano." Bryan smiled and clapped Luke on the back.

"Um, Bryan? Could you send Noah in here? I need to talk to him please."

"Sure." Bryan said and walked out the door.


	51. Alternate Ending Chp 23

Disclaimer: This story is a fictional work of my own, and is in no way associated to ATWT, CBS, their sponsors, or the actors Jake S. and Van H. The events and characters depicted in this story are purely fictional and should not be misconstrued for real life events or people. This story is A.U.  
WARNINGS/RATING: NC-17, This chapter contains Strong Language and Sexual Situations  
Summary: The snow/ice storm leaves everyone stranded. 2nd half of the get-together.  
Characters: Luke/Noah, Chad/Brian, Josh/Terry, Toke/Rainne  
genre: just fluff

"Through Thick and Thin"  
(alternate ending)  
Chapter: 23

_"Um, Bryan? Could you send Noah in here? I need to talk to him please."_

"Sure." Bryan said and walked out the door..................................

Seconds later, Noah walked into the room. Luke closed the door behind him and locked it. He was so horny. He turned around and undid his pants and walked to Noah.

Noah attacked Luke's neck with his lips and tongue. Luke's head rolled back and he moaned quietly. Noah pulled Luke's head forward and kissed his lips while his hand slid under the waistband of Luke's boxer briefs.

Luke broke the kiss, torn between the desire to continue the passionate kiss or the other need that had awakened in him. He opted for the latter of course. He raised his hands to Noah's shoulders and pushed him to his knees. Noah willingly sunk to the floor and positioned himself in front of Luke. He looked up to see Luke's mischievous eyes, then saw a devilish smile appear on his face.

Luke pushed his pants down and held the head of his soft cock at Noah's mouth. Noah's eyes were almost at eye level with it. He watched intently while Luke pushed his cock past his lips, into his mouth. This time, Noah remembered to open wider to let the barbell pass through without that annoying 'clink' on his teeth. He felt the metal slide from the tip of his tongue to the back of his throat.

"God.. Mmhh.. Noah..."

Noah looked up and saw Luke's sexy mouth was open. He heard him inhale deeply and moan. One of Luke's hands held the back of Noah's head. He felt the strength in Luke's arm when Luke coaxed his head forward onto his cock.

Luke guided his cock all the way into Noah's open accepting mouth. Noah felt Luke grow hard and stiff in his mouth when he applied pressure to it with his tongue. He moved his head back and circled the head lightly with his tongue, lapping up Luke's unique flavor of pre-cum. He sucked on the head until Luke grew impatient.

"Ooo-uhhh-UH!" Luke held Noah's head still as he began thrusting in and out of his mouth.

"Damn Noah-ah, ah"

Noah reached up behind Luke and cupped his ass. He kneaded and massaged it while Luke assaulted his mouth and throat with his hot, erect dick.

"Suck it Noah, make me blow in your mouth." Luke muttered and pushed his hips forward and back again rapidly.

"Mmmmm-" Noah hummed on Luke's cock.

"Oh GOD!"

Noah squeezed Luke's ass hard as a signal for him to be quiet. It was a futile attempt. If Luke didn't want to be silenced, he wouldn't comply. Noah knew this, but had tried anyway.

Luke shouted, "Ouch! You prick!" Luke reached around and rubbed his ass where he was sure there was a red mark in the shape of Noah's grip.

Noah moved his head backward, releasing Luke's cock from the suction of his mouth. He looked up at Luke and said somewhat annoyed, "Shut your damn mouth! You want THIS, then be QUIET!"

Luke looked down from above and smirked. He thrust his groin forward, hitting Noah's face with his cock.

Noah rolled his eyes and opened his mouth. The bottom of his tongue wet his lower lip. Luke's cock slipped back into the wet, warm hole that was Noah's mouth. Luke intentionally sighed loudly to tease Noah. He would TRY to be quiet, but couldn't promise anything.

Noah hurriedly bobbed his head while Luke's fingers ran through his hair, messing it up.

Soon, Luke's cock throbbed and swelled.

"Uh Uh AAH!!" Luke quickly closed his mouth and moaned inside his mouth, "mmm, mmphh." He opened his mouth and muttered, "fffffff..uuck! ! !"

He grabbed handfuls of Noah's hair and pulled as hot liquid filled Noah's mouth and ran down his throat in torrents.

"Holy shit Noah. You're the best!" Luke said as pulled up his pants quickly and buckled his belt, then pulled Noah up from the floor.

"Now you." he whispered and grabbed Noah's belt loop and pulled him close.

"Nah, I'm good." He cocked his head to the side and asked, "So, what happened in here?"

Luke stuttered, "Uh, what? What do you mean?"

"With Bryan?" Noah clarified.

"Umm, I don't know what you're talking about." Luke replied and took a few steps back. 'Noah must have figured out that I got turned on when I was in here with Bryan,' Luke thought.

Noah rolled his eyes and said impatiently, "Luke. You were in here with Bryan." Noah put his hands on his hips. He wondered what they were talking about. Why was Luke being so secretive? They didn't keep secrets from each other.

Luke blurted, "Fine! I got horny. He's attractive. I'm not dead you know!"

Noah's mouth dropped open. He said slowly, "I meant, what- did- you- two- talk- about?"

"Oh." Luke's mouth stayed frozen in the shape of an 'O'.

Noah raised his eyebrows and laughed at the uncomfortable situation Luke had put himself in.

"Sorry Noah." Luke stepped forward.

Noah wrapped his arms around Luke's waist and kissed him on the lips.

"Why are you sorry? We agreed, we look but don't touch. Anyway, I reaped the benefits." He leaned down and kissed Luke again. "You weren't fantasizing he was the one sucking your dick though, were you?"

"Noah! Of course not!" Luke looked appalled. "I wouldn't do that."

"Okay babe." Noah smiled, "So what did he want to talk to you about?"

Luke told Noah about Bryan's Christmas gift to Chad. He told Noah that he'd invited them to stay with them as well.

Noah said, "You really want my ex and the guy you were just lusting after at your grandmother's villa?"

Luke ran his thumb across Noah's chin. He looked up into Noah's eyes and said mischievously, "Hell yeah! I wouldn't pass up seeing Bryan in a swimsuit!"

Noah slugged Luke's arm and chuckled. "Keep talking like that and I'm going to get jealous."

"Noah, don't worry. I love YOU. I don't need anyone else." Luke grinned and pecked Noah's lips. He ran his hands up and down Noah's waist and said, "You sure you don't want me to return the favor? No one has missed us yet..."

"No, but what about Toke?" Noah asked.

"Eh, he can get one from Rainne." Luke smiled.

"You shit, I meant-"

"I know what you meant Noah. You really want me to invite him?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, why not?" Noah shrugged. "He's fun. I enjoyed talking to him at your grandma Emma's over thanksgiving."

"Okay! I'll ask him. This will be so cool! We are gonna have so much fun!" Luke beamed.

Noah smiled and ran his hand across the side of Luke's head, brushing his hair back. "You are such a kindhearted person."

"Shh, I told you. Don't let anyone know! They might think I'm a softy. Gotta keep up the tough guy act you know."

"PFFT! They already know you're a pushover Snyder! Hah, big time!"

__________________________________.

Later...

Noah grabbed two sodas and two beers. He sauntered over to Toke, Luke and Rainne. He handed a soda to Toke and a beer to Rainne, then handed the other beer to Luke.

"Toke, we want you to come to Europe with us." Noah said.

"Oh wow Toke!" Rainne exclaimed. "You should go!"

Toke was utterly shocked. He looked back and forth between Noah and Luke. "Why?"

Luke looked at Noah and laughed drunkenly, "He said whyyy!"

Noah smiled at Luke, took a drink of his soda and said, "I'll handle this Luke. You drink your beer. Noah looked at Toke and said, "Because we enjoy your company and we would have a blast tearing up Europe with you."

Toke said, "Well I've already been there before. I could tell you where to go though."

Luke leaned in and breathed beer breath on Toke's face, "Wh..when were youuu there?" then he fell forward.

Toke caught him with one arm. Noah put his soda down and pulled Luke off Toke.

"Sorry Toke. He's had a little too much to drink." Noah apologized.

"No problem. I've seen him like this before remember?" Toke chuckled and sidestepped out of the way so Noah could put Luke on the couch, then decided to sit down next to him.

Noah looked up at Toke and said, "Don't remind me!" then snickered when he turned his head and looked at Luke. Luke was staring at Noah with an impish grin on his face.

Rainne looked at Toke and said, "So what if you've already been there. You should go and show them a great time since you know all the hot spots."

"I don't know." Toke shook his head. "I'd feel weird."

"HAH!" Luke laughed. "Matches your weird look!"

Toke shook his head and said, "Blaze, your a trip!"

Noah pulled Luke's head close and rested it on his shoulder. Luke nuzzled it and said, "You smell yummy Noaaahhh."

Noah ignored Luke and said, "So when were you last there?"

"Uh last year. Me and um, you know who, went together." Toke looked at Rainne and smiled uncomfortably.

Rainne smiled back. She knew Toke's history with Mick. She and Toke had been seeing each other frequently. After seeing a movie one night, they went to the diner and talked until it closed, so Rainne invited him back to her place and they continued talking until early in the morning.

Toke was open and honest with Rainne about Mick. He told her they still lived together, but they weren't having sex. He also told her that he wasn't looking for a relationship right now, just friendship. Rainne told him that was all well and good because she too didn't want a relationship with him while he was figuring out where the another relationship stood.

"Well? Will you come anyway? We'd love for all our friends to join us. Chad and Bryan are even coming to Italy." Noah stated in a hushed tone because Bryan hadn't told Chad yet.

"Italy huh?" Toke wondered why he had the feeling that his life would change forever if he went with his friends. He looked at Noah's expectant face and said, "I'll think about it."

Luke pushed himself off Noah. He sat up and said, "Bullshit! You come! There'sss nothing holding youuu back. I'm paying. Rai.. Rainne can come tooo."

"I can afford it myself Blaze. I don't need your-"

"GOOD! Then you can coooome." Luke stood up and staggered to Toke.

Noah quickly rose and wrapped his arm around Luke's shoulders. "Take it easy babe."

Toke replied to Luke. "I said I'll think about it, okay?"

Luke shook his head 'no', making himself dizzy. He almost lost his balance, but Noah was there to hold him up.

"Youu have tooo come nowww Toke." Luke slurred.

Rainne touched Toke's arm getting his attention. He looked at her and wondered what she was going to say.

"You should go. It might help if you got away from Mick and I. You could find yourself-" she gave him a captivating smile. "-and have fun with your friends at the same time."

Toke looked back at Noah and Luke. He craned his neck and saw Chad, Bryan, Josh and Terry in the kitchen talking and laughing.

"Ah..... Toke hesitated then said, "Alright I'll go, but I'm paying my own way."

Luke grinned, he was so happy. He stumbled to Toke and threw his arms around his neck and hugged him.

"I'm so excccited!" he stammered.

Toke didn't know what to do. Luke was hanging onto him, so he patted Luke's back and said, "Uh, me too. Okay, that's enough."

Luke moved his head off Toke's shoulder and looked at his profile. He giggled and kissed Toke's cheek.

Luke heard Toke gasp and move his head away. "Blaze, fuck! Dude that was not cool!"

Noah pulled Luke away and put him back on the couch. "Luke! Sit here and chill!"

Rainne cupped her hand and covered her mouth and laughed.

Luke laughed and toppled over. He layed on the couch watching Toke and Noah speak.

"I'm sorry Toke." Noah shrugged. "He likes you, not like 'that', but as a good friend. He comes from a touchy-feely family."

"I know, I met his grandma Emma remember? He took me off guard that's all. I just wish he'd let me know when he's gonna do that shit. I don't like being taken by surprise."

"HAH!" Luke let out a laugh. "Youu liked it and youu knowww it!"

Toke looked at Luke and said, "I didn't mind Blaze, but quit with the antics. It's not funny or cute."

"Awwwww, lucaasssss." Luke giggled uncontrollably.

"Luke, grow up." Noah shot him a look, but then smiled. Luke looked adorable curled up on the couch with his hair in his eyes.

"I don't wanna grow uuup, I'm a toyyss are usss kid-" Luke sang.

Noah pressed his lips together to keep from laughing. He didn't want to encourage Luke.

Rainne, however, was laughing. She sat next to Luke and said, "You're crazy!"

"Come to Eurrr..ope with usss Rainne." Luke smiled, took her hand and raised his eyebrows.

Toke held his breath, then let it out when Rainne replied to Luke's question.

Rainne looked at Luke and said, "Sorry sweetie."

Toke watched Rainne interact with his friends until it was late and time to go.

Luke was passed out on the couch, so Bryan insisted he stay right there. Since Terry and Josh had ridden with them, they took one of the guest bedrooms.

Toke and Rainne were bundled up and ready to leave. Josh, Terry, Noah, Bryan and Chad walked them to the door saying their goodbyes.

Chad opened the front door for them and stared out into the blizzard. Bryan laughed drunkenly and said, "You two can have the other bedroom."

Toke looked at Rainne and saw she was blushing. He turned to Bryan and said, "I'll sleep out on the living room floor with Noah. Um, not WITH Noah just-"

Noah placed a hand on Toke's shoulder and said, "Relax, you don't have to explain yourself. We know you're not gay Toke."

"Sorry, I know I sound like a paranoid fuckhead."

"Well yeah," Noah replied and smiled. "but you're forgiven."

Rainne spoke to Toke and said in a soft voice, "You don't have to sleep out here. I know you won't try anything. I trust you."

Toke smiled at her and said, "That's not it. I don't trust you baby, YOU might try something." he laughed.

She smiled and put her hand on her heart. "I promise not to."

"Okay I suppose I can trust you this once." he grinned at her.

They took off their winter clothing and headed to the other guest bedroom.

Once inside, Rainne closed the door. They layed on the bed, fully clothed and made out until they got so tired it was hard for them to keep their eyes open.

"Rainne, are you still awake?" Toke whispered, looking at her face.

"Hmm? Awake? Barely, why."

"Do you want to go to Europe with me?" Toke asked and waited with bated breath.

"Rainne's eyes opened, "Toke, you-"

"Shh," Toke took a finger and put it over her lips, quieting her. "It's a simple yes or no answer. Well?"

Rainne's eyes lowered to Toke's finger, then back up to his brown eyes.

Toke chuckled and said, "Oops." then removed his finger.

"I don't think-" Rainne said in a soft whisper.

Toke kissed her lips to keep her from speaking. He broke away and looked at her. "Rainne, don't think. Just answer me."

"I... I can't. We don't really know each other." She kissed Toke on the nose and closed her eyes. "Go to sleep now cutie pie."

"Hey, wait." Toke caressed her cheek with the back of his finger and whispered, "We can get to know each other in those 3 weeks. Don't you want to spend more time with me? Get to know me.... get to.. um, ya know-"

Rainne gave him a closed mouth crooked smile and said, "And what?

"'Know' me." Toke traced Rainne's upper lip with his finger. "You're so beautiful."

Rainne laughed and pushed Toke's chest. "Oh come on Toke! That worked before and look where it got you!"

"Yeah, it worked. Too bad Mick came home and you didn't get to finish." he teased, then smiled at her.

"That was so freaking awkward!" she laughed.

"For who?" he chuckled. "I had some explaining to do. Actually Mick did too. She wasn't supposed to move back in."

"Well," Rainne said, "There you go. This is why I can't go. I know you two have some unresolved business. I know you still love her and-"

Toke slipped his hand behind Rainne's head and pulled her to his lips. He kissed her with more caring and sincerity than with desire and lust.

After several seconds, she pulled away and looked into his brown soulful eyes. "Whoa, you keep kissing me like that and I'll follow you anywhere."

He grinned at her and pulled her body close. She closed her eyes as she laid her head on his arm. He kissed the top of her head and whispered, "I hope so."

________________________________________.

Bryan and Chad were in bed, naked, facing each other. Bryan was pretty buzzed but he still had his wits about him. His finger circled Chad's left nipple, then he bent his head down and took it in his mouth. He circled it with his tongue too, then pressed his tongue against the erect nub.

"Uhhh..."

Bryan smiled. Although they had just made love a little while ago, he wanted more. He wanted Chad to make him his and his alone. He wanted Chad to never forget that he loved him. Bryan needed to know that his boyfriend would never break up with him over something so idiotic again, that Chad could talk to him about anything.

Bryan licked Chad's pecs eliciting a groan from Chad's red-tinged, kiss-swollen lips.

Bryan moved up and licked an upwards stroke on Chad's neck, then by his ear, on his cheek and across his lips.

As he kissed Chad's lips, he reached down and brought Chad to full hardness again.

"MM-MMM" Chad moaned and pulled his head away. "Again?" he asked with a grin.

Bryan nodded and whispered, "That okay?"

Chad nodded and reached for the KY on the nightstand. He held it out in the palm of his hand to Bryan.

Bryan reached for it, but instead of taking it he folded Chad's hand over it and laid down on his back.

Chad's face had a look of surprise and excitement on it. Without a word, he rolled himself on top of Bryan; pressing his boyfriend into the mattress, then slid lower between Bryan's spread legs.

Chad pumped Bryan's thick hard cock until a small stream of pre-cum oozed out. He took what he could get on his finger and spread the delicious liquid in and around Bryan's hole. He added some Ky, then slathered his own cock with it.

Bryan took the pillow from under his head and placed it underneath his hips, raising the lower half of his body.

Chad ran his hand up Bryan's abdomen, stomach and chest while Bryan lifted his legs and wrapped them around Chad's ribs.

The head of Chad's cock felt Bryan's flexing hole. With a groan, Chad eagerly pushed the head of his cock into Bryan's surrendering entrance and penetrated him.

Bryan grunted between clenched teeth, "UHNNN, SHIT, UHH!!!

"OHGODBRYAN!!!"

Bryan was experienced and a bit drunk so he was relaxed, but he still felt pain sear through him. Chad waited only a moment, then pushed slowly with short jabs into his lover.

"JESUSCHRISTCHAD!"

"Sorry. You feel so fucking good. I can't help it!! " Chad pushed his cock in further, harder, anxiously, impatiently. He shouted,

"AAAH, DAMN!! FEELS UHHH, AWESOME!!!"

Bryan reached around and grabbed Chad's ass to bring him closer, pulling him deeper.

"UHHH!!"

"MMHHH BRY.. BRYAN!!!

Chad bent down and nipped at Bryan's lips before he kissed them. "Oh shit..." The moist warmth of Bryan's body was wrapped around Chad's cock. Chad grunted. "This feels.. so... amazing."

"Mm-Hm.. get to fucking me Angel." Bryan murmured with pleasure at the feeling of Chad burrowed inside him. He ran his hands up and down Chad's back.

Chad pulled his cock out, then with force, he thrust it back into Bryan and stopped.

"AAH, UHH!!!"

"Uhhhh, so- good!!!"

Chad slowly began to thrust in and out of Bryan, each time he sank into him a little deeper. Bryan clenched his muscles on Chad's cock with each grinding push.

"Ohhh Yeah-"

When he couldn't wait anymore, Chad picked up speed. He pumped furiously in and out, in and out, in and out.

Chad watched Bryan throw his head back and groan. He knew the incredible sensations Bryan was experiencing was due to the motion of his thrusting.

"UUHH, SHI- OHHH!!"

Bryan felt Chad's cock being withdrawn from his body slowly, but before it was completely removed, Chad would suddenly ram it back into his body with power and urgency.

Over and over Bryan felt the thumping crash of Chad's body into him. Again and again Chad's cock pounded into him, pushing Bryan to the brink of ecstasy. Chad unleashed ferocity born of intense passion.

Bryan moaned. The way Chad was fucking him made him more aroused, sending shivers of delight throughout his body. Chad now owned him completely. Bryan adjusted himself and locked his legs tighter around Chad.

Chad smiled down on him, then with a grunt and a gasp, he began to feel the tide rise. He felt a spasm rock his body as he plunged in and out repeatedly, faster, harder, deeper.

Another spasm, then another, and another as he reached the peak of his orgasm.

"UH, UH, AAAH, OHH UUH....SHIT, UHH!!!"

Chad rammed his cock into Bryan's ass and emptied himself. He pulled back, then rammed into him again, hearing wet, slurping sounds coming from Bryan's cum filled hole.

Through the roar from the sound of his climax in his ears, Chad heard Bryan moaning and looked down at his cock. He reached for Bryan's beautiful, huge erection and started gently stroking it. Bryan moved his hips up and down in time with Chad's motions on his cock.

Bryan was so close, so very close. He held onto Chad's bicep as he arched his back.

Chad heard Bryan's sharp intake of air and took this as a sign. He glided his fist up smoothly and evenly, taking his time.

Bryan writhed and cried out. "UUH!"

Chad had a look of determination on his face. "You like that Bryan?"

"Oh yeah, yes, mmm.."

Chad wanted Bryan to cum right now. He wanted to control Bryan's orgasm. Chad smiled and stroked his cock faster. He said, "Cum for me... okay?"

"Ye..Yeah. I'm.. I'm.. umm-" Bryan lost all coherent thought when he felt passion rising with every stroke of Chad's expert grip and pace on his cock.

"MM-UHHH, OH-UUHH, UUHH!!!"

Uncontrolled torrents of hot cum erupted from Bryan's cock, searing his skin when it covered his stomach and abdomen.

Although their lovemaking was done, they were still shaking and breathless. Bryan let his quivering arms and legs fall from Chad's body.

Chad fell on the bed next to Bryan. He stared at the ceiling before turning his head and looking at Bryan. He was met with a grin.

Chad smiled and kissed him tenderly on the lips. "Be right back." Chad got up and went into the master bath and came back out with a warm wet towel for Bryan to clean up with.

They snuggled under the comforter and faced each other holding hands.

"Chad, I want to give you my Christmas gift early." Bryan kissed the tip of Chad's nose.

"Oh, not now. Wait until I give you mine!" Chad said worriedly.

Bryan caressed Chad's cheek with his free hand and said, "I sort of have to right now."

Chad's stomach was aflutter. He loved Christmas and receiving gifts, but most of all he loved giving. He couldn't wait to give Bryan his gift.

"Okay! What is it?" Chad said, sounding like a kid in a toy store.

"Well I.." Bryan was unsure how Chad was going to take this. What if he didn't want to go? He looked into Chad's eyes and said, "I'm planning on taking you on a trip."

"Really? Where?" Chad sat up with a wide grin.

Bryan sat up. He leaned down and kissed Chad's shoulder and ear, then whispered in it, "Europe?"

Chad wiggled out from under Bryan and sat up. "Europe? Oh my God!"

"Do you like it? Do you really want to go?" Bryan asked.

Chad was speechless. He nodded emphatically. He wanted to get up and jump up and down on the bed, run around the house and shout.

Bryan smiled and said, "Good! I already asked Luke and he said we're invited to stay at the villa too."

Chad grinned and hugged Bryan then kissed him all over his face.

Chad let Bryan sleep in. He showered, then padded out to the kitchen and saw Toke and Noah making breakfast for everyone.

Chad yawned and said, "What can I do to help?"

Noah smiled and said, "How about you make some toast. Toke and I have the pancakes down to a science."

Toke watched Chad walk to the counter and plug in the toaster. "So Chad, you look pretty tired."

Chad turned around and shrugged. "A little. Why? How did you guys sleep?"

Noah chuckled and said, "I slept next to Luke. He snores when he's sloshed."

"Oh," Chad said sympathetically. "so you couldn't sleep?"

"I slept for a while." Noah replied.

"Well I slept great" Josh said coming into the kitchen with Terry. "after all the sounds died down." He looked at everyone in the kitchen. "So who was the lucky couple?"

Toke held up his hand and said, "Not me!" forgetting he had a whisk in his hand, some of the pancake mixture ran down his hand. "Oh shit!" he said and dropped the whisk into the bowl and ran to the sink.

Josh looked at Noah.

"Don't look at me! Luke is passed out cold, even if he wasn't, I doubt he could have gotten it up last night."

Toke walked back to his spot and stared at Noah. "Oh brother!" he laughed. "So he's the... you don't..."

Noah turned his head and looked into Toke's eyes. "Not when he's drunk and passed out."

Josh stared at Chad. "So you and Bry. That was so hot-"

Terry hugged Josh from behind and rested his chin on Josh's shoulder. "Shh, Toke is here."

Josh smiled at Chad and said in a deeper voice to tease Terry, "Way to go Chad. You're the man. I bet you handled that bitch-"

Terry reached up and covered Josh's mouth while laughing. "Baby, don't do that voice. You sound like a radio announcer."

Noah laughed and said, "Yeah he did!"

"Actually he sounded like a football announcer to me." Toke commented, then laughed aloud. "Josh could give a play by play of last night! Could you hear that?" Toke said in a deep voice, imitating Josh, "Bryan kisses Chad on the mouth. The kiss is received. The kiss is passed and caught... touchdown!"

Chad stared wide eyed at Toke.

Toke reddened and said, "Shit, I'm sorry. I'm just trying to fit in and.. well I guess I don't know what is actually funny or really offensive."

Josh and Terry started to laugh. Noah patted Toke on the shoulder and left the room in stitches.

Chad covered his mouth and giggled into his hand. "Toke!! that was funny!"

Terry said, "Yeah, but don't feel like you have to watch what you say around us!"

"But you all do." Toke replied.

"We watch what we say and do around you out of respect, otherwise we all would have been out here naked having an orgy last night."

Josh elbowed Terry in the ribs. "Just kidding Toke." he laughed.

"I figured that out Terry." Toke said.

"I missed an orgy?" Luke asked rubbing his head. Noah had just woken him up to eat.

Chad went and got Bryan and Toke went to wake up Rainne. When they came back out, the table was set. Coffee and juice were on the counter as was the food set up buffet style.

Bryan and Chad drank coffee, then went outside to shovel out Noah's truck and Toke's car. They came back in covered in snow with red noses.

When the kitchen was clean and goodbyes were said, everyone got ready to head out.

Noah started his truck. He went back inside to get Luke, then helped him walk and seated him in passenger seat. Luke had a terrible headache and just wanted to get to their room. He closed his eyes and rested his head back on the headrest, then moaned.

Noah began to drive slowly down the road. He pointed out the trees to Josh and Terry in the backseat.

Terry moved his mouth away from Josh's and looked out the window.

"They're beautiful. The ice just hangs off the branches like ornaments." Terry said.

"Yeah, beautiful." Josh smiled, looking out the window imaging an icicle falling on someone's head. He giggled.

Luke opened his eyes slowly. Blinded by white, he sat up and looked out the window in total shock. "Holy shit! Look at all this fucking snow!" He looked around then said, "Pull into that 7-eleven up there Noah."

Noah looked at Luke, then back at the road. "Why?"

"I want to buy some condiments in case we get stranded and I have to eat you."

Josh and Terry giggled in the backseat. Noah laughed and slapped Luke on the leg.


	52. Alternate Ending Chp 24

Disclaimer: This story is a fictional work of my own, and is in no way associated to ATWT, CBS, their sponsors, or the actors Jake S. and Van H. The events and characters depicted in this story are purely fictional and should not be misconstrued for real life events or people. This story is A.U.

WARNINGS/RATING: NC-18

"Through Thick and Thin"  
(alternate ending)  
Chapter: 24  
Author notes: Not the most interesting chapter, but enjoy the nc-18 rating.

Thank you to Marie for your awesome ideas regarding Toke/Lucas.

Dedicated to Tonya~ thanks for the idea.

"Come on Luke! Noah scolded. "The van has been waiting for us for a half an hour!"

Luke faced Noah with his hand on his hip, waving his hand around. "Noah, it's not like we're going to miss the plane! We can leave when we want to." Luke turned away when Noah snickered at his stance.

"I just want to make sure I have everything packed." Luke said while looking through all of his suitcases. "I don't want to forget anything. You should check yours too, it can't hurt."

"If I forget anything I figure I'll just buy it there." Noah shook his head and watched Luke move everything around as he checked for about the hundredth time. They had been packed for 4 days, but Luke continued his paranoid state of mind thinking that maybe he forgot something.

Noah turned away and walked to the door, saying, "You know what? Josh and Terry are waiting in the van already. I'm going to go down and tell the driver to pick up Chad and Bryan, and Toke and Rainne, then come back for us. This is getting ridiculous."

Luke laughed. He walked up to Noah and held his chin. "Come on babe, you know me. I like to be prepared."

"Hah, I want to let you in on a little secret sweet cheeks." Noah grabbed Luke's ass and rubbed it. "You are no boy scout." he smiled and kissed Luke. He said, "I'll be right back." as he walked out the door.

Luke turned around and looked through everything once more, then zipped his suitcases. He checked his carry on bag as well. All the essentials were inside. Luke got an idea and quickly went to the bedside table. He took out the pocket sized tube of 'Moist Gel' he'd bought. It was a new brand of lubrication he wanted to try with Noah. He read the tube aloud. "Hmm, contains soothing aloe and other botanicals for great anal sex. Hah, 'great' anal sex? Just 'great' huh? For the price it better be fantastic! I'll have to tell Noah work his magical hips and make it sensational." He smiled and put it in his pocket.

Noah rushed back into the room shivering. "I can't wait to leave. I'm so sick of this cold weather and snow." He reached around Luke from behind and hugged him.  
He kissed Luke's neck, then nibbled on it.

"Noah, it's only like... 50 degrees in Rome in the winter." Luke moaned.

"Don't care. You said there's an indoor swimming pool, a jacuzzi, a tub big enough for 4? God your neck is delicious."

Luke leaned back onto Noah's chest. He lost himself for a moment and softly moaned. Noah continued with light feathery kisses up to Luke's ear and whispered, "You know, we have time for a quickie."

Noah's hands slipped into the front of Luke's jeans. He felt Luke's shaven crotch against the palm of his hand as fingertip touched the piercing through the head of Luke's soft cock.

Luke pulled Noah's hand out of his jeans and said, "I need to look through the room and make sure everything is in place. I have to do this Noah."

Noah groaned. "Okay, what do you want me to do?"

"Nothing. Go sit on the bed and look pretty." Luke smiled.

Luke went into the bathroom to make sure the water wasn't dripping in the sink or the shower. He shut the toilet seat, then walked out. He went to the window, unlocked then locked it again. He tried to lift it to make sure it wouldn't open, then he rubbed his chin and looked around.

"Oh!" Luke said and went to their desks. He bent down behind them and unplugged his laptop and Noah's computer.

"I think you forgot something." Noah chuckled.

"What did I forget?" Luke asked worriedly.

"These." Noah said tapping his lips.

Luke rolled his eyes. "Is that all you think about? God, sometimes I think I rushed into this engagement. I'm going to be married to a nymphomaniac."

"It's just one kiss Luke, please?" Noah begged with his eyes.

"Noah," Luke laughed. "nothing with you is 'just one'. You and I both know it's going to lead to something else and I can't let myself get distracted."

"Well, you're distracting me." Noah said and stood up. He was immediately standing before Luke, taking him in his arms and embracing him. He moved his head to Luke's neck and kissed it right under his ear.

Luke let out a soft moan and cursed himself for letting Noah get to him. He gave into Noah and cupped his face and kissed his lips.

Luke suddenly had a thought and broke away. "We have to get our luggage downstairs."

"Ugh! Luke, you really know how to spoil the mood. Okay lets go."

Luke and Noah got into the van and into their seats while the driver loaded their suitcases.

"Hi! Chad smiled.

"Hi everyone." Luke and Noah greeted their friends. As they drove to the airport to board Lucinda's private plane, Noah noticed Terry and Josh holding hands with their fingers laced together. Both were deathly silent.

"What's wrong?" Noah whispered to Terry.

Terry licked his lips nervously. "We've never flown before."

Noah looked at Josh and saw the same fear on his face.

"It's no big deal. It's safe. I'm sure Luke's grandmother has the best pilot around."

At the mention of his grandmother, Luke perked up. "Yeah she does-" he said to Terry and Josh. "-unfortunately he's not flying today." Luke giggled.

"Shut up." Noah whispered. "They are genuinely scared to fly."

"Oh! I'm sorry guys." Luke said to Josh and Terry. "It's going to be fine."

"It'll be alright." Toke added. "If flown quite a few times before and it's all good."

This didn't ease Josh or Terry's anxiety however.

Bryan turned around and faced them and acknowledged their fear, "It is a little scary. It's your first time and you don't know what to expect. It's normal. Once we're up in the air, you'll be fine." He smiled.

Josh nodded and said to Terry. "I guess he's right. Nothing is scarier than the fear of the unknown."

Terry laid his head on Josh's shoulder. Josh kissed the top of his head, then rested his head on Terry's and sighed.

The van pulled into the airport. The driver received help from workers to unload the van and load the plane with their luggage. Soon the entourage was entering the plane. Noah walked in first with Luke, then Terry and Josh right behind him. Noah smiled and greeted the pilot.

The 40ish year old pilot smiled back and teased, "Hello, you must be my flight instructor."

Luke and Noah giggled, but Terry and Josh glanced at each other and shared a 'oh brother' look.

Josh whispered, "Great, we have a comedian for a pilot."

Terry nodded, "As long as he doesn't try to do a loop-de-loop in the sky, I think we'll be okay. He's just trying to break the ice, I hope."

They continued inside and sat down in the luxurious, leather chairs.

Toke and Rainne decided to sit near the back so they could talk privately.

Bryan followed Chad inside and waited behind him. Chad took his time and looked over the seats trying to decide where to sit. He looked left, then right. Towards the middle and towards the back.

"Chad," Bryan laughed. "Your not picking out furniture, find a seat and sit your butt down."

"Okay." Chad sat across from Noah and Luke. Bryan took the seat next to him and smiled.

"Excited?" Noah asked Chad while Luke stared at Bryan.

Chad replied, "Yes, totally. I couldn't sleep last night."

Bryan whispered in his ear, "That's because I wouldn't let you." He grabbed Chad's hand, then kissed the top of it.

Chad reddened and chuckled.

Luke laughed, knowing why Chad probably didn't sleep. "I just BET you couldn't!"

Noah nudged Luke and said, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Luke grinned devilishly. "You know... Nooaahhhh."

Noah shook his head. The plane began taxiing down the runway. Friends and lovers were buckled into their seats. Terry and Josh were holding hands very tightly. They were extremely nervous, if not frightened. Their eyes were closed and their heads pressed back against the chair. It almost looked like they were praying the way their lips were moving.

Once the plane was up and evened out, the pilot came on the intercom.

"We have reached our cruising altitude. You may remove your seatbelts and move about as you wish, but please stay inside the plane until we land." he teased.

Terry and Josh rolled their eyes while everyone else chuckled.

Luke opened a bottle of champagne and poured it in fluted glasses, then distributed them to his friends. He gave Toke a strawberry flavored water.

"There's food in the room behind you when you get hungry, just help yourselves okay?"

"Thanks. Blaze, can I speak to you alone?" Toke asked with his eyebrows raised with hope.

"Of course." Luke answered and looked at Rainne waiting for her to leave.

She started to get up when Toke pulled her down. He looked at Luke and said, "Not now man, later."

"Sure." Luke looked at him funnily and walked away. He wondered what the big secret was.

He sat back down next to Noah and said to everyone, "There's a dining area past those doors behind Toke and Rainne. It has a large table and chairs bolted down. The cabinets are stocked with food and snacks if anyone wants something to eat. There's an LCD screen-" he pointed to the front of the plane. "-if you guys want to watch a movie. There's music too."

"Thanks Luciano." Bryan answered.

"Cool!" Chad answered with a huge smile.

Luke listened to the conversation around him. Bryan was talking about some of the silly things he'd observed at the clinic. Noah and Chad were laughing along with him. Luke turned and looked at Terry and Josh. They looked like they were asleep or trying to sleep.

Luke rested back in the chair and raised the foot rest. He didn't really want to be an active participant in the conversation. He was content just to listen and calm his nerves. His obsessiveness about packing and repacking his suitcases had drained his energy. He hadn't slept well because a mental checklist ran over and over again in his mind. He tossed and turned nervously most of the night. He knew his anxiety wasn't really about packing.

_________________________________.

Luke and Noah walked to the back of the plane. Luke opened the door and went into the dining area. Noah closed the door behind himself and walked up behind Luke.

Luke was looking through a cabinet for something healthy to eat when he felt Noah's arms slip low around his waist. Noah undid Luke's jeans and slipped his hand inside Luke's tight boxers.

Luke smiled and said, "Not now Noah." he tried to bat Noah's hands away to no avail.

Noah commenced kissing the back of Luke's neck and whispered, "My dick wants to play in your cockpit."

Luke turned around and raised an eyebrow. He couldn't get Noah's pants off fast enough. He knelt in front of Noah and licked the hard erection pointed towards his face.

"Mmm! Oh God!" Noah exclaimed. "Take your jeans off. I just wanna fuck."

Luke stood up and pulled the 'Moist Gel' out of his pocket and handed it to Noah. He pushed down his jeans and underwear and then took off his sweatshirt, then pulled Noah's sweater off as well. They stood face to face, jacking each other off before Noah led Luke to the table in the middle in of the room.

He told Luke to lay down on his back with his ass near the edge of the table. Noah started getting his cock slippery and wet with the gel. Luke sat down on the table with his feet dangling over the edge, then layed down. Noah raised Luke's legs and aimed his hard cock at Luke's hole. He entered Luke swiftly without hesitating.

"UMMHH!! NOAH! UNGH!"

Noah smiled down at Luke and thrust back and forth forcefully. Luke held on to the edge of the table to keep from being pushed across it.

"What do you want to eat... umm.... whoa..." Chad walked into the room and smiled. Bryan looked over Chad's shoulder and chuckled.

Noah and Luke turned their heads, shocked.

There was an uncomfortable silence for what seemed like forever.

Chad walked to the cabinet and opened it while Bryan quickly shut the door and locked it before anyone else accidentally came in.

"Um, hey er.." Noah stuttered looking at Chad, then Bryan.

"Oh, go ahead Noah." Chad smirked. "I've seen both of you naked before, remember?"

Noah looked down at Luke who had a glint in his eye. He nodded and said, "Fuck me."

Noah pulled his hips back and pushed back into Luke.

"UHHH" Luke shouted with the feeling of euphoria by being filled by his boyfriends hard, thick, large dick.

"What do you want to eat Bryan?" Chad asked, turning around and faced Noah's firm, muscular ass pumping back and forth. He bit his lower lip and undid his jeans.

Luke turned his head away from Noah's face and saw Bryan staring at his cock hungrily. My barbell must intrigue him. Luke thought, then smiled.

"I like what's on the table." Bryan grinned mischievously. He undid his pants too and walked to the table stoking his cock. When he reached the table he held it at Luke's mouth. Bryan held his shaft and traced Luke's lips with the tip of his cock. Luke stuck his tongue out and licked the tip of it.

"Uh, that's good Luciano." Bryan muttered, then pushed his cock all the way into Luke's mouth. Luke sucked in his cheeks as Bryan moved in and out of his mouth.

Luke felt Noah ram him harder exclaiming, "God baby, you're SO fucking hot!! Suck him good Luke!"

Chad was right behind Noah now, rubbing his hard dick on Noah's ass. Noah moaned and bent forward, placing his hands on the table to brace himself. Chad entered Noah hard, forcing Noah's hips forward which forced his dick further into Luke.

"Mmmm.." Luke hummed on Bryan's cock. Noah's dick felt so good. He sucked harder, then more gently on Bryan, alternating the sensations. Luke looked at Noah and saw Chad's blond head right behind Noah's shoulder.

He knew Chad was fucking Noah while Noah was fucking him while he was sucking off Bryan.

Suddenly, Bryan thrust deep in Luke's throat, then bent over. He started to suck Luke's dick too.

"AAUUHH!!" Luke moaned, then continued to suck Bryan's cock. The feeling of being sucked and fucked at the same time was incredible.

Noah and Chad were moaning together. Luke saw Chad's hands come around Noah's waist and hold on. He saw Noah's hand on Bryan's head, playing with his hair.

Chad increased his speed, causing Noah to fuck Luke harder and faster as Chad rammed his ass.

Chad groaned, "Fuuuck Noah. I'm.. gonna.. UHHHH!!"

Noah moaned, "Oh shit, me too... AAAHHH"

Bryan grunted as he bobbed up and down on Luke's cock.

Luke ran his tongue around the head of Bryan's dick, then sucked it in when he felt it grow harder and swell.

Bryan was about to cum in his mouth and Luke couldn't wait to taste him. He looked down at Bryan's head moving up and down on his own cock and moaned in anticipation. "UHH- HMMM!"

Waiting for Luke's sweet load, Bryan moaned back, "HMM, UUHHH!"

"Sweet fuck, that's hot." said Chad resting his chin on Noah's shoulder and watching Bryan and Luke.

"No shit!" Noah smiled and pulled Chad's hips closer so he could continue to feel his dick in his ass even though Chad had cum and his erection was fading.

Noah watched Luke's throat swallowing Bryan's cum. "Suck his cum, suck him dry Luke. You're so good. You like Bryan's cum, don't you?"

Luke nodded while he swallowed, then bucked his hips onto Bryan's face and started cum in Bryan's open throat.

"That's it Bryan. Swallow Luciano's cum, all of it." Chad called out. "He tastes so good doesn't he!"

Luke felt like he was cumming for a really long time. Bryan's mouth felt so fucking good.

"Luke, baby." Noah whispered in his ear.

"Uhhh, Mmm." Luke turned his head away from the voice in his ear. "Noooo." he mumbled.

"Come on, wake up." Noah jostled Luke's shoulder.

"Leeaave.... me.. alone... hmm." Luke muttered and tried to ignore Noah's pleas to wake up.

Luke felt Noah's hand on his chin, turning his head. Luke frowned in his semi awake state and opened one eye. He groaned and said grumpily, "Dammit Noah, what?!" and turned away.

"You were moaning erotically in your sleep and uhh, everyone is wondering if-"

"Jesus Noah! Can't a guy dream in peace?" Luke turned back to Noah and opened his eyes. He stared into Noah's gleaming, naughty looking ones and smiled.

"A dream huh?" Noah asked.

"Mmm, yeah. A really good one." Luke wiggled his eyebrows. "Come act it out with me?"

Noah didn't need to be asked twice.

Luke led the way into the dining area and looked around. He opened a cabinet and pulled out a tablecloth to put on the table. He didn't want Noah to make love to him on the bare table where they would be eating later.

Noah had locked the door and walked into the room. He'd never done it in a plane and was immediately rock hard with curiosity. His erection pressed against his confining jeans.

"Hurry Noah. Get your ass naked and fuck me to heaven. We're halfway there already." He joked as he pulled out the 'Moist Gel' from his pocket.

Noah hurriedly got undressed. Luke handed him the lube and layed on the table.

Noah penetrated him. The length of his cock rubbed against Luke's insides until Noah was buried to the hilt.

He moaned, "aahhh Luke."

Luke smiled up at him and squeezed Noah's body by tightening his legs around Noah's ribs.

Noah grinned and began thrusting.

Luke opened his mouth to moan, but Noah's hand reached out and covered his mouth. "Shhhh."

"I don't fucking care who hears us Noah." he said into Noah's cupped hand. "The engines are loud enough to drown out the sound."

Noah removed his hand. "Okay." he said and pounded into Luke.

The turn of the knob startled them and they turned to look at the door.

"Did you lock it?" Luke asked.

"Yeah." Noah started to pull his hips back, but Luke held onto Noah's hips to keep his cock deep inside him.

"Damn." Luke muttered.

"What?" Noah frowned.

"Hey, Noah? Luciano?" Chad knocked and called from the other side of the door. "Bryan and I want to get something to eat. "Wait.. are you guys... you're-" Chad took Bryan's hand and walked away giggling.

Noah chuckled.

Luke whispered, "Wanna invite them in?"

Noah pulled out completely from Luke's body. "Huh? What is up with you?"

Luke grinned, "Must be the altitude. Get back over here. Give me your cock babe, shove it in me."

Noah complied.

_____________________________.

Luke and Noah came out of the dining room with tousled hair, wrinkled clothes and satisfied looks on their faces.

Toke grabbed Luke's arm and said, "Is it okay to have that talk now?"

Luke told Noah to go ahead without him.

Rainne stood up. She went with Noah to sit with the rest of the group.

Luke sat in her seat and looked at Toke, who looked troubled.

"What's the matter?" Luke asked. "Did something happen between you and Rainne?"

"Oh no, nothing like that. We're getting along famously. She's wonderful."

"Ah ha, then it's Mick. What did she say when you told her you were going on vacation with another woman?" Luke smiled.

"It's not that either, but Mick was pissed off. I told her that you and Noah invited me. She was all cool until she asked if I was taking someone with me. I didn't want to lie, so I told her yes."

"Uh-oh!" Luke's eyes widened. "What happened?"

Toke looked at Luke and said, "Well, I told her I was taking Rainne and she blew up at me. I felt really bad because in a way I still love her, ya know? I'm getting really close to Rainne though and I don't think I'm giving Mick a fair chance."

"In my opinion, she doesn't need another chance. She fucked up to begin with. Once a cheater always a cheater."

"Blaze! You're one to talk! You told me you had been with more than one guy at a time... with that asshole that kidnapped you."

"UGH! Don't remind me! That was different anyway, he was NOT my boyfriend." Luke rolled his eyes. "I think if you get back together with Mick, she'll break your heart again... or have you forgotten how shitty you felt the night of Josh's birthday party? You couldn't even sleep in the same room with her. Noah and I were supportive and let you sleep in our suite."

Toke sighed, "You're right." He glanced at Rainne. She was laughing and nodding at something Bryan had said.

He sat back in his seat and said, "I remember and I really like Rainne. Anyway," Toke turned to Luke and said, "I'm way off topic, no thanks to you."

Luke smiled and teased, "Sorry, what is this 'serious' matter?"

Toke shook his head, discouraged by Luke's lack of concern and looked down. "My mom called me this morning."

"Yeah? My mom and dad called last night to wish Noah and I a good trip. They-"

Toke looked up and said, "Listen. She told me that.. well.. that my dad isn't my dad."

Luke sat in stunned silence.

"Yeah, that's what I did when she told me." Toke sighed. "She said that my bio dad divorced her. She married the man that I thought was my dad when I was 1 ½ years old. He adopted me."

Luke's mouth dropped open. Once Luke was over the initial shock he said, "Holy shit Toke! I'm sorry."

"Yeah, me too. But uh, that's not the worst of it." Toke looked around nervously and bit his fingernail. "She said that her marriage to my 'dad' the one that raised me, is a sham. She told me.. she-" Toke wiped a tear away and continued, "-she said it's a marriage of convenience." he looked at Luke and asked, "What the hell does that mean? Why would they get married if they weren't in love? Why the fuck didn't she tell me when I was younger that he wasn't my bio dad? It wouldn't have made a difference! I love him either way!"

Luke licked his lips and shook his head, "Jesus, I don't know. Didn't she go into detail?"

"No! I asked her, but she skirted around my questions and told me that she wanted me to know that she still loves my bio dad and that they can't be together, but they talk frequently. She says he asks about me. Dude! I don't understand this shit."

"She talks to him? Where the hell is he and why hasn't he tried to contact you if he cares so much? Thats fucked up!"

Toke nodded. He sat up straighter and hit Luke on the chest and said, "I know man!!! That's what I said too, then my mom said-" Toke made his voice really high- "Lucaaas.. don't talk to your mother like that."

Luke laughed. "That's funny. So she didn't even tell you where your bio dad has been this whole time, or where he lives? Nothing about him?"

"No! I'm thinking he's in jail. He probably killed someone. I mean think about it. It's been like 20 years!! Only a convicted murderer would be gone that long. My mom still loves him, but they can't be together?? Think about that!" he said, then he tapped Luke's head with his finger.

Luke nodded. "I think you're right!! Your mom needed help raising you and she married some joe schmo."

"Hey!" Toke shoved Luke's shoulder. "That's my dad your talking about, well my adopted dad. Shit, that sounds so weird!!"

Luke shrugged, "My dad adopted me too."

"Oh really? I bet you didn't just find out today." Toke crossed his arms.

Luke winced. "You're right. Sorry. I can't say I know how you feel or what you're going through. I'll shut the hell up. Go ahead, I'm listening-"


	53. Alternate Ending Chp 25

"Through Thick and Thin"  
(alternate ending)  
Chapter: 25  
Summary: The couples land and go to Lucinda's villa. Everyone fights. Yea, I'm a drama whore, sue me.*wink*

Disclaimer: This story is a fictional work of my own, and is in no way associated to ATWT, CBS, their sponsors, or the actors Jake S. and Van H. The events and characters depicted in this story are purely fictional and should not be misconstrued for real life events or people. This story is A.U.  
Warnings/Rating: Language, sexual innuendos

Yes, I did my research and there really are bars like the ones stated in this story on Capri.

Thank you Marie for your ideas!

___________________________.

10 hours later...

The plane bumped a few times, then stopped. Josh shouted in fear, "Jesus Christ!"

Luke smirked and teased him, "Praying isn't going to help, we've already landed."

Noah added, "The landing wasn't THAT bad Josh." then laughed.

Josh grabbed Terry's hand and said, "Lets get out of this metal tube and onto solid ground."

Luke and Noah walked off the plane after thanking the pilot.

Chad, who had been in a great mood the whole time, walked up to the pilot and said with a smile, "Bryan and I really enjoyed the flight."

The pilot shook Chad's hand, then Bryan's and grinned. He joked, "I'm glad. I enjoyed taking you for a ride."

______________________.

Luke, his fiancé and friends sat in the luxury, 12 passenger van with their chauffeur. The ride to the villa was spent in silence and awe save for the few, "Look at that!" uttered every now and then. Everyone was enjoying the spectacular scenery and the architecture of the buildings and homes. The foliage was beautiful and the temperature was warmer than everyone had anticipated.

The chauffeur spoke as he drove, "We are driving along the famous coast road known as the Amalfitana. You're grandmother's villa is located on the bay of Naples, perched on the cliffs of the Sorrento peninsula."

He pointed as he passed a beautiful building. "That is the the Excelsior Vittoria. It's a historic Grand Hotel comprising three different blocks built between 1834 and 1880. The long history of the Excelsior Vittoria is reflected in the unique fin-de-siècle style of the building, which still retains its period of splendor. The interiors are tastefully decorated and contain original antique furniture- including beautiful pieces, crafted locally, with inlaid decoration. It has been host to many celebrities and travelers including Kings and Queens, artists such as Richard Wagner, Enrico Caruso, Jack Lemmon, Marilyn Monroe, Sophia Loren and other notable personalities attracted to Sorrento and the surrounding area.

Toke chuckled and said to everyone, "You all should stay there, you're all queens!"

Bryan pointed to him and narrowed his eyes. He said, "You're not making fun of us are you?"

Toke looked a little frightened and apologetic. He mumbled, "I'm sorry. I thought.... shit, forget it." He grasped Rainne's hand and squeezed.

Bryan smiled and wrapped an arm around Chad, then looked at Toke again and said, "Good. Don't get my little princess mad." and laughed as kissed Chad's cheek.

Chad turned his head and kissed Bryan's lips and said, "Aw, you're my charming prince, but I'm not a girl and if you call me princess again I'm gonna fuck you until you remember I have a cock!"

"Promise.... princess?" Bryan grinned. Chad shook his head and whispered in Bryan's ear, "Wait and see. Have I told you today how much I love you?" He stuck the tip of his tongue in Bryan's ear and tenderly licked it. Bryan groaned and said under his breath. "Yes Angel, but tell me again."

Chad sucked on Bryan's earlobe, gave it a tiny nip and said sexily, "I... love... you."

Bryan's eyes closed and he smiled. Chad's mouth came crashing to Bryan's and they kissed while Josh smirked at their uncontrollable urges. He nudged Terry and pointed to the two sitting across from them. Terry smiled and whispered. "They're cute aren't they?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Josh answered and wrapped his arm around Terry's waist. He leaned over and said, "Can I have a kiss?" Terry beamed. He was so happy he was on vacation with Josh. "Of course. Come here."

Terry cupped Josh's face and kissed him deeply.

The chauffeur looked in the rearview mirror and smiled at the happy couples. He spoke, "There is a pier in the harbor below your grandmother's villa where you may hire a motor boat for an excursion along the beautiful coastline of the peninsula, or take a trip to Capri, Naples and Ischia. Capri is the most friendly gay spot in Italy. There are many nightclubs, bars and cafe's. I will leave you a list of hot spots."

Noah leaned over and said to Luke. "We have to go visit Capri! Oh I want to visit Malta too! My professor gave me a list of places to visit. There were so many movies shot there and I think I'd like to take my camera and do some shooting of my own."

"Oh." Luke said and stared out the window. He listened to the chauffeur continue speaking.

"In Italy, to enter in a gay bar where there is sex inside you must have a membership card. The reason is because these places are private- not public. The members agree with what happens inside stays there and nobody is offended by viewing explicit sexual acts. 'The Frequency' is the best place to go for that sort of entertainment. The card cost 15 Euro. Also the 'Ildiavolodentro' is another place for viewing sex.

Josh whispered, "We are SO going there Terry! We've seen my x rated videos so many times that we know every moan and groan by heart. Now we can actually watch it live!! How hot would that be?"

Terry studied Josh's face. "Really? You want to watch other couples fucking?"

Josh scoffed and said, "Why not? We watch porn. We see couples fucking all the time. What's the difference?"

"I guess it's different because..... umm... because...." Terry stammered and couldn't think of a good reason.

"Because it's live and you're watching them have sex right in front of you." Noah said to Josh.

"Oh you should talk!" Josh said to Noah. "Look what you and Chad did last summer. This is nothing. It's just watching. It's not like we're planning on joining in!"

Chad heard his name and broke away from Bryan's warm lips. "What are you talking about me for?"

"Nothing." Josh answered Chad as he stared at Noah.

Luke elbowed Noah and said, "So, it sounds like that's something you wouldn't want to see then?"

"No!" Noah mumbled. "Watching live sex at a bar?"

"Yeah, doesn't it turn you on... just a little bit?" Luke smirked.

"Luke..." Noah shook his head as a blush crept up his face.

Luke grinned. "It does, doesn't it?"

"NO!" Noah whispered loudly.

"Really? Let me get a few drinks in you, then we'll see who will be wanting to go watch."

"Luke, I really don't want to see something like that, ok?"

Luke crossed his arms and said, "Oh alright Noah. The voice of reason has spoken." he giggled and caught the tail end of the driver's description of the beaches.

"The beaches are the real heart of gay Capri. Il Buco, which is also known by the name "The Hole", is the part of the roman beach that is loved by gays. It's a wonderful place with Mediterranean dunes. There are a lot of nudists there because it's the only place where the situation is legal."

"Oh yeah!" Luke grinned and squeezed Noah's hand. He gave him a mischievous smile and winked. "Did you bring a suit Noah?" he whispered. "I might have forgotten mine." then chuckled.

"Luke!" Noah whispered loudly. "What is up with you?"

Luke shrugged and looked away. He couldn't tell Noah that he was anxious or nervous and this was his way of dealing with the feeling that something was going to happen. He didn't know what, but it hung over his head like a cloud. Being this close to his bio dad made him nervous. He hadn't told Noah about Damien. He'd only known Noah for 4 months and the topic never came up. He'd have to come clean soon, but he didn't want to spoil the vacation by being freaked out. He'd have to tame his mouth before Noah got angry.

As the chauffeur pulled up the drive to Lucinda's home away from home, a cumulative gasp filled the van's interior when they saw the front of the villa.

"Beautiful isn't it?" The chauffeur asked. Everyone was staring and therefore too stunned to speak. The driver looked in the rearview mirror seeing nods and looks of astonishment on faces. He continued to speak, "The bedrooms lead out to terraces and show the breathtaking view over the Bay of Naples. The sunsets are spectacular. The terraces are furnished with iron furniture and glass topped tables as well as lounge chairs. Lets see... what else. Oh yes, there is a private garden with citrus and olive trees. Different sorts of cactus plants and potted flowers make the garden and outdoor dining areas a pleasure for the eye."

Terry kissed Josh's cheek and said, "That sounds wonderful. I want to have a romantic dinner with you and watch the colors change in the sky tonight."

"Yeah, it does sound nice. Are you going to cook for me?" Josh grinned as he rubbed Terry's thigh.

"Sure Josh, but I think Luciano said there's a gourmet chef here."

The chauffeur smiled and said, "That is correct and I am at your beck and call with just a phone call. Now, at the villa the pool area and all paths and terraces are lit up at night. The heated pool is surrounded by high trees and greenery and is therefore able to guaranty total privacy. I suspect you will be using it when you are not sight seeing?"

Toke grinned at Rainne and said, "You bet!"

Rainne laughed and swatted him.

Everyone got out of the van and grabbed their suitcases. They followed Luke to the front door which opened immediately. They were greeted by a butler and shown into the large marble and oak foyer. He spoke with an Italian accent and said, "Buon pomeriggio. Good afternoon. I trust your trip went well?"

"Yes, thank you. Grandmother said your name was..." Luke snapped his fingers. "Ahhh... sorry. I forgot."

"Demitrio sir. You must be Mr. Luciano." the butler said and lowered his head.

"Yup." Luke smiled. This is my fiance, Noah Mayer." Luke said proudly.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Mayer." Demitrio shook Noah's hand with a firm grip.

Luke turned around and pointed to each one of his friends and introduced them. Again, Demitrio shook each person's hand and even kissed Rainne's hand delicately.

Bryan had an arm around Chad's shoulder and leaned into him. "This is amazing isn't it?" Chad looked around nodding. He spied the staircase to the right and said, "That must lead to the bedrooms huh?"

Demitrio replied, "That is correct sir. I shall show you to your rooms and you may unpack, then look around the grounds if you so wish. The chef is preparing a light dinner to be served on the patio. If you'd like a before dinner aperitivo or stuzziˡchino, you may come to the dining room now.

"What?" Luke asked.

"I am sorry sir. An aperitivo is a before dinner drink and stuzziˡchino is an appetizer. We have a very nice full bodied wine and various cheeses. Both are made locally in Naples. We always have fresh fruit on hand, grown in the many groves in and around the area." Demitrio said.

"Umm," Luke said looking at Noah and the others. "I think I'm going to unpack first. What about you guys?"

The consensus was that they would be shown to their bedrooms first. Demitrio led the way up the stairs and stopped outside Toke and Rainne's room first. "All rooms have private bathrooms, air conditioning, satellite TV, a minibar, a safe, and direct-dial telephone."

Bryan peeked into the bedroom. It was tastefully furnished with original period furniture. "Your grandmother has expensive taste Luciano. The rooms are gorgeous!"

"She is a little extravagant, but the luxury will be so worth it!" Luke exclaimed. They continued to look around as they walked down the hallway. Demitrio opened each bedroom door and showed each couple their room. Finally, he opened the last door and showed Luke and Noah the master bedroom. It was lit up with white twinkling lights hanging in the windows and on the patio door. A large Christmas tree in the corner was decorated with silver and gold glass bulbs. The room was spacious, even with the king sized four poster bed in it.

"Holy shit!" Noah exclaimed. "Oh, sorry." he said to Demitrio.

Demitrio smiled and excused himself as Noah walked further into the room. He dropped his bags and raised his arms. "Can you believe this room?! It's humongous! Look at the size of that bed!"

Luke chuckled and was going to say that it was big enough for everyone to sleep in, but bit his tongue.

"Your grandmother is the best Luke!" Noah smiled as he walked to him and grabbed him around the waist. He pecked him on the lips and said. "I love you babe. This trip is going to be fantastic! I can't wait to go sightseeing. Do you think there's a place around here to rent jet skiis?"

Luke shrugged and said, "Probably."

Noah looked into Luke's eyes and said, "What's wrong? You're unusually quiet. Did I do or say something?"

Luke stepped away and forced a smile. "I'm fine, just a little tired. Why don't you and the others go down for your appetizer and wine?"

Noah narrowed his eyes and said, "Why are you lying to me?"

"What?" Luke chuckled uncomfortably. "I am not!"

"Yes you are. You took a nap on the plane and you were fine in the van on the way here. Something happened when we got here- to this villa."

"Your delusional Noah. I'm fine." Luke bent down and picked up a suitcase. He carried it to the bed and opened it, then began to unpack. Noah put his hands on his hips and watched Luke. He had no idea why Luke was acting so suspicious and he wanted answers now. He came from behind and grabbed Luke, turning him around as he did so.

"Please Luke? Just say it. You don't want to be here do you?" Noah asked.

Luke shook his head and said, "You've got it wrong. I want to be here with you. Theres no place I'd rather be."

"Buuut..." Noah said, drawing out the word.

"But... nothing. Come on, lets unpack." he unwrapped himself from Noah arms and turned away.

Noah sighed and pushed Luke face forward onto the bed, then straddled his waist. He bent down to Luke's ear and said, "Tell me now or I'm gonna spank this hot ass of yours." Noah reached back with one hand and rubbed Luke's butt, then squeezed it.

"Noah! Get off me you doofus!" Luke squirmed as he laughed.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." Noah sat up. He gently grabbed a handful of Luke's hair and ran his fingers through the silky strands.

"Ok. Fine, I'll tell you. Let me up."

Noah let Luke roll over onto his back, but kept him in place with his legs on either side of Luke's body.

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "I could take you Mayer."

"I'd like to see you try." Noah said as he crossed his arms across his chest.

A knock disturbed their banter.

Luke called out, "Come in!"

"Luke!" Noah said getting off him quickly before the door opened.

"Ha-Ha!" Luke said and sat up as the door opened. Chad and Bryan walked in holding hands.

Bryan looked at Luke's tousled hair and asked, "Are we disturbing you two?"

Luke looked smugly at Noah and said, "Not at all. What's up?"

"Chad and I were thinking about taking a walk outside to get familiar with the grounds. Everyone else is downstairs having a snack. We thought you'd like to join us."

Luke nodded, "Yeah! That's a great idea. Right Noah?" he snickered.

"Yeah." Noah smiled at Chad and Bryan, then muttered to Luke. "We're not done Luke. Wait until later."

"Lets go." Chad said and followed Bryan.

______________________________.

Luke, Noah, Chad and Bryan were joined by Toke and Rainne and Josh and Terry on the patio after their walk. Luke had been quiet the whole time, but enjoyed the company. Walking around was a nice distraction.

"You guys should take a walk on the path. It's beautiful." Chad said to Josh and Terry.

"We're going to go later. Maybe after dinner. I'd like to walk on it when it's lit up." Terry answered. "That is if it's okay with you Josh?" Terry raised his eyebrows and looked at his boyfriend.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Josh smirked. "You have something in mind?"

Terry reddened in front of the group. "Not anything like you're thinking I'm sure."

Josh playfully hit Terry on the arm.

Terry looked at Noah's watch and said, "Josh, we have to go to our room. I asked Demitrio to serve us on our terrace so we could be alone and watch the sunset while we ate."

"You're just full of surprises aren't you? You don't have to do this you know. You'll get laid either way." Josh laughed.

Terry sputtered embarrassed, "Josh!! I can't believe you!"

Once up in their room with glasses of wine and plates of food, Terry looked at the array of colors in the sunset, then the beauty of the lit up terrace. He sighed and said, "This is great Josh, isn't it? I thought we'd never get to travel. I mean I always thought we'd travel out of state to Colorado or something, but Italy? No way. I am so grateful that Luciano is our friend."

Josh nodded and swallowed the mouthful of potato in his mouth. "I know, but not just because he can afford to take us places. He's a great friend."

"That's what I meant." Terry replied. He stared at Josh until Josh looked at him and asked, "What?"

Terry smiled and said, "I was just admiring you. You're so handsome. I love you." he smiled.

Josh smiled back and took Terry's hand. "Aww, I love you too."

"So what are your plans after dinner?" Luke asked Toke and Rainne.

Toke looked at Rainne and shrugged. "We didn't really talk about it. What are you four doing?" he addressed the group.

Bryan looked at Chad and teased, "We could watch a movie and read subtitles."

"Don't think so Bryan. I think we should go swimming in the heated pool." Chad wiggled his eyebrows up and down.

Noah jumped in and said, "Luke and I are going to have a quiet talk."

"Ohhh, how romantic!" Rainne exclaimed. "You two are so cute together. When are you planning to get married?"

Noah put his hand to his mouth and chuckled because of Rainne's enthusiasm. He couldn't figure out why women thought it was cute for two men to get married. What was the attraction?

"After we graduate- that is if Noah can hold on to me for that long. No one else could." Luke said, then thought, 'Why the hell did I say that?!'

Noah gave Luke a look of disbelief and rose from the table. "I'm going inside." he glared at Luke, who looked sorry.

'What is wrong with him?' Noah thought. 'He is way out of line. Doesn't he want to be with me anymore? Why is he making obscene comments about Chad and Bryan on the plane, about the nude beach, live sex and just now that I wouldn't be able to hold his interest? He is confusing the hell out of me and I don't know why. He won't tell me what's wrong and I know something is going on with him. I deserve to know! Why isn't he being honest with me?!'

Chad looked at Luke, then at the patio door and asked, "Aren't you going to go after him?"

Luke stared at Chad with a blank face as he thought, 'What should I do? Noah's really pissed off!'

Bryan saw Luke's expression and knew he was surprised by his own statement and that he needed to think. He took Chad's hand and said, "Chad why don't we go inside and change into our swim trunks?"

Chad looked at Bryan and nodded. Bryan looked at Toke and Rainne and said, "Would you like to join us?"

Toke looked at Rainne. She nodded and said, "Sure."

"We'll be there in a few." Toke smiled at Bryan and Chad.

"Great! We'll see you soon." Bryan said and got up with Chad. They went to their room to change.

Toke looked at Luke and said, "Dude, that was harsh! I can't believe you said that to Noah. What is up with you?"

"I.. uh.. I don't know. I gotta go. See you two later." Luke said and got up. He walked off, following the lit path to the gardens. He kept walking for a while, then sat on an old stone bench. He looked out to sea while he reflected on the past four months with Noah and the enormity of what he'd said.

______.

Terry broke the kiss with Josh and said breathlessly, "Lets go take that walk huh?"

"Aww, really? Come on, I was getting ready to bed you babe." Josh took Terry's face and engaged him in another open mouthed kiss.

Terry chuckled and backed away. "Yes really. I want to spend time with you."

"You can spend time with me in bed." Josh said, then pulled Terry back into a tight embrace.

"Joshua, please?!" Terry begged.

"Oh alright." Josh pouted.

______.

Rainne came out of the bathroom wearing a green bikini top and a towel wrapped around her waist.

Toke had just tied his trunks and looked up. His eyes got big and he whistled. "Wow! You look fabulous! Let me see the whole suit."

Rainne shook her head, feeling somewhat self conscious. The bikini accentuated her curves and she knew her body wasn't what Toke was used to looking at. Mick was petite and she wasn't.

"Come on Rainne." Toke walked to her and pretended like he was going to take the towel off.

"Don't!" she laughed and ran away. "I don't want you to see me."

"Oh baby girl, I've got news for you. I'm gonna see you in the pool anyway. Show me?" he smiled and waited.

"Well... promise not to laugh?" Rainne asked.

Toke put his hand over his heart and said with sincerity, "I would never laugh at you."

Rainne removed the towel and waited. When she didn't hear anything, she looked up and smiled.

Toke had a huge smile on his face and he came rushing towards her. He pulled her to his body and kissed her neck.

"You're beautiful and all mine!" Toke kissed her on the lips and held her hand as they walked out the bedroom door to join Chad and Bryan in the pool.

___________________.

Terry and Josh had been holding hands as they walked the path. Terry stopped and looked out at the sea and the horizon. They could see the cliffs edge from where they were, but they weren't near it. Josh put his arm around Terry's waist and pulled him close so they were standing side by side. They listened to the sea crash against the rocks while they stood in silence. Each one of them deep in their own world.

Josh was thinking about how happy he was at the moment and that being in another country took some of the strain off of his constant reminder that he was hiv positive.

Terry turned his head and looked at Josh, then smiled at his profile. He really wanted to talk to Josh about something and now that they were in a different environment maybe Josh would be receptive to the idea. He was frightened they were going to die in a plane crash, actually they both were, and it put things in perspective for Terry. He hoped it did for Josh too.

Terry turned Josh to face him and took his hands in his own. He stared into Josh's eyes and poured out his emotions, "You're everything I want Josh."

"Me too babe." Josh said and moved to kiss Terry.

Terry put his hand up and stopped him. "No, I mean it Josh. I don't want to be with anyone else."

Josh nodded and said, "I know. Me either. What are you trying to say?"

Terry licked his lips nervously and said, "I.. umm, just listen to me for a moment before you say anything okay?"

Josh furrowed his eyebrows and cocked his head to the side. "What is it?"

Terry cleared his throat and said, "You know how much I love you."

Josh nodded and said smiling, "We just established that Terry."

"I know, let me finish." he said impatiently. Terry's heart raced and his mouth went dry, but he choked out, "What I'm trying to say, is that I don't want to be with anyone else.... ever. I want to spend every moment of every day with you. Will you please just consider marrying me?"

Josh's mouth dropped open. Once he got his wits about him he shook his head and said, "Terry, we talked about this before. I don't want to get married. It isn't you, it's me."

"Please just think about it?" Terry begged.

"I don't need to think about it babe." Josh answered then pulled Terry back when he started to walk away. "Stay here. I don't mean to sound mean or cause you pain. You know I love you, but I don't want to get married."

Terry jerked away and jogged down the path with tears in his eyes. 'I know Josh said he didn't want to get married ever, but I thought maybe he would at least think about it and change his mind! I feel like such a idiot!'

Luke stood up and started to walk back to the villa since the sun had gone down. Suddenly he was bumped intovery hard and fell backwards. He hit the back of his head on the ground and saw stars.

"UHHFFF!"

Luke felt the heaviness of a body and raised the person's head. "Terry? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Luke asked looking at the tears roll down his face.

"I asked Josh to... marry... me..." he sobbed. "He said... no! I feel... like such.... a... a loser."

"You're not a loser, but you are heavy. Get up." Luke chuckled.

Terry got up and lowered his hand. Luke grabbed it, then Terry pulled him up. "Sorry about that. I wasn't watching where I was going."

"No problem. So you asked Josh huh?" Luke asked hesitantly. He knew Josh didn't want to get married, so he wondered why Terry would even pose the question.

Terry nodded and cried, "Yes! He didn't even think about it." then threw his arms around Luke's neck. He wept into Luke's shoulder and said, "I want to get married Luciano!"

"I know you do cupcake." Luke smiled. "It's okay. You two can spend the rest of your lives together without having to get married."

"I want to be able to call Josh my husband, not my boyfriend." Terry clutched the back of Luke's shirt.

Luke sighed sadly for Terry and said, "Listen, why don't we go back to the villa and talk?"

They walked back and started to pass the pool a few yards away. They could barely see through the trees. Rainne hit the ball over the net prompting Chad to hit it back. They were laughing and having a great time.

Luke and Terry walked into the house and sat on the couch. Just as they were about to speak, Josh ran into the room and pulled Terry up into his arms.

"There you are!!" Josh hugged him tightly and said, "I was so worried. That path comes to a fork and I didn't know which way you went so I came back hoping to find you here. Thank God you're back!"

"Yeah, I'm here." Terry said, lacking spirit.

"Don't be like this, please? You knew what I was going to say. I'm not going to change my mind Terry. You have to understand where I'm coming from."

"And you have to know where I'm coming from Joshua." Terry said taking a step back. "I want a commitment for life."

"My word doesn't mean anything? You think an inanimate piece of paper marrying us constitutes commitment? More than my promise to love you or my oath and vow to stay by your side as long as I'm healthy?"

"I want to be married Josh, to you! That's all. I know a piece of paper doesn't mean anything to you, but it would to me." Terry turned away and ran up the stairs. Luke and Josh heard the door slam and looked at each other.

Luke looked angry and Josh looked worried.

"Don't say it Luciano." Josh muttered.

"I didn't... yet, but you should at least think about it and give him the satisfaction of knowing that you put SOME thought into it."

"Why? He knows how I feel! You know what? I'm NOT having this conversation with you!" Josh turned away and walked towards the kitchen. "Hey Noah." Josh said as he passed him.

"Hi Josh. What's going on?" Noah asked after hearing the commotion. He looked into the other room and saw Luke on the couch, facing the other way.

"Ask your groom to be. He seems to have all the answers." Josh motioned to Luke with his arm.

"Not the ones that I want." Noah muttered.

"Well then I'll tell you. Terry asked me to marry him."

"And of course you said no." Noah replied. "We all know how you feel about being a burden to your family and friends near the end, whenever that is."

"EXACTLY! Thank you Noah for understanding!" Josh exclaimed and hugged Noah.

Noah hugged Josh back and said, "Well you explicitly told all of us your wishes. Terry was setting himself up for a huge letdown."

"YES!!" Josh pushed Noah's chest with enthusiasm. Happy that someone was on his side.

Noah shrugged and said, "It was really stupid of him to ask you, wasn't it? I mean really, did he think you were going to say yes?

"Well..."

"If you ask me, he didn't pay attention to your wishes. How selfish of him, right? He's so inconsiderate. What a fucking moron!" Noah said looking at Josh's face.

"Shut up! You're the fucking moron for calling MY boyfriend names. What the hell is wrong with you?! Jesus Noah!" Josh pushed Noah and walked away.

Noah watched Josh storm away and chuckled by his use of reverse psychology. He walked into the living room, glared at Luke and said, "Well, what do you have to say?"

Luke looked up and said, "Nothing."

Noah nodded and said, "Fine. You can sleep right there on the couch then."

Luke stood up and stepped up to Noah. He reached out and touched his arm. Noah instantly reacted and said, "Don't touch me until you can explain yourself Luke!" Then he angrily walked upstairs.

Luke sank to the couch and said, "Great, our first night here and half of us aren't getting along!"

Rainne and Toke walked in wearing wet towels around their waists and smiled at Luke.

"You make up with Noah yet?" Toke asked.

"Aww, what is it with you? I thought you were my friend, not Noah's." Luke whined.

"Look Blaze I love ya man, but you said some pretty shitty things to the guy you're supposedly in love with."

"I AM in love with him Toke!" Luke asserted.

"Then act like it!" Toke snarled back.

Demitrio walked into the room and announced that Mr. Lucas had a phone call from his mother.

Toke pointed at Luke and said, "You go kiss and make up, or whatever you do, with Noah right now." then he turned away and followed Demitrio out to the kitchen to talk to his mother.

Rainne looked at him and asked, "Are you okay Blaze?"

Luke nodded and heard Bryan and Chad come in the room laughing. Chad rubbed the towel on his wet blond hair and smiled at Luke. "Hey there." he said.

"Hi." Luke answered.

Rainne laid a hand on Luke's shoulder and said, "I'm going up to the room to change." then she left.

Bryan said, "I think I'll head up too Chad, coming?"

"Uh, no go ahead." Chad pecked Bryan on the lips. "Mmm, you taste good. I'll be up in a bit." he placed his hand on Bryan's cheek and caressed it.

"Alright Angel. See you shortly." Bryan kissed Chad then said, "Nite Luciano. Hope everything works out for you."

"Nite Bryan." Luke called out.

Chad turned back to Luke after watching Bryan ascend the staircase and said, "Okay, tell me what is wrong with you?"

Luke looked up at Chad from the couch and said, "Nothing is 'wrong' with me. It was a slip of the tongue."

"Noah isn't going to put up with that behavior you know. He didn't from me when we got back from our summer vacation. You should remember that." Chad said, then put his towel on the coffee table and sat on it facing Luke.

Luke stared at him and said, "I know, I know. I'm just edgy that's all. I'll go make up with him later. He needs some time to cool off first."

Chad urged Luke, "He doesn't need time to cool off Luciano. He gets mad, then he's fine. Go now before you make it worse by letting him stew about it all night."

"You don't think I know that?"

Chad held his hands up and said, "I don't want to fight with you, but I've known Noah for over a year. You started this and you better make it right with him or you're gonna be going home a single guy."

Luke sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Yeah, ok."

"Is Rainne upstairs?" Toke asked visibly upset.

Luke answered, "Uh, yeah. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Goodnight." then he bounded up the stairs.

"This trip is a bust! Everyone is upset! Did you and Bryan have a fight yet?"

Chad shook his head. "No! I hope we don't either, but thanks for jinxing us."

"Ah, you guys are alright. Bryan keeps you in line. He really loves you."

"I know. He's my dream man." Chad grinned.

"He is dreamy. Uh, so is Noah though."

Chad looked at Luke with his eyes narrowed. "Do you have a thing for Bryan?"

"What? No. why would you ask that? He's very attractive that's all." Luke said staring into Chad's eyes.

Chad stared right back daring Luke to look away, when he didn't, he decided that Luke was telling the truth.

"I better get up there." Chad looked toward the stairs. "Are you coming up?"

"Yes I guess I have to." Luke sighed and stood up.

"Don't make it sound like a chore. Shit Luciano, you sound like you don't care." Chad stood up as well, picked up his towel and headed for the stairs.

"I care!" Luke declared.

Chad moved his head to Luke's head and whispered, "Then act like it." He stopped at his door and watched Luke shake his head as he continued to walk down the hall to his room.

Chad opened the door and said, "Honey, I'm home!" then laughed.

Bryan walked out of the bathroom naked and walked up to Chad. "It's about time. I've been waiting to shower with you." He put his fingers in the waistband of Chad's trunks and pushed the cold wet suit down around his ankles. On his way back up, Bryan was met with Chad's growing erection. "Is that for me?" Bryan smiled up at Chad.

____________________________________.

Luke knocked on the master bedroom door lightly then opened it. "Noah?" he called out softly. There was no sound in the room so he stepped in. He looked at the bed and saw Noah curled up in a ball. He walked to the bed and sat down. He stared at his hands in his lap, then looked at Noah's bare shoulders and back.

"Noah?" Luke whispered, "Are you awake?"

The bed started to shake. Noah said with a raspy voice, "Yes."

Luke got up and crawled over Noah to lay next to him and face him. He looked at Noah by the light of the twinkling Christmas lights and saw Noah's face was shiny and wet with tears.

"Oh my God Noah! What's wrong?!" Luke put a hand on Noah's shoulder and scooted closer to hug him.

Noah pushed him away and said, "You really don't know? Go away Luke." Noah turned the other way as a new batch of tears ran down his face.

"No, I'm not leaving! I know you're upset about the comments I made and I'm sorry. I really am. It was a joke. I didn't think it would bother you this bad."

"It's not just the comments, it's everything combined. You've been quiet, you won't tell me what's bothering you and you act like you want to hook up with other couples now. I thought I was enough for you Luke. Have you changed your mind? I can't fulfill your needs anymore, is that it?"

"Noah! No that's not it! Of course that's not it!" Luke sat up and leaned over Noah's body. "I love you baby. Don't say shit like that anymore."

Noah pushed Luke off, sat up, and wiped his eyes, then Luke hugged him from behind and kissed him on the neck. "I only want you."

"I only want you too, so please be honest with me." Noah asked, "Will you please tell me what's going on?"

Luke answered, "Yes, as soon as I figure it out for myself."

Noah's shoulders slouched and he got up. He went to the bathroom and shut the door. He took a long hot shower while he wondered why Luke was being so secretive. He muttered to himself, "Maybe I'll tell him we should go to Malta tomorrow. That will cheer him up and get him to talk to me about what's bothering him."

Noah finished drying off and slipped on his dark blue boxer briefs. He opened the door and walked to the bed. Luke was under the covers sleeping already.

'I guess I'll have to tell him tomorrow morning.' Noah thought. He crawled into the bed next to Luke and fell into a restless sleep.


	54. Alternate Ending Chp 26

"**Through Thick and Thin**"  
(alternate ending)  
Chapter: 26  
Summary: Loving and fighting. Bryan and Chad enjoy a little rough stuff. Terry and Josh's thoughts. Luke's issues are coming to a head.  
Disclaimer: This story is a fictional work of my own, and is in no way associated to ATWT, CBS, their sponsors, or the actors Jake S. and Van H. The events and characters depicted in this story are purely fictional and should not be misconstrued for real life events or people. This story is A.U.

Warnings/Rating:** NC-17 Language, Sexual Innuendos, Sex, and Other Pairing.**

Thank you Marie for your ideas!

_________________________________________________.

Noah woke up and stared at Luke's back.

Luke was sitting up with his legs hanging over the edge of the bed.

Noah reached out and touched Luke's back and said, "Hey, can we talk?

He nodded and sighed. He turned his body and said, "What?"

Noah reached out and took Luke's hand. He caressed it and said, "Just tell me what's wrong. Why are you acting so queer?" he chuckled. "I don't mean that the way it sounds."

Luke grasped onto Noah's hand and said, "I just have some issues being here. I'm getting over it. I promise." he smiled and hoped the way he was coping was going to help, so far it hadn't. He just might have to step it up a bit.

"Ok babe, but I'm here for you. You know that right?" Noah smiled.

"Yes dear." Luke said and stood up. He looked back at Noah longingly and smiled seductively.

Noah smiled back and patted the bed, then exclaimed, "OH! I called for the van and I chartered a plane! We're going to go see where the movies 'Gladiator' and 'Troy' were filmed! I can't wait! Can you?!"

Luke's face blanched. "Today?! You want to go today?" He turned around and paced.

"Yes today. What's wrong?" Noah asked.

Luke frowned and shook his head. _'I thought I'd have time to deal with this, but he just springs it on me now, today?_!'

"Luke..." Noah got up and tried to stop him from pacing. "Is it Malta? Is it me? What is it?!"

"Just don't touch me." Luke snapped. _'I just need to think, to calm down, to deal with this. I can do this on my own. I don't need help. I'm strong willed. I just have to talk myself through this. Damien doesn't know I'm here. He won't know I'm on the island. His enemies won't try to get me. I'll be with safe with all my friends. There's no chance I'll be kidnapped again. Right? What if some goons that are after my him take me? That would be utterly horrific! First Brendan, then them? Ugh.'_

"I don't get it. I thought you'd be excited." Noah said and plopped down on the bed. He watched Luke run to the bathroom and slam the door closed, then he shook his head.

Luke locked the bathroom door and looked into the mirror. _'I promised mom and dad I wouldn't go to Malta, but Noah wants to. I want to please him, but I am so conflicted. If I tell him about my bio dad, he won't go because he doesn't want me in harms way, but it's his chance, maybe his only one, to see Malta. What the hell do I do_?!'

___________________________.

Toke rolled over and kissed Rainne on the lips. "Hey girl, I'm going to go talk to Blaze for a little while."

Rainne kissed him back and sat up in her pj's. She and Toke hadn't furthered their relationship sexually yet because she was concerned Toke was still in love with Mick. She told herself that he had to have feelings for Mick. She was the one who had cheated on him several times, but he kept taking her back.

Rainne asked, "Can I come with you?"

Toke threw off the blankets and stood up, wearing only shorts. "Yea I guess. Let me shower and get ready first. He walked to the bathroom and closed the door. When he came out, he was wearing his typical black clothes, and eyeliner. He had put his earrings in and his thick, sterling silver ring was on his middle finger. He did his hair differently, it was still dyed black, but he didn't spike it.

Raine gathered her clothes and took her shower. She blow dried her auburn hair and applied a light colored shade of lipstick and mascara. She put on a yellow sundress and white, flat heeled shoes, then walked with Toke to Luke and Noah's room.

"You look gorgeous." Toke replied as he knocked on the door.

Rainne blushed and said, "Thank you. You look good too." then smiled.

Luke opened the door wearing the clothes he'd slept in and said without emotion, "Hi, come in." then he turned away, went back to the bed and sat down.

"What kind of bug buried itself up your ass?" Toke laughed at Luke. He could tell something was wrong and tried to make light of the situation.

Rainne nudged Toke and said, "Don't tease him." She looked at Luke, sat next to him on the bed and said, "What's wrong Blaze?"

"Noah is being-" Just then, Noah walked out of the bathroom naked and quickly dashed back inside and slammed the door.

Rainne's eyes widened. She gasped, them covered her mouth. Toke chuckled at the blush creeping up her delicate neck to her cheeks.

"Luke! Can you get some clothes for me please?" Noah yelled through the bathroom door.

Luke got up and picked out some clothes for Noah, then opened the door and shoved them into his arms.

"Thank you." Noah said rather grumpily.

Luke turned away and frowned.

"Are you two still fighting? Make up already!" Toke said while Rainne agreed by nodding.

Luke ignored the request and said, "Guess where we get to go today." He crossed his arms.

"Where?" toke and Rainne asked excitedly.

Luke said unenthusiastically, "Malta. Noah seems to think that I would enjoy watching him film some of the places where movies were shot."

Toke's expression changed. "Malta?"

"Yeah, Malta." Noah came out of the bathroom rubbing his wet hair with a towel and fully dressed this time.

"Whoa. Blaze, I have to talk to you later." Toke said aloud, then leaned into Luke and whispered, "Make up with him."

Luke grabbed Toke's hand and whispered, "Stay here!"

Toke rolled his eyes and said, "Hey Noah, what are we doing in Malta?"

________________________.

"Good morning Angel." Bryan said, watching Chad open his brown eyes. Chad grinned, crawled on top of him and gave him a hug.

"Good morning back at you." Chad murmured as he nibbled on Bryan's ear. He whispered, "I can't get enough of you."

"Really?" Bryan's grey/green eyes brightened. He felt Chad's hardness pressing against his thigh. "Maybe we should take care of that aching, painfully hard erection you have."

"You're the doctor." Chad lifted his head, grinned and kissed Bryan's tender lips. He felt Bryan's fingers pressing against his entrance, then penetrate him.

"GUUUHH!" Chad called out. He wiggled his ass and deepened the kiss with his tongue. Bryan's other hand held Chad's head in place. Their tongues played together while Bryan's fingers expertly moved inside his boyfriend.

Suddenly, Bryan flipped Chad and laid him flat on the bed while keeping his busy fingers inside him. He kissed Chad's flat chest and slowly made his way down to the delectable, hard cock that throbbed for his attention.

He licked the head, then asked Chad, "Do you want me to suck or fuck?"

Chad was conflicted. He really enjoyed both, but he opted for the latter. He needed to feel Bryan inside him right now. "Fuck me Bryan, hard."

Bryan grinned and reached under the pillow for the lube. He gave it to Chad and said, "Get me wet."

Chad did, rubbing the lube on longer than necessary because he loved the sounds coming from Bryan's mouth.

Chad got on all fours. Bryan asked surprised, "You want my cock like this?"

"Yeah, give it to me. Rough Bryan. Can you do rough?" Chad asked with hope. Bryan was a very gentle lover, but something about being in another country and in another bed made Chad want it crude, raw and animalistic.

"It's your call babe. How rough?" Bryan asked as he kneaded the ass in front of him thinking that Chad had the most beautiful body he'd ever seen.

"Like... Like I'm someone you picked up and you just wanted to get off." Chad said and rested his head on his crossed arms. He wiggled his ass, hoping to feel Bryan enter him soon.

"You want it impersonal? Really? Ok I guess I can do that. Hold on." Bryan got off the bed and rummaged around for a bit.

"What are you doing?" Chad called out. "Hurry up."

"Patience love!" Bryan called back. He found what he was looking for and came back to the bed.

"What are-" Chad began to say, but a clean sock was shoved into his mouth. He looked at Bryan with shock in his eyes. He saw lustful green eyes staring back at him, then heard the shapely mouth ask with worry, "Is that ok? Too much?"

Chad shook his head and wanted to smile, but couldn't due to the fullness in his mouth. Then Bryan took a towel from the bathroom and ripped it lengthwise. He used the thin band to wrap it around Chad's eyes and tied it at the back of his very blond head.

"There. Almost ready." Bryan said, then he moved off the bed again.

Chad heard rustling and wondered what Bryan was doing now. Then he heard tearing again. Abruptly, he was pushed onto his back, roughly, and felt his wrists being tied together.

"MNNNHH" he moaned with pleasure. Noah used to get kinky with him and he missed it. He was happy that Bryan was willing to give it a go. He felt Bryan nibble his inner thigh, then suck the tender skin and scraping from his perfectly white, straight teeth. Then he felt Bryan leave the bed again.

His cock was uncontrollably twitching- needing to be touched. It was torture being tied up without being able to touch it, but it was a huge turn on as well. He waited, somewhat patiently... then not so patiently and heard a door shut. A few minutes later, he heard a door open and close.

"HMMMFFF"

"Shhh." Bryan said, or what Chad thought was Bryan's voice. It was deeper and sounded breathy.

Bryan turned Chad over onto his stomach and raised his ass. He positioned Chad so he was resting his upper body on his elbows and forearms, then leaned on his young boyfriend's back and said in a deep voice, "I'm gonna plow and pound your ass so fucking hard with my cock." Chad's cock jumped with the combination of the different voice and the words spoken. Bryan definitely didn't talk like this.

Chad nodded and felt Bryan's cock at his entrance. Usually Bryan checked again to make sure he was properly stretched, but he didn't. He felt the familiar cock slide in, but that's where the familiarity ended.

Immediately Bryan was thrusting, ramming and fucking him hard and fast. His body was jerked forward and back repeatedly. He could hear Bryan grunting and felt scratches down the length of his back. It made him arch his body in delight. He wanted to moan, curse and yell about how good it felt, but the gag prevented him from doing so. He was in heaven.

"Take my cock like... THAT!" Bryan shoved into him hard, forcing air out of Chad's nostrils. "You like it rough, I'll give it to you rough. I'm going to fuck you raw kiddo, then I'm going to fuck you again."

Chad thought he would come right then. His heart raced and a sex flush started to spread on his chest.

Bryan leaned over and said in Chad's ear, "I'm gonna spank your fuckin' ass now." he pulled out and slapped Chad's butt once, but hard. Bryan looked at Chad's head to make sure he wasn't overstepping bounds, and saw that Chad was nodding.

Bryan chuckled to himself and spanked him again, then forcefully thrust back into his boyfriend's ass. He began again with short jabs this time, increasing to long plunges. Soon he was about to cum. He went faster, crashing against Chad's backside.

"UH God! You're such a tight little fucker aren't you? I'm gonna cum in your ass. Ready for it? Here it comes... UH,UHHH,AAAH!" Bryan continued to move his slim hips back and forth until the last spasm. "Shit! That was great. You're an excellent fuck kiddo." He leaned down on Chad's back and felt his heart racing.

"MMIINNGG"

"Sorry kid, don't know what the fuck you want." Bryan stayed in his reckless, nonchalant role.

Chad had never heard so many curse words from Bryan before. Bryan was a pretty calm person and eloquent when he spoke, but not this morning. He liked it.

"I have a huge surprise for you. I know you're going to like this cuz you like cock." Bryan said and moved away from the bed.

Chad heard noises again and wished Bryan would make him cum, either suck him or jack him off, but then he heard Bryan talk.

"This is Giovanni, he's gonna finish you off and make you cum- hard."

Chad stiffened. That's where Bryan went a little while ago? To get one of the staff? No. He wouldn't! But then there it was. He felt a huge cock enter him, definitely not Bryan's and he held very still. Was this a test? Was he supposed to protest or enjoy it. Was Bryan enjoying watching? He wished he could see, talk or move. He wanted to move, but he was afraid he would give this Giovanni guy the wrong idea.

Chad felt a tender hand on his lower back, then the cock moving in and out slowly, deliberately. He wished he could lick his lips, swallow, breath through his mouth- anything. He felt a moan forming and thanked God it was muffled by the sock. He heard Bryan say eagerly, "Like that huge cock? It's ok if you do. It is a fucking huge one. Maybe I'll let Giovanni fuck me too. Would you like to watch that Chad? Huh?"

Chad was sure he'd love to watch. He and Noah had experimented and watched Luke and Brendan. He didn't think he'd mind seeing Bryan with someone else as long as Bryan came back to him in the end. He gave a small nod.

"I knew you'd like to watch Chad. I like to watch you too. So fucking hot... I bet you want to talk don't you?" With that being said, Bryan took out the sock. "There, now tell Giovanni what you want."

Chad gasped, "Faster." he felt him moving faster and harder and so much deeper.

"Shit... he's fucking you so good Chad. How does it feel?"

"Aaaaah fuck! UhUhUh-" Giovanni was hitting his prostate every single time now.

"More, give it to me... harder... pleaaassse-" Chad begged unashamedly. He was so ready to cum even without his cock being touched. He felt Giovanni slam into him over and over and over.

"Ohhh fuck me harder. It's so good. Uhh."

Bryan smiled. "You like getting fucked by a different cock don't you?"

Chad didn't know how to answer. He loved Bryan and his cock, but this was different, not better, just new. He whimpered.

"Be honest with me Chad. You like it don't you? I can tell. You like this."

"Fuck yeah- Uh I... um I'm... UhUhUh!!! " Chad's body shook as his cock sprayed cum on the sheets and blanket.

The room was silent save for gasps and heavy breathing. Chad felt the large cock pull out. Then he heard rustling again.

He waited and didn't hear anything. Finally he asked, "Bryan?" he heard a door close again.

"Just a minute Angel." Bryan said, then sat next to him on the bed. He untied Chad's wrists, kissed the redness, then took off the makeshift blindfold.

Chad squinted and looked around. "Where's-"

"Hm?"

"Uh, Giovanni?"

"You want Giovanni to come back?" Bryan grinned.

Chad shrugged and blushed. "No, I just wondered where he went."

"He's in the bathroom." Bryan touched the top of Chad's thigh with a finger and drew invisible shapes on it. "Why?"

Chad looked into Bryan's playful, smiling eyes, then away. He mumbled, "Just curious. What does he look like?"

"He's huge." Bryan whispered. "Couldn't you feel him? He had to feel different than me. I'm not that well endowed." he chuckled.

"Yea he was." Chad said, but then quickly professed his feelings, "I love you."

"I love you too." Bryan kissed Chad. "I want to go a round with Giovanni next. Still want to watch?"

Chad was regretting what had happened now. In the heat of the moment it was all good, it felt good and he didn't care. Now Bryan wanted to have sex with someone else? This couldn't end well.

"I, uh.." Chad stuttered.

"Will you go get him for me?" Bryan asked, pleading with his eyes as he lay on the bed and spread his limbs. "Hurry your hot little ass up before I spank it again." he grinned.

Chad rose off the bed, then stood at the side looking at his naked boyfriend. _'I don't think I can watch someone fuck him. Giovanni can go to hell._'

Chad started to ask if he could make love to him instead, "Bryan, can I..."

"Go on Chad. I want that huge cock inside me so badly."

Chad bit the inside of his cheek and walked reluctantly to the bathroom. He knocked on the door and waited. He turned to Bryan and shrugged.

Bryan nodded and said, "Just go inside. I'm sure it's ok."

Chad turned back to the door again and knocked once more and said in a voice that just happened to crack. "Hello?" He quickly turned back to Bryan and said, almost crying, "I don't want him to touch you. I don't want to watch. I'm sorry I enjoyed it, but at the time I didn't care. Please don't have sex with him!"

Bryan propped up his strong upper body on his elbows and said sternly, "Chad, go in the bathroom."

Chad shook his head- hard enough that his hair swayed left and right.

"Do it for me." Bryan urged. "You know who I am Chad. I would never do anything to hurt you or cause you distress."

_'That's true_.' Chad thought. He turned back to the bathroom door. He inhaled, reached for the golden knob and turned it. "Uh, Giovanni?" He stepped into the bathroom saying, "I... oh."

Bryan started giggling, waiting for Chad to come out of the bathroom.

Chad walked back out with 'Giovanni' and sat on the bed. "Really nice Bryan." he held up the huge cock. "Where did you get this?"

"I bought it in Chicago!" he laughed.

"You asshole." Chad grinned and slapped Bryan's chest with it.

"Oooh. I like that." he said. "Cock slap me!" he chuckled and grabbed Chad around the waist. He pulled him down for a tantalizing kiss.

A loud knock on the door broke them apart, then Noah's voice. "We're leaving in about 2 hours for Malta."

"OKAY!" Chad and Bryan yelled together, then wrapped their limbs together.

Terry woke up in the queen size bed when Noah knocked on his and Josh's door announcing the same imminent trip.

He turned over and saw Josh sleeping on the dark brown chaise lounge near the patio. He sighed and recalled what happened after Josh came into the room last night......

_Josh walked into the room and said, "You'll never believe what Noah said... are you still crying?" then he sat next to me on the bed. He wrapped an arm around me and kissed the side of my head.  
__  
Then I said between sobs, "Yes. Obviously Josh otherwise you wouldn't have asked." I also told him, "You're selfish. You won't share yourself, you won't let me take care of you, you think because you have hiv that you don't need anyone. Well, if that's how you feel... I guess you don't need me." I just wanted to hurt him like he hurt me._

He asked me, "What are you saying?"

I shrugged and said, "I don't know. I DON'T know!" 'I didn't know what I meant, I still don't.'

Josh drew his eyebrows together and said very sarcastically, "That's great Terry. What a fantastic fucking vacation!" then he turned away, walked to the patio and stepped outside.

I watched him walk out the door. I know I can't live without Josh. I really don't want to try either, but Josh tore my dreams apart. Dreams I've had since I was younger and came out. Now that it's legal in certain states for gay couples to marry, my hopes have risen. I want to be his partner, his husband- his better half.

Terry glanced over at Josh and saw that he had awakened. He had no idea what Josh was thinking.

Josh looked at Terry, then away. He stretched, and cocked his head one way, then the other. His neck was incredibly stiff. He rested his head back on the chaise lounge and recalled last night.....

_"You'll never believe what Noah said... are you still crying?" I asked, then I sat next to terry on the bed. I wrapped an arm around him and kissed the side of his head._

He was crying and told me, "Yes. Obviously Josh otherwise you wouldn't have asked. You're selfish. You won't share yourself, you won't let me take care of you, you think because you have hiv that you don't need anyone. Well, if that's how you feel..I guess you don't need me.

I freaked out and asked him, "What are you saying?" then I stood up and looked down at Terry's troubled, beautiful face. He just shrugged and yelled, "I don't know. I DON'T know!"

I was hurt, so very hurt and said sarcastically, "That's great Terry. What a fantastic fucking vacation!" I had to get out of there. I didn't want to break down, so I turned away, walked to the patio and stepped outside. Then I broke down.

Josh glanced at Terry again, _'Did he break up with me because of some stupid wedding proposal? Did he break up with me at all? He needs to drop this marriage shit. I don't want to get married_!'

Terry got off the bed and went into the bathroom to shower. He was standing under the cascade of warm water when he heard Josh come in. He waited silently, wondering what Josh was going to do, if he should be the first to speak, or let Josh do all the talking.

He heard the toilet flush, then the bathroom door close after Josh left. He sighed and bit his lip. 'I_ screwed up. I should take him as he is. I shouldn't put conditions and ultimatums on our relationship. This is my problem, not his. I have to apologize._'

Terry hurriedly finished washing his hair and body. He dried off, combed his hair and brushed his teeth. When he walked out of the bathroom, he noticed it was empty.

"Josh?" he questioned the empty room and walked to the patio. He opened the door, letting in a cool, fresh, fragrant breeze. "Joshua?" He poked his head out and didn't see him there either.

_________________.

Josh had walked down to Bryan and Chad's room with a bundle of clean clothes and was about to knock on the door when he heard Bryan's feral sounding, guttural voice announcing that he was going to cum.

He quickly dropped his hand and went down the hall to Luke and Noah's room. He could hear talking, but no grunting. He knocked loudly and waited.

Noah answered the door and said, "Hey Josh." then he saw the clothes in Josh's hands.

Josh explained, "Terry's in the shower, can I use yours?"

"Why don't you shower with Terry? Never mind, come in." Noah said and pointed to the bathroom. "Luke's in there finishing his hair. Just knock before you go in."

Josh nodded and walked into the room. "Hi Toke and Rainne." he said as he went to the bathroom door. They both smiled and said hello. Noah closed the door and sat back on the bed and continued to talk about his professor and the list of places he'd recommended to see on Malta.

Josh knocked, heard a 'come in', and opened the door.

Luke was standing at the sink running his fingers through his hair, staring at his reflection in the mirror. He fixed his bangs and said as he turned his body, "What do you thh..ink? Uh heh, heh. Hiya Josh."

"Hey." Josh smiled. "Noah said I could come in after I knocked. I'm sure you thought I was him. Sorry I didn't identify myself, but he said you were finishing up. I assumed you would have been dressed." He put his clothes on the elegant bench in the huge bathroom, turned away and took off his shirt, then the rest of his clothes.

"It's ok. I'm dressing now, but you better not tell Noah that you saw me naked, he's wound up as it is." Luke said as he pulled on his boxer briefs. He smirked and said, "You got a nice ass there Josh. Really nice."

Josh turned around with the intention of hiding it, unintentionally exposing his cock.

"Nice package too." Luke looked into Josh's brown eyes. "You have really nice eyes. Did you and Terry make up yet?"

Josh licked his lips. "No, I think we br... broke up." he stuttered when Luke came closer. "Wh..what are you doing?"

Luke cocked his head and looked at Josh one way, then the other. "Soooo you're single?" he whispered seductively.

"Yea, like your gonna be if you get any closer to me. Noah is just a shout away."

"Go ahead, shout." Luke grinned devilishly and waited.

"Luciano, you're acting-"

"Call me Luke." he winked.

Josh shook his head and raised his hands, ready to push Luke if he did something weird. "What is wrong with you? Why are you acting so..."

Luke grabbed Josh's head and kissed his mouth. He forced his tongue inside while he ran his hands down Josh's waist to his ass.

Josh bit down on Luke's tongue and pushed him away. "Get the fuck off me!"

Luke tasted blood and yelled, "You fucker!" He grabbed a washcloth and dabbed his tongue.

Josh stared at Luke, not wanting to comprehend what happened. He asked, "What the hell is up with you?

"Nothing! Why does everyone think something is wrong with me?! YOU all can go to hell!" He turned around, but Josh grabbed his arm and turned him around.

"Look at me!" Josh said forcefully. "Look me in the eye right now."

Luke grinned, "Why, wanna see how much I wanna stick it in ya?"

Josh smiled back and said, "Yeah, show me with your eyes."

Luke looked at Josh. Josh came close and stared into Luke's eyes, then moved his body away.

"Well?" Luke grinned and looked down at Josh's cock. "You gonna show me how big that baby can get?"

"Not today Luke." Josh said turning around, then thought he'd better keep his ass away from Luke's eyes. He hurriedly got dressed and walked out of the bathroom without showering.

Noah saw Josh and asked, "What was the shouting about?"

Josh dropped his clean clothes on the bed and said, "I'll be right back."

Noah watched Josh leave and looked at the bathroom door.

Toke stood up and said, "We'll see you when it's time to go."

"Later Noah. We're going to get some breakfast." Rainne added.

"Yeah... later...." Noah said absentmindedly, staring in the direction of the bathroom. He took a cautious step, then a more determined one, and another.

"Luke?" Noah said as he opened the door. He peeked in and saw Luke sitting on the bench in his underwear with his head against the wall and his eyes closed.

"Hey Noaaah..." Luke grinned without opening his eyes. "Wanna bend over for me?"

"Not really. What are you doing in here?" Noah asked inquisitively.

"Duh. I was taking a shower. What do you think I was doing?" Luke opened a brown eye and looked at Noah, then closed it.

"I mean with Josh. He didn't take his shower. Why is that?" Noah asked suspiciously.

Luke shrugged, laughed and said, "I don't know. He just looked at me really intensely and left. Oww..." Luke sat up and opened his eyes. He stood up, walked to the sink, grabbed the wet washcloth and put it on his tongue as he looked in the mirror.

"What's wrong?" Noah asked.

Before Luke could think, he blurted a reply, "Josh bit my tongue."

A knife stabbed through Noah's stomach and he whispered, "You better be fucking kidding me."

Luke took the washcloth away from his mouth and shook his head, "No, I'm not. I'm sorry Noah. I kissed him, but I know I didn't mean to. I don't remember doing it really..."

A forceful, stinging slap across Luke's face shut him up. He fell back against the counter.

"Noah!"

"We're through Luke! **THROUGH**!" Noah screamed. His face was red with anger and the vein near his temple swelled. He reached for Luke's right ear to take off the engagement earring.

"Don't! I love you Noah. Only you. Don't you understand?" He pushed Noah's hand away and put his hand over his ear.

"No! I don't understand! Give me that earring!" Noah grabbed Luke's arm. Luke's fingers were curled up into a fist around his ear. He didn't want Noah to take off the symbol of their love.

Noah uncurled Luke's fingers and tried to take out the earring.

"Stop it!" Luke struggled.

Bryan, Chad and Josh walked into the bathroom. Bryan said, "Noah, I want to talk to Luciano. Go with Chad for a bit ok? Josh, I'll talk to you later."

Noah glared at Luke, then turned and left the bathroom. Chad led him to the bed and sat next to him. He took Noah's hand and caressed it, saying, "Bryan will know what to do."

Josh came out of the bathroom, grabbed his clothes and was walking to the door.

"Josh, wait." Noah said and stood up. "What went on in there?"

Josh stared at the floor and said with embarrassment, "You better ask Luciano."

"I'm asking you. Did he really kiss you?" Noah said with tears filling his blue eyes.

Josh nodded slowly and whispered, "Yes. I'm sorry."

Noah scoffed and turned away. "Don't be sorry. It's not you, it's him. It's who he is- who he'll always be. He's never going to change. I'm **GLAD** you bit that asshole's tongue!"

Josh mumbled a goodbye and hurriedly walked out the door.

Noah put his hands over his eyes and cried. Chad hugged him tight and told him it was going to be alright.

"No, it's not Chad. I can't take it anymore." He hugged Chad tighter and layed his head on his shoulder. "Let's tell everyone we're leaving for Malta as soon as Bryan is done in there. Luke can stay here by himself. I'm not letting him ruin my vacation!"


	55. Alternate Ending Chp 27

"**Through Thick and Thin**"  
(alternate ending)  
Chapter: 27  
Summary: Bryan examines Luke, the group goes to Malta leaving Luke behind.  
Disclaimer: This story is a fictional work of my own, and is in no way associated to ATWT, CBS, their sponsors, or the actors Jake S. and Van H. The events and characters depicted in this story are purely fictional and should not be misconstrued for real life events or people. This story is A.U.  
Warnings/Rating: Language, sexual innuendos

Thank you Marie for your ideas!

* * *

_Bryan, Chad and Josh walked into the bathroom. Bryan said, "Noah, I want to talk to Luciano. Go with Chad for a bit ok? Josh, I'll talk to you later."_

Bryan told Luke to have a seat on the bench in the bathroom, then held Luke's head still.

Luke gave Bryan a silly smile. "You wanna kiss too? Your lips are begging to be bruised Mister." Luke raised his hands and ran them through Bryan's hair. He let his hands drop and rest on Bryan's shoulders and leaned in. "Oops, thats _Doctor Bryan_ isn't it?"

Bryan smiled politely. "I don't need a kiss thank you. Look at my eyes, focus."

Luke stared into Bryan's grey/green eyes and winked at him. "God your gorgeous, you know that?" Luke whispered, then licked his lips.

"Tilt your head back for me." Bryan took the pen light out from his back pocket and shined it into Luke's eyes. Then he leaned forward and smelled Luke's hair and breath.

"Oooh Bryan, baby." Luke grinned sloppily.

"Have you been drinking?" Bryan asked, standing up and tucking the pen back into his back pocket.

Luke put his hand on his own chest and said, "Me? No. Look around Brryaaan." Luke stood up, right behind Bryan and stared at his ass.

Bryan looked through the drawers in the bathroom and through Noah's shaving kit, then Luke's. He picked up a vial of 'Men's Complete Vitamins' and tossed them aside. He opened the toothpaste and smelled it, then the shaving cream and even the bottle of cologne. He took out the mouthwash, but only a ¼ of it was gone, not to mention, he didn't smell it on Luke's breath.

"Looks like you're clean." Bryan said as he turned around and came face to face with Luke. Startled he said, "Oh!" then pointed to the plush seat and said, Um, why don't you sit down on the bench Luciano."

"Call me Luke and sit with me." he grabbed Bryan's hand and pulled him down on the seat.

Bryan let Luke hold his hand because he wanted to find out exactly what was going on. Josh was right, there was definitely something very 'off' about Luciano. He wasn't drunk. Bryan easily determined that because he didn't see signs of alcohol in the bathroom. He'd check the bedroom next.

"So, Josh said you kissed him. Show me where he bit you." Bryan requested.

Luke smirked and said, "Are you gonna kiss it all better for me?"

"No, I want to see how bad it is. I wouldn't want you to get an infection." Bryan said. "Open up."

"I bet you say that to Chad all the time... open up." Luke snickered and opened his mouth. He wiggled his tongue at Bryan, teasingly.

Bryan gave him a small smile and said, "Ok enough. Let me look." He saw just a small mark and decided that it would be alright, but he'd watch it to see if it got worse.

"Good. Thank you Luciano. Now tell me what else happened." Bryan asked with a serious face.

"Call me Luke first, then I'll tell you." Luke grinned.

"Somehow I think Noah may get upset if I did that. Lets just-"

"Nope!" Luke crossed his arms and looked away.

"Alright, _Luke_, tell me what happened."

"Josh came in here, saw me naked, and he undressed." Luke stated.

Bryan asked, "What about before that, what were you doing?"

Luke giggled, "The whole morning?"

"Sure." Bryan smiled.

"Why didn't you just ask?"

"I thought I did." Bryan stated, looking at Luke.

Luke nudged Bryan with his shoulder and said, "I'll tell ya." he looked Bryan in the eye. "I woke up with a gigantic hard on." he laughed.

"Who doesn't?" Bryan said, downplaying Luke's admission, and waited for Luke to go on.

"Right you are Doc." Luke poked Bryan's chest, then lay his hand flat on it and rubbed. He looked at Bryan and said with his eyes narrowed, "I bet you and Chad already did the nasty today didn't you?"

"Lucia-"

"Nuh-Uh. It's Luke, you promised." Luke smirked.

"Luke, please continue." Bryan said, losing patience.

"Okay, I came in here took a piss, then I got in the shower and jacked off." he giggled again. "Hard... really hard. All over the wall." he looked at Bryan to see his reaction. Not getting one, or one that he wanted, he shrugged and said, I finished my shower and got ready. Josh came in and well... you know the rest." he grinned.

"That's all? You didn't eat or drink anything unusual?" Bryan asked, perplexed.

"Nothing out of the ordinary." Luke smiled. "Except water and my vitamins. Oh and the anti-anxiety pills you gave me."

"How many of those are you taking?" Bryan asked, knowing they wouldn't cause Luke's libido to be off the charts. The anti-anxiety pills would do the opposite- causing him to become sleepy if he took extra.

"Three a day. Morning, lunchtime and evening." Luke answered and brought Bryan's hand to his mouth. He kissed the palm, then quickly put it on his erection.

Bryan pulled his hand away and shook his head. He got up and said, "Luciano, I want you to stay here today and rest. I've come to the conclusion that there is something going on here and you're most likely not responsible for your actions, but that doesn't mean that you can act on them."

"But.."

"You can't. Your friends aren't going to put up with this, neither am I, and Noah is fed up. We need to figure out why you're acting like a sex starved nut."

Luke nodded.

"You say you jacked off already, but your still uh... wanting to get laid." Bryan looked at Luke and rubbed his jaw while he thought.

"Wanna do the honors?" Luke stood up and playfully put his thumbs in the waistband of his boxer briefs.

"No, I'll pass, but I will get Noah in here to help you with that if you want." Bryan reached for the door.

"No, you heard him. He's pissed off and broke up with me again." He said and sat down hard on the bench. "What am I gonna do?"

"I can talk to him for you Luciano. We'll get this all sorted out. What I want you to do is drink plenty of water to flush whatever it is out of your body, then get some sleep." Bryan said and turned away again.

"Wait... I... I know what it is, but you have to promise not to tell Noah." Luke said in a low frightened voice.

* * *

After Josh left Luke and Noah's room, he went back to his and Terry's room. He walked in and closed the door, glanced at Terry nervously and dropped his clothes on the floor. He walked up to Terry, said "I love you", then kissed him hard.

Terry's arms wrapped around Josh's body and pulled him close. He deepened the kiss, then pulled his head away.

"I love you too Josh. I will never bring up '_that_' subject ever again because I don't want to fight with you. I just want you in my life for the rest of my life. I've been thinking, I can accept us being _'just'_ boyfriends forever." Terry grinned, then pecked Josh on the nose.

Josh nuzzled Terry's neck as he kissed it, then raised his head. He had tears welling in his eyes, but blinked them away and stated, "This is the best I can do babe."

Terry looked concerned because Josh looked ready to cry. He tilted his head and was going to ask what was wrong, but Josh started talking in a tense, but happy sounding voice.

"I, Joshua Alexander, promise you, Terry Matheson, that I will keep you as my boyfriend in life and one true love forever. You have my solemn vow that I will be faithful to you. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care for you and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you for the rest of my life." He finally succumbed to his feelings. The tears flooded his eyes and rolled down his cheeks.

Terry cried harder than Josh, being the more emotional of the two. He kissed Josh's face- tears and all. "That is better than any ceremony I could have ever imagined. I keep falling in love with you over and over again!"

Josh grinned and sniffled. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "Aren't you going to say anything?"

"I can't top that." Terry said honestly. "I'll just say... I love you Josh. I know you are the only one for me. I am happy and so grateful you came into my life. You found me and I am never letting you go." He whispered, "Does that sound too psycho?"

Josh laughed and shook his head, then caressed Terry's cheek.

Terry stared into Josh's brown eyes and said, "I want to support and care for you regardless of what life brings us. I will stand by your side with your hand in mine, when '_that'_ time comes. I promise I won't leave you."

Josh nodded, resigned to the fact that he would have an audience when he died. "Thank you Terry. That was very beautiful. So is that enough for you? Or should I tell you that I was ordained before we came here and we just got legally married?"

Terry's eyes got big. "What?"

Josh held his hands up and said, "Just kidding!"

"Prick." Terry slapped him. "Yes, our vows are enough for me. I'm happy and your happy- I'm assuming?"

"Yes. So..._ hubby_." Josh grinned and took off Terry's shirt. "Wanna consummate our fake marriage in the shower?"

Terry pulled off Josh's shirt and kissed his chest. "Do you have to ask?"

"Oh shit." Josh muttered.

Terry lifted his head. "What?"

"Um, Luciano." Josh said. "You were in the shower so I went to his and Noah's room to take a shower."

"I would have let you come in with me." Terry said and ran a finger down Josh's cheek to his lips and traced the upper one, then the lower one. Josh stuck out his tongue and licked his finger. He moaned as his cock grew, then pulled Terry's finger away with his hand.

"Listen, I went into the bathroom and Luciano was in there... naked. He hit on me, made crude comments and then he kissed me. He forced his tongue in my mouth and I bit it."

Terry shook his head. "Luciano did that!? That bastard! Poor Noah."

"Yea. There is something wrong with him, but I didn't smell alcohol. I asked Bryan to go over to their room and check on him. I hope he's ok, but I sort of don't want to see him today."

"I understand. I want to hit him!" Terry scowled.

"Lets make love, not war." Josh joked and pulled Terry into the bathroom.

* * *

later....

Josh and Terry left their room just as Noah, Chad and Bryan came out of Noah and Luke's bedroom. They each had an overnight bag over their shoulders.

Josh asked hesitantly, "Where's Luciano?"

Bryan answered, "He's staying behind to rest today, doctor's orders." He took a few long strides and caught up to Noah. "Noah, I want to talk to you about Luciano."

Noah held up a hand and said, "Not now. I'm furious and I don't want to hear it Bryan, maybe not ever. Lets leave."

Toke and Rainne were downstairs waiting for everyone. They all walked out the front door together and saw the driver standing outside waiting to drive them to the plane they chartered which would take them to Malta.

Toke asked Noah, "Where's Blaze?"

Noah rolled his eyes and yelled, "Just fucking call him Luke! Everyone! From now on- his fucking name is LUKE!!" then he muttered, "Since nothing in his fucking life is sacred anymore."

Toke recoiled as if he'd been hit. "Sorry man. Just asking."

Noah pursed his lips, then cursed under his breath. "He's staying here, ok? Now just so there are no more..."

Chad interjected, "Noah, I can tell everyone if you don't want to."

"I can do it, but thanks." Noah said and stopped walking, to turn around. He held up his hand, took off his engagement ring and held it between his finger and thumb. "See this?" he asked everyone.

Luke had come up behind the group and saw Noah throw his engagement ring into the bushes.

"Noah!! What are you doing?!" Luke cried out.

"Something I should have done yesterday." Noah spat.

Bryan turned around, put a arm around Luke and walked him back into the house.

"I told you to stay here. I will talk to him later- after he's calmed down. You can see how mad he is." Bryan said calmly.

"But he just threw the ring I gave him in the bushes- Bryan!" Luke cried out hysterically and tried to turn around to go back outside.

Bryan held him tight though and said, "Please Luciano."

Luke pressed his lips together, trying not to cry, and nodded. "Yeah, ok."

Bryan looked at Luke once more and said, "Go upstairs and sleep it off."

"Right." Luke drew his eyebrows together. He looked down and sucked in his lower lip.

"Alright, bye. I'll see you in the morning." Bryan smiled and patted Luke on the back.

Luke watched everyone get into the van from the window. Noah didn't even look back before he got in. He watched the van leave, then he went outside.

He looked down the driveway, then toward the shrubbery. He got down on his hands and knees and crawled through the bushes looking for the ring Noah threw away. He scrounged around one way, pushing low branches and leaves out of the way, then he went the other way, breaking twigs and passing his hands over the earth.

Demitrio walked outside some time later. He stood by the shrubs looking at Luke's feet. "Luciano, sir."

Luke crawled out of the bushes backwards and sat back on his heels. He looked up at Demitrio with stray leaves in his hair and dirty tear streaks on his face.

"Yeah?" He said in a small voice.

Demitrio frowned at the young man's face. He knew it wasn't his place to say anything about his relationship with Noah, so he didn't. Instead, he said, "I shall look for Mr. Mayer's ring. You should join your friends on the beautiful island of Malta sir."

"They didn't want me to come Demitrio." Luke said as he stood up. He brushed off his knees and hands as Demitrio plucked leaves out of Luke's hair.

"Nonsense. You brought them here. You have a duty to show them a good time."

"My idea of a good time is way different than theirs." Luke walked with Demitrio into the house.

Luke was about to walk upstairs when Demitrio stopped him. "Stop."

Luke halted and slowly turned around with his eyebrows raised.

"Your clothes are dirty. Please undress there. I shall have them cleaned and pressed and brought to your room. Meanwhile, go shower. I've called your grandmother's driver to pick you up. You must meet with your friends."

Luke opened his mouth.

Demitrio held up his hand and said, "Do not protest. I've already called the plane and the pilot will be ready by the time you arrive. Now go. Shower and look presentable for your friends."

Luke took his shirt off and handed it to Demitrio. He said sadly, "I don't know what to say to them."

"If they are truly your friends, Mr. Luciano, then you apologize and all will be forgiven in time."

Luke scoffed as he pushed his jeans down. "Right. I've hit on my friends and they are pretty pissed off right now."

"You must go to Malta to make amends."

Luke muttered, "Easier said than done." and handed his jeans to Demitrio.

Demitrio took the pants and said sternly, "If it was easy sir, then it wouldn't be worth fighting for. Yes?"

Luke stared at the floor. "Yes." he agreed and went upstairs to get cleaned up.


	56. Alternate Ending Chp 28

"**Through Thick and Thin**"  
(alternate ending)  
Chapter: 28  
Summary: Luke arrives in Malta. Noah and Chad say some hurtful things to Luke. All is explained about his behaviour. Fluff chp.  
Disclaimer: This story is a fictional work of my own, and is in no way associated to ATWT, CBS, or their sponsors. The events and characters depicted in this story are purely fictional and should not be misconstrued for real life events or people. haha This story is A.U.  
Warnings/Rating: Drugs are mentioned and Strong Language

Luke walked downstairs wearing black cargo pants and a dark green shirt. He had his overnight bag hanging from his right shoulder. He had the directions to the hotel his friends were staying at on the island in his hand.

Demitrio nodded his approval and held out his hand. Luke held out his, questioning the older man with his eyes.

Demitrio bowed slightly and placed Noah's engagement ring on Luke's palm. Luke grinned and said excitedly, "Oh my God! Thank you so much!" He enclosed the ring in his hand and looked up appreciatively.

"No problem Mr. Luciano. Just make sure he never takes it off again." The wise gentleman said.

"I will Demitrio. Believe me!" He pocketed the band as Demitrio opened the front door for him. Luke stepped outside, squinted as the sun hit his eyes, and walked to the van.

Luke reflected back on his life with Noah on the drive to the plane. _'I have to get Noah back. I'll have to be honest with him and tell him what's going on. I just hope he will take me back after I tell him what I've been doing. He warned me before and I didn't listen, but this fucking trip to Malta had me anxious as hell. I needed relief. No! That's an excuse and a horrible one at that. There is no excuse for what I did. I chose to do it and now I have to suffer the consequences and if that means losing Noah, well... then it's my own damn fault for betraying him. I just hope he can forgive me._'

_______________________________________.

Luke looked out the window as the plane touched down. His stomach was in turmoil. He felt ill, like vomiting. He was pale and clammy. Beads of perspiration formed at his hairline, wetting his bangs. He forced out a breath, but still felt tightness and a sharp pain in his lungs.

He saw the car waiting to whisk him away. He entered it, sat down and gave the driver the directions to the hotel. Luke hoped his friends and Noah were out sight seeing so he could stay alone in his room for a while to think of a way to explain what he'd done.

Luke sighed, thinking about Noah. '_'Noah... he hates me. I'd hate me! God I am such a fuck up! I don't deserve him. He's been so supportive of me and I go and mess everything up. I shouldn't have reverted to my old ways. I should have talked to him. I honestly thought I could handle this on my own though. I'm such a loser_!'

When Luke checked into the hotel, he requested a suite next to Noah Mayer's room. Luckily it was available. He took the elevator to his room and sat on the bed crying.

_________________________________________________.

Luke was awakened much later by laughter and voices outside his door. He hadn't even been aware he fell asleep and was surprised to see it was dark out. He rose from the bed and cautiously opened his door.

Bryan had his arm around Chad and caught Luke's eye. His mouth dropped open in shock. Once he got his wits about him, he said, "Luciano, we need to talk."

"Alright." Luke replied, showing a fair amount of fear on his face. He knew what was coming.

Bryan whispered to Chad. "Angel, go get Noah and bring him back here for me." then he kissed Chad on the lips and entered Luke's room.

Chad looked at Luke and smiled. "Hey, Luciano."

"Hey Chad. I'm sorry for my deplorable behavior." Luke said with sincerity.

"I'm fine, it's Josh and Noah you need to apologize to, and maybe Terry for kissing Josh." Chad said.

"I definitely will." Luke said, then shut the door and faced Bryan with humiliation written on his face.

Chad walked away and knocked on Noah's door.

Noah opened the door and said, "What?" in a snappy voice. He put one hand on his hip while the other hand held the door open.

Chad put his hands up and said, "Whoa, truce. Bryan wants to talk to you."

"About what?" Noah drew his eyebrows together and scowled.

"Jesus!" Chad yelled. "I'm just the messenger, come and find out for yourself because I don't know." Chad walked back to Luke's room and knocked on the door. "Noah! Over here, this door."

Noah turned around, puzzled. He pointed down the hall and said sarcastically, "Your room is this way dickhead. Did you forget?"

The door in front of Chad opened. Bryan stuck his head out and said, "Noah, may I speak to you? I have some information you may find useful."

"What information?" Noah asked, his interest was piqued. He approached Chad and said, "Well?" then he looked past Bryan, into the room and saw Luke looking guilty and shamefaced.

"No! No fucking way! This isn't funny guys." he scowled and turned away.

Bryan nodded at Chad. Chad grabbed Noah, but he was no match for the tall, muscular brunette.

"Get off me Chad or I'll punch you one!" Noah shook his arm, causing Chad to let go.

"Noah!" Bryan called out authoritatively. "Get your stubborn ass in here this minute!"

Noah loudly sighed his displeasure and dragged his feet to Luke's door. He stared at Bryan and said in a low, serious voice, "You owe me Bryan." He looked at Chad and said in the same voice, "You too. I never would have thought you would go along with this. Thanks a lot." He walked into the room with an air of cold-heartedness.

Noah glowered at Luke angrily then looked away as he thought, _'I can't even stand to look at him. I want to slap that apologetic look off his face. I don't know how I could have fallen for him so fast. I don't even know him_!'

Bryan commanded the room. "Everyone sit down somewhere please."

"Um, Bryan? Should I stay or go?" Chad asked shyly as he nervously shifted his weight. He wasn't sure he should even be here. He didn't even want to be here. The tension in the air was thick and menacing.

Bryan smiled at him and walked to his blond boyfriend. He whispered, "Sit by Noah. He's going to need your support. I'll take Luciano."

Chad hesitated for a moment. He stared into Bryan's grayish green eyes and nodded, then stood next to Noah. "Lets sit down." he said to his ex as he looked into his angry blue eyes.

Noah stared at Chad as if he had two heads. He said firmly, "No!"

"Please?" Chad begged in the tone of voice he remembered Noah couldn't resist when they were dating. Chad touched Noah's arm lightly and looked deeply into his eyes.

"Fine." Noah pouted and sat on one of the two chairs at the table by the window. A menu for room service was splayed on it. Noah picked it up and fingered it for something to do with his hands other than make fists.

Chad sat next to him and raised his eyebrows worriedly. He knew Noah was hurting terribly and that Luke was the cause of it. Bryan had told him what happened in the bathroom with Josh, but not everything.

Luke sat on the bed facing Noah and Chad while Bryan stood between everyone. Bryan rubbed his hands together, then looked at Luke and asked, "Would you like to tell Noah what happened this morning?"

Luke looked scared. He looked down at the floor and felt his stomach lurch. He swallowed stomach acid and nodded. "I... I..." he started, but stopped and began to sob.

Bryan sat next to him and put his hand on Luke's forearm. "It's ok. Let it out."

Noah shook his head, feeling no sympathy whatsoever for Luke. _'Luke did this himself and now he needs to pay for his actions_.' He stared at Luke and watched his ex fall apart.

Chad grabbed Noah's hand, thinking he'd need comfort, but Noah pulled away and gave him a WTF look. Chad smiled at him and shrugged.

Noah whispered, "What is going on anyway?"

"Don't know. Bryan didn't say." Chad said with another shrug.

Noah and Chad's attention was drawn back to Luke when he began to speak. "I've been making inappropriate advances on-" he sighed and brushed the hair out of his eyes. "on Josh and Bryan and I've acted horrendously. I-"

"Wait a second!!" Chad yelled. "What inappropriate advances on Bryan?"

Noah stood up. "What the hell Luke! Bryan too? You just can't stay faithful can you? You'll always be looking for the chase. You'll always be looking for someone else's cock to conquer! **Won't you**!"

Luke looked up and shook his head. "No, no I won't." He looked at Chad and Noah's furious faces, then at Bryan's calm one. _'At least I have one person here that isn't yelling at me- and to think I hit on him this morning. I feel awful! He is a very forgiving soul_.'

Bryan whispered, "Might as well come clean about everything right now. You don't want secrets." He looked at Noah and stated, "Please have a seat. You seem so threatening in that stance and Luciano has something to say and you really need to listen."

Noah stepped backwards and sat down. He stated, "You hit on Bryan too.... Unbelievable."

Chad sputtered, "Tell me right now what the fuck happened!"

Luke met Noah's eyes and said with embarrassment, "I hit on Bryan while he was examining me."

Chad sat up straighter and said, "Like how?! Were you touching him?" Chad looked at Bryan and asked, "Why didn't you tell me!?"

"Calm down. I wanted us to have a great day sightseeing. I was going to tell you tonight." Bryan explained.

"Tonight? Tonight?!" Chad stood up. He approached Bryan and with hurt, "You should have told me right away **Bryan**!" He looked away and stared coldly at Luke. "I knew you were a slut when Noah and I met you. We should have steered clear of you and your boyfriend Brendan. You hit on anything with a dick and you don't care about anyone but yourself. You're incapable of loving anyone. You're a sick, disgusting whore who doesn't deserve Noah. I'm glad he broke up with you."

Luke's eyes got wide and he looked away from Chad's angry glare to look at Noah. Noah had his arms crossed and was nodding his head. Luke looked down and wiped his eyes.

Bryan held onto Chad's arm and said, "Chad don't-"

Chad looked at Bryan and frowned. He pulled away from his boyfriend's grasp and said harshly, "I'll deal with you later. I hate people who lie to me, just ask Noah."

"Chad I didn't lie." Bryan tried to turn Chad's body back around to face him. "Please listen to me."

"Don't touch me Bryan. Just don't." Chad muttered to Bryan, then faced Luke and said sternly, "Noah has done so much for you. We all have _Luciano_. We fell for your nice, friendly giving exterior, but inside your ugly! Noah is too good for you. You know what you deserve? **This**!"

Chad balled up his fist and before Bryan could stop him, he hit Luke square on the chin. Luke recoiled and held his jaw as a look of absolute shock showed on his face.

"Chad!" Everyone shouted at once. Chad stared at Luke, rubbing his knuckles and breathing heavily. _'I can't believe I did that! Damn it felt good_!' He growled at Luke, "You're a selfish asshole."

Noah stood up and led Chad back to the chair. He whispered, "I've wanted to do that since I found out he kissed Josh this morning!"

Chad gave Noah a small smile and held Noah's hand. "You're welcome."

Bryan shook his head. He didn't know his boyfriend had such a strong right hook or that he had it in him to slug someone who was considered a friend. Granted Luke let everyone down, however he really didn't deserve to be hit, but neither Noah or Chad knew why Luke acted the way he had. Bryan stared at Chad and Noah for a moment, then sat next to Luke who was very upset.

"Are you okay?" Bryan asked and removed Luke's hand from his jaw to look at it. It was red and would probably be sore and bruised by morning, but it would be alright.

Luke nodded and said, "Yeah, I guess I deserved that." He sniffled and chanced a glance at Noah, but Noah was facing Chad and talking quietly. He looked at Bryan and said, "I'm really sorry Chad and you are fighting now. Everything is my fault. I shouldn't have come." His shoulders began to shake as he quietly wept in front of Bryan.

Bryan wrapped an arm around Luke and tried to get him to calm down. "Come on now. It's your chance to make everything right. Chad and I will work out our differences so you just worry about that man over there." He nodded to Noah. "I know he loves you otherwise he wouldn't be so upset."

Luke nodded, hearing Bryan's soothing words, but not believing him. He decided to be honest- damn the consequences. He didn't expect to be forgiven or have any friends after tonight anyway. As soon as Bryan, Chad and Noah left his room, he would go to Terry and Josh's room and apologize, then get the hell off Malta. He could quit Oakdale University and head back to DeKalb. _'Yea, that's what I'll do! I'll __leave after I apologize. They can have a great vacation and I'll be out of their lives. I still want grandmother pay for Josh's Hiv treatments and maybe I can donate money to Bryan's clinic because he really is a great guy. Everyone would be so much more relaxed and happy without me here. Toke and Rainne won't care that I'm gone. Hell they have each other now. Toke doesn't need me as a friend- a gay guy hanging around him_.'

"Go ahead." Bryan's voice encouraging urged him on.

Luke was brought out of his thoughts and looked up. Noah and Chad were looking, actually staring at him expectantly. He looked down, wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, and took a deep breath. After letting it out, he muttered, "I'm sorry Noah and Chad and Bryan too. I didn't mean for you two to get caught up in my problem. It's my fault you're mad Chad."

Chad scoffed and leaned forward in his chair. "Just what the hell are you talking about?! What did you **do** to Bryan?"

Noah placed a hand on Chad's back and rubbed it. He said, "Calm down. I'm sure Bryan would have told you if it was bad."

Chad sat back and watched Bryan comforting Luke. "Why are you doing that?!" Chad asked in a high pitched voice.

Bryan replied gently, "Because he needs a friend right now and neither you nor Noah are up to the task in your state of minds."

Chad bit his lip. He bobbed his leg up and down nervously and said angrily. "Tell me what happened **now**. I want to know."

Luke winced and said, "This morning when Bryan came into the bathroom to examine me... I... I hit on him and-"

Chad stood up. "You said that already! **What the fuck did you DO**?!" he screamed and clenched his fists. Noah rose and stood next to Chad. He grasped his hand and stared at Luke waiting for his admission of guilt.

"I asked to kiss him." Luke said meekly, staring at the floor. "I touched... rubbed his chest and... and-" Luke let out a strangled sound and covered his face as the horror of what he'd done came back to him. When the incident happened in the bathroom he was disorientated and confused. Things had been cloudy, His brain was fuzzy and he didn't know what he was doing or saying.

Chad shook his head and whispered, "And what?" He looked at Bryan and asked, "Bryan? What else?"

Bryan looked at Luke and decided that he was unable to finish speaking right now. It was unfair to make Chad wait... or Noah for that matter. He walked to Chad and put his hands on his shoulders. Feeling his boyfriend tense up, he relaxed his grip. "Chad, you know I love you and you are the only man in my life."

"Just tell me Bryan. I don't want any of this sweet talking shit. Not right now." he frowned.

Noah stared at Luke. _'What a stupid motherfucker! He's ruining everyone's lives. Wherever he goes and whatever he touches goes to hell_.' Noah looked back at Bryan and heard him speaking to Chad.

Bryan nodded and spoke, "Alright, I'll give it to you straight. He propositioned me and of course I declined. He took my hand, kissed it and put it on his erection- but I pulled my hand away, right away."

Chad let out one, short, surprised, "AH!"

Noah just glowered at Luke, then turned his back on him and walked to the door. "I don't need to hear this shit. _Luciano_, go to fucking hell and rot!" Noah reached for the round door handle.

Bryan quickly stopped Noah and said, "It's not his fault Noah. Stay."

Noah looked at him crazily and pointed a finger at Luke. Noah's face was red with anger when he yelled, "**NOT** his fault? Who's fault is it then?! Who is he gonna blame for acting like a fucking **WHORE**?! Oh wait, I take that back. I'm sorry. He isn't **acting** like a fucking whore because acting would take some talent. I meant to say that he **IS** a fucking whore because it comes **naturally** to him!"

Luke finally looked up and squeaked out, "Noahhhh..."

"**Shut UP**!" Noah yelled at him. "God I wish Chad and I never went on that camping trip. I wish I never would have met **YOU**!" Noah turned away and said, "Move Bryan. I'm done here."

"No, I really need you to calm down and stay. Please?" Bryan asked with pleading eyes.

"I don't want to!" Noah answered furiously.

Chad leaned down and muttered to Luke, "You piece of shit! You made Bryan touch your disgusting cock?! How could you? No, and I mean **NO**, amount of groveling and apologies is gonna take away how much I want to kick your ass right now."

"I'm sor-"

"Say it _Luciano_, just say you're sorry one more time. **I dare you**." Chad brought his fist up and waited.

Luke shook his head. _'What am I supposed to do_?'

Bryan and Noah turned around and went to the bed. "Noah and Chad- back to your chairs." Bryan said, not asking, but stating.

Noah led Chad across the room. Noah sat down and crossed his leg over the other, then crossed his arms too. He was incredibly infuriated and hurt by Luke's actions, but they weren't a couple anymore so he told himself that nothing mattered from here on out. Not Luke's confessions or his apologies. None of it meant anything to Luke, so why should it mean anything to him. Especially their relationship. THAT meant nothing to Luke and certainly their engagement meant squat too, otherwise Luke wouldn't be hitting on other men, kissing them, getting them to touch his cock and making rude, lewd and obscene comments.

Bryan sat next to Luke. He asked, "Do you want me to tell them or do you want to."

Luke answered in a hushed voice, "I will, with your help." he laced his shaking hands together and anxiously licked his lips repeatedly.

"Okay, go on." Bryan gave Luke a rub on the shoulder for support and to encourage him. He knew Luke was brave and could do this. He'd seen him, first hand, handle harrowing situations and he'd come out strong. His kidnapping, for example, would have others depressed and still experiencing post traumatic stress disorder. Luke came through that like a trooper.

Luke kept his gaze fixed on Noah's face, hoping to find solace there like he had millions of times before. Seeing no safety behind those blue eyes, he focused on Noah's lips. They were pressed together tightly because he was seething with anger.

"Noah," Luke began softly in a desperate voice. "I'm sorry, but I never wanted to come to Malta. When we were in Oakdale planning this trip I couldn't tell you because you were so, so, so excited to have the chance to see where your favorite films were made. I wanted to make you happy and that's why I didn't say anything, but I began to suffer because of it. I was having severe panic and anxiety attacks so I started taking the pills Bryan prescribed. That helped for a little while, but soon they didn't work anymore. I increased the dose, but that didn't help at all."

Chad shook his head. "What the hell does THAT have to do with what you've done to your friends and Noah?" _'How can he JUST sit there whining and crying when Noah's heart is broken and I want to beat the shit out of him_?

Luke looked at Chad and answered, "I'm getting to that. No one knows, not even Bryan. My biological father lives here. He was... is a powerful man. Anyway, I feel like I'm in danger on the island."

"Again... not getting the connection!" Chad stated impatiently.

Noah just stared at Luke. He had no clue about this either. It still didn't explain his appalling behavior. He asked angrily, "Wait! You never told me about your bio dad. Who is he?" _'Another secret, another lie..._.'

"It doesn't matter right now Noah. You and he can discuss that later." Bryan said. "Luciano, finish about the pills."

Luke gulped and looked at Noah again. "Well you know those 'Men's Complete Vitamins' I've been taking?"

Noah nodded with a frown. _'Where is this going_?'

"They're not vitamins." Luke rubbed his palms on his cargo pants. "I dumped them out and replaced them with... I bought some... uh, um, THC." he said embarrassedly.

Noah shrugged and asked snottily, "What is that?"

Bryan interjected, "It's the most powerful compound in cannabis- marijuana. It's made into pill form for medicinal purposes to help terminally ill patients."

Noah narrowed his eyes and said in a low scary voice, "You've been doing drugs right under my nose?!"

Luke sucked in his bottom lip and nodded. A tear rolled down his cheek. He wiped it away with one swipe of his index finger.

"Just because of this thing with your bio dad?" Noah asked with disbelief.

Again Luke nodded, then hung his head with shame.

"This is a bunch of Bullshit!" Chad got up and went to the door. "Drugs? What about you Bryan? Why didn't you tell me you felt _Luciano's_ cock... was it because you were taking drugs too?" Chad angrily left the room in tears. He knew that was an idiotic statement, but he always made stupid comments when he was angry and couldn't think straight.

Bryan got up and called out before the door closed, "Chad, come back." He took a step towards the door, but Noah spoke.

"So wait a minute. What are you saying Bryan? That the drugs MADE him this way? Because I don't believe it. No way." Noah pounded his fist on the wooden round table next to him to show how adamant he was about this.

Bryan sighed, turned around and answered, "This particular drug is psychoactive. Sometimes far too psychoactive. In layman's terms, he was high. The drug affected his mind, his mood and other mental processes. He really couldn't help it, any of it."

Noah looked at Bryan, then at Luke and scowled. He couldn't believe he was taking drugs, again, to get high just because of his bio dad. How bad could the guy be? _'This is fucking ridiculous_.'

"The come ons? The sexual innuendos? The kissing? The way he led your hand to his dick?! You're telling me he couldn't help it? That he didn't know right from wrong? **I don't believe you**!" Noah yelled loudly. People walking in the hallway gave each other a look of 'uh-oh'.

Bryan nodded and answered, "Yes. THC has a stimulative effect. It overpowers the senses and in his case, his sexuality came into play. He told me he had taken the highest dose this morning. Obviously because he feared coming to the island, but he loves you and came anyway."

All eyes were on Noah now. He ran his hand down his face and closed his eyes. When he opened them, he saw Luke with a look of worry and possibly hope in his eyes. Noah looked away and stood up. He muttered angrily as he walked to the door, "I can't deal with this right now. I don't want to think about it"

"But Noah-" Luke said and rose off the bed. He touched Noah's arm.

Noah turned around and pulled away from Luke. "Don't touch me! Do **NOT** fucking touch me!" The blue flames in his eyes intensified. "You lied to me! You said you wouldn't take drugs again. How can I ever trust you?"

"I promise I won't-"

"You're promises don't mean shit _Luciano_." Noah stormed out the door and slammed it. He went one door down and entered his room. He paced angrily, wanting to break something. He was furious at Luke for lying to him, yet on the other hand he was relieved that Luke's whorish behavior was due to drugs and not because Luke was bored with him. But drugs?

Noah shook his head. _'Relationships aren't supposed to be easy, but they are supposed to be full of trust, honesty and love. Those are the foundation of a relationship, of a marriage and if we don't have that, then what is there? Nothing. Nothing at all_.'

There was a soft knock on his door. He rolled his eyes, ready to throw a verbal assault at Luke. He pulled the door open forcefully, but it was Chad.

"Are you alright?" Noah asked, noticing that Chad had been crying.

"No!" Chad answered. "What about you? How are you holding up?"

"Not so well. Drugs..." Noah laughed sardonically. "It's always something or someone else to blame isn't it?" Noah shook his head.

"I'm glad it was drugs. I don't mean I'm glad he's on drugs, I meant I'm glad that he wasn't resorting to his old ways." Chad said. "He's always been a flirt and I can usually tolerate him, but this was bad. Drugs. No wonder he was such a fuckhead!"

"Yeah, well I still don't trust him" Noah whispered, "I don't think I ever will."

"Bryan lost some of my trust too. I can't believe he didn't tell me your ex hit on him and.... (_sigh_).... everything else he did." Chad looked at the floor and bit his lip to keep from crying. He'd had enough weeping for a long time. He hated how it made him feel- how it made him look vulnerable.

"Chad," Noah raised Chad's face by placing his finger under his chin. He smiled and said, "Bryan loves you. He would have told you eventually."

"Eventually... heh, maybe Luciano would have told you _eventually_." He looked into Noah's eyes. "He should have told me immediately, just like Luciano should have told you."

Noah dropped his hand and said, "Perhaps you're right. I don't know what to say, but I don't think your situation is _that_ bad."

"Do you think Bryan told me the whole truth Noah? What if he left something out to protect me.... to save me from hurting."

Noah thought for a second and stated with sureness, "I doubt it. Touching someone else's cock is pretty bad even though Luke, uh, _Luciano_ had his underwear on."

Chad raised his eyebrows. He said hysterically, "Oh my God! I forgot that's ALL he had on! What if he exposed himself! What if-"

"Shhhh." Noah pulled Chad's body close and hugged him. "Stop right now. All you're doing is speculating. Ask Bryan about it."

"Yea, maybe I will. I feel like an idiot for going off the deep end. I'm a paranoid, stupid fucking moron. I'm pushing him away because I guess I feel like I still don't deserve him."

"You're a great guy. A **really** great guy. We used to have so much fun. YOU were fun to hang with. God the things we did!" Noah smiled, remembering the times they had before the camping trip. He took a trip down memory lane and smiled. Then he sighed and looked down, vividly recalling what happened last summer. It was the beginning of the end. That's exactly what that was. He looked up and saw Chad looking at him.

Chad looked into Noah's eyes wondering what he had been thinking about, but now he saw hurt, betrayal and sadness in his striking blue spheres. Suddenly Noah's hands came up and cupped Chad's chin and his face neared the blond's.

Chad was too shocked to do anything. Noah's lips came close and softly kissed his lips, then pressed harder. Chad's eyes widened. Was this really happening? It didn't seem real. He was dreaming, had to be. Noah wouldn't do this. Yet as he looked, he saw Noah's face right there and felt his tongue enter his mouth. As soon as that happened, he pushed his ex away, wiped his mouth, and stared at him dumbfounded.

"What the hell was that?" Chad asked after getting his voice back.

"I don't know. I'm sorry. I needed someone, to feel something. It meant nothing Chad." Noah said with an intensely emotional voice, "I'm lost without him. I feel so empty, like I don't know who I am without him. He defined me." Noah sat on the bed and cried into his hands.

Chad sat next to him and wrapped his arms around Noah.

__________________________________________________.

Bryan hugged Luke and patted his back. "Are you okay?" Luke looked up at him with tears in his eyes.

"Sorry, dumb question. I meant to say are you going to be okay." Bryan asked with genuine interest and care.

Luke shrugged. "I guess I'll have to be. I've lost the love of my life because of what I've done and I have to accept that. There's nothing else I can do to make things right. I came clean and explained what happened. I thought he'd act differently. It's like he doesn't care."

"I suspect he buried some of what he's feeling Luciano. I have a feeling his anger took over. I'm sure he's hurting worse than he let on." Bryan stood up.

"Well, he won't have to worry anymore." Luke said softly.

Bryan didn't hear Luke's comment. He went to the door and said, "I better check on Chad. He was pretty upset too." He glanced back at Luke and said. "You'll be okay."

Luke turned away and said disheartened, "Yea..."

Bryan left the room and walked down the hall to his and Chad's room. Chad wasn't there though.

_______________________________.

"I better go." Chad said and let go of Noah. Noah had stopped crying and now he was just sniffling and wiping his eyes with a tissue. _'What am I going to do? I want him back, but I can't take him back! It's not that easy. I would look like such a pushover if I let this slide. It hurts so much though. If I took him back I would feel better, wouldn't I? I don't know what to do_!'

"Are you going to be alright Noah?" Chad asked. He rose off the bed and looked down at Noah's face. He looked like shit. His heart went out for his ex.

"Yea, I'm sure I'll get over this." He said as he faked a smile, looking up into Chad's brown eyes.

"You know I have to tell Bryan you kissed me, right?" Chad crossed his arms with fear. How was he supposed to explain this to Bryan? Everything was so fucked up. Him, his relationship, his friends, this trip.... everything.

"Are YOU going to be alright?" Noah asked with concern on his face. "I can come with you and tell Bryan what I did."

"No. I will. You rest. I'll see you tomorrow." Chad said. He tousled Noah's hair and left. He wanted to take a walk outside to clear his head before he went to talk to Bryan.

Noah sat on the bed thinking, _'Maybe if I go and talk to Luke- see where his head is at. He truly seemed sorry. What am I saying, I know he was sorry. He looked devastated and crushed by grief. What about me?! I am too! I have to take care of myself first. Shit!! How can I when I'm thinking about him and how he feels? I have to think... what should I do? I used to give him the benefit of the doubt, but he lied to me. I won't tolerate that. I can't. How can I get back what we had? What am I saying? HE should be the one begging me! Jesus I am such a sucker_.'

Noah walked out of his room and went one door down. He waited for a few minutes before he shook his head and raised his closed fist. He held his hand there for a full minute before knocking loudly.

Luke answered with a plugged nose from crying and sounding fatigued, "Come in."

Noah cautiously opened the hotel door and peeked in. He saw Luke still sitting on the bed with his head down and his arms wrapped around his waist. He stepped into the room, wanting to go to Luke, but needing to show some restraint.

Luke looked up and said, "Noah?"

Noah looked at his haggard looking ex-fiancé. "Hi. I wanted to come and say that you should have told me how you felt about coming to the island. I thought we had an understanding, an agreement. No secrets, remember? You did something that broke my trust, again, and I don't know if or how you can get that back. I don't know if I want to give you the chance to try."

Luke averted his eyes and stared at his lap. "I understand. I really do, but I want you to know I was desperate."

"I don't care how desperate you were. It was wrong, not to mention illegal!" Noah's anger resurfaced. "You're behavior was... is unforgivable Luciano." he turned around, intending to leave, but not wanting to. He stalled which gave Luke the chance to jump up from the bed.

Luke ran to Noah and wrapped his arms around him and layed his head against Noah's strong, muscular back. "Don't go. Don't leave me like this. Don't leave mad."

Noah's dropped his head to his chest and let out a sob-sigh. "I don't know how to talk to you- look at you- without getting mad. Give me some time. Now unwrap your hands from me.

Luke whispered, "I have your ring Noah, your engagement ring, that is if you want it back."

"Don't force it Luciano. I'm not to that point and I don't know if I will ever get to that point." Noah said. He took Luke's hands and pulled them apart- freeing himself from Luke's embrace.

Luke stepped away and mumbled, "All I can say is I'm sorry Noah. I know I let you down, something that I promised myself I would never do again, but I broke that promise to you and to myself. I have to live with that, with or without you, but I hope to God it's with you."

An urgent knock got their attention. They both turned to the door as it opened.

"Blaze I heard you were here! Um, I need to talk to you right now." Toke said to Luke in a tense sounding voice, then he kissed Rainne on the cheek. He said to her, "Do you mind if I talk to him alone, maybe you could take Noah down for supper."

Noah stared at Luke, but Luke wouldn't meet his eyes. Noah frowned and took Rainne's hand. "Lets go." he muttered.

Toke sat on the bed and faced Luke. "Noah is still pissed off? You should-"

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Luke grumbled.

"Lighten up dude. My mom just called me. She told me my bio dad's name. She said he's from Malta!"

Luke's head shot up. "What?"

"Yeah, she told me his name and said that I should look him up if I got the chance, but I don't know if I want to."

"What did you say to her?" Luke questioned him.

"I asked her, 'What about the '_dad_' that raised me?'" Toke looked down. "I want to meet my bio dad, yet I don't."

"It's natural to be curious Toke. Don't sweat it. So, what's his name?"

"Grimaldi."

Luke's face paled. He stared wide-eyed at Toke. It couldn't be! "What did you say?!"

"His name is Eduardo Antonio Grimaldi." Toke shook his head. "And I thought MY name was bad. Lucas Damien- uh, I guess its Grimaldi."

"Oh fuck!" Luke said loudly. "You're shitting me!"

Toke shook his head with a grimace. "Nope. It's a horrible name isn't it?"

"No, no... not that! My real name is Luciano Eduardo Grimaldi. Eduardo is your dad! I was named after him and you were named after my bio dad- Damien! My mom said they grew up together and were as close as brothers."

"No fucking way!!!" Toke yelled and pushed Luke hard, but not in anger- in disbelief. "So we're what- cousins or something?"

"Second cousins. Holy shit! Your my second cousin!" Luke yelled, then laughed. He reached around Toke's waist and hugged him.

Toke laughed too and hugged him back. "Un-fucking-believable!!" he grinned and wrestled Luke on the bed.

"Oh come on!" Luke said. "Let me up!"

"Nope, now that we're family I can pick on you all I want! I never had a brother and your as close to one as I'll ever get." Toke chuckled. "It's all in the family now Blaze!"

Luke smiled and lifted his head. He kissed Toke on the cheek.

"Dude!' Toke exclaimed.

"It's all in the family! Ha Ha!" Luke giggled and bucked Toke off his torso.

"HEY!" Toke yelled in fun.

"WHAT?" Luke yelled back, laughing.

"I will get a second cousin-in-law IF you and Noah get married."

"What do you mean IF?" Luke tilted his head and looked at Toke. "Nice hair by the way." he snickered. Toke had left it flat, not spiked, much like Luke's style except it was black.

"Shut up! Rainne likes my hair this way. And I meant 'IF' because you and Noah obviously haven't made up yet."

"We will. We have to. I told him everything." Luke said drawing his eyebrows together. _'We better! I can't lose him. I have some major ass kissing to do- and I mean MAJOR. I have to think of something fantastic and romantic that will blow him away_!'

"Spill."

"Well, Damien had some people after him and I was told to stay away from him for my own good." Luke said. "I thought he would find out if I showed up on the island. He has guys all over the place- or so I've been told."

"My mom said something to the same effect. She told my, 'dad', Eduardo that I was coming here, but I'm not worried. He doesn't know who I'm with, much less know what I look like. By the way, if you didn't want to come to Malta, you should have told Noah. Is that what was bugging you this morning?"

Luke nodded. "Some of it. The whole idea of coming to the island had my stomach in knots. So I took something to help me deal with the stress. Um, I was taking pills, THC, to calm me down, but they changed my behavior. That's why I was acting weird."

"Dude! That's so not cool." Toke scolded him. "No wonder Noah was such a pain in the ass today. No one could say anything right. He was snippy and all bitchy."

Luke winced, knowing he was the cause of Noah's anger, which probably caused everyone else to have a horrible time. "I'm so sorry." he said with sincerity.

Toke wrapped an arm around him and said, "It's cool with me, but you should apologize to everyone else."

Luke nodded, but felt really overwhelmed. "I plan to, somehow." How could he go tell everyone he was sorry for being a jackass when he felt like he didn't deserve forgiveness?

Toke sensed Luke's apprehension and said, "Come on, I'll go with you. I'm here for you cousin." then he grabbed Luke's hand as they headed to Josh and Terry's room.

Luke noticed Toke was holding his hand and gave it a squeeze, jokingly, but Toke squeezed it back. He snickered, "So, you don't care that we totally look like a gay couple right now?"

Toke dropped Luke's hand. "If you're gonna say shit like that, I won't even stand next to you." He playfully poked Luke in the ribs. "I don't give a flying fuck what anyone says. You're my cousin and if I want to hold your hand I will!"


	57. Alternate Ending Chp 29

"_Through Thick and Thin_"  
(alternate ending)  
Chapter: 29  
Summary: Rated R for sex and Language.  
Disclaimer: This story is a fictional work of my own, and is in no way associated to ATWT, CBS, or their sponsors, The events and characters depicted in this story are purely fictional and should not be misconstrued for real life events or people. This story is A.U.  
Warnings/Rating: Language, Sex

Toke and Luke walked down the hall. A well dressed, tall, dark haired man bumped into them.

"Excuse me." he said and stared from Luke to Toke.

"No prob man." Toke stared at him and pulled Luke to Terry and Josh's door.

He dark haired man took out a photograph and stared at it. Then looked up at the backs of the two boys. He nodded and took out his phone.

Toke was about to knock on Terry and Josh's door, but Luke quickly enclosed his hand around Toke's fist and brought it down to his side. "Don't."

Toke looked at Luke, puzzled. "Why?

"I'm scared and I don't know what to say." Luke admitted. "I was an asshole to Josh... and Terry, well he's sorta sensitive. I don't think he'd accept my apology."

Toke frowned and said, "Whether or not he does is irrelevant. You have to apologize anyway. You can do this man. Just do it. I'm here for you, okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks." Luke mumbled, grateful that Toke was here with him. He didn't think he could do this alone. He knew he was going to get bombarded by two guys with fists and have angry, hurtful words thrown at him.

"Ready?" Toke asked with care as he looked at the fear on Luke's face.

"As ready as I can be I suppose." Luke answered. His stomach quivered and his breath hitched. He felt faint. "Hurry up already." he snipped, wanting to get it over with right now before he chickened out.

Toke let out a soft chuckle and rapped on the door. They waited in silence. Toke faced Luke and said, "Maybe they went out for supper?"

The door swung open. Terry stood in the doorway wearing jeans and nothing else. His hairless chest and abdomen were defined, but not as well as Noah's. "What?" he asked looking at Toke, then at Luke who had his head down. An embarrassed blush covered Luke's cheeks.

Toke smiled and said, "Is Josh here with you too? Blaze wants to talk to you both."

"Yeah." Terry held the door open all the way and invited them in. He kept his eyes on Luke and bit his tongue to keep from saying anything. He wanted to hear what his so called 'friend' had to say first.

Josh was fully dressed and looked up from the round table where he was eating dessert. He and Terry had decided to order room service and spend a quiet evening in.

"Hi Toke." Josh smiled, ignoring Luke completely.

Luke turned to leave, but Toke grabbed his bicep and kept him in place. He whispered, "Don't make me wrestle you here dude. Do what you came to do and we can go."

Luke breathed deeply and nodded. Looking up into Terry's brown eyes he said, "I'm sorry I kissed your boyfriend and made rude comments to him." Luke looked at Josh as he walked to the table and said, "I'm really sorry I put you in that position Josh. I'm sorry I kissed you, made comments about your body and what I would like to do to it." He turned around and headed to the door. As he passed Toke, he grabbed his hand and dragged him along.

"Just wait a minute!" Terry said loudly.

Luke sucked a breath through his tightly clenched teeth. He thought he was home free. As it turned out he wasn't. He readied himself for getting yelled at. He was good at it. He could separate his feelings because he'd had practice with all the guys he'd fucked before he met Noah. However, he couldn't separate his feelings when it came down to his ex-fiancé and that's what made Noah unique.

He slowly turned around as Toke squeezed his hand for support. "Yeahhhh...?" Luke said warily.

Terry put his hands on his hips and stared at Luke. Luke was very uncomfortable and wanted to look away, but held strong. Josh stepped next to Terry and slipped his arm around his boyfriend's waist.

"Bryan came and told us what you've been doing." Terry gazed at Luke.

Josh added, "I can't believe you were taking drugs, but that explains a lot."

Luke stated, ashamed, "It's not an excuse. I shouldn't have done it and I really regret taking them. I'm really sorry for being indecent to you Josh and being disrespectful to both of you."

Josh held up the hand that wasn't around Terry and said, "Enough said. I forgive you. I can understand, somewhat."

Terry nodded and agreed, "Technically Josh and I weren't together and although I don't like what happened, it's really between you and him." He looked at Josh and smiled, "Besides, I think he handled the situation pretty well."

"Yea?" Josh smiled lovingly at Terry.

"Yup." Terry grinned.

Josh stared in Terry's eyes, getting lost in them, then remembered they had visitors. He looked at Luke and asked, "How is your tongue by the way?"

Luke chuckled and said, "It's alright. My jaw is more sore than my tongue."

Toke looked and noticed a small amount of bruising. "What happened?"

Luke rubbed his jaw tenderly and said, "Chad is what happened. When he found out I propositioned Bryan.... er..." He didn't want to mention what he'd done with Bryan's hand. He continued, "Um, he got me on the jaw."

"Hey! Guess the fuck what!" Toke said loudly. "Blaze and I are 2nd cousins! Our bio dad's are cousins! Ain't that cool?"

Josh and Terry stood in stunned silence. "Really?" Josh asked.

Toke nodded and said emphatically, "Yes! I have a cousin!" He laughed happily and punched Luke on the arm.

"Ow!" Luke said and held his bicep. "What is it with everyone wanting to punch or hit me today." he asked. "Oh that's right.... I'm an asshole."

The other three smiled. Terry pulled Josh tighter to his body. "Guys? If that's all...?"

"Oh, sure." Luke said seeing the lustful look in Josh's eyes when he looked at Terry. No wonder he was already half undressed. "Come on Toke. I'm suddenly hungry."

They took the elevator to the restaurant and saw Noah and Rainne at a table with menus in their hands. Rainne looked up and saw Toke with Luke. She waved her arm and said with a wide grin, "Over here boys!" she watched Toke walk to the table and her heart sped up. She was really falling for him. He was so attentive to her needs and such a gentleman.

Toke leaned down and kissed her on the lips. "Hi babe. What looks good?" he asked as he sat next to her, leaving Luke standing uncomfortably behind a chair.

Luke didn't know what to do. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and shifted his weight from one foot to the other several times. He looked at Noah, waiting to be invited to sit with them, but Noah said nothing. Rainne saw his predicament and said, "Have a seat Blaze."

Noah slapped his menu on the table and let his gaze wander to his ex. His eyes started at his lean waist and traveled up his body to rest on his injured looking eyes. 'Maybe he's suffered enough? Maybe it's too soon to forgive him. Maybe I should l take him back and forget about how desperate he was. He was so frightened to come here he thought he had to resort to taking drugs. I just wish he would have let me in, confided in me. He really wanted to make me happy though. God what do I do?'

Luke hesitantly pulled out a chair and watched Noah's every move. He sat down slowly and scooted his chair closer to the table. Noah handed him the menu he had been looking at.

Luke said, "Thank you." with a small smile.

Noah ignored him and looked away, noticing a dark haired man staring at him and his friends from behind a menu at a nearby table.

As soon as he was spotted, the dark haired man ducked behind the menu and cursed under his breath in Italian. "Cazzo!" (fuck)

Noah didn't think much about the man and returned his gaze to Luke. He watched Luke read the menu- watched his brown eyes darting around while he read the selections as his tongue unknowingly licked his upper lip. 'God what he does to my mind and the feelings I get just looking at him! Calm down Mayer! Take it easy. I can't let him get to me.... yes I can... shit!'

"Luciano can I talk to you for a few minutes?" Noah asked, shifting in his chair. He took a drink of water and set the glass back down.

Luke looked up, set the menu down and leaned forward on his elbows. He raised his eyebrows and said in a low voice, "Of course Noah. What is it?"

"Not here, up in the room." Noah said pushing himself and the chair away from the table.

Luke followed suit and stood up. He looked at Toke and said, "Excuse me for a little while. You two go ahead and order."

Toke whispered, "Good luck." and gave him the thumbs up sign.

Noah hurriedly walked across the restaurant and waited in front of the elevators. He was nervous and unsure of himself. Was this the right thing to do? Act on urges and impulses instead of love? 'I do love him though. He just has this hypnotic spell over me. I can't resist him. Damn him!'

Luke said thanks to Toke, then had to jog to keep up with Noah's long stride and head start. He stopped next to Noah breathing heavily and stared up at the 'up' and 'down' arrows above the elevator doors, waiting for the bell and the light to signal the elevator had arrived.

Luke said softly, "Noah, whatever you have to say-"

'Ding' The doors opened and Noah ushered Luke inside and pushed the button, sending the elevator up to their floor.

Luke glanced at Noah, who seemed indifferent, then he looked down. 'What is he going to say that hasn't already been said? This can't be good. If he couldn't say it in front of Toke and Rainne... oh man.... he's gonna go off on me again.'

Luke looked at Noah from the corner of his eye. 'He looks lost in thought. He's so angry he can't even look at me. I should have left the island like I was going to do. Maybe I will after he leaves my room. I don't want to stay here with him looking a me with distaste and disgust.'

'Ding' The elevator doors opened to their hallway.

Luke wanted to put off going to the room as long as possible. He was staring at a stray curl on Noah's forehead. He wanted to touch it, to run his fingers through Noah's dark hair.

"Go." Noah said with eagerness and tapped his foot excitedly while he waited for Luke to make a move, but to Luke it came off as impatience.

When Noah spoke, Luke blinked and stepped out of the enclosed mirrored space. Noah stopped him at his own door by saying, "Wait here."

Luke watched Noah enter his room. He leaned against the wall and sighed with dread. He felt something bad was going to happen and he didn't want to be here, but in order to get Noah back he had to hear him out.

Noah came back out of his room empty handed and said, "Okay."

Luke walked slowly down the hall, feeling his back pocket for his key. He pulled it out and faced the door to his room. Anxiety built and he tried to swipe his card unsuccessfully and ended up dropping it. He bent down to get it and slowly stood back up mumbling an apology.

Noah looked down the hall one way, then the other. He grabbed Luke's hand, yanked the card away from him and ran it through the digitized locking system himself. When the light turned green, he opened the door and pushed Luke inside.

"Noah, what-"

Noah's lips were instantly on Luke's, pushing him backwards to the bed. When the back of Luke's legs hit the edge of the queen sized bed, Noah pushed Luke onto it and crawled up his body.

Luke was shocked to say the least. Noah laid his body on his- his erection pressing into Luke's abdomen. Luke didn't understand this, couldn't comprehend why Noah was doing this and what he was doing.

Noah grabbed Luke's face, squeezed it and gazed into Luke's large as saucers orbs. He looked completely stunned. 'Good,' Noah thought. 'he should be. He should know that he can't always read me. He can't always assume what I'll say or do. That's why he should have asked me about Malta. I would have been understanding, but he had to go and try to guess what my reaction would be. This will teach him.' He kissed him again, gazed into Luke's cinnamon colored eyes and saw that Luke was begging for forgiveness. 'Not gonna be that easy buddy.' Noah conveyed back. He kissed Luke hard with a fury of various emotions.

Luke closed his eyes and let Noah have his way with him. He wanted Noah anyway he could get him. He would take him however he could. Noah broke away for a quick breath.

"Noah, I love-"

Noah lips came crashing back to Luke's moving ones. With one hand he had undid Luke's pants and was working on his shirt. Frustrated at the amount of small buttons on it, he sat up and commanded, "Take off your clothes." then he stood up and took his own off in a flash.

Luke tossed his shirt on the nightstand, pushed down his pants and kicked them off. They landed a few feet away, then they both heard a 'tinkling' sound. Noah turned around and saw his ring turning on its side before it came to a stop. He licked his lips and turned back around.

Luke was staring at the ring, then looked at Noah. 'Oh my God! How awkward! Can this get anymore weird?'

"Better get that. You don't want to lose it." Noah stated.

'He didn't care if HE lost it this morning!' Luke frowned and walked to the ring. He picked it up and turned around. Noah was sitting on the bed. Luke held up the ring and looked at it, then put it on his own finger. He wouldn't lose it now.

"Come here." Noah ordered. He watched Luke's barbell bob and sway with his cock as he walked to the bed. "Make it hard." he said with desire.

"What?" Luke asked with confusion. 'Noah is already hard. What does he want me to do?'

Noah pointed to Luke's cock and said, "Do it."

The devilish glint in his eyes told Luke that he wasn't joking. He grasped himself and began squeezing and fondling himself for Noah.

"Keep going." Noah said, now jacking himself energetically. "Goddamn that's good Luke."

Luke grinned. Noah was back to calling him 'Luke'.

"Get your sexy ass over here now." Noah commanded. He watched Luke approach the bed and stand at the side. "What are you waiting for? Lay down."

Luke did. He stretched out on his back and waited to see what Noah was going to do. He watched Noah gather every pillow in the room and place them under his hips. Luke was tilted with his head lower than his ass now. A shiver ran up his spine when Noah inserted two lubed up fingers.

Noah worked efficiently and opened up his... ex boyfriend or was it boyfriend again? Luke would have to remember to have a talk with him when they were finished fucking. His need came before the importance of figuring out their status.

Noah readied himself, then with forceful exertion, he slammed into Luke's hole.

Luke's head spun when Noah thrust forward. He arched his back and called out loudly, "AUUGHH!"

"-hurt you?" Noah had asked while Luke was grunting and stopped moving.

"Uhh..." Luke didn't hear Noah. He could only hear blood rushing in his ears. He wasn't in pain though if that's why Noah had stopped. "Again." he demanded and thought, 'God he's big, that's what make this such a great feeling.'

Noah began rocking back and forth to the rhythm they both favored. Hard going in, slow pulling back. Luke didn't know how long they had been going at it- the minutes blended into one long session. He didn't care, as long as Noah didn't stop. The force of his thrusts were inching Luke toward the headboard. He raised his arms and placed his hands flat on it to hold himself in place. His breath came out in gasps each time Noah pounded back into him- with each impact of their bodies coming together.

Noah's breath was coming out harshly, raspingly. He arched his back on the incoming stroke and felt the pulse in his cock quickening inside Luke. He felt Luke push back against him now that he had something to push off of. Noah drew his hips away the same moment Luke did, only to push themselves back together again, working in perfect unison.

Noah's eyesight was getting fuzzy as he neared release. His hand moved from Luke's thigh and ran up his body to his stomach and chest to his throat. He slowly leaned down and kissed Luke's ear as he breathed into it, then he turned Luke's head. His teeth grazed over the skin under Luke's chin.

Luke moaned loudly, as he usually did. Just the weight of Noah's body against his made him want to come. Noah's abdomen rubbed against his erection as he continued slowly thrusting. Noah's tongue brushed across Luke's neck, then he said, "I'm ready."

They were both covered in sweat. Luke responded, "Me too." and watched Noah get back into position. He felt Noah's hand around his erection, picking up speed. A wave of euphoria started in Luke's toes and moved up the length of his body. It spread throughout, then centered on the movement of Noah's hand on his cock.

Noah knew this movement was causing the muscles in Luke's erection to contract even harder, so he went faster, picking up the speed causing Luke to groan extremely loud. Noah grinned and shook his head. Luke was always loud, but he seemed to be going overboard tonight.

Luke's brain was in a fog. He couldn't think, couldn't talk, couldn't breathe. The room, he and Noah, sounds, everything was flowing together, then they both erupted simultaneously as if they were the same person. Noah lifted Luke's head and kissed him deeply. They stayed connected motionless for what seemed an eternity.

Noah gently lowered himself onto Luke's body without withdrawing from him. He inhaled deeply and smelled Luke's hair and rested his head on Luke's shoulder and just breathed. Luke reached up and put his arms around Noah's ribs feeling safe and comfortable in this position.

"You are such a motherfucking asshole." Noah muttered against Luke's skin. He lifted his head when he heard Luke gasp. "That's right. I said it. Make no mistake Luke that's how I feel right now."

Luke was speechless.

Noah continued. "I love you and you act like I'm a selfish bastard that wouldn't understand your fear of coming to this island. We were engaged. You were supposed to treat me the way I treat you. I wouldn't have been disappointed if we didn't come here. I want you to have a good time too. If you were afraid you should have let me know."

Suddenly there was tension in the air again.

Noah confessed, "I kissed Chad." and buried his face in Luke's neck. "I just did it without thinking. I was hurt and I didn't want to hurt anymore."

Luke brought Noah's head up and asked, "Did it help?"

"No." Noah said and looked into Luke's amber eyes. "Nothing has helped except being here with you- like this."

"What do we do now? Am I forgiven? Are you still pissed off?" Luke asked, feeling insecure.

Noah chuckled and answered, "Do you think I'd screw you if I was still mad?"

Luke replied, not really knowing for sure, "No?"

Noah laughed and pinched Luke's nipple. He removed himself from Luke's body and lay next to him.

Sheer exhaustion began to overwhelm them. Luke's fingers entwined in Noah's dark, silky, thick hair. Noah's hand stroked Luke's firm chest and abdomen. Just before they fell asleep, they turned to each other and kissed.

__________________________________.

Chad breathed in the cool night air and warmed his bare arms by briskly rubbing them up and down with his hands. He walked into the hotel and decided to get a drink. He walked through the restaurant. On his way to the bar, he saw Toke and Rainne. He detoured and headed to their table.

"Hi!" Rainne smiled and motioned for Chad to have a seat.

Chad looked at Toke and asked, "Are you sure? I'm not interrupting you am I?"

Toke chuckled and said, "Nah, we're just eating and talking."

Rainne added, "Yeah, it's not an intimate dinner or anything. Noah and Blaze were here, but I don't think they'll be coming back if you know what I mean." She winked.

Chad frowned and said, "I know Noah and I don't think he'll forgive Luciano just like that."

Rainne giggled and said, "You didn't see the unmistakable look of lust in his eyes when he looked at Blaze."

Toke stared at Rainne and said, "I didn't see that."

"You don't have the talent to gaze into men's eyes and read what they're thinking." Rainne answered with a smile.

"Thank God for that." Toke said to her.

"So you think they're back together?" Chad asked, looking at Rainne.

She nodded and said, "Definitely. Noah was very.... well, he kept giving Blaze very amorous glances."

"May I take your order sir?" A waiter with a Maltese accent dressed in white addressed Chad.

Chad looked up and nodded, "Just a shot of Tequila and a beer from the tap. Miller if you have it here."

"Yes sir." the waiter said and bowed. Chad watched him walk away and turned to Rainne. "That accent is hot isn't it?"

Rainne looked at Toke, then back at Chad and agreed. "God yes! Actually, any accent is hot."

Toke leaned over and whispered in here ear, "If ye wants t' hear a sexy accent I 'ave one love."

Rainne giggled and hit Toke's shoulder. "I'm not into pirates Toke!"

Toke grinned, "I am! I be goin' t' find yer hidden booty!"

Rainne turned bright red as Toke laughed loudly. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her cheek.

Chad smiled at the two "lovers" across from him. It made him miss Bryan that much more. He was about to get up, but the waiter came back with his shot and his cold glass of beer. "There you are sir. Will there be anything else for you. Some dinner perhaps?"

Chad picked up the shot glass and said, "No thanks." then he tossed it back.

The dark haired man a few tables away watched the blond talk to the girl and the boy with the black hair as he ate his shrimp and salmon.

Chad finished his beer as Toke and Rainne were eating dessert.

"I guess Josh and Terry ate in their room." Chad stated, looking around the restaurant. He noticed the dark haired man staring, and quickly looked away.

"We haven't seen them since we came back from sightseeing." Rainne replied, looking at Chad. "They're probably eating in the room like you said. They couldn't keep their hands off each other today."

"No shit! Jesus it was embarrassing when Josh put his hand down the back of Terry's pants when we were at the Ggantija Temples

Chad laughed, recalling the other sightseers faces. One of them had giggled and nudged her friends, then pointed to Terry and Josh. They all watched Josh rub Terry's butt from inside his jeans.

"Josh doesn't care who sees what he does. He's always been like that. I think he's even had sex in public." Chad laughed.

Rainne set her fork down and straightened up. "Speaking of which! Is anyone going to one of those sex bars or the nude beach?"

Toke playfully covered his ears and said, "I do not want to hear this."

Rainne grinned and pulled one of his arms down. "You would go to the bars if it wasn't gay sex."

"Well duh! I'm a straight guy." Toke smiled and laced his fingers with hers.

"I don't think anyone has mentioned going. I could see Josh wanting to go. He's that type, but Terry? Nah-uh. Luciano probably would go too. He and Josh are cut from the same mold, but Noah? Nope. As for me and Bryan? I don't think he's into that sort of stuff at all." Chad sat back in his chair and yawned. It had been a long day and they had done a lot of walking around Malta.

"Oh you would be surprised what secrets people keep Chad." Toke said teasingly. "I have lots."

Rainne pushed Toke and said, "You do not!"

"Do too." Toke grinned.

Rainne shook her head and said, "Do not."

As the two flirted back and forth, Chad rose out of his chair and said goodnight. Toke and Rainne waved and went back to their dessert and banter.

As soon as Chad stepped off the elevator, he realized he'd forgotten his keycard. He stood at his and Bryan's door and sighed heavily. He could hear the tv and wondered what Bryan was doing. If he was watching tv, sleeping, crying... no, Bryan wouldn't cry. He would be thirty in a couple of years. He was mature and used to Chad's moods and insecurities. Chad shook his head. 'Why am I like this? I used to be a confident, sure, optimistic guy. I'm co-captain of O.U.'s basketball team for God's sake! I was never this insecure with Noah. What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I so jealous?'

Chad knocked on the door. "It's me Bryan- Chad."

Bryan walked out of the bathroom with a towel on and answered the door. "Hello there. I was wondering if you would make it back to me."

Chad nodded and walked into the room. "I'm sorry Bryan. I know that what happened this morning with Luciano wasn't your fault. I was incredibly jealous."

Bryan wrapped his arms around Chad and embraced him. He kissed his ear and whispered, "You don't have to be you know. I'm attracted to you and no one else. I love you."

Chad moved his head back and looked into Bryan's greener than grey eyes and smiled. "I really love you and I have to tell you something."

"What is it." he asked and touched Chad's lips before kissing him.

Chad closed his eyes and moaned. Bryan smiled on Chad's lips and pulled away.

"More..." Chad pleaded.

Bryan replied, "After you tell me what you were going to say."

Chad cringed and said, "Ah, Noah kissed me."

Bryan laughed. "What do you mean 'kissed' you?"

"A kiss, you know. On the mouth." Chad explained. "When he pushed his tongue in my mouth, I pushed him away."

Bryan shook his head.

"A...Are you mad?" Chad worriedly asked.

"No, I feel really bad for Noah though. He's really hurting." Bryan said and ran his hands up and down Chad's waist.

Chad couldn't believe Bryan was so blasé about this asked with disbelief. "You really aren't mad? At me or Noah?"

Bryan smiled and embraced Chad tightly. "No I'm not mad at all babe. I love you and I trust you completely. You pushed Noah away so why should I be worried?"

"I'm glad you're not. God you're astounding!" Chad reached up and fingered Bryan's dark hair, then he reached down and pulled the towel off Bryan's midsection and sunk to the floor.

____________________________.

Toke wrapped his arm around Rainne's waist as they waited for the elevator. He pulled her close and kissed her tenderly on the mouth. The man with the dark hair kept close watch on the two love birds and watched them get onto the elevator. He already knew what floor the groups rooms were on. He just needed to know what they were doing at any given time. He didn't want to disappoint his boss.

Toke took Rainne by the hand and led her to their room. He opened the door and said, "Do you want to shower first or shall I?"

"You go ahead. I want to go through my bag and pick out an outfit for tomorrow."

"Ok." Toke said, then swung her around. She giggled as she came full circle. Toke caught her and crushed her to his body. "I'll be quick." He kissed her on the lips and walked to the bathroom.

She smiled as she watched him go. In a way she was glad he was going first. He would take off his makeup and his accessories. She didn't mind the jewelry or makeup, but she liked him when he was himself and not trying give some kind of vibe.

She had clean underwear and long tee shirt to sleep in when Toke walked out of the bathroom shaking the water from his hair.

"All yours my beauty." he said sexily.

Rainne swallowed and blushed. His voice was so silky smooth, if you could describe a voice sounding like that. She stared at him and swore she saw a flicker of naughtiness in his eyes. She looked puzzled as she walked into the bathroom, wondering what he did. She looked around and only saw his dirty clothes and a wet towel on the floor. She shrugged and undressed, then started her shower. As she tilted her head back into the cascading warm water she thought about Toke and how much she really liked him and his goofy sense of humor. She was glad he was related to Blaze. Toke really was excited about having a cousin. He told her, 'I love him even if he is gay, and that doesn't make me gay!' He had laughed after he said it and she did too.

Rainne dried off and put on her pjs, deodorant and a light spray of perfume. She brushed her teeth then towel dried her hair and walked out into the other room.

Toke was sitting up in bed, under the blanket, watching some game show that made fun of the contestants. He started to laugh his ass off when one of them answered wrong and was hit in the face with a dodge ball.

Rainne went to her side of the bed and lifted the blankets. She slipped into bed and covered up.

"Tired?" Toke asked, watching her lay her head on the pillow.

"Yes. It was a long, but wonderful day." she yawned, then covered her mouth. "Sorry!"

Toke chuckled. "It's ok. Usually I get to tease your tonsils with my tongue, this time I actually got to see them."

Rainne slapped his bare chest and said in a joking manner, "Asshole."

Toke smiled and turned over to pick up the remote. He turned off the tv, then set it back on the nightstand. He dimmed the lamp to its lowest setting so they wouldn't stumble in the dark when they woke up in the middle of the night to use the bathroom. He lowered himself into the bed and turned to face Rainne.

"Wanna make out?" he whispered to her back.

She sighed with a smile and said, "Maybe for a little bit."

"If you don't want to babe, just say so. Be honest." Toke said softly.

"We should..." Rainne said, but stopped and thought 'I like him a lot, but he hasn't made a move on me. What if he wants Mick back? What if I'm filling in until we get back to Oakdale?'

"Should....?" Toke asked. 'What is she thinking? I thought she really liked me. I thought...'

"Should... cool it." she winced and turned around.

"Wha-.... cool... it? Why? What did I do?" Toke sat up. He looked worriedly at Rainne.

She bit her lip and said, "You didn't do anything at all." 'Literally!' "What I mean is that we're better friends than..."

"Than? Than boyfriend and girlfriend? Rainne, I consider you my girlfriend."

"You do?" Rainne asked with her eyebrows raised.

"Of course." Toke said seriously. "I really do like you. You know that."

"I like you too! A lot!" Rainne grinned. "Give me a hug and kiss goodnight!" She held out her arms. Toke rolled on top of her under the covers and kissed her.

Rainne gasped and her mouth dropped open. "You... you... Toke... you don't have your underwear on do you?"

The corners of his mouth upturned and his eyes shined playfully. "No." he said unashamedly.

Rainne's hands traveled from around his neck, down his back and cautiously touched his butt. 'Yup, definitely no underwear there.' she bit her lip.

"Mmm." Toke moaned and pressed his hips to hers.

Rainne licked her lips and began to knead his well muscled ass as he ground his erection against her pubic bone.

Toke began to kiss her neck and ear as he moaned. "Rainne, I want you so bad." He reached down and lifted her long tee shirt. His hand reached underneath and tenderly touched her right breast.

Rainne sucked in a breath of air as Toke began to squeeze it, then he gently rolled her nipple between his index finger and thumb. She brought his lips to hers and kissed him with want. He returned the gesture passionately as his hand left her breast and slipped into her underwear.

He broke the kiss and looked at her oddly. "Rainne?" He sat up and lifted the blanket and said, "What the hell?" He stared at her underwear and snickered, "You wear granny panties? I am so going to buy you some sexy ones. Throw those away!"

Rainne smiled and said, "I like them thanks. I do not want a piece of dental floss up my ass."

"Hmm, actually-" Toke said looking at them rubbing his chin. "they aren't that bad. Pink and yellow flowers huh? Cute." He layed down again and commenced kissing his girlfriend. Soon his hand was back in her underwear. Her hand was on his cock, squeezing and pulling on it. She felt Toke's fingers enter her and she arched her back. He began moving them around while his thumb stimulated her clit.

He bucked his hips into her hand several times. "Rainne... I want to... can we...?"

"Uhh God yes!" Rainne shuddered as she thought about Toke's large cock entering her.

He sat up and reached into his pillowcase. He was hoping this was the night and he was right. He was really glad he was prepared. He tore the condom wrapper and rolled on the lubed rubber.

He settled between Rainne's legs and smiled at her. "You want this right? To make love?"

"Yes. I really want this." Rainne nodded.

Toke bent down to kiss her and entered her at the same time. With a push he slid right into her, up to his nuts.

________________________.

the morning after....

"Mmmmm, hi babe." Terry opened his eyes and saw Josh staring intently at him.  
"What's up?"

"That's a loaded question Terry." Josh snickered. "You always sport morning wood."

"No, I sport morning lumber." Terry laughed and turned onto his back. Sure enough, there was the familiar tent.

"Told ya so." Josh said looking at the protruding muscle.

"Make it go away." Terry said, then turned his head towards Josh. "Please?"

"You...! What about mine?" Josh said and threw off the blankets. "I've been waiting for you to wake up."

Terry looked down and scoffed. "THAT little branch. That twig? That little- AH!"

Josh jumped on Terry and straddled him. He began to tickle him until Terry had tears of laughter rolling down his face.

"Twig my ass! That's not what you said last night!" Josh laughed and mimicked what Terry had said, "'Oh Josh, I want your big cock, ram it in my ass, fuck me with your huge dick!!! Oh more, more, more!' Remember that?"

Terry began laughing again until Josh swiftly covered Terry's cock with his mouth, then he was rendered speechless- save for a few hard grunts, loud moans and long groans.


	58. Alternate Ending Chp 30

"**Through Thick and Thin**"  
(alternate ending)  
Chapter: 30  
Disclaimer: This story is a fictional work of my own, and is in no way associated to ATWT, CBS, or P&G, The events and characters depicted in this story are purely fictional and should not be misconstrued for real life events or people. This story is A.U.  
Sorry, this is a sucky chapter. All mistakes are my own. Feel free to let me know where they are so I can fix them. thanks for your help.

Bryan woke up and stared at the sleeping, angelic face before him. He knew he'd moved too fast with Chad and he regretted it. He trusted his boyfriend, but Chad never had the time to build up that trust that comes from getting to know someone really well as a relationship progresses. He sort of rushed his boyfriend through that part.

Bryan watched Chad's eyes move under his eyelids as he dreamed. He carefully moved several locks of blond hair away from Chad's forehead, then kissed him there. Chad sighed loudly, but he didn't wake up. The sounds coming from his mouth made Bryan smile.

Bryan really loved him and wanted what was best for him. He understood how Chad thought he was lying to him because he hadn't told him about Luke's advances, but he'd explained why he didn't tell him right away. Chad's actions against Luke proved that he was right to wait to tell him. His boyfriend would have been fuming all day, waiting for the chance to go off on Luke.

Bryan was thankful Luke showed up on Malta. Now everything was out in the open. Hopefully Luke and Noah would be able to move past this. Terry and Josh were getting along and he and Chad had made up. He was sure Toke and Rainne were fine because they seemed to be falling in love.

Chad inhaled deeply and let out a long moan as he exhaled. His eyes slowly opened and he smiled at the handsome man looking back at him.

"Hey." he said, still sleepily.

"Hey there." Bryan said.

Chad frowned and said, "What's the matter? You usually give me a kiss when I wake up."

Bryan kissed Chad's lips then pulled away.

"What the hell was that?" Chad asked, propping himself up on his elbow.

Bryan sighed and said, "I think I'm moving our relationship along too fast."

"Fast? Too fast? How? In what way? Why do you think that?" Chad asked, panicking.

"Relax. I still want to be with you. We should take things slower."

Chad shook his head. "No. that's ridiculous. I love you and you love me. Why do you want to slow down now?"

Bryan looked at Chad's anxiety ridden face and into his frightened eyes. "I guess I'm wrong. We don't have to slow down. You're right. We love each other and we can work through anything."

"Oh no you don't." Chad sat up and pointed at Bryan. "You brought this up for a reason and you can't just drop it like that. I want answers. Is this because of yesterday? I admitted I was wrong. I acted out of anger."

Bryan nodded. "That's just it. I would have never thought you would have been so angry about something that was literally nothing."

"I was angry, Bryan, because you didn't think I could handle the truth. You treated me like a kid and I admit, I did go off the deep end, but when I hit Luciano, part of my frustration was with you too." Chad studied Bryan's face, wondering what he was thinking. His face was a blank slate and Chad couldn't read him. "So? What do you think?"

Bryan caressed Chad's inner thigh and nodded. "Perhaps you're right. You have some valid points there and I should have been upfront. I want our relationship to move to the next level and I've been shying away from it, trying to convince myself that we're moving to quickly- trying to slow down but not wanting to- not really. I want you to move in with me."

"Uh..."

"Chad, I know you have your frat house and you're co-captain, and I know you love playing b-ball. Maybe you can still play with the team if you want to even though you don't live in the house."

"You want me to live with you.... in your house? Why?"

Bryan let out a long laugh and pulled Chad down to lay next to him. He kissed his chest and said, "-because my blond bombshell, I love you and I want you to be the first thing I see when I wake up every morning, besides that hot picture I have of you shooting a basket on my wall.

Chad was dumbfounded. "Are you sure? You really want me to move in... with you?"

"Yes." Bryan stated. "I do."

Chad grinned and kissed Bryan on the lips; long and hard. He broke away and said, "It would be an honor to live with you. When we get back, can I move in right away?"

Bryan nodded and stated with smiling eyes, "Yes, the sooner the better. I love you Chad. I want to spend every free moment with you. I want..."

Chad tilted his head with so many questions. "Want what?"

Bryan shook his head. "Some other time, my jealous, right-hook, packing boyfriend. I have to change your name from Angel to Devil."

Chad grinned, "I though men liked tough guys. A devil in bed but an angel in other situations, you know, for appearances."

Bryan wrapped his arms around Chad's waist and kissed his forehead. "Yes, but no more hitting our friends ok?"

"Deal! Oh Bryan, I can't wait to live with you. I've never lived with a boyfriend before and I promise I'll behave."

"I don't want you to behave in our bedroom babe." Bryan smiled naughtily.

"I can do that. I have to please my man." Chad chuckled and licked and kissed a nipple. It perked up right away.

"Chad, we should get dressed. The others want to go out for breakfast and do a little sightseeing before heading back to the villa. I have some things I want to take care of after breakfast. Will you be alright hanging out with your friends back when we get back?"

"Sure, but what do you have to do?" Chad asked with interest.

"I want to call and check on the clinic." Bryan said, touching Chad's cheek and jaw.

"Oh, alright." Chad said sounding down.

"It's just for a short while. You have to understand, my job comes right after you. You are the most important person in my life. Nothing will change that."

Chad beamed and hugged Bryan; kissing his neck and ear.

"That tickles." Bryan chuckled. "So we're good?"

"Yes, good as ever."

Bryan held Chad's face and stared into his brown eyes, "I heard mention of going out to a club tonight. Are you up for that?"

Um, what kind of club? The one with the sex in the back?" Chad asked warily. "Are you into that?"

"No, but we can go and stay out front and dance, have a few drinks and relax."

A slow grin spread across Chad's face. He replied, "Sounds good. I would be up for that."

"You know what?" Bryan said lustily. "A certain body part is up... for you."

Chad giggled and dove under the blanket.

"Ready to go?" Josh asked Terry.

"As ready as I'm going to be." Terry said, finishing his hair, then walked out of the bathroom.

Josh whistled. "Who knew I'd have such a hot boyfriend."

Terry smiled, almost embarrassedly. "You're just saying that. Let's go." he said as he checked the time. Everyone is probably downstairs in the restaurant wondering where we are.

Josh grinned and teased, "Let them. With their dirty minds, I bet they think we're having a romp in bed."

Terry rolled his eyes and chuckled. He grabbed Josh's hand and kissed it. "I'm starving."

"Me too." Josh said as he led the way to the elevators.

When the walked into the restaurant, Toke and Raine were already there sitting close to each other and feeding each other fresh fruit.

"Can we sit with you or..." Josh looked at Rainne's glowing face and Toke's mischievous grin.

"Please have a seat." Rainne said with a smile and a hand gesture to the chairs next to Toke.

Toke looked at the two men and asked, "Where is everyone else?"

Terry replied, "Luciano is probably doing everything in his power to make things right with Noah."

Josh added, "Bryan and Chad... what can I say about them? They can't keep their hands off each other. Chad is obsessed with the Doc."

"Who can blame him? Doc Bryan is gorgeous." Rainne stated and picked up a strawberry. She fed it to Toke and said in a quiet tone. "You have a sexy mouth."

"Sexier that Bryan's?" Toke asked with a twinge of jealousy.

Josh spoke up, "Rainne, Mick had a crush on Bryan."

Rainne covered her mouth. "I put the proverbial foot in my mouth. Toke, I'm sorry. I don't have a crush on him. I just made an observation. I am so sorry. You know you're my cutie pie, right?"

Toke nodded. "Yes, but please don't talk about other guys. Mick did all the time and it really hurts."

Terry and Josh stared at Toke in shock. It was the first time they ever heard Toke let his guard down, lose the tough exterior and express his feelings. Not to mention his change in appearance. For instance, he hadn't spiked hair since they left the Chicago airport. He still had the clothes and jewelry, but he seemed to be becoming more 'normal'.

Luke and Noah entered the restaurant hand in hand. Luke still had on Noah's engagement ring. He wasn't sure when and if Noah ever wanted it back, but he'd keep it on just in case. They sat next to Toke, opposite Terry and Josh. Bryan and Chad walked in soon after, deliriously happy.

Everyone at the table grinned at the couple. Josh chuckled at Chad's face and said, "Someone got morning nookie."

Chad shrugged and gave him a sly smile, "I can't help it if Bryan thinks I'm irresistible."

Josh smirked and put his hand on Terry's thigh. He ran his fingers up and down his leg seductively. Terry stopped Josh's hand before it reached it's destination.

Bryan leaned over and whispered into Chad's ear, "You're the one who's irresistible. Do you want to make the announcement or shall I?"

Chad looked excitedly at Bryan and asked, "Oh can I?"

Bryan smiled. Chad's grin made him happy. "Go ahead Angel."

Chad leaned forward and said with mounting pressure like he was ready to explode, "Guess what?"

All eyes were on him. Noah was the first to speak, "What?"

"Bryan asked me to move in with him and I said yes!!" Chad beamed and grabbed Bryan's hand, then kissed it.

"A collective "That's great" and "Good for you's" and "Congratulations" filled the air.

Noah said, "See Luke, Bryan and Chad are good. You didn't mess up anyones vacation. Well not much anyway."

"Gee, thanks Noah." Luke rolled his eyes and picked up his water.

Noah chuckled and patted Luke's other hand.

Luke stared at Toke and grinned, "Where's your makeup Toke?"

Toke stared at Luke and stuck out his tongue. "Shithead."

Josh laughed and said, "I was going to ask the same thing, but I think Rainne borrowed it."

Terry studied Josh's face and said, "You'd look hot in guyliner."

Josh nudged Terry and said, "Luciano looked hot in it when he dressed like Toke a while ago."

Noah grimaced, "No he didn't." He looked at Luke and said, "Don't you ever do that again Luke."

Luke smiled. He leaned over and kissed Noah's cheek. "Don't worry."

The dark haired stranger took note of the boys at the table. He heard their names and knew. Knew which one he needed- at least he was pretty sure.

After breakfast they agreed to meet for a late lunch at 2pm at the Peperonica. A highly recommended restaurant. Fresh fish was their specialty. After supper, they would fly back to the villa. Luke was going to call Demitrio to purchase the membership cards so they could enter the gay bar, then they would get dressed up and head to 'The Frequency'.

The group separated. Bryan went to the room to make a few calls, Luke and Noah went sightseeing. Josh said he felt ill and wanted to stay at the hotel to rest. Toke and Rainne hung out around San Blas Bay located on the north east coast. The beach was less crowded and had a red sand. Terry and Chad went downtown to check out the architecture and just bum around.

"You know I love hanging out with you Chad, but I'm missing Josh." Terry said staring at his feet as they walked down a narrow alley.

"I know, I miss Bryan too. It's weird. I never thought I'd fall in love so deeply with someone so fast after being with Noah. I mean, you know I wanted to screw around with other guys when we got back from our camping trip and that broke Noah an I up, but with Bryan, I would never do that. Ever."

"You're stuck on him." Terry said and glanced at Chad.

"I am. I have it bad." Chad grinned. "He's everything to me."

"Josh is everything to me too. Just think, if it wasn't for that trip, none of us would be together. Weird huh?"

Chad thought for a minute. "It is weird." he said and looked up and saw their hotel. "Here we are. I'll see you later. 2 right?"

"Yea." Terry said sounding sad." and began to walk inside.

Chad grabbed his arm and said, "What's the matter?"

Terry shrugged and was hesitant to meet Chad's eyes. "It's about Josh... this bar we're supposed to go to tonight is something... he uh..."

Chad raised his eyebrows. "You think he's going to want to go in back and watch the sex?"

Terry nodded embarrassed. "It's sort of how he was before we started dating. He'd chase anyone with a cock."

"No he didn't Terry. He had standards. Besides, he's with you now." Chad frowned. "He wouldn't do anything to jeopardize your relationship. He loves the hell out of you."

"I know, but don't you think he'll be tempted?"

Chad replied, "We're all a little curious, but that doesn't mean we'll act on our desires. I mean come on Terry, we're guys! We think about sex every 8 seconds!" Chad laughed.

"Not Josh. Its every 2 seconds!" Terry giggled. "He's horny all the time. I mean ALL the time.

"Good! He has you to relieve the tension. I wouldn't worry Terry. I think he wants to please you and he'll listen to you. If you say no, it'll be out of the question."

Terry bit his lip and pushed his hands into his back pockets while the thought. He looked up and asked, "You think I should say yes to please him?"

"I didn't say that. I'm saying he would do anything for you. Anything." Chad smiled and put his hand on Terry's shoulder. "You better go check on him. I hope he feels better."

________.

Chad knocked on their hotel door. Bryan answered, still on the phone. He put a finger to his lips and invited Chad in with a wave of his hand. Chad walked in silently and sat on a chair at the round table near the window. He stared outside, thinking about what he said to Terry. 'Would Bryan want to watch the sex acts? He said no, but what if he said it to appease me? I wonder....'

Bryan hung up the hotel phone and smiled at Chad. "How was your outing with Terry? Did you two bond?"

"We were always close." Chad frowned and stood up. He faced Bryan and asked, "Do you want to go to the back of this bar tonight?"

Bryan wrapped his arms around Chad's waist and pulled him close. "What?"

Chad looked into green/grey smiling eyes and stated, "I'm just saying if you want to, I think I can handle it."

Bryan laughed. "You are adorable Chad, simply adorable. I have no desire to watch some guys rutting."

"Whew." Chad laughed with relief. "How was your call?"

"Good. Everything is going well." Bryan kissed Chad's forehead. "Lets pack so we're ready to go when it's time."

___________.

Terry opened his and Josh's hotel door only to find it empty. The bed hadn't even been slept in. He began to panic. 'Where is he? He didn't feel well, did he have to go to the hospital? I should have stayed with him! How am I going to find him? Relax, maybe he went to get a drink in the bar. I can call down there.'

Terry picked up the phone and asked the restaurant to page Joshua Alexander. However, no one by that name came forth. Terry hung up with the feeling of dread overtaking him. He sat on the bed and waited anxiously, wondering what he could do. 'Call hospitals? What if it's his HIV? What if he's feeling sick because he has an infection and he won't get better? What if he's dying?! What do I do?!' Terry felt helpless, then he got an idea. He ran down the hall and banged on Chad and Bryan's door.

Chad answered the frantic knocking and saw a distraught Terry standing in the hall. Terry pushed past Chad and grabbed Bryan, who was packing his suitcase.

"Bryan! I can't find Josh! What if his HIV made him sick and he's at a hospital somewhere! Help me!" Terry yelled near tears.

"Calm down Terry. Sit on the bed." Bryan took Terry by his arms and sat him down. Chad walked over and sat next to him. He put his arms around Terry's neck and hugged him.

Bryan said, "Josh would have left you a note. Did you look around?"

"Yes!" Terry sniffled. "The bed wasn't slept in. He's gone!"

"What about his clothing?" Chad asked. "Was anything missing?"

"I... I don't know. I didn't look! Do you think he left me?!" Terry asked getting scared.

Bryan shot Chad a look that said 'keep out of it, you're making it worse'. Then he winked at his boyfriend so his feelings wouldn't be hurt.

"I'm sure he's here Terry. Josh wouldn't leave you. He'll be back. He knows to meet us here at 2pm." Bryan said confidently.

Terry nodded and stared at his hands, then started biting his nails, an old habit that he thought he'd rid himself of. He felt like cutting, but he didn't want to draw attention to himself like the last time he'd done it.

Bryan put a hand on Terry's shoulder. "Stay here with us until lunch. I'll go to your room and check periodically for Josh. Ok?"

Terry rubbed his face with both hands and said in a quiet, discouraged voice, "I guess so. I just want to know where he is and that he's ok Bryan. You didn't happen to see him leave? You were here the whole time."

"Sorry I was here, but I didn't leave the room. I was on a conference call, then I had to make some other calls."

Terry muttered, "Shit."

________.

Luke and Noah held hands and walked downtown, looking in quaint shops. Luke couldn't help being somewhat paranoid, looking over his shoulder and eying every man and woman he saw with suspicion. "Noah, I have to go."

"We can stop in that little café there to use the bathroom." Noah pointed ahead.

"No." Luke chuckled and looked at Noah. "I want to go to the hotel. I'm having a panic attack and I feel like I can't breath. I'm sorry for ruining your day."

Noah drew Luke's body closer and kissed the side of his head. "You're not ruining my day. I don't want my man to suffer. Lets head back babe."

"God I love you." Luke looked at Noah with admiration and respect. "I should have confided in you. I'm sorry that I was an insecure asshole and didn't think you would understand how I felt about coming here."

Noah stopped and kissed Luke's lips. "I'm sorry I may have given off the vibe telling you that I wouldn't understand."

Luke chuckled. "You didn't. Don't blame yourself. It's my fault and I take full responsibility." He caressed Noah's cheek and looked at him with his loving brown eyes. Noah returned the look and said, "Will you marry me Luciano Eduardo Snyder?"

Luke grinned. "YES! Of course I will." he took Noah's gold band off his ring finger and put it on Noah's finger, then hugged him. "This is for good now Noah. I promise to be brutally honest with you about everything."

Noah grinned proudly. "I believe you." He gave Luke a deep passionate kiss and squeezed his ass. "I can't get enough of this hot ass. I love it."

"I can't get enough of you. Lets go back and pack, then we can have lunch and get off this godforsaken island."

"Agreed." Noah said, grabbing Luke's hand and lacing their fingers together. Luke glanced at Noah and grinned happily. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw someone who he thought looked familiar. He was about to say something, but Noah said, "Do we have time for some hot love before we go out for lunch with everyone?"

"I'd rather have all the hot love I can get than food." Luke said wiggling his eyebrows at Noah, the dark haired man forgotten.

Toke and Rainne took a cab back to the hotel and showered together. They packed, then opted to stay in the room while the group would gather to eat at 2.

______________.

Terry was getting more nervous by the minute. He began to pace and mutter to himself. Chad knew he was frightened and freaking out.

"I'll go check the room again Terry. Give me the key." Chad said and held out his hand.

Terry didn't hear him. He was running though all sorts of scenarios in his head.

Bryan stopped Terry by putting his hands on Terry's shoulders. "Relax. Chad asked for your key card. He'll go check ok?"

"Yea, ok." Terry reached into his back pocket. He took out his wallet and handed Chad the card.

Chad smiled at him and said, "Don't worry. He'll come back."

"I wish I believed that. I was pushing him about getting married. Maybe he had enough, but the other day he said these vows that were really touching. Maybe he had second thoughts and I scared him off? Maybe he-"

Bryan covered Terry's mouth. "Hush. That's a lot of maybes Terry. Until you can talk to him, stop speculating. You'll drive yourself crazy."

Terry nodded, then frowned. He looked into Bryan's kind eyes and said, "What if it were Chad that went missing? You'd be fucking scared too! No, I have every right to be worried!"

Bryan sighed. "Ok, you do, but you know Josh wouldn't leave you. Come on Terry, you know that right?"

Terry set his jaw and hung his head. "Yes, but he didn't leave a note. He just.... disappeared! What the hell is up with that?"

Bryan shrugged, "I don't know. You'll have to ask him yourself."

Terry mumbled something unintelligible.

Chad came back and threw the door open with a huge smile on his handsome face. "He's back!" He called out happily.

Josh came into the room following Chad.

"I'm sorry babe!" he ran to Terry and grabbed him around the waist. Terry's arms wrapped around Josh's neck and he said in a hurt tone. "Where were you? Why didn't you leave me a note? How could you do that to me?"

Josh kissed Terry and said, I had to go somewhere. I was in our room thinking and it hit me. Just like a ton of bricks." he grinned and laughed.

"I want to hit you with a ton of bricks!" Terry pouted.

"Aw, babe, don't be like that." Josh kissed Terry. Their kiss soon heated up. Chad and Bryan stared, wanting to know where Josh had gone, but at the same time wanting to give them privacy. Bryan looked at his watch and pointed to the door. Chad nodded and left with Bryan. They caught Noah and Luke in the hallway.

"Lets head down and eat." Luke said, "I'm starving and Noah promised me a fuc-"

"Luke!!" Noah said and ducked his head.

Luke laughed and bumped his hip against Noah's. "I was going to say you promised me a... a.... shit, there's no word that starts off the same way as fuck!"

Noah shook his head and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. He whispered, "I'm gonna fuck you blind."

"Heh." Luke chuckled.

The four of them were seated at a table and ordered a light lunch.

______________.

"So..." Terry unwrapped himself from his boyfriend. "Where the hell were you? I was really worried Josh." he stated with tears in his eyes. "I thought you left me. Then everyone was trying to convince me you wouldn't do that, but you didn't leave a note so I didn't know what to think."

"Hon," Josh said, "I honestly thought you'd be out with Chad longer. I would have written a note but I thought I'd beat you back. I'm so sorry." 'Shit, he's so sensitive. Definitely the chick in this relationship. He seems worse than before. Maybe I never noticed before? No, he's always been emotional. Oh well, I love the guy anyway.'

Terry sighed with heaviness in his heart and looked up. He raised an eyebrow and said, "Are you going to tell me where you were?"

Josh grinned, showing his lusty, highly attractive smile. Guys on campus were entranced by that smile and Terry was in love with it. Josh usually saved it for the bedroom, but he was showing it now so Terry knew Josh had something special for him.

Terry tried to guess, "Is it some kind of landmark? A cool store that I'd like? You found me a gift?"

"I found you a cool gift. You're gonna love it!" Josh chuckled as he led Terry to a cab. They rode for a while until Terry couldn't take it anymore.

"Where are we going?" Terry asked, looking out the window.

"Patience babe." Josh looked around. "We're almost there."

The cab stopped in front of an old building. "This is it." Josh said. He pushed Terry and said, "Get out hon."

Terry asked confused. 'Why here? This isn't exciting or even interesting.'

"Yes here." Josh said and took Terry's hand; leading him up the old brick steps. He led Terry to the front desk. The woman looked up and said, "Yes?" with a Maltese accent.

Josh politely said, "Hi, I was here earlier. My paperwork was supposed to be done by now." He looked at the clock on the wall.

"Name." she asked.

"My name is Joshua Alexander and this is Terry Matheson."

She shuffled some papers and said, "Yes, we just received the declaration from the U.S. Consulate Office. I need Terry's passport."

Terry looked at Josh. "Are we going somewhere else? Why does she need my passport?"

"Trust me Terry. Give the woman what she asks for." Josh patted Terry's butt for his wallet and felt his passport as well.

Terry handed his passport to the woman who took it and laid it on top of Josh's.  
She stamped a few papers, then handed everything to Josh. "The first door on the left. She's waiting for you."

"Josh? What is going on?" Terry asked.

"First door on the left is what's going on. Here we are." Josh stood in front of the door. "Trust me?"

"Of course, but what are we doing here with our passports and what are those papers?" Terry tried to grab them.

Josh held them away. He opened the door and stepped inside. The room was beautiful. Done tastefully to match the period of the old building whereas the receptionists room had been remodeled and updated. A young woman stood up from behind the huge mahogany desk and walked to Josh and Terry.

"Welcome gentlemen." She smiled at each man as she shook their hands. "I see you have the papers. Have you each signed them?"

"I'm Josh, and yes I have. Terry hasn't yet." Josh looked at Terry nervously. His stomach was starting to do somersaults. 'Am I doing the right thing? Oh God what am I doing?! Cool it Josh. This is right. It is... I know it is.'

The woman spoke to Josh. "He will need to read and sign the paper as well."

Josh looked at Terry. With his voice shaking, he asked Terry. You know I don't want to get married, ever, and you know why."

Terry nodded. "Yes I know and I accept that."

"Good." Josh said. "However, I um... did some things behind your back today."

"Wh..What things? Is that why we're here?" Terry looked around the office. "What is this place?" He couldn't read the foreign language.

Josh took the pen the woman handed him and gave it to Terry. "Please sign this." He pointed to a line at the bottom of a page. Terry signed his name, then Josh flipped a page and Terry signed again.

"Josh, what am I putting my signature on?" Terry asked, confused.

Josh handed the papers to the woman and told her to wait before she said anything. He looked at Terry, into his warm brown eyes and said, "Before she says anything, I want to ask you properly. It's not quite marriage, but Terry, will you be my partner?"

Terry burst into tears and hugged Josh tightly. He tearfully mumbled into Josh's shoulder, "Yes, yes, yes.... oh Josh I love you!"

Josh nodded to the woman who announced they were same sex partners.

Josh reached into his pocket and took out a pair of cheap gold bands. "This was all I can afford. I hope it's ok?"

Terry sobbed harder, clinging to Josh for life.

Josh teared up and tried to laugh, but failed, "Do you want your ring or not?"

Terry backed away and held out a very nervous hand. It was then that he saw matching rings in Josh's hand. He took the other one and slipped it on Josh's finger while Josh slipped the other ring onto his ring finger. Terry inevitably began to cry again.

"Shh, baby. Shh." Josh rubbed Terry's back. "Guess what?"

"What?" Terry blubbered.

"I got permission from your parents first. I called while you were sightseeing with Chad."

Terry backed away; his face brightened as he looked at his partner and said, astounded at Josh's thoughtfulness,"You did?! That's so romantic!!"

Josh chuckled and said, "I thought you'd like that."

"God Josh! I can't believe this. Pinch me! I feel like I'm dreaming."

Josh reached around and pinched Terry's ass really hard.

"OW!" Terry rubbed his ass. "Now I know I'm not dreaming. Jesus!"

Josh leaned in and said, "That ass is mine, all mine now." He caressed his partner's cheek, wiping away his tears of joy.

"It always was and will be Josh, and you have my heart and all my love."


	59. Alternate Ending Chp 31

"Through Thick and Thin"  
(alternate ending)  
Chapter: 31  
Summary: The group goes to a 'club' to celebrate Josh's and Terry's marriage. Luke and Noah surprise Terry and Josh, Luke goes m.i.a.  
Disclaimer: This story is a fictional work of my own, and is in no way associated to ATWT, CBS, or P&G. The events and characters depicted in this story are purely fictional and should not be misconstrued for real life events or people. This story is A.U.

NOTE:  
Sorry about the wait and thank you "D" (your first initial) for the suggestion I post. I needed the encouragement and motivation. You know who you are Oh, and I know how to end this too thanks for the idea!

Credit goes out to Marie for this chapter. Toke's scene in the bar and from there on was her idea. Thanks for the help!

On the flight back from Malta to Luke's grandmother's villa on the bay of Naples, Terry and Josh decided to announce their partnership. They put their rings on, then Josh called attention to himself and Terry. He wrapped his arm around Terry's waist and said, "Terry and I became partners on Malta." he held up his hand and Terry followed suit with a huge, ecstatic grin.

Noah gasped, his face frozen in surprise. Luke stood up and whooped, then gave them each a hug. Chad grinned and hugged them both as well. Bryan was more reserved. He congratulated them both and wished them well, but what he was thinking was that they were too young and he wondered what made Josh change his mind suddenly. Chad had told him why Josh didn't want a commitment.

Toke shook their hands and Rainne went to them and enveloped them with a hug and a kiss on each one of their smiling cheeks. "You two are adorable together. Husbands... that sounds so romantic."

"Partners." Josh corrected. "Husbands are... um... nuh-uh."

Terry looked at Josh and pouted. "You ARE my husband. I'm gonna call you my husband and you'll like it."

Josh scoffed jokingly. "Never!" Husband was too confining in his mind. Partner sounded more like boyfriend to him. He didn't really want to get married but he wanted to please Terry. He knew he'd never let Terry go. Who would want to date a person positive for HIV, not that he'd want to find out. He had changed for the man of his dreams... and Terry was that man without a doubt.

Luke said loudly, "We are definitely going out tonight to celebrate! I'm taking you out to the nightclub and drinks are on me."

Noah pulled Luke back to their seats and said in a low voice, "What about the rear of 'that' building?"

"Babe," Luke said staring at Noah's mouth. "The only 'rear' I'm going into is yours." he batted his eyelashes and snickered.

"That's what I want to hear." Noah grinned and took Luke's hand. "I'm so happy you and I are cool again. I hope we can stay on the same page now."

"You bet." Luke said, caressing Noah's cheek with his other hand, then whispered, "I can't believe Josh gave in and married Terry."

"I don't believe it either. He was so adamant about not marrying anyone because of the fear of his HIV turning to AIDS and having to rely on people."

"The dying too. That's gotta be rough thinking about dying all the time." Luke glanced at Josh and smiled, but he was occupied with nibbling on Terry's neck. "Damn they are so insanely happy. Are we happy like that?" Luke turned to Noah.

"I am." he said as he raised his eyebrows. "You don't know if you are?"

"I know I am. Do we look like that though?" Luke glanced at the couple again. Josh was trying to sneak his hand under Terry's shirt, but Terry was trying to prevent it; laughing at the same time.

"Yes." Noah whispered in Luke's ear as he reached into his shirt to caress his chest. He sighed and said, "Love this right here." and lightly tugged on Luke's chest hair.

"Ahhoww!" Luke exclaimed; in slight pain and pulled Noah's hand out. With a sneaky smile, he quickly pulled his shirt over his head and said, "There, have a go at the whole playground."

Noah gasped and looked around. "Put your shirt back on!" he whispered loudly, then smiled.

Luke laughed and put it back on, then tucked it into his slacks.

"You are crazy Luke, you know that? I think that's what attracts me to you. You're so impulsive and you don't care what anyone thinks."

"I care what you think Noah. I'll always care what you think about me because I love you."

"Love you too."

______.

The couples went to their bedrooms at the villa after the van dropped them off. They unpacked, then showered and changed.

Chad came out of the shower, rubbing a towel on his head to dry his hair.

Bryan adjusted his belt on his dress pants and looked up with a grin. "It's about time." he teased. "I thought I was going to have to bribe you to get you out of there."

"It felt really good. I didn't want to get out. Those 8 shower jets.... ahhh." Chad sighed audibly.

"They are nice aren't they? Maybe I should have them installed in our place." Bryan said, smiling, and approached his boyfriend. He took the towel off Chad's waist and wrapped his arms around him.

"I can't wait to move in with you." Chad said and kissed Bryan on the lips. "It'll be so fun!"

"Chad, you know you have to study every night. Right?" Bryan asked, staring at Chad's mouth.

"Huh? No I don't." Chad licked his lips wondering where Bryan was going with this.

"I don't want your grades to slide. If you're distracted I might have you move back to the frat house." Bryan warned and pecked him once on his warm, wet lips

"No! I promise I'll keep my GPA up."

Bryan nodded, then smiled as he stared at Chad's bare, hairless chest. "I want my man to graduate top of his class." he bent forward and attacked the blond's collarbone.

"Bryan?" Chad asked and took a step back. His heart was slamming against his chest as he thought, 'Is he saying we'll still be together when I graduate?! How can he think that far ahead?'

Bryan's grey-green eyes met Chad's brown ones. "Hm?"

Chad shook his head and fibbed. "Ah, nothing. I forgot, sorry."

Bryan chuckled low in his throat. He put a finger under Chad's chin and raised his head. "Don't lie Angel. I can read you like a book.... in braille." he watched his own hands run up and down Chad's body. "I know your apprehensive. I know you don't know what our future holds and I don't know either, but in the meantime, I know I love you and want you in my life. I'm going to keep telling you that until you believe me."

Chad looked down embarrassed. He didn't know why he needed so much reassurance. He decided to let his self doubts go. He wasn't any less of a man just because he was still in college. It didn't matter that Bryan could get any man, any gay man, that he wanted. He told himself that it shouldn't make a difference. He nodded and raised his head. "Ok. I'm done feeling like I don't deserve you just because you're a professional and more mature- you even speak more adult-like, but I love you too and that's all that matters."

Bryan grinned, "Great, because that IS all that matters. -And I don't have to speak so formally. I can tone it down for you and your friends. Maybe they think I'm a stiff too?"

"You know I didn't mean it like that, although, I do like it when your 'stiff'. Chad snickered.

Bryan arched and eyebrow and smiled. He went back to the topic at hand and said, "We're happy and equal, although you'll always be younger than me." he laughed.

"Younger and better looking." Chad teased.

"Oh?" Bryan grabbed Chad around the waist. "I agree there. You are by far the hottest guy I've ever dated- not that I've dated a lot, but I've had my share."

Chad smiled. "Me too. Comes with the territory." he looked around with a puzzled look on his face. "I better get dressed. Where are the clothes I laid out to wear?" he looked at Bryan.

Bryan gave him a sly smile and said, "I hid them." as he lowered his body. "I wanted to have a little fun before we go."

"-But you're dressed...." Chad complained, but sighed when Bryan's hand gripped his cock.

"I have a secret." Bryan said as he took one lick of Chad's erection. It tasted clean and smelled like soap. "And that is... _(lick)_.... I'm addicted... _(lick)_... to... _(lick)_... sucking your cock."

Chad laughed and laid his hand on Bryan's cheek; feeling the head of his cock under his palm, poking the inside of Bryan's cheek. He said, "That is no secret."

Bryan looked up with his eyes seemingly smiling as he moved forward and buried his face in Chad's groin while deep throating him.

Chad sucked in a deep breath and unintentionally mussed up Bryan's hair, but the brunette didn't care- he'd anticipated it. Right now he needed Chad at the moment. Besides, he could redo his hair by wetting it.

_____.

Toke and Rainne were also taking their time in their room, but more so. Toke didn't really want to go to a gay bar, but Rainne did- if nothing more for than to dance and have fun with her new friends and to celebrate Terry and Josh's marraige.

Toke was riffling through a drawer when Rainne came out of the bathroom with her hair up and a purple dress on.

Toke turned around. Rainne forbade him to wear his goth, black garb tonight. He wore a short sleeved blue shirt and blue jeans.

"Jesus Rainne." Toke starred at her. "You look gorgeous!" He approached her and gave her a kiss on the lips and hugged her.

"You look handsome too." Rainne smiled daintily as she ran her hands along Toke's shoulders.

Tokes fingers found the zipper on the side of her dress and unzipped it.

"Toke! We have to go." Rainne laughed and pushed him away, then took her zipper between her fingers to re-zip it.

Toke pulled her back into his embrace. "I don't want your dress to get wrinkled." he kissed her neck as he slid the straps off her shoulders. Her dress fell to the floor as he walked her to the bed and sat her down.

"Oh alright. Take your shirt off. You know It'll have to be a quickie. They're all waiting for us downstairs." Rainne worked on Toke's jeans as he worked on the buttons of his shirt.

After several minutes of heavy petting and making out, Rainne moaned, "I want you."

"I want you too, but I couldn't find any condoms. I think we used them all up." Toke said, his fingers still busy.

"Uhh.. no... really?"

"Yea." Toke said and kissed her.

"Just... Mmm... just pull out then before you cum, ok?" Rainne murmured.

Toke lifted his head and looked her in the eyes. He asked with doubt, "Really? You're sure?"

She nodded her head and pleaded with her eyes, "Yes."

Toke rolled on top of her and did as she suggested.

_____.

"Finally!" Josh exclaimed, looking at the stairs.

Everyone looked and saw Rainne and Toke descending.

Luke snickered and said, "Noah..."

Noah slapped Luke's ass and said, "I know. It's obvious." he adjusted the strap on his video bag and slung it on his shoulder. He was going to tape Josh and Terry so they would have a video memory of their first night of marriage.

Luke pointed to Toke's jeans and said, "You may want to _(heh, heh)_ zip up there Toke. Your quickie was too fast of a quickie. You didn't even have time to dress properly."

"Get bent Blaze!" Toke said to Luke, then laughed as he zipped up.

Everyone left the house to get into the van exept Terry and Josh.

Josh held Terry's hand and said, "Ready babe?"

"Yeah, but..." Terry looked down and bit his lip.

Josh drew his eyebrows together and asked, "What is it?"

"Um, do you have any desire to go in the back room to watch... the live sex show?" Terry asked, fearing the answer.

Josh shrugged. "I'm curious, but I know you aren't so it's not a question of 'wanting' to go back there or not. It's more of a matter of respect for you." he said and walked with Terry outside.

Terry let out a grateful sigh and looked at Josh lovingly. "You always know what to do and what to say. You're so good to me. I wish there was something I could do for you. You're so giving Josh. I feel like a heel for holding you back."

"Stop it." Josh said as he led Terry to the door of the van. He stopped before getting in and turned to his husband. "You can make our first night officially as partners a memorable one. I expect you to be insatiable in bed, not to mention a total slut for me. Can you do that?" he smiled slyly.

Terry nodded happily. "Here's a preview." he took Josh's head and cradled it as he crushed his mouth against Josh's lips. His tongue forced it's way into his husband's mouth while he pressed his body against him. His hands strayed and ended up on Josh's ass. He rubbed and tightly squeezed each ass cheek while Josh moaned happily.

Terry stepped back and said with a smirk, "Something like that?"

Josh opened his eyes and said dreamily, "Yeahhh... I think we should stay here and start our honeymoon night right now."

Terry looked down, chuckled and stepped up to Josh again. This time to hide the prominent bulge beneath his husband's slacks. "Josh! You need to chill."

"Can't help it." Josh snickered and let his arms rest loosely on Terry's shoulders.

"Come on you two!" Chad called from inside the van.

Terry looked over Josh's shoulder and said to the occupants, "Uh. Just wait." then he looked down. He whispered in Josh's ear, "Think about baseball."

Josh laughed. "I can't! You say the word 'ball' and my mind thinks of two balls. Yours. Shit Terry, they're perfect and soft and you smell so good down here." Josh cupped Terry's soft bulge, making it semi hard.

"Josh." Terry said in a soft voice as he took Josh's hand away from his crotch. "We have to go. Don't get me hard too."

"Spoilsport. So you want me to be the only one in the van with a hard on? Fine." Josh kissed Terry's lips once. "Lets go!" He turned around and took a seat in the van.

With amusement, Terry shook with laughter and then sat next to Josh.

Rainne laughed into her open hand- hearing their conversation. Toke groaned and said, "Dude!" to Josh. Noah shook his head and muttered to no one in particular, "Only Josh." It didn't faze Luke, because he was the same way, always had been. He didn't care who saw or heard what, but he knew he couldn't touch or flirt relentlessly like he had when he was on drugs. Chad and Bryan were too busy making out to notice anyone around them. They were in their own world.

While the driver was taking them to 'Ildiavolodentro', Luke passed out the membership cards and said, "Use them to get into the club and into the back room- if anyone is interested in doing that." Luke looked around the van and asked with curiosity, "IS there anyone here that is interested in seeing a 'show'?"

Everyone looked at everyone else and shook their heads.

Luke smiled and stared at Toke. "Hm. I thought you would have been the first one to raise a hand!" he teased, receiving a middle finger salute in return. Luke laughed and returned the gesture, then faced Noah. He smiled and rubbed Noah's knee.

Noah came closer and aloud, "Well Luke, I DO have a desire to watch a sex show."

Luke's mouth dropped open. He couldn't believe what Noah was saying loudly, for everyone to hear, especially after everything they've just been through because their friends may not have forgiven him yet.

Noah grinned and said close to Luke's ear, "Our own sex show. After I tape Josh and Terry at the club with everyone wishing them well, as well as a toast, I was thinking of making a tape of our own private show in the bedroom tonight."

Luke's heart raced and he nodded. "Oh hell yes!" he grinned widely at his fiance' with vulgar and indecent thoughts of what they could do to each other tonight.

Noah saw the carnal look in Luke's impassioned, brown eyes. His heart began to beat erratically with the knowledge that Luke had something in mind and it most likely was wild and smutty or possibly even illegal in some states. He took Luke's hand and kissed it as he looked at the shiny silvery shirt and tight black dress slacks he had on. Luke had intentionally left a few of the buttons on his shirt undone, revealing his soft chest hair and arousing looking chest. Noah was dressed all in black and looked more conservative, as did Chad, Bryan and Terry. Josh's appearance was like Luke's except he didn't have chest hair.

The dark haired man knocked on Mrs. Walsh's villa. Demitrio answered the door with a shocked look on his face. He recognized the man, but he had no idea he would show up here. He thought he stayed with his 'boss' and didn't leave the island of Malta. He invited the man inside and noticed the limo in the driveway.

"I need some information." he told Demitrio.

"What kind of information?"

The man replied, "The kind that you can provide."

______.

The driver of the van stopped right outside the club doors and said he could be back within 10 minutes after they called when they wanted to leave and go back to the villa.

The couples filed out of the van with their cards in hand and apprehension in their breaths.

Luke took Terry's hand and Noah took Josh's. They went through the front doors, followed by Chad and Bryan.

Toke was hesitant. Rainne practically dragged him along. "Come on!" she said.

He whispered, "I don't want to go in there and see dudes kissing and groping other dudes!"

"Toke!" Rainne stopped and put her hand on a hip. "This is Terry's and Josh's celebration. We're going in!"

Toke rolled his eyes. "You shoulda let me wear my makeup. At least I could hide behind it. What if someone tries to pick me up? I'm gonna die in there! They all could be naked already. I do not want to see a cock waved in my face woman!"

Rainne laughed and said, "That's only in the back room! You don't have to go back there." She took his hand and pulled him inside. They saw the rest of the group at the bar ordering a drink for a toast. Bryan was holding Noah's camera and filming the event.

Toke picked up the glass of Coke Luke had ordered for him and raised it while everyone else grabbed their shot.

"To Terry and Josh." Noah said and grinned. "May you forever be together and love each other. Congratulations!!"

Luke bought another round after everyone tossed back their shot. Once again, they held their shotglasses.

Luke grinned and held up his glass. "I want to say something!" he looked at Terry and Josh and said, "Terry, I'm glad you found love. Josh, I'm so fucking happy you decided to get married to Terry. You both found that special person you want to **annoy** for the rest of your lives!" he laughed, then tossed back his vodka shot.

Josh chuckled and looked at Terry. He said, "Here's to Terry! He knows me and loves me anyway!"

"Oh?" Terry grinned and added sweetly, "Well, I want to tell you that I love you so much and our marriage will strengthen and grow as our life together progresses."

Josh smiled and looked at Terry with love in his eyes. He kissed Terry passionately while Bryan taped them.

"Ahem." Chad cleared his throat. "Smile for the camera and remember the love you feel for each other today and feed off it for the rest of your...._(shit)_... life..." Chad winced. He didn't want to bring up mortality at such a happy occasion. 'Shit! Why did I have to open my mouth?' he wondered. He felt Bryan's hand on his shoulder and turned with a worried look on his face.

"It's fine. Josh isn't reacting. He's had 3 shots, I'm sure he's feeling good."

Chad nodded. "Okay." he answered and looked into Bryan's eyes. Bryan licked his lips and mouthed, 'I wanna fuck you.'

"Mmnn, uhh." Chad moaned as his cock twitched. Bryan talking like that turned him on.

"Later?"

Bryan nodded and gave him a wink.

Another round of shots were ordered, and another round of congratulations were expressed, then hugs and kisses.

Three men came over to the loud group. One was wearing a mesh black shirt with short shorts, another was wearing chaps with jeans and a muscle shirt and the last guy was wearing tight blue jean cut offs with an unbuttoned white shirt. With heavy accents, they asked in English what was going on.

Chad stared- mesmerized by the way the men were dressed. He'd never seen anything like it before. Nothing fazed Bryan, except it looked like one of the men was interested in Toke, which could be entertaining.

Terry spoke up and explained that he and Josh he got married, then introduced his husband. The three men bought the newlyweds a drink and kissed them on the cheek. Terry blushed, while Josh laughed at his partner's embarrassment.

Luke pulled Noah out on the dance floor and ground against him as they danced to E.X.P.'s 'Shake your body'.

Bryan continued to tape Josh and Terry as the 3 men interacted with them. Chad left to dance with Noah and Luke.

"So hot boy." the man in the short shorts and mesh top spoke in broken English to Toke. "Where you from?"

Toke frowned and said, "The United States." 'Oh my god. He's hitting on me! No way!' Toke thought. He looked at Rainne, who had turned away because she was laughing.

"Dance?" the man asked. He was handsome, but not Toke's type or gender.

"No thank you." Toke said and grabbed Rainne. "This is my girl."

"Oh." the man said, then looked closely. "Looks real."

"What?" Toke asked, looking at the man, then at Rainne. "What looks real?"

The man reached out and grabbed Rainne's right breast and squeezed. "Real boobies?"

Rainne screamed and yelled "Toke!"

Toke grabbed the man and pulled him off his girlfriend, then told him to get lost.

Bryan pulled Toke off the guy and said, "Cool it Toke. He thinks Rainne is a transvestite, that's all."

"What?!" Toke said loudly as Rainne began to laugh really hard.

"Oh my God!" she laughed. "Thank god he didn't feel my crotch to see if I had a cock!"

"We should go." Toke said to her, "We congratulated Terry and Josh already. Our job is done."

"No please?" Rainne begged and pleaded. She wanted to dance and have a good night out.

"Fine." Toke said against his better judgment. "I'll stay, just for you." and received a deep, thankful kiss from her.

Bryan asked the bartender to hold onto Noah's camera. He excused himself to Terry and Josh, then went to dance with Chad, Luke and Noah.

Terry turned to Josh and smiled. The two men that had walked over to talk to them asked the newlyweds to dance. Terry raised his eyebrows and shrugged. "I don't know." he said. He didn't want to dance with anyone else and was sure Josh knew that.

Josh nodded, "Lets go with. It'll be fun. You only live.... once." he said sort of downheartedly. He'd heard what Chad had said before about the rest of his and Terry's life together. He pretended to ignore it, but dying was always on his mind.

Terry drew his eyebrows together and grabbed Josh's hand. Wanting to please his husband, he said, "Come on babe. It's our special night. Let's have fun." he turned to the men and said, "Yea we'll dance!" 'I can let go of my inhibitions and fears for one night. Josh deserves this. I know he loves me and he wouldn't hurt me. He married me to please me, I can do this to please him and to let him forget what I know he's thinking right now. It's give and take in a relationship. My turn to give.'

______.

**Later**.....

Everyone met at the bar to leave, except Luke and Noah. Josh and Terry looked around and didn't see them. Bryan and Chad searched the dance floor and came back saying they weren't out there. Toke went to check the bathroom, but neither one of them was in there either. Rainne walked up and down the bar and didn't see the couple.

"Maybe they went to the back room?" Josh asked with a gleam in his eye.

Terry pursed his lips and shook his head. "Not after what Luciano did to you and Bryan. Noah wouldn't trust him to watch a show, would he?"

Chad spoke up, knowing Noah better than anyone, "I don't think so, but we were into 'watching' last summer." he shrugged, "Maybe his curiosity has peaked again?"

"I'll go check." Josh said, but Terry pulled him back and whispered, "Let someone else."

No one volunteered. Josh arched an eyebrow at his partner and said, "I'm JUST going in to get them and I'll come right back out again, ok?"

Terry breathed deeply and said, "No, I'm coming with you."

"I'm not going to get off on watching Terry..." He rolled his eyes at the defiant look in Terry's eyes and said, "Alight, fine, come on then." he grabbed his hand and led him to a door guarded by a huge, muscular man. They showed their membership cards and were allowed to pass through the thick steel door.

The room smelled like pure man. Sweat, cum and sex. They heard sucking sounds, moans, grunts, and swearing- not to mention seeing what was making those noises. Nervousness filled Terry's body. He was out of his element and didn't know where to look.

Josh inhaled deeply through his nose and let out a pleased sound, "Mmmm..." He looked around, seeing men on the sidelines, at least 4 deep against the walls, kissing or watching the center of the room. When he and Terry got closer, they saw the middle was occupied by men in different states of undress and in different stages of sexual positions.

Terry accidentally looked at the center of the room, seeing two men jacking each other off and quickly looked away toward the sidelines to look for Luke and Noah.

Josh stopped and gasped. He turned to Terry with wide, amused eyes and said, "Holy fuckin' hell!"

"What?" Terry asked. "The sex?"

"Yea! The sex. Guess what?" Josh laughed and looked over his shoulder.

Terry followed his gaze and saw Luke and Noah. "Oh no fucking WAY!"

_____.

Luke looked up at Noah and then around. There were men everywhere and no one they knew. "Are you sure you want me to do this?"

"Yea!" Noah said and ran his fingers through the blond hair at waist level.

"Ok baby." Luke reached up and undid Noah's pants and pulled them down- just to the tops of his thighs. He grasped Noah's cock with one hand and made it rigid by effortlessly gliding it along the shaft. Noah looked down and watched Luke attend to his cock. He loved watching Luke's hand move. Luke glanced up and smiled as he pleasured him. He leaned in and licked the tip of Noah's cock and put his full lips over the head as he grabbed Noah's ass with both hands and pulled his body closer.

Josh stared, hypnotized by what he was seeing.

Terry tapped him on the shoulder. "I think we better go." he said anxiously.

"Huh?" Josh watched Luke grab hold of Noah's thick cock again with his right hand. He had no idea Noah was packing.

Terry looked at Josh, then at Noah and Luke. He stated, "You want to stay, don't you?"

Josh sighed and turned away. He shrugged and answered. "We should go, like you said."

Terry saw the look of disappointment on Josh's face. He bit his lip as he held his breath, then walked to the middle of the room. He kept a little distance away and yelled to get his friend's attention, "Noah! We didn't expect to see you giving a show. Can Josh and I stay in the room anyway?"

Noah and Luke turned their heads. Luke smiled and Noah hitched his breath in shock. When Luke asked before if anyone was going into the sex room, no one raised their hands, which gave Luke and Noah clearance to go with the knowledge no one would come in. Now Terry and Josh were in here too?

Noah didn't have to ask Luke if he minded, of course his fiancé wouldn't mind- he was that type of person. Noah decided that he didn't care either. He shouted back. "Whatever you want to do!"

Terry turned around, right into Josh's embrace. He had snuck up on him. "You are too good for me. I love you."

"Love you too." Terry replied. "Wanna watch?" he asked with bated breath.

"Maybe for a minute, but I'd rather get you in there." Josh pointed to the center of the room.

"Not a chance." Terry grinned. "You can get me tonight at the villa."

"Hm, I like that." Josh said and saw Luke's warm, wet tongue drag along the skin on Noah's cock. Luke alternated long slow licks with rapid, short laps. Noah tilted his head back and closed his eyes as he let a moan escape. Josh couldn't hear it over the other sounds of sex in the room, but he saw Noah's mouth open. He thought he heard a whip crack to his left, but he wasn't sure and he didn't care. He was mesmerized with the scene before him. Luke had brought his other hand up and tugged carefully on the sac hanging below Noah's incredibly hard cock currently sliding in and out between his lips. He cupped them gently; then rolled each nut with his fingers.

Terry watched a different couple. He hated the sensations he was feeling in his body. The excitement of something forbidden. It almost felt dirty to be in this room watching a bunch of horny men having sex and it was definitely too weird watching his friends.

Josh sighed and kissed Terry's ear and encircled his chest with his arms while he kept his eyes on Luke. His fingers stroked Terry's chest while he stared at Luke running his hand up and down Noah's jean clad, muscular thigh. He covered Noah's cock with his mouth again and sucked voraciously on it until Noah cradled Luke's head and rammed his cock as far and fast as he could in and out of Luke's mouth.

Suddenly Terry's attention was brought to Noah when the brunette yelled, "UHHH. Take my cock to the hilt!" Terry and Josh watched Luke do just that. They could see he was breathing heavily through his nose and sweating as he bobbed his head while Noah thrust into his face.

Neither Noah or Luke looked their way, or anyone else's for that matter. They were too into each other, as if they were the only two in the room. Noah's gaze was fixed on Luke's head and now and then on Luke's enraptured eyes when the blond looked up.

Terry and Josh were breathing heavily now. It wasn't their friends that were turning them on, it was the smells, the sounds and witnessing the erotic sights.

Noah withdrew from Luke's mouth, almost, only to slam his cock back in- nearly all the way. Luke's forehead was pressed up to Noah's stomach, his mouth and throat full and stuffed with Noah.

"God this is so wrong Josh. Watching our friends?" Terry said with a frown and looked away, He didn't think he'd ever be able to look them in the eyes ever again. All of a sudden, a wave passed over him and he was greatly embarrassed- to the point of never wanting to see Luke or Noah again.

Josh observed Noah's expression and assumed, correctly, he was about to cum. He looked away and faced Terry with a smile. "It's alright. It's not really sex and you can't see anything really. You did ask them Terry- they don't care. Remember how they met?"

"I did ask them, but not for myself." Terry's eyes cautiously traveled down Josh's body. Thankfully his husband didn't have a hard-on.

Josh cupped Terry's chin and brought his face back up again and kissed his lips. They embraced as Josh dove his tongue into his partners mouth. He moaned and pulled Terry closer.

Luke chanced a glance at Terry and Josh and saw they were otherwise occupied. He looked back up at Noah and nodded that it was okay to cum now that their friends wouldn't be watching. He knew Noah really didn't want Josh and Terry watching. It was one thing to do this with strangers, it was another to let friends watch.

Noah let out the breath he was holding that was staving off his release and let go. He ran his fingers through Luke's hair and moaned and grunted.

Josh and Terry heard Noah and turned towards his voice. Noah was really working his hips into Luke's face.

"Jesus!" Terry uttered in surprise at the rough way Noah was using Luke's mouth. "He's really fucking his mouth hard!"

Josh turned Terry back around and stared into his eyes with a devilish smile on his lips, "Later," he began as he ran his finger along Terry's jaw to his lips and grazed them with his fingertip as he spoke, "I'm gonna fuck your ass like that."

Terry chuckled, feeling Josh's words travel from his ears to his groin. His crotch prickled and his cock moved. He swallowed and said, "Can we go now?"

Josh nodded, "Yeah, thanks for letting me check this out. I was really only curious."

"You've seen other guys have sex Josh. You've been with more than one guy at a time."

"-But not watching. I was a participant. Anyway, that part of my life is over." Josh said, taking Terry's hand.

Terry sighed in relief. He was actually glad that he and Josh came into this room because he realized now that Josh had changed. His husband wasn't into watching as much as Terry thought he would have been. It eased his mind. He took one last glance at Noah and Luke. Noah was zipping his pants and Luke was standing up.

Terry followed Josh out of the room- heading back to the bar.

"Did you see them?" Chad asked with a grin. Josh and Terry were gone for about 20 minutes and he knew they were watching a show.

Terry looked away, red faced, and said nothing.

Josh nodded and snickered, "Boy did we ever 'see' them!"

Toke made a face and rolled his eyes. "Ew!" he said.

Bryan draped his arm around Chad and asked, "Are they coming or not?"

Josh laughed and said, "Noah sure did!" Terry elbowed him in the ribs when he saw Noah coming towards the group, but he didn't see Luke.

"Where is Luciano?" Bryan asked Noah.

Noah looked behind himself. He saw two men that had approached him and Luke after their act and wanted to switch partners. Of course Noah said no and Luke was very adamant and told the two guys to leave them alone.

Noah turned back around and said, "He went to the bathroom. You guys ready to leave when he gets back?"

Everyone nodded. Terry and Josh bought another shot and wrapped their arms around each other, then put the shot glass to the other boys lips and tipped the glass to give each other a drink.

Noah watched them warily, wondering if they would say anything about the sex room and what they saw. He didn't think Terry would, but Josh being Josh might. He knew Josh had no shame and would probably be relentless with his teasing. At the time he was getting off, Noah didn't care who watched, now he felt a little bit of humility.

Several minutes later, Noah frowned and looked around. "Where the hell is he?" he said aloud.

Bryan and Chad broke their kiss and looked at Noah. Chad said, "You said he's in the bathroom."

"I know Chad!" Noah said shaking his head. "It's taking too long." he said as he was walking away- headed to the bathroom. 'Where did he go? It shouldn't take this long to take a piss. If he went back in that sex room without me....'

Noah opened the bathroom door. He looked around and saw Luke's cell phone on the floor. He picked it up and held it. "What the fuck!"

He ran back to the bar and yelled, "Something happened! Luke's cell phone was on the floor. I can't find him!" Noah looked around frantically.

Noah's sharp tone caught Bryan's attention. He stayed calm. "Chad, you and I will go look outside. Noah go back into the sex room and look for him. Ask if anyone saw him come back in. Josh and Terry, uh, you both are too drunk. Stay here at the bar and wait. Maybe he'll come back here. Toke check the dance floor and ask the men out there if they have seen Luciano. Can you describe him well enough?"

Toke gave him a goofy look. "Yea! Duh, blond and six feet tall."

Bryan shook his head and said, "That describes half of the men here. Add what he was wearing. Ask if they saw a man with hazel eyes, full lips, dimples and a lean body. Say he's attractive or hot."

"Awww." Toke muttered and saw the stern look on Bryan's face. "Fine, anything to help. What about Rainne?"

"She can come with Chad and I." Bryan said and led Chad and Rainne to the door. He asked the doorman if anyone with Luke's description had left.

Noah went into the back room and didn't see Luke at all. He started asking around, but the first few guys he asked just remembered Luke from before when he was blowing Noah. He continued to walk around and ask anyway.

Terry was talking to the bartenders and the guys at the bar to find out if any of them saw Luke. Toke looked at the dance floor. Josh was standing next to him. He heard Josh encouraging him drunkenly to go ask the guy that tried to pick him up earlier.

"No way Josh! You go ask." Toke turned to him and frowned. "I am not going to him, I'll try over there." he pointed to a regular dressed guy.

Josh laughed and said, "Good luck! Feel him up too, he may have some information."

"Fuck you Josh!" Toke muttered, but hid a smile. He had to keep an open mind in order to help Noah.

"Go dance with him to see if he saw Luciano leave with someone." Josh joked.

"No way dude! I don't dance with guys. I'll just ask if he saw Blaze." Toke stated and walked away hearing Josh laugh goofily because he was drunk. He reached the dark haired man with the neatly trimmed mustache and soul patch under his bottom lip. He tapped him on the shoulder.

The man turned toward him and grinned. "Hello there handsome." he said seductively as his eyes traveled up and down Toke's body.

Toke wanted to bolt, but for Luke's sake he couldn't.

"My name is Antonio would you like to dance?" the man asked.

Toke bit his lip so he wouldn't sound disapproving when he spoke. He said in a kind manner, "No I just need to know if you saw a tall, blond... uh, handsome man?"

Antonio looked around, confused, and said, "That man there?"

Toke looked with hope where Antonio was pointing and shook his head. "No. Not him." Toke thought to himself for a moment, 'I have to be more descriptive like Bryan said. These are gay guys- they check out guys like I check out chicks, or used to. I can handle it.'

Toke smiled demurely and said, "He's got nice lips with um, cute... dimples and um.... gorgeous, big brown eyes? Oh, he has a nice looking..." 'Oh fuck... come on I have to say it.' "A nice package?" Toke covered his eyes.

Antonio grabbed Toke and pulled him close and began to dance. "What is your name?"

Toke backed away and watched Antonio dance to the beat of the music and swivel his hips suggestively. He instantly looked back up , embarrassed. He answered giving his birthname, "Lucas."

"Dance with me and I may remember something." Antonio smiled coyly.

Toke looked around and saw Terry and Josh looking at him with amusement. He scowled at them- they just laughed. He turned back to Antonio and said, "Fine, just one dance." he began to move and dance.

"Put your hands on my shoulders. I will teach you the Italian way to strano ballando." _(freak dance)_

"What?" Toke asked with a puzzled look, but raised his hands and put them on Antonio's shoulders anyway. He kept a comfortable 3 feet between him and the other man.

Antonio didn't explain his Italian. Instead, he pulled Toke close. So close that their groins touched, then Antonio grabbed and squeezed Toke's ass.

'No, this isn't happening. Ewww shit what do I do?!' Toke thought as his ass automatically clenched tight. 'I'm getting molested! Fuck this shit!'

Antonio laughed in Toke's ear. "Such a tight, little, hot ass you have." he said rubbing it. "Want to go to the back room for a good time?"

"No!" Toke said and pulled away. "I just want to find my friend. Tell me what you know... if you know anything?!"

"What was he wearing?"

Toke groaned. 'Why didn't I think to tell him that first? I am such a dweeb!' He answered, "He was wearing a silver shirt and dark pants. He has-"

"Yes I saw him." Antonio spoke. "He was in the bathroom when a man with a dark suit came in. They spoke then the man got angry. I left, but I saw the man with the suit pull him out of the bathroom and take him out the back exit.

Toke turned away from Antonio and ran as fast as he could, dodging dancers, and reached the bar gasping for breath. "Some fuck took Blaze!" He yelled at Josh and Terry. He saw Noah come out of the sex room looking discouraged and ran to him. "NOAH!!"

Noah looked up and saw the frightened look on Toke's face. "What?" he grabbed Toke by his biceps and shook him.

"Someone took him! A guy saw a man in a suit drag him out that back door!" Toke pointed.

Noah turned and looked at the door. He dashed off, calling over his shoulder, "Toke! Get Chad, Bryan and Rainne! Terry and Josh, get my camera from the bartender and call the van to come get you."

Noah ran out the back door. He looked around the dark alley. It was deserted. He slumped his shoulders. Not knowing what to do, he began to cry. The rest of the group walked into the alley and met Noah.

Chad immediately hugged him and tried to comfort him, but Noah didn't want to be calmed. He decided he needed to inform Luke's parents, a job he dreaded since he'd had to do it before.

Luke sat in the limo staring at his kidnapper. He asked, "Who are you? Do you work for Damien Grimaldi? Are you his enemy? What do you want?"

The man said in a thick Maltese accent. "In time Lucas. In time."

Luke leaned forward, towards the man sitting across from him and spat, "I'm not Lucas you dipshit! My name is Luciano."


	60. Alternate Ending Chp 32

"**Through Thick and Thin**"  
(alternate ending)  
Chapter: 32  
Summary: Luke and Noah are reunited, Toke meets Eduardo, Josh and Terry celebrate their honeymoon in the morning. Mostly fluff/sex  
Disclaimer: This story is a fictional work of my own, and is in no way associated to ATWT, CBS, or P&G. The events and characters depicted in this story are purely fictional and should not be misconstrued for real life events or people. This story is A.U..  
rated NC-17 for language and sex  
This is a long one. There is only one more to go and it's long too

Excerpt from the last chp......

_Luke sat in the limo staring at his kidnapper. He asked, "Who are you? Do you work for Damien? Are you his enemy? What do you want?"_

The man said in a thick Maltese accent. "In time Lucas. In time."

Luke spat, "I'm not Lucas you dipshit!"

The man looked at Luke and asked, "You are a Grimaldi, yes?"

"No! My last name is **Snyder**." Luke said with an air of arrogance, then stated as a fact, "I am not a Grimaldi!"

The man shook his head and said, "We know you were adopted by your stepfather and have a different last name."

"Yeah, so." Luke snarled.

The man took out the picture of Toke that had been taken a few years ago. One that his mother sent to his biological father before he started his goth phase. The man stared at the photo, then glanced at Luke. The boy in the photo, Lucas, had light brown hair, almost blond, his eyes were brown and his lips similar, but not the same as the boy sitting across from him. He realized his mistake and paled. He used the intercom to tell the driver to turn around and asked Luke, "Who are you?"

"Luciano Snyder." Luke answered and sneered. "Who the hell are YOU?"

The man put two and two together and sighed, "Ahhh! Damien Grimaldi's son. I see-"

"I said, I am NOT his son. I'm a Snyder you asshole!" Luke curled his lip with disgust. "What do you want with me?!"

I work for Eduardo Grimaldi. I was sent to find his son." He held out the picture of Toke. "Do you know this boy? He would be your second cousin."

Luke took the picture and looked at Toke. He didn't recognize him at first, then he chuckled to himself at the sight of Toke's appearance. "Oh my God that's funny." Luke laughed, then stopped when he realized what this meant. He looked to the man again and said with cold eyes as well as a cold voice,"Yes I know him. What do you want with him?"

"His father would like to meet him. That is all."

"That's all?!" Luke yelled. "You thought I was Toke and you grabbed me... kidnapped me! It doesn't seem to me that Eduardo just wants to talk!"

"I knew no other way to get you to come with me but to force you. You wouldn't come willingly." the man made an appeal to Luke.

"Well Duh! When you grab me like you did, I'm gonna fight." Luke shook his head. "You dumbass. You got the wrong guy!" he chuckled. "You should be fired."

"Relax. I am having the driver take you back to the club." the man stated. "No harm will come to you or your friends."

"How did you find us?" Now Luke knew why he was having panic attacks when he and Noah went sightseeing the previous day. He felt the sense that someone was watching him and Noah. Then it came rushing back. He HAD seen this man sitting across from him in the limo before. Luke's anger came to a head and he demanded, "You were following me and my friends weren't you?! Tell me!"

"Yes, but I lost you all tonight. I went to Lucinda Walsh's villa. Demitrio kindly told me that you and your friends had gone to the club 'Ildiavolodentro'. He meant no harm telling me. Do not be upset with him. I explained to him that I only wanted to talk to Lucas because his father wanted to meet him."

Luke held out his hand and ordered, "Give me your phone! I want to call my fiancé. He's going to be worried." then he glared at the man, who willingly handed the cell phone over to the blond. Luke took the phone and flipped it open and muttered, "Still doesn't give you the right to take someone against their will you douche bag."

"You would not come with me. You argued and fought. I took drastic measures per Mr. Grimaldi's instruction. I had permission to use force and whatever it took to get his son to him. I am sorry for what I've done Luciano."

Luke shook his head and said, "Well I don't forgive you. I was kidnapped before and it messed up my head, not to mention my fiancé's psyche. You have a lot of explaining and kissing up to do."

"Yes, I believe that I do, not just to you and your friends, but to Mr. Grimaldi. He will be very angry by my actions because I have the wrong boy."

"Good! Maybe you'll learn your lesson." Luke looked down and punched in Noah's cell number, then held the phone by his ear and waited for Noah to answer. As he waited, he said, "You're lucky I'm not going to press charges."

Noah's phone rang just as he was about to phone Lilly and Holden.

Luke asked, "Noah?"

"Oh my.... God! Luke!!! Where are you? Where did you go?" Noah asked relieved, but scared.

The group huddled around Noah and waited anxiously for news on Luke.

"Some asswipe took me against my will. He's bringing me back to the club now."

"Who is he? What did he want? Did he hurt you? Did he.... uh..." Noah didn't want to think if the guy raped or hurt Luke. He was ready to kill whomever took his fiancé.

"Baby, I'm ok. Nothing happened like that. He works for Toke's biological dad. He thought I was Toke."

Noah asked, puzzled, "What? Toke?"

Toke's ears pricked up. "What about me?"

Noah said into the phone, "Luke, tell Toke." and handed the phone to him.

As Toke spoke to Luke, Noah told everyone that Luke was on his way back to the club. He explained, as best as he could with what little information he had, what had happened.

"Blaze?" Toke asked into the phone, "Are you ok man?"

"Yeah, I'm coming back. I'll be there shortly. This dickwad took me thinking I was you. He works for Eduardo Grimaldi. Your bio dad wants to meet you."

"He nabbed you just for that? Why didn't he just ask who you were first?"

"He has a picture of you and we look alike. He assumed I was you." Luke said, looking down at the picture again. "So, do you want to meet Eduardo or not? We're almost at the Ildiavolodentro."

"I don't know." Toke bit a black polished nail. "You were kidnapped by one of his men."

Luke stared at the man in the limo with him and said, "But I'm safe, I'm coming back Toke."

Toke looked at his friends, with worry, and said, "That's because you were the wrong guy. What if Eduardo doesn't let me leave? What if I don't come back?"

"This guy is harmless. Just give him a yes or no." Luke looked at the dark haired man. "I think he's on the up and up. You know Toke, you might want to meet Eduardo after everything you've told me that your mom told you. He might be a nice guy. Your mom has kept in touch with him all this time...."

"But I have a dad." Toke frowned.

"I'm just saying this might be your only chance Toke. He wants to see you. You might even like the guy. I don't know. Do what you want, but think fast. Like I said, we'll be there soon."

Toke sighed with butterflies in his stomach. "Yeah, I'll think about it. See ya in a bit. Oh, and I'm glad you're ok." Toke said and looked at Noah, who was running his fingers nervously through his hair. He whispered into the receiver of the phone, "Noah's really taking this hard. He's gonna need some TLC when you get here. No one can console him. He's pushing everyone away."

Luke's lips trembled with the thought of his fiancé in distress. He said in a cracking voice, "I'll take care of him when I get there. Bye."

"See you cousin."

-=====-

Noah paced the alley worriedly and angry that this happened- again. He felt like he failed Luke- again. He let Luke out of his sight and he'd disappeared- again. He anxiously looked up every time a car drove by. He kicked the garbage on the ground as his friends watched helplessly. He muttered and swore under his breath. Tears stung his eyes as he swallowed silent sobs. He had to stay strong for Luke, for himself, for his friends.

"It's a limo!!" Chad exclaimed and pointed at the stretch car pulling up to them in the alley.

Everyone looked and sighed in relief, except Noah. He glared at the limo as if he could see through the darkened windows to the face of the person or persons responsible for his fiancé's kidnapping.

When the limo came to a stop, he ran to it and yanked open the back door. He looked in and saw Luke with a surprised look on his face. He turned to the only other person in the car with a furious look. He reached in and yanked him out by his Italian silk tie.

"You bastard!" Noah yelled at the man. Luke got out of the limo and closed the door. He watched Noah and knew not to mess with him when he was angry. He'd calm down soon enough when he saw Luke was unharmed.

"Why did you take him? What gave you the right to take MY fiancé?" Noah yelled and balled up his fist and punched the man in the gut. The man doubled over in pain and croaked out. "It was a mistake."

Luke was shocked that Noah had resorted to violence. He decided then and there to pull Noah off the man in the suit, saying, "Noah, I'm here. I'm safe. I'm yours." He faced Noah with tears welling in his eyes.

Noah swallowed and stared at Luke, his eyes wide with fear with the thought he could have lost Luke. His emotions caught up with him and he began to weep again. He shook uncontrollably and his tears traced the ones he shed earlier.

Luke put his arms around Noah and drew him near. He kissed him with such a ferocity that Terry, Josh and Chad hadn't seen since Luke came back from his previous kidnapping.

______________.

The man in the suit recovered from the punch, faced the shocked group and asked, "Lucas Grimaldi?"

Toke looked at Rainne and shrugged. She grabbed his hand protectively.

"What are you going to do?" she whispered fearfully.

"I guess see what he wants. Blaze came back unharmed." he looked at Luke, who was in Noah's embrace. "I'm going to talk to Eduardo. I'll be back later. Promise."

"Okay, I'll wait for you at the villa." she said with a scared face.

"I'm fine Rainne. I used to wrestle in high school. Ask Blaze, I can tackle him anywhere, anytime." he smiled. He kissed her and walked to the man in the suit with the dark hair. "I'm Lucas, but I go by Toke." he said, warily looking at the older gentleman.

"I would like you to come with me to meet your father, Eduardo Grimaldi."

Toke looked back at Rainne and blew her a kiss. "I'll see you later babe. I have to do this."

Rainne looked worried as she watched him get into the limo. She turned around with tears in her eyes and asked everyone, "Is he going to come back? Where is that man taking him? I can't believe he trusted him!" She spun back around and watched the limo leave. "Toke!!"

Bryan wrapped an arm around her and took Chad's hand at the same time. "I think he'll be fine sweetheart." He said to her in a calming tone of voice, then he looked over his shoulder at Terry and Josh, who were leaning on each other giggling about some inside joke. "Hey you! Married boys, come with us. The van should be here soon."

Josh looked at Bryan and teased, "Married? No pardners... no parters... no, partners!" He laughed and glanced at Terry. "Hear that Ter? I can't fuckin' talk!"

Terry laughed into Josh's shoulder and held him around his waist. "Husbin... no husband! You're my hubby!" he giggled. "Hubby!"

"Noooo don't call me that... I sound like an old man." Josh pouted drunkenly.

"Aww.. Joshie." Terry caressed Josh's cheek not so gently and said, "Can I call you wifie then?" he laughed hard at his joke.

"Do I look like I have a vagina?" Josh asked, then giggled and grabbed Terry's face and kissed his lips hard.

Bryan waited patiently and snickered. "Come on boys, take your honeymoon to the room at the villa."

Terry broke away from Josh's lips at the mention of their special night. "I forgot!"

Josh grinned goofily at Terry. Through heavy eyelids he slurred, "Me too! Our homeymoom..... no..."

Terry tried, "Honeynoon uh... honeynoom."

"HoneyMOON!" Chad called out, correcting them, and shook his head. "Drunks." he snickered.

Josh raised his hand and said, "The night of our marriage! I'm finally gonna get some!"

"We've had sex before!" Terry yelled and slapped Josh's arm.

"Not for a really, really, really, really looooong time!" Josh blurted.

Terry came face to face with him and said, "One day without fucking is hardly celibacy Josh! Ha! I said celiv... cebac... fuck!"

"Sell-i-ba-cy! I said it too!" Josh pushed Terry, then cocked his head. "Why are we talking about this? You want to be celibate?"

Terry looked at Josh and frowned. "Hm, I don't remember. Do I?"

"You brought it up! I don't want to be celibate Terry! We got married, you HAVE to put out." Josh whined, took Terry's hand, and pulled him down the alley. They passed Luke and Noah on the way to the van.

"Comin' guys?" Terry asked, staring at Luke and Noah, who were engaged in an impenetrable liplock. Their arms were wrapped around each other tightly.

Josh laughed and said, "Give us another show!!!"

Noah opened one eye and raised his middle finger.

"Mayer and, hmmm.... Cyder?! Ah, ha- ha!" Josh laughed. "Mayer and Snyber.... shit... Syber... Sy... Terry? What the fuck is Luciano's last name again?"

Terry looked up at the night sky. "Uhhhh... Sinder?"

Luke pulled away from Noah's mouth and corrected them, "Snyder!" and went back to kissing Noah.

Terry and Josh stared at each other with confusion. Josh looked at Luke and yelled, "No it's not!"

Terry agreed and said, "It's something with 'der' in it. OH! Spyder!"

Josh snapped his fingers and nodded emphatically. "That's IT!!" he grinned and hugged his husband. "You're so smart!"

"Thanks, but it's my good memory, not smarts. I love youuu. You have my heart forever." Terry grinned and gave Josh a sloppy kiss.

"Love you too. I'll keep your heart under kock and ley.... no..." he frowned. "Kock? Ley? OH! Lock and key!"

Terry spanked Josh and laughed as they walked away from Luke and Noah to the van.

Bryan and Chad helped Josh and Terry into the van, then helped them buckle up.

Bryan called out through the open door to Luke and Noah, "You guys coming or should we send the van back after the driver drops us off?"

"Send it back!" Noah yelled without taking his eyes off Luke, then he asked his fiancé, "Is that ok? I want to be alone for a little longer."

Luke nodded and replied, "Me too." then he grabbed Noah's waist and kissed his neck. He whispered against the skin. "You taste so good."

Noah sighed. Still shaken, he admitted, "I was so afraid Luke."

"I was too. I thought......"

Noah put a finger over Luke's lip to shush him. He didn't want to think about it. He said, "Marry me."

Luke smiled and said, "I already told you yes. We're engaged again, remember?"

Noah shook his head. "No, this spring. Marry me." he said with a serious face. His eyes burned into Luke's with a passionate look, giving the blond goosebumps.

Luke said, "You're serious aren't you?"

"Yes. I don't want to wait until we graduate. Why should we wait? We both know what we want right?" Noah questioned.

Luke nodded slowly as he thought. "Yes.... yes we do. Ok! Let's do it!! How about in May or June?"

"Perfect." Noah smiled, "We can have an outdoor wedding in Massachusetts. In a park by the water."

"Mmm, I like that idea. Grandmother can make that happen." Luke grinned up at Noah.

Noah looked lovingly into Luke's eyes, gave him a kiss, then he looked around. "Damn! Now I wish we **would** have taken the van with the others. I want to make love to you."

Luke glanced up and down the alley, then looked at Noah. "Will a quick fuck suffice?"

Noah's grin reached his ears. He whispered, "Yeah!" He turned Luke around and kissed the nape of his neck- tasting subtle, salty sweat as he pushed his crotch against his fiancés ass. Luke felt the raw electricity that only Noah's kisses and body could give as he clumsily unbuttoned the 3 remaining buttons on his silver shirt.

Noah pulled Luke's shirt off and left it on the ground. He reached around and eagerly undid Luke's slacks. He reached in and gave his cock a little squeeze, then told him to take off his slacks and underwear.

Luke's breathing increased with Noah's touch. He was abruptly spun around without warning once he was naked and saw that Noah was too. His fiance's cock was hard and glistening with the lube he'd used that had been in his pocket.

"What are you a magician? You lost those clothes pretty fast."

"Clothing should be outlawed when one is around you." Noah chuckled. He gently pushed Luke against the building and lifted him up onto it. Luke wrapped his arms around Noah's neck and his legs around his waist and kissed him- feeling Noah's swollen, hard cock sandwiched between his ass cheeks.

Luke's mouth traveled to Noah's neck and began marking it. Noah raised and lowered Luke so that his cock was sliding, teasingly, along the crack of his ass. Luke moaned and whimpered.

Finally, Noah held Luke up higher and said, "Help me."

Luke reached behind and held Noah's cock squarely on his hole. Noah gradually lowered Luke's body onto his rigid erection. A deep, loud moan of delight came from Luke's mouth.

"Shh..." Noah smiled and covered Luke's mouth with his lips as he continued to gently lower the blond's body onto his throbbing cock until it was completely buried. The position was a little awkward, but neither of them cared.

MMMFFF!!!" Luke moaned into Noah's mouth. He pinched Noah's nipple and rolled it with his fingers.

Their bodies were hot and solid where their skin met. They could hear club music and laugher from inside the building, but they didn't care. Luke was here and safe and that was all that mattered right now.

Luke angled his head to lick Noah's neck and used his thigh muscles on Noah's body to wiggle his hips. "Noah, now. Right now. Please!" he said with an intensity Noah hadn't heard since Luke came back from being in the fire and was found near the cabin, cold and suffering from smoke inhalation. "Take me now."

Noah gasped when Luke bit his shoulder. He looked around the alley and back at Luke, who smiled at him.

"You're in to the hilt baby. Now rough me up." Luke said sexily. He ran his fingers through Noah's hair as his lower limbs wrapped tighter around Noah's waist. He crossed his calves and rested them on the small of Noah's back.

Noah chuckled low in his throat and slid Luke up higher on his body, grasped his ass and got a good grip. Luke used Noah's shoulders for leverage and pushed up as Noah lifted him. Abruptly Luke's body came slamming back down.

"Uhhh...!!" Luke grunted loudly.

Noah sucked in a breath and let out a long moan with the feeling of being so deep in his lover.

They soon they found a rhythm. Luke rode Noah- sliding his body up and down Noah's muscular torso as Noah's cock repeatedly pounded into his hole.

Noah listened to Luke's sighs of excitement and moans of pleasure while the blond bounced on his cock. Noah gripped his ass tighter, afraid Luke might slip- as hard as he was riding him.

Luke's fingers clenched into Noah's shoulders, making fingernail marks. His head rolled back as his eyes closed and he let out a loud growl. Noah saw his exposed tender neck and attacked it, licking and sucking on it as he listened to the low desire-filled grunts Luke released each time he slammed back down on Noah's cock. "Uh,Uh,Uh,Uh"

Noah stopped kissing Luke's neck to gaze at his face, then he smiled at the enraptured look on it. He felt like cumming, but he didn't want to yet. He relaxed and concentrated on not cumming.

Sensing Noah's need, Luke raised his head and looked at him with love. "Go ahead and cum."

Noah shook his head, "No, I'm fine. You first babe."

Luke smiled and wrapped his arms around Noah's neck and kissed him. "I could blow at any time."

Noah groaned and pressed his groin upwards- steadily thrusting into Luke as Luke raised and lowered his body. Their movements quickened in tempo and pace- moving as one because they shared a need. Noah plunged his cock in deeply and roughly. Luke arched his back and let out an arousing, long groan, then he yelled, "Oh yeah! Give it to me baby! FUCK ME!"

Noah went faster with unleashed, unrestrained desire- thrashing his hips upwards.

Luke began to tremble and pant. He reached down and grabbed his cock and stroked it. "Nooo..aahh... Oh, oh,Uh,UH,UHH" Luke's body quivered and shook as he came.

Feeling Luke's hot cum on his chest made the animal lust in Noah come out. Luke held on for life as Noah moved faster with force. He impaled Luke's ass with his stiff cock until he couldn't hold out anymore. He felt his release nearing and breathed, "I love you." in Luke's ear as he sank the final deep thrust into Luke. His body became rigid and he shivered. With his hands and fingers, he squeezed the flesh of Luke's ass really hard and let out a cry of passion as he filled Luke with a fair amount of cum. Eventually his orgasm ebbed away and he slowly let Luke slip off his body.

Noah fell against the building and shuddered. He felt like his legs were going to give out. The muscles in his arms spasmed as they relaxed and felt the loss of holding a body. Luke's cum ran down his chest and abdomen by the force of gravity. Luke wiped it off for him with his silver shirt, not caring that he'd have to go shirtless, then he helped Noah get dressed.

Luke looked at Noah worriedly. His fiancé was still shaking and trembling all over. He asked, "Noah? What's wrong?"

Noah raised his head, seeing Luke pull on his pants and answered, "You're not light you know." He smiled. "And, I guess I'm still thinking about you and how I felt when I couldn't find you."

Luke pulled Noah close and said, "I'm here and I will never leave you again. I promise." he ran his hands up and down Noah's body, caressed his cheek and kissed his lips to prove his point.

"Thanks lover, I really needed you like this tonight." Noah said with a smile and gave Luke a faint kiss on his lips.

"We both did." Luke replied and kissed him back with pure, undiluted love, then he took Noah's hand and led him to the street to wait for the van.

Josh and Terry stumbled up the stairs at the villa followed by Bryan, Chad and Rainne. They were ready to catch the duo if they fell. Surprisingly they didn't and made it to their bedroom without incident.

Rainne went to the room she shared with Toke and laid on the bed thinking and waiting. She couldn't sleep and tossed and turned.

Chad and Bryan undressed. They were extremely tired and fell into bed spooning each other- agreeing to forgo their lovemaking tonight.

Bryan kissed Chad's shoulder and whispered with unadulterated love, "Goodnight my angel." He draped one arm across Chad's waist and let his hand hang down so his fingers could play with the fine blond hair just below his boyfriend's navel.

Chad smiled and whispered, "Love you, goodnight." Closed his eyes and felt Bryan pull him even closer, then the soft breath of his boyfriend on the back of his neck. He sighed with pleasure and began to fall asleep.

______.

Terry and Josh had already discarded their shirts. They were strewn about the room as were their socks and shoes. Josh put his hands on Terry's hips as he licked down his husband's hairless chest to the top of his slacks. He fumbled with the belt, opened his pants and pushed them down. After he stood up, he grasped Terry's ass and pulled him against his body as he gnawed on his shoulder.

Terry moaned and pulled away to unbutton Josh's pants too. He slid them down to the floor, along with Josh's underwear. He grinned with the sight of the fully erect cock pointing at the ceiling. He stood up and planted a big kiss on Josh's mouth and slipped his arms around him. They almost lost their balance, as drunk as they were. They tried to walk to the bed without swaying.

"Ter, the room is moving. I can't walk straight." Josh giggled.

"No, you're the one who is spinning. I can barely keep my eyes on you. Stop moving." he grabbed Josh tighter as he tried to focus on his face.

"We're too wasted. What the hell were those shots those Italian guys bought us?" Josh snickered and picked Terry up and dropped him on the bed.

"Uh, I don't know but it was strong and knocked me on my ass." I feel like... how do I feel?"

"Wasted?" Josh laughed and laid next to him. He kissed Terry's head as he caressed his body with love.

Terry mimicked the actions and said, "No. I feel **really** wasted, like I'm trippin'."

Josh asked, "Terry, you know that song?"

Terry turned his head and listened intently. He shook his head, getting more dizzy and said, "What? I don't hear any song."

"There's no song in the room you dork." Josh laughed. "I mean on my cd. You've heard the song, it's-" Josh whispered in his ear, "-I wanna fuck you like an animal."

Terry giggled. "Okay! Get to it tiger."

Josh covered Terry's mouth with his own. They rolled around the bed and fell off, all the while never breaking their kiss. Their mouths and tongues kept occupied even after Terry hit the back of his head on the hard floor and Josh's body landed on top of him. Terry wriggled against him, melting into his husband's body.

They breathed hard and looked each other in the eye. Josh frowned and said, "Lets get up- and this time don't kick me out of bed."

Terry quipped, "I didn't! You made me fall." He sat up.

Josh lent him a hand and pulled him up, almost falling backwards in the process. "If you don't want to fuck just tell me. You don't have to get violent." he teased.

"You're a poophead." Terry laughed and pushed his shoulder.

"Your a doo doo head." Josh giggled and laid on the bed. Terry laid next to him, still laughing.

"Give me a bj?" Josh asked and saw Terry sit up.

Terry frowned and looked at Josh's groin. He tilted his head and laughed, "I don't know if I can. I see two cocks. You grew another one!!!"

Josh raised his shoulders off the bed to look and laughed. He pointed and said loudly, "Suck 'em both!"

Terry giggled and tiredly put his head on Josh's stomach. He gently twirled the dark hair on Josh's groin with his fingers and sighed happily as he felt Josh's hand stroke his hair. He lifted his head briefly and said sleepily, "I love you Josh." he snickered, "Hubby."

"I love you too hubby... my baby." Josh mumbled and closed his eyes.

The limo stopped under the large maroon awning of a large hotel.

"We are here sir." the man in the suit said as the driver of the limo opened the door for him and Toke.

Toke got out and looked up. The building looked expensive even from the outside. He read aloud, "Westin Excelsior?"

"The most expensive hotel in the world." the man smiled and led Toke inside to a private elevator.

Toke looked nervous.

The man noticed and reassured him. "We are going to the 'Villa La Cupola' suite. Your father is waiting patiently to meet you. I promise you will be very comfortable there."

Toke shook his head and crossed his arms defiantly. He shouted, "He's not MY father and I'm NOT staying!" he shouted.

"Why don't you wait to meet your father before you decide? He is a very nice man and he wants to know his son."

"I don't care. I have another life. A real father. The only reason I'm meeting Mr. Grimaldi in the first place is to see what he's like. That's all" Toke grumbled.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened to a spacious living room.

"Holy shit!" Toke exclaimed as he took in the sights. The man put his hand on the small of his back and gently pushed him into the room. Toke looked at the stained glass floor to ceiling window coloring the statue of Atlas. He gasped at the size of the marble fireplace. He swore he would be able to stand in it easily. The walls were covered in expensive gold colored silk. The saw the Steinway piano- it was hand painted, depicting scenes from the bay of Naples. As he walked further into the room, he saw the dining room with a mosaic tiled floor and an antique glass chandelier hanging above it.

He said under his breath, "Jesus. Eduardo must be fucking rich. This must cost like... five grand a night."

"Try 14,500 a night." Eduardo's voice said coming from behind Toke. "Hello Lucas."

Toke turned around and gasped. "Toke, everyone calls me Toke, not Lucas." he said.

Eduardo stared at Toke. He looked like the boy in the picture except for the black hair. He stuck out his hand and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Toke stared at him silently. Taking in his appearance. Dark hair, intense looking dark eyes and tall.

Eduardo dropped his unshaken hand. He said to the man in the suit, "You are excused." To Toke, he said, "Please come in and sit with me. Would you like something to drink?"

"No." Toke said, "Lets get this over with."

They sat on the couch as Eduardo quizzed Toke about his life now and his childhood. Toke decided he was curious and asked the same of Eduardo. It was hours later and Toke had softened up after hearing about what happened to his mom and this man that was his 'father'. Toke yawned. Eduardo decided that they'd had enough catching up for the night. Toke stood up and hugged Eduardo and promised he would keep in touch with phone calls and e-mails. Eduardo invited him to come back to Malta anytime and that he would be welcome to stay on the island to visit or for a vacation. Toke appreciated the offer and said he'd think about it. Even though a flow of guilt flowed through him, he did want to have some sort of relationship with the man who sired him.

__________________.

The driver of the limo pulled up and took Toke back to the villa. He snuck into his and Rainne's bedroom and undressed silently, but she sat up and turned on the light.

"Toke!" she yelled and jumped out of bed. "You're back! I was so frightened." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I told you I'd be alright." he chuckled in her ear and kissed it.

She took his face in her hands and said, "I know, but still..." she peppered his face with kisses. "I'm glad you're here. What did you talk about... or would you rather not say?"

Toke motioned to the bed. He sat against the headboard with her resting on his chest between his spread legs. "We talked about everything." Toke said. "He's an international businessman and works with Blaze's bio dad, Damien. He told me how he and my mom met. He was on a business trip to the states. Anyway, they fell madly in love and were married and lived on Malta in his mansion. They decided they wanted to expand their family and had me. When I was almost a year old, some bad guys threatened my dad, er... Eduardo. I was almost kidnapped by these guys. Damien was visiting that night and caught them as they were breaking into my nursery and stopped them. I didn't ask how, but I assumed guns were involved. Eduardo said these guys were going to hold me for ransom. It was then that Eduardo told my mother to divorce him and marry another man to live safely and in peace- without worries. He still loves her and keeps in contact with her. He has pictures of me in his wallet from when I was a baby."

Rainne turned her body and looked at him. "That is so... sad. He gave up so much for your and your mother's safety."

Toke nodded and put his hand over hers and she put her hand on his thigh. "I know. He said it broke his heart to send us away, but he knew it was for the best. He said he still holds a torch for her. He told me that he had to force my mom to go away because she didn't want to leave him. He never remarried or anything. Rainne, I love the dad that raised me. I feel guilty because I really like Eduardo and I want to know more about him. He seems so lonely, yet at the same time he has this hard exterior because he is a ruthless businessman."

Rainne kissed his lips again and questioned, "When did your mom meet your dad- the one who raised you? Did she ever tell him about what happened?"

Toke's heart skipped a beat when she kissed him. He sighed before he answered, "Yea, Eduardo fixed the marriage. He wanted her to be safe so he had some of his men do background checks on men he knew. He found someone. My dad. He wanted to pay him to marry her, but he wouldn't take the money because he'd fallen in love with my mom and me. My mom eventually fell in love with him too. Everything I know is a lie."

"But you know everything now." Rainne said and held his hand. "Do you feel better or worse?"

Toke bit his lip. "I definitely feel better now that I know the truth. Oh did I tell you- he's worth millions." he grinned and shook his head incredulously at what he was about to say, "Rainne, he has been putting money in a trust fund for me. I'm worth a lot- like Blaze. I don't have to work for the rest of my life if I don't want to, but I want to. I want to finish my education and have a job like a normal guy."

___________________.

Terry suddenly woke up when he felt the drool run out of his mouth, down the side of his cheek and onto Josh's stomach. He opened his eyes and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. His heartbeat sped up when he saw and felt the heat from Josh's erection pointed at his mouth. From this position, he could suck his husband off with ease.

He stuck his tongue out and gave the head of Josh's cock a tentative lick and hoped it wouldn't wake him up. When he got no reaction, he carefully brushed the wet tip of Josh's cock against his cheek and felt the silky head of it leave a slightly damp mark from his own saliva on it. He studied Josh's cockhead- the tight, smooth, red skin on the top, the small slit, the faint freckle on the side he'd never noticed before. With the tip of his tongue, he drew wet circles around the head of Josh's cock slowly and deliberately. He dragged his tongue up and down the shaft, then licked around the crown of his cock. He put the tip of his tongue in the little crevice on the tip and tasted the salty spice that was Josh.

With that sample, that little taste, he couldn't control himself. He wanted to taste more, to taste the heat and lust when he would engulf the whole shaft into his hungry mouth. He raised himself and pointed Josh's cock straight up. He began the up and down motion with his fist at the base of his cock, then he lowered his head over his erection and swallowed it.

The room was quiet except for Josh's gasp when he abruptly woke up, feeling the back of Terry's throat with the head of his cock. He felt Terry's hand move down to feel the soft hair around his balls and cock.

Josh's hand massaged Terry's head. "Hey there." he said.

Terry raised his head and grinned, "Morning!"

"Good morning back at ya!" Josh laughed. "Having breakfast are you?"

Terry blushed and said, "Can't help it. It was staring me in the face when I woke up."

"Mmm..." Josh said as Terry continued to stroke and suck him. "Stop, I'm close.

"Aw." Terry sighed with the knowledge he'd never taste his husband's cum because of the risk of acquiring the virus. Terry did stop, but stuck out his lower lip.

Josh felt Terry's dismay, he gasped and said, "Hey! We didn't consummate our partnership last night. Want to now?"

"Yes!!!" Terry exclaimed.

Josh sat up and sat carefully straddled Terry. He felt the heat of Terry's cock and felt it getting harder and harder. Josh moved his ass all over it, feeling it throb on his crack. He was so horny that he didn't care he preferred the top. He almost wanted to impale his ass on Terry's cock, but his husband moaned and spoke up.

"Ahh shit. Mmm-uhhh, get off me a sec." he said and took a deep breath that was full of excitement.

Josh did, reluctantly, and watched Terry pull his legs up to his chest, the spread them wide with flexibility. He said in a matter of fact tone, "Stick your fucking hot cock in my ass Josh. Fuck me hard until I can't feel it anymore. Fuck me until I beg you to make me cum. Fuck me blind. Now."

Josh nodded with complete shock. Terry didn't want any foreplay? It was so unlike him. He always wanted tender and loving, but today he wanted to fuck, not make love? Josh's cock was hot and eager to please. He couldn't wait to feel the heat of Terry's body surround it.

"What are you waiting for Joshuaaa?" Terry drawled and smiled lazily at his husband. "Get used to it. I'm gonna shock you now and then. I have to keep you on your toes- keep you guessing."

"God Terry! You are one of a kind!" Josh grinned. He put on a condom and lubed up. Their heartbeats increased as Josh caressed the outer ring of Terry's hole, then pushed in slowly. Josh felt his husband's body opening up, inviting his cock in as he penetrated Terry's sweet ass. He began thrusting slow and steadily.

Josh watched Terry's face contort into a look of pure pleasure. Josh's love for Terry grew in that moment and he slowed his motions to make love to him, not to fuck. Terry was anything but a simple fuck. He was so much more- deserved much more. He was a sensitive, caring, giving man and Josh couldn't have loved him more.

Terry began to moan, deeply, and impatiently, but quietly. Josh knew to take that as 'go faster'. He put his hands on Terry's legs for leverage and began to move his hips more rapidly. He kept at it, pushing and thrusting as his gaze locked with Terry's beautiful eyes. He reached over and stroked and plucked at a tight, hardened nipple. The action elicited a long, sensual sigh and a thrust of Terry's hips to meet Josh's groin. Their bodies moved together- in sync and in tune with each other.

Terry's hands ran up and down Josh's strong arms as his body felt like it was floating on a higher plane. Josh knew how to work him so good, how to hit that spot magically each time.

Josh leaned down and kissed Terry's mouth; feeling heat and the aching want on his lips.

Terry kissed back passionately. He could feel the in out movements of Josh's chest near his own as he breathed deeply. He arched his back so he could feel his skin against his and was rewarded with a soft groan from Josh in his mouth.

Josh had to slow his motions. The kiss they were sharing was taking over his senses. Their inflamed tongues moved against each other slowly and with their own rhythm. He felt Terry's fingers in his hair, then they raked down his back and pulled him closer.

Finally they came up for air with their eyelids heavy and their breath heavier. Josh smiled down at Terry as he raised his body once again to rock his hips against his husband's body. The bed rocked, banged and squeaked as Josh's back and forth movements increased in speed.

"Josh? I... UH have to... AUHH... please... UHHH makemecum UUHHMM!!"

Josh grasped Terry's pulsing cock; feeling the throbbing that told him he was near release. He ran his thumb across the wet tip, then he pumped it several times, feeling Terry's cock lengthen and harden. Terry let out a long, thick moan, then his breath hitched and he held it. Josh jacked him faster, knowing he could make Terry fly off the edge at anytime.

"Uuuuhh shit!!!" Terry yelled. His chest heaved and he gulped in several breaths of air. The scent of cum filled the air as Terry came on himself.

Josh looked down and watched stream after stream of pearly-white, slippery cum land on Terry's body. He inhaled deeply- filling his nostrils and lungs with the heady, lusty scent of his husband. The aroma of their sex brought him nearer to orgasm. He shook and trembled as Terry watched through loving eyes.

Josh moaned and moved his hips faster- pushing in and out of Terry. He didn't think he'd ever cum as long and as hard before in his whole life. He spoke with gasps as he came down from his high. "I love you so much Terry. God I wish there was some way I could show you how much."

"You married me. That's how much." Terry smiled as he wiped himself off while Josh got rid of the condom. As soon as they were done, Josh straddled Terry's body again and laid on his chest. His knees supported his weight so he wouldn't crush and hurt Terry. He looked at his face and tucked a lock of his hair behind his ear.

Terry wrapped his arms around Josh's back as he looked deeply in to his husband's eyes. He pulled him close, loving the feeling of Josh's bare skin against his own, so much that he wanted as much of it touching his body as possible. "Love you babe."

"Love you too." Josh chuckled because he was so happy, but then he frowned. "Last night... we saw..."

Terry nodded. "Yea we did." he cringed. "Luciano and Noah and other guys."

"Uhhhh..." Josh groaned and shook his head.

"It's ok." Terry said and brushed the sweat drenched hair off Josh's forehead. "Really, it's fine. As long as that was the last time."

"Yes. Definitely no more watching." Josh said, "Is Luciano ok?"

"Uh," Terry tried to think. "Yeah, he and Noah are ok. Toke went somewhere else. I think." he shook his head. "I don't remember much."

Josh smiled, "Me either, except... that sex room. Everything after that is a blur.

Terry agreed. "Me too." he blushed, remembering Noah and Luke.


	61. Alternate Ending Chp 33 THE END

"Through Thick and Thin"  
(alternate ending- the end)  
Chapter : 33  
Disclaimer: This story is a fictional work of my own, and is in no way associated to ATWT, CBS, or P&G. The events and characters depicted in this story are purely fictional. This story is A.U.  
Sorry, it's very long

Oakdale 2 weeks later.....

Noah showed up at Chad's frat house after his last class ended. He parked the truck and walked up the steps to the porch and knocked on the front door.

Chad's teammate, Brad, answered and greeted Noah. "Hey man. How have you been?"

Noah smiled. He remembered Brad back when he and Chad back were dating. "I'm good, so is Chad here?" He asked, looking past Brad into the living room.

Brad stepped away from the door and replied, "Yea, go on up to his room. He's packing." Noah took a step inside, but Brad grabbed Noah's arm. "Hey, is Chad really moving in with Doc Bryan?"

"Yes, why?" Noah asked. "You don't think he should?"

Brad shrugged and said, "Aren't they moving a little fast? I mean the guy is like 40 or something."

Noah laughed. "He's in his late 20's and they're in love. Chad will be fine. Bryan will take excellent care of him."

"If you say so." Brad said and looked to the stairs to make sure Chad wasn't coming down them and had accidentally heard their conversation. "I hope Chad can still play b-ball."

"I don't think Bryan will put a leash on him. He's a really nice guy and he really cares about Chad. Don't worry." Noah said and headed for the stairs. Upstairs, he knocked on Chad's door.

"Come in!" Chad called out.

Noah walked into the bedroom and looked around. "Wow! I've never seen your bedroom look so bare before." Chad's pro basketball player posters were stripped from the wall, and all his knick knacks were gone; packed away. He had two open suitcases on the bed and fully packed cardboard boxes on the floor.

"Grab my clothes out of the bottom drawer over there." Chad said and pointed to the dresser along the wall. "There's not much left to do." then he glanced at Noah and grinned, "I can't wait Noah! What is it like living with the guy of your dreams?"

Noah smiled and said, "Well, the sex is always readily available and you don't have to worry about any interruptions. On the other hand, you don't have a lot of privacy if you need alone time by yourself, but I guess that's what the diner is for, and the library and long walks and-"

Chad held up his hands and said, "I get it!" then he laughed excitedly. "Can you believe this shit? I get to sleep with him, eat with him, sit with him and watch tv...." Chad had a faraway look in his eyes. ".... every fucking DAY!" he grinned widely.

"Yeah, you're going to be playing house." Noah laughed. "You can clean the toilet, do his laundry, wash floors, make supper and have it on the table by 6pm or whenever he gets home from work."

"Shut up. We're going to take turns cleaning and he loves to cook." Chad took the clothes Noah handed him and put them in his suitcase.

"Hm, and you can make him a burnt pizza." Noah chuckled. Chad pushed him and giggled. "That was once!"

Noah frowned at him and shook his finger as if scolding him.

Chad made a face and said, "Okay, twice!"

"Try every single time!" Noah snickered and zipped the other suitcase. "All set?"

Chad looked around and said sadly, "Yeah, I'm gonna miss it here." He picked up the other suitcase and headed for the door. "We'll take these down and come back up for the boxes."

Noah nodded and followed Chad out to his truck.

----------------------------------------

Bryan walked into his house after work and waved his hand in front of his face. He coughed and called out hoarsely as he kicked off his shoes and loosened his tie.

"Chad?! What is going on?" he covered his nose and mouth with his hands and squinted his eyes to see though the thin smoke. He went to the living room and opened the windows, then dashed into the kitchen. The patio doors were open and Chad was sitting at the table with his head down- ashamed.

"I burnt supper!" he groaned. "I tried to make a pizza, but they always burn!"

Bryan sat next to him and chuckled, "What did you do? Cook it for a half an hour?" he teased.

Chad lifted his head and said vehemently, "NO! I followed the directions on the fucking paper.

Bryan shook his head and rose out of the chair. He looked in the sink and saw the black pizza, then he walked to the oven and opened the door. He began to laugh low and deep, then he turned to Chad, who had a look of anger on his face.

"You know, it's my first night here and I really wanted to please you and you're laughing at me!" Chad pouted and got up. He started to flee to hide in the bedroom.

Bryan caught him around the waist and said, "Come here now. Look at the oven." He brought Chad to the appliance, opened the door again and pointed.

"Yea? So what. The directions say on the lower rack. Thats the lower rack."

Bryan snickered, "Honey, that's the **lowest** rack. You can't put a pizza on the bottom right next to the heating element. It's going to burn every time. Use the one right above it or the middle one."

"I am such an idiot!" Chad shook his head. "Are you sure you want a boyfriend whose IQ is 20?" he asked.

Bryan smiled and kissed Chad. "You're smart babe, you just take things very literally. There's nothing wrong with that. How about we order a pizza and clear out this smoke while we wait."

Chad shrugged one shoulder and said, "Sure. You call because I haven't memorized the address yet."

-----------------------

Toke knocked on Rainne's apartment door and waited patiently with a dozen red roses adorned with baby's breath in a crystal vase. Tonight he was going to tell her that he loved her. He was certain he was in love after spending 3 weeks with her on vacation.

Rainne stood on the other side of the door and took a deep cleansing breath. Tonight she had to tell Toke something and she needed strength. She opened the door with a smile plastered on her face and said, "Hi Toke, come in." then she laid eyes on the strong scented, perfect roses he had bought for her. Her eyes filled with tears as he handed them to her and kissed her cheek. She turned and placed the vase on the small kitchen table and stared at them. "They're beautiful." she said in a choked up voice.

"Babe. You look amazing!" he took note of her figure in her jeans and sweater. The green sweater complimented her auburn hair. "Ready to go to the movie or do you want to compose yourself first?"

She felt Toke envelop her waist with his arms. He whispered in her ear, "Would you rather stay in? I kinda have something to tell you."

'Does he want to break up with me? He will when I tell him!' Rainne's thoughts made her panic. She pushed him away, ran to the bathroom and slammed the door.

Toke gasped, wondering what he did or said. He walked down the hall and knocked on the bathroom door. When Rainne didn't answer, he tried again.

"Come on beautiful. Talk to me. What are you doing? Did I do something?" He leaned against the door and tucked in his shirt a little better. "Rainne?" He knocked again and heard crying. "Open up!" he raised his voice in fear.

The door slowly opened. Toke saw Rainne's face and a look of concern showed in his eyes. "What is it? Why are you crying?" He thought for sure that he was the cause of her distress.

Rainne brought the one hand she had kept behind her back and showed Toke.

"Oh fuck me." Toke said in a discouraged tone of voice while his face paled.

"That's how it started." Rainne cried.

Toke looked from the pregnancy test to Rainne's face. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to run, yet he wanted to take care of Rainne. His very first instinct was to make her take another test, then ask her if she had slept around, if possibly it was some other guys kid, but he knew how shallow that would sound. Before he could say anything else, she spoke after drawing a jagged breath.

"I took 4 tests today Toke, the other 3 are in the wastebasket. They are all different brands and I read all of the directions. It's not wrong! I am pregnant!" she sat on the edge of the tub and tossed the pregnancy stick she was holding into the garbage can, then hung her head and stared at the pink nail polish on her toenails.

Toke stepped forward and glanced into the garbage and frowned. He looked at Rainne and opened his mouth, then closed it. He winced and crossed his arms.

Rainne looked up and knew what he was thinking. "I didn't sleep around on you. You're the only guy I've been with. The last guy I dated was 4 months ago so there is no question it's yours."

"I... uh." Toke shook his head and sighed loudly.

"You don't have to worry. I won't make you take care it."

"What?" Toke asked with an incredulous look.

"I'm keeping it Toke. I don't believe in abortion and I can't give up my baby. It's my decision. Don't worry. I don't want your money or your help." She said and hugged her knees.

"What the hell Rainne!" Toke yelled and sat next to her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and said, "Shut the fuck up. We made this... this baby together. Half is mine. Got it?"

Rainne nodded, but then cried. "I ruined your life."

Toke held his breath, then let it out slowly. "Hey, it takes two to make a kid and my life isn't ruined per se.... just changed I guess." He said, then bit his lip. He felt sort of sick, then chuckled. Isn't the pregnant mom supposed to feel sick?

Rainne looked up and sobbed, "What do we do? I don't know what to do!"

Toke pulled her close and said, "Lets go to the bed and talk." He led her to the bed and laid next to her. He curled her long, auburn hair around his fingers and said, "What we do is... live how we have been. When the time comes, you'll have our baby and we'll have a child to raise. We'll do the best we can Rainne, because that's all we can do."

Rainne looked into Toke's brown eyes and said, "You know the perfect thing to say at the most inopportune time!"

"Must be this Grimaldi blood in me." Toke teased, then laid his head on the pillow. "A baby. A fucking baby." He shook his head.

"A baby." Rainne repeated and wiped her eyes. "A little Lucas if it's a boy."

Toke sat up and said, "No! Not that name!"

Rainne laughed. "Okay, okay."

"Rainne? I want to tell you something and it's not because your prego." Toke said and put a hand on her abdomen. He rubbed it and smiled, or tried to.

She nodded and waited. He seemed serious.

Toke looked her in the eyes, then looked down at her tummy. He licked his lips and sighed. He met her eyes again and said, "I... God... I love you." Apprehension showed in his eyes. He was scared of his confession and of what Rainne thought about it."

"I love you too Toke." she smiled and touched his hair. She laughed at a thought she had and said, "You should call Blaze and tell him about the baby!"

"Yeah!" Toke yelled. They sat up next to each other and leaned their backs on the headboard. Toke reached into his pocket for his cell phone and called Luke.

"Uhh, huhhh yea? Toke, what... ahh." Luke gasped.

"Can you talk?" Toke laughed.

"Uhm.. Wait a sec." Luke breathed.

Toke heard him set the phone down, then a series of Uh's. Toke looked at Rainne and shook his head, then he grinned as a thought entered his head. He motioned for her to near the phone, then he held it between their ears.

"Hi Blaze. How are you?" Rainne said and heard Luke's impassioned moaning and grunts.

"UHH Fuck! Right there Noah. Shit, Right, There! Aah, Ahhh... so gooood... hmm, ummm."

Rainne gasped in shock and slapped Toke's chest. Toke laughed at her, then they heard Noah curse and grunt when he came after Luke. They heard shuffling around and movement after that.

"Toke?" Luke asked, very out of breath.

Rainne stifled a laugh.

"Blaze! You could have told me to call back." Toke smirked at Rainne, who was full out giggling now.

"Why? You're not gay, you didn't get off.... or did ya?" Luke chuckled. Noah handed him a glass of ice water and he gulped it thirstily.

"Listen dude. I'm not gay, but it sounded like it was hot. Er, no I didn't mean it like that! I meant it sounded like you both had a great time." Toke rolled his eyes. "I'll just shut up now."

Luke teased, "Don't lie! You'd like some hot, gay, butt sex! Did you get 'converted' by Antonio?"

"Shut the fuck up dude! I let him touch my ass so I could get information out of him to find your snarky ass!" Toke smiled. "I just meant that you both sound like you know how to please each other. Ugg! Forget it!"

"Oh we DO know how to please each other cousin." Luke snickered at Toke's embarrassed voice. "What did you want anyway? I really need to jump in the shower. Dried cum is not fun to get out of chest hair ya know."

"Ew cum!" Toke exclaimed. "Yours or his? Oh I don't want to know!"

"Both, mixed together, swimming around like little fishies." Luke joked. Noah laid next to Luke and put his face by the phone. He teased too, "Don't worry Luke, I'll lick it off for you- you can talk for as long as you want." then he made slurping sounds.

"Oh....! Oh....! Oh, fuck no!" Toke made a face of disgust.

Luke gave Noah the phone because he couldn't talk at all- he was laughing too hard.

Noah said, "I was kidding Toke.... this time. How are you and Rainne doing?"

"Uh we're fine. I have to tell Blaze something though. I guess I can tell you first."

Noah grinned at Luke. He was still laughing, holding his stomach. "Okay Toke, what is it?"

Toke looked at Rainne and mouthed 'Now?' She nodded back and looked down with nervousness. She didn't know how the others were going to take the news. Toke was young and probably not ready to be a dad. He was a couple of years younger than her. He was also a year younger than Luke and Noah.

Toke took a breath and said in all seriousness into the phone, "Rainne and I are... having a baby."

Silence.

"Um, Noah? Are you there?" Toke frowned. He pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at it to see if it was working. He put it against his ear again and said, "Noah?!"

"No it's me Blaze. What did you do to my man? He's as white as a ghost, or a vampires ass." he laughed at his joke.

"I told him that Rainne and I are pregnant. We're having a baby."

Silence.

"Oh god not again." Toke muttered. "Blaze!" he yelled.

"Yeah, here and accounted for. How the hell did you get her pregnant?" Luke asked.

"Well man, I put my dick in her-"

"I KNOW how asshole." Luke let out a short laugh. "Didn't you use a condom?"

"Obviously not. It was spur of the moment. It just happened and-." Toke laid his hand on Rainne's knee and patted it.

"Nothing like that 'just' happens." Luke said in a parent-like voice. "Your cock didn't 'just' happen to slide in there."

"I thought I pulled out in time." Toke said sorely. Being reprimanded by Luke embarrassed and shamed him because he really looked up to his cousin and respected him. The humiliation he felt was a feeling he hadn't had in a long time.

Rainne noticed that Toke's posture changed. She held his hand tightly, knowing Luke was giving him hell for impregnating her.

"What's wrong with you? What the hell do you want to go and have a baby for?" Luke asked.

Noah took the phone and said, "Luke, didn't mean that. He's just as shocked as I am. I'm happy for you... um that is if you're both happy?"

Toke looked at Rainne and asked, "Are we happy?" Rainne shrugged and raised her eyebrows- questioning him. Toke unlaced his fingers from Raine's. He reached out and caressed her cheek and said into the phone, "I think we'll be okay with it."

Luke grabbed the phone and playfully pushed Noah over on the bed. "Look, I'm sorry. It's just that you're so young. Forget what I said before, okay?"

"We're upset too Blaze, but getting angry about it isn't productive. Rainne and I will have to accept the fact that we fucked up." Toke said into the phone as Rainne kissed his shoulder.

"You sound like you're taking it well. So um, congrats and don't name the kid Lucas Jr." Luke snickered.

"My name isn't that bad. Anyway I wasn't planning on naming it after me 'Luciano'. Toke teased.

"Oh? You're going to name your love child after me?" Luke snickered.

Toke chuckled, "Not a chance. I don't want to name my kid after my weirdo, gay cousin."

"Toke, that hurt! Is that what you really think of me?" Luke pouted, but smiled at Noah.

Noah shook his head, knowing Luke was being a shit. He grabbed Luke's ass and rubbed it. He couldn't get enough of touching it or looking at it.

"Oh god no! I'm sorry!" Toke sat up straighter and cringed. "I was kidding."

"Just fucking with you. I AM gay." Luke laughed. "I better go. Noah's looking mighty hungry. I am too for that matter."

"I don't want to know." Toke warned.

"Dude!" Luke snickered, "I'm talking about dinner. What a dirty mind you have Toke. Wish Rainne well for me. Grimaldi's must have some really good swimmers huh?" Luke chuckled as he hung up then he looked at Noah and said, "Come here... dinner."

-----------------------------------

Toke called Josh and Terry. He didn't want to because he thought they would question him like Luke had. He drummed his fingers nervously on his knee as he stared at Rainne's hopeful face.

"Do you want me to tell them?" She asked.

"No. I will. I'm a man!" he puffed out his chest and flexed his one arm jokingly.

Rainne shook her head and laughed.

"Hello Toke." Josh asked with a smile. "How goes it?"

Toke ignored him and asked, "Is Terry with you?"

"Right here studying. Want him? Cuz ya can't have him. He's mine." Josh laughed and kissed the top of Terry's head.

"No! What is it with you gay guys wanting to 'convert' us straight guys?"

Josh chuckled and said, "You don't know what you're missing."

"Look dude, I wanted to tell you and Terry that Rainne is pregnant and I'm the father. Bye!" Toke said and grinned at Rainne.

Josh stared at the phone, hearing the dial tone. "Whoaaa!" he said and looked at Terry.

Terry stood up and asked, "What did Toke want? What did he say?""

Josh drew his eyebrows together. With a puzzled look on his face he answered Terry, "He said Rainne's pregnant, then the little shit hung up on me."

Terry wrapped his arms around Josh's neck and said, "Pregnant huh? He's in for an interesting ride. He's in for life now. Like you, hubby."

"I told you." Josh looked Terry in the eye and said, "We're not married. We're partners."

Terry laughed, "Whatever." He touched Josh's chin and leaned in to kiss him, but Josh backed away and said, "It's different. We didn't get married in the U.S."

"Okay, it's different Josh." Terry smirked, knowing it wasn't different. "What's your point anyway, that we're living in sin? Maybe I shouldn't let you fuck me anymore until it's legal."

"Humph!" Josh frowned and mumbled, "It's legal. The U.S. Consulate gave us permission to be partners, remember those papers you signed? So there. Happy?"

"Undeniably ecstatic- hubby." Terry teased as he sat back down to finish his studies.

Josh smiled. He was very happy too. "So... can you quit for a while and take me out for supper or are you too busy?"

Terry swiveled in his chair and shrugged, "Sure. Where do you want to go?"

Josh thought for a moment and said, "How about a pizza?"

Terry stood up and asked, "Casa Bianca?"

"Yeah. Let's get the supreme pizza. I'm hungry." Josh grabbed Terry's hand and led him out the door.

------------------------------------

"Want to get dessert somewhere?" Terry asked as they rose out of the booth in the pizzeria.

Josh turned around and walked backwards, facing Terry as he talked, "Sure, but I thought I was dessert!" he laughed.

Terry made a face, pointed and yelled, "Look out!" He saw the young toddler run away from his parents and end up right behind Josh a second too late.

Josh bumped into the child and knocked him over. He twisted his body as he fell so he wouldn't land on the little boy. He ended up landing on his elbow though, and cut it on the tile on the floor.

The parents scooped up their crying child and asked if Josh was alright.

Josh shook his head and looked at his arm. His stomach sank and he wanted to cry, but not because he was in pain. Anger took over his senses when Terry gasped.

Terry bent down to help his husband, but Josh yelled, "Don't fuckin touch me! You'll get sick!"

Terry looked around at the faces staring at the swearing, inconsiderate man and turned back to Josh. He said in a low voice, "I won't get sick! Let me help you." Terry grabbed Josh's other elbow to help him up.

Josh pulled his arm away and shouted, "I don't want your fucking help! Get away from me!"

Terry looked at Josh worriedly. He looked around again, then at Josh and said calmly, "Josh. I want to help you."

Josh stood up and looked at his elbow, his blood ran down his forearm to his hand and dripped onto the floor- leaving round splatters. "Terry, go get something to wipe this up. I don't want anyone to get contaminated." He bit his lip nervously as he held his elbow, trying to stop the flow of blood.

"Here!" Terry came back from the counter with a handful of napkins. "Let me help you." He reached out, but Josh slapped his hand away.

"No babe, don't." Josh said with a quivering voice. "If you got this shit I don't know what I'd do. I can't lose you. I won't lose you."

Terry spoke in a soft voice, "You won't lose me."

Josh looked up with desperation in his eyes and shook his head, "Promise me!"

Terry's lip trembled. He said, "You won't lose me Josh. I'll be with you forever."

* * *

Larz Anderson Park  
Brookline, MA

Luke and Noah were in their respective white tents on either side of the seating area. Noah's family seated in their chairs on the right, whereas Luke's family was seated in the chairs on the left. Luke paced the grass in his tent and looked at Josh.

"Am I doing the right thing?" he asked with questioning eyes.

Josh nodded, "Yes. You and Noah love each other like Terry and I do."

"What if-"

Josh interrupted him and asked, "Could you live without Noah?"

"Huh?"

"I said, could you live without Noah?" he repeated with his hands on his hips while he concentrated on Luke's face.

Luke didn't have to think twice. "NO! Of course not! Why would you ask... ohhh..." he smiled as things became that much more clearer.

Josh grinned and said, "I couldn't live without Terry either. That's why I decided that I wanted him as my partner."

Luke hugged Josh. "Thanks for being my best man."

"No problem." Josh grinned and affixed a red rose to the lapel on Luke's tuxedo.

------------------------------------------

Chad watched Noah pace and act nervously. Noah scratched his head and fixed his jacket, then he retied his shoes.

"Relax." Chad said and touched Noah's arm.

Noah stopped and looked at his ex. "Are you happy?" he asked.

"Me? Yeah." Chad asked, wondering why Noah was curious about him and not thinking about the ceremony. He added, "Why, aren't you?"

Noah nodded. With his heart racing, he answered, "Yes, very happy. Do you think Luke is?"

"Noah, yes! He loves you so much. Don't worry. I bet he's as frightened as you are right now. I bet he's asking Josh the same thing!"

"10 minutes guys." Bryan poked his head into Noah's tent. "Wow! You look handsome."

"Thanks." Chad said with a smile.

"No angel, the groom looks handsome. You..." Bryan licked his lips while he looked at Chad dressed in white. "-you look delectable."

Chad blushed and smiled at his boyfriend.

"Bryan?" Noah asked with a worrisome sigh, "Is Luke as scared as I am?"

Bryan looked toward the other tent and back at Noah. He'd just come from there and nodded. He whispered, "More so. He's excited and anxious. He's acting like a nervous wreck.

Chad stepped up to Noah and straightened his friend's tie and said, "I have the ring. He patted his pocket. "Is there anything I can get you? Water?"

"No, thanks Chad. You better get out there. Get Josh too. I'll see you both at the gazebo."

Winston stepped aside so Chad and Bryan could come out of the tent, then he went inside and whistled. "Son! You look great! I never thought I'd see the day I'd be giving you away." he chuckled. "Ready?"

"I don't know dad! Were you nervous when you married mom?" Noah looked at Winston with raised eyebrows and a worried look on his face.

"God yes! I wondered why she wanted ME! I thought she was too good for me." he smiled and fixed Noah's collar. He looked at his hair and smoothed down a stray lock of hair on the side of his son's head and took a breath. He laid his hands on Noah's shoulders and nodded. "You and Luciano have a long road ahead of you, but I think the rough stuff is behind you both."

Noah laughed, "Yeah, you could say that. If anything, he's exciting huh? Two kidnappings and everything else we've been through." Noah was insinuating the drugs, but he didn't mention them.

"He is a very special man Noah. Treat him as such for the rest of your lives and you will live happily ever after." Winston smiled.

----------------------------------------------

"I'll see you. Good luck" Josh said and excused himself from Luke and Holden's presence.

"Later Josh, thanks again." Luke watched him leave and turned to his dad. "Well?" he smiled.

"Well." Holden chuckled. "You look very handsome. How are you doing?"

Luke nodded and said, "Better now that it's almost time. I think the worst part is the waiting."

"True." Holden said and brushed some lint off the shoulder of Luke's tuxedo. "Your mother and I want to wish you all the best Luciano. You AND Noah."

"Thanks dad." Luke said.

"So," Holden asked, "Who is taking whose last name? How does that work?"

Luke teased, trying to keep a straight face, "We're switching. I'll be Luciano Mayer and he''ll be Noah Snyder."

Holden frowned, then saw the twinkle in his son's eyes and smiled. "You little smart ass!"

Luke laughed as he heard the song he and Noah chose to walk down the aisle to- 'Feels Like Home' by Chantel Kraveiasak.

Holden turned and said, "Oh, time's up. Shall we?" he held out his elbow.

Luke and Noah exited their tents at the same time on their fathers' arms. They gave each other a happy and relaxed grin and walked down the grassy 'aisle'. White and red rose pedals paved their way toward the large marble gazebo on the edge of a large pond. Josh and Chad stood on either side of the minister and smiled at their friends. The guests turned in their seats to watch the two handsome men walk past. Smiles could be seen on everyone's face and a few low cheers were heard. Holden and Winston let their sons go and sat in their seats next to their wives.

Luke and Noah faced the minister and waited. Once everyone had calmed down and all eyes were trained forward did he begin, "Luciano and Noah. You two have come before your friends and family to declare your love and devotion to each other...."

-----------------------------------------------

Soon it was time to say their vows. Chad took the ring out of his pocket and handed it to Noah. Josh did the same and gave it to Luke. They both passed the rings to the minister for his blessing.

He held a ring between his thumb and finger in each hand and raised them for all to see. He spoke aloud, "These circles are the symbol of the sun, earth, and universe. They are the symbol of peace. Let these rings be the symbol of unity and peace in which your two lives are joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever you go, return unto one another and to your togetherness."

He looked at Noah and said, "Noah, you have written your own vows, will you please recite them now."

Noah turned and took Luke's hands. He stared at them and tightened his grip. His eyes traveled up to Luke's face and gave him a charming smile, then he took a breath and began, "Today as I give myself to you, my mind is clear and my commitment is strong and without reservation. I take you to be my life's partner Luciano Snyder. I will never leave you nor forsake you; I will spend all my days at your side. I promise to wipe away your tears with my laughter, and your pain with my caring and compassion. I give myself to you completely, and I promise to love you always, from this day forth."

Luke grinned and blinked away a few tears as Noah took the wedding band from the minister and slipped the simple gold band on Luke's shaking left hand. Luke immediately grabbed Noah's hands and held on as the minister looked at Luke.

"Luciano, please recite the vows you have written." the minister said.

Luke smiled at Noah, baring his soul. He mouthed, 'I love you.' and received the same phrase in return. He took a moment to calm his nerves before he spoke.

He cleared his throat, "Today I give myself to you in marriage. I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle. I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard, when our love is simple, and when it is an effort. I promise to cherish you, and to always hold you in highest regard. Lastly Noah, I know we will share a lifetime of eternal, immeasurable love."

Luke held Noah's hand and pushed his ring on his finger. It got stuck over his knuckle. Luke chuckled as he pushed it on and whispered teasingly, "I told you not to use so much salt on your steak last night."

The minister spoke up and announced, "I am proud to marry you this Saturday, the 6th day of June. Luciano and Noah, I now pronounce you partners in life. Please turn and face everyone."

Luke and Noah held hands and turned around. They smiled at the faces smiling at them.

The minister spoke up and said, "Family, friends and guests, may I present Luciano and Noah Mayer. You may kiss each other now."

Luke and Noah pulled at each other at the same time and gave everyone a completely passionate kiss to witness.

Soon everyone was walking up to the couple and congratulations were given. It was announced that the reception was being held right away in the large tent across the pond.

Lilly walked up to Luke and Noah and hugged her son. Luciamo Mayer? You took his name?" she asked with her eyes wide.

"Is that okay? I'll always be a Snyder, but I love Noah so much I wanted to take his name." he looked up at his husband and grinned, then looked at his mom again. "We talked about it and I really wanted to do this. Is dad mad?"

Lilly smiled and shook her head. "Not at all. You and Noah are partners for life now. You'll always be our son, Noah too."

Winston approached and congratulated the couple and complimented Lilly on her dress. "Son! I knew I was gaining a son, but not a son with my name! I am so honored!" he grabbed Luke and hugged him.

"The honor is all mine sir." Luke squeaked out because Winston was hugging him tight.

"Call me dad." Winston laughed and let Luke go. "Come here Noah." he said and gave him a big hug too.

"Luiano Mayer!" Luke's and Noah's friends crowded him.

Josh laughed and said, "See! I told you that your last name wasn't Snyder!"

Terry giggled and took Josh's hand. "We were close! 'Now 'yer' instead of 'der' is in it."

"Mayer. Luciano Mayer. Wow." Josh said and looked at Terry. "We kept our own last names. I should have asked you if you wanted to hyphenate it or not. Sorry."

Terry shrugged, "I can get it legally changed to Terry Alexander if I want to."

"Nah, if you took my last name, everyone would definitely think you're my brother." Josh teased. "Come here, I need a kiss."

----------------------------------

The slow beat of a romantic song filled the tent as dancers held each other close and swayed to the sexy music.

Bryan held Chad around his waist and whispered into his ear, "You look so good in your tux."

Chad moved his head back and looked at Bryan's dark suit and tie. He wore a grey-ish green shirt underneath that complimented his eyes. "You look good too." then he looked up at Bryan's face. "Your eyes change color depending on what you wear, do you know that?"

"Really now. What color are they when I'm wearing nothing?" Bryan winked.

Chad let out a short laugh and looked around. He smiled at Bryan and said, "I forgot, lets find out."

Bryan gave Chad a sly smile and nodded. "Lets, but later. You're the best man and you have to stay."

The DJ announced the newly married couple as they walked into the tent. Everyone looked toward the couple and clapped. Luke and Noah bowed graciously.

Toke took the mic and said, using Luke's birthname, "Luciano and Noah. I dedicate this song to you." he snickered. Rainne walked up to him and snaked her arm around his waist. He rubbed her showing belly.

Luke put his hand over his brow and searched the crowd. He grabbed the mic and said, "Best men! Come and dance with us!"

Chad kissed Bryan and said, "Be right back."

Terry slapped Josh on the ass and broke his concentration. He was sucking on Terry's neck and not paying attention. "What baby? Hm-umm?" Josh moaned against Terry's skin.

Terry spoke in his ear, "You have to go dance with Chad. They want the best men up in front. Go."

Josh sighed and nodded. "See you after this dance." he smiled and caressed Terry's cheek.

Toke turned to the DJ and cued him to start the song YMCA.

Luke looked shocked, then he turned towards Toke and pointed. "Dude!"

Toke laughed and stopped the DJ. He smiled and said, "It was a joke... a gay joke. You know everyone always says the song... it's... a um, shit." he sucked in his bottom lip and hung his head.

Luke and Noah laughed and patted him on the back. "It's funny Toke." Noah said. "Really, no hard feelings."

"Really?" Toke asked as he looked up. He glanced at Noah, then at Luke.

"Yup." Luke looked at Noah and nodded with a sneaky smile. Noah stifled a giggle as they both leaned in. They each kissed one of Toke's cheek at the same time.

"AUHH!" Toke held his cheeks and looked at Luke. "Just for that cousin..." he took Luke's face and briefly kissed his lips, then did the same to Noah. "There! Congratulations boys. Now I never want to hear about what I just did- ever!" he laughed and turned to the DJ and had him put on the real song he wanted played for Luke and Noah- 'FOR YOU I WILL' (Monica).

Chad held out his arms for Josh to hold onto, but Josh just grabbed him and danced closely. Chad looked for Bryan and saw him dancing with Rainne. He smiled to himself and said to Josh, "This is great. You and Terry are married, now Noah and Luciano. I thought me and Noah would be together forever, but I am so happy with Bryan."

Josh rested his head on Chad's shoulder and said, "I'm glad. You and he make a fantastic couple."

"Couple of what?" Chad asked, knowing Josh was going to say something smart alecky to him.

"A nice couple. That's all." Josh chuckled. "What did you think I was going to say? A couple of assholes?"

"There we go! That's my Josh. I knew you'd say something goofy." Chad laughed and let Josh lead the dance.

Lilly and Charlene danced with their sons and son-in-laws, then it was time to open the champagne and give a toast.

Chad and Josh both made their heartfelt toasts, then Luke and Noah picked up the knife to cut the 3 tiered white cake with raspberry buttercream filling topped with one blond groom and one dark haired groom.

Toke ran up to the Luke and Noah and said, "Wait!" He stood right in front of the cake and looked at Luke, who had an eyebrow arched and a look of puzzlement on his face. He glanced at Noah who looked equally confused.'

"What is it Toke?" Noah asked, patiently.

"Who is... which one of you... umm... never mind." Toke left their gazes and looked at the cake. He took the blond groom and laid it on the cake and put the dark haired one on top of it and laughed, then backed away.

Luke looked down at the cake and, then at Noah and laughed. He switched the little figurines so the blond was on top and nudged Noah.

Noah shook his head and picked up the blond figure and turned it so they were in the 69 position. "There, that gives nothing away." he chuckled and kissed Luke when glasses were clinked with spoons.

Near one in the morning, nearly everyone had left except the cleaning crew. Luke and Noah were tired as they thanked everyone for coming.

Bryan held his drunk boyfriend up and said goodnight to Luke and Noah. He lifted Chad and slung him over his shoulder to walk him to the rental car.

Chad was facing Bryan's back and rubbed his ass. "Hm. Bry? I loooove this view. I want to see this side of you tonight!"

"I think you'll be seeing the side of a toilet tonight hon." Bryan laughed

Chad stuck his hand in the back of Bryan's pants. He snaked his fingers past his shirttails then past the elastic on the waistband of his underwear right to his ass.

Bryan tightened his grip on Chad and let out a restrained moan and set Chad on his feet next to their rental car.

"Nuh-uh! I want to see it!" Chad protested and reached for Bryan's ass again. "It's so nice." he said as he rubbed it in circles.

Bryan unlocked the door and jumped out of the way when Chad puked on the ground, then started coughing. 'UUUUUHHHHGGGG' he groaned and threw up again.

Bryan shook his head with an amused look on his face. He got behind Chad and stroked his back as his boyfriend retched again until he was dry heaving. "Are you alright angel?"

Chad nodded yes, then shook his head. "Noooo... uuuh.." he cried, "I'm so sorry! You must think I'm an idiot! You think I'm a stupid kid don't you?!"

Bryan pulled Chad up from his bent over posture and hugged him close, puke breath and all. "No, I don't think that. All I think is that you had an awesome time and wanted to have fun with your friends. You had a good time right?"

"Um-hm."

"Okay, well next time maybe you won't drink so much or you'll actually eat the meal that was provided to absorb some of that champagne." Bryan said with a smile and a soft voice, "It happens to the best of us."

"You love me?"

"Yes I love you. So much Chad. Don't ever question that, okay?" he kissed the side of Chad's blond head, right above his ear. "Think you can withstand a ride to the hotel?"

Chad nodded. "Yeah, I think my stomach is empty."

"Good. Let's get you buckled up. Josh and Terry will be here soon."

-------------------------------------------------

Terry and Josh had said their goodbyes to Luke and Noah. They had come with Bryan and Chad from the hotel and had to hurry to catch their ride.

Josh grabbed Terry's hand and ran towards the car, pulling Terry along.

"Jesus Josh, they're not going to leave without us!" Terry shouted.

"I know, I want to claim my spot in the backseat." he joked.

"You can have my 'back door'. Terry laughed.

"I WILL be cumming in your back door tonight."

Terry and Josh got to the car.

"Watch for the puke." Chad said through the open window and pointed down. "Bryan had an accident!" he laughed.

Terry looked in the car and asked, "Bryan? You're not driving while you're drunk are you?"

Chad burst into a fit of giggles.

"No Terry." Bryan said, "Chad had a little too much to drink. Get in. I want to get him in the shower and then into bed."

Chad gasped and said, "Twice? You want to fuck me in the shower and in the bed?!! I'm all for that!"

Terry and Josh snickered as they got into the back of the car.

Bryan explained, "No I'm giving you a shower, then putting you to bed babe."

"But it's Luciano's and Noah's wedding night! Everybody fucks on the wedding night!"

Terry laughed and teased, "Then you might as well fuck every night because people get married every day!"

"Hell yeah!" Josh yelled with a grin.

Bryan looked at Terry in the rearview mirror and smiled. "You have an insatiable guy there Terry."

Terry looked at Josh and said, "I know it. He's horny all the time."

"No I'm not." Josh said and rubbed Terry's arm. "You satisfy me.... all the time."

Chad turned in his seat and said to Terry, "I don't thinks so! He was groping my ass when we were dancing!"

Josh frowned. It wasn't true and he denied it, "Not! Your ass belongs to the doc. Besides I don't go for blond's... except for Terry when he has highlights."

Bryan touched Chad on the arm and said, "Leave those two alone. Talk to me."

"About what?"

"I don't know. What do you want to talk about?" Bryan asked.

"This shower your going to give me. Are you going to join me?" Chad asked with a devilish smile.

"Want me to?" Bryan asked.

Chad leaned over and giggled. "Yeah! Can Giovanni join us?"

Bryan smiled and whispered, "Shhh, and yes, he can join us. I think he'll be happy to join us."

Terry leaned forward and asked, "Who is this 'Giovanni' guy?"

Bryan reddened when Chad turned and shouted, "A humongous dick with balls!"

Terry sat back and pressed his lips together and glanced at Josh who was trying not to laugh, but when they saw each other's face, they laughed loudly.

"I'm not kidding guys! It's a huge pink dick with veins on it and everything. It looks real and-"

"Chad!" Bryan said sternly. "I think they know what a dildo looks like."

"Sorry." Chad sighed. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. "I want to go home."

"We're almost there." Bryan said.

"No." Chad shook his head. "Our home. I want to fly home now."

"By Tomorrow night we'll be in our own bed." Bryan said, rubbing Chad's knee. He saw Chad lean against the car door and fall asleep.

-----------------------------------------------

Luke and Noah crawled into the back of the white limo and sat next to each other.

Luke looked at Noah and grinned naughtily.

Noah drew his eyebrows together and asked, "What?"

Luke took off Noah's tux jacket and was working on the buttons on his vest. "Ever done it in a limo?"

"No!" Noah laughed.

"I haven't either. Want to?"

Noah looked startled for a moment, then realized who was speaking to him. Luke, who dared to try anything once, twice if it was dirty. He thought, 'I'll be his first? Wow, damn!' Noah wet his lips and nodded. "-But what about the driver?"

A small smile played on Luke's lips as he pressed a button. He spoke into the speaker, "Please drive us around until we're ready to go back to the hotel." he grinned at Noah and said, "See? All taken care of."

A tingle raced through Noah's body to his stiffening cock. He said, "Pull down my zipper, I've got something for you."

Luke quickly released Noah's cock from its confines. Luke's mouth watered just holding the heat in his fist. He leaned down and gave it a suck, then sat up and finished undressing Noah- kissing the exposed areas of his muscular body as each item of clothing was discarded. When Noah was undressed, Luke knelt on the carpet between his husband's legs. He ran his hands up and down Noah's thighs and said, "I can't believe you made me go without sex for 2 weeks!" his smile turned into a broad grin. "You are the fucking devil himself Noah!"

"This is gonna be so worth it though." Noah put his hands over Luke's and stopped them from moving. "I want you naked too." He pulled Luke onto his lap and unbuttoned his clothing while he engaged him in a heated kiss. Once Noah had Luke's shirt off, he reached down and fumbled with the metal tab on the zipper of his tux pants. He slid it down slowly as Luke kicked off his dress shoes.

Noah pushed Luke's slacks to the floor. He looked at the blond's face, cradled it and said, "I love you Luke."

Luke replied in a husky voice, "God Noah, I love you too." and kissed his waiting mouth.

Noah's erection was throbbing painfully and he needed to either be fucked or fuck. Luke had the same thought. They both stretched out, lying on the long leather seat.

Luke's voice was thick with lust as he ran his hands up and down Noah's body. "It's been so long since I've had your ass. Shit, you are so beautiful!" he hugged Noah, feeling his erection poking him on the abdomen. "-And so fucking hard. Want me?"

Noah pulled away to look at Luke. He was gorgeous by the city's night lights coming in through the open moon roof. Shadows and light played across his face, making his eyes light up. "Want you? Hell yes I want you! Do you want my ass?" he teased.

Luke smiled and sat up, but Noah reached up and drew the blond's head back down for a quick kiss.

------------------------------------

Luke sat between Noah's legs holding his own lubed up cock. "Scoot down a bit." he said and watched Noah wiggle his ass down on the seat. He was on his back with his legs parted.

The head of Luke's shiny cock nudged and pressed against Noah's hole. As soon as it popped in, they both shouted. Luke was in ecstasy whereas Noah was in pain. It had been a while that Luke topped him and he was tight.

"Uhnnn..." Noah groaned. His eyes were squeezed shut and his breath came out in short desperate gasps through his clenched teeth as Luke's cock set his tunnel on fire.

Luke stopped partway in. He leaned down and hugged Noah and whispered against his ear, "Baby, it's okay. This was worth waiting for, wasn't it?"

"Yesss." Noah hissed with agony. "Wait some more, okay?"

Luke chuckled and ran his fingers through Noah's dark hair, "Relax.... just relax."

Noah nodded and concentrated on Luke's soothing voice and the thought of Luke thrusting his big, hard cock inside him. He sighed with delight at the thought and said, "Ready. Move those sexy hips at me."

With a long shuddering sigh, Luke pressed his groin against Noah's ass.

Noah put his hands on Luke's hips and pulled his crotch closer. "Ah, shit!" Noah exclaimed when Luke started his sensual dance. He rotated his hips one way, then the other while he was buried to the hilt in Noah. Luke ducked his head and watched himself moving his cock around and threw in a few unexpected thrusts.

Noah covered his eyes with his hands and moaned, "You.... ah god! Feels so good!"

"You too babe." Luke breathed and continued his grinding action on Noah's ass. He brought his attention back to his husband's face. "Let me see your eyes while I make love to you."

Noah removed his hands and opened his blue eyes. He smiled and raised his hand to touch Luke's face. He felt Luke slowly pull back, then he rammed his cock back inside with one huge thrust.

Noah arched his back and cried out in pleasure. He felt Luke's hips moving back and forth faster each time.

Luke swore lewdly with delight and an impassioned expression on his face as each re-entry of his cock made an impact on his pelvic bone against Noah's body.

Noah let out a shaky breath every time Luke hit his 'spot'. He could feel every inch of Luke as he continued to drill into him. He raised his head to look between their bodies. By the light above, he could make out Luke's shaft sliding in and out of his hole. He could see that his own cock had been leaking, so he reached for it and jacked it. He let his head fall back with the erotic feeling of being fucked and masturbating simultaneously.

Luke changed his rhythm and abruptly pounded Noah with quick violent thrusts.

"I'm gonnnaa.... Ohhh..." Noah slapped a hand across his own mouth so he wouldn't be too loud. He bucked his hips and came on himself.

Luke watched, amused by hearing Noah's muffled grunts and moans, then he felt Noah's ass clamping down on his cock. It made him grunt hoarsely.

Noah listened to Luke's breath grow deeper and faster. He felt his Luke's cock pulsing and he knew his husband was so close. Luke was so loud whenever he came, so Noah tried to warn him. "Close the moon roof!"

Luke didn't care who heard him- anywhere or anytime. He arched his back and drove his cock into Noah as deeply as he could while he tossed back his head and looked up at the roof. He shouted, "UHHH.... OHGOD, UHHH.... AHHH... AHH!!!" as the wind from the open window in the roof ruffled his hair.

He looked down at Noah, gave him a crooked smile and collapsed on to his body. His heavy, rapid breathing rang in Noah's ear and the heat from his breath tickled his neck.

"Ah, ah... ah... Noah... god I love you." Luke gasped, coming down from his orgasm. They held each other in that position until their breathing slowly returned to normal. Luke raised his head and locked eyes with Noah's lust filled blue ones. The tears of joy and the city lights blurred their vision as their lips met once again. Eventually Luke rose up and let his cock slip out of Noah. He reached for his clothes, but Noah quickly sat up and said, "Wait!"

Luke glanced back at Noah and asked, "For what?"

Noah got off the seat and sat on the floor of the limo, in front of Luke. He reached forward and took Luke's red and slightly swollen cock in his hand and studied it. It was covered with lube and cum. He took a breath and leaned forward and put it in his mouth. He bathed his shaft and the head- cleaning it off. Satisfied it was perfectly clean, he let it go and smiled at Luke.

Luke looked at Noah with astonishment, but also admiration and fascination. "You didn't have to do that." he said in a grateful voice.

"A good husband, not to mention a good bottom, cleans off his husband." he grinned.

Luke looked at Noah affectionately, "I wouldn't have made you do that." He pulled his husband up and kissed him again, then they got dressed.

"Okay, but I might make you do it the next time I fuck you." Noah teased and laughed.

Luke muttered, "Nah, you can clean yourself off." and snickered.

----------------------------------------

In the future....

Luke and Noah graduated fro U.O. They bought a home between Chicago and Oakdale and were lucky enough to find their dream jobs. Noah as a successful independent film director/producer and Luke as freelance writer- working from home. Surprisingly, he became the more domesticated of the two. He cooks, cleans and is completely devoted to Noah. He stayed 'clean'. He and his cousin (Toke) donated a good portion of their trust fund money towards Hiv/Aids research and treatment. They visit their friends in Oakdale almost every weekend.

Toke, who goes by Lucas now, has stopped wearing 'goth' clothing and has changed his appearance. He looks very much like Luke, his cousin. Rainne delivered a little boy with curly light blond hair and large brown eyes. They named him Steven. Luke and Noah are his godfathers and babysit willingly and often. Rainne and Lucas live together in a nice home in Oakldale. They decided to open a restaurant serving health food- called "The Organic Grill". It earned 4 stars last year and is very successful. The two lovers are faithful to each other, but no engagement or marriage is forthcoming. Lucas, however, has stated that he would like another child in the future.

Chad graduated college as well and eventually became vice president at a marketing company near Oakdale. He and Bryan still live in the home Bryan purchased when he moved to the town when he opened his clinic with his colleague. Bryan became a very popular pediatrician due to his easy and personable bedside manner. He and Chad got married a year after Chad graduated college. Bryan had proposed one night after a carefully planned, romantic dinner at the Lakeview. Noah was Chad's best man and Bryan's brother-in-law was his best man at their wedding. They are in the end process of adopting a baby girl that had been born with fetal alcohol poisoning.

-----------------------------  
(Stop reading here for your happy ending.  
The following is how I wanted it to end))

Terry and Josh got a jobs as a financial advisors after they graduated. They moved into an apartment in downtown Oakldale. Their relationship is one of a kind because they live each day to the fullest, not knowing what the future holds for Josh. They became very close to Bryan and Chad. Bryan cooks for the four of them and sometimes they rent movies together. 15 years later, Chad and Bryan would insist that Terry move in with them. He takes them up on their offer when he falls into a deep depression after Josh succumbs to aids and dies at age 34 with Terry by his side.

end.


End file.
